Dragon Ball Super Kai
by EnvyAzazel
Summary: Meet Kuzuku, a young saiyan who traveled to Earth at a young age. Read this story to discover his adventure with Goku and his friends as he battles various foes and make new friends. Will they be able to combat these adversaries on their own? Read and Find out! Btw this is my first fanfic and I am open to comments at all times. (Well most of the time)
1. The Introduction Of A New Saiyan

During the time of peace when Son Goku and Prince Vegeta were training after their historical tournament battle with Hit and Universe 6, another Saiyan continues his studies at Orange Star High School. He is of full blood and is now age 17 and you may be wondering what brings him here on planet Earth? Well to go back in time his mother and father escaped the destruction of their home planet and went into hiding when they were young. Of course his mother and father at the time were very close and as they grew up they eventually got together and had him. His mother was similar to that of Goku's mother, Gine, who always had a kind heart and his father was a strong Saiyan that would always lookout for him when he was little. But one day his parents were eventually wounded in a battle for their lives against a unknown entity. With his parents dying breath they sent their son to unknown planet at the age of 3. He was then surviving on his own until he traveled to the planet Earth at the age of 10. There he met the closest thing to a family at the time, his master Gohan. Gohan treated him as a close family member and was actually the one who found him. At the time Gohan was married to Videl and our young Saiyan had very little combat experience. He made very close bonds to Gohan and his friends and eventually became a Super Saiyan in which around that time Gohan realize that his young student maybe a prodigy martial artist comparable to that of his father. Now to present day in Orange Star High School, Young Kuzuku was in his Biology class. He was bored out of his mind as he knew most of the material already due to his studies with Gohan.

"Hey Kuzuku, don't fall asleep now or you may get hit with the ruler again," said a student that was sitting next to him. Kuzuku looked up with tired eyes as he saw his best/only friend Ace chuckling at him.

"Sorry about that but man this class is boring as hell," Kuzuku laugh at his friend's comment.

As Kuzuku was about to wipe the drool of his mouth he and his friend narrowly dodge a sharp object that was soon embedded between them.

"Mr. Kuzuku Ayoma and Mr. Ace Sojiro I best remind you that if you talk during my lesson again then next time I won't miss. You two may have the highest grades in the vast majority of your subjects but you both don't need to disrupt other people form learning," said Professor Yu.

"Sorry there chief we promise not to do it again," said Kuzuku who let out a small yawn out of the lesson resumes Kuzuku stares out the window in hopes for the day to end so he can get back to training.

As time flies Kuzuku wish has been finally been granted as he leaves the school with his wing man at his side.

"So Kuzuku what are you gonna do today?" Ace asked simply, looking at his friend with a smile.

"Hmm I was thinking I would go home and finish some homework," Kuzuku replied as he placed a finger on his chin and pondered for a moment.

You may be wondering where Kuzuku lives? Well he lives in a secluded mountain area where he was his cabin by a waterfall. Bulma was kind enough to pay for towers and electricity to be installed there so he would be so sheltered.

"Oh ok then well I got to go and pick up some groceries for my mom, see you tomorrow Kuzuku!" Ace chirped as he ran off to, leaving his friend to his own business. As Kuzuku saw his friend disappear into the distance he quickly used his super human speed to find a deserted area and take of into flight towards the wastelands. In a matter of seconds he arrived and began to take out his combat Gi out of his he finished changing his appearance look absolutely cool as his Gi was the same color as his black spiky hair that had bangs similar to Goku (Just think of Dragon Ball Online Hair 1 combined with a little Xenoverse hair type 1.) with orange stripes to go with the orange belt. His boots were black with orange stripes as well and they had 2 buckles and to add on the back of his Gi had the turtle school's insignia. On his hands he wore black gloves that had weights attached to them to where it extended to his forearms. His hidden tail that was stuck in his pants all day was finally let loose with all of its glory.

Kuzuku started off with his warm up as he activated his capsules which revealed a two mini bracelets. He put on on each arm and input a few buttons. As the sound from the bracelets commence and aura sounded him and once it was finished the ground beneath him began to crumple. You see the bracelets were gravity bracelets that Bulma made specifically for him without Vegeta knowing of course. They surround the user in a field of gravity and make the user way as much as they input in this case 350x the gravity of Earth. Kuzuku then levitates high into the air and began to unleash a flurry of punches and kicks at extreme speeds. He proceeded to set up obstacle courses that would test his agility that included avoiding Ki mines that he placed around. After that he wrap up his warm up by launching various Ki blasts into the air and quickly try to tank the blast. As he finished, a lone Namekian lands elegantly onto the ground to greet him.

"Hey Kuzuku, I see you are back training again," Piccolo greeted

"Oh Hey Piccolo! Yeah I gotta keep my body in tip top shape if I want to become stronger right. So what brings you here?" Kuzuku replied, looking up from stretching his legs a bit.

Piccolo chuckles, "Well I sensed that you were training so I decided to come and help you out again by sparring with you."

Kuzuku was giggly about the idea, "Wow thanks Piccolo, you're a lifesaver!"

Kuzuku held a great respect towards Piccolo as he was Gohan's master since he was a kid. As Kuzuku took of his bracelets and put them back into their capsule form he they walks to make the distance between him and Piccolo even. Kuzuku and Piccolo now face each other and smirk.

Then as a random pebble hits the ground their sparring match begins. Kuzuku vanished for a second as Piccolo was tracking his movements. As Kuzuku somewhat reappears Piccolo quickly delivers a chop towards his neck. To Piccolo's realization he fazes through a afterimage and was delivered a kick to the back. As Piccolo performs a flip to regain his balance Kuzuku was charging at him trying to prevent him from regaining ground. Piccolo saw this and dodged the oncoming onslaught that Kuzuku was about to unleash. Piccolo then low sweeps Kuzuku and tries to deliver a bone crushing elbow to follow with it. Kuzuku performs a feat of mere flexibility and wraps his leg around Piccolo's and trips him before he could commit to where he then uses his right arm to fling himself backwards to gain some distance. After that Kuzuku fires of a blast towards Piccolo to where he deflects it with a side kick and fires a ki blast to launch him towards Kuzuku at blinding speeds. Kuzuku first thought was to fly upwards but he was too late as Piccolo closed the distance in no time by landing a devastating elbow to the chest. As Kuzuku grunted in pain, Piccolo then took the opportunity to follow up with a punch to the gut and finished the combo with a spinning side kick that launched Kuzuku into a nearby mountain causing it to collapse. Then a blinding light came from the rubble and blew it apart. There stood a saiyan that has now enveloped himself in golden aura and had green eyes and spiky golden hair that look like it was on fire. Kuzuku then vanished but this time landed a punch in Piccolo's gut before he could even realize it. Piccolo then skidded back in pain to where Kuzuku delivered another blow, this time a knee to the face and finished up with a axe kick downwards to where Piccolo blocked with hands. Kuzuku jumps backwards and gets back into a elite fighting stance with a determined look in his eyes. Piccolo slowly recovers and gets into a fighting stance as well. They both then smirked as they both vanished to where it lead to both fighters unleashing a flurry of punches and kicks each time disappearing and leaving a shock wave with it. The ground beneath them began to shake and as they reappear on the ground again Kuzuku was punched in the face and returned with a kick to the stomach. Piccolo then returns with a elbow to the jaw and Kuzuku punched Piccolo in the face then tried to land another punch again but Piccolo blocked with his forearm to where that left a medium size crater in the middle of them. Piccolo then flip kicked Kuzuku and began to charge a attack on his forehead.

 **"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!"** Piccolo shouted with ferocity, firing the penetrating beam at the Saiyan.

Kuzuku recovered and then ducked, and as he ducked he launched himself forward towards Piccolo. When he closed the distance between the two of them Piccolo then smirked as he uses the same arm to launch a game ending chop to his neck. Piccolo thought that since he put most of his momentum into the launch he couldn't dodge but Kuzuku went under Piccolo and caught him by surprise. Kuzuku then leaps above Piccolo and channels energy into his fist.

 **"DRAGON'S IMPERIAL CLAW!"** Kuzuku roared, unknowing that for a split second electricity enveloped his aura

Kuzuku then lands the victory punch to Piccolo's head in which resulted in a dust tornado to form. As the tornado dissipates Kuzuku stood over Piccolo body all bloodied and bruised up as Piccolo was now on the ground eating the dirt. Kuzuku then limps over to his bag and takes out two senzu beans and gave one to Piccolo. Piccolo now conscious stood up as Kuzuku at his bean.

"Good fight Kuzuku, this is the first time you beaten me and that could only mean that you are getting stronger through training diligently," Piccolo complimented as he took Kuzuku's helping hand.

"Thanks Piccolo, but you could of won if you haven't rushed on the last strike otherwise you would of saw that fake out coming," Kuzuku states with a chuckle as he scratches the back of his head while helping his Namekian friend off the ground.

"I guess even I still have some things to work out but anyways I gotta go back to the lookout and help out Dende, I will spar with you anytime," Piccolo informed as he was putting back on his weighted cape and getting ready to depart after the quick spar the two had.

"Gee, thanks Piccolo, well Ima go meditate for an hour and head back home to get my homework done," Kuzuku chuckled slightly as he looked at the clock on his phone that was in his bag. It read 5:00 PM and school was out at 2:00 PM.

"Good and I will see you around then, but by the way Kuzuku," Piccolo paused as he remember catching a glimpse of Kuzuku's Ki changing for a split second.

"Hmm what is it?" Kuzuku asked as with curiosity, stopping himself from continuing with his training for the day and turned towards the Namekian as he awaited for what he had to say.

"It seems you broken you limits on that last attack. I saw a glimpse of SSJ2 power with you," Piccolo noted blatantly but you could see the smirk forming on his face.

Kuzuku was shocked and happy, "Really! Well damn I guess this training is actually paying off."

Piccolo merely smiled and flew away. Kuzuku then meditated for a hour and went back home. As Kuzuku entered his house finished his homework in to time and took a shower. After he ate he laid down in the bed and was beginning to show a tint of sadness.

"Mom. Dad...," Kuzuku whispers

Kuzuku felt a bit lonely when he was in the house all by himself. Ever since he was little he would always play with the other kids at the park when he was on a random planet by himself. Of course he was a orphan at the time and left on his own at a young age but when it was all time to go home for the little ones he always felt a tint of sadness in his heart as he watched the kids a played with go home with their parents. Little Kuzuku would always stay up all night long in his room at the orphanage while the other kids sleep. He would always wonder what his real parents would look like and what they were like. He only got a trace of his origin when he found out he was the last of the warrior race and was actually happy when he learned something about his parents.

Kuzuku eventually drifts away to sleep as he waits for the next day of school.

 _ **Well there goes one chapter and for the record nothing in this story will take place in exact chronological order compared to the original series. Some plot holes to cover up, the OC Kuzuku landed on Earth at the age of 15. He has also never came into contact with Beerus and Whis for personal reasons. Now with my utmost sincere apology, I want to say sorry for any grammar or writing errors you may come across. With that said, the fight scenes may feel a tad bit redundant since I am aiming to make fight scenes more detailed. Some analogy may seem weird to try and picture in your head at times.**_

 _ **UPDATED CHAPTER: Hey there! Just wanted to say that I went in to revise this chapter to make it more bearable to read. I do ask that if there are any grammar mistakes that you find with chapters please note it down in the reviews so I can go back and fix it. I am always willing to make changes. The main thing I didn't change was the background of the OC due to me wanting to dedicate a whole chapter or perhaps a spin off to his parent and on how they escaped Planet Vegeta to eventually end up having him prior to their death. Now to backtrack, I am aiming to possibly update chapters on a daily since it won't take long to skim through everything but if something gets in the way such as school and track practice, then don't always expect a chapter to be updated in content. I have a vacation for Thanksgiving in about two days so I am currently going to have a lot of free time...hopefully. By the way, Goku Black Arc's first chapter won't be released today and maybe tomorrow as well so at most, the first chapter will be coming out Wednesday. If you find mistakes still, please point them out!**_


	2. Troubles At School and A Mystery?

Morning began to crept its way through Kuzuku's window. The young Saiyan lays in his bed beneath the covers, completely asleep. Kuzuku was having the typical pure blooded Saiyan dream of delicious food and fighting strong adversaries. As Kuzuku giggles and smiles in his sleep he is soon disrupted with the noise of his ringtone. He groggily moves his arm over to his nightstand and picks up the phone and answers.

"Hello?" Kuzuku spoke tiredly

"Yo Kuzuku... wait are you still in bed?" the voice of his friend Ace said through the device.

"Uhhh, hey Ace and yeah what of it?" Kuzuku groaned as he was still barely awake.

"Dude school starts in 5 minutes!" Ace told Kuzuku

As Kuzuku begins to process the words said to him, he jumped out of bed as if he was a scared cat and ran to his closet to get dress. He began scurrying through the various outfits he has with great haste while mumbling to himself.

"God damn it I overslept!" Kuzuku stated as he held the phone in between his shoulder and ear while pulling up his pants. He could hear Ace laughing through the phone "Damn dude I really thought you were sick or something. Good thing I called to check on you"

"Thanks for the wake up. I will talk to you later when I get to school. I gotta get dress fast!" Kuzuku said in a hurry

"Alright then I will see you at school and while I wait I am gonna contemplate on how late you are going to be," Ace chuckled as he hangs up.

"Ass," Kuzuku mutters at the sheer annoyance of that remark. Kuzuku got dress as fast as possible and practically flew out the window of his bedroom at top speeds. Kuzuku looked at his watch and read 7:59.

"Shit! You're telling me I took 10 minutes to get dress? Dende help me" Kuzuku gritted from realizing how late he was going to be. He caught glimpse of the school and powered forward towards the educational environment. As Kuzuku landed on the rooftop of the school's building he quickly opened the door and sped down the staircase and through the hallways as humanly possible as he can. Some of you may be wondering why Kuzuku even goes to school. Well Gohan suggested that if he wants to provide for himself then he would have to get a good job that would be sufficient enough for him to live. That was when Kuzuku cracked down and hit the books harder than Gohan did as a kid and enrolled to Orange High School with near perfect scores. When he met Ace during his first day at lunch the two always had this strange connection that couldn't be severed by any means. Of course Kuzuku never told Ace about his past but the two would always have a good time. Kuzuku was near the entrance to his 1st period class and was putting on his glasses even though he doesn't like to where them that often. As he opens the door, he is met with stares of the other kids that are present in the classroom except for his friend who simply waving him "hello".

" your late today I see. Do you have a excuse?" says with a smile on her face

"No sorry miss, I simply woke up late," The Saiyan chuckles nervously.

"Well then I will ignore this for today but please try to be on time next time" The English teacher says reassuringly. As Kuzuku goes to take his seat next to his friend he is then met with nasty remark from one of the popular girls at school and her boyfriend.

"Oh my what do we have here, a nerd with no social life waking up late? The world must be having a apocalypse," Ryusika chuckled devilishly with the intent to spite our young Saiyan. Her boyfriend merely laughed with her for her harsh comment. Kuzuku paused and glared at her for a moment.

"Funny I didn't think you'd be here today since you love to indulge yourself in make-up all day long. Has the time finally come where you realized that you need to further your puny intellect? Must be a new revolution for you," Kuzuku fires back. Her boyfriend Glade glared at his comment and Ryusika sneered at his remark. Kuzuku merely walked away before thing became too heated and sat next to Ace.

"Damn bro you got their smug asses that time," Ace snickered. Kuzuku smiled at his friends word and turned his attention towards his English lesson. Ryusika and Glade were originally neutral towards Kuzuku since they didn't know him well when he started school 2 months ago. Ryusika being the daughter of a rich household was as spoiled as you can get and she had a hot boyfriend who was the star player for the football team. It wasn't until Kuzuku accidentally flung his tray of food when he was messing around with it at Ryusika ruining her expensive sweater. Ever since then it's been pretty much bad blood between the 3 and Ace was actually quite popular with the ladies so they didn't want to mess with him. As the lesson progressed Kuzuku heard chatter behind them.

"Hey dude, have you heard that new hero that been going around town?" Student #1 questioned to his friend.

"Yeah, they say that he is just as strong as the Great Saiyaman," Student #2 replied to his gossip.

"Really? Well if he is, then I also have to add that he is also way cooler than him to," He chuckled. Kuzuku can only just smirk at the conversation. During days where crime happens Kuzuku would take on the personification of a hero called Saint. He would always take care of the typical robberies that occur around the city since Gohan is too busy and Videl has retired in order to take care of Pan.

Soon enough the bell rang and the next two periods flew by pretty fast as lunch approaches. As Kuzuku says his goodbyes to his friend for the rest of the day since today was a D day school so they have different classes together he is then surrounded by a group of bullies that are friends with Glade.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A nerd with his books in his hands and looking dumb as always," Bully #1 starts off the conversation

Kuzuku sighs, "Ok what brings you here?". The Bullies all looked at each other first and nodded in agreement that they should let them in on what was happening.

"Glade sent us to teach you a lesson for saying those things about his girl and you are gonna learn it the hard way," Bully #2 says with violence in his tone.

"Not my fault that she chose a battle that was already decided before it began. Hmmm speaking of which I strongly suggest you retreat now unless you want this to get ugly," Kuzuku threatened. They all laugh at his comment

"You think your scrawny ass can take the four of us on? Get real, you're in for a world of hurt!" A Bully from the back cackled. Kuzuku always wore long sleeve shirts to avoid attention from his fellow classmates. Even in P.E he would always wear his gym clothes on P.E days to avoid changing in the locker room. As the bullies prepare to attack, Kuzuku mentally thought, "Well I guess I have to fight anyways. Man this is just not my day".

Bully #1 threw the first punch and oh boy that was a mistake as Kuzuku caught his arm and easily threw him over his shoulder towards the ground. This startled the others but they didn't let up. The next one tried to tackle Kuzuku to the ground but he dodge that effortlessly and delivered a chop to the neck, knocking him out cold. While Kuzuku feigned to be distracted one of them caught Kuzuku in a hold while the other bully was preparing to unleash hell on Kuzuku. Kuzuku then threw the bully that was holding him over his back and held him to the ground and simultaneously kicking the the other one in the gut, knocking the wind out of him proceeded to dust off his hands as the bullies pick up their friends and leave.

"We won't forget this you damn brat, we will give you hell next time!" Bully#1 yelled as they ran away with their pals scared

Kuzuku could only think, "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say wuss.". Kuzuku then pulled out his watch to check the time.

"Aw man I better go somewhere secluded and eat quickly! Lunch ends in 15 minutes," Kuzuku panicked. He ran off down the hall and out to the rooftop as to where it would be the best spot to eat his lunch in private. He's always eaten a lot and eating in front of people was definitely a no go.

Shortly after lunch his Biology class went by fast since Kuzuku practically slept through the whole thing and he had to sit through two periods of Calculus. After that class ended he was exiting into the hallways when he came across Glade. Glade was shocked to see the supposed "nerd" unscathed. Kuzuku took the opportunity to have a little chat.

"Oh hello Glade, fancy meeting you here. Why do you look so shock? Looks like you've seen the devil right in front of you," Kuzuku mocks with a sly smile on his face

"Don't 'Hello Glade' me, I am not your buddy especially after you insulted my girl like that and for the record I am not shock!" Glade lied, but with a hint of malice in his tone. Glade proceeds to walk the other direction only to glare at Kuzuku .

"Well that worked out well" The Saiyan noted. Kuzuku was now heading for his least favorite period of the day and that was P.E. Kuzuku waited for his classmates to join him out in the field and was now contemplating on how he should suppress his strength. As a few guys who walks out of the locker room Kuzuku couldn't help but overhear their conversation.

"Man I heard Liz was going out with that Ace guy," A boy said to his friend that was walking beside him.

"You for real dude? Damn, that guy Ace is one heck of a dude to land the jackpot," His friend cursed while snapping his fingers out of frustration.

His friend snickered at making him a bit ticked off and added, "Yeah also I heard he is friends with that Kuzuku kid as well.".

"Really? That nerd who is on bad terms with the most popular couple in the school? Man he sure does have a weird taste in friends," The boy's companion laughed as they passed by the Saiyan who was reading a book.

" Yeah and we all know Kuzuku is never going to get a girlfriend nor will he make it out of high school without getting killed first!" he laughed with him. The Saiyan didn't really care about their insults since he was never desperate or was ever interested in dates. He never really came across the idea of having a girlfriend and wasn't in the rush to get one to be honest. As for the friend comment he didn't know the reason why Ace wanted to be his friend in the first place. As I said those two simply met up on the first day of school and fate had it that they would become good friends. Kuzuku's thoughts stopped as he noticed everyone was already outside and huddled up in a concentrated area. He got up from his seat and joined his class who were awaiting for the teacher's arrival. With some time, the P.E teacher arrived and began to indulge them on what they were going to do today.

"Hello class, as you know, we are gonna have to do physical testing for this month and that involves push-ups, sit-ups, and the mile run," notified to the class. The whole class groan as they heard the news and were defiantly unhappy

"Well, you kids are gonna have to suck it up and deal with it and for starters, we are gonna get the hard part out of the way first and that is the mile run!" claims. This only made the kids want to commit suicide right then and there but they all sucked it up and walked on the track to prepare for the mile run. As of Kuzuku's awareness, the fastest in the class last year was Kize. In middle school he was prospected to be a track star even in high school. Kize friend Vincent was the classes #1 running back in football and was rank top 10 nationally. Kize and Vincent were up first for the mile run and Kuzuku watched them race around the track for the 4 laps with the other boys. Kize finished first with a time of 4 minutes and 55 seconds while Vincent finished 10 seconds behind. Then it was Kuzuku turn as he had a good grasp to go for. When Kuzuku finished first he felt a bunch of stares from the other kids in his class. This left Kuzuku confused as he was sure he didn't go too fast but to Kuzuku distraught, came to him and said.

"Well Kuzuku, I think you should go out for the track team this year cause with you there I don't think our school would ever be defeated," Hangrem amazed.

"What do you mean sir?" Kuzuku asked with a hint of fear in his voice. Without a word, walked next to the Saiyan and showed Kuzuku time of 3 minutes and 50 seconds. This left Kuzuku feeling utterly stupid.

"Damn Kuzuku and here I thought you were non-athletic but boy did you prove me wrong!" said Kize who so happened to overhear the conversation and peeked over the teacher's shoulder. Vincent followed up to see what the commotion was about and so happened to catch whim of what was going on as well.

"Why don't you do sports Kuzuku? This obviously proves that you have some sort of athleticism in you," Vincent inquiries. Kuzuku thought of a half-baked excuse for a moment. Eventually the light bulb clicked as he simply smiled.

"Uh well I was born with strong legs that's all and besides I have to keep up with my studies so sports would simply get in the way," Kuzuku says with a nervous laugh. Kize and Vincent were confused but eventually gave up asking.

"That's cool man anyways school is just about over, good luck with your studies dude," Vincent said with skepticism written on his face. Kuzuku nervously nods and thinks,"Man I hope rumors don't start to spread about this and hopefully Glade's goons will stay quiet for a while". The school bell ranged, signaling for everyone to head home. The Saiyan quickly grabbed his stuff and made his way through the school before walking through the exit. Once Kuzuku exited the schools area, he decided to fly over to capsule corp to ask Vegeta a favor. During his trip Kuzuku sensed a strange Ki that seemed to be hiding.

"What the... What is this Ki that I am sensing? It doesn't feel like any other ordinary human Ki," Kuzuku pondered. The young student then felt several Ki signatures disappear around it. This alarmed the young Saiyan to fly towards the area where he felt the disappearances. When he arrived, he saw nothing but a barren area with in a small town. For some reason the Ki signature was gone and could not sense it anymore. This struct him with a series of question but as for now he ignored it as he flies of to his destination. Little does he know that a shadowy figure was watching him.


	3. Training To Ascend

It was sunset on a Friday afternoon where Kuzuku lands in front of the home of the Capsule Corporation president and her husband the Prince of all Saiyans. Kuzuku rang the doorbell and was immediately greeted by two half breeds.

"Kuzuku whats up my man! I haven't seen you in months," Trunks greets with a happy expression.

"Kuzuku! Kuzuku! Have you come to play with us? Oh boy this is gonna be awesome!" Goten shouts with great eagerness.

"Sorry little dudes but I didn't come to play this time," Kuzuku replied in which saying this made the both of them sad. His expression softened at their faces until he remember something that would brighten them up a bit.

"Hey, cheer up! I brought you guys this capsule full of candy!" He says with a smile on his face as the two of them lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Wow really thanks Kuzuku, you are the best!" Trunks says with great happiness.

"No problem just don't let your mothers know okay? They might castrate me if they were to find out," Kuzuku warns with a chuckle. Trunks and Goten nodded and performed a gesture of zipping up their lips.

"So, what brings you here anyway?" Trunks asked with a curious expression.

"Well I was hoping to ask for some training from your father," Kuzuku answered . Trunks smirked smugly as he knew what was going to happen during their training session. His father had been restless lately so it pretty much explains it all.

"Oh well he probably be happy to since he's been itching for a punching bag," Trunks jokes.

"You don't say," Kuzuku replies with a tad bit of sweat. The now slightly terrified Saiyan noticed a familiar women in her 40's approach the door. She wore a white shirt with a red handkerchief with long and slim jeans that hugged her curves.

"Hey Kuzuku! Looking as handsome as ever I see," Bulma greeted with a smile as she towered over the boys.

"Bulma how have you been, man you still look young at your age,"Kuzuku greeted.

"Heheh, flattery gets you nowhere young man and I heard that you are looking for Vegeta. Well he is actually out training somewhere since the gravity room seems to be broken again," Bulma explained.

"Wow I guess Vegeta never stops training does he? Well thanks for the information Bulma I gotta ask him for some training," Kuzuku awed.

"Oh okay, well it was nice seeing you again Kuzuku and if you're gonna be gone for a long time I will call the school to let them know that you have been selected to participate in a special program," Bulma assures.

"Oh wow really well thanks a lot, I don't want to blow my high school reputation by missing a bunch of days. Anywho it's been a nice chat see ya!" Kuzuku thanked as he proceeds to fly off towards Vegeta's Ki signature.

Wastelands Area

After quite some time, Kuzuku was vast approaching, he spots the prideful Saiyan prince and lands with in his vicinity. Vegeta turns around and see Kuzuku with his bag and smirks.

"Kuzuku, I've see you've come to be my punching bag?" Vegeta taunts.

"Heheh, yeah sure but I've come to ask for a favor of you Vegeta," Kuzuku said as he wanted to get straight to the point.

"Hmmm what is it?" Vegeta mused.

"Well as of recently, I've been training by myself since Gohan was simply too busy and I had a sparring match with Piccolo again. This time I've finally defeated Piccolo in a close match and Piccolo said he saw a glimpse of me shattering my limits and ascending to the next level," the black haired Saiyan explains

"I see, so what you want from me is to push you towards Super Saiyan 2?" Vegeta asked as he pieces it all together.

Kuzuke nods causing the Saiyan prince to smile and say, "I accept since I haven't had something to punch in a long time and your potential as just a mere Super Saiyan is impressive. The fact that you are far stronger than Gohan when he was in his Ultimate form is a feat in of itself.".

"Wow that is easily the nicest thing you've said to me" Kuzuku jokes, causing Vegeta to cringe a bit.

"Just quickly change into your Gi before I change my mind!" Vegeta yelled.

Kuzuku did just that and changed into his combat Gi as he squares off against Vegeta. Kuzuku was well aware that he could never hold a candle to Vegeta and Goku as he is now. So Kuzuku started the fight off as a super saiyan right of the bat. Vegeta merely smirked at this and stood their in a defensive stance in base form. Kuzuku then made the first move and tried to sweep Vegeta. Vegeta easily dodges this and the oncoming handstand kick that was aimed at his chin. Vegeta then kicked Kuzuku hard in his rips which caused him to skid across the gravel below him. As he was skidding across the gravel he fired a explosive Ki blast at the ground to create a smoke screen. Kuzuku then proceed to moved with in the smoke at high speeds, hoping to catch Vegeta off guard. As he tried to go in for a power punch to Vegeta's face, Vegeta ducked and upper cut him backwards. Kuzuku quickly recovers and dashes to Vegeta with his hands together at his waste.

"Kaaaaa...Meeee...Haaaa...Meeee..." Kuzuku chanted.

Vegeta easily picked up on what he was about to do and kicked upwards as he predicted Kuzuku to jump over him and fire the devastating blast. Kuzuku was then fly in the air upwards in pain and was later brought down to Earth when Vegeta quickly vanished behind him and sent him into a crater. Kuzuku powered down as the winner was pretty clear.

"Hmph, you did better than I thought now eat this," Vegeta scuffs.

Kuzuku ate the senzu bean and prepared to go in for round 2. It was at that moment he knew it was going to be a long day.

After Some time

Around night time Kuzuku was lying on the dirt and was all bloodied. Vegeta actually took it upon himself to set up camp and went to sleep early. At the same time Kuzuku was pondering on the fact that he was beaten more times in a day than Piccolo did in a whole year. Obviously he felt embarrassed by the fact that he couldn't land one clean blow on Vegeta the entire time. The next morning came and Kuzuku was snoring his life away. Vegeta was getting rather annoyed by the fact that he tried so many times to wake Kuzuku up so he did the next best thing. Blast the saiyan awake and guess what? It worked.

"Ow! what was that for Vegeta?" Kuzuku groaned.

"You wouldn't wake up the peaceful way so I woke you up Saiyan style," Vegeta smirked.

"Man you could of let me sleep in a bit longer. I mean it's still dark out...,"Kuzuku complained.

"Nonsense! A real Saiyan doesn't need beauty sleep and you are a pure blood so no excuses!" Vegeta argues. Kuzuku sighed as he got up from his comfortable sleeping bag and got ready.

"Now from today to Monday is when we will push you to your limits and get you to ascend to the next level!" Vegeta states and at the sound of this Kuzuku nodded with determination

"Right!" Kuzuku agreed. From then on Kuzuku would start his warm up with the gravity bracelets at 450 times the gravity of Earth. Of course when Vegeta found out about this he was upset that Bulma wouldn't give something so useful to him but then again, if you think about Vegeta would never be around the house. Kuzuku's training pretty much consisted of one thing and one thing only. And that was near death sparring against Vegeta. Each time Kuzuku would nearly breaks his limits but ends up failing. Vegeta grunted at this and keeps up the training routine. At the end of each training session Kuzuku is forced even to train in his sleep through mental training. No one ever said Vegeta was the easiest teacher. It was now late afternoon on Monday and Kuzuku was yet again on the edge of near defeat. At that moment he mentally told his body to keep pushing and thought that since this was his last day of training he would put everything on the line.

"Hey Vegeta!" Kuzuku yells, gaining the Saiyan prince's attention.

"What is it boy? Giving up already?" Vegeta responds with a hint of spite.

"No way in hell am I giving up but I need you to go Super Saiyan 2 and hit me with your best shot!"Kuzuku proposed as he steps out of the rubble.

"I see so you are going to put yourself into a do or die situation then fine by me. No worries I will use just enough amount of power to at least give you a fighting chance and I will be sure to resurrect you after this," Vegeta says with confidence as he power into Super Saiyan 2 in a instant. Vegeta then puts his hands together next to his ears and Kuzuku begins to brace himself. Vegeta power begins to skyrocket and shakes the very Earth to its core. As of now every inch of the Earth's crust is now shaking and obviously the Z fighters were aware of what was going on.

"Galick... Gun...,". Kuzuku braces himself fully for what was about to come as he would have to focus his defense to its maximum capacity to survive.

"FIRE!" The Saiyan prince roared, firing his signature attack at the young Saiyan. The beam collides with Kuzuku as he tries his 100% hardest to hold it back. Kuzuku was near the breaking point of him limits as he felt his body slowly be torn bit by bit due to the immense energy he was trying to hold back. Kuzuku could only think of not trying to die and in which he goes through so many emotions. He then screams out with all his might.

"AGHHHHHHHH!". Kuzuku screamed with will power as he then deflects the blast upwards with every ounce of his strength in which the explosion not only shook the Earth but the whole solar system. As the light dissipates Vegeta landed and looked at Kuzuku pure Saiyan pride think "He's finally done it". Kuzuku now stood tired with both of his arm slugging on both sides. His golden aura was now covered in electricity and his hair was slightly more spiky than a normal Super Saiyan. As blood trickled down his face, his tired eyes threatening to close on him, and his Gi practically torn to where all he could do was smile at his accomplishment and collapse onto the ground with grace. Vegeta then gave Kuzuku a senzu bean but he was still way too exhausted to even stand so Vegeta flew him over to him cabin and placed him onto his bed so he can get a good amount of rest.

Meanwhile somewhere else the shadowy figure is now with in a laboratory that has been long abandoned for quite some time.


	4. Peculiar Encounter

Kuzuku actually woke up early the next day. When he woke up, he had a slight headache as he slowly remember the events that occurred previous day. He felt a small tug at his mouth as he remembered that he finally was able to achieve Super Saiyan 2. He then went to go check his phone as he saw unread messages.

 _"Yo dude I heard that you taught Glade's goons a lesson! Its buzzing around the whole school and oh man Glade is not happy I can tell you that. To be real with you that was unexpected since I didn't even know you could defend yourself. Anyways congrats on your victory but you better watch your back. He may come for you"_ The text was sent from Ace

Kuzuku wasn't worried in the slightest as he knew that they couldn't really inflict actual damage on him but he was worried that now he is gonna gain a lot of attention from the other kids. Kuzuku was the type of student that would simply go to school, do his assignments when given and sometimes if he felt bored would go to sleep especially in Biology class. Despite all that he still achieve ridiculously high grades with in all of his subject. But another thing is that he didn't like being the center of attention since boys would try to attack him left to right if the girls found out that he was rather too "fit". He already saw what Ace went through almost everyday and in all honesty, he wanted no part in that.

Kuzuku would get up and perform his usual routine of getting ready for school. He flies out of his house and makes in to the city at a moderate speed. He mentally thanks Bulma for bailing him out of school yesterday and decided to owe her one of these days. He then lands in the city and had plenty of time left on his hands. As Kuzuku decides to take a walk around he then here the typical sound of cars screeching with sirens going off. As he could guess it Kuzuku was met with the sight of a cop chase where the burglars were firing an onslaught of bullet causing one of the police cars to go out of control and slam into nearby store.

"HA! Take that you law enforcing bastards!" One of the goons says with laughter

Kuzuku then goes to hide behind a tree and activates his watch that materializes a costume that had a collar suit, a orange cape, a black mask that resembles a panther with orange stripes, and orange striped boots. At superhuman speeds he appeared in front of the speeding truck that contained the villains. With the mere stomp against the ground he stop the truck in its tracks.

"Grghhh what was that?" One of the goons said in the back of the truck and began to hop out of it. In no time the rest of the lackeys followed suit to where Kuzuku now was face to face with 15 thugs.

"You picked a wrong day to start a robbery as everything will be taken care of quickly." Kuzuku said nonchalantly.

"Oh yeah? You think you gonna stop us. Your one man that is in some get up, trying to play hero." their ring leader fired

"You tell him boss. This guy is nothing but a clown in a suit."

Kuzuku merely smiled at this and was soon joined by various cop cars. As the police chief steps out of the car he see's Kuzuku facing the hooligans.

"Oh thank god you are here Saint." he cheered with relief as he says Kuzuku's hero name.

"Saint? You mean that new superhero that's been going around?" the ring leader says with realization

"If we take him down then we will have nothing to worry about in the future" he added

"Get ready boys, its time to have a little fun" as he said this his lackeys began to draw out their assault rifles while two of them had RPGS overs their shoulders.

"Chief you don't have to worry about me but I suggest you take your men and go find cover somewhere because things are about to get ugly" Kuzuku says to reassure that everything will be alright

"Alright then. Good luck Saint we are counting on you.".

Kuzuku then stood there as the police cars pulled out far enough to not get in the way and to provide support if needed (Not like it was needed in the first place).

"HAHAHAHA! You should of kept them around because it would of increased your chance of survival." one of the thugs laughed.

"Heh funny you say that but oh well, you will be regretting your actions in a mere moment." Kuzuku says dangerously

"Huh what do you-" he was cut of with a swift knock out punch to face causing him to fly backwards into the truck. The goons unconscious body hit the floor, leaving the others left in mere shock.

"You bastard!". Another thug unloads his mag onto Kuzuku. Kuzuku vanishes and appears behinds him and knocks him down, afterwards elbowing two more thugs in the stomach, causing them to keel over in pain. At this moment the ring leader has come to great realization when he watched Kuzuku man handle 3 more of his men with ease.

"7 down. 8 more to go."Kuzuku turns to face the remaining criminals.

"Aughh men its time to kill him for good! Bring out the heavy artillery!" the leader shouted

Kuzuku stood there with no signs of backing down as he watch the two men who had the Rpg's run up. When they fired, Kuzuku emitted a small amount of energy to cause them to explode before they could make contact. The mastermind stood there with satisfaction until the smoke cleared to reveal him to be unscathed.

"WHAT!" he yelled in disbelief.

"You know it kinda gets annoying to be blasted with rockets. It dirties my clothing."

Kuzuku then takes out the first thug with a knee into the stomach and leaps of the ground to delivers a jumping roundhouse kick to the other thug. Faster than the eye can see, he knocks out the remaining 4 with ease. The ring leader was now on the ground terrified. He takes out his hidden pistol and begins to fire with desperation to where it had no affect as the bullets didn't even tickle Kuzuku.

"What are you!" He yelled with a terrified expression

"Well you can call me the guy who put you in jail but for now have a nice nap." Kuzuku says with a smile under his mask as he knocks out the leader. It was at this where the police swarmed Kuzuku with admiration.

"Wow Saint you really are amazing. You may be hero on par with the Great Saiyanman!"

"Oh well thank you but I got to go. See ya" as Kuzuku flies off to a ally way that is near the school. The officers waved and cheered goodbye unknowing that a figure who was watching the whole ordeal play out moved in the same direction at high speeds.

Kuzuku lands in the ally way and deactivates his suit. He makes his way out and realizes that he surprisingly had a lot of time left. But he was then again struck by the Ki that he felt when he was flying to Bulma's house. He turns around as he felt it dissipate again. As Kuzuku gazed at nothing, he decided to ignore what he felt once more. As he began to turn around and walk to school he accidentally bumps into someone knocking him/her onto the floor.

"Oh sorry there. Want me to give you a hand." Kuzuku said with generosity

"Thank you er..."

"Its Kuzuku. Kuzuku Ayoma." Kuzuku informed her. She was a woman that was dressed in a lab coat. She had azure blue eyes like 18 and had reddish brown hair. She wore glasses and a blue and red box pattern shirt. On her feet she wore heels that matched her color scheme.

"Well I would love to stay and chat with you but I have to get to school so until we meet again" Kuzuku says as if he was helping a stranger.

The girl stood there with a slight giggle escaping her mouth.

"Oh wow I can't believe I found a interesting snack."

The mysterious woman began to walk towards the outer area of the city where she enter a ship that had its coordinates set to New Namek.


	5. A Way To Get Stronger

The school day went by rather quickly today. Kuzuku even had a good time as he and Ace had loads of fun of just chatting and messing around. As Kuzuku was getting done with packing his stuff into his locker, he suddenly felt force trying to push him. Kuzuku then looked at the source to find Glade trying to shove him out of nowhere. And to no prevail he failed as he struggled to move him. He mentally thought "Kami! How much does this guy weigh!?". When Glade stop trying he was breathing heavily from exerted too much energy. Kuzuku was then given a glare as Glade walks away mumbling curses to himself. All Kuzuku could muster was a small chuckle. He was glad that he trained so hard or otherwise he'd be bullied for the rest of his high school career. He was also glad that he was a saiyan but he sometimes feels that it was somewhat a curse to be born saiyan. I mean he loved being the last of his race but it always hindered him from living in secret as he has to watch his strength at almost all times. One miss step would of accidentally kill someone and he only was allowed to let loose when he was either training or sparring with one of the Z fighters. The plus side was that it fueled Kuzuku's battle spirit even more as it was simply part of his nature. Throughout the flight home he was pondering on how to get stronger. He could obtain Super Saiyan 3 but from what he experienced from his training towards Super Saiyan 2 and from what Goku stated, he diverted from the idea for now. Then suddenly an idea came to him.

"Hold on why don't I try to use Kaioken with Super Saiyan 2" Kuzuku says out loud

Soon as Kuzuku lands home and changes into his combat Gi for training he hears a knock at his front door. As Kuzuku opened the door he is met with Gohan in his orange Gi that resembled his father.

"Hey Sensei long time no see!"

"Hi Kuzuku I've seen you've grown." Gohan greets

Gohan recently has been training to get back into shape. As of now he was a whole lot more powerful than his previous self.

"Yea you can say that. So what brings you here?" Kuzuku asks

'Well as I can see your already dress. I was stopping by to get some training in since my job finally let me off the hook because of my efforts in raising the companies earnings by a significant amount. " Gohan explains

"Sure its been a while since we've trained together." Kuzuku agrees

As the two took off and arrived at their training ground they both did their trivial warm-ups and got into sparring position.

"You ready for this Sensei? I won't be pulling my punches." Kuzuku says confidently.

"Yeah whenever you are. I heard you've gotten a whole lot stronger due to you training with Vegeta." Gohan answers.

"Oh you have no idea" Kuzuku smirks as he begins to power up and erupted in a large golden aura. As the immense energy receded, Kuzuku was now surrounded in gold with electricity.

"Whoa so you finally achieved Super Saiyan 2? Man I can feel your new strength its kinda insane as of now. I mean you were already stronger than my Ultimate form when I fought Buu." Gohan complements

"Well Sensei I did work very hard and besides it was thanks to you and the others that I've gotten this far." Kuzuku responds

Gohan nodded and powered up as well. Gohan's Ultimate form had taken a step towards new levels. As they stare down each other Gohan took it upon himself to make the first move. Gohan dashes and unleashes a flurry of kicks and punches, pushing Kuzuku back as he block and dodge the onslaught. In mere moments Kuzuku was finally gaining ground as he countered, each time he blocked or dodged with a few combos of his own. Every moment they would vanish and reappear in seconds in a different location, still clashing without letting up. Kuzuku decided to kick it up the gears as he swiftly dodges around Gohan's right punch and delivers a spinning elbow in one motion. This sent Gohan flying as the tailed boy dashed under Gohan and kicked him into the air. Gohan recovered to see that Kuzuku had disappear from his sight. Sensing Kuzuku's Ki he turned around to block a oncoming punch from Kuzuku and continued a flurry of kicks and punches. As the fight drag'd on from there, Kuzuku was getting tired and was desperately trying to finish the match fast. To Kuzuku distraught he was taken by surprise when Gohan landed a kick in his stomach, sending Kuzuku crashing through the forest and into a nearby rock formation.

 _"Damn even in Super Saiyan 2 I can't keep trading blows with him like this!"_ Kuzuku grunted

Kuzuku then dashed out of the rubble and charged at Gohan as he began to touch the ground. As soon Kuzuku got close he fired a Ki blast towards the ground like his fight with Vegeta but this time large chunks of rubble was surrounding the two. In that moment Kuzuku disappeared from sight and Gohan was having a hard time finding him. In slow motion Kuzuku revealed himself behind one of the rubble and kicked Gohan in the face causing him to skid backwards. Kuzuku felt a sense of success until Gohan revealed almost unaffected by this.

 _"Crap I am so worn out that my attacks are not even fazing him."_ Kuzuku thought with worry

Gohan dashes at Kuzuku with the intent to finish this fight.

 _"Welp time to try this out. I got nothing to lose."_ Kuzuku planned

In a split moment of Gohan's assault, Kuzuku yelled out loud

"Kaioken!"

Kuzuku dodge at incredible speed to and went in for a swift punch at Gohan. Gohan smirked and dodge out of the way by moving to the left of the punch.

 _"Uh oh..."_ Kuzuku cursed mentally

What happened next was that the mere air pressure of his punched leveled the whole forest with in that direction. Soon after Gohan delivered the game ending attack at point blank range.

"MASEKO!" Gohan yells as the blast engulf Kuzuku and explodes. Soon afterwards Kuzuku was on the ground in defeat. Gohan walked over to him with two senzu beans in his hand. As Gohan made it to Kuzuku he couldn't help but notice that the arm that Kuzuku punched with was severely damaged with cuts all over and bruised up completely. Gohan gave Kuzuku the bean as soon as possible and Kuzuku got up completely healed.

"Man that was intense! Looks like I've got a long way to go to catch up with you Sensei!" Kuzuku says with excitement

"Yeah but hey Kuzuku that last punch back there had a lot of force compared to your previous ones. What did you do?" Gohan asked.

"Well I was thinking of a faster way to get stronger and I came up with the idea of using Super Saiyan 2 with Kaioken." Kuzuku explained

"I see well you best be careful Kuzuku it seems that you and my dad are messing around with something dangerous." Gohan warned

"Huh what do you mean?" Kuzuku asked

"Well my father came up with idea of using Super Saiyan Blue with Kaioken first in the tournament against universe 6. To his extent he stated that it was probably only possible because Blue had the Ki control to maintain it. Of course knowing my father he eventually gained great control over this combination but I never thought that it would be possible as a ordinary Super Saiyan since using Kaioken would cause too much strain when paired with the regular Saiyan forms." Gohan explained

"I guess there is some degree of success but the reason I say to be careful is because after I knocked you out I took a look at the arm you punched with and it looked pretty bad. In my dads case. The first time he used it, his Ki was all out of wack for a day. Your lucky to not have gone through that." Gohan added

Kuzuku held his chin in deep thought. _"Damn I guess using this technique has its risk. It did that much damage to my arm with just Kaioken and I didn't even use times 2 let alone times 4. But eh that won't stop me."_

"Well Kuzuku its about time for my dinner so I am going take my leave for now. By the way how's school going for you?" Gohan asks

"School been fun. I have a friend called Ace but the classes seem to bore me since I am way ahead of the schools curriculum. Also I somehow came to make enemies with some of the popular kids." Kuzuku chuckles.

"Well that's nice, hey when I was in high school I know how it feels to sit through subjects you already know about. And hey don't let those bullies get to you, at least you have a friend that looks out for you." Gohan responds

"Thanks Gohan. I needed that." he nods

"Well I will see you around Kuzuku." Gohan says as he begins to fly off

"See ya Gohan and thanks for the training today." Kuzuku yells to his sensei with his tail twitching around.

As Gohan disappears into the distance, Kuzuku then begins to continue his training in mastering Kaioken with Super Saiyan 2. When he finished for today went home and went to bed. Before he could fall asleep he saw a glimpse of moving object disappear as fast as a shooting star. Kuzuku passed this off as nothing to worried about and went to sleep.

 _ **Scenery Change**_

A small boy was sitting on a roof top by himself, staring down at the village. He watched as he saw the people of the village go about their daily activities but one thing that struck the boy was the sight of mothers and fathers happy with their child. The boy's heart at that moment had a small whole that he'd hope to replace in the near future.

"Kuzuku!, Kuzuku! Where have you gone!?" a woman with long light purple hair that matched her skin skin shouted shouted. She had white clear eyes and was wearing a nun outfit that belongs to a church.

"I am right here Nana!" little Kuzuku yelled. At this point of time Kuzuku was 10 years old before he makes a 5 year long journey to Earth. He jumped down and ran to the woman.

"Kuzuku I told you that you shouldn't run off by yourself"Nana scolded

"Sorry Nana I wanted to check out the village again. Everyone looked so happy." Kuzuku said as he unconsciously as he darted his eyes to the family he saw earlier. Nana notice this and was now aware of his real reason. Kuzuku eyes then darted downwards and whispered.

"Nana...do you think I will ever have a family or that I wasn't even deserving to be born?"

This struck Nana by surprise but then she instantly rushes over to hug Kuzuku with tears in her eyes.

"Don't say that Kuzuku. Everyone will find a family that would love them eventually. Even if it doesn't happen right away you should never believe that you are not deserving to be born."

All Kuzuku could feel was small tears streaking down his face at these words. Nana was the nicest person he encountered as she would always be the one to take care of him at the orphanage and would educate him a lot.

"Thanks Nana!" Kuzuku said with a smile on his face as tears were still coming out. Nana smiled at this.

"Now lets get back, you have to take a bath to stay clean" she says.

As the two were walking into the orphanage with Kuzuku tail twitching around happily he couldn't help but feel the stares he got every time he and Nana would walk back through the village. As Kuzuku was beginning to walk up stares to take a bath he couldn't help to hear the nasty comments.

"Uh its that **thing."**

"How could a church this pure host such a murderous **creature.** "

"Yeah I know I mean all **Saiyans** are evil and barbaric even if this one is just a boy."

 _"Saiyans"_ he thought. _"They said those things because I am this Saiyan? What even is that?"_

Kuzuku chose to ignore those harsh words and proceeded to take his bath and continue his daily education from Nana. Kuzuku at the time was completely unaware of his origin so he didn't know what he was until he landed on Earth. Kuzuku was used to those type of harsh insults. During his entire time on the planet all he ever experienced was harsh treatment towards him by the other villagers as they threw rocks at him, glared at him whenever he passes by, and even sometimes sneak into his room and write nasty comments on the wall with spray paint. As bedtime came around and Kuzuku was vast asleep he couldn't help but be startled awake when a loud boom came about. Kuzuku instinctively ran out of his room to see what was going on when he noticed the place was on fire.

"KUZUKU! KUZUKU! COME WE HAVE TO GO!" Nana screamed as she found him.

Kuzuku didn't say anything but ran to Nana as she picked him up and took off into a full sprint outside. The sight looked like pandemonium as the village was completely set ablaze with screams being heard in all corners. Nana was still in a full sprint through the village as Kuzuku was struck with horror to see so many corpses. Some more deformed than the last as he even saw children among the dead bodies. Kuzuku looks up into the sky to see a spaceship with soldiers pouring out of it, causing havoc everywhere they go. They had blasters in their hand and was killing people left and right and grabbed what ever jewels or diamonds that they can find. At this, Nana already reached her destination in as she sprinted through the forest. What was revealed was a spaceship that could house 4 people at max. She opened the door and went to the control panel to set the coordinates. Kuzuku was placed near a window and heard banging against the door. Nana then grab Kuzuku and placed him in a nearby closet with slight gaps. The door busted open to reveal the attackers. Nana stood tall and was never wavering.

"I heard this planet was keeping a saiyan boy. He would make a fine fortune in the black market so now I ask. 'Where is he'." the man said with killing intent.

"I will never give away my little one to you brutes so leave!" Nana exclaimed

"Lady I will count to 5. If you don't tell me where he is then I will kill you right here and now." the man simply stated

Nana smirked " Then you are gonna waste your time counting". It was at this that she gave a comforting smile at Kuzuku and was instantly shot through the chest by the blasters. Kuzuku was too shocked to scream as he watched his guardian die in front of him. The man grunted and took out what seem to be a communicator.

"Search the forest he may still be here somewhere if not we will leave for now." the man grunted as he left the ship.

As time passed the attackers gave up their search and left the planet and on cue, it started to rain heavily. The ship was dark as Kuzuku opened the closet door and slowly walk to Nana's body.

"Ku...zu..ku" Nana opened her eyes weakly. It was faded in color as Kuzuku got on his knee to comfort Nana. Tears then hit Nana face as Kuzuku was starting to cry.

"Be strong Kuzuku... I... need you to live...a life.. where you can...smile"she starts off with a slight smile.

"Don't worry...everything's... ok now..." she cuff up blood making Kuzuku worry. She weakly move her hand behind Kuzuku and pull his forehead to her's.

"Always remember... that I loved you and I... hope you grow up with a stronger smile than before... one that would help others." She says as she takes her last breath and dies with a smile on her face. Kuzuku lips begin to quiver as tears were now pouring out. In seconds all he could hear was silents but to a bystander's perspective, you can hear the screams of agony of a boy who lost a love one.

 _ **Morning**_

Kuzuku shot up out of bed with a cold sweat. He had just gone through a dream that was reoccurring the events of that day. Kuzuku walked over to the bathroom to splash himself with water and looked at the clock. 5:45 AM. Kuzuku decided it was best that he tried to repress the memory and go down to make breakfast. He was unsuccessful yesterday trying to master kaioken with Super Saiyan 2. He was at least making progress to where he can hold it for 30 seconds and it no longer broke his limps after one punch. Kuzuku slowly got dressed for school and took off to school early today. Thankfully there was no crime this morning so he landed on the school rooftop and decided to chill till school starts.


	6. Powers Sealed?

Its been a week since Kuzuku had that dream and since then he has managed to use Kaioken x2 for 5 minutes tops. Kuzuku is now arriving in at class to his realization that nobody is in the room. He walks around for help until he noticed that everyone was outside in P.E clothes and decided to look for Ace. When he found Ace he noticed that he was be bombarded with girls who had the hots for him and his muscular build and decided to ask him what was going on.

"Good morning Ace, whats going on? Why is everyone outside?" Kuzuku asked

"Oh you didn't know? Its exercise day at the school. Ever since 'saved' the world, he made it so that schools would require a day of exercise every two months.". Today was November 9 so he didn't expect this.

"Oh well crap..." Kuzuku says with nervousness. He didn't bring his typical gym clothes to school so he was pretty much unprepared.

"Hey don't worry dude I got a spare of clothes for ya" Ace offered

"Oh well thanks" Kuzuku accepted

Moments later the girls were all back on Ace as he handed Kuzuku a pair of shorts with a short sleeve shirt.

"Well fuck looks like this is about to get ugly". Kuzuku muttered. When he changed into the clothes Ace gave him, he hesitantly walked out the locker room and walked over to Ace.

"Finally you are back, so what are we-" Ace sentence was cut short as he turned around and saw something most unexpected. The nerd boy that is his friend was actually no "nerd". The other boys that were nearby also gasp at the sight to where it then draw a crowd. What they saw was a muscular toned martial artist who was big in every area of his body. Ace was the first who spoke.

"Holy cow Kuzuku you are actually buff!" Ace said with could only blush slightly

"Uh well I do lift weights every now and then" Kuzuku tried to come up with some sort of bail out. It was then Kize and Vincent ran up to Kuzuku.

"Dude I thought you said you simply had strong genetics" Vincent said as he stop in front of them

"Now I am convinced we gotta get you to join some sort of team because oh man your built like a super athlete" Kize exclaimed.

" Uh thanks but-" before Kuzuku could even finish he saw the most terrifying sight. A swarm of crazed hormone girls with nothing but lust spread across their face were coming at him with inhuman speed. Kuzuku with Kize, Ace, and Vincent all turned around in the opposite direction and began to take off in a full sprint. Of course Kuzuku watched his speed but he was still moving fast as hell. From then on Kuzuku and the others day of being chased began. The group finally lost them and were hiding behind a wall.

"I never thought that giving some clothes would put my life at risk" Ace breathed

"Yeah those girls were horny for Ace like everyday so now I can't even say that they are horny now because that is beyond that." Vincent added

"So Kuzuku you said you lift weights now? Then you must have some unreal work ethic to get a build like that." Ace said

Kuzuku chuckled nervously "Uh yea but now you see why I where a long sleeve shirt and sweatpants to gym."

Kize laugh slightly at that "Well why don't you try out for any sports?"

"Truth is I don't try out because I am busy studying rather than going out for teams. I mean I like sports a lot especially basketball but you know I just don't have the time for it." Kuzuku explained

"Oh well if you were to go out for the team you'd probably be a monster on the court" Kize complemented. The light chatter was then cut short as they heard a loud yell.

"FOUND THEM! HERE THEY ARE GIRLS" one of the sex demon girls exclaim. It was as if that triggered the group to take off again as they are now running from a stamped.

"I knew I had a bad feeling about today when my favorite mug broke!" Kuzuku yelled

"You mean the one that I bought you!" Ace said

"Yeah I was pretty pissed off!" Kuzuku said

"Man that was a lunch worth of zeni!" Ace complained

"Could you two stop complaining and focus on running! If they catch us they're gonna make us into sex toys and turn Kuzuku into their personal dildo." Vincent shouted. This only caused the four of them to run faster. For the rest of the day they practically got their exercise in as they pretty much were running the whole time. They manage to escape when the bell rang and pretty much ran out of the building into a ally way. Of course they had to become ninjas to get their stuff first.

"I think we should split up for today. That way they can't find us" Ace insisted

"Yeah I think that's a great idea" Vincent agreed

"Well this has been one heck of a day so I'm gonna head home fast" Kize said

"Oh well thanks for the help today guys"Kuzuku said as they parted ways. Kuzuku then decided he wanted to take a stroll around the city. He watched as everything was peaceful and decided to walk into a cafe for some food. He ordered a triple stack cheese burger with large fries. He paid with the money he earns from the police when he helps them out. Kuzuku sat at the table gobbling down his food in matter of minutes. Then something unexpected happen as he heard a loud boom in the distance. Kuzuku decided to go and try to transform into his hero costume in a ally way but before he could he felt a headache taking affect. He moaned in pain as his vision became blurry. He fell to the ground as he began to drift away but before he could he saw the sight of a person. He had a black and red Gi with hair that resembled a Super Saiyan. Then as he turned around, Kuzuku saw it for a short instance. It was Goku or probably a Goku impostor. Kuzuku then fell unconscious as well as the other Z fighters around the world.

 _ **Capsule Corporation**_

Kuzuku woke up in a bed that was unknown to him. He took a look around and saw that a blue haired woman took notice of this.

"Kuzuku are you okay? I found you fainted in a ally way and asked trunks to bring you back here. Funny thing is Goku was found unconscious as well but he came through" Bulma explained

"Oh hey Bulma yeah I don't know what happened but I think I saw a Goku impostor destroying the city but I blacked out." Kuzuku began

"A Goku impostor? So that why the city was destroyed when we found you?" Bulma said. Kuzuku hoped his friends were okay since this happened right after school finished. He then grabbed his phone out of his bag that was fortunately still with him and checked his messages. He sighed with relief that his friend was okay so he put it back into his bag and got out of bed.

"Bulma, I'm going to check things out alright so don't worry" Kuzuku claimed

"Oh well be careful Kuzuku because when Goku came through he found out that he couldn't use his full power" Bulma told him

"Wait he can't used his full power?" Kuzuku asked

"Yeah it seems that he can only turn into a Super Saiyan 3 so something is sealing off everyone's strength. So I am afraid you may be weakened as well." Bulma added. Kuzuku took note of this and walked out towards the yard. He tried to transform into Super Saiyan 2 and succeeded but took noticed that he was weaker than he originally was. He was now just as strong as Ultimate Gohan was when he fought Buu so he knew that he lost a lot of power since he was stronger than before that. Kuzuku powered down and took flight, waving goodbye to Bulma before taking off to scout the cities. What he found was disgusting. Cities burned down and reduced to rubble. He sensed a familiar Ki and found Goku with Vegeta, Krillin, Piccolo, and Gohan. He landed towards the group to find out what happened.

"Hey Kuzuku! Its about time you woke up! I've heard you've been training hard!" Goku greeted with his fist extended outwards. Kuzuku fist bumps Goku and says.

"Yeah I just came through. So what been happening while I was knocked out."

"Well it seems that someone created clones of us and used them to cause terror." Gohan explain

"Clones? Are they strong?" Kuzuku asked.

Gohan nodded "Their not too strong but they are defiantly dangerous. I suggest you keep your guard up."

"So did you guys find out what's been sealing away our power?" Kuzuku asked. Everyone shook their heads and that gave away the answer.

"So for now we are gonna split up and take down these clones one by one" Vegeta said

"Yup that's the plan best buddy" Goku said which caused Vegeta to grunt in annoyance.

"Sounds fun. This is gonna be one heck of a time won't it." Kuzuku said with excitement of a fight.

"Don't get cocky Kuzuku these clones are copies of us so they also have our techniques" Piccolo assured.

"Alright I won't" Kuzuku muttered. With that the group took off into various directions. As time passed Kuzuku has taken at various clones in a short amount of time. When Kuzuku defeated yet another clone, this time being Yamcha's clone, an evil presence descended behind him. Kuzuku turned around and what he saw left him in shock.

"Oh I see a Saiyan that I don't recognize" the voice came from no other than Frieza.

"Frieza!" Kuzuku exclaimed as he knew Frieza destroyed his race according to Vegeta. Frieza chuckled.

"Hmm I must of had a off day when I failed to exterminate a race of lowly monkeys" Frieza said.

"How are you alive! I thought Goku and the others killed you!" Kuzuku asked

"I see, so you know about that monkey Goku? Well to answer your question so that your puny brain can grasp this predicament you are in, I have been revived by the dragon balls that seemed to reside on Namek. Of course when I was revived the person who did the deed used the second whish teleport me here on Earth. And it was not just me but also a few others to add in mind." Frieza explained. Kuzuku then turned Super Saiyan 2 and took a fighting stance.

"OHOHOHOH. You are going to challenge me? Frieza the Galactic emperor of the universe to a fight? No matter, I was planning on killing you and the rest of your disgrace of a race anyways." Frieza said ready to fight. Kuzuku said nothing as he charged at Frieza to where Frieza blocked blow after blow. Kuzuku finally landed a kick at Frieza's chin to where it only pissed off the galactic tyrant. Frieza then rams his fist into Kuzuku's gut causing him to fly backwards into a couple of buildings. The shock-wave caused other building to crumble as Kuzuku flew up to meet the emperor. Kuzuku vanished behind Frieza but Frieza read this and countered his kick with one of his own. They break out into a clash of punches and kicks to where Kuzuku realized that even Frieza has been weakened by what evers been sealing their powers. Kuzuku then reverse spin kick Frieza in the stomach creating distance between them. Kuzuku followed by firing 10 Ki blast and charged at Frieza while vanishing every second. Frieza countered the blasts with one of his own but through the smoke, Kuzuku head butted Frieza in the face and unleashed a barrage of punches. He finished off his assault by delivering a roundhouse kick to his head and elbowed him in the back as he was flying away. When Frieza was rocket launched to the ground it created a small Earthquake that shook the world slightly. Kuzuku was now floating wondering if he won until a golden flash erupted from the hole Frieza was in. Now a even larger crater was there as Frieza was now standing completely golden.

"Hmm seems I underestimated you monkey. Behold I am Golden Frieza. Truth be told I am no where as powerful when I fought Goku with his blue hair dye form." Frieza said. Even though Kuzuku knew Frieza was weakened, he couldn't believe that his transformation could give him this much power. Before he could realize it Frieza was behind preparing a kick to be launched at his skull. Kuzuku reacted fast and blocked the oncoming kick to which he was flung to the ground, with his feet skidding across the floor to keep balance. He came to a stop when Frieza gently landed and watched the Saiyan fall to his knee's.

 _"This is bad. He only kicked me once and I still took damage even when I guarded!"_ Kuzuku thought with worry. Frieza disappeared and was now in front of Kuzuku, beating him senseless with a flurry of punches and kicks. Frieza delivers a devastating spin punch to his cheek and smacked Kuzuku away with his tail. Shortly after Frieza vanished and back handed Kuzuku in the face to a full stop without looking and elbowed him in the gut. Kuzuku tried to regain his balance and was about to meet another one of his fists. Kuzuku then jumped backwards to gain some distance but in doing so, was impaled in his left rib by a death beam from Fireza finger. Kuzuku grunted in pain as he was know being blasted all over. When Frieza stop Kuzuku was now barely standing up with blood leaking from his wounds. Frieza smirked evilly and Kuzuku was having a hard time breathing as he cough up the blood that was clogged in his throat.

 _"Crap in my condition I won't last much longer. I need to make a last ditch effort to escape or I am dead as meat."_ Kuzuku mentally cursed

 _"I have no choice its now or never"_ Kuzuku charged at full speed. Fireza then fired a barrage of death beams but Kuzuku desperately dodges each one. When the distance was closed had grabbed Frieza with his tail so he couldn't dodge what was coming next.

"KAIOKEN X2" Kuzuku yelled as red electricity enveloped his body. Frieza was braced himself as when the fist that was now enveloped with a dragon's claw emerged.

"KAMI DRAGON SHATTER!" Kuzuku connected the attack which caused a great shockwave that leveled the city and the mountains that surrounded it to rubble. The force could be seen in space as the impact even shook the moon slightly causing dust to move all over the place. Kuzuku then quickly deformed and took off into a sprint towards the forest that was rather far away. When Kuzuku entered and found a nearby cave he rested his body against the wall. Frieza on the other hand was a bit dazed by the attack and was slightly impressed.

 _ **(Song Ends)**_

"I should really stop underestimating those monkeys." he muttered as he saw that he was gone.

"I see, so he hit me with his strongest attack to get away? Clever mutt. Oh well I will find him some other time. But for now I must prepare for my fight with Goku." Frieza says as he takes off.

Kuzuku then exited the cave to get some air when he felt Frieza leave far away. He looked at his arm and realized that it was not broken but pretty damaged to the least. He could still move it well enough to fight but he figured he must rest for now. But in a mere moment he was suddenly hit by a unknown Ki blast. He grunted a bit but stood strong.

"Who's there!" Kuzuku called out.

There stood a familiar face that he met recently.

"Huh it can't be..."Kuzuku said with disbelief

It was the woman that he bumped into after he stopped that bank robbery. She still wore he glasses over her azure blue eyes and had her distinctive blue and red pattern shirt that was covered by her lab coat.

"Hehehe I can't believe that you remember me." She giggled

"What are you doing out here?" Kuzuku said with a bit of worry

"Oh come on you don't think that I wouldn't come to inspect such a tasty snack after he had a battle with that Frieza guy." She said.

"Snack? Wait how do you know about Frieza!?" Kuzuku questioned

"Well I was the one who revived him" she said as if she didn't care

"You were the one that caused this?!" Kuzuku accused

"Well yes, I did this to satisfy my hunger after all" she giggle again. Kuzuku then took a fighting position and glared at her.

"I'm gonna stop you right here now and put a end to all this." He said with determination

"Ooooooh this is gonna be fun. I get to have a small taste of such a exquisite snack!" She cooed childishly. She then powered up and emitted pinkish-red Ki. The flash was rather blinding to where Kuzuku had to cover his eyes. When his vision came back, he saw that the mysterious girl now had pink skin with white hair. Her outfit completely changed as she wore black and gold heels with pants that resemble that of Super Buu. She wore a sports bra over her breasts and when she revealed her eyes, its sclera was black with red pupils.

"Ahhh it feels good to be in my true form" she says with satisfaction.

With shocked eyes Kuzuku asks "What are you?"

"Oh I am known as the first bio-android that my creator made. He used the DNA of Earth's strongest fighters. I gained the cells of fighters such as Goku and Frieza but prior to this I was implemented with cells of a strange being that was known as Majin Buu. My creator made a pack with some strange midget and was able to add his cells into my bio structure but the power was too dangerous for him so he sealed me away with the help of that lizard. You see I was finally able to break free from my deep slumber and now I am hungry. So I guess you could call me Android 21" she explains. Kuzuku listened to the story intently and said.

"Whether you are some evil alien from outer space or the personification of evil itself I will stop you!"

"I would like to see you try." She smirked. Kuzuku dashed forward to deliver a onslaught of punches. To his struggle she blocked them with absolute ease. She then delivers a powerful hit with her tail causing Kuzuku to crash in the rocky wall. He got back up and continued his assault. To no prevail he was blasted in the stomach and skidded back to where he started. In frustration he cough up blood and began to think.

 _"She so strong, I gotta get up or the people I call my friends... no my family will die."_

"I WILL NOT LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN!" Kuzuku yelled as he powered up into a golden light. 21 was blinded and gazed upon the Saiyan once more. Kuzuku opened his eyes and felt that he was more powerful then ever as the electricity grew more static by the minute. He felt his hair touch his back and his bangs were somehow grown thin. To Kuzuku unawareness he has transcended into a Super Saiyan 3. In a blink of a eye, Kuzuku wasted no time and delivered and punch at 21's stomach. She gasp in pain as the wind was knocked out of her. He then kicked her backwards and prepared his blast.

"Kaaaaa...meeee...haaaa...me..." Kuzuku chanted as 21 got back up.

"HAAAAAAAA!". He fired his beam at 21. It collided with devastating force extending to outer space. Kuzuku was beginning to think that he has won until reality took his breath away. There, he saw 21 simply pushing against the blast without wavering. Kuzuku tried to put more force into the blast but failed miserably. Eventually it dissipated to where Kuzuku then deformed back into his base.

 _"Damn I am too tired to continue"_ He mentally cursed. In a mere moment he was punch in the jaw and was stomp into the ground. He was then picked up by the tail that was wrapped around his neck and was brought face to face with 21. She inspected him as if he was some sort of endangered species.

"That was some impressive power you displayed there" She praised.

"Grghh shut up!" Kuzuku mustered through his struggle

"Oh I see you still got some fight in you." She says as she brought her face closer. She began to sniff him and try to take in his sent.

"Well don't you smell good." she says as she licks Kuzuku's neck

"Aghh what are you doing?". Kuzuku felt weird after that.

She giggled "Hmm you even taste good. I wonder what type of tasty snack you would make"

"Go ahead do your worst" Kuzuku spatted

As 21 was moving her face almost too close to Kuzuku, a Ki blast separated the two of them. There stood Piccolo with Gohan.

"You get away from him!" Gohan yelled as he was the one who fired the blast. Piccolo dashed forward to attack 21 but she vanished as she dropped Kuzuku on the floor. Above them was 21 getting ready to leave.

"That was fun Kuzuku but next time I may consider turning you into candy and gobble you up" she says as she looks down at him. She takes off leaving the area. Gohan ran over to Kuzuku and found that he was bloodied up and pretty much beaten.

"Kuzuku you ok?" Gohan asked with concern

"I'm alright just tired that's all" As Kuzuku tries to stand up but falls back down on his knees.

"Take it easy, it looks like you went through hell and back" Piccolo said.

"I will Piccolo" Kuzuku assures him as Gohan begins to tend to Kuzuku's injuries. Its a good thing Gohan knew a thing or two about first-aid because they all didn't have senzu beans on them. When Gohan was just about done Goku and Vegeta arrived at the scene.

"Hey guys we both just got done taking care some of the clones. For now things seemed to dial down." Goku started.

"I see you've been through a lot Kuzuku" Vegeta assumed

"Yeah. I can't begin to tell you what happened." Kuzuku joked

"Well time for you to get started" Piccolo suggested.

Kuzuku then proceeded to tell the gang about how he was confronted by Frieza and engaged in intense combat against him. He also explain that he escaped by dazing Frieza and tried to hide for the time being until he was encountered by the mysterious woman who revealed herself to be a Majin Bio-Android known as Android 21. He explains that she was the one who revived Frieza and not only that revived other fighters.

"I see, but the question is why did she revive them and unleash these clones all over the Earth?" Gohan questioned

"She said something about 'satisfying her hunger'" Kuzuku answered.

"Well whatever the reason is she must be stopped no matter what, but for now we must find a way to regain our full power" Goku said

Everyone nodded and took off to Capsule Corp so that they can get some rest.


	7. Abducted By A Gentle Giant!

The Z fighters were now all gathered together and were informed about the situation. Kuzuku was said to rest for the time being as the senzu beans are being grown. This left Kuzuku laying in the bed, stirring around in his sleep. He was having a dream or we should say nightmare that was making him feel cold.

"Huh where am I" Kuzuku said has he is standing in the middle of a village. He then felt a rock hit him. He turned around to see that he was instantly surrounded by angry villagers.

"Get out we don't want you here you disgusted Saiyan" one of them yelled

"You are nothing but a waste of space especially since your race is nothing but a bunch of murderers!" another one shouted. In honestly, it wasn't really the Saiyans fault that they've been mislead by Frieza for many years. But Kuzuku was not born into that life so he felt some sort of insult from those comments. Then rocks begin to rain on Kuzuku as villager after villager threw one after each other. For some reason Kuzuku felt scared and suddenly yelled out.

"I wish you were all dead!"

Suddenly he opened his eyes and the scenery has changed. There he stood at the same spot looking at a destroyed village. He see's the villager's corpses across the blood stained ground. Kuzuku eyes widen in fear of what he was seeing. He then started to run in a panic to when he passed by a shattered window he caught a glimpse of himself. His face was stain with blood across his cheek. He stop to take a look and was afraid that the words he said caused this. He looked at this hands and then his clothes realizing that he was covered in blood. He started to run again, this time running through a forest where he trip on a random stub. He fell as he began to roll over in dirt and mud. He got up slowly and found himself in front of a ship.

"Oh no.." He muttered in fear

He opens the ship and runs inside to see if his worst fears were true. What he saw next, left a look that could only be described as true fear. He saw the caretaker that took care of him ever since he was little, lifeless as she was bleeding out against a wall. He could only stand there in shock until she lifted her head and said these words.

 **"Are you happy Kuzuku? You wanted all the villagers dead didn't you? I guess that also included me."**

Kuzuku heart stop at those words and his surroundings went pitch black. He started to panic until he turned around to meet face to face with Nana who was now standing in front of him bloody. She started to giggle manically and looked up to reveal a face that was evil to its very core.

"GAHHHH!" Kuzuku gasp loudly as he woke up from the shock. He moved his injured hand to his face and began to wipe the sweat of his face. As if fate had it, Bulma walked in with a plate of food which snapped Kuzuku back into reality.

"How are you feeling?" Bulma asked

"I'm doing fine. I think I will recover in no time" Kuzuku said giving a feign smile

"That's good, well I brought you some food as you can see. Its a chicken sandwich with avocado and lettuce for you." She informs

"I'll leave you for now as I go to figure out what causing your powers to be supressed" Bulma said with a smile

"Thanks Bulma I appreciate it" Kuzuku smiles back

As Bulma leaves, Kuzuku decided to try his best to ignore the dream that he had just experienced. He grabbed the plate of food and started to eat. While he ate, he was mesmerized by the taste and eats it a little too fast. He gets up from bed and walks out of the recovery room to see he can take a walk.

 _ **In a unknown city**_

Gohan is standing face to face with a old adversary that he fought on Planet Namek.

"Frieza there you are. I'm going to make you pay for what you did to Kuzuku." Gohan said with anger

"Oh so I see that the monkey's son is furious. I guess your talking about that Saiyan I fought in that city" Frieza chuckles evilly.

"That Saiyan was my student so prepare yourself Frieza because I am going to unleash my rage on you". Gohan said as he got into a fighting stance. Frieza transformed into his Golden Form and prepares for battle. Gohan takes the initiative and fired a Ki blast at Frieza's legs. Frieza dodges by jumping into the air and launching one of his own at Gohan in which he deflects it. Gohan then leaps into the air and flys towards Frieza. The two clash in hand to hand combat as Gohan uses his skilled martial arts experience to trade blow for blow. In a distance the two warriors continue their clash as they fly all of the place trying to gain the upper hand. It was so intense that it left streams of their aura in the air as they move at speeds that could probably take them to Jupiter and back a hundred times over. Gohan lands a energy wave at Frieza's stomach and pushes him back through several building. The wave then caused a explosion when Frieza made contact with the ground. Frieza then appeared behind Gohan suddenly and punches him across the face while he followed up with a knee to the gut. Gohan grunted in pain and was soon about to feel more pain as he was smacked hard to the ground and laid inside a crater. Gohan rebounded back into the fight and knee Frieza in the chin as he followed with a chop that sent him to the ground. Gohan chased Frieza as he landed on the ground and went for another punch to where he blocked with his forearms. Gohan then jumped backwards and got back into a defensive stance as Frieza did as well. They stared each other down until Frieza deactivated his form and turned to walk away.

"Hey where do you think you are going Frieza!" Gohan yelled

"I am going to let you live for now half-monkey. I have important business to attend to" Frieza exclaimed

"Important business? Don't make me laugh! I'm going to send you back to hell where you belong!" Gohan shouted

"Oohohohoh I think you should be worried about other things Son Gohan" Frieza said

"Huh what do you mean?" Gohan asked

"Well lets just say that as of right now, your Saiyan friend is now about to be killed by my elite prodigies." Frieza said

"I think you met the Ginyu Force before haven't you? Well I made an alliance with this other character who claimed to get revenge on you and said that I should save you exactly for him. He's gotten a lot stronger over the years as I personally partnered with him in my time hell" Frieza explained

"He is currently with the Ginyu Force right now so I suggest that if you want to save him you better hurry up" Frieza smirked as he disappeared without a trace.

Gohan was pondering about what Frieza had said. He was sure Kuzuku could handle the Ginyu Force with no difficulty even when injured but what concerned Gohan was about the guy that was with him. Frieza said he was a person who wanted revenge on specifically him. Gohan began to search his memory on all the people he fought and figured it out quickly as there was only one adversary that he has ever killed.

"Cell..." Gohan muttered as he began to race towards Capsule Corporation.

 _ **The same time during the fight between Frieza and Gohan**_

Kuzuku was taking in the fresh air in the large yard. He wanted help out but she quickly pushed Kuzuku away and said that he she be getting his rest. Kuzuku sighed at the fact that as of right now he was as useless as a screen door on a submarine. He looked up at the sky in deep thought until suddenly he heard Bulma running towards him with panic drawn over her face.

"Kuzuku come quick! Trunks needs your help! Some bad guys showed up out of no where asking where you were!" she shouted. At this, Kuzuku sprinted pass Bulma and made his way to Trunks's Ki signature. When he arrived, little Trunks with his best friend Goten were staring at the intruders.

"And who might you be?" a purple alien with horns Trunks and Goten turned around with their faces lighting up.

"Kuzuku your here!" Goten said

"So your our target? Well lemme introduce myself as I am going to be the one to kill you. I am Captain Ginyu of the Ginyu Force. A elite group that serves lord Frieza."

"I am the Red Magma Jeice!"

"I am the Blue Hurricane Burter"

" You can just call me Recoome"

"Guldo!"

"Together we are the Ginyu Force" they said in union of embarrassing poses

Trunks was struggling to hold in his laugh while Goten was confused. Kuzuku pinched his nose in annoyance as he thought.

 _"God these queers just made me want to repress this memory..."_

Kuzuku then decided to speak up and say.

"You know what? I don't care, i'm just going to proceed to disposing you guys"

The elite squad mere burst out in laughter at Kuzuku's claim.

"You think you can beat all of US! Get real kid and accept your death with pride!" Recoome laugh but was cut off when he felt a knee in his stomach. Recoome's eye bulged out as Kuzuku retracted his knee. He collapsed to the floor while the other Ginyu members were in shock. Wasting no time Jeice and Burter tried to tag team Kuzuku with attacks from all angles. Kuzuku blocked every one of their strikes with little effort and vanished from between them, causing them to accidentally hit each other in the face.

"Hey watch where your punching!" Jeice said with anger

"How about you watch where your kicking!" Burter retorts

Kuzuku took advantage of this and slammed Burter into the ground cause a small crater. Burter was now knocked out cold but Guldo tried to use his time freeze when out of no where Goten and Trunks delivered a surprise kick and punch to his face and stomach. Kuzuku was now dealing with both Ginyu and Jeice at the same time. They exchanged blows till Kuzuku blasted Jeice in the face and low sweep Ginyu to the ground. Kuzuku jump upwards firing a energy blast at the now round up Ginyu members. Ginyu could only look in terror as the explosion sent him and his goons flying to who knows where. This left Kuzuku floating in the air with a expression that said "Well that happened". But it was short lived when out of the blue, a strong Ki blast collided with Kuzuku in the side.

"KUZUKU!" Trunks screamed as he watched him get blasted quite far away. Trunks was looking around to see where it came from and saw a slight figure move towards Kuzuku's direction. Meanwhile Kuzuku landed in a secluded area where a cliff edged over crashing wave.

"Damn I should of kept my guard up. But man where did that even come from." Kuzuku muttered. As if Kami wanted to answer his question, said "someone" appeared.

 _"Oh great a overgrown grasshopper"_ he mentally thought at the sight.

"You must be Kuzuku. I watched you quickly dismantle those pieces of trash with ease and I must say I enjoyed the display." he started

"Oh you saw that? Well thank you. Please leave a like and a review when you are dead okay?" Kuzuku said with sarcasm

"So you got some strong word play I see? Well lemme introduce myself. I am non other than the perfect being that was created by the scientist . You can call me Perfect Cell" he said smugly

"Cell? So even you were revived. I guess you want revenge on Gohan after he blasted you to oblivion" Kuzuku said.

"Oh yes, I guess you are a clever one. I've gotten stronger over the years in hell and now I have the perfect opportunity to get my revenge." Cell answered

"Well you are gonna have to get through me first" Kuzuku said as he went Super Saiyan 2.

"Oh so your a Saiyan? Now that I take a better look I could see your tail to." Cell noticed

"Yeah and now this Saiyan is gonna beat you senseless!" Kuzuku said as he charged at Cell. Cell locked arms with Kuzuku to where Kuzuku tries to launch a kick to his head. Cell dodges but is soon met with a swift kick to the back. Cell then performs a series of flips to regain his balance but Kuzuku was now charging at him with two energy blast in his hand. Kuzuku fired the first blast which forced Cell to dodge and once he did, he fired the next one immediately. This forced Cell to cross he arms together to block. When Cell's vision was hindered, Kuzuku took the chance to land a punch in Cell stomach. Cell felt a slight amount of pain but smiled afterwards. Cell then grabs Kuzuku clothes and lifted him, letting go and immediately kicking him with a roundhouse to the gut upwards. Kuzuku was now flying towards the sky but was immediately brought back to Earth with a back breaking elbow. The crash broke a chunk of the Cliff where Kuzuku was now dangily on the edge. Kuzuku then felt a unknown pain in his side that prevented him from moving further. He looked down to see blood trickling down his ribs.

 _"Oh Crap! The wound reopened!"_ Kuzuku mentally panic

Then Kuzuku heard a sound that was all to familiar

"Ka... Meeeeee...Haaaa... Meeeee..." Cell began to chant

"Oh no..." Kuzuku said with realization

"HAAAA!" Cell fired

"Shit! I can't dodge, my body won't move" Kuzuku muttered as the blast proceeded to engulf him and later explodes. When the dust clears their were no signs of Kuzuku nor his Ki could be felt.

"Hmph looks like I killed him. Oh well I will be taking my leave as I accomplished the mission" Cell said as he flies off. Out of the waters a hand pops out and grabs a nearby rock that was close to shore. As the figure drag himself out and laid flat on the beach, he cough out blood with heavy breathing.

"I'm... Still Alive" Kuzuku said weakly. He was battered pretty bad but he pulled himself up and limped through the forest. As he limped, trails of blood could be seen as it drip from the injured rib that was caused by Frieza. Kuzuku was starting to walk slower and slower as he was getting tired due to blood lost.

 _"Maybe if I sit here for a while I can get some rest"_ Kuzuku thought as he laid his back against a tree. He slumped down and looked at the ground and tired eye's that were hollow. He then began to here footsteps approach and looked up to see who it was. He saw a woman with white hair with a man with green armor that had RR on his chest. His vision was blurry as he drifted away but before he could he muttered the name.

"Nana..."

When he was now completely unconscious due to blood lost the two figures stood over his body.

"16 pick him up for now. We will take him back with us" the white haired woman said.

"Affirmative Android 21" 16 agreed. 16 then threw Kuzuku over his shoulders and followed Android 21 to their hideout. He was surprised that she hasn't decided to turn Kuzuku into candy like she did with her other victims. He decided to ignore that for now and continued to do his task.


	8. Confusion

The room was something that came out of a sci-fi movie. It contained one bed that was on the side of the wall. It had pretty nice ventilation and a table that was implanted into the ground. The walls were completely white and the lights were very bright. Next to the bed was a simple bookshelf that obviously contained books of various genres. What lies in the bed was a Saiyan who was covered in bandages, sleeping peacefully with in a rather comfortable position . The Saiyan started to open his eye weakly as the light practically blinded his vision. Once he adjusted to the light, he tried to get up as he realized that his surroundings were unfamiliar. When he did he suddenly a felt pain at his side and clutched his ribs. He went to go check on it and saw that it was bandage pretty good. Kuzuku sighed with relief that he didn't bleed out. Kuzuku then realized something was wrong. He felt incredibly weak for some reason. He tried to generate a small amount of Ki in his palm but struggled to do so. As Kuzuku began to ponder on what was going on, he heard the sound of the door opening and closing immediately. He turned to see what had come through the door and was shocked to see the mastermind of this situation in front of him with a rather bulky man. She was currently in her Majin form which made Kuzuku think that she was about to eat him.

"Well look who's awake" she points out

"What am I doing here Android 21!" Kuzuku asked

"Well that's no way to talk to someone who saved your life" she said with a childish temper.

"You also forgot to add the part where you almost killed me" Kuzuku fired back.

"Well sorry for being generous and helping you out. Maybe I should of left you to die back there" She retaliated. The Saiyan didn't have a comeback for that one so he decided to change the topic.

"So what are you going to do with me now huh? Going to turn me into candy?" Kuzuku asked

"Oh no nothing like that. As much as I want to feed on you right now, I was thinking of using you to have a little fun." she answered

"Use me? In what way?" Kuzuku questioned

"Oh I don't know. Maybe smack you around like a toy? Or use you as bait for your friends? Ah maybe I can make you into my personal friend!" she said

"Like I want to be associated with a person like you!" he said

"Ugh 16 I am slowly regretting my decision!" she said in annoyance

"Huh 16?" Kuzuku turned towards the tall man with the red mow hawk.

"Yes I am known as Android 16. I was re-built by 21 after I was destroyed via self destruction at the Cell Games." he informed

"I see, so if the description that you say is true then you must be that 3rd android that was friends with Ms.18" Kuzuku states

"So #18 is still alive?" 16 questioned

"Yeah and right now she is married to Krillin and the two have a daughter named Marron" Kuzuku confirmed. 16 smiled at the news but 21 was starting to get bored.

"16 where gonna head out to gather more clones so I can feed on. I will be back soon Kuzuku so I suggest for you to not move" she says as she turns towards the door.

"Your leaving me here? You know I can probably break out anytime I want." Kuzuku claimed

She giggled at that and spoke.

"Oh I won't have to worry about that. You see I've attach a collar around your neck that would suppress your powers greatly. This way not only you can't escape my grasp but also prevents that pesky Goku who I have to say looks absolutely scrumptious, to teleport to you" she explains as she points at Kuzuku's neck. All Kuzuku could respond with was a bewildered expression as 16 and 21 exit the room and locking it with a security code. Kuzuku was then left alone in thought as all he could do was sit and wait.

"Damn I sure do have a thing of jumping out of one flaming inferno and into a bigger inferno" he cursed himself

Kuzuku was starting to move around the room that he was confined to and found a door. The door lead to a bathroom that was rather large. He closed the bathroom door and started to limp over to the books and picked one of them up. His body felt as if he was hit with two hundred final flashes so he thought that it would be a good idea to lay down back in the bed. As Kuzuku read through the book he couldn't help but start to fall asleep. Inevitably Kuzuku was now fully asleep.

Kuzuku's body stood in darkness as he was looking around aimlessly. The boy then heard screams with in the void of his mind. He took of into a sprint to find the source of the screams. As Kuzuku ran, he felt something tug at his pants. He looked down and saw the faces of the villagers that hated him. Kuzuku eyes dilated in fear as he saw their bloodied faces stare at him.

"You cursed Saiyan. How dare you come to our planet."

"Even if you were a child who was passed the reign of terror, you still must repent for your sins"

"Damn you, I hope you die you worthless thing"

Kuzuku struggle to move his legs free from their grasp as he could only cover his ears to try and block out their voice. Kuzuku then looked ahead and found the source of the screams.

"NANA!" Kuzuku yelled as he watched her hair be grabbed by the man that killed her. Kuzuku tried to move but for some reason he couldn't. Then in mere moments the man pointed his blaster at her head.

"KUZUKU HELP ME" she screeches until her head was blown clean off. Kuzuku was about to scream but he couldn't. He watched her headless body hit the ground. Kuzuku was then being dragged down into a dark pool where the hands still had his grasp on him. As Kuzuku's was being consumed all he could here was the same sentence being repeated over and over.

"You let her die!"

"You let her die!"

"You let her die!"

"YOU KILLED HER!"

Kuzuku shot straight up out of bed, clutching his chest with sweat streaking down his body. He looked at the window to try and tell the time. He saw that it was dark out so he must of slept for a pretty long time. He began to wonder if the other are worried about him and if they are okay. Kuzuku looked at the clock that was on the bookshelf and saw that it read 7:30 PM. It was at this moment that the door slid open to which it revealed 21 with a plate that contained white rice with stake and spinach that were drenched in sauced on the side.

"Aw had a nice nap" She teased which earned her a glare at Kuzuku who was not in the mood.

"I brought you some food."

"I don't want any kind food from the likes of you" Kuzuku said coldly

"Don't be like that. I can't eat this delicious food since I am already full from eating all those people and clones" she says with cheerfulness

"You think eating innocent people who have families is okay?" Kuzuku whispered with a hint of rising anger.

21 didn't hear his question and positioned the plate in his face with a smile. Kuzuku's face flared with anger.

"I SAID I DON'T WANT YOUR DAMN FOOD!" he shouted as he smacked the plate to the ground.

"I don't know why your trying to make friends with me! I despise you! You kill and eat with no care in the world! Do you even understand the feeling of loosing a love one out of the blue!" Kuzuku shouted with fury. Kuzuku expected to be killed right there but instead he saw the sight of 21 casting her head downwards with her tail slumping to the floor. He couldn't tell what she was feeling because her bangs covered her face.

"You think I feed because I want to?" she whispered

"I only wanted to be your friend because you were the first one to show me kindness in my life. " she continued to whisper quietly knowing she was referring to the time he helped her up when he bumped into her.

"When I found you on the ground, dying in front of me I couldn't help but feel sympathy." her tone now rising as here body began to shake.

"You can't possibly understand this feeling of 'hunger' that I have to deal with. Its part of my being, to my very core and I hate it more than you ever will!" she began to yell as she was still looking downwards.

"By logic I should of eaten you by now and satisfy myself but for some reason I can't bring myself to do it and that not only relieves me but also it irritates me!" She continued

21 clutches her hands into a fist as she tries to calm herself.

"All I want is someone to talk to Kuzuku. Someone who will simply be my friend and understand my 'feeling'." she whispers as she starts to turn around. Kuzuku was left speechless as he felt a unending wave of guilt when he took noticed at the single tear that went down her cheek. As she closed the door behind her she deactivated the lights. Kuzuku was now left in the dark in udder confusion. He always thought that she was the typical villain. One of the likes of Frieza and Cell. But the way she spoke and the hint of sadness in her tone showed something different. Kuzuku looked over to the plate of food that was now scattered on the ground. He reached over and picked up a piece of steak and to a small bite. All he could mutter was two words.

"Its good".

 _ **Next Morning**_

Kuzuku woke up the next morning rather early. He recalled the memories of last night vividly as he washed his body off in the shower. He was aching all over still so he decided to take a longer shower than usual. He got out of the bathroom with clothes that were lying around. He was currently wearing a black short sleeves shirt with black sweats to match. He got back in bed as soon as he started to feel pain again.

 _"Maybe I was too harsh on her. I mean it looked like she was going through something pretty heavy"_ he thought

 _"No I can't think that way! She still the enemy so I must keep my guard up!"_ Kuzuku mentally argued.

Around this time, 21 was lazily getting out of bed. She forgot to revert back from her true form so her tail was moving beneath the covers as it revealed it self. She had tired eyes and could only think of what happened last night.

 **"I don't know why your trying to make friends with me! I despise you! You kill and eat with no care in the world! Do you even understand the feeling of loosing a love one out of the blue!".**

Those words still stung as she knew what she was doing was inhumane. Killing others to try and satisfy her cravings was completely against morals. She was suppose to be the evil side of her true self but ever since the encounter with Kuzuku, she started to feel conflicted. She got up as her shirt that was too big for her tugged at her body. She took a quick shower before going to make breakfast. As she continued to cook pancakes for herself, she hesitantly makes Kuzuku some but did so anyways as a act of apology for her outburst. As she set her plate on the table in her lab she walks over to Kuzuku's quarters to open the door. She was met with the sight of a meditating Kuzuku with his tail twitch around. She slowly walks over to the table in the room and makes Kuzuku aware of her presence.

"Uh Kuzuku I am going to leave your breakfast on the table" she hesistated which caused Kuzuku to pay his full attention to her.

She mustered up her courage and said "I'm sorry for my outburst last night. I just didn't know what came over me."

"I just...didn't want you to think that I was a monster that would do terrible things for no reason. To be honest I only did these thing to try and satisfy my hunger as I said. I know it sounds selfish of me but..." she begins.

"I thought if I could somehow get completely full that I would be able to free myself from a cycle of killing people and eating them." She cast her eyes downwards.

"But I knew the cost and I killed so many people and caused so much destruction that I don't think I can be the one to ask for forgiveness. The most terrifying thing is that I am afraid." she explains further

"Afraid of what" Kuzuku managed to speak

"I'm...I'm afraid that I may lose my sanity completely and devour everything in my sight." her red eyes looked up with a hurt expression. She quickly changed it with a smile and said.

"Well thanks Kuzuku for listening. I have to go work on something." she quickly turns around as she is glad she got that off her chest.

"Hey 21!" Kuzuku called out. She paused to listen.

"Th...The food you made last night was pretty good. I am sorry for what I said as well" Kuzuku hesitantly said. With that she walked out the room letting the door close behind her. Kuzuku was now back meditating again.


	9. Comfort From A Former Enemy

The day progressed in a rather boring fashion. All Kuzuku could do was lounge around in confinement as he waits for someone to save him. Granted he was neutral towards 21 for now but still, he couldn't give up on getting out of here. Kuzuku was also beginning to worry about his frequent nightmares. He wondered why those tragic memories would not leave him alone for all these years. As dinner fast approached, Kuzuku was feeling a bit groggy when he woke up from his nap due to yet another nightmare. He walked to the bathroom to wash his face until he saw a faint image. He passed it off as a nothing to worry about and went to look at the bedroom mirror. As he walked over his head started to ache to an extent.

 _"Ughh not again! I guess I suffered some sort of head injury as well!"_ he thought in pain. Kuzuku accidentally deactivated the lights and the room was now dark when trying to navigate through the pain. He then began to here the voices of those villagers that damned him over and over again. He looked into the mirror and saw his own reflection. In a mere second that Kuzuku was trying to fight against the voices he caught glimpse of a bloodied reflection that smiled at him. His eyes dilated as he punched the mirror, causing it to break. It was at that time that 21 came in the room with his dinner.

"Kuzuku why are the lights off? And what happened to the mirror!" she said with worry

"Nothing happened. Don't worry about it." Kuzuku gave her the first assuring smile she's experienced from him. But in 21 perspective, she noticed that he looked oddly pale and decided to place her majin hand on his forehead.

"Kuzuku I think you should lay down. Your burning up." she claims. She help Kuzuku up and took him to his bed. She then cleaned up the shattered glass and went back to check on Kuzuku.

"Thanks 21" Kuzuku said quietly.

"No problem. Anything for a friend." she smiled

"Friend huh? Say 21 what was your life before being turned into a Android?" Kuzuku asked weakly. 21 one expression changed as she looked like she was experiencing the past all over again.

"Well I was a scientist in for the Red Ribbon Army along with my jerk of a husband. We were both young back then. But one day when the army was pushing him, he got worse than before. He started to perform experiments that would go against many scientist. As fate would know it, he used me to fuel his ambition. I was then later reborn into the android you see today. Back when I was younger my parents didn't pay much attention to me and I didn't have many friends. In sense that's all that I remember from my past..." she explains

"Haha now that I recall it, even though I used to be in my early twenty's but I am technically not even 10 years old yet due to having a new body. It kind of makes me feel a little better as in having a second chance." she said with a few tears streaking down her face. She tried her best to feign a smile but Kuzuku could tell that she was hurting. 21 felt her hand wrap around by Kuzuku's tail.

"Hey don't worry about it. The past is the past." Kuzuku said. 21 wiped the tears from her eyes and felt Kuzuku drift away to sleep. She couldn't help but stay by his side as if the only friend she'd ever had would disappear from her. Kuzuku was physically and mentally tired from recovering so 21 could understand why he would fall asleep so fast, especially with a fever. 21 was now wondering why Kuzuku broke the mirror. Was he still angry at her she wondered or was it something else. Hours passed and 21 still hasn't left his side. She was struggling to not fall asleep until she noticed him start to shake in his sleep.

"Huh whats going on?" she was looking at his terrified body.

"Sorry... please just leave me alone...Escape while you still can..." Kuzuku muttered in his sleep. This made 21 confused but also curious.

"Nana... I'm sorry...please" he continue to mutter

"Who's Nana?" she thought questionly.

"No stop! Nana!" his voice was growing louder

"I'm not...I'm not...just shut...up" He continue to say in a voice that now contained fear

"Stop! No let me save her... let go!"

"NANA!" he shouted he shouted and then shot up words with wide eyes. He was breathing heavily from the similar nightmare he had before. It still frightened him and was unaware that 21 was now looking at him with concern.

"Ku...Kuzuku?" she stuttered, wondering if he was okay. Kuzuku's eyes slowly moved to 21 and what she saw from the Saiyan's eyes explained everything. Then in a blink of a eye Kuzuku pulled her to him in a tight hug. 21 was a bit startled by his sudden action.

"...You watched over me didn't you"he said quietly. 21 nodded. He let go of the pink android and looked at her with sereneness.

"I can guess by the look on your face means that something happened during my sleep." he added

"Yes. You were talking in your sleep." she confirmed

"Kuzuku, I know this is not my place but who is Nana?" she questioned. Kuzuku sat silently against the bed. He was hesitating on giving her a answer as he didn't feel like recalling the past. Eventually he did so anyway.

"Well... when I was little, my Saiyan pod landed in the middle of a unknown planet called Codia. I was found when I was a baby by the owner of a orphanage and was taken under his care. But the villagers who resided on the planet wanted me dead on the spot." Kuzuku explain

"Why did they want you dead?" 21 questioned immediately after those words.

"Well as you can see I have a tail that gives irrefutable proof of my Saiyan blood. As I am the last of the pure bloods of my race they despised me as the planet had a bad history with the Saiyan race." Kuzuku answered showing his tail.

"The old man took me in and cared of me for a half of year until he was murdered by the villagers out of spite. That was when I was left with his young daughter who took care of me and the other kids after his death. Her name was Nana." Kuzuku continued

"Throughout the years I helped Nana with the chores, formed bonds with the other kids at the orphanage, and was educated pretty well by Nana. She would always smile even when she was drenched in water because of my pranks. Of course I would get scolded afterwards." Kuzuku smiled but then lost it in seconds.

"When I was alone, I was a very aware individual. I watched day by day, kids from the orphanage being adopted one by the other. I couldn't help seeing the happy faces of a new family. As I watched, I wondered if I would ever have a family like that and questioned if my parents were alive. But I didn't really worry about that too much since I had Nana to be my family." Kuzuku confessed as 21 sat there listening with sympathy.

Kuzuku sighed heavily. "But that all ended when I was 10 years old. One day the planet was attacked in the middle of the night. Nana found me in my sleep and picked me up as she ran to the forest. I couldn't help but look with terror at the scene. People dying on the floor, either burned alive or bleeding out on the side of the road as wolves feed on their soon to be corpses."

"Eventually I thought we were going to make it because we were able to find a ship and were about to take off until the leader came banging on the door. Nana then grabbed me and placed me in the closet and told me to stay quiet. It was then the intruder came in."

Kuzuku began to shake but continued on "He asked where the Saiyan boy was in which I realized when I arrived on Earth that he was referring to me. Nana didn't budge to tell him but in doing so earned Nana a hole in her chest. I was tempting to jump out but I knew I stood no chance and Nana's death would be for nothing if I did."

"The man eventually left with his goons believing that she sent me off in some other ship. It started to rain as I exited the closet and crawled to her lifeless body. Her dying words still stick to me, even now. She hoped that when I grow up I would be stronger and smile with no care in the world." Kuzuku finished with a smiled with a single small tear.

"When she died, I screamed in grief for 3 days as the ship took off to a Planet with sunflowers. I knew it was her favorite type of flowers so I buried her under a tree with in a cave that was surrounded by those flowers." Kuzuku said as he watched 21 cry. He grabbed her hand and cast his eyes downwards.

"I guess it's my turn to say thank you for listening to a **friend** " Kuzuku said

21 smiled at that and looked at Kuzuku with tears of joy now.

"Kuzuku I... I wanna try and change my ways. I wanna try and be a little bit more like my good half, to where I can find a way to control my hunger without consuming people. I don't know how you did it but... you made me want to give up this plan. I guess you've inspired me to do so." she said as she wiped her tears while Kuzuku stood dumbfounded

"I don't know how to make up for what I did but I wanna take steps towards that. But first we need to fix the mistake I made" she said as the sun began rise. Kuzuku smirked and extended his hand out and said.

"Alright I will support you all the way, new **comrade** " he gave a goofy smile as 21's red eyes shined a bit and turned blue with a white normal sclera. 21 shook his hand when she felt something smile deep with in as it fades away.

 _"Did my good half disappear? I can't feel her anymore. Could our personalities are now merged into one and my hunger...?"_ she thought. 16 stood at the doorway with a smile on his face as he watched a new chapter unfold.


	10. Gathering Forces and Secrets Discovered

Kuzuku finally opened himself up to 21 as they ate breakfast together and cracked jokes every now and then.

"For the whole day we were running from a stamped of girls and we had to go stealth mode to get our stuff" Kuzuku laughed

21 giggled at the story and asked

"So Kuzuku how do we go about cleaning up my mess?" she asked as she stuffed herself with a huge piece of cake.

"Hmm for starters we have to round up my friends and explain to them that you are on our side now. Then we gotta take care of the clones which is good since you can use them to subdue your hunger." he explained. 21's hunger has been quite dormant for sometime now so she didn't really have time to think about it due to the whole drama with Kuzuku.

"Then there is having our powers being suppressed and taking care of Frieza and Cell." he added

21 nodded." Well the power suppression can be fix as I can simply destroy the remote."

"Hmmm we will deal with that last because if we have to deal with a full powered Frieza then it would probably be bad as only Goku or Vegeta can fight him. It would be better if we fight him all together." Kuzuku suggested

"About your hunger we could gather the dragon balls and wish for your hunger to be gone." he said. 21 then smacked her forehead with frustration.

"Why didn't I think of that! So much for my high I.Q! I guess age does triumph over brains!" she groaned with realization as Kuzuku could just laugh. Kuzuku remembered that despite her image she was still young inside due to her age being slowed. She noted that when she was turned into a android, she was still twenty-one years old which surprised him since she was married and had a kid at such a young age. She recalled that her marriage was forced but she loved her child anyways while her supposed husband was a jerk. She even goes to say that she doesn't consider him her husband and considers herself as of now a new person who has no connection to her past anymore. Kuzuku poured some cereal and proceeded to eat it with no milk.

"Kuzuku why aren't you adding milk?" 21 asked

"Well I just don't like cereal with milk because its soggy" Kuzuku answered

"Well that's weird. Most people eat their cereal with milk" she teased

"Well I don't and besides it was weird when to you sniffed and licked my neck when you jumped me while I was resting from Frieza." Kuzuku fired back. 21 blushed with embarrassment and looked away.

"Point taken." she said in defeat in which Kuzuku gave a puzzle look. 16 was sitting in the background playing with some squirrels that he brought inside.

"Android 21 we should take of the collar on Kuzuku neck now. He would be more efficient in performing tasks."

21 snapped out of her embarrassed state and responded

"That's right. I almost forgot" 21 said as the clicked a button that released Kuzuku's collar. Kuzuku felt his power return to him and finished eating the rest of his breakfast Saiyan style. The trio then exited the facility that was located in a camouflaged rocky wall. Kuzuku eyes adjusted as he now stood in gray shorts with a black T-shirt on. 21 was still in her Majin form as she said that she prefers being in her true form.

"Hmm now how to find everyone the fastest way possible?" Kuzuku rubbed his chin.

"Maybe we should split up and look for them?" 21 suggest but Kuzuku shook his head.

"Noooo. Last time I did that, I got my ass kicked by the Freaking Alien Phenotype. Ah I know." Kuzuku said. Kuzuku walked a good distance between 21 and 16. He got into a stance and clutched his fist. He powered up as it created a shock-waves that spread throughout the area.

"Hahhhhhhhh!" Kuzuku yelled as he powered up to SSJ2 which caused his ki to flare.

 _"Has he been holding back since our last encounter?"_ 21 mentally ponder

 _ **A/N:No he wasn't actually holding back. It was just that Kuzuku was tired so he couldn't really put up much of a fight. If he was 100% then he would of won with moderate difficulty when he turned SSJ3 accidentally.**_

The plan succeeded as two warriors and a bald man (Sorry Krillin) appeared out of nowhere.

"Kuzuku your alive!" Gohan said with relief as Kuzuku began to hide his power level.

"Don't think that I will die that easily" Kuzuku joked

"We thought you were dead because we couldn't sense your Ki after we found out that Cell went to kill you!" Gohan continued ignoring his joke.

"We checked with King Yemma but he said that you were still alive so we went on a searched for the past couple of days. Its a good thing Cell and Frieza didn't turn up after a while." Goku chuckled

"Well I would of been since I survived the last attack Cell launched at me. I was resting in the forest but I thought I would of died due to blood lost. But I was saved thanks to these two." Kuzuku pointed his thumb over to 21 and 16. Gohan and Goku then jumped into defensive stances as Krillin followed suite.

"21! I thought I'd never find you but prepare to pay for your crimes! Wait...16! I thought you were dead!" Gohan shouted.

"Man I've been waiting for a fight against you 21. This is gonna be fun!" Goku excitedly said.

"Hold on guys! Their on our side now" Kuzuku said with a worried expression while he waved his hands to stop.

"Kuzuku I thought you said that she was the one who was causing this destruction all over the planet?" Krillin said

"Uh... well she was but after these few days of being held captive I learned the real reason why she did this." Kuzuku said with a gulp. They all dropped their guard.

"What do you mean?" Goku asked

"Well you see she..." Kuzuku was then interrupted as 21 stepped forward and bowed her head to the three warriors.

"I am deeply sorry for what I did. At first all I wanted was to satisfy my hunger out of my own selfishness." she started.

"But when I met Kuzuku he somehow changed my evil heart as I spent days with him when I held him captive. I bumped into him when he was going to school one day after he stopped a robbery in some strange suit." She said

"Wait what! You saw that!" Kuzuku yelled with embarrassment. 21 laughed but continued.

"I don't know what he did but he's convinced me to try and live a life where I can try and make amends for what I did. No matter how long it takes I will keep moving forward as I want to help you guys out and fix my mistake." she said now with determined blue eyes.

"Hmm that look already says that what she states may be true." Goku scratched the back of his head.

"But do we want to take the chance of being betrayed? I mean she could be feigning the whole thing?" Krillin said.

"No Krillin. Just look at it objectively. If she wanted to she could of turned us all into candy the instant we dropped our guard. She's telling the truth. Alright we trust you but the instant you try something we won't hesitate to stop you right then and there." Gohan said with assurance

AN: The 21 in my story has not consumed that many clones yet so she is a lot weaker than Goku, Vegeta, and Frieza at the moment but she is still powerful in her own right.

21 and Kuzuku both sighed with relief and 16 was now playing with a bird that landed on his shoulder.

"So Krillin whats the situation at the moment? Kuzuku then asked

"Well so far we took out huge chunk of clones. More than half of them to say the least. We found out that the machine that was suppressing our strength was in space and that Frieza and Cell are using things called Artificial Souls to unlock their power. So far they unlocked 75% of their true power according to Bulma." Krillin explained

"Wow, I knew Bulma Briefs was a amazing scientist but to figure out the link system so easily is a feat of it self." 21 said with admiration of a child.

"What is the link system anyways" Kuzuku asked

"It was a system created by Gero. He designed artificial souls to use on people by implementing them into their bodies. This would give them direct control over the user but there was one problem. The souls wouldn't stay inside the host for more than 5 minutes before extracting it self from them. This lead to Gero shutting down the system completely until 21 accidentally reactivated it along with a device that suppresses powers. She hoped that it would help suppress her hunger in a way but failed." 16 explained

"It a miracle that Frieza and Cell could alter the souls and bend them to their will by forcing them to unlock their powers." 16 added

"So to sum things up, right now Frieza and Cell are both stronger now?" Kuzuku asked.

16 nodded and Kuzuku then was put into deep thought.

"Damn guess we are gonna have to destroy that remote anyways since they are forcefully unlocking their powers." Kuzuku muttered. 21 knew what to do next as she took out the remote from in between her bra and crushed it with her foot. The Z-Fighters around the world all began to feel their strength return to them.

"Ah man it feels good to be back at full power!" Goku shouted as he began to stretch.

"So what now?" Kuzuku asked

"I guess we all wait for Frieza and Cell to make the first move. In the mean time we are all gonna take care the rest of the clones until then." Goku said as he clutched his fist with joy.

"We should all keep our teams of three as well so Kuzuku you are going to be teaming up with 21 and 16" Gohan said

"Sweet this is about to be fun" Kuzuku raised his fist into the air with the same excitement as Goku. 21 was smiling in the background at the two full-blood Saiyans.

The group then split up to get started on the task as Goku went to inform King Kai on what happened and instructed him to tell the others. As time passed Kuzuku and his team finally found a clone to fight. It revealed itself to be a clone of Kid Buu.

"About time we found one and look its a Kid version of Buu." Kuzuku said

"Kah! Kakakaka!" The Kid Buu Clone laughed

"Hmm not much on words is he?" Kuzuku said in a bit of disappointment. The clone then stuck out its tongue and made a funny face to taunt the trio.

"Man he acts like a kid. I can't believe how much he resembles 21." Kuzuku commented. 21 then smacked Kuzuku in the head with her tail, which made him grab his head in pain. She then gave him a glare in annoyance and turned back to the clone who was laughing.

"Hey what was that for!" Kuzuku said

"You know what you did. I look and behave nothing like him so watch your mouth." She said coldly

"But I was only saying the truth." Kuzuku complained

"Don't give me that! You know full well that not the truth!" she shouted ready to smack him again. The Kid Buu clone then fired a candy beam at them to where the trio easily dodged with no effort. The objects behind them turned into candy which caused the Majin clone to jump at the new pile of candy.

"He love sweats too huh? So 21 still don't think he..." Kuzuku paused as he didn't didn't see 21 next to him. He looked back at the pile to see 21 was eating along with the clone. She was all giggly as she consumed the sweat by sweat until she turned and saw Kuzuku and 16 staring at her.

"Whpht" she said with a mouth full of cake. Kuzuku face palmed.

"16 how do you deal with this everyday?" Kuzuku asked groggily

"I believe that my lack of emotions gave me a fighting chance" he says nonchalantly

"Fair enough" Kuzuku said as he regain his composer and charged at the clone who was still stuffing his face. He delivers a flying kick to Buu's stomach causing him to slide his feet against the gravel. Buu then turned his attention to the attacker with a face still stuff with food. He gobble the food that had yet to be consumed and licked his face clean. He smirked and began to pound his chest making monkey sounds.

"Okay you know what? I stand corrected. He is more of a child then 21." Kuzuku amended

"Told you!" 21 shouted, still eating the rest of the sweats. The clone then materialized a energy ball in his hand and threw it at the trio. The three vanished as they evaded the attack. As they reappeared the clone went back to its monkey impression.

"Noooo my sweets." 21 said solemnly. Kuzuku then got into a defensive stance.

 _"I can't believe I became friends with her."_ He thought as he turned Super Saiyan and charged at Clone Buu. He delivered a high knee to the chin in which he vanished afterwards in mere seconds and side kicked him across the head, sending Buu flying to 16.

"Your turn 16! Hit him with you best shot!" Kuzuku yelled as if this were a game. 16 then football tackled Buu but before he could be sent flying, he caught him by his shoulders and proceeded to deliver 10 headbutts. After the 10th headbutt connected he lifted the clone off the ground and kicked him in the stomach, causing him to be rocketed into the air. Without warning 21 then flew above the flying clone and charged a attack as she grabbed her wrist and extended her arm out. Once fully charged she fired the blast that hit directly against clone's back. The blast along with the clone hit the ground causing a massive explosion that would reveal that the clone has been obliterated.

"Oops looks like I over did it" she said as she realized that she turned the clone into nothing

"There goes my snack." she added

"No worries there are still more so you don't have to feel too bad" Kuzuku assured. She nodded and yelled cheerfully.

"Yay! Now onto the next one! Come on, before the others get to them first". The three then took off to destroy the rest of the clones in which through their time together, they come to have a lot of fun doing it. But one person who was hiding behind rubble as he saw the ordeal happen before his eyes witnessed the event that transpired. He was returning back to the emergency vault that his wealthy family had in case of emergencies. He was out taking a walk, because he wanted to get some fresh air. Of course he had to convince his parents first.

"Kuzuku just what were you hiding exactly from me? Especially the part where you have a tail and can fly?" the figure whispered as he revealed himself to be his best friend Ace.


	11. Prelude To Battle

"Mom I'm back!" Ace shouts to let everyone know that he's return

"Oh sweetie! About time you've return! If you were to get hurt then who would take care of the family business?" Ace mom, Sherry announced as she goes to Aces side. The Sojiro family was a wealthy vehicle industry that sold various cars,planes,jets, you name it around the world. You could even go as far to say that they are among the top ten wealthiest family in the world. Despite their exquisite wealth and power Ace doesn't like to really brag about it and never bothered to tell Kuzuku anything about his family. Ace was even quite surprised that Kuzuku was completely oblivious about his family background and to be honest, he was grateful for it.

"Oh Ace your back man. So you wanna go play video games later?" Kize and Vincent walk through the door

"Ah sure thin_" that was when his sentence was cut off by a sudden pressure from his lower body.

"Ace I was so worried!" cried a crimson red haired girl with rather curly long hair that even dripped over her shoulders. She had beautiful white skin and eyes that matched well to her red hair. This girl is none other than his rumored girlfriend Liz. Ace really only started dating Liz when he helped her with her bags since she was having trouble with them on the first day of school. Ever since then the two decided to keep their relationship secret for her safety. This is due to the girls being too harsh on each other if they were together with the boy they like. But in Ace's case every girl in the school wanted to be with him so the fact that Liz was now currently his girlfriend things could be catastrophic. Liz all in all is a kind and loving girlfriend to where she would tend to everyone of Ace's needs. But at times she can be a little too possessive for her boyfriend's attention.

Ace then pats her head gently. "Come on Lizzy you got to have a bit more faith in me" he chuckled as she wipes the tears out of her eyes and nods her head with a smile.

"So Kize you said you wanted to play some video games right? Well lets go to my room" Ace smirks.

"Your on! Hope your ready for Forza Horizon 4!" Kize cheered as he leads them to Ace's room. Ace's father, Kenjo Sojiro is a rather strict man and would normally tell Ace that he shouldn't be fooling around and concentrate on becoming a proper heir. Sometimes they would get into huge arguments such as whether or not on sending Ace to a private institute or a public school. Of course Ace won the argument as Orange Star High School was better than most private ones. At the moment his father was on a business trip so he is either hiding out in luxurious security or dead.

As the gaming session progressed with Ace decimating his competition and Liz cheering him on, Vincent decided to speak.

"I am grateful for you Ace. You allowed us to stay here in your family's hideout."

"Hey its no problem. You guys are my friends so its what I should do right?" Ace replied

"Yeah but I do have a question, why are you friends with Kuzuku particularly? I mean yeah, he does have a crazy looking body that made the majority of the girls at school go gaga over him but why?" Vincent asked.

"Hmmmm" Ace hummed. It was a particularly hard question. Ace doesn't quite get it himself on why would he befriend Kuzuku. But what he did know was that he was the first one to not walk up to Ace and say "Hey I heard your that famous Sojiro guy! Lets be friends". But the real reason was blurted out instead.

"I guess that he had this special charisma around him. Even when he didn't talk much, there was this aura that draw me towards him. A aura that said he was special." Ace confessed

"Hmm sounds like love at first sight. Ah the bromance" Kize joked in which he was earned a glare from Liz.

"Hehehe that kinda funny since you got nobody yet Kize" Ace jokingly retorted which made Kize face contort.

"But I think there is something more to Kuzuku than meets the eye." Ace said with a serious tone. Now Ace is an aloof and cool guy. But rarely he would ever get serious in a matter so when he does get serious then you know somethings up. This causes everyone to pause and listen.

"You see when I was taking a walk around I came across with one of the monsters that were attacking the cities around the world so I hid behind a wall to wait for it to pass." Ace started

"Of course I was trying to keep calm but then something landed near that same monster. One of them was a female pink-lizard girl with blue eyes and white hair. Another was a huge dude with a red mohawk. He also had green armor that had the letter 'RR' written on it." Ace continued

"Ok? What does this have to do with Kuzuku?" Vincent asked

"Well the third person that landed was somewhat hidden but I saw a monkey tail twitching around. When he stepped forward, I couldn't believe my eyes as I saw Kuzuku standing among the two" Ace said

"Wait so Kuzuku has a tail?" Kize asked. Ace simply nods and continues on.

"And that's not all. It seems Kuzuku has some sort of super strength as he was able to fight toe to toe with the same monsters that the world government's army can't compete with. It was also not just him but also the other two seem to have super powers or something." Ace revealed. This left the rest of the people in the room at shock.

"So your telling me Kuzuku is a alien?" Vincent asked

"I don't know but that is the only logical conclusion" Ace replied

"Ace my man, you sure do have a act for find the most odd people"Kize finally spoke

Liz looked at her boyfriend with concern on whether he was ill or hurt his head on the way back. She couldn't believe that boy he spoke of was something this grand so she kept shut for now. In all honesty she never really like Kuzuku since he was also gaining most of Ace's attention.

"So where is Kuzuku now?" Vincent asked

"Well I don't know. It seems after they destroyed the monster, they took off flying while yelling about destroying the next one." Ace resumed

"I guess we have to wait until this mess is done and over with. We are gonna have to consult him about this later." Vincent said

Everyone in the agreed to this notation and decided to asked Kuzuku to tell the truth.

 _ **In a unknown forest cave**_

It was now near the end of the day in which Frieza and Cell still have decided to not show themselves. Kuzuku and his team decided to camp inside of a cave for now. As the fire flickered 21 was getting dinner ready while Kuzuku was pondering on troubling thoughts

 _"Frieza and Cell still haven't showed themselves. I wonder what could they be planning"_

Kuzuku's thoughts were then interrupted with the call of 21.

"Kuzuku the stew is ready!" she childishly yells

Kuzuku proceeds to grab his rather large portion and gulfs down at 21's cooking. In his mind he thinks that 21's cooking could be on par with Chi Chi's and that's saying something. The two shared some light chatter as they eat their food as respectively as possible, while 16 was playing with the birds.

"So you say that you want to use the Majin Cells with in you in the medical fields?" Kuzuku asked

"Yes, with my regenerative abilities, I believe I can incorporate them into the act of healing difficult diseases such as cancer." She explains

"Hmm that may work but there is a problem with that. For instance, how will the human body react to being implemented with Majin Cells? And if it were possible, what if they go berserk?" Kuzuku asked

"Well with us here, even if they go berserk they can be easily subdued. Plus I think I have a general idea on how to control those cells." she replies

"Ohhhh how so?" Kuzuku teases

21 then taps the bottom of her chin and replies "Hmm my secret for now".

"I see" he smiles at the fact that 21 was going out of her way to help others now with her talent.

The two finished eating and decided that it was about time for them to hit the hay. Kuzuku chose to sleep with his back against the wall and allow 21 to have the blanket that she stored, to herself. As the night went on 21 had trouble sleeping as she pondered.

 _"I could of sworn that there were more clones than this. I wonder if Goku and the other defeated them all but something doesn't feel right."_

21 then noticed a shivering body near her. Kuzuku had been shivering not only due to the rather chilly weather but it seemed that he was having a nightmare again. 21 decided to scoot over, next to Kuzuku and envelop them both with the blanket causing Kuzuku to stop shivering.

 _"It must be hard for him to get any rest with the amount of nightmares he has in the middle of the night? He must be even more tired when he pushes himself so hard as well."21 thought as she rested her head upon Kuzuku's shoulder._

 _"I wish I could help him overcome such trauma but what am I suppose to do? I wasn't even able to have control over my hunger until Kuzuku somehow suppressed it with a simple gesture of kindness. Even then he forgave me for my actions in a mere few days, as if he understood why I did the things I did." 21 mentally thought_

 _"Especially after I did those disturbing things when I was under the influence of my hunger" 21 blushed._

Time passed as 21 finally gave away to sleep, while resting her head on Kuzuku's would also come as well as the cooling sound of raindrops pounding against the ground. The two would sleep soundlessly as the events of tomorrow would put their lives at risk.

 _ **Morning**_

Small droplets hits the ground of the cave as the rays from the sun shines upon the world. Kuzuku stirs from his sleep as his face is greeted by a blinding light. Kuzuku slowly open his eye-lids and begins to adjust his vision. Once adjusted he begins to observe his surroundings, noticing 16 was in sleep mode at the entrance of the cave. Kuzuku then felt weight upon him and looked down to see 21 sleeping next to him. He assumed that she probably wanted someone to cuddle against so he didn't mind it in the slightest. Kuzuku was about to get up until he felt something brush against his arm. His mind was sent into a spiral as he realized he grazed against 21's breast by accident. Kuzuku's attitude towards the opposing sex is rather respectful and high alert as to say. So when he comes into contact with her breasts, he tenses up a bit too much and his mind practically go into a state of chaos. This sudden movement of Kuzuku jerking caused 21 to wake up as well.

"Huh morning already" as she brushes off some of the cover with her tail.

Kuzuku then scooted away 21 to get some distance.

"Uh...Uh...Go...Good Mor...Morning 21!" Kuzuku stuttered.

"Huh oh good morning Kuzuku. Why are you so energetic this morning" she sleepily says as she rubs her eyes.

"Umm nothing particular" Kuzuku nervously says.

Then their conversation is interrupted with a sudden message from King Kai.

"Guys we have bad news!" King Kai shouts

"What is it?" a voice replies who is none other than Goku

"Well I have been keeping a close watch on the activities of Cell and Frieza. It seems that Frieza has called his army to Earth! That's not all but Cell has adsorbed the remaining clones and gotten a whole lot stronger!" King Kai explains

 _"So that's why there were less clones than usual" 21 wondered_

"King Kai do you know where there gonna land?" Piccolo inquired telepathically

"Yes, it seems that Frieza's forces are gonna land in the city where Kuzuku and his team were at when they took out that Kid Buu clone." King Kai answered

"Alright everyone lets head there right now!" Goku yelled

As the telepathic call ended, the trio then knew what they were suppose to do as they took off towards battle.


	12. Overcome

In no time, the Z Fighters have all gathered. Yamcha is obviously not among them but of course all of the relevant ones. They were all waiting for Frieza's and Cell's army to show up.

"So this is the Android Kuzuku speaks of?" Tien ask

"Yeah shes the one." Gohan answers

"Well nice to meet you and I am glad that you are on our side." Tien extends his hand out in which 21 shakes it

"Thank you very much for understanding"21 replies

"Hmph save all that for later, we have a battle awaiting us so you all must skip the formal introductions and prepare yourselfs." Vegeta shouts

"That unless you want to leave this to a true Saiyan" he arrogantly states

"Hey don't be a party killer geets, we all came here to beat the bad guys and save the world remember?" Goku says

"Grrr Kakarot how many times do I have to tell you to not call me by that name!" Vegeta spats

"Aw come on Vegeta, best bodies gotta give each other nicknames." Goku argued

"Ugh this clown will be the death of me." Vegeta pinched his nose

Then on cue the Z Fighter sensed a swarm of Ki signatures approaching .

"Here they come." Kuzuku exclaims

Then moments later, the Z Fighters are confronted with a swarm of soldiers. In the middle lies two power levels that obviously depicts who they are.

"So Frieza, you come for round 2 I see." Goku smirks

"Yes monkey and this time I will finally kill you with my own hands." Frieza replies

Kuzuku glances up at Cell in which Cell takes notice of this.

"So I see that you are still alive. Impressive, I would of thought that you would of kicked the bucket when I blasted you with my Kamehameha." Cell smiled

"Well of course I did. You have Frieza's Cells inside you after all, so that makes you at least equally as in incompetence in killing us Saiyans" Kuzuku retorts with a smirk

"I can also see you still have a smart mouth, boy" Cell grunts.

"Hmm now lets see who is gonna fight who?" Goku ponders

"Kakarot you sit this one out, I will take Frieza!" Vegeta claims

"Huh! But why!?" Goku complains

"Don't you start Kakarot! You took the last two fights against him so now its my turn !" Vegeta states

"Fine! But don't overdue it." Goku gives in as Vegeta smirks triumphantly

"Good" Vegeta simply says

"Ohohohoh. Vegeta I think you don't recall the last time you decided to fight me by yourself."

Vegeta smirks at that comment and turns to Kuzuku and the other.

"I will leave the rest of these fodders to you so don't screw up."

"Oh what encouragi_" Frieza was cut off as he was punched so hard that it created a sonic boom that repelled him away from the city. Vegeta then chased after him, leaving the rest of the Z Fighters to fend off the swarm of Soldiers. Group by group the Frieza Soldiers were being decimated with absolute ease. 21 did her part as well by blowing away hundreds of Frieza Soldiers with the wave of her hands. But out of no where Cell came up from behind and delivered a elbow to the back of her head. This caused her to fly into several buildings causing them to collapse over in a domino effect fashion.

"Ughhhh... I should of paid more attention." 21 grunted in pain

"Hahaha...I've been waiting for a long time Android 21." Cell grinned

21 wasted no time as she charged at Cell at full power. Unleashing a flurry of kicks and punches, she thought she had the upper hand due to her design being superior to that of Cell but she was then mistaken when Cell causally kicked her in the stomach, making her skid across the ground. Still clutching her stomach she looks up in disbelief as Cell has now disappeared from her eye sight. In a fraction of a nanosecond, 21 is then blasted from her side and launched into large pieces of rubble. As it reveal, 21 is now bleeding and has a lot of bruises across her body.

 _"Damn that hurt! Cell's so strong now?! I should play possum so that I can recovered through my healing ability." 21 thought_

21 was then given no time as another blast instantly came racing towards her. With in the pile of rubble 21 was in shock at the blast coming at her, before she was hit with the full force of it power.

 _"Ughhh so much for recovering. Why am I not healing instantly? Don't tell me there is a limit to how much damage I can sustain!" 21 panicky thought_

"Well 21 I see that you aren't doing so well." Cell mocked as he walked towards her.

"Oh yea I am doing pretty dandy over here in this pile of rubble." she sarcastically says

"I can see that but you must be wondering, how I am so strong? Well after succumbing through the tortures of hell, I've been doing nothing but training and thanks to those sufficient clones that I absorbed for you, I have grown even more powerful than I've ever imagined." Cell explains

"Now 21, you are considered a powerful asset to my design so how about you join with me as one." Cell suggested evilly

"How about no?" 21 spats

"Well I am not giving you a choice." Cell says darkly but was then interrupted with a chair thrown at him.

"Hey grasshopper guy, leave her alone or I will castrate you!" the figure that reveals to be Vincent says.

"Oh man you really just had to attack him did you? That's Cell for crying out loud which begs the question on how he came back to life if killed him." Kize said as he was running along with Ace and Liz at his side.

"Vincent we have to get out of here!" Ace said

"Hahahahaha what is this? A mere human trying to play hero?" Cell laughs as he vanishes behind the four teens. The Teens then turn around in shock and began to take steps backwards as Cell approaches. Vincent tries to punch Cell in the face in which it landed but did no damage at all. Not even a tickle. Cell then lightly taps Vincent arm, breaking it like a twig as he howls in pain, clutching his arm. Cell then exerts a bit of energy that blows away all four teens near the beaten 21. As they land 21 stumbles to get up but succeeds in doing so.

"You know 21, I have a change of heart. I think I am going to kill you along with these insects" Cell says as he charges a large energy ball

"You guys have to run now! I will try to hold it off!" 21 shouts

"But what about you!" Ace responds

"This is not the tim...!" her sentence was cut off at the sudden sound of a blast being fired. At blinding speeds, the energy ball was coming at them with nothing else but the intent to kill. 21 got in front of the teens to shield them from the blast and prepared herself for pain. She closed her eyes as she waited for her inevitable doom but it never came. She opened her eyes to see 16 struggling to hold the blast.

"16!" 21 cried

"21... you seem to have change a lot these past years have you. You become less cold blooded to the point where you would sacrifice yourself for others. I'm glad that my purpose was finally severed."

"16 what are you talking about! We promised each other that we would live together as a family!" 21 cried out

"Yes...But I know that I would never have true human emotions. Unlike you who should be considered a cyborg just like android 17 and 18, I don't have access to such emotions. But I do feel that wish would still be fulfilled. The wish for you to have a family by not me but by another." 16 smiled as his body is being blown apart

"What do you mean..." 21 whispered

"In do time you will understand. Yes in do time..." 16 said his final words as the blast destroys him completely

"NOOOOOOOO!" 21 cried as the dust revealed nothing but ash

"Oh man it felt good to kill him again. Hahahahaha Android 16 was just another failure of a android as his efforts were in vain. For that let me show you...MY TRUE POWER!" Cell exclaims manically as he powers up.

 _"His power is off the charts! Kuzuku I am sorry but I guess this is it for me" 21 thinks solemnly_

"Is this it? Is this how we are going to die?!" Kize shouted. Liz was whimpering Ace's arms as he watched Cell prepare another blast to be fired.

"This is it! Now time to die maggots!" Cell shouts as he prepares to fire. At that time Ace could only think of one person.

 _"Kuzuku please"_

"DIE!" Cell shouts as he was **about** to fire but was cut off with the sudden force of kick at least 600 nuclear bombs exploding in his face sent him flying. 21 couldn't believe her eyes as she saw her rescuer land in front of her. A tail happily wagging around with his orange and black Gi that he had put on in the morning. His back radiated with comfort and security as he faced off against the same area where Cell was launched to. It was undoubtedly the Saiyan that changed her life forever.

"21 I am sorry that I was late are you okay?" Kuzuku turns around to look her in the eyes

"Uh yes, I took more damage than I thought and my healing ability seems to have stopped but I am still alive" she answers

"Hmm so there is a limit" Kuzuku claims in which 21 nods her head.

Kuzuku then turned around to face Cell who was getting out of the rubble

"I am sorry Ace, Vincent, Kize," Kuzuku stated which caused the three of them to look up.

"I promise to tell you all the truth when I get the chance but for now I have to take care of this guy. 21 can you heal Vincent's arm?"

21 nods and proceeds to heal Vincent. Kuzuku looks over to the ash covered ground.

"21 what happened to 16. He said he had to go check something while we were fighting" Kuzuku asked. 21 hung her head low as a few tears rolled down her face

"I killed him." Cell proudly claims which cause Kuzuku to turn to him slowly

"He was a pathetic Android that was merely an imperfect model. Me on the other hand, has decided that he should die before my perfection" Cell explains

"I see..." Kuzuku temper rising.

"I guess I have no choice then"

"No choice for what exactly" Cell said in amusement

"I have no choice but to kick your ass!" Kuzuku shouted turning Super Saiyan 2.

"I see so that what this comes down to. You are going to wish that I killed you back there, boy" Cell said while getting into fighting stance.

(Song ends Here)

"Your going to wish you killed me back there, field goal head." Kuzuku retorted getting into fighting stance. The two stared down each other with intense glares of murderous intent. At this very moment, any novice fighter could sense the intensity that was about to take place in a matter of moments. If it were to take physical form, then it would resemble that of a inferno that was being constantly feed with oil. Then as if a referee commence the battle the two warriors charged at each other. The two collided in a strangle hold, hands intertwined with each other as they struggle for control. The ground beneath them began to shake as their auras flare with great radiance. The four bystanders and the Majin covered their eyes at the sight and were greeted with nothing as it dissipated. Everyone, including 21 were wondering where they went. That until they heard sounds above them and instinctively looked up. There they saw glimpses of the two warriors disappearing and reappearing as if they were shooting stars in the sky. The two then appeared visible in the sky as they are immersed in high speed combat. Punches, Kicks, Elbows, Cross counters, etc were being countered and blocked with each move leaving loud booms that traveled across not only the Earth but several Solar System. Kuzuku took the opportunity to vanish behind Cell and attempt deliver a right hook to his rib cage but found that Cell vanished. Instinctively, Kuzuku elbowed Cell from behind him and punched him square in the jaw. Cell stopped himself in mid air to where he charged at Kuzuku leaving behind a sonic boom. Kuzuku had little time to react and was elbowed across face. Kuzuku vanished in a instant and kicked Cell in the back towards the ground. Cell recovered though and was now exchanging blows with Kuzuku. Moments later the two fell back down to Earth like a lightning bolt. This caused a small explosion to blind the observers vision. The smoked cleared as they could hear the power of their fists clashing. The smoke unraveled the two titans unleashing barrages of attacks on each other without backing down. The energy they were emitting enveloped the area with their light as electricity spread across the ground. Cell then tried to launch a punch at Kuzuku's face at full force but Kuzuku free fall backwards to avoid the attack. At the same time Cell realized his punch missed, a kick was already aimed at Cells face. Cell blocked the clever kick but grunted in pain as it was a diversion of the kick to the ribs. Cell skidded back as Kuzuku flexibly twisted his arms and body to land on his feet. He charged at Cell at speeds where the ground broke apart beneath him. Kuzuku charge was halted when he was suddenly blasted in the stomach. He grunted in pain as it exploded to where Cell charged at Kuzuku with a punch to the jaw. Cell then landed a knee at his stomach, causing him to cough up blood but Kuzuku retaliated with a grapple throw, to gain some distance. The two now stood across from each other but Kuzuku was more tired than Cell.

(Song end here)

"Huff* Huff* I can feel your power slipping Kuzuku." Cell said with smirk

"But I have to admit you are giving me as much fun as my fight with Goku"

"Huff* Huff* Huff* you don't say? looks like I live up to your expectations." Kuzuku replied

"Oh no you far exceed it" Cell corrected.

At the sidelines, the bystanders in which three of them are Kuzuku's personal friends sat in awe at the battle that unfolded before them. Liz was still in Ace's embrace, not bothering to observe with them. 21 was at disbelief on how strong Kuzuku is. The first time they fought Kuzuku was getting destroyed by her, but now he is going toe to toe with Cell who defeated her with ease (Remember the only reason she was able to do that was because Kuzuku was injured)

"Hey miss errr 21 is it? Do you think Kuzuku has a chance against Cell?" Ace asked with concern

"I don't know but at this current moment if we don't do something Kuzuku might lose." 21 replied

"What do you mean? Kuzuku looks fine right now." Kize replied

"Yes right now but the problem lies in his endurance. Cell's regenerative ability will allow him to heal his wounds while Kuzuku would lose power at a rapid rate due to his transformation. So if this drags on, then he might lose" 21 states but mentally thinks.

 _"Please Kuzuku, win this for us."_

"So Kuzuku, I wonder how long you could last... AGAINST MY ASSAULT!" Cell shouts as he vanishes. In slow motion Cell moves behind Kuzuku as he turns around to meet Cell's fist. The collision then causes a crater in which both are staring each other down. Kuzuku then goes on a onslaught of attacks while Cell does the same. Kuzuku then catches one of Cell's fist but realizes too late that it had a Ki blast with in it. The explosion launches Kuzuku backwards in which he rolls across the ground. As Kuzuku gets up panting, he looks up to see cell firing a Kamehameha directly at him from above to which he counters his with his own. But he struggles to hold Cell back in which his blast was starting to give away from the pressure.

 _"Grrr I have no choice. I got to risk it here or I'll lose!" Kuzuku grunted_

"KAIOKEN X4!" Kuzuku yelled as his wave grew even larger with more ferocity in it. But it was to no avail as Kuzuku's stamina as beginning to backfire on him. Cell's beam was pressing against his as it grew weaker and weaker by the minute.

"It over! Now perish you saiyan monkey!" Cell shouts as Kuzuku wave is beaten

"What..." Kuzuku mutters in disbelief as he tries to to stop the blast from engulfing him

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Kuzuku cries out in pain when he fails to do so. The blast engulfed him completely as it burns his skin.

"KUZUKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Ace shouts out as the blast connected to the ground as he is launched towards the ends of the city. The blast created a explosion that look like a nuclear warhead. Cell then landed onto the ground, staring at the destruction he created, The various buildings were leveled and made a clear path to the area that Kuzuku was launched to. Ace and 21 were about to shed tears as they thought that their friend was dead but some figure formed with in the smoke. Once is cleared it revealed Kuzuku but his Gi torn almost clean off and bloodied up in a barely sustain Super Saiyan form. One of his pants sleeves were blown clean off and revealed a bloodied leg as well.

(Song ends)

"Heavy Panting* Damn I thought I was dead there for a second" Kuzuku exclaimed out loud.

"Huff* Huff* Huff* I am surprised you survive that. I have to admit this was fun but I think we should end this." Cell says as if he already won. Kuzuku tries to move but almost falls in the process and is brought to one knee.

"Heavy Panting* Hehehe I can't even move" Kuzuku chuckled as he fall face flat into the ground. Kuzuku pupils start to grow hollow as he is about to give into fatigue. But a voice calls out to him.

"KUZUKU GET THE HELL UP!" Vincent yells. Kuzuku turns his head to him with heavy breathing.

"DON"T YOU DIE ON ME, YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO! SO GET UP BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASS!" He yells.

"Don't waste your efforts, he is not..." Cell was cut off at the sound of movement

"Got it...I can hear you loud and clear..." Kuzuku said as his messy hair covers his face

Vincent now has tears in his eyes but wipes them away with his working arm. "Get him! Show him what your made of!". Kuzuku then looked up at his adversary

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kuzuku yells as his hair grows longer.

 _"Huh what is this?" Cell wonders_

"I will make this vow, Huff* Huff*. That I...Huff* Huff* will not fall again." Kuzuku said with a determine stare

"Hehehe...Hahahaha. Very well then I will put you down for good and then take care of your friends." Cell says with a evil grin. Cell charges at Kuzuku as he gets up ready for battle.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" They both scream as they engage in a flurry of Kicks and Punches in the air. Kuzuku though gains the upper hand due to the use of Super Saiyan 3. Cell being pushed back, uses Kuzuku increased momentum against him by tripping him to the ground. Kuzuku being a rather unpredictable fighter, kicks upwards in which it lands a hit on Cells chin. Kuzuku then rushes Cell again and Punches him hard in the stomach in which he keels over before he is met with a hard elbow that sends him flying into several buildings and into the forest. Kuzuku then runs after Cell as he unleashes a barrage of Ki blasts at him. Kuzuku dodges each and every one of the blast and jumps towards Cell with a punch ready. Cell weaves and kicks Kuzuku hard in the stomach where he is flung back into the city with Cell on his tracks. Kuzuku recovers and stops himself with his hands, kicking upwards at Cells stomach. Cell gasped as the wind was knocked out of him when he was being flown upwards. Kuzuku jumped up and came down with a ax kick to the head that resulted in Cell crashing into the central area of the city like a meteor. Kuzuku landed on the ground. Moments later a raging eruption of energy blew away the surrounding area.

"GRAHHHHHHHH! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" Cells roars.

"You will pay!" He exclaims next as he positions his hands together in deep concentration.A dark-green Ki blast then formed as he brought it to his waste.

"Perfect Galaxy Kamehameha!" he darkly says

 _"Damn he was holding back this much power! This is starting to get out of hand!" Kuzuku thought_

Kuzuku tensed his body for the pain he was about to feel.

"Graaaahhhhhh! KAIOKEN X4!" he yells as he bring his hands to his waste as well

"Mystic Kamehameha!" as clear energy that resembles Gohan's Ultimate Form. They chant in union.

"Kaaaaaa...Meeeeeee"

21 put up a energy barrier around them in order to stay safe.

"HAAAAAAAA...MEEEEEEEE" they get louder

"Goku are you sure you don't want to stop them?" Krillin nervously ask while sitting on a pile of Frieza soldiers

"Nah besides if things go wrong then I will stop it." Goku replies while a piece of meat

"Well so much for the Earth" Krillin Mutters

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" they both fired in which the collision shook a whole colony of galaxies. The force between the two was shaking everything around it. Kuzuku was trying his hardest to hold Cell back but he was determine to win at all cost. Cell's blast was gaining edge as he laugh manically at victory.

 _"Screw it, I'm going to have to push myself beyond my limit!" Kuzuku mentally cursed_

"Krk...Krk...Krk..." Kuzuku grunted

"ITS OVER BOY, IT TIME FOR ME TO WIN!" Cell shouted

"Krk...Krk... KAIOKEN X10!" Kuzuku shouted as a sudden surge of power increased his Kamehameha's force to new levels. The blast overthrew Cell's in a instant and began to engulf his entire body.

"No No No No! Not again! I will not succumb to this fate again!" Cell curses as his cells are being disintegrated from trying to hold back the blast. Kuzuku made one last push.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Cell screams for the last time as he is now vanquished into nothing from this world. It was then he knew that this would mark the end of this legendary battle.


	13. The Calm After the Storm

Frieza was panting on the ground as Vegeta showed little to no mercy. Vegeta took the opportunity to gut punch Frieza and deliver a cross punch across his jawline. Vegeta then Kicks Frieza around like a soccer ball, before getting kicked in the gut again. Frieza was struggling hard as Vegeta had his arms crossed with a smirk.

"How does it feel Frieza? To be humiliated by a 'monkey'."

"Shut your filthy mouth!" Frieza yells in frustration as he fires a death beam. Vegeta merely deflects it and proceeds to pummel Frieza into the ground before flying back up to admire his work.

"Now time for I the prince of all Saiyans, to avenge his fallen race once more" Vegeta shouts as he prepares his attack. Frieza could only look up at his pending death as Vegeta shouts his attack to fire.

"BIG BANG ATTACK!"

"Uwaaaaa...Uwaaaa...AHHHHH" Frieza yells as he enveloped by the blast. In a matter of minutes it exploded leaving without a trace. Frieza's Ki was nowhere to be found indicating that he is dead.

"Hmph about time I gain this satisfaction." Vegeta mutters

"It seems that Kakarot and the other took care of their part so I better go back home to train". With that he flies off to do his daily routine.

 _ **Back at the even more destroyed city**_

Kuzuku is now standing in the middle of rubble, deformed from his long majestic golden hair and is now torn in all places. He collapse onto the ground from nothing else but pure exhaustion. 21 and Kuzuku's friends wandered aimlessly to find his location. Once they noticed his body they ran to his aid.

"Kuzuku!" they shouted.

21 knelt down to Kuzuku side and lifted his head to check for breathing. She smiled

"He's alive!" she shouted with relief.

On cue the Z Fighters landed at their location.

"21 quick give him this bean." Krillin said as he threw the bean to 21.

"Kuzuku come on open your mouth and eat this." 21 whispers. Kuzuku weakly complies and eats the senzu bean. Kuzuku then regain some consciousness and tried to get up but still felt pain all over but it was tolerable.

"Kuzuku don't try to move yet. The beans we have now are imperfect so they won't heal you fully." Gohan explains. Kuzuku nods at his master's request.

"Wow man you were awesome out there!" Kize complimented with excitement

"Hehe it was nothing really. I barely pulled through" Kuzuku degraded

"You got to teach me sometime like seriously! I wouldn't mind learning a thing or two!" Kize continued, making Kuzuku sweat a little

"Umm... we'll see hehehe" Kuzuku says awkwardly. Kize is then slapped in the head by Vincent

"Come on Kize. Don't patronize him now. He's been through a lot!" Vincent scolded

"Thank you Vincent. Without that encouragement I wouldn't have gotten back up." Kuzuku said gratefully

"No sweat, besides you pretty much saved our lives" Vincent replied. Kuzuku looked over to Ace who had live holding onto him.

"So Ace, I guess the rumors were all true?" Kuzuku joked which caused him to blush

"Uh yeah but lets keep this a secret between us ok!" Ace nervously said

"Yeah you bet I will. I mean you all know my secret now so I can't really complain." Kuzuku joked.

"So I guess we could say that we saved the world again? Well if that's the case then we all should head home and get some rest." Goku says as everyone agrees. As they parted ways 21 offered to fly Kuzuku home and treat his injuries. When they arrived, 21 was rather marveled at the scenery. They walked inside together as 21 would let Kuzuku sit down on his bed. She began to treat his injuries through using her powers and wrapped up his wounds in bandages. Once done Kuzuku was going to say thank you until he was tackled by 21 onto the bed.

"Hey 21 whats wrong?" Kuzuku asked in surprise

"I was so scared. Scared that you were going to die like 16." she sniffed. Kuzuku patted her head gently so that she could calm down.

"Its okay now. I am here and alive right? I am graceful for you concern but we can't dwell on such things okay"

"I know but..." she pauses as he forces her to look at her

" Come on 21 stop crying okay. Its better if you smile right" Kuzuku smiles. 21 responds with a smile of her own.

"Thank you Kuzuku for protecting me back there"

"Your welcome, and besides if you died back there, then it would only be less interesting." Kuzuku grinned. 21 blushed as she got up of the bed and began to exit.

"Uhh yea right. I will be going now so make sure you get some rest okay. Goodnight." 21 nervously walked out, leaving a dumbfounded Kuzuku on the bed.

As 21 was flying back to her lab she couldn't help but think of what happened back there. Why was her heart beating so fast when she was around Kuzuku. It was so foreign to her that it made her leave early so that she may ponder on what it was. Her cheeks were flushed with red and she couldn't bear the thought of Kuzuku dying during that fight. She decided it'd be best to save those question for another time.

The next morning was already upon our heroes in a blink of the eye. Kuzuku woke up rather late and was glad he didn't have school today because of the chaos. At that he decided to take a shower that was rather refreshing since the hot water eased his aching bones. When he got out he put on some casual clothes. A orange polo shirt with a button undone and black jeans. He then decided to head to Bulma's early because she declared she was going to throw a party for everyone's victory. Kuzuku then exited his home and flew off to Bulma's. The flight took longer than usual because 21 told him to take it easy. When he lands in the yard, he decides to walk through the back. After going through several hallways he finds Bulma working on another one of her projects.

"Good morning Bulma!" Kuzuku greeted

"Oh Kuzuku, good morning. How are you feeling? I heard you had one hell of a fight against Cell" Bulma responded

" Yeah it was, and to answer your question, I am feeling better now but I am still sore in some places"

"Well that's good. So why are you here so early? The party is not starting with in another three hours."

"Oh well I was wondering if you could lend me your dragon radar."

"Huh yeah. But why would you need the dragon balls? Oh wait silly me you are probably going to wish back the casualties that were killed." She says as Kuzuku nods but knows it was more for than that.

"Well there is no helping it. So here the radar and make sure you keep it safe because I don't feel like making a new one." Bulma hands the radar to Kuzuku

"Thanks Bulma I guess I owe you another! Well see ya at the party!" he cheerfully says as he flies out the window.

"Ah the spring time of youth. Now time to get back to work before the party starts."

Kuzuku now was collecting all seven dragon balls in various places. With ease he found all seven dragon balls that were spread across the world in a matter of minutes. Our young saiyan was now on his way back but then he decided to drop by the city where he battled against Cell. Kuzuku landed in front of a secret door that was hidden rather well, away from the battle area. Kuzuku knocked on the door and heard footsteps walk up some sort of stairs. When opened he was met face to face with Ace.

"Kuzuku how you doing man!" Ace smiled

"I am doing much better, thanks. I dropped by to explain myself so would you let me come in?". Ace took note of this and lead Kuzuku down to the underground living room where everyone sat comfortably.

"Oh look what we have here. Kuzuku, looks like your all better" Kize announced

"Hmmm somewhat, I still feel sore so there's that" Kuzuku answers while putting his bag down and sits on the sofa.

"Hey where's your tail? Did it get blown off or something" Vincent asked with a cast on his arm now.

"No its just inside my pants. To be one hundred with you it kinda get uncomfortable after a while. But to get straight to the point, I came because I have some explaining to do." Kuzuku responded. Everyone nodded and decided to listen intently to his explanation.

"So to get the big question out of the way, I am not a human being. I come from a species that resides on a different planet." Kuzuku started

"The planets name was called Vegeta and in it, homed a race that specialized in fighting. Among the universe they were the most feared race due to their battle prow less and the unique ability to get stronger the more they fight. We are called Saiyans."

"But one day, Frieza the emperor of the universe, destroyed our home world because he feared the powers of a Super Saiyan. But several Saiyans escaped the explosion. One being a man called Goku who is my master's father and another being Vegeta who is the husband of Bulma Briefs"

"Wait Bulma has a husband?!" Kize exclaimed as Kuzuku nodded

"In total there were two pure blooded Saiyans and four half breeds. But they were not the only ones who escaped as my parents were sent to another planet at a young age. Of course they fell in love and had me in the process but something happened to cause them to send me away to another planet when I was a infant."

"For the majority of my childhood I lived in a orphanage with my caretaker Nana. She and I were practically family but one day a group of mercenaries came to the planet and killed nearly everyone...including Nana.". Realizing the atmosphere was getting heavy he continued on.

"For many years, I traveled from planet to planet until I finally landed on Earth. I befriended Goku and his friends to where they suggested I live here with them. I took there offer and trained under the tutelage of Gohan for a short while. I was able to get a lot stronger since that day and eventually I was enrolled into Orange Star High School under Bulma suggestion" Kuzuku finished. The room was now silent after hearing the explanation. But a voice spoke up to cut through that silence.

"Kuzuku, thank you for telling the truth" Ace said. He was stricken by the sudden acceptance and smiled

"Thanks Ace" I knew you would understand.

"So how do you explain the fact that you can change your hair blond?" Vincent asked

"Oh about that, you see that was the legendary transformation that brought fear to Frieza. The first one to achieve it was Goku and after sometime all six of us can transform. The normal stage of Super Saiyan multiplies our power by fifty times but eventually we discovered that there were more versions of it. For instance when I have electricity around my body, it means I went Super Saiyan 2 which gives me twice as more power. I only achieve that recently so my body is not quite used to it." Kuzuku explained

"Ok but there was that time when your hair grew longer. What about that?" Liz finally spoke

"Oh well it seems I've finally achieved Super Saiyan 3. I noticed it when I fought Cell and was quite surprised at that fact. For now I at least remember the feeling of going Super Saiyan 3 so I can probably transform again." Kuzuku said as he looked at the clock.

"Oh crap look at the time! I got thirty minutes to get to Bulma's" Kuzuku suddenly got up

"Uhh thanks guys for listening and please keep this a secret because I don't want the public chasing me everyday! Got to go bye!" Kuzuku said as a sprinted out of the underground confinement,leaving his friends in a bundle of laughter as they watch Kuzuku trip on the way out.

 _ **Capsule Corporation**_

Kuzuku arrived at Capsule Corporation as he saw people already arrived. In the indoor garden was a array of different types of foods and beverages. As for the people who were there early, it was mostly the Son family. Gohan was wearing a gray button up shirt with glasses while Videl had a red and black striped sweater on. She was holding Pan who was wearing a frilly yellow dress that matched her shoes and white socks. Goku on the other hand wore his causal city jacket and khaki pants while Chi Chi had a violet cardigan that also matched her shoes. Goten was in a adorable suit with a blue bow tie.

"Oh Kuzuku your back, so did you gather the dragon balls?" Bulma called out

"Yeah I have all seven in my bag right now. Thanks again for allowing me to use the radar."

"Don't mention it. So when are you gonna make the wish? We could do it right now if you like." Bulma asked

"Hmm I was thinking about doing it after the party. You guys don't have to worry about the wish though, its a secret" Kuzuku winked which caused Bulma to raise an eyebrow

"Oh okay, as of right now there are appetizers on the table to snack on before everyone arrives."

"Great thanks" Kuzuku replied. He then walked over to the Son family to greet them as well

"So Goten I heard that you've been studying to be an engineer?"

Goten nods his head. "Yeah I can't wait till I grow up! I'm gonna build so many super cool cars that its gonna blow your mind!"

"Hehe is that so. You should swing me one of your prototypes in the future. I'd be glad to test drive for you."

"You bet!" Goten said enthusiastically

"Its good to see you again Chi Chi. Did you help out with the cooking?"

"Oh its also good to see that your doing well Kuzuku, especially after what you've been through. And yes I have and I made sure to make your favorite dishes." Chi Chi lovingly replies

"Also how are your studies going?" she added

"Oh its going good. I mean the classes at the school are too easy for me now so there's that. But oh man I can't wait till the main dishes come out!" Kuzuku replied

"Giggles* I see, you and Goku better not go too crazy. The last time you two did, you ate not only the plates that were laid out but also forced us to order an abundant amounts for food for ourselves."

"Hehe yeah sure thing" Kuzuku nervously chuckles

"Hey Kuzuku I saw you turn into a Super Saiyan 3 back in your fight with Cell!" Goku claimed

"Yeah I couldn't believe it myself. But I could only hold it for a short while though."

"Don't worry about it. It was like that the first time I transformed into a Super Saiyan 3, but eventually I learned to maintain it for a good amount of time. Besides you are not only a lot stronger but also have a lot more endurance compared to me back then. Keep working at it." Goku ensures cheerfully

"Sure thing and hey you have to teach me Instant Transmission sometime" He responds in which he earns a nod from Goku. The sound of the entrance door slides open to reveal the rest of the guests. The group then turns their attention to them as they walk towards the party area. Piccolo was wearing his usual clothes as he stand next to Yamcha who was wearing a beige jacket and khakis, along with brown shoes. Krillin was holding Maron who was wearing a red sun dress while 18 had on a small brown jacket over a long sleeved orange shirt. She had a skirt that matched with her jacket and long leggings. Krillin was wearing his usual white button down shirt and dress pants. Tien and Chaiotzu were wearing their traditional clothing while Master Roshi had on a summer shirt with shorts. Hercule was standing along side Buu who was the less dressed up person there. He had on his normal public attire that says world champion all over him. Trunks was also among them but Vegeta was probably off somewhere training. Oolong and Launch were also among the group.

"There you guys are! Come on lets get this thing on the road!" Goku yelled

"Yeah!" everyone cheered in union. The first forty minutes were bathed in a whole lot of fun. Goten, Trunks and Pan were playing all over the garden with various toys. Piccolo was enjoying the natural habitat while Yamcha, Krillin, Tien and Marron were having fun with the game booths. Goku and Kuzuku were demolishing dish by dish as Buu was eating sweats at the same pace while playing with his dog Bee. Satan was relaxing on a chair admiring the sight while reading one of the newspapers. Roshi as always was being a pervert and watch intently on the girls figure. 18 was sitting down enjoying a cool glass of lemonade while listening to the music that was playing. So far, the party has pretty much been going well. That's when a door opened and diverted Bulma's attention to it.

"Oh I thought we were forgetting someone!" Bulma said which made Kuzuku look in Bulma's direction.

"Uhh sorry that I'm late...I kinda umm woke up late" the new person nervously confessed as she bowed her head.

"Ah I see but don't worry your not that late 21." Bulma assured. Kuzuku looked over Bulma's body as he was still sitting and chewing his food. What he saw was what most people call a goddess in her own right. 21 was in her human form as she wore a light orange draped dress that contain a blue flower patter at the waist area with a azure blue ribbon to match her necklace. She had on orange slip on shoes with a bow on each one. She had her usual glasses on and wore orange bracelets on her wrist. On her hair lies a blue flower clip that goes with her eyes.

"Whoa look at hot stuff over there." Yamacha whispered in Krillin's ears which made 18 glare at the two. 21 raised her head and took notice of Kuzuku looking at her. Her instincts kicked in and ran over to Kuzuku to greet him.

"Hello Kuzuku. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling great! I think I may be back to full strength in two days!" Kuzuku answered.

"By the way you sure dressed up nice today. What's got you in a good mood?". 21 cast her eyes downwards and blushed.

"No...No particular reason. I just wa...wanted to dress nice for the party to...today. Do I look weird for dressing like this?" she stuttered and then whispers

"Nah you look great! I like it!" Kuzuku announced which made 21 smile at the comment. The party then resumed its course as Kuzuku and Goku decided to go have fun with the guys. They decided to play a little pick up soccer which was of course taken way too far as Kuzuku kicked the ball so hard that it left a dent in the Saiyan proof wall as it missed the goal

"Wow your just like Goku. You sure need to control your strength and your aim." Krillin commented

"Hehehe sorry about that guys"

"Hey don't mention it now get back on defense. We need to catch up." Yamcha commented

"Yeah sure thing, though having Goku on their team seems unfair if I have to say."

"Aye you should of won the game of rock paper scissor if you want to complain" Oolong snickers

"I will remember those words piggy." Kuzuku retorts. At the table, the girls were chatting away about their lives and how they have been doing. Mid-way into the conversation 21 was eating away at the sweets rather gluttony but elegantly at the same time. She was peering over at the game and watched Kuzuku specifically from afar. Bulma took noticed of this and took the opportunity to tease.

"Hey 21, why are you eyeing Kuzuku so intently?" she asked

"What? Was I? Gee I must of went into some sort of trance." she said surprisingly

"Now that you mention it, 21 did stop talking for a while." Chi Chi said. 21 tried to respond but had no words, so essentially she gave up and decided to tell them.

"Well you see..." 21 started trying to find the words

"Every time I am near Kuzuku my heart clinches and I tend to tense up. He was the first friend that I've ever made and for some strange reason, when ever I am around him my hunger seems to fade into nothing. He even accepted my reason for eating people in a short amount of time when I kidnap him. This feeling somewhat hurts but also gives me warmth and sincere happiness as I am drawn to him." 21 explain nervously. There was a moment of silence after her explanation until 18 spoke up

"21...could you be in love perhaps" 18 said.

"Me? In love?" 21 questioned

"Well it seems you harbor strong feelings for Kuzuku. It was the same for the all of us." 18 continued

"Yeah I remember when Goku saved me from a dinosaur when we were young. I grew attracted to him, to where it almost became an obsession. And look at us now, we are happily married and have two kids and a grandchild" Chi Chi giggled

Videl nods. "Same thing with Gohan. I practically bugged him when he was fighting crime the Great Saiyan man. I tired him endlessly to find out his secret and when I did I was so happy. But the more I spent time with Gohan and his gentle heart when he taught me how to fly, I eventually fell for him."

Bulma giggles. "Me and Vegeta started off hating each other to the bone. But I admired his tenacity and pride. Eventually that admiration turned into love as I cared for his injuries he received during his training to become Super Saiyan. Now we have a lovingly relationship despite his grumpiness. So you see 21, that feeling is what we call love. A feeling of deep affection and desire for someone else. A feeling that can't be broken and attracts you to someone in a romantic manner.". 21 was know dissecting everything she heard.

 _"Could I be in love with Kuzuku?"_ she thought as she turned back to Kuzuku. She unknowingly gives that stare that they have been talking about. The others giggle at her love struck antics

"Any who 21, don't worry too much, he will eventually come around." Bulma said. 21 turns around and nervously and nods. The party was hitting it's climax as people were exiting and saying goodbye. As Kuzuku and 21 exited together after saying goodbye Kuzuku turned to 21 who was walking rather tensely.

"Hey 21 are you alright?" he asked which caused her to jump a bit.

"Uhhh...yes! Why won't I be." he quickly says

Kuzuku raise an eyebrow but continues. "Great so, I want to take you somewhere before we part ways. Do you mind?"

"Ahhh not at all." she responds. Kuzuku smiled at her answer.

"Great then lets take off somewhere secluded.". The word "Secluded" threw 21's mind into overdrive.

" _Secluded! Is Kuzuku trying to...no no no that's not it!" she thought worringly._ The two flew to nearby cliff that was edging over the ocean. The place was a perfect place to gaze at the starry sky and be bathed by the moonlight. Kuzuku took out his bag and had a bundle of dragon balls laid across the ground.

"Alright stay back for a bit 21" Kuzuku said in which she condemned to his command

"Shenron I summon you to grant my wish!" Kuzuku shouted. The sky grew cloudy as the glowing orbs released its energy to sprout out a green-mystical dragon that was contained with in.

"I am Shenron the Eternal Dragon. Speak now so I may grant your two wishes." he says in his typical tone

"Shenron I would like you bring back all the people who were killed in the attack of the clones and by Frieza and Cell!" Kuzuku shouted

"Very well your wish shall be granted. Now state your second wish." Shenron says as his eyes glow. Kuzuku turned to 21 and smirked.

"For my next wish, I wish for you to remove 21's hunger so she can live a life without worry! After that you are free to go". 21 is left a shock as the dragon grants his final wish.

"Very well your wish has been granted, farewell" he says as he dissipates into thin air and disperse the dragon balls across the world. 21 couldn't feel her lingering hunger anymore and was standing there with shock, not noticing Kuzuku was walking up to her.

"So 21, how do you feel?". She didn't respond which worried him a bit.

"Um 21, are you oka..." his sentence was cut short with a strong tackle to the ground. 21 was on top of him as she hugged him greatly

"Thank You! Thank You! Thank You!" she said into his chest. Kuzuku was taken back but complied and patted her head.

"Your welcome 21, besides we're friends now right.". She looked up a bit hurt by the 'friends' part but she didn't care much as she was so happy now. She had tears in her eyes and was smiling like no tomorrow. The two had a moment as they sat there under the starry night sky, waiting to see what brings them in the future.


	14. Apologizes and Mistakes

Its been one week since that faithful night. School started back up again and Kuzuku was now back in class with his friends all together. The school decided to change up the system and have school days without alternating classes. This was a good thing since Ace, Kuzuku, Kize, Vincent, and even Liz could all be in the same class now. The group were sitting in the middle row of the class and listening to the lesson as it went on...well most of them except for Kuzuku who was taking a nap. He would resume his typical routine of getting woken from his nap to answer a question and answer it immediately to where he would go back to sleep afterwards.

"Man is he always this way Ace?" Kize asked

"Pretty much" he answered

"Makes me wonder how he is able to get a one hundred on every single one of his tests" Vincent sweats

Kuzuku while in his sleep mode was sudden woken up by the ring of the bell. He quickly got up at the sound of the alarm.

"Finally this class is over!" He claims.

As the group were heading out to their next class, they were suddenly surrounded.

"Hey whats going on?" Ace asked

"Yeah move out the way before we are late" Kize commanded but they didn't budge. The path was cleared for a short moment as Glade and Ryusika were allowed to walk through. There they stood in front of the group of friends with sly smiles spread across their face, screaming out their mischievous intent.

"Sigh* Not this again." Kuzuku said in annoyance.

"Quiet nerd, it seems you have some new even then you still don't have as many friends as I do and will never match me." Ryusika spats

"Yeah and it seems that your ego hasn't degraded much either" Kuzuku retorts which earns him snickers from his friends.

"I advise you to watch your mouth squirt. Before I put you down for good" Glade warned

"Oh please, last time you tried that, I pretty much embarrassed you. Are you sure you want to jump me this time?"

"Hehehe well this time we came with insurance" Glade said dangerously as he pulled out a knife. Everyone gasped at his action while Kuzuku stood there unwavering.

"Damn dude...you actually stoop this low. You kinda defeated my expectation, I was kinda expecting you to shoot up the school or something along those lines." Kuzuku said in disbelief

"Grrrr Shut up! You won't be talking much shit when you are bleeding out!" Glade said dangerously. Ryusika took several steps back as she didn't expect this.

"Hmm your half right about that."

"Good now die!" Glade charged

"Hmmm nah I think I kinda want to stay alive" Kuzuku said nonchalantly as he side steps Glade and gripped his hand hard, causing him to drop his weapon.

"You done?" Kuzuku mocked. Glade winced in pain wondering how he has so much strength but smirks.

"You wish, I rather die than lose to you again! Speaking of which." Glade then unzips his jacket to reveal a time bomb under it.

"I think we should go together!" Glade shouted. Everyone started to panic and run away.

"Damn dude you actually impressed me. You met my expectation and went far beyond even that.". Glade noticed that Kuzuku's friends were still present and smirked

"Talk all you want, but I will be taking you down with me. Be glad that your new friends are gonna come to."

"Well I can arrange that" Kuzuku smirked. In a instant Kuzuku removed the bomb around his chest and quickly threw it far out the window. It exploded as Glade was pondering on why he wasn't dead yet. Kuzuku stood over Glade as he collapse to his feet.

"And consider that arranged."

"You...You bastard!" Glade ran to Kuzuku but was met with Ace's fist, knocking him out cold.

"Damn Ace, you sure pack a punch." Kize complimented as he poked Glade's unconscious body.

"Aye I did earn a 4th degree black belt in karate and Wei Tai". As time passed the police arrived and took Glade into custody. Ryusika was taken into the principle office for questioning. Right now the gang was heading out for lunch. When they received their food they all decided to eat together on the rooftop. As they ate, Kize decided to ask Kuzuku a question.

"So Kuzuku who was the pink chick that was protecting us against Cell?"

"Oh her? Well her name is android 21. She was created to pretty much eat everything in sight but I kinda convinced her not to so we became allies."

"Oh so she's a robot?" Liz questioned

"Hmmm not really. To be exact she isn't really a android but more like a cyborg similar to that of my friend Krillin's wife." Kuzuku corrected

"Oh I see, so she is still a living thing but she has some machine parts to her." Vincent confirmed

"Yeah that's pretty much it. She also has a human form but her pink form is her true self" Kuzuku nodded

"Any ways what do you think will happen to Ryusika?" Vincent asked

"Well she would defiantly be crying for a few weeks, since her precious boyfriend got arrested for being a manic." Kuzuku started

"Besides whats her deal. Couldn't they simply get over a little accident that was a long time. I even said sorry afterwards."

"Well she does have a rich background so there's that. And you know spoiled kids like her always whine when they get there stuff dirty and messed up." Kize added

"Man school is complicated." Kuzuku groaned

"No need to fret. You took care of that problem so there should be nothing to worry about." Ace assured him.

"Yeah your right. Maybe I am over exaggerating." Kuzuku deluded. The rest of the school day went by quick as the group were getting stares after what happened. As they said their goodbyes Kuzuku flies home for more relaxation. He was planning on training tomorrow, so he wanted all the rest that he can get. When he arrived at his place he noticed someone standing near his house. It was 21 who was in her Majin form with a box or some sort. She also seemed nervous as well.

"Hey 21, what are you doing here." Kuzuku called out as he landed near her. She nearly jump out of skin as she turns around to meet him. Kuzuku **finally** noticed that her eyes have changed from its usual black tint and red pupils to that of her normal human form. She was also wearing a long white skirt and a pink blouse that matched her shoes.

"Uwaaa! Kuzuku don't scare me like that!" she yelped which made him chuckle.

"Sorry, but hey what are you doing here" he says with a curious look.

"Ummm I wanted t-to stop by and ha-hang out with you for the day" she stuttered

"Oh that's cool. I wasn't really going to do much today anyway". 21 lit up as if she were a Christmas tree.

"Great! I brought snacks so we could enjoy it together.". The two for the rest of the day would chat as they enjoyed the food. Kuzuku then decided it was best to put on a Jurassic World which they enjoyed throughout their time. 21 eventually fell asleep on his shoulder so it was just him at the moment. He checked his phone to see that it was getting late. He didn't want to wake 21 so he gently let her body rest on the coach and covered her with one of his spare blankets. He went up stares to go to sleep as he would take a shower in the morning. As he laid in bed he was trying to recall on what happened back in his fight with Cell.

 _"Maybe I should work on maintaining Super Saiyan 3. Yeah if Kaioken is going to be almost a one and done skill then I'm going to have to maintain Super Saiyan 3 to stand a chance."_ Kuzuku planned out as he drifted into sleep.

Morning rays shined through the bedroom window. It's light was enough to wake the sleeping Saiyan. As he began to move he felt something was wrapped around his body.

"Strange it feels like something is on my bed?" Kuzuku whispered. His realizations were made true as he then felt a foot cross over his leg, just enough to land on his tail. He then threw the covers off with his free hand and found 21 laying next to him. Kuzuku's mind went into a frenzy as he was being held close to 21.

 _"Holy crap she's close"_ Kuzuku panic. Luckily for him 21 was starting to wake up as her eyes fluttered open. She was slowly processing what was going on until she realized she was holding someone.

"Uhh 21 can you like let me go? I got to get ready for school" Kuzuku nervously chuckled. 21 went from 0 to 100 real quick, as her face went completely red. She almost launched herself out of bed but instead tumbled over. She fell on the floor still gazing at Kuzuku in a flush. His face was that of confusion but then it changed into amusement.

"Thank you 21" he smirked as she nervously nodded. When he finally finished getting ready for school, the two were standing outside for a moment.

"Well 21 it was nice hanging out with you. But now I got to go to school so see ya next time"

"Yeah thank you for spending the day with me" she agreed. Kuzuku then flew to school, leaving 21 behind. Her heart was still beating fast.

 _"Maybe what Bulma and them said was true. Maybe I do love Kuzuku."_ she thought as her hand unconsciously moves towards her heart.

 _"But I do wonder what Kuzuku's school life is like? Maybe I should go see for my self"_ she decided. She then flew off in the same direction Kuzuku was in.

 _ **School Rooftop**_

Kuzuku landed on the rooftop of the building in no time. As he made his way down to the hallways. 21 was watching him in the distance.

 _"So that's the school he goes to? It's quite big."_ 21 thought. Through the help of her heighten intelligence, she modified her glasses to see through walls. She never found a use for it but now it was a pretty good time to use them.

Kuzuku was making his way to his classroom until he stopped when he felt a tug on his shirt. He looked over to the source when he saw Ryusika looking down.

"Uhhh you want something" He said awkwardly. Ryusika hesitated as her long blonde hair covered her eyes. She finally looked up and spoke.

"I just wanted to apologized for the way Glade acted. I didn't know he would go to such lengths for me.". Kuzuku was taken way back by this. He hadn't expected one of the people who hated him the most to go up to him and apologize.

"Uh its okay. Besides I did stop him from blowing up the school." he nervous laughs. Ryusika sighs in relief.

"I talked to him on the phone while he was being sentence to prison. I broke up with him" she stated solemnly.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that. I guess that gives you another reason to hate me since I was the cause for your breakup.". Kuzuku felt bad for her since he was technically the reason they split up

"No No! Its okay. After I had an ear full from the principle and my father I was the one to blame. I never really got into trouble before no matter how bad my actions were. I guess now that its been taken so far that it involved other people to get hurt, made me realized that if I had dropped my grudge when you apologized then this would of never happened.". Her confession made him back a little and collect his thoughts.

"I guess deep down you aren't so bad after all" Kuzuku muttered. Ryusika looked up with a tint of pink across her face.

"Th...Thank you for understanding" she spouted.

"No problem well I better get to class". The moment Kuzuku turned around he felt another tug at his shirt. This made him turn back around.

"Do you need something els..." His sentence was put on a full halt as he was kissed on the cheek by Ryusika. As she pulled back she was blushing but smiling as well.

"That was a little thank you gift". Ryusika then ran off to class without looking back, leaving Kuzuku in a dire state of confusion.

 _"What in the world just happen"_ he thought in disbelief. 21 who watched the event transpired was also left in confusion but not for the same reason. She felt a stab at her heart. She had never experienced this feeling before. Was this jealousy or betrayal? She couldn't tell but she knew that it hurt and she felt angry not only at the girl but at Kuzuku for allowing it to happen. She decided to ignore the unfamiliar pain and keep watching.

Kuzuku first few classes were pretty much him trying to process on what happened earlier. Ace was looking worried as he even slammed a textbook in front of him to get his attention but it didn't work.

"Damn Kuzuku must be spaced out today." Vincent said.

"No worries I got an idea that is one hundred percent guaranteed" Kize stated. Kize took out a piece of Ice from his water container and dropped it down Kuzuku shirt. This made him shiver as the coldness of the cube touched his skin. Kize and the others were laughing at his reaction. Even 21 chuckled at his reaction from a distance.

"Uwaaa that's cold!"

"About time you came back to Earth." Ace said

"Uhh was I really that far gone?"

"Well Yeah, my Ace even made loud noises to try and get you out of your thought" Liz said.

"Oh well sorry I've been just thinking about earlier."

"Hmmm like what?" Vincent questioned

"Well Ryusika pulled me over when I was on the way to class. She apologized for what Glade did and even said that she broke up with him. In the end we both made up and set aside our differences"

"Whoa I never expected that blonde bimbo would admit her mistakes." Liz said in astonishment

"Yeah I was taken back as well. But the strange part was that afterwards she kissed me on the cheek and ran to class" Kuzuku added.

"WAIT WHAT!" the group shouted as this drew the class who were working on their worksheets to them.

"Ah sorry please ignore that." Kize chuckled. The class then proceeded to go back to work.

"Damn Kuzuku you are one heck of a guy you know that" Vincent said

"Huh what do you mean?". This made everyone face palm at how dense he was

"Dude she literally kissed you on the cheek. The most popular girl in the school and one of the richest kissed YOU on the cheek and you still can't tell!?" Kize explained

"Well yeah but I still don't get how that correlates to me?"

"Dude you are oblivious to woman are you? She has a crush on you my guy. The girl that every boy in the school wanted to be with has a crush on the nerd boy that used to be her enemy." Ace explained. Kuzuku's face pallid as the situation was finally made clear.

"Oh..." he muttered

Liz folded her arms. "Now you see what you've gotten yourself into?"

"Well yeah but come on I didn't even do anything to get her to like me. All I did was accepted her apology and corrected my view on her."

"Well Kuzuku sometimes the most simple gestures can cause a girl to fall for you" Liz retorted

"So Kuzuku, do you like her back?" Ace asked

"No! I accept her apology and I may even consider her as a potential friend but I can't possibly fall for her in like five minutes" he said as he buried his head in his arms.

"What am I suppose to do?" he added miserably.

"Well you could simply confront her about you not liking her the same but then that would hurt her feelings. You could also try to avoid her but then that would also be too suspicious." Kize answered.

"Both of those choices sound like a lose-lose situation but I guess confronting her is the best option." Vincent said

"Easier said than done" Kuzuku said as the bell rang just in time.

"What! The period is already over?!" Kize said.

"We didn't even finished our worksheets" Liz claimed. As the group went into full distress mode, they caught Kuzuku and Ace handing in their completed papers. They mentally thought in union

 _"Smart Asses"_

"As they exited the classroom the group were stopped by a familiar blonde running up to them with a smile on her face.

"Kuzuku!" Ryusika called out.

 _"Fuck!"_ he thought

"He-Hey Ryusika how have you been." he responds as he darted his eyes to the side.

"I've been great! Say I've been wondering if you want to go to the movies this Saturday!". Her statement made all the hearts in the hallway stop simultaneously. In Kuzuku standpoint he had a whole meltdown on what to say. Does he reject her proposal and stump her in front of all these people. Of course he does the typical nice guy mistake and say.

"Sure thing... I would love to go out to the movies with you"

"Great see you then!" Ryusika giggled and ran off leaving Kuzuku yet again in confusion. Everyone then snapped out of it and proceed to move towards their next class while sparing glances at the stunned boy. As soon as the hallways were cleared Kuzuku could only muttered.

"What in the hell did I just do..."

"...Kuzuku you love digging yourself a hole don't ya?" Kize said. Kuzuku couldn't even hear that as all he could hear is his mind screaming in agony. This made the others worry a bit.

It was know Vincent's turn to be concerned. "Are you okay?".

"Am I ok? I don't even know a thing about dating!"

"Alright first thing of all calm the fuck down. Second thing don't worry Liz and I will teach you the ways of dating a girl." Ace stated

"Ace...I think you are my god" Kuzuku proclaimed which made Liz a bit annoyed but the rest began to laugh as they made their way to class. 21's jealousy was raising even more as she watched the whole ordeal. But yet again she buried those feelings and continue to observe the obsidian hair boy. P.E came around as fast as a shooting star. The one period Kuzuku hated the most. The gang were in the same class so that at least made it a tad bit better to his situation. To make matters worst he forgot his gym clothes again so he had to borrow Ace's spare clothes. When he was done changing and successfully hiding his tail he exited as he heard murmurs from the other boys in his class.

"I can't even conceive this to be real. How is Kuzuku so nerdy and slim but so built at the same time?"

"Yeah and the most difficult part to comprehend is how he stole the heart of the most popular girl at school after he got Glade arrested. We could tolerate Glade and the fact that all the girls at school went into a frenzy but this? This should be illegal.". Kuzuku could do nothing but grim at their gossip. He couldn't believe that in a mere day he went from nerd boy to the most hated among the boy population. His attention was diverted when called for attention.

"Alright class today we are going to play one of my favorite sports!"

 _"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"_ Kuzuku mentally groaned

"Today we are going to play Dodge Bal!". The whole class cheered at the idea while all Kuzuku could mutter was

"Of fucking course."

"Hey you shouldn't worry to much, besides your practically invincible!" Kize cheered

"That's not the point. The point is that its kinda hard to control my power. Hell I have a hard time holding back when I fight crime as Saint"

"Wait your Saint?" Ace asked

"Oh shit did I let that slip?" Kuzuku said with worry. Everyone nodded.

"Wow Kuzuku you can't keep secrets can't you?" Vincent said

"I learn from the best" Kuzuku sighed referencing Gohan.

The teams were separated and the match began. The boys on the other team pretty much only had one objective. That was to unleash hell upon Kuzuku. To there persistence came failure as Kuzuku single handily and accidentally destroyed the opposing team. There were points where they were begging to think he was some sort of alien in which they weren't exactly wrong. The bell rang signaling the end of the day. Most of the boys were sore as they were pummeled by the lone Saiyan. Kuzuku quickly got changed and walked out with his gang.

"Well today just wasn't my day so I am going to fly off to train."

"Oh cool and make sure you stop by later so we can give you some tips. Your gonna need it" Ace said.

"Great and thanks again!" he responds as he flies off in a instant. At a far 21 reveals herself from her hiding place and started to go out for a walk in order to collect her thoughts.

 _"Kuzuku's school life seems rather fun in a way. It must be always exciting. The way he interacts with his friends prove evident of that."_ 21 then recalled about what happened between that girl. The feelings of jealousy and hate were springing back up again.

 _"No I can't feel this way. Besides Kuzuku deserves a normal girl and as his friend I should comply to whoever he chooses."_

 _ **At A Wasteland**_

Kuzuku landed on top of a rock as he put on his bracelets. He increased the gravity to that of 650 times. He then tensed his muscles and tried to dig deep, just like the time when he fought Cell. After mere moments he let out a earthshaking scream and transformed into a Super Saiyan 3. He was then struggling to maintain the form but once he relaxed a bit, the intensity toned down a bunch. He then levitated above one of the many rock formations in a crossed position and began to meditate. The idea of this training was to try and maintain the Super Saiyan 3 form with little effort. Of course his tail helped regulate the power but even then it was still exhausting. He meditates while in the form to try and control the power and stamina that leaks out. The bracelets combined with the harsh environment's winds makes a perfect combination of maintaining focus when under stress. The surrounding rock formations are to indicate on how well he controls his power as if he leaks out even a little he would most defiantly destroy his surroundings with sheer pressure. The general idea is to try and not destroy as many rocks as you can while in this state. To evaluate on how Kuzuku was fairing so far I'd have to say, not so good but not too bad. Instead of accidentally destroying one rock each time he fails, he would end up leveling the whole area in minutes. It didn't help the people who resided on Earth much as each time he transformed it'd caused an earthquake. I guess you could say it would turn out to be a rocky day from then on. He would continue this trend for the next three hours until he would stop to work on his physical abilities for another three hours. All I know is that Korin is going to be annoyed by how much Senzu beans were being used. Kuzuku would then fly home with a small smile on his face as he was satisfied for the day. He thought he would fire up the grill he had outside as Autumn leaves would fall gracefully to the ground. He made at least twenty hamburgers and ate them the same amount of seconds.

"Man that was freaking good." Kuzuku said satisfied. By the time he completed his homework it would be 10:45. Kuzuku took a quick shower so he can get up in the morning. As his body hit the bed he began to think about how crazy his week was going to be.

"I hope things go well or otherwise I'm going to need Kami to save me." Kuzuku thought tiredly as he slept for the day.


	15. The Moment Under The Moonlight

It was now Friday and Kuzuku was being grilled hard with various techniques that would be beneficial to him. And no they are not techniques for fighting against someone who can probably destroy the galaxy, it was actually far worse than that. It was a battle that would be more challenging to every male life form with in Universe 7. Dating. Dating may be simple to those who are rather exquisite with the ladies, but to someone who is inexperienced like Kuzuku, then it becomes a whole other story. He would have to plan his movements and verbal choice carefully so that he can make it out of this battle in one piece. Even a slight showing of disinterest could be devastating to operation as a whole.

"Alright Kuzuku all you have to do is get her alone and say that it was nice and all but truth be told I don't like you that way. And please try to be sweet about it or you may not only have her on you but the whole school population." Ace said.

"Yeah no problem, I defiantly got this now." he said with feign confidence. The three were hanging out at Ace's place which was the very definition of a mansion. His place had luxurious walls that had art work hanging all over. The flooring was fully made of marble as every few steps you are standing under fancy lighting. The rooms and even the bathroom for some reason were as large as a living room. Kuzuku at first did nothing but marvel at the home he resides in. Right now they were all in Ace's room while they were teaching him the ways of dating. They even had a chart and clipboard which made things a bit too extreme. Now you all may be wondering what's been going since that day to the day before the date. Well to put it bluntly Kuzuku has be designated as a target to get harassed on for the rest of the year. People have tried splashing him with water but he would coincidentally dodge every attempt. He would gain random slaps to the head in which anyone he even attempted that had no choice but to go to the infirmary afterwords because they broke their wrist or hand. They even tried shoving him which of course work to no prevail as even the hardest tacklers on the football team couldn't take down this Saiyan. To Kuzuku it was not that it was hurtful that he was now getting bullied everywhere he goes but it was annoying since he can't sit down and have a simple conversation. As of right now, it was about time for him to go home and get some rest for the date tomorrow. He was supposed to arrive at the central plaza at 2:30.

"Well guys thanks for everything, I guess it's about time I get some rest for tomorrow." he said as he got up and bowed

"Okay but good luck, you are gonna need it." Ace said

"Yeah and don't worry about Ace. I will take care of him" Liz said seductively. Ace blushed and proceeded to motion Kuzuku to the balcony. Kuzuku was confused but complied anyways as he flew towards his house. He heard the door close instantly. For some reason he was worried for his companion on what was about to happen to him but ignored it anyways as he would be asleep later anyways.

 _"Tomorrow is the day. I have to turn her down no matter what."_

 _ **Morning**_

Kuzuku got up at a pretty good time and made sure he got dressed for what was to come. Today was what Kuzuku considers D-day for him as he prepares himself. You can probably imagine the World War II clips going on in the background as realization on how grand this is comes to Kuzuku. He made sure he wore a black button down shirt with short sleeves that would reveal his figure. The shirt also had a dragon tattoo on it that was orange. He wore black blanks and black and orange boots to go with it. On his wrist he had armbands that dangle a little. In a sense he would look like your typical teenager going out on a date. Kuzuku was exiting his house to go to the meeting area early. But he was met with a familiar face. She was wearing a white coat with a pair of jeans. Under the coat was her favorite blue and red pattern but it was in stripes. Her reddish-brown matched with the various colors of leaves that were falling.

"Good morning 21" he greeted as he opened the door to see her walking up.

"Good morning Kuzuku. I thought that we could hang out today like last time." she said as her voice trailed off into a whisper.

"Aw sorry I can't today, I have to meet up with someone today."

"Oh sorry, I guess I should of checked with you first." she said with a hint of disappointment

"Don't feel down. Hey how about this, after I take care of this I will take you where ever you want okay?" he said with a smile. 21 blushed and nodded

"Okay I guess its a deal."

"Great, well I have to go. See you around" He says as he flies off. 21 was left in her thoughts.

 _"Should I see who this someone that he is meeting? No 21 don't it'd be crossing the line and could ruin the bond you shared with him. But it may be that girl from that day..."_

21's body acted on her own as she hid her power level and flew to where Kuzuku was heading.

 _ **Central Plaza**_

Kuzuku was in the center of the plaza. He couldn't believe the numerous amounts of stores that were surrounding him. He marveled at the sight since he rarely ever comes by here. Kuzuku was standing under a tree as yellow and red leaves paint the ground. 21 on the other hand wore sunglasses and tried her best to blend in the crowd so she can keep watch. We all have to admit if 21 wanted to work as a spy, then she would do a fine job doing it. Kuzuku was checking his watch as he watched the minutes count down.

"Kuzuku!" he heard. He turned around to see Ryusika running towards him with an energetic wave. She had a beige mini purse with a blue cardigan. She wore a white skirt that matched the white long sleeve sweater she wore. To compliment her skirt, her long black leggings matched with the white shoes she was wearing which had blue jewels all over the straps. Her hair was tied up into a pony tail with a blue band that had a flower on it. Her lips were glossed with pink as she smiled her way to Kuzuku.

"Hey Ryusika. Are you ready?" Kuzuku said with feign excitement. She nodded as Kuzuku lead the way to the movie theater. 21 was moving through the crowd swiftly. She was struggling to keep herself under control. For some reason the built up feelings she kept inside were threatening her to break down. But she kept herself compose eventually. Kuzuku made it to the theater and saw that the line was pretty short.

"So what type of movie you wanted to watch?" Kuzuku asked

"Well I wanted to watch Fifty Shades Darker" she said with a smile that you can't say no to.

"Oh...well that's nice, I guess I should go get our tickets."

 _"Fuck she wants to watch a movie that should be considered porn!"_ he cursed in his head. In no time Kuzuku and Ryusika were now sitting in their seats as they wait for the movie to start. As the movie progressed Kuzuku was trying to black out the scenes he didn't like while Ryusika was probably daydreaming about how good Kuzuku may feel when doing you know what. When the movie finally ended the two walked out with contradicting expressions when compared to one of each other. Kuzuku's face was clearly displaying the disliking of the movie while Ryusika was full of satisfaction. Once snapped out of his distraught trance he suggested that they would get something to eat. The two would essentially end up getting a seat at an outdoor restaurant. Ryusika would chat about how she prefers this kind of makeup and the particular clothes she would like. Sometimes she would gossip about other girls that seem to get on her nerves. Kuzuku on the other hand would do what every guy does when a girl is either not their type or doesn't care about a particular topic. He would pretend to listen to what she says and understands. Yes this may be very rude but the stuff she was talking about literally screams that this relationship will not workout. The two would finish eating at the restaurant while Ryusika was somewhat disgusted with how much Kuzuku ate. 21 kept her pursuit as she crept behind each corner. Each time she spots them together her heart feels like it is blackening due to some poison. All in all the date lasted the whole day towards sunset as the two participants would stand over the city from a sight seeing spot.

"I want to thank you for accepting my offer" Ryusika said

"No biggie, besides how can I say no." Kuzuku chuckled nervously. She giggled at that.

"To think that in two months we were saying snarky comments to one other and now here we are."

"Yeah how ironic.". Ryusika then grab Kuzuku's hand. He looked down at her wondering what she wanted. She then wrapped her whole body around him. 21 in her hiding spot was trying to keep herself under control. Ryusika then looked up with a look in her eyes. It was a look of someone who wanted nothing else but one thing. She motioned her face towards Kuzuku as the sun would do a silhouette with her every move. The sky was growing dark as her face inch closer and closer, closing her eyes and slightly parting her lips. Kuzuku was trying to move away to prevent what was happening but he knew that would just upset her.

 _"Kami help me!"_ he thought as her lip were nearly on his. Then out of the blue a random earthquake shook the ground ruining the moment. Kuzuku then felt a slit power spike but it died out as quickly as it came. Ryusika was startled on the floor at the random disaster.

"Ryusika..." Kuzuku muttered as he extended his hand out. She was now looking down trying to hide her face. Moments passed and she still haven't taken his hand. Kuzuku tilted his head in confusion.

"Whats the matter" he said

"Kuzuku be honest with me. Did you really wanted to go out with me?" she whispered. Kuzuku could only stood in silence. That moment of silence was all she needed.

"I thought so. I knew that I couldn't be forgiven that easily. I mean we used to be at each others throats." she chuckled

"Ryusika I can explain. I just didn't want to make you sad you know. You seemed so hopeful and insistent on this." Kuzuku tried to reason. She shook her head.

"No it's fine. I was being spoiled as usual. But I guess this is a good thing. I mean this actually teaches me a valuable lesson." she smiled

"Huh what lesson is that?"

"To not only be grateful for one's generosity but also to be more considerate of other people. Otherwise it would create complications in the future.". Kuzuku's first formed into one of pure pride.

"Oh well I'm glad to hear that."

"Giggles* But don't think I didn't notice your disinterest while we were on our date." she said jokingly.

"Wait how did you know?" he said with a blush

"I've been dating for a long time now and you think an experienced person like me won't notice?" she said slyly.

"I guess your right." he said in defeat. Kuzuku then extended his arm to her.

"So lets start from zero. Lets be friends and simply hang out together." Kuzuku insisted. Ryusika's face was at first surprised but then smiled as she grabbed his hand, accepting his offer.

"Well it's getting late so I might as well head home before daddy lays into me." she said.

"Okay but do you want me to walk you home?"

"No that okay I have a ride. See?" she says as she points to the limo waiting for her. She walks over and entered the vehicle.

"I'll see you later Kuzuku!" she yell as the limo takes her away. Kuzuku then takes a deep sigh as things went better than he anticipated. Kuzuku then questioned the power spike that he felt earlier. He was then taken out of his thoughts as he noticed a large crack that had been implanted into the ground.

 _ **21's lab**_

Kuzuku was now at 21's lab. He wanted to drop off a bag of candy that he obtained from the Candy Store he visited on the way home. The doors instantly slid open, welcoming him in as if he lived there. Kuzuku was wandering the lab for 21. He checked her workplace but didn't see her. He moved on to the kitchen and saw nothing as well. He decided to go to her room and for some strange reason she wasn't there either. Kuzuku was still looking in worry as he was afraid she wasn't here until he came across the room that he used when captivated. He opened the door to find 21 sitting over the bed in her majin form. She was wearing a tank top with pajamas as if she was about to go to bed.

"21?" Kuzuku asked. She was instantly snapped out of her thoughts but didn't move. Kuzuku made his way to her.

"I bought some candy. Its pretty good and I think you would love it." He told her. She didn't respond. Kuzuku was then concern.

"21? Whats wrong"

"Kuzuku I have to tell you something." she whispered. Kuzuku stood silent, waiting for the oncoming confession.

"I was observing you during school. I wanted to know what your school life was like. But I didn't expect you to be rather close to a girl at your school."

"Oh you mean Ryusika? Well you see..." he started but was cut off.

"And then today I saw you with her again. You were hanging out with her as if she was close to you."

"21 I only did that because she asked me out. I couldn't say no so I accidentally got caught up in some mess."

"Then how do you explain the fact that you kissed her." she said instantly. Kuzuku was frozen for a moment.

"21 I didn't kiss her. She was about to but it was interrupted just in time. But what does that have to do with you right now?" Kuzuku said with an attitude.

"It has something to do with me because it hurts me so much!" She spouted as she turned around. Tears were streaming down her face.

"It pains me to see you with her! It hurts to simply sit by and watch you be so close to her! The worst of all is that it hurts to most likely not spend as much time as I want with you because you probably liked her! This feeling in my chest is killing me. I don't know why but every ounce of compassion turned into spite and I can't even understand why!". All of the built up jealousy, hurt, anger, and hate were spewing out of her at once.

Kuzuku was taken back a bit as he watched the crying majin girl. "21 what are you trying to say?"

"I don't know why, but ever since the days we shared when I kidnapped you, I had a tight feeling in my chest. I had desirable urges to simply comfort you when you are sad, spend time with you when you are lonely, support you when you are feeling defeated, make you happy when you are angry. At the party I asked Bulma and the others on why I feel this way. I was skeptical at first but now I can't deny it any longer.". 21's body was now shivering uncontrollably. At this point she was hysterical and trying to gasp for air due to her crying. Kuzuku walked towards her and trying to comfort her by caressing her hands.

"21 you can tell me. What is it?" he said

"I...I..." she whispered, trying to gain the courage to say those three fateful words.

"21..."

"I LOVE YOU!" she shouted revealing her teary face. Silence took over. The moonlight that crept through the window shined on the two of them. They stared at each others eyes intently in what felt like an eternity passed as 21's tears dried up. The two were still at lost on what to say next. Then as if fate had it they inch closer and closer to each other. 21 could feel Kuzuku breath against her bubble gum lips as he parted his. 21 knew what was about to happen and complied to his advances. Then it finally happened. The two kissed with passion as 21's tears rolled down her face once again, this time of joy and happiness. The kiss got a little too intense as they fell on top of the bed. Kuzuku's tail unconsciously came out in excitement. They then separated for air and cuddled up against one of each other. 21 leaned back in to give Kuzuku a quick kiss on the lips as Kuzuku muttered the words she's been waiting for as her tired eyes began to weigh.

"I love you to 21" he whispers as the two would fall asleep from the drama.


	16. Another Tournament?

Light slips into the room as sunrise came. Two figures are now laying in the bed, not wanting to be disturbed for eternity. But unfortunately fate had other plans as one of them began to awaken from it's slumber. The male opened his eyes slowly, wondering where he was and what had happened. He then felt something shift from under him. There he saw the sleeping majin, all curled up from under his arms. He smiled as the memories of yesterday reoccurred bit by bit. He couldn't help but feel a strange warmth inside him. He's finally found someone that he cares for, someone who he'd want to protect with all his life. Don't get me wrong he does consider the Z fighters as family and cares deeply about his friends but that was more of sibling affection. The affection he felt for 21 was a lot stronger and to be absolutely honest. It felt good. He decided that he would hold still for a few more moments as he didn't want to disturb her sleep. He then began to think about what to do now. He's never been in this kind of relationship before. The typical thing would be to simply go out on dates and be all lovey lovey about it, but that didn't suit his style. He then quickly thought that it would be best to simply act himself around her and would show affection from time to time. His thoughts were halted when he noticed 21 was starting to wake up. She was unaware of her surroundings for a moment until Kuzuku brought her close and kissed her on the forehead. She looked up in surprise which made him smile.

"Good morning sleepy head. Had a nice sleep."

"Uh yes thank you. Good morning to you to Kuzuku" she stammered. Kuzuku chuckled at how easy it was to make her nervous. 21 then muttered as she calmed herself down.

"So does this mean..." her voice trailed off.

"Yeah I guess this means we are a couple now." He confirmed. She smiled genuinely.

"This feels nice. So what do you we do now?" she noted

"I guess the best thing is for us to simply be ourselves but be more open with our feelings"

"I agree, so how about breakfast?"

"Alright sounds good" Kuzuku said as he got out of bed and stretched.

"Hmmm but I'm gonna need a shower first."

"Ok I'll head to my room so I can take mine as well. By the way there are some clothes in the draw for you." she insisted as she got out of bed. She stretched her arms out and walked towards the door.

"You should probably take a long shower so that I have time to make breakfast." she said as she exited. Kuzuku took her advice and took at long shower. He got dress as he put on a black shirt and sweats. He walked to the kitchen as he smelt a aroma that would draw any hungry man to it's scent. At the table were several omelets on the table, sweats such as cookies and cake, and pancakes to go with it. Kuzuku sat down and admired 21's work at the stove. He couldn't imagine how much work she put into making this food for the two of them. When 21 was finished with the rest of the food she sat down and the two began to dig in.

"So you said you didn't kiss her?" 21 said in between chewing.

"Well yeah, I was trying to get away until the earthquake you caused saved me."

"Oh I guess that good" she said with a bit of relief.

"So what happened with the girl then."

"Well to put it simply, she noticed that I wasn't really that into the date and accepted it. So we remained as friends. That's pretty much it as she took off in her limo." Kuzuku explained

"So your still friends with her?

"Pretty much, we used to be enemies at school with her now ex boyfriend in the mix. Oh man that guy was nuts. He tried to blow up the school just to defend her honor." Kuzuku joked

"Kuzuku that's not funny. What if someone disrespected me in front of you?"

"Then I simply blast him into oblivion with no regrets". 21 was nervous at that statement

"Don't worry I was joking. But to be real though, we are going to have a problem if they do." Kuzuku assured her.

"But your right, I guess now that I have someone, I can get where Glade was coming from."

"Maybe you should apologize to him" 21 suggested

"Yeah maybe I should when he gets out of jail. Besides I already apologized to his ex-girlfriend so I should be fine."

The two finished eating and were getting ready to head out. 21 was about to head over to Bulma's to help her out with one of her inventions. Kuzuku said that he was going to train more so he was going to head home to get his Combat Gi.

"Kuzuku are you going to take it easy during training. I know you said you were fully recovered but I just want to make sure." 21 concerned.

"Yeah besides I got a gift from Korin yesterday. He sent me a bunch of Senzu beans so I could train with no restraints."

"Alright but what are you exactly training to achieve? You are already strong as you are now?"

"Well 21, I want to try and catch up with Gohan and the others, that way I can protect what I have. Plus since I recently unlocked Super Saiyan 3, I wanted to try and master it to the point where it's controllable and doesn't drain so much energy. Goku has high endurance because of his extended use of the form but he still feels the draining effects. That and it sort of became a hobby of mine." Kuzuku explained.

"Okay I guess that's fair enough but I still want you to be careful."

"Don't worry, I will," Kuzuku said as he leaned in to give her a quick kiss on the cheek. She flushed at that and as she watched him take off towards his place. When he arrived, he grabbed his Gi and his bag that contained the senzu beans he needed. He then felt an oncoming Ki signature fly towards him. He went outside to check out who it was and found that it was Goku.

"Hey Goku!" Kuzuku greeted

"Howdy! I have an idea to help you get way stronger in a day." Goku responded

"Get stronger in a day?! How!"

"Whoa Whoa slow down there and let me explain.". Kuzuku got into his combat Gi and listened intently.

"Back when we were fighting Cell and the Androids, we had no choice but to get stronger and fast. We estimated that we needed a year worth of training to get stronger. But we didn't have time to wait for a whole year to train."

"Wait so if you needed a years worth of training but you didn't have time to wait, how did you guys get strong enough to defeat them?"

"Well, at the lookout, there is a room that is separated from this dimension. It allows us to get a years worth of training with in one day."

"Are you for real!" Kuzuku said in disbelief. Goku nodded.

"Totally real and I was hoping that I could send you in there with Piccolo and Gohan so you three could get stronger. At the moment you three are closer to each other in power so it makes perfect sense."

"Sure I accept besides this is a perfect opportunity!"

"Great then lets go and be warned the room is rather intense. When I was a kid I couldn't even last a month in there" Goku said as the two took off to the lookout.

 _ **Bulma's Place**_

21 and Bulma were out in the back, working on a invention that would provide a special fluid for Jaco's spaceship. As they were working they heard the door open. Out came Videl with Pan and Chi Chi.

"Oh hey gals what bring you here?" Bulma said as she wrenched in another bolt.

"Nothing much, just thought that we can chat for the day." Chi Chi said

"Videl came since Gohan wasn't gonna be around for the day." Chi Chi added

"Huh why not? Is he at work again?" 21 asked

"No nothing like that. He actually finished all of his assignments way before the deadline so he has a ton of free time." She explained

"Then why is he not with you?"

"My Goku had a grand idea to make Piccolo, Gohan, and Kuzuku stronger today. He already got Piccolo and Gohan hook on it, so he defiantly got Kuzuku by now." Chi Chi said with irritation

"How is he gonna do that? And is it safe?" 21 asked.

"I don't know but he said something about Hyperbolic Time whatever its called!"Chi Chi shouted.

"He must be talking about the Hyperbolic Time Chamber." Vegeta said with a towel over his face as he walked towards the group of girls.

"The Hyperbolic Time Chamber? What is that?" Videl asked

"Oh was it that room that you guys went into, so you can train to fight Cell?" Bulma asked

"Yes, the room is a separated dimension from this one. One day out here is the equivalent of one day in there. That's not all but the conditions and gravity may vary from time to time. Sometimes it may be scorching hot as the sun or as cold as space. If I'd say its the perfect training environment." Vegeta explained

"Will they be okay in there?" Videl asked

"Oh they will be fine. Unless they blow up the door, then they might as well kill themselves" Vegeta said with a laugh that would designate him as a jerk.

"Vegeta that is not funny!" Bulma yelled

"Oh don't worry, Gohan and Piccolo have been inside once and Kuzuku is a pure blood prodigy that could potentially have a bloodline of Saiyan elite."

"You still should show a bit of concern." 21 noted. Vegeta looked over at 21 and stared for a moment.

"Huh what is it. Was it something I said."

"Tell me, has Kuzuku considered you his mate yet? I can smell his scent on you."

"Wha...What!". She was flabbergasted by his statement.

"21 are you and Kuzuku..." Chi Chi started.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about!" she said

"21 I think you've been busted." Bulma said as her hand covered her forehead

"What do you mean by that?"

"21 here is a thing about Saiyans that you should know. When a Saiyan finds his soulmate he unconsciously leaves his scent onto them. Of course you could wash it off but once on, it becomes easy to distinguish from a Saiyans perspective." Vegeta explained. 21 was now thinking back when Kuzuku kissed her goodbye and blushed.

"So you two are together! Congratulations!" Chi Chi exclaimed with excitement

 _"So much for keeping it a secret"_ 21 thought while she was hugged rather tightly.

 _ **At the Lookout**_

Kuzuku and Goku made it to the lookout, where they saw Gohan and Piccolo waiting for him. They landed on the circular structure that was floating above the world. The two walked over to them to let them know that he was ready when they are.

"Yo, we're here!" Goku called out

"About time you got here." Piccolo stated

"So are you guys ready?" Kuzuku asked. The nod he received verified his question. As the three who will be training with each other walk towards the room, Goku informed Kuzuku how the room was like. He also noted that the food supply was sufficient enough for the amount of time they are spending.

"So how long will we be in there?" Kuzuku asked as the thought came to mind

"Two years or in this world two days" Piccolo answered.

"Whoa, good thing I am a straight A student. Looks like I am skipping out on school."

"Hmph I always thought school was overrated anyways." he scuffed

"I'll say" Goku added as they finally approached the door.

"Well here it is, I wish you guys the best of luck. For now I got to go tend to those radish fields before Chi Chi get angry. See ya". Goku instant transmission from them.

"Well lets waste no more time then" Gohan said as he opened the door and entered. The other two followed as soot as they embark on there two year training.

 _ **Inside The Hyperbolic Time Chamber**_

As the door closed behind them, Kuzuku couldn't help but noticed a distinct pressure that was weighing against his body. He felt a slight struggle to breath as well but ignored it. He looked around to see the necessities that are needed to live here.

"So this is the place huh? Where do you we train?" he questioned.

"Follow us and you'll find out." Piccolo smirked as he walked in the direction that lead to the training area. Kuzuku followed as he let his stuff down on the bed that he claimed his. What he saw was not only breath taking but also intimidating. Nothing was there other than a endless void. He couldn't believe his eyes on how an endless space could be on the other side of the door they entered. Gohan patted his shoulder to knock him out of his trance and smirked at the young Saiyan.

"Don't worry, when I entered for the first time, I was a bit overwhelm as well." he said as he made his way to stretch. Kuzuku gulp and followed suite and began to stretch as well.

"Now Kuzuku since you've been training at a high gravity for quite sometime, we are going to head out deeper into the void okay. I left behind a bottle that contains a bit of my energy so we can get back." Piccolo added.

"Wait how does going deeper into the void help us?" Kuzuku asked

"The deeper we go, the more intense the gravity is and not only that but the frequent change in temperature combined with the air getting thinner by the minute, makes things more difficult."

"I see, I guess that make sense". They then finished up their stretching and moved deeper into the void. Kuzuku then immediately understood where they were coming from as the sudden shift in gravity grew more intense each step. The group eventually stopped.

"Alright I think the routine should be for us to work on individual training, then do some one on one sparring once per day. We will two on one sparring some days as well." Gohan suggested

"Good, by the end of things we will become stronger than ever before." Piccolo agreed.

"Then what are we waiting for, lets do this" Kuzuku said with determination. The three then gave each other enough space and proceeded to train. The training began seconds later. Kuzuku made sure to wear the bracelets again. He was starting off with the typical minimum of two hundred times Earth's gravity. He was focusing on body movement while trying to leak out the less amount of Ki. Over time he increased the gravity to where he used Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2. This made thing a lot harder as his body would have to keep up with the constant Ki drain. The goal for today was to try and reduce the power outage of his two more stable forms. Gohan on the other hand was performing shadow boxing while the frequent weather changes were happening. He needed to focus his mind on what attack patterns would deliver the most damage through imagining a person in front of him. When he goes into a real battle he would have pin point all of the persons vitals points making it easier to take down his enemies. Piccolo was self sparing with his clones. He hopes to try and increase his level of power through constantly defeating himself over and over. He was to simply trying to increase his level of power from what it was before. Eventually one on one sparing came around. The first match was Kuzuku vs Gohan. Kuzuku was not going to use Super Saiyan 3 since that would be suicide if he did. The two got into position as they felt confidant in their training, Kuzuku specifically as he felt that he lost against Gohan because of lack of stamina. The fight would then commence as Piccolo commanded.

Gohan charged at Kuzuku, making him instantly go Super Saiyan 2. Kuzuku caught the on coming fist and went in for an elbow. Gohan saw it coming, catching with his free hand. The two were now in a struggle to gain ground. Inevitably the two separated knowing it would take them no where. Dashing at heightened speeds, Kuzuku charged at Gohan with a series of heavy hitting punches. The two then started to clash, shaking the ground beneath them. Gohan then ducked from a high hook that was aimed towards his face and uppercut Kuzuku in the jaw. As he was flying backwards due to such a shifty maneuver, Kuzuku launched knee that caught Gohan by surprise. The attack landed and caused Gohan to be stunned for a bit. Kuzuku then did a flip to regain ground and charged at Gohan once again. Gohan was now put onto the defensive as Kuzuku was now gaining the upper-hand. Eventually he broke through his guard, land a punch to the chest, followed up with a barrage of kicks to the face and stomach. He went on to end his assault with a reverse elbow to the face but was taken back when he struck nothing but air. He look down to see Gohan was under him. Gohan proceeded to put his hand on Kuzuku stomach and applied a certain amount of force into it, creating a shock-wave of energy that passed through his body. Kuzuku was shot back and tumbled across the ground. He quickly recovered and got up as he clutched his stomach.

 _"What in the hell was that?! It felt like he hit one of my vital areas with some sort of energy blast but all he did was placed his palm on my stomach!"_ Kuzuku thought. But Kuzuku was worried but smirked as his plan was being set in motion. He charged at Gohan at insane speeds and kicked him in the side of his ribs. Gohan flew in the same direction the kick was launched in and caught himself in mid air.

"Not bad Kuzuku. Your speed and endurance has improved this much." Gohan said

"Yeah and it seems you came up with a new technique yourself" he responded

"Are you implying that you came up with something as well?"

"Something like that and it seems you are gonna see it very soon" Kuzuku said as he pointed to the ground. Gohan looked down and grimaced at what he saw. Tiny lights of energy were surrounding him from all directions. Gohan couldn't believe that he fell for a trap this easy to read. He began to think that Kuzuku must of set this up during their exchanges.

"Well looks like I win this one Sensei." Kuzuku said as he snapped his finger for the mini bombs to detonate. The attack then exploded in a nuclear fashion as Gohan was engulf by the blast. The dust cleared and Kuzuku was getting ready to help Gohan up until he saw nothing was there.

 _"What! There's no way he dodged that! Unless..."_ Kuzuku mentally cursed as he looked up . Gohan was floating above him now.

"I must say that was a neat trick. So I think it's about time I got serious a bit." Gohan stated as he powered up. His white aura was raging with blue electricity around it as he charged. Kuzuku had no choice as well and powered up to Super Saiyan 3. In mere moment the two speed blitzed each other, causing a shock-wave that extended to the resting area. The clash of pure hand to hand combat broke out, both not gaining any ground over the other. Kuzuku land a kick to his ribs that launched him backwards. Kuzuku chased after him not letting up on his pursuit. Before Kuzuku's punch could land, Gohan vanishes and reappears behind Kuzuku. He then launched a punched to the back of Kuzuku head but he vanishes as well. This continued until both vanished and kicked each other in the chin. Not even a second later, the flurry of punches and kicks broke out once again. Kuzuku felt something was off and no it wasn't his stamina. He felt that he was taking in more damage than Gohan. He pushed harder, trying to overwhelm him before he out damages him. Kuzuku could tell what was going on. Gohan was focusing the majority of his attacks on Kuzuku's weakest areas on his body. While Kuzuku was playing the more prominent offensive, Gohan was focusing his attacks on those specified areas. Gohan then broke through Kuzuku's onslaught and held a Ki blast at Kuzuku stomach. The blast enveloped Kuzuku as it turned into a wave of energy that exploded. Kuzuku was once again laid flat on the ground by Gohan. Gohan walked over to Kuzuku and carried him back with Piccolo following suite. The young Saiyan was laid down and covered with the blanket. Piccolo decided to meditate and allow Gohan to rest for tomorrow.

 _ **Day 2 In The Time Chamber**_

Kuzuku woke up and decided to meditate in his SSJ3 state. He was concentrating on trying to lower the amount of energy he was emitting. Nearby was the raging sparing match that was going on between Piccolo and Gohan. Piccolo elbowed Gohan across the face causing him to fly backwards. Piccolo then fired a few blasts as Gohan recovered. Gohan dodge them all but realized that they were homing blasts. He was flying around trying to avoid them at all costs. Gohan eventually maneuvered around the blasts, causing them to collide into themselves and explode. To his misfortune, it was all a distraction so Piccolo can deliver a flying drop kick that sent him crashing int the ground. The dust was blocking Piccolo's vision so he kept his guard up. Just as he anticipated a Kamehameha was fired out of the smoke where Piccolo countered with he Demon Explosive Wave. The clash ended in a draw as the two beams exploded, causing a blinding light to cover the void. Piccolo then felt a sharp pain at his side as Gohan's fist embedded itself into it. Piccolo cringed a bit in pain while Gohan was preparing to target one of Piccolo's weak points, his lungs. Setting up his devastating attack he lands another punch at Piccolo's stomach causing him to keel over a bit. It escalated into a barrage of punches aimed at the same spot and ended with a reverse cartwheel kick to his chin. This opened up Piccolo's upper body, allowing Gohan to firmly place his palm at Piccolo chest. Wasting no time Gohan sent a shock-wave of energy through that area causing Piccolo to gasp for air. To gain some distance Piccolo used his namekian biology to grab Gohan's throat firmly and extended his arm a great distance. He then slammed Gohan to the ground causing him to cough bit. When he finally recovered, he extracted his arm and began to charge. He then charged his punch to meet with Gohan's face. Gohan took notice of this when he tried to get up and crossed his forearms to take the oncoming punch. When it connected, Gohan was skidding backwards as Piccolo drove his punch into him. Gohan broke through his momentum and punched Piccolo square in the face. Piccolo did a full flip and stop himself with one hand. The other hand fired a Ki blast at Gohan in which it was easily deflected. Piccolo then jumped back and fired a barrage of blasts at him. Gohan was deflecting each one at incredible speeds. It wasn't until he realized that his shadow was showing a bit too much. He looked around to see that the orbs were floating around him. Piccolo smirked at this and shouted.

"Hell Zone Grenade!"

The orbs began to enclose themselves onto Gohan, exploding one by one due to chain reaction. The dust cleared and revealed that Gohan had shielded himself but was still damaged by the attack. Gohan then powered up even more and charged at Piccolo with immeasurable speeds. Piccolo braced himself for what was about to happen next. In mere nanoseconds Piccolo found himself defending against Gohan revenge attack. Gohan then found a gap in Piccolo defenses and took advantage of it by feigning a punch to his gut while in reality he delivered a back hand to his face. He launched a punch at his now exposed gut and kicked him in the face to follow. Piccolo was now flying in the air but was soon knocked back down with a chop to the back of the head. Piccolo was struggling to get up and get back into the fight. To his unbeknownst, the fight was about to be ended as a orb that was being formed with various tiny strains of energy was being charged in between Gohan's palm. It even had a slight rainbow around it as blue electricity raged in a wild dance.

"Kaaaaaaaa...Meeeeeeeee...Haaaaaaa...Meeeeeeee...". Piccolo instantly looked up with fear as he thought.

 _"Oh crap I should of foresaw this!"_

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Gohan fired the large wave at Piccolo. The wave engulfed Piccolo with little effort and extended across the clear ground. When the wave disappeared, Piccolo was revealed to be on his knees in defeat. One of his arms were missing and his Gi was pretty much torn. Gohan landed and threw Piccolo a senzu bean for him to eat. Piccolo gladly accepted and was healed instantly. Piccolo then screamed out in agony as he regenerated a new arm.

"Gonna take some time to break in. Anyways looks like you win this one. I should of been more aware towards the end" Piccolo stated

"Yeah but I can't believe how much stronger you've gotten from just yesterday alone. Looks like you are not messing around." Gohan complimented. Piccolo nodded.

"We should probably grab Kuzuku and head back.". Gohan agreed and walked over to where Kuzuku was. He found him doing shadow boxing in his Super Saiyan 2 + Kaioken form.

"Hey Kuzuku we are heading back!" Gohan said as he caught his attention. Kuzuku then powered down and flew towards Gohan.

"Oh okay."

"Seems you also been working hard." Gohan noted as he examined his power level

"Yeah, I am getting a hang of Kaioken combined with Super Saiyan. But I still can't get Super Saiyan 3's power output to where I wanted to be. Good news is that I am making progress" Kuzuku explained.

"Well that's good to hear maybe you may defeat me in a spar the next time."

"Speaking of sparing how did you two do?"

"Oh well I won, but Piccolo was close though, maybe even closer than you." Gohan said

"Damn your 2-0 right now. We gotta step up or you may be kicking our butts for two years straight.". Gohan laughed at this.

"We'll see but we better get back so we can eat.". The two then proceeded to walk back to the resting area to eat."

 _ **On Earth**_

Goku just got done tending to the field and was taking a nice flight to Bulma's. He enjoyed flying to his destinations as it allowed him to take in the scenery. On his way, King Kai called out to him.

"Goku, what about the fighters you promised me?"

"Oh I have them training right now. Don't worry, they will be ready for the universal tournament in no time." Goku assured

"You better be right, I can't take you or Vegeta since Beerus is holding it."

"I know, I was kinda disappointed cause I wanted to fight to."

"Hey not my fault that he banned you guys. Technically it'd be unfair since you two are the strongest in Universe 7 right now."

"Yeah well see ya later King Kai, I am almost at Bulma's."

"Alright Goku but don't forget" King Kai said as he cut the telepathic call. Goku landed in front of the grand building. There was Bulma's mom Panchy watering her flowers. She took notice of Goku and said her hello's.

"Hey , where are Bulma and the others?"

"Oh well there out in the back. There are some snacks as well so you are welcome to have some if you like."

"Oh really, gee thanks." Goku smiled. He quickly made his way to where the others are. As he entered the backyard, he spotted what he had been looking for.

"Chi Chi, I'm here!" Goku called out as he walked towards the group. They were sitting around a table as they chatted about trivial things.

"Oh Goku about time you got here. Have you taken care of the field" Chi Chi said

"Yeah I just got done."

"Good and now why are you having Gohan and the others train? Its not like any new threat would come around." Chi Chi asked. Goku then began to scratch his head and smile nervously.

"Well you see, King Kai called to ask me for a favor. Granted I was about to deny until he made me remembered what I did to his planet." Goku explained

"Okay now what does that have to do with this" Bulma asked

"Well he asked for fighters that could participate in a tournament that is coming up. It's being host by Beerus-Sama. He needed only three more fighters to fill his slots."

"So you chose Piccolo, Gohan, and Kuzuku? Why are you not entering? You not wanting to participate in a tournament, goes against all logic." Bulma asked

"I wanted to enter and was going to ask Vegeta to enter as well but Beerus banned us from the tournament because he said it would be unfair. Besides us those three are the strongest fighters we got."

"Makes sense. So what is the prize?"

"Well if they win, they will be paid with twenty million zeni" Goku answered

"Twenty Million!" Chi Chi shouted

"GOHAN AND THE OTHERS GOT THIS! WERE GOING TO CHEER THEM ON!" she continued to yell. The others were now stunned by her sudden outburst. Goku laughed at her excitement.

"That nice Chi Chi, but you got to calm down. You nearly made everyone go deaf"

"Oh sorry, where's my manners" Chi Chi apologized

"It's okay, so whens the tournament?" Bulma asked

"In about four days."

"Great, I think a tournament would lift everyone's spirits" 21 said.

"21...why do you smell like Kuzuku?" Goku asked which caused her to groan.


	17. Warriors Emerges

_**Week 47 in the Time Chamber**_

Its been quite sometime since the trio began their training in the time chamber. Since then, they improved their skills and learned from their weaknesses. Right now, the trio were partaking in a little two on one sparring. Who was the unlucky individual to be on the short end of the stick you may ask? Well of course it had to be Kuzuku. Kuzuku was in his Super Saiyan 3 state. He managed to somewhat control the power outage to where he was able to fight for a long periods of time, but using Kaioken with it is out of the question. Gohan and Piccolo though were no push overs as they were firing punches and kicks at every single direction. All poor Kuzuku could was defend against the onslaught until he was roundhouse kicked in the gut and elbowed in the back of his neck. He managed to stop himself from crashing to the ground and faced his two adversaries. He then charged at Piccolo landed a fist straight across his face. Gohan then went in for a kick after he sent Piccolo flying. The kick then fazed through Kuzuku leaving behind a afterimage. Gohan was surprised for a moment when he was inevitably kicked straight to the ground. Kuzuku then fired a Kamehameha at Gohan to which he retaliated with one of his own. It was a bad move on Kuzuku's part as he forgot about Piccolo who fired his Demon Explosive Wave.

"Oh Shit!" Kuzuku shouted as he realized the situation that he was in. The blast collided and exploded in a great flash. When the flash faded Gohan and Piccolo searched for Kuzuku's body. They were then shock to see that he wasn't there. Seconds later Gohan could feel himself now flying across the ground as Kuzuku kicked him in the face. Gohan recovered eventually and got back in fighting stance. He then took off to Kuzuku in engaged in hand to hand combat. Piccolo landed on the ground and extended his arm behind him as he generated an orb in his palm. He then bent his knees as if he was about to run. Gohan on the other hand was now having a hard time against Kuzuku. He couldn't land his Force Palm attacks since Kuzuku was protecting the majority of his vital parts. Kuzuku then landed a barrage of kicks all over Gohan's body. He then delivered a devastating kick to the face leaving Gohan a bit stunned and as he came back around, he used the momentum of his kick to deliver a punch to the same spot. Gohan was now flying backwards but Kuzuku couldn't help but see a smirk on Gohan's face. In a split second Piccolo dashed towards Kuzuku at speeds where he couldn't react. Piccolo left the charged orange orb at Kuzuku's gut and reappeared on the ground with his back facing Kuzuku.

"Demon Rush" Piccolo muttered as the blast exploded into a giant ball. Gohan was then appeared next to Piccolo, looking at the devasting sight of his attack. From the smoke came out Kuzuku's Body that landed on the floor. Kuzuku then got up but expectantly fell on one of his knees. He looked up and smiled in defeat. Gohan smirked and gave Piccolo and Kuzuku a senzu bean.

"Nice spar Kuzuku. You've gotten a lot tougher than you were before." Gohan complimented

"Thanks, but man that last attack was something else. I didn't even see it coming."

"Hmph that goes to show that my training is working rather well." Piccolo scuffed

"We should head back for today and get some more rest for tomorrow. If we keep this pace up then we are defiantly going to reach new levels fast." Gohan encouraged. The trio would head back to the resting area for another day.

 _ **21's Lab**_

21 was now getting ready for bed as she decided stop working for the day. She got dressed in white pajamas with a tail hole for her, and wore a short night gown. She ate her daily night snack and began to snuggle in her bed. She couldn't help but think about Kuzuku. Was he doing okay? Was he eating well? Is he hurt? She couldn't get those thoughts out of her head. Yes she trusted him to take care of himself and she knew that he was strong, but she had some instinctive nature to be concerned. She then decided to not waver on these thoughts and fell asleep.

 _ **The Next Day**_

Ace was walking out of school with his group of friends. He was wondering why Kuzuku hadn't shown up for school today and was getting rather anxious. The group decided to take a look around the plaza and go shopping. They scanned store by store to examine clothes that he liked. Liz then accidentally grabbed the same pair of clothes that someone else was aiming for.

"Oh I'm sorry. I guess I shouldn't be so decisive." the voice said

"Oh no its okay. You can have it" Liz said as she turned to the source of the voice. As if it were planned Ace walked over to Liz.

"Hey Liz did you find anything you like?" Ace stated.

"Wait you are..." The voice trailed off.

"Hmm do I know you?" Ace asked with confusion

"Oh pardon me, you look like one of Kuzuku's friends" the voice said

"Wait how do you know Kuzuku" Liz asked

"Oh you must not recognize me in my human form. But we've met." the voice stated

"In your human form? Wait are you the 21 that Kuzuku mentioned?" Ace asked. She nodded

"Yes you are correct." She smiled.

"Wow we didn't get the chance to thank you for saving us back there." Ace said with awe

"Oh its no problem besides I was about to be killed until you guys stalled for enough time." she closed her eyes and waved her hands in a nervous gesture.

"So what brings you out here?" Liz asked

"Well I thought that I'd do some shopping to clear my mind a bit."

"Okay, so since your here wanna shop with us."

"Uhh sure thing." 21 nervously agreed. The three made their way to where Vincent and Kize were. The blonde spoke up first.

"Hey you guys are back earlier than I expected! Found anything?" Kize ask

"Wait hold up, who is this?" Vincent interrupted

"Well you remembered when Kuzuku fought Cell and there was this pink girl with us? Well here she is, apparently she's that 21 girl that Kuzuku's been talking about" Ace explained

"Oh really, well its nice to meet you." Kize greeted

"Nice to meet you to umm..."

"Kize. Its Kize"

"And my names Vincent and the one over by you is Ace."

"I'm Ace's girlfriend Liz, nice to meet you 21" Liz said as she clung to Ace's arm

"Well its nice to meet you all" 21 smiled as she blushed. The group then continued shopping and they chatted and joked around. The girls were trying on various outfits and had the boys pretty much carry everything. The group eventually found a spot in the park and sat down eating ice cream.

"Just out of curiosity 21, where is Kuzuku? He wasn't at school today and he didn't pick up his phone." Ace said

"Yeah and it seems Ryusika is moving around the school as if nothing happened. Everyone assumes she dumped him." Kize explained

"About that, Goku pretty much convinced him to train in a room for two days along with his master Gohan and Piccolo."

"So he is currently training right now?" Vincent responded

"Yes and that not all. Apparently he has them training because he planned to enter them into a tournament that is being hosted by this Beerus guy. It involves beings across the universe" she further explained

"So that explains things." Ace grabbed his chin

"That's an interesting story miss whoever you are" a voice calls out. Everyone turned their attention to the owner. It was then revealed to be Ryusika who was wearing a beige coat with a stripe shirt under it and a pair of jeans.

"Ryusika you heard all that?!" Kize exclaimed

"Yeah I heard all that, and it sounds pretty fake to me." she stated.

"Says the blonde bitch who dates anyone she doesn't know" Liz muttered

"Don't think I didn't hear that you red tomato" Ryusika snarled

"Glad your ears work but still waiting for your brain to follow as well." Liz retorted

"Okay enough of this. So 21, Kuzuku will be back tomorrow?"

"Yes we are planning to see them return in the morning. Your all welcome to come."

"Sure thing, looks like were going to miss school." Kize answered for the rest of the group.

"Great just come to this location for a ride." 21 handed over the card to Ace.

"Alright see you guys tomorrow and thanks for hanging out with me she said as she ran off.".

"Hmph no way you guys are going to believe that crap." Ryusika scuffed

"Alright you need proof, then come with us tomorrow then" Liz shot a glare at her

"Sure I'll come, just to laugh at your faces as Kuzuku is a normal person like the rest of us. She just trying to tarnish Kuzuku's reputation." Ryusika states as she walks off. Leaving the group to smirk at her ignorance.

 _ **Tomorrow Morning**_

The group of friends made it to the location that 21 gave to them. There they saw Ryusika sitting waiting as she texted on her phone.

"Oh you actually showed up." Liz mocked

"I said I will, didn't I?" Ryusika glared

"Oh you guys must be the people 21 mentioned. Just come around back, were about to take off." Bulma shouted.

" .God. Its THE Bulma Briefs!" Ryusika awed

"Oh no need to be formal, now come on, we're getting ready to leave." Bulma chuckled. The group nodded and complied to her order. They walked around back to see a jet that was ready for flight. There they saw 21, Videl who was holding Pan, Chi Chi, Goten, and Trunks. They entered the jet and buckled their seat belts. They then took off into full flight and waited patiently to arrive to there destination.

"How much longer till we arrive." Vincent said as he grew impatient

"Not much longer but for now I suggest you sit back and hold tight." Bulma explained

"Wait what do you meAAAAANNNNNNNNN!" Vincent yelled as the jet was propelled upwards at incredible speeds. The group of friends were then trying desperately to hold their breathe. As the jet slowed, the group was beginning to feel light headed. Ace groggily looked out the window as the vehicle landed. All he saw was a white squared flooring. In the center was a palace that was rather large compared to most mansions. They then exited out the jet one by one. Kuzuku's friends examined their surrounding as Bulma lead them to the palace while Trunks and Goten were playing tag around them. As they entered they were greeted by familiar faces.

"Oh Bulma your here to see the others exit?" Popo said as Dende stood beside him.

"Yeah when will they be out?"

"Any moment now. I'll take you to the door if you want." Dende stated

"Sure thing thanks a lot Dende.". Dende then lead the group to the door and left them to wait.

"So who is the green dude?" Kize asked

"Oh his name is Dende. He was made the new Guardian of Earth and creator of the dragon balls" Goten explained.

"Guardian of Earth? Must be some title" Vincent said as if he wasn't convinced.

"Hey he's been watching over this planet since he was a kid. The guardian before him been watching over the planet for centuries so you better be grateful." Trunks stated

"Sure thing kid." Vincent rolled his eyes. Trunks was about to say something until he felt three unbelievably large power levels coming towards them. Goten and Trunks instinctively looked over to the door. 21 also did the same. The others took notice of their reaction and look at the three of them in confusion.

"Whats wrong Goten?" Chi Chi said with worry

"Their coming out." Goten whispered. The group then waited patiently for them to emerge. The door creaked opened and unleashed a blinding light. They saw nothing at first until three shadowy figures revealed them selves. When the door closed, the three of them stood tall and strong. All three of them had there clothes tattered. Kuzuku looking a bit worst as one side of his Gi was blown off in which it revealed his muscular build and tail. He also had dried up blood stains on his tattered Gi. Piccolo and Gohan were damaged as well but weren't as much as Kuzuku. This was so because of the last minute two on one sparring they did.

As for the group reaction, they merely stood there as they took in their surroundings. Kuzuku peered over to them and gave them a goofy smile.

"Oh hey guys whats up!". Goten and Trunks were the first to respond.

"So Kuzuku how much stronger have you've gotten?". Kuzuku patted their heads and smiled

"I'll show ya later for now lemme rest up a bit.". Gohan walked over to Videl and hug her slightly

"I'm glad your back safe." Videl glady said as Piccolo smirked in the distant. Kuzuku's friends were standing by 21 as they stared at the commotion.

"So what kind of training did Kuzuku go through? He looks like he got hit by fifty trains" Vincent asked

"I don't know but he seems to be ridiculously more powerful than before" 21 answered

"Are you for real." Kize said. Ryusika was standing there with disbelief a bit. Liz took noticed and smirked.

"So what was that about laughing in our face when we were wrong?" Liz teased

"Hmph still doesn't prove anything" She pouted. Goten and Trunks then dragged Kuzuku out to the lookout.

"Come on show us a bit of your strength." Goten said childishly.

"Fine Fine just back up a bit." Kuzuku chuckled as the group followed out to witness what was about to transpire. Kuzuku then tensed up and focused on drawing out his power.

"So Piccolo how much stronger did you guys get while training in the Time Chamber for two years?" Bulma asked

"Well if you want to know..." Piccolo started as on cue Kuzuku screamed

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kuzuku shouted as light white energy spurted out of Kuzuku's body. The ground then started to shake as a great air pressure moved around the lookout. The Earth was starting to shake at the sheer force. Ryusika then looked at her phone as notifications pop up saying the same thing.

 _ **"The Earth is Shaking"**_

Kuzuku continued to yell as the burst of energy extended its pressure further and further.

 _ **Somewhere on the Supreme Kai's planet.**_

"Whoa ancestor do you sense that?" Supreme kai said in awe

"Yeah it seems that training paid off for them" Elder Kai smirked.

 _ **Back on Earth**_

Kuzuku was still powering up. Piccolo then appeared next to him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"That's enough Kuzuku. You don't want to destroy the planet do you?" Piccolo stated. Kuzuku then powered down and took in a deep breath. He looked over to the youngsters and saw their surprised faces. The group were still gripping onto the pillars for support. They looked up to see that it was already over. Kuzuku walked over to the group and smirked at his accomplishment.

"Okay I'm convinced, you've defiantly got stronger. A whole lot stronger." Trunks said in awe.

"Oh well that was nothing. Without transforming I'd say that was around hmmm fifty percent?"

"FIFTY PERCENT!" Goten shouted.

"Umm yeah well enough talk about this. I'm kinda starving."

"There's food ready for you guys so don't fret." Dende notified

"Great thanks Dende! So are you guys gonna join us?" Kuzuku said with glee. Everyone nodded and made their way to the dining area that was filled with food. Kuzuku and Gohan were practically devouring everything while the others ate. Out of the blue, Goku teleport-ed into the room, surprising everyone.

"Hey your finally back!" Goku greeted

"Yeah dad, we just finished. Right now we're chowing down, so come and join us." Gohan said with a mouth full of food. Goku sat down and began to chow down along witht the other two Saiyans. Vincent then finally decided to speak up.

"So Kuzuku what did you do to get stronger in such a short amount of time?"

Kuzuku swallowed his food and spoke. "Well all I did was gravity training and sparing with Piccolo and Gohan for two years."

"Wait two years but its only been two days." Liz stated

"Oh well that because we were in a room where time is faster. One year in there is One day out here." Kuzuku explained

"Well if that's the case, then why do you look the same as before. Shouldn't you look older?" Kize questioned

"Hmm according to Vegeta, Saiyans age slower to retain their fighting form." Bulma explains

"Wait so he has prolonged youth or something like that?" Liz said

"Pretty much"

"That's so unfair!" she claimed making the three Saiyans confused.

"So about the tournament dad..." Gohan started

"Oh yeah I nearly forgot. King Kai says that you must meet him in two days. We've already registered you guys in." Goku remembered

"Wait there's a tournament?"

"Yeah sorry Kuzuku, I forgot to tell you the real reason why I had you train. You see King Kai needed some more fighters for the tournament that Beerus is holding. So he came to me for strong fighters. You guys were the first three that came to mind." Goku explained

"Oh okay, I don't mind besides this is a perfect opportunity to try out my new power!" Kuzuku got pumped.

"Great! Now since the tournament is in two days, you should probably get some rest.". Kuzuku nodded and the others continued to eat. As they finished they made there way back to the jet. Kuzuku was getting ready to fly back home to get some rest. Before he took off, he noticed 21 was vulnerable from behind. He then took the chance to shock her and wrapped his hands around him. 21 let out a yelp.

"Aww 21 you haven't said anything to me when I returned" Kuzuku smiled

"Oh I'm sorry. I was just shocked on how much you changed." 21 stammered

"Oh don't worry you know I love you" Kuzuku chuckled. 21 smiled and touched his hand. Looking at afar, Ryusika spotted there gestures and felt a tint of annoyance. Liz took notice as well and patted her should.

"Do I smell a hint of jealousy?" Liz teased

"Hmph not in the slightest" she retorted

Kuzuku was done flirting and said his goodbyes as he took 21 home in his arms. 21 couldn't help but feel safe in his arms, cuddling into his chest with a smile on her face. As they landed he let 21 down so she can enter her home.

"Thanks for taking me home." 21 said genuinely

"No problem. For now, i'm gonna have to take a shower." Kuzuku responded.

"Yeah I could smell you right now and you reek".

"And you may need a new Gi"

The two started to laugh and stare into each others eyes. Moments later their lips met each other as they went into a quick deep kiss. They then parted and smiled into each others eyes.

"I was so glad that you made it back safely." 21 whispered

"Yeah, I am sorry for leaving so suddenly". She shook her head

"No its okay. For now on I should have more faith in you.". Kuzuku then nodded

"Yeah and I promise as well that I will have faith in you as well." Kuzuku said as he kissed her on the cheek. He then turned around and gave one last smile as he took off towards his house. 21 hands trailed to her beating heart and smiled as she walked inside.


	18. Hangout Day

Kuzuku woke up the next day feeling completely rejuvenated. He took a morning shower and put on his new school clothes. A black hoodie with a hood that is orange in the inside. He wore black jeans with orange and black boots. He walked out and took off to school. On his usual spot and made his way into the hallways in no time. As he was making his way to class, he couldn't help but notice the stares he was getting around school. When he entered the his first period class he noticed his friends were at their usual spots. He walked over and greeted them as he normally would. He then took notice of the stares he kept getting grew more intense.

"Hey, why is everyone staring at me like I did something?"

"Oh its about your date with Ryusika. Since you two never became official, people been wondering how the relationship between you two are now. Some people believe you got dumped but some believed you dumped her which is not good." Kize explain

"Wait how is that not good?"

"Well most of the boys at school worship her like a goddess. So you dumping her most likely hurt her, which gives off the impression of you being a villain" Liz added

"Oh no no no. I can see where this is going." Kuzuku came into realization

"Yes you are going to have people trying to be her knight in shining armor by most likely trying to beat you up." Vincent confirmed. Kuzuku then pinched his nose and exhaled.

"Well looks like I'm gonna have a handful everyday." Kuzuku groaned

"Hey be a bit more optimistic Kuzuku. It may not be that bad." Ace assured

"Yeah maybe your...right..." Kuzuku voice trailed off as he saw a group of boys wearing the same get up. They had a sign that said **"Were coming for you!"** while pretending to slice there throat. Kuzuku then went buried his head.

"Okay that happened but it can't get worse." Ace nervously chuckled. Then the teacher finally entered the room teach class.

"Welcome back class. I see that has returned" greeted. Kuzuku waved at her.

"Despite his absences, you kids should try to follow his examples academically." she noted. The majority of the class glared at Kuzuku. This made him gulp in fear for a bit. As the class took off, Kuzuku was now training his thoughts towards the upcoming tournament. He couldn't wait until he was able to show case on what he learned. The period ended in little time. Kuzuku then made his way out to his locker so he can retrieve his History textbook. When he made it to his locker, he noticed an obvious bulge coming out.

 _"What the hell?"_ Kuzuku thought as he opened his locker. A pile of letters fell on the floor in front of him. He picked one of the many letters up and turned it over to see a heart on it. On cue, Kize walked over to see what was going on.

"Whoa, whats with all the love letters?"

"Love letters?" Kuzuku questioned

"Come on man, you don't know what a love letter is? Its a letter that is given to the person you like. Think of it as some sort of confession." Kize explained.

"Oh well that's nice. But I can't really accept any of these since I already with 21." Kuzuku said nonchantly.

"Yeah, don't think that we didn't spot you two flirting with each other." Kize teased which made him blush.

"So what do I do with the letters." Kuzuku asked.

"Well you could take them home and burn them."

"Hmmm seems legit.". The two then made their way to their next class. When they entered, they found that they had a substitute for the day and decided to chill that period. Kize and Vincent were cracking jokes while Liz and Ace were doing typical couple things. Kuzuku was completing the sub work that was assigned. Everyone else in the class were either being chaotic or sleeping. The school day from there ended rather quickly. The group were then met by the said most popular girl at school.

"About time you guys are out." Ryusika stated

"Yeah but what do you want cow?" Liz insulted

"I will ignore that one for now strawberry shortcake. I was always wondering if we could head over to Kuzuku's place." she retorted

"Now that you think about it even though I am his best friend, I've never been to Kuzuku's house." Ace realized

"Uhh you sure. I am positive that it is not all that interesting" Kuzuku nervously chuckled

"Oh come on dude. I bet that it can't be all that bad. I live in a typical suburb home next to Vincent so it can't be any worse."

"Well if you say so..." his voice trailed off.

"Great then its settled. We will be taking my Jet their." Ryusika stated with glee. The group cheered except for Kuzuku. As they were flying towards their destination, Kuzuku started to get nervous by the minute.

"Hey, how long till we get there. Its been an hour." Kize complained

"Any minute now. Oh wait where here." Kuzuku pointed. What they saw was a moderately large cabin next to a waterfall on a mountain area. The view was breathtaking as plant life covered the home. The jet finally landed. They then exited and took in the scenery.

"Wow, so this is where you live. To think you would live in such a secluded but yet beautiful area." Liz awed

"Well I kinda wanted to train in peace, away from the city. If I known that I would of had to go to school then I would of moved closer." Kuzuku said as he opened his door. When they walked in you could see the living room area that had a flat screen TV that was surrounded by three couches and a glass table. Next to the living room was the kitchen that had marble counters. It was a decent sized kitchen so it didn't really stood out much. Down the hall was Kuzuku's room along with the bathroom. Of course he had guest rooms which were reserved. In the living room was a screen door that lead to the waterfall area that had a patio. He also fishes there for food most of the time and Grills them.

"This is one hell of a place you got Kuzuku." Kize said.

"Well I didn't really earn it. It was sorta built for me by Bulma." Kuzuku said

"So lets get this party going! What games do you have Kuzuku?" Kize cheered. Kuzuku didn't answer and walked over by the TV. He then pulled open one of the draws and motioned them to come and see. What they saw was a whole rectangular draw of games line up neatly.

"Damn, I didn't expect you to be such a gamer." Vincent said.

"Well I don't play as often. I usually train the majority of the time." Kuzuku

"Figures" Vincent responded as he went through his collection with Ace and Kize. Liz and Ryusika were standing next to Kuzuku as they watched the trio. Ryusika then began to speak.

"So Kuzuku where are your parents? Are they away or something?". Everyone froze at this as Kuzuku face began to morph into sadness. He then smiled solemnly.

"No nothing like that. Truth be told, I've never met my parents. I was a orphan since I was a baby" Kuzuku stated.

"Oh, I'm sorry I shouldn't..." She was then cut off

"No it was a innocent question. No need to beat yourself up about it." Kuzuku smiled

"So what do you guys want to drink. I got Coke, Pepsi, Sprite, , and all flavors of Fanta."

"I will take some Coke please!" Kize said as he raised his hand

"Ew Coke. Pepsi is obviously the way to go." Vincent grimaced. The two then started to debate which is better.

"I will take some Pineapple Fanta" Ryusika stated

"Sprite for me" Liz requested

"I guess I will have "

"Alright then I will be right back" Kuzuku walked away. Liz then took noticed of Ryusika sulking a bit. She patted her should in reassurance

"Hey don't worry about it. We felt bad as well when we made him confess about his true identity."

"I know but I can't help but feel bad for him. He's never had a father or mother in his life." Ryusika stated. Liz went silent and took a look at Kuzuku.

"Yeah we all do. But I can't help but wonder how he is able to remain so happy despite losing so much." Liz whispered. Kuzuku came back with the drinks and sat them down on the table as Vincent set up the Xbox 360 for Left 4 Dead 2. The first Duo was Kize and Ace as they went through hoards of mobs one by one. It was going well on there first run until Kize heard noise nearby.

"Hey do you hear crying?" Kize asked

"Yeah I don't know what but I guess its a child or something. We should probably keep on our lights on to see." Ace said as he turned the corner. Kuzuku then processed what Ace said.

"Wait Ace don't turn that corner." Kuzuku warned but was too late. The witch was triggered by the light.

"Holy fuck!" Ace shouted as he panicky mashed random buttons to gain his distance. Ace's avatar Nick was then on the ground, getting butchered by the undead maiden. Kize went on to unleashed a whole clip of Ak 47 bullets into the zombie. Killing as a result. While he went to revive Ace, everyone then took a deep breath.

"So what the hell was that?" Vincent asked.

"Well that was one of the special zombies. She is known as the witch. You can tell if she is around if you hear crying nearby. If you startle her through either being too close, shooting her, or shining light on her, then she will come after you." Kuzuku explained

"Gee thanks for the warning." Ace muttered. At that moment someone knocked on the door. Liz got up and went to go see who it was. When she opened the door she saw 21 in her majin form. She had a bag and was wearing white sweater with jeans while her tail was out.

"Oh hey 21, care to join us?" Liz hugged.

"Uhh sure thing, I wondered why there was a jet outside." 21 accepted. She followed Liz inside and was greeted by the gang.

"Hey 21, guess you couldn't stay away. You've must of missed us." Kize said as he wasn't paying attention to the game. Ace grew a bit annoyed as he had to momentarily defend Kize's character

"Yeah I guess so." She smiled as she looked over to Kuzuku who was staring back. Ryusika took notice of this and folded her arms in jealousy.

"So what are you guys doing?" 21 said as she took her seat next to Kuzuku.

"Well we came over to see Kuzuku's place and then decided to hang out here for the day. I must say, his place is rather nice in my opinion." Liz explained.

"It was all my idea anyways." Ryusika puffed. 21 then noticed her presence as she recall the woman who spoke out.

"Oh its you again, where's my manners I forgot to say hello to you."

"What do you mean? Have we met before?" Ryusika raised an eyebrow

"Come on Ryusika, this is 21. The girl that you didn't trust at the park" Liz reminded

"Wait shes that same one that took us to that palace in the sky? Why is she pink?"

"Well she has a human form but apparently this is her true and most comfortable form."

"So shes some sort of lizard girl or something?" Ryusika questioned

"Well not exactly. I am technically a bio-cyborg that has DNA of Earths strongest fighters. I am mostly organic but my organic structure has been altered to resemble a race called majins" 21 explained

"That makes sense any ways I guess I should apologize for the way I acted against you" she closed her eyes.

"No need, I expected that sort of reaction" 21 smiled. They turned their attention to the screen, as Ace and Kize were almost at the end. They had low hp and the safe room was up ahead.

"Looks like were going to clear this part with ease." Ace claimed. It was at that moment they heard horror music start to play as the ground began to shake.

"What's happening" Kize asked. Kuzuku smirked as what was about to transpire was going to be game over for the duo. He only said one catering thing to help them out.

"Tank"

"Tank? What do you mean_" Kize said but stop mid sentence as what Kuzuku had warned appeared.

"What the hell is that!" Kize said. Because of the fact that everyone including the CPU had low HP. They were eventually killed by the enormous zombie. Kuzuku explained that Tanks have the most HP and are the hardest hitting special zombie. He was later forced to explain each type of special zombie since this is the second time they nearly died to one. Hours passed as the others had fun watching the frustration of the four players. Yes Kuzuku played to and was doing surprisingly better than the other three. But of course Kuzuku's one weakness in Left 4 Dead 2 was one specific special zombie. Hunters. Eventually it was getting late so everyone waved their goodbyes and started to head home. 21 stayed back with Kuzuku, as the two would sit on top of the roof, admiring the starry sky. 21 remembered the real reason why she came over.

"Oh Kuzuku how can I forget. Can you wait a minute?" 21 asked as she jumped down to get the bag she was carrying. She came back up and unraveled on what was in the bag.

"I thought that since your old Gi was ruined, I would make you a new one" 21 explained as she handed it over to Kuzuku. He unfolded the Gi to get a full inspection on its design. It's primary color was gray but it had a orange claw patter on the sides and shoulder. Under the Gi was a elastic shirt that was black. The orange and black belt was wrapped around the waste where the it was tied to the side. The boots were pointed at the ends that contained three buckles. The only thing that hasn't change was the gloves that extended a tad bit on his arm. Kuzuku smirked at the design.

"So do you like it?" 21 said as she cast her eyes down

"Like it? I love it." Kuzuku says as he pulls 21 in for a hug. She unconsciously nuzzles her head into his chest as the they stood on the roof. As the two broke apart, 21 said she didn't want to leave yet, so Kuzuku decided to let her spend the night here and watch a movie with him. As the movie progressed, the two would eventually fall asleep all cuddled up next to each other. Prior to Kuzuku falling asleep, he faintly remembers that tomorrow will be the upcoming tournament in which he smiles before he falls asleep.


	19. Universe 7's Preliminary Rounds

Kuzuku woke up early the next morning to get his stretches in. When he woke up he couldn't see 21 next to him so he assumed she went back to her lab. In the man time, Kuzuku couldn't stop think about how pump he is for the tournament. Universe 7 was rather large so there are many unknown fighters that may be ridiculously strong. He remembered that he shouldn't waste anymore time as he was suppose to head over to Goku's, so he could take them to King Kai. Kuzuku then grabbed his bag and flew over to his needed destination. When he arrived he saw that Piccolo and Gohan were already there. That's not all but Chi Chi, Goten, Videl, and Pan were all dressed up as well. Kuzuku then landed in front of the group.

"Hey I'm here" Kuzuku shouted

"Hey Kuzuku so your ready for the tournament?!" Goku greeted

" **'Ready'** doesn't even begin to describe how hype I am". Goku chuckled at that

"That's great to hear. Well we are planning to leave once Bulma and the others arrive."

"Oh that's great. So everyone is coming to watch?" Kuzuku asked

"Hmm not exactly. Tien, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu said they couldn't make it. Also Master Roshi said he had something to do today so he can't as well."

"Whatever Roshi's doing is probably something perverted." Kuzuku joked. After that comment, a Jet landed beside the house as the expecting observers came out one by one. It revealed 21, Vegeta, Bulma, Krillin, 18 who was holding Marron, and Trunks. But unexpectedly another group walked who walked out was non other than Kuzuku's friends.

"Hey guys what are you doing here?" Kuzuku asked as his friends approached

"What do you mean? Where here to cheer you on of course." Ace stated

"Yeah, were not gonna miss this for a minute" Kize stated as Vincent nodded his head

"I only came to be with Ace, but I don't know why Blondie showed up." Liz remarked

"Oh hush up, I came for the same reason you all did."

"Great now that everyone is here, I need you all to grab onto me and hold hands with one other" Goku explained. Everyone then complied as Goku moved he hand to his forehead and teleport everyone to there destination.

 _ **Other World's Check In Station**_

-Instant Transmission Effect-

The others appeared at the well known check in station that King Yemma works in. Everyone awed at the numerous amounts of floating clouds that are the souls of people who died. Goku instructed everyone to follow him as he walked into King Yemma's office. He then looked around until he heard the voice of the person he was seeking.

"Goku you finally showed up!" King Kai yelled to get his attention. Goku then walked the group over to King Kai and greeted his teacher.

"Hey King Kai! I brought the fighters you've requested and you don't mind if I brought my friends and family to watch."

"Sure thing Goku, Just follow me to the private plane. It will take us to Other Worlds Arena. By the way introduce me to the fighters you've brought."

"Oh sure thing but you already know Gohan and Piccolo but the last one is also a surviving Saiyan." Goku motioned his thumb to Kuzuku

"Another Saiyan I see. That makes things even better." King Kai intrigued

"Anyways everyone follow me onto the plane. Its not going to take us that long to get there.". Everyone then boarded the plane and embarked to the place where the tournament will be taking place. In a matter of twenty minutes, the group arrived at a planet that had a dome around it. It had lush green vegetation all over but the most distinguishing part that was noticeable, was the large battle arena. It had two surrounding rounded stands. One surrounding a bundle of arenas and one surrounding one large arena. The plane landed on its extraction point and let the passengers off. Everyone then looked around the scenery. 21 looked up at the Pinkish sky as she noticed the sun beaming down on her.

"Fancy meeting you here Goku. Come to watch the tournament?" A voice called out. Goku turned around and smiled rather happily

"Good to see you to Lord Beerus!"

"Hmph you haven't changed a bit." Beerus said as he took in a spoon full of pudding

"Lord Beerus that's no way to greet someone you know." Whis scolded

"Shut up Whis or I will destroy you" Beerus snapped which made Whis chuckle

"So Goku, come to cheer on your quadrant?" Beerus asked again

"Hmm not really, but I do have some people who are going to enter. One of them is my son Gohan and the other is Piccolo." Goku explained

"I see, so you entered those two on your behalf."

"Yeah pretty much, but there is one more. His name is Kuzuku and he is another surviving Saiyan. He is rather young and this is his first tournament."

"Another Saiyan you say. I am going to guess the one with the tail sticking out is him? Is he strong?"

"You bet! He's been training in the Time Chamber for two years." Goku said with confidence

"We'll see. I will be heading out now so I can get this tournament started." Beerus said as he gave Kuzuku a look. When he finally disappeared the group then walked towards the Arena that was suppose to be the preliminary area.

"So Goku who as that just now. It looks like you knew him pretty well." Kuzuku asked

"That person is known as Lord Beerus. He is the strongest being in Universe 7 and is a God of Destruction. Some say he is the strongest God of Destruction." King Kai explained for him

"So he's that strong huh. How did you guys come across him?" Vincent asked

"Well he sorta came to Earth one time and was gonna destroy it. Of course I fought him to the point of exhaustion. He was impressed with my strength as a Super Saiyan God and decided to leave Earth alone since it had delicious food. I eventually trained under the tutelage of his master Whis with Vegeta" Goku explained

"Yeah and don't forget both you and Beerus nearly destroyed universe in the process." King Kai muttered

"Hey I at least countered the last punch with equal force!" Goku defended. The group then made it to the Arena and parted ways with the fighters, wishing them good luck. As they made their way to the stands they couldn't help but spot Supreme Kai and Elder Kai sitting there.

"Old Kai how have you been?!"

"Oh Goku, looks like you've been doing well. I heard from King Kai that you have entered some of you friends and family in the tournament."

"Oh well I only entered three. My son and Piccolo are going to fight along side with Kuzuku."

"Ah so I'm going to guess that was the boy who gave off that incredible power. I must say I'm impressed."

"Oh just wait, you haven't seen anything yet." Goku said as he sat down. The others then proceeded to sit down as they wait for the tournament to start.

"21 how's things going with Kuzuku" Videl started. 21 then blushed at her sudden inquiry

"Things have been going quite well. We've been having so much fun" she smiled

"Well that awesome. But don't start having too much fun now." Bulma teased

"Where not that far!" 21 complained

"Oh don't worry. You will be there eventually." Chi Chi teased as well. 21 covered her face with her long bangs. She was sure that she was redder than red in which she didn't even think was possible. She could hear the chuckles coming from Kuzuku's friends. Then music started to play out of the blue. An small announcer was now standing the middle of the many arenas.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. I would love to be the first one to introduce you to the first Universe 7 tournament. In attendance with us today is non other than a rare entity and the person who orchestrated this tournament. Can you lend a hand to our majesty, Lord Beerus-Sama!" The announcer introduced as everyone started to applaud.

"Now to explain how the tournament works, it first starts off with a preliminary round that includes fighters all over the Universe. Each fighter are representing their respective quadrant are to fight against each other to gain a spot in the main event. There are only sixteen slots in the tournaments main event. The preliminary matches are taken place in these arenas each containing a fair number amount of fighters in each quadrant. Now what will these fighters be fighting for you may ask. Well they will be fighting for this trophy that will represent their quadrant as the victor but as a individual prize is TWENTY MILLION ZENI!". The crowd then began to cheer and shout with unrelenting enthusiasm. But none could compare to how Chi Chi reacted as she was emitting reddish aura as she cheered.

"With no further to do lets introduce our mighty warriors!". The rows of fighters began to walk out while the special effects were only further glamouring their entrance. The roars of the crowd increased with even further intensity.

"Now lets display where each block the fighters will be fighting in" the announcer said as he pointed to the dashboard that displayed various names. Among the crowd of fighters who were looking for their name was the trio Earthlings.

"So what block you are in Piccolo?" Kuzuku asked

"I am in Block D how about you?"

"I am in Block A" Kuzuku replied

"I'm in Block F" Gohan added

"Well that's great, we don't have to eliminate each other early" Kuzuku joked

"Yeah but still keep your guard up. There could be fighters that may be considered monsters in their own rights." Piccolo warned

"Alright I will, but don't go on and get eliminated early."

"Hmph I can say the same thing to you". The announcer then spoke out as the preliminaries were going to begin.

"Alright lets get these matches started shall we. Can we have #1 and #2 in Block A step into the ring to introduce. Then we will get these matches rolling!"

"Oh that's me guys, wish me luck." Kuzuku said as he made his way to the arena. Prior to Kuzuku making it to the arena, he felt the ground shake. He looked to the source of the problem. A giant red man who was wearing nothing but pants was taking his step into the arena. Everyone in the crowd looked in awe as the man was stupidly big even if these arenas were larger than the ones on Earth.

"In this corner is Nyuken! A giant who is said to be undefeated on his home planet that is filled with more of his kind! He comes from East quadrant" The announcer introduced.

"Hahahaha! Who is my unfortunate opponent to get squashed?!" Nyuken laughed. On cue Kuzuku jumped into the arena and began to stretch.

"I am!" Kuzuku said with nothing but glee across his tail was moving around in excitement.

"This has to be some kind of joke! Forfeit now before I accidentally kill you." Kyuken laughed. The announcer ignored that as he introduced the Saiyan.

"The next fighter goes by the name of Kuzuku! He is a Saiyan that comes from the planet in the Northern quadrant called Earth! Now can both fighters get ready!". Kuzuku continued to stretch as Nyuken was cracking his fist. In the stands was a worried Ace.

"Uhh I know Kuzuku beat Cell and all but I don't think Cell could match up against something of that size." Ace worried

"Yeah that guy is way too big!" Kize panic

"Oh don't worry, he doesn't seem strong to me" Goku said while eating a chunk of meat.

"Kakarots right. Us Saiyans are the pinnacle of strength. Kuzuku wouldn't lose to some oversize goblin." Vegeta stated

"Yeah so lets cheer them on! Go Kuzuku! Kick his butt!" Chi Chi shouted. 21 and Bulma then followed suite and cheered as well.

"Do your best!"

"Are you ready to get squashed little one." Nyuken asked with menace

"Ready when you are." Kuzuku said while he stretched his arms. The referee then got into positioned.

"Alright I want a clean fight. The only rule is no killing. You win via Knockout or Ring Out." he paused

"Now let the match commence!" he shouted for them to go. Nyuken then launched a punch at the stretching Kuzuku. The punch connected with a loud boom as air hit the crowd in the same direction. Nyuken began to laugh as he was positive than he knocked him out. That was until the dust cleared to reveal Kuzuku still stretching and unfazed.

"WHAT! HOW!" Nyuken yelled.

"Hmm what you mean how? We haven't even started yet." Kuzuku said with confusion. Nyuken was still standing there in shock.

"Well if your not gonna make the first move then I will." Kuzuku said as he appeared in front of the giant's gut. Kuzuku then punched "lightly" into the stomach of the giant. Nyuken eyes nearly bulged out of his eye sockets as he felt nothing but pain in his abdominal area. He collapsed to the ground and fell unconscious. The ref than ran over to the giant to check on his condition. In disbelief he announced.

"I ca...can't believe it. But Nyuken has been knockout. The winner of the first match in Block A is Kuzuku!". The crowd then broke out into a roaring frenzy as Kuzuku stood in the arena with disappointment.

"Well that wasn't much fun. Oh well there's more to come." Kuzuku muttered to himself as he walked off the stage. In the crowd was a rather proud Vegeta.

"See what did I tell you. He wouldn't lose to such waste of space." Vegeta smug. Ace nodded in agreement, as he was now enlightened. At the same time Kuzuku made his way to Piccolo and Gohan.

"Well that was too easy." Kuzuku said

"Hmph you knew he was outclassed don't pretend." Piccolo claimed

"Heh you noticed huh. Anyways lets keep up the pace and take these guys down one by one."

"You got it" agreed Gohan. The matches from then on, was going smoothly as they effortlessly eliminated their opponents one by one. They were approaching the end of their block matches until something caught not only their eyes but also Goku and Vegeta's eyes as well. The ref went to go check on the fallen fighter and immediately called for an ambulance.

"The winner of this match is Zugo! Now someone please get a stretcher!". Zugo walked of the stage. His hair was wild with spikes all over as it extended just enough to make a pony tail along his back. It was colored mostly with dark blue but had white at the ends of his bangs. He wore a dark blue overcoat that was button up and white pants. His eyes were yellow, almost cat like as they penetrated through his opponents. The most noticeable part was his rather large power level. He barely let out much but it was enough to get the attention of the others. Gohan, Piccolo, and Kuzuku could do nothing but stare as he pasted by. He looked rather human in appearance.

"So I am not the only one who felt that right?" Kuzuku started

"No, your not alone. That power spike was unreal." Gohan confirmed

"Yeah and considering on what he did to his opponent is proof enough" Piccolo noted.

"Goku whats wrong?" Chi Chi asked he saw the look on his face. He had the look of deep thought.

"Oh nothing but that guy, Zugo was it? I felt a immense power come out of him"

"So you felt it to Kakarot"

"It seems that things will be interesting after all." Vegeta added


	20. The Tournament Finally Begins

Kuzuku and his two fellow companions passed the preliminaries with flying colors. As they walked out towards the locker rooms, they were stopped by the fighter they were so intrigued by earlier.

"You must be the one that took down that big guy in the first match." Zugo referred to Kuzuku.

"Yeah that's me, and you are the guy that had a rather huge power spike. You know you could of won your matches without severely injuring your opponents"

"I am well aware of that Saiyan. I was doing everyone a favor by showing those poor excuse of fighters that they stood no chance."

"That still doesn't give you the right!" Kuzuku spat as his temper rised

"Oh did I struck a nerve? Pardon me, I guess I could should a bit more consideration to your feelings, cupcake." Zugo mocked. Kuzuku felt like a popped a vain but calmed down instantly.

"You know what talk all you want but when I am kicking your ass around the ring then we'll see who's gonna be talking"

"Hmph sure thing. But I didn't come to this tournament to simply battle it out. I came here looking for someone."

"And who might that be?"

"That is none of your concern now if you excuse me" Zugo said as he took his leave but paused.

"But if I must, I will warn you about one thing. Watch your back because there are some shady people lurking around.". He then disappeared from there sights, leaving behind nothing but air.

 _"What did he mean by that"_ Kuzuku thought as he grabbed his chin. He was taken out of his thought when Gohan grabbed his shoulder.

"Lets not worry about that right now. Come on lets meet the others.". Kuzuku nodded and made his way to the gang. When they arrived, Kuzuku was hugged by 21 with joy.

"You were great out there!" 21 complimented

"You think so? I guess all that training paid off." Kuzuku chuckled as he hugged her back. He then heard Elder Kai clear his throat.

"I believe this is the first time we've met Kuzuku."

"Uh yeah but how do you know my name?"

"HeHehehe I've heard a lot about you from Goku. From what I heard you are quite the whippersnapper. But to introduce myself I am known as Elder Kai. The one next to me is the current Supreme Kai who oversees the universe."

"Oh well its nice to meet you." Kuzuku said as he was still holding 21

"Now that introductions are out of the way, I believe you felt that power that was emitted from that Zugo character right?"

"Yeah his power was huge and I don't even think he was serious." Gohan said. Elder Kai nodded and began to explain.

"It seems he is the few remaining lineage of Astackian race. Much like you Saiyans are"

 _"Astackian?"_ Vegeta thought

"You see long ago before that terror known as Majin Buu was wrecking havoc, there was another entity that was insanely powerful. In comparison, he would of made Buu who absorbed Gohan and that fusion known as Gotenks look like he was a mere sneeze to a hurricane. He was known as Aereos."

"Aereos was a being of pure darkness. He was born through the many years of mortal activity. All the negative energy from the emotions of mortals compressed themselves and took form. During his reign, he was worshiped as a deity because of his strength. He was so powerful that even I couldn't defeat him in my prime."

"So I seek'd out help from the people of planet Astack. They specialized in sealing evil and are primarily a race of humanoids with special trait of their eyes being completely yellow like gold. With our combined efforts, we were able to seal him away using the Trilunium Seal. But it not only cost the lives of those who fought along my side for many years but also the life of my best friend" Elder Kai finished. Everyone stood silent for a moment, trying to soak in the information. Kuzuku then spoke up.

"So if that's true, then why is Zugo here?"

"It must mean that the Etterix was stolen."

"What's that?" Goku asked

"It is the catalyst of Aereos's power. You see, first we had to weaken Aereos so he could be sealed. When we caught him off guard and drained his overwhelming power, we quickly sealed him away. Whoever stole the Etterix must be trying to return Aereos's strength to him. But to do so, he would need the Ki of a Supreme Kai to access the temple."

"Great this is the Majin Buu situation all over again. So where is the temple Old Kai" Vegeta asked

"Its located on a planet known as Codia.". The name made Kuzuku's face morph into pure shock.

"Did you say Codia...?" Kuzuku muttered

"Yes do you know the planet."

"Yeah...it was the planet where I grew up in" Kuzuku confirmed

"I see, so you must know the planet very well.". 21 could sense Kuzuku's discomfort on the topic. She looked up at him with worry. He took notice of 21's concern and gave her a genuine smile.

"No worries, I'll be okay."

"We'll keep a lookout on anything suspicious during the tournament. For now you guys enjoy the rest of the tournament and don't worry we got this." Goku said.

"Alright then lets get going. They are going to starting making match ups for the main event." Gohan instructed. Kuzuku nodded and released 21 from his hold as he caught up with Gohan and Piccolo who already started walking.

"Alright guys see you later." Kuzuku said as waved them goodbye. As the three of them walked, Gohan decided to start up the conversation.

"Kuzuku you said you grew up on that planet?"

"Yeah...I've grew up there until I was ten years old."

"Until you were ten? Why did you leave?" Piccolo asked. Gohan then noticed a sign of discomfort from Kuzuku. He blinked once and looked up ahead.

"You don't have to tell us now if you don't want to talk about it. I could guess that you went through some pretty rough times growing up." Gohan said. Kuzuku looked up surprised but nodded. They made it to the fighter's waiting area. They saw the remaining fighters who made it through the preliminary round, all gathered up in front of the announcer. When the announcer spotted the three walking up, he finally spoke.

"Now that we have everyone here, we will randomizing the match-ups for the main event. We will be doing this as each one of you will put your hand on top of the orb. The orb will provide you a randomized number that will be recorded on the big screen."

"This is not much different from the world tournament on Earth" Piccolo commented. Each fighter proceeded to place their hands on the orb. Once finished, the bracket displayed the number and the name of the fighter under it.

"Seems I am fighting in the third match against Ninqua. How about you Gohan?" Kuzuku said

"I am the last match of round one." Gohan said as he turned to Piccolo

"I am the second match against that bug guy"

"Huh well don't you look at that. If we both win our next to matches, we will be fighting in the semi-finals." Kuzuku smirked

"Well don't feel too bad when I knock you out of the ring." Piccolo warned

Kuzuku chuckled. "It won't be that easy but to go off-topic, what match is that Zugo guy in?". Gohan scanned for his name and finally found him.

"It seems he is the fourth match against Shallock. If you both win, you will be facing each other next." Gohan answered.

"I see. Well looks like I am in for one heck of a fight." Kuzuku said as he unconsciously looks over at Zugo.

"Now that you've seen the match-ups, I've best advise you all to prepare yourself for your match. For now the first match will undergo in a moment.". The Announcer then exited the waiting area.

 _ **The Main Arena**_

The stadium was practically filled with a wave of people, roaring with exhilarating excitement. It was a good thing that Beerus was kind enough to make private seats for Goku and his company. The group was chatting away but most importantly, keeping an eye out on anything suspicious in the crowd. Based on what Elder Kai said, they also were keeping close guard on Supreme Kai since they wouldn't be able to access the temple with Supreme Kai's Ki. Moments later the announcer would make his way to the middle of the stage.

"Alright, the drawings have been made and we are about to start the main event! Are you guys ready for some explosive fights?!". The crowd went absolutely insane to answer his question. I even think that one of them threw a chair for some reason.

"Well now, then let get right to it. The matches will have the same rules as the preliminaries. We as you may notice that a barrier has been placed around the fighting area. This will allow the fighters to hold nothing back and go all out.". The stage was at the center with in a great distance from the stands.

"Now lets introduce the fighters who will be fighting in the first match! Pikkon and Olibu please make your way to the Arena!"

"Wait Pikkon I know him!" Goku claimed

"Who is he Kakarot?" Vegeta said

"He was a strong fighter I met in Other World. He is said to be West Quadrants strongest fighter. He was so strong that he fought me evenly during the Other World tournament." Goku explained.

"I see then he must not be disappointing."

"Yeah, I wonder how much stronger he's gotten since then." Goku smirked. Pikkon and Olibu made their way to the stage and faced each other.

"Its been a while hasn't it Olibu" Pikkon said with a blank expression

"I guess it has. Last time we fought it was at the Other World tournament."

"Then you must remember that last time I beat you as well. Have you gotten any stronger?" Pikkon mocked

"You will find out soon enough" Olibu said as he took a more sturdy stance. Pikkon unfolded his arms and clutched his fist, as he stared down his opponent. The bell rung in which it signaled for the fight to commence. Both fighters moved at unsearchable speeds. The only visible part of their battle was the series of shock waves that were left all of the arena. Once they became visible again, you could clearly see that Pikkon was at the edge of the ring, blocking Olibu's barrage of powerful punches. Pikkon took to the air and was being followed by Olibu. To stop him in his tracks, Pikkon unleashed varies energy blast at the Olympian-like warrior. Olibu dodged one of the blasts and deflected the remaining few. Pikkon the snap vanished and kicked him back onto the stage. Olibu landed on his two feet and stood strong when Pikkon was coming at him with force. He charged in as well to land a punch at Pikkon's jaw but was mistaken when his punch fazed through a afterimage. From behind, Pikkon strike went in for a elbow to the head but was stopped by Olibu's hand. The two then broke out into a engagement of punches with occasional kicks. Pikkon blocked a punch aimed at his face, which caused the force to pass through him, hitting the edge of the arena. He then spin kicked Olibu in the stomach to gain some distance and stood strong. He proceeded to observe his adversary getting up from the blow he just land. The crowd started to cheer after such a relishing round of combat. Even the announcer was filled with energy after that one.

"What a fight so far! These two skilled warriors are surely giving us a show. They are rivals for a reason as they repeatedly try to best each other every time they fight!"

"Wow Goku you weren't kidding, he's very strong!" Krillin said in astonishment.

Goku nodded. "Yeah and it seems that he's at a completely different level than before."

Back to the fight at hand Olibu was breathing heavily while Pikkon stared him down.

"You've improved, I'll give you that. But you are still no match for me." Pikkon states

"You may be right, but I haven't been training all this time to lose like this. So let me show you a new technique." Olibu smirked.

"A new technique?" Pikkon whispered. Olibu began to power up as his Aura flared. The ground was spewing out dust as the robed blond increased his power greatly. The aura then began to compress onto himself as his muscle bulged even more. When he was done you could see a bubble surrounding his tensed up body. Olibu then looked up and smirked.

"I don't know what you did but it won't work." Pikkon said. He fired a strong energy wave at Olibu in which it deflected off of him. Pikkon could only give a shock impression at this.

"What happened? It look like that Pikkon guy was mopping the floor with him. But now his blast didn't even reach him." Ace said

"It seems he's increased his defensive power to maximum." Supreme Kai answered

Krillin asked "What do you mean by that?".

"You see, he powered up to his maximum and then compressed his aura onto himself. That is why his muscles expanded so much. That's not all but he is also leaking out an extraordinary amount of Ki to surround himself in a barrier."

"So what you are saying is that right now he is indestructible" Vincent asked.

"Perhaps so..."

Pikkon was busy launching varies Ki blast around Olibu's defenses. None of them reached it's target. Olibu then vanished from Pikkon's sight and grabbed a hold of him from behind. Pikkon screamed out in pain a bit.

"I think its time to end this Pikkon. Looks like I've finally beat you.". Pikkon was grunting in pain until he smiled a bit.

"Yeah your right, it seems that this match is over."

"What!". Pikkon then started to spin around at high speeds, with Olibu still holding on. It got to the point where a small gust of wind was starting to form into a tornado. Olibu was now screaming in agony as cuts from Pikkon's attack took its toll. He eventually let go of the green warrior and backed up a bit. The wind then took form around Pikkon's leg as he stopped spinning.

"Hyper Tornado Kick!" Pikkon shouted. The kick then landed on Olibu's ribs, sending him crashing towards the ground. The contact caused a small explosion that shook the arena. When the dust cleared, Olibu was revealed to be out of bounce while Pikkon landed back onto the stage. The crowd went silent for a moment as Olibu slowly got up from the ground. Before he got back on his feat, Pikkon was already standing over him. He extended his hand out, offering Olibu some help. Olibu smirked and obliged to his kind gesture as the crowd began to cheer once more.

"What a battle and sportsmanship! Lets give a loud round of applause to the awesome display they showed us!". At the waiting area was Kuzuku and the others who were observing the match.

"Well that was a interesting match, but I couldn't help but notice that Pikkon guy was still holding back a lot" Gohan claimed

"Yeah looks like your gonna have your work cut out for you next round Piccolo." Kuzuku teased. Piccolo smiled at that and went to get ready for his match. At the private stands was the gang talking about the match.

"Seems I wasn't all that wrong. Pikkon got stronger but I didn't expect him to get this much stronger. Kuzuku and the others may be in for one heck of a ride." Goku said

"Yeah you said it Goku. But that makes things more interesting." Supreme Kai noted

"Man I feel like these guys are more powerful than . I've never seen anyone display this much power." Vincent said.

"Umm to tell you the truth my father never defeated Cell." Videl admitted

"Wait what!? What do you mean Videl, he's your father!" Kize said.

Krillin then started to explain. "You guys can't possibly believe that. Come on, you clearly saw get launched so hard that he slammed into a mountain. You see, we were there at the Cell games. You know that group of fighters that showed up? That was us."

"Wait I thought that he lost his footing?" Liz questioned. Krillin face palmed at that and spoke.

"Do you really think someone would lose their footing to the point where he would get launched 50 feet away into a mountain that was pretty large."

"No but then what about the special effects and tricks Hercule talked about."

"You can't believe a contradictory that was. Him flying into a mountain was him 'losing his footing' but us flying and moving fast is nothing but a trick? Besides you saw what Kuzuku was capable of when fighting Cell."

"Okay then the people who defeated Cell was you guys?" Ace asked

"Hmm not exactly, the person who finished him off and did most of the work was Videl's husband Gohan. He was amazing out there. I guess that was expected from Goku's son after all." Krillin answered. At that the second match was going to undertake.

"Alright now are you guys ready for the next match! Then lets get this match on the road shall we!"

"Next up is a warrior from the North. Lets give it up for the green Namekian! Piccolo!". On cue Piccolo walked onto the stage and crossed his arms. His cape flowing in the wind in anticipation for his opponent.

"His opponent is the strongest humanoid-insect in the universe that comes from the East. Let me introduce you to Inzektor!". The fighter appeared on the stage as his bronze skin reflected off the light. His tail resembled that of Cell as his head was shaped more like a helmet. His bronze eyes would do nothing more but reflect his Namekian opponent.

"Well this fight is blatantly obvious. The Namekian is about to swat this overgrown wasp." Vegeta laughed

"I'll say, poor bug doesn't stand a chance." Krillin chuckled. Piccolo stares at his opponent, making him a tad bit intimidated. The bug man was shook a bit but reluctantly regained his composer. He took into a fighting stance as the match was about to begin. When the bell rang, he charged at Piccolo with all of his might. To his surprise, he was met with nothing until he felt a sharp kick land against his head. He slid face down against the floor. He quickly got up and saw that Piccolo had disappeared again.

"Looking for me." he heard from behind. He turned around in fear as he was met face to face with the Namek. Out of panic, he threw a desperate punch at Piccolo. His punch was stopped dead in its tracks as Piccolo caught his hand from approaching any further. The Namek rammed his fist into the bronze bug man and threw him across the stage. As the unfortunate opponent was flying towards the green ground, Piccolo extended his hand out to finish the job.

"Begone" Piccolo muttered as he fired a wave at the bug, causing a huge explosion. His opponent was now laid flat on the ground, as he was blown off the stage. The ref went to go check if he was okay but found that he was out cold.

"The winner is Piccolo! Lets have it folks.". The crowd clapping at the display as Piccolo nonchalantly exits the stage.

"Talk about overkill Piccolo." Kuzuku said.

"Hmph not my fault he couldn't keep up. Your up next so you better be ready." Piccolo grunted

"Yeah your right, its about time I show them my stuff." Kuzuku said as he went to get ready for his match.


	21. Read This!

Okay so I know that I just uploaded this story a few hours ago and some of you may be wondering why the first twenty chapters are up and running. Well I know it was a mistake since this was my first fanfic ever to write and I actually was making these chapters made before hand. If you searched up this story on wattpad and read the disclaimer I posted then you should already know this, but for those still in the dark, all I have to say is that this story is no where near completed. There is still more to come and I didn't even released all the chapters I've completed. Currently there are eleven more chapters that are ready to be published but they won't be for quite sometime. The main reason why I released all these chapters was because I thought that it'd be wrong of me to hold onto thirty plus chapters and not release them as you guys suffer and wait for an update. I don't want to be that guy so I published more than half of what I had done, so that I could give you something to read for a while. Many may say that it was a novice mistake and you know what it was a novice mistake but I will take this as a lesson for the future. Remember to leave a review so that it could help me improve and thank you for taking time out of your day to read this, it is very appreciative.

Update: When I mean for quite a while, I actually meant about one week of waiting. I also thought of releasing chapters at a slower pace. Don't worry its not gonna be two weeks of waiting for another chapter (God I hope not.) but realistically three days or less, depending on the mood.


	22. Some Power Scaling Resolving

**Hey There! Yeah I know what your thinking. "Envy I thought you said you were going to wait a week!" and before you get your M416's and and start loading them up, just hear me out. I know I said I wanted to wait a moment but...today is actually my birthday and I thought it'd be special for me to post at least one chapter today (Don't Judge XD). Now if you've read the training chapter, some of you may be wondering on how strong have they gotten in two years after training in the chamber. As the author, I will simply tell you guys since I don't want you to throw yourself into a frenzy. Prior to entering the Time Chamber, Kuzuku hasn't exactly mastered Super Saiyan to its fullest degree. If you've been reading then you may have noticed that Kuzuku mentioned on how strong his forms were to his friends when he was explaining his origins. After training in the HyperBolic Time Chamber he's learned to maximize his Super Saiyan Forms to its fullest potential something that no Saiyan has accomplished so far. Goku in that case was close to that regard but he never truly mastered Super Saiyan 3. What I am trying to say is as of now Kuzuku's Super Saiyan multiplier as well as his base form have increased tremendously. How much so? well.**

 **Base Kuzuku is stronger than that of Buuhan (Basically Gohan+Gotenks+Piccolo) and is in between the range of Base Vegito From Z**

 **MSSJ: 500 times base**

 **SSJ2: 1000 times base (Scales of MSSJ. The reason why Kuzuku's SSJ2 form was weaker than before was because his normal SSJ multiplier was that of 50x but now its 500x)**

 **MSSJ3: 4000 times base (This state is only obtained by Kuzuku. The Ki drain in the form is reduced tremendously but only for about an hour. Then it will take away its normal use of Ki drain after the time limit is up. Using Kaioken is risky and could ignore the draining effects of MSSJ3. It scales off the power of SSJ2.)**

 **Gohan's Ultimate Form is constantly active and his power dwarfs over his DBZ counterpart. If I must say he is the strongest out of the three. Kuzuku could win if he used Kaioken but its a gamble.**

 **Piccolo's power is on par with that of Kuzuku's MSSJ form but he is hiding something though. (Spoilers? Maybe, but enjoy the story from here on out.)**


	23. Kuzuku's Turn and Unrivaled Power

The third match of the tournament was about to take it's place upon the stage. The crowd so far was pretty heated after the first two matches and wanted more action right away. Some of the audience from Earth however were getting a bit anxious over something else.

"Hmm it's been two fights so far and no one suspicious has popped up." Elder Kai noted

"Seems so, maybe we were over thinking things and that the Astackian showed up just to simply participate in the tournament." Supreme Kai optimism'd. As they were speaking the group of friends were also bantering among themselves.

"Man I can't wait to see Kuzuku fight again!" Kize pumped

"Yeah we haven't seen him fight since that time against Cell." Ace smiled. 21 sat in silence as she looked at their enthusiasm. She couldn't help but feel glad that Kuzuku has such supportive friends. So far, she watched the tournament in silence as she was really there to cheer Kuzuku on. But she couldn't help but notice a strange feeling with in her. She felt like participating as well. She really wasn't much of a fighter herself. Mostly relying on pure instinct and nothing more. She'd inferred that it may be because of the Saiyan cells inside of her is what's to blame for her sudden urges. She ignored that feeling and decided to do the next best thing. Cheer on her beloved on with all she's got. The announcer then proceeded to get started with the next match.

"Alright the next two fighters said they are ready for action. But are you ready?!". The whole crowd said "YES!" in union.

"I can't hear you!". They then repeated what they said with more force but you could hear someone say "Oh my god we literally all yelled, are you fucking deaf?!".

"Alright then lets get this third match fired up shall we. Now the first fighter to be introduced is a special one. He lives in the dark region of the South quadrant. He's had many battles in the pitch black environments and is currently undefeated. The night warrior himself Ninqua!". As he heard his name, a water tornado formed and dispersed, revealing the ninja like fighter. He wore a dark blue Gi with a scarf. His skin was that of dark blue as well. To fit the ninja like theme, he wore sandals and long armaments.

"His opponent is non other than the shocking preliminary opener himself. The last of his warrior race. Lets give a big round of applause for the Saiyan from the North, Kuzuku!". Kuzuku jumped onto the stage and landed in front of his expecting match-up. He stood up and smiled with pure goofiness. His Saiyan tail flowing in excitement

"Alright! Get him Kuzuku!" Chi Chi yelled as he was practically standing from her seat. 21 took notice of this and cheered as well. In no time the signal for the match to start commenced. Kuzuku took the initiative and launched himself towards his opponent. Ninqua was unexpectedly struck hard by a punch to the face. Kuzuku followed up with a reverse kick to the stomach, sending the ninja flying across the stage. The ninja then recovered quickly and jumped up into the air. Kuzuku stood and watch as the ninja fired a aqua blew Ki blast at him. Kuzuku dodged the blast and appeared behind him. Ninqua took notice of this and attempted to block his punch. To his frustration, Kuzuku's punch was so strong that it broke right threw his guard, sending him crashing the ground in a loud bang. The Saiyan then landed on his feat, wondering if he knocked him out.

"Alright way to go Kuzuku!" Ace cheered.

"As expected of someone who I've dated" Ryusika glamoured which not only earned her a glare from Liz but from 21 as well. Kuzuku was waiting patiently until he noticed a strange dark fog form around him. The crowd was wondering what was going on until the stage was surrounded in pitch black. Kuzuku was now on high alert, waiting for the oncoming strike. Once he sensed it, he narrowly dodged the expecting punch. Kuzuku then felt more strikes come his way and dodged each one swiftly. Kuzuku stopped and began to think.

"How do I deal with something that I can't simply see? Oh wait I know.". Kuzuku then flared his Aura with great intensity. The darken stage was now being illuminated by Kuzuku's white aura. But without him knowing Kuzuku's aura was instantly snapped once he felt that he couldn't breath for some reason. It was at that moment, he realized he was trapped in a water bubble. Ninqua then revealed himself in front of the Saiyan.

"There is a reason why I am undefeated in the shadows. My opponents foolishly try to illuminate my Abyssal Zone in which allows me to sneak up and trap them in my Aqua Prison. Now you will be slowly drained of energy and once you are empty, I will deliver the finishing blow.". Kuzuku was struggle in the prison but smirked. He then charged up even more.

"Don't you get it? It futile to resist my...". His sentence was cut off when his bubble was starting to falter. Kuzuku energy then began to burst through the prison until it eventually exploded in a shock-wave. Ninqua Abyssal Zone was now dispersed as Kuzuku began to power down. Ninqua was taken back in shock as his ultimate technique was beaten so easily. He was snapped out of his troublesome thoughts when he heard the sound of Kuzuku's voice.

"Quantum Breaker!" Kuzuku said as a light blue blast was fired from his extended palm. Ninqua had no time to react as the blast exploded when contact was made. He was launched backwards into the stadium wall. Kuzuku then let his hand down and smiled.

"I don't know what happened folks but it seems that we have a winner! And that winner is Kuzuku!" he announces as he points over to Kuzuku standing in the ring. The crowd was yet again cheering at the Saiyan's victory, while he walked over to Ninqua. Ninqua was still getting up while he noticed Kuzuku walking over to him.

"Hey nice fight. Man that was one heck of a move you have there. If it was anyone else then who knows what may of happened.". Ninqua was shocked at how cheerful the Saiyan was but smiled anyways.

" I thank you for your gratitude. You are the first ever to survive my Abyssal Zone. Your power is unparalleled." He got up and walked off. Kuzuku smiled and made his way back to the fighters area.

"Hahaha! That ninja wannabe really thought he had a chance against a potential Saiyan Elite?" Vegeta proudly said

"You know Vegeta, you gotta stop mocking all of your opponents. Its making you way too arrogant." Goku teased

"Shut up Kakarot! You know full well that Kuzuku was holding back. He didn't even have to transform into a Super Saiyan to beat him." Vegeta argued. 21 was very happy that Kuzuku won with out being harmed too much. Kuzuku's friends were celebrating as if Kuzuku won the whole tournament which made her question if she should be just like that considering that she loves him and all. In the fighters area was Piccolo and Gohan watching Kuzuku walk over to them.

"Nice fight Kuzuku. I thought you'd be in trouble when that strange fog appeared." Gohan commended

"Yeah, despite that you managed to pull through" Piccolo concur. Kuzuku gave his typical Goku impersonation and rubbed the back of his head.

"Thanks but it was nothing I couldn't handle." Kuzuku chuckled.

"It seems Zugo is up next." Piccolo noted

"Yeah, I am actually intrigued on seeing him fight personally. We didn't get to see any of his techniques or how he fights since he ended them so fast." Gohan mentioned.

"Well I guess we have a chance now, so lets watch." Kuzuku said. The trio then made their way to watch the fight from a nearby window. Currently the two warriors were already standing on the stage. Zugo was standing around with his arms folded while his opponent took a defensive stance. The two Saiyans and the Namek weren't the only one who was dividing all of there attention on the Astack. In the stands were the followers from Earth. Goku and Vegeta especially.

"Its about time we get to see what he can do." Goku uttered

"Time to see what this so called Astackian can do.". The signal for the match to begin alarmed the two fighters. His opponent Shallock tensed his pure white body. His black hair straighten as his muscled tensed. His white Gi was flowing in the wind as if this were some martial arts movie. Zugo continued to stand there with his arms folded, his expression remained blank. Shallock took this as mockery and charged at him in rage. In a mere instant, a flash of light blinded the audience as fast as it appeared. When it faded, the trio from Earth and there supporters were left in utter shock. The arena floor and the walls behind it were scratched deeply. As for his opponent, he was laid down on his back on the grass, with claw marks across his body that had vapor coming out. The stretchers came in to attend to the unfortunate opponent, while Zugo was walking away.

"Th...The win...winner...i...is ...Zu...Zuogo!" The announcer stammered in fear as Zugo walked by. Every in the stadium was left in a daze while only a few participants caught whiff on what had transpired.

"Did you see that Kakarot? It really does seem that guy is no push-over"

"Yeah I saw, but the real question was that light. It seem to radiate a chilling vibe to it."

"Whatever it is could only mean that the other are in for a tough fight."

"Hold on just a minute. You two can't be serious. They wouldn't lose to someone like that would they?" Bulma nearly shouted. Vegeta shook his head.

"Well to the likes of Kakarot and I, it'd be no problem but his power speaks for itself."

"I have to agree with Vegeta on this one." Goku said

"Well according to how the fights occurred in order that would mean Kuzuku would be fighting against Zugo first." Supreme Kai said. 21 was put into deep thought. She also saw the unwavering display of power. She was now a bit worried about what Zugo may do to Kuzuku when they fight. But she didn't lose faith in her boyfriends training and believed in him. The others were staring at 21 until Liz patted her shoulder.

"Don't worry 21. Kuzuku won't lose that easily. You know that.". 21 looked up and smiled at the red head.

"Besides he needs to come back in one piece, so that you two can be all lovey with each other." She teased. 21 blushed and began to wave her hands around in panic. Liz and the other giggled at her antics.

"Come on 21, you didn't think we didn't notice since Kuzuku got out. You guys were being a little too close to be just friends" Kize laughed.

"Were we really that obvious?" 21 said in embarrassment. Everyone nodded at her question, even Goku. All she could do was bury her head to avoid there happy, gleaming eyes. Meanwhile in the fighters area, Kuzuku and the others were still in shock at what had happened. Their petrified state wore off at the sound of footsteps coming near them. They turn around to see the culprit of exerting such immense power.

"So, how do you like my display monkey boy?" Zugo smirked

"I'd say it was pretty bland if you ask me. Didn't really get to see much since you ended the fight so fast."

"Glad you noticed. I'm going to do the exact same thing to you."

"I'd love to see you even attempt. Besides why are you even partaking in this tournament? You said you were looking for someone. Does it have to do with the Etterix or what ever it's called?." Kuzuku bluntly asked

"How do you know about that?!" he snapped

"Well I have some connections. Anyways who exactly are you looking for?" Kuzuku answered

"Why should I tell you. You won't be much help anyways" Zugo scuffed

"Stubborn are we, then how about this. If I defeat you in the next match, then you have to agree to tell me whats going on." Kuzuku offered

"What makes you think I will accept such a wager. Besides I don't want anything from you."

"Aw looks like someone is devoid of self confidence." Kuzuku mocked. Zugo was now infuriated by this.

"Fine I accept your offer. Its not like your going to defeat me anyways.". Zugo then brushed past Gohan and continued walking to who knows where.

"Nice job antagonizing him. You probably convinced him to pummel you with all of his might." Piccolo said

"Good. That only makes things more interesting." Kuzuku smiled

"Well I guess we have to wait until Gohan's match starts. I doubt the next two fighters will pose much.". Then out of no where a roar from the crowd emerged as someone has already won their fight. The doors randomly opened to reveal an injured fighter covered in bruises. The person who caused this soon followed into the waiting area. His hair was spiked up with two bangs sticking out. The color was mostly black until you could see strands of green along certain areas. He wore black boots with a dark green jacket similar to that of future trunks back then. Under the jacket was a shirt that matched the same color his jacket with black pants. As he was walking he noticed the group staring at them and ran over to them. His skin though was that of a normal human but tanned and his eyes were yellow.

"Wow you must be those fighters from the North Quadrant right?" he said with enthusiasm

"Uh yeah that's us. But were you the one who fought next? What happened to your opponent" Gohan asked

"Oh I seem to went over board a bit. Anyways have you seen a Blue hair guy with white ends?"

"Wait are you talking about that Zugo guy?" Kuzuku asked. The mysterious fighter then shook his head as if he was a child

"Yeah that's him! He's my friend!"

"Oh that's nice. Must be hard to deal with his attitude all the time." Kuzuku uttered. The proclaimed friend began to laugh.

"Yeah he can be grumpy sometimes but when you get to know him, he can be a cool dude."

"Whatever you say, but to answer your question he went that way." Kuzuku pointed

"Thanks! I owe you one. By the way my name is Hudo!"

"No problem by the way, the name's Kuzuku. The two next to me are my mentors Gohan and Piccolo."

"Cool. See ya later!" Hudo said as he ran off.

"Well I guess the old saying is true. Opposites do attract."

"Yeah you don't say." Gohan muttered. The three decided to watch the seventh match undergo since they were chatting for a long time. That until the announcer said something out of disbelief.

"The cloaked fighter has forfeited the match before it began! What a anti-climatic way to end.". The cloaked fighter was walking off the stage while he seemed to communicating with someone. Cans and Food were being thrown at the raveled fighter. Hell even Beerus joined in on the slander. His opponent was standing there, emotionless as he watched his supposed challenger walk off the ring. Meanwhile Goku, Krillin, and Vegeta knew something was up.

"Hey Goku. Are you thinking what I am thinking?" Krillin mentioned

"Yeah Krillin. I think we should investigate our cloak friend down there.". At that the three would move out, leaving the others to watch the rest of the tournament.


	24. Pikkon Vs Piccolo

**This chapter actually has battle music but on my wattpad account. Just a heads up.**

The gang was now heading to get a quick bite to eat. As for Gohan's match it pretty much could of been summed up in two words. One-Sided. Gohan's training came in handy as he pretty much struck all of his opponents weak areas, ending the fight as quickly as possible. While they were eating (except for the namekian), their cheer leaders walked up to them.

"Congratulations guys! You were splendid out there!" Supreme Kai said

"Hey! Glad you guys enjoyed the fights" Gohan said as he made his way to his wife and daughter. Vegeta puffed as he spatted.

"You call those fights? The first round was full of one sided annihilation." Vincent pointed out. Kuzuku then took noticed that three people were missing.

"Hey where's Goku, Vegeta, and Krillin?"

"They found something, so they went to go check it out."

"I see, well they did say they had things covered. Hopefully." Gohan muttered.

 _ **Elsewhere**_

At the moment, Goku was searching for the cloaked man. He was getting a bit anxious since he couldn't sense it's Ki for some reason. He wandered aimlessly for his target until he came across something breath taking. His best friend Krillin was knocked out on the floor with minor bruises. Goku ran over to the fallen bald warrior and checked on him. He noticed his energy was low so he quickly spared him some energy. Krillin was then slowly waking up and clutched his head.

"Krillin are you alright? What happened" Goku said. Krillin snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the sound of Goku's voice.

"Oh Goku, Grhh I found the cloak guy and he got the jump on me. I should have never been so careless." Krillin said

"Don't worry about it, we'll find him again eventually. Did you happen to get a glimpse on what he looked like." Goku asked

"Sorry but it happened so fast that I couldn't even get one detail on him. But it was strange though. It felt like he didn't have any Ki.". Goku grabbed his chin and began to think.

"Now that's odd, why couldn't I sense him. Does he have god ki? No that can't be since Vegeta and I would of been able to pick up on his presence. Unless...". Krillin was staring at Goku who was in deep thought. Goku slowly got up and offered Krillin a hand.

"Alright we will deal with this later. It seems he's outplayed us this time. For now we better hurry back to watch Piccolo's fight. I can tell that its gonna be a good one.". The two would then walk back to there friends and family, unknowing of the dangers that are lurking around.

 _ **Main Arena**_

Kuzuku and the others got back into there positions as the second round was starting to commence. They were having some small talk about to upcoming match until the three who disappeared came walking through the door.

"You guys are back already. You must of found that cloak guy pretty fast." Chi Chi assumed. Goku shook his head with a bit of shame.

"No it seems that guy gave us the slip. Krillin found him but knocked him out and escaped pretty fast." Goku said. Krillin gritted his teeth in frustration.

"Yeah I should of done better. The worst part is the fact that we couldn't sense his energy.". The gang's dialogue was stopped when they heard the sound of music playing. The announcer was standing in the middle of the repaired stage once more as the surrounding crowd showed their energetic spirits.

"Alright now we are onto the second round. Hopefully we get to see even more display of power as things could only get better folk! Lets welcome our two fighters shall we!"

"First up is the fighter that defeated one of the strongest fighters that trained under the great King Kai. He is also the strongest warrior of under West Kai, lets give it up for Pikkon!". Pikkon jumped into the ring as his robes flowed in the wind.

"Next up is the new rising star that showed off his flawless prowess in his first fight. The Namekian Piccolo!". Piccolo casually walked onto the stage, ready for battle. Pikkon then looked at his opponent in curiosity.

"Your name is Piccolo is it not.". Piccolo then raised an eyebrow at the sudden question.

"Yeah what's it to you" Piccolo replied

"I see, so you must be that guy Goku spoke of when we fought in the tournament. I'd have to say I am quite impressed." Pikkon complimented. Piccolo smirked at this.

"You don't say? I guess he didn't tell you that you are gonna lose this match as well." Piccolo joked

"We'll see". The two then got into fighting stance as the match was about to start. Fighters such as Goku and Vegeta noticed the change in atmosphere. It was more intense then usual, indicating that this fight may be way more grand than in perceive. The announcer then signaled for the two to start. Piccolo charged at Pikkon and aimed a punch at his lower torso. Pikkon caught his fist before it made contact and went in for a high roundhouse kick. Piccolo blocked the on coming strike and followed up with a ki blast to Pikkon's legs. The robed warrior jumped to avoid the attack. Piccolo then charged at his opponent and landed a elbow at his face. Pikkon flew backwards with incredible force as Piccolo was chasing after him. Piccolo recovered quickly and side stepped the expecting punch and spun around to land a spinning back punch at Piccolo. Piccolo was rocketed to the ground and crashed land on the stage. A crater formed from the impact. Pikkon didn't let up his assault and flew towards the Namek. Piccolo got up quickly and went on to meet his opponent. The two then collided forearms as both fighters countered each others attack. They stood there for a minute, orange electricity occasionally arising out from force of the attack. Piccolo then broke the power struggle and kneed Pikkon in the stomach. He then delivered a right hook causing him to fly across the ring. The Namek was now running after his adversary with hands already to strike. Pikkon caught himself with one and flipped back into position. He then read Piccolo's attack and ducked under the blow. The air pressure alone caused chunks of the arena to get blown off. Pikkon however uppercut Piccolo causing him to levitate a bit. Piccolo recovered and unleashed a barrage of punches at Pikkon. All Pikkon could do was cross his arms in defense while the Namek made him his punching bag. Slowly Pikkon's feat was skidding close to out of bounce. Taking notice of the particular situation he was in, Pikkon took flight into the air and began to spin around.

"Hyper Tornado!" Pikkon shouted as he was now enveloped with in a tornado. He charged at Piccolo who was power up a attack with his hand extended out.

"Demon Explosive Wave!". Piccolo fired his devastating wave at the robed warrior. The beam and the tornado clashed, creating a force that shook the residence of the planet. Pikkon was pushing hard against the blast while Piccolo was struggling to maintain his output. Pikkon victoriously defeated Piccolo's blast, surround Piccolo in the dangerous tornado. Piccolo was getting torn bits by bits until Pikkon then channeled his tornado into his leg like last time.

"Hyper Tornado Kick!". Pikkon was going in for the win until Piccolo blocked the strike as he recovered. Pikkon was taken back a bit but smirked as Piccolo did so as well. The two fighters broke apart and charged at each other once more, breaking out into a clash of punches and kicks. Piccolo then side stepped Pikkon's punch and spin kicked him the gut. Pikkon was now sliding across the arena on his side. He then leveraged himself onto his feet with one hand. It wasn't until that happened when Piccolo charged his attack on his forehead. Realizing it was too late, Pikkon quickly performed a series of movement and brought his arms together. The two then launched their attacks at full force.

"Special Beam Cannon"

"Thunder Flash Attack!". Their attacks collided once again, trying to overpower the other. Piccolo's feet were losing ground and decided to put more power into his beam. Pikkon to was slipping away and put more power as well into his flames. The two blast were emitting shock-waves over and over again. Then Finally the two blast self destructed on one of each other, blinding the attenders of the Arena. The explosion created a loud boom that could be heard in space.

Once everything dialed down, all you could see was a large smoke in the Arena. The structure was completely damage from the explosion as cracks and debris were scattered everywhere. Luckily no one got hurt but everyone was paying close attention on the stage. Another good thing was that the area where Goku and his friends were observing at, far enough from the destruction.

"Now this is what I call a fight!" Goku said

"Finally something worth watching" Vegeta smirked.

"Grrrr I hope Piccolo won, because we need that money!" Chi Chi said. Bulma smiled at this statement.

"I haven't seen a fight quite like this one since I watched Goten and Trunks." Videl gasped

"Uh I think this one is leagues above ours that's for sure." Trunks corrected. Meanwhile Kuzuku's friends could only try to keep their eyes from bulging out of their heads on what they just witnessed. 21 chuckled at there shocked expression turned back to watch the fight. At the fighters area was Gohan and Kuzuku watching the fight intently.

"Man that Pikkon guy is one tough cookie." Kuzuku claimed

"I'll say, for him to go toe to toe with Piccolo is a feat on it's own." Gohan commended. The dust finally was clearing in which the audience were now inching closer to see who won. When it finally cleared, the answer was neither yes or no as both fighter were still in the ring but were showing signs of damage. The two green warriors got up and took of their weighted clothing and threw it off the stage, creating a short quake around the expanse. Piccolo then began to crack his neck and wipe the blood that was trailing from his mouth.

"Your not bad to say the least." Piccolo complimented. Pikkon chuckled at his comment.

"Your not too shabby your self. But don't think that I am finished yet.". Piccolo then got back into fighting stance as Pikkon was performing his movements again. Piccolo figured out the secret to his technique and waited for the right moment to strike. When it came Piccolo then charged at him with full speed. But to his mishap was gonna leave a detrimental mark. Before Piccolo could strike, Pikkon shouted.

"Thunder Embodiment!". With absurd speeds, Pikkon dodged Piccolo's chop, leaving the Namek in great shock. Seconds later, Pikkon landed a kick across Piccolo's face, launching him across the stage. Piccolo pulled himself together and stopped himself. He looked up to see that Pikkon had disappeared. Pikkon reappeared behind Piccolo and kicked him up into the air and proceeded to knock him around as he disappeared and reappeared each time he struck the Namek. Each time he hit after a successful launch, the force was doubled due to the impact. He finished off his onslaught by rocketing Piccolo back onto the stage with a elbow to the gut. When Piccolo met the ground a huge pillar of dust and debris formed from the impact.

"Oh no Piccolo!" Krillin yelled with worry. As the dust cleared, Piccolo was revealed to be tattered. He slowly got up from another formed crater. Pikkon landed onto the stage and was watching the fellow greens-man get up.

"I see that you had a little trump card. Gaugh*" Piccolo said as he coughed up a bit of blood."

"Hehehe. Yeah and it also looks like I won this fight of ours. So its about time I knock you off the ring." Pikkon said. Piccolo smirked as he knew Pikkon was in for a rude awakening. Pikkon was then confused by his sudden smile.

"You think you've won?" Piccolo muttered darkly. Pikkon was taken back when a enormous amount of Ki was rising up from Piccolo's body. It shined dark gold as it grew larger and larger. Pikkon then directed his attention to Piccolo's body.

"Are you really sure that you've obtained victory?" Piccolo further questioned. His body was growing yellow wavy lines that extended just above his eyes. When he opened them they revealed to be red with a dark yellow tint. His skin also grew a darker shade of green. Pikkon was now backing up in fear.

"What is this?!" Pikkon said with a hint of fear

"What is this? This is what you call a Namekian who's passed his limits and accepted his warrior instincts. I am a Chaos Namekian now." Piccolo smirked

"Chaos...Namekian?" Pikkon asked. Piccolo then raised his hand and created a large orb that resembled his Ki. Pikkon was taking even further steps back as the attack was growing wilder.

"Now do you know when a fight is truly decided?" Piccolo paused. He looked at his opponents eyes with the intent to finish this. He then uttered the words as he looked down on the warrior.

"When they lose all will to continue is when they are defeated. Now...PERISH" Piccolo said as he unleashed his attack.

"Extinction Wave!" Piccolo said as a wave of energy came rushing at Pikkon. Pikkon tried his best to block the attack but was being overpowered by it.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-*Gasp* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Pikkon screamed as the blast inundated him completely. Whis quickly formed a barrier around the surrounding audience. The explosion was so intense that it could be seen if you look at the galaxy the tournament was at from afar. Piccolo was turning around as he deformed. He was making his way off the arena as he knew he won. The announcer then stopped Piccolo.

"Hey what are you doing?! Aren't you going to finish the match?"

"I already won see?" Piccolo said as he point him thumb behind him. The announcer looked over and saw Pikkon completely beaten and bruised. He was astonished at the sight as debris covered the area.

"Phew I think I still need a bit more practice in that form." Piccolo commented nonchalantly as the referee declared him the winner.


	25. One's Mistake

**A/N:Two chapters back to back! Nani! Prepare yourself for a long read. This one is gonna be a one hell of a chapter. Reason why I am releasing this chapter is because I didn't like the way I left off on the last. Warnings that this to is gonna be a longer action packed chapter so prepare your battle music. This chapter will be posted on wattpad as well but will have its own music implemented.**

Piccolo walked over to Kuzuku and Gohan while brushing himself off. The two Saiyans took notice of his oncoming footsteps and turned their attention to the namek.

"Well, well, well. Looks like a certain green giant just went through one heck of a fight." Kuzuku quip

"Hey don't patronize him Kuzuku. He just got done with a tough fight so cut him some slack" Gohan joked. Piccolo smiled at the Saiyan's words.

"I'm alright Gohan. But I have to admit, if I didn't transform then I would of lost." Piccolo admitted

"Yeah it seems that last move that Pikkon used was pretty fast. Even I had trouble keeping up with him." Kuzuku praised. Footsteps were then heard as it fast approached.

"Hey Piccolo looks like your doing all right!" Goku shouted as the gang followed behind them. When they came to a full stop, Gohan spoke up.

"Yo guys, you do know this is a fighters only area right?"

"Oh don't worry about that besides how could we stay still after seeing that new form!" Krillin replied. Piccolo smirked as he answered.

"It did take a lot of training to achieve such a state. In order for me to transform, I had to undergo excruciating meditation, pushing my namekian body to the limits from the harsh environments of the time chamber. That was when I transformed and became a Chaos Namekian, one that is able to endure harsh situation to the extreme."

"Neat, I guess to sum it up is to say that you are even stronger in that state?!" Goten said as he looked up to Piccolo. He nodded in response. It was then that the announcer called out for the next match to begin. Everyone started to wish Kuzuku luck as they walk back to their seats. The Saiyan turned around thinking he was alone until something wrapped their arms around him. He turned around to see 21 burying her face into his back. He smiled heartily.

"What's the matter 21?". 21 looked up and smiled.

"I just want to say I love you and please come back safely." she said as her voice trailed off into a whisper. The Saiyan then lifted the majin's chin up and gave'd her a surprise kiss. She was shocked at first but sooner or later started kissing back. As they broke apart Kuzuku smiled.

"Thanks 21. That's all the encouragement I needed.". He then turned around as he walked onto his next fight with no regrets, knowing that someone was watching over him. 21 also made her way back to her group of friends with a wide smile planted across her face. When she arrived, 21 took her seat while unaware at the people next to her are grinning as well.

"So 21, what happened between you and Kuzuku back there. Must of been something very important?" Liz teased while Ryusika was trying to pay her no mind. 21 snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her in embarrassment.

"Wh...What are you implying. I was ju...just giving him extra encouragement that's all". Liz didn't buy into that and simply blurted out what she was implying.

"Well to answer your question, I am implying that it seems to me that you two had a private intimate going on. Something like kissing perhaps.". 21 face went red and cast her face downward to avoid stares. Liz, Bulma, and Chi Chi were laughing at her expression. Kuzuku at the moment was walking towards his match until a certain someone pulled him over.

"Hey whats the big ide..." Kuzuku stopped his sentence when he saw who it was. Hudo was now in front of him looking down.

"Oh sup Hudo. Do you need something?" Kuzuku asked

"Kuzuku I would like for you to withdraw from the match before you get hurt."

"Huh why would I do that?" Kuzuku raised an eyebrow.

"Because in Zugo's current state, he'll seriously hurt you or even worse!" Hudo shouted. Kuzuku was taken back by this change in persona

"What are you on about? Sure he is a prick but I don't back down from challenges."

"Sigh* Kuzuku I think you should know about Zugo's past." Kuzuku stood there silent as he waited for the Astackian's friend to speak.

"You see back when we were kids we lived under the protection of Zugo's father. He was the guardian of the Etterix."

"Wait your Astackian to?". Hudo nodded to answer his question.

"It was just the three of us. My mother and father died along with the majority of our race. You see long ago a disease plagued our planet causing death to spread across the land. The survivors lived on to continue their work and that was protecting the Etterix."

"Zugo looked up to his dad a lot ya know. He never left his side in which we would always play with each other in the sacred place where the Etterix resided in. But those good times were over in a instant.". Kuzuku's expression disconsolate as he heard that part. He could tell where this was going from personal experience.

"You see someone landed onto our planet and butchered most of our people...including Zugo's father. After that he took the Etterix and left the planet in a flames. Since that day it seemed that Zugo had failed his father as he was suppose to succeed him in protecting the Etterix. He started to change since that day." Hugo finished. Kuzuku then began to walk away. Hudo was showing signs of relief that he might of headed his warning until.

"Sorry Zugo but I can't redraw from this match.". Hugo was then demoralized at that sentence. In desperation.

"Ku...Kuzuku! Wait please reconsider! Ever since that day most of the opponent's that faced Zugo were killed. You mustn't do this!". Kuzuku paused for a moment and turned his head to the Astackian. He then smirked.

"You two are best friends right? Then you must of entered this tournament to try and change your friend through battle after he left your home that day.". Hudo was at shock on how he figured that part out. Kuzuku then started walking again and waved goodbye.

"Don't worry about it Hudo. I will take care of this for you.". At that Kuzuku was now approaching what may be his toughest fight so far.

 _ **Main Battle Arena**_

"Alright folks, the repairs are now completed so gets ready to start the second match of the second round!" The crowd cheered as the wait was finally over. Zugo was already standing in the arena waiting for his expecting opponent. Kuzuku was now walking towards the entrance as his thoughts began to cloud his mind.

 _"Zugo, you and I may not be all that different at all huh? But there is one thing I couldn't understand. If we are really all that alike then why?" Kuzuku thought as he approached the door._

 _"Why did you have abandon your friend all alone on a planet that was devastated?"_

 _"Were you really that pent up on what happened to you that you would forget what you still had? Were you that selfishly blinded by rage and failure?" Kuzuku fastened his gloves._

 _"If that's the case, then I will have no other choice to show you. What it means to have the support of the bonds you have created over time. The bonds that help you become stronger everyday." Kuzuku was now approaching the door that enveloped his body in light as one sentence came to mind._

 _"That way you two could work things out."._ The Saiyan was now approaching through the door as he stared at his opponent. Light shined upon him as his hair flowed in the wind. He got up on the stage as the crowd cheered for the battle to commence. Kuzuku looked over to where 21 and the others were watching and smiled as he felt a hidden strength wash over him.

"Alright now lemme introduce the fighters! In this corner is a mysterious fight that has taken out his opponents in a blink of an eye. Zugo!" the crowd roared as they heard his name

'Now his opponent is also someone who is exceptional among the ranks of Universe 7's top fighters. Lets give it up for the Saiyan himself Kuzuku!" The crowd cheered as the match was about to begin. Kuzuku closed his eyes and prepared for battle, focusing his mind on all of his fighting instincts. Zugo simply stood in his normal position, thinking this was going to be a quick fight. There was a moment of silence that seemed to last a hour as the anticipation was growing denser. Then finally the signal was given and Zugo vanished, attempting to do what he did last time. In slow motion Zugo was behind Kuzuku who still had his eyes closed. He was preparing a claw like attack as his hand was surrounded by bluish white energy. In mere second a explosion of energy blinded the attendance. Zugo then smirked maliciously as he thought he ended the Saiyan until he saw a tail still next to him. When the dust cleared it revealed the two fighters still standing in the ring, only this time that Kuzuku had blocked his attack with his forearm. That was the point where the match took off.

Kuzuku swiftly moved Zugo's attacking arm out of the way and aim a punch at his face. The Astack dodged hastily as he jumped back to gain some distance. Kuzuku didn't allow any of that though and charged at him. Once he got close he went in for a punch but was left wide open for another one of Zugo's attacks. Cleverly, Kuzuku grabbed his arm before it made contact and hoisted himself over Zugo. Once he was behind him, Kuzuku landed a Ki blast in Zugo back causing him to fly across the arena. Zugo flipped himself mid air and went back into the fight. Kuzuku prepared himself for the barrage of attacks that were coming his way. Skillfully the two warriors clashed in a series of strikes. Zugo eventually dodged Kuzuku punch and landed a left-claw like hook on Kuzuku thigh. Kuzuku grunted in pain and was met with a barrage of punches all over his body. The Saiyan had enough of his assault and ducked under one of the punches. Now it was Kuzuku's turn to launch a barrage of punches at Zugo. Each punch was aimed at his stomach and face, pushing him back towards the edge of the ring. Zugo then broke through the assault and tripped the Saiyan. Kuzuku was not about to give up as he stopped his fall with one arm and twisted his body so that he could strike with his heel. Zugo blocked the kick by crossing his arms and skidded back. Kuzuku got onto his feet and went on to trade blows once more. Each fighter dodging and blocking the other. Both couldn't land a solid hit as they test each other's defense. Kuzuku then thought cleverly and went in for a roundhouse at Zugo's right side. Zugo dodged his kick and tried to go in for another strike. That wasn't until he anticipated wrongly when Kuzuku was going in for a roundhouse into a reverse back kick. The blue haired fighter skidded backwards as the force of the attack passed a shock-wave through his stomach. Kuzuku didn't stop there and continued on. At the moment Kuzuku was delivering punches and kicks while Zugo struggled to dodge and block each one. Zugo felt his efforts were in vain as he was still taking hits all over his body. Zugo was raising his power even more and started to fight back. Kuzuku was now struggling to keep up with Zugo heighten speed and attacks. Kuzuku felt that he was fighting a losing battle and flipped backwards multiple times. He then circled his opponent with extraordinary speed, to where he vanished completely. Zugo was now standing in the middle of the arena, trying anticipate where the Saiyan might strike next. He then launched a elbow to the speculated area but fazed through a afterimage. Zugo was at shock until he felt a kick to the face that sent launched him off his feet. Recovering quickly, both warriors engaged in a stalemate clash that including every strike imaginable.

 _"Grrr I am fighting with almost everything I got! How is he still able to keep up?! I might have to unlock more of my power?!" Zugo cursed_

Zugo narrowly dodged a flying round house kick to the face and was then predicting another kick to come like last time. That was until he was hit by Kuzuku unexpected tail. While stunned, Kuzuku went in for a cross punch to the same area. Causing him to skid back and recover. Kuzuku stood strong but was breathing quite heavily. Zugo to wasn't fairing much better as he was breathing heavily.

"So far so good. Looks like Kuzuku is holding his own down there" Krillin honored

"Yeah but that Zugo guy is really strong to keep up with Kuzuku like that" Goten said

"You two must be delusional if you think things are going to stay the same way as they are now. This fight has just got started so get comfy because this may take a while." Vegeta claimed. The group then turned their attention back to the match with a sign of worry. Meanwhile Hudo who was watching the fight was astounded by Kuzuku's strength. He could admit that he was wrong about Kuzuku not dying since he would probably survive the fight but he knew that he may get seriously hurt.

"So you have a friend do you not?" Kuzuku said as he regain control over his breathing.

"What do you mean by 'friend'" Zugo said

"Don't play dumb. I am talking about that fighter named Hudo. He's your friend right.". Zugo paused for a moment but then smiled menacingly.

"You talking about that over optimistic piss of garbage? I am sorry to break it to ya but he is no friend of mine. I abandon my home and everyone I knew a long time ago. Matter a fact, mostly everyone died a long time ago!"

"Whats you say!" Kuzuku shouted.

"Don't bother trying to understand me. I guess he told you about how my father was killed right? So what is that all you need to know to comprehend where I am coming from? HA! Don't amuse me." Zugo said as he gave a serious glare.

"Now enough talk, let me show you the true power of the Astackian race". Zugo then began to tense his muscles and let out a battle cry.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!". A bright ocean blue energy began to rage out of his body. It let out a shock-wave that traveled across the whole arena as the sky started to darken. The Saiyan was pushed back a bit as the force he was emitting was enormous. When the light faded everyone could finally get a visual on the blue hair warrior. His hair remained the same but the distinguishing part of his transformation was that his eyes were more feral and had widened fangs. His overcoat was still on but the long sleeves he had were blown off to reveal his arm was bluish white up to his elbow with a wavy pattern at the end. His shoes were also blown off reveal wolf like feat that are able to latch onto anything. His now ocean blue aura was emitting around him as he stood in the center of the arena.

"Whistles* Look at all that power. Man he just got a whole lot stronger." Goku praised

"This is not the time to admire the enemy. You should be cheering Kuzuku on right?" Ryusika said.

"Don't worry, Kuzuku's got a trick of his own you'll see." Trunks smirked causing Ryusika to look at the boy.

"Well I guess you've been holding back? I kinda feel hurt since you've deceived me like that." Kuzuku joked

"Hehehe. I guess that you finally understand the situation you've gotten yourself into. But don't feel too bad, I will knock you out of the ring in a instant." Zugo said darkly

"Well that's too bad, because I am not gonna feel all that bad anyways." Kuzuku smirked causing him to be filled with curiosity.

"Watch this.". Kuzuku was starting to raise his power even greater than before. Zugo was standing there, pondering on what the Saiyan was trying to accomplish.

"HAAAAA!". A golden explosion covered the arena and dispersed as quickly as it came. Emits the dust that swirled around was a daunting golden light that shined so bright. Zugo had to adjust his eyes for a minute and process on what he saw. Kuzuku was now shining with yellow spiked up hair and stared at him with dangerous green eyes. His tail was yellow and was also being enveloped with his golden aura.

"So you've been holding back as well. Guess that makes you a hypocrite." Zugo smirked

"Heh I guess I am. Now lets see how you will deal with a Super Saiyan." Kuzuku said as he got into fighting stance. Ryusika was at awe with Kuzuku transformation and tugged on Liz's shirt.

"What happened to Kuzuku? He's blond now."

"Oh that's just his transformation. He said that it makes him even more powerful than before.". 21 was smiling as she watched her boyfriend's golden haired form. It always made him more comforting to her but she wanted to keep that a secret.

"It seems Kuzuku mastered Super Saiyan to its fullest extent. He is at least ten times the normal multiplier now" Goku noted.

Kuzuku took the first move and stormed at his opponent with unpredictable patterns. Zugo took a defensive stance and blocked the oncoming left punch. Kuzuku then went into a reverse roundhouse kick to the head in which was dodged by Zugo. When he came back around he deflected one of Zugo punches and vanished once more. Zugo did the same leaving the arena's attendance with nothing more than sounds of their clashes. The two warriors were running across the arena, clashing with punches and kicks. Each time they became visible they reappeared and vanished, leaving a trail of dust where they previously stood. Zugo then kicked Kuzuku back as he blocked and planted his foot onto the ground. The ground was becoming frosted as it extended where Kuzuku was landing. White cold crystals came out from under the ground and slammed into Kuzuku. Coughing up a bit of blood, the Saiyan was launched into the air, only to see the wolf like Astack preparing to send him back to the ground. Kuzuku maneuvered around the attackers punch and elbowed him in the face. He then kicked him to the ground instead, crashing into his very own creation. Kuzuku chased after him with speeds that far break the sound barrier. Unknowingly, Zugo fired a blast from the smoke. Kuzuku posthaste his block which lead him to be vulnerable a attack from behind. Zugo then kicked Kuzuku's side. Sensing the following elbow, Kuzuku caught his strike. With in a short instant, the two broke out into another exchange of blows that only displayed blurs of their flying attacks. Their forearms then as they stared into each other's eyes.

"Tell me what was the real reason why you left your home?" Kuzuku grunted

"Whats it matter to you?!" Zugo sneered

"Don't give me that crap. You've been talking as if your friend was some worthless garbage. I won't believe that for a second since you two were childhood friends. He told me he lived with you and your father, so why are you in denial!"

"Because I abandon everything in order to atone!" Zugo shouted

"To atone?"

"It was my fault that my father died. If I would of just listened to him and stayed at my post where the Etterix lied dormant then it would of never been stolen. If I hadn't got in his way when he was fighting then he wouldn't have ended up dead because of me. That's why I left!. The only way for me to atone is for me to abandon all of my happiness and take back the Etterix myself! That's why I left my best friend alone by himself!" Zugo shouted with force. He then broke the hold and kicked Kuzuku in the stomach, rocketing him to the ground that created a pillar of debris. He then landed as he panted heavily. Kuzuku slowly got up from the rubble with the bangs of his Super Saiyan covering his face.

"Is that all?". Zugo eyes widened in shock.

"If that's really the case then all you needed to do was believe in your friend. Its okay to rely on others to help you." Kuzuku said as he gave him a sympathetic look. Zugo was now getting frustrated as he was beginning to believe his words. He then powered up even more and charged at the Saiyan.

"SHUT UP!". In a split moment Kuzuku's aura grew electricity around it and swiftly dodged the attack. He then rammed his fist into Zugo's stomach causing him to gasp for air. Kuzuku then struck him hard in the face, making him slide across the ground. Kuzuku gave him a stern glare as he got up. Zugo wiped his cheek and grunted in pain for a bit. His vision was blurry a bit but returned to him. He then heard Kuzuku speak.

"If I win this fight then promise me this. Go to Hudo and simply talk things out with him."

Zugo started to laugh."Hahahahaha. You think you are gonna win this match. I haven't even reached my full power!". Zugo clutched his fist tightly and started the power up even more. Dark Blue ki rises out of his body. The markings that were on his legs and arms also started to match the color of his new ki. His hair inverted colors as he closed his eyes.

"I didn't want to use this form since I don't have much control over it, but you. I WILL MAKE A EXCEPTION!". Zugo then began to scream as he started to transform.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The dark blue Ki began to get wilder by the minute as blue electricity raged around the arena, destroying chunks of the stage. Kuzuku covered his eyes as it was hard to stand on his feet. The crowd started to scream with panic, while the announcer was tucking his body into a ball for safety against the storm.

"Whats happening!" Ace said with worry

"To put it simply, Zugo has been angered for some reason and is now releasing his full power. I didn't expect for someone so young to achieve such a form." Supremem Kai explain

"Wait he has another transformation?" Goku asked

"Yes, in the ancient times, the Astackian race was a proud race that was on par with that of the Acrosians. They didn't have as many forms as the Acrosians but they are said to be more powerful compared to them, not counting Frieza's golden form."

"The thing is stage 1 was the form you previously saw. Stage 1 takes the personification of there inner Astackian. But stage 2 takes embodies the dark half. You see the race has a lineage of demonic blood in them, but most of them are pure. In order to access that dark pool of power a Astackian must undergo intense training for ten years but Zugo at such a young age was able to transform into the state. He must be some sort of prodigy" Supreme Kai emphasized

"So your saying that he's gonna be a whole lot stronger now."

"That's precisely it but also his sense for blood lust will increase as well. Kuzuku might have to keep on his tows otherwise he might be killed." Supreme Kai added. 21 was now worried and turned her head to the stage. She clutched her pants as she watched the transformation continue. Liz grabbed her shoulder and looked at her in the eyes, giving her a assuring smile along with her friends. 21 smirked as well and kept her hopes that Kuzuku will be okay.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Zugo shouted as the blind light engulfed the arena. Once it dispersed the audience was still adjusting their eyes.

"Hmm seems he's a lot stronger than I thought." Beerus noted as he took a bite of his pudding

"Yes Yes, but I am afraid that he may overdue it and destroy the whole arena." Whis complained

"Then lets just hope that Saiyan is able to handle himself before he does" Beerus cheerfully said as he takes another bite. Kuzuku was now staring at the newly transformed Astack. Zugo opened his eyes slowly to reveal a black tint with ocean blue pupils. Kuzuku could only just smirk as his saiyan blood started to tingle.

"I take that you are at full power now?" Kuzuku tittered

"You won't be talking much when I am through with you, monkey." Zugo maligned

"Then lets not waste anymore time and get back into the fight" Kuzuku goaded

Both warriors rushed at each with raging speeds. The ground beneath them shattered into pieces. In the middle of the arena stood both fighters locked in a struggle. Zugo smirked and kicked Kuzuku in the chin. Kuzuku was stunned as he was lifted of the ground from the blow. Zugo spun around, planting a kick firm into Kuzuku's stomach. In a flip motion Kuzuku landed back onto his feet. He charged at Zugo with a shoulder thrust. Zugo was unprepared for the attack and was pushed across the arena. Enduring the pain, Zugo maneuvered around Kuzuku grabbed him by the face. He then smile maliciously and dragged Kuzuku across the floor. The Saiyan had enough and broke his hold on him. He used his left arm as leverage to kick Zugo in the face. The Astackian was sent flying while being chased by the so called monkey in mere seconds. While still hovering above the ground the Astackian fired a Ki blast to the ground. The smoke that was created gave him enough time to vanish from the saiyan's sights. Kuzuku was covering his face from the debris. Zugo took advantage of this and landed a blow across the face. Kuzuku managed to recover and took the initiative. He went on to fire a barrage of Ki blast at the Astackian, each one landing a direct hit since it was too fast. While being blasted Zugo smirked as frost formed beneath Kuzuku's feat. The tailed boy noticed too late, when he was getting cut by various pillars of crystals.

"Gahhhh!" Kuzuku spurted out blood from his wounds. Zugo took the opening and launched himself at the Saiyan. Kuzuku used his tail to whip around, breaking the ice pillar that had his blood trailing from them. He grabbed two of them in mid air and caught his strike to his chest. He hoisted him up delivering a axe kick to his head, implanting him to the ground. Kuzuku landed onto his feet until he felt the ground shake below him. From under Zugo emerged and uppercut-ed him in the chin and rammed his foot into his gut to follow up. Kuzuku tanked the blow rather well and punched him square in the jaw. The two broke out into another engagement of fists. Then one after the other, they vanished as they avoided each others blows. Eventually both thought in union as they kicked each other in the face causing them to spin side ways onto their feet. Kuzuku then focused on his speed and striking power and rushed at the recovering Astack, leaving trails of light behind him as he rammed his fist into his gut. Zugo coughed in pain as he felt the immense force of the blow. He grunted angrily and folded his hands together to knock Kuzuku away. Kuzuku however ducked from the attack and elbowed him in the same spot. Zugo was now getting even more mad and vanished from the saiyan's sight. Shocked he was gone, Kuzuku was sliding back as he felt a kick hit his side. He looked up to see a rather enraged wolf man standing before him.

"Damn it! Why don't you just roll over and lose already!" Zugo frustrated

"Huff* Huff* Well I don't think it'd be right if I lost so easily."

"Shut up! You know what I will finish you off with this!" Zugo shouted as he flew into the air. He lifted both arms into the air as he concentrated his energy into a large orb that grew bigger and bigger.

"How about I kill you along with those impudents down there!"

"Are you really that in denial to admit you were wrong!" Kuzuku said as he was at disbelief.

"I DON'T CARE!" Zugo was getting angrier by the minute as the dark blue orb rage with power. The crowd's expression was contradicting the situation. Kuzuku sighed.

"Looks like I am going to have to end this now before things get more out of hand. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH". Kuzuku's gold ki raged even more with electricity rapidly spreads across the arena. In mere moments his hair grew long as he turned Super Saiyan 3. He then powered up even more and motioned his hands together while chanting.

"Kaaaaaa...meeeeee..." in a deeper voice that matches the Super Saiyan 3 trait.

"It doesn't matter how much you change your hair, I am still going to destroy you!" Zugo exclaimed

"Haaaaa...meeee"

Zugo gritted his teeth. "DIEEEEEEEEEE!". He threw the giant energy ball at his adversary. Kuzuku paused for a moment feeling a wash of disappointment come to him. He simply knew he had to do one thing.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kuzuku yelled as he fired his Super Kamehameha. The two attack met, producing shock-waves at a alarming rate. Zugo was struggling to fight against Kuzuku's wave as a million thoughts past his mind.

 _"Why is he so strong?! How is he beating me so easily?!"_ Zugo said as a flashes of memories from his childhood appeared.

 _"Damn it why are they popping up now of all times?!"_ Zugo cursed as another memory of them two smiling together when they caught a fish.

 _"Damn...it...all..."_ Zugo last thoughts came as his energy ball was overwhelmed and succumbed to the wave. The wave then enveloped Zugo in its light exploding in a blind flash. The audience were then blinded by the sudden explosion. When the light diminished the crowd look up at the smoke that was hovering above them, wondering if he was dead. Then out from the smoke came a figure that was covered in dust. It crashed right out of bounce and laid motionless. The announcer ran over to check on who was revealed to be Zugo who transformed back to normal. He found that he was still alive but was unconscious. Kuzuku powered down, knowing the fight was finally over.

"The winner of the second match of the second round is Kuzuku!". The crowd and Kuzuku's friends cheered at his victory. Hudo was left in shock and worry that his friend had lost. Kuzuku made an attempt to move but felt a sharp pain and grabbed his arm. He looked back at the unconscious warrior. He then muttered.

"That fool. Does he think that his father would want him to abandon his happiness just for him.". Kuzuku then slowly walked back into the fighters resting area to get his wounds treated.

 **This was easily one of the longest battle chapters I've written. Mainly because I pretty much hyped up Zugo as a tough opponent. Though I didn't really like how I finished the ending of the match. I mainly prompted this fight to have more emotion to it (As shown in the dialogues) but granted, Kuzuku winning instantly by turning MSSJ3 kinda destroyed a bit of Zugo's charm similar to Jiren now that I realized it. That's why I posted a chapter on explaining how strong they've gotten in two years of training, just to give you guys an idea on how strong they hypothetically are, hopefully saving some of Zugo's image. Another thing I've learned from the chapters I've completed is the pacing of the character's increased strength. Kuzuku, Gohan, Piccolo, and even 21 (Since she is a better Cell with a higher potential. She will receive a power up in the future.) are reasonable in their increased strength due to them being prodigies in their own right (Gohan being obvious from birth, and Piccolo being able to hold his own in the TOP as well as being potentially the fourth strongest Z-Fighter). But for a future character that you will find our shortly will be making a great jump in power as well as Hudo and Zugo. This is mainly because I wanted to make them relevant for the threat that they will face and if I kept them at this same level of power then they would of probably got decimated. Expect Kuzuku to get a major power up after the tournament arc but don't think for a second that the others won't catch up to his strength in no time. For Goku and Vegeta not getting much screen time, I admit that they are being thrown to the side character section these couple of chapters. The reason for this is because if they were to fight then everyone would lose their spotlight similar to Super. But don't worry they will get their chance when a even bigger threat appears in the future. Again thanks for reading and stay tune ^_^.**

 **EDIT: Also another thing is that Kuzuku's power jump was ridiculously high now that I realized it but I won't spoil for the reason why it was.**


	26. Chaos Emerges

Kuzuku was sitting at a bench in the waiting area as he had already taken a senzu bean to recover from his fight with Zugo. As of right now Hudo easily won his second match and Gohan was now in the middle of his. He was recalling the moment he shared with Hudo.

 _ **Flashback**_

"Kuzuku can I have a minute?" Hudo asked as Kuzuku was taking a senzu bean.

"Sure thing what do you need" Kuzuku replied as if nothing had happen between them before. Hudo was reluctantly trying to make the next move. He suddenly bows his head, leaving the saiyan muddled.

"I am sorry about everything that happened during your fight! I tried to reason with him before but he shut me down and I let it happen. You could of gotten killed out there because of me." Hudo hollered. The spiky black haired boy's expression paused for a moment until he broke out into a fit of laughter. Hudo looked up with sweat moving down the side of his face. Kuzuku's laughter started to fade as he wiped a tear that came from his eyes.

"Sorry about that, it's just funny on how committed you are to your friendship with that guy. Anyways don't worry about it, I mean he was very strong, if I didn't train as hard as I did in two years then I would of got decimated. But I knew full well what I was getting myself into so don't be so quick to place all the blame on yourself okay?" Kuzuku said as he walked passed the other Astackian. He patted his shoulder and smirked at him.

"It's also pretty cool that you are this loyal to your friend, despite him being a jerk. Just get ready for your match with Gohan cause I know you two will meet in the ring.". The Saiyan left the room while leaving behind a bewildered Hudo.

 _ **Flashback Ends**_

Kuzuku smiled at the reoccurring memory. He was amazed by Hudo's tenacity and how he'd never leave Zugo. Speaking of the blue haired jerk, he is currently recovering in the infirmary. Kuzuku thought about giving him a senzu bean but reconsidered that when he thought back to how he was out for his throat during their fight. In the mitts of his thought he heard footsteps approach him. He looked up as he recognized the familar Ki signature and the roaring crowd.

"Sensei, it seems you finished with your match?"

"Yeah, it just ended. I didn't get much out of that guy so it wasn't much of a fight to say the least."

"Well that's good, I guess I better get ready for the semi-finals against Piccolo. I know he won't be holding anything back.". Gohan snickered.

"Yeah your right about that one.". Gohan and Kuzuku decided to head out to get a bite to eat before the next match. As they were eating their array of foods, the younger saiyan couldn't help but spot something that past his eye. A dark figure moving swiftly through the crowd of people. He could tell which direction it was going so he decided to not dwell on where it was heading. The bugging part was that he couldn't sense it approach.

 _ **Main Arena**_

Time has finally passed and the repairs on the stadium have been made. The crowd was exerting energetic vibes as they continued on with their exciting antics. Kuzuku was standing in front of his namekian mentor as he waits for the next match to begin. Goku and Vegeta are now watching intently as they contemplate on how strong these two have gotten.

"So who do you think is gonna win this one Geets?". Vegeta grunted and replied.

"Well if I had to say, I would go with Kuzuku of course. He hasn't even displayed his full power against that mutt he fought before."

"I don't know, if we were to go by the fact that they all trained together for so long then it won't be as easy for Kuzuku to win. Besides that new form Piccolo obtained seems to be extremely powerful to one shot Pikkon like that."

"Fine then you settle for the namekian and I am betting my wagers on Kuzuku!" Vegeta pronounced.

"What that's not fair Vegeta! You didn't even let me have a choice!" Goku complained.

"Hey don't you think Kuzuku needs a bit more time to rest? I mean he did have the toughest fight so far." Ace asked

"Nah don't worry, he has senzu beans so he should be fine." Goku assured

"Senzu Beans?". 21 decided to explain.

"They essentially beans that have absurd healing properties that would heal any wound when fully grown."

"Oh I see..." Ace understood. The announcer finally grabbed his microphone and start the semi-finals.

"Alright folks, we are near the end of the tournament as we are about to start the semi-finals! In this match we have two fighters from the north quadrant battling it out. The winner will advance to the finals for the chance to win the promised prize!"

"First up we have the namekian warrior who displayed his unrelenting strength in his first match with the strongest fighter in west galaxies, Piccolo! His opponent is the Saiyan warrior who defeated Zugo, a fighter that won most of his matches with little to no effort, Kuzuku!". The crowd applaud as Kuzuku and Piccolo faced each other.

"No holding back right?" Piccolo spoke

"No holding back" Kuzuku repeated as he turned Super Saiyan

"Well looks like they are skipping the warm up and getting right into the real fight." Elder Kai noted. As he spoke those words the match had already started.

Both fighters rushed at each other with nothing else but the intention of having a good match. Kuzuku launched a punch at Piccolo's already blocking forearm. The collision caused a large crater in the middle of the stage to appear as both fighters smile at each other. In a flash, Piccolo went in for a high kick which was blocked, generating another wave of force. The two the broke out into a series of blows, each one repeating the same action. Kuzuku finally landed a swift kick in the namek's stomach. He then followed up with a back fist and a elbow to the face. The stunned namek didn't even have time to respond to the Ki blast that was rammed into his gut. The large explosion launched the namek across the ring. Kuzuku chased after him, hoping to keep his rush going. Unfortunately for him, Piccolo evaded his punch and slammed him to the ground. Grabbing the Saiyan by the Gi, he started to make Kuzuku into a rag doll by slamming him all over the place. 21 was sitting in her seat with a pale expression on her face but was soon enlightened when Kuzuku stopped himself with one foot and judo throw Piccolo over his shoulder. Piccolo regain his balance and engaged his adversary once more. They then took flight into the air at top speeds, leaving the crowd in awe at their battle. All they could see was faint shock-waves and loud booms that were created from their powerful strikes. Piccolo caught one of the kicks that were aimed at his face and spun Kuzuku into a full circle, only for him to release his hold. The rocketed Saiyan slammed into the ground in a blur as the Namek landed on his feet. Kuzuku jumped out of the rubble, almost unscathed by the shifty maneuver.

Kuzuku dusts himself off and smirks at Piccolo as the namekian did the same. The two were rather enjoying a fight as they seemed evenly match.

"Not too shabby Piccolo. You got me there." Kuzuku complemented

"Hmph what did you expect from us training for two years." Piccolo laughed a little.

"Yeah and in that two year span, how many times did I beat you in a spar?" Kuzuku taunted

"499 to 500..." Piccolo muttered but continued.

"But you know those numbers are gonna even out pretty soon" he added. The namek then tensed his muscles and screamed with power.

"AHHHHHHHHH!". A great explosion of pure energy spewed out of the namekian's body. When it settled down he was revealed to be in his Chaos Namekian state.

"Done messing around huh? Well then let me get serious as well. HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!". Kuzuku's aura flared to life as electricity and golden light danced together. Kuzuku's hair extended as long as Raditz with two thin bangs over his face.

"Lets do this thing Piccolo. My Super Saiyan 3 vs your Chaos Namekian form." Kuzuku deeply announced.

"Already on it.". Piccolo sudden display of speed caused the saiyan to demonstrate his speed as well. The two were now engaged in extreme speed combat as then dance around the arena, punching and kicking each other in the gut and face. Kuzuku delivered a even more powerful blow that knocked the namek away. He followed up with a Kamehameha that swallowed the namek. When it dissipated Kuzuku elbowed him in the chest, punched him across his face, kicked him in his side, and axed kicked him to the ground. Piccolo stopped himself from rocketing to the ground and flew behind the saiyan. Kuzuku was too late to prevent the kick to his back in which he was now sent flying to the ground. Piccolo then vanished next to the falling saiyan and punched him in another direction. The namekian then had other plans by stopping him from flying away through using his namekian biology again. He slammed him to the ground in which the force created long cracks to spread across the stage. Piccolo retracted his arm while dragging the saiyan to him. He punched Kuzuku as soon as he got close, causing him to float in mid air for a moment. Kuzuku recovered quickly and spun around, landing a kick on the side of Piccolo's head. He stopped his impending fall with both hands and punched Piccolo in the gut, knocking the wind out of him and went on to kick Piccolo upwards with a high kick. Kuzuku then vanished behind Piccolo and punched him once more across the face, sending him crashing to the ground. The dust cleared, unraveling a Piccolo who was smirking up at Kuzuku. The saiyan was rather confused by this look but realized a technique in the namekian's arsenal. He looked around him to see various green orbs of electricity surround him.

"Giga Hell-Zone Grenades!". The blasts clash themselves onto Kuzuku as he braced for impact. The explosion of energy created a grand green flash in the sky. Kuzuku was now falling down but regain his composer and land on the ground with on knee. He was panting heavily as Piccolo was getting up. The two smiled at each other and dashed right back into the fight.

 _ **Meanwhile by Goku and the others**_

The gang was so far enjoying the fight as the two warriors go at it. 21 was simply glad that her boyfriend was having fun while not in the risk of dying. Something she also has to get used to. As the fight progressed Elder Kai couldn't help but get a ominous feeling in his gut. He knew that despite being a Supreme Kai himself he was wondering who that cloak person was really after. If he wanted to, he could of easily jumped him when he was going to get cotton candy by himself. Being trapped in his thought distracted him from the approaching danger that was lurking closer and closer. As it approached, clearly invisible to the others, the shadowing figure lurked over the Supreme Kai. While in his thought Elder Kai came into a sudden realization. Being trapped in the Z-Sword for all those years must of alert those in knowledge about him stepping down as Supreme Kai. He slowly turned his head to Shin, the current Supreme Kai. His fears soon turn into a reality as a figure placed it hands over the purple Kai. In a mere flash of light the room was enveloped in it's radiance, blinding all of the unprepared residence. All they could here was the Shin's screams as he felt his Ki drained from him.

"Gah! What's going on?!" Krillin complained

"Damn I can't see..." Goku grunted. The sudden flash caused both the namekian and saiyan to stop their fight for a moment. They looked over to where Goku and the others were and saw a flash of light and electricity coming out of the room.

 _"What the heck is going on in there?"_ Kuzuku queried. As that thought passed through his mind sudden explosion came across the whole arena. Swarms of people were flown into the air as screams of terror could be heard.

"WHIS WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" Beerus yelled with anger.

"I don't know myself Lord Beerus-Sama." Whis replied with curiosity. Kuzuku was now on full alert, searching who was responsible for this senseless killing. Then he looked up to see the cloak figure float in the air, holding a orb of energy. Kuzuku flew towards him at full speed, aiming a punch at him. He was shocked to see that he hit nothing. The Saiyan turned around to face his masked opponent but was blasted down to the ground. Piccolo caught the Saiyan and stared at this mysterious adversary. In mere moments the raggedy robed fighter was enveloped in darkness. The two caught on fast as they charged their energy waves.

"Kamehamehaaa!"

"Demon Explosive Wave!". The two attacks were launch side by side but inevitably met nothing. The darkness dispersed to reveal nothing. Piccolo and Kuzuku touched the ground as they stared off into the distance. They looked around to see the stadium was abandon.

"Piccolo just what in the hell just happened?"

"Beats me, but whatever it was, it doesn't look like this was a good thing.". The two then flew to where Goku and the others were. As they entered through the window, they saw that everyone including Gohan, was huddled around Supreme Kai. They ran to see what had happened.

"What going on? What happened to Supreme Kai?" Piccolo asked

"It seems that cloaked figure has zapped him of his Ki" Elder Kai answered

"Damn the worse thing of all is that we couldn't even sense him coming!" Vegeta yelled. At that Beerus and Whis came into the room. They looked over to the unconscious Supreme Kai.

"What happened?" Beerus muttered with a hint of danger.

"The person who stole the Etterix stole Shin's Ki and is now trying to revive Aereos." Elder Kai answered

"That fake 'god' that ruled while we were bickering for a million years? Why would anyone want to revive him?"

"I don't know but for now he has to wait three whole months to perform the ritual."

"Well then I take that you lots are going to get revenge on that trash who ruined my tournament?" Beerus asked darkly. Everyone nod their heads as they didn't dare to disagree.

"Good then as a thank you for your corporation we will be awarding you guys with the automatic victory of the tournament." Whis said

"Really! But we didn't even get to finish Kuzuku's and Piccolo's fight yet!" Goku claimed

"Yes it is indeed true that they didn't finish their fight but I take the guess that three of the remaining four fighters are from Earth are they not?" Whis asked. Goku nodded in reply.

"Well it seems that both Piccolo and Kuzuku are evenly match while Gohan is defiantly stronger than that Hudo character. So if I had to say North quadrant would of won the tournament regardless." Whis explained.

"Well I guess that makes sense. I mean you do have a knack for measuring power levels, so does this mean that we also get the prize as well" Goku asked.

"Yes you will be getting the reward of twenty million zeni and the trophy for your quadrant.

"Yahoo! Guys looks like we won!" Goku exclaimed while Chi Chi was dancing around like a happy puppy. Kuzuku was a bit disappointed with the results but complied anyways. The group were congratulating them on their tournament run until a certain someone intruded.

"Kuzuku what happened during your mat-" Hudo shouted but paused when he noticed all eyes were on him.

"Oh hey Hudo, about the match it seems that the tournament has been canceled." Kuzuku said

"Canceled? Well that's reasonable due to the commotion that just happened. So do you mind filling me in." Hudo queried

"Well what I am about to say is not good news. Apparently the same guy who stole the Etterix has returned and stole the Ki from the Supreme Kai. It seems whoever it was is trying to revive this guy named Aereos." Kuzuku explained seriously

"Aereos! I heard legends from our people that he was sealed away. If he is revived then our ancestors efforts would be in vain!" Hudo panicked

"Well we don't know where that guy is now and we couldn't sense his Ki for some reason. According to Elder Kai it seems that we still have time, three months to be exact." Kuzuku said.

"Three months huh. Then we must head to the place where Aereos is sealed and protect it at all cost."

"Great idea, dad can instant transmission us to the planet and we can look after it for three months" Gohan agreed until Elder Kai spoke up

"No that won't quit work at all. Long after Aereos was sealed, I sealed off the energy of the planet so that it can be difficult to get to. The best thing is to fly there on ship." Elder Kai explained.

"Well that's no problem because I have a ship that can travel to Namek in a week. Its just that I may need some time to repair it due to a certain someone." Bulma replied as she glared at Vegeta

"That's good to hear, now since the tournament is over I will be taking my leave to help Supreme Kai recover. For now you guys can return home and get a good nights rest. It's been a long day for you youngsters. Ta Ta!". Elder Kai took his leave with Beerus, Whis, and the unconcious Supreme Kai.

"So Hudo do you have a place to return to?" Kuzuku asked

"No. I've been following Zugo's tracks for so long that I no longer have a home to stay in."

"Well how about you stay with me on Earth? We'd love to have you here." Kuzuku offered

"Really? Well it sounds tempting but I can't just abandon Zugo. He's still recovering ya know." Hudo hesitated. Kuzuku paused for a second and added.

"Fine then we will take him with us. I mean how hard headed could he be?"

"Are you sure your okay with this?" Hudo concerned

"Yeah I am sure so are you coming or not?". Hudo shook his head and nodded.

"Sure thing! When do we leave?"

"Right now of course." Kuzuku smirked. The gang then head over to where Zugo was recovering and teleported back to planet Earth.


	27. Friends Again

Dawn broke out, indicating that the next day was beginning. Kuzuku got up early and took care of his daily routine wearily. As he got out of the bathroom and made his way into the kitchen, he noticed two people he didn't recognize on his couch. He looked over and remember that he did promise to let Hudo and Zugo stay with him for a while. It was a good thing that school was gonna be out for six days so he had time to train some more. The Saiyan went outside to collect some fire wood as it was pretty cold out. When he got back he saw the sight of Hudo pretty much raiding his fridge.

"About time you woke up." Kuzuku said closing the door behind him.

"Sorry I have the tendency to sleep in a lot." Hudo laughed

"Well you are not alone on that department. So when do you think blue mutt over there is gonna wake up?"

"I don't know. Considering the amount of energy he spent up during your fight , maybe two more days."

"Sigh* Then lets wake him up now and get this over with.". Kuzuku took out a senzu bean and forcefully made the sleeping Astack chew on it. Seconds past when Zugo shot up with completely awaken eyes. He looked around, noticing a house that was completely unfamiliar to him. He then felt a presence looking at him and turned his head to face Kuzuku.

"Hello sleepy dog. Had a nice nap?" Kuzuku teased

"What am I doing here monkey! You better have not tried anything!" Zugo yelled

"Calm down there puppy, I simply took you back with me since you didn't have a place to stay."

"Awww that's nice. Its too bad I didn't ask!" Zugo said sarcastically.

"Zugo no need to be rude, he was only trying to help." Hudo claimed. Zugo turned his head to Hudo in a shock expression. The air suddenly got thicker and uncomfortable. Kuzuku then quickly made up a excuse.

"Well it seems you two need some time alone. I'm going to go train so make sure you don't destroy my house okay. Peace.". With that Kuzuku was instantly out of the door with his training gear. This left the two alone in a awkward silence. Eventually Hudo decided to give in first.

"Zugo ummm...". He was stopped dead in his tracks by Zugo

"Don't Hudo, it not your fault that things ended this way. It my responsibility so you can just leave me alone and go on about your business."

"Its not about that! I just want us to be friends like we used to be back home."

"Hudo...you know that I can't go back to those times. I made my choice the moment I left the planet." Zugo gloomily explained

"But why?" Hudo muttered.

"Because I don't think that I deserve any kind of relationship. Think about it, I was the cause of my dad's death. I was suppose to protect the Etterix from being stolen and guess what happened? I failed miserably. Then after all these years I thought i've gotten stronger, strong enough to make amends for what happened that day but I was completely wrong. I did not simply lose to Kuzuku. I was completely outclassed by him! It frustrates me to the point that I am still incapable of taking back the Etterix on my own!". Zugo was letting out his true feelings. Each and every word seemed to hurt as he exposed his weakness to his former best friend.

"Zugo it is true that you haven't change much over the years. You are still as blind as ever." Hudo said. Zugo looked up with shocked curiosity.

"Listen, I get that you want to do things yourself and that you want make up for what happened but you shouldn't push away the people that you care about. You can rely on us all the way. We don't blame you for what had happened since as Astackians, we are entitled to protecting the Etterix as well am I right?". Zugo thought for a moment and nodded.

"Then you aren't alone on this. We got the support from everyone and even Kuzuku and his friends offered their assistants so you don't have to take all the burden yourself okay?".

"Hudo... even if that is true, I put you through so much. You followed me all over, leaving our home planet and endured so much hardships. How can you still be friends with someone like me. Someone who didn't even give you a thought as I tried to push you away." Zugo said

"Well isn't it simple? I am just your best friend and that is what best friends do right?" Hudo smiled. Zugo mouth was agape but eventually turned into a smile.

"You know, you can be a doofus sometimes?" Zugo laughed

"I know but aye, isn't that why we are best friends." Hudo grinned. The two reunited friends talked for about what they've encountered over the years. Hudo explained what had happened while he was knocked out.

"So that's basically the whole story." Hudo finished. Zugo clutched his chin as he was practically thrown into a state of deep processing. The front door suddenly flew open and sounds of chatter could be heard.

"Yeah I just got back from training. I will see you tomorrow at twelve. Good see you then, love you" Kuzuku said as he hanged up the phone. He looked up to see the two roommates staring at the saiyan.

"Uhh am I intruding on anything?" Kuzuku asked.

"No nothing at all." Hudo responded.

"Good and I take that you guys finally made up?". Zugo was about to answer but was cut off.

"Yup! Everything's settled now."

"Well that's great. Now lets lay down some ground rules. For starters you are not to use your powers in public. I don't want any attention drawn to me got it. Second you are not to threaten the planet in anyway. My friends have worked way too hard on protecting the Earth so anyone who dares to try and destroy it would have to deal with me. Lastly no one and I mean NO ONE, touches the stash of bacon left in the fridge."

"Wait why can't we touch that bacon? I mean it's just food." Zugo asked

"You see I personally wouldn't mind if it were mine. The stash of bacon in the fridge is actually Goku's since his wife Chi Chi banned bacon from ever entering her household. She did so since she feared Goku might die of heart failure. Goku then pretty much used my fridge to hide his bacon from his wife." Kuzuku explained

"Okay...but that still doesn't explain why we can't touch it?" Zugo replied

"The last time I ate Goku's bacon because I ran out of my stash, Goku found out and lets just say that things didn't end well for me." Kuzuku nervously smiled. Zugo finally getting the memo, understood where he may be coming from.

"Alright so we will accept your terms then" Zugo said

"Good then we will have no more problems" Kuzuku smiled

"Yeah so Kuzuku, who were you talking with? I don't see anyone with you." Hudo asked

"Oh I was talking to 21 through my phone. It allows us to communicate with each other from a distance." Kuzuku explained

"Oh so that explains it. But who is 21?"

"Uh well she's my girlfriend. You saw her when we were leaving." Kuzuku blushed.

"Girlfriend? You mean like a mate?" Zugo questioned. Kuzuku turned bright red at that.

"Uh yes...I mean no...maybe...ARGHHH I DON'T KNOW! She is someone I love deeply so lets leave it at that." Kuzuku exasperated leaving the other two confused. The day was pretty much spent teaching Hudo and Zugo how life on Earth worked and I must say in Kuzuku's defense, teaching two foreign people that come from a native culture of life can only be described as. challenging. Kuzuku considered the possibility of enrolling them in high school with him but then second guessed that based on Zugo's personality. If someone would even look at him the wrong way then things might turn out ugly. As of right now, Kuzuku was reading one of his books while Hudo and Zugo explore the mystical wonders that we call the Internet. They were amazed by the fact that so much information could be contained in one place and decided to explore it all. Of course Kuzuku put on safe search since he didn't want any "inappropriate" content in his browsing history.

"Man, you guys are sure loving the Internet a bit too much." Kuzuku sweated

"How can we not? The mere fact that we can go onto such a thing is beyond our wildest dreams!" Hudo replied

"Well it's getting late so I'm going to go to sleep. Just make sure you don't stay up too long alright." Kuzuku yawned.

"Okay then have a nice sleep.". With that Kuzuku went to bed as he prepares for what awaits him tomorrow.

Meanwhile Elsewhere

"How much longer do we have until we land on Earth uncle?" a female voice called out.

"Not much longer, but I don't know if he may be there sweaty." the male voice responded

"Well if he's not then we have to keep looking."

"Come on is this really that important to you? You know we could forget all about him." the male argued

"Yes it's important uncle! I never even knew he existed until you told me!" the female shouted

"Sigh* I can't tell how your personality turned out like this." the male groaned. He was a old man that had almost lost his hair completely. He wore a plain brown shirt with a handkerchief with brown shorts and boots. He was of orange skin as his species would portray. The female was resemble almost identical to a human being. She wore black button down shirt with a skirt to match. Long boots and long shaggy black spiky hair. But one thing that distinguishes her from other human was a...monkey tail?


	28. Pleasant Date and Another Roommate!

Friday came around and you all may be wondering what Kuzuku is doing in front of a amusement park. Well to be frank with you, our lovable Saiyan is waiting for his date. He remembered his promise about going out with 21 and decided that today may be the perfect day for them to be alone. He wore a unzipped black and orange jacket with a black shirt underneath that said "Kami Is Great". His jeans and sneakers went well with the theme he was going for as well as hiding his tail. He was looking at the time as noon fast approaches. That was when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see 21 in a blue denim jacket over her pink long sleeve shirt. She wore a jean-like skirt and black leggings that matched well with her pink slide on shoes that had various straps. In her hair was a pink hair pin and of course she wasn't in her majin form. Kuzuku could only blush at the cuteness before him as she smiled.

"Hey Kuzuku, you ready for our date?!" She cheered. Kuzuku regained his composer and smiled.

"You bet I am! So where should we start first?" Kuzuku asked

"I heard that there was a pretty wild roller coaster here. So why don't we go check that out first.". The two made their way to the Barf Maker. They stood in line for about ten minutes, watching as people exited the ride by literally crawling out of it. Some even vomited as they left the area. I guess you could say that they don't call it the "Barf Maker" for nothing. The ride was pretty much designed to make you throw up your insides. Once they took their seats the manager was preparing to pull the trigger.

"I sure do hope everything is good at the house. Eh what do I have to worry about, no way they can screw things up." Kuzuku thought. The ride took off and surprisingly it was entertaining for two people who defy all sorts of speeds. When they got off, all they felt was the sheer rush of excitement while their fellow passengers didn't fair so well. They walked out towards the rest of the park.

"Well that was entertaining but I call false advertisement. That ride didn't even faze us" Kuzuku somewhat praised. 21 giggled at his comment.

"What did you expect? I mean you could probably move faster than the ride."

"Hmm I guess that's true. Hey why don't we try out one of the booths.". The first booth that caught their eye was one that had a prize white teddy.

"Kuzuku...I want that bear." 21 claimed. Kuzuku then felt something take over him as he immediately was over to the counter with the unreal desire to win. He placed the money on the table and was given three darts. The clerk could only snicker mischievously as he rigged the distance so the darts trajectory was thrown off then it normally would require.

"Alright in order to win one of the prizes I have, you must land all three darts on each of the moving targets. They also have to hit the bull's-eye." The clerk explained

"Got it I'm ready when you are." Kuzuku replied as 21 was cheering him on in the background.

"Fine then. I wished you the best of luck" The clerk feigned as he knew in his head that there was no way he could possibly hit all three. No one had in thirty years. In mere seconds the unbreakable streak was vanquished as Kuzuku launched the three darts directly in the center. The clerks mouth smacked against the floor as he saw the unfathomable feat that had been displayed before his eyes.

"I will be taking my prize now" Kuzuku grinned.

"Ye...ah...I guess...you...will" The clerk barely mustered out of his mouth.

"Good then I would like that white teddy bear" Kuzuku chirped. The clerk could only watch as the couple walked away. Kuzuku felt a wave of satisfaction from making 21 happy. The two would enjoy various booths and attractions that come their way. They eventually entered a haunted house and were roaming inside. For some reason this haunted house was no normal haunted house. It pretty much looked like one of those houses that warned people of catching a heart attack. Both Kuzuku and 21 were paranoid as they wandered in the dark.

"Kuzuku, I don't think this was such a great idea." 21 worried

"N...no worries 21, besides we fought and dealt with worse. How bad could a haunted house be right?" Kuzuku shuddered. Then, a sound of a child crying was heard. The two almost jumped out of their skins at the sudden noise. They turned their heads to see a small child sitting against the wall.

"Mommy. Where are you mommy.". Both of them assumed it was a small boy who lost his parent's.

"Hey little one are you lost?" 21 with a comforting smile.

"Where is my mommy." the boy said

"I don't know sweaty but maybe we can find her." 21 replied

"Where are you mommy? Where are you mommy? Where are you?". This sudden repeating of words stunned the couple. The boy lifted it's head upwards, revealing a hollow face with bandages wrapped all over.

"There you are mommy." The boy said. The two looked up to see a women that's arms were contorted in all direction and had a abnormal agape mouth with red eyes. Her long hair didn't help make the scene less frightening.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The two screamed in union. Once they exited the haunted house all you could see was their horrified faces.

"I don't think I can go to sleep tonight..." Kuzuku muttered.

"I might need therapy. I can still visualize her face." 21 whispered.

"How about we go get something to eat. The sun is going down and it might get dark soon." Kuzuku suggested. 21 nodded and followed her saiyan boyfriend. The two later sat on a bench as night made it's way. 21 was holding her teddy bear while eating piece of pie while Kuzuku was eating a double stack burger with bacon.

"Well this date went really swell besides the haunted house part" Kuzuku noted finishing his burger

"Your right about that, I had a lot of fun today. Thank you for taking me out Kuzuku." she said lovingly. She looked up to see the fairest wheel that was basked in colorful lights.

"I bet the view from the top of the various wheel must be amazing." 21 whispered. Kuzuku looked at her for a moment a smiled. He quickly grabbed her hand and dragged her into the sky. As they floated they took a view of the colorful city before them under the starry night.

"To think that the night sky looks similar to the one when we confessed." Kuzuku said. 21 giggled.

"Come on it wasn't that long ago"

"Haha your right." Kuzuku laughed and closed his eyes.

"But you know I am kinda blessed. I was able to come to Earth, make new friends that I can call family and meet someone who means the whole world to me." Kuzuku spoke. 21's eyes glittered as he said those words. A flush could clearly be seen across her face as Kuzuku's lips moved closer to hers. Wasting no time she motioned hers towards his, meeting in the middle as they kissed each other deeply. The two broke apart and touched each other's foreheads as they embrace.

"You know, you can say some of the most meaningful things at times" 21 said as her head leaned on his chest. Kuzuku smiled at that but was interrupted when he felt two signatures approaching Earth. 21 looked up wondering if Kuzuku felt it to.

"Kuzuku do you know what it is?" 21 asked.

"I am not sure but I think we are about to find out." Kuzuku said as he watched a spacecraft fly over the city. It landed far away from the residential area and was surrounded by trees. Kuzuku and 21 landed by a near by tree to try and spy on what may come out of the ship.

"Hmm it doesn't feel like their all that strong. Heck I can even believe #18 taking them down." Kuzuku mentioned. The door opened and emitted smoke. On cue both 21 and Kuzuku jumped out of their hiding spot to face the suspected visitors. When the smoke cleared it revealed a old man and a young teen girl who looked about fifteenth. The two spotted the couple and walked towards them.

"Hello there I am looking for a specific someone who is suspected to be on this rock. Do you mind help us out." The old man said with no hostility.

"We will if you have no bad intentions on harming the Earth." Kuzuku said seriously. 21 took noticed at the female standing just behind the old man. She had a tail that is just like a saiyan.

"Kuzuku look! The woman behind the old man has a tail." 21 warned. Kuzuku then confirmed it when he took a closer look at the girl.

"So I take that you guys may be Saiyans?" Kuzuku asked

"How do you know about the Saiyan race? There are only a few survivors and the girl behind me is one of them." the old man said in shock.

"Well it's simply because I am Saiyan as well. And I am not the only one. There are six more of us that live here on Earth and we protect this planet." Kuzuku said revealing his tail.

"Riley you may have been right. Maybe your brother may be on Earth." the old man whispered and then decided to ask the ultimate question.

"So then if what you say may be true then do you know if a Saiyan named Kuzuku lives among you?". Kuzuku and 21's eyes widen at that question.

"Umm sir if your looking for Kuzuku then your looking right at him" Kuzuku said.

"What a coincidence! After all these years we've finally found you."

"What do you mean by that?" Kuzuku puzzled

"Of course your unaware since before your parents died they sent you away when you were young. I didn't know where they sent you so I had to look aimlessly throughout the galaxy and finally after so many years of searching, we found you."

"You knew my parents?"

"Yes, I was good friends with your father when he lived on my home planet. When they died it struck my heart greatly. They sent you off with their last dying breath. I was able to escape the destruction of my home as I carried Riley with me as well". Kuzuku processed for a second and decided to ask his final question.

"Okay now you said you carried this 'Riley' when you escaped. Who is that?"

"Oh well she is this lovely girl that is standing beside me. She is your little sister. By the way my name is Rigo if you want to know.". Kuzuku felt that the whole world just went dark as the word "sister" past through his mind over and over. 21 looked at him with concerned but was happy that he at least had one biological family left. Rigo then took a look at 21 with curiosity.

"How rude of me to not ask but Kuzuku who is this lady that's with you?". Kuzuku snapped out of his dilemma and pulled 21 close to him.

"Well she's my lover, 21." Kuzuku claimed boldly as 21's face flushed at the word "lover".

"Oh my already have someone you love aye? Man doesn't this young generation grow up fast." Rigo laughed.

"Oi old man! Stop being senile and hogging all of the fun!" Riley scolded.

"Come on Riley, not now. I am trying to catch up with your-" He didn't get to finish his sentence when he was quickly buried in a whole. Riley looked at Kuzuku for a moment.

"So you are my so called idiotic older brother huh?". Kuzuku defiantly felt a vain pop at that comment but let it slide for now.

"Well guess what? I am going to live here on Earth now so get use to it!" Riley said.

"Now hold on just a minute! We didn't agree on th-" Rigo was cut off again when Riley threw him onto the ship and launching the coordinates remotely to a unknown faraway planet. As the ship took off, you could still hear the screams of Rigo blasting off into outer-space. Kuzuku could feel a sweat trickle down his face on how merciless her sister was. She stomped her feet and smiled.

"So do you have a place for me to stay?" she smiled slyly. Kuzuku was about to say no until he felt a tug at his sleeve. He looked at 21 who was giving him the nod to say yes. In the back of his mind, all he could think was.

"I've been betrayed..." . Kuzuku let out a deep sigh in defeat.

"Lucky for you I do but it looks like your gonna have two other roommates"

"Great so it looks like I am crashing with you big bro." she cheered. The three would fly off to Kuzuku's cabin and land in it's vicinity in mere moments. When Kuzuku opened the door he saw that the place was totally crashed while two Astackians were laid out on the floor. Hudo slowly got up, completely dazed on what had happened.

"Hudo..." Kuzuku said dangerously. Hudo turned around and gave Kuzuku a grin.

"Oh hey Kuzuku your back! And I see you brought your date to."

"Yeah I did, so do you mind telling me what in the hell happened?" Kuzuku's temper rising

"Well to simply put it, Zugo order this beverage called whisky online and when it arrived in a surprisingly fast fashion, he gulped down a bottle of it. He then started to act strangely to where he was starting to wreck the place. I tried to stop him but he knocked me out cold. I don't remember anything after that.". Kuzuku pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Who would of thought that the ice cold mutt himself would end up like this." he mentally cursed.

"So Kuzuku who is the other girl behind you?" Hudo pointed

"Oh her? Well it looks like she gonna be your new roommate for the time being. Meet my long lost sister Riley. I just met her today so I don't know much about her" Kuzuku explained

"Yo!" she said

"Well that's great! My name is Hudo by the way and my friend that is lying on the floor there is Zugo."

"Well its nice to meet ya. I will be crashing here until I get a place of my own so lets get along okay?" she said, extending her hand for a fist bump. Hudo accepted the gesture.

"Good now that introductions are out of the way I want you to do me a favor and clean up my house." Kuzuku said, scooping 21 up from her feet and walking towards his room.

"Wait where are you two going?" Riley asked.

"My room of course. 21 seems tired so I am offering her to sleep with me. If you guys do anything to disrupt her sleep then I will personally send you to the moon.". With that they heard the door closed as they were pretty much forced to clean up.


	29. Realm Of The Gods

The morning was a blissful one. Kuzuku woke up to the smell of 21 presumably cooking breakfast. He got up out of bed and took care of his hygiene but when he exited the bathroom he heard his phone buzz. He went over to only see a message from Bulma.

"Hey Kuzuku how's it going? I just want you to know that you have been summoned by Whis. He said something about wanting to talk with you about your potential so come and stop by."

Kuzuku thought for a moment after reading the message. He decided that he was going to go see what the destroyer god's angle wants since he doesn't see any problem in doing so. He made his way into the living room where everyone was enjoying a nice breakfast made by 21 who was currently in her majin form.

"Morning guys, sorry I was late." Kuzuku yawned

"Morning to you to Kuzuku! I guess you and 21 been active all night, since she is your mate and all." Hudo chirped. Kuzuku's face steamed with red.

"Hudo we didn't do anything of the sorts! And please stop using the term 'mate'!" Kuzuku rebuked. Hudo could only laugh at his reaction while 21 was trying to hide her blushing face. Kuzuku sat down next to 21 and starting eating his fair share of food. He noticed that he was getting a ominous stare from his proclaimed sister. He looked up with a curious face while stuffing a sausage into his mouth.

"Whats the matter Riley? You've been staring at me rather intently." Kuzuku asked. His sister's face didn't falter.

"Bro, just how strong are you?" Riley questioned. Kuzuku finished swallowing his food and wondered why she would want to know such a thing.

"Well if I must say, I did beat that sleeping blue hair guy over there and he was really strong. But truth be told, I don't know how to properly gauge myself without comparing to Piccolo and Gohan." Kuzuku answered.

"Then how about we have a little match." Riley suggested.

"Me spar with you? I don't know?"

"Oh come on Kuzuku, don't tell me you are chickening out." Hudo teased.

"I'm not chickening out Hudo, you know I'd never back down from a challenge. It's just that if I get too carried away I might hur-" Kuzuku sentence was cut of by an intense glare from his sister. He gulped down on his words as he finally felt what it is like to have a scary sister.

"On second thought I take that back maybe a little sparring match won't harm anyone." Kuzuku nervously laughed. 21 giggled at Kuzuku's antics. She had a hunch that because he finally has a biological family, he doesn't want to accidentally kill her.

"Great then it's settled!" Riley cheered. The three finished eating and left the cabin with a sleeping Zugo all alone in the house. They landed on a grassy field that had a calming breeze to it. Kuzuku unpacked his bag and got out his combat Gi while his sister was still in the same clothes she wore yesterday. They walked a great distance from each other, getting ready to initiate the sparring match.

"Ok Riley. This is gonna be your first spar against me so get ready." Kuzuku said. 21 and Hudo sat on a rock as they were waiting to watch the fight. Riley then got into fighting stance that actually surprised her brother a little. Her form was actually refined and left little openings. Kuzuku could only assume that she was trained pretty well by Rigo.

"Alright here I go!" Riley yelled, rushing at her brother with high speeds. She fired a punch with confidence that she will land the first blow. Kuzuku easily caught her punch and side stepped to the right. Shocked that her attack was dodged, she motion her body into a reverse kick, hoping to catch her brother off guard but was also blocked effortlessly. She then started to get a bit frustrated and started to attack wildly as Kuzuku would block everyone of her blows with one hand. She backed off for a moment and powered up.

"HAAAAAAAAA!". Glowing peach colored ki emitted from her. The air pressure shook the rubble below. She went right back at her assault, expecting that now she was at full power she can land a blow. Kuzuku was impressed that she was this strong but was still finding it easy to evade her attacks. Kuzuku then vanished from her barrage and appeared behind her. She turned around panting heavily but smiled.

"Huff* Huff* You extremely fast I give you that."

"Well thanks for the compliment. Your pretty strong yourself, I wonder what kind of training you've been through." Kuzuku smirked.

"I've been trained by the old man for my whole life. He used to be the top military general back at his home. Now come on Kuzuku, you haven't attacked me once this whole fight." Riley panted

"If you say so, but be warned this may sting a bit.". Kuzuku then got into a offensive stance as Riley braced herself for what's to come. In a flash of movement, Kuzuku punched with incredible speeds that created a shock-wave that was capable of sending his sister flying. She crashed throw several rocks and was embedded into the side of a mountain.

"Oh crap! I put too much force into that attack!" Kuzuku worried. Everyone rushed over to where Riley landed and spotted that she was slowly getting up.

"Ugh my head. Man I didn't expect you to be this strong." Riley groaned.

"Sorry about that, I didn't think that attack would be that powerful." Kuzuku apologized

"Man and you were holding back to. Well I guess I can gauge the gap between us now." Riley claimed

"Hey don't worry about it. I just been training with some of the strongest guys in the universe so its understandable why I would be this strong."

"Thanks for the encouragement I guess. Alright then lets get to training shall we!" Riley cheered.

"Wow you still want to train after you just got ragged dolled." Hudo joked.

"Well she is saiyan so it's understandable for her to want to train." 21 noted.

"Well you could probably train with either Hudo or 21. I just got a text from Bulma saying that Whis wants me for something." Kuzuku claimed.

"Whis needs you for something? Well that's new." 21 spoke

Kuzuku nodded. "I don't know how long I'd be gone so I will see you guys later.". Kuzuku gave 21 a quick kiss on the forehead and flew off.

"So 21 your my brother's lover right? How old are you?" Riley asked. 21 thought for how she was going to answer that.

"If I have to go by my mental age then I'd say twenty-one. But since I have this new body that's been matured to match my mental age, I am technically not even ten years old. But then again you could just say that I am twenty-one based on my looks." 21 explained

"Well I'm going to say that you are twenty-one then since you pretty much look like one. I don't quite get it but I guess I can cope with this but according to Rigo, Kuzuku should be two years older than I am." Riley said.

"Hmm well as of now he is nineteen since he trained in a dimension where time is faster." 21 corrected.

"Are you serious?" Riley sweated.

Capsule Corp Home

Kuzuku was fast approaching Bulma's place when he saw the blue skinned attendant sitting down with the richest woman in the world, enjoying a jumbo size ramen. Kuzuku landed on the balcony where they were dinning on and walked over to them.

"Yo Bulma, I'm got your text so whats up?"

"About time you showed up Kuzuku. Whis was patiently waiting for about ten minutes." Bulma replied.

"Sorry I got caught up with something, so whats ya need." Kuzuku chuckled.

"Ah yes, you are the saiyan that fought with Goku's friend and son are you not. You've caught my lords attention so he requested me to train you real fast." Whis said while eating another round of noodles.

"Really? Man this is gonna be awesome. I get to train with the God of Destruction's attendant." Kuzuku said

"Oh no, I will just be simply throwing you into a special space that I put Goku and Vegeta in. Originally I had to train their physique bodies to handle such place but I think you could handle it somehow. Of course you may struggle but I can sense that you have the knack for figuring it out." Whis said.

"A special space? Well then what are we waiting for, lets start right now." Kuzuku ethused

"Well aren't you a excited one. Just grab onto me and hold tight. We will be arriving at Beerus's planet that is located on the ends of the cosmos.". Kuzuku then placed his hand onto Whis's back.

"Well thank you for the meal Bulma. I will be taking my leave for now." Whis said with a capsule contained with ramen and pizza. Moments later Kuzuku and Whis were now flying through the vast universe.

Thirty Minutes Later

They arrived, crashing into the ground of the God of Destruction's home. Kuzuku admired the scenery as the sky was filled with numerous surrounding planets. In front of him stood a large tree that had building embedded into them. His state of admiration was disrupted when the purple cat called out to him in his chair.

"So I've see that you've accepted the offer. It'd be a shame if you denied since I would have one less play thing."

"Well why wouldn't I accept? This is the perfect opportunity to get stronger." Kuzuku replied

"Good now lets get down to business shall we. Whis I assume you've informed him about the plan?". Whis nodded.

"Then lets not waste anymore time. You can send him into that dimension at once. Just to warn you might die but since your a whole lot stronger now then you should be okay." Beerus warned

"That's fine by me." Kuzuku fortitude.

"Well then good luck, it's your funeral.". Whis then lifted his staff into the air and activated a glowing red light. Kuzuku felt his body get tugged into the vortex. He wasn't sure on what was happening but when he opened his eyes he saw that he was in a mystical void. He tried to move his body but for some reason he couldn't as he emitted his aura around himself from the pressure.

"Grghhh! I can't move!" Kuzuku complained. Several hours passed in the space and Kuzuku was still unable to move.

"I can't believe that Goku and Vegeta trained here. This is impossible." Kuzuku grunted. He then felt his leg move slightly.

"Hold up what was that just now? I was able to move my leg for a moment.". Kuzuku then somehow managed to move his arm as his aura dissipated from trying to move it.

"Hold on, maybe if I calm myself down for a moment and...". Kuzuku closed his eyes and focused for a moment. He slowly dragged his Ki back into for as even more hours passed. Then Kuzuku slowly gained movement in his arms and legs. He then went full force and pushed his energy back into himself. He slowly opened his eyes and found that he could move again. But in a mere instant he felt that his body was being pulled down by the sheer pressure of the dimension. Some of his Ki starting to leak out once again but he quickly sucked it back in.

"So that's the secret? And this pressure I am feeling...it feels similar to Goku and Vegeta when they power up sometimes. Is this what God Ki feels like? It's immensely heavy." Kuzuku grunted

"But I do like the challenge. This is gonna be one heck of a training session."

Back outside of the realm only passed a considerable less amount of time. Whis was smiling as Kuzuku finally figured out the secret to moving in the dimension. He felt it was possible that Kuzuku may be able to unlock his inner God Ki due to certain individuals that are strong enough to withstand the pressure of the God realm will be able to unlock their godly ki. Kuzuku was another in that matter. Similar to Vegeta he trained harder than anyone and since he was a prodigy that was likely to be greater than Goku then he would of had enough power to withstand the realm, just like Lord Beerus.

Six months in the dimension

Kuzku was now getting the hang of the training. He was currently shadow boxing and moving around as he normally would. He even took out his bracelets and trained under one hundred times. All in all the training was going really well and didn't think much of it being different compared to the hyperbolic time chamber. What he had to eat was a few boxes of Pizza that had been stored in Whis staff.

"Whis don't you think it's about time to let him out? He has demonstrated that he could handle the dimension and besides his God Ki has finished it emergence." Beerus complained while eating a slice of Pizza

"Hmmm maybe I should. I was hoping that he figured out how to turn into a Super Saiyan Blue but I guess that's expected for someone who is rather new to this power and has less experience with the Super Saiyan forms." Whis agreed. He waved his hand for his staff to retract Kuzuku out of the realm. Kuzuku and Whis's staff was now transported back to the planet. Kuzuku stood in the air for a moment and fell right back to the ground.

"Ow that hurt." Kuzuku said rubbing his butt.

"Well it seems that your time is up Kuzuku, you've spent half the day or rather say six months in the dimension.

"Wow I was in there for that long. Guess I lost track of time but I do feel a whole lot stronger now." Kuzuku said.

"I am glad to here that. I can also suppose you can sense Beerus-Sama's power." Whis smirked

"Now that you mentioned it, I can. So does this mean I have God Ki now?" Kuzuku noticed

"Well to be precise, you have the ability to channel God Ki pretty much unconsciously. But it seems you don't know how to properly use it to where you can transform into a Super Saiyan Blue. To be frank it is safe to assume you are still able to be sensed by mortals." Whis elucidated

"I see...then I would just have to either obtain a higher power or master God Ki so that I can use Super Saiyan Blue." Kuzuku said.

"Good then until then you won't even make a proper ball for me, let alone a rival." Beerus said

"Don't worry, I will get stronger, you can count on that." Kuzuku assured. Whis then flew Kuzuku back to Earth, where he landed onto Bulma's balcony once again. In attendance was Goku, Vegeta, Chi Chi and Bulma.

"Hey Bulma I'm back" Kuzuku greeted as he took a look around when he noticed it was dark out.

"Oh Kuzuku it seems you've been gone for a awful amount of time. I guess you finished your training." Bulma greeted

"Yeah and I learned a few new tricks as well." Kuzuku sanguine.

"Whoa, you weren't kidding, you are way more powerful than before. Defiantly way stronger than I was when I fought Beerus when I was a Super Saiyan God." Goku amazed

"Really? I did train in the dimension that Whis sent me in. It was similar to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber except that I couldn't move and had the same pressure that you guys exerted when you turn Blue."

"So my assumption is correct. You acquired God Ki have you?" Vegeta said

"Hmm according to Whis, I did unlock my God Ki but I don't know how to particularity use it like you guys use Blue. I guess I'm gonna have to figure that out on my own." Kuzuku answered

"Well then, looks like your gonna make a even better punching bag then before." Vegeta mused.

"Oh I don't know about that Vegeta. As of right now he may be stronger than us in our normal state." Goku commented

"Well you see Kakarot, I don't care! I will be the strongest in the long run." Vegeta claimed.

"That's great and all but I better head home and check up on my place so I will see you around." Kuzuku said flying off but stopped to say.

"Oh and Whis, thanks again for the training!". Kuzuku made it back to his house in no time. He opened the door and took noticed that everyone was asleep and pretty dirtied. He tiptoed to his room and closed the door slightly. He then noticed a sleeping figure in his bed. He smiled as he knew it was none other than 21 wearing one of his shirts. He took a quick shower and hopped right to bed. He looked up at the ceiling, thinking about the mission they will embark on in three months. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt 21's arms wrapped around him like a teddy bear. She leaned her head on his chest and smiled. Kuzuku decided to stop worrying for the night and get some slept.

 _ **Hey there! It's me the author. Just want to add in some closer in this chapter. The state that Kuzuku achieved after his training is known as Saiyan Beyond God or God-Like Saiyan. In a sense he is able to achieve the divine powers of a Super Saiyan God and apply it to his base form or in a sense his own god ki since he never done the ritual and only trained like Vegeta did. But the thing is, despite using divine power 100% of the time, he still has his Saiyan Ki trait so he is still sensible until he uses some sort of god form. This was the big boost I was initially talking about. Just wanted to explain this so people don't get confused.**_


	30. Introducing The New Female Warrior

21 slowly opens her eyes as morning light bathes upon her. She felt a hold on her and looked up to see her Saiyan boyfriend. She smiled thinking that he was so inclined on not disturbing her during her slumber. She also liked the feeling of nuzzling on his chest so she stayed in that position for a moment longer since yesterday had been pretty rough to say the least. Riley needed a sparring partner for the day and Hudo was too strong for his own good so 21 had to take care of the mess. She helped train Riley in various sparring matches, winning each one with ease despite her lack of martial arts knowledge. She did feel some enjoyment in doing so which surprised her. She could only guess that it was because of the Saiyan cells that are inside of her is causing her to react this way. That was when the idea of taking sometime to train like Kuzuku would came to mind. Through the majority of her pass time, she would either help Bulma with her inventions and calculations or work on figuring out how to use her regenerative ability for the good of others. She was very close but one problem lied in the majin cells going berserk each time. Her initial idea was to implement the majin cells into her specimen along with small devices that would emit suppression waves. Obviously that didn't work so she was kinda stuck in limbo. She then felt Kuzuku start to move as he was waking up. He opened his eyes and smiled at the awoken 21.

"Seems your awake. Does my chest really feel that comfortable?" Kuzuku teased.

"Giggles* You bet but you know it doesn't help that you are hugging me this close."

"Sorry you were just too irresistible when you were sleeping." Kuzuku chuckled while getting up. He yawns and stretches his arms as he looks over to the clock. It read 11:30 AM.

"Man didn't we sleep in late. Any ways lets go get ready, I sorta want to introduce Riley to the others."

"Aw isn't that thoughtful of you" 21 said dotingly.

"Heh, you know I can't simply keep her hidden from the gang so might as well.". 21 and Kuzuku would get ready and head into the living room. They found everyone eating cereal that was in one of the cabinets. Kuzuku smiled at this but noticed something was off? Hudo and Riley was pretty much normal and he could only assume they've become good friends by now. But Zugo seemed to be too lost in thought for his character. Kuzuku walked to the Astackian and whispered in his ear.

"Hey Zugo are you okay? I know you've been out cold due to you consuming a whole bottle of whisky but you seem off?" Kuzuku whispered.

"Gee I don't know, maybe because I woke up this morning with a that girls foot on my face." Zugo cursed.

"Oh well that girl actually is my sister. I don't know for sure but something about her makes me believe she is. She did come with a old guy who claimed to be my fathers friend and claimed she was my sister."

"Oh ain't that dandy, another half-wit to deal with." Zugo retorted

"You wanna go mutt? We can take this outside if you want." Kuzuku snapped

"Believe me, I will fight you again but not now. I am currently not strong enough but when I am I will defeat you with my own I will thank you for one thing..." Zugo said

"What's that?" Kuzuku said with curiosity at the sudden change in his demeanor.

"You helped me accept the fact that I am not alone on this. That I have support from others. So in three months time we will get stronger and take down who ever took the Etterix and is trying to revive Aereos." Zugo said.

"You know I think your gonna make a pretty good rival" Kuzuku smiled. The group finished eating and decided to fly over to Bulma's place first. When they arrived they saw Vegeta, Trunks and Goten training together while Bulma was enjoying a nice lemonade with Chi Chi and Goku. Gohan and Videl with their little Pan was among them to. They landed behind the table and greeted.

"Hey guys what-cha doing?" Kuzuku alerted

"Oh your back? Had a nice sleep?" Chi Chi replied

"Yeah it was a pleasant one" Kuzuku answered while sparing a glance at 21

"Kuzuku I feel another unfamiliar Ki behind you but it feels similar to yours. Come on who are you hiding?" Goku teased

"Well that is the main reason why we are here. I wanted to introduce her to the gang since she arrived here two days ago. Meet my long lost sister, Riley". Kuzuku stepped to the side revealing the long spiky, shaggy haired girl.

"What! I can't believe this, you actually have a sister!" Goku exasperated. Everyone turned their attention onto the news as Vegeta and the kids started to run over to see what was going on.

"Hey whats going on here? Wait another Saiyan?" Trunk said

"Yeah it looks like another one but this time its a girl." Goten stated

"So I see that Frieza is even worse at exterminating our race than I thought." Vegeta muttered.

"Okay everyone calm down. I know this was sudden but let's try not to give a bad first impression." Gohan said. He walked over to Riley with Videl and Pan.

"Let's start over, my name's Gohan. I was your brother's mentor for a while when he arrived on Earth. Next to me is Videl my wife and my kid Pan."

"So your the main reason why my bro is so strong? If your his mentor then that must mean your stronger than him." Riley chirped.

"Heheh as of right now I think your brother is stronger. I heard you trained with Whis and mastered God Ki yesterday. I'm proud of you." Gohan said

"Thanks Gohan but it wasn't easy. It took me half a year in Whis's dimension to get used to the feeling. I can't exactly control it to use Blue." Kuzuku chuckled.

"But still, feeling your power now already tells me your defiantly stronger.". Goku walked over next with Chi Chi and Bulma.

"Hiya Riley. I'm Son Goku, I'm so glad that another Saiyan is here on Earth with us. That means we get more sparring partners, oh man I can't wait.". While Goku went on a full banter about fighting Chi Chi stepped in.

"Oh don't pay him no mind Riley, he's more of a fighting attic but he does help bring in money with the vegetables he grows. By the way my name is Chi Chi, Goku's wife. You talked to our son Gohan but we have another one and his name is Goten. He's pretty much a carbon copy of Goku." Chi Chi bowed.

"Oh that's great, nice to meet you to lady." Riley said as she didn't know how to take a formal greeting.

"And I'm Bulma. I've been friends with Goku since he was a kid. Actually I was the first person he met so we go way back. Over there is my husband, Vegeta. He may act arrogant but he is a good guy when you get to know him. Back on your home planet he was the prince of all saiyans but now he is a full time dad with our son Trunks." Bulma pointed.

"Gahh women why do you have to say such things!" Vegeta spatted

"Just pointing out the obvious, no need to get flustered" Bulma giggled.

"Well that's introducing all of us as of now. Krillin is busy working while Yamcha and Tien are gods who knows where." Bulma said.

"Great then I guess I will head to Piccolo's next." Kuzuku said.

"Why not Master Roshi's?" Goku asked

"Goku, I'd be damned to take my sister anywhere near that pervert let alone 21." Kuzuku said while flying off with the others.

"So where do you think Piccolo may be?" 21 asked.

"If I had to guess...here.". They all landed in a secluded yet greened environment. They walked a few steps through bushes and branches and was met with the sight of a namekian meditating.

"Uh Piccolo?" Kuzuku hesitated. The namek slowly landed onto the ground and turned around.

"Kuzuku what are you doing here? Looking for a sparring partner?" Piccolo questioned

"Oh no, I wish though. I've come to introduce you to my sister."

"Sister?"

"Yeah she apparently arrived two days ago and is as of now crashing at my place."

"I see so that explains the Ki that I felt. Well where is she?"

"Oh she's right here. Her name's Riley and I hope you two can get along." Kuzuku said revealing her to Piccolo.

"So what's he suppose to be, a slug alien or something?" Riley questioned.

"I see that she has little to no respect. But I like those types, their amusing to take down" Piccolo mused

"I bet I can take you do-" She was cut off when Kuzuku was holding her back.

"Whoa there calm down, you defiantly don't want to fight Piccolo. He'd probably body you and then some." Kuzuku said.

"You should heed your brother's warning. I'm not interested in weaklings."

"Whats you say!". Riley was getting more frantic so Kuzuku decided to drag her off.

"Well its been nice seeing you again Piccolo but we're going to take our leave now before things get iffy. I will spar with you some other time bye!" Kuzuku said flying off with the others.

"Hmph" Piccolo huffed and went back to meditating.

"Hmm I feel like we're forgetting some more people. Oh wait how about Ace and the others." 21 suggested. Kuzuku thought for a moment.

"Hmmm I can sense their Ki and it seems there too far apart to cover in one day so we will introduce Riley to them some other time." Kuzuku said

"Hey Kuzuku, I want to ask you a favor." Zugo said

"What is it this time?" Kuzuku pondered.

"I wish for you to train with me everyday. Hudo and Riley can join in to if they want" Zugo said

"Well this is new. Finally opening up a bit more?" Kuzuku joked.

"Don't start monkey boy. I can tell during our match in the tournament that you were holding back. If that's the case I want to train to surpass you but what better way in learning your fighting style and habits is if I were to train with you." Zugo feigned. Kuzuku knew full well that he just simply wanted to get stronger and is using me as motivation. Similar to how Vegeta and Goku's relationship is.

"Whatever you say but I will accept your terms." Kuzuku nodded.

"Uh can I maybe join in on this training session as well?" 21 asked. Kuzuku looked over to his girlfriend.

"Are you sure? I mean you are currently busy with figuring out a way to use your regenerative powers for the medical field." Kuzuku concerned.

"Don't worry about that, you see I'd had some time to think and I may have finally came up with a solution. My earlier idea didn't seem to work but I think I figured it out. Besides Bulma hasn't been inventing anything new at the moment so I need something to pass the time" 21 explained.

"Hmmm okay then, I guess you can participate in this as well. We will start tomorrow so get ready cause things aren't going to be easy." Kuzuku warned. The group would head home for a relaxing day as everyone would be training tomorrow.


	31. The Three Month Training Begins!

**The Following Day**

Kuzuku along with his so called "training partners" were all stretching in a random grassy field with various rock formations. The group finished there pre-training necessities and decided to get right into it. It was pretty simplistic but had a twisted catch that made things difficult. You see, Kuzuku had Bulma lend him some of her spare gravity bracelets in order to help the others train. Granted for 21 and Riley they were pretty much struggling with five hundred-fifty times the initial gravity of Earth while Zugo and Hudo were not far ahead. Kuzuku at the start was training with them on but for some reason found it pretty pointless. The boost from the Saiyan Beyond God state made even five hundred times child's play. So for now he was working on his fighting technique as well as a means on becoming Super Saiyan Blue. Eventually they stopped and went onto sparring next.

"Alright now it's time for the fun part, sparring. Hudo and Zugo will spar against each other while I take on both 21 and Riley." Kuzuku said . Everyone agreed and commenced the sparring session. Hudo and Zugo sparring was getting intense on their end while Kuzuku was fighting both 21 and his sister at the same time.

21 and Riley were both unleashing a array of strikes but neither could seem to break through the saiyan's defenses. Kuzuku felt a tad bit struggle as he didn't expect 21 two have such raw power but he seemed to be able to handle himself due to her lack of technique. His sister on the other hand was extraordinary in terms of technique but lacked the power to back it up. That didn't go to say that it was easy for our hero since these two were obviously coming at him together, combining their strengths but he was holding his on. Kuzuku vanished for a moment and kicked Riley away. 21 was shocked at his sudden speed but was blown away by a light blast. The saiyan girl launched herself out of the rubble and charged at her brother once more. Kuzuku blocked each blow with ease since he was now fighting one opponent. He took notice of 21 charging a energy blast. As she fired and extended his hand out while blocking Riley's strikes. He fired a energy blast to counter 21's which caused an explosion. Kuzuku then high kicked Riley in the chin, knocking her into the air.

"Now lets see if she can do it." Kuzuku thought. He motioned his hands together and chanted.

"Kaaaa...meeee...haaaa...meeeee". The blue energy orb began to form into his hand. Riley then powered up, generating a orange energy wave to counter.

"HAAAAAA!" Kuzuku fired the Kamehameha that contained just enough power to push her. Riley fired her strongest generated blast that collided with her brother's. With quick haste Riley's blast was being beaten to the point where she thought she was at her wits ends. But something burned with in her and said to keep on going. She screamed with all her might.

"AGHHHHHHHH!". A yellow aura erupted as her blasted suddenly gain immeasurable strength. Her hair blasted up but had little of her hair still loosed down her back. Her newly acquired green eyes dilated in adrenaline as her yellow hair flowed. Kuzuku blast was getting pushed back and he was about to put more power into it until 21 got back up, preparing a blast similar in strength.

"Curse you short term memory" Kuzuku cursed through his distraction from adding more energy. Kuzuku's blast dispersed as 21 fired the her pinkish-red energy wave at him. He stood there as the two blast immersed him with it's light. A huge explosion of a blend of pinkish-red and orange shook the area.

Riley landed on the ground in her newly acquired Super Saiyan form, panting from overexertion. 21 however was concerned a little since she thought that Kuzuku got overwhelmed. The dust was still around so 21 walked over to Riley and help her off her feet.

"We sure got him. Serves him right for being overconfident." Riley panted

"Well I wouldn't say you got me but that was quite impressive" Kuzuku replied as he walked out of the smoke almost unscathed. His clothes were ripped and he was covered in dirt but all in all, it barely sting'd.

"What in the world? You just took two full powered attacks and your not even that damaged. What are you made out off?" Riley gasped

"Hmm I don't know, blood, sweat, and plenty of protein. But I must say you two did exceptionally well. If you haven't noticed, you've finally become a Super Saiyan" Kuzuku praised while dusting himself off.

"Super Saiyan? Whats that?" Riley dumbfounded.

"It basically a state where a Saiyan can increase his/her power exponentially. You should remember this feeling since it will benefit you later. See you have great technique and stance but you lacked to raw power to really maximize your strikes. If you get stronger through Super Saiyan then you will be able to obtain even greater heights." Kuzuku said

"Well thats goo...d" Riley whispered as she fall unconscious. 21 and Kuzuku smiled at her progress and decided to get the Hudo and Zugo. When they found them, they both were pretty battered so they decided to call it a day and head home. On the way home Kuzuku flew next to 21 while carrying Riley on his back.

"Oh 21, may I suggest we work on something back at the house?" Kuzuku asked

"What do you mean?" 21 blinked

"Well I noticed during our spar that you have natural raw power. Maybe that's because of the numerous amount of cells in your body am I correct?" Kuzuku started

"Yes, I was designed to be superior to that of Cell so I am a whole lot stronger due to my majin cells and my latent saiyan cells." 21 confirmed

"Well you have that going for you but the thing that you lack is technique and experience. I kinda found it quite funny that you and my sister can have contrasting problem so much so that if you two worked together, you could be a real problem." Kuzuku chuckled.

"Anyways I think the best thing for you is to work on your fighting form and try to come up with some attacks of your own. I want to help you with that by showing you some stances that may compliment your fighting style." Kuzuku explained. 21 smiled at what he offered.

"Okay I will accept but I am grateful to you for allowing me to partake in this."

"Why so?" Kuzuku raised an eyebrow.

"Well I don't know how to explain this? Its similar to the time when I had my hunger. Don't take this the wrong way, my hunger is gone but for some reason I have the undesirable need to train or fight something at times. I can only assume it's because of the saiyan cells in me that is causing this." 21 explained

"Do you dislike the feeling?" Kuzuku worried

"Don't worry I actually find it quite pleasant and I think it only brings us closer together." 21 smiled. Kuzuku felt a warm feeling in his heart. He smiled and looked forwards as they make their way home.

The next morning was spent with full on fasting. Well the majority in that regard. Kuzuku and 21 had spent the majority of the night learning various fighting forms. 21 was getting the hang of them quickly as Kuzuku instructed her on proper stances such as offensive oriented ones and defensive stances. Once they finished their breakfast they all walked outside to continue training when a two jets landed in front of them. When the doors opened, it revealed the Ace, Ryusika, Liz, Vincent, and Kize in one jet while the other revealed Bulma, Trunks, Goten, and Chi Chi.

"Hey guys what brings you here?" Kuzuku asked

"Well we just came by to drop off your earnings from the tournament. You haven't forgotten that you guys pretty much won the whole thing." Bulma said with a case full of ten million zeni.

"I almost forgot about that but thing is I don't have a bank account you know that right?" Kuzuku scratched his head.

"You don't have to worry about that, we've already made one for you with the courtesy of Bulma." Chi Chi answered.

"Thanks a lot Bulma. I don't know what I could do without you. Now on to you guys. What brings you here?" Kuzuku thanked

"We were wondering what you guys were doing, seeing that you have more roommates now." Ace answered.

"Well we were all going to head out to train again today. We got to get ready for the battle in three months time."

"Okay I get that but mind explaining the extra female in your group?" Kize asked

"You guys are probably not gonna believe this and it may seem complicated but she is my sister. She to was sent away but with some old guy that was friends with my dad. She arrived here on Earth not too long ago."

"Your sister! Who would of guess that. Looks like you are one lucky son of a gun." Kize exclaimed. Everyone sweated at that but passed it off.

"So can we watch you guys train. We got nothing else better to do and I am curious on how you've become so strong." Ace asked

"Uh sure thing, just make sure you keep your distance from the blast field."

"Hey why don't we let Goten and Trunks train with you guys as well. Goten been studying pretty hard and he was pestering me about allowing him to train more often." Chi Chi offered

"I see no reason why not? So are you up for training you guys?" Kuzuku asked

"Yeah you bet. I can even go to say that we can take you down if we wanted to." Trunks boasted.

"We'll see about that.". Kuzuku then noticed something odd about his sister when his eyes trailed towards her after finishing his coversation.

"Uwaa! Riley what happened to your tail!" Kuzuku yelled.

"Hmm? Oh yeah I cut it off, it was starting to annoy me in my sleep." She answered. Kuzuku nervously laughed at her answer. He had nothing against her personal preference but he thought that she kept her tail because of the same reason he had. Moments later everyone went back to the training area and began stretching. Bulma and Chi Chi sat in clear saiyan proof shield that was filled with refreshments along with Kuzuku's school friends. The participant put on their bracelets borrowed from Bulma and got to work...well everyone except for Kuzuku who was in deep meditation.

"Hey why isn't Kuzuku moving with them?" Liz asked

"Oh he must be doing mental training. It kinda makes sense since the gravity bracelets became obsolete to his current power. I should make an improve version that suits him well." Bulma said. After about an hour of that Kuzuku decided to move on to the sparring phase. 21 and Riley were paired to go against each other. Kuzuku hoped that if they fought one of each other then it would help cover up their weaknesses. Hudo and Zugo paired again since their last spar ended in a draw. So that presumably leaves Goten and Trunks to tag team on Kuzuku.

"Alright you two ready? You both can come at me at once." Kuzuku said

"Oh no we will be going at you one on one. You ready Goten?" Trunks smirked

"Whenever you are Trunks." Goten enthused. The two little saiyan spread far apart each other and began to perform a series of moves.

"FUUUUU...SION...HAAAA!". A bright light clouded the area. Kuzuku stood there simply amazed as the sight of them using the fusion technique never gets old. When the light cleared, stood the infamous saiyan of justice, Gotenks.

"Alright right, I hope you can handle me at Super Saiyan 3" Gotenks said instantly powering up into a Super Saiyan 3. Riley paused her spar to look in awe at the transformation performed. She couldn't sense power levels yet but could feel the daunting pressure generated from the child.

"Bulma what just happened? What happened to Trunks and Goten?" Liz worried.

"Oh that just a little technique Goku taught them. It's called Fusion. They perform a series of poses and combine into one entirely new person with far greater power compared to the originals. We call Goten and Trunks fusion Gotenks." Bulma explained.

"So what you're saying is that they are now one?" Vincent asked. Bulma nodded while Chi Chi sipped her tea.

"That kinda weird to take in." Kize said. Back to the spar between the fused warrior at hand.

"Well you two are simply amazing you know that but I do wonder?" Kuzuku said ominously.

"Wonder what? That if you can keep up?" Gotenks mocked

"No, just wondering if you can keep up with me?" Kuzuku grinned slyly. In mere moments Kuzuku disappeared and was circling around Gotenks with numerous afterimages. Gotenks was having a difficult time tracking down the real one and it didn't help that he was getting pummeled in all direction. Gotenks eventually felt a hard punch across the face that sent him flying into a rock while the afterimages faded back into Kuzuku. The fused saiyan then sprung out of the debris and into the air. He raised his hand and generated energy around his finger tips.

"Take this!" Gotenks yelled. He fired five beams that scattered in different directs. Kuzuku could only assume that these were definitely homing blast. two of the blast came at Kuzuku in high speeds. Kuzuku leaped into the air and kicked his legs outwards, stopping the blast till it held in place. Two more blast came from the sides as they try to pincer attack the Saiyan from all angles. Kuzuku then caught both blast holding it in place.

"This is not half bad of a attack Gotenks. It seems you've been coming up with some new techniques." Kuzuku complimented

"Oh yeah well look below you!" Gotenks said. Kuzuku looked down to see a ghost springing out of the ground. He didn't know how to block it since his hands and legs were tied while the last blast was coming in from above. Kuzuku then shouted out at Kiai before the attacks connected, causing a intense wave of energy to be dispersed.

"What!" Gotenks yelled in disbelief that his combo attack was beaten by a mere Kiai. Kuzuku was now instantly above Gotenks, ramming his fist into the young saiyan's stomach. The punch rocketed Gotenks to the ground, creating a small crater as the boys defused. They were pretty dazed when Kuzuku landed.

"Here let me help you guys up." Kuzuku lifted them of the ground and onto their feet. They shook there head to refocus themselves.

"Man your just way too strong Kuzuku. You beat us in base form even when we were fused." Trunks grunted.

"I did do the same training your fathers did with Whis but that's besides the point. Do you guys wonder why your fusion was easily beaten?"

"No, care to explain?" Trunks said

"It's because you two are not pushing hard enough individual. You can fuse all you want but if your too reliant on it, you won't be much use on the battle field. That's probably the reason why your dads leave you out of most of the battles because of your individual strengths. Just think, you guys are the youngest Super Saiyans ever. You could even have the potential to ascend into the next level on your own. All you need to do is push yourself harder than before." Kuzuku answered

"What you say may be true but mom is always making me study so its hard for me to train..." Goten saddened

"Well Goten, you just have to find time to do so. I mean look at me, I still get good grades in school and still find time to train." Kuzuku grinned

"And Trunks you shouldn't be so reluctant to train with your dad. Even if he refuses to train you at times you can still train in the gravity room. I'm sure Bulma would allow it." Kuzuku said

"Thanks dude, I appreciate the prep talk. So can you train us now?!" Trunks eagered.

"Sure thing but it's gonna be a long three months that's for sure" Kuzuku laughed as he loved their high energy levels. At this same time everyone was starting their training for what's to come down the road.


	32. The Journey Begins! Siblings Fight?

Three month has past since they've begun their training. Christmas was your typical Dragon Ball style day as the Saiyans pretty much fought over food while everyone enjoyed their gifts and the holiday in general. As of now, they were ready to embark on the journey to Planet Codia. Kuzuku helped add in the coordinates since he new where it was exactly located. Speaking of Kuzuku he actually was able to graduate early with a little help of Bulma. To explain, Kuzuku's grades pretty much excelled to the point where Bulma thought it was pretty pointless for Kuzuku to go to school now since he acquired ten million zeni. So she opted that Kuzuku pretty much doesn't really require school at the moment.

"Alright you guys I just finished preparing the ship. You are all set to go." Bulma said as she got off.

"Thanks a lot Bulma and we promise to not wreck the ship to bad." Kuzuku thanked. Goku and Vegeta merely stood by and watch as they were forced to stay back. Goku could of actually gone with them but Chi Chi commanded that Goku would tend to the fields while their gone. Vegeta on the other hand simply stayed back as extra security in case if the Earth is attacked again. For the people who are making the journey they were all boarding the ship. Gohan, Piccolo, 21, Riley, Zugo, Hudo, and Kuzuku of course. It was a good team they put together though and they were lucky Gohan wasn't gonna be busy again for a while.

"Alright guys we're off. Wish us luck" Gohan said

"Okay and make sure you knock those crooks blocks off!" Bulma stirred

"And be safe you guys, we're counting on you!" Chi Chi said. At that the ship's door closed and was begging to take off into outer-space. In mere moments the ship flew off and was out of sight in mere moments.

 _ **After Quite Some Time In Space**_

"Check out these stars. I can never get over the sight of this, it's absolutely beautiful." Gohan awed

"Yeah, even after spending five years traveling, I still can't get over that fact." Kuzuku said

"I get that you guys are admiring the scenery but lets talk for a moment." Piccolo said. The two turned away from the window and walked towards the group.

"First off, the main objective is to prevent that dark cloak guy from reaching the temple and breaking the seal. I was informed from the Elder Kai that it may take them awhile to find the temples location.". Piccolo then looked at Kuzuku.

"This is where you come in Kuzuku. Since you've lived on the planet for most of your life, you will navigate us through any dangerous obstacles that may be on the planet."

"You got it, I remember when I was a kid I used to to explore the wilderness with some of the kids at the orphanage." Kuzuku chirped

"Good then we will count on you then. Until then we all will be trying to gather information from the residence in the area. I heard that they've been recovering from a attack that occurred years ago. Even their village Elder is still alive so that is a plus.". 21 looked over to Kuzuku with worry as his expression changed for a slight moment. It was that time when everyone was heading to bed. Kuzuku was now in his room, sitting on the side of the bed in deep thought. The room was small, with a desk and one small bed in the corner. A knock on his door snapped the saiyan out of his thoughts. Kuzuku got up to open it and was met with the eyes of 21.

"Oh 21, couldn't get any sleep huh? So what do you need?" Kuzuku nervously chuckled

"Kuzuku you don't have to fake it. I know something's wrong." 21 said, pulling him to the bed so they could sit. Kuzuku looked down so he could avoid eye contact. This already showed something was wrong.

"Kuzuku does this have something to do with returning home?" 21 asked. Kuzuku fidgeted for a moment as he tried to speak. He thought for a moment and answered.

"Yes, it just that...I feel like they are going to blame me for what happened. I was practically the most hated kid on the planet for crying out loud. Even so, that's not the part that concerns me." Kuzuku stated

"Then what is it really?" 21 said placing her hand on his.

"It just brings back bad memories. A constant reminder on what happened that day. When I made that trip to Earth long ago, since I was told that it was a peaceful planet during my travels, I made a promised on Nana's grave to start over again. The fact that I am coming back to this planet once more just feels like I am breaking that promise." Kuzuku explained. Kuzuku could feel his eyes water but held back the tears. He then felt 21's hands pull his face to hers, leading into a kiss. The kiss broke as 21 stared into his obsidian eyes.

"Don't worry about it. The past is the past right?" 21 smiled. Kuzuku eyes widened as he remembered telling her the same thing back then. He smiled and brought her into a hug.

What can be assumed to be tomorrow came in a fly. Everyone had chores to do around the ship while they were on their journey. For instance Kuzuku as of now was performing analysis on the ships parts, making sure each one was working to it's fullest capacity and would point Gohan to make repairs. Hudo was washing the dishes while Zugo was taking care of the clothes. Since 21 was the one who helped repair the ship she was the one flying it, making sure they don't run into obstacles. Piccolo took care of cleaning the floors and washing the windows. Riley was the only one to not do chores since she was reluctant on doing so and would rather train in the built in gravity room. Everything was going find and dandy until the ship suddenly shook vigorously.

"What in the hell?!" Zugo cursed. Everyone made their way to where 21 was since she was controlling the ship.

"What going on?" Kuzuku asked as the ship shook again.

"It seem we've been caught in the gravity filed of a nearby star. The control aren't responding so it must be a big one." 21 grunted. Everyone looked through the window to see the hot blazing orb that has trapped them.

"Someone open the rear hatch, I will take care of this" Kuzuku said, rushing to the rear hatch. The door slowly opened fully and Kuzuku started to prepare his attack.

"Kaaaaaa...meeeee...haaaaa...meeeeee."

"Every grab a hold of something, things are about to get bumpy." Piccolo commanded. Every grabbed a hold of the nearest object they could find.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!". Kuzuku fired his wave in just the right amount of angle and force to not only break out of the barrier but also to fly over the depending ball of gas. The hatch closed when they thought they were safe. Kuzuku made his way back to the gang, ready to be praised for saving them.

"Are you guys okay. It's a good thing I was strong enough to lau-" Kuzuku sentence stopped as he saw the sight of dishes, clothes and everything else that would dirty up the place.

"You've got to be kidding me..." Kuzuku face palmed. From there, everyone had to pitch in on re-cleaning the mess that has been made. Once finished, they practically fell laid down on any comfortable surface they could find.

"Man I traveled to Earth and I didn't have to deal with anything like this." Kuzuku sighed.

"Tell me about it." Hudo agreed.

"I think we should rest for today and tomorrow we could do something fun since we won't have to do chores again." Riley said.

"Not like you did anything..." Zugo muttered. The astack was then smacked in the back of the head.

"Gahhh! What the hell did you do that for." Zugo spatted

"Shut up, blue mutt. You can kiss my ass for all I care." Riley remarked

"What did you say!" Zugo was getting ready to fight.

"Now calm down you two, no need to fight." Kuzuku mollified but was really thinking.

 _"I am so freaking proud of you right now. Keep going at him sis"_

The two turned away in a attempt to shun each other. From then on, the rest of the day was spent watching the indirect battle between the two. I am pretty sure Riley set numerous traps such as wet spots that would make the Astackian slip and fall. Dropping water on his head when he went into his designated room. And even writing on his wall. The one that really set Kuzuku into being an actual big brother mode was when one of her attempts made Zugo slid into the wall, denting it a bit.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! You should of seen yourself slideeee!" Riley laughed. She then felt someone stood above her. She looked up as she wiped the tears out her eyes. She saw Kuzuku staring down at her with a face that didn't look too happy.

"Oh whats up bro? You should of seen Zugo slide. It was hilarious." She laughed

"Okay Riley I'm gonna be real with you. As much as I hate puppy boy over there you should really drop the pranks." Kuzuku warned

"Come on bro, it's not that serious. Besides he starte-" Kuzuku cut her off.

"Riley get serious and stop playing around!" Kuzuku yelled. She jumped at her brothers sudden change in attitude.

"You know what your doing is really childish! Your prank left a dent in the wall. Did it ever come across that a potential part that is needed to make this ship function fall off? We are on some serious business you know." Kuzuku scolded.

"I know bu-" She was cut off again.

"Sometimes I can't even believe that you are my actual sister." Kuzuku said. Riley's eyes widened in shock. Kuzuku enraged face morphed into one of regret. Riley began to quiver as anger and sadness started to take over.

"I thought that when I was little that no one could understand me. When I found out that I had a brother out there then maybe just maybe I could find that someone since he is a blood relative." Riley whispered.

"Riley I-" His sentence was stopped.

"But I guess I was being naive. Maybe your right, I am still just a child huh? A naive little kid who was so hopeful for something as wishful as that huh?! Then fine! I won't bother you anymore. When we get home I will take my leave elsewhere!" Riley yelled as she ran off to her room.

"Riley wait!" Kuzuku called out but was ignored.

"Damn it, I just had to let that slip." Kuzuku groaned. Zugo got up and walked off into the same direction while Kuzuku was pondering on how he could say sorry. Time passed and everyone went to bed everyone except for one astackian. He was standing in front of the door of the saiyan girl. He finally mustered the courage and knocked on the door softly. A eerie silence began to take hold. He knocked again but was given a cold reply.

"Go away! I don't want to be bothered right now!". Zugo didn't take that as a answer and knocked again. In seconds the door flew open, revealing the long spiky hair saiyan. She had on a tank top with a pajama's that had snowflakes on them. She looked pretty much pissed off.

"The hell you want?" Riley harsh

"Can you let me in? We need to talk." Zugo gulped.

"Why should I? My so called 'brother' probably put you up to this." Riley denied.

"You know full well that's not true. So are you going to give me a chance or are you going to prove your brother right?" Zugo countered. Riley thought back to their argument earlier.

"Fine but you better make this quick." Riley said allowing him inside. She closed the and glared at the man before her.

"I just want to start things off by saying sorry. I shouldn't have said those things earlier." Zugo apologized

"Is that it? Well then you could lea-"

"But you shouldn't think that you are alone in this world." Zugo stated. Riley was taken back but knew where he was coming from.

"If this is about me and Kuzuku, then you could forget it. I don't even give a damn anymore" Riley spat.

"Its not about that! Well it sorta is but even so its about what you said." Zugo countered.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" Riley raised an eyebrow.

"Come on don't tell me you forgot. You said something about no one being able to understand you but is that really true? Are you sure that is the case?" Zugo said.

"It's exactly the case! I was always like this. Ever since I was little, I've never had friends. I was always alone. All I had was that old man Rigo but he's never came anywhere close to understanding me! And just when I think that I finally found someone who can guess what happened? Not even my own brother understands me! Hell, he even doesn't consider me a sibling!" Riley ranted. She felt tears stream down her face like a river.

"You know...I was the same as you, well sort of." Zugo muttered. Riley looked up at his words.

"Back on my home planet, I only had Hudo and my dad. You could say that its no where comparable to your scenario but its a good example. One day the Etterix was stolen, all because I didn't man my post to guard it. My dad died because of me and what did that get me in the long run? I abandoned my only friend and planet in devastation, just so I can somehow track down the guy. Years later I fought someone who pretty much got on my every last nerve. I guess you could call it hate at first sight." Zugo chuckled

"But despite our detest for each other, he was able to pretty much understand me to the very core. I lost utterly to him that day but he brought me back to where I reunited with Hudo again. Even after the tournament he still considers me a friend even when we insult each other from time to time." Zugo admitted

"That guy was your brother Riley. I don't know what is simply about him but he has a effect on people. He is somehow able to meld the smallest piece in a broken person's heart from time to time. I even heard that one of his masters named Goku has a similar effect but the point is you shouldn't give up on him. He always seems to understand." Zugo gave one of his rare smiles. Riley was lost by his words. All she could do was cry that someone out there was actually the same as her (Well sorta). After all these years that someone had not knew what to say but also give her a glimmer of hope. The door opened suddenly and the two turned around to see Kuzuku standing in front of them. Riley wiped the tears off her face and hugged her brother. Kuzuku was struck by this and looked at Zugo in confusion. Zugo smiled and gave him the thumps up.

"Riley I'm sorry for what I said earlier. It was uncalled for and I guess I was being a terrible big brother." Kuzuku apologized

"Don't be. You were right, I shouldn't have taken things so far. I was being childish." Riley muffled

"Still, what I sad was going too far. I should of thought over what I was going to say. It just slipped." Riley smiled and hugged even tighter. Kuzuku held her close as he felt that his apology was accepted. He looked up at Zugo and narrowed his eyes.

"Okay now that's settled, why the hell was my sister crying while you were in her room?"

"Um well you see..." Zugo sweated. He didn't have a good answer for that at the time. Kuzuku went straight into overprotective brother mode and transformed into a Super Saiyan. Zugo leaped over them and started running while Kuzuku got up and chased after him.

"Get back here!" Kuzuku yelled

"Wait Kuzuku I can explain!" Zugo worried. Riley was still on the ground, smiling at the two boys antics.


	33. Rekindling Old Memories

Two days went by fast and now our heroes are near the end of their trip. They all were in their rooms, getting ready for the battle that awaits them. Everyone stepped out into the main room as they wait for the ship to auto land. They could look out to the side as fire generated from entering the atmosphere surrounded them. From a distances, all you could see was a blazing fireball that was about to crash into the ground. The ship started to descend slowly and land lightly on the ground. They have finally landed on Codia.

"Hey where's Kuzuku? Isn't he done changing yet?" Hudo asked. On cue, the Saiyan walked out of his room and joined them. They turned around to watch the Saiyan approach. He was now wearing a new Gi given to him by Whis as a parting gift. It had his trivial colors of gray and orange that took the form of a tiger pattern that trailed along the lower ends of the Gi and it draped over his gray pants that had a hole for his tail to slip through. Under the Gi was a black, short-sleeved spandex shirt and he wore his black gloves to match. On his feet, he wore the same boots that he wore before. Lastly he had a black belt that wrapped around his waist.

"Alright guys, I'm all set to go." Kuzuku informed. The doors to the ship opened, allowing them to venture into the planet. If you were to take a look around, you've notice the constant yellow sky and that the surroundings were mostly consistent of tropical trees and plants. Kuzuku took the lead as he knew the way into the village. After passing through the moist soiled ground, they heard living activity up ahead. Everyone jumped into high alert but were calmed down when they saw Kuzuku still walking in the same direction. Moving the peculiar blue plant out of the way and stepping out of the forest, Kuzuku stood for a moment while waiting for his team to follow suit. They each stepped out one by one and walked next to the Saiyan who was taking in nostalgia. All they could see was a whole outdoor market, selling fruits, fresh caught fish, meat, spices, you name it. The activity was rather lively as you can see the activity of lavender skinned people chatting away as if they were living a blissful life. Kids could be seen playing around the busy streets while their parents scold them to behave. Piccolo noticed Kuzuku was dazing out from the overflowing memories that he was remembering.

"Kuzuku don't lose focus and remember our objective." Piccolo told him.

"Understood." Kuzuku nodded. They walked together through the busy streets, gathering information from the residence of the area. That was until someone screamed.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" A women shrieked. She fell backwards in fear and pointed at what she was frightened about. The group rushed over to see what was going on and saw that Kuzuku was standing there in worry at the women's reaction for a moment. 21 walked up to try calm her down.

"Please calm down and tell us what's wrong." 21 soothed.

"What wrong you say? I'll tell you what's wrong and that is that Saiyan over there!" The women screeched. 21's eyes widened as she recalled what Kuzuku said about the planets prejudice over the Saiyan race. A crowd formed around them as angry bashing could be heard. The villagers then started to throw rocks at them, force them as they stood there in confusion.

"What's with these people? Have they never seen a Saiyan before?" Zugo grunted

"Yeah, whats their deal? We didn't even do anything wrong!" Hudo said

"This planet always been like this when it comes to saiyans." Kuzuku answered. Everyone turned their attention to him. 21 knew the full story but stayed quiet.

"Ever since I was little, this planet's people always had conflict with the Saiyan race from long ago. I was taken in as a orphan because there was that rare individual who didn't care who or what I am and thought that I was worth nurturing. But he died due to that and I was left in the care of his daughter." Kuzuku explained while dodging rocks with ease.

"Damn and to think that getting information would be this difficult." Piccolo cursed

"I'm sorry Piccolo. I should of warned you off this sooner." Kuzuku muttered

"No need, it wouldn't have change the situation anyway." Piccolo assured. The villagers stopped their bombardment of rocks. Everyone looked confused as to why they stopped throwing.

"You there. What brings you to our home Saiyan?" a voice said. The crowd made room for the owner of the voice. He walked through the path that was made for him. He was a old man with similar skin to the villagers. He was completely bald, had pointed ears, and a white beard that was as long as master Roshi. He was taller though and had a cane to support him. His eyes were obsidian but narrow enough to be barely visible. Kuzuku stepped up and bowed.

"It's good to see you again, Elder Kashu.". The old man looked in confusion at this formality.

"I'm sorry have we met before? I don't recognize you at all." Kashu asked

"Of course you haven't, it's been seven years since that day. I guess you don't remember the only Saiyan on this planet during that time." Kuzuku replied

"Wait you can't be...Kuzuku? Is that you my boy?" The elder asked with disbelief.

"About time you've remembered geezer." Kuzuku joked. Kashu fell to his knees as he was overtaken by relief. All those years he thought that he was dead. Kuzuku bent down and patted the elder's shoulder and gave him a genuine smile.

"It's been far too long." Kashu weep'd

"I know and so much has happened." Kuzuku smiled. Kuzuku's friends merely stood and watched the touching reunion. After the moment died down, the gang was taking a walk with the elder through the village. It was a rather large village to say the least so there were lots of sights to see. Everyone stopped at a building that resembled a church. It was rather large and held many rooms. Kuzuku was awestruck that it remained in tack for all these years.

"I know you remember this place Kuzuku. I mean this is where you grew up with Kuro's daughter Nana." Kashu stated. Kuzuku was still staring at the building recalling the memories he had with this place. He took noticed of the door opening slightly, revealing two adults with a kid that he supposed they adopted. Flashbacks began to occur again from watching the new happy family. 21 grabbed Kuzuku's hand and caressed it gently. He looked over to his majin girlfriend, seeing the worry in her eyes. He placed his hand on hers, showing that he was alright.

"So Kuzuku if your alive then I can assume Nana's alive as well. After that day the orphanage was destroyed and all the poor children were dead. We couldn't find your body anywhere so we assumed you either escaped with Nana or died." Kashu said. Kuzuku pressed his lips together as he was forcing himself to break the bad news.

"Elder Kashu...Nana is now dead." Kuzuku whispered. Kashu stood frozen at hearing those words.

"She was shot through the chest from trying to protect me." Kuzuku added.

"I see..." Kashu muttered.

"You know she was a bright one, even when she was a child. She'd never stop rambling on about putting a smile on everyone's face and would preach kindness in the middle of the streets." Kashu went on.

"When she said she wanted to become a nun for the church and take over the orphanage, Kuro and I both laughed cause we thought she would be nothing more than a housewife." Kashu laughed.

"But of course when you came to our planet as an infant, I tried my best to sway Kuro from keeping you alive. Eventually he won our argument and had you under my protection. When he died, Nana took over the orphanage but for some reason, just like her father, she refused to purge you."

"Of course when you grew up I got attached to your cute little antics. To be honest Nana didn't smile after her father's death until she was tasked on taking care of you. She hoped that one day you'd grow up to smile as much as you want, and to have lots of friends. I guess I can see now that what she dreamed for has finally came true from seeing the people you came here with." Kashu smiled. He patted Kuzuku's shoulder, ready to bestow words of wisdom.

"You must stand strong Kuzuku when you walk down the road of life. You may stumble along the way and hold you head down but as long as you remember those who supported you on the way then that gives you enough reason to keep on going. Even in the darkest times of your sorrow, a flower can still bloom and that is all you need to have hope. That is evident on the friends you've made over the years and it will always stay true to you."

Kuzuku's sudden worries were relinquished from his words. "Thank you old geezer. Even your boring lecture can still help lighten me up at times." Kuzuku smiled

"Hey! Your still younger than me by a large margin so obviously I will be wiser!" Kashu retorted. Kashu calmed down and asked the big question.

"So Kuzuku what brings you back to our planet? I can sense you didn't come here for a reunion since only a few people in the village befriended you."

"Elder, do you have any idea about a temple around this area? We need to get there as fast as possible." Kuzuku asked

"So your trying to access the Sacred Temple Of The Kais? Its origins are unknown to even the most oldest ancestors, but why do you seek out this place?" Kashu inquired

"There are some bad guys looking to revive something that would be a potential threat to the whole universe. We are here to prevent that from happening at all cost." Kuzuku answered

"What type of evil are they trying to bring upon us? Earlier today we saw a rather large ship land near the temple." Kashu said.

"Really! Quick can you point us to the right direction? We have to stop them before they revive that Aereos guy!" Kuzuku panic

"Wait did you say **the** Aereos? The one from the legends." Kashu staggered

"Yes that Aereos!" Kuzuku confirmed

"Then we can't waste and time." Kashu said as he pointed his staff to the direction of the temple.

"The sacred temple is with in that direction. All you need to do is keep going straight and you will find it. But be warned, their are traps that were set up to deal with intruders." Kashu warned.

"Thank you elder and it was nice see you again after all these years. Come on guys follow me, we got to move fast!" Kuzuku said. He took off along with the rest of his team to the direction he was given, leaving trails of dust behind. Kashu could only watch as the boy he knew from back then fly off to save the universe. When they landed, they stood in front of the ancient temple that hosts the dark god. The temple was enormous in size as it stretched along the premises, You can see the algae on various spots of the structure. After glancing around Kuzuku spotted a nearby ship that was resting on the side of the building, confirming that the enemy was already here and that they may be to late. He checked the entrance and found that the gate that was laid out to keep intruders from entering was now open.

"Alright we better get a move on. I can sense several high Ki signatures inside and it seems that they haven't revived him yet." Piccolo commanded. Everyone ran inside, ready to engage in the chaotic battle.

 _ **A/N: About time, that this arc has finally gotten to the juicy parts. I will be working on some edits as at the moment the updates are catching up to the current chapters. Meaning that I may slow down even more if I feel like it'd be too much. Since school is coming around the corner, I might also slow down for that reason. Thank you for reading and get ready for the next chapters.**_


	34. Obstacles To Defeat! Break The Limits

Numerous footsteps echoed throughout the narrow hallway. The visitors from Earth were running aimlessly, wondering if they were moving in the right direction.

"Why don't we just blow this place sky high? That way we can prevent them from reviving Aereos." Kuzuku asked.

"No that wouldn't be such a wise move. We could accidentally break the seal, releasing him from his dormant slumber." Zugo denied. A path leading to what seems to be the exit appeared before them. Everyone pushed ahead a bit faster, entering a large room with various decorated patterns and pillars. Everyone scanned around for anything suspicious until someone unknown spoke out to them.

"So you are the intruders that followed us in here?" Voice 1 said

"Well that is a big mistake since you won't be leaving here alive." Voice 2 added. Two figures jumped out of hiding and faced the heroes with sadistic faces. The one on the left was of very dark green skin and was completely bald. He had to horns sticking out of his head with menacing claws to go with his intimidating appearance. He was completely topless but had brown pants with a sash to match his shoes. His face had a notable scar that trailed down to his neck. Next to him stood a red man with a brown and purple vest. Few strains of white hair was made into a mohawk. His pants were white and was purple around the waist while he wore shoes similar to Piccolo's but black. His eyes were round and wild like. Almost like a crazed animal.

"I'm Kujaku. I will be your escort to hell." The tall green man mocked as he cracked his knuckles

"And I am Lou. I wonder how well your blood will spill?" His companion grinned evilly, revealing his sharp fangs to them. Everyone jumped into a defensive stance and stood high alert. That was until Zugo stepped up to the table and confronted the two adversaries.

"Move..." he muttered. The two bandits laughed at his so called order.

"You think we are going to move simply because you asked? Don't waste your effort and just wait to die already." Kujaku cackled. Zugo ignored that remark and gave them a threatening gaze.

"Tell us why do you guys want to revive such a ancient demon? What do you hope to gain?" Zugo seriously asked. Kujaku grinned at his question since it was simple to answer to him.

"We are just doing what we are hired to do. Our boss needed some extra security so he called us to harden his defenses. To simply put, we are only doing this for the money."

"So your telling me that you would risk the whole universe just so you can make a dime out of your worthless pocket?!" Zugo yelled

"Whats it matter to you? We are just making a living kid and for the record, we don't care if the universe is destroyed as long as we get what we are promised." Kujaku retaliated

"And what is this so called 'promise'?" Zugo questioned

"Well absolute rule over part of the universe of course and with that power will come great wealth that will support us for the rest of my life!" Kujaku thrilled. He started to power up, letting everyone in the room know he was no pushover.

"I can't believe this guy's Ki. It's off the charts!" Kuzuku mentions

"I know, it seems we are going to have our work cut out for us. This might take awhile." Piccolo cursed. Gohan took a step forward and moved Zugo out of the way.

"Don't worry guys I got this, go on ahead without me." Gohan told them.

"Gohan that is not necessary. We can take these guys down together you don't have to fight them alone." Kuzuku reasoned.

"We don't have the luxury to deal with these guys together Kuzuku. As of right now, they could be reviving Aereos at this very moment but it must be taking them some time to break the seal. Otherwise they would of left before we even came here or at least sensed something was wrong. So please do as I say and keep moving forward." Gohan countered. The group knew what he said was true and went along with his plan. The two men laughed at the spiky haired half breed's claim.

"Hahahahaha you think you can take on the two of us? You must have one hell of a death wish." Lou laughed. Gohan gave a sly smile.

"Don't worry about me. The ones that must have a death wish is you two weirdos" Gohan smirked

"You must be delusional if you think you can win this fight." Kujaku said

"Fight? No this will be a execution.". Gohan appeared in front of the two crooks and slugged them across the face, sending them crashing into the two sides of the room. Everyone ran pass Gohan, leaving their ally to deal with the enemies that stood in their way. Both Lou and Kujaku slowly got out of the wall they were embedded in, rubbing their faces in hopes to ooze the pain.

"I see that you are more powerful than I thought." Kujaku amended.

"Now do you see how outclassed you guys are. Give up now and you can walk out of here unharmed" Gohan offered.

"Like hell I will! Lets get him, Lou!" Kujaku ordered.

"Alright bro but let's savor his agony!" Lou replied. The two jumped Gohan from both sides, unleashing a offensive series of blows. Gohan was blocking each one of their strikes with one hand and soon jumped out of the onslaught. Tracking down his movements, both Lou and Kujaku rushed after the escapee and continued their assault with double the intensity. Gohan was now getting pushed back as they floated above the ground. Truth be told, Gohan had underestimated the duo and took a hard kick to his abdominal. He grunted in pain at the successful strike and struck Kujaku back, rocketing him once more into the ground. Gohan was about to do the same thing to his partner but he didn't have time because of the little man's quick hands. Gohan was forced into the defensive once more, avoiding a direct hit as much as possible. Remembering his training, Gohan low kicked the side of the lower thigh, causing Lou to lose his momentum. He then punched hard below his navel, knocking the wind out of the red man and grabbed him by the neck. He flew fast to the ground, slamming his attacker hard enough to create a large crater. Kujaku rushed at him and punched him square in the first, knocking him away from his companion. Lou got up and was damaged all over. He could even feel some blood leak out of his mouth and down to his chin. He wiped it away and glanced at the color of his blood on his hand. Lou gritted his teeth at the fact that he actually took damage in this fight.

"You damn bastard! I will get you for this!" He yelled angrily. Gohan stared at his two oppressors.

"Calm down Lou, we need to work together in order to kill him." Kujaku calmed. Lou looked up at his ally and took his advice. They charged at the half-breed once more, attacking him from both sides. Kujaku used his superior strength to punch Gohan's crossed arms, causing him to slide his feet from the force. Lou took the opportunity to fire various ki blast around the room, none of them having the intent to strike his opponent yet. Gohan contemplated on why would he waste his Ki on attacks that are not intended to touch him. At first he thought about a attack similar to that of Piccolo's Hell-Zone Grenades but the blast were visible and stayed in the air. The one's he fired dissipated like any normal weak ki blast. His thoughts were interrupted when both fighters onrush him once more with punches and kicks. Gohan was blocking them a lot easier now since he was getting used to their attack patterns and rhythm. That was until Gohan flew back into the air but something exploded behind him, forcing him back onto the ground.

"What in the-" Gohan muttered as he got up. His sentence was stopped dead in it's tracks when Kujaku landed a clean blow across Gohan's face, launching him backwards. Another explosion, occurred below the half-breed, burning his back with it radiated heat. Shortly afterwards Lou and Kujaku jumped above him and kneed him in the gut at the same time, ramming him into the ground. The two withdrew their legs and flew above their target. Gohan laid flat on the ground as he tried to get over the pain. He could hear the sound of two energy wave being generated in the palm of their hands. Gohan hastily got up and started running, avoiding the barrage of Ki blasts that rained upon him.

 _"Drats they got me cornered! I got to act fast or I may be in a bad spot."_ Gohan cursed mentally. He then felt something about to exploded beneath him so he jumped up before it can be detonated. He remembered the rain of blasts that were chasing him so he started to fly off but before he could another invisible explosion blew up in his face. Gohan crossed his arms and blocked in time but was propelled into the rain of blasts.

"GRAHHHHHH!" Gohan screamed, being consumed by the array of energy blast. A light overtook the room and erupted into a explosion that literally blew the ceiling off the room. The group felt the sudden surge of power shaking the temple. Kuzuku looked back in worry that something had happened to Gohan.

"Kuzuku don't worry about Gohan, he will do just fine. He's been not only training with us for two years in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber but also for these past three months. For now we need to focus and leave things to Gohan." Piccolo said. Kuzuku nodded but hoped that he was right.

Lou and Kujaku stood above the devastating sight. The room was completely leveled in all areas, only leaving behind piles of debris and rubble. The sun entered shined down on them, as if they stood triumphant in this battle.

"Hahahaha we sure showed him! Too bad we won't get to see his blood because he is probably obliterated." Lou guffawed.

"What makes you say that?" Gohan said. The two criminals turned around with shock, wondering how the hell did he survived such an attack. The half-breed was pretty damaged though, having half of his Gi ripped off. He was also bloodied and bruised all over to where the left side of his pants had a hole that revealed his muscular knee.

"How did you survived that! No one has lived through our combo attack before." Kujaku resented

"I generated just enough Ki to create a small barrier around myself. I am not going to try and bluff but I did take a considerable amount of damage from your attack. I didn't know someone could use Kiai like the way you two did but now it's time to finish this." Gohan answered

"Your a funny one you know that? You just said you were not trying to bluff but here you are throwing around such false claims. How do you expect to beat us when you are that damaged. One touch from a pebble and your dead, it's as simple as that." Lou laughed. His laughter was cut off from a strong punch to the frontal fontanel. Kujaku stood in shock at the half-breeds sudden increase in speed. Gohan then spin kicked Lou's unconscious body into the forest. Kujaku was infuriated and tried to impale Gohan with his claws but was stopped dead in his tracks when the half-breed caught his hand. His eyes widened in shock as he proceeded to deliver ten kicks to his upper area, striking all of his vital points. Gohan moved him to the side and side kicked him in the stomach, rocketing him to his partner in crime. Gohan then started to chant his signature attack.

"Kaaaaaa...meeeeeee...haaaaa...meeeee..." the blue orb with electricity raging around it began to form.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Gohan fired his Kamehameha wave at his two adversaries. Kujaku got up groggily but was too late to realize that the blast was already near. He could only watch in shock as the wave completely engulfed him and Lou, obliterating them both and sending them to the afterlife. The explosion leveled a good portion of the forest and ruptured the trees in the area. Gohan knew that the fight was over and descended back into the devastated room. He clutched his arm as pain washed over his body.

"I took more damage than I thought but this is no time for worrying about that, I better catch up with the others." Gohan said. With that he started to take off running to catch with his friends.

With Kuzuku, everyone was taking out the guards that came in their way as quickly as possible. They entered yet another room, this one flourishing with plant life and seemed to be a outdoor garden that was enormous in size. Making their way to the spotted door, a dark orange Ki blast was launched out from the door. Hudo appeared in front of its path and kicked it upwards into the air. Everyone stopped to wait to see who it was. Out came a orange skinned man with black hair spiky hair with shaved sides. His body type was human like and had black hair with an orange tint to it. He was lean but muscular, wearing a long, pitch black, turtleneck and black pants. His ears were also pointed, revealing two yellow earrings. He had a small lined goatee on his chin.

"I am sorry to break it to you but this is as far as you go." He said. Kuzuku knew what to do and was about to step up but Hudo gestured him to stop right there.

"I'll handle this guy." Hudo claimed. Everyone nodded and speed past him. Now it was just Hudo and his opponent in the room.

"You aren't going to try and stop them?" Hudo asked.

"Why would I? It'd be pointless to even try to since you'd probably stop me in my tracks. Anywho I'm going to keep this brief and tell you my name. It's Rizado." he answered.

"Besides all I want is a good fight. I've been itching for someone strong to come so I can at least enjoy myself. Boss doesn't let me let loose as much so this is a perfect opportunity."

"Hmph I think we could of gotten alone pretty well if you weren't working for the bad guys" Hudo smirked. Rizado laughed a bit.

"Perhaps.". Rizado disappeared from Hudo's sights, leaving the Astackian dumbfoundead for a moment until he dodged the punched from above by leaping into the air. The ground crumbled at the force from his extreme attack potency. He looked up in amusement.

"You actually dodged that. I'm impress, most people don't see that coming until it's too late." Rizado praised. Hudo landed back onto his feet and regained his stance. He was grateful that the three months of training actually paid off since if he were to fight this guy before, he'd probably get done in by that attack.

"Now that I take a look at ya, you seem familiar. Oh yeah you were at the tournament weren't you...Hudo is it? Oh yes I remember you." Rizado said. Hudo raised an eyebrow.

"How did you know I participated in the tournament hosted by Beerus?". Hudo face was showing signs of anger, something that you are not used to seeing.

"Oh how assumptive of me. You couldn't recognize me since I had a cloak on the whole time." Rizado smiled.

"You were the one who stole the Supreme Kai's Ki!" Hudo shouted.

"Busted. Oh well I wasn't one to keep quiet about things anyway. It was rather easy though since all I had to do was use this device that hides my presence. Though I have to admit our escape plan was a bit over the top to say the least." Rizado confirmed. Hudo's eyes dilated at what he heard.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!". Light green aura started to rage as he powered up. Rizado stood there, grinning like shit as he watched him transform into Stage 1 of his transformation. His arms were similar and feet were similar to that of Zugo's instead having a brown color and spotted pattern at the end of the markings. His yellow eyes glared with killing intent for the first time in a while.

"I'm going to make you pay!" Hudo exclaimed.

"I was right to stay behind, you might actually pose a challenge!" Rizado clapped. Hudo vanished from his sights, leaving him in shock that a punch landed across his face. He skid back for a second and laughed.

"That's more like it.". Rizado dashed at the Astack, delivering a punch straight to the face. Hudo staggered a bit as the force unleashed a gust of wind that shook the room. Hudo recovered by flip kicking Rizado in the chin. He then took the chance to try and gain the advantage of taking the offensive. Hudo unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks at the nonchalant man. Rizado couldn't block the majority of the strikes so he focused on the attacks that were more dangerously. Precisely, Rizado was able to deflect one of the punches to the side and kick Hudo in the stomach. Gasping for air, the Astackian was flown back into the wall, making a whole through it. Rizado dashed after him before he could get out from the rubble, but was interrupted by rocky spikes coming out of the ground. He leaped backwards, avoiding the sudden attack and watched his target emerge from the debris. Hudo charged with a full force punch that connected against Rizado's defending crossed arms. A enormous air pressure, shook the ground causing it to shatter beneath them. The forest and various trees that were outside of the temple were being blown to bits as it stretched to the village. Houses and merchant stands shook violently from the force of the blow. The gales diminished, revealing smoke emitting in between Rizado's arms and Hudo's fist. Parts of Rizado's sleeves were blown clean off and his arms had bruises over them.

"That was not too shabby. If I didn't use both of my arms then I would of been toast." Rizado smirked. Hudo was shocked that he survived a full powered punch of that magnitude. Rizado broke free of his fist and placed his hand upon Hudo's stomach.

"Sonic Tremor." Rizado muttered. A sudden surge of violent vibrations were generated from the palm of his hands. It was so much so that he was able to launch Hudo flying with intense agony. Hudo forceful stomped his feet into the ground in order to slow himself down. When he came to a complete stop, he stumbled a bit as he the attack caused immense damage.

"Oh you survived that attack? You are really fun you know that?" Rizado awed. Hudo was actually cursing in his head.

 _"Damn it. This guy punches hard already but the fact he can manipulate vibrations is overkill! No, I still got a chance, I just have to avoid the hands that he is going to vibrate and counter him effectively."._ Hudo's plan was thrown straight out the window when both of Rizado's hands and legs were vibrating like crazy.

"I think it is about time that I go one hundred percent as well." Rizado smirked. The ground beneath them started to crumble until it shattered like glass. Instantly they vanished from site and took off into the air, engaging each other at top speeds. They exchanged punches and kicks at extraordinary speeds, neither of them landing a clean blow. But, Hudo's hands, arms, and legs were starting to get numb from blocking the vibration kicks and punches. Hudo was then kicked in the stomach, coughing up blood due to the insane force generated from the enhanced kick. Hudo took in the pain and kicked Rizado in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Hudo smirked at his successful hit but was short lived when he felt his leg go extremely numb. Rizado looked up at with a menacing grin as his lower abdominal was also vibration. He countered by flipping over Hudo's leg and kicking him to the ground, destroying the majority of the garden. A huge eruption of debris blew off the plant life around the area. Rizago floated above, patiently waiting for the debris to clear. But out of the debris came several rock formations with sharp edges. He went on to kick each one of them but found it hard to break.

"Are these Ki enhanced?" Rizado questioned. He added more vibration to his body, destroying the Ki enhanced rocks with ease. Hudo rushed out of the smoke, clearing a gaping hole in it. His hand was enveloped in a green spiraling wave of energy.

"Vortex Raze!" Hudo shouted. Rizago met his fist with his both struggling to outdo the other. Hudo could feel his arm shattering from the force, blood spewing out as he pushed himself harder. Hudo then let out one last push of determination.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!". His fist brushed passed his, landing in Rizado's chest. Rizado coughed out blood as he felt his lungs get crushed by the force. Hudo directed his punch downwards, sending his enemy in a vortex of green energy, crashing into the ground like a meteor. A mountain size of debris and smoke burst out into the air. The planet even shook for a moment, leaving the villagers in under confusion. Hudo panted as his body was gaving way to fatigue. He slowly descended to the ground, hoping that he finished him off with that last attack. He collapse to his knees, trying to catch his breath until out of the smoke came Rizado grinning maniacally but was bloodied all over.

"Its been a blast but this is the end of the line for you!" Rizado shouted. Hudo looked up with fear and disbelief that he survived such an attack. Before Rizado could land the death blow, a Ki blast landed against Rizado's back, delivering the finishing blow.

"Graghhhh!" Rizado grunted. His body went numb, collapsing to the ground with a deep burn on his back. Hudo looked up to see his savior. It was Gohan who had his hand extended out with a small smile on his face.

"Man your timing couldn't be more perfect" Hudo commented. He got up slowly as the pain he sustained was taking affect. Gohan walked over to him and put his arm over his shoulder.

"You must of been through one heck of a fight to barely move." Gohan smirked.

"Yeah and you look pretty messed up yourself." Hudo said with one eye open. Gohan and Hudo moved on ahead slowly, trying to catch up with the others.

 _ **This Marks the end of this chapter. Basically I wanted to give Hudo and Gohan their respective moment since they didn't really get a chance to fight at all during the tournament. The wattpad version has some battle music so go and check it out. Just be warn that its pretty much heavy guitar music so yeah...**_


	35. Revival Of The Ungodly Entity

Running through the hallway was Kuzuku, Zugo, Piccolo, Riley, and 21. They were starting to wonder how large is this place since their surroundings haven't changed in a while and there was no signs of it ending. Piccolo was starting to get frustrated and was about to oblige to Kuzuku's idea of blowing this whole place up. That was until a light was visible in front of them. Everyone rushed through it, hoping that it would take them to the room where the boss lies. When they entered, all you could see was a lit up room with various pillars that contain torches on them. The ground had purplish lining that created a series of incantation, circling the room. It all lead up to some sort of alter that was surrounded by various guards. On top of the alter was a giant purple crystal that refracted light in all sorts of angles and next to it was another cloak man.

"Stop! What do you think you are doing?! If you release that monster then you are not only threatening the lives of this planet but possibly the entire universe!" Piccolo warned. The cloaked man turned from hearing the namekian's command. He held the Etterix, a pitch black crustal in his hand while his face was barely visible. His underlings formed a barricade in front of him, expecting their intruders to pounce on their leader.

"I see that you've got passed my most elite pawns in this game." he said. Kuzuku stepped forward with a serious expression.

"What is your objective? It sounds like you know the risks of reviving Aereos, so why? Why do you want to endanger everyone?" Kuzuku questioned.

"Foolish boy, how ignorant can you be to not notice? I am merely trying to return the universe to its former state. A state where evolution is born from the chaos that is caused. The God of Destruction and the Supreme Kai have done a lazy job at guiding mortals to greatness so I am merely speeding up the process." The man said.

"So does that include the people who merely want to live happy lives?! What if they don't desire this **evolution** you speak of. It sounds like all you want to do is play god and forcefully enact your own judgement upon people by picking out the weak and favoring those who are strong. In the end all that would lead is disorder and chaos where senseless deaths will emerge!" Kuzuku shouted. The mysterious man chuckled at his speech.

"Those words are expected of simple minded people. If you wish to be strong, there must be a driving force that will force you there. Something that threatens your very life and pushes you beyond those limits. Isn't that how you Saiyans achieve such high level of strength? Don't think I don't know about your surviving warrior race. I heard there were some that were still out in the cosmos and I thought to myself, 'Why not try and recruit one of them to be my right hand man? A Saiyan's strength could be a great asset to my cause.'". The Etterix in his hand began to grow brighter, enveloping the room in its dark energy. The large crystal seemed to resonate with the sudden reaction as it shines as well.

"About time the seal is broken. Now witness the rebirth of our dark god." The man rejoiced, turning around and praising with glory. His followers began to chant and praise the awakening. Kuzuku had enough and charged at the man, trying to prevent the ritual from happening. The faithful soldiers intercepted his path but were blown away by Piccolo's demon explosive wave.

"Go! Your path is cleared now!" He yelled. Kuzuku flew at the man who turned around to block his punch with a force field. The barrier was quite strong considering Kuzuku had powered up considerably from obtaining God Ki. The electricity generated from Kuzuku's fist and the force field raged around the room along with the light emitted from the breaking of the seal. The barrier burst, resulting in a small explosion that sent Kuzuku backwards while the man took damage to the face. His hood was blown off, now revealing his true identity. The Saiyan looked up to see his adversary's face, hoping to burn the memory of a potential someone he may loathe. His hopes were drained as he saw his appearance in full front. It was someone that he'd already come to hate with all of his heart. Someone who if he ever saw again that he'd kill without a second thought. This intense feeling of dislike for someone was stronger than that of Frieza's and Goku's hate for each other. His scarred right eye, the evil smug, gray spiked up hair **(Think of GT Vegeta)** that had winged-like fringes, and pale skin was all too familiar to him. Behind him was Zugo who was standing there, just as shocked as he was.

"I can't fucking believe it..." Kuzuku muttered. His rage was rising by the minute. Kuzuku instantly turned Super Saiyan, rushing at the man with murderous intent. Zugo followed suit, transforming into stage 1 and aiding Kuzuku in destroying their common nemesis. Both Kuzuku's and Zugo's fist collided with his barrier, generating tens of times the amount of force before. The barrier broke as their fist overwhelmed his defense easily, colliding into the man's chest and slamming him into the ground, cracking the room all over. The man looked at their eyes, that were filled with rage. He started to become amused by this.

"I see, so you have met me before. I may recall the Astackian who joined you **Ack*** but you, Saiyan, may be someone who fell pray to a tragic past." He coughed but laughed.

"How ironic that you two share the same common enemy. Tell me Saiyan, how do you come to know me?" He grinned evilly.

"You took away the one person who was dear to me seven years ago! A kind and gentle lady who had lavender hair that matched with her skin and was wearing a nun outfit! Her name was Nana you twisted bastard!" Kuzuku snarled. The man began to laugh manically at hearing the answer to his question.

"HAHAHAHA! I can't believe that all these years that you, one of the rumored Saiyans we were looking for would come back for revenge after we came to this planet and ravaged it to the very ground! Do you want to know the reason why we want to come to this planet?! Your parents were the reason why!" his sadistic smile gave both warriors the chill but Kuzuku couldn't help but ask.

"You know my parents?" Kuzuku asked with shock

"Oh yes I did. I came up to them one day and offered to enlist you and your sister into my ranks. Of course they were skeptical at first so I gave them a few days. That was until I found that they were trying to send you two away. Your sister escaped from me but they weren't able to send you off in time. I fought them both and impaled them, killing them in the process but before I could get to you, they launched you off in a highly advance Saiyan pod. You don't know how many years it took searching the galaxy for you. When we arrived on Codia, I became fed up with the constant asking maneuver, so I purged this village from top to bottom." The man laughed

"You know what sickened me the most? That nun who so called protected you was the type of person I despised the most. Being ludicrously difficult and stubborn on giving you to us. Even when I threatened her with death she'd refused. Her smile at the end was one that got to me the most. What a sad and sickening smile, one that was for those who are weak. In all honestly she deserved her death." He remarked. Kuzuku gritted his teeth and clutched his fist.

"Do you want me to tell you-" he was cut off by Kuzuku's yell.

"SHUT UPPPPPPPP!" Kuzuku raised his fist and struck his head, creating a large boom to echo throughout the planet. The ground they were on shattered, taking the two of them with him as Zugo jumped back. Everyone covered their eyes from the debris being flown. The dust cleared while the group was recovering from the devastating punch.

"What happened? Why did you two suddenly attack out of no where?" Riley asked. Zugo didn't speak right away as hate was still triumphing over the rest of his emotions. He calmed down a bit but spoke with frustration.

"That bastard...he is the one that killed my father." Zugo answered. Everyone was shocked at his claim.

"So he was the one that did it..." Riley whispered.

"Okay but know why did Kuzuku attacked to? It doesn't make sense on why would he punch him that hard when he was already disabled. " Riley continued to press.

"According to what that man said, he was also the one who killed someone dear to Kuzuku. Her name was Nana. Also to add insult to injury he killed your parents as well but what set Kuzuku off was the fact he mocked Nana in front of him." Zugo said. 21 turned to look at the dust, hoping to see Kuzuku's body language. She knew he was most likely mad but she felt the need to try and calm him down. In the mitts of her thoughts came Gohan and Hudo limping towards them. Zugo turned around and greeted them.

"You guys are okay! Too bad you couldn't arrive here sooner." Zugo said

"Sorry but carrying Hudo who could barely walk delayed us from getting here. He put up a tough fight. As for me those two guys from earlier seemed to have some unique abilities but wasn't enough to beat me." Gohan informed. The dust cleared, revealing Kuzuku and the former masked man on the ground. Kuzuku's fist was still implanted in the same area what used to be the head was. Smoke covered the mans face, hiding the potential gruesome sight. Kuzuku was trying to control his breathing, almost calming himself down until he heard a voice.

"I must admit for someone who is this powerful, I regret not taking you when I had the chance." The man said. Kuzuku's eyes shrink'd in fear, disbelieving that he was still alive.

"What in the world! He is still alive!" Piccolo exclaimed, shocking the group. Kuzuku began to have a tint of fear. The potential that this guy may be a even greater threat than he thought, despite the training with Whis.

"You know, instead of focusing on me you should of disrupted the ritual when you had the chance. You think that the light show stopped because you mistakenly thought you killed me? I am nothing more but a part of Aereos's being. A mere fraction of his power that he leaked out before his demised. Now since his revival is complete, I shall return to my origins." His face revealed to be nothing but a dark void of purple and black energy, revealing only his eyes and mouth. Kuzuku's fist merely fazed through him like he wasn't there. The Saiyan was at disbelief when he saw the mans body disappear into dark energy and flying over the where the crystal was. A giant eruption of energy sprung out, blasting Kuzuku to his friends only to be caught by Piccolo. 21 created a barrier to protect themselves from the impending wave of energy. The force generated, shook the millions of galaxies from the distance. On Earth stood Goku who was plowing a field but was interrupted by the sudden serge of energy.

"Whoa that power is actually frightening. I sure hope they are okay because this might pose a challenge." Goku awed. Back on Codia, the villagers were freaking out over the sudden earthquake that shook the whole planet. Bit by bit the temple was being destroyed until the energy finally dissipated. 21 let her barrier down and everyone took a look at their surroundings. The whole area was leveled as well as the majority of the forest. They stood in a large crater that was created by the energy burst.

"Is he revived? I can't sense his Ki." Gohan asked.

"Yeah me neither." 21 said. The two noticed Kuzuku was tensed up.

"Kuzuku are you okay? You seem agitated." 21 concerned. Kuzuku looked at her for a moment but was still in a worried state.

"Yes I am fine but that bastard was merely a part of Aereos. He is defiantly fully revived, I can sense his power right now." Kuzuku answered

"Wait that must mean he has god ki right?" Gohan said. The smoke cleared almost completely but was enough to reveal a figure floating above the crater. His harden, jet black devil wings with a dark purple membrane was the first thing notable. His arms and legs were also look like they were wearing armor that was black with a purple on his elbows and knees. The upper body was mostly black except for his abdominal area that had a pattern to it. On his squared like face had a small spike sticking out of his chin with two long spikes that trailed to his back on his head. His pupils were black and purple that went along with his darken sclera. His hands also seemed to have metallic knuckles that were noticeable and his feet were legs that resemble that of a dragon. All in all he had a demonic look to him in every aspect. He flared some of his energy, testing out his current state of power. Everyone froze at the amount of pressure he produced from merely powering up. A gale of wind startled the gang and watched him descend onto the ground. He looked at his arms clutching them and began to shadow box at unreal speeds of almost an endless amount of punches and kicks made way. He stopped on one of his punches and focused for a moment. He opened his hand to drop a form of darkness into the ground. A pool of void spread beneath him and out came two warriors. One was big and chubby with a cape and green and bronze battle armor. His head was balled with pitch black skin. The other was of a female with similar black skin. She had the curves of a perfect women and wore a purple battle dress and black heels. Her hair was long and wavy. Both of their eyes were similar to that of Aereos. They knelled down next to their majesty.

"I am extremely grateful to your revival, Lord Aereos-Sama" The woman said.

"Inzuna, I see that you've been in slumber for all these years and still look as beautiful as ever." Aereos replied.

"What will you have us do master? Do you want us to take care of those insects over there." The chubby one asked. Aereos looked over to the group, specifically Kuzuku.

"Ibunozo, you may take care of the Saiyan girl on the right and Inzuna will take care of the Majin over there. I will deal with the rest since I want to amuse myself first." Aereos commanded. In a mere instant Inzuna and Ibunozo appeared in front of their targets before anyone could realize. Kuzuku was about the only one who reacted but was interrupted by the sudden kick in the stomach by Aereos, sending him crashing into the rocky wall. 21 and Riley were swept away by the enemies in two different directions through being struck across the face, launching them through the forest. Everyone was shocked at the unreal speed feat and took on a defensive stance and were ready to fight. Aereos was now surrounded by five opponents but smirked anyways. Piccolo was the first one to dare take a crack at the unholy being before them. He transformed instantly into his Chaos Namekian state and launched a chop at his neck. Aereos effortless vanished before it could connect, leaving the Namekian's punch in the air. He appeared next to his arm and placed his hand over his stomach, generating a dark purple orb of ki. He smirked darkly as he made it larger, eventually launching the Namek into the sky before crashing in the middle of the woods. It exploded upon impact, leaving a desolated area and a wounded Namek. Zugo and Hugo charged in frustration, turning into their Stage 1 states. They unleashed a flurry of punches from both sides but were effortlessly being blocked one by one. Aereos was chuckling at their feeble attempt to damage him. The dark god caught Zugo's fist and pulled him close to him, punching him right in the face. Hudo attempted to kick him in the neck, in which it was a successful hit until he realized it had no effect on him what so ever. Hudo shook in fear as he grabbed his leg and lifted it off. Aereos laughed sadistically and slammed Hudo into the ground by hoisting him over his head. Zugo recovered his footing and dashed at the deity but was soon met with the body of his best friend being thrown at his stomach. The two were rocketed into the wall with back breaking force. Rubble fell over their heads as they looked up dazed, only to notice a Ki blast was heading their way. Hudo used his ground manipulation while Zugo used his ice manipulation to form a shield. The two were concentrating hard as the blast was pressing against their defenses. They inevitably give way by having their combined shield shattered, allowing the blast to overwhelm them completely before exploding, decimating the area behind them. Gohan rushed at him next with his own series of attacks. This time he actually had to block and dodge a few of them.

 _"This one is stronger than I thought."_ Aereos praised. He deflected one of his punches, resulting in the end of his barrage of attacks. Aereos then backhands Gohan in the face, stunning him a bit before kicking him firm in the stomach. Gohan gasped out blood before getting a barrage of punches up and down his abdominal and chest. Aereos kicked Gohan away, sending him flying towards the rocky landscaped wall. He stopped him self with one hand and flipped himself back into position. Aereos was awed by his endurance until he felt a sharp kick on his face that sent him flying for a moment but stopped himself in mid air. He looked up at the source of the blow, only to see a long blond hair Saiyan with raging electricity around his golden aura. He was pretty bruised up and his Gi gained holes in it. Both Gohan and Kuzuku jumped Aereos at the same time, hurling nothing but unyielding punches and kicks at the god. Aereos was struggling for a bit but relished the challenge. He kneed Gohan in the stomach and parried Kuzuku's kick. He then round-housed kick Kuzuku into Gohan, rocketing then both. Kuzuku recovered and charged at him once more but this time all alone. He fainted a punch to the face and went for the gut instead. His fist seemingly landed in the god abdominal area, causing him to smirk a bit till Aereos began to laugh.

"Oh my you were so close but too bad you lack the speed.". The deity retracted Kuzuku's fist, revealing that he caught it before it connected. He let go quickly only to gut punch Kuzuku flinty. The Saiyan gasped for air and was immediately lifted by the chest and rammed straight into the ground, creating a crack that spread halfway through the planet. He lifted the tailed boy once more and dropped him for a moment, kicking him as he free fall'd down. Kuzuku was sent flying again, this time keeping himself together. Once he came to a full stop and tried to straighten himself but struggled as his body shook in pain.

"Gahhk* This guy's power is unreal!" Kuzuku uttered. Everyone was slowly getting up even Piccolo who flew back into the fight. Zugo powered up into Stage 2 while everyone else began to raise their Ki to the maximum. Aereos, now surrounded by six fully powered fighters, was only amused by their heroic antics.

"You guys sure amuse me to a degree. After being sealed away for so long I haven't had a good fight in eons." Aereos commented.

"Well glad we could accommodate you. Now take that with you when we send you straight to hell." Zugo retorted.

"Oh don't be like that little Astackian. I am doing you and that Saiyan a favor. By sending you to the afterlife to be reunited with your deceased family that I killed" Aereos smiled darkly. Everyone charged at him and his dark aura once more. A huge eruption of dark energy enveloped the designated vicinity in dark menacing light that only showed the battle will rage on for a while.

 _ **Meanwhile with 21**_

21 was weary from the hit she had received. She got up from the pile of trees that tumbled over her and walked through the forest. Eventually she found an opening and walked out of it, seeing a safari zone with various large pillars of rocks. She kept one walking until a random Ki blast stopped the majin in her tracks. She looked up to see the female attendant that Aereos had summoned.

"About time you arrived. I was getting bored from waiting." Inzuna said. 21 got ready to fight, knowing that she won't simply let her pass by. Inzuna then raised both of her hands, creating various dark orbs. She commanded the mysterious orbs to rain down on the majin by extending her hand out. 21 avoid all the blasts but couldn't help that each one of them had an oddly destructive effect when made impact with the ground. Each one left a moderate size creator in the ground. She then wasted no time and created a barrier, hoping to reflect the barrage of blasts. But almost instantly when the orbs made contact with her shield, it disappeared into nothing, allowing the orbs to collide into 21. She screamed out in agony as it left a devastating effect. When it dissipated, she knelt down to try and recover from the pain. Inzuna floated down, smiling at her accomplishment.

"I see that you got a taste of my dimensional orbs." she said

"Dimensional orbs?" 21 asked through the pain.

"Yes, you see I have the power to manipulate dimensions and space. I can covert the energy of the space in this universe and use it in my attacks. Its a very destructive ability that takes up an enormous amount of energy to do. I am surprised you lived through such an attack. Normally it would of instantly vaporized its targets." Inzuna explained. More orbs generated around her.

"But I wonder how long will you last before fainting.". More dimensional orbs came 21's way. She dodged each one of them, countering some with her own energy. 21 then rushed passed the vaporizing balls of energy and elbowed her across the face. 21 then followed up with a kick that hurled her through several rocks. 21 proceeded to fire several large Ki blast at the recovering adversary but her energy blasts were somehow vanished from thin air. The majin android was shocked until a dark portal opened behind her. She turned around, realizing what was happening.

 _"Oh no! If she can manipulate dimensions and space then she can obviously create portals!" 21 panicked._ Her very own blast exploded on her back. She cried out as the waves she made were intended to finish the fight. 21 rolled across the ground, covered in bruises and was leaking blood from her right shoulder. She looked up to see more orbs coming at her at life threatening speeds. She got up and narrowly dodged them again but failed to avoid them all as one of them connected in her stomach. This time it expanded into a dark bubble that contained a painful sensation that was unbearable. The concentrated dimensional energy raged as it ravaged its target.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" 21 screeched at the feeling of having her insides and outsides being crushed from the immense pressure. The orb shrunk and disappeared, allowing her to collapse onto the floor. Inzuna walked over to the majin and stood over her womanly.

"Oh my, you are a strong one I'll give you that. After all those attacks you still aren't vaporized into nothing." Inzuna complimented. She then generated another ball into her hand.

"But now I guess this is where it ends. You've been a entertaining little play thing.". Before she could fire, 21 swept the evil woman off her feet. Inzuna gasped in surprised and was punched across her beautiful face. She stumbled back a bit, rubbing her check from the clever punch. She found that blood was trailing from her cheek. She growled that her face was damaged.

"You insolent bitch!" she raged. Inzuna charged at 21 with murderous intent but was effortlessly maneuvered around. Her eyes widened in shock at her attack being dodged so effortlessly.

"You've lost control and left yourself vulnerable. If you were to keep yourself composed and continued on with your strategy then you would of lived." 21 said from behind extending her hand onto her back.

"No wait please..." Inzuna begged. 21 ignored her plea and emitted her blast anyway, engulfing her in it.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Inzuna yelled before getting turned into dust from the blast exploding. 21 waited for the smoke to clear to reveal that nothing was left from her opponent.

"You can't call me a bitch if you complain about a little scratch on the cheek." 21 uttered. She felt her legs give up as she fell to the ground. She was panting heavily since her regenerative abilities were overworked. She looked up to see flashes of light and heard loud booms. She could only assume that the others were engaging in a intense battle. She folded her fingers together in a prayer.

"Kuzuku please be safe for me." she whispered.

 _ **Some time after this**_

Riley found herself waking up on a beach. Behind her were raging waves that crashed beneath the large rocks.

She clutched her head in pain only to hear a faint sound coming at her. She instinctively dodge an explosion that was aimed at her. She looked at the wasted ground where she used to stood in but looked up way too late to see the punch that was aimed at her. She was able to block her face, taking the full force of the punch that essentially sent her into a side of a cliff. The force of the punch blew up the rock formation completely, burying the poor girl in rubble. Ibunozo smirked for a moment until he saw a yellow light seep through the pile of rocks. It then flared into a golden energy, revealing the former long-spiky haired girl. Her hair spiked up completely in all direction, only leaving a bang over her green emerald eyes glared at the dark god subordinate.

"I see that you Saiyans have a little trick up their sleeve but don't think that will be enough." Ibunozo said. Riley vanished and reappeared next to the man, aiming a punch at his rib cage. The hurling fist embedded itself firmly in his side, causing him grit his teeth in pain. She then reverse roundhouse kick him across the face, leading an opening for a array of punches in his stomach before elbowing him hard. Ibunozo keeled over in pain at the force of the attack. The Saiyan girl smirked, launching an uppercut to finish the job until the giant disappeared from her sight. She was taken back a bit but tracked him down from sensing his Ki. She turned around, ready to counter his next move but was sent sliding across the ground from yet another strike. She clutched her face, pondering on how was he so big but yet so fast. She then notice something below his feet. Electricity or some sort of energy allowing him to levitate off the ground.

"What in the hell..." She uttered but was still heard.

"I see you've taken notice of my ability girl. I can manipulate Kinetic Energy to where I can either allow myself to accelerate beyond my normal speeds and launch punches at an incredible rate and force. I can even make the destructive force of this pebble exponentially greater." Ibunozo stated, flicking the pebble at an absurd speed. The pebble went through the side of Riley's stomach, causing her the cry out in pain. Ibunozo laughed at that sound and fired a few more. Riley started to move, avoiding the deathly enhanced rocks that crashed into the ground, creating large craters. She thought for a moment and rushed straight into the kinetic user. She tried her hardest to avoid a direct hit, obtaining scratches and scrapes along her body. Ibunozo took the opportunity to take advantage of her desperate charge and channel kinetic energy into his fist, enhancing its destructive force to the maximum. He hurled the punch into Riley face, connecting and generating a gale of wind that nearly leveled the surrounding area. He grinned evilly, assuming that he had killed the girl until he felt movement. Riley motioned her face, revealing that she was still alive and grinned slyly as blood trickled down to her chin. Inbunozo was shocked to see her still alive until a hole was blown through his stomach.

"GRAGHHHHHH!" He cried out in agony. He took a few steps back, clutching his stomach for a moment. Riley then charged up two giant orange energy balls in her hand, extending her arms outwards and firing with all her might. Ibunozo countered with his own, trying to push back the attack. The Saiyan girl was struggling to keep up the pace. The damage she'd sustained from that desperate attack was starting to take it's toll. With all her might she made one last push in defeating the enemy in front of her.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!". Ibunozo's blast was overthrown, allowing her energy wave to consume its target.

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ibunozo shrieked from getting his body reduced to nothing. The wave extended far enough to create a path in the sea, eventually exploding in the middle of the sea. As the water began to reform again, Riley fell to the ground, deforming from over exertion of energy.

She cough up blood and applied pressure onto the wound in her stomach. She heard sound of people nearby, knowing that the village was probably near here. She hoisted herself up off the ground and limped through the forest in order to get some help. She could hear the sounds of battle, aware that her brother and the others are still fighting. She could only hope that things were going well in their favor but she couldn't get so hopeful. She couldn't sense god Ki but she knew the pressure she felt was beyond comprehension. All she could do now was find help and hopefully recover fast enough to help out. Riley's prayers were eventually answered as she entered the village. She saw everyone standing around, looking at the light show from the distance as loud galaxy shaking booms could be heard.

"You there! You are one of Kuzuku's companions!" Kashu called out, rushing over to the girl as fast as he could. He body guards were urging him to not push himself too hard.

"What happened? Did you guys succeed in preventing the revival." Kashu asked. Riley gave him a regretful look as she tried to avoid eye contact.

"No...we couldn't prevent his revival. My brother is now fighting him along with his friends. I got separated by one of his minions but I took care of him..." Riley answered but nearly fell over. She was losing the adrenaline that was keeping her conscious this whole time.

"Whoa now, don't go passing out on me yet. If what you say is true then that means we are in great danger." Kashu replied, helping the girl stand on her feet. She was panting heavily and Kashu couldn't ignore the other thing she had said. The fact that she was non other than Kuzuku's sister was enough reason to get her help. He then turned to his guards and gave them a commanding look.

"Go get the best medical aids we have in the village. We need to treat her injuries, she seems to be in critical condition." Kashu ordered. His body guards wasted no time and move along. Kashu took notice that blood was leaking from her lower abdominal area. He cringed at the sight and hoped help would come soon. Then out of the woods came another familiar face. It was 21 who was damaged but most of her serious injuries were healed already. She ran over to Riley and Kashu, relived that they were okay.

"Riley, I'm so glad your alive." She hugged. She pulled back and noticed the amount of blood she lost.

"My word you've lost a lot of blood!" 21 exclaimed. Riley looked at her dreary and smiled.

"Well if I look like this now after fighting fatty then I can't imagine how the other would look when they beat that Aereos guy." Riley joked. 21 began healing her wounds but couldn't get most of them since her energy was low. She only hoped that she can prolong the process enough to get real help. Kashu looked at the majin girl with curiosity. He wondered how such a lavish and kind heart-ed girl end up in Kuzuku's group. She kind of resembles someone he knew and guessed.

"Excuse me miss. How did you come across my little rascal that's all grown up." Kashu asked, obviously referring to Kuzuku. 21 looked at him and blinked for a moment. She blushed a bit, not knowing how to properly answer that question. Kashu smiled a bit, confirming his suspicions from earlier.

"I see, so he finally found someone he wants to protect." Kashu muttered as he looked towards the direction of the battle. He was now even more proud that he has grown this much from that day and began to think.

 _"Kuzuku, you've grown up haven't you. Ever since that day no one wanted you to live. No one depended on you or ever wanted you to help them. You've always been alone from the very beginning. The people of this planet scorned you, despised you to their deepest core, before you were even conscious about the world. Even when you've returned I can still feel the hate they have for you, simply because of your race. It was evident that things may never change. But as of right now, maybe I have forsaken that possibility. The possibility of change happening and that proof is right now. You can feel it can you? The people are watching your battle from afar, radiating with hope that you and your friends are victories. Placing all of their hopes upon your shoulders, relying on you as support. Even your friends back on your new home must be hoping for your return. So all you need now is to reciprocate those feelings and prove that you are worth putting your hopes in because as of now...you aren't the cursed Saiyan that this village damned in the past. You are this villages_ _ **light of hope**_ _in the darkness and_ _ **it's hero.**_ _"_

 **A/N: Phew this chapter is the longest one to date. I got inspiration in the speech from BNHA and Naruto but twisted it to fit this scene. I aimed to add more special abilities in this story such as Dimensional Manipulation, Kinetic Manipulation and Vibration Manipulation. I may be going over the top but I had lots of fun writing this chapter to be honest. It got to the point where I think I lost track of time and slept at four o clock in the morning lol. I guess the main reason behind this was because I wanted to give 21 and Riley some spotlight by having them defeat two powerful minions on their own. Of course you could say the most shafted character in this chapter was Piccolo since I had him pretty much bodied by the main boss but I don't feel too bad since I had the other get decimated in a similar manner. I was also kind of iffy from the emotion displayed at the beginning of the chapter. I'm not too sure if it was executed perfectly but I'll leave that to your opinion. I also had to say that this is by far the best battle chapter that I've written, especially with some cool battle music I found. Well that's enough rambling and thanks for reading.**


	36. Full Power! Rage On Super Saiyan 3!

Sweat trickled down Kuzuku's bruised face as he face his adversary with his friends. They were all battle damaged pretty heavily while Aereos wasn't even out of breath. That only frustrated him even more as it showed the gap between their power. They even ran out of senzu beans from fighting this guy so there was no way they could recover anymore. Hudo decided to take the initiative and sprinted at the deity. His punch was effortlessly dodge, as if it were a elementary move to make. He was punished for his assault with a knee to the gut, knock the wind out of him. Zugo charged in to help his friend from the situation he put himself in. He aimed a kick at Aereos's head but was evaded when he ducked under.

"You guys gotta come up with something better. Reading your moves is starting to bore me." Aereos mocked. He then elbowed Zugo in the gut, causing more blood to spew out of his mouth and grabbed Hudo by the throat and lifted him into the air while back handing Zugo into a hole. He started to choke Hudo, squeezing with bone crushing force. But that wasn't enough for the sadistic entity. He started punching him firmly in the gut over and over, each time coughing out blood. Kuzuku had enough of this abuse and rushed at him with full force. Gohan and Piccolo charged in as well in an attempt to aid the Saiyan. Aereos turned around and looked at the three of them, giving them a insignificant look. He let Hudo go and launched one of his devastating Ki blasts in his stomach, exploding in the process. Hudo was rammed into the wall by the force of the blast bursting. Aereos vanished from their sights for a moment and stood above them in the air. They all paused their advances and looked up, worried about what he may do next. Then suddenly a indescribable amount of orbs similar to that of Inzuna appeared in the sky.

"Lets see if you all can handle this attack from one of my subordinates." Aereos said. The orbs then rained upon them all, causing them to brace themselves for impact. The dimensional orbs crashed into the ground one by one, detonating it's devastating effects over and over. It all then caused a chain reaction that generated a large explosion that could be seen in space. When the light dissipated all you could see was an even larger crater than before with smoke clouding the bottom. Aereos flapped his wings once, destroying the smoke and revealing six bodies laid across the ground. They got up slowly, knowing that their time for rest was short lived. Kuzuku was barely holding onto Super Saiyan 3 while the others were struggling just as hard as he was. But to his misfortune he reverted back into a Super Saiyan 2. Kuzuku fell to the ground for a moment, panting heavily from exhaustion. He looked up, wondering what the evil deity had in store for them next. Then a sudden gravitational pressure forced the warriors to the ground, disabling them from moving. It was many times greater than anything Kuzuku has experienced.

"Oh my, did I forget to tell you that I can control gravity as well." Aereos taunted. Piccolo was struggling to look at him due to the pressure bestowed on them.

"Damn it! What is this guy!? He's like a walking pile of abilities." Piccolo cursed.

"Oh you couldn't be more right Namekian." Aereos said darkly. Numerous amounts of pointed spikes were created in the sky.

"How will you lots fair with Anit-Matter spikes. I must tell you that if collided by normal mattered organisms then...well lets just say it will hurt way more than it should." Aereos laughed. He motioned for them launch themselves into their targets. Everyone forced themselves to move from the gravitational pressure that was bestowed on them, in which they successfully did. They avoid vital hits from his attack but the damage was far greater than in should be. As the spikes were embedded into the ground, all you could see was the six fighters cut up in various places with anti-matter energy leaking from their wounds, stinging as it lingered on their flesh.

"You lots must be tougher than I thought! To resistance an attack that was meant to obliterate on touch is a feat in of it self. I must commend you!" Aereos applaud

"But don't think that was simply it. The ground beneath you is also composed of normal matter." Aereos smiled darkly. Kuzuku and Gohan realized too late as the matter and antimatter collided, creating a chain reaction that generated an explosion beneath them.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They all screamed as the sudden burst of energy enveloped the group in its destructive might. From afar the village could see the destructive wave level their beautiful forest once more. Everyone stared in fear at the destructive energy that was displayed. Eventually the light vanished, revealing a barren land that stood in front of the village with radiating heat. 21 was now thrown into a full panic from seeing the devastating sight. She looked closely for the others, hoping that they weren't disintegrated.

In the bottomless crater was a underground lake. Out came a monkey tailed boy with his spiky haired companion. They were torn in pretty much all over, only leaving their undershirts to cover their broad chest. They looked around for the rest of their companions until they heard a cry for help.

"Kuzuku! Gohan! I need your assistance!" Hudo called to them. When they came over they saw Zugo laid on his lap with pointed rock in his rib cage. He was breathing heavily as blood leaked out of the wound.

"Zugo, stay with me we are gonna get you some help!" Kuzuku said. Zugo opened his yellow eyes slowly. Piccolo came rushing in with a missing arm. He was stunned at the sight before him. A pull of blood was below them, seeping into the pool beside them.

"Kuzuku...I can't continue." Zugo coughed.

"You gotta beat this guy with...everything you got..." Zugo requested. Kuzuku cringed knowing that even all of them together wasn't enough to beat him or even lay a scratch. He then felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked at Zugo with widen eyes, wondering what he wanted. Zugo merely smiled at him which was the first time he's ever seen him do that.

"I am putting all of my faith in you. Laughs* Oh yeah I was wondering if we could go to this place called a beach back on Earth. I read it up online and heard it was fun. Wouldn't it be nice for us to simply relax their and have fun?" Zugo coughed but continue to smile.

"So lets get this over with and head hom...me" Zugo's voice trailed to a whisper before falling unconscious. Kuzuku was worried for a moment but could still hear him breathing. He got up and clutched his fist. He knew what Zugo said was out of character for him. This only showed the dire of the situation they were in.

"Guys could you take Zugo back to the village so he can get treated? I will take care of Aereos and hold him off until you recover." Kuzuku said

"Kuzuku what are you insane! He was destroying us at the same time and you expect me to believe you can take him on all by yourself!" Piccolo said.

"Don't worry about me. I have an idea but it will be risky." Kuzuku said.

"But-" Piccolo was cut off by Gohan who put his hand on his shoulder. His student gave him a stern look that said it was pointless to argue now. Piccolo paused for a moment but gave in.

"Fine but you better not die on me okay." Piccolo said. The three lifted Zugo's body and flew back to the village. There they saw 21, Kashu, and Riley who was having her injuries being treated.

"Have room for one more?!" Gohan called out as they landed in front of them. They walked over to them with Zugo and laid him across the ground. Riley looked at the Astackian in pure worry. Hudo noticed her expression and gave her a assuring smile.

"Don't worry, he's still alive but barely. That attack was devastating and he took the full front of it. He needs medical attention now." Hudo said. The doctors then went over to Zugo and started to tend to his wounds. The first step was removing the rock that was in his ribs.

"Alright on my mark I need you to use your pain killing magic while I remove the spike. Then I need you to start casting your healing spells immediately." The doctor commanded.

"Alright 1...2...3!" He counted. Zugo began to scream in agony despite the pain killing spell being cast on him. He started to squirm but was quickly apprehended by Hudo, Gohan and Piccolo. Once the doctor successfully removed the rock, the nurses started chanting their healing incantations and healed the hole before too much blood leaked out. Zugo started to calm down and relax while they tend to the rest of his injuries. 21 and Riley sighed in relief but then asked the question.

"Where is Kuzuku?". The three of them stood silent for a moment. Gohan thought it was best for him to tell them his plan.

"As of right now, Kuzuku is fighting Aereos by himself." Gohan answered.

"What! But why!?" 21 said with worry.

"He said he wanted to hold him off and not to worry about him. Something about him having a plan" Hudo said. 21 looked up into the sky, hoping to see the status of her love one. There stood Kuzuku facing Aereos all alone.

"Oh your not gonna bring your little friends alone? How noble of you to sacrifice yourself for their escape." Aereos said.

"Don't get cocky oh god of being a pain in my ass! Your about to be in for a rude awakening!" Kuzuku remarked.

"HAHAHAHA! You must of hit your head. Do you not remember that I was practically destroying you cretins. Go on, amuse me with your little last ditch effort." Aereos chortled. Kuzuku then instantly transformed back into a Super Saiyan 3.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kuzuku yelled. All of a sudden his yellow aura was mixed with raging red aura that turned his electricity into orange. Aereos was awed by his sudden increase in power.

"That's some trick you got there. Too bad it won't be enough to defeat me." Aereos said. Kuzuku continued to power up, ignoring his words. A sudden burst of gale actually pushed the deity back a bit.

"The hell?" Aereos muttered. The gang could only watch as the yellow and red energy flared together around the Saiyan's body.

"So that's his plan! He's actually going to go this far!" Piccolo grunted

"What do you mean Piccolo? Your telling me Kuzuku can push even further?" Hudo asked.

"Its risky but by pushing his Super Saiyan 3 powers to the limits and then combining that with his Kaioken technique that multiples his power even greater than before then he may stand a better chance." Gohan answered. Hudo looked with astonishment that Kuzuku can become this powerful. Aereos was floating in the air, frozen from the continue rise in his power. Then the moment finally came where Kuzuku's energy burst into an intense pressure of red aura.

"KAIOKEN X10!" Kuzuku yelled dashing at Aereos with unreal speeds. For the first time, Aereos had felt pain as Kuzuku's fist implanted itself into his gut. He coughed out purple blood as the blow did its damage. Kuzuku felt the sudden jolt of agony in his arm but ignored it. He proceeded to kick the dark god towards the ground, causing him to slide across the gravel and crashing through several newly made rock formations. Kuzuku flew after him with the intention to not let up with his assault. Aereos recovered and generated more of his Anti-mattered spikes and hurled them at the Saiyan. Kuzuku wasted no time and punched through his barrage of attacks, leaving the deity in shock at his strength when he was inevitably punched again, this time being across his face. Aereos skidded back from his blow and smirked.

"Oh yes this is the stuff! I can't believe I've met someone who is able to do what you just did! Now come! Lets rejoice in this battle of pure strength!." Aereos enthused. He disappeared, displaying speeds that makes his previous movements look like it was in slow motion. Kuzuku couldn't react in time and was slugged across the face. The two broke out in a exchange of punches and kicks that shook the planet to its very core. Kuzuku was getting pushed back as Aereos's attacks were becoming more frantic by the second. He then saw an opening and deflected one of his attacks and rammed his fist into his stomach. Aereos gasped once again from the devastating blow from the Saiyan warrior. He smirked for a moment and place his hand on his chest, delivering a blow of kinetic energy throw his body. Kuzuku coughed out blood but endured the pain, planting a kick on his cheek. Aereos was stunned a bit until he was sent flying into another rock by the second kick to the face. Kuzuku positioned himself into a stance, panting heavily as the Super Saiyan 3 Kaioken x10 was eating away from his body. Kuzuku then felt a sharp pain in his abdominal and slowly looked down to see Aereos's fist. He spewed out more blood and was punched in the face, rocketing him into their to be later launch back to the ground by a back breaking kick. Another cratered was formed from the impact as the Saiyan was trying to get up. Kuzuku flared his energy even more and disappeared from Aereos's line of sight, shocking the god. Kuzuku's fist met his face in seconds, generating a shock-wave that leveled several rocks in the area. Aereos was dazed as the force shut down his muscle control for a moment. Kuzuku then delivered another punch to the opposite side of his face, this time sending him to the ground and creating a crater. Aereos was struggling to get up and could only hear chanting from the Saiyan.

"Kaaaaaaaaa...meeeeeeee..." Kuzuku began. Aereos stuck his hand out and generated a series of continuous waves.

"HAAAAAAAA...MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Kuzuku's Kamehameha was raging with power that was ready to be release. The force was beginning to shake the universe in its destructive might. It could even threaten total annihilation similar to that of Goku and Beerus's punches but he knew how to control it so he wasn't threatening the universe.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kuzuku fired his gigantic wave that was aimed at Aereos. It collided with the deity's hand full front, generating an enormous amount of shock-waves.

"GRAAAAHHHH!" Aereos grunted. His defenses were starting to waver as he was getting pushed back.

"This is the end for you!" Kuzuku exclaimed, making one last push to have his wave engulf the deity. It then exploded large enough to be seen several galaxies away. The village's house were getting blown off from the exerted force while 21 protected everyone in a barrier. If you were view the planet from a satellite then you could see the landscape destruction that was caused. All he could see in front of him was nothing but debris and smoke. Kuzuku deformed from exhaustion, signaling that he is complete out of power. He landed onto the ground and found himself near the village. He was panting heavily and heard a voice call out to him.

"Kuzuku!" 21 yelled, finally seeing her boyfriend after an half an hour. Kuzuku smiled from seeing her but felt a familiar/frightening ki spike. He turned around in fear as he couldn't even conceive the idea of him surviving that attack. But the dust faded away to reveal a battered Aereos, smiling that he survived through such an attack.

"THERE IS NO FUCKING WAY HE SURVIVE THAT!" Piccolo yelled. Aereos was panting heavily and was astonished from the amount of damage he took.

"I guess you didn't expect that I could use dimensional energy in that way did you monkey?" Aereos grinned. Kuzuku was frozen as that was his strongest attack and it still failed to kill him.

"But I must admit, if I hadn't performed that and blocked by normal means, I most likely would of got obliterated into nothing by...what was it again?" Aereos admitted and then asked.

"Kaio-crap." Kuzuku suttered

"Figures." Aereos dashed at him and struck him across the face, sending him flying over the village and into the forest behind him. Kuzuku ached in pain as he was flying over the forest until he was dropped kicked straight into the ground. The forest was leveled by the eruption of debris. When it faded, all you could see was a crater that had the Saiyan laying in it. Kuzuku was loosing consciousness rather slowly while Aereos stood above in the air, grinning manically until he was interrupted by a Ki blast being thrown at him. He dodged it easily and looked at the source. He saw Gohan charging in and exchanged blows with him. He struggled a bit but still found it easy for him to block his attacks. He then struck Gohan in his ribs and reversed elbowed him in the face, launching him into the ground. Gohan got back up and continued to pursue the deity. Aereos was getting annoyed by the fact that he kept coming back for more. Piccolo re-transformed back into his Chaos Namekian state, leaving 21 to help take care of Zugo who was resting. Both Gohan and Piccolo were fighting Aereos, throwing a barrage of punches and kicks at him. Aereos had enough and caught both of their arms and throw them away. They stopped themselves in mid air and fired a array of Ki blasts at him. Each one exploded as they connected with his body but when the smoke cleared, it unraveled Aereos to be slightly scratched by their attacks.

"ARGHHAAAAAAAA!" Aereos yelled releasing an explosive wave that enveloped the half-breed and the Namek. When his wave finished, both Gohan and Piccolo were revealed to have blocked the attack. Aereos frustrated that he was pushed to the point that he was having troubling dispatching these two. That didn't go to say that they have a chance now. Despite the dark god being weakened they still stood no chance against his power. Kuzuku could only watch the spectacle happen as both Gohan and Piccolo engaged him once more. He couldn't help but think in this situation.

 _"Man...if I don't get up right now then I can't protect my friends. We could be back on Earth, having fun and sharing laughs. All I want now is to simply go home."_ Kuzuku thought. His thoughts were random spewing, probably because he is mentally exhausted from the battle.

 _"Home...all I want...is to return home...to the people that have become nearly family to me..."_ Kuzuku rambled. The mental image of the planet Earth lingered in his mind. He noticed that it look almost like the moon. His mind for some reason pondered on that image eventually causing...

"Ughh...Ughhhh...Ugghh...Ugghh..." Kuzuku gasped. His chest was starting to pound and his eyes grew red. His mouth left gasped as the mental image of the Earth looking like the moon never left his mind.

"Ugghh..Ugghh..Ugghh..Ugghh" Kuzuju panted faster. His eyes went full on red as he levaged himself off the group, revealing an animalistic face.

"Grahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Araghhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The Saiyan started to roar. His mouth revealed fangs as he screamed with power. A pressure of energy was erupting around him as the ground began to get decimated. Aereos, Gohan and Piccolo were blown away from each other from the energy emitted. Aereos looked down in awe at what was happening. What seemed to be Kuzuku powering up, actually struck fear in the dark god. Gohan and Piccolo knew what was happening but could comprehend on how it was happening. They flew back down to the Village and made their way to where Zugo was resting.

"What's going on?! What's with this sudden surge of Ki?" Hudo asked.

"It's Kuzuku, it seems he is transforming." Gohan said.

"Oh so that's a good thing right? That means he can beat that guy now." Hudo asked

"Yeah, he could probably destroy him along with this planet! He's not transforming into a Super Saiyan, He turning into a Great Ape!" Piccolo grunted. Kashu looked at the Namek in fear.

"Do you mean that giant ape form that ravaged our planet generations ago? He should have control over it like any other Saiyan right?" Kashu questioned.

"That's precisely it and the problem is that Kuzuku wasn't raised to control this form. As of now, he wi'll become nothing but a raging monster that only knows destruction. Our best bet is to chop off his tail but he trained it to the point where that's nigh-impossible, especially if he is this strong now. Damn it, the moon wasn't even visible so how in the hell did he manage to pull it off?!" Piccolo confirmed. Kuzuku's body began to grow, destroying his clothes as he began to turn into a great ape. Then a flare of energy blinded the vicinity and revealed a golden ape standing in the middle of a destroyed forest.

"Raghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Golden Great Ape Kuzuku roared. Everyone covered their faces from the shock-waves generated.

"This is crazy he is just as strong as his Super Saiyan 3 with Kaioken." Gohan said. Golden Ape Kuzuku began to rage around and pound his chest as he continued to let out his animalistic screams.

 **Hey, What's up guys. This took longer to get out because school was coming has just now arrived so I've been preparing myself for the first day. Just to let you know, updates are probably going to take longer than I had hope and all I have to say is that I am sorry. The fact that I have three Honor classes especially one of them being Chemistry is going to get in the way a lot. It's a good thing that I will have some stress relief on my English and U.S Gov Honor classes but I still want on not screwing myself over lol. Now straying away from the whole personal life thing, I think that updates may take probably at most four weeks or more depending on the amount of work I get. I know four weeks! That's insane but hey I will tell you one thing though. I will never abandon a work that I put literally 40+ chapters in for two to three years. Even if updates takes months I will still push on writing this story so there is still hope. So I thank you for reading and again I am sorry for misfortune. Btw battle music on wattpad ;).**


	37. Unprecedented Transformation!

Aereos stood above the Golden Ape that is supposed to be his Saiyan combatant. He knew that Saiyans could transform into such a wild beast but couldn't fathom them being able to do it without the moon. Piccolo was trying to come up with a plan to stop Kuzuku from destroying the planet.

"Hey...uh Piccolo, why is he gold? I recalled my memories from the past and I don't remember this form being golden." Kashu asked as people were running past the group in fear. The memories from that tragic time came back to haunt them, throwing the village into a frenzy.

"Its probably a mutation due to him being a Super Saiyan. He is so stupendously more powerful than an ordinary Saiyan, only making him that much harder to deal with." Piccolo answered. Aped Kuzuku took notice of Aereos floating above him. He started to get angry all of a sudden.

"RAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kuzuku roared. The mere shock-wave from his howling blew the dark god back. In mere moments, the golden ape vanished from his sights.

 _"He's fast!"_ Aereos thought before getting smacked to the ground, crashing through several trees. Aereos shot back up and punched the ape in the forehead, causing him the howling in pain. Aereos then began to launch his numerous spikes that would detonate on contact. Kuzuku howled more in pain as the blows collided with his ginormous body. Aereos stopped to avoid wasting too much energy, thinking that he finished the monkey off until a large hand reached out and grabbed him.

"Graghhh!" Aereos grunted. He was now face to face with an enraged ape, ready to start beating him senseless. Kuzuku then threw the dark god into the village, crashing and leveling several houses. Kuzuku then fired a huge mouth blast at the deity. Aereos barely dodged, leaving the beam to trail across the ground and making several explosions. Kuzuku pounded his chest even more and began to throw boulders at random. 21 created a shield defending the others from his rampage.

"Crap this is worse then I thought." Piccolo frustrated.

"You guys stay here, I will try to talk some sense to him." Gohan said exiting the reddish-pink barrier. He flew in front of his students face, causing him to pause for a bit.

"Kuzuku you need to get a hold of yourself! Are you trying to kill everyone on the planet." Gohan yelled. Him shouting only made him angrier and merely smacked Gohan out the way, crashing him into a crater. Gohan got up hesitantly and ached for a moment.

"He's not listening" Gohan mumbled. Kuzuku started to spew fire out of his mouse, setting the forest and its surround ablaze. Aereos came rushing through the fire and started launching a barrage of Kiai at Kuzuku, but it had no affect. Aereos was now in fear, now that his attacks aren't even having an affect on him.

"Damn it! I didn't think that this Saiyan would force me to use this much power!" Aereos grunted. He then flew high into the sky and began to generate a tiny orb in his hand that began to create a swirl of dark energy. It broke off trees and destroyed buildings as it got bigger and bigger, eventually to the size rivaling that of Kid Buu's planet buster.

"Now prepare yourself Saiyan! This attack will annihilate you to completely nothing. Don't think about being in the afterlife since your soul will be destroyed along with you! Don't worry I won't make a misstep and accidentally destroy this universe! I wouldn't want Beerus to wake up and come here! HAHAHAAHAHAHA!" Aereos laughed as the dark-purplish energy raged on. Kuzuku looked up in confusion, as if he doesn't understand what he was saying. Aereos then launched his orb at Kuzuzku. It approached the ape and collided with his feral body. Aereos started to laugh maniacally as the golden ape was getting consumed by his darkness and having his soul being destroyed beneath him. That was until the most absurd thing he saw in his life happened before him. The giant Saiyan lifted his Darkness Desolation Bomb with both hands. He couldn't even grasped the idea of him tanking that, let alone lifted it up with both hands.

"RAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kuzuku roared, throwing he blast back at Aereos. The dark god caught the blast, struggling to hold his own against his attack. Aereos then forced it to detonate while forming a similar dimensional barrier he did before. He crashed through several trees and landed in the side of a mountain. Kuzuku's ape body began to rampage some more, firing beams into the sky like a crazed animal. 21 finally had enough and flew to Kuzuku's side, hoping to get his attention.

"Kuzuku!" 21 yelled. Kuzuku stopped his antics and looked at the majin girl.

"Kuzuku its me. 21, don't you remember?" she soothed. Kuzuku started to snarl and growl a bit. He attempted to swat her away but 21 dodged and came back to full view.

"Please Kuzuku, you have to calm down. You don't want to kill your friends don't you? I know your better than this." 21 said. Kuzuku growling toned down a bit.

"That's it. You can control yourself, I know you can. You are always so courageous and caring that I know you wouldn't want to hurt anyone." 21 said looking down at a picture of her and Kuzuku at the amusement park. The wind blew it out of her hand, making the girl reach out for it but was stopped when it landed on the ape's face. Kuzuku pulled it off with his large finger and stared at the photo. He started to make noises as he stared at the picture, as if it was a pleasant memory. 21 flew next to him and spoke.

"I am sure you remember this don't you? Its the time when you took me out on our first date. You promised me that you'd take me somewhere and you kept that promise." 21 smiled. Kuzuku's pitch red-eyes started to widen and began to move, startling 21 who caught the photo. He, for unknown reason moved himself back to the crater. He started to look around frantically, as if he was recalling the memories of today. His last thought trailed to his mind.

 _"I want to go home."._ The Ape started to howl as golden energy began to emit from his body. A pillar of golden energy with electricity started to flare. Everyone looked in awe at what was happening to their Saiyan friend.

"GRAHHHHHHHHHHHH. GRAHH. GRAHHHHHHHH!" Kuzuku was consumed by the golden light that created shock-waves throughout the universe.

 _ **On Beerus's planet**_

Whis was watering some planets and admiring the butterflies that passed by. He was interrupted by the sudden energy spike and shock-waves that were traveling across the universe, shaking everything in its wake.

"Oh it seems he's finally found his own path. Well this makes things a tad bit more interesting." Whis said.

"Whis, is the ramen finished yet?! I am starving over here!" Beerus called out.

"It will be in just a minute my lord!" Whis replied.

 _ **OtherWorld**_

"King Yemma, what's going on!" Worker one said.

"I don't know?! Whatever it is, the whole Otherworld is shaking! Even the lower area is crumbling a bit.

 _ **World of the Supreme Kais**_

Supreme and Elder Kai watched from afar and knew about everything that was going on. They were intrigued by the new predicament that unfolded.

"Revered ancestor, do you have a clue on what may be happening? What is going to happen to Kuzuku?" Shin asked. Elder Kai began to scratch his chin.

"It must be a new Saiyan evolution. It seems that Kuzuku has regained consciousness and is somehow ascending to another level that I heard of but didn't believe that it existed. The only person who achieved this level died long ago due to the overwhelming energy but as strong as Kuzuku is now, he defiantly can endure it." Elder Kai rambled.

"What are you talking about ancestor?" Shin asked hastily

"Just sit and watch." Elder Kai said.

 _ **Back On Planet Codia**_

The round dome of energy spiraled around as electricity spewed out of it. Eventually it burst, creating a large flash bomb of light that covered the universe. When it disappeared, all was left was smoke clouding the barren land, destroyed forest and village. Everyone started to cough.

"Cough* Cough* What happened? Why was Kuzuku exerting his energy like that?" Hudo said. Zugo was finally coming through and he opened his eyes. Riley took notice and gasped with relief.

"Zugo! Your alive!" She exclaimed. Hudo turned around and was shocked to see him awake. Hudo rushed over and hugged his best friend, starling him a bit. Zugo began to tap him.

"Grah...can't...endure...pain...send...help" Zugo muttered. Hudo let go as he thought he was about to kill him. He smiled that his fellow Astackian was okay. Zugo took a look around his surroundings and noticed everyone staring in one direction. Then one thought came to mind.

"Where's Kuzuku!?" Zugo yelled. Hudo hushed him to speak lower.

"Don't worry he's alive. I hope. He transformed into some giant ape and was beating the shit out of Aereos. You should of seen him." Hudo answered. Zugo was glad but continued to question him.

"That's good but where is he now?". Hudo motioned his head to the dust covered land. 21 landed next to the group and stood front row. She was hoping that he didn't blow himself up somehow. The dust began to clear, first revealing a red tail. This set everyone off to a curious state. The dust finally unraveled as the light bathed down upon the newly transformed Saiyan. His hair similar to that of Goku's in Super Saiyan 4 but had two spiked bangs over his eyes instead of one, with the signature bangs draped over his shoulder. His red fur covered most of his body, only to expose his broad chest and abs. His black gloves, gray pants that had parts of his Gi that was held on by his belt over it, and his boots were covered a bit with dirt. His eyes had a red trim around them while his iris was orange and his pupil was black. He stood looked around and notice that everyone was staring at him. He took one step and was instantly behind of everyone, shocking not only them but himself. He looked at his body for a moment and was wondering what had happened when he took a look around. Hudo decided to speak up.

"Kuzuku are you still with us?" Hudo asked. Kuzuku took notice of his voice and looked at him for a moment. Kuzuku's expression was blank until.

"Well if you consider being able to talk for a change then yes." Kuzuku said with his voice sounding similar to his Super Saiyan 3 state. Everyone smiled in relief that he was back to his senses.

Kuzuku felt a sudden surge of Ki being flared behind him. A pillar of dark energy overshadowed the dark deity raising himself into the air. He looked absolutely pissed. Kuzuku flew to him and stopped dead in front of him. Aereos was scratched all over with a vain threatening to pop out of anger. He grinned sisterly.

"What's this? You obtained a new costume monkey? Well don't think that is going to save you from me. Mark my words you will be erased by my hands." Aereos said. Kuzuku began to chuckle, making Aereos more angry.

"What's so funny you primate?" Aereos snarled. Kuzuku stopped chuckling.

"I am just amused and happy right now. First I am about to take my revenge on a bastard who killed Nana and now I achieved a new form that increased my power exponentially." Kuzuku said. Aereos wasted no time and punched Kuzuku across the face, creating a shock-wave that shook the ground. He gave the most shit stain smile you could think of until Kuzuku turned his face, revealing that he was unharmed. Aereos was stricken with fear that his attack didn't have an effect on him. The newly powered Saiyan rammed his fist into the dark god, causing him to keel over before descending to the ground. He landed, clutching his stomach in pain as he watched Kuzuku descend. He tried to move but fell backwards, struggling to lift his body up. He coughed out blood that scattered across the ground.

"How did I take this much damage from a single punch!?" Aereos cursed. Kuzuku glared at him as his aura danced around him. Aereos finally found the strength to get up and flew directly into the sky. Kuzuku looked up to see another one of those darkness desolation bombs but it was tens of times bigger than before.

"I don't give a damn about this universe anymore! I will blow it all into smithereens!" Kuzuku stood and watch the orb get thrown at him with full force, descending upon only him directly.

"Aereos you've gone too far this time. You've hurt my friends, threaten my love ones, and even killed some of them. You are the personification of the evil of mortals over the years so let me do you this one thing and disperse you for good. This may be the only way for you to repent. Its time for me to finish you once and for all!" Kuzuku said. He leaped into the blast and punched through it, causing the dark energy to be nullified instantly. Aereos was shock that his full powered attack was beaten so easily. During his thoughts, he felt a fist collide into his stomach and began to scream in agony. He couldn't conceive the fact that he was about to be killed by a mortal that he failed to capture.

"DRAGOOOOOOON FISTTTT!" Kuzuku yelled as a golden dragon began to envelope his body. The dragon consumed the dark god complete as its energy was slowly disintegrating him.

"GRAHHHHHHHHHHH! Damn you! Damn you to hell-!" Aereos yelled but was soon destroyed completely by the burst of energy that blinded the planet occupants. When the light faded all you could see was various particles of Kuzuku's energy in the sky, slowly falling and fading away.

The Saiyan descended to the ground, landing as he deformed and took in a deep breath. He nearly collapsed but caught himself. That until he was tackled onto the ground by someone. He smiled as he saw who it was. 21 who was nuzzling in his fully exposed figure. He hugged her back and buried his face into her hair.

"I'm so glad your okay!" 21 sniffed.

"I know, i'm sorry for making you worry 21. I will try my best to not put you through it again. But thank you, if you haven't brought me back to my senses then this ending wouldn't have been possible." Kuzuku said smiling into her white hair. The others came running while Riley helped Zugo walk.

"You did it Kuzuku! Man that was some finishing move!" Hudo cheered. 21 and Kuzuku looked at their friends with nothing but a smile.

"Thanks Hudo. I kind of learned it from Goku though. It dramatically increases my battle power by x10 when used. Though you guys sure do look like you've been through a lot." Kuzuku joked.

"Takes one to know one." Piccolo retorted. Everyone began to laugh as the villagers made their way to celebrate and the sky began to turn dark.

 **A/N: Wow Thirty Six chapters done. This arc was one of my most enjoyable one's to make. Simply because I got to experience of adding philosophies into my story and implementing SSJ4 into the mix. I can admit that the ending was the only bland part but I guess that is on me. Now as for Kuzuku, I don't have plans on him obtaining SSB nor using SSG.**


	38. Welcome Back Everyone! Kuzuku vs Goku?

It was now dark and everyone was now asleep. Everyone, except for a lone Saiyan who was staring at the sky through a window once more. He didn't feel the effects of the full moon anymore which was speculated to be caused by his newly acquired transformation. He didn't know why he was up at the moment but he couldn't seem to get any sleep. He heard someone shift in his makeshift bed that was laid out on the floor next to several others. The majin girl got up and rubbed her eyes, noticing that her humanoid teddy bear was wide awake.

"Kuzuku why are you awake? You should get some sleep, your injuries will recover faster that way." 21 yawned. Kuzuku was shook out of his thoughts smiled at her innocent question.

"No particular reason. I've just been thinking that's all." Kuzuku smiled. 21 raised an eyebrow.

"Thinking about what exactly? About the delicious food you scuffed down earlier." 21 teased. Kuzuku laughed at her jester.

"Maybe, but that's not quite it." Kuzuku said

"Then what is it then?" 21 who was now curious, questioned further.

"Well, after so many years, I finally was able to take revenge over Nana's death and despite that..." Kuzuku paused. 21 was now fully wondering on what the problem may be now.

"Despite that I still feel empty. As if taking revenge didn't quenched the feeling of losing Nana even after all these years of trying to forget." Kuzuku admitted. He realized that taking revenge did absolutely nothing to satisfy his grief. He still felt solemn over what had happen. 21 pulled Kuzuku into a hug, making the Saiyan to instinctively hug her back.

"Its okay if you need a shoulder to cry on. You must of been holding it in all these years. The feeling of grieving any further and trying to put on the best happy going impression since that day. So now that no one is aware or awake, how about you let it all out?" 21 smiled. Kuzuku began to shake, eventually giving in. He began to cry on her shoulder. The pent up emotions of grief that were postponed after Nana's burial were being let out like a river flowing into the ocean. This continued until the two fell back to sleep again, this time in the embrace of each other.

 _ **Next Day**_

The gang was loading supplies that were provided by the villagers onto the ship as they were getting ready to take their leave. The damage that has been caused had been reversed thanks to the dragon ball used on Earth. When they finished they faced the hoard of villagers that were seeing them off.

"Thank you for your generosity Elder. I hope that someday we meet again." Kuzuku bowed.

"No my boy, it should be us that should be grateful to you and your friends. If you haven't appeared on this planet then everyone and everything would of been destroyed." Kashu said. A little boy came running to the Saiyan with a piece of paper. Kuzuku was confused on what he was doing when he stopped in front of him, handing him the paper in his hand.

"I drew this for you! I hope you like it!" Said the boy as his mother pulled him back and apologized. They walked away, leaving the dumbfounded Saiyan with the picture. He took a look at it and smiled. A childishly drawn picture of him in Super Saiyan 3, beating up Aereos. Kuzuku folded it up and put it in his back pocket. He felt that he's been finally accepted by the villagers that despised him for so long. The gang boarded the ship and waved their goodbyes to the people of planet Codia and having their ship to departure off, leaving a small twinkle in the sky as they make their way back home.

 _ **4 Days Later**_

Goku, along with everyone else were standing in the landing zone in Bulma's yard. Kuzuku's friends heard the new that they've defeated Aereos and were coming back home today. Goku was getting a tad bit impatient until he felt a familiar ki signature approaching fast.

"About time they've arrive." Goku said out loud. Everyone except Vegeta, Goten, and Trunks were confused by his sudden claim. The ship was made visible in mere moments as it was descending fast until it stopped immediately at the platform. It slowly touched the ground before starting to power down. Everyone began to wait with anticipation as the door slowly opened. Out came first was Piccolo, followed by Gohan who was accompanied by Zugo, Hudo, and Riley. Last but not least was 21 and Kuzuku. Everyone ran over to congratulate them on their return.

"Congratulations on your victory guys! I knew you could do it!" Goku cheered.

"Yeah, you gotta be tired from being one so long. We've set up everything for your guys return party!" Bulma said.

"Wow that's awesome Bulma! I can't wait to eat some good food! I would of eaten on the way back but a certain someone kept eating all the food 21 made for us." Gohan said referring to Kuzuku.

"Hey, its not my fault you guys don't make it to the kitchen fast enough." Kuzuku teased. Everyone laughed and went on to enjoy the party. Bulma was having some girl talk with the gals (That includes 21) while Kuzuku's friends were practically dancing to the music. Piccolo did his usual meditation thing while Gohan was reading one of his books. Krillin and played with the kids as 18 watched in amusement at her husbands antics. The full blooded Saiyan trio on the other hand were chowing down along with Majin Buu, like there was no tomorrow. As they were eating Kuzuku took notice of Goku staring.

"Hmmm? Whpht is it Goku?" Kuzuku asked with a mouth full of meat. He swallowed it down and wiped his mouth with a napkin. Goku slurped up a endless stream of noodles and swallowed it whole. Vegeta cringed at the sight and nearly choked on his food, causing Kuzuku to give him some water so he can swallow it easier. Vegeta gladly accepted and chugged down the glass in seconds. Kuzuku then turned back to wait for his answer.

"Okay now that's settled, mind telling me whats up?" Kuzuku asked again.

"I heard from Elder Kai that you've unlocked an unseen form. He said he calls it a Super Saiyan 4." Goku said. Vegeta began to raise an eyebrow.

"Is that what's it called? Well I guess it sounds about right but to answer your question, yes I did and I used it to defeat Aereos in matter of seconds." Kuzuku answered

"Great, mind showing me its power?" Goku asked.

"Uh sure thing. I think I can transform into it again." Kuzuku agreed. Goku motioned Kuzuku to fly over to a barren area with Vegeta following suit. Everyone took notice of this and got in one of Bulma's jets and chased after them. They then found themselves at a rocky plain with high winds. Bulma let everyone off the ship to go see the sight of two Saiyans facing each other. It was a good thing Kuzuku was already wearing his combat Gi. He was stretching his legs and once finished, got into a more offensive stance. Goku smiled as he was ready for the challenge he was about to face. Vegeta flew next to the group, mostly making sure that his wife was going to be endangered.

"Vegeta, why did you guys suddenly fly off to the middle of nowhere?" Bulma asked.

"It seems Kakarot want to test out Kuzuku's new found strength." Vegeta uttered

"Hmm? Do you mean his training with Whis? I mean, I know he's probably gotten stronger but you guys have Super Saiyan Blue right? Are you telling me he's achieved it to?" Bulma asked but was interrupted by Kuzuku's voice.

"Alright Goku so how are we going to start this?" Kuzuku questioned.

"I have an idea. How about we go right off the bat?" Goku said. Blue aura coated his body with godly light, eventually bursting, revealing him in Super Saiyan Blue. This was the first time that Kuzuku was able to accurately feel the power of this form. He was simply amazed and even thought that if Goku or Vegeta were on Codia with him, then Aereos would of gotten destroyed effortlessly.

"Now it's your turn Kuzuku. Show me that new power." Goku smiled. Kuzuku closed his eyes and thought back to how he transformed into a Super Saiyan 4. He remembered how it felt and started to power up, flaring his energy to its limits before bursting into a giant dome of light. It then burst instantly, revealing smoke that circulated the area. Everyone stared for a moment before finally catching the glimpse of a golden light standing in the center. Kuzuku's Gi was blown off but revealed his red fur and orange iris with black pupils. His hair longer and was similar to a Super Saiyan 4 Goku except two bangs stood over his face.

"So that's the form Elder Kai mentioned?" Vegeta muttered.

"Vegeta what is the meaning of this?" Bulma asked. Gohan decided to explain.

"You see, when we were fighting Aereos, he was practically beating all of us at the same time. Kuzuku at Kaioken x10 was the only thing that could compete with him but still that wasn't enough. Somehow later, he transformed into a Great Ape and lost all sense of himself. He was brought back by 21 and all of a sudden he transformed again into what you see now." Gohan explained.

"So this is some new Saiyan evolution?" Bulma asked. He nodded to affirm her question.

"So what do you call this one?" Chi Chi asked a bit annoyed that yet another Saiyan transformation appeared.

"According to Elder Kai, he says that it is called a Super Saiyan 4." Vegeta said.

"Super Saiyan 4 huh? Well I know one thing is for sure and that is his power is simply incredible!" Krillin awed. Goku and Kuzuku stood face to face, smiling as they wait to get this fight started. The air was thickening by the pressure of their two strongest forms squaring off against each other. Kuzuku charged at the blue hair Saiyan, pressing his fist against his blocking forearm. Goku moved his hand aside and kicked Kuzuku in the ribs. He grunted as the kick stung a bit but eventually cast it aside. Goku was impress that he was able to take such a blow. They broke out into a exchange of strikes, each one being deflected and parried. Kuzuku broke the exchanges and landed a overhead kick. He then elbowed Goku in the cheek while following up with a reversed kick to his side. The red-furred Saiyan proceeded to uppercut him in the chest, launching him into the air. Kuzuku went in for a kick but missed when Goku vanished from his sights. He read the blue hair god's movements and countered his roundhouse kick with an elbow, generating a shock-wave. The two vanished again and countered each other once more, this time Goku launching a knee and Kuzuku hurling a punch. The Saiyans disappeared once more but were seen as blurs when clashing against each other. Kuzuku flew around Goku's punch and slammed him back to the ground but it had no effect at all as he landed on his feet, leaving a cracks beneath him. Goku looked up and launched a energy wave at Kuzuku but was dodged rather easily. Kuzuku then generated and fired three Ki orbs at the blue saiyan, each one being dodged as he jumped backwards for each one. Kuzuku appeared in front of Goku, launching ten punches that would be countered by Goku's fists. The Super Saiyan 4 kept up his onslaught and delivered a barrage of punches that would be blocked by one hand. Seeing this, the red-fur saiyan vanished and overhead kicked Goku in the back and appeared in front of him to elbow him in the chest. Goku tanked the hit and blasted him away, causing Kuzuku to slide back as he was getting pushed by the blast. When he deflected it upwards and was able to block Goku's fist in time, leaving a large blast mark behind him. With rapid movements, they once more parried each other with their strikes. Goku's kick was blocked by Kuzuku hand. Kuzuku's punched was stopped with a cross-counter. Goku's high kick was blocked by Kuzuku's forearm. It then stopped when they clashed elbows and struggled for control. Kuzuku broke the hold and fired several Ki blasts, causing Goku to defend against each one. This left him wide to a kick to the stomach, forcing his guard to drop. Kuzuku followed up with a knee to the face and punched him away, instantly firing a Kamehameha. Goku flew upwards, dodging the blast and fired one of his own. Kuzuku saw it coming and deflected it away and proceeded to fire a barrage of Ki blast through kicking. Goku dodged the first four and deflected the last before flying from above to meet Kuzuku's fist with his foot. This created yet another blast mark beneath them. The two vanished and clashed in a series of punches and kicks as they flared their energies, eventually breaking apart.

"Let's wrap this up shall we?" Kuzuku said charging up his Kamehameha

"Agreed, lets end this." Goku said.

"X10 Kamehameha!" Kuzuku yelled

"HAAAAAAAAAAA!" Goku fired. The red and blue beams collided like fire vs water. Kuzuku then felt himself slipping as Goku was putting more force into the blast while he was trying his hardest to fight back. Goku made one last push resulting in Kuzuku's beam to be overpowered. The wave engulfed Kuzuku, damaging him as it passed before dissipating. Kuzuku stood still for a moment and muttered.

"Incredible..." before deforming and passing out. Goku landed on the ground panting a bit before deforming himself. He walked over to Kuzuku and gave him a senzu bean, allowing him to wake up and recover instantly. The tailed Saiyan dusted himself off and exhaled deeply.

"Man, despite achieving a new form, your still one step ahead of me." Kuzuku said.

"Well that's probably because of Super Saiyan Blue. If we were to fight at any other level then I may of been beaten. That goes to say that you may be stronger in terms of normal Saiyan power." Goku chuckled

"Yeah but I feel that there is more to a Super Saiyan 4 than it meets the eye. I mean I did gain a stronger boost compared to using Kaioken x 10 but something feels like I haven't begun to tap into its potential." Kuzuku said. Goku smiled at his enthusiasm. They walked back to the group her were by the ship.

"Sorry for leaving guys. I just wanted to see how strong Kuzuku's gotten and oh man that Super Saiyan 4 is something else." Goku laughed. As Goku was being his usual cheering self, Kuzuku could only watch as he knew that he was holding back by a lot.


	39. Achievements

It was now a Friday morning in the month of February. Kuzuku awoken in a groggy fashion as per usual. He remembered that 21 went back to her lab after the party and started working on her idea again. Kuzuku did feel a slight sting when he heard that but didn't really let it bother him that much. He took a quick shower and pondered on a particular topic. How was he going to get stronger? The simple answer was to train and achieve blue, but he knew that it was going to take a while considering how three months straight of nothing but training didn't help his cause. That was when alternative came to mind. When fighting against Goku he felt his Ki slowly get absorbed into him for a bit. He didn't quite understand the reasoning behind this but it must of been something about the Super Saiyan 4 form that started all this. That was when he made it his mission to find out whether his new found power has another level that he is unaware off. Kuzuku finished his shower and walked out to get changed into his Gi. After he had done that, he made his way to the kitchen to get a quick bite to eat. There he saw that Riley had been playing on one of his games while Zugo and Hudo were on the internet again. He smiled as he walked over to the fridge and took out an apple before making his way to the door.

"I'm stepping out to go train today! Don't do anything that would wreck my house okay!" Kuzuku told them.

"Can I come?!" Riley said as she got up from her game and rushed to her brother.

"Hmm I don't see why not. But I won't be doing much sparring though so don't expect anything crazy." Kuzuku warned. She nodded her head excitedly and followed her brother through the door while the two Astackians ignored his words. When the door closed, Hudo was snapped out of his trance.

"Did you hear something?" Hudo asked.

"No, but it looks like we have the house all to our self." Zugo said. Hudo finally took noticed that Riley had left her spot.

"Hmm seems your right, well what should we do?" Hudo asked.

"What do you mean by that?" Zugo replied with curiosity.

"I mean now that we have the house to ourselves, we can do whatever we want right? Come on let's explore the house a bit. We haven't really fully inspect the place we've been staying in." Hudo explained. He got up and moved towards Kuzuku's room, motioning Zugo to follow. Zugo didn't even put up much of a resistance to the temptation. They entered his room and closed the door slightly. They inspected the room, somewhat admiring the simplistically of it.

"So this is a Earthling's room huh? It's actually quite spacious." Hudo awed. Zugo looked over to see a bunch a books on a shelf. He opened one of them and stared into it.

"They sure do love to educate themselves and store information on paper." Zugo noted, flipping from page to page. Hudo fell onto Kuzuku's bed and started to dance on it.

"Holy crap his bed is soft! This is infinitely times better than sleeping on the couch!" Hudo enthused. Then a random item fell onto the ground from Hudo's prancing around. Zugo took noticed and picked it up.

"Hmmm? What's this?" he queried. It was Kuzuku's phone and it seemed to be unlocked. Zugo scrolled through his contacts and accidentally called 911. The phone started to ring until someone picked up the phone.

"Hello, this is 911. What's your emergency?" The lady asked.

"Hmm emergenc-" He was cut off when a pillow hit his face.

"HAHAHA! Gotchu good didn't I?" Hudo laughed. Zugo's temper rose as he dropped the phone to the ground. The lady was now confused on what was going on. Zugo then picked up the pillow and flared his Ki by accident.

"I will get you for that! How about this!" Zugo yelled throwing the pillow at unreal speeds. Hudo dodged it narrowly, causing the pillow to cash through the window and land outside of the cabin. When it hit the ground, all you could hear was a slight boom in the background that resembled an explosion.

"Sir! Are you okay!" The lady yelled but was cut off when Hudo and Zugo accidentally broke the phone in the mitts of their pillow fight. The lady police officer on the other side was now concerned of a potential threat that contains highly dangerous weaponry.

"Reporting all teams! We have an emergency in Sector 599! Potential threat may be carrying RPG's and highly dangerous weaponry! All units please move out to that area!" The lady ordered. With that helicopters, police cars, and even the SWAT team moved out to Kuzuku's home.

 _ **Meanwhile With Riley and Kuzuku**_

Riley had just begun her training for a higher level of Super Saiyan. Kuzuku had advised her to try and get as comfortable in just normal Super Saiyan, since that was the secret on how he was able to achieve a grade that surpassed that of grade 3. Our beloved Saiyan on the other hand was still struggling to figure out what exactly had happened. He wasn't too sure how he might of absorbed some of his own Ki into himself. It's been pretty much a full hour and Riley was looking at her brother with curiosity at what was frustrating him so much.

"Hey bro, you should at least try to keep your frustration inside of you rather then displaying it." Riley suggested. Kuzuku's eyes widen with realization. He jumped up straightaway, startling his sister.

"That's it! Thanks Riley, you helped out a ton!" Kuzuku thanked.

"Heh...Heh...I am glad that I can help but what did you realize?" Riley asked. Kuzuku then transformed into a Super Saiyan 4, getting ready to try out the idea he was thinking off.

"You see, after training with Whis and unlocking god Ki, it elevated my power to a whole other level. But what I didn't take into an account that part of my Ki is divine while the other is that of a Saiyan. If I were to simply draw my Saiyan power into myself and use my god ki as a catalyst to hold the transformation..." Kuzuku paused as he was trying to draw in the Saiyan Ki with in him. His aura began disappeared for a moment and re-burst in a flare of new energy, this time containing a red-radiating glow around his body while his aura was still the same as that of a Super Saiyan.

"Yes, it worked!" Kuzuku shouted at his success.

"What did you do? You seem to be a hundred times stronger than before!" Riley astonished.

"You see, apparently Super Saiyan 4 has the ability to absorb Saiyan Ki. If it absorbs enough of it then it can unlock a whole new level of power compared to before. By using my God Ki to sustain the form and forcefully draw all the Saiyan Ki into myself and then releasing it, I was able to obtain a new state. I will call it Ultra-Full Power Super Saiyan 4!" Kuzuku excitedly said as he deforms.

"Wow that's actually really clever thinking there. But don't you think the name is too long?" Riley asked.

"Hmm yeah but we'll call it that for now. But this still doesn't close the gap between us." Kuzuku stated, making Riley look at him in confusion.

"What do you mean by "us"?" She puzzled

"Well yesterday, despite having unlocked a new transformation, it seems the gap between forms was extremely large. I felt the power that Goku had been holding back for all this time. That's why I was to intent on trying to push Super Saiyan 4 to it's limits and it seems that I think it still has more to offer." Kuzuku explained.

"More to offer? Like a level beyond that?" Riley asked.

"Yes a level that surpasses that of a normal Super Saiyan 4 even at full powered. Similar to how you should surpass all of the grades of Super Saiyan." Kuzuku slightly teased. Riley caught on and immediately went back to training.

 ** _21's Laboratory_**

21 had been at her endless tests since this morning. She was trying to figure out the right potency on how much majin cells are needed to essentially required before going berserk. How she was fairing was up for discussion. She had gone through an extensive amount of test guinea pigs and was about to give up until she remembered something that prevented her from do so.

"I can't give up yet! This is nowhere near Kuzuku's breaking point!" she encouraged herself. 21 put on the next guinea pig and diagnosed it with an disease. She took a need that contained some of her blood and injected the content into the small animal. She waited as this was her last calculated substance that she had prepared. Then all of a sudden the disease quickly faded away as per usual and 21 mentally prepared to block this time as each time she failed, the said test subject would start spewing mini-Ki blasts everywhere. But nothing came and all she could hear was random squirming around in the cage. 21 looked in awe and saw that the guinea pig was happily prancing around the cage. 21's face lit up with glee. She began to jot down notes of what the substance contained and closed her book when finished.

"This is great. Now that I found out the right amount of concentration to where the majin cells would dissipate after use, I can start the calculations on how much a human-sized being may need. From here on it's gonna be a piece of cake!" 21 chirped as she made her way to the kitchen to get a piece of cake.

 _ **Back At The Cabin**_

Zugo and Hudo had finally calmed down from all of the messing around they had been doing. Both were panting from the exercise they just had received as they laid on the ground outside of the house. Zugo felt it was about time they got up and get something to drink until he realized that there were several hole around the house. Especially the enormous one in Kuzuku's room.

"Well shit, the monkey is not gonna be happy about this one." Zugo muttered. He then heard sounds approaching them. At first Zugo feared that Kuzuku was coming back now, but was meet with a swarm of helicopters that would eventually hover above them. People started roping down from the vehicle with fully loaded guns that would surround the two aliens. Cars and vans soon surrounded them, leaving the two boys in confusion.

"Freeze! Don't resist and corporate peacefully!" One of the SWAT team members ordered.

"Huh? Look pal, I don't know what you guys want but I am going to have to ask you to leave." Zugo stepped forward. The law enforcer took this as an act of resistance and did the one thing he shouldn't do. Shoot near the Astackian's feet as a warning. Zugo jumped back for a moment and looked at the officer with a death glare.

"If you take another step forward then we will not miss this time." The officer warned. Zugo rammed his foot into the ground in frustration, causing a earthquake to unfold. The police force were startled by this and shook in fear at the display of power.

"Alright, it seems that we are dealing with someone, who is of great danger! Everyone don't hold back and fire away!" The SWAT member commanded. With that everyone started to fire away at the two Astackians. Their bullets were merely bouncing off Zugo while Hudo was just now getting up.

"Huh? Zugo what's going on?" Hudo asked

"These guys seem to be this planets security. I don't know why they are here but we gotta apprehend them." Zugo explained

"But didn't Kuzuku say we can't harm the people of this planet?" Hudo reminded.

"Well unless you want to be attacked all day then we should start knocking these guys out before things really get out of hand!" Zugo countered as he leaped into action. Hudo shrugged his shoulders and joined him on the fun.

 _ **Hours Later**_

Kuzuku and Riley were heading back home after a long day. The two of them made a lot of progress today and thought that it was about time for them to head back home. But Kuzuku for some reason had a bad feeling in his gut. The two landed in front of a sight that was beyond comprehension. sixteen destroyed helicopters, fifty police cars and vans crushed, and hundreds of unconscious bodies stacked on top of each other. The cabin had various holes through it that even allowed a goat to chew on one of the pillows. Kuzuku could even smell smoke coming from the kitchen. Sensing the ever-increasing rage building up from her brother, Riley backed away from the sudden surge of energy that was building up. Kuzuku looked up on the room of his now destroyed home and saw the two Astackians chilling while eating a bag of potato chips.

"You two..." Kuzuku muttered darkly. The sound of his voice startled them off the roof, falling flat on their butts.

"Oh shit..." Zugo cursed

"Heh...Heh...hey Kuzuku. Now before you act, we can explain what happened." Hudo chuckled nervously. Kuzuku mentally groaned and looked for his phone until he caught glimpse of what remained of his communication device. That pretty much set Kuzuku's patients off the cliff and into the waters.

"Don't bother explaining what happened, I can already have a general idea on what transpired. First you guys went into my room and found my phone that I left unlocked. Then one of you dialed 911 and god knows how, you both fooled around to the point where you forced them to summon their ENTIRE police force! Of course you guys knocked them out and took care of the choppers rather well. At least they aren't fucking DISINTEGRATED." Kuzuku shouted.

"Oh good that saves a lot of explaining to do. So we are gonna start cleaning up now." Hudo nervously motioned away.

"You do realize that we now have to find another place to crash until my house is repaired? So the least you could do is move these men to another area." Kuzuku smiled mischievously knowing that the officers are going to have amnesia and forget all that happened. Hudo hastily lifted the pile of bodies and took them to an area near the city while Zugo stayed behind.

"Now Zugo..." Kuzuku uttered. Zugo was already getting ready to fight.

"I will give you approximately five minutes before I turn Super Saiyan 4 and proceed to beat the living crap out of the both of you. You better have warned Hudo and formulate some kind of strategy before the time is up." Kuzuku warned. With that Zugo knew at the moment he'd need every advantage he can get. The Astack took off flying after Hudo to warn him on what was going to go down. Kuzuku smiled while he watched Zugo disappear from his sights.

"Your going to use your new state aren't you?" Riley asked her brother

"Oh how you know me so well." Kuzuku smugly confirmed.

 **So how do you like the concept of using Full-Powered Super Saiyan 4? I've came up with this idea when I was thinking of ways to have Kuzuku catch up to Goku and Vegeta. I could of basically had regular Super Saiyan 4 match with Super Saiyan Blue but then there be no logic nor fun behind it so I had to come up with another way. That was when I remember that I can simply find alternatives to boost the level of power even further. But now the sad part is that when I did the math, Kuzuku in Ultra Full Powered-Super Saiyan 4 still didn't match up too well against them as to why last chapter I stated that Goku was still holding back. Don't worry though I have ways around that without wanking or using the God Forms. You will be in for a surprise later ;) (Whenever that is _).**


	40. Re-Inhabitants

Riley was instructed to head over to Bulma's since the house was practically destroyed. She was told to pretty much inform the most luxurious woman in the world about what had happened while her brother goes out to fight both Hudo and Zugo. She was reluctant to do it though. This was because she still wasn't all to comfortable around Kuzuku's Earth friends. Especially around Bulma's husband, Prince Vegeta. He always had a stern but yet threatening look to him. Like as if he is staring into your very soul and trying to depict whether or not you are someone he may come to despise. But she did so anyways since she became quite close to his son Trunks. She had finally landed in front of the Brief family's household. She could still never get over the fact on how large their house was. She buzzed the front door and heard footsteps approach the door. It flew open to reveal the lavender door that she had come to adore.

"Huh? Your Kuzuku's sister right? What bring you here, its kinda late." Trunks said

"Yeah your right Trunks! Now you should head to bed, you know I don't want you staying up at this time!" Bulma scolded. Trunks was too tired to argue and did what his mother asked. Bulma was now standing in front of the Saiyan girl.

"Sorry about that Riley. So what brings you here this late?" Bulma asked.

"Where do I start?" Riley chuckled. Bulma invited her in to have a cup of coffee as the Saiyan girl explained the situation to her. Bulma listen intently throughout the conversation. When she was done explaining, Bulma laid her mug down on the table and sighed heavily.

"Well I can now understand why you stopped by. I will send workers to repair the damage that was caused to the cabin and remodel it to better suit more people. As for now, you can stay here for the time being." Bulma offered.

"Okay, I am much appreciated to your support Bulma. So I guess I will be staying on the couch?" Riley asked.

"Oh no, don't be silly! We have many guest rooms, you can have the one near Trunks if you'd like." Bulma assured her. Riley took the offer since she didn't really have much of a choice. She made her way down the long hallway. She felt like she had been walking forever but started to hear sounds off explosions and booming. She maneuvered her way through the infrastructure and found a door that housed the sounds that she heard. She hesitantly took a step forward with the doors opening instantly for her. She jumped at the sudden opening of the door but mustered her courage to walk into the room as the doors closed behind her. Almost instantly, she felt a tug of gravity begin to weigh her down. She struggled to her stay on her feet while hearing someone spat at her.

"What on Earth are you doing here, girl!". She slowly looked up and saw the man she was trying the most to avoid right now.

"Uh...I sorta got lost and stumbled into this room...Grragh" She grunted with a nervous smile.

"Hmph but that doesn't explain why you are in the home of the most powerful warrior in the universe." Vegeta huffed.

"Well...you see, my brother's cabin got wrecked and Bulma offered for me to stay here until it was fixed." Riley answered.

"So the boy is here?" Vegeta queried further

"No...Graghh...he's fighting against both Zugo and Hudo right now since they were the ones responsible. But holy crap, what is with the gravity in this room!?." Riley answered

"Well that's a shame. Anyways it seems you are struggling to handle a measly nine hundred times Earth gravity. Honestly I expected better from a blood relative of your brother." Vegeta replied.

"Nine-Hundred! No wonder why it feels like I can't move." Riley smirked a bit.

"You're welcome to leave. You can go to bed right now and kiss your aching boo-boos" Vegeta mocked.

"Is that a challenge my oh so great prince?" Riley retorted sarcastically.

"Do you want it to be?" Vegeta smugly smirked.

"You know what? Challenge accepted." Riley slyly smiled.

 _ **In A Rocky Wasteland**_

Zugo and Hudo were standing in anticipation as they waited for their awaited Saiyan challenger. They were both exceptionally calm despite the situation they are in. Then something crashed in front of them like a meteorite would if it ever hit the Earth. The smoke disappeared to reveal the tailed Saiyan in all of his glory. Zugo smirked at another chance at getting revenge on the person who defeated him at the tournament. Hudo on the other hand was trying to figure out a way to disarm the situation.

"Kuzuku, can't you just reconsider? We're sorry about what happened." Hudo chuckled. His hopes were thrown out the window when the Saiyan transformed straight into a Super Saiyan 4.

"Nah, I think we've have gone beyond that point. Now you two will be great test subjects on testing out this new power of mind." Kuzuku gave them a smug look.

"New power? Didn't you already tried out that monkey costume of a form on Goku? Please I have trained a lot on our four day journey back from Codia and have gotten even stronger since then." Zugo mocked. Kuzuku didn't even say a word as he began to power up even more. The blue and white haired Astack took a step back at the sudden burst of energy but smiles anyways.

"I see that you've haven't slacked off during your training session." Zugo chuckled nervously.

"You have no idea." Kuzuku replied. He remembered his training he started to draw in the Saiyan Ki into himself while using the God Ki as a means to maintain Super Saiyan 4. Finally when he absorbed it all it, Kuzuku let it burst out in a flare of enormous power. A red tint of energy surround his body as the golden light ignited. Kuzuku calmed himself down, allowing his energy to condense and dial down a bit.

"So how about we get this thing started? You both can come at me at the same time." Kuzuku smirked. Zugo and Hudo could feel the ridiculous jump in power.

"What in the world is going on here?! His power level just rocketed to the point where its inconceivable!" Zugo stuttered

"How did he do that? This is nothing compared to the previous power he showed in that form." Hudo added. Kuzuku started to laugh a bit at their shocked expressions.

"You can call this an Ultra-Full Powered Super Saiyan 4. In this state I can gain a better control over the full power that this form can unleash." Kuzuku explained. Both Astackians transformed into their Stage 2 states. Hudo's hair inverted the same way Zugo's did with a black sclera and green feral pupils.

"I didn't know Hudo could transform into that state as well?" Kuzuku awed.

"Don't think Zugo was the only one training on the way back." Hudo warned. A dead eerie silence took over as they waited for each other to make the first move. The silence was almost nerve racking as you could even hear the faint sound of a pebble hitting the ground. That was when Zugo and enough and made the first move. He rushed at the red-furred Saiyan with a left punch aimed at his face. Kuzuku caught it easily and went on a streak of dodging a barrage of the same kind of attack. He occasionally would deflect each one while smirking at the Astacks. Kuzuku thought it was enough toying around and decided it was time to strike back. He PUNCHED Zugo out of his stage 2 state and sent him flying through several rocks. Hudo went in to get revenge for his friend but failed to realize that Kuzuku's fist was already embedded into his coughed out a bit of blood before getting kicked in the chest. Hudo slid backwards as he was trying to process the pain he was feeling. Kuzuku then vanished from his sights, only to elbow him his gut. The Saiyan followed through with that by unleashing a barrage of punches and kicks all over his body. Kuzuku then took notice that Zugo was back and pretty furious. The now white and blue haired Astack hurled a right hook at the Saiyan's head but was ducked easily. He punished him with a kick to the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Hudo noticed the sudden stop of attacks and took the opportunity to knock him off balance. Kuzuku mentally cursed at letting his guard down while he was falling to the ground. He caught himself with one hand and jumped over the second low sweep that was meant of his arm. Landing back onto his feet again, Kuzuku reversed kicked Zugo away and sludge Hudo across the face as he was getting up, causing him to crash into a rock formation. While to rocks began to crumble on top of Hudo, Zugo went in for another barrage of punches this time putting more effort into it. Kuzuku was impressed on how far Zugo has pushed his power in which him thinking about that gave him a slight scratch on his face. Kuzuku took notice and deflected his punch and elbowed the Astack in the face while following up with a punch to the same spot. The assault wasn't done there as he added a knee that also went into a roundhouse kick to the face before blasting him away. Zugo tanked the Ki blast that was ramming itself into his abdominal area but he still felt the blow take it's toll. Hudo finally recovered enough to leap out of his pile of rocks and rush the Saiyan, prompting Zugo to take the chance to attack simultaneously. This prove a tad bit difficult since Kuzuku had to deal with four flying fists and kicks. For the first time with in this fight, Zugo was the one to finally land a blow to Kuzuku stomach, causing the Saiyan to stumble back a bit.

"Hah! We finally hit you!" Zugo cheered. Kuzuku smiled at the potential challenge that he may be in for.

"I guess you have. But I think this is where it ends." Kuzuku grinned.

"Go on try your worse! Admit that you bit off more than you could chew!" Zugo gritted. Kuzuku didn't reply to that and simply went into the turtle house signature technique.

"Kaaaaaaaa...meeeeeee...haaaaaaa..." Kuzuku chanted.

"Hudo get ready to dodge okay? He won't be able to land a blow from there, its too far for us to be caught off guard." Zugo warned. The two braced themselves for the blast until Kuzuku dashed at them with absurd speeds. Both Zugo and Hudo were shocked by his approach as they couldn't even react to him moving that fast. This left them wide opened to a point blank Kamehameha, cloaking them in it's blue light. The wave dissipated when it was finished with it's targets, revealing two defeated Astackians on the ground. Kuzuku deformed and let out a sigh.

"Man, maintaining that state sure does take a toll." Kuzuku muttered. He lifted the two fellow aliens and pondered on where he should go.

 _"Hmmm Bulma's is quite far from here and its pretty late. Oh wait, doesn't 21 live somewhere near by? Yeah maybe she'd let me crash at her place for a while but what about these two? Eh I'll worry about that later."_ Kuzuku thought. With that, he took off to his girlfriend's lab.

 _ **Minutes Later At 21's Lab**_

21 had just gotten done taking a relaxing shower. She had finished her calculations and made sure everything was perfect. She couldn't be more happier at the moment until a buzz from her door could be heard from her room. She looked out through a monitor and saw someone that could make her day ten times better.

"Hey 21! Do you got a minute?" Kuzuku said, wondering if she could hear him. She wasted no time and sprinted to the door to let him in. When the lab doors slide open, she was greeted by his usual smile.

"Hello sweet-cheeks, hope you didn't-" Kuzuku was cut off by a tight hug. He was shocked but also felt a tint of hopefulness that she'd missed him this much. 21 realized how long she had been holding onto the man and backed off a tad bit.

"Oh sorry, its just that I've missed you." 21 darted her eyes to the ground.

"Don't be, I'm just glad to be with you now" Kuzuku smiled genuinely. 21 flushed a bit and nodded her head. She took notice of two people laying on the ground like a sack of pancakes.

"Umm what's wrong with them?" 21 asked. Kuzuku chuckled nervously.

"Well, lets go inside and talk for a bit. I'll fill you in on what happened." Kuzuku suggested. The two made their way to the kitchen counter and had a nice chat on what had happened. 21 was a tad bit disappointed in Hudo and Zugo for practically demolishing Kuzuku's house but felt she had to be grateful to the fact that Kuzuku will be staying with her for the time being. 21 opted that Kuzuku take a shower before he went to bed which brought up the topic.

"Hmm now where should we put these two?" Kuzuku asked as he dried his hair. 21 thought for a moment and decided on one thing.

"We'll just let them sleep in your room for the time being." 21 answered

"Wait then where will I sleep?" Kuzuku asked. 21 giggled at her plan coming together.

"You'll sleep with me silly. I mean it's not any different when we slept together in your room back at your house." 21 chirped. Kuzuku felt a slight blush form on his face.

"Yeah...why d-didn't I think of that." Kuzuku stuttered. Kuzuku and 21 hoisted the lumped bodies of the two Astackians to their new designated room. It was a good thing a extra bed was installed in the wall so they placed them in separate beds. They soon walked through what seemed to be an endless amount of doors until they stood in front of a particular red door. 21 entered a series of codes that would unlock the door, allowing passage inside. The two stepped into what is assumed to be 21's room. It was rather large to say the least. One with a king sized bed that was pure white. A dresser on the side of the room with her closet next to her bathroom. The floor was completely covered in black carpet while the walls were white. As for lighting, it seems to have circular ceiling lamps. Of course there was a bookshelf near her TV which pretty much completed the room. Kuzuku stood in awe until he was dragged to the bed, dropping his bag that contained his clothes. The lights went out as the two snuggled up on one of each other.

"Whoa, I didn't expect you to be the hasty type." Kuzuku teased while 21 nuzzled into his chest.

"Sorry, its just that I can't get over the feeling of having you close to me like this. It rather comforting." 21 smiled.

"Hmmm I can understand that much. Say have you ever been to a beach before?" Kuzuku asked.

"Huh? Hmm I don't think so? I've never had the chance to do anything fun." 21 admitted.

"Then how about I take you there? It sounds like a lot of fun plus Zugo said he wanted to visit it sometime." Kuzuku offered.

"You know I can't understand how you want to take someone to such a fun place despite them trashing your house." 21 jokes.

"Heheh you can say that again." Kuzuku laughed lightly. 21 pulled herself closer to Kuzuku's face, planting her lips onto his. The Saiyan didn't think twice and kissed her back until they broke apart again. 21 closed her eyes and whispered before going to sleep.

"But you know, I think that is part of your charm."


	41. Under The Starry Sky

Rays of light shine upon the home of the Bulma and her royal Saiyan family. Well royal Saiyan family plus a relative to one of her friends. Riley woke up a bit groggy over the fact that she had to spar against Vegeta all night long and then some. Her body was aching all over and was screaming at her to not move an inch. Of course she perseveres over this reluctant sensation and made her way to the shower in hopes that would ease her bones a bit. After she was done she put on the close that Bulma lent her. A simple large sports bra that stop just above her belly button and some baggy pants. She walked out of her room and made her way through the hallway. After some time, she was met with Trunks eating breakfast along with three other children. One of them was a small dog boy, the other a blue demon like boy, and the last was a small girl who was the only human among them.

"Good morning Trunks. Who are these little guys?" Riley yawned. Trunks was a bit startled the sound of her voice.

"Oh ummm...these are my friends. Yeah they didn't have a place to stay so I offered them to crash at my place. Mom actually agreed to it so don't get any ideas..." Trunks answered but darted his eyes to Mai with a tint of red on his cheek. Riley didn't quite catch whim on that and simply nodded her head and took her seat. She began eating her food and started to ask the names of the new home raiders.

"So mind telling me your names, Trunks's friends." Riley asked

"I'll go first! My name is Shu! I am quite acquainted in many specialti-" Shu was cut off by the blue demon boy.

"You don't need to worry about him. He's a bit of an eyesore if I say so myself. I am Pilaf, soon to be none as the Great Emperor Pilaf when I regain my status. You are lucky to bathe in my presence before I gain control over the world." Pilaf rambled. Riley ignored that part and only caught his name. She motioned her eyes to the girl, suggesting that she should introduce herself next.

"Oh sorry, my name is Mai. I am simply friends with the other two." Mai smiled. Trunks blushed even further but was snapped out of it when an idea came to mind.

"Hey Riley, mind training with me today? I heard that you got to train with my dad last night. I wanted to train with him but mom said I had to go to bed." Trunks asked.

"Sure thing but let me rest for a bit. Your dad didn't really hold back you know." Riley said.

"Yeah dad doesn't really show much mercy or restraint. That was one of the reasons why I was reluctant to train with him." Trunks smiled sympathetically.

"But you know, ever since we trained with Kuzuku back then I've been trying to train with dad a lot more. It's just too bad that he is mostly with Whis as he is right now. I am suppose to be his son, the new prince of all Saiyans but yet this so called prince isn't allowed to fight alongside them when a new threat is around. That's why I want to get stronger. Strong enough to at least be some sort of use to my father." Trunks claimed. Riley smiled at the little Saiyans speech. All he wanted was to simply make his father proud of him. She can get that as all she wanted was to be some use to her brother from now on. She got up from her seat suddenly, drawing the attention of the others.

"Alright Trunks, I think that your little speech got me fired up! Let's go right now!" Riley said eagerly. Trunks looked up but gave her a big grin.

"Alright! Then let's go!" Trunks chirped. Bulma and Vegeta were behind a wall, smiling with nothing but pride. The two walked out of the vicinity, one going to work and the other heading with Whis.

 _ **In 21's Lab**_

Zugo woke up in a bit of a foul mood. He didn't really appreciate the fact that he was completely defeated once again by Kuzuku. In the mitts of his thoughts he noticed that he was in a unfamiliar bed. He got up and examined his surroundings for a bit until a heard a groan above him. The blue haired Astack looked above him to see that he was sleeping in a bunk bed. He got out from under the top bed and took a look at the Astackian who was above him. His friend Hudo was having a decent dream but the aching pain from last night was still bothering him. Zugo sighed and went to the bathroom to freshen up. When he took of his clothes, he noticed they were torn and began looking around for fresh new clothing. As luck would have it, he found two pile of clothes on the sink with a note in between them.

 _"I am sorry for last night, I'm pretty much over it. I took you guys to 21's place so you can get some rest. I was informed by Bulma that she is making repairs to the cabin and is trying to make it better than before. Now I left two pairs of outfits for you guys so please don't wreck them. When you are done freshening up, come down to the kitchen and get some breakfast. We are currently waiting for you guys so don't take long." From Kuzuku._

Zugo grunted a bit and threw the letter in the garbage. He took his shower and put on the new clothes that Kuzuku laid out for them. It was pretty much a similar overcoat to his previous one instead of being black and blue. The pants were black with a buckle to match his color scheme along with pointed boots. He walked out of the bathroom and noticed that Hudo was awake.

"Morning Zugo. Where are we? Last thing I remember is being blasted by Kuzuku." Hudo asked

"We are at his mates place. Hurry up and get ready, there is breakfast waiting for us." Zugo answered. Hudo nodded and leaped out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. When he finished freshening up, he exited the room to reveal a spandex black shirt with a green scarf around his neck. The pants were beige in color and had a similar buckle to them while his feet were covered in boots of the same color with straps on them. They made their way through the hallway before entering what seems to be the kitchen. There sat 21 and Kuzuku chatting away as they ate.

"Hey good morning guys! About time you woke up!" Kuzuku greeted. The two walked over to the table and took their seats.

"Morning Kuzuku! So are we cool now? I mean, I am sorry about what had happen!I mean...well this is awkward." Hudo stuttered. Kuzuku laughed a bit at his nervousness.

"Don't worry about it, I'm over it. Come on and eat, I have an announcement to make." Kuzuku said. They sat and ate for a couple of minutes until Kuzuku decided to inform them of what was going to happen today.

"Alright now that you guys gotten something to eat, it's time to tell you our plan. We already called Bulma to get the gang together and she said that everyone was getting ready." Kuzuku started, gaining the attention of the two Astackians.

"Today we are going to the beach! So you guys better get ready for nothing but fun!" Kuzuku answered.

"Really! Oh I gotta get ready! What should we wear!? I mean what are we going to do!? I have so many questions!" Hudo enthused.

"Slow down, one question at a time. I will get to that. For your swim clothes, I already have a some for you to wear. For when we may be leaving, I'd say in an hour. We will be meeting up at master Goku's place so he can teleport us to somewhere nice." Kuzuku informed. Zugo showed a stern emotion but inside he was excited that he was heading the beach. He was somewhat grateful to Kuzuku since he listened to his request about going to the beach when he was pretty much on the verge of death. They continued to eat, this time in anticipation of what was going to happen later.

 _ **An Hour Later**_

Kuzuku and his companions in company were all near Goku's place. When they caught sight of the small home in the woods, they spotted Bulma and her group along with Kuzuku's friends. Gohan wasn't among them since he accepted overtime work today. Krillin and 18 came with Roshi so that was at least some sort of compensation. When they landed pretty much the majority of everyone were wearing their swim clothing under a jacket or vest.

"Alright looks like everyone is here so it's time to have some fun!" Goku cheered. Everyone grabbed onto Goku's shoulders and teleported them to the beach.

 _ **-Instant Transmission SFX-**_

In a mere instant, everyone's sights were surrounded by laughter and voices of what turns out to be a crowd of people. Booths and other attractions could be seen everywhere as the beaming hot son shined upon them. Coincidentally, all of the guys were grouped together, taking in their surroundings. Kuzuku, Goku, Krillin, and Goten were wearing orange and black swim shorts while Hudo had dark green ones on. Of course Vegeta and Zugo had blue, something that the two had in common. Hercule was in his dark red swim trunks with his granddaughter Pan in a red and white swimsuit with sleeves. Ace had on red, Vincent and Trunks with lavender , and Kize with yellow to match his hair.

"Man where do we start? How about we go find a spot to relax first?" Kize suggested.

"Yeah that seems about right. Say Goku, where's Piccolo? He didn't want to come? Kuzuku asked. Goku merely pointed to a large rock. On it was a caped Namekian with a mini crowd surrounding him. Kuzuku laughed a bit but was interrupted by a call.

"Hey boys! We're done changing." Bulma shouted. They all turned around to see a sight that every man on Earth wished they were blessed with. Bulma was walking to her prince with a glee on her face as she watched her husband's face morph with shock. She wore her green bra with panties to reveal her curves. Chi Chi had her old pink and blue pair while Android 18 wore a pure black bra and panties while hold Marron who wore a frilly swimsuit. 21 smiled a bit and motioned her way to Kuzuku, wearing a pure white bra and panties that were tied into a knot on the side with a hole for her tail. Videl didn't want to reveal too much skin and had a red and black swimsuit. Ryusika was wearing a lime green swimsuit as Liz stood beside her with her red and white pattern swim clothes.

"About time you guys got changed! We were thinking about finding a spot to put our stuff down on." Goku greeted.

"Oh don't worry about that Goku. The Capsule Corporation has its own private area for us. This is a resort after all." Bulma assured.

"You look nice..." Kuzuku muttered as 21 approached.

"Thank you, I wanted to keep it a surprise and I see that it worked." 21 giggled.

"You can say that again. By the way, are you sure you are okay with being in your majin form in public?" Kuzuku blushed.

"Kuzuku we literally live in a world where we have a dog as a king." 21 giggled

"Now that you put it that way..." Kuzuku trailed off. Zugo was losing his patients from being around these two lovebirds. That was until he was tapped on the shoulders.

"Huh? What is it?" Zugo said with a bit of annoyance.

"Wow is that how you greet someone?" the voice said. Zugo opened his eyes to see who was daring enough to speak to him that way. His breath was taken away when he saw Riley standing in front of him. She had on a gold and black swim wear while her hair was tied up into a ponytail.

"Ri-Riley!?" Zugo gasped.

"Yeah? What's with the sudden shock? Its not like you didn't see me yesterday." Riley said nonchalantly.

"Yeah your right..." Zugo whispered as he darted his eyes sideways. Hudo couldn't help but notice his best friends reaction. The gang began to walk over to the private area and as they walked Hudo moved a tad bit faster to get next to 21 and Kuzuku.

"Hey do you guys notice something about Zugo?" Hudo whispered.

"Hmm what do you mean. He looks the same as he always been." Kuzuku questioned.

"I mean that when Riley came to him he acted all out of character." Hudo revealed.

"All out of character huh? Sounds familiar..." 21 muttered until the thought of a possibility came to mind.

"Could he be falling in love with Riley?" 21 asked in a low tone.

"Pffft, what? No way 21, that seems preposterous. Zugo falling in love is like Goku getting beaten by a rock. Besides I don't think Riley is that type of gir-" Kuzuku stop talking the moment he saw his sister blushing while look at the suppose suspect. Hudo started to snicker a bit.

"Still skeptical Kuzuku?" Hudo asked slyly.

"You know what. I can actually see this work out." Kuzuku accepted

"Good now that we are on the same page, how about we do a little match making." Hudo suggested.

"I don't know? Doesn't that seem a bit over the top?" 21 reluctant.

"Oh come on, it's not like they are gonna find us out. As long as we hide our power levels then we should be fine." Hudo glee'd. The couple thought for a moment and nodded their heads in union.

"Great then we better start coming up with some ideas." Hudo chirped

Moments after their conversation was over the gang finally arrived at the private area. They sat their stuff down and went on to have some light fun. Goku was building sand castles with Pan, Chi Chi and Videl. Piccolo was meditating like always. Majin Buu was splashing around with Bee while Krillin, Marron, and 18 were swimming around. Kize, Vincent and Ace pretty much were exploring the area along with Liz. This left the two Saiyans, Astackians, and a single Majin to themselves. Kuzuku just finished setting up a net and was taking out a ball.

"What are you doing monkey?" Zugo asked.

"Have you ever heard of Volleyball?" Kuzuku asked.

"Obviously no but I'm game to whatever you are trying to do." Zugo smirked.

"Good now the rules are simple. There are two sides to the court for each team. The idea is the not let the ball touch the ground at all cost otherwise that's a point for the other team. The maximum number of hits you get is three. Since this is beach Volleyball then we will allow all kind of hits. First one to fifteen wins." Kuzuku explained while spinning the ball on his finger.

"Right then you're on. What's the teams." Zugo smirked.

"Well how about this. Me and 21 will team up against whoever you pick." Kuzuku challenged. Zugo thought for a moment and was about to pick Hudo until...

"Oh crap...Graghh my knee hurts. I guess that damage I took from last night is really starting to kick in." Hudo feign and winked at the duo. Zugo sighed and offered for Riley to be his teammate. With that the participants were surrounded by Kuzuku's friends along with Goku and his family watching.

"So they are going to play some Volleyball? This looks like its gonna be fun to watch." Goku noted while eating a chicken on a stick. 21 served first to the other side. Riley tapped the ball to Zugo allowing the Astack to hoist it over the net. Kuzuku took the opportunity and smirked devilishly as he practically leaped into the air and spiked it right next to Zugo's face. The ball created a small crater in the ground, leaving the Astack in shock.

"Point one for us." Kuzuku said.

"I thought this was going to be a light game monkey! Just now it looked like you were trying to take my head off!" Zugo accused.

"But that was me going light. If that's what you consider soft then you better hope I don't get serious." Kuzuku mocked. Zugo gritted his teeth in annoyance as 21 served the ball over the net once again, this time Zugo running up and spiking it down to 21. Kuzuku jumped in the way and deflected it upwards.

"Now 21!" Kuzuku shouted. She wasted no time jumping into the air and spiking it at Riley. The Saiyan Girl was caught off guard but was saved by Zugo through knocking the ball into the air.

"You're up next!" Zugo said. Riley then performed a grand leap and kicked the ball to the ground, crashing into the sand and creating a pillar. Zugo smirked at her accomplishment to score.

"How about that monkey. Getting serious yet?" Zugo mocked.

"Oh this is far from over." Kuzuku said darkly. The girls and even the observers were starting to think that this may get out of hand. After a while the gang were starting to draw a crowd as the most fast paced volley action was going on. It took a while for both teams to hit fourteen points even. Kuzuku had enough and faked a jump to catch Zugo off guard and tricking him into jumping early. The Saiyan leaped sideways, ready to spike the ball to the ground as 21 set him up. He smacked it so hard that another pillar of sand clouded the area.

"Nice pass 21! Now let's finish them off." Kuzuku cheered.

"Damn he got us Huff* Huff*. Time to go all out set me up Riley I got this." Zugo gasped. Riley caught the receiving end of the serve, launching the ball way into the air. The crowd looked up in awe as Zugo jumped into the air to meet the ball. He quickly transformed into stage 2 causing the gang to take cover.

"Take this!" Zugo yelled, spiking the ball with full force. It was coming at the couple like a meteorite that had its speed magnified ten thousand times. Kuzuku transformed into a Super Saiyan and attempted to stop the flying ball. A gale of wind was generated, blowing sand all around until the ball was deflected upwards.

"What, no way!" Zugo disbelieved. 21 took the chance and jumped into the air, spiking it with full force. Riley dashed at the spot she aimed at by turning Super Saiyan herself. But mistakenly she bumped the ball over the net once more, allowing Kuzuku to finish the job by spiking it twice, this time colliding against the ground. Zugo landed next to Riley who was sitting in defeat. Bulma for some reason thought she was the announcer of this mini-game and decided to speak up.

"It seems our winner is 21 and Kuzuku! Let's give them a hand guys!" Bulma declared. Everyone started clapping away while the two bathed in glory until they realized they've forgotten their objective.

"Oh crap, did we really just wasted the whole day on playing volleyball?" Kuzuku uttered in realization that the sun was going down.

"I guess we did but it was fun though." 21 smiled. Zugo was seen helping Riley up. She seemed a tad bit depressed.

"Sorry that I made such a newbie mistake at the end." Riley apologized.

"Sigh* Don't beat yourself up about it. I kinda took this a tad bit too far. Besides I am kinda glad we got to do this together." Zugo whispered. Riley blushed at his words.

"Y-Yeah..." she stuttered. Bulma clapped her hands together and smiled.

"Alright guys how about we go fire up the grill and eat. I bet your hungry by now." Bulma offered. Kuzuku's stomach began to growl.

"Yeah that sounds like a great idea. I hope you brought enough because I might need a whole buffet." Kuzuku chuckled. Everyone made their way to the private area and decided to have some food. By then it had already gotten dark so they were all admiring the night sky together. Since Hudo, Zugo, Riley, Kuzuku and 21 were all sitting together they thought this was a perfect chance.

"Hey 21, want to walk along the beach with me?" Kuzuku asked.

"Sure I would love to." 21 agreed catching whim of his plan. Kuzuku and 21 walked off to enjoy the night. Hudo stomach began to ache him a bit.

"Uh sorry guys but I got to use the bathroom, I'll be right back." Hudo said as he ran off. Now it was just the two of them, watching the stars as Goku and his family and friends were busy chowing down in front of them. Riley was starting to feel tired as she was threatening to topple over. Zugo took notice of this and pulled her close, startling her for a moment and made her look up at him with curiosity.

"You seemed tired so I thought you needed something to lean on. It's understandable after what I put you through." Zugo said. Riley accepted his gesture, closing her eyes and leaning onto the Astack muscular body. She felt heat rise to her face and was fumbling around in her thoughts. Eventually after a while the gang decided to sleep among the stars in large tents. To the duo's unbeknownst, they were being watched by three matchmakers.

"Man how long are they going to take until they make a move." Hudo complained.

"Shhhhh! We don't want them to know we are here." Kuzuku said. Riley opened her eyes and rubbed them a bit. She was wondering how long she'd had been out for but she could only assume it was three hours since the sky was still beautiful at night. She noticed that something was off and looked up to see Zugo was still awake.

"Zugo aren't you going to get some sleep?" Riley asked.

"I don't know, shouldn't you be resting right now? You can simply go back to sleep and forget about me." Zugo retorted.

"Oh so you're grumpy now? I can understand that you may be upset that you lost to my brother but doesn't mean you have to take it out on me." Riley pouted. Zugo sighed at her words.

"There's no arguing with you is there? You're right that I am upset but I am not taking it out on you. I can only blame myself for being so weak." Zugo sighed. Riley's expression soften a bit.

"But you're not weak..." Riley whispered, gaining his full attention.

"You're not weak at all. Just think about it. You fought my brother time and time again, never giving up for a second. You fought Aereos despite the power difference and didn't waver for a second. You were strong in moments that I couldn't even hold a candle in. That's why I wanted to push myself harder than before." Riley said.

"That may be true but that doesn't change the fact that I am so incapable of being any use. No matter how hard I trained he was always one step ahead of me. Its so frustrating that I want to explode. I am starting to doubt that I can even keep on going like this." Zugo damned. His bangs hid his hurt expression until he felt a hand cup his cheek. He looked into her obsidian eyes with confusion on what she was going to say next.

"Don't ever doubt yourself. You told me back on the ship that I'd should never think that I was alone right? Then let me tell you this. Never doubt that you can't do something and push pass others opinions. Even if your spirit wavers just a bit, you can get back up knowing that you can try again and that you have someone who believes in you." Riley encouraged

"But who would still believe in me if someone out there is simply better?" Zugo sympathized

"Well I do. Besides I heard Vegeta was always in Goku's shadow but that didn't stop him from catching up and rivaling him right?" Riley stated blatantly. Zugo laughed at her words a bit.

"Now what's so funny? Here I am going through all this trouble to cheer you up and this is what I get." Riley grunted. Zugo stopped laughing and smiled at her.

"No don't take this the wrong way. I actually appreciate the talk. I guess that takes care of one thing that's been bugging me." Zugo smirked

"Ohhh what may that be." Riley taunted.

"Hmm nothing. I don't think I should tell you." Zugo teased.

"Come on you can spill the beans can't you?" Riley said as she got up.

"Nah I don't think so." Zugo replied.

"Come on don't give me that crap and tell m-". Riley was cut of when she slipped on a wet spot. Zugo quickely grabbed her and pulled her close. She could practically feel her heart pounding against her chest.

"I didn't expect you to be a clumsy person." Zugo smug.

"Sh-Shut up..." Riley's voice trailed. The two stood in silence as the ocean sea crashed against the shore. They didn't know what to do next since they were in a awkward position.

"You know you can be one entertaining individual." Zugo finally admitted. Riley looked up at him in confusion. She stared into his yellow eyes that was melting through her soul. She couldn't help but get consumed by them. On instinct she drew closer and closer to him, leaving the Astack in confusion. Then that was when their lips finally touched lightly on each other. Zugo's eyes widened in shock at the gesture while drew her face back in realization at what she had done.

"Uh-wait I didn't mean to-I mean I'm sorry-uh shit how do I-" She was cut off by the sudden capture of her lips this time deeper than before. She let out a soft moan and kissed back. It was getting quite erotic as they both broke apart for air. Zugo began to nipple on her neck, causing moans to escape from her mouth. That until he heard something fall down from the distance. The two turned with extremely flushed faces at the sight of Kuzuku, Hudo, and 21 on top of each other.

"What are you guys doing here!" Zugo yelled, mostly infuriated with the fact that they had been interrupted.

"Hehehe hey Zugo, nice night we're having right?" Hudo laughed.

"I thought they were going to stop at kissing each other or accepting one's feelings. Not...not something like this." Kuzuku muttered to himself.

"Brother! Do you have any shame!?" Riley scolded.

"Oh ummm you see we can explain." Kuzuku didn't know what to say next so 21 saved the two boys from annihilation.

"We noticed that you two were awfully off today when around each other so we decided to play some matchmaking. We are glad that it worked even though it went a little too well. But we're sorry for doing this to you." 21 apologized. The new couple were shocked on how obvious they were, giving them enough time for the boys to escape. Zugo caught whim and chanced after them in full blown rage, leaving the two girls behind.

"Men, can be as delicate in their feelings but still are able to keep up such intense energy." Riley muttered.

"But you know that's the part that we've come to love right?" 21 smiled. Riley was surprised that she guessed it right and held her beating heart. She smiled knowing that she indeed loved Zugo.

 **A/N: Feels good to see another ship sail off into the vast ocean ;~;.**


	42. Sibling Bonding

Two days have passed since then. The house had finally be repaired and remodeled into something bigger. This time it contained a room for everyone. The kitchen and living room had a blue and white scheme to it a with a marble counter. The living room had been expanded more to fit more people while the TV stayed in the same spot as it always been. Kuzuku as of now is not in his new luxurious home but out doing some grocery shopping.

"Onions, tomatoes, lettuce, beef, hmmm what else am I missing?" Kuzuku whispered as he took a look at his list.

"Oh yeah I forgot teriyaki sauce. That'd go great with some steak." Kuzuku gasped. The Saiyan got the bottle of teriyaki sauce and began to make his way to the register. He placed his groceries on the counter and payed the cashier the money. Now walking out with a bags of groceries, he quickly found a secluded place to fly off. While flying home he couldn't help but feel like something was off today. Its not like he sensed some evil doer's ki or anything but he didn't like this ominous feeling of something about to happen. When he got home, he opened the door to his new house in which on the outside was now white. Closing the door behind him, he couldn't help but notice Riley lounging around by herself, watching TV and flipping from channel to channel.

"Riley you should do something...I don't know, more productive?" Kuzuku suggested causing the girl to turn in annoyance.

"Whats it to you bro? Did you get those bags of chips I liked?" Riley pouted. Kuzuku revealed a green bag of sour-cream lays. Riley practically got up and snatched the bag out of his hands and started gobbling them down.

"I mean you could train or go for a flight across the world. I just don't want you sitting in the house all day and doing nothing." Kuzuku said.

"Trust me I want to train right now but I need a sparring partner. Didn't you feel like that when you train alone that you'd eventually hit a wall?" Riley asked.

"Well if that's the case then why aren't you training with Zugo and Hudo? They should be more than enough to train with you." Kuzuku quires

"I tried that but Zugo didn't want to "hurt" me in some way. Its been that way since we got into this relationship." Riley countered.

 _"Seems the doggy has a soft spot after all."_ Kuzuku thought

"Alright then how about Trunks and Vegeta?". Riley shook her head.

"No, apparently Trunks has tutoring today and Bulma said Vegeta was with Whis along with Goku who sneaked out." Riley answered. Kuzuku was put into deep thought. Since he didn't really have much planned out today besides most likely finding a job, he didn't think it was wrong to train with Riley today. Besides he has ten million zeni in his disposal so its gonna last him a while.

"Fine I'll help you train. But don't think I am going to go easy because your my sister. Your going to be getting the Piccolo treatment." Kuzuku sighed. Riley's face glistened as she ran to get her new Gi. It was custom made by Chi Chi. When she came out she had on a typical Gi that was red with a tiger patter all over and a black sash. Kuzuku already changed into his Gi so the two flew off, leaving the home locked for a while. The two eventually landed on the ground and started stretching.

"Alright Riley, we're gonna focus on getting you to the next level." Kuzuku notified.

"Wait so something like your Super Saiyan form with monkey hair?" Riley questioned.

"Not quite, I don't think you will be able to transform into that. It seems that the transformation requires you to gain full control over the great ape state and doing something similar to transforming into a Super Saiyan 3. In simple terms, you need a tail and even then a full moon must be present." Kuzuku explained.

"Super Saiyan 3? So there are other levels that are before that one?" Riley wondered. Kuzuku nodded, preparing to show her through demonstration. Instantly he turned into a Super Saiyan.

"You see Riley, this is the basic state of a Super Saiyan, one that you already know about. When mastered you can gain an increase that is higher than that of the normal power. That's what we call a Mastered Super Saiyan. But this...". Kuzuku's energy flared larger, this time having electricity all around. Riley was awed at the power jump from his normal Super Saiyan state.

"This is when a Saiyan pushes beyond that of a Super Saiyan. Gaining a substantial increase in power that doubles. This is what we call a Super Saiyan 2. But it doesn't stop there. HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kuzuku powered up further, letting out a roar. Riley covered her eyes from the light and stood in astonishment. Kuzuku's hair grew longer with two bangs over his face. His eyebrows were shaved but his face gave a even more stern look.

"This is the state before Super Saiyan 4. You saw it before when Trunks and Goten were in their fusion and when I fought Aereos in. This form increases the Saiyan's speed and power tremendously but also comes with a price." Kuzuku said.

"Wait a price? Like what exactly?" Riley stuttered

"Its simply drains your stamina quickly. In short its not good in long battles but when you reach the state of a Mastered Super Saiyan 3, you are able to hold it longer than ever. Problem is that its not forever and lasts only an hour at least. Once that time limit is up your stamina will deplete faster than ever." Kuzuku said deforming back into base.

"That's essentially what you are aiming for." Kuzuku smirked.

"Wait hold up, isn't there one with Blue hair?" Riley questioned.

"How do you know about Super Saiyan Blue?" Kuzuku raised an eyebrow.

"Vegeta showed it to me when I trained with him all night, while I stayed at Bulma's." Riley stated.

"Well that's Vegeta for you, never holds anything back does he. To answer your question Riley, Super Saiyan Blue can't be obtained through normal means. In a sense no amount of normal training will help you transform into Blue due to the fact you must unlock God Ki to do so. Even then its not guaranteed since I still couldn't figure out how to use my God Ki in that manner." Kuzuku explained. He walked over to Riley and patted her shoulder as she was looking down to the ground, trying to process the information she received.

"But that's enough chatter for now, so lets get training started. I sure hope you can keep up." Kuzuku chuckled. Riley snapped out of her trance and grinned.

"You're On!"

The two would start to train non stop from there. Kuzuku was more on focusing on providing her with sparring matches to push beyond that limit of her's. Through over time, Kuzuku took note that she had been training extremely hard for her Super Saiyan form to reach such a level. Granted he was holding back but he could even go to say she might give Gotenks a run for his money. Eventually she finally broke during one of their many spars.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She roared as she powered up further. A new explosive energy erupted from her body, making her aura erupt in flames. She felt like a explosion occurred inside of her but yet was constantly going with no end. She looked at her hands, wondering if she had finally ascended passed her limits. Her wild thoughts were halted when her Saiyan brother touched the ground softly. His tail swinging around with pride.

"Looks like you did it Riley! You've reached Super Saiyan 2!" Kuzuku congratulated. Riley began to form a smile that she had achieved what she pushed so far to get.

"Awesome! Now can we work on obtaining Super Saiyan 3 next!" Riley enthused.

"Not today, it seems that its getting late so we will continue tomorrow okay." Kuzuku chuckled.

"Aw, but I can still go for more...tsk!" Riley pouted but felt a sting on are arm.

"Nah I think you've done enough for today. Besides don't get upset, we will work on getting you to Super Saiyan 3 right away okay." Kuzuku promised.

"Okay, but could you at least explain how it works?" Riley surrendered.

"Alright, Alright, man you are a hasty one aren't ya? Well to put it simply, Super Saiyan 3 may be the harder transformations to achieve and control. To be explained, the form requires the user to dig deep inside one's self until they find a new power that pushes far beyond a Super Saiyan 2. The thing is, digging that deep could cause not only for you to be completely tired after transforming but use up a bit of life energy in the process. That's why this form is rather difficult to obtain." Kuzuku emphasized

"Wait so its completely useless then? If the power drain is that great then why learn it?" Riley worried

"Don't be so quick to judge. Initially the form was designed to pretty much end fights quickly since the boost is tremendous. But there is a way to make it last way longer. That's where mastering Super Saiyan 3 comes into play. By finding the right amount of power output, you can actually gain the full power of a Super Saiyan 3 and regulate it to the point where it doesn't really drain that much. But after a hour or so the form will start to eat away at your stamina. In a sense all you're doing is extending your time period on how long Super Saiyan 3 can last." Kuzuku noted.

"I guess that makes sense. So if I achieve Super Saiyan 3 without mastering it, how long do you think it can last for?" Riley said

"Hmmm I'd say fifteen minutes tops." Kuzuku answered

"Okay so my priority is to reach that same level. Should be a piece of cake." Riley chirped.

"I don't know about that Riley. It took me more than a full year to figure out the power output for Super Saiyan 3. But I think with me here it should move along a whole lot faster." Kuzuku replied. Their conversation ended as they flew back home in time to make dinner. Landing at the front door were Zugo and Hudo who were done with their training today. The smell of fresh cooked food drew them in as they opened the door in anticipation.

"Man whats cooking? Smells delicious!" Hudo exclaimed, walking to the kitchen with Zugo.

"Oh you guys are finally back. Don't mind the food it will be done in a minute or few. Just making some teriyaki beef with rice on the side." Riley said. Kuzuku was sitting at the counter since he already took a shower. Zugo took note of the gleeful looked on her face as she cooked the food and decided to startle her a bit. He walked over and grabbed her from behind her and kissed her cheek lightly, causing her to giggle.

"And what do you think you're doing?" She delighted.

"Oh come on I haven't seen you all day. I have to enjoy my buttercup some how." Zugo replied seductively. The two lightly kissed erotically each other while Hudo felt awkward as he watched the whole scene. The Astack took notice of a dark energy flowing around Kuzuku as he squeezed the table.

"I think you two should take a shower. Yeah that will be refreshing enough right?" Kuzuku muttered darkly. The two took his suggestion and exited the room to enter their separate bathrooms that were installed inside of their own bedrooms.

"Uh bro, I couldn't help but notice you being a bit irritated, is there something wrong?" Riley curiously asked.

"What? No nothing wrong at all. Just looking out for my two friends right?" Kuzuku replied raising suspicion.

"Is this about me and Zugo?" Riley raised a brow.

"Sigh* Yes it is. Look I am cool with your relationship with him but don't you two think your being a little too intimate?" Kuzuku admitted

"Huh what do you mean by that?" Riley questioned.

"Okay think about, you're fifteen years old and he's seventeen. Ever since you two started acknowledging your feelings for one of each other, its been noticeable to say. In public you two don't hesitate to get too sexual. Its like both of you are lost when you get into it." Kuzuku induced

"Wait how are we both too intimate through kissing each other? You and 21 do it at times as well." Riley countered.

"Look we do love each other and yes we show that kind of affection. But we are aware of our surroundings enough to not get too crazy. For instance, yesterday I walked through the door when returning home from training and saw you both making out on the couch while his hands trailed all over you." Kuzuku said.

"Wait you saw that!" Riley flushed as her brother nodded.

"All I want is for you both to be careful of your surroundings and not to get too out of control. Eventually once you think your somewhat ready then you can probably go for something more." Kuzuku comforted.

"Something more? Like what exactly?" Riley dumbfounded.

"I don't know, maybe settle down and have a kid or two.". Riley was now flabbergasted by his statement.

"Now hold on just a minute, isn't that far in the future or something!?" Riley exclaimed.

"Riley, from what I can tell from the Saiyan race and how Astackians are from all this time, I think age doesn't matter much. Hell I'd be damned if you were pregnant in a year or two." Kuzuku nonchalantly said while having her placing plates of food for her and everyone else on the table. She was thrown into a frenzy of thoughts of that as she blushed from what she heard. Kuzuku could only chuckle as the two boys walked into the room, Zugo left dumbfounded as to why his new girlfriend was blushing. He ignored it and pretty much enjoyed the dinner that was cooked by her.

 _ **A/N: Just a light heart chapter for you guys to enjoy. Just expect a time skip that would lead into the beginning of the next arc. In this chapter I mainly wanted to focus on the relationship and development between the two siblings. Of course I threw in a the training part because their both Saiyans so they are practically hardwired to train and fight especially when boredom kicks in.**_


	43. Back To Otherworld! A New Threat Emerges

It's been approximately five months of training in and Riley had been doing surprisingly well. At the moment Kuzuku and Riley thought it'd be best if they spent a year in the time chamber together the day before along with Piccolo and Gohan. As of right now, it's morning so the two should be exciting as of now. Meanwhile Zugo and Hudo were in charge of manning down the ship and surprisingly enough, they actually didn't wreck the place this time. Zugo was watching the news while Hudo was preparing a sandwich to eat until something would startle them.

"Zugo! Hudo! Are you guys there?" King Kai shouted.

"Huh? Who are you and how do you know our names?" Zugo said.

 _"No time to explain, I need you to give Kuzuku this message and tell him its from King Kai. I couldn't get in touch with Goku and Vegeta so I am turning to him for help!"_ King Kai said.

"Help? What do you need help with then?" Hudo said

 _"Look, just tell him that Otherworld is in danger! We need him to come here immediately and bring reinforcements. There are these strange dark blobs attacking everyone! We need you now!"_ King Kai exclaimed.

"Alright, we're on it. Man I to think I'd had my one day off in the month to relax." Zugo complained. The two walked of the house and took off to Kami's Lookout. In minutes, the two were above the world and landed on the lookout. They were met with and Dende.

"Oh you guys are just in time. They are exiting the chamber right now." Dende greeted. On cue the two Saiyans walked out of the chamber in fresh new clothes since they had time to take a shower. Kuzuku was in a thick white Gi with reddish brown as a secondary color that would be on the ends of his sleeves as well. His gauntlets that cover his hand and some of his arm were had the reddish brown color as well while his Gi Pants were complete white. His boots were similar to that of Goku's but brown and black. Around his waist was a black sash that was wrapped just above his tail. Gohan was wearing his purple Gi with blue gauntlets similar to that of Kuzuku's while Riley had an bright orange Gi with light blue as an undershirt, wrist bands to match it and old fashion martial arts shoes. Piccolo was the only one who didn't change.

"Oh Zugo, Hudo you came to see us exit?" Kuzuku took notice.

"Well sorta like that. But Kuzuku, King Kai says that you are needed in Otherworld! He needs your help because something is attacking the afterlife. Its gotta be strong since most of the fighters in Otherworld are having a hard time." Hudo said.

"Otherworld is in trouble? Where's Goku and Vegeta? Shouldn't they have been the first one's they called?" Kuzuku warranted

"I can only assume that they are away and unaware of the current situation. Kuzuku did Goku teach you the instant transmission yet?" Zugo answered.

"Yes he has. I have recently mastered it during our time in the time chamber." Kuzuku said.

"Good then you will be our passage to Otherworld since you can travel through dimensions that way." Zugo nodded.

"Okay we will all head there right now-" Kuzuku was stopped when he sensed a power level approaching them fast. She landed elegantly on the ground in her trivial majin outfit.

"Kuzuku I just heard from King Kai that Otherworld is in trouble!" 21 exasperated.

"Don't worry we were about to leave until you showed up. You should come with us." Kuzuku smiled.

"Kuzuku we better get going, there is no time to waste." Piccolo interrupted. The Saiyan nodded, motioning his fingers to his forehead as every grabbed onto each other. In a instant they were being transported back to Otherworld.

 _ **-Instant Transmission SFX-**_

The gang now stood in the middle of King Kai's planet. They looked around, wondering where King Kai is. The god that had summoned them eventually revealed himself and walked his way to the group with his pet monkey and grasshopper.

"About time you guys showed up. We are in some deep shit right now." King Kai said.

"How deep are you?" Zugo raised a brow.

"Is that even a question? Pikkon the current strongest fighter in Otherworld is struggling with graved effort!" King Kai yelled.

"Even Pikkon is having difficulty huh? Then this guy is stronger than we thought. Just who are they really?" Gohan murmured

"It's not a matter of they but what. Something happened at the check-in station and somehow the tainted souls that were contained in tanks burst opened. As of now most of Otherworld has been deformed and the check in station has not responded to my calls. That was when strange forms of dark energy that took a form of a monster started attacking. There were many of them and currently we are fighting them off as we speak. I need you guys to go and aid Pikkon in sector 589, a place that hasn't been corrupted yet." King Kai elucidated

"Wait if the check-in station is not intact then that means Hell is opened and the barrier that separates the living and the dead is slowly being broken down!" Piccolo worried

"That's right and I'd take that Goku and Vegeta are away at the moment, so if the barrier is destroyed then the evil doers will escape and most likely reek havoc again. It's a good thing Frieza is still captive deep with in hell." King Kai confirmed.

"Then let's not sit around and dwell on the subject any further. All we need to do is defeat the thing that is causing this right? Then it will be easy since we've just finished training in the time chamber again." Gohan smirked while punching the palm of his hands.

"Good then I will leave the rest to you guys." King Kai nodded. Everyone took off flying to help aid.

 _ **Sector 589, Soul District Of The Self-Sacrificed and Children**_

Pikkon was struggling protecting the people who were currently living. While in the mitts of looking for the enemy, he faintly sensed one of the enemies that were about to puncture him with his hand. The dark entity was nothing more but a dark pink clone that had devil horns sticking out. He had no mouth and nothing else to show but his pure red eyes. Pikkon mentally cursed for letting himself having his back taken but was soon saved by a warrior with a tail as he kicked the entity to the ground.

"Are you alright sir?" The man said. Pikkon observed him closely. His hair was wildly spikey in alll directions. It was also long enough to tie a ponytail that stopped at the back of his neck and there was a noticeable scar over his left eye. He had on a black jacket and pants. What gave'd him away though was a Saiyan tail and a halo that signified that he was dead.

"Yes and who are you? I didn't know a peaceful district such as this had a capable fighter among them. I take that you are also a Saiyan judging by the tail." Pikkon asked.

"Karroto! You shouldn't run off like that!" A woman soon flew next to him. She had short shaggy but yet spiky hair. She to had a tail and wore a light red Saiyan dress that hang slightly over her gray pants and white shoes.

"Elery you should be staying back at the shelter. You know your not a fighter." Karroto claimed.

"I would hun but you know I can't leave you to fight alone!" Elery said. Karroto was about to reply until the monster came rushing back at them. Karroto barely had time to block when he was punched nearly in the chest. He was not prepared for the sudden follow up that was coming as the beast appeared above him, kicking him in the head and rocketing him to the ground. The dust cleared quickly as he was aching in pain all over. Elery cried out to him in fear that he may die. The monster reappeared, standing over the dead Saiyan and preparing to unleash the finishing blow. That was until someone interrupted him once more, this time was a powerful Ki blast. It was dazed a bit and looked up in frustration to see another Saiyan with a couple of friends with him.

"So your the one of those things that's been terrorizing Otherworld right? You're not much of a looker if you asked me." Kuzuku mocked. Pikkon took notice that Piccolo was among them and called out to them.

"Piccolo it's sure good to see you again! I am hoping for a re-match!" Pikkon relieved. Piccolo merely smirked and nodded.

"Be careful...er sir! Its very strong!" Elery shouted.

"Don't worry I got this under control." Kuzuku assured. The beast came charging at the godly Saiyan with a flurry of punches and kicks. Kuzuku deflected a right and left punch to the face and ducked a kick, only to land a right hook to it's ribs. Kuzuku then punched him across the face and kicked him away in the gut. The monster cried out in pain while Kuzuku was preparing a Kamehameha.

"Kaaaaa...meeeee...haaaa...meeeee...HAAAAAA!" Kuzuku chanted and fired the wave at the terrorist. It looked up in fear as the blasted consumed him completely.

"GRAGH...KRAGHHHHHHH!" The beast let out a cry as it was soon obliterated into nothing. Dust was the only thing left, signaling that the fight had been finished.

"Well that was easy. It didn't seem all that strong." Kuzuku muttered. The Saiyan then turned around to the dead Saiyan and helped him up off the ground that he had been indented in.

"Are you okay? You seem to have taken a powerful blow from...whatever that thing is." Kuzuku concerned.

"Yeah, thanks...whoever you are. Hey wait you guys aren't dead." Karroto said

"We are one hundred percent living flesh!" Kuzuku chirped.

"Strange, I thought you have to be dead to be in Otherworld." Karroto muttered. Elery flew down next to her husband and went to check his injuries. Karroto smirked and moved her hand off his arm that had bruises on it.

"I am okay Elery, thank you for the concern." Karroto reassured. Pikkon landed on the ground and sighed with relief as the group walked over to him.

"So Piccolo, what brings you back to Otherworld?" Pikkon questioned.

"King Kai called us for reinforcements. He said that even you were struggling against these things." Piccolo answered.

"Yeah they wrecked nearly everything that is left of Otherworld. The effects are even starting to reach the world of the Grand Kai. So far everyone is holding their own but I don't think we can keep this up for long." Pikkon replied. Elery stepped forward and spoke up.

"Umm could you guys possibly help us check on the rest of the people at our hideout. They've been injured in the attack and they need treatment." Elery kindly asked.

"No worries ma'am, I have the perfect medical technology for this situation." 21 genuine.

"Okay for now, we will split up. Kuzuku will go with 21 and Riley so they can take these two Saiyans back to their hideout. Gohan and I will head over to Grand Kai's to help out over their with Pikkon. Zugo, Hudo, you two will go on to scout the area. If you see any of those things around, exterminate them immediately." Piccolo planned. Everyone nodded and took off flying into separate directions. Meanwhile at the check-in station, it was slowly getting shrouded in darkness as the inhabitants were knocked out cold.

 _ **At The Hideout Later**_

Kuzuku, Riley, and 21 followed the Saiyan couple into a semi-destroyed building. As they walked from corridor to corridor, they eventually entered a large room filled with people. Kuzuku had been explained that some people kept their bodies for noble sacrifices, meaning that all these people were willing to give up their life for another. It was saddening to see that such kind hearted people were subjugated to such pain was beyond him. 21 and Riley began treating everyone, one at a time while the Saiyan couple head over to get some rations. Kuzuku was pretty much twiddling his thumbs as his tail started to move around in boredom. That until he felt it grabbed and looked down at a small boy. He pondered on what he may have happened for someone like him to end up in Otherworld.

"Food?" The boy solemn. The poor guy must had been hungry and was probably in here for quite some time. The boy was then pulled from Kuzuku's sight by a lady.

"I am sorry for his disturbance sir. I take that you are with that lady that is catering to the injured over there right? I must thank you for you generosity." The girl said. Kuzuku closed his eyes and smiled.

"No worries ma'am, we are just doing what we were asked to do by King Kai. Besides it's understandable that the little guy is hungry. Here, how about an apple?" Kuzuku said bending down to the boys level. The child took the apple and started eating hastily as Kuzuku watched. As he was getting up he opened his eyes to take in the appearance of the woman. That was his first mistake as it left him in shock. There stood a lavender skinned woman with light purple hair to match. She had on the all too familiar nun clothing and the smile was not mistakable along with her white eyes. The smile on the woman's face morphed into one of worry.

"Umm is something the matte-" She was cut off when Kuzuku buried his face into her shoulders and started to weep. Nana was startled by the action and motioned the boy to go somewhere and play in which he obligated to do so. Nana was generally confused on why he acted so suddenly.

"Sniff* Nana...I'm sorry..." Kuzuku muttered. She was now curious as to why he knows her name. Kuzuku pulled back and wiped the tears from his eyes, slowly regaining his composer.

"It's...been so long. So damn long since that day." Kuzuku weep

"I'm sorry but I don't recognize you at all, who are you?" Nana quires. Kuzuku's tears finally dried and was able to put on a smile.

"Its me Nana. Its Kuzuku, don't you remember." Kuzuku grinned. The former Codian morphed into shock. She covered her mouth as tears rolled down her face in remembrance of the little boy she'd come to love. She started to break down into even more overflowing tears as Kuzuku held onto her, keeping her from collapsing onto the floor.

"My god, you've grown so big. It's...hard to believe...Sniff* that it's been seven year!" Nana cried. Kuzuku rubbed the head of his former caretaker.

"Yeah and a lot has happened since then. I just never thought that I'd get to see you again." Kuzuku smiled. 21 noticed the scene and went to check it out for herself. She was standing behind Kuzuku as he held the woman in his arms.

"Kuzuku who is this? Do you know her?" 21 said with a hint of jealousy.

"Don't worry 21, it's just someone who's taken care of me since I was little." Kuzuku caught on to her growing tension.

"Wait don't tell me she's..." 21 gasped.

"Yes, its Nana." Kuzuku nodded. 21 felt the urge to cry out with joy that the two were reunited once again. After several moments, the three were sitting outside of the building, under a tree. 21 had just got done treating all of the wounded so she had time to kill.

"You can't fathom on how happy I am. Tell me what happened after...well you know." Nana smiled with teary marks down her face.

"Well where do I begin. To put it simply after you died, The ship manage to take off to that planet we used to go to. There I buried you and went on a journey throughout the universe, trying to learn about my origin. That was when I heard there were Saiyans like me living on planet Earth. From then on, I lived on the planet along with the Saiyans that I was told about. I manage to make lots of friends on Earth and maybe some enemies." Kuzuku chuckled.

"I'm glad to hear that you've found a home that you were accepted into." Nana said. The chatter continued as Kuzuku was telling stories about his time on Earth. That was when Riley, Elery, and Karroto were approaching them.

"Kuzuku, we just finished distributing rations. We should probably go help the others." Riley said. Nana took notice of the other two Saiyans next to Riley.

"Oh Elery, Karroto, I am glad that you are okay. You didn't even warn me when you two took off to fight." Nana greeted.

"Sorry Nana, we will try to not worry you so much next time. We are friends after all right?" Elery genuine. Nana giggled a bit but then finally asked the question she had been waiting to ask.

"Now Kuzuku, you must introduce me to this lovely lady that took care of the treatments. Was she one of your friends you made on Earth or..." Nana razed. Kuzuku blushed a bit and poked his fingers together like a nervous teenager.

"Uh...well you see...hahaha. You can say that we both are together." Kuzuku stuttered. Nana giggled even more from startling him with such a question. She looked at 21 who was also flushed from her sudden question.

"I sure hope he is treating you well. If you have any problems with him, all you need to do is tell me about it." Nana patted on the majin's shoulder.

"Thank you Nana but you don't have to worry about anything of the sorts." 21 smiled. Kuzuku looked at the scenario on how everyone could act so natural in this sort of situation. He could only simper at the thought. That was until he sensed a evil presence before anyone could notice. He went into full combat mode and kicked the anticipating Ki blast that was directed at Karroto's head. Kuzuku's foot landed on the ground, even as to say that his foot slightly became implanted in the ground while an explosion occurred behind them. Kuzuku looked at the same monster from before but it was slightly different compared to the other one. This time it looked dark yellow with the same body texture. Another noticeable difference was the power level compared to the other was leagues above it.

"About time one of them found us. I was actually starting to get sick of waiting. Hey bro do you think I can take this one?" Riley asked.

"Go right ahead and knock yourself out." Kuzuku smirked, taking steps back. Riley was now stepping forward as she can hear it snicker.

"You sure that girl can take that thing? Wouldn't it be best for you to fight it?" Karroto concerned.

"Nah, my sister can easily take it down by herself. Heck, 21 can easily destroy it no sweat." Kuzuku smirked.

"Kuzuku that girl over there is your sister?" Nana quires

"Oh how can I forget. Yeah she is apparently my long lost sister. We were separated when we were infants so it explains why we never knew." Kuzuku answered. The audience turned their attention at the Saiyan girl facing off against the Otherworld terrorist. She vanished instantly, catching the entity off guard and kick it across the face and with extraordinary speeds that left images of her movements trailing behind, uppercutting it across the other side. Motioning her body into a full circle, Riley kicked the demon across the temple, this time sending it flying. The dark entity struggled back on its feet and charge at her with hatred. Riley backed peddle a bit, hoping that she could predict his first strike. The Saiyan girl deflect the punch to the side and blocked the second punch that was aimed at her face. She then dodged the double punch to both sides and the kick narrowly. She stopped the monster's onslaught by delivering a high knee to the chin, dazing it a bit. Riley went on a series of high speed vanishes, each time striking the demon all over before stopping with a punch to the side of it's ribs and flip kicking it into the air.

"Now it's about time I finish you off, take this!" Riley shouted, generating a red and orange ki blast in her hand. When she fired it, a massive wave of energy engulfed it's target before exploding in a blaze.

"Well that's the end of that one. See what did I tell ya, Riley's got this under control." Kuzuku smirked. 21 and Nana nod their heads in agreement but the Saiyan couple were stunned by Kuzuku's words as they watched Riley walk back to them. Riley raised a brow at their shocked expression.

"Hmmm? What's wrong with you two, it looks like you've seen a ghost." Riley joked.

"Kuzuku...did you call her Riley?" Karroto whispered. Elery was breaking down in tears at what she had heard.

"Yeah but what the problem? It's just a name isn't it?" Kuzuku dumbfounded.

"Kuzuku your a Saiyan survivor right? Tell me what planet did you land on when you were a kid?" Karroto asked further.

"Huh that's an odd question but to come clean, I landed on Codia when I was three. I actually returned there not too long ago and avenged Nana's death. He also seemed to have killed my parents as well but I never knew them." Kuzuku admitted. Elery was sobbing louder and was being comforted by 21 and Nana. The Saiyan siblings were confused about the whole situation.

"If what you say is true. Was the person you killed named Aereos by any chance?" Karroto finally asked. The words traveled through the Saiyan boy's head like the sound of a death sentence. He was quickly piecing it all together.

"No way...are you my father?" Kuzuku mumbled

"Kolard? I can't believe it. That we'd be reunited as a family like this." Karroto quivered.


	44. Family Reunion, The Villain Unraveled!

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Piccolo shouted, thus another of those shady figures were destroyed. The Namekian took a look around to see that the rest of them were taken down by his allies. Piccolo let out a sigh of relief that things were taken care of over here. But he could shake off this ominous feeling that's been aching him. A feeling that says something more dangerous was about to happen. While everyone was having their injuries getting taken care of, Piccolo took a moment to walk around, soon entering the building that would assumed to be the home of the Grand Kai. The hallways seemed almost endless with numerous of different rooms. Piccolo wasn't the type to snoop around but he felt that something was calling to him, something that would be of use to him. Eventually the Namekian stumbled upon a door and decided to open it slowly, peeking his head in to check if anyone was there. What he saw was an empty room filled with numerous of books. Piccolo entered the room, slightly marveled at the surroundings that overtook him. He walked through the endless rows of books, looking at each and everyone of them. That was until he stumbled upon a book that seemed to have fallen from it's shelf. He picked up the book and observed it closely. It was dusty and it seemed old so he began to wipe it off to see what it was about.

"This is!" Piccolo muttered. The title of the book shocked him and he started to read through it. Once he got to the middle of the book, he was startled by someone who poked his shoulder. Worried that he was caught, Piccolo turned around and almost started apologizing until he saw the Grand Kai standing before him.

"Seems you stumbled upon something that you dived too deep into." Grand Kai said

"I'm sorry for the intrusion but how come you have this book that contains Namekian Legends. I thought they were lost to time." Piccolo said.

"Ahh, so you know about it huh? You know I was given that book by a friend from long ago but to keep it up on this shelf for so many years, I think its about time I let someone else have it." Grand Kai commented.

"Wait your giving this to me?" Piccolo exasperated.

"Yes, I don't see why not. There is something in that book that may come to be useful to you down the road. Take this as a thank you for helping us fight off those monsters. Now come on, your spiky haired friend asked me where you are, you don't want to keep him waiting don't you? Grand Kai laughed as he walked away, leaving the Namek staring intently at the book cover.

 _"The Namekian Book of Legends"_ was the title name.

 _ **Back At The Hideout**_

Everyone was silent after the discovery of Karroto and Elery being none other than the father of Kuzuku and Riley. Awkwardness was the best way to describe the atmosphere that was between them. 21 wrapped her tail around Kuzuku's waist, hoping to ooze his anxiety a bit.

"Kuzuku, I know your nervous and all but you should at least try and strike a conversation with them." 21 whispered.

"I know 21, I don't know how to exactly start though. I mean I never met them at all and now here they are." Kuzuku replied quietly

"Psst, have you come up with an idea yet?" Riley asked.

"We were just talking about that Riley, but so far we've come up with nothing." Kuzuku whispered back.

"You know, it's rude to talk about someone when their right in front of you." Karroto scolded. Kuzuku jerked straight at the sound of his father's voice.

"Ah! Yeah you're right, sorry about that Kar-er I mean dad." Kuzuku stuttered. Elery smiled at her son's reaction.

"He sure does take after you Elery, generous but at times edgy when it comes to mischievous behavior." Karroto commented.

"Hahaha, funny thing dad, if what you say is true then Riley's gotta be the feisty one am I right? I mean it's hard to believe she is even a girl someti-ughhhh!" Kuzuku was cut off with a elbow in the stomach from a ticked off Riley. Elery chuckled at her response.

"Well I guess that comes from your father's Prideful personality. Though he can be quite ferocious in battle especially during his time in the army. But despite that he can be loving even though he doesn't like to show it." Elery gleamed, almost causing Karroto to fall over in embarrassment.

"Prideful huh? Explains the other things-gahhh!" Kuzuku was hit again, this time in the head.

"Got anything else to say ' **brother'** " Riley asked darkly. Kuzuku shook his head vigorously as he didn't want to get hit again. Riley exhaled, calming her temper down so she can speak.

"So dad are there any other Saiyans in Otherworld?" Riley asked.

"No not that I heard of. Most of them are down in hell for obvious reasons." Karroto answered.

"Wait hun there is two that resides in Otherworld, but they are simply in a different sector than us. His mate comes here to sit down and have some lunch at times but as of now I think that they are on Grand Kai's planet since her mate wanted a better place to train." Elery notified

"Oh is that so? Then I can't wait to meet him." Karroto smirked

"You aren't thinking about fighting him are you?" Elery cringed.

"What else would I be thinking about?" Karroto dumbfounded. Elery sighed deeply at her mate's usual Saiyan urges while the siblings smiled at the normality of the situation.

"Oh by the way, Kolard dear who raised you while we were deceased?" Elery asked referring to Kuzuku

"That would be me Elery. I actually was one of the residence on Planet Codia and a nun at a orphanage. He was actually found by my father who died not to long after so I was left to take care of him up until he was ten." Nana stated.

"So that's how you came to know each other, well I must thank you for taking care of our son. I guess he was hassle especially on your food supply. When he was a baby, breast feeding him used to take hours." Elery giggled

"Well we didn't have much of a trouble feeding him, he didn't really eat too much for us to handle. Though his pranks were another story." Nana trailed. The two laughed together at the last part while Kuzuku felt a tint of hurt in his chest.

"Oh wait now that I notice this, why do you call Kolard "Kuzuku"?" Elery asked.

"Well my father didn't really see a designated name on his pod so he named him Kuzuku." Nana answered.

"I see, so what do you want us to call you son?" Elery asked. Kuzuku was put into deep thought at her question.

"Hmmm I kinda prefer Kuzuku but you guys don't have to force yourselves to call me by that name. I can also deal with Kolard since it was my original name and I am sure you two must of thought hard about it. Besides one of my masters goes by the name of Goku but his Saiyan name is Kakarot." Kuzuku assured her.

"Good then we'll just keep calling you Kolard to respect your heritage." Karroto answered.

"Now that's settled, must I ask who is your mate Kolard?" Elery asked.

"Huh?" Kuzuku uttered.

"Don't play dumb, you think I didn't notice you and that pink girl over there blush when Nana asked you the same question. Now tell me, do you have any children yet? Ahhhhh I can't even imagine it! Me, having grandchildren!" Elery teased.

"Now hold on just a second, yes 21 and I are dating and we are in a relationship but we haven't gone that far." Kuzuku exclaimed.

"Oh come on now, you both don't need to hide it. You can tell us that at least one is coming the way." Karroto razed as well.

"I told you that it wasn't like that. Right 21?" Kuzuku groaned.

"Ye-yeah, we haven't even gotten to that stage yet. We haven't even done it either." 21 admitted. The parents were still skeptical while Riley and Nana snickered in the background.

 _"Doesn't feel so good to be teased about your relationship now does it bro."_ Riley thought

 _ **Grand Kai Planet**_

Gohan was still waiting for Piccolo's return so they can go meet up with the other. While he waited, something caught his eye in the distant. It was two people specifically that were resting on a rock. One was treating the other's wounds while the other didn't pay it no mind. But the main thing that caught his eye was the monkey tail and the fact that he looked exactly like his father. He was so distracted by the unorthodox of the situation that he didn't so much catch the sound of Piccolo walking up next to him.

"Gohan what's the matter?" Piccolo said causing the half-breed to jump from being startled.

"Agh! Piccolo you gotta warn me next time!" Gohan complained.

"You would of known when I was approaching if you weren't so distracted. What if more of those things started showing up again?" Piccolo rebuked.

"I know and I am sorry about that Piccolo. But something did catch my eye though, you see those Saiyans over there? One of them looks like my dad." Gohan said. Piccolo peered over his student's shoulder and saw what he was talking about. A Saiyan with a red bandanna, green and blue Saiyan armor, with long red arm bands on his legs and arms. His face had a scar on it but besides that he looked exactly like Goku but with a more stern expression. The woman who was treating him seemed to have shaggy black hair that reached to her shoulders and wore purple armbands. Her armor was pink with a green outline with a thigh-length hoop. Gohan looked at Piccolo and nodded in agreement. The two walked over to the seemingly Saiyan couple and greeted them.

"Hey there! Your Saiyans am I correct!?" Gohan greeted casually. The couple's attention were turned to the spiky haired man and his green skinned companion. They noticed that they had no halo above their heads so they must be alive.

"Who are you to know?" The male of the two harsh.

"Well sir, you strike a striking resemblance to someone I know." Gohan paused hoping that his suspicions were true. He remembered the story on how his father was sent to Earth in a lone pod. Someone had to sent him there in order to escape Frieza's wrath.

"Do you know about a Saiyan that landed on Earth when he was a baby after the destruction of planet Vegeta?" Gohan asked.

"How do you know about our planet's fate?!" he raged.

"Calm down there, no need to get iffy. Look as of right now the prince had been living with us for quite some time now. He is currently training along with that Saiyan who landed on Earth." Gohan claimed.

"Prince Vegeta is alive?!" the female said. Gohan simply nodded.

"On Earth, the Saiyan that landed when he was a baby is called Goku. But Vegeta refers to him by his Saiyan name which is Kakarot." Gohan said. The Saiyan couple were left in shock at the name "Kakarot" being said out loud.

"Kakarot...he is still alive." She whispered, tears threatening to burst. The male was put into deep thought and smiled.

"Tell me did he defeat Frieza and turned into the legendary Super Saiyan?" he asked. Gohan nodded confirming his question.

"I see, so the vision I saw did came true. Now how do you know all this? By the way the names Bardock. That Saiyan you've been talking about happens to be my son." Bardock asked further.

"Well if what you say is true and you really are his father then that makes me your grandson." Gohan grinned.

"Grandson? So it's really been that long huh Gine?" Bardock awed. The woman dried her tears and smiled.

"So that makes me a grandma huh? Man I feel old now." Gine jokes.

"Uh would it make it worse that I have a daughter back on Earth." Gohan chuckled. The four had a laugh at that remark.

"I can assume you came here to help out with the situation in Otherworld am I correct?" Bardock questioned.

"Yeah since dad is out training with Vegeta on Beerus's planet, King Kai couldn't get in contact with him. Granted if those two were here right now then we'd all be home relaxing." Gohan affirmed.

 _ **Meanwhile with Zugo and Hudo**_

Zugo and Hudo had been flying around for about an hour now, destroying monsters with minimal effort. Their surroundings were growing more and more of that of crystal like jelly beans. They were then met with a larger crystal compared to the others.

"Whoa, this is one enormous behemoth." Hudo awed. Zugo could already tell something was odd with the this one. That was until a giant reflection of King Yemma of King Yemma showed up.

"Hello?! Can you hear me?!" Yemma panicked

"Yeah we can hear you, we'll be getting you out so just hang on!" Zugo replied.

"Listen there are two more of those things around, so I advise you to get out of here and get some more help!" King Yemma warned.

"Don't worry we've been mopping the floor with dozens of them so two more shouldn't make a difference." Hudo boasted.

"No, you must understand. These two are far stronger than the ones before. Go and get some help before it's too late." Yemma worried.

"Listen it doesn't matt-" Hudo was cut off with a kick in the stomach that sent him flying towards hell. He stopped himself to see the two creatures that the ogre had been talking about. One was black and the other was purple, both with large spiky shoulder armor and red eyes. Zugo flew next to Hudo staring up at the new enemies.

"Well he wasn't kidding they are far stronger than we give them credit for." Hudo grunted. One of them started to dash at them with a maniacally laugh similar to Buu. Zugo flew at him,meeting his fist with his own. The two then broke out into a array of punches and kicks, with Zugo actually struggling to gain the upper hand. Hudo was instantly fighting the purple one without fairing much better with his partner. Zugo was struck back with a punch that dealt damage through his guard. His arms were actually shaking from the force of the demon's strike. Zugo cursed under his breath and vanished from it's sights and delivered a strong punch right in the gut. The blue hair Astackian drew his fist back and spun around to back-punch it across the face. Zugo smirked until he felt a tail start to pull at his leg. The monster smirked evilly and through him into one of the jelly-bean crystals. Zugo's back bounced off the object, coughing out some blood before being pummeled with a barrage of punches. Hudo got distracted from worrying for his friends well being and got slammed into a crystal by the face. Hudo hissed in pain before kick the purple being away. The black and green haired Astackian began to power up incredibly, transforming into his stage 1 state.

 _"Oh right, I forgot we could do that."_ Zugo thought while defending himself from the onslaught of punches. Transforming into his stage 1 state, Zugo fought back with his own barrage of strikes. Then from breaking the monster's guard, Zugo Kicked it in the face while Hudo elbowed his opponent in the stomach before kneeing it in the chin. The two look alike slammed into each other before witnessing the Astackians charging up their Ki blasts.

"Nebula Burst!" Zugo yelled.

"Vortex Skewer!" Hudo shouted in union. The dark ocean blue energy wave combined with the raging dark green wave and engulfed the two monsters at the same time. They let out a screech as a blue and green explosion blinded the environment, eventually revealing the destruction of their enemy.

"Well that was tougher than we'd expected." Hudo noted.

Zugo was for some reason unsure. He Couldn't feel their energies anymore but something was still lingering around. Something...dark. That was when sudden burst of light purple energy began to swirl around above the check in station. It seemed to be coming from all over other world since energy seemed to seep from Grand Kai's planet as well. The inhabitants were disoriented from the sudden burst of energy coming from the ashes of their enemy. Zugo was sweating a bit from the sudden increase in energy that was making the monsters they just fought now look like a speck of dust.

 _ **Sector 589 By The Hideout**_

Kuzuku was laughing a bit from what Nana said but was snapped out of it when he felt a sudden surge of evil energy. 21 and Riley felt it to thus all three were look in the direction where Zugo and Hudo went in.

"Bro do you feel that? That power...its huge yet its still rising." Riley whispered.

"Well of course I can feel that, you got to be really unobservant to not feel it. Zugo and Hudo might be in trouble." Kuzuku replied.

"What's going on you three? You suddenly went all serious on us." Nana asked.

"Sorry Nana but something has just came up and I think some of my friends may be in some trouble." Kuzuku answered.

"So does this mean that you three are leaving?" Nana whimpered. Kuzuku felt a tint of sadness but nodded anyways. That was when he heard footsteps come towards them.

"Don't worry about your family Kuzuku, I will keep them safe. It was a real hassle getting here though." King Kai said.

"Oh King Kai, thank you I appreciate it a lot." Kuzuku smiled.

"No problem besides if you guys never came then we'd all be biting the dirt right now." King Kai smirked. Kuzuku turned to his three dead family members.

"It was nice meeting you...Mom, Dad and you to Nana. But we must take our leave and put an end to whatever this thing is." Kuzuku said.

"No need, it was worth the wait. Now go and win this for us." Karroto said while Elery hugged his arm. 21 and Riley put a hand on the Saiyan's shoulder while he was searching for Zugo and Hudo's energy. Once he locked on the three were instantly teleported to the Astackians.

"Zugo what's going on here? I can sense various of energy signatures of the same monsters that were wreaking havoc all over." Kuzuku panicked.

"Kuzuku-san, I have bad news but the gates of hell have opened. I've just had Goku and Vegeta returned from their training and right now they are battling Cell and the other inhabitants of hell." Whis notified them telepathically.

"Really? Damn it, we're too late!" Kuzuku cursed. The energy soon wrapped around and condensed into each other. Soon forming giant flesh that would soon take to be the monster's true form. First the hand formed, then the legs and the body, before revealing the chubby face. Once it was completely form it took on the appearance of a fat yellow lizard with pointed ears and a innocent face. It seemed to have holes along it stomach while wearing light lavender armbands and rounded pants.

"Janemba, Janemba." Janemba said as it waggled it's feet.

"Huh it seems harmless. I wonder if this thing really was responsible for this much destruction." Kuzuku commented. Hudo flew up to its face to get a closer look.

"Uh, is it okay that you stop this and return everything to normal." Hudo asked nicely.

"Hudo are your really asking kindly that he would stop?! After everything it did!" Zugo scolded.

"What, oh come on Zugo it is worth a shot rig-" Janemba smacked him into a crystal jelly bean, causing him to bounce of and stop himself.

"Owwwwww! Okay your right, he's not going to listen at all!" Hudo grunted holding his face.

"Wow he knocked Hudo away like it was nothing despite him being in stage 1." Kuzuku muttered.

"Kuzuku you musn't let your guard down! That thing is more powerful than you think!" King Kai said telepathically. As if to prove his point, Janemba let out a gale of energy, pushing the five of them back.

"He wasn't kidding, this guy has enough energy to destroy the universe and then some. I don't know why but it makes me kinda excited." Kuzuku smirked.

"Kuzuku I know what your thinking..." 21 said.

"Hehehe I you can read me like a book. Then I'm going to cut to the case, can you leave this guy to me?" Kuzuku chuckled.

"Sigh* fine but you better not die." 21 promised.

"Count on it." Kuzuku smiled.

"While you take this thing down why don't Riley and I head back to Earth to help Goku and Vegeta." 21 suggested.

"Okay then I will take you back and come back fast." Kuzuku chirped.

"No need I think I can manage myself." 21 said grabbing onto Riley and teleporting back to Earth.

 _"She learned instant transmission from just watching? God I sure know how to pick them don't I."_ Kuzuku awed thoughtfully. Kuzuku turned to the laughing Janemba that was amused by whatever is going on in his mind.

"Hey! Do you want to fight me? I bet I can take you on." Kuzuku enthused as Janemba was confused for a second before smiling.

"Janemba, Janemba!"

"Great just follow me down to hell now and we'll get this started. Hey Zugo! Hudo! I will leave freeing the check in station to you. The two nodded as Kuzuku lured Janemba down to hell with clapping hands. The giant lizard motioned the jelly crystals to descend him down to hell with him. Once landed, Kuzuku took a look around in awe.

"Wow this guy is affecting every dimension in creation."

 _ **Who would of guessed the villain of this arc would be Janemba right? Anyways this chapter was more of a family feels chapter. Granted it may have been unnecessary for me to throw Bardock and Gine but I just adore these two too much to let it slide. Expect a battle chapter next and thanks for reading.**_


	45. A Dangerous Enemy Returns!

The realm of hell had been surrounded by crystal jelly beans that floated in the sky that separated the Otherworld from the place of evil. The air seemed to have thicken as a Saiyan stand in front of the being responsible for this atrocity. A dangerous but yet...innocent monster.

"Janemba, Janemba!" It said with a smile as it rocked side to side.

"You know if your not gonna make the first move then we can drop this whole thing and go back to normal." Kuzuku suggested. Janemba hovered his hands over the ground and started materializing something that would make Kuzuku look over with curiosity. What he saw were a bunch of mini-Janemba's prattling around. Kuzuku only laughed at the sight of a bunch of the innocent-like creature.

 _"Well isn't this adorable."_ Kuzuku thought. His comment was soon taken for granted when the mini-Janemba's began surround him with their overwhelming numbers. Kuzuku was block punch for punch as the hoard began to pile on top of each other while the main Janemba was clapping happily. The giant's happy going expression was shifted into confusion when he heard screaming.

"HAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kuzuku shouted, spinning in circles while kicking all the mini-Janembas off of him, leaving the main one in awe. They all hit the ground and disappeared into nothing when Kuzuku landed onto the ground. Janemba started to clap and laugh again at his feat.

"Okay well that was something. I wonder what he is going to do next?" Kuzuku said. The Saiyan saw that Janemba stuck his hand out and motioned it downwards, confusing him that nothing had happened. Kuzuku finally caught on and looked up too late as the piles of crystal jelly beans slammed on top of him. The giant lizard took off into a sprint, moving faster and faster as he accelerated towards his target. Unaware of the fast approaching mongrel, Kuzuku was moving the beans aside until he caught sight of the second most terrifying thing he's saw. A giant that can move extremely fast, charging right at him.

"Gwahhhhhh!" Kuzuku panicked as it collided into the rubble, flinging the Saiyan into the air. Kuzuku stopped himself and let out a sigh of relief while Janemba stopped running. The yellow lizard demon punched what seemed to be air, until his hand disappeared, alerting Kuzuku that his punch was moving through a spatial portal. Reading the direction of where he directed his punch, Kuzuku swiftly ducked under the giant fist and payed attention to Janemba's attacks. The next one was a left punch this time, so Kuzuku prepared to defend his left until a punch seemingly came from above instead, knock the Saiyan down before getting a kick to the stomach.

"Graghhh, he can control where the portals can appear when he punches? Clever bastard!" Kuzuku grunted before getting a punch straight to the ground, causing him to struggle a bit as he was trying to not get crushed.

"Raghhhhhh!" Kuzuku shouted as he pushed the fist off him. Quickly reading the next punch that came from behind, Kuzuku formed a Ki blast in his hand and countered his punch with it, causing an explosion that would cause Janemba to tumble over.

"How about that one?" Kuzuku smirked. Answering his question, Janemba hoisted himself up onto his feet and started laughing again.

"Janemba, Janemba!" He repeated.

"Looks like I am in for a long !" Kuzuku charged at Janemba raring to go.

 _ **On Earth**_

People could be seen screaming as the undead roamed the streets. Traffic could be seen piling up as tanks trifled over them with a man yelling.

"Surrender and bow down to my rule! Do it now or be killed!" he ordered. He was smiling at how easy it was to exert his power over others until two boys stood in his path. This made him angry and annoyed that his tyranny was being postponed.

"Hey! Get out of my way or be slaughter by my forces!" he said.

"Dude do you really think that these toys scare us? Go back where you came from you old fart or I'm going to send you back there by force." Trunks ridiculed.

"Why you little! I have one of the most powerful armies in the country! Don't think for a second that I will not kill two measly children!" He retorted.

"Then I guess you have pretty low standards for the meaning of 'powerful', right Goten?" Trunks smirked.

"Uh huh, these things seem as light as one of my journals at home." Goten said as he lifted one of the tanks with one arm. The son of Goku threw the tank at the crowd of even more tanks, causing them to explode on each other. The short man was shock but didn't waver.

"Don't hold back men! Kill these insolent brats and victory will be ours!". His army of tanks and soldiers started to advance at the two half-breeds.

"Hey Goten don't go too hard okay? This looks like it's going to be fun and I want to enjoy this for a while." Trunks enthused

"Okay Trunks, then what are we waiting for? I want to have fun right now!" Goten said with excitement.

"Alright then, person with the most kills win. Ready, Set, and...GO!" Trunks yelled playfully. The boys dashed into two different directions, destroying numerous of tanks in mere seconds, while avoiding some missiles but some still landed but did practically nothing to them. The midget was left on his butt in shock at the boys absurd strength. So much so that he didn't notice an exploding tank next to him. The fires of the explosion consumed him completely, killing him and sending him back to Otherworld.

 _ **With 21 in East City**_

Riley and 21 were back on Earth or as to say the living world and were helping out several people find shelter as the fallen villains were getting dismantled by the Z fighters. They thought it'd be best if they split up and defend separate cities. While dispatching yet another dead fighter none other as Zarbon, someone from behind attempted to strike 21 with a familiar orb of energy. 21 turned to face the familiar opposition back on planet Codia.

"I didn't think I'd get a second chance to kill you once and for all you witch!" Inzuna snarled at her. For some reason, 21 expected that she will be targeted by her. But that thought also brought her one of her biggest worries.

 _"Wait if she's back then that must mean...!"_ 21 realized. She didn't have time to think any further due to the fact that more of those orbs were flying at her. She dodged each one with great speed and charged at Inzuna. The evil god's subordinate didn't have any time to process the punch across the face that was followed with an elbow. 21 spun back into position and smacked her down with her tail. Inzuna got up slowly and stumbled at bit as she wiped the blood off her chin.

"You fucking bitch!" She snapped. 21 was getting annoyed at the insults and appeared right in front of her. She didn't say a thing when she kicked her into a side of a building. Inzuna got up slowly and coughed out some more blood.

"What is the meaning of this! You weren't this strong back on planet Codia!" Inzuna scuffed. 21 looked at her with hateful eyes. Inuzna started to shake in fear at the thought of dying again. As 21 took steps towards the shivering demon, Inzuna started to cover her face from looking at her.

"I know what you may be thinking. I am...no we are the bad guys here for just wanting for the mortals of this universe to advance and prosper! Is that wrong to ask for? All we're doing is merely getting rid of those who are weak and drag down our universe's reputation. Why do you think Gods of Destructions were brought into existence as well as the Supreme Kais. They are meant to guide this Universe to new heights but yet one lounges around for billions of years while the other relies on mere mortals to do their job." Inzuna ranted.

"It doesn't matter, the fact that you and your 'god' has hurt and killed so many people is the reason why I must stop you even if that means I have to kill you. Believe me I don't want to take another's life but the way you talk and the way you act towards other people shows that you are beyond convincing." 21 whispered while her expression softened.

"This is coming from a Majin! A being that is meant for nothing else but killing others and causing them to suffer. You have no right to judge me for what I have done. At least mine is not for such a selfish cause but for the sake of our universe!" Inzuna rebutted. Memories of when her personality being split and when she ate people without their consent flooded back into her mind. She stood silent as her lips pressed onto each other. But she spoke regardless of knowing that in a way, the woman before her was right.

"Even if I have the makeups of the most vile people of the universe. Even if I made mistakes in the past that I greatly regret. Even if the world doesn't forgive me for my actions. I have no choice but to push pass all that and bare it as long as I live. The people that I bonded with for all this time have opened my eyes to that. Isn't that some form of evolution for you guys? Pushing pass one's own weakness and moving forward in life?" 21 looked up with a smile. Inzuna didn't know what to say and was getting more frustrated.

"No! The evolution we seek is strength! Now prepare yourself as I will show you what I mean!" Inzuna lunged at 21. The Majin sighed heavily and blitzed right at her opponent. She charged a blast in her abdomen and released it at point blank range. The death was so fast that 21 didn't have time to hear her screams. Nothing else could be heard as wind brushed off the dust in front of 21. She stood there in deep thought for a moment and whispered.

"I'm Sorry..."

 _ **Now With Riley In North City**_

Riley had just finished off Ibunozo who had just been wreaking havoc everywhere. She barely had to turn Super Saiyan in order to finish him off, which goes to show that her training hadn't gone to waste. She was standing in the middle of the street, wondering if the area had been cleared of undead fighters. That was when someone landed just behind her causing the Saiyan girl to turn around. There stood a similar insect looking being that would crave nothing more but to destroy two particular Saiyans.

"Who are you supposed to be? An overgrown cockroach?" Riley insulted.

"How prevalent of you. I've heard such an insult from someone particular. Say do you happen to know where can I find this particular Saiyan that goes by the name of Kuzuku?" Cell grinned. Riley's face morphed into a serious expression.

"How do you know my brother?" Riley asked.

"Brother? So the primate has a sister after all. This will make my revenge even better. Now tell me where he is so I can show him you mangled body after I am through with you." Cell threatened.

"How about this for a compromise? I send you back to hell and you don't get your little revenge. I can take that you are nothing more than another person that needs to be put back into their place." Riley said. She got into stance, ready to finish him quickly and get back to 21 and the others. Cell laughed under his breath while getting ready to enjoy the beat down he was about to give.

"I'll show you difference between you and the perfect being. Now behold..." Cell muttered as his body vanished. Riley was shocked at his speed but caught whim of his presences at the last moment. She ducked under a high kick and attempted to elbow him in the stomach but she had her elbow caught before it could make contact. Letting out a bit of energy, the Perfect Android pushed her back with a burst of energy, causing the bottom of her shoes to slide against the ground. Riley steadied herself back into position and transformed into a Super Saiyan 2.

 _"This guy is going to be tough."_ Riley thought. She charged right back into the fight and launched a high roundhouse kick at Cell's face which was blocked by his arm. As soon as she realized that her kick was blocked, she followed up with launching a punch across the face but this time, the green bio-roid dodged her punch and even saw the reverse roundhouse kick coming as well, ducking under it with ease. The two broke out into an exchange of blows across the street and eventually started flying around the city buildings.

Cell caught Riley's punch that was aimed at his stomach and deflected a second one that was aimed at his face before kicking the girl towards the ground. That didn't stop her though as she dashed at him with tremendous speed, catching him off guard and punching him across the face, stunning him for a moment. They then broke out into a exchange of blows once again, with Riley gaining the upper hand. First she stopped Cell's kick with one of her own and followed up with a high knee to the face, dazing him a bit. As she was floating for a moment, she notice a roundhouse kick coming straight at her head so she ducked under it and followed up with a reverse roundhouse at Cell's head and flipped kicked him in the chin. Right after she uppercut him across the cheek, she started to do a series of vanishes in every direction, kicking, kneeing, and punching him in the process, trying to not give him time to recover nor track her down. She ended her assault off with a barrage of punches in the chest and stomach area and implanted her fist into his stomach before reverse high kicking him across the face, sending him flying into several buildings. Instantly after he was launched, Cell came right back and struck her so far that she landed at least several miles from her original position. She rolled across the ground, gaining cuts and bruises before hoisting herself up with one hand, dodging a sliding low-kick from the android. Thinking that this was more of a challenge than she'd had expected, Riley decided to transform into a Super Saiyan 3 with great haste. Cell looked up at the girl as she floated above him.

"That form...I take that this is another transformation? Your brother used the same form on me the last time we fought." Cell noted.

"Good then you must know that you are finish! Take This" Riley shouted. She generated a small orange Ki in her hand and fired it at Cell in a giant wave of energy. Cell held back the blast with the palm of his hands before it exploded, covering the area with smoke. The perfect being looked around, searching for where she may had gone. With tremendous speed, Riley landed a punch across his face from approaching from Cell's side area. She then followed up with a left punch to the other side of Cell's cheek and palm punched him in the chin before spinning around and kicking him from the top of his head, knocking him to the ground. Cell recovered from the combo she landed and lifted himself off the ground.

"Not bad girly, it seems you are way stronger than your brother from back then. However...your technique is that of a soft leaf." Cell said punch Riley across the face, sending her flying into a oil truck, indenting it greatly. Riley shook her head a bit, trying to regain her composer before Cell appeared in front of her again.

"You must focus your technique on destroying your opponent!" Cell stated, punching Riley in the ribs, shattering it. She coughed out blood before getting another punch across the face, rocketing her across the gravel. She clutched her ribs before narrowly dodging a kick from behind. To gain some distance, The Saiyan threw a Ki blast that exploded upon contact and jumped away. The debris cleared way, revealing that Cell was unharmed by the attack.

"Hmph that was clever but I thin-" Cell started but was interrupted by an Ki blast from the distance. He slapped the blast away and turned to look at the source of the energy. He started to laugh with sinister intent.

"Oh my, look what we have here? It's most definitely got to be my lucky day. It's so good to see you again, Gohan." Cell laughed. Gohan landed in front of Riley who was panting heavily.

"Go-Gohan? How did you get here?" Riley asked.

"Kibito Kai teleported both Piccolo and I back to Earth. That means the situation must be pretty drastic if reinforcements are needed." Gohan answered. Gohan turned his attention to Cell and glared at him.

"So two times wasn't enough for you huh. Then I suppose we're going to have to put you back where you belong, Cell." Gohan hissed. Cell started to chuckle at his heroic antics.

"So, the little pacifist from back then, finally found the guts to grow up and take this more seriously. Well that only means more fun for me when I get to kill you slowly." Cell said darkly.

Gohan said no more and powered up while the android stood there waiting. Gohan dashed at him with unrelenting speed and started unleashing a flurry of punch and kicks. Cell thought he saw an opening a tried to launch a right hook at Gohan's ribs but was deflected when the half-breed spun around his fist. The android's eyes widened as he felt several blows striking him simultaneously as he evaded his strike. When Gohan came back around, he launched a kick with his heel at Cell's face which was blocked by his forearm. The force of the blow though was left unchanged as a gust of wind shook the surrounding area. Pushing Gohan's kick off him, Cell threw a punch at the Saiyan, resulting in Gohan evading the blow and using his arm as leverage to lift him above the android and knee him straight into the ground. The perfect android was starting to get annoyed and let his energy flare, pushing the half-breed away. He dashed at him and faked him out with an afterimage only to kick him in the back, sending him flying into one of the many buildings.

 _"He was holding back that much power!?"_ Gohan cursed.

"Umm excuse me, are you one of those evil people that have been roaming about" asked a feminine voice behind him. Gohan turned around to see a frightened group of people staring at him. Before he could say a word Cell fired a Kamehameha wave right at the building. With nothing else to do, he generated a force field to hold back the blast. As the wave struggled to break through the energy barrier, Riley appeared behind Cell and fired one of her own. The android smirked and held in back with a energy wave with his opposite hand. Inevitably both Saiyans were beaten in the contest of power and had their techniques beaten, resulting in two explosions on both ends. When the dust cleared on Gohan's end, the building's top area was blown off but it seems that the barrier successfully protected the people as they remained safe but as for Gohan he was now down on one knee with severe injuries. Riley on the other hand crashed straight into the ground and was covered with bruises everywhere. She got up hesitantly as she watched Cell float above her.

 _"How in the hell is he so strong? It shouldn't make any sense, he lost to Kuzuku and we are all now way stronger from back the, so how?!"_ Gohan grumbled. Cell flew just above Gohan, ready to finish him off.

"Pathetic, but I will give credit where it is due but now it is time for you to die." Cell said. The android fired a green ki blast at Gohan who was bracing himself for death until an unknown someone kick the orb away and punched Cell right through a building.

"Wait, was that?" Cell didn't have time to continue his sentence as he was knocked straight into the ground before he stopped himself from crashing.

"Very sneaky of you Goku. You may pose a challenge to me after all." Cell complimented. Goku landed on the ground near his son while in Super Saiyan Blue.

"Fa-Father? What are you doing here?" Gohan stuttered.

"Come on, you may be an adult know but did you actually think I'd let my kid die?" Goku chuckled and turned to Cell.

"So you came back to life again huh Cell. Kuzuku wasn't enough for you last time?" Goku taunted.

"Oh believe me I would kill to have another crack at him but you see Goku your son and that girl over there got in the way." Cell retorted.

"Well if you were able to take the both of them on at the same time then I suppose you weren't slacking off again while you spent your time in hell." Goku assumed.

"Oh you know me so well Goku its touching. Now behold the power that I was able to access through unleashing my true potential." Cell laughed. He started to charge up while his Ki raised exponentially by the minute. Static electricity started to wrap around his body and soon burst out into a golden flare that enveloped him completely.

"I can't believe it." Goku muttered. When the light faded, Cell's body was revealed to be golden with intense energy.

"Can you feel the power Goku? Frieza's incomplete form was nowhere close to this level. You see, through my second time in hell I've thought about something. I can train myself as much as I want but I would never reach the level that of a god. Even if I were to kill these twits I would of been completely outmatched by your Super Saiyan Blue. But remembering the immense power that Frieza had gained through transforming into his Golden Form made me realized that I could achieve the same. Being the perfect being in of itself helped me not only gain the form but also master it unlike that impudent that is trapped in the deep lower levels of Earth's hell. But I didn't stop thinking there. If Frieza's cells allowed me to transform into something like this then maybe I can achieve something like your Super Saiyan Blue but there was one problem that got in my way." Cell explained.

"And what was that? The fact that you can't use Godly Ki?" Goku answered.

"That's precisely it! Your new evolution uses a Ki that is merely beyond comprehension and normal training. That is why I must absorb you Goku so I can complete my final evolution! With the Godly Ki from Blue and the near limitless stamina from the True Golden Form I'd be unstoppable!" Cell revealed.

 _"Wait near limitless stamina? Which means that this complete form doesn't gain a greater power boost but fixes the stamina problem from the incomplete form. But yet, something is off."_ Goku noticed.

"I know that you are tired of talking so let's just get right into the main dish shall we." Cell said as he raised his hand. Anti-Mattered Spikes started to form and were launched at Goku with shocking speed. The hero of Earth dodged the first few and kicked the second one away. Cell teleported behind the Saiyan and launched a punch that was blocked by Goku's crossed arms. They then started to exchange blow for blow while in the air, the pressure of their strikes shaking their surroundings. Cell ducked under one of Goku's fist and grabbed him by the leg, catching the Saiyan off guard by dragging and slamming him into the ground. Goku gasped in pain and was grabbed by the throat and lifted off the ground.

"Bye Bye now." Cell mocked generating all to familiar orb in the palm of his hands. But the android's first mistake was making sure Goku couldn't use his arms as he quickly performed instant transmission and kicked him into the side of a building. Gohan flew down next to Riley and helped her off the ground.

"Thanks Gohan but don't you think something is off here?" Riley mentions.

"So I am not the only one huh? He's using attacks that are similar to Aereos, but that should be impossible unless..." Gohan muttered. As soon as he stopped talking, Cell blew the rubble off him with immense dark gold energy. Everyone was struggling to stand from the sudden burst of energy.

"What is this, where is this extra power coming from!" Goku grunted. Cell started to chuckle slowly at his new found power.

"I think I've figured it out, Goku. Now how about this for size." Cell smirked while placing his fingers on his head. Electricity started to form erratically while his aura started to show a hint of blue in it, until he fired.

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" Cell shouted unleashing the piercing beam at the Saiyan. Goku had little time to react and dodged the beam, grazing his shoulder in the process. As the blast dissipated into the sky, Goku was shocked to figure out what had happened.

"Ho-How?! How do you have God Ki now?!" Goku asked.

"Oh Goku it took some time to realize it but apparently someone I absorbed earlier had the same quality of Ki as you." Cell admitted. Gohan's fears were realized and answered who it was for him.

"Don't tell me that you absorbed Aereos!" Gohan worried.

"Oh so that was his name. Yes I did and I must say he was delicious. His power raised my Golden Form well beyond that of it's normal capabilities but apparently it wasn't enough. Despite that I still have trouble putting you down, Son Goku." Cell amused.

"Well thank you, I've been training really hard ever since that incident with the clones. You absorbing Aereos also explains why you were using attacks that I've never seen before but that wasn't the only thing was it?" Goku said.

"You are catching on faster than I thought. You see the I've figured out a little secret to my hidden potential. As I already explained I have the cells of Frieza which allowed me to gain access to my Golden Form. Through countless struggling and training I could never obtain that blue form due to the lack of God Ki but now that I realized that Aereos I absorbed has that same Ki-" Cell paused.

"No..." Goku realized.

"I've now finally access your Super Saiyan Blue Ki and now with that power combined with the power of True Golden Form and Aereos's power and abilities, I've finally completed my evolution and made my place among the god." Cell laughed maniacally. The android's laughter was cut short when he sensed another fast approaching power level heading his way.

"Oh look, who decided to join us." Cell mused. The expecting opposition revealed himself to be Vegeta in a blink of an eye.

"It looks like the walking green trash can decided to get a new form. At least you will be even more entertaining than last time." Vegeta mocked. Goku flew next to the Saiyan prince and began to whisper into his ear.

"Fine, but you better not die or this plan of yours won't work." Vegeta grunted. The two Saiyans started to brace themselves for battle. The first one to start the first attack was from none other than Riley who thought it was best to sneak in a kick from behind. Cell ducked under the strike and overhead kicked her to the ground while deflecting a Ki blast that Gohan had fired at the android. The said Saiyans father however delivered an elbow across the face while landing two doubling kicks in across the stomach, sending him away while fire several Ki blasts and a Kamehameha. Cell recovered from the blow and deflected all of the Ki blast, eventually grabbing the expecting Vegeta who was going in for a strike from behind and practically rammed him right into the wave, shoving him into his Saiyan ally. The android then kicked the two of them away while turning around to fend off the onslaught of punches from both Riley and Gohan. While sidestepping Gohan's punch, Cell wasn't expecting the Saiyan girl to use him as leverage to land a spinning roundhouse kick across his face. The blow did indeed sting a bit but didn't affect him enough to slow him down. This was so when Cell, headbutted her into a pile of rubble while Gohan was trying to regain his footing. The android turned around and began pummeling Gohan all over with a series of different kicks before finishing him off with a power kick into the stomach, rocketing him into an office building. Before he could smile, Goku spin kick him with his heel, dazing him a bit before vanishing behind him, preparing a Ki blast in the palm of his hand and ramming it into his side, blowing him back just to give Vegeta enough time.

"You think that was enough to beat me!" Cell stated. Vegeta raised his power further than before and charged at him with immense speed.

"Shut up, our power rivals that of the gods!" Vegeta claimed while running right behind Cell, severing his arm in the process. The prince came to a full stop and turned around to prepare his signature move while Goku did the same.

"Final Flash!"

"Kamehamehaaaa!"

Cell grunted in annoyance and regrew his arm quickly before generating his perfect barrier successfully blocking the two attacks.

"Is that all?" Cell taunted.

"Hell no!" Vegeta responded while charging at him with ferocity. Cell fired a barrage of Ki blast that were being maneuvered around by the Saiyan prince. When he dashed behind him Vegeta threw a punch that was caught easily by the android, creating a gust of wind that would level the area behind the perfect bastard. Brushing the punch off him, Cell uppercut Vegeta on his right cheek, stunning him in the process before he was thrown down to the ground by Goku. As Cell was getting up, he had a smug expression on his face as they reformulated their formation but something kicked in that caused him to panic.

 _"What the! Why am I losing so much power all of a sudden!"_ Cell worried.

"Looks like it's finally taking into effect." Goku said landing on the ground with his allies.

"Wha-What is taking into effect you monkey!" Cell spat.

"You may have the power of the Golden Form under your complete control to where it doesn't drain as much stamina but there was one thing that pretty much sealed your fate and that was obtaining the power of our Super Saiyan Blue." Goku said.

"And that's suppose to mean?" Cell asked.

"Come on, you're supposed to be the perfect life form but you can't figure it out? When we first obtained the power of Super Saiyan Blue, we ran into a issue along the way but we were able to patch that up quite easily. That issue was the fact that if we are in the form too long, our stamina will get drain fast. Not as fast as the Golden Form but still quick enough to make it useless in long battles. That's why over the remaining course of training prior to fighting Frieza, we worked on tweaking the stamina problem to where it's pretty much nearly irrelevant. As of right now, you are severely weakened" Vegeta explained.

"So what! I can still take you both on at the same time! All I need to do is kill you both quickly and take care of those brats over there!" Cell stated.

"Oh no, this is where you are mistaken Cell. Without the full power of Super Saiyan Blue all I need is to use one technique and its all she wrote for you." Goku countered.

"Wait no..." Cell realized. Goku got into a stance and started to power up with red aura wrapping around himself.

"This is the end of the line for you Cell and I will make sure that you won't regenerate from this one. KAIOKEN X4!" Goku shouted while instantly slugging the Android across the face and launching him into the air.

"KAAAAAA...MEEEEEE...HAAAAAAAA...MEEEEEEEEEEE..." Goku chanted

"Oh No, No, No, No, No, Nooooo...!" Cell panicked

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Goku fired his Giant Kamehameha wave at the golden android, consuming him completely and obliterating every fiber of his being. The wave extended out into space while shaking the whole galaxy with it's might. When it dissipated, the protector of Earth deformed back into his base form and let out a sigh of relief.

"Phew now that was a doozy huh Vegeta. Though I must say it was fair for me to take the kill since you took the last one." Goku chuckled.

"Whatever, just know that next time I will be the one to have the glory Kakarot. Plus we I want to get back to training so I can perfect this transformation to its fullest potential." Vegeta grumbled while flying off.

"Well isn't that typical of Vegeta. Anyways that takes care of the major threats so it's going to be smooth sailing from here." Goku relieved.

"That's all well and good father but what about everyone else?" Gohan asked.

"No worries, everyone is safe at Bulma's place. Even Kuzuku's friends from school are there so there is no need to worry about them either." Goku assured. Riley deformed from exhaustion of using Super Saiyan 3 for too long and collapsed. Gohan picked stopped her from falling and lifted her over his shoulder.

"Sorry about this, I am still getting the hang of that form." Riley apologized.

"Don't be, besides your progress is quite astounding, even greater than that of your brother. You should be proud of that." Gohan smiled.

"You think so? Well then I am going to have to rest for now, that way I can get back to trai-ning" Riley whispered before passing out. Gohan and Goku looked at each other and nodded before flying off to Bulma's.

 **Now quick note, the Janemba in this story is actually far stronger than the one in the movie. Just want to make that clear since the next part is gonna be quite a fight. Btw I added GIFS on wattpad to make the fights more visual in a way. I might do the same for the previous chapters from time to time as well. Now as for Cell, the reason why I brought him back was because I felt it was about time for Goku and Vegeta to fight and what better way to have it is have them fight a stronger and more broken Cell? Also MajinBlue is an amazing at his work so go check him out. I just recently got hooked on his music.**


	46. The Demon Janemba Attacks!

_**Back In Otherworld with King Kai**_

King Kai was currently tensed up from watching the fight between Janemba and Kuzuku unfold, leaving the people who were with him confused. His concentration was disrupted when someone instant transmission behind him. He turned to see Kibito Kai with Pikkon, Bardock and Gine along with the Supreme and Elder Kai.

"Oh it's been a long time Bardock. What brings you back here with the SUPREME KAI!?" King Kai asked.

"Yes it has been but we decided to tag along with these guys to see you again and to find out what the current situation was." Bardock replied. While talking Gine noticed Elery and Karroto standing behind the King Kai.

"Oh Elery it's nice to see you again!" She squealed hugging her when she closed the distance.

"It's also good to see you to." Elery replied. Bardock looked over to her mate and noticed that the female she was hugging and the man beside her had tails.

"Gine, you didn't tell me there were also Saiyans in Otherworld as well." Bardock spoke. His mate turned around and gave him a goofy expression.

"Oh sorry Bardocky, I didn't think you would care to know." Gine apologized.

"I thought I told you to not call me that...and why wouldn't I care to know? He would of made a decent sparring partner." Bardock complained. The father of Goku walked over to Karroto and extended out his hand.

"You can call me Bardock. I can tell that you are the type that is itching for a training partner." Bardock greeted. Karroto smirked and shook his hand with a tight squeeze.

"Bardock is it? I've heard that you were the leader of an elite five-man squad composed of low-class Saiyans and despite that you rebelled against Frieza's army all by yourself. I have to admit you've earned my praise and by the way, my name is Karroto. I grew up admiring you from afar." Karroto said.

"Karroto is your name huh? I knew your father, he was a great man and was actually a platoon leader of High-class Saiyans." Bardock smiled.

"Glad we have something to relate to." Karroto nodded. Nana tapped King Kai on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Ummm Mr. King Kai, do you have a way for us to see what is going on with Kuzuku? You seem to be the only one to watch." Nana kindly asked. The blue antenna man shook his head in a way to say no.

"I'm sorry but if I were to let multiple people touch my shoulder then we wouldn't be able to view the fight as it would put strain on my body." King Kai solemn.

"Don't worry just leave the spectating job to me." Supreme Kai told them. He raised his hand to generate a giant viewing orb in the sky and levitated it just enough to let it softly touch the ground. Every besides the inhabitants of the world of the Kais looked at the ball for a moment in udder confusion before it revealed a series of moving images.

"There we go, now we can watch the fight unfold in person." Elder Kai blithe. Soon the image became more clear, displaying Kuzuku dodging and fending off various Ki blasts and punches that were coming from every direction.

"I can see the fight now! Thank you uhhh, kind sir!" Nana chirped. The Kai's besides King Kai that were present, starred with curiosity. Elder Kai decided to have a word with the Saiyan while he was fighting.

"Kuzuku can you hear me!" Elder Kai shouted. Everyone turned to the old man who was suddenly shouting at the sky. Kuzuku stopped moving for a moment, knowing that Elder Kai was speaking to him but started dodging again. While in the mitts of battle he started talking telepathically.

"Yeah I can hear you Elder Kai! As you can see, I am in the middle of a battle." Kuzuku said with his voice traveling through everyone's ears.

"Good, now I need you to start getting serious and eliminate that thing at once! I know it's in your blood to fight strong opponents but this one is far too dangerous! He is not only affecting the Otherworld and Hell but also the various other realms! If he is not stop here then everyone will be trapped and our universe will slowly crumble away!" Elder Kai exclaimed.

Kuzuku caught one of the giants fist and heeded Elder Kai's warning. Janemba happy going expression morphed into confusion from noticing Kuzuku's demeanor changing in a mere moment.

"Sorry pal but I am going to have to take this fight up a notch. No hard feelings. HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kuzuku screamed while powering up. The sudden eruption of energy blew the giant's fist away, knock him onto his back while he struggled to get up. When Janemba regained his composer, he sat up and looked at the wild gold energy that stood in front of him.

"Alright now things are getting juicy! Let's see how that overgrown lizard handles a Super Saiyan!" King Kai cheered. The Saiyans present were marveled at the transformation.

"What happened to Kolard? His hair changed completely and is now spiky." Nana asked. Karroto and Elery looked at each other without a clue at what was going on until Bardock decided to explain.

"So it seems that my son wasn't the only one to achieve the legendary form of our race." Bardock muttered.

"Wha-What do you mean?" Elery asked.

"You two were sent away before the explosion of our planet right? Well there was a legend that goes among Saiyans that long ago, there was one that had powers that were said to be stronger than that of all Elite Saiyans. They even say that his power surpasses that of Frieza. We refer to him as the legendary Super Saiyan. It just so happens that my son, Kakarrot achieved this form and took down that bastard that slaughtered our race." Bardock explained.

"So you're telling me that this is that legendary form? I don't see much of a difference." Karroto noted

"That's because you can't sense his sudden increase in power." King Kai stated, gaining their attention.

"Over the years, Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, and even the next generation of Saiyans have achieved new heights in power. First unlocking the Super Saiyan form themselves and then mastering the transformation's maximum power. They even unlocked new levels of power that are far surpassing than that of the original power of the form, so much so they've even started to rival that of the power of Gods of Destruction. Even Kuzuku who had recently discovered a level that has the potential to meet in terms of Goku and Vegeta in terms of power with his fight against Aereos displays that your race's potential is outstanding." Elder Kai speeches.

Back with Kuzuku, he was giving off a stern look to the yellow lizard that was looking at him dumbfoundedly. Kuzuku vanished from the monster's sights and punch him in the stomach and vanished behind his ginormous hamstring, kicking it in order to lessen his balance. Janemba keeled backwards as his balance was disrupted when Kuzuku flew up to his face, kicking him hard across the cheek. Janemba floated off his feet for a moment before the Saiyan plunged his fist right into his into his stomach, ramming his giant body into the grown and creating a large crater. Kuzuku floated just above him to see if he'd finish the job. He got his answer when the crystal like beans started to swarm him from every direction. Kuzuku started to kick away the objects but failed miserably as he was dragged straight into the ground while Janemba was getting up from the blow.

Meanwhile Supreme Kai was shocked at what had just happened. He couldn't simply compute on how Janemba took an direct assault from the Saiyan that was seemingly more powerful than he was when he fought in the tournament.

"Well this is quite unexpected, that thing is growing even more powerful at an frightening rate. Heck, I don't think that this is his true form." Elder Kai analyzed

"Old man, I thought my son was a Super Saiyan! That means his power should practically dwarf that thing down there right?!" Karroto worried.

"Pipe down and just watch! Kuzuku isn't even using his full power yet. He probably thought that transforming into a Super Saiyan was enough but I think it's gonna take more than just that to beat this thing." Elder Kai said.

On cue the group started to hear a loud scream as the ground beneath them began to shake. In the mitts of hell was an illuminating light that enveloped it. Janemba stood there with udder confusion at what was happening as the crystals started to levitate off the Saiyan, revealing a golden light and the Saiyan that was wrapped around it.

"RAGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kuzuku scream as he powered up. Everything was shaking around him while the he was raising his power even further beyond. Hell itself was crumble to bits at the amount of energy he was exerting which goes to show that Kuzuku was done playing around. Supreme Kai started to stumble a bit as even Otherworld was beginning to shake from the force.

"Whoa, he is not only shaking hell but also the entire Otherworld along with it. I don't think he is going to drag this fight out any longer Elder." Shin claimed. Nana was being held up by Elery while the rest were astonished by the display of power.

"ARAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kuzuku let out a blood rushing scream before letting the energy burst out completely, creating a eruption of fire light energy around him while his body glistened with light that faded to reveal his transformation. Janemba stood dumbfounded at the sight that was bestowed upon him. The Saiyan's hair was now longer while his eyes gave an stern and serious expression. Electricity began to rage around him and let out a thunderous sound.

Janemba started become amused by his exquisite transformation while his expression didn't change in the slightest.

"You're innocent and all but you are deadly. I will put you down for good this time." Kuzuku threatened while flying at the laughing creature. With utmost haste, Kuzuku began to start unleashing a barrage of punches and kicks all over the monster's gut that would slowly carry him into the air.

Janemba tried to manipulate the crystals to fall on top of them in hopes of preventing his assault from going any further, leaving a large sea of them laid across the floor of hell. To no prevail, Kuzuku's fists were too much and ended up lunch the giant into the air before he appeared just above him, readying his punch that would ram into the monster, sending him down to the ground like a bolt of lightning.

When Janemba hit the ground, Kuzuku started to power up with as he generated his energy to his hand. He charged down towards the recovering lizard as he got up to look at him with he confused expression.

"DRAGON IMPERIAL CLAW!" Kuzuku shouted plunging his fist into the monster's stomach so hard that a pillar of energy erupted from it as it was compressed in an abnormal way before letting out an explosion. Kuzuku landed on the ground facing the monster as he cried out in agony.

"JANEMBA! JANEMBAAAAaaa!" It scream before his hand hit the ground, signaling it's somewhat supposing death. Kuzuku toned down his raging energy and smiled that he may have somewhat won.

"Oh yeah! That shows him messing with the inhabitants of Otherworld. Kuzuku you are the man." King Kai cheered.

"Well it looks like going right into Super Saiyan 3 and finishing the fight quickly was the correct option huh ancestor." Supreme Kai chirped. Old Kai didn't respond to his descendant, alarming them that something was wrong.

"Is there something wrong Old Kai? Kolard won didn't he?" Elery asked.

"It may seem that way but something doesn't feel right to me. Something bad is about to happen and I think it's finally going to show itself." Old Kai admitted. Kuzuku immediately felt something was off when he sense a sudden power spike coming from the dead body. It started moving around, trying to compress itself into a smaller form as it began to change color. Eventually it formed the end product of it's transformation, a demon like creature with purple armor and red skin while his tail lashed around.

"You know for some reason I expected something like this." Kuzuku muttered. Janemba smirked evilly before emitting his energy as he dashed at the Saiyan. Kuzuku scuffed and dodged his initial kick, only to counter with one of his own that was blocked by his forearm. The demon attempted to use his tail to smack the Saiyan down to the ground but had it dodged narrowly through twisting his body in mid air. Kuzuku twisted his body to give a overhead kick while facing upside down but Janemba saw this coming and block it with ease and grabbed his foot. Before he could throw him, Kuzuku landed a clean kick to his neck, releasing the demon's grip on him and jumped backwards to fire a Ki blast only two have it disappear when Janemba recovered and created a portal before contact. Kuzuku was forced to figure out where it may appear, only to have it hit him in the back, sending him flying until he stopped himself and got back onto his feet. He then appeared in front of Janemba, kneeing him in the face before disappearing again to kick him in the same spot, leaving him stunned for a bit.

"Kaaaaaaaa...meeeeee...haaaaa...meeeee" Kuzuku chanted as he was now at the demon's side. Janemba grunted a bit but smirked before he could fire. He turned his body into small particles, disappearing from the Saiyan's sight and shocking him. Kuzuku powered down his beam before noticing a hand with a purple energy ball in it. It was practically too late as it exploded, stumbling the Saiyan back and tattering his clothes a bit. As soon as Janemba recovered, he extended out his finger that had a small black and green orb in his hand. Kuzuku knew he didn't have time to dodge so he crossed his arms and braced himself as a large green and black energy wave was fired directly at him.

Kuzuku lost his footing when attempting to block the blast and was launched far away into a pile of crystals that would be soon turned to ashes from the explosion.

"Well that's gonna hurt, that thing...it's no mistaking it." Elder Kai uttered.

"What do you mean great Elder?" Shin asked.

"What I mean is that Kuzuku isn't dealing with an average opponent is what I am saying. That being he is facing is composed of all the evil that have been generated and stored in containers when the check-in station does it's cleansing process for over billions upon billions of years. Right now Kuzuku is practically fighting another Aereos instead that Janemba makes even him look like child's play with his ever increasing power." Elder Kai replied. Everyone went into a state of shock at what he said.

"Isn't there something that we could do about this Old man! My son could potentially be killed down there!" Karroto worried.

"Look I didn't say that he would die. If things were to get heavy then I would notify the boy's masters, Goku and Vegeta to come and save him but they just recently had their hands full with dealing with Cell. Just like I said earlier, you have to watch and be observant." The old man wisdom. Karroto gulped for a moment but was still feeling anxious when he felt a hand caressed his. He look down to his mate who was giving him a comforting smile that would ease his tension.

Back to hell, Kuzuku lied on the ground with a pretty battle damage Gi. He slowly got up to his feet and saw that Janemba was slowly approaching him while smiling with nothing but pure sinister intent.

"Fuck this guy is not gonna go down so easily. All those attacks I did earlier only manage to stun him a bit but didn't even do any actual damage." Kuzuku cursed. Janemba stopped in front of him as radiating heat surround the area, distorting the vision of both fighter. He started to laugh manically for no reason while looking at the world around him.

"Okay you want a fight right? Then you'll get the fight you deserve monster! HRAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kuzuku shouted, charging up his power even further. Janemba stopped laughing and gave a serious look to the Saiyan that was transforming with all his might. His energy flared with life as it burst, surrounding the Saiyan with the golden aura of the original Super Saiyan transformation but had the signature particles flowing around. His hair turned back to it's normal color a while his body was covered with red fur. His orange eyes stared down at the monster before him while his tail and torn Gi that was hanging over his pants flowed in the wind.

"Now lets see if you can handle a Super Saiyan 4?" Kuzuku said. He dashed right at Janemba, shocking him with his speed and delivering six punches to his chest and face. Janemba stumbled back a bit but didn't have time to recover when he felt a kick get implanted across his face, stunning him some more before Kuzuku double kicked him across the ground, crashing into a glassy rock formation. Janemba leaped out of the rubble and rushed straight at the Saiyan and gut punched him hard with unreal speeds. Kuzuku grunted a bit but started an exchange of blows that were shaking Hell and Otherworld with each hit. Both fighters didn't let up their strikes and were practically stuck in the same spot as neither could gain more footing over the other. The two eventually collided knee, unleashing a electrical dome of energy that traveled all through Hell, struggling to get control over the other as electricity flowed between their legs. Kuzuku pushed Janemba's knee off his and restarted the exchange of blows once again before disappearing all around the realm of the despicable, leaving shock waves and destroyed land formations each time they move to another spot.

Kuzuku stopped moving when he lost sight of Janemba for a moment but quickly realized that he was above him, readying his fist to quickly got into a full defensive oriented stance and blocked the full force of the strike, leaving a crater just below him.

Moving his fist aside, Kuzuku delivered a devastating punch to his gut, causing him to fly backwards and gain some distance. Kuzuku stared at his opposition as he picked up something small off the ground. He snickered, indicating that he had something up his sleeve. The object he picked up materialized into a sword in the palm of his hands.

"Oh you just got to be kidding me!" Kuzuku complained. Janemba sliced the air in front of him, creating an attack that resembles the slash flying towards Kuzuku. The Saiyan wasn't prepared for what had happen and ended up slightly dodging a direct hit but was still grazed by it. Janemba dashed at the Saiyan with extraordinary speed and slashed downwards next, causing Kuzuku to dodge the attack by stepping to the side and throwing a Ki blast into his gut, exploding and creating a large patch of fire that surrounded him. Kuzuku flew off into the distance and hid behind a crystal. Janemba smirked as the flames surrounded him, swinging his Dimension Sword upwards and cutting through the flame and slicing the crystal Kuzuku was hiding behind. This earned Kuzuku a deep cut on his shoulder. He gripped it hard in hopes to apply pressure to prevent bleeding.

"Damn, I'm gonna need some time to charge up. Well here goes nothing." Kuzuku cursed. Before he could essentially start his technique, Janemba had already found him and appeared right next to him, catching him off guard. Kuzuku didn't have time to react as he was kicked right into the ground. He ached in pain as he was trying to get up and shook in fear when he saw more of those dimension slices coming his way, performing a series of back-flips and dodging each one. Kuzuku flew away from Janemba to gain some distance but was met with the demon one again as he seemed to appear through the cracks of space-time, releasing what seems to be dimensional shard right at Kuzuku. The Saiyan braced himself for pain as the shards flew passed him, slicing and cutting him as they passed. In the mitts of defending against the attack, Janemba embedded his foot into Kuzuku's gut again, sending flying into a jello like substance that somewhat hid his body. The demon began slicing the substance bit by bit until he found the Saiyan who was seemingly unconscious.

"Uh oh, Elder I think its about time we call Goku and Vegeta. That monster is a whole lot stronger than we gave'd it credit for." Supreme Kai panicked. Elder Kai started to sweat with worry as well while watching the display of Janemba's unrelenting power.

Janemba proceeded to slice downward as the energy slice was launched at Kuzuku, expecting to deal the final blow until it was blown away by the sudden burst of energy erupting from the substance. Janemba backed off a bit, wondering what was happening when the Saiyan flew up to him with serious eyes.

"Let's see how you will hand a Ultra-Full Powered Super Saiyan 4." Kuzuku said dangerously. Janemba was shocked at the amount of energy he was emitting, so much so that he didn't notice that his sword crumbled away into nothing. For some reason, Janemba started to get agitated, powering up even further.

Kuzuku didn't waste any time and struck the demon with a series of unfathomable amount of blows, damaging him great and make him realize the predicament he was in. It was so fast that Janemba didn't even realized he was behind him. The moment he turned around, Kuzuku's elbow was already planted firmly in his gut, knocking the wind out of him before getting another barrage of punches. Kuzuku's eyes glowed for a moment as he kicked him in the air and knocked him back into the ground.

"NOW SURVIVE THIS ONE! HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kuzuku shouted as he powered up with ferocity. He rushed at the monster with immense speed and punching the air before saying.

"DRAGONS FISTTTTT!"

The golden dragon was fired right the monster with it's large fangs attempting to devour him. Janemba struggled to hold him back as he was being pushed along the ground when it collided. Eventually he lost his grip and was completely consumed by the mythical dragon before it exploded into a large dome of energy, shaking the very fabric of Otherworld and Hell.

 _ **At the Check-In Station**_

Zugo and Hudo were panting heavily from their hard work of breaking the crystal that was binding the Check-In Station. No they weren't using their energy waves but were actually straight up insulting the thing as for some odd reason that was the way to crack it. Their moments of rest were interrupted when shock-wave shook the area.

"Man, I can't believe this! He gets to have all the fun while we are here talking shit to a literal wall!" Zugo complained while getting up.

"Sorry Hudo but I'm going to have to leave this to you! I am going down to help!" Zugo stated, flying down to hell to give Kuzuku a piece of his mind. Hudo sighed knowing that there was no point to argue with him and just went back to insulting the crystal once more.

 **A/N: I must say that making GIFs is taxing _**


	47. A New Destruction King?

A wandering small figure was navigating his way throughout the region that resides below the level of the good willed. He was tired and dirtied all over from god who knows what had happened to him. His trivial wizardly clothing flowed with in the wind as he saw the distorted realm known as hell.

"Damn this! What did I do to deserve this suffering!" Babidi cursed as he remembered what had happened. Him being practically the weakest in hell condoned him to a vast eternity of senseless bullying. He was picked on and was even beaten plenty of times. The wizard tried using his magic but he always seems to fail to use it in time.

"If I simply had an subordinate with a vast amount of power then I shall surely make those imbeciles regret what they have done to me!" Babidi grunted. He continued to walk until he stumbled upon something. A sight that would mark not a mistake but an opportunity. There he saw the demon Janemba, all bloodied and beaten as he was struggling to get off his knees. Babidi could sense the power emitting from the demon and started to snicker evilly.

"Yes, this one shall do nicely. He is nothing but pure evil and I can already tell he is far stronger than that of Majin Buu.". During his own monologue, Kuzuku was walking up to Janemba slowly, staring him down with a stern face.

"Looks like this is the end of the road for you Janemba. Don't worry, I will make this quick and painless." Kuzuku said while generating a Ki blast to deliver the final blow. Babidi took notice that his new play thing was about to die so he hurried up and started to chant his incantations. Meanwhile the people who were observing the fight from the crystal ball were smiling with glee, unknowing of what was about to happen.

"Phew the boy had me worried there for a moment. Who would've thought that he was hiding that much power left." Elder Kai said.

"I think this is a perfect time for my signature tea after this is all over." Nana chirped.

"Oh I can't wait Nana. Oooo Gine you're in for a big surprise, Nana's tea is one of the best I've ever tasted." Elery cheered while Gine smiled at her fellow Saiyan. Karroto was nothing more but a proud father while Bardock didn't pay the girl's banter any mind. Supreme Kai however noticed a shadowy figure behind a rock. He squinted his eyes to get a closer look at what it may be until he realized who it was.

"Uh ancestor, is that Babidi hiding behind a rock!?" Supreme Kai asked.

"What did you say?! Zoom in closer so we can get a look!" Elder Kai commanded. The ball showed the image of the wizard performing his magic on the demon.

"And now you are mine and only mine, Badarabada!" Babidi glee'd. Janemba's angered expression turned into one of shock at what had just happen. He started to hold his head while a giant eruption of energy leaked out of his body, pushing the Saiyan back.

"What the hell!" Kuzuku cursed while he was blown back. He looked forward at the terrifying sight of the demon becoming stronger and stronger by the minute. He was completely confused as to what was going on. Every observant was confused as well by the sudden action and turned to the Kai's for answers.

"Old man, what's going on here? Is that thing mad or something?" Bardock asked.

"It seems that wizard Babidi found another pawn to use. Some time ago he used to manipulate those who have darkness in their hearts with his magic and twists their minds to do his bidding. He was killed by one of his father's creations known as Majin Buu, a terrible being that rampaged across the universe. Goku and his friends manage to stop the threat since then but know he may have acquired an even more dangerous being." He replied.

"But isn't Janemba practically on the brink of defeat? Kuzuku could simply proceed to finish him off anyways." King Kai said.

"No it's not that simple King Kai. You mustn't forgotten what Babidi's magic did to Vegeta when he had him under his control. The moment he turned Vegeta into a Destruction King his power rose exponentially, so much so that it was frightening to even think about." Supreme Kai answered. King Kai came into full realization at the situation at hand.

"Oh shit..." he muttered with worry. Janemba had finally stopped powering up and started to breath heavily. He then started to laugh maniacally as all of his wounds had been healed due to his transformation. Kuzuku stood bewildered at what just happened until he saw a figure reveal himself.

"Oh my, Oh my, it seems that you were too late to eliminate my new toy." Babidi mocked.

"Who are you midget?!" Kuzuku snapped.

"I am the great wizard Babidi and you better learn respect!" Babidi hissed. The dwarf calmed down and started to walk around the newly transformed demon.

"Now you may be wondering what may had happened. You see I was walking around the vast plains of Hell, only to see an exquisite specimen to take control of with my dark magic. It was a good thing I came or he may have been vaporized. Now I will use him to get revenge on those impudent little rats that looked down on me and then I will take control over all of Hell!" Babidi bantered.

"Are you insane? That monster is the very reason why Otherworld is in a mess right now! Helping Janemba only puts the rest of the universe in jeopardy!" Kuzuku scolded.

"And why should I care?! Tch but I must thank you though. You gave me the name of my newly acquired Destruction King." Babidi retorted. Janemba lifted his head to reveal a sinister face with the letter "M" on his forehead. His body was spewing out pinkish electricity as he straightened out his body.

 **A/N: Fun fact, in the Dragon Ball Heroes game, the Majin logo is actually referred to by a term called Destruction King. This was created so people don't confuse Majin (The race) to Majin Vegeta or Majin Janemba.**

"Now Janemba I think you should dispatch this big buffoon at once so we can get on with our plans." Babidi commanded. Janemba looked down at the half-pint, finally taking notice of him. He stared at him for a moment before giving off an evil grin. Without, Babidi realizing it, he was blown to nothing but ash but one of the demons energy blast. Kuzuku instantly took a stance, preparing to fight for his life.

"Kuzuku don't try to engage him now and wait for Goku! This monster has now become dangerously more powerful than before!" Elder Kai said telepathically.

"Tch...don't you think I know that? The problem is that I know this guy is not gonna leave me off the hook that easily, especially since I almost killed him." Kuzuku muttered to himself. Janemba dashed at the primate with dangerous speeds. Kuzuku was ready and blocked the kick that was aimed right at the side of his head. He could feel his whole arm shiver in pain from the blow causing him to grim for a moment. Janemba caught him while he was grimacing at the damage that a mere kick did and punched Kuzuku square in the face, sending him flying.

The demon ran after the Saiyan and started pummeling him relentlessly as he was still gliding across the ground. When he had enough of that he ran just behind the flying Kuzuku and kicked him into the air before catching him by the throat with his extended arms.

"Graghhhhhhhhhhhh!" Kuzuku gagged as he was slammed right into the ground and was being dragged all over the place eventually slamming into a crystal wall. Janemba then started to abuse his stretching ability and started punch the Saiyan from afar with intense speeds (Yes this is a One Piece Reference). The monster stopped his barrage and watched Kuzuku's body fall to the ground and aches all over. He got up wobbly and nearly fell back down a few times. Everyone that were watching in Otherworld were now fully worried.

"Damn that wizard! He just had to make thing ten thousand times worse than it needed to be. If only I got to him in time so that I can train the boy then this would of been taken care of by now!" Elder Kai complained.

"Isn't there anything we could do?!" Karroto frustrated.

"I'm afraid not. Sending any of you down there would amount to nothing. I don't think Goku will make it in time before Kuzuku is killed by that monstrosity." Elder Kai said. Everyone present could only watch the spectacle unfold before them, Nana and Elery turning away as they couldn't bare to look. Kuzuku was staring at his adversary with his orange eyes as he charged up his death blow. When he fired, Kuzuku could only stand there and await his death before someone deflected the blast away with one of his own. His shocked expression was shadowed by the back of his savior. It was Zugo with while in his Stage 2 state and he had his arms crossed.

"Zugo my man you are one hell of a life saver." Kuzuku praised.

"Save the glamorous praising for later, for now we got to exterminate this abomination." Zugo scuffed.

"Easier said than done, I was about to finish him off earlier until some midget wizard gave him a power up. After that he practically mopped the floor with me." Kuzuku laughed while getting back into fighting stance. The observance let out a sigh of relief as Kuzuku was saved by Zugo in the last minute.

"Phew and I thought he was a goner for sure." King Kai relaxed.

"We're not out of the woods yet, Janemba is still far too powerful for even the two of them. Even if they jump him together I am afraid that they would only get decimated." Elder Kai stated causing the rest to gain anxiety. Zugo was the first to charge at him and throw a kick right at his face. Janemba ducked under the attack and blocked the second kick that came his way. He then dodged a series of strikes that were thrown at him before smack Zugo to the ground behind him. and threw him to a wall in which he rebounded off of to continue his assault. Janemba blocked each and every one of his punches and blasted him away. The Astack began unleashing a barrage of Ki blast while his feet skid across the ground.

Kuzuku joined in by fired several blasts of his own in which before they made contact, Janemba blew them away with his energy alone. The demon avoided a kick from the back of his head by the Saiyan and blocked the elbow that was aimed at his face and jumped backwards to gain some distance. Kuzuku chased after him, unleashing an array of strikes while Zugo joined in with him. Janemba kicked Kuzuku backwards and started to trade blows with Zugo, only to trade blows with both of them yet again as he dodged a low sweep from behind by Kuzuku. The three of them then started to fly around and clash with explosive force, leaving sonic booms everywhere they went.

Zugo fired a energy wave that was dodged easily but it was a decoy for Kuzuku to fire another series of Ki blast from below. To the duo's struggle, Janemba avoided each and every one of them. The demon appeared back onto the ground, blocking an oncoming punch from Kuzuku and started boxing him with his fist. He then grabbed Kuzuku by the arm and threw him straight into the ground, dazing him a bit. Kuzuku got up slowly and narrowly dodge a Ki blast but had to block the energy wave that followed. When the Saiyan kicked the wave away Zugo came up from behind to sneak attack him but was met with a powerful Kiai that sent him straight into the ground, creating a large crater beneath him. Kuzuku leaped into the air and threw multiple Ki blast that were effortlessly blocked but one of them explode upon impact. He flew and grabbed Zugo off the ground and retreated into a pile of pointed metal balls. He found a space that was free of pointed spikes and settled them both down. Kuzuku and Zugo deformed back into their base as he were both practically drained of energy.

"Okay this is getting us nowhere, how are we supposed to beat that monstrosity!?" Zugo complained. Kuzuku was put into deep thought. Was there anyway for them to defeat that thing together? He was pretty much manhandling them both with minimal effort at the peak of their power.

"I'd rather babysit Goten, Trunks and Pan than deal with this shit right now!" Zugo cursed. That sentence lit the light bulb in Kuzuku's head at the thought of Goten and Trunks.

"That's it!" Kuzuku chirped. Zugo's attention was directed at the sudden cheerful shout from the Saiyan.

"You got an idea Kuzuku?" Zugo asked sternly.

"Yeah, you remember the technique that Trunks and Goten use to become one?" Kuzuku started. Zugo caught on quickly at where Kuzuku was going with this.

"You don't mean the fusion dance? I've seen the motion and its rather simple but don't we have to have the same power levels for it to work?" Zugo asked.

"Yes but I can simply lower my power level to match yours and besides we are not that far apart in strength." Kuzuku said, striking a nerve a bit from Zugo. But the Astackian knew full well that he had no choice in the matter.

"Fine! I will do the stupid dance with you since we are practically out of options at this point!" Zugo accepted. The two stood side by side of one of another focusing their power levels to match each other.

"Alright we are now even. Now remember we can't screw up on any part of the dance or we may get a faulty fusion." Kuzuku said. The two went through the motion and said in union.

"Fuuu...sion...huh?". The duo looked to catch a glimpse of a peculiar light shining in the distance of the darkness. They looked at it with confusion until realizing what it was.

"We got to move come on!" Kuzuku shouted flying out of their hiding spot with Zugo right on his tail. They were floating above the pile of spikes they were hiding in before it exploded into nothing but ashes from the destructive power of Janemba's attack. They took notice of the demon snickering evilly as he looks up at them.

"Crap he found us!" Zugo said. Janemba charged at the two of them and elbowed them both straight into the ground. They got up slowly only to watch him charging at him before he was kicked by an unknown figure that was revealed to be Hudo in his Stage 2 state.

"Go! I will buy you some time and hold him off!" Hudo assured.

"Wow thanks Hudo, you're awesome! This is it Zugo lets go before we lose the chance." Kuzuku said flying off with the Astack. Janemba growled at Hudo, ready to pounce on him at any given moment.

"You know my voice is really sure from the insults I had to give when freeing the Check-In Station. I think I deserve some compensation." Hudo said.

"RAGHHHHHH!" Janemba charged at the Astackian with murderous intent behind him. Hudo smiled for a moment before yelling at him.

"Disgusting Bastard!" Hudo insulted. Janemba's body shattered a bit from the insult while in the meantime Zugo and Kuzuku were performing the dance. The demon warped behind Hudo and pressed both his fist at the side of his head, causing him to scream in agony.

"FUUUUUU...SION...HAAAAA!" they said in union. A bright light covered everything in Otherworld, blinding the demon due to the intense light. Elder Kai smirked at the success of their plan.

"I guess everything turned out for the better, with the fusion technique they can clean up this mess in no time." King Kai claimed

"What do you mean by that?" Bardock asked.

"Oh nothing much. Just that Zugo and Kuzuku are now combining into one being that can definitely rid Janemba of this world." King Kai snorted. On cue the energy burst into a combination of blue and golden aura that was erupting like an overflowing pillar. The new being had a vest with a blue outline and white pants that had a blue sash wrapped around it. His hair was that of a Super Saiyan but had blue bangs flowing like a silhouette to his tail.

"I am neither Kuzuku nor Zugo! I am Kuzugo and I've come for you Janemba!" Kuzugo said. Janemba dropped Hudo to the ground and growled in frustration.

"RAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHH!" Janemba screamed, exerting his full power at once.

"Every force you create has an echo. Your own bad energy will be your undoing." Kuzugo claimed. The Astackian-Saiyan Fusion dashed passed the demon with extreme speeds, so fast that he didn't realized that he had be struck all over his body.

Janemba gritted and turned around in hopes to punch the fusion but was met with a gut punch and kick to the face that made him slide back quite far. The fusion landed on the ground with his back turned as he raised his hand into the air, creating a small light blue vortex of energy in his hand. He turned around to face the stunned demon. Janemba ran at the fusion in desperation unknowing of the dangers of the attack when it collided with his body. He landed a punch on Kuzugo's face but had no effect before his body was blown into nothing but sparkling stardust that would reform back into a boy with headphones over his neck.

"Huh?" The boy gasped as he looked up to see Kuzugo staring down at him.

"Uwaaaaaaaaa!" He screamed, running away in fear that he may be killed. Kuzugo started to laugh as he waited for the fusion to wear off.

 _ **A/N:That marks the end of this saga/arc. Next couple chapters are gonna be more...how can I say it? More Dramatic/Emotional? Yeah that's a good way to put it.**_


	48. Problems and Self-Doubts

Otherworld was slowly returning to normal as the Check-In Station was fully restored and the souls were coming back in at an alarming rate. But this didn't concern King Yemma since he proceeded to get back to work with no care in the world. On the other hand Hudo was now limping over to the fusion.

"So...Kuzugo right? You mind teleporting us back home? I kinda need to fall down on something soft." Hudo jokes. Kuzugo smiled and grabbed the Astackian and instant transmission back to the gang.

 **-Instant Transmission SFX-**

The two appeared near the group of friends who were just in the middle of a discussion. Everyone turned to see Hudo and Kuzugo standing there. Hudo fell to the ground and mumble some words as the gang ran to the fusion in confusion.

"Who are you? Where is Kuzuku and Zugo?" Krillin asked. Hudo lifted his chin before he could answer the baldy's question.

"Don't worry Krillin, in order for us to defeat that monster Janemba, Kuzuku and Zugo performed the fusion technique. You can call them Kuzugo for now. He should be defusing any second now." Hudo explained. On schedule, Kuzugo de-fused back into his two original beings, dropping them on the ground as they were somewhat exhausted.

"Huff* Huff* Well glad that's over. Any longer of me being fused with you was going to drive me insane." Zugo remarked.

"Pant* Pant* Oh just lighten up will ya? You're like a walking pile of salt right now." Kuzuku countered. Everyone laughed at the comedy act that was going on between the two. 21 smiled genuinely from a loving standpoint. She had a feeling that Kuzuku was going to be alright but couldn't stop thinking about what had happened earlier. The gang decided it was best to have a victory feast. Kuzuku was catching up with his friends back at school and how they have been doing.

"I heard that you all finally graduated! Congratulations you guys!" Kuzuku complimented.

"Come on you don't have to toot our horn. You literally graduated earlier and have been living on your own far longer than any of us." Kize jokes.

"So Ace, when do you start taking over your father's business?" Kuzuku asked.

"Well buddy, I first have to go through college and get my business degree so taking over the family's business is far ahead in the future. Liz had actually started her semester in the medical field so that's a plus." Ace noted.

"Wow so you're trying to be a doctor, Liz?" Kuzuku astonished.

"You bet it, I've always wanted to be a doctor so going to medical school is one step towards that goal. But that doesn't come close to the amount of lives you and your friends save on a daily basis." Liz said.

Kuzuku simply chuckled at from the praising and sipped a bit of his drink, only to notice that Ryusika and Vincent had been looking distress and hasn't been talking much. Kuzuku raised an eyebrow in suspicion and decided to get them involved in the conversation.

"Hey you two okay over there? You both seem distant for some odd reason." Kuzuku asked. Ryusika jerked a bit from the sudden question that was directed at her and nervously started laughing.

"Oh it's nothing at all, just me dozing off." Ryusika feigned. Vincent kissed his teeth and walked started to walk away. The group was now completely confused as to what was happening. The tilted hair football star was never like this before which was a first for everyone.

"What's wrong with him?" Kize muttered. Ryusika started to feel depressed and hid her face from her friends. Her lips started to quiver as if it was holding back the words that she didn't want to let out. The group started to catch on and looked at each other, nodding in union.

"Come on, let's have a private chat somewhere less crowded. That way we won't make a scene." Liz offered, pulling her behind the Capsule Corp house while motioning the others to come with her. As soon as they were far away from the party they surrounded the popular girl so she couldn't escape from the interrogation.

"Alright now speak your mind, what's going on between you and Vincent. The moment Kuzuku said something to you two he completely bailed on us." Ace asked. Ryusika's feet started to shake from the pressure. She collapsed to her knees and started to sob uncontrollably. Everyone started to feel bad trying to force her to go through this confession. Kuzuku knelt down and patted her head.

"Look, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to but we are your friends so you don't have to bare whatever is making you down alone." Kuzuku whispered. Ryusika wiped the tears out of her eyes an darted her eyes down to the grass. Everyone present, Liz, Kuzuku, Ace, and Kize were awaiting for her response.

"I don't know what to do guys and I am terrified." Ryusika sniffed.

"What are you so afraid of, I mean it can't be all that ba-OW!" Kize said before getting kicked in the shin by Liz.

"Do you guys remember the party last week?" Ryusika muttered.

"Yeah the one that we all went to before graduation day right?" Ace said.

"Well while Kize was busy partying and you two were pretty much having some alone time to yourselves, Vincent was the only actual company that I had with me. We both had a tad bit too much to drink and after that everything went blank..." Ryusika said before her voice trailed off. Kuzuku's eyes widened in realization. He heard various stories from Gohan of this same cliche' that seems to always happen to college and high school students when at parties so much so that it is frantically displayed in movies and T.V series.

"Ryusika don't tell me you are..." Kuzuku asked.

"Yes its exactly what it seems, I knew you'd figure it out. I woke up naked next to Vincent in the morning at a strangers house and not even a week later I just found out that I am pregnant." Ryusika confessed. There was now an eerie silence that filled the air. Everyone was now completely shocked at the news that he had just heard.

 _"Man it's just one problem after the other."_ Kuzuku groaned mentally.

"So are you going to keep it?" Ace asked.

"Ace!" Liz yelled.

"Yes, even though I know daddy won't be happy I don't ever want to abort my child even if it was a accident. I just have to manage somehow..." Ryusika answered. Kuzuku helped the poor girl off the ground put one hand on her shoulder, gaining her full attention.

"Then it's settled! Don't worry we will support you and Vincent with everything we got!" Kuzuku assured. Ryusika smiled at the Saiyan's kind support, feeling butterflies in her stomach once again. She pushed down the feeling and went back to a sulking expression.

"Thanks you guys but I don't think Vincent will be on the same page. When I told him this morning, he said he didn't want anything to do with me." Ryusika added.

"What! But how could he!? I'll go see him at once!" Kize gritted as he ran off to find his best friend in anger. Ace was about to stop him but he knew that the track star was unwilling to listen. He turned back to the situation at hand and let out a sigh.

"Well looks like Kize is going to take care of the Vincent problem but for now we better head back to the feast before all the food is gone. Later we will try discussing a way on how we will inform your parents." Ace coughed. Everyone agreed to that and decided to head back to enjoy the dinner.

 **Somewhere In A Random Park**

Vincent sat alone by the water fountain as lily pads floated along the waters while the birds that stayed away peaked at the ground. He took out his phone and began to start scrolling through message until a certain person stopped right in front of him. He looked up to see his childhood friend Kize looking down on him with his brown eyes while his golden hair reflected off the night post.

"What do you want?" Vincent said with venom.

"We heard what happened between you and Ryusika." Kize replied. Vincent started to laugh nonchalantly at the revelation.

"So? Is that all you came here for because if that's all then you can simply take your ass out of here." Vincent snapped while getting up to walk away. Before he could he was turned around by the shoulder and grabbed by the shirt. Kize beamed his angered eyes at his.

"What kind of bullshit is this!? You just going to knock up a girl and simply not take up any ownership!" Kize said

"So what, it's none of your business so lay off! Besides I told her that I want nothing to do with this when she menti-". Kize had enough of the talking out the ass and punched him across the face. Vincent stumbled back a bit and held his cheek.

"You despicable bastard, don't you have any morals?" Kize muttered. There was a moment of silence for a moment.

"Kize, you know that I got a full time scholarship for football and this whole pregnant situation will only cause a disaster if the media or anyone from the university I am going to finds out. I will miss my chance to go pro and my life you only plunder from there if it did. I don't have much of a choice here." Vincent explained.

"Tch...even if all that is true, there are some things that you simply do not cross despite how much pain you may end up in. At least own up to your mistakes." Kize replied as he walked away from the conversation and made his way back to the party, leaving Vincent back to thinking for himself.

 **With Kuzuku and 21**

The two were now walking around the city at night after the feast was finished. Neither said a word as the two were in there own thoughts. Even so, Kuzuku couldn't help but notice that 21 was troubled as to say. He didn't know why but he had to assume that something had happened to make her this tense...especially since her eyes seem to display sadness for some reason. Kuzuku stopped under a bridge as a train pass by, alerting the majin to stop as well.

"21 did something happened when you came back to Earth? You seem down about something." Kuzuku asked. 21 began thinking of the words to say on how she wanted to express this feeling without making it into a big thing. But after some thinking she couldn't find a way to word it so she went on to be honest.

"Kuzuku...do you think that I was truthfully entitled to forgiveness?" 21 asked. The Saiyan was taken back by this.

"Why do you think that?" Kuzuku concerned.

"...During the chaos, I ran into one of Aereos's minions that I fought back on Codia. She talked about how what she was doing was completely justified because they wanted to make the universe better. Of course I said my reasons but something struck me..." 21 paused as Kuzuku's attention was now fully on her.

"I felt sympathetic about the whole situation and that I was only being a hypocrite." 21 muttered.

"21 how could you say that about yoursel-" Kuzuku started but was cut off.

"Because I know that it is true! Think about it, back when my personality was split, all I ever accomplished was nothing more but death and destruction through my frenzy. I didn't have no moral means to justify it, all I was doing was what any typical majin would do and that was eat, kill, and destroy. How could I be forgiven for something like that!? How can I go on living when I can have my persona split again at anytime and wind up killing the people I love most." 21 yelled. Her whole body was quivering at her sudden outburst.

"I don't want that to happen...I don't..." She whispered. Kuzuku walked up to her and pulled her into a hug.

"21...you know you don't have to worry about such things remember? We revived the people you killed with the dragon balls." Kuzuku uttered. 21's tears were now flowing down her cheeks like a river.

"But, the ends don't justify the means. Even if they were revived I still did what I did." 21 sniffed. Kuzuku smiled as he buried his face into her hair.

"Even so, it doesn't change the fact that since then, you've done nothing more but save lives. You've not only stopped people from getting hurt in the mitts of what happened earlier but you've helped save an entire planet of people from a dark god. Doesn't that amount to something? Aren't you doing what you wanted to do and make amends for what you did?" Kuzuku comforted. 21's eyes softened at his words. Her heart felt as if a great burden had been lifted off itself. Kuzuku withdrew a bit to place his forehead on the pink girl's forehead, their tail intertwined with one of each other.

"Besides, I heard Vegeta was way worse than you were. He told me himself that he practically destroyed planets upon planets for fun but yet he was still forgiven for all that and now look at him. A full time dad and one of the strongest people in the universe. Even Piccolo who was said to be the reincarnation of himself, plunged the world into chaos by releasing every dangerous criminal in custody and over through the world government, so do you really think your alone on this?" Kuzuku chuckled. 21 mouth was agape for a moment but morphed into a smile afterwards.

"I take the smile means that you are alright now?" Kuzuku smirked. 21 wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded.

"Good then I guess we should head back." Kuzuku chirped. As the Saiyan turned around, he felt a hug from behind.

"Thank you..." 21 whispered before her body started to slump downwards. Before she hit the ground, Kuzuku caught her and looked at her closely, only to find out that she had fallen asleep.

 _"Expressing herself completely on something as grand as this must had taken a lot out of her. Especially after the stuff we've all just gotten out of."_ he thought. Kuzuku lifted her bridal style and teleported them both back to his place.

 **-Instant Transmission SFX-**

The two appeared inside the living room where Hudo was out cold in front of the TV. Kuzuku shook his head in disappointment. He looked at the clock that read 2:30 AM in the morning. He brought 21 to his room and placed her gently on the bed and started to walking away until unconsciously her tail grabbed onto his arm. The Saiyan smiled at the action a carefully probed it of himself before walking into the bathroom and taking a shower. He put on a change of clothes and hoped into the bed with 21. Instantly as he got into bed, his body was hugged tightly like a soothing teddy bear that would calm anyone. On instinct he hugged her back as his tail yet again intertwined with hers, falling asleep minutes later.

 _ **A/N:Yup, prepare for some little slice of life and drama I guess. Don't worry, this little scenario is short. Like literally two more chapters of slice of life just to cut some of the battle tension off a bit.**_


	49. Stress Release

Ryusika was alone in her personal bathroom that's in her room and was still awake to the most part. She had just got done taking care of some business and unleashing some of the entrails into the toilet. Her eyes were dreary and displayed signs of lack of sleep. She got up to brush her teeth in hopes of getting rid of the taste of vomit in her mouth.

"Come on, Ryusika Yuki you can do this! All you need to do is survive the 9 months of this right?" Ryusika encouraged herself. After taking a warm shower she walked out of her personal bathroom and towards her wardrobe that had an incredible amount of woman's clothing in it. She decided she would put on a lime green vest over a white shirt and wear some jeans to go with her blue slip on shoes. After she got done making her wavy long hair she made her way down the spiral staircase and out the door, making her way towards Ace's place through her personal jet, in order to come up with a way to tell her parents. She had noted that both her mother and father were away on a trip as of right now and that in all honesty they wouldn't disown her even if she got pregnant. The bad part is that if they find out that not only she is pregnant but also the baby daddy is not taking responsibility especially the fact that it was all an accident, her parents sense of blame would narrow to that target and would go out of their way to get revenge for deflowering their precious daughter without compensation.

 _ **Around The Same Time**_

Kuzuku was still asleep until he felt something shift in his bed. He didn't know what it was as he assumed it to be a book that he had read before going to sleep. He decided to kick it right off the bed and lazily pulled the covers over himself some more.

"Ow!" a voice let out. 21 had was now on the floor and rubbing her head as she was unprepared as to what had happened. She got up and glared at the Saiyan who had just kicked her out of bed.

"Kuzuku..." she said the first time but got no reply. She decided to be a more vocal with her approach.

"Kuzuku." She repeated and still didn't get a response from her beloved Saiyan. That was when her impatient side kicked in.

"KUZUKU!" She yelled, causing the Saiyan to jump right out of bed and land on the floor in some martial arts stance.

"What, Huh, who, where, what?" Kuzuku sputtered a random array of words from initial shock. 21 cleared her throat, gaining his undivided attention.

"Oh morning 21, how did you get here?" Kuzuku asked.

"I don't know, you're the one who brought me into your room in the first place." 21 answered with venom. Kuzuku thought for a moment as memories of yesterday flooded it's way back into his mind.

"Yeah, now I remember but why do I hear a hint of malice in your tone?" Kuzuku questioned innocently. 21's eye twitched at his second question and proceeded to hit him in the back of his head with her tail.

"Ow! What was that for!" Kuzuku complained. 21 was beginning to walk out of the room before saying.

"Maybe you should watch where you are kicking then next time I won't hit you." with that she exited the room, leaving the Saiyan confused at to what just happened. He got up quickly to freshen up by putting on gray sweatpants with a hoodie to match and made his way out into the kitchen where 21 had been cooking some food.

"So you are not going to tell me what I did?" Kuzuku asked which earned him a grunt from the majin. Kuzuku sighed and decided to bust out the big guns.

"Alright then I guess you can keep it to yourself. But I did have this delicious chocolate mousse cake in the fridge all for you but I guess I can eat it if you want." Kuzuku teased. 21's body had a hint of shivers all over before turning around slowly. She tried to speak but couldn't seem to get the words out due to her embarrassment.

 _"Funny, this more childish side of her personality must stem from majin side. I guess when personalities merge they seem to take on both of their traits. Took me a while to notice…."_ Kuzuku thought.

"Don't worry 21, I am totally joking about me eating it, it's all yours anyways since I bought it for you. It was from some special bakery that I found during one of my flights." Kuzuku laughed, placing the plate of the table for her and walked over to her. He pulled her into a hug as he started to stroke her hair.

"Besides I just want you to take it easy today okay. You've must of been working hard and had a lot on your mind that you would just simply pass out on me last night." Kuzuku whispered. 21's eyes widened as she smiled at his kind words.

"Thank you Kuzuku, but could you let go before I accidentally burn the pancakes." 21 said.

"Oh sorry." Kuzuku realized, releasing her from his hold. At that moment, his new phone buzzed as a new message was sent to him. He took his phone out of his pocket to see what it said.

 _"Yo, where are you at the moment? Ryusika will be here any second now."_ from Ace.

"Crap, I nearly forgot that I had to meet up with Ace at his place so we can chat about Ryusika." Kuzuku moaned.

"Hmmm? What happened with her?" 21 asked.

"I don't know how to put this in any other way but things just got complicated. For starters, do you remember the last party we went to?" Kuzuku asked.

"Yeah, the one where Kize slipped and fell on his back while a pile of ranch fell on his head?" 21 answered. Kuzuku nodded to confirm that she was right.

"Well apparently Ryusika and Vincent got drunk and apparently did the 'Get drunk at a party and have intercourse, only to know that a week later the female finds out she's pregnant' cliche'. So to put it bluntly Ryusika got pregnant and Vincent is the father." Kuzuku explained.

"What! But wait, if Vincent is the father then why isn't he meeting with you guys as well?" 21 asked.

"That's the thing, he is trying to avoid taking responsibility for his mistake. As of right now I don't know where he is. When Kize got back from searching for him, he said that he found him in a park and didn't want anything to do with the girl and that is not even the worse part. According to Ryusika, her parents are the over-catering type where they will punish anyone who did anything to their daughter. The worst that could happen is that Vincent would get tortured slowly before getting killed." Kuzuku explained. 21 expression deepened at the news that she had heard. Granted she considered Ryusika an obstacle since she knew that the girl still had feelings for Kuzuku despite him shutting her down but she couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Not gaining the love that she pretty much yearned for and only to end up getting accidentally put into a situation that you didn't mean to get yourself into because you were under the influence of some sort of beverage is definitely pity worthy. This caused her to feel angry at Vincent for merely avoiding the whole thing, leaving all the pressure on Ryusika, even going as far to think that Vincent deserves what he gets in the end if this doesn't work out. She shook her head from the dark thought as she didn't want to wish pain upon someone like that. Kuzuku noticed her distraught and kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry to much about it 21, we'll find a way to sort this out. But while I am gone could you please make sure the two idiots that are in their rooms right now don't screw things up. I know Riley has been capable but they seem to have a way to twist her mind to their whim. Last time they ordered a bunch of unnecessary food and cost me atleast five-hundred thousand zeni." Kuzuku chuckled.

"Alright, I will make sure they don't get into trouble." 21 giggled. He smiled before placing his fingers on his forehead and used instant transmission, leaving his girlfriend to tend to the task.

 _ **-Instant Transmission SFX-**_

Ace was patiently waiting in his room with Liz and Kize who were waiting for Ryusika to show up. The three of them jumped at the sound of Kuzuku popping into the room in a mere instant.

"Yo, I got your text, sorry that I didn't come right away. I kinda woke up late and got 21 a tad bit angry but things are good now." Kuzuku chucked.

"Yeah but how did you get here so fast?" Kize asked.

"Uhh teleportation?" Kuzuku answered. They nodded in union as the bedroom door opened, revealing a butler that escorted Ryusika to the room. He closed the door the moment the girl walked into the room.

"Glad you could make it Ryusika, now let's get right into this. We better not waste anymore time." Ace said. With that, the friends would all sit around trying to come up with ways to approach this whole situation.

 _ **Meanwhile In Some Jail By The Outskirts Of Town**_

Glade was stuck in his cell for god who knows how long. He had been twiddling his thumbs in frustration about what had happened months ago. He was initially pissed that the former "nerd" boy outplayed him in every category so bad that he ended up in this jail cell but to add insult to injury, he had been dumped by his girlfriend. As of right now he is accusing her of dumping him, only to be with the stronger and more dominant person which wasn't really true.

"Damn Him! Damn Her! Mark my words I will get out of here no matter what!" Glade cursed in frustration but snickered as he counted the minutes.

"And I think that it's about time I do." Glade muttered. On cue, the cell's walls were blown open, unraveling a bunch of gang members that are pals with Glade. The guards rushed to see what had happened but were shot down instantly by the goons Ak-47's.

"About time you got me out of here boys." Glade smiled mischievously.

"You're welcome boss. Besides we are loyal to only you and whenever you are in trouble, we'll be there." One goon said. With that the whole gang got into their trucks and drove off to their hideout as alarms could be heard behind them. When they arrived at the hideout which was an abandon storage house, Glade went in and got changed into tank-top shirt with baggy jeans and white and red striped shoes. His slicked back brown hair was slightly messy due to it not being taken cared of in a long time.

"So boss, what are you going to do now that you are free?" one minion asked. Glade expression stood the same for a moment until it morphed into something sinister. We all know where this is going to lead.

"How about we get a little bit of revenge on those bastards and that bitch who dumped me. Yes, they deserve to feel the same pain that I felt for all those months." Glade said. Everyone then started laughing in agreement at his idea to get his revenge on them.

 _"Just you wait you cunt, I will make sure you pay for what you've done to me."_ Glade thought.

 _ **Back At Ace's House**_

It'd had been a few hours since they've started their brainstorming session due to the fact that it is the middle of the afternoon. Everyone could only think of one idea as the others would only leave to things being even more complicated than it needed to be.

"I think you don't have much of a choice here. You are going to have to be on front with them." Kuzuku said.

"I agree, even if we were to reveal that you got pregnant by accident and that it wasn't just Vincent's fault, I don't think that they will disregard the fact that he isn't taking responsibility for it." Ace added.

"Wait hold on, what if we hide the fact that Vincent doesn't want any part of the pregnancy until we knock some sense into him." Kize suggested.

"Yeah but what if her parents ask about Vincent and his whereabouts. Surely they will suspect something is off when she is the only one to tell the truth and while her baby daddy is out somewhere else." Liz countered. Everyone was now back to the drawing board until things were getting late so Ryusika decided that it was enough for today.

"I think that is enough for now. I think I have an general idea on what to do." Ryusika smiled.

"Okay, but you sure you don't want us to accompany you home?" Kuzuku asked. The girl simply nodded and turned around before anyone could see her flush face.

"No it's fine, I can fly myself home anyways." Ryusika stuttered. She left the room as everyone else was back to planning more things before they left. She made her way out of the mansion and said goodbye to Ace's mother Sherry. For some reason she felt like she wanted to go for a walk around the park and think about things. That was when she was suddenly pulled over behind a tree, letting out a yelp in the process.

"And what do you think your're doing out here so late? It dangerous you know." A voice asked. She looked up to give a disgusted expression but her face only showed shock as the person that pulled her over was none other than Vincent in a black coat and some pants.

"Wha-What are you doing here?" Ryusika asked

"Don't worry about that, now tell me what in the hell you are doing out here?" Vincent repeated. Ryusika's face morphed from a puzzled look to one of anger.

"What's this all of a sudden? Shouldn't you be packing your things so you can go to that football college? I thought you wanted to get away from it all and forget about what you did to me?" She said sounding angry.

"Oh I'm sorry, maybe I should leave you to walk around this park so you can get potentially raped in the middle of the night!" Vincent snapped

"Well what if I did?! You wouldn't care anyways!" Ryusika retorted.

"You're right maybe I shouldn't care but I at least I have enough courtesy to be concern about one of my friends getting into trouble!" Vincent shouted.

"OBVIOUSLY YOU DON'T HAVE ENOUGH TO CARE THAT YOU GOT ME PREGNANT AND YOU'RE RUNNING AWAY FROM IT ALL!" Ryusika screeched. She was now crying very hard.

"I know that it was a mistake and that we both didn't want this but that how it is. We were all just at Ace's house trying to come up with ways to tell my parents about all of this without them getting pissed and end up killing YOU in the process. All I wanted was some of your support but no I couldn't even get that from the one who is the father of this child!" Ryusika ranted. Vincent couldn't formulate a proper sentence to counter what she had said. He knew that everything was true and as he knew that everything she said was true.

"And it doesn't help that despite all this I still love him." Ryusika sniffed as the tears flowed.

"You mean Kuzuku right...?" Vincent whispered.

"Of course I mean him! But I know all too well that I can't have him because he is with that pink lizard girl! He loves her too much to even look at me the same way and it hurts. It hurts so much to yearn for love that you can't receive but you know what? I am starting to think I deserved this from being completely and utterly useless! I don't know why Kami gave me a life where I am spoiled to the highest degree! Hell my parents would rather put all the blame on you than rather on the both of us!" Ryusika cried.

"To top it all off, here I am. The girl who wanted to change to being less spoiled and selfish is still wanting the love of a man that she can't get and not only that is wanting uncompensated support from someone who doesn't want anything to do with her anymore. I am nothing more than a burden for everyone around me." Ryusika finished. Vincent stood silent from her heartfelt speech and tried to process the meaning of her words. He felt a tint of guilt that she had to deal with all this by herself despite her rich background. Normally people would assume that rich girls like her are all happy and self-centered due to the amount of clothes, jewelry, accessories, and make-up they have but in her case despite having all that is still feeling sorrow that she couldn't be any use to other people to the point where she feels undeserving of it all. The future college football star couldn't think of any other words to say but...

"I'm sorry..." Vincent whispered. Ryusika looked up at him with teary eyes.

"I guess I've been pretty unfair huh? Hell I don't think a simple **'sorry'** is going to be enough for forgiveness. You've been through all this pain and hid it from us for so long and now that you are in such a stressful situation you've let everything you've been feeling out into the open haven't you? In truth you may think of yourself as nothing more than a burden and selfish but the isn't it counterintuitive to wish on not being so much of a burden?" Vincent said softly. Ryusika started to cry even harder as she fell to her knees. Vincent went down to hug her in hopes to soothe her tears.

"But to add on, I was the one being selfish in this situation by only worrying about how my career could go up in smoke from all this. But now, I don't think I can run away anymore. It's been eating away at me all night and I don't think it will leave me alone until I come to some closer to this problem." Vincent added. Vincent then picked her up bridal style, catching her off guard.

"Now I think that it's gotten too late for this kind of thing so we better get you home right?" Vincent smirked. Ryusika's mouth was left agape as she stopped crying. It then morphed into a small smile and nodded as Vincent took her home.


	50. Moment Of Truth

Dawn rose, shinning it's morning light on a mountain top that overlooked the city below. If one were to look closely enough with a telescope then they can spot an green figure that was sitting on the mountain that towered over the city. No he wasn't doing his trivial meditation in harsh environments routine but was actually reading a book that was written in his native language, Namekian. As he flipped through the book that mostly showed common knowledge that he already knew, he stopped on a particular page.

"Huh, this is new?" Piccolo muttered. He read through the page quickly to see what it was about and was shocked at what he saw.

 _"To anyone who has stumbled upon this page then you must be a seeker of origins of our ancient people. Long ago, during the age that the age of desolation, our people were face with great turmoil as the dark deity's minion purged our villages, destroyed our lush crops, and killed many of our people, so much so that it brought us to the point of extinction. But we manage to find a solution to this problem through the means of a taboo. One that was said to be forbidden among our brethren. We had one of our finest warriors absorb that of the dragon clan and had him lay five eggs in which when they were ready to be born he would absorb them as well. Oh how we regretted going against our ideals but it was for the greater good for the people as with this great sacrifice came a great power that was strong enough to effortlessly repel the dark deities forces back to him. With the salvation of our people we gave him the title as the first elder of Planet Namek."_

Piccolo was intrigue at this story. But for the most part, he was mostly interest with one specific detail that was noted.

"So there is a power that surpasses that of a Chaos Namekian. One that was strong enough to effortlessly wipe out Aereos's forces and it seems that I already meet the requirements to achieve this transformation. All I have to do is lay five eggs and absorb them." Piccolo muttered. He flew off from the top of the mountain and made his way to the lookout so he could enter the time chamber.

 _"Looks like I will be in there for a while, I can only lay one egg per year so I'd best speed up this process."_ Piccolo thought as he flew up into the sky and towards the lookout.

 _ **Within The Yuki Mansion**_

Ryusika woke up in a peppy like mood as if all the stress had been relinquished from her body. She got out of bed and took care of her necessities one by one before making her way out the door to go for a walk outside. She decided that she needed some fresh air and some time to think about things. The fact that she was going to be a mother at the age of nineteen had finally crossed her mind. Even with the support she gained from her friends and Vincent, it still didn't change the fact that she was rather young for the role of mother, but then again so was Vincent in the matter of being a father. At this point she was beginning to think if she was truly ready for a thing like this. While in jumbling in her thoughts, she felt herself trip on a unsuspecting crack on the sidewalk. She feel forward, feeling someone catch her before she could fall.

"S-Sorry I-I wasn't paying attention." Ryusika stuttered.

"Ryusika? I thought you would of gotten more rest than this?" the voice who is revealed to be none other than Vincent asked.

"Vincent? I was just going out for a walk to get some fresh air." Ryusika said.

"Sigh* You know, being out here is probably not the best since you almost fell flat on your face." Vincent commented.

"Well who asked you?" Ryusika snapped until she felt herself get pulled by Vincent as he walked towards another direction.

"Hey, not so rough will you?" Ryusika complained.

"Just stop talking and come with me, if you need fresh air then I will accompany you." Vincent said. Her eyes widened at the new feeling she was having for him. It was a warm and gentle feeling that would actually cause her to blush. The two eventually made it to a park bench as they sat in silence. Ryusika couldn't help but notice a pair of kids playing around the fountain as their parents followed them to make sure they were okay. She couldn't help but stare at the sight of a family doing simple things. That was when she asked the serious question.

"Vincent, do you really think we can do this? You know the whole parent thing." Ryusika whispered.

"What makes you asked that?" Vincent raised a brow.

"Don't tell me you are not having doubts on being a parent!" Ryusika amazed

"I never said I didn't have doubts. Trust me I am just as unprepared as you are." Vincent replied. With her questioned answered she went back to being silent for a moment.

"So, now that we are here, when do you think we should tell your parents?" Vincent asked.

"Uhhh, I was going to wait for the right moment to tell them but I still don't have a clue on how to approach it." Ryusika answered.

"Then we will just confront them together and get this over with. I mean if what you said yesterday was true then they are in for a rude awakening since I have Kuzuku on speed dial." Vincent smug.

"You are such an ass." Ryusika jokes, causing the two to laugh a bit. When they stopped laughing they couldn't help but look at each in the eyes for a moment, unconsciously inching their face towards one of each other. That was until someone with a gun aimed at them caught the attention of Vincent's peripheral vision. With great reflexes, he grabbed Ryusika and pulled her out the way of the gun shot before she was hit. Ryusika looked towards the ground where the bullet had landed. If it wasn't for Vincent she'd be laying on the ground in a pool of her own blood. Without warning, Vincent pulled her as he took of running while evading shot and shot. They could hear the screams around them as they ran for safety.

"I didn't know your family had personal enemies!" Vincent commented.

"We don't, I've never seen that person around the house in my whole lifetime!" She denied.

"Well whoever he is, all I know is that he wants you dead!" Vincent noted. The two eventually ran behind an alleyway, huffing away as they try to regain their breath. Vincent looked behind the wall, only to see the crowd of people simply shopping or moving about their day.

"Okay, I think that we've lost him for now but he may have allies in reserve. We should call Kuzuku so he can take care of this mess." Vincent said, reaching for his phone that was in his pocket until his eyes widened in worry.

"Fuck, my phone must of fell while we were running away." Vincent cursed. Ryusika started to scramble through her purse and pull out her phone, only to see that it had a bullet hole through it.

"My phone! They must of shot through my purse and hit my phone instead!" Ryusika gasped.

"Well isn't that just convenient." Vincent gritted. He had little time to react and grabbed Ryusika, pulling her close and turned around to slightly evade the bullet that grazed his shoulder. Ryusika looked up to see another assailant with a rifle in his hand. Ignoring the pain in his shoulder, Vincent took off into a sprint out into the streets, carrying the girl in his hands. He could here various cars fast approaching him, screeching as they turned from corner to corner. That was when Vincent had an idea and turned into a nearby building, avoiding the pursuers that were in their vehicles. He kept on running as fast as he could up the stairs and made his way onto the roof, letting the blond in his hands down as he took a break to catch his breath.

"I think...Huff* we lost them. God I don't think any football workout has made me this tired." Vincent joked. Ryusika sat down against a wall alongside Vincent. The two sat in silence for a moment, thinking about what was about to happen before they were chased across town.

"Uhhh so about what happened earlier." Ryusika whispered.

"Look it was nothing, I am pretty strong myself you know. Not like Kuzuku though but still strong to say the least." Vincent answered.

"No it's not that, I mean what we were about to do..." She embarrassed. The toned, spiky, light orange haired football player caught on and darted his eyes to the ground in deep thought. There was a awkward silence between the two now as they didn't know what to say.

"Look...I-" Vincent started until he dodged a knife aimed at his face by doing a somersault sideways while Ryusika looked at the knife that was embedded into the wall. They didn't see anyone around at first until the two were slowly catching on to what was happening. Various men were coming out from their hiding spots and surrounding them, preventing them from escaping.

"I know I believe in karma but come on!" Vincent complained.

"Who put you up to this, we've done nothing wrong?!" Ryusika cried. To answer her question of desperation, the gang members cleared a path to reveal who their leader was and oh how shocking the reveal could be. Ryusika gasped at who it was while Vincent merely stood there on his knees, gritting at the person before him.

"Well why am I not surprised, Glade buddy, you're out of jail now. How was the rehabilitation on your sanity going? From what I can tell you aren't doing so good since you are out to kill us and all." Vincent mocked.

"I am just find, I can tell you that much. All I am doing is getting my revenge on those who dared to cross me, starting with that slut over there that dumped me once I thrown in jail." Glade glared.

"I can't blame her dumping a psychotic bastard with a superiority complex that makes them turn into a suicide bomber." Vincent remarked.

"Vincent please..." Ryusika whispered.

"Sorry Ryusika but I can't sit here and let him talk to the person that is carrying my child..." Vincent uttered. She could only cry at those words while Glade was handed a gun and pointed at his former high school teammate.

"You know, you had so much potential in the game of football and now all that talent is about to go to waste." Glade smirked.

"Gee, so you are capable of saying nice things." Vincent teased.

"Hmph what can I say? I mean you know how the saying works. Jail does change people for the better." Glade said. His finger was slowly clicking on the trigger as he was getting ready to fire. Ryusika couldn't help but look away at what was about to happen when she heard...

 ***BANG!***

The sound of gunfire, stopped the people in the streets momentarily until they resumed back to here daily activities, assuming it was their ears playing tricks on them. Ryusika had her face covered, not even bothering to look at what was left of her baby daddy. But something drew her curiosity as there was nothing but silence. She decided that she take a peek through her fingers to see what was going on until a sudden wave of relief washed all over her body. Glade's expression was nothing but pure shock while his goons were more than just shock but completely terrified. Vincent however opened his eyes to see who it was and simply smirked.

"You just have the greatest timing in the world, don't you Kuzuku." Vincent commented.

"Huh, all I did was Instant Transmission to you since you weren't picking up your phone and the first thing I see is a bullet hurling right at you." Kuzuku said.

"Yeah whatever but you did save my life so I can leave it at that. Oh by the way, our good friend Glade over there is back and as you can see he's gone completely bonkers." Vincent scuffed. Kuzuku looked over to Glade and smiled at him.

"You're right, how's it been Glade? I was going to apologize for all the trash talking and insults we had back in high school but seeing that you've nearly killed one of my friends then I guess I can proceed to beating you senseless?" Kuzuku said dangerously.

"Beat me senseless? You're delusional if you think you can stop us. We outnumber you by like fifty to one and we are all equipped with AR-15's." Glade laughed nervously, ignoring the fact that Kuzuku just tanked a bullet to the chest with no effort required.

"Am I really delusional? I think you need to get yourself checked buddy." Kuzuku said. He took one step forward, making the whole gang shiver at his approach. Kuzuku lifted one of his fingers and fired a energy blast at the water tank and disintegrated it completely. They all were shitting themselves at the destructive force that was displayed.

"I called the cops and they should be on their way to this location. I best advise you walk down the steps and surrender peacefully." Kuzuku suggested

"Don't think that will-" Glade was cut off when Kuzuku gut punched him lightly, causing him to pass out from the pain. His body hit the floor hard, alarming the minions that he wasn't playing around.

"Now show some level of intelligence and don't be this guy who I just knocked out." Kuzuku warned. With that the gang members picked up their boss and hurried down the steps where the cops were waiting for them. Kuzuku sighed heavily that this was the second time he put Glade in jail.

"You guys okay?" Kuzuku asked, helping his injured friend off the ground. Vincent winced in pain as he grabbed his shoulder that had been grazed.

"Here, eat this." Kuzuku said, handing him a senzu bean. The football star ate the bean and was instantly healed due to its effects. Ryusika was already walking towards the two, trying to come up with words that are suited for the situation.

"Vincent...I'm sorry, if you didn't had to protect me..." Ryusika stuttered until she was flicked on the forehead.

"Ow..." She muttered while rubbing the spot she was flicked in.

"Listen, stop apologizing and let's just go and get this over with. Besides we can't even hide it so what's the point." Vincent said. She simply nodded and complied to his wishes while the Saiyan was dumbfounded by the sudden change.

"Alright then I will teleport us to Ace and the others, they are already at your place to support you." Kuzuku informed. They grabbed onto the Saiyan and were transported to Ryusika's place

 _ **-Instant Transmission SFX-**_

The gang were all now together when Kuzuku made his sudden appearance next to them with Ryusika and Vincent as company.

"About time you got back, what happened?" Liz asked.

"Well to put it simply, Glade broke out of jail and tried to kill Vincent and Ryusika in hopes to get revenge or whatever." Kuzuku answered.

"Gosh really?! Then we are just lucky that we tried to call you two!" Kize amazed. In the mitts that he said that Vincent walked over to Kize with a timid expression.

"Kize I guess that all I can say is that...I'm sorry" Vincent apologized. The track star gave him a perplexed expression until he smiled and patted his back, nearly knocking the wind out of him from his unexpected gesture.

"Does it really matter now?! As long as you are going to own up to it all then it's all good isn't it?" Kize thrilled.

"Ye-Yeah..." Vincent agreed.

"Come on, we should get this thing done so it doesn't become a problem later." Ace intruded. The group of friends made their way to the front door and had Ryusika lead them inside. They tiptoed through the endless hallways and into the living room where her parents seemed to resided in.

"Umm mom, dad, can we talk for a minute?" Ryusika asked.

"Oh Ryusika dear, we didn't notice you and look you've brought some friends along." Her mother Venesia noted.

"Sure, come have a seat, your friends can come and join us to if they like." Ryuken assured. Ryusika took seat on the couch while Vincent sat next to her for support.

"I have something to tell you both and I know you will be extremely angry." Ryusika whispered.

"Don't worry deary, we won't be mad at you if you did something." Venesia said.

"Mom, you don't understand that I've committed a terrible mistake." Ryusika countered. The parents now caught whim that the topic must be difficult to talk about.

"Honey, if this topic is too difficult to talk about we can simply drop it and save it for later." Ryuken soothed.

"No, you must hear me out now since there is no avoiding it anyways." Ryusika stated.

"Then what is it that has been eating away at you?" He asked.

"To shamefully put it, I'm...pregnant." Ryusika admitted. Sounds of glass shattering could be heard in the married couple's mind at the sudden words that came out of her mouth. There was a dark and ominous silence in the room and Kuzuku was prepared for any dangerous weaponry that may spring out.

"Ryusika, I am not mad at you but however, who is the one that got you pregnant?" Ryuken asked with danger in his voice. It was to be expected based on how Ryusika had described him.

"I am the father sir." Vincent confronted. Ryuken gave him a dark glare that showed killing intent.

"Tell me...are you going to take responsibility for your actions? Will you support my daughter with the necessary money to live?" Ryuken quires. Vincent's gaze didn't waver for a moment.

"I will tell you this first , I am going to take responsibility for my actions with everything that I got. As for financial aid, I would have to work and send money during my time in college. I should have no problem in supporting her afterwards after one year cause by then I will be a pro football player." Vincent answered.

"Wait you're a football player? What's your name?" He asked with a whole different demeanor than before. It was as if he went from deadly serious to completely fanboy mode in like two seconds.

"Uhhh my name is Vincent sir..." Vincent sweated.

"You're THE Vincent Alvarez! My god I watched all your games alongside with that Glade fellow who I allowed to date my daughter only because he was the captain. You sir are one mighty talented running back!" Ryuken complimented.

"Oh well thank you, so are we cool or am I still a dead man?" Vincent asked but in the back of his mind he was pretty much thinking _"What the actual fuck?!"_.

"Are we cool? You impregnated my daughter but you can pretty much support her with minimal effort since I have no doubt you will go pro! We are more than cool son!" Ryuken claimed. Ace, Kuzuku, Kize, and Liz were all shocked at how fast he was accepted into the family just like that but were also relieved that their worries were all for nothing.

 _ **A/N: And that marks the end of that mini-arc! The ending was rather anticlimactic and wacky, displaying that Ryusika's dad is a football fanatic. The overall theme was more of a character development for some of my minor characters so that was a big plus right? Expect a time skip for next arc ;).**_


	51. Kuzuku Falls, A Ki Similar To Beerus?

_**Opening Theme- Bleach Ending 28**_

It was now the middle of March for the Z-Fighters and yes, about nine months has passed. They had been through nothing but peace, so much so that Riley had gotten her own place that she had built for herself with the money from her new job. What it may be you ask? Well it was a job at an construction site that needed workers and when she displayed her tremendous strength, she was instantly hired. Zugo decided to move in with her along with Hudo, finally leaving the Saiyan on his own which was nothing more but a stress relief for him. Vincent had finally went pro and was supporting Ryusika and their recently new born child who resembled her mother only with her father's hair color. They named Nozomi. He only got to see them from time to time due to the constant flying around for the team he plays for. Ryusika had been studying for her fashion license and during those times, she had Kize help babysit. Now, 21 and Kuzuku have had numerous dates during those times but as of right now, 21 is in a middle of a conference meeting on her latest medical technology that she claims that would cure those with seemingly incurable diseases. This left Kuzuku home all alone to train.

"Sigh* what to do?" Kuzuku muttered to himself. He's been practically stuck in limbo as of recently. His training seemed to have gone nowhere as it seemed Ultra-Full Powered Super Saiyan 4 has been his utmost limit and that no matter how strong he got, he couldn't seem to close the gap between his two older Saiyans. Kuzuku transformed into his Super Saiyan 4 so he can get a feel of his power.

"I know this isn't the form's actual limit, there has to be a power that far surpasses what I have now. I can definitely feel it but how do I bring it out?" Kuzuku thought. After quite some time of thinking, Kuzuku sensed a rather large power level approaching the planet and it's undeniable pressure became all to clear that the others may not stand a chance.

"What the, it doesn't feel like Goku, Beerus, nor Vegeta but this Ki. It's huge and it has the quality of a god. I better check this guy out and see what he wants." Kuzuku muttered as he deformed.

 **-Instant Transmission SFX-**

Kuzuku transmission himself to a wasteland where he anticipated the mysterious person to land. On cue the suspect instantly descended himself onto the planet, dispersing the clouds and floated in the air for a good amount of time. His white spiky hair with a purple outline (Think of Cloud Strife but a bit longer) flowed in the wind along with his black scarf. He had on what seemed to be white Gi pants and purple boots that went well with his black short sleeved shirt that clung to his slim muscle toned body. Kuzuku flew up to meet his purple eyes that were staring off into the distance. He caught the Saiyan within his peripheral vision and turned his attention to him.

"Saiyan? And I can sense you have the quality of God Ki." He monologues.

"What brings you here to planet Earth? It doesn't look like you're here to stay." Kuzuku asked

"I've come to face two Saiyans that are said to be as strong as a God Of Destruction. Are you one of them?" He questioned

"No, you must be talking about Goku and Vegeta. They are currently away on a training trip and won't be back for a while. I will be happy to oblige in their place if you'd like." Kuzuku answered. The man didn't reply but simply stared at him with curiosity until he muttered.

"Fine, I sure hope you can pose a challenge...". With those words Kuzuku felt something was off about this guy and that he shouldn't be taken likely. Ever since he arrived he felt something wasn't right so he kept on his guard. Kuzuku instantly got into a stance while his opponent merely floated there, not moving an inch from his original position. The Saiyan dashed behind him, only to notice that the man's eyes were still locked onto his. He jumped back to get some distance and tried another approach from above but it worked to no prevail. The next one was an rush to the side but it still seemed that he could track his movements so Kuzuku decided it was best not to go in for the strike yet. With no options left, Kuzuku took a frontal approach and charged at him head on, transforming into a Super Saiyan 2 once he got close and threw the punch in hopes to catch him off guard with the sudden change in speed. The man didn't fall for his tactic as he caught his strike with one hand without even showing so much of a flinch. Kuzuku gritted his teeth and transformed into a Super Saiyan 3, launch a flurry of punches and kicks him, only to have every single one of them deflected with minimal effort. Almost unexpectedly, Kuzuku felt a sharp pain in his stomach as the man's foot was implanted into his stomach, sending him crashing to the ground and creating a giant eruption of debris. The man stared down, waiting for the Saiyan to emerge from the smoke. Like it was predicted, Kuzuku dashed at him at full speed with a barrage punch that was dodged once more. Inevitably, the man caught one of his punches and delivered yet another kick to the ground, this time to the face. Kuzuku crashed onto the ground at frightening speeds, so fast that he slid across the ground and crashed into a wall. As he was getting up he noticed a purplish Ki blast that had an all to familiar to it.

"This Ki it can't be?! It's similar to Beerus!" Kuzuku exclaimed before the blast was fired. He had little time to dodge so all he could do was try his hardest to block to wave when it made contact, exploding and desolating the surrounding area like a nuclear bomb had gone off. When the dust cleared, it revealed Kuzuku to be heavily damage in his Super Saiyan 4 state, watching the man descend onto the ground and stare at him.

"So you had a stronger form that dwarfs your previous one which is why you transformed into it so you can take minimal damage." the man noted as if he was impressed by his cleverness. Kuzuku coughed out blood as his body shivered from even trying to speak.

"Tell me...who are you and why do you...have Ki similar to Beerus." Kuzuku pants.

"The specifications of my power is none of your business but I will tell you my name." He answered sticking his hand out.

"Remember it well and do anything you can to engrave it in your mind, my name is Kugeki.". With that he fired his destructive energy blast at Kuzuku, as that was the last thing the Saiyan saw before he blacked out completely.

 _ **Hours Later**_

Kuzuku opened his eyes slowly as he was readjusting to the light of his own room. He had wondered how he got back home until he felt something on his leg. He sat up to see 21 in her human form and work clothes, sleeping soundly as her head rested on his leg while she sat in a chair. He smiled for a moment but clutched his ribs in pain. The shaking of his body, caused 21 to slowly stir herself awake. Her eyes fluttered for a moment until she caught glimpse of Kuzuku staring at her with a face that displayed perplexity.

"Ku-Kuzuku you're awake!" She said, wrapping her arms around him with relief. He hugged her back as he stroked her hair.

"Sorry to make you worry but could you mind explaining how I got back to my room?" Kuzuku asked.

"Piccolo and Gohan said they found you at a wasteland and was laying there near death so they brought you back to your place so you can get some rest. Gohan was so kind to call me after my conference was over and told me what happened so I came to check on your condition and treated your wounds. You were out for four hours." 21 explained. Kuzuku took a glance out his window and saw that the sun was going down. He sighed as he recalled on what had happened.

"Kuzuku, what happened to you?" 21 asked with concerned. He looked up at her with serious eyes.

"Well to tell you the truth, I sensed a large power level that was approaching Earth earlier so I went to go check it out." Kuzuku replied.

"A large power level? How come we couldn't sense it coming if it was large." 21 quires.

"To answer that question apparently he had God Ki so I was about the only one who could even sense him coming. He said he was looking for two Saiyans that were said to be as strong as a God of Destruction so I assumed that he was looking for Goku and Vegeta. When I told him that they weren't here and were out training I offered to take him on in their place which totally backfired on my part. He saw through everyone of my approaches and defeated me without even using his full power." Kuzuku admitted.

"He's even stronger than you?" 21 awed in which Kuzuku nodded in response.

"That's not all but his God Ki felt similar to that of Beerus for some odd reason." Kuzuku added.

"Do you know where he went?" 21 asked further. Kuzuku shook his head.

"No, I assumed that after he finished me off, he left the planet. I can't feel his presence anymore but I do remember his name. He called himself Kugeki" Kuzuku said. A wave of silence overtook the room for a moment as the two sat in deep thought. It was to be expected at the suddenness of the unorthodox event that had occurred hours earlier. After quite some time, 21 decided to get up to dust off her gray conference suit and made her way to the door.

"We shouldn't overthink about something that we have no idea about so I'm going to prepare dinner while you catch up on some rest for the day." 21 smiled which snapped Kuzuku out of his thoughts.

"Oh you don't have to do that 21, you must be tired from the conference so you should get some rest as well. I can go without ea-" Kuzuku tried to decline the kind gesture but was cut off short when a reddish pink ki blast flew past his face and out the open window.

"Like I said, I will prepare dinner while you get some rest okay?" 21 threatened. Kuzuku nodded vigorously in fear as she walked out of the room. Kuzuku sighed and grabbed his laptop to open up his email.

"Ahh, they finally sent it. I should get this done, it shouldn't take that long anyways." Kuzuku muttered. If you are curious as to what he meant by that, Kuzuku had gotten a job as a programmer for Capsule Corp. Normally he and his team would be given the task to create codes for machines and various other products so that they can work to perform their functions. Usually Kuzuku is the last one to receive the finish product of their work since he's proven to be the most efficient workers on his team despite him being so young. In the mitts of him working, 21 re-entered the room with a plate of food that was placed on the nightstand.

"You're not gonna take a break aren't you?" 21 asked

"Aye what can I say? Someone's gotta correct this code right? I mean look at these data inputs, Bulma would kill me and my team if I sent this in as the finish product." Kuzuku joked. 21 laughed a bit as he watch the Saiyan type away on his laptop. She helped out a bit by pointing out a few things that seemed to be off in which it was much appreciated.

Time went on as the two decided to play a little card game since to Kuzuku, coding doesn't really take him that long. It wasn't long when it started to get late and 21 somehow manage to change into one of Kuzuku's shirts and snuggle with him in bed. However, hours into the night displayed something truly unusual occurred that Kuzuku would open his eyes when the two were sleeping.

"Huh?" he uttered at a sudden pink light that was illuminating the room. Kuzuku looked down to see 21 shivering in her sleep so much so that she was emitting her Ki unconsciously. The Saiyan was now worried and was about to shake her awake until she heard her muttering in her sleep.

"Go away, I'm not like you...I'm not like you...". Kuzuku came to a quick realization as to what she meant by that.

"She's still having trouble with that huh?" Kuzuku whispered to himself. He decided to lay back down in bed and pull her close in which in response she stopped shivering and smiled in her sleep. He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes, only to return back to the thoughts of who Kugeki may be and what was his main objective. Was he really out to fight both Goku and Vegeta or was he after something more. There's no way someone would be seeking someone as strong as Goku and Vegeta for no reason without either being a fighting attic like the Saiyan race, they must have a higher agenda or a driving force that pushed him to be that strong and by the looks of it, he must be related to Beerus somehow if his Ki is similar to his. Thinking this same thought several times over only made Kuzuku drift away to sleep before he couldn't even come to a rational conclusion.

 **Rather short chapter that starts off the next arc but I wanted to save some sort of mystery and lore for the following chapter when he starts investigating, so stay tune. Now fair warnings, this arc has a lot of action into it. Prepare for some fights to go down.**


	52. Surpass Your Emotions! Training Begins!

Kuzuku woke up earlier than he anticipated and began some early morning training to pass the time. He made sure that he didn't wake up his sleeping beauty from her slumber. After some routines, After several hours, Kuzuku was about to head back inside until someone appeared right behind him, startling him a bit in the process. He turned around to see Kibito Kai along the side of the Supreme and Elder Kai.

"Morning you guys, so what brings you here this early." Kuzuku greeted

"Can we come inside Kuzuku, we need to talk about something that is of grave importance" Supreme Kai asked. Kuzuku gave a puzzled look but nodded anyway, leading the three observers of the universe into his home. As they all were taking their seats around the table, 21 had just walked out of the room with one of Kuzuku's white tank top on and into the kitchen. She seemed to have not caught whim of the new guest that had entered the home until she found herself scavenging through the fridge.

"Huh? Kuzuku what brings the Supreme Kai and his companions here? By the way good morning." 21 questioned.

"Morning to you to 21, they said that they had something of great importance to discuss with me so I allowed them to come inside so that I can hear them out," Kuzuku explained.

"Yes, and it has something to do with the person that you've encountered yesterday and inevitably fought. We heard from Gohan that you were beaten by someone." Kibito said.

"We've come to ask you if he gave you his name before he knocked you out." Supreme Kai added.

"Yeah, he said that his name was Kugeki, do you know him?" Kuzuku nodded. There was a dead silence in the room.

"So the rumors are true, he's reemerged after all these years." Elder Kai muttered. The Saiyan, Majin couple looked at each other in curiosity as to what was going on. They waiting patiently for the Kai's to collect their thoughts before they go on to explain what or who this guy may be and what he may be after.

"For you two to fully understand the story behind all this we must go back to the earlier age when Beerus was more active than he usually was. During that time he was seeking strong opponents ever since he was regarded as the strongest amongst the Gods of Destructions from the various other universes." Elder Kai spoke.

"Eventually, he came up with an idea that was pretty much influenced by the ways of universes like number 11. He decided he wanted to take under a disciple to train so that eventually he'd meet his standards. His plan seemed to be going fine since he chose someone from a race that has a long lifespan but there were things that went completely wrong. For starters, Beerus not only got bored of him, he thought that he didn't have the capacity to be a God of Destruction so he outcasted him from his planet. He must have seen the same thing that I saw in him when we met for the first time and that was his everlasting lust for nothing but power and destruction. You'd think that is the ideal mindset for being a God of Destruction but that isn't the case. The Supreme Kai's are merely to guide mortals to achievements and new heights so societies can thrive in peace as well of being strong while Gods of Destruction are meant to destroy those societies that are seen to have no hope or are a bad influence on the universe or be a pillar to force people to obey and strive further. But of course you know Beerus is lenient and selfish on his job." Elder Kai emphasized.

"So you're saying that Kugeki was that disciple that trained under Beerus long ago? Is that the reason why his power was so similar to Beerus?" Kuzuku asked as he finally got done processing all the information.

"Yes, that is precisely the case." Elder Kai confirmed.

"Then why is he after Goku and Vegeta? What's his agenda?" Kuzuku questioned further.

"If I can take a guess then he probably wants to prove to himself that he is stronger than the current 'disciples' that are training under Whis. He must have heard from their prowess or sensed their power at some point most likely during the universal tournament. But as for right now, what I feared he may be trying to do is overthrow the universe out of revenge." Elder Kai answered. The atmosphere thickened at those words that essentially couldn't be sliced through even with a two thousand degrees knife. That was when Elder Kai added.

"That is why we came here, not only to inform you of what you were dealing with but also to give you a proposition.".

"And what is that proposition that you speak of?" Kuzuku raised an eyebrow.

"I will offer you extensive training to make you stronger. I can feel your struggles and I think I can aid you with that. Will you accept?" Elder Kai said as if that was an actual question to a Saiyan.

"Of course I will, why wouldn't I?" Kuzuku smirked. At that the three guests got up from their seats and group themselves together, preparing to head back to their realm.

"Good then stop by any time with your instant transmission, we will be waiting for your arrival.". With those last words, they were gone, leaving no trace of them ever being here in a mere instant. Kuzuku sighed and got up from his seat to go get ready until he felt a grab wrap itself around his arm.

"Can...we talk?" 21 murmured. Kuzuku turned around to see her face hidden behind her hair. He was completely perplexed as to what she wanted to talk about.

"Kuzuku do you really have to do this?" She asked, shocking the Saiyan with this question.

"Huh, why do you ask that 21?" Kuzuku said.

"It's just that we were having such wonderful moments within these nine months and I think this is a job for Goku and Vegeta to handle. We can simply pass this all off and go on living peacefully, away from all the potential dying out of the blue or near death situations. It scares me that one day if you were to die then we may never be able to bring you back." 21 confessed. Kuzuku comforted her shivering body and placed his chin upon her head as he rubbed her back.

"Look, as much as I want to be there with you, I can't shy away from this. Gohan taught me one thing when he stopped training against the likes of Frieza and guess what happens when Goku and Vegeta couldn't make it in time? He was nearly killed by simply being too weak which lead to him telling me that not training and relying upon his father and Vegeta will only be delaying the inevitable. At some point, there will be foes that Goku and Vegeta will not be able to handle on their own which is why I train to become stronger every day, so I can protect you from getting hurt or worse. I know this may be selfish of me to do but I can't run away from this, not only because of my Saiyan blood but also because it's something I must do." Kuzuku paused.

"So let's make an oath, that despite how much we may be in despair that there will still be hope in the future for us to live together. Even if I were to die one day, just remember that I will always be with you." Kuzuku smiled. 21 stopped shivering as that was what she admired about him, his selflessness and awareness for other are seemingly unbound. She felt like she was being too needy, asking too much of him with nothing in return.

"Fine I guess I can cope with this once more..." 21 whispered as she pulled back to wipe the tears away. Kuzuku cupped her cheek and leaned in, kissing her before he went to change into his Gi and instant transmission to the world of the Kai's.

 **-Instant Transmission SFX-**

Kuzuku appeared in the sacred world of the Kai in no time. He looked around to take in the image of the lushes green environment, only to be disrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat to gain his attention.

"I take that you being here so fast, means that you're more eager to train?" Elder Kai said. Kuzuku turned around to nod at the old Kai.

"Good then let's not waste any more time. Goku and Vegeta are currently training with Whis and at the moment Beerus is taking one of his routine naps so he is going to be out for quite a while." Elder Kai noted.

"So at the moment, if Earth were to ever get an attack, it'd be up to Gohan and the others to defend for themselves since I am here now?" Kuzuku asked. Elder Kai shook his head in seriousness, noting that his intuition was right.

"Now Kuzuku, have you noticed that your body, when transformed into a Super Saiyan 4, has been constricting itself to a certain power outage despite using that Ultra-Super Saiyan 4 transformation or whatever you call it?" Elder Kai asked.

"Wait what do you mean by that?" Kuzuku puzzled.

"I see so you don't know, when the Super Saiyan from back then was actually alive within the universe, he achieved levels beyond that of a normal Super Saiyans, nothing like how you guys achieved Super Saiyan grades and mastered the form but he actually manage to skip over what you guys call Super Saiyan 2 and 3. The form you've acquired seems to be the same form." Elder Kai said.

"But, upon achieving this power the Saiyan's body couldn't handle the enormous output of the form and inevitably died due to it, but you on the other hand is billions upon billions of times stronger than that Saiyan so you were able to endure the form with minimal effort. You can also thank the fact you achieve and mastered Super Saiyan 3. But after some time observing you, I've come to see something rather odd." The Old Kaioshin noted.

"And what did you notice about my transformation? Is it the fact that when I pushed my power to my limit that I can't go any further than that?" Kuzuku asked

"Something like that but also the fact that your form seems to be holding back an even greater amount of power that is hidden. Like another **plateau** of power of true Saiyan evolution. Think of it like this, you have an endless ocean worth of power at your disposal and your body is a lake. But the twist is that the endless ocean seems to be blocked by a large dam. Your goal is to essentially to try to break the chains that holds this dam up but yet no matter how far you push yourself through training, the dam's chains doesn't even have a crack in it." Elder Kai explained.

"So if I am limited to a certain amount of power I can use then how do I go about breaking this so-called limiter or accessing this new **plateau**?" Kuzuku asked.

"That's where I come in my boy. You Saiyans seem to break through your limits by abusing one of the three things. One is your ability to get stronger through Zenkais or recovering from a near-death situation so that you can shatter your limits and break new heights. Two is through training and fighting as the more you train and fight, the faster you progress but in your case, we can't do that since your very own transformation is limiting you. The last one is through your emotions through which when you seem to get angry, sad, excited, or any emotion that would give you exponential energy to do something, you Saiyans seem to raise your power even more. That is what I am going to do to shatter your limits by drawing out your emotions temporarily so that you can rapidly increase your strength just enough to break that barrier. You aren't getting stronger as an individual but as a Super Saiyan 4 in general." Elder Kai revealed.

"It sounds like it could work but if we were to go by that how would we go about bringing out my emotions to where we can abuse this exploit and why would I only get stronger as just a Super Saiyan 4 through this method?" Kuzuku asked.

"That my boy is simply because just like emotional or hysterical strength, it comes and goes as it pleased. Remember the method will push you far enough to break the barrier by overcoming your emotions and forcefully direct the power into shattering that limitation that the form gives. As for the method I will be utilizing a technique that I used to use long ago." Elder Kai answered.

"Technique?" Kuzuku muttered.

"Yes, I think I know the technique he may be foreshadowing about. Long ago, I heard that some of the most powerful Kai's used a technique that crippled his foes through the use of emotional manipulation at high speeds. Which means that not only this will be physically draining but also mentally drained to the point where you could die? Knowing that, do you still want to go through with this? Even if you achieve this new power, we don't know if you can handle it." Supreme Kai added. Kuzuku thought for a moment until he gave him a nod.

"Heheheheh, whippersnapper has guts, now let's get started and I will warn you that this type of training could take days on end so you better brace yourself and harden your will." Supreme Kai said.

"Don't worry my will is strong as it is," Kuzuku assured.

"Alright then, Emotional Divine Wave!" Elder Kai shouted, firing a beam that struck Kuzuku and making the Saiyan's body tense up. Various strong emotions such as Anger, Sadness, Pleasure, Joy, Spitefulness, and yes even Murderous Intent were all coursing through his mind at once at an alarming rate so much so that his head started to pound so hard that he felt that he was going to explode.

"GRAGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kuzuku screamed in agony, letting out all of the stress so that it can echo throughout the world of the Kais.

 _ **Somewhere Across The Vast Cosmos**_

On an unknown planet that consists of mostly a snowy environment stood an old abandoned, building that was standing its ground against the high winds generated from the storm. Inside was a spacious hanger that had many barrels and crates that contained food and alcohol in them. Masked by the darkness was various minions that seemed to be hanging around a familiar face that had just visited Earth. What was also visible was a giant weapon and machinery that seemed to be towering over everything else

"So boss, what are you going to do since they aren't there? Should we look somehwere else?" One henchmen asked. Kugeki opened his eyes that illuminated a glow from them. He smirked devilishly when a thought came to mind.

"I know what I'll do, we will simply endanger the inhabitants of the planet until we find their family and hold them hostage until they force themselves to comeback." Kugeki commanded as he hopped down off his railing. Not too long after those words, he and his crew were gone in a flash as the hideout roof was blown completely off. Every fighter on Earth could sense the threat that was approaching the planet at alarming speeds. Knowing that Goku, Vegeta, and Kuzuku are now training, they are left to defend for themselves against this new adversary. They've all gotten stronger in these past nine months but the question still lingers in their mind. Will they be enough protect this planet with their own power?


	53. Stronger Than You Expected

The remaining forces on Earth gathered together at the lookout as soon as they sensed the upcoming threat. Piccolo was finally among them as he disappeared for a while. They all were simply staring into the sky as they waited in anticipation for them to arrive. At last, a twinkle in the sky indicated that the foes have arrived as in absurd speeds, a pillar of energy descended into the atmosphere and bursted into multiple directions, revealing several high power levels, surrounded by lower ones.

"Alright, it's go time guys. We are the only ones that are currently strong enough on Earth so we must protect with everything we've got. Piccolo and I will take one each alone while the rest of you go in pairs. I suggest that Riley and 21 take care of the three that went west while Zugo and Hudo take care of the guys who went East. As for North and South will be up to only me and Piccolo. We each have a chance to run into the guy who defeated Kuzuku so if you ever were to encounter him, raise your power so we can come as soon as we can. Don't underestimate him for a second." Gohan informed. At the end of his sentence, every scattered to their assigned locations, ready to give everything that they got.

 _ **Somewhere in a forest**_

Zugo and Hudo landed just nearby the end of the large forest that was surrounded by numerous animals that ran away. They looked around until they sensed a large energy crash onto the ground, leaving a large explosion to clear the area. When it faded, Zugo had already put up a barrier to protect them both from the threat. What was revealed was a bunch of hooded henchman standing around two men who seemed to be the strongest of the group. The one on the right had a scar on his right eye and had a sharp stare. His brown hair was long and spiky trailed down his back as he wore black leather vest with a hoodie cape that flowed gracefully in the wind as dust got over his black leather pants and brown shoes. His partner however had brown armor that went well with his matching pant and yellow skin. He was quite good looking, comparable to Zarbon and had straight, white spiky hair with several small bangs hanging over his forehead. His eyes were yellow as a black cat while his white boots were covered in dirt.

"Hmph, I didn't think this planet would have such luscious plants and scenery." The yellow man noted.

"We are not here to admire the aspects of this pitiful rock Almon though I must admit, this planet will suffice us with plentiful energy." The human like man said.

"Always so grumpy general, but you are right this planet has such an abundant amount of energy. The rest of you scatter and find a safe location to plant the 'seeds' so we can get ready to put this energy to use!" Almon commanded. The henchmen flew off in various directions leaving them alone to face the two Astacks.

"This is troublesome, their very strong." Hudo noted as they stared off at them.

"I'm not afraid and I know we aren't near the rest of their crew but...I can't keep my body from shaking. It's as if I can feel the pressure of their power!" Hudo added as his hand was shaking.

"Heh, yeah you're not wrong about that one, my heart is pounding as well especially from the power emitting from scarred eye over there." Zugo admitted. As they were talking amongst themselves the general was merely analyzing the two of them.

"Astacks huh? And two of them at that." he muttered.

"Lieutenant Krad allow me to take care of them." Almon said as he stepped forward, alerting the two Astackians.

"Looks like one of them is ready to fight so I guess I'll go first since you seem to be shaking in your boots." Zugo said.

"Bullshit! You always want to hog all the fun." Hudo spat.

"How about we do this the real man's way and play rock-paper-scissors then?" Zugo suggested. The two started to shout in union.

"1...2...3!" Zugo threw down rock while Hudo used paper.

"HAH! Looks like I win!" Hudo chuckled. Zugo sighed and crossed his arms as the wind blew his black and blue overcoat.

"Hudo...just be careful. I will go and follow those henchman that were with them just now." Zugo uttered, flying off in a instant. Almon was ready to intercept but was stopped by Krad.

"Don't worry about him, we'll take care of him later for now focus on kill this one." Krad said. Almon smirked and proceeded to slowly approach Hudo.

"Don't do this dude. You have no idea who you are dealing with." Hudo warned as he stretched his legs.

"Oh? But what if I do..." Almon whispered as he started to raise his power. White aura with blue electricity started to shake the ground as he tensed his body. Hudo merely stared at him as his hair flowed from the pressure generated from Almon's energy rising.

"Raghhhhh-" Almon shouted but was cut off when Hudo instantly punched him square in the face, sending him flying with great ease.

"Stubborn huh? I will finish you of quickly. Rgaaahaaaaaa!" Hudo grunted as he transformed into his stage 1 state instantly. Krad merely observed him as trails of dirt was being blow in all directions.

 _"He's very gifted for his age. He's managed to transform into the stage 1 state without losing much stamina and himself in the process. Even before that, he managed to send one of our elite warriors flying with a single punch"_ Krad complimented.

Hudo caught up to his opponent quickly and started to deliver a barrage of strikes all over his body before elbowing in the stomach and causing him to crash into the ground. Almon got up slowly and dashed out of the way as Hudo's fist made contact with the ground, creating a large crater in the middle. The Astack stared off into the distance as the smoke cleared before taking off in a sprint to chase after him. He started to fire a barrage of ki blast that tracked Almon who was trying to get some distance. Almon turned around to fire several blasts of his own that would collide with Hudo's. But to his frustration his white energy blasts were overwhelmed by the Astacks as it was completely beaten in one hit.

Almon had little time before crossing his arms to defend against the attack as it exploded upon contact. The soldier was then rocketed right into the shallow waters as his body tumble over the wet surface, gaining bruises and scrapes over his arms. He looked up to reveal a bloody nose and blood trailing down from his forehead.

"So...So strong" He gasped as Hudo dashed at him again. He jumped up onto his feet and began to exchange a series of blows with the Astack. He ducked under a double kick and tried to deliver a high chop to his head but was blocked easily. Almon followed up with a punch to the ribs but had it deflected downwards, leading him to go for high roundhouse kick that was also blocked by the Astack's forearm. Almon hoped to catch him off guard through firing a ki blast at his stomach which he dodged with ease. Frustrated from his failed efforts, he went with an unorthodox approach and leaped in the air to launch a reverse axe kick but to no prevail.

Hudo's eyes glistened as he pushed the kick off him and kicked the invader in the face with a reverse roundhouse kick. Almon grunted in pain as he was yet again flying across the ground before he was kicked into the air. The yellow invader had little to no time as he heard the voice of the Astack who was overwhelming him in the fight shout out his special attack. His arms generated two static like energy balls as he brought them back towards his head.

"Vortex...SKEWER!" Hudo shouted, firing a green energy wave with wild electricity at him. Almon didn't even have time to scream as the wave consumed him and extended itself outside the atmosphere before exploding. Krad was merely standing there as the witness his soldier get dispatched so easily.

 _"These Astacks are no mere warriors. His level was no higher than stage 2 but that is offset by his combat experience and his individual power. His technique is levels beyond that of lower leveled elite soldiers."_ Krad noted as he saw what's left of his soldier fall the ground. His hair was blown off and was completely burnt. At this site, he was far from being alive.

"I relied on a standard theory and took the risk of allowing my underling to fight alone in which that resulted into his death. How pitiful." Krad snapped at himself. Hudo landed on the ground as flickers of his energy attack flowed around him in the wind.

"What do you want from this planet? We know about your leader, Kugeki and he has no business here since Goku and Vegeta aren't here." Hudo asked

"We've come for that exact reason but also with an alternate motive. I will tell you the reason why since I must commend you for dispatching one of my finest men with such ease." Krad answered.

"And what's that?" Hudo raised a eyebrow at his sudden answer.

"In order to lure out those monkeys that have the power of a god in them, we've come to put the inhabitants of this planet in grave danger through our special method of siphoning energy for our base. For you see, we travel from planet to planet, stealing their energy through the use of our advanced technology so we can use it or even sell it to buyers to obtain our main objective. Unfortunately for the inhabitants, they all perish as the planet would explode after we are done." Krad explained.

"And you think that the same thing is going to happen here as well? You guys must be shaking in your boots since I just butchered one of your men so easily." Hudo remarked.

"You think defeating a soldier makes you a match for me, boy? Don't underestimate me!" Krad shouted as he flared his energy. Just the pressure alone was enough to push Hudo back and bring him to his knees.

"You'd be wise to come with us or you will die with this planet's disgusting vermin." Krad warned.

"Then looks like I will choose the second option. I vowed to protect this planet at all cost, even if it costs me my life." Hudo claimed.

"I admire your tenacity young one, so I will honor your name by asking you to tell me it." Krad complemented.

"It's Hudo." Hudo said.

"Hudo? A name fitting of someone your stature. I will honor that name of yours...in memory." Krad said dark as everything for Hudo went down hill from there...

 _ **Meanwhile, The High Plains**_

The two girls looked down to see the trio that they were assign to take out plant a strange device into the group. It seemed to be a purplish cylinder with molten like liquid flow up and down the chamber. The girls landed down onto the ground as the high winds surrounded them. 21 was already in her main form which already alerted the intruders that were standing around. They turned around to face them.

"Majin Buu? No...this one is more feminine compared to him." The man muttered. She stepped forward to speak.

"Please, we mean you no harm if you are to stop what you are trying doing. There is no need for us to fight." 21 pleaded.

"And what are we merely trying to do?" The man asked.

"We know about your leader's past and all I have to say that senseless conquest and ambition over the universe is not right. What do you hope to gain in the end? A mere position or title that serves people like him the benefit to commit genocide? If we drop this and try to stop him from ever achieving his goal then maybe we could end this conflict without bloodshed. We can try and talk things out afterwards." 21 answered. There was a slight chuckle until it turned into a full blown laughter.

"Mwhahahahaahaha! You think that is our end goal?!" he laughed startling the two girls before him and his allies.

"We merely want to create our own universal empire! One that oversteps the authority of the gods and grant us total control over the universe. Don't you see, the Supreme Kais who were to be the overseers of the universe and guide the universe towards a utopia like state have done nothing more but neglect other planets who were in dire need. Those who are seemingly doomed in their eyes perished because they didn't get the support they deserved." He snickered

"And don't forget Beerus the one who rejected our leader of the right of the position that would of changed everything. With that type of authority, Master Kugeki could of ruled this universe with an iron fist. Subjecting those to his power and implanting fear and forcing them to doing nothing more but strive to be better people." He added.

"But that-" 21 was cut off by Riley who motioned her to stop.

"Don't bother 21, they are currently out of their minds. They can't be reasoned with." Riley said. 21 looked down, knowing that she was right. 21 was always the one to give people a chance and talk things out first before resorting to violence. But if the time needed, she was left with no other choice but to fight in which she was willing to do so.

"Kaia, Demeos, I will leave these two to you. Dispose of this trash while I am setting up the generators to sap the energy from this planet." He said.

"Yes commander Seth." they said in union as he took off somewhere more secluded.

"Finally the talking is done and over with. Now we can get onto the real fight." Riley relieved while stretching. 21 got into a stance as the atmosphere thickens. The two underlings dropped there hoods to reveal their appearance. Demeos was a tall lime greened man with short yellow hair that had a spiky bang over his forehead. He wore what seems to be a long-sleeved spandex shirt with black pants that had a cape flowing in the back. His female ally had on a black pants that was tied up by a belt and a brown overcoat that was completely unbutton, revealing her purple skin as her breast were wrapped with bandages. She had a long toothpick in her mouth and was grinning sinisterly, revealing her two fangs. Her hair was long and was wrapped in a ponytail with two winged like bangs flowing in the wind. Her eyes seemed to be demonic as it had a black sclera and with a purple pupil. She yawned a bit as she carried a katana in her hand.

"Yawns* Man I wish we were assigned with Krad. Things would of been so much easier on me." Kaia complained.

"Shut up and lets focus on the task at hand. Disposing these to." Demeos scorned as he dashed at the girls. Riley smirked as she blocked the punch by turning Super Saiyan 2. The blow ruptured the ground beneath them as the wind grew more firece. The two started to exchange blows at blinding speeds. Generating sonic booms wherever they went and destroying the area.

As the two were fighting, 21 was staring at her adversary who was looking pretty bored by what was happening.

"You know, this can be a real drag." Kaia said as she charged at 21. She swung her sword downward, causing the majin to evade the strike. It was strong enough to slice deep into the ground, showing that the weapon shouldn't be underestimated. 21 decided to retaliate by attempting to hit her with her tail but her attack was easily dodged as Kaia jump over the tail and impaled 21's shoulder with her katana. 21 grimaced for a moment as her majin abilities weren't as potent as the original. She could still receive cuts and bruises which was evident here. Kaia smirked as she went on to kick 21 into several rock formations, leaving her to slide across the ground. The majin hoisted herself up and stopped herself by using her feet as friction against the ground, only to dash back into the fight until she sensed something was disturbingly off.

"What...it can't be." 21 whispered as she turned her attention to the direction of what she had sensed. At that moment of her avoiding another slash from Kaia, all the other current fighters on Earth could sense what had happen and one of them was heading back to a certain someone after he had finished off those henchmen and destroyed there generators.

 ** _Back At The Desolated Forest_**

Zugo flew back to the forest in a hurry at what he had sensed. He was now in a full blown worried state of mind. The clouds seemed to have darken as he approached his destination. Zugo felt someone bad had happened, thus fueling his assumption for Hudo's safety.

"Hudo, hang on I'm coming as fast as I can!" Zugo said to himself. Once he got to the area, he landed down on the ground and with his pretty good eyesight, he knew that he was too late. He stood there for what felt like an eternity, not even noticing that droplets of rain was batting itself on his skin. He started to walk slowly as the drizzle morphed into a full blow downpour. The area seemed scorched and destroyed, displaying that the battle was hard fought but the end result was something that none of the Z-Fighters had wanted. Once Zugo made it to a single tree that had been cut down, he stood over the body that had his back leaning onto it. He was completely bloodied and his clothes were completely torn. Zugo started to shake in anger and grief. He knelt down to hold his body as he weeped for his death. He didn't care that he was getting soaked in blood nor did he even notice. All he could do was hold onto the body as if it were to fade away in any moment. The rain grew heavier and heavier as it poured hard on the ground. Lightning could be heard, showing that even heaven itself is furious at what transpired.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Zugo screamed as he cried in silhouette to the storm for it was for the death of his friend who had stayed behind. Yes...his friend Hudo had been killed without him doing a single thing about it...


	54. All Out War

Otherworld was as peaceful as it can get. Especially after all the chaos that happened nearly a year ago. But as for two Saiyans, the time of peace was mostly spent doing what they do best, Training. They had been at it for days on end, clashing and sparring with no care in the world. Striving to become as strong as they can be (Not like they had a limit in the first place). Karroto was astounded by Bardock's strength but he wasn't a son of a high class warrior for nothing. Over their, time spent together on the planet of the Grand Kai, Karroto's growth was astounding especially with the tutelage of the Grand Kai himself. But one thing was for sure, the two couldn't seem to become a Super Saiyan. Was it something they were doing wrong? Or did they simply didn't have the capacity to transform? The answer remained unclear but all they could do was keep on training as it was shown when the two clashed arms in the sky, leaving a shockwave to travel across the planet.

 _ **World Of The Kai's**_

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kuzuku screamed in agony. He had been screaming for two hours now and was getting nowhere. You can see that his expression would morph from Sadness and then to full blown anger and hate every now and then. Sometimes he'd break out into a full blown fit of laughter. These constant changes in his emotional were even more destructively displayed as his Ki would fluctuate irregularly, going from dangerous high to where shockwaves would emit all around the planet to dangerously low to where Supreme Kai may have thought he died. Elder Kai however was reading a magazine as his descendant was viewing the situation on Earth through a crystal ball. He had just got word from Piccolo that Kugeki had returned back to Earth with his followers so he decided to observe what was happening.

"This is very unsightly. Hudo...has fallen." Kibito said.

"Yes and I think that the people of Earth may need some allies to aid them in this crisis. At least until we stall for enough time." Supreme Kai agreed. Kuzuku was still struggling greatly as they talked. Thoughts of hatred lead him to remembering all of the discrimination he went through on Codia. Thoughts of murderous intent lead him to think about the time when he saw Aereos's avatars again. Sadness merely made him think about the time of when Nana had been killed in front of him. Even at this moment, emotions like pleasure were even painful to him, showing how grueling this training was. Clinging onto his sanity for dear life.

"Revered ancestor!" Supreme Kai called out.

"Eh, what do you want?!" Elder Kai answered.

"How long do you think this training may take? One of Kuzuku's allies have just fallen to the might of Kugeki's men!" Supreme Kai ask.

"Ah, so you don't say huh? Well that's going to be a problem. Seems the brat has gained some strong underlings over the years." Elder Kai noted.

"Yes and that is why we must do something or more people may suffer." Supreme Kai said.

"Well, why don't you just ask King Yemma for some help or get some of Grand Kai's men to help out?" Elder Kai asked

"Great Idea Elder, quick Kibito we mustn't waste anymore time." Supreme Kai said. Kibito obliged to his master's command and teleported them to the Grand Kai's planet.

 _ **A Grassy Plain In The Outskirts**_

In the middle of the grassy terrain stood a man who wore a black spandex shirt and black armor over his right shoulder. He had long spiky hair trailing to just above the center of his back. It was dark red, contrasting to his crimson eyes and what also stood out was the the light gray cape that was wrapped around his black pants with a red belt tied into a knot. His skin was mostly that of a human but with a tan tint to him. He looked as if he was anticipating someone to arrive. That someone did in mere moment as he landed on the ground in his signature purple Gi given by his Namekian master.

"I take that you are one of Kugeki men?" Gohan asked. The man turned around and looked at Gohan with his crimson eyes.

"About time you showed up, Saiyan. I've been waiting for you for a while now. What took you so long?" He asked without answering Gohan's question. Gohan could already get the serious vibes that this guy was absurdly strong.

"I felt something was off so let's just leave it at that." Gohan said

"I see so you must of sensed that one of your comrades have fallen in battle to one of our lieutenants. How unsettling." He realized.

"How are you so sure that he is dead and he didn't butcher one of your men?" Gohan snapped.

"Please, your reaction to my question earlier told me that you were...uncomfortable. The fact that you don't pass off as the "in-denial" type and that lieutenant Krad is among the most efficient warriors gives it away." He answered. Gohan gritted his teeth and clenched his fist at how easily he was read.

"Come on now, don't frustrate yourself on something belittle as a comrade's death. Its frustrating at first but remember that after this you will be seeing him again soon." He assured. Gohan started to get even more infuriated but calmed down knowing that is what he wants.

"You may be right but that comrade you speak of will return to a safe planet after we get done taking care of you." Gohan claimed

"Such bravado will not save you here. But as an act of respect I will ask you for your name." he said.

"My name is Son Gohan. The son of the protector of this planet Son Goku, one of the Saiyans that you are looking for." Gohan answered.

"I see, so he has a son? As the second strongest in Kugeki's army, General Xenon, I will show you just how outclass you really are..." Xenon claimed as he disappeared from Gohan's sights. The Half-Breed who is always in his Ultimate Form, tracked down Xenon's movements a little too slow and blocked nearly half the force of his punch that was aimed at his stomach. His arm shivered at the force that was exert as he was blasted back by a energy burst. Gohan flipped himself back up into position and dashed behind the general with shocking speed, aiming a roundhouse kick to the side of his head. His attack was proven faulted when his kick fazed right through afterimage, leaving him wide open for a punch to the ribs. Gohan cough out blood as he felt his ribcage nearly shattering from the bone-crushing force. His act in pain distracted him from a right hook across his jaw, sending him flying above the ground. The half-breed didn't let up, flipping himself back into a stance once more and charged at Xenon.

Xenon sidestepped Gohan's punch and attempted to deliver an overhead chop to the neck but was deflected before it could even connected. Gohan ducked under his left hook and attempted to kick the general but he managed to roll right under it and was preparing to fire a ki blast but Gohan kicked his hand before he could fire, dispersing the generated energy. The half-breed then decided to play the defensive and block each of Xenon's strikes carefully, knowing the force behind them could take its toll quickly if he ever were to land a direct hit. Eventually caught one of his fist in-between his arms and threw him into the ground, hoping to gain some distance before going in for another round. However, Xenon got up quickly and went right back at Gohan.

The two flew across the terrains as they clashed in combat, leaving only there afterimages and shockwaves behind them. Nonetheless, Xenon was still overpowering Gohan with his absurdly strong Ki, eventually landing a direct hit in Gohan's stomach and rocketing him into the ground. A large pillar of debris erupted and even reach the clouds like a nuclear bomb was detonated. Xenon flew down and landed on the ground gently as he wait for the dust to clear. His red energy was still emitting the suffocating pressure that he used to send Gohan into the ground like a meteorite. After several moments the dust cleared, revealing Gohan still standing and slight dirty but the damage from the attack was still visible as blood leaked from his mouth and scrapes were all over his arms.

 _"This guy is definitely no joke. If I wasn't in my Ultimate Form then that last attack would of most certainly killed me for sure."_ Gohan thought.

"Quit stalling and come face your demise like a true 'Saiyan'" Xenon mocked.

 _"His attack patterns are all linear and straightforward. But that's all deliberate. I am already tired and he shows no sign of being fatigue at all. He is exploiting his overwhelming power by always keeping me on the defensive, hoping that I would eventually tire out for the finishing blow. But if that's his intention then all I need to do is focus on reacting quicker and look for an opening to where I strike him for the neutralizing blow."_ Gohan told himself as he began to unbuckle his gauntlets. He let them drop to the ground, displaying that they were waited and began to unleash his energy. Bio-electricity started to rage around as rocks started to levitate off the ground. The two titans stared each other down, waiting for one of them to make the first move.

After a moment of anticipation, Gohan rushed at Xenon with unbelievable speeds that even caught the general off guard, delivering a punch across the face and a kick to follow up before sending him flying with an uppercut. Xenon's body slammed into a mountain, leaving a rather large crater in it. He was still able to recover fast enough to react to the upcoming kick that penetrated through the rock formation when he dodged it narrowly. The general landed on the ground and looked around for the half-breed, catching on too late to his approach as Gohan managed to land another punch to the face before roundhouse kicking him into the air.

Gohan then unleashed a barrage of punches all over Xenon's face and stomach before kneeing him in the gut and kicking him straight into the ground. Xenon stopped himself from crashing as he was skidding against the gravel below. But he wasn't fast enough to evade Gohan who dashed right behind him with his blast ready.

"Kaaaaaa...meeeeee...haaaa...meeee...HAAAAA!" Gohan shout firing his energy wave right into the general's back. The wave extended itself into orbit and left behind a scorched ground when it dissipated. Gohan jumped backwards wondering if he had finished off Xenon for good but was fast enough to evade a sneak attack for the general and vanished from his sights, only to be quickly grabbed by him and slammed right into the ground before a dangerous red energy was emitting from his hands. With little to no other option left, Gohan put most of his energy into a forcefield around his body before a large explosion of Ki erupted. One that would leave a visible crater on the planet Earth.

 _ **With Riley And 21**_

The current situation with the females of the group had been...difficult. This was shown when 21 was launched right into another rock formation, destroying it completely and having it fall on top of her. If you could see beneath the rubble, you would see the clear wounds that were delivered by Kaia's katana were still visible as her healing was moving slower than the demonic like girl could make it. Riley on the other hand was fairing better but not enough to save her from receiving a knee to the stomach that took the wind out of her. Despite even going Super Saiyan 3 she was still not having the upper hand and her frustration distracted her from the sudden punch in the chest. She was sent hurling as the force of the punch destroy the ground beneath her where she crashed into a large, rocky dome. Demeos landed on the ground slightly battle damaged but was still not as winded as his female opponent.

21 however had enough time to recover to instant transmission to Riley. She grabbed Riley and dragged her out quickly to hide behind a tree so that they could somewhat formulate a plan.

"Man that hurt! We got to come up with something fast cause they are picking us apart individually" Riley grunted. 21 decided to think for a moment, knowing that the current situation they were in wasn't a good one. She wasn't as intellectual in terms of fighting geniuses such as Goku and Vegeta but she does know one thing that any Saiyan has trouble doing.

"How about we focus on a more tag team offense rather than trying to fight them straight up." 21 suggested.

"Huh?" Riley spurted out.

"What I mean is that instead of trying to take them down by ourselves, why don't we team up to fight them. Remember when we fought Kuzuku in a 2v1 and at the time he was so much stronger than us? We were still able to catch him off guard and deliver a power blow that even he didn't expect." 21 explained. Riley thought for a moment and agreed upon the idea.

"That makes sense and we don't really have a lot of options left so..." Riley whispered until she caught whim of danger. The two leaped into the air to avoid a sword wave that sliced all the trees in the forest. They looked up to see their both Demeos and Kaia who was patting her sword on her shoulder, floating in front of them.

"You two done running away?" Kaia mocked.

"Yeah I guess you could say that. Lets do this 21, I got your back and you got mine!" Riley shouted with power as she charged in at Demeos. Demeos was ready for her strike until he felt someone slap him down to the ground with her tail. Kaia's eyes widened at the sight of 21 striking her ally but she didn't have too much time to be shocked when Riley came at her with a onslaught of punches. She blocked the majority of her blows with her sword. Surprisingly enough, Riley's hands weren't getting cut upon impact due to her being in SSJ3 thus making her body more durable, displaying that she was more of a force compared to the majin she was fighting. Distracted by the suddenness of her situation, 21 managed to flank her side and blast her towards the ground. Kaia was still block however, she couldn't stop herself from hitting the ground with destructive force as the blast exploded.

21 grinned at the success of their teamwork, making her unbeknownst of Demeos getting ready to strike her from behind but lucky for her she was saved by Riley who kicked him across the face, rocketing him towards the ground and creating pillars of debris.

The two looked at each other with respect at how well they were working together. The two oppositions jumped out of the ground and flew right at the two, ready to kill them with everything they got. But to their distraught, the girls were ready, simultaneously dodging their attacks and kicking them both in the stomach, sending them flying once more. Kaia and Demeos were both now panting heavily as their timed attacks took their toll on them.

"Damnit, their coordination is almost perfect!" Demeos cursed.

"Calm down Demeos, they're still vulnerable. All we have to do is take them out with our special attack." Kaia implied. Demeos looked at her and shook his head with a smirk across his face. The male and female duo, raised one of their hands into the air and began to perform a circular motion until a giant gray like ki blast that had energy flowing around it like an atom. 21 and Riley decided to retaliate with their own combined attack, joining their hands together to form a red and orange ki blast.

 **"Tempestia Crusher Ball!"**

 **"Swirling Energy Wave!"**

The two energy attack collided with each other, generating shockwaves as they struggle for dominance. 21 and Riley were gaining the upper hand as the energy ball was getting pushed towards Demeos and Kaia. Victory was nearly assured until they something unfortunate happen that made Riley's eyes widen in fear.

"Gaghhhh!" She gasped as she felt her power drop like a rock when she was forcefully reverted back to a Super Saiyan 2. 21 looked in fear as she realized what had happened.

"Damn it, an hour has already passed that fast?!" Riley cursed. Demeos smirked sinisterly and began to put more energy into the energy ball, shattering the girls attack with ease. They could only float in shock at their best attack being defeated due to mere stamina problems. All hope seemed lost as death was fast approaching them until some unknown figure managed to deflect the energy ball with a blast of his own. 21, whose eyes were shielded shut decided to peak to see who it was. What she saw was breathtaking for both of them.

"H-How?" Riley whispered. What they saw was two halos that hovered over two tailed Saiyans. One with a green and dark blue Saiyan armor that he wore in his glory days and the other in his signature black jacket that also had a furred hoodie and black pants. Both their tails were twitching every now and then as the cool air breezed all around.

"Karroto?!" 21 gasped with relief that she had been saved.

"You two did well 21, Riley. But now it's time for us to handle things from here. Right Bardock?" Karroto claimed.

"Yeah, I've been waiting to put the results of our training to the test. Especially this new power we obtained." Bardock said. The Saiyans watched as the people who nearly killed the two girls flew up to meet them.

"What's this all of a sudden? Didn't know that they had reinforcements waiting on the sidelines." Kaia complained.

"It doesn't matter how many people they call for help, the end result is still the same." Demeos bragged. Riley had a moment to catch her breath and steady her energy.

"We shouldn't take these guys likely dad. They've been able to handle me even at Super Saiyan 3. We should try and fight them four on two from here." Riley noted.

"Your Super Saiyan 3 isn't enough huh? Well then this is going to be interesting." Karroto said nonchalantly. Riley was beginning to look at her father as if he was crazy.

"Lemme show you what a Saiyans power is really like." Karroto muttered as he began to power up. His Ki was starting to skyrocket at a frightening rate as his black hair was started to grow slightly and spike up a bit. The band that was holding his hair into a ponytail burned off as his aura flared to gold, displaying his overwhelming energy. Both Riley and 21 were shocked by the power shown by Karroto.

"I...I can't even believe this...his power is already equal to that of a Mastered Super Saiyan. Dad you must be a natural." Riley awed.

"Hmph, I wasn't a former commander for nothing back when I was alive with Rigo. But if I must degrade myself then I have to say that Bardock is stronger than I am." Karroto scuffed. In mere second Bardock too, transformed into a Super Saiyan just to prove his point. The little reunion was interrupted by fits of laughter.

"Phwhahahahahaha! You two may have gained some new allies but I can still sense that they are weaker than you are. We will make quick work of you lots." Demeos laughed.

"Let's show them what we mean Kaia." Demeos smirked. The two got ready to pounce on their prey. Bardock and Karroto got into a defensive stance, ready for battle at any moment while the girls also were ready to support. All they know is that they are in for one heck of a fight.

 _ **Mountain Ranges Near West City**_

Kugeki sat on the edge of a rocky formation, surrounded by his men as a giant machine stood behind him. It was implanted into the ground as well as surrounded by a field of energy, absorbing the energy from the Earth slowing and surely enough will eventually cause the planet to implode on itself. His scarf blew due to the high winds when he opened his eyes to see who had arrived next to him.

"Have you planted it yet?" Kugeki muttered, knowing who it was.

"Yes, and I have my men currently taking care of some of the vermin on this planet as we speak. I can also assume that general Xenon and lieutenant Krad setting up their posts as well." Seth answered.

"Good now we wait for their little, distress call. Once that happens I will get what I want and prove my power to that bastard Beerus by killing those two ingrates of his." He noted. His expression soon changed to curiosity when someone appeared before him. It was a Namekian who had seemingly been standing in the middle of a array of unconscious bodies. Kugeki was now intrigued by what had happened and spoke.

"Seems that there were more of them than we had anticipated. Go on state your name." Kugeki said.

"The name is Piccolo and I was a former guardian of this planet at one point. Well technically." Piccolo said.

"I see, so I assume that you want to confront me. You must know that you are outmatched right?" Kugeki warned.

"Master, let me take care of this vermin for yo-" Seth started but was cut off.

"No it's fine, go back to your post and defend generator four in the east. I will take care of this one myself." Kugeki said, knowing that this one was far stronger than Seth could handle.

"Yes sir, I will do my best." Seth obeyed as he flew off east to where he planted the generator.

"Now, let's get started..." Kugeki darkly muttered, unleashing his godly energy. Piccolo could sense the power coming off from him and knew that this guy was more powerful than he had hoped he would be, earning a sweat that trickled down his cheek.


	55. Power and Loyalty

_**World Of The Supreme Kai**_

Kibito and Supreme Kai teleported back to their home only to see that training was still going on. Kuzuku was a bit "calmer" now but was still struggling. Elder Kai was also reading the same magazine that he was reading earlier but was aware enough to sense the two Kai's arrive.

"Ah, so you're back eh? I assume that the talks went well." Elder Kai raised an eyebrow.

"Yes Elder, but I can only hope that the reinforcements will be enough. Though I can still sense three other extremely high powers that are not Kugeki."Supreme Kai worried.

"I was afraid of that part so I saved you the trouble of finding people who are strong enough to face them. I got in contact with Whis to have Goku and Vegeta return home immediately to help aid them in this fight." Elder Kai explained.

"That's wonderful ancestor! That means we don't have to worry about training Kuzuku right? Goku and Vegeta should be strong enough." Supreme Kai cheered.

"No, I don't think that even they could even confront Kugeki despite having the option of fighting him together. Heck, I'd take a bet that those three powers may be able to give them quite a hassle." Elder Kai corrected making the two younger Kais sweat.

 _ **Back With Gohan**_

A pebble seemed to break off the edge of what seemed to be a ginormous whole that was deep into the Earth. Looking closer into the endless pit was none other than the half-breed who was holding onto a ledge. His Gi, was half torn and was bruised everywhere. Blood had even trickled down his face from his forehead as well. Meanwhile Xenon was floating above the crater, waiting for any sign of life to emerge.

 _"Darn, Videl isn't going to be happy if she saw me like this. However, this guy was able to catch on to my plan quickly and effectively neutralized it through the use a grapple move. It wouldn't have matter how much I reacted, if I am grabbed then it would only result to something like what just had happen now."_ Gohan thought

"Damn it!" Gohan cursed under his breath as he hoisted himself out of the crater. He then met face to face with Xenon who as starting to get bored.

"Do you now comprehend the predicament you are in? You should join us and serve under the rule of Kugeki. You are strong and smart in battle but your purpose in 'protecting' this planet and it's lowly inhabitants is being wasted. I'd advise you to make the smart decision and give your meaningless existence some substantial meaning." Xenon offered. Gohan started to chuckle a bit at this sudden proposal.

"Sorry as generous as the offer may seem I will have to decline. Having a wife and kid is all I need to have meaning in my existence. Protecting this planet ensures their safety in which that is what I attend to do!" Gohan declined, charging at Xenon with the remaining energy that he has left. He aimed a punch at Xenon's face but was swiftly dodged, leaving him wide open for an elbow to the back of his neck. The blow was strong enough to send him crashing to the ground face first. His body seemed to have went numb from the blow as he stumbled trying to get up. Red energy started to illuminate the area as Xenon charged his attack.

"I suppose you were worthy enough for my acknowledgement but this is where your grave shall be. Farewell." Xenon said, fire the death blast at the half-breed. Gohan struggled to move as it all seemed so meaningless to do so. All he could do was close his eyes and somewhat accept his death here until a stray Ki blast deflected the attack into outer space, detonating it and causing the whole area to shake. Xenon became alert of someone else nearby and looked at the two figures that were landing in front of the half-breed. Gohan looked up to see his savior and smiled with relief.

"Fa-Father!? Vegeta?!" Gohan stuttered but grunted in pain when he felt his shoulder swollen up.

"Yeah we're here Gohan. You did well and I am surprised by how much stronger you trained. I am proud of you for holding your own against someone this strong. Now go get some rest, I just notified Krillin to get some from Korin." Goku assured. Vegeta stepped forward to get a better look at the enemy at hand.

"Kakarot, I will take this one myself. He seems powerful and worthy of my time." Vegeta claimed.

"Alright Vegeta, I will take Gohan somewhere safe with my instant transmission. Good luck." Goku encouraged.

"I don't need luck as I am the prince of all Saiyans" Vegeta smirked. Goku nodded and grabbed Gohan, teleporting them both out of the battlefield. The prince and general were now squared off.

"So, it seems our little scheme finally lured you out." Xenon noted.

"Hmph, is that what you wanted to accomplish. I know you had a death wish and all but all you needed to do was come to us nicely and I'd be happy to oblige." Vegeta scuffed.

"How arrogant. I will tell you this for you...obligations. We've planted four different generators that are linked with our Ki. As long as we live they will continue to sap the energy from this planet like a snake would do to his prey." Xenon said

"Who is this 'we'?" Vegeta asked.

"For starters it consists of Me, and my two lieutenants . The last one is none other than our leader Kugeki who is the strongest among all of us." Xenon answered.

"Seems fine by me. Just means that we have to kill each one of you one by one." Vegeta smirked, turning Super Saiyan Blue right off the bat. A gust of wind ruptured the area with its immense pressure.

"So this is the power that we seek to defeat. How fascinating." Xenon said getting into a more serious stance while Vegeta would go on to do the same.

 _ **Rocky Terrain**_

The ground seemed to consist of black soil that matched with the rocky terrain. The area seemed scorched from years of volcanic activity and was the perfect isolated environment for someone to hide until the planet was destroyed. That someone was lieutenant Krad who had finished off a particular Astack earlier. He only stood and waited for someone to come and fight him. The environment was initially warm until something changed its temperature drastically to something else. A cold breeze and high power level alerted the commander that someone was approaching. Someone who could only be described as "one hundred percent pissed".

"It seems that you've seen the result of what I did to your friend..." Krad said getting off the cliff and jumping down to face the Astack. Zugo only continued to walk as the area was starting to freeze up from his Ki emitting. Zugo stopped at a certain fixed distance, contemplating on what he had to do next. His expression was hidden from the bangs of his hair, but it was definitely noticeable that he was frustrated.

"I advise you to turn back now and maybe I will spare you the same fate. You must be struggling with the feeling of getting revenge but that feeling would only lead you to your de-" Krad warned.

"Shut up." Zugo interrupted.

"Pardon?" Krad said.

"I told you to shut up, I don't need your damn pity. All I need is to kill you and get this over with so I can calm myself down." Zugo snapped.

"You wish for me to be silence in order to focus on killing me? How naive you are to think you can defeat me Ast-" Krad paused when he noticed Zugo was already behind him in his Stage 2 form, ready to strike. He turned around and blocked the punch that flared their two Ki together. One being blue and the other light brown.

"Such haste and rage." Krad noted before proceeding to deflect a barrage of punches and kicks. Zugo gritted his teeth as his eyes were dilated with rage. He continued to push on with his onslaught, not caring about any battle tactics or the fact that he could tire himself out. The two exchanged blows, creating pillars of debris from the mere power of their punches.

Zugo eventually gave up on that approach and decide to unleash a barrage of Ki blast at Krad who was starting to evade each one through maneuvering in the air. Krad then found an opening to slip through and charged right at Zugo with frightening speeds, ramming his fist into him with such force that you could see a gust of air pass through his body.

The enraged Astack gasp for air and coughed out blood before receiving another punch across the face that would send him flying into several rock formation before crashing into a wall. Zugo grunted in pain before nearly getting his face bashed by another punch that went through the rock. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Zugo kneed him in the stomach which actually caused some damage to the lieutenant and went in for a reverse kick that allowed him to gain some distance.

The two would then take off at light speed, clashing blow for blow once more and leave visible representations of there power all over the sky. Krad had then landed a kick that would bring Zugo back down to Earth, but the Astack had recovered just enough to reduce his fall enough to use his feet as friction to stop himself from skidding across the ground. Krad had dashed right back at Zugo and threw a punch to his ribs but Zugo saw this coming and deflected the punch to the left. To retaliate, Zugo went in for a double high roundhouse kick to the head in which it was evaded easily as Krad flipped backwards and went in for another jab at Zugo who deflected it to the side. Krad then went in for a high kick of his own but was block effortlessly, allow Zugo to have a opening for a punch to the face. But the lieutenant was too swift for him as he managed to weave under the punch and flip Zugo over his shoulder. The Astack managed to get onto his feet but stumbled backwards a bit, leaving him wide open for another devastating blow, this time being a knee to his stomach. Zugo gasped for air and had little time to block a palm strike that did damage through his guard, sending him rocketing into a glacier that was made by Zugo's Ki.

"How disappointing, that the Astackian race was reduced to mere specimen such as these. You and your friend are merely dust mites compare to Isshin." Krad said. Zugo's heightened ears managed to catch on to what he had said. His eyes grew wide with rage for some reason at the mention of his name.

"What did you say!? How do you know my father's name!?" Zugo shouted, launching icicle spikes that stemmed from the ground at the lieutenant. Krad evaded each one of them and destroyed the last one that was aimed at his face while dashing right at the Astack, grabbing him by the throat and ramming him across the ground until he slammed him into another wall.

"So you're his son? He was a great warrior, and could of been a wonderful asset in our army. We offered him a high role when he displayed power that caught our master's eye. He was an interesting fellow, cunning to say the least. But he was soft, weak hearted at that. He said to me he had a son that was his pride and joy. To think that I would meet that same son of his years later. The thing that pretty much preoccupied his time and prevented him from joining us on our conquest." Krad emphasized before ramming his fist into Zugo's stomach, causing him to cough up blood that splattered onto his cheek.

"Isshin, the strongest of your race at the time, reduced to a mere weakling in a matter of moments. Rumor has it that he was killed in battle while defending your people's sacred treasure. To think that his death would be as pitiful as that." Krad added.

'You don't know a damn thing that you're talking about! He died protecting something that would prevent the lives of millions being lost!" Zugo retorted.

"And is what you say really true? I can tell by your eyes that something more is behind his death. Is it guilt? Yes it must be that." Krad questioned. Zugo went silent as the memory of his father's death went through his mind again.

"So, something did happened that caused his death early. That silence from the words that I said proves it. You, must of been to cause his death didn't you?" Krad assumed. Zugo didn't say another word, giving him the answer he wanted.

"How ironic, the very thing that he vowed to spend his life with was the cause of his death. And here is his son today, on the brink of death with no one to see him die. How fitting scenarios like this can be sometimes." Krad amused. Zugo grunted under his teeth and generated two more spikes that rammed themselves into the lieutenant, sending him flying backwards and gaining some distance as he landed on his feet upright. Krad proceeded to dust the frost off himself as he stared at the Astack with curiosity, wondering what he was feeling at the moment.

"I know that I screwed up badly, causing my fathers death by abandoning my position. Then my childhood friend was killed after he gave the orders for me to leave off and chase after your 'men'. I should of been more careful, but this time. Right here and right now, I will make up for that by taking you down..." Zugo said.

"And how will you do that?" Krad asked. The thought of Riley passed through his mind.

"By risking it all." Zugo muttered as his Ki flared to life again. A small tornado of frosty wind covered the Astack's figure. Zugo's hair started to grow more wild and longer. His fangs were more noticeable and the markings that went to his arms trailed stems of itself up to his face and over his eyes. He then opened them to reveal them to be royal blue and slitted with a black sclera. There was also a noticeable thin wolf-like tail that wagged around. He started to take one step out of the tornado that surrounded him, dispersing it and revealing his new transformation in full sight. His blue aura raged with static all over as he walked through the now completely frozen ground. Krad for the first time was shocked by this accomplishment.

"Remarkable, you've achieved the **final** stage at a young age." Krad praised. Zugo merely exhaled and spoke.

"I was saved so many times and had many sacrifices given for me. But not this time around. I will be the one making the sacrifices alone and only I will go through with it all. So come at me, because I will make sure you don't walk out of here alive. That's what allowed me to reach this level of my true form, Solus."

 _ **A/N:The form Zugo achieves is known as the final stage of the Astackian race. It is rare among the race's people and is only obtained when someone accepts their faults truthfully and comes to a serene decision. Through accepting his faults completely and walking pass his trauma (The death of his father and Hudo against Krad) allows him to achieve this new found power. The final stage is the referred to name as it's real name is based off what the type of trauma or troubles an Astack overcomes and how he chooses to resolve it in this case Zugo names it Solus as that's what his form is based off. He chooses to standing his ground for the rest of his comrades alone, being the force that would bare the responsibility and standing as the alpha. Willing to sacrifice himself for the sake of others is a simple way to put it on how he ultimately obtains this form.**_

 _ **Meanwhile With Piccolo**_

The battle so far for Piccolo could only be interpreted as one thing. A one sided annihilation. Kugeki was simply too fast for him to seemingly track and his overwhelming power proved evident as he managed to land a blow in the Namekian's stomach, sending him flying into the clouds. Piccolo's Chaos Namekian state proved to be worthless against his power as he was sent rocketing towards the ground with a jaw breaking punch to the face. His Chaos Namekian state seemed to have shut down when he collided with the ground, creating a large crater in the Earth. Kugeki floated just above the ground, examining the Namek getting up for more.

"This is disappointing. You are far weaker than the Saiyan that I defeated earlier. I can take that you are aware of that so why try and fight against me knowing that the end result will be the same." Kugeki asked. Piccolo stumbled as he tried to get up from the ground. He eventually found the strength to straighten himself up and smirked.

"Is that so? Gagh! Then I better start getting series." Piccolo muttered, coughing out blood from trying to speak. Kugeki stared at him, wondering if the Namekian had become delirious from the blows that he had received. Piccolo tensed his body as orange like energy started to swirl around him as his skin seemed to become dark green, nearly black if you were to look at it differently. He bent his knees and released his energy in full burst as his eyes glowed orange. A bright flash enveloped the area, creating a hole in the ground beneath the Namek. His eyes were shining for a moment until it dissipated, revealing them to have a black sclera with glowing orange pupils. His body also had outlines over his muscles that glowed orange.

 _ **With Vegeta**_

Vegeta around this same time sensed Piccolo's power and smirked.

"So the damn slug finally got power worth showing. Guess I'd have to acknowledge him a bit more from now on" Vegeta smirked catching the attention of Xenon.

"What's so amusing? Aren't you going to fight me?" Xenon asked

"Don't worry about that, just thought of something funny." Vegeta assured as he turned back to the fight.

 _ **Back With Piccolo**_

Kugeki floated there, impressed by the Namekian's new transformation.

"You shouldn't be dozing off too much. It may cost you." Piccolo muttered as he was instantly right behind him, ready to deliver a back hand punch. Kugeki turned around instantly to counter his strike with his, creating a gust of wind that shook the surrounding area. The two stared each other down as they struggle for control. Kugeki decided to throw a punch but Piccolo spun around it while simultaneously delivering several blows across his stomach. But those blows didn't slow him down enough to follow up with a spinning overhead kick that was aimed at Piccolo's head. Piccolo quickly vanished and attempted to strike him from behind but was met with an afterimage. Piccolo instinctively shot from behind only to see that nothing was there until he quickly dodged the kick from his side. Kugeki however didn't give him room to breath as he was on him with an onslaught of punches, leaving shockwaves everywhere they went.

The Namek eventually overpowered Kugeki by landing a punch across his face that sent him flying straight into the ground. Piccolo landed down quickly and dashed right at Kugeki before he could get up, pummeling him with a barrage of punches when the distance was closed. Kugeki was actually taking damage through each hit and was getting pushed back. This was evident when Piccolo managed to land yet another clean blow to the stomach and kick to the face. Kugeki's feet skidded across the ground until he came to a full spot. Piccolo exhaled and got back into a stance as he waited for his next move. There was a moment of silence until something unexpected happened. Kugeki smirked and let out a chuckle.

'Hehehe, to think that I'd actually received damage in battle. After all these years, no one has yet to land a blow against me." Kugeki noted.

"Glad I can accommodate on that." Piccolo smirked with confidence. So far this fight had been going his way and he'd like to keep it that way.

"I think that I underestimated you Namek, you are far stronger than that Saiyan I fought." Kugeki commented.

"I will become a bit...what do you call it again? Yes, more serious." Kugeki said with a small hint of excitement. His speed seemed to increase several folds as even Piccolo in his new form couldn't track him. Almost unnoticeable, Piccolo was sent from one spot to several mountains in mere seconds. The Namek coughed out blood when he made contact with the cold ground and gained several scrapes all over his body. He got up slowly, barely catching the sight of a Ki blast hurled his way. Piccolo dodged it narrowly but was still grazed by it, sending him flying a bit as it blew off several mountain tops with it's force. Piccolo was awestruck by the power that he felt from the blast. So awestruck that he didn't notice a Kugeki was already next to him. The former apprentice rammed his fist into the Namek, causing him to cough out blood. He held it there to generate a Ki blast that sent him straight into the sky before crashing to the ground like a bomb, exploding and destroying the area.

 _ **At Capsule Corp Home**_

Videl was with Chi Chi and Bulma in a distressed state. Gohan had left suddenly in the morning and hasn't been back for nearly hours on end. She went to Chi Chi for emotional support who had tried everything to ease her stress. They decided it was best for them to have a girls chat for the time being while Trunks, Goten, Pan, and the Pilaf gang all hanged out together in Trunks's room.

"I don't know what to do gals. He's never been so quick to run off without telling me anything." Videl sighed.

"There must of been a reason Videl. He wouldn't have not told you about something if it wasn't too worrisome." Bulma comforted.

"Yeah I know my Gohan and if I learned anything from being Goku's wife, these Saiyans wouldn't try to over stress their wives if it was too dangerous even for them. It's been that way since Raditz showed up." Chi Chi assured.

"Yes thank you Chi Chi, Bulma. I appreciate the support very much. I just don't want Pan to be without a father despite us having dragon balls." Videl smiled a bit. In mere moments, sounds of instant transmission startled the girls. They all turned around to see Goku holding up an unconscious and beaten Gohan over his shoulder. Everyone ran over to check on what had happened.

"Gohan! Gohan are you okay?! Please wake up!" Videl panicked. Goku let out a slight chuckle.

"Don't worry, he's roughen up but he's been through worse." Goku reassured.

"Goku, where have you been these passed few days!? The field needed tending you know!" Chi Chi scolded causing the Saiyan to shrink.

"Uh, I was training with Whis-sama, along side with Vegeta hehehe." Goku chuckled nervously at the furious energy of his wife. His expression then went serious after he gained composer.

"But there is no time for that now. Right now, there are people scattered across the planet that seem to be sapping the Earth's energy. They seem to be very strong since they were able to take down Gohan so easily. I...also can't sense Hudo meaning that he's been killed..." Goku explained. Everyone was shocked at what they had heard until Goku continued.

"I can sense Piccolo is currently fighting someone very powerful despite him being stronger than ever. Perhaps close to my level of strength. But that guy's ki...it's almost like Beerus. I don't know who he is, but all I know is that I must try to stop him before it's too late. I need you to watch after Gohan. I manage to give him some of my energy so he will be okay. Krillin is getting senzu beans soon so stay with him for now." Goku ordered. Before he could leave, Chi Chi tugged his shoulder, giving him a teary look. Goku smiled and gave her the thumbs up before teleporting to where Piccolo is.

 _ **Meanwhile At The Same Time**_

"Huff* Huff*" Piccolo panted for air. His Gi was completely blown off, revealing his damaged body as he stood center of a large crater. Kugeki floated down to meet him as he coughed out more blood from his mouth.

"Its funny how things always turn out like this. Its to be expected when commanding a army such as mine. Having no one to oppose you is one of the most relishing feeling you can ever experience. If I were to say 'Go into the deep, abyssal ocean and die for me' they would be loyal enough to go with my commands without question. If I longed for something that was only in the lowest depths of the sea, they would do anything in their power to please me, even if it had meant sacrificing their very soul to the devil himself. They would still do it, bwhahahahahahah! Such is when fear is implanted into a person's very core is when true loyalty emerges. A fear that forces others to follow you to victory, casting aside everything irrelevant to that." Kugeki laughed. Piccolo grunted in pain before challenging his ideals.

"So you're saying that casting aside all your fears to follow someone blindly, is the path to victory?" Piccolo questioned.

"That's precisely it." Kugeki smirked.

"That fear you speak off is also an essential part in a battle. Yes you sometimes have to face adversaries who are well above your level but it also keeps you on your toes." Piccolo countered.

"Incorrect, fear makes you indecisive in moments that allow you to achieve glory. But since you want to argue that you think better, let me show you what it really feels like to be in **true fear.** " Kugeki denied. His power seemed to rise exponentially as his energy started to shake the very fabric of the Earth. His aura seemed to change the weather as purple lightning raged around in the sky before he let his energy burst out like a bomb. Shockwaves of his Ki desolated all the surrounding mountains as Piccolo was struggling to not lose his footing. When it seemed to dial down, Piccolo's expression was full of what is called **true fear** as he watched Kugeki's figure reveal himself. His hair turned completely dark purple as his body had black markings all over himself. His purple eyes shined brightly as he smirked at Piccolo's bewildered face. In mere moments Kugeki slugged the Namekian across the face and kneed him into the stomach, sending him flying into the sky, only to be knocked around like a rag doll before getting stomped right back down to Earth.

"How pitiful." Kugeki muttered as his foot was on top of the deformed Namekian. Above him Goku teleported just in time to see his green friend get defeated.

"PICCOLOOOOO!" Goku yelled after witnessing this overwhelming enemy first hand.

 **A/N: And Chapter is finished. Just want to make quick note of the reveal of Piccolo's new power. It's pretty much the evolve version of a Chaos Namekian through the method I explained in a couple of chapters ago. The form name is referred as Primal Namekian. Any who, hoped you enjoyed this chapter and see you next time.**


	56. Resolve Vs Pride

The battle between 21 and her allies raged on for a while, neither letting up their assaults. 21 was starting to think that if this fight continues further then things might get ugly if reinforcements for their side arrived. The majin managed to block a left kick that was aimed at her head from Kaia and snapped her katana in two with a powerful punch that knocked her away. Demeos caught his companion, preventing her from crashing into something.

"Damn it, these guys are more troublesome than we give them credit for!" Kaia cursed which was unusual for her. The three Saiyans regrouped with each other alongside the majin.

"Give it up, you know that you are outmatched," Karroto claimed.

"No, if we fail him then our lives will be at risk anyways. I will not let that happen-Gaugh!" Demeos gasped in pain as he felt something shot through his chest, letting his hold on Kaia drop. The two turned around in fear to see who it was.

"You know, its kinda already too late," Seth said

"Liute...nant Seth..." Demeos whispered as his last words before falling from the sky and into a nearby river. Kaia floated backward in fear at what had happened to her companion. She panicked and started to flee for her life before getting shot as well. 21 gasped at the cruelty and caught the girl before she fell. She glared at the lieutenant with anger that she hadn't felt before.

"How...could you!? You killed your own men that were loyal to you!" 21 snapped. Seth began to laugh maniacally.

"Bwhahahahahaha! You think I feel obligated to stoop so low to actually care? If my men...no my pawns given to me by master Kugeki himself couldn't step up to the task that was given to them then they practically deserved to die to make up for their failures." Seth cackled. 21 gritted her teeth as she listened to the words that came out of her mouth. Bardock was the first one to charge in to fight. Seth didn't seem to bother to look in his direction as he ducked under his punch that only hit his cloak, revealing his bald head and black skin. His pupils glowed white as he was completely topless and only wore military pants. Straying away from describing his looks, he managed to blast the father of Goku away with a pure white Ki blast that sent him flying into a rock formation. Karroto grunted and motioned Riley to charge in with him. The two launched an array of punches that were only meant to keep him on the defensive. As of right now, the strategy was to hope that Riley gets her stamina back, just enough to transform into a Super Saiyan 3. But Seth grinned sinisterly, vanishing in front of the two Saiyans eyes, only to catch Karroto off guard and decking him across the face, sending him down flying into a rock before it detonated like a bomb.

Riley was struggling to keep up with the lieutenant's speed as his punches were coming seemingly too fast for her to handle. He eventually landed one right into her stomach before spin kicking her in the face. She flew back a bit before Seth fired a giant Ki blast that pushed her towards the ground when she tried to push against it. The energy ball exploded, enveloping her completely in its might.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Riley screamed in pain from the feeling of her bones and skin threatening to be vaporized. When the explosion dialed down, 21 was left in shock that everyone of her allies was defeated so easily as Riley laid severely injured and battered. She coughed up blood as her Super Saiyan state was threatening to leave her. Seth flew down to the ground to stand over her body.

"Now you all should just sit and watch as I proceed to torture this weakling to death." Seth grinned as she started to kick her in the stomach repeatedly. Riley cried out in pain each time his foot connected with her stomach. 21 was starting to become teary.

"STOP!" The majin cried. But he didn't listen to her plea and continued his abuse while laughing maniacally. 21 descended from the ground and placed the now lifeless Kaia on the ground and stared at her with the expression that despair. She couldn't do anything at all. Karroto and Bardock were out cold, and Riley is suffering all by herself. She felt so empty, useless the best way to put it. As if her hard work from since that day when Kuzuku had saved her from herself.

"No..." 21 muttered, getting up from the ground. She clenched her fist tight in frustration. She hasn't come this far to give up now. Since that day, she's pushed herself to become better as a person, even going as far to train from time to time in order to help protect the Earth. Memories of Kuzuku passed through her mind like a wave from the ocean. All the times she made her laugh and happy. All the times she was comforted by him. All the times he supported her and pushed her forward. The act of kindness he has given her and the fact that he was so willing to help her was what she loved about him the most and you know what? She wanted to continue on creating those memories, even if there are sometimes when she can get angry at him she could never, ever, resent him in any form. With that thought passing by, a new power seemed to bubble up inside her, threatening to let loose whether she was willing or not.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She screamed as she powered up, catching the attention of Seth. Her aura seemed to flare gold as she let out her battle cry. Nothing substantial seemed to change other than the fact her eyes turned golden and she went from having several bangs to having one long single bang over her eyes. Seth turned to face her and began to laugh.

"Is that what you call a power-up?! Don't make m-ughhhhh!" He gasped as 21 had already elbowed him in the stomach. Seth's eyes nearly bulged out of his sockets before he was kicked in the chin, causing him to slide backward. He attempted to move but ended up falling onto the ground and coughed out blood.

"Gack!* What the! Two hits and I am already this damaged!" Seth complained. 21 stared at him with anger.

"You've hurt my friends, my loved ones, and you just want to sit around, mocking others because they are not to your fitting." 21 scolded.

"You take lives from others and treat it as if it were some type of game so now YOU will feel how its like to lose YOUR life!" 21 said. Seth's eyes widened in fear and flew above the ground and instantly generated an enormous, white death ball.

"HOW ABOUT NO! BURN IN HELL ALONG WITH THE REST OF THIS PLANET! VOID DEATH BALL!" Seth shouted throwing his attack. 21 watched as it descended itself upon the planet, destroying mountains and rupturing the forest with its pressure alone. 21 inhaled and exhaled, firing a powerful yellow ki blast that consists with the majority of her remaining power. The two attacks struggled for control while Seth was laughing like a crazy person.

"Give it up! I can feel you slipping girl!" Seth mocked. 21 scuffed at his claim and pushed hard than before. Seth was starting slip now as every curse word imaginable was going through his mind.

"HAAAAAAAAAAA!" 21 shouted, making the last-ditch effort count. Her attack completely dispersed the death ball and hit its target. Seth screamed in agony as he was being blasted into space before he eventually slammed right into a nearby sun in another solar system. The blast dissipated, leaving 21 panting heavily from overexerting herself. She returned back to normal and dropped to the ground, breathing in and out in an attempt to catch her breath. Riley couldn't believe her eyes at 21's hidden potential being pushed out all at once to where she managed to overpower an enemy that seemed to be extraordinarily strong. The Saiyan after a good ten minutes, got up hastily to help the majin up. Karroto and Bardock eventually came through as well and flew down to make sure they were okay.

"Riley, are you okay!?" Karroto concerned.

"Yes dad, I've taken worse but we have to give our gratitude to 21 here. She was so cool out there." Riley praised weakly. 21 was unconscious at the moment and couldn't hear the rest of the conversation but there was a notable smile plastered over her face.

 _ **Meanwhile With Vegeta And His Fight**_

Vegeta was currently clashing hands with the general of Kugeki's army Xenon. Vegeta was currently unleashing a barrage of punches and kicks at the redhead while he was defending against each one of them. Xenon, however, found a gap in his assault and delivered a powerful punch across the prince's face but he underestimated Vegeta's tenacity and received a kick to the stomach almost immediately. Xenon gritted in pain as the two were blown back from each other's force. Vegeta skidded back on his feet and charged right back at the general with full force of a onslaught of punches. Xenon was starting to get frustrated by his Saiyan like persistence and delivered another knee across his face, rocketing him a great distance away.

Vegeta managed to stop himself complete before firing a barrage of Ki blast at a rapid rate. Xenon began to dodge each one of them but soon realized that some of them were homing Ki blast, causing him to scramble in though one what action was best to evade. This jumble of thoughts threw him off as both blast from each directions slammed into him, causing a great explosion. Vegeta smirked at the light show as his plan worked like perfection. The dust cleared and revealed the general still standing strong with his armor tattered and a few scrapes and bruises all over his body. He was hovering over a crater and was showing little signs of fatigue.

"I've never thought that someone this power...no this godly pressure. Seems that those rumors were true." Xenon muttered.

"Do you understand now? Your outclass and you know it! You were unfortunate that you had to face the Saiyan Prince!" Vegeta mocked.

"Such prideful arrogance. I've haven't begun to show you my true power. The power of my dedication to Kugeki." Xenon scorned, tearing off his shirt. He began to power up even more, displaying his true power before the Saiyan. The mere shockwave pushed Vegeta back and made his face morph into something of astonishment. The red energy flared greater so bright that the sky had seemed to turn red by the mere glow of his aura. Vegeta's eyes finally adjusted to the light and saw Xenon who was glowing flaming red. Xenon's had remembered something and the look on his face showed that he was more serious than he'd previously was. It displayed something of anger and resilience.

"Now let's get started..." Xenon muttered as he charged right at the Saiyan. The prince barely had time to block the punch that pushed him across the ground, leaving explosions as they clashed blow for blow. Vegeta ducked under one of his fist and managed to land a punch to his ribs but it seemingly had little to no effect as Xenon elbowed him in the back of his neck and kicked him in his back. The Saiyan prince stopped himself and took flight into the sky, firing an array of Ki blasts at Xenon, leaving him no choice but to fly after him.

"My loyalty and determination is what gives me strength!" Xenon claimed as he evaded each attack directed at him and elbowing Vegeta across his face.

"Someone as arrogant and self-centered as yourself will never understand this fire inside of me!" Xenon shouted as he rammed his fist into Vegeta's stomach. Vegeta grunted from the force but that didn't stop him from getting pissed off.

"Does it look like I care!" Vegeta yelled as he powered up even further. He literally grabbed Xenon by the face and rammed him straight into the ground, pummeling him with an array of punches. Xenon was coughing up blood each time Vegeta struck him but this sudden surge of power didn't stop him from continuing on with the fight as he managed to kick Vegeta away and get back up quickly. Vegeta held his stomach as clear smoke from the kick was clearly visible. He looked up at the battered general while he panted in thought.

 _"This bastard...he is determined and his demeanor has completely changed from what he was before. What is with this guy?"_ Vegeta wondered. Xenon, who had finally caught his breath charged right back at him. The force of them locking arms was enough to shake the surrounding area with ease. Vegeta had time to look into his eyes. His eyes were all too familiar for some reason. Eyes that burned with a fiery passion of never abandoning a belief, despite how much other may think of them. This was soon to be confirmed by what he had said.

"My resolve for what Kugeki has done for me is beyond anything you and your feeble friends could comprehend. When I managed to escape my home planet after being destroyed by Beerus the destroyer, it was Kugeki who gave me another reason to live. I vowed to myself, since that day to serve him on whatever he desires and I tend to keep that vow. Because if not, then I will lose my dignity!" Xenon exclaimed after punching Vegeta hard in the face, sending him flying into a several rock formations before sliding across the ground. Xenon was practically gasping for air, believing that he had won the fight there. That until he saw what was easily the most surprising thing he's seen in his life.

"Hehehehehehe...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Vegeta laughed loudly as he got up slowly from the ground. Xenon's battle senses were now back on full throttle as he was soon corrected on thinking of victory.

"You have some serious resolve there! I must commend you, you are definitely a worthy adversary. Your devotion to that 'Kugeki' guy you speak of is admirable. However...do you think that it amounts to that of a Saiyan's?" Vegeta asked darkly He motioned his hands together and began to charge his favorite move. Yellow and blue electricity started to rage around like an untamed animal. Xenon started to step back a bit as the energy he was feeling seemed overwhelming.

"Listen well and remember this! I am willing to put my very life on the line to protect this planet and my family! As those things are the very aspect of MY PRIDE! NOW FINAL...FLASHHHHHH!" Vegeta shouted with might.

The wave was too fast and big for Xenon to dodge. All he could do was try his best to tank the blast by generating a force field around himself. Xenon was pretty only seeing a flash of light as the wave extended out to space and beyond, leaving a sparkle as it leaves. The general could feel his feet losing ground as the raging electricity of the yellow death blast continued its pursuit to vaporizing its target. Xenon not only felt the force of the attack but also the amount of dedication and pride that went into it, as if it was the personification of the person who wields it. He couldn't help but be impressed by the Saiyan prince himself before everything went white. When it finally settled down, Vegeta was left panting heavily as nothing but a scorched ground and several hundreds of large rock formations were blow completely off.

There was a large amount of debris and dust in front of him, however one thing was noticeable. Yes, it was general Xenon who was completely battle damaged, slumping over as he stand up bloody. His hair was covering his expression, so it was hard to make out if he was conscious. Vegeta was left completely shocked that his strongest attack wasn't enough to finish him off. He heard a quiet yet audible chuckle from Xenon.

"I told you...my *Cough* resolve is un-beatable wh-en it comes to Kugeki..." Xenon stumbled as his body fell to the ground. Vegeta had realized what had happened as he sensed Xenon's energy disappear. He limped over to his body and picked him up, creating a rectangular hole with a Kiai and placing him in the hole. The prince proceeded to bury him and turned to walk away as he went back to base form.

"You are actually worth remembering. Even I have to admit, that you...are indeed strong." Vegeta muttered to himself.

 _ **A/N: All I have to say is, All Hail Vegeta ;=;**_


	57. Requiem To The Past

Goku was floating above for about twenty minutes while Kugeki stared at him, waiting for him to make a move. The hero of Earth was trying to formulate a way to get his fallen Namekian friend out the way. Guessing this was the reason, Kugeki picked up the Namekian by his arm and threw him at Goku. Noticing this, the Saiyan went to catch him quickly and bring him close to the ground. He started to hastily check if he was still breathing and found that he was okay. Goku sighed deeply and looked at the master mind with intensity.

"You're a new one. I'd take that that was your friend there?" Kugeki smirked.

"Yeah and I take that you are one of the guys who interrupted my training." Goku answered.

"I see, then I deeply apologize for that. As of now, this planet will soon be laid to waste in approximately seven hours. We've already implanted our technology to drain this planet of its energy to support our own benefits and once done, your planet will be space dust as it collapses onto itself." Kugeki noted.

"I see then all we have to do is destroy the machines or deactivate them right? Seems simple." Goku said.

"Oh no, we know that there could be a possibility of someone capable of disable our devices since they are easy to hack. So we made it so that the only way it will deactivate is if me and my three most elite warriors are defeated." Kugeki informed.

"Good then that makes it a lot easier. I will just have to defeat you first!" Goku said, turning into his Super Saiyan Blue and charging at Kugeki. The former god of of destruction apprentice blocked the punch as well as the following elbow. He took noticed that the Saiyan was far stronger than he thought as the two blows pushed him back farther than he had expected. Goku didn't let up however and kept on attacking. He was somewhat overwhelming Kugeki with his series of strikes.

Goku's attacks were so overwhelming that he had even managed to land a direct blow to his stomach, sending him flying through a mountain before he was hammered to the ground. The hero of Earth floated above, as he watched Kugeki fly right back at him. The Saiyan kept on the defensive while simultaneously landing strikes in-between. Kugeki was actually starting to get frustrated a bit, even going as far to think that he has to show even more of his power. Kugeki finally dodged one of Goku's punches and decked him across his face. Goku then attempted to throw a kick to the face, forcing him to duck. This left him wide open for Goku to land another kick to the stomach, rocketing Kugeki a good amount of distance away. Kugeki stopped himself mid air, releasing a shockwave in the process before dashing at Goku, leaving a sonic boom behind him. Goku was shocked at his speed before he had a fist rammed into his gut. Goku gasped out blood but was tough enough to dodge the uppercut that followed up. But unfortunately he didn't see the kick that would send him to the ground. The force of collision was enough to startle Piccolo to wake up. He groaned miserably at the pain he was feeling and saw that Goku was on the ground as well.

"G...Goku!" Piccolo grunted. Goku slowly got up and looked at Kugeki who was smirking at him with the satisfaction of delivering a combination of blows. Goku spit out the some of the blood that was in his mouth and smirked.

"Alright tough guy, ready for round two?" Goku smugly asked before going right back into the fight.

 _ **With Riley And Her Team**_

Riley along with her dad and Bardock were flying back to Kuzuku's house as it seemed to be the best and closest place at the moment for 21 to rest. That was when they saw a light that was coming at them, causing them all to stop and see who it was. It was no other than the prince of all Saiyans himself.

"Vegeta!" Riley called out. The Saiyan prince stopped in front of her to examine who was with her. What caught his eye was the two mysterious Saiyans that were next to her.

"I see that you didn't die out there but do you mind telling me who these two Saiyans are? And why is one of them bowing to me?" Vegeta scuffed, noticing Bardock was praising his honor.

"Oh the one who is wearing black is my dad and the other guy is his pal Bardock right?" Riley introduced. Karroto flew in front of his daughter to introduce himself.

"Hi there, my name is Karroto. Thank you for taking care of my son during his time here." Karroto said before getting smacked in the back of his head by Bardock.

"Don't you have any respect! That's the prince of all Saiyans Vegeta!" Bardock scorned. Vegeta scuffed at those words but decided to take the compliments anyway.

"No matter, I am on my way to fight that huge power that I sense over in that direction. I can already feel Kakarrot fighting that monster by himself right now." Vegeta said.

"Wait, Kakarrot is here as well?! Please let me come with yo-" Bardock asked until he felt something was off. His body was starting to fade away as he noticed his hands were transparent.

"What's going on!?" Karroto panicked as he to, was beginning to fade away. Vegeta sighed at their antics and decided to explain the situation to him.

"You two used too much of your energy during your time of Earth. It seems that you two are still dead, so you are forcefully being returned to Otherworld." Vegeta said. There was a dead silence in the air until it was broken by a slight chuckle from the renegade Saiyan.

"Hehehe, how cruel is fate huh? Oh well, can you give my son Kakarrot a message? Tell him, that his mother and father wish him well and they hope that they can see him again someday?" Bardock asked. Vegeta nodded and turned around to avoid eye contact. Bardock smirked and closed his eyes as he waited to be sent back to Otherworld. Riley felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up at her father. He was smiling at her with pride and decided to say a little last words of his own.

"Riley...I sure do hope that you grow up to be a wonderful woman. One that is as caring as your mother and hey! Maybe you will have a mate of your own like Kuzuku someday." Karroto smirked. Riley chuckled at the last part and blushed a bit as she scratched her cheek.

"Yeah and thanks for the little sentimental words dad. Not that I don't mind it." Riley said. Karroto nodded as in moments the two disappeared from the world of the living. Riley was about to leave until he heard Vegeta note something.

"Also, you can feel it to right? Your boyfriend seems to be in one hell of a fight right now." Vegeta spoke as he flew off to meet up with Goku. Riley pursed her lips with nervousness. She knew that Hudo had fallen in battle and it was something that had clouded her mind since the fights starts. She was tempted to go aid Zugo but the shifting of 21 in her unconscious state was more concerning so she decided to fly off to try and treat 21 at Kuzuku's home.

 _ **Now, The Fight With Zugo**_

The area was practically filled with sounds of battle echoing throughout. Zugo was currently trading blow for blow with Krad who was as well going all out. Zugo blocked a high kick that was aimed at his head and ducked under the double kick. Once he regain ground, Zugo threw a punch that was deflected to the side and another one that was ducked under. Krad smirked before uppercutting Zugo in the chin, causing him to levitate a bit. Zugo grunted and kicked his foot into the ground, unleashing a series of icicle spikes out of the ground, cutting the lieutenant all over. Zugo to the opportunity to unleash a barrage of punches and kicks all over his body, so much so that he managed to push him hard enough to allow a spike to impale his arm. Krad had enough punishment and broke a piece of the pointed ice and slapped Zugo across the face, sending him flying away. Krad broke the ice that impaled his arm and pulled it out before rushing at Zugo who was slowly regain his control in the air. Zugo stopped himself instantly when his feet hit the ground and dashed towards Krad as well with his fist ready to strike.

Their fists clashed with tremendous force that ruptured the surrounding area. The two stared each other down as the cold rocks flowed around them. Zugo broke the struggle and pushed his fist off of his. The Astack then kicked Krad in the face, embedding him right into a wall before he gut punched him hard in the stomach. The rock structure behind him seemed to be completely desolated by the blow. Krad gasped as the wind was forcefully dispersed out of him. Zugo smirked for a moment but it was shortly lived as he was kicked in the chin and sent flying into the air. Zugo stopped himself, only to see that Krad was instantly behind him. He was too late to react and barely blocked the blow from behind, leaving him defenseless as his guard was opened up. Krad took the opening that was created and kicked the Astack in his stomach, sending him further into the sky.

"Damn it, then how about this!" Zugo cursed as he motion his hands downwards. Krad was a tad bit confused as to why he did that until he noticed the air around him was becoming more visible. He had finally caught on to what was happening, however, was too late to prevent it as two giant Ice blocks were materialized and rammed themselves together, squeezing him like a sandwich.

 _"He used the water that was in the air and froze it! Clever mutt!"_ Krad complimented harshly. Krad blew the cubes into pieces as he flared his energy even more. He looked up to get a good look at the Astack's position but realized he wasn't there. That until he look slightly behind him to see that he was already struck hard in his back. Krad let out a sound of agony as he was sent straight into the ground.

Zugo wasn't done there as he dashed straight down with a punch ready. Krad caught whim of him coming and jumped out of the way, letting him collide his fist into the ground and creating an even bigger creator. Krad decided to fire a barrage of Ki blast at the Astack who was currently too busy cursing himself for missing. The blast met their target perfect as they exploded one by one. Zugo was blown back far along the floor, tumbling over and gaining several scrapes over his body. Zugo didn't let up and manipulated the frozen ground and air to extended itself to crash down upon the lieutenant. Krad grumbled under his breath and started to take off into a full sprint, dodging each of the ginormous cubes that were raining upon him. Once he evaded the last one, Zugo came around the corner with a Ki blast ready in hand and rammed it into Krad's side. There was a large wave that extended outwards. The blast was unfortunately not strong enough to finish him off as he was able to stand strong enough to not be blown back.

The two vanished all around the area, clashing blow for blow without letting up. They both stopped in the middle of the air as both of their fists struck their opposing faces. Zugo however was starting to get hasty and brushed it off.

He spun around his attack and reversed elbowed Krad across the cheek, sending him rocketing towards the ground. Zugo started to pant heavily as he watched the lieutenant crash through various objects. Krad eventually stopped himself and looked back up at the Astack, struggling to catch his breath as well. Zugo felt his bones vibrate and his blood vessels threatening to pop in any moment. He knew something that the lieutenant wasn't aware of and he had no choice but to try and end it quickly. He made his move to try and deliver the finishing blow until he felt something echo throughout his body.

"What the?" Krad muttered as he thought the Astack was about to make another move until he suddenly froze in mid air. Zugo held his head and groaned in pain until a blinding flash of light that left as fast as it came shined upon them. Zugo had deformed and was gasping for air. This left the lieutenant perplexed as to what had happened.

"Damn it!" Zugo cursed. Krad began to dust himself off and walked forward.

"Looks like that form does have a limit and it seems that your time is finally up." Krad noted. Zugo grimaced at him figuring it out and a certain spectator from another realm was doing the same.

 _ **Supreme World Of The Kais**_

Supreme and Kibito Kai were now worried at the scenario that was unfolding before their very eyes. Zugo had lost his trump card and was on the verge of death. Kuzuku however was still struggling to maintain his Ki and Elder Kai was starting to worry that he may not make it.

"GAGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kuzuku yelled with his usual agony. Supreme Kai looked at the Saiyan with worry. It's been pretty much eight hours since he's started training and the emotional strain has not been easy. He is starting to have doubts that he'd even accomplish his goal.

"Elder if we don't do something now then, Zugo may perish as well!" Supreme Kai worried. Elder Kai was fully aware of the situation but he can't ask for more reinforcements. Especially when the two, newly strongest fighters in Otherworld already used up their time that was approved to them. There was nothing but a dead silence that filled the air as they waited for the inevitable.

 _ **Back On Earth**_

Krad had enough waiting and charged right at the Astack, knocking straight to the ground. Before he could land, Krad appeared below him as he descended and kicked him into a rock formation. Zugo coughed out blood and fell to the ground. Krad didn't let up there and went on to deliver an endless amount of punishment all over his body. The lieutenant showed a tad bit of mercy when he kicked Zugo across the face. Zugo slid across the ground, aching in pain and letting out small weeps of agony.

 _"Damn it! Is this it? If I were to transform into Solus again then..."_ Zugo paused. He got up slowly and cough out a bit of blood from merely trying to stand. Krad let out a grunt and punched him hard in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him and punched him again across his face. Zugo stumbled back a bit but still kept on standing.

 _"Why do I keep on standing? Is this what dad did when he fought back on Astack?"_ Zugo wondered. Krad cracked his neck a little.

"You were strong but this is where you die. I will admit that you are worthy of your father's legacy." Krad acknowledged.

 _"Fa...ther. He always stood his ground no matter what the obstacles were. No matter how tough things got, he never seemed to let himself get consumed with despair. He always got back up. And I think...that stands the same for Kuzuku and his friends as well. So..."_ Zugo smirked, startling Krad with curiosity.

"I think I understand everything now. Yes it was so clear..." Zugo uttered.

"And that is what?" Krad asked.

"If I am to defeat you and help give my friends a fighting chance then..." Zugo paused as his energy was swirling around him. Krad was slowly backing up at his sudden power increase. Zugo looked up at Krad and smirked even further.

"All I had to do is risk my own life. HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Zugo answered as he transformed back into Solus. Krad was shocked that he had any energy left to fight. Zugo dashed at him with incomparable speeds to before, and prepared his fist, focusing every single drop of energy that he had left. His fist collided with Krad in a shining blue light. Krad screamed in pain until Zugo passed through him and instantly freezing him in the process. There was a long stream of ice behind him before it shattered all together, including the frozen Krad. Zugo smirked as his vision was getting blurry as a cold breeze of snowflakes passed him, showing him visions of his past. For some reason a particular memory came to mind as he was threatening to hit the ground.

 **-Flashback-**

It was him and his father sitting under a tree outside of his home. It was winter and Zugo was looking with awe at the snowflakes while his dad asked a question.

"Hey Zugo, what's your favorite thing in the world?" Isshin asked. Little Zugo looked up and smiled brightly.

"My favorite thing in the world is winter. I like the snowflakes and the cold!" Zugo chirped. His father laughed and patted his head as they walked home.

 **-Flashback Ends-**

The memory faded away as Zugo let out a small chuckle. His body slowly about to hit the ground but before it did, an image of Riley crossed his mind, leaving a sense of regret before everything faded to black and his Ki was no longer readable.

 _ **Kuzuku House**_

Riley was patching up 21's wounds as they were taking longer to regenerate. That until she felt a sudden and familiar Ki signature go completely blank. Her lips quivered at its sudden disperse. All she could do was weep softly as she tried to not wake 21 from her sleep. Tears flowed down her cheek as she mourned for the death of Zugo...

 _ **A/N: Zugo...went down like a champ...T_T**_


	58. Breaking Away From Shackles

_**World Of The Supreme Kai**_

Elder Kai was starting to get worried at Kuzuku condition. He hasn't managed to push through his boundaries yet and Kugeki was still running a mock on Earth. He had to give Kuzuku credit though. He's endure this pain longer than anyone that he'd had cast this spell on but that didn't stop him from worrying. Each time Kuzuku had shown glimpse of the hidden power as he turned Super Saiyan 4 and reverted back to base from time to time. Meanwhile, Supreme Kai was starting to get nervous now that Zugo had sacrificed his life to defeat Krad. That left Kugeki the only one left and he knew that he couldn't be defeated by Goku nor Vegeta by themselves.

"Gaugh! Ugh...AGHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kuzuku screamed, transforming into a Super Saiyan 4 again. Hints of a fiery, vibrant, yellow aura with red in the mix and a hint of orange was shown, demonstrating that Kuzuku was making progress. He quickly deformed as he yet again, didn't unleash the power fully, bring them back to square one. Elder Kai could only remain focus as almost wasn't good enough for the situation they were in.

 _ **With Goku On Earth**_

On Earth, the battle between Kugeki and Goku raged on. They each moved from spot to spot, kicking up large debris each time they relocated. Goku unleashed a large onslaught of punches and kicks, but to his dismay, Kugeki was starting to see through his attacks, block each one with ease. Kugeki smiled until he sensed something that frustrated him.

"What! How did they managed to defeat all three of my...?" Kugeki thought. Goku sensed his thoughts were suddenly thrown into disarray and took the opportunity to attempt to kick him with a spinning roundhouse kick. But the Saiyan guessed wrongly as Kugeki blocked his kick with one arm, letting the force of the blow destroy the environment behind him.

"I guess this amount of force isn't enough to force you to submit..." Kugeki muttered. In a flash, Goku was punch hard in the chest, sending him flying like a rocket. Goku grimaced as he was gliding just above the ground, only taking notice that Kugeki was right on his tail. Another punch connected, this time to Goku's face. The blow only added more force to the previous hit as Goku was thrown through several more mountains before it all sudden exploded when he made contact with ground. Kugeki was instantly in the air and charged up a large energy blast and fired it at the Saiyan who was struggling to get up. Goku could watch in shock on how massive the blast was and thought he was completely screwed until someone fired a energy wave that sent the doomsday attack to orbit. Kugeki let out a grunt as he looked to see who stopped the final blow.

"Sorry but if anyone is going to kill that clown down there, it will be me." Vegeta claimed as his Super Saiyan Blue aura was raging around. Kugeki realized quickly that this was the other Saiyan who had godly Ki and chuckled.

"About time you showed yourself. I was getting bored of toying with your friend down there." Kugeki mocked.

"Well, then it's your lucky day. I take that you are the leader so I took it upon myself of dispatching one of your men." Vegeta smirked.

"I notice..." Kugeki said darkly as his remaining followers had arrived to his aid. Kugeki looked around with an emotionless expression. He extended his hand out behind him and instantly vaporized his men. Vegeta raised an eyebrow at the sudden action.

"I don't need men who are useless to me. How about you two come with me and together we can kill that damned Beerus." Kugeki offered. Now it was Vegeta's turn to be emotionless until he broke out into a full fit of laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! You really think I, the prince of all Saiyans will subjugate myself to your commands? Get real!" Vegeta scuffed as he dashed behind Kugeki and attempted a punch from behind. The former god of destruction apprentice caught the blow with ease and smirked devilishly.

"Nuh uh uh. You shouldn't be so quick to die." Kugeki teased before hoisting himself over the Saiyan to kick him down. But Vegeta saw this coming and blocked the kick, impressing Kugeki a little.

"You are going to have to try harder than that." Vegeta said.

The two vanished quickly and began to exchange fist for fist as they desolated the area. Vegeta was stricken back as he landed on the ground. Kugeki punched his palm in momentum to ram his fist into Vegeta but the Saiyan prince dodged it. The ground below them shattered like glass as the two stared each other down. Timing it perfect, Vegeta waited for a rock to block his vision and kicked through it, landing a clean blow in the chin. Kugeki was frozen for a moment until he smirked. Vegeta was perplexed by that gesture until he realized that a Ki blast was already at his gut.

"FUCK!" Vegeta cursed before it detonated into a large explosion. The Saiyan prince was blow back into a wall and let out a cough as smoke was still oozing off his stomach. Kugeki landed in the middle of the two Saiyans and looked at the both of them.

"To think that the power you two have starts off strong but lose that power rather fast. But yet even at your current levels, you two are still powerful." Kugeki praised. Vegeta was starting to get angry at his tone of voice.

"I DON'T NEED YOUR DAMN PITY!" Vegeta roared. He energy skyrocketed, blowing away his surroundings in the process. Goku got up as well when he felt his stamina come back. He tensed his body and focused for a moment, making sure he doesn't screw things up.

"KAIOKEN X10!" Goku yelled as his energy flared red and blue. Kugeki looked at the two and smirked, knowing that the only one he had to worry about was Goku. That was why he decided to take out Vegeta first. The former apprentice rushed at the Saiyan prince with extraordinary speeds, but he underestimated Goku who was faster than even him. The kick to the face made him realized that as he was sent flying.

Goku and Vegeta then unleashed a barrage of Ki blast at Kugeki who was cursing himself under his lips. He flipped himself upright and deflected each blast with ease. However, it was all an distraction as both Saiyans dashed alongside with the blasts. Each of their fists landed in his stomach.

"*Gack!*" Kugeki let out a sound of pain before he was pushed back further. The two then disappeared before Goku having to lead the assault with a kick across the face. A sonic boom was left behind after he was launched towards Vegeta who kicked him into the air. Goku followed up Vegeta's blow with a kick to Kugeki's ribs, sending him flying even more.

"Damn it, I underestimated them. They are knocking me around without giving me time to recover nor are they allowing me to hit anything solid so they can strike me again, doubling the force." Kugeki cursed. His thoughts were put to a halt when Vegeta appeared once more, punching him in his stomach.

From a distance, the combo attacks looks something like a bunch of sonic booms covering the sky with each blow connected. Vegeta had punched Kugeki straight into the atmosphere where Goku and was ready to charge downwards. Once he got his timing down, the hero of Earth rushed towards the intruder with immense speed. Kugeki could only watch as Goku instantly appeared in front of him with his fist covered with his aura.

"YOU'RE FINISHHHHH!" Goku shouted as he punched Kugeki hard in his gut. A thin line of energy passed through his gut, displaying the amount of force that was put into that punch. Kugeki could feel his ribs crack under pressure before he was sent straight to the ground, crashing down like a nuclear warhead. Goku landed on the ground at the same time Vegeta did. He clenched his arm in pain as Kaioken x10 took up the majority of his remaining power. Vegeta wasn't fairy much better as his battle against Xenon along with trying to keep up with Kugeki had made him winded as well. When the dust cleared, there hopes that they had defeated him were thrown out of the window. Kugeki revealed to be pretty damaged but not down for the count. He was panting heavily as his hair was messed up.

"You two...are definitely worthy of my praise! If I hadn't used more of my power there, I am sure that my ribs would of been broken...HAHAHAHAH! And that Namekian over there is pretty strong himself if I might add, making me use this much power for the likes of just you three is definitely worth the wait. Heheheheheh...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Kugeki laughed with excitement. Goku and Vegeta thought in union as they were shocked at what they just heard.

 _ **"He is still holding back?"**_

Kugeki began to power up even more, frightening the two Saiyans that someone this strong even exists. In a mere instant Vegeta was grabbed by his face and dragged off to get practically rammed into a rocky wall. Vegeta coughed out blood before he was blasted by Kugeki's energy wave.

"AGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!" Vegeta screamed as the wave exploded, creating a large blast mark in the ground. Vegeta deformed and fell to the ground as his body gave way. Kugeki then turned around and went after Goku next. The remaining Saiyan gritted his teeth as he was left alone once more to fight against this monstrosity of power.

But he didn't want to go down without putting up. He ducked under the double kick and blocked the high kick to the head when his feet touched the ground. Goku decided to counter with a array of punches and kicks which were blocked easily. Goku was about to throw a low kick but his strike was neutralized by a similar one by Kugeki who went in for a right hook to the face, causing the Saiyan to dodge it. Goku found a gap in his defense and unleashed a barrage of punches all over his stomach. Kugeki gasped for air as the last punch pushed him back across the ground. This didn't slow him down when it was evident moments later. He dashed back into the fight. Goku deflected the punch aimed at his cheek and the following two kicks aimed at chest and face. Goku hoisted himself over his leg by using it was leverage and kicked Kugeki in the face with his heel, sending him flying through several rock formations. But after that blow, the effects of Kaioken faded away, providing unimaginable strain all over his body but he endured it. Kugeki went back after the hero of Earth, causing him to dodge two dashes. Kugeki finally got close and threw a punch which was deflected to the side and had his second one that was aimed at Goku's stomach blocked before getting judo thrown to the ground.

He got back quickly, knowing that Goku was beginning to slow down and rushed at him again. The Saiyan noticed the linear charge and kicked him clean in his stomach and performed an act of flexibility, lift him up and throwing him to the ground with his foot but like the trend has it, Kugeki didn't back down. Goku had no choice but to play the defensive and deflect his strikes as best as he can. But apparently that wasn't his best as Kugeki managed to open up his guard with a double kick, allowing him to punch him in the gut and his face, sending him flying away with a Ki blast in his gut and into a mountain.

A second Ki blast trailed and destroyed the structure, causing Goku to start falling towards the ground but he was grabbed by the throat and thrown into it first along with another Ki blast. When it met the ground, it detonated into a large explosion of despair for the inhabitants of Earth.

 _ **World Of The Supreme Kai**_

Supreme Kai was standing on top of grassy planet while sweating bullets. He had just witness, both Goku and Vegeta get completely bodied by Kugeki. He turned around to where Kuzuku was standing. He was drenched in sweat and was completely aware to what was going on by the expression of his face.

"Elder! I don't think the Earth is going to make it! They got four hours but Goku and Vegeta may not be enough after all!" Supreme Kai noted. The sound of that made Kuzuku grunt but not in pain but in frustration.

"Goku and Vegeta are still not enough! Damn it and here I am doing nothing about it!" Kuzuku damned.

"Don't you think I know that! We can't do a thing until we finish training Kuzuku!" Elder Kai snapped. Kuzuku didn't here that part as his thoughts were still going wild.

"I can't even sense Hudo or Zugo! And Piccolo's energy is starting to fade as well. Maybe I am worthless...maybe I should of died back then. Maybe all this wouldn't have happened if I never showed up on Earth. Maybe, Nana would of never died because of me and her father wouldn't have...NO! Stop thinking about those people! They didn't give a rats ass about you. You shouldn't care if they want you alive or not. They treated me like an outcast and of course, right after I save their sorry behinds, they want to become my ally! They killed Nana's father for a silly reason!" Kuzuku mentally thought to himself as his energy raged on even more. But it dialed down as he knew that he couldn't hold or put away this sickening feeling of forgiveness in his stomach.

"But why...? Why do I still forgive them for all they have done. Damn it! Its no time to think about this now, If I don't do this now then Ace, Ryusika, Vincent, Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Piccolo, Riley, Bulma, Chi Chi, Trunks, Goten, everyone is going to die. Even 2-" Kuzuku wild irrational thoughts were paused for a moment when her name came to mind.

"21..." Kuzuku muttered. Flashes of her smile and all the memories of them being together were in his mind. He wanted to continue making those memories as long as it is possible for him to live. His eyes widened at that realization.

"She was what brightened up my life. She was the one who made me realized that I can change others opinions of me. That's right...on Codia... she was the one that..." Kuzuku's mind popped up the picture that was drawn for him by the boy. The looks of the people's faces at that time wasn't hatred but a sense of pride.

"It was because of her. She was responsible for the change. I was believed to be nothing more than a freak my whole life, all because I was a Saiyan. But after sometime...I didn't stop to wonder why I haven't thought of those things until this stupid spell was cast on me and now I realized it was because of everyone I met on Earth brought a warm glow to my heart. One that makes me feel appreciated and that I do have the right to exist. Heheheh it's kinda funny, all this doubt and it took me this long to realize it? Funny, I guess I should just forget about the past. Yes, I should just let it go." Kuzuku final thoughts said as the shackles seemed to have been broken and unleashed a color of power in his mind. Elder Kai and Supreme Kai caught whim of what had happened and turned their attention to the Saiyan. Kuzuku's eyes widened as he felt a surge of energy build up, threatening to be released and that was when it happened.

"RAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kuzuku roared with power. The ground broke beneath him as his power was fully unleashed. Elder Kai was flown back but was caught by Kibito Kai. Elder Kai ached as Supreme and Kibito Kai watched the marvelous sight. Once Elder Kai opened his eyes, he saw the sight of accomplishment. Dust swirled around as orange like particles danced around what seemed to be fiery, vibrant, yellow energy as orange aura seemed to overlap and mix with inside of it, creating an **amber color**. Kuzuku's fur and tail was more of a darker shade of red (Pretty much like Gogeta's fur) while his hair remained black and slightly spiked up. It also seemed **lighter** than it usually is, almost like its orange eyes glowed as bio-electricity of the same color raged around wildly like the flames of SSB's bio-electricity. What was also noticeable was that his Gi wasn't blown off, demonstrating the control that he now has with the form. Elder Kai could only smile that the training was successful as his power had increased exponentially. Yes...so much so that he had gained the undivided attention of a certain individual on Earth who goes by the name of Kugeki...

 _ **A/N: Now, I'd like to add a few words. Kuzuku while he was under the control of the spell was going through many emotions that blinded him from his surpassing limits. Negative things such as Nana's death, Kugeki killing everyone while he was here struggling and frustrated so much as to leading him to believe he was worthless. Everyone hating and despising him when he was a child only added onto his dilemma and clouded his rationality. It wasn't until he took the consideration of his love ones safety was when he realized he had no time to be depressed. The memories of 21 only solidified it, causing Kuzuku to force himself to overcome all that doubts as he remembered the picture drawn for him and the look of appreciation given off by the villagers on Codia. These things allowed him to fully accept himself and break completely free of his past, making him think of the present only, thus becoming a Grand Super Saiyan 4. It is also noted that this grade replaces SSJ4 and Ultra-Full Power SSJ4 in which becoming the highest level of SSJ4. This form brings out the god surpassing potential of a Saiyan who is fully connected to his primal roots and I made the aura Amber as a sort of symbol . All I can say is...the wait has come to an end.**_


	59. The Battle Of Haste Commences!

_**Back On Earth**_

Kugeki was staring at the sky as he felt an unbelievable power from a distance. He didn't know who it was but it seemed familiar. So familiar that he didn't want to believe it was him. His attention was interrupted when two figures seemed to be coming towards him in a hurry. They stopped just about in his vicinity. He turned to take a glance at the now fully recovered Gohan and Krillin.

"Gohan is that the guy? Where is Goku and Vegeta?" Krillin asked. Gohan looked around, trying to sense their Ki until they found Goku laid out on the ground, struggling to get up. Gohan and Krillin quickly flew down and helped Goku to his feet with Krillin having to quickly give his best friend a Senzu bean, allowing him to be instantly healed. Kugeki was awestruck by Goku's quick recovery.

"Thanks guys, Vegeta is over there and quick, hand me a senzu bean so we can pick up Piccolo." Goku said. Krillin nodded, handing Goku a bean and leaving him to go help Vegeta. Goku flew over to Piccolo, giving him his magical healing bean. In mere moments everyone was up and ready to fight.

"Alright, now I've had it! I am going to pulverize this bastard!" Vegeta shouted transforming into Blue while Goku did the same. Kugeki floated above and quickly analyzed the situation before catching on to what had happened. He smirked devilishly and dashed passed them with immense speed. Everyone was confused until they heard Krillin yell.

"Guys I think I've lost the remaining six beans!" Krillin panicked. They all turned to Kugeki who had the bag in his hand. He grabbed one of the beans and sniffed it before eating one of them. The former apprentice felt his body re-energize in a mere instant, causing his enemies to mentally curse. He instantly destroyed the empty bag and turned towards the heroes.

"So my assumption was correct. These beans were the main reason why you guys recovered so fast. I must thank you because now I can proceed to killing all of you, now that I have an idea on how powerful those two are." Kugeki grinned.

 _ **World Of The Supreme Kai**_

Kuzuku stood stern for a moment, look around his body to see the changes. They weren't significant but he felt way stronger now than he's ever been. He looked over to see Elder Kai and Supreme Kai dancing all giggly at his successful training.

"Alright now Kuzuku, we need you to get back to Earth ASAP! I don't think they would last much longer!" Kibito said. Kuzuku nodded and started to focus his instant transmission on Goku's Ki. He turned his head one last time and smiled.

"Thank you guys, I appreciate everything you've done for me. Now its time for me to see the results of my training." Kuzuku said before teleporting off, leaving the Kais to stand upon there quiet planet. Supreme Kai looked over to his ancestor who looked to be...crying?

"Ancestor are you crying?" Supreme Kai concerned.

"NO! It's just that they grow up so fast." Elder Kai sniffed leaving the other two confused.

 _ **Meanwhile, Back On Earth**_

Everyone became on guard as soon as Kugeki extended his hand out. He smirked sinisterly as his energy generated at nearly full strength.

"I guess this is the end. It's been a **blast** as to say!" Kugeki said as he fired his enormous Ki blast at the group. They all began to charge their attacks too full power, knowing that Kugeki was far stronger than their current states. Goku could only curse as using Kaioken again was too risking.

"KAAA...MEEEE...HAAAA...MEEE...HAAAA!" Goku, Gohan, and yes Krillin too shouted in union.

"FINAL FLASHHHHHHHHH" Vegeta added

"SPECIALLLLL BEAMMMMM CANNON!" Piccolo roared, turning into a Primal Namekian

Their blasts combined into one and collided against Kugeki's. Shockwaves rupture the Earth as both blast fought for dominance. Goku and Vegeta were starting to slip as there Super Saiyan Blue was decreasing in **initial** strength. Eventually their combine might was nothing compared to Kugeki's, having to be overwhelmed in mere seconds. Everyone braced themselves for impact as that was the only option they had left. However a certain someone appeared in front of the gang. His figure was shadowed by the light that was slowly approaching them but Gohan could tell by the Saiyan tail that it was none other than his student.

Kuzuku raised his fist and punched the ground hard, generating a energy barrier that shielded them from the explosion. Kugeki looked closely to see a giant shield standing strong after his attack made collision with it. When it dissipated it revealed the person responsible in all of his glory.

"Sorry that I am late guys. I just got done training." Kuzuku said.

"So you were training all this time Kuzuku? I kinda figured you'd be out somewhere fighting or something." Goku responded.

"Yeah, Elder Kai offered me a training session to get stronger. I can see that you all did your part so I decided that I would start doing mine." Kuzuku smiled. His conversation was interrupted by fits of laughter.

"You think that you are strong enough to be any competition to me? Don't make me laugh! I've already beaten you and I will make quick work of you again." Kugeki mocked. Kuzuku smirked for a moment before instantly slugging Kugeki across the face, sending him flying far. Kugeki grunted as he regained his balance. The Saiyan dashed right at him once more, forcing him to block his punch. Kugeki countered with a kick aimed at his chin but Kuzuku side stepped it and landed a punch across his cheek. Kugeki got frustrated and kicked the Saiyan away but Kuzuku decided to perform a series of flips to regain his footing.

"Kaaaa...Meeee...Haaaa...Meeeee..." Kuzuku chanted as he flared his new aura to life. The energy gather shocked Kugeki and everyone who was observing to the point where they didn't want to believe it.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kuzuku shouted, firing the wave at Kugeki. He dodged it narrowly, leaving it to pass behind him to destroy the area. Mountains and large rock formations were blow off by the force of the attack that went straight to orbit. It eventually collided with the moon, disintegrating it completely as it faded away. Everyone of Kuzuku's allies stood in shock from the amount of force that attack had. Even Kugeki was a bit stun from nearly being on the receiving end of it. Kuzuku let out a sigh of worry.

"Oops, looks like I am not in much control over this new power yet. Heheheheh." Kuzuku chuckled. Indeed he has a better control but the power was too much for his initial usage of it. Everyone was still stunned that he was so calm at the moment yet ferocious at the same time. Kugeki was the first to get out of a state of shock and began clapping.

"How wonderful! I don't know how you did it but you seemed to surpass my expectations! I am now all...giggly! Heheheheheh...HAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Kugeki laughed. Kuzuku looked at with a confused expression.

 _"Has this guy lost his mind?"_ Kuzuku wondered. Kugeki's laughter dialed down as his expression morphed into something a lot more serious. Kuzuku took a stance as he knew what was coming.

"I guess I've finally found someone worthy enough to go up against me when I am actually starting to show my true power." Kugeki said while taking a stance as well. The two stared each other down, waiting for one to make the first move. After a moment of silence, Kuzuku decided to switch a more offensive stance and charge at Kugeki who was ready for his strikes. The former apprentice dodged several punches aimed at his face. He then deflected one of his punches downwards but Kuzuku cleverly flipped kicked him in his chin, stunning him a bit. When Kuzuku landed back on his feet, he was shocked to see a punch already hurled at him. With little time to block, Kuzuku had no choice but to take a direct hit to the face. The newly powered Super Saiyan 4 was stumbling back a bit but recovered quickly enough to charge right back at him. Kugeki was taken back by his abrupt speeds. The Saiyan was so swift that he manage to land two swift kicks to his face before delivering a powerful third kick to his stomach. Kugeki skidded back on his feet vanishing from Kuzuku's sight and appearing behind him. Kuzuku however, read his movements and ducked under his kick from behind and quickly kicked him in his ribs.

Kugeki let out a small grunt and punched Kuzuku in the face, sending them both flying in opposite directions. Kuzuku regained his balance and leaped into the air while Kugeki stayed on the ground and began to fire a barrage of Ki blasts at the Saiyan. Kuzuku began to maneuver around them and dashed right at him with his aura flaring behind him.

"Tsk!" Kugeki charged in as well, knowing that Ki blasts wouldn't help him there. The two warriors energy were fast approaching each other with their fist ready to strike.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" They yelled in union before their fist collided together. A large shockwave was generating, traveling a wide radius across the land and destroying the environment. Goku and the others stood their ground but the force of the blow made it nearly impossible for them to move. Kuzuku dodged the punch and punched Kugeki across the face, sending him flying away from his position.

Kugeki recovered quickly and flew into the sky while Kuzuku chased after him. The two then dashed at each other and exchanged blows while being just above the clouds, moving at rapid speeds to try and outwit each other. Kuzuku flew above and unleash a barrage of Ki blast that collided into Kugeki, exploding on impact and leaving a large explosion in the clouds. From a distance you could see the clouds covering the sky until they were completely dispersed by the collision of two kicks in the middle as Kugeki tanked the attack. The battle from Goku and the others who were on the ground was nothing more but fireworks, sonic booms, shockwaves, etc. The fight was simply exciting to watch from Goku's standpoint.

"Wow, look at those two go at it. They are sure not letting up aren't they? I don't even think I want to be on the receiving end of those punches." Goku awed as he watched the fight.

"You're talking about punches while I can't even keep up with their speed!" Krillin yelped. Vegeta was merely standing there with his arms crossed. You could tell that he was pretty pissed off and wasn't in the mood to speak. Gohan however was proud of the progress Kuzuku made with his training with Elder Kai. It all seemed like it was so worth it, seeing that he is going toe to toe with Kugeki right now.

Now back to the fight at hand, Kuzuku landed a punch across his face with such force that Kugeki was launched straight to the ground, leaving the opportunity for Kuzuku to follow up with another attack. He charged at the still recovering Kugeki with his fist ready to strike.

"DRAGON IMPERIAL CLAW!" Kuzuku shouted, landing a clean punch in Kugeki's gut. The former apprentice let out a cry of agony as he was rammed into the ground, creating a large crater that was the same size of three football fields. Kuzuku smirked for a moment until he felt a large eruption of Ki coming, causing him to be blown back. Kuzuku stumbled once his feet touched the ground, but he wasn't ready when Kugeki decided to charge.

Kuzuku's eyes widened before getting punched hard in his stomach, purple energy blowing him away as he was sent flying into a mountain before it exploded into nothing. Kugeki's aura was more destructive than he usually let out. Kuzuku instantly got up and revealed that his Gi was completely torn a bit before dashing back in front of him. He cracked his neck and spit out a bit of blood. Judging from the blow he had received, he could tell Kugeki was starting to reveal even more of his strength.

"You know, that one stung quite a bit..." Kuzuku muttered as he cracked his knuckles. Kugeki looked at him with more ferocity than ever. His aura alone was shaking the environment around them.

"I think that, I've played around too much. This may be the first time I've actually wanted to kill someone other than Beerus this badly." Kugeki noted.

"Then what are you waiting for? Come and get me." Kuzuku taunted. Without saying a word, Kugeki took the invitation and rushed right passed the Saiyan. Kuzuku barely kept up and blocked the kick from behind. He could feel his whole arm shake from the strike. Noticing that he was wide open, Kuzuku elbowed Kugeki across the face, stunning him a bit and reverse back punch him in the same spot. The Saiyan wasn't done there as he landed a knee to his neck and a kick to the spine that sent Kugeki crashing into a cliff. Kugeki grunted a little and powered up even more. Kuzuku was caught off guard once again by the knee to the stomach, causing him to cough up blood.

"You have no idea how far I will go until I kill that bastard Beerus..." Kugeki said as he punched Kuzuku across his face. The Saiyan crashed into a wall before getting held there by energy rings that locked his neck, arms, and legs in place. In mere moments, Kugeki punched Kuzuku hard in his stomach once more, knocking the wind out of him.

"All that damn training from him for all those years. All the sacrifices I made for him, even going as too far to kill...NO, DESTROY MANY DAMN PLANET, to reach that stage of power and he turns me down like I wasn't worthy!" Kugeki ranted as he delivered a barrage of punches all over Kuzuku's body.

"I gave him everything I had and he still thought I didn't have the capacity to take his place! WHY! I was so strong that no one could rival me in strength. You and your two other Saiyans are nothing more than certified badges to my glory!" Kugeki shouted as he continued his onslaught. Kuzuku gritted his teeth at his words of his true feelings. Is that what he really thinks? What type of sicko is he?

"Is that all you think about? Not getting a position from Beerus because you were deemed unworthy? Maybe its because of your thoughtless attitude and thirst for power is the problem and not because you were weak. *Cough*" Kuzuku said as he coughed out some blood. Kugeki gritted his teeth as those were the same words Elder Kai said to him in the past.

"SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH VERMIN!" Kugeki shouted. Kuzuku started to raise his energy even more, pushing him away. The shackles that confined Kuzuku to the rock were destroyed along with it.

"I don't care what the reasons you have but attacking my home is the last thing you will ever think of doing. I will stop you right here!" Kuzuku roared as he powered up even further.

"I'd like to see you try!" Kugeki retorted, powering up as well. The two titans stared each other down as there auras battle it out. In mere moments, both of their feet left the ground as they charged at each other once more. The ground and surrounding area was being ruptured by the force of them taking off, demonstrating how far they will go for victory as each one roared with power.

Both of them punch each other with absurd force, causing an explosive energy to desolate the area upon impact. In the middle was both fighters unleashing powerful, deadly strikes at inhuman speeds. Each blow would desolate the area all around them with stray electricity generated from their punches acted out as lighting when striking the ground. Kuzuku blocked a kick to the head and landed a clean kick of his own to the gut. The Saiyan followed up with a punch to the same spot and an reverse kick to the opposite side of Kugeki's face. Kuzuku felt a sharp pain in his abdominal area when Kugeki retaliated with a firm punch and kick to the chin that gave them some distance. Kuzuku rubbed his chin as blood trickle down his chin while Kugeki clutched his gut. The two looked at each other for a moment before vanishing again.

They were now fighting in the air and around the various clouds that covered the sky. Goku and the others on the ground knew full well that this fight was going to be a long one.

 **A/N: Yeah this fight so far is going back and forth. All I can say that this is going to be a grueling battle.**


	60. Ambition For Revenge

_**Kuzuku House**_

21's eyes fluttered opened and tried to adjust themselves to the light. She tried to ignore the soreness she was feeling and tried to get out of bed. This action startled the Saiyan who was watching over her. Riley had already patched herself up, showing how remarkable she was at bandaging wounds, but 21 noticed the moisture in her eyes and the fact that there was dry tear marks along her cheeks.

"You shouldn't move too much, you may have gain consciousness but you still are recovering." Riley warned. 21 was trying to catch her breath but was distracted by the power she was sensing from a distance. It felt like a battle was going on in the distance and that she had to be there for support.

"Don't worry Riley, I can handle myself for now. But tell me, why do you seem so down...?" 21 asked. Riley cast her eyes down as tears were threatening to leave her eyes once more. She clenched her fist tightly as her lips quivered to speak.

"I can't feel Zugo anymore..." Riley whispered. There was an tense silence in the room. 21 felt stupid for being absolutely too curious. The only thing she could do was grab and rub Riley's hand as she whimpered in grief.

"Riley I am sorry for asking you such a question. But don't worry, once this is all over, we can revive Hudo and Zugo with the dragon balls so as long we are still breathing." 21 assured. Riley was confused for a moments since this was the first time she's heard of such a thing but the sound of Zugo and Hudo coming back to life was music to her ears. 21 smiled at boyfriend's sister, causing her face to brighten up. 21 slowly while accepting the helping hand of Riley.

"Now hold on, I will teleport us to where the battle is." 21 said. She focus on one of the many energies that were in the vicinity. The first familiar energy she had felt that was currently fighting was Goku and decided to make him his target. The two instantly were gone from the room, leaving dust where they previously stood.

 **-Instant Transmission SFX-**

The girls made it to where Goku and the others watch, alarming them of their presence as they turned to face them. Riley was holding 21 upright as she could barely stand after using such a technique with the little energy that she had left. The two walked over to the gang so they can get a catch up on what was going on.

"Hey girls, glad you two made it back in one piece!" Goku chirped. The two nodded at the optimistic Saiyan and waited for details. Everyone was silent and turned to watch the spectacle unfold before them.

"So...if all of you are here and chilling, who is currently fighting Kugeki right now?" Riley asked.

"Kuzuku is fighting him." Gohan answered blatantly, catching the attention of 21 and Riley.

"So why aren't we helping him right now?" 21 asked with a hint of concern.

"Because we would only get in the way. That bastard was strong enough to take on Kakarrot while using his Kaioken x10 and made me irrelevant to the fight. If we together couldn't take him down then there'd be no point in trying to fight him again." Vegeta scuffed with annoyance.

"Then why doesn't Goku just use Kaioken x10 again?" Riley asked.

"Because it's too risking for me to do it again. Using it the first time puts an absurd amount of strain on my Ki. Senzu beans can't restore damage Ki so if I were to use it again then I would most likely die. I haven't developed the endurance to use it more than one time." Goku answered.

"So we're just bystanders to all this now?!" Riley frustrated. 21 looked back at the battle with concern. With her being completely exhausted and everyone else weakened, there was nothing they could do but watch.

"We just have to have faith in Kuzuku's training. He's already proven now that he is the only one capable of keeping up with Kugeki. He probably was thinking of one thing when he went into this fight." Gohan said

"And what was that?" 21 asked

"That everyone did their best and now...its his responsibility to bring us to the finish line." Gohan smirked.

Back at the fight at hand, Kugeki had landed a blow that sent Kuzuku flying into the clouds. He smirked sinisterly until what seemed to be a stream of light burst out of the cloud and elbowed him hard across his face. Kuzuku then spin kicked him in the back of his neck before kicking him into the air and punching him hard in his spine. Kugeki screamed in pain from being rocketed into the Earth's crust. The Saiyan didn't give room to breath, charging at him as he got up from the ground.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kuzuku roared punching him hard across his face. The blow was so strong that it first created a large crater in the ground before exploding as soon as Kugeki was sent flying. He hovered just above the ground, destroying the environment that he passed by.

"Don't get cocky!" Kugeki warned as he flipped himself back onto his feet and rushed back at the Saiyan. Kuzuku sidestepped his punch while deflected it to the side in hopes to disrupt his balance. But Kugeki was clever as he instantly maneuvered himself behind Kuzuku, leaving him wide open for a kick from behind. Kuzuku noticed this and ducked under his kick, only leaving a few strands of hair to be loosened. The Saiyan twisted his body with one arm and went in for a kick that was aimed towards his face, forcing Kugeki to block it before it were to make contact. Kuzuku's eyes widened as he didn't expect him to see it coming. Our hero could only see a fist raised into the air, ready to strike him with deadly force. Kuzuku, using one arm pushed it hard enough for him to evade the punch that would slam itself into the ground. The Saiyan slowed himself down by using his feet to reduce friction and dashed back at Kugeki pulled his hand out of the ground quickly for him to defend against the predictable punch. Kugeki smirked as he was then able to land a clean high kick to his face, sending our Saiyan into the air.

"RAGHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kuzuku roared, flaring his energy more and charged back at Kugeki. Kugeki did the same and powered up, charging at the Saiyan with murderous intent. The two clashed elbows, generating incredible force that shook the area and blew away the already broken debris.

They both then broke out into a clash of fists, each landing clean hits that made the other spit out blood. Kuzuku had enough of the constant back and forth and punched Kugeki hard in the face, sending him flying to the ground like a cannonball. His back slid across the surface, kicking up large debris and breaking the crust beneath him. Kugeki snarled as he used his arm for leverage in order to get himself back onto his feet. He noticed the fast approaching energy that is Kuzuku coming at him and stuck out his hands, ready to fire. Kuzuku stopped his approach a little too late as a powerful Kiai sent him fly into several rocks. Kugeki panted heavily as he watched the Saiyan move the rubble off him, revealing his newly added bruises and angry expression. He was gasping for air before he started to power.

"hoooooooooooo." Kuzuku growled under his breath. What seemed to be unimaginable heat distorted Kugeki's vision before he instantly felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He looked down to see Kuzuku's fist was placed firm in his gut. His eyes were filled with nothing but surprise as he coughed out blood. Kuzuku's energy rage around as his gritted his teeth with ferocity. He retracted his fist and cocked his knee back to deliver a devastating blow to the chin, launching Kugeki like a glass cannon. When his body hit the solid wall of a cliff, the entire structure seemed to been destroyed completely. Kuzuku merely watched, waiting for the former apprentice who damns Beerus to his very core. As anticipated, a large eruption of Ki level the rubble completely.

"DRAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kugeki howled with rage and ran behind Kuzuku with untraceable speeds, kicking him hard in his left ribs with bone crushing force. Kuzuku grimaced in pain and before he was sent flying, Kugeki grabbed him by the tail and pulled him back for another punch.

Kugeki then began releasing an excessive amounts of jabs that creating gust of winds that were comparable to hundreds of hurricanes. Kuzuku had finally regain composer and dodged one of the punches and leap over his adversary, kicking him hard in the back. Kugeki skidded across his feet with his back turned. He turned around quickly and went right back at him, throwing a punch from behind. Kuzuku saw this coming and kicked his punching arm away before it made contact. Frustrated by this, Kugeki then threw a punch with his other arm but the tricky Saiyan dodged out of the way, leaving him to hit nothing but dirt. Kuzuku took the chance and went in for a flying front kick, however, Kugeki saw it coming and sidestepping it with his immense speed. Kuzuku stopped himself from flying too far with his free hand towards the ground and crossed sides with Kugeki's kick, resulting in both of them to be struck hard in the face. The two dashed away from each other with the same intention of gaining some distance. They were pretty much wheezing for oxygen after the constant combat engagements they were in.

 _"I'm impress that this guy is still standing. I've thrown practically everything and he still comes back for more."_ Kuzuku thought tiredly. Kugeki wasn't fairing much better as he was struggling to stand on his feet.

"Oi! Tell me why you are still continuing this!? Even if you defeat me in this fight, you will still have to confront my friends afterwards! Don't you see that this whole thing is a loss for you!?" Kuzuku asked.

"Shut up, I don't need your concern! You want to know why I want to continue this! It's because I was betrayed by the very person who I gave my all to. I vow on my families grave when I was taken by Beerus!" Kugeki said.

"What...?" Kuzuku muttered in astonishment.

"You don't know the damn truth don't you!? You must of heard from that bastard Kai from back then. That explains why you've become so much more powerful. Then let me reiterate for you on what REALLY happened!" Kugeki noted.

"As you probably already know, I was taken under his wing at a young age. It was practically a blessing at the time since my home planet was destroyed...along with my only family left, my sister. But that didn't stop me from seeing the greatness of being a God of Destruction. Under his wing, I saw people bow to him, living in constant fear of him destroying their planet. He was ruthless in his own right and I marveled that power. I trained so hard for hundreds...NO THOUSANDS of years to try and reach his level. Challenging people across universe 7 in order to hone my skills further!" Kugeki explained

"Eventually I gained the aura of a god of destruction, demonstrating that I was the rightful successor of his position but still, I couldn't measure up to him. But that all changed when he got bored of me and forcefully annexed me from his life. How ironic is that? To train for the sole purpose of succeeding him, only to be thrown away like a piece of garbage. It wasn't until when I found out from that bastard Aereos who I collaborated at the time in secret, informed me that it was none other than Beerus who destroyed my home planet because he saw them unfit for universe 7. The one time he takes his job seriously was because he deemed MY planet a disease, killing my sister in the process!" Kugeki ranted.

"That's why I despise this unequal authority that the hierarchy has. That's why I desire that position! Forcing other to live in constant fear by my status as a destroyer god and passing off judgement upon those who act out of moral code will be punish accordingly to my liking! I then went on to take the energy of many worlds to fuel my desires of revenge." Kugeki concluded. Kuzuku stood silent for a moment as he listened to his enemies story.

"If that's the case, why sap the energy of planets? Aren't you just contradicting yourself?!" Kuzuku roared.

"They are necessary sacrifices for the end goal. I sap their power to fuel my power secret weapon that resides on a planet where my hideout is. Once ready, I will use it to kill Beerus once and for all. Yes the strongest God of Destructions life will end in mere moments once I make due with this planet!" Kugeki claimed.

"You're insane! If you keep thinking like that then you have no future! Especially if you think something like that would even harm Beerus. You must be delusional." Kuzuku scolded while powering up.

"Oh please, I think my mind is as clear as a river." Kugeki mocked while doing the same. The two stared off at each other with stern expressions.

"However, I deem you worthy of someone that I must kill at all costs, prepare yourself as you will face the full wrath of my ambitions!" Kugeki shouted, charging at Kuzuku at full force.

Kuzuku was ready and blocked the first kick with his arm and the second one with his other. Retaliating the against his strikes Kuzuku took it upon himself to throw a punch of his own which was caught by Kugeki. Each blow that they exchange at rapid speeds left burst of energy that blew away the debris below them, neither letting each other to gain an edge. Kuzuku decided to throw him off with a high knee to the face but he blocked it with great haste, countering his approach with a powerful punch aimed at Kuzuku's face. When the Saiyan evaded the blow, the area behind him became desolated by it's force and even left a giant hole in the enormous cliff behind him. As the battle raged on, our Saiyan's spectators along with their company were still observing the fight unfold.

"Damn it! What is taking him so long to kill that bastard. If I were Kuzuku, this fight would of been done and over with already!" Vegeta complained.

"You have to take into account that Kugeki isn't your average opponent Vegeta. I mean he did defeat us both." Goku said. Vegeta scuffed at his words as he knew he was right.

"All I can say is that it's sure been a long fight so far. It's been approximately more than three and a half hours since they started fighting and neither of them show signs of letting up." Piccolo noted. At the ending of that sentence, Kuzuku charged in to land a knee to his gut and elbow to the back of Kugeki's neck. Kugeki choked out some blood before getting sent hurling to the ground with a powerful kick. Kuzuku then spread his palm towards him and started to fire an onslaught of Ki blast at him. The former apprentice began to deflect each one with ease, sending some of them to explode the ground below. But he didn't notice Kuzuku twirling around in the air before kicking him hard in the face with his heel. Kugeki levitated for a moment as the blow shut down his muscle control for a second. Once he regained it quickly, Kugeki punched the Saiyan hard in the jaw, dazing him a bit. Kuzuku stabilized quickly and flipped kicked Kugeki in the chin before dashing at him again.

"ARAGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They roared in union. Both fist met with each others face as they performed a cross counter that generating enough force to send them flying. Kugeki's scarf was blown clean off while Kuzuku's Gi was pretty much nonexistent. Both warriors landed on their feet from the aftermath of the attack, breathing in and out heavily as they tried to catch their breath. Kuzuku gritted his teeth as he decided that he had to end this now with the power he has left.

"X10...MYSTIC KAMEHAMEHA!" Kuzuku shouted as he put his hands together. What seemed to be orange and red energy swirled around in his palm, as if it were creating a vortex only to meet in one single point. Kugeki noticing this, extended both of his hands out and concentrated his full power into one attack. A dark purple electricity raged around as he powered up his ultimate technique that would be used to counter Kuzuku's.

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...MEEEEEEEEEE...HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"Kuzuku chanted one last time.

"THIS IS THE END OF THIS FIGHT! NOW GO TO HELL, VOID CANNON FIREEEEE!" Kugeki shouted, unleashing his gathered energy in one fell swoop, a giant energy wave that was composed of his god of destruction Ki.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kuzuku roared with all of his might. His red and orange beam collided with Kugeki in an instant, creating a shockwave that traveled through not only the living world but Otherworld as well. Goku and Vegeta thought that things may be going to far and created a forcefield around everyone to shield them from the blast. The Earth was threatening to crumble away from the force, causing numerous people to panic in the streets. The two fighters thought the same thing and dashed into each other's blast with their fists ready to deliver the finishing blow. Kuzuku put everything into this last attack, hoping that this would finish him off, if not then at least give them a fighting chance.

"DRAGON FIST!" Kuzuku roared as his body was wrapped around by a mystical golden dragon of flames.

"RAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kugeki howled as a deafening sound of collision could be heard. The force of their punch caused both Ki blast to disperse into a large explosion of energy that blinded the inhabitants of universe 7, causing a certain white haired angle to be disturbed from his tea time.

 _ **A/N: Just want to add that this fight was suppose to literally be an extra chapter longer but I didn't want to drag it out that much. I would of released this chapter earlier but track practice was longer than usual.**_


	61. The Victor Is Revealed

A demolished wasteland was what was left after the clash between two titans. Goku and his company stood upon a desolated cliff that was left standing due to the combine protection of him and his rivals. There was nothing but debris and dust that covered the landscape, masking whether Kuzuku had won or not. 21 coughed out some dust that entered her lungs before peering into the smoke.

"Kuzuku!" she called out for her boyfriends name, in hopes for a response. As if the suspense was enough, a strong gust of wind blew the smoke that blinded them away, revealing two figures that seemed to have one successfully landing his punch while the other did not. Once clearly visible, it was none other than the furred Saiyan who had his fist rammed right into Kugeki's stomach while Kugeki's fist merely grazed Kuzuku's cheek. The two stared eye to eye for a moment before Kuzuku retracted his fist when he started to lose his balance, stumbling backwards in hopes to prevent from falling. Kugeki let out a grunt and coughed out blood when his fist left his gut but he still stood up strong. Kuzuku, panting heavily, watched his adversary remain silent for a moment, struggling to speak due to lack of energy.

"Di...Did...I...win?" Kuzuku huffed. Kugeki looked up at the Saiyan as he was gasping for air.

"Tell me, why do you try so hard to fight for this worthless rock called Earth?" Kugeki asked while a large rock hit the ground.

"*Huff* *Huff*. This...rock isn't worthless at all. The people here only wish to live happy and I just so happen to coexist alongside them, making it my desire to protect them. That way, I can make worth of the people who helped me become who I am today." Kuzuku answered, deforming from his Grand Super Saiyan 4 due to lack of stamina left.

"I...see, that's quite the **ambition** you got there..." Kugeki whispered as Kuzuku charged at him with his last ditch effort.

"That's why, I must defeat you with what little power I have left!" Kuzuku shouted with his fist ready to continue the fight. Kugeki eyes began to grow tired from exhaustion but yet he now felt he has the advantage now that Kuzuku was out of energy and had deformed while he still had power left. His plan was about to be accomplished in mere moments. All he had to do was wait for five seconds and the generators would of finished sapping the energy from the Earth. It wasn't noticeable at first due to the constant fighting, that the Earth was constantly shaking and having abnormal weather throughout the planet.

 **5**

 _"I am so close, I just have to hold out for 5 seconds."_ Kugeki thought. Memories of his sister popped into mind all of a sudden.

 **4**

 _"Just you wait, your big brother will avenge you soon enough. After this is over..."_

 **3**

 _"Beerus will be nothing more than a memory and you will have not died for nothing..."_

 **2**

A memory of a girl overshadow by a bright light popped clear into his mind. She turned around and gave him a bright happy smile.

 **1...**

"Mayla..." Kugeki whispered before his eyes faded in color, turning completely gray. His hair turned back to his original color as his back started to fall towards the ground, causing the Saiyan to stop his advances. A loud thumb was heard, leaving the Saiyan in surprise at what had happened. He couldn't sense his Ki anymore, signaling that he had indeed past away. Kuzuku felt a sense of sympathy at the last word he whispered. He limped over to get a last look at his former adversary, kneeling down to close his lifeless eyes. He got up and began to limp away, his body threatening to give out on him. He heard footsteps of someone approaching but he couldn't make out who it was due to his vision growing blurry. Inevitably, Kuzuku started to fall forward before getting caught by the arms of a person. It was warm and comforting to him, a loving touch that seemed to made him at ease. His eyes opened, giving him image of pink skin first before looking up to see 21 smiling at him with teary eyes.

"He...Hey." Kuzuku muttered, forcing a weak smile.

"You idiot, you've gone mess yourself up again." 21 replied, earning a weak chuckle from Kuzuku.

"Heheheheh...Grrrragh. Sorry, I guess it still hurts to laugh huh? Hehe...Graghhh!" Kuzuku jokes. The rest of Kuzuku's companion came to his side as 21 rested his head on her lap.

"Man that was one heck of a fight to watch! You got to be my sparring partner sometime Kuzuku." Goku complimented, earning a glare from Vegeta.

"What's that supposed to mean! Am I not good enough for you!" Vegeta yelled.

"What? No it's not like that Vegeta. Its just that right now, Kuzuku seems to be a stronger than us so why not spar with him?" Goku said.

"Tsk, just you wait! I will surpass both of you in no time!" Vegeta claimed, flying off to god knows where.

"Anyways, is he dead?" Krillin asked. Everyone turned their attention to the body of Kugeki, sensing for any trace of Ki but they found nothing at all.

"Phew, then that's one more guy added to the defeated list. We'll help take you back to your house to get some rest. I wish we had more senzu beans but the last one was eaten by Kugeki." Krillin offered.

"Thank you Krillin." Kuzuku nodded. A pillar of light touched down on the ground in seconds, alerting the group of its presence. When it disappeared, it revealed Whis in all of his angelic glory.

"My, My, what's with all this ruckus going on. One moment, I am enjoying some luxurious Earth tea and the next thing I see is the Universe getting lighten up like a Christmas tree. You are lucky Beerus-Sama is a heavy sleeper or he might of destroyed Earth." Whis complained. Everyone except Kuzuku laughed at his words, remembering the what Kugeki said during the fight.

"You see Whis, this guy Kugeki over there tried to destroy Earth and Kuzuku defeated him. He was very powerful, you should of seen it." Goku answered, pointing at the lifeless body. Whis's expression change to something serious, causing the cheerful Saiyan to be confused. He noticed Kuzuku staring at him and looked back at the others.

"Goku, do you mind taking your friends and family somewhere else for the time being. I'd like to talk to Kuzuku alone if I may. The pink girl that is seemingly acting like a caring wife can stay though." Whis smiled, causing 21 to blush bright red. Goku stared at the angle with perplexity but did as he asked anyway. Once they were gone, Whis pointed his staff Kugeki's body and sucked him right into it.

"I will be taking him someplace else so he can be buried probably." Whis said.

"Whis, is it true what Kugeki said? Did Beerus really destroy his home planet, along with his sister." Kuzuku asked seriously, shocking 21 out of her state of mind. There was a silence in the air, one that was quiet enough to hear the winds blowing.

"Yes, it is indeed true that Lord Beerus destroyed Kugeki's home." Whis admitted.

"But why? Was he really that heartless?" Kuzuku questioned further.

"Don't get it twisted my boy. Lord Beerus was only doing his duty as a god of destruction, in matter of fact, in the past he was more serious at his **task** as the best way to put it. Kugeki was too young at the time and didn't know about the true horrors that resided on his planet. Thievery was at an all time high and murders happened everyday. It was pretty much begging to be destroyed." Whis said.

"But then what about those who didn't do anything wrong?" Kuzuku asked.

"They were merely casualties in the end. When it comes down to making the decision of a destroyer god, if a planet's majority is polluted with wicked hearts then it must be purged from this universe. Its up to their judgement at that point. Beerus in the past didn't destroy planets so carelessly as to oppose to him now." Whis answered.

"You must also know about him being rejected by Beerus-sama and the Elder Kai. The two indeed saw his thirst for power being a problem in the future. If we were to let him into the position of a god of destruction then the universe would of been in utter chaos. That's why we outlawed him so harshly in hopes that he'd learn from his mistakes and become better but that manipulative Aereos got in the way." Whis added. Kuzuku was thrown into deep thought of his words as 21 was starting to feel bad for Kugeki's misfortune as well.

"That was when Beerus-sama decided to take longer naps than usual and decided to hold off on taking any more apprentices for millions of years. It wasn't until he came across Goku was when he realized that he had a second chance. Someone as pure hearted as him was able to make light of a situation and the fact that he was so willing and determine to protect the Earth most likely made him have hope again. Hope that someone would be able to challenge him to a one on one match without caring he was this so called deity of destruction." Whis chuckled. Kuzuku's eyes widened as everything was becoming clear to him now.

"Now, I'd take that he's developed some sort of weapon as to say? *Sigh* Even now Kugeki doesn't fully grasp a God of Destruction. I will head to his planet since I've been keeping an eye on his whereabouts and destroy it before someone else gets a hand on it. I bid you farewell for now, tata!" Whis said as he waved goodbye. Kuzuku could only think one thing as he watched the angle leave the planet Earth.

 _"Maybe if things were different, Kugeki and I could of had nice long talks someday. Guess this was a bitter-sweet victory..."_ Kuzuku thought with a small smile on his face.

 _ **Some Time Passed**_

Kuzuku along with 21, met back up with everyone else at capsule corp once his wounds were treated hours later. It was dark out and Goku had just collected the seven dragon balls in record time. Kuzuku limped over with crutches in his now black shirt with the words Kami on it and blue jeans. The gang, gathered behind Goku who was standing in front of the mystical orbs while Hudo and Zugo's bodies were laying across the grass.

"Arise Shenron and grant our wish!" Goku called out. The sky darkened even more as black clouds began to form. In a instant, a pillar of yellow energy shot out of the dragon ball, transforming into the widely known dragon that has the title of eternal.

"You have summon the eternal dragon through collecting the seven dragon balls. State your wish now or forever hold your piece." Shenron spoke. Riley was awestruck at what had just happened while Goku gave the commands.

"Shenron, we wish for you to bring back Hudo and Zugo who have died in the battle against Kugeki's men!" Gohan said. The dragon's eyes glowed red for a moment. Everyone waited in anticipation until both Hudo's and Zugo's eyes shot open and got up in shock. Riley ran over to Zugo and tackled him to the ground with nothing but pure joy.

'I am so damn glad that you are alive! Don't ever die on me again!" Riley cried. Zugo was stricken back as he was still accessing the situation. He could of sworn he was dead but decided to take the opportunity of being alive again. He pulled Riley into a hug and buried his face into her hair while Hudo looked at them sheepishly.

"Man, being the third wheel is quite the experience huh?" Hudo teased. Everyone laughed at his comment while the dragon was starting to get ticked off a bit.

"Are you done lollygagging or are you not going to make your second wish?" Shenron said agitated.

"Oh well for our second wish, could you please restore the moon that was destroyed by Kuzuku." Goku asked. The dragon's eyes glowed red once again, restoring the moon to its former status.

"Your wishes have been granted, farewell." Shenron said, disappearing and dispersing the dragon balls across the globe.

"So anyone ready for dinner? I had my chefs prepare a barbecue for everyone and I am sure that you all must be starving." Bulma offered. They all nodded and went up to the balcony to feast after the victory over one of the toughest foes they've face, Kugeki.

 **A/N: That concludes the ending of this saga/arc with a short chapter. The next few chapters aren't going to feature as much seriousness due to me trying to rest my brain lol as well as putting a time gap between the Goku Black arc which is up next. It time for some good ole slice of life I guess :x.**


	62. Ace's Dilemma! A Friend's Favor?

It's been two days since the fight against Kugeki and his forces and Earth has been left in peace as it recovered its energy that was stolen from the generators implanted in it. Life went on as per usual, birds singing in the morning, grass moving around as the calm breeze filled the outside. The sound of a calm stream could be heard outside of the bedroom of a particular Saiyan who was brushing his teeth in his bathroom. Once he got dress, he exited with a plain white shirt and some sweats. He was still using crutches since moving around with pure leg strength was a big no in his recovery. 21 had did an analysis on him when she was treating his wounds with her Ki. Though tired herself, she was kind enough to do so anyways since she didn't want to leave his side until she was sure he wouldn't die in his sleep due to internal bleeding. She concluded that he had several broken bones, his right arm nerves seemed to be numb, and to top it all off, his left leg seemed broken as well. It was going to take time for him to heal in which he felt conflicted. Yes, he gets to enjoy some nice relaxation time but the fact that he won't be able to train for a while was something comparable to a nightmare for him. Speaking of training, Goku was back at his daily routine of training with Whis ever since Kuzuku had displayed power worth competing with. Vegeta on the other hand has still not return from wherever he went which was typical of him.

Kuzuku made his way to the kitchen to fix himself a bowl of cereal. After doing that he sat himself down on his couch and turned on the news. After a few hours, he heard a doorbell ring and got up to limp over and open it, revealing a person he hasn't seen in a long time.

"Hey Kuzuku, how's it been!" Ace chirped with his typical nice guy smile. Kuzuku's face lit up since it's been nearly a whole year since he's seen Ace.

"Yo Ace! Long time no see buddy!" Kuzuku said as if he were to go in for a hug but remembered that he was still in crutches. There was a small awkward moment in the air.

"Heheheheheh, guess I totally forgot that I can't do hugs right now." Kuzuku chuckled.

"You haven't changed a bit haven't you." Ace mocked. Kuzuku laughed a bit before allowing Ace inside so they can chat and catch up on what's pretty much been happening in their lives.

"So Kuzuku to start us off, what happened to you recently? You know, seeing you in crutches means that something dangerous and big happened." Ace asked.

"Yeah I guess you could say that. To answer your question, let's just say that someone was threatening the Earth again and my friends and I manage to stop him with some difficulty." Kuzuku said nervously.

"Hmmm, guess I can take that answered, explains why there was a lot of earthquakes and random bizarre weather going on." Ace accepted.

"Yeah, it's been two days and everyone else are still recovering from the damage. But enough of the whole battle life, how's taking over your family business been?" Kuzuku asked. Ace's expression morphed into something different, indicating that something was indeed up.

"It's been going well. I am further ahead in my course compared to other students at the university and my grades have never wavered. It's just that my dad has been pushy lately." Ace iterated, catching Kuzuku's full attention.

"Like how pushy?" Kuzuku raised an eyebrow.

"Well the type of pushy where he pretty much wants me to participate in this arrange marriage..." Ace revealed.

"Arrange Marriage!" Kuzuku exasperated.

"Calm down, no need to shout." Ace eased. Kuzuku took a deep breath and exhaled.

"What about Liz? Does she know about this yet?" Kuzuku questioned seriously, receiving his answer through Ace shaking his head.

"No and I intend to not tell her about this until I settle on resolving this issue. I still love her and that's never going to change but my damn father has gone too far this time!" Ace cursed under his breath.

"So what do we do about this?" Kuzuku smirked, knowing that he wanted his help.

"How did you know what I was going to say next?" Ace astonished.

"I'd figured that you didn't show up here after nearly a whole year just to catch up. I know you better than that Ace." Kuzuku smirked.

"Yeah, you're damn right about that one. So here's the rundown, the girl that my dad wanted me to marry is portrayed as a snotty rich girl from a rich family that has a lot of power in the military force such as providing fundings and state of the art weaponry to the government. Rumor has it that her grandfather that is now deceased used to work for the Red Ribbon Army that was infamous back in the day and that they were planning to bring it back. If I were a pro investigator, I can deduct that was why my dad was so interested in having me marry this girl." Ace explained.

 _"Red Ribbon huh? The same place where 21 was reborn as a bio-android. If I remember correctly from Goku's experience, they shouldn't be that tough to take down since Goku single handedly defeated them by himself at the age of 12. Shows how much of a freak of nature Goku is."_ Kuzuku thought. Ace cleared his throat and continued.

"But here's the twist, no one has proof that this was true and I think that they are hiding that fact due to violations against the current laws of owning a personal army. If anyone found out that they were actually a illegal organization then surely enough we can have them be brought to justice in a flash thus forcing my dad to cancel the marriage." Ace concluded. Kuzuku thought it over for a moment and thought that this was pretty much flawless.

"Interesting plan there Ace. I expected as much from you but how do we go about catching her in the act. It's not like we can just waltz right up into her home and perform good ole detective work." Kuzuku asked.

"That's the best part, since there will be a large banquet held at her place in about a week from today. From there, all I need to do is ask you to come with me and I will distract her with some smooth talk while you sneak around to find some lead to them being directly related to Red Ribbon." Ace said.

"I see, so that's where I come in? You act as the decoy while I swoop to catch the kitten in the act huh?" Kuzuku jokes. The two shared a laugh until Ace's phone ranged and answered it for a minute. After the call had ended, Ace let out a deep sigh.

"Well, it's been a nice chat Kuzuku but I have to go. My father wants me to go through my ten thousandth run-down on proper etiquette for the party. Thank you for your support." Ace said as he got up off the couch.

"No problem dude. I mean Liz is a friend as well so if you were in trouble in someway then it's my responsibility as well to help you through it." Kuzuku winked. Ace nodded and made his way towards the door, opening it and walking out but before he closed it he want to add one more thing.

"Oh and please, make sure you bring a date. I don't know perhaps 21 since she's been popping up in the medical science committee and labeled top in the field." Ace suggested before closing the door. Our Saiyan blinked a few times but passed it off as he went back to what he was doing.

 _ **Sometime Later, At A Cemetery**_

The sun was now fully out, indicating that it was noon and people were walking the streets, doing their daily activities. On top of a hill stood a small yet well designed tombstone of someone dear to Ace. Our wavy black haired friend, stood over the grave as he finished placing the flowers down. He always made it his mission to stop by at this time. His coat flowed in the wind as a strong breeze kicked up, blowing the leaves that had settled upon the ground.

"I don't know what else I should do, but I will make sure he doesn't get his way. You've always taken care of me when growing up, keeping me from becoming like him. I'll make sure he doesn't get his way, mom..." Ace muttered as the tombstone read Sherry Sojiro. She had died just a year ago through a incurable disease and at the time, 21's technology wasn't invented yet so it was too late to save her. He heard footsteps behind him but he knew who it was.

"Damn, you give him what he wants and the faggot comes back for more. Is he not satisfied yet?!" Ace mumbled to himself.

"Here again I see. You know, it's a privilege for you to come here to visit her. I could of just simply had you study more." Kuma said.

"If I didn't then who would? You always seem too blind to see any real value in doing it." Ace snapped

"Oh please, spare me your sentimental ranti-"

"Don't give me that crap! She was your wife! She was my mother! You expect me to not care or not show any signs of weakness at all when she died! News flash **dad** , I am not like you and I will never will be since I actually have a humane soul!" Ace said.

"Why can't you see that all I am trying to do is ensure you the best life? I've given everything to you and even set you up with that girl from the Hashi family! Don't you see that I am giving you a bigger and larger chance for happiness?" Kuma replied.

"Tch, bigger chance of happiness my ass? At this point I am considering of not taking up your damn position as running the family business. You'll never learn..." Ace grunted as he walked passed his father before stopping just behind him.

"That you're money can only take you so far but yet it will never buy you happiness... **never.** " Ace said, emphasizing on the "never", leaving his father in yet another defeat in trying to reason with him.

Ace made his way to his jet plane and took off immediately. He didn't want to be anywhere near home right now since that was where he would be sooner or later. Yes, he wanted to be somewhere else, a place that was more snoozing to him than any other. That was when his jet stopped in front a particular apartment complex. He turned his plane back into a capsule and tucked it in his pocket, entering the building and making his way up the stairs and down the hallway. He stopped in front of one of the many doors and rung the doorbell once. It seconds, it opened revealing the one thing that provides him comfort in life.

"Ace? What are you doing here *Yawns*" Liz said tiredly after waking up from a nap. Her new, red glasses that matched with her now messy hair was still on her face, making it a wonder on how they haven't broken yet.

"Can I come in?" Ace smiled weakly. Knowing Ace for all this time, she could tell that a weak smile from him means that something had happened. She nodded and let him inside, heading to the small kitchen counter before making him and herself some coffee. She sat the mugs on the table and sat on the catch that was opposite to Ace's.

"Ace...what's the matter." Liz asked, noticing that he hasn't touched his mug for a whole ten minutes.

"Huh what? Sorry, I was just daydreaming." Ace jumped.

"You don't have to hide it, we've been together for a while now and I can tell when you're lying. You always give a weak smiley and go off into your own world when troubled." Liz assured. Ace was about to say something but he knew that he was caught red handed there.

 _"How did I become so easy to read. I must be losing my touch."_ Ace thought. Liz tilted her head to the side innocently and wondered for a moment before asking.

"Was it your father again?" Liz spoke. Ace went dead silent at her words, indicating that her guess was correct. Liz smiled for a moment as she looked down at his coffee that she had been sipping constantly. The air thicken between the two, almost suffocating as they sat in silence. Liz placed her mug down and walked over to Ace, wrapping her arms around him like a stuffed animal.

"Whatever's happening to you right now, it must be hard, probably unbearable but yet you are so tender hearted. You keep bearing it so you don't have to make me worry but please Ace, if it ever becomes too much for you then come to me about it okay? I am here for you always." Liz said as Ace began to shiver, his teeth gritting as he let out soft whimpers. He could of sworn a tear went down his cheek. Ace then grabbed her and pulled her close. She was startled a bit but complied anyways since this was what he wanted. They sat for hours, enjoying each other's company.

 _ **Back At Ace's Home**_

Kuma arrived late from work as per usual. His butler took his coat to hang as he entered his home. He hasn't been here that often so he was still unfamiliar on how to maneuver. As he walked hallway through hallway, he noticed the many picture of his wife and son together. They each looked so happy together in each photo but there was one common trend. He wasn't in them...

Eventually he made it to his room, the room that used to be where his wife and him would sleep...well now it's just him. He let his suitcase down on the chair near the large bed and began to unbutton his shirt before noticing another photo on the counter. He walked over to it and picked it up to see what it was. It was a old photo but he remembered it so vividly because it held a great value to him. The picture contained him and his wife together, smiling as they held a baby in their arms that would become to be known as the Ace we know today. Kuma stared intently at the photo for what seemed to be an eternity for him.

"Where did I go wrong..." Kuma whispered, putting the photo in his wallet. He looked out the window where the city could be seen. Getting sick of moping around, he decided it was best for him to head towards the bed and get his rare times of rest.

 _ **A/N: Ace character arc? Who would of thought he'd be next huh? Goku Black arc will be next after these filler chapters which is more than the previous filler chapters. I'd say around five or six chapters.**_


	63. Gratefulness and Heartbreak

Ace's eyes fluttered opened from the morning light that seeped through the window. He looked around at the unfamiliar room that he was in until he felt something shift beneath him. Liz was sleeping peacefully in his arms, causing the memories of yesterday to flow back into his mind. He felt a little better from Liz's comforting from the day before, strengthening his desire to try to prevent this arranged marriage between him and that girl from the Hashi family. It was such a terrible thought to him that even thinking of her name had seemed to summon her without warning, such as the case of right now. Ace's phone buzzed in his pocket, alerting him that he had gained a new message. He picked it up and saw a text message with various hearts to it and flirty emojis.

 _"What the?! How did she get my number!"_ Ace wondered. On cue, he started to get a call from the same girl that had texted him twenty seconds ago. Ace fumbled around before gently placing Liz on the couch and making his way out of her apartment, placing the phone close to his ear as he answered.

"Yes Merisa...?" Ace asked sounding annoyed by the fact that this chick was calling him somehow.

"Oh come on now cutie, why do you sound so glum for." Merisa said with seductiveness in her voice.

"Cut the crap and get to the point. Why did you call?" Ace's eyebrow twitched.

"Jeez if you want to know so badly then I will tell you. I just simply wanted to remind you that we will finally meet in person at the banquette. I just wanted to tell you how excited I am since I heard rumors that you are quite the catch. I haven't seen you in six years." Merisa said.

"Is that all? Cause I really could care less when we meet in person." Ace harsh.

"Why are you having an attitude with me if I never did anything to you? We should work on building up this relationship since we will be husband and wife." She cooed.

"For starters, I am forced into this whole mess because of my poor excuse of a father and second, we aren't husband and wife and we will never be until it's officially confirmed." Ace snapped. He could hear a fit of laughter on the other side of the phone.

"You really must be in denial to think the signing will take place. I will make sure to show you a good time on our honeymoon but in the meantime, I will save this conversation for later. Bye now." Merisa chirped, hanging up the call and leaving Ace to stand in the hallway alone. Out of frustration he slammed his fist against the wall, shaking the necklace that his mother gave him before she passed...

 _ **Kuzuku's Place**_

Kuzuku had just got done with his work, leaving him with the entire day to himself. It was good for him to have some time alone but there was one problem. He was practically crippled and couldn't really do much. That was probably the main reason why he was now sitting at the couch in front of his T.V. That was when an idea came to mind.

"Hey wait, I can still teleport and go out. I don't have to try and fly my way to the city." Kuzuku told himself. He grabbed his crutches and got up slowly from the couch, motioning his hands to the top of his forehead and focused on the mass amount of Ki signatures that are swarming around the city. Once he found what seemed to be a secluded spot, he teleported to the area in a flash.

 **-Instant Transmission SFX-**

The Saiyan appeared in what seemed to be a park nearby a fountain. He looked around to see if anyone had seen him and sighed with utmost relief. Kuzuku then started to make his way around the city, searching for a particular store in the process. That was when he stopped in front of a gift shop that seemed to be filled with numerous of people. Kuzuku's eyes glistened from finding the shop he had been looking for. He slowly walked inside and began looking.

"I wonder if they have it? I know that she'd definitely be there today." Kuzuku muttered to himself while wandering the store. His eyes then caught the item that he had been looking for. He turned and walked towards the pile of the same item that he had been looking for and picked the nicest and most lively one he could see. It was a large bouquet of flowers that contained a variety of colors.

"These flowers should be good." Kuzuku chirped. As he went on to turn around, he seemed to have bumped into someone, causing them to stumble back a bit.

"Hey watch where you are going, you could of broken one of my heels." A long, light blue haired girl wearing a blue long-sleeve sweater and a purse complained. A large man wearing a suit came quickly to her aid, passing off that this girl must be pretty rich.

"Sorry, I should of been more careful." Kuzuku smiled. The girl was taken back a bit by his response and softened up to notice he was in crutches and had various bandages all over his body, making her wonder about how he received such injuries. She let out a deep sigh knowing that having her bodyguard to teach him a lesson would be a waste of an effort since he is pretty much injured.

"Its fine, but have better awareness next time." She scolded as she walked past him. Kuzuku was left dumbfounded by a little bit since he didn't expect to be let off that easily. He smiled at how much of a softy she was and decided to thank her.

"Thank you...uh?" Kuzuku called out but didn't know her name.

"It's Merisa Hashi." She said, pausing her movements before walking away. Our Saiyan hero nodded and made his way towards the register, paying for the flowers before leaving the store. He checked his phone for the time to find out that it was 3:30 PM.

"3:30 already? I guess having crutches and all slows you down greatly. I can't wait till those senzu beans regrow." Kuzuku said. Once he found a secluded alleyway, he went on to sense 21's energy, noticing that she was at the place where she usually goes after a conference, such as today. In mere moments, he left the alley with his technique that he's loved so dearly.

 **-Instant Transmission SFX-**

The Saiyan had arrived where he sensed 21's Ki. The area was surrounded by trees, indicating that they were indeed in a forest or what seemed to be a large open area in the forest. The leaves seemed to fall gracefully onto the ground as the wind blew. Kuzuku looked around for a moment before he spotted the girl that's been a blessing to his life in her majin form, standing their with her work clothes . She was standing over what seemed to be a makeshift grave that resided under a tree that stood centered of the open area. He walked over to alert his presence to his girlfriend.

"In your majin form while in your work clothes is new." Kuzuku said, gaining the attention of 21. She jumped when he heard his voice, giving off a pouting face to the Saiyan for scaring her.

"You know, a light tap on the shoulder helps a lot you know." 21 pouted. Kuzuku let out a slight chuckle and step towards the grave sight.

"I'm sorry for that 21, I couldn't resist but hey, I did bring flowers for him." Kuzuku smiled, placing the flowers on the grave and went back to her side. The two merely stared off at the tombstone that had nothing written on it. On one thing was there and that was a photo of Android 16 that leaned itself on it. After a several minutes of just being in deep thought, 21 let out a slight giggle that caught Kuzuku's attention.

"What's so funny?" Kuzuku asked.

"Heheheh. Just a thought." 21 replied, gaining a eyebrow raised from the Saiyan. 21 stopped laughing for a moment before looking back at the grave of Android 16.

"Its just that it's funny that Android 16 was actually modeled after my son. I didn't quite know much about him other than the fact he was just a baby when he was born. Not too long after...well you know. But despite knowing that, I can't even recall his name. Some type of mother I am huh?" 21 noted. She felt as if she was about to cry until she felt Kuzuku's strong arms wrap around her, causing her to look up before having his lips placed onto hers. Kuzuku retracted the kiss and looked into her widened blue eyes and smiled.

"Its okay 21, I'm sure that you would of made a great mother to him if you weren't changed into an majin back then. I think that's the reason why 16 saved your life. To give you that chance again." Kuzuku comforted. 21 wiped the tears out of her eyes and nodded happily. The two turned back to the tombstone with smiles across their face, both of them thanking him for what he has done for them in the past. After quite some time, 21 offered to fly Kuzuku home with one of her capsule jets since she didn't want to carry the Saiyan. After making it nearly half way towards the house, Kuzuku remembered a question that he forgot to ask her.

"Oh how could I forget, 21 can I ask you something?" Kuzuku remembered.

"Yes what is it?" 21 wondered.

"You see, there is this party that is coming up next week and I was wondering if you wanna be my date for it. Ace invited me since he needed my help real bad." Kuzuku said, putting 21's mind into a trance.

"What wrong with Ace?" 21 asked, snapping out of it.

"His dad seems to be trying to force him to marry this girl from a family that has great ties to the Red Ribbon Army. He wants me to try and expose them since they could have a possibility of containing illegal weaponry. This way, if the public were to know about this then in order to protect his family name, his father would have to call the marriage off. In order for me to not stand out, I kinda need a date otherwise I'd be distracted by those who may want to dance with me." Kuzuku explained, causing 21 to shiver at the last part.

"If you don't want to then it find since I-" Kuzuku was then cut off.

"I'll do it." 21 said immediately

"Huh?" Kuzuku uttered as he was shocked by the instant reply he's gotten.

"I said I'll do it. I don't want any girl to try anything on you so I will be keeping a close eye on you." 21 said. Kuzuku nervously chuckled as he caught on to what she meant by that.

 _"Geez, I forgot she can be a jealous type when needed."_ Kuzuku thought. When they arrived, Kuzuku gave her the time and date of when the party was going to occur. After that, she waved goodbye, retracting her jet back into her capsule before flying home at her speed. They Saiyan could only think about how hectic this could get but tried to stay optimistic that things will go smoothly as planned. He hopes...

 _ **The Hashi Mansion That Resides In The Woods**_

Merisa made it home late at night with various shopping bags that were being held by her butler. She made her way through the halls as her heels made audible sounds when making contact with the floor. Eventually she made it to the living room and opened it to see her father who had gray hair and was in his business clothes sitting on the couch. Her mother was present next to him as her seemingly short blue hair was being brushed by a maid. She rushed over to hug her father and mother.

"I'm back from shopping, it's been a very pleasent day!" Merisa chirped as her arms brought her parents close. They looked up, expecting the hug and smiled genuinely at their daughter.

"That's wonderful dear but you would have to show me what you've bought later. Right now we are in a important meeting." Ozuto said to his daughter. Merisa looked up to see who they were talking to, a man with a pink and green Gi that seemed to be a cyborg as he had a organic ponytail over his shoulder. Noticing this, Ozuto decided to introduce him to her.

"Let me introduce you to him, he was a long time supporting and acquaintance to the Red Ribbon army. Meet the infamous Mercenary Tao." Ozuto explained.

"Hello there girly, I am just nothing more than your friendly neighborhood killer." Tao greeted. Merisa blinked a few times as she lost interest quickly as she only gave a weak reply.

"H...Hi I guess. So father, I can't wait to marry my dear Ace. The wedding will be spectacular I just know it." Merisa said.

"I bet it will, I know that you've had a crush on him since you were in middle school so I did my best to arrange this for you by making a deal with the Sojiro family. Soon we will solidify that deal during the banquette next week as it will be a commendation to your engagement with him." Ozuto smiled.

"Ohhhhh thank you daddy. I love you so much." Merisa hugged her parents tighter. All you could tell was that this was going to be one hell of a night for everyone and those kept in the dark are in for a rollercoaster of emotions.

 _ **Two Days Later**_

It was a cloudy morning as two days passed since 21 and Kuzuku visit the makeshift grave of Android 16. In one particular apartment complex resided a redhead girl that was sleeping with her head placed on the desk that was filled with piles of notes and papers from medical school. Her studies to becoming a doctor had began to take their toll. But that was the least on her mind as she was beginning to think about her boyfriend Ace these past two days. He's never been one to display emotions, especially frustration as she saw him slam his hand on the wall after he had hanged up his phone. She opened her eyes slowly and walked away from her chair to go prepare for the day. She has a free day off so she thinks that it would be a good to visit Ryusika and her new born child Nozomi today. After putting on one of her blue coat and jeans while wearing some shades over her eyes, she walked out of her apartment and made sure the door was closed behind her. Once she, exited she made her way down to the bus stop but on the way, she bumped into someone in particular, causing them to drop the mirror that was in her hand. The supposed expensive object hit the sidewalk and shattered like glass.

"Ugh! You made me drop my mirror!" The woman complained.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to!" Liz apologized. She didn't get a direct response but was given a hawking stare. Liz was starting to feel uncomfortable after a moment as her gaze was unwavering. After a while, she could of sworn that she saw a sly smirk form on her face, as if she had came up with something mischievous.

"Oh Liz, you haven't changed since Middle School have you?" Merisa said.

"Huh? Have we met before?" Liz asked.

"Sigh* Clueless as ever I see, it's me. Merisa if it rings a bell." Merisa said. Liz's eyes widened at the sudden realization of who it was. Nostalgic memories seemed to passed through her mind as she practically jumped and hugged the blue haired girl with joy. She hadn't seen Merisa in years which was something that she nearly forgotten. Merisa was the one who essentially been Liz's friend...well only friend during middle school. Liz didn't use to be this perfect figure in middle school nor was she known by anyone in the school. Merisa was pretty much the main reason for her significant change when she transitioned to highschool.

"Merisa, it's been so long since I've seen you!" Liz claimed.

"Yeah girl, and you've changed a lot. You're gorgeous now!" Merisa noted. Liz let out a giggle from the compliment she had received.

"Heheh, thanks. So...what have you been up to lately?" Liz asked her friend. Merisa smirked almost too obvious that something was off. Her father had a background rundown on Ace prior to the whole force engagement thing and when she discovered that Ace actually had a girlfriend that even his father didn't know about, it sorta pissed her off. And to add insult to injury, that girl was Liz, the one she made friends with in middle school. This lead her to say the following so that she can get her out of the way and make Ace solely for her alone.

"Oh nothing much, just that I am currently about to get engage with a handsome boy from a rich family next week. My parents arranged it and I can't wait." Merisa said with fake enthusiasm.

"Wow, already getting married? Life sure does move fast doesn't it." Liz replied.

"Yeah and I can tell you that he already has a girlfriend and once she finds out, she will be heartbroken since she won't be able to do a thing about it." Merisa laughed, causing Liz to become discomfortable with the conversation. She could tell this wasn't the Merisa that she had remembered back in middle school.

 _"She'd never hurt someone that badly would she?"._ Her train of thoughts were interrupted when Merisa suddenly wrapped her arm around her, startling her a bit and sending shivers down her spine.

"How was Ace lately Liz? Did he seemed distressed to you?" Merisa whispered in her ears. Liz was starting to shake as she contemplated on how Merisa would know such personal details, especially about Ace.

"Ho...How do you know that?" Liz dared to asked. She couldn't seem to get the feeling of fear out of her system. The whole atmosphere seemed to grow denser and denser around them as she could faintly see Merisa smirk mischievously.

"Well that's because both our fathers have arranged us to be engaged and he's been uppity about the whole thing. I don't see why since I don't think he has a girlfriend of the sorts." Merisa lied a bit. Liz's expression turned into total shock at what she had just heard, so shocked that she couldn't even utter a word out of her mouth. A smile formed on Merisa's face at her reaction, inwardly laughing out how successful her plan worked out. After being satisfied, she decided it was best to leave before she bursts out to laughter by mistake.

"Well, I better get going now. It's been a nice chat...Lizzy" Merisa feigned as she walked away. Once she was out of the vicinity, Liz proceeded to walk slowly towards the bus stop and sit there to wait for her ride. All she could do was cast her head down as she began to weep in silence from being heartbroken.

 _ **Meanwhile At Kuzuku's House**_

Kuzuku had leeway time to focus on getting himself back up to speed for the day. Thanks to the help of 21's treatments, his recovery was sped up astronomically, so much so that he was able to perfectly walk and fly for the time being. He was as happy as a puppy when he finally left those restrictive crutches behind, though he couldn't do any serious training at the moment. As of right now, he decided to spend the day in deep concentration as he sat cross legged by the stream just outside of his house. He thought back to the time when he trained with Piccolo and Gohan during their time in the time chamber during their preparations for the tournament.

 **-Flashbacks-**

Gohan was gasping for air after a late night spar with his student. He wanted to do this because Kuzuku had claimed that he'd unlocked a new level to his Super Saiyan 3 state. But this was all proven in vain when Kuzuku was yet again knocked to the ground in defeat.

"Gagh! Rats, I still can't beat you despite me mastering this Ki output for Super Saiyan 3!" Kuzuku complained while Gohan descended onto the ground.

"Well Kuzuku, it seems that you've mastered Super Saiyan 3 to where it doesn't drain as much but do you truly have complete control over that power like you have with Mastered Super Saiyan?" Gohan asked.

"Huh? What do you mean by that. I know that I've been mostly figuring out the Ki output since that was the main problem with this form." Kuzuku said.

"*Sigh* What if I told you that making Super Saiyan 3 feel second nature to you is the Ki and the key to getting that relies to something that both my father and I lost long ago. Something to help regulate the power a bit." Gohan hinted. Kuzuku stared at his former teacher with confused eyes.

"From now on, we will do some tail training each day okay!" Gohan chirped, leaving the Saiyan dumbfounded by his sudden enthusiasm.

 **-Flashback Ends-**

Kuzuku got up from the ground and quickly transformed into a Super Saiyan 3. He closed his eyes and focused on his golden tail that had been loosely hanging towards the ground. Then something remarkable happened that caused Kuzuku to open his eyes. His aura flared but didn't seem all that destructive at all, but seemed almost calm like a river. He looked at his hands and started to swirl them around to test some movements. They didn't seem so constricting compared to him trying to not outlet as much power.

 _"So this is a truly mastered Super Saiyan 3...it feels...light? Almost like it grants me total control without worrying about messing up. I even feel stronger prior to before."_ Kuzuku noted. The Saiyan deformed and reformed countless times, so that he can get the feel of what he had discovered.

 _ **Sometime Later**_

Liz made it to Ryusika's new house after calming herself down a bit from the crying session she'd had. It was a rather large home which was to be expected for her wealth. She hesitantly knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. In minutes, the door opened to reveal the young mother in all of her glory. She seemed to have taken a shower since she was in a bathing robe.

"Liz, about time you showed up. Let me guess, you were contemplating on some ideas to piss me off today again right?" Ryusika teased. Liz didn't answer, alarming the blond that something was wrong. Ryuskia let out a deep sigh because she knew something bad has happened so it was pretty much her turn to take the tea that she was about to pour.

"Come on, we'll talk inside. Nozomi is sleeping right now so I am not really that busy at the moment." Ryusika offered. Liz nodded and followed her into the house without question. As they entered the living room, Liz saw the baby that had been sleeping on one of the white pillows that was surrounded by various toys. Her face seemed to glisten at that sight as she sat on the couch and waited for Ryusika who was making coffee for the two of them. When she finished, Ryusika sat the two mugs on the table and picked Nozomi off the ground, placing her on her lap as she petted her hair. She smiled lovingly as her daughter twitched from her touch and giggle in her sleep. After being a mother for a moment, Ryusika decided it was time to start her little interrogations.

"Now Liz, tell me what happened cause its kinda rare for you to come to me for problems." Ryusika said. Liz seemed to gaze deeply into her mug, thinking of ways to express herself without breaking down into tears again.

"Ace's father..." Liz muttered.

"What about Ace's father?" Ryuskia pressed on as she was not the patient type. Liz pursed her lips as it was hard to say.

"Ace's father is forcing him to marry Merisa and there is not a thing I can do about." Ryusika informed. Ryusika's face seemed to fallen with sympathy at that news, especially when Merisa was mentioned in the situation. Ryusika and Merisa were pretty much enemies during their whole time in middle school. They would do anything to get on each other nerves such as throwing shade, taunting and humiliating each other whenever the opportunity was opened. Yeah they were pretty much nemeses, more so compared to when Ryusika and Kuzuku were enemies. She merely watched as Liz seemed to breakdown into tears in front of her.

"It hurts Ryusika...it really does. To think that the girl I used to call friend would be the one marrying my boyfriend." Liz sniffed. Ryusika leaned over and rubbed her hand on Liz's knee, gaining the redhead's attention.

"Liz, do you really think Ace would let this happen without much of a fight?" Ryusika said.

"Huh?" Liz uttered.

"Listen Liz, I think I've come to this realization faster than anyone. When a someone has something special to them in their life, they will stop at nothing to keep it. Even if it they were to die, that special thing will be the last thing they want to surrender. In this case Liz, you are that special thing that Ace doesn't want to surrender. He never wants to lose you and will try his hardest to never give up trying to fight this engagement. You just have to be strong for him as well." Ryusika encouraged. Liz remembered what Merisa had said to her.

 _ **"Well that's because both our fathers have arranged us to be engaged and he's been uppity about the whole thing."**_

She smiled when remembering the part where Ace was being uppity over the whole thing, showing that he is in all denial about this engagement. If that was the case then why was she moping for? Ryusika saw her expression and closed her eyes as she thought about another example of what she said.

 _"Yeah, definitely those two..."_ Ryusika thought.

"Now, as to what to do next is all on you Liz. You have to pull your weight as well if you want your relationship with him to stand strong." Ryusika added. Liz nodded while she dried her tears.

"Thank you Ryusika, I guess you aren't such a sore ass after all." Liz giggled.

"There is the typical shades I remember. Just take this as repaying the favor." Ryusika smiled. On cue, the door flung open with a particular blond standing just outside with a bunch of more toys.

"I'M BACK AND LOOK! I GOT THIS NICE TOY THAT I AM SURE NOZOMI WILL LOVE!" Kize exclaimed. Nozomi started to shake in her sleep before her eyes grew teary, turning into a full on baby cry that filled the house.

"God damnit Kize you just had to come in all loud and shit. There, there, It will be all right. I know your uncle Kize can be a obnoxious all the time but bare with it okay." Ryusika said while trying to calm Nozomi down. Kize walked inside with a chuckle as he placed the bags on the counter. The three would spend the day with laughter as they continued their talks.

 _ **Hours Later Within The Sojiro Mansion**_

Ace was about to get ready for bed after completing a whole day worth of studying. He was still thinking about the upcoming day where Kuzuku was meant to aid him in keeping his relationship alive. In the mitts of his thoughts, the door to his bedroom opened, revealing someone who he didn't want to see right now. Ace turned around to face his father with an annoyed expression.

"Great now what do you want." Ace spatted

"I am just checking on how my son has been doing." Kuma retorted.

"Oh that's nice, but too bad I didn't ask for your concern." Ace said. Kuma was starting to get annoyed again by his son's rebellious nature.

"Why are you so hard to deal with at times, Ace! Can't I be a parent for one second and show some concern for my son by checking up on his health!" Kuma shouted. Ace stood for a moment as the words made his blood boil. He looked up at his father with pure rage in his eyes.

"You talk about being a parent..." Ace whispered.

"What type of bullshit is that? You expect me to believe that for a minute? Not even bothering to visit me when I was a kid on all of my activities such as basketball, soccer, getting awards that took me hard dedication to achieve. You expect me to believe that a man who didn't even show up to his own wife's funeral because he had a business trip, to show any concern about my health! Oh lets not forget the fact that you are pretty much forcing me into a marriage that I've never wanted any part in! I have a fucking girlfriend dad!" Ace ranted. Kuma walked backwards at Ace's outburst. The last part had really got to him since he hadn't known Ace had someone he's in love with already.

"Ace, I didn't know. If I had known the-" Kuma was cut off.

"Don't even dare try to lie to yourself! You and I know damn well that despite having a girlfriend of her status wouldn't satisfy you! You still make this whole fucking engagement situation happen!" Ace said. Kuma had no words to retaliate with as he knew he was right. When choosing things such as political and economic power compared to family, Kuma had always went with tending to his business and expansion. He's never taken in account of the feelings of Ace nor his wife who stuck by and supported him since the beginning of his ascension.

"Tsk, can't even make an attempt to deny it. I suggest you leave me alone for the night before you make thing get worse." Ace muttered as he walked into his bathroom and slammed the door shut. Kuma walked out into the hallway and stood there for a moment as he could here the shower running water in silhouette to his guilt sinking to his stomach.

 _ **A/N: For The record, I've combined these two chapters to speed towards Goku Black arc a bit if you don't mind.**_


	64. Investigator Kuzuku!

_Four Days Later..._

Today was now the big day for Ace and Kuzuku who was his backup in this operation. Kuzuku had struggled to put on a black suit since he wasn't used to going out for fancy dinners as often so it was kinda expected. Once Kuzuku finally got his tie right, he made sure that most of his bandages and tail weren't visible since some of his wounds didn't fully heal yet. After checking if everything was okay, he walked out of his house and flew over to 21's lab. The sky seemed beautiful as dusk was approaching its end. Kuzuku landed in front of her door and ranged the doorbell, waiting in anticipation on what he was about to see. After waiting for ten minutes, the doors finally opened. Kuzuku's eyes widened as his face turned bright red at what he saw. 21 wore a nice sparkling orange dress with a white necklace that hanged over her neck as she held onto her white purse. Her brown hair seemed freshly brushed as her eyes sparkled. She seemed to also have red lipstick on and low orange heels to go with her outfit. Kuzuku could of sworn that his heart stopped for at least thirty seconds, causing him to wonder if he was okay or even alive.

"Ummm Kuzuku? Are you alright?" 21 asked as she took a step forward to examine his face. Kuzuku stopped her when he grabbed her hand from cupping his face.

"Heheh, I'm alright 21. You sure went all out tonight haven't you." Kuzuku awed.

"What do you mean?" 21 asked as she tilted her head innocently.

"Well you just look so beautiful that I nearly had a heart attack." Kuzuku complimented. Now it was 21's turn to get flustered. Kuzuku noticed this and laughed nervously.

"Well...we better get going or Ace may be doomed already." Kuzuku suggested. 21 nodded at that and slipped her arms in-between Kuzuku's. The Saiyan placed his fingers on his forehead and locked onto Ace's energy, teleporting to him in an instant.

-Instant Transmission SFX-

Ace jumped at the sound of footsteps behind him. He had somehow ditched his father and got some alone time to himself in the garden of the mansion that resided in the wilderness. You could still here the ear soothing music of the private orchestra inside and the sounds of chatters that were overshadowed by it. Ace turned around to see his best friend and his girlfriend together, dressed nicely for the party that was happening right now.

"Alright, we are going to have a nice long chat about you teleporting without warning." Ace said.

"Sorry, so have you met that girl you are force to be engage with Ace." Kuzuku asked. Ace shook his head at his friend's question.

"No, but I do know her from the pass. I just haven't seen her face in years. My dad is currently somewhere else and I don't think he's met her yet which is a good thing since we have time." Ace answered while adding venom to the word dad. The three soon heard footsteps approach them, causing them to turn around.

"Ace, who are these people? Wait, is that the upcoming medical scientist, 21?" Kuma asked as he walked with none other than Merisa and her father Ozuto. Ace gave his father a disgusted look before answering his question.

"Yes father and she happens to be my best friend's girlfriend. This is Kuzuku Ayoma." Ace introduced. Kuzuku noticed Merisa standing behind the two men. His eyes widened as he recalled the memory from a week ago.

"Wait, you are..." Kuzuku muttered.

"Oh yes, Ace. Let me introduce you to Merisa, the girl you will be marrying." Kuma said. Merisa stepped up and bowed to Ace while giving off a sly smirk that was barely noticeable. She looked up to see Kuzuku and smiled.

"Hello there, I didn't expect us to meet up again like this." Merisa smiled.

"Ye...Yeah, what a coincidence." Kuzuku nervously chuckled while gaining a glare from 21, making him wince a bit in fear. Kuzuku calmed himself down and got serious. He has to figure out a way to get away from everyone else and keep them busy long enough to find any leads. 21 noticed her boyfriend in deep thought and decided to help him get out of this situation herself.

"So, I take that you know who I am . Its a great pleasure to meet you in person." 21 greeted.

"Yes and I've heard many great things about you to 21. You've been popping up a lot recently and I must say, making a contract with you someday may be something I consider. Actually we could start negotiating right now if your willing. You see, we need to leave Ace and Merisa alone so they can catch up on things. I've heard they've known each other since middle school so its only proper." Kuma said.

"But would that interrupt anything important?" 21 asked.

"No, we plan on solidifying everything at midnight so we have time." Ozuto assured.

"Good then we won't have a problem then. Oh Kuzuku dear, can you go look for my mirror that I left upstairs on the bathroom." 21 said, winking at him that this was his chance. Kuzuku nodded and went off, leaving 21 and Ace to give him the time he needed to investigate. He made his way through the crowd of people and got away through several girls trying to get a dance with him. After overcoming those obstacles, he had finally made it to a hallway that didn't seem to be occupied.

"Finally, now time to start looking. If I was a rich guy that had links to one of the most dangerous armies in the world, where would I hide a secret room?" Kuzuku muttered to himself. The Saiyan walked aimlessly through the hallway, feeling walls and checking the marble floors for some kind of button. Heck he even moved object but that didn't seem to work out for him.

"Crap, where can this thing be?! Maybe those rumors that Ace was talking about were actually just rumors." Kuzuku sighed, leaning his back onto the wall. He opened his eyes and saw the a door and decided to open it. What was unraveled wasn't anything spectacular or screamed Red Ribbon Army. It was just an ordinary office room that was filled with books and papers. Still though, Kuzuku snooped around and continued to move objects to find a lead or at least something. That was until he pulled out a particular green book that instantly sided the bookshelf, revealing a large door that was hidden behind it.

"About time I've found something." Kuzuku relieved. He walked down the dark staircase, unbeknownst to a man who was following him. He brushed his ponytail off his shoulder as his metallic eyes shined due to the light.

"Seems, we have someone who is a bit too interested in this household. Oh well, I guess I will do what I do best." Tao said as he followed the Saiyan down into the secret door.

 _Back Out In The Garden_

Ace walked through the garden as he tried to get away from Merisa with every opportunity he could get but still, despite passing off hints and showing disinterests, Merisa still followed him. He didn't know what was pushing her to keep up this persistence but all he knew was that it was the most infuriating thing that he could ever experience. He could only just wish that Kuzuku would find something already so that he could just get this thing done and over with. After several minutes, the Sojiro heir had enough and decided to speak.

"Okay, why are you still following me Merisa! I thought I established that I don't like you. You've been like this since middle school and I want you to get this through your head." Ace said with a hint of malice.

"And why is that? I've never done anything to you back in middle school that would cause you to despise me. Why can't you just accept my advance and love me back?" Merisa replied with what seemed to be a hint of disappointment. Ace clenched the bridge of his nose as he felt a headache coming in.

"It doesn't work like that Merisa...besides I already have a girlfriend." Ace answered. Merisa's face morphed to something that only spelled deviousness. She smirked slyly as he mentioned that he had a girlfriend.

"Oh are you talking about Liz?" Merisa assumed. Ace's eye narrowed at the thought of her knowing Liz in some shape or form.

"How do you know, Liz?" Ace said darkly.

"Oh don't be so serious about it. Back in middle school, she was one of my friends during our last year. I've recently came into encounter with Liz a few days ago and she couldn't recognize me from my beauty. You should of seen her face when I told her about us be engage today." Merisa giggled. Ace stood silent for a moment at the information he was told.

 _"Liz, knew about what is going on."_ Ace thought fearfully, not noticing that Merisa had leaned her hands and heads on his chest, as if she was expecting a hug. Ace stood frozen as the thought repeated itself in his mind over and over again. After what seemed to be an eternity, Ace snapped back into reality and looked down at Merisa for a moment. His face morphed into anger as he pushed the girl off him, startling her a bit and causing her to look up with teary eyes.

"Don't you dare touch me..." Ace muttered darkly. His body was shaking with rage but he tried to contain it better as he was more of a man than that.

"But, Ace..." Merisa muttered, threatening to cry.

"You wonder why I don't like you? Because you are manipulative and would betray your own friends trust for your own benefit. You were always so...damn snotty that it was infuriating. Every time you tried to flirt with me, it became almost suffocating. How can I marry someone who doesn't take into consideration of someone else's feelings?" Ace admitted

"But Ace, I care about you and only you!" Merisa claimed. Ace shook his head and walked pass the girl who was shivering with tears.

"And that is whats wrong here. Your too tunnel minded to understand basic humility for other people. Until you realize that then I can't even be associated with you, let alone marry someone like you." Ace said as he walked away. He could faintly here the soft weeps but tried to block them out as he walked. He knew that this was for the best and hurting a girl like that would be his only guilty conscious for the night.

 _Now Back With Kuzuku On His Search_

Kuzuku maneuvered down the dark stairway with minimal effort due to having access to Ki to aid him. He finally reached the bottom and saw another door that seemed to be made of metal, which only spiked his curiosity since that would only mean that something secret is definitely down there. Knowing that trying to crack the code would be pointless, Kuzuku decided to do thing more frontal by placing his palm on the door and generated a small Kiai to break the door down. He stepped inside the restricted room and was left in marvel at what h e saw.

"Mother of god..." Kuzuku muttered at all the machinery that was before him. High-tech military tanks, jets, rifles and many other weapons were standing before him. The Saiyan went on to further satisfy his urges of finding out more by walking through the many rows of weapons that lied in the basement. Eventually he made it to what seemed to be the center of the large room. What stood in the center was what he was looking for. A large missile that seemed, to be pointed towards the ceiling. Kuzuku went over to the panel and analyzed the data that was inputed.

"I can't believe that they have something like this. According to the data, this thing could pretty much wipe out a continent if it wanted to." Kuzuku muttered, placing the USB into the panel and extracted the data in mere minutes. Once it was completed, the Saiyan pulled it out and decided to take one last look at the giant death weapon.

"Its a good thing that I found this place, now its time for me to give the evidence to Ace." Kuzuku muttered.

"I don't think you will be doing that." A voice called out, catching him off guard. Kuzuku turned around to see the legendary mercenary in all his glory.

"I advise you to hand over that USB you have there and leave quietly. Didn't your mother teach you to not snoop around in other peoples homes." Tao said.

"So much for being stealthy. But you know, back when I was younger, don't think that I was much of a obedient child." Kuzuku said blatantly.

"Touche', so are you going to hand over the USB nicely or are we going to get rough?" Tao threatened. Kuzuku smirked as he flipped the device in the air before catching it. He decided that he'd have a little fun with him before giving it to Ace.

"Nah, I think its pretty good in my hands. I mean, Bulma could use some of this data for her inventions. This thing got some specs that even she didn't think were possible meaning that whoever made it must of been one hell of a scientist." Kuzuku mocked. Tao didn't say a word as he was instantly behind the Saiyan, ready to strike him with a chop to the back of the neck. Kuzuku smirked as he disappeared from his sights, leaving him clueless as to where he had gone. Tao hunched over as he felt a hand on top of his head.

"Sorry but you're going to have to be faster than that to catch me in our little game of tag." Kuzuku teased. Tao gritted his teeth in frustration and attempted to punch the Saiyan but his fist only fazed right through him.

"Afterimage? This guy may be more formidable than I thought." Tao uttered. Kuzuku was already running towards the exit as Tao finally caught whim to him. In no time, the two would engage in a full on chase around the mansion.

 _With 21 And Her Conversation_

21 nervously chuckled as she received the what seemed to be the one hundredth compliment on her looks from Ozuto in their whole conversation. She was beginning to wonder if Kuzuku found anything yet because she didn't exactly know how much longer she can stall. Especially when it looks like Kuma was getting suspicious. They stood in the ball room with the many other guests who were enjoying the party with carefree expression that would never think something would go wrong.

"Hmm 21, where has your boyfriend gone of to? He hasn't been back in hours." Kuma asked. 21 started to sweat nervously but she still kept her cool, not letting anything slip out.

"Oh, well he's probably still looking. He's always been so dedicated on pleasing me with my needs." 21 chuckled nervously. Kuma raised an eyebrow at her response but decided to accept it anyways. The group were interrupted by Ace who was walking towards them. The two men wondered where Merisa had gone since she followed after him when Kuzuku left but they caught glimpse who the blue haired girl with her dress that matched. She was trailing just behind Ace and held what seemed to be a glum face.

"21, where is Kuzuku?" Ace asked as he walked up to the majin.

"Well..." 21 muttered until a sound of an wall getting punched real hard, echoed throughout the ball room. Everyone made sounds of astonishment as they watch the spectacle happen before them. The group squeezed their way through the crowd and saw what everyone was looking at. Just on top of the fancy staircase was none other than the Saiyan himself, dodging various punches and slashes from a well pointed sword.

"Damn you, just sit still and accept your death like a man!" Tao shouted as he lashed around, hoping to at least graze the Saiyan.

"I don't think so, besides could you stop trying to cut me? I don't want to ruin the suit." Kuzuku complained as he dodged each one with little effort. Kuzuku leaped over a horizontal slash and descended gracefully onto the ground, earning applause from the crowd for his stunt.

"Oh wow, look at that tuna! Man I always wanted to try some try some." Kuzuku awed as he grabbed some and gobbled it down quickly.

"Man this is good!" he exclaimed, not caring that Tao had leap down to deliver a bone crushing punch. Kuzuku merely ducked under him and let his fist implant itself into the marble floor, shocking everyone that was in attendance. Ozuto however was shocked for another reason because he didn't think it was possible for anyone to evade blows from Tao let alone toy with him. The Saiyan walked over to the group with a plate full of food.

"Sorry 21 but I couldn't find your mirror. Though I did find something for Ace." Kuzuku chirped as he showed the USB to his friend. Ace caught eye of it and gave Kuzuku the thumbs up, meanwhile Tao freed his hand from the ground and turned towards him with an enraged expression.

" ! You must bring out your bodyguards at once and help me apprehend that man over there. He's extracted top secret data that if it gets let out then your whole family is screwed!" Tao informed.

"What did you say! Quick, guards come at once!" Ozuto worried. A whole mob of bodyguards armed with guns showed up to the scene in no time. Kuzuku looked around and swallowed one of the juicy steaks that he was chewing on.

"Man, I've never been to any fancy party before but I didn't know you guys like to get crazy." Kuzuku said. One man decided to play the big guy and try to pull the trigger first but Kuzuku caught whim quickly and threw a spoon at his forehead, striking him so hard that he collapsed to the ground and fell unconscious. The other men grimed at what they just witness as the Saiyan took another bite of tuna.

"Yeah, I wouldn't recommend firing. I mean, it'd be a waste of ammo since none of them would hit me let alone graze me. Look on the bright side, I am saving you guys money." Kuzuku teased.

"Oh yeah, then how about you try this!" Tao shouted as he unlocked his hand and revealed what seemed to be a canon. It began generating energy into itself as he laughed manically like the killer he is.

"I wouldn't suggest that option either. You might cause some collateral damage such as dirtying the floor with blast marks or something." Kuzuku replied. Everyone in the room started to scram towards the door in hopes of avoiding death. Ozuto, Kuma and Merisa were making their way as well until they saw that both 21 and Ace weren't moving an inch.

"Are you two crazy! We got to get out of here!" Ozuto said.

"Huh? Oh, everything is going to be fine. Kuzuku's just having a little fun as per usual." 21 sighed. the three blinked with the thought of whether she was insane or flat out telling the truth. They didn't think fast enough as Tao had already finished charging his attack.

"SUPER DODAN RAYYYY!" Tao shouted, firing the destructive wave at the Saiyan who was drinking a cup of juice. He placed the glass down on a nearby table and watched as the beam approached him. With little effort, Kuzuku extended his hand out and blocked the wave, causing it to part in various directions and put wholes all over the room. It quickly dissipated, revealing the Saiyan unscathed at all.

"Nighhhhhhh!" Tao made an intelligible sound of shock as his strongest attack was deflected so easily. Kuma stood in shock along with both Merisa and Ozuto at what they just watch. Kuzuku wiped his hand on his pants and sighed.

"See what did I tell you. Collateral damage was inevitable if you did that." Kuzuku sighed.

"Tch damn yo-GRAGHHHHH!" Tao was about to shout until he got a quick "light" punch to the stomach, knocking the air out of him before he passed out on the floor.

"And maybe you should pay for the damage." Kuzuku muttered. He looked around as he saw the stares of scared men look at him. He narrowed his eyes for a moment, causing them all to panic and leave the room in fear at what he may do to them.

"Well that was easy..." Kuzuku whispered. He turned around and made his way towards 21 and the others. Ozuto sweated in fear as he just watched the legendary mercenary get completely defeated by him while Kuma was contemplating on how Ace came to be friends with him.

"So...about that arrange marriage thing." Kuzuku said.

"Wh...What do you mean about the arrange marriage?" Ozuto stuttered. Merisa looked at her father with worry since she had never seen him be this afraid before in his life.

"I'd like for you to call the whole thing off and allow Ace to choose who he wants to be with. You shouldn't subjugate him to such a thing without his consent." Kuzuku demanded.

"What! Are you crazy? You have no business in this!" Ozuto said.

"You're wrong, its every bit of my business. Ace is my friend and if you cross the line then I will make it my personal goal to help him through with anything he's troubled with." Kuzuku replied. He looked at Kuma who is said to be Ace's father. He looked distant, as if he was in deep thought.

"You must be thinking the same thing as well?" Kuzuku noted, referring to Kuma. Kuma stood silent as he couldn't deny what he feels. Then something unexpected happen as it gained the attention of the group.

"ACE!" cried a voice. Everyone turned around to see the owner of the voice that cried out Ace's name. Ace's eyes widened as he saw Liz running towards him with tears in her eyes. His feet seemed to move on there own as he walked towards Liz and caught her in his arms.

"Liz, what are you doing here?" Ace asked

"I've come to help you try and convince your father about stopping the arrange marriage." Liz sniffed. Ace's eyes softened at what she had said and looked back to his father. The two stared at each other, as though they are communicating with telepathically. Kuma sighed and turned towards Ozuto.

"I'm sorry , I am sure that you are a good man but I cannot go through with this." Kuma said. Ace's eyes widened at what he had just heard.

"What! You can't do that! We've had so many thing planed!" Ozuto said.

"That may be true, but all my life I've only catered to my needs and desires. I've never been there for what my son wants and what kind of parent am I if I can't do something as simple as that?" Kuma said simply. Ozuto gritted angry.

"If that's the case then I will just make sure that you and your company rot in hell!" Ozuto claimed.

"No I don't think so? Remember what Tao said? I got all the data for that missile that you have secretly developed underground as well as most of your data that reveals your ties with the Red Ribbon Army. Beside, I will tell you this now. That missile you have developed is literally nothing compared to my power." Kuzuku threatened. Ozuto sweated at his threat and thought for a moment. Merisa could only watch as her father was getting outsmarted by every possibility. After several considerations, Ozuto calmed down and let out a sigh of defeat.

"Fine I guess I have no choice..." Ozuto muttered. Merisa hid her face and held in the tears at her father admitting defeat. Kuzuku smiled at the choice he made while Ace and Liz embraced and showed each other affection.

 _After Quite Some Time_

After the whole ordeal, 21 and Kuzuku were taking a nightly flight after having a last bite to eat. Kuzuku had came up with an idea and decided to try it out now, before he misses the chance.

"Hey 21, could you follow me for a bit?" Kuzuku asked. 21 nodded and followed the Saiyan as he descended onto the ground. The two landed just outside of a cave, confusing her at what Kuzuku's been up to. She followed him through the dark cave for quite some time. Eventually, a light signaled a exit as they approached it. Once they were seemingly out, 21 was marveled by the sight. An array of fireflies danced around in the moonlight while a clear and pure lake glistened. 21 was brought back to reality when Kuzuku extended his hand out to her.

"Care to dance for a while?" Kuzuku offered with a smile. 21 blinked a few times and nodded, grabbing his hand as he pulled her close. The two dance for who knows how long. No music was required as the two only needed one thing. Yes, each other's company was what they wanted.


	65. A New Movie? An Ultimate Hero Tag Team!

_**A/N:Two Chapters Back To Back, NANI?! In all honesty, I was in a good mood today so enjoy :D**_

A week has past since the party, and now our heroes finally had time away from some the constant distractions. Kuzuku chilled in his home with 21 as they hanged out most of the time, ever since that dance they shared with the fireflies they couldn't be away from each other for a minute. Although, Kuzuku would also have to get used to 21's tail as he would almost accidentally step on it.

"Hmmm, 21 I think I'm going to go train outside for a while." Kuzuku said as he already changed into his Gi. 21 jumped out of the couch when she heard him say that as she always wanted to test something. Kuzuku stared at her since he didn't exactly know why she was quick to nearly leap out of her spot while building what seems to be a bracelet.

"Do you mind if I join you today? I want to try something that's been bugging me." 21 asked.

"Uh...sure thing." Kuzuku nervously scratch his head. He didn't want to hurt her by accident so he thinks not turning Super Saiyan 3 would be a good start for her. The two exited the house and flew off a great distance to spar in. It was their normal training grounds that they used during the training session to prepare against Aereos. You could tell since mostly everything has been destroyed.

"Alright 21, show me what you got. Hope you can keep up." Kuzuku teased while stretching. 21 scrunched her eyebrows and charged at the Saiyan, catching off guard and landing a right hook across the cheek. Kuzuku flew back a bit and landed on his feet, rubbing his chin as he actually felt the blow from that.

"Now that was a cheap shot." Kuzuku complained.

"Well, you should know better to not underestimate opponents." 21 scolded.

"Alright then, my turn." Kuzuku replied with a quick dash to get behind 21. Unexpectedly, 21 kept up with his speed and dodged the punch from behind and caught his arm. She leaped into the air and threw Kuzuku into the ground, causing him to wail his arms around in panic before he created a hole when he collided with the dirt. 21 landed on her feet and giggled at him being so shocked but stopped when Kuzuku leapt out of the whole.

"Okay, I will take your warning seriously now." Kuzuku muttered.

"Good then no holding back." 21 said. The two flew at each other, locking arms so fast that a shockwave destroyed the ground below. 21 quickly vanished behind Kuzuku and kicked him in his back, causing him to slide his feet against the dirt. The Saiyan quickly turned around and and went in for a high kick, forcing 21 to defend with her forearm. Kuzuku smirked a bit as he didn't expect 21 to keep up this far and decided to see how much stronger she has gotten by quickly turning Super Saiyan. Almost instantly, 21 felt a sharp kick to her left ribs, causing her to lower her guard a bit. But she recovered quick enough to catch the following punch that was aimed at her chest. Kuzuku retracted his fist quickly throwing an overhead kick, causing 21 to dodge it as it came at her pretty fast. 21 knew that throwing an overhead kick would leave openings so she went in for an elbow but her boyfriend was too swift to have matter as he caught her elbow. 21 let out a grunt and decided to us an axe kick but before she could go into the motion downwards, Kuzuku stopped it with a kick of his own. This left her wide for two powerful punches to the stomach that sent her flying across the ground. The majin didn't let up and powered up even more, causing Kuzuku to wide with shock. 21 rushed him from all sides with series of strikes as each one was hastily being blocked, creating a gust of wind that blew away debris. Kuzuku had trouble blocking each one of her attacks and caught whim of a strike from above.

"Take this!" 21 shouted with a punch aimed above Kuzuku's head. The Saiyan quickly turned Super Saiyan 2 and caught to punch with one arm before dodging a kick. 21 swiftly dodged the oncoming punch and began to power up even more, causing Kuzuku to dash away from her flaring energy. The Saiyan quickly generated to Ki orbs in his hand and combined them to form his Kamehameha.

"Plasma Impact!" 21 shouted as she fired her reddish-pink energy wave. Kuzuku instant transmission out of the way as it collided with the ground, creating a dome of energy that spattered out various Ki blasts that created more domes. Kuzuku appeared in front of 21 and fired his Kamehameha, forcing her to block it as she was pushed into the air.

 _"Looks like I have to try it now."_ 21 thought as she instantly transformed, destroying the wave completely. Kuzuku stood in shock at what he saw. 21's hair didn't seem all that different other than the fact that there was a single long bang over her forehead. Her eyes was yellow and to Kuzuku surprise, her power just skyrocketed to where it was unimaginable. She landed on the ground elegantly before she furiously dashed past Kuzuku with an energy wave ready. Her boyfriend quickly turned around with his wave ready as well but she instantly maneuvered behind him with her increased speed.

 _"Such speed!"_ Kuzuku awed before dodging the wave. 21 flew back while fire several Ki blast, watching Kuzuku evade each one while still charging his attack. But once the Saiyan closed the distance, 21 prevented him from firing with a punch across the face and kick to the head that sent him rocketing to the ground. Kuzuku stopped his fall, creating a large crater in the ground.

"What kind of transformation is this?" Kuzuku muttered. 21 instant transmission in front of Kuzuku with a kick already aimed for his head. Her boyfriend ducked under the kick by countering with a flip kick that she dodged easily. Kuzuku went back in for a punch that was caught predictably and a high front kick to the face that was also caught easily. The Saiyan was starting to grunt in frustration as he went in for a overhead kick with the same leg. 21 brushed the kick off and kneed Kuzuku in the stomach, sending him into the sky. 21 dashed behind him and fired an energy wave that engulfed Kuzuku. He tanked the blast with minor damage and turned around to kick 21 in her ribs but she stopped it with her knee. The two began to exchange punches before Kuzuku finally landed a kick towards the ground. As she was falling, Kuzuku fired a barrage of Ki blasts. 21 noticed this and blocked each one before dashing back at Kuzuku with a fist that uppercutted him in the chin, stunning him a bit. 21 then wrapped her tail around his neck and threw him to the ground. Kuzuku skidded across the dirt before stopping himself completely.

"To believe that there is a transformation...that allows her to overpowering me this much." Kuzuku muttered. 21 teleported behind Kuzuku, causing him to catch her punch that generated a burst of air behind him.

"I guess I can't be pulling my punches." Kuzuku said as he turned Super Saiyan 3, blowing 21 away with his skyrocketing power. Kuzuku extended his hand out and fire a barrage of Ki blast at 21, each one exploding as they made contact with her. The Saiyan subsequently used instant transmission to get behind her with as she was stunned and let out a power Kiai to send her flying into the air. Kuzuku proceeded to Kiai her all around the place before sledge hammering her to the ground. 21 skidded across the ground and saw Kuzuku coming at her. She decided to unleash a barrage of Kiai blast to stop him in which it only slowed him down until she put most of her force into it, sending Kuzuku flying.

"His Super Saiyan 3 transformation seems different. It's like he isn't worrying about power output anymore." 21 noted. While distracted, Kuzuku instant transmission behind 21 and punched her hard in her ribs, sending her flying into a nearby rock.

21 was about to get up before she lost focus on maintaining her transformation, deforming back to her normal majin state. She felt her power decrease drastically as she gasped for air. In seconds, Kuzuku felt that the fight was over and came to her aid with a senzu bean in hand.

"21 are you okay? I felt your power drop all of a sudden so I thought you were dying or something. I am sorry, I thought you could take a punch of that magnitude." Kuzuku worried. 21 giggled and took the senzu bean.

"I'm okay Kuzuku, I actually took the blow pretty well though it does hurt a bit. I've only deformed from stamina and lost of focus." 21 said as she ate the bean. She felt her energy restored fully and got up to dust herself off.

"Oh that's a relief, but tell me this. What kind of transformation is that? Like you were totally outclassing me while I was in Super Saiyan 2 and if what you say is true then you just took about pretty large amount of my power in Super Saiyan 3 while still being conscious." Kuzuku astonished. 21 grasped her chin in deep thought as to how she could explain it.

"Well, I don't know the reason why but I unlocked it in my fight against one of Kugeki's men. I theorize that because I have Saiyan cells they must of mutated and merged with the other cells inside of me. I guess you could say that it is my version of a Super Saiyan or something. Maybe a Super Majin cause I can't transform into it unless I am in my true form." 21 answered.

"I see, well judging from our spar I can guess that you've haven't slacked off one bit." Kuzuku said. 21 smiled at her boyfriend and decided to ask a question that popped up during the fight.

"Now it's my turn to ask a question. What's with your Super Saiyan 3? I remember you telling me that you've mastered it but it had a limit to where you have to watch your power outage." 21 asked next.

"Oh, well recently I've figured out that because of I focused on how much power is used to maintain the form, it restricted me from using its full potential. I remembered something from Gohan back when we trained for the tournament. It had to do with my tail and that if I were to focus some of the outage to my tail, I figured that it helps regulate the energy of the Super Saiyan forms. Doing this allowed me to use Super Saiyan 3 as if it were just my normal Super Saiyan stage though it does take stamina to transform into it still." Kuzuku explained.

"So you finally have true mastery over the Saiyan transformations?" 21 smiled. Kuzuku nodded, confirming that her assumption was true. The two felt a familiar power approach them, causing them to turn towards it and wait for him to land. Once it came into view, Kuzuku could easily make out who it was before he landed in front of him.

"I thought I'd find you here, Kuzuku." Gohan said.

"Hi Gohan, it's been a while hasn't it. Do you need anything." Kuzuku greeted.

"It sure has and I actually do...well it's just a favor." Gohan chuckled nervously.

"What kind of favor?" Kuzuku blinked a few times.

"For starters, have you been watching the commercials lately?" Gohan asked.

"No, but why ask?" Kuzuku responded. Before Gohan could say anything, 21 remembered what he may be talking about.

"Do you mean that new movie that is coming out? Well besides the story of you fighting crime yesterday." 21 asked with glee in her voice.

"Yes, that exactly it!" Gohan replied with excitement that left his former student confused.

"A movie" Kuzuku muttered.

"Yes, its a superhero movie that is actually based off on both The Great Saiyaman and Saint. They call it Saiyaman vs Saint vs !" Gohan explained. Kuzuku felt a appreciated that his identity as the hero Saint is popular enough to make a movie out of it but he couldn't shake off the reason why he is being notified of this by Gohan.

"That's great Gohan! But what does your favor have to do with me. I mean if you want me to go see the movie with you then that's fine." Kuzuku said

"Yeah, now here the twist. invited Videl and I to head down to see the set on development yesterday and lets just say I got hired as a stunt man because I got a little too into the whole movie scene. Also...Videl and are forcing me into it." Gohan explained as Kuzuku listened intently.

"After that, the stunt man for the hero Saint sorta got into an accident and my big mouth slipped on mentioning someone better for the role and that someone was you. I'm sorry to ask you this but could you please take part in this movie with me." Gohan pleaded. Kuzuku didn't know what to say as he didn't really want to be some sort of movie star. But he didn't have a choice in the matter as 21 beat him to the punch.

"Of course he will do it Gohan!" 21 chirped.

"Really thank you so much! We got to head down to the studio right now for your evaluation!" Gohan said as he took to the air.

"21, why did you...?" Kuzuku asked curiously. I mean he was going to do it anyway but still, it was unlike 21 to suddenly speak for him.

"I haven't seen you play superhero in a long time. It'd be nice to see you in your suit again." 21 smiled. Kuzuku blushed and simply flew after Gohan with 21 following as well, deforming from her majin state and somehow reverted back to her white sweater she was wearing earlier.

 _ **At The Movie Studio**_

Videl was sitting, listening to the so-called world renowned actor, Barry Kahn flirt with her. It was a good thing Pan was there with her, otherwise she might be fine with assault after what she would of done to him. She heard sounds of footsteps, touching the ground and walking towards them. She smiled happily, getting up and running over to Gohan with Pan in her arms. Barry became stunned at what had just happened and turned around with anger plastered all over her face.

"Gohan-kun, I so glad your back!" Videl relieved, giving her husband a hug. Gohan laughed as Barry walked over to them with an annoyed expression.

"Did you bring the guy?" Barry muttered darkly. Gohan was oblivious to that but Kuzuku could easily tell that this guy was nothing but a egotistical bastard who has a superiority complex.

"Yes and he is right here. This is Kuzuku, the guy I was talking about." Gohan introduced. Barry gave him a trivial look and scanned his body up and down. Kuzuku caught notice of this and hid his tail quickly in his pants before he could see it. Barry raised an eyebrow but passed his action as nothing since he didn't caught glimpse of it yet. The movie star then took eye of 21 and walked over to her and grabbed her hand.

"Oh my, could you be the lovely 21 I've heard so much about? You've popped up in the news recently and I must say that you are gorgeous." Barry flirted. Kuzuku felt a vain beginning to pop at what he just saw. He was practically itching to grab him by the throat and slam him into the ground. 21 simply smiled and retracted her hand instantly, shocking the self center star.

"Sorry but I'm already taken." 21 said, clinging onto Kuzuku as she gave him a sly smile. Videl tried her best to hold in a snort as Gohan was still totally oblivious to what was going on, making you question if being dense as he was came from Goku. Kuzuku smirked smugly as Barry gritted his teeth in annoyance but cleared his throat like nothing happened.

"Alright Gohan, lets see if what you say is true by putting him through a test." Barry said.

"What kind of test?" Gohan asked.

"I've hired some big time martial artist that are world renowned to partake in a scene in the movie where a bunch of goons try to take down Saint. Lets see if he can do that." Barry said, knowing that he paid them to also not pull their punches hence why the stunt man for Saint got seriously injured.

"Oh that scene? Sure thing, are you up for it Kuzuku?" Gohan enthused. The Saiyan smirked slyly as he nodded in agreement. The five of them made there way to the stage where the director was and notified him that they found the guy Gohan was talking about. Kuzuku quickly changed into the suit that was made for the movie and felt almost rejuvenated being in it again.

 _"Man, it feels good to be back."_ Kuzuku thought. He made his way on stage as the martial artist dressed like thugs stepped on stage. Barry snickered quietly as he was unaware of what Kuzuku was capable of and watched intently.

"And Action!" The director shouted. One of the men ran at Kuzuku, hoping to catch him off guard from a punch in the back, but the Saiyan dressed hero sidestepped him easily and chopped him in the back of his neck. Kuzuku then showed a bit of his speed by swiftly knocking out two more thugs with a double elbow to the stomach, before jumping over a tackle that came from his blind spot. Kuzuku then blocked a kick from another guy and kicked him lightly in the stomach, sending him into the propped garbage dump before grabbing the guy that tried to tackle him and rammed him into the wall and said.

"Tell me, where did you get the information from." Kuzuku acted out darkly.

"Cut!" The director shouted with astonishment in his voice. Everyone of the works started to clap as he dropped the martial artist to the ground who had a frighten look on his face. Barry couldn't believe that someone was able to take down five black belts in the fifth degree with ease. Kuzuku walked off stage and took off his mask as he thought that was it.

"So, how'd I do?" Kuzuku asked, walking over to the director.

"How'd you do? You've met and went over my expectations! To think that both you and Gohan's talents went unnoticed until now! Here take this." The director amazed, handing the Saiyan the script book for his parts.

"I want you to learn all these parts by next week, I am counting on you!" The director demanded. Kuzuku's eyes dilated as he flip through the book.

 _"Why are there so many pages!"_ Kuzuku grimed. Gohan walked over and patted his shoulder for comfort, showing him a book with the same amount of thickness.

"Don't worry, we'll at least suffer together and besides its not nearly as bad as 's book." Gohan comforted. 21 and Videl looked at each as they watched their love ones mope and giggled at the cuteness that was being displayed before them.

 _ **After Quite Some Time Of More Acting**_

In the middle of the streets was a man who seemed to be bruised and dirty as he'd been wearing the same black tank-top and cargo pants for weeks. He took a last swig of his drink and threw it into the dark corners of the alley.

"Damn it! My life is going straight to hell!" Glade cursed, unknowing of a small alien-like parasite coming nearer.

"I blame that bastard Kuzuku for all of this! He's not only plunged my life into turmoil once but twice! I will never forgive him. I hate him to my very core!" Glade ranted. The parasite's eyes glowed red before it did what it does best. It had somehow split into two and let its double ganger to fly off somewhere else.

 _ **Back At The Studio**_

It was now sunset Kuzuku and 21 had dropped Videl with Pan at home, while Gohan was called over to chat with the pop idol Cocoa as she wanted to ask him a favor.

"So, umm what do you need Cocoa?" Gohan asked. Cocoa smiled at Gohan and inch closer and closer to him, causing the half-breed to become uncomfortable.

"Could you please help me go over my parts?" Cocoa pleaded, her smile never wavering.

"Wh-What? I dunno..." Gohan stuttered with unsureness in his voice.

"Please, it's a pivotal scene between Saiyaman and me. Its not like I can ask Barry to do it so it has to be you Gohan." Cocoa pleaded. Gohan nervously chuckled but eventually sighed.

"Fine...I'll do it." Gohan exhaled.

"Yay, thank you so much Gohan! Just wait here and let me get change." Cocoa happily giggled.

 _After Some Time Getting Ready_

Gohan was standing on top of the roof along with Cocoa who changed into brown pants and a beige vest as she wore a hat that had the letter A on it. The half-breed was confused as to why they were standing on top of a roof.

"Uh Cocoa, I thought we were heading to your place so we can rehearse? Why are we standing on top of the roof like this?" Gohan asked.

"That's right but I was thinking that you could just fly me back home, knowing that you are the Great Saiyaman and all." Cocoa smiled.

"What! Are you okay, I am well sure that I can't do that." Gohan stammered.

"Don't deny it Gohan, I overheard your conversation with Bulma and I must say that it was quite a shocker to find out that you are the real Saiyaman this whole time." Cocoa giggled.

"Listen Cocoa, I-" Gohan was about to plead for his life until he was cut off abruptly.

"Hey don't worry about it so much. Your secret is safe with me Gohan as long as you fly me around the city. It must be beautiful at night." Cocoa demanded. Gohan laughed nervously as he was yet again getting blackmailed to do something. He could swear that this was becoming a trend or something.

The two started flying just slowly above the city as it started to grow dark. Cocoa seemed to be having the time of her life as she awed at the marvelous sight of the city that shined bright under the moonlight. Gohan however, was daydreaming for a while until Cocoa was satisfied with the whole "tour of the city through the sky" ordeal until something caught his attention in the distance.

"Wow Gohan, the city is just pretty at night right?" Cocoa awed. She looked down at Gohan who seemed to be focused on something else and looked straight ahead to see what had his attention. What was in front of them was none other than a UFO that floated in the air as Jaco stood on top of it.

"Is that Jaco!?" Gohan questioned out loud.

"Great Saiyaman is it!? I don't know who you are under that helmet but I have no doubts in my mind that you are the host to Watagash!" Jaco said.

"Umm, Gohan do you know this guy?" Cocoa asked.

"Macrocosm Cannon Activate!" Jaco commanded. A giant cannon shot out of the UFO as it began to power up its attack. Gohan panicked as he knew what was about to happen and started to wave his arms around for Jaco to stop. But unfortunately, the galactic patrolman didn't notice.

"FIRE!" Jaco shouted as the cannon unleashed a large blast at the hero. Gohan nearly dodged the wave as it passed over the city and went out of orbit, exploding and creating a large shockwave that sent the half-breed crashing into the UFO.

"Rats I missed but I got you where I want you so say goodbye Watagash!" Jaco shouted

"Hold on Jaco its me! Gohan!" Gohan hastily took of his helmet.

"Oh...it's Goku's mediocre and dimwit looking son." Jaco insulted.

"Now that you put it that way." Cocoa muttered. Gohan felt a temper rising from him but he kept it down.

"So what are you doing flying around while wearing a lame costume." Jaco asked.

"Its not lame!" Gohan corrected.

"Actually, it's pretty lame..." Cocoa said. Before Gohan could say something, he sensed a power instantly appear in-between them. It was none other than Kuzuku who seemed to still be in his hero costume, probably to avoid witnesses.

"Gohan? What's going on here? And who's that guy?" Kuzuku asked. Gohan rubbed his head as he felt a headache coming. The four landed on the ground to have a little chat as to what was going on, with Kuzuku taking of his mask.

"Wait Kuzuku's Saint?" Cocoa awed causing the Saiyan to grimace. How did he not notice her there on Gohan's back was beyond him. While she was playing with her hair and looking into a mirror Kuzuku, Gohan, and Jaco squatted down onto the ground as the galactic patroller informed the Saiyans as to why he was here on Earth.

"A mind parasite?" Kuzuku said.

"Yes and they are harmless at first since they can't really pose much of a threat but this particular one is called Watagash. He latches onto those with evil hearts and amplifies there power exponentially. The darker the person's heart, the more power it makes them. Many planets have already fallen to his chaos and I manage to capture him but he escaped from his confinement somehow." Jaco explained.

"If that's the case then we should notify everyone and get them on board." Gohan suggested, getting up to go do exactly that.

"Wait!" Jaco grabbed the Saiyan back down into the huddle.

"We can't let anymore people know about this. This was supposed to be a top secret deluxe mission so letting people know about this I will be in trouble. I will help you out and keep this date between you and that girl a secret between the two of us okay?" Jaco explained.

"It's nothing like that at all!" Gohan exasperated. Kuzuku snorted at his former masters distraught and agreed on keeping his lips sealed as well. Kuzuku decided to head back home and go to sleep while he left Gohan to do his own thing.

Cocoa and Gohan made it inside of the hotel where they continued to rehearse lines for the majority of the night. Everything seemed to being going well but as for Cocoa, she remembered that Barry had wanted her to help him ruin Gohan's marriage through fraudery. But learning that Gohan was special in a way that she didn't think that she could ever match up against was also on her mind, only adding to her guilt that she was pretty much helping some jerk ruin someone who has a good life. Gohan took noticed of her unusual, glum face and stopped acting out his line.

"What's the matter Cocoa? Not feeling up to it? I guess rehearsing with an amateur like me sorta downs the mood huh. " Gohan asked.

"No that's not it! Gohan, you have talent...I am the one who is awful." Cocoa whispered as she walked towards the window and opened the shade. A faint shine of a camera man was standing on the roof that was few stories above the room.

"Don't say that, I am sure you have plenty of talent. I mean you are transitioning from pop-idol to serious comic book acting which is something that not many people can do." Gohan assured.

"And aren't you just doing the same but better? You, who claim to have little experience in the movie business had gotten a role on your first try. Not only that but you are a superhero and can shoot beams from your hands. How can I compare to that." Cocoa countered. Gohan softened up as he could see a tear trickle down her face.

"You know, I've only told Videl and Kuzuku this since most of my friends and family knew. Back when I was a kid, I've always been an innocent and book-worm. It wasn't until when I was forced to protect the Earth was when I had to learn to fight. Growing up in an environment where you are constantly fighting enemies that can destroy the planet with ease was rough as to say and throughout that time, I'd was probably the biggest coward there was..." Gohan admitted, causing Cocoa to face him with widened eyes.

"Heheheheh, shocking huh? Well after one fateful fight that had the planet at stake, I came to realization that I was just running away from it all. That I had to tackle my challenges head on without the slightest thought of giving up. Funny thing is I fallen off my path once but managed to get back up again. Even now I am struggling to be the perfect dad, husband and son but I still struggling to manage all three." Gohan laughed, referring to the time when he was nearly killed by Frieza. The half-breed extended his hand out and smiled.

"So let's keep doing our best and make this the best movie we can." Gohan smiled. Cocoa felt a blush on her cheek but smiled anyway.

"Alright then get your script and lets run those lines!" Cocoa gleed.

After hours upon hours of rehearse, Gohan decided it was about time to go home. Cocoa had asked Gohan to follow her onto the roof before he could leave, knowing that the camera man will most likely not be able to catch any shots from that angle. Dawn was showing itself as they both stood in silence.

"Uhh, so why did you take me to the roof?" Gohan asked. Cocoa didn't say a word and just kept smiling before she suddenly kissed Gohan right on the lips. Gohan was stunned at what was happening, unknowing of Barry taking photos from another rooftop. Gohan stumbled back as she retracted the kiss and went completely red before flying off.

"So the seemingly nerd boy is the Great Saiyaman all along. Just an added bonus if I must say so myself. And Cocoa, you've thought you could outwit the Great Barry Kahn, I will make sure you pay for that as well." Barry monologue.

 _ **After Several Minutes**_

Gohan made it back home as it was still dark out in the early morning. He opened the door to his large home that was still dark inside. Gohan navigated through the house and entered the living room, only to see that Videl was still awake and was reading a book.

"Oh you're back. I know shooting days could be brutal but I didn't know you were that dedicated." Videl noted.

"Well we had to rehearse for tomorrow so I was pretty kept all night." Gohan scratched his head.

"Seems fair but hey there is plenty of food left over from last night so help yourself. I know you must be starving." Videl said as suddenly there was a doorbell that ranged. Gohan wondered who it could be and went to open the door, only to reveal it was Barry smirking at him.

"Barry? What brings you here so early?" Gohan asked.

"Can we chat, I think we need to discuss some things." Barry smiled smugly. Gohan nodded, leading him to the living room as Videl was preparing the dinner from last night. She gave him a glare as she spotted the movie star staring at her and sat down beside Gohan on the couch.

"So what are you here for Barry?" Gohan asked again. Without a response, Barry laid out all the pictures he took of Cocoa kissing Gohan and him flying into the sky, making the half-breeds face pallid.

"How did you get those!" Gohan shouted.

"I have my ways." Barry simply answered walking beside Videl.

"It must be hard my dear and you must be heavily disappointed in him. I mean those who gain lots of money in the movie business get drunk on power and can't help themselves, especially when a hot girl throws there nice curves at them. They'd cheat the first glance they get." Barry smirked at his plan going the way he want it to.

"You're right, and you are the perfect example of that." Videl said, confusing Barry. She picked up all the photos and ripped them to shreds, as if they were nothing to her.

"Hey what are you-" Barry was about to say something until he was cut off.

" For you to be this famous movie star and be some insecure about someone coming out of the blue and having a little bit of shine is really pathetic. Not only that you are only doing this because I simply turned down a measly autograph? You're lucky you didn't try this on Kuzuku, otherwise he'd probably send you flying without a second thought." Videl scolded.

"Hold on, are you going to deny that your husband is a cheat!" Barry accused.

"I know Gohan longer than you've probably been in business Barry! Gohan is not a cheat and I am sure that there is a perfect explanation for this since he's always gotten into way worse trouble in the past." Videl countered. Gohan smiled at Videls faith in him and walked towards Barry.

"Barry, I think it's about time you leave before you wake up my daughter. She gets pretty cranky when she woken up forcefully and I don't want to deal with that." Gohan warned.

"You think you can order me around! I don't give a damn if you are some superhero, nobody crosses Barry Kahn an-" Barry couldn't finish his sentence as Gohan pushed him into the wall and held him there with his palm. He looked into the Saiyan's eyes that were filled with seriousness.

"Now, I am going to give you one last chance Barry. Leave or I make you leave." Gohan threatened. Barry quickly ran away as soon as Gohan loosened his grip. The movie star made his way outside of the house and to his car as his fear dialed down. He slammed his hand hard multiple times as he damned those who crossed his status.

"Damn those bastards! How dare they humiliate the Great Barry Kahn! I swear on all of my fame that I will make them pay! Gohan and then 21 and her boyfriend Kuzuku!" Barry cursed.

"How about I help you with that." Said a voice from behind a tree. Barry turned towards its owner's direction and saw Glade who seemed to have completely red glowing eyes shining with what seemed to be a fur-ball coming out of his head.

"And how can you help me?! You're nothing more than some street rat so don't make me lau-UGHH!" Barry felt a sharp pain all throughout his body as the second Watagash parasite entered his body. Glade smirked as Barry settled down and revealed the same eyes that he had.

 _ **Inside The House Of Gohan**_

"Thanks for believing in me Videl, now I have to tell you that the reason why there is a picture of Cocoa kissing me is beca-." Gohan didn't finish his initial sentence as he sense someone breaking through the wall. He was quick to block the punch from Barry but he was still sent fly far out the wall. Videl was quick to protect Pan as Barry flew out after him as the half-breed was sent right into the City.

Gohan stopped himself before touching the ground, creating a gust of wind. He was lucky people were distracted by the force of the air pressure because in that time span he manage to place his helmet on and take of into the air. But before he could meet Barry, someone else kicked him into the ground.

"Heheheheh...HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Barry shouted as he began to transform into a blue and hideous alien.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Glade roared as he did the same but this time into a green one. Gohan got up from the ground, ready to fend off against both of them. He noticed that Videl caught up and was standing on top of the movie station with Pan. The half-breed looked back at the two and glared at them under his mask.

"2 on 1 guys? You two must be desperate." Gohan said. In mere moments the two possessed humans dashed at Gohan with their enhanced speeds, causing Gohan to fight off strikes from all sides. Videl could only watch as she didn't want to abandon Gohan now. She was so intent on praying for Gohan's safety that she didn't notice that the camera crew and Cocoa made it to the roof. The pop-idol was already dressed for early morning shoots and took notice of Gohan's wife watching her husband fight. She walked beside her gingerly, hoping that she could apologize and tell her the truth. But before she could, she saw Gohan get punched hard across the face and sent flying into several buildings, cutting them down as if Gohan was a knife.

"Gohan!" Cocoa cried. Videl narrowed her eyes but didn't wavering in hope. The half-breed quickly leaped out of the debris and met the duo. His clothes were slightly dirty and his helmet was probably the toughest thing in the universe.

"These two are pretty tough when they fight together." Gohan muttered.

"Need any help Great Saiyaman!" Someone called. Gohan turned around to see who flew next to him. He smirked as it was Kuzuku who was in his Saint outfit.

"What took you so long to notice?" Gohan asked.

"Eh, let's just say that breakfast comes first." Kuzuku replied.

"So you got jokes huh?" Gohan teased. The two aliens seemed to be getting angry that they were being ignored right in front of them with the addition that the two superheroes weren't even taking this seriously enough for their liking. Barry and Glade powered up considerably, growing bigger and bigger before becoming larger than a building.

"You know, I can understand Barry having unrelenting hatred for you but why is the other one far stronger?" Kuzuku asked.

"I think I recognized his face before turning into that thing Kuzuku. If I weren't hallucinating, I think that's Glade." Gohan answered.

"Figures." Kuzuku commented. The two aliens disappeared from the Saiyans sights, displaying that they have tremendous speed despite their size. The two Saiyans decided to get serious and catch the punch from behind with ease, kicking them both in the stomach and sending them threw several buildings. Glade seemed to be getting angrier, showing even more power than before. So much that he actually pushed back Kuzuku from his energy alone. The Saiyan didn't have time to think as he was instantly punched right towards Videl and the others. Everyone on the rooftop moved out of the way before the Saiyan crashed right through it.

"Kuzuku you okay!" Gohan worried but was grabbed from behind. He really should stop letting his guard down since Barry lifted him into the sky after squeezing the life out of him. He then dropped the hero towards his face, firing a red energy beam along side with Glade who fired as well into the sky that sent Gohan hurling towards orbit. Cocoa felt tears in her eyes at what she'd had just witness and fell to her knees.

"Gohan...he's dead." Cocoa weeped.

"Gohan is not dead!" Videl corrected, gaining the attention of the pop-idol.

"How could you have any hope left after what you've seen those monster do! How can you still believe in him after what you just witness!" Cocoa argued.

"Because...Pan is watching. Gohan would never leave his family behind and he vowed to himself that'd he become stronger to protect us from any harm. If Gohan is still determined to remain strong then I have no choice to remain strong as well. Because to Pan, her dad is a hero. So lets cheer your father okay Pan?" Videl speeches, looking at her baby.

"GOHANNNNNNN!" Videl cheered.

"DADDY!" Pan did so as well, their voicing reaching out above the atmosphere. The caped hero was damaged but the cries of his family awoken him from his unconscious state. He clutched his fist as his mystic aura flared to life.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Gohan roared, creating a enormous eruption of energy. The clouds parted in a circle as the particles of his energy illuminated the city. He flew down to reveal that he was glowing in his glorious descent.

"Guys, what do we call him? He's...glowing?" A worker asked as he was astonished from what he was seeing.

"We could call him in the final production of this movie. Ultimate Great Saiyaman" the director enthused. Kuzuku flew out of the hole and in front of the two girls awing at Gohan's form.

"Seems Gohan has unlocked even more of his potential. Well, I am in this movie to so I can't let you outdo me but man that punch hurt. Guess I should stop holding back as well...oh well, HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kuzuku roared, turning into a Super Saiyan. He flew next to Gohan as they both watched the human turned monster power up together, preparing there eye beams again. Gohan and Kuzuku looked at each other and nodded before preparing their Kamehameha's"

"Super Saviors Beam!" The Saiyans said in union, firing their combined Blast at Barry and Glade who fired there eye beams that were instantly overpowered. The blast consumed both Barry and Glade completely and extracted the two parasites from their body, extending itself out of orbit.

The crowd cheered as the two heroes stood side by side, capes flowing as the light shined upon them. After a while, Gohan flew down to Videl and Pan, taking off his helmet and giving them a hug.

"Are you guys alright?" Gohan asked.

"Are we alright? I mean look at you. You should be asking yourself that but I knew you'd win. Plus you could of fought better if you simply didn't hold anything back you know." Videl replied. Everyone laughed together as Jaco held two human bodies on his UFO with a container of both Watagash's.

"Man how twisted this ending is. Holding naked humans while they get all the glory but hey I can't complain." Jaco said.

 _ **A/N: Do you hear that sound? I think it's the sound of a wild, evil Goku coming soon ;). Also if you're wondering how tf Gohan was getting spank, just note that he should never be like his father and always keep his guard up unless stuff like that happens to you.**_


	66. A New Enemy Of The Future?

_**Chapter Notes:F-Trunks For This Chapter stands for Future Trunks.**_

 _ **Two Months Later**_

It was a bright sunny day at the Capsule Corporation's household. Outside, was none other than the two brightest scientists in the world, working on yet another invention inside the Brief family lab.

"21, is the stabilizer all ready and set yet?" Bulma asked. 21 looked up and wiped off a bit of sweat off her forehead.

"Yes, it's ready to go when you are," 21 answered. Bulma nodded and activated the machine, causing it to instantly glow as the gears went to work. In mere seconds, drops of blue liquid filled the container. Bulma clapped her hands together, happy that her invention worked.

"Great! Thanks for the help 21, it was much appreciated. Now I can produce some of this fuel for Jaco's ship in a day thanks to you," Bulma thanked.

"No problem Bulma, it's always a pleasure to work with another scientist," 21 giggled. The two had grown to be close friend due to their love of science, so far as the media seemed to call them sisters of some sort. Going on outside however, was a lavender haired boy training in the garden with the person that he looks up to like a brother. The two trained while the Pilaf-Gang hanged around to while eating lunch as they watched to two spar.

"Come on Trunks, you've got to try harder than that if you want to land a punch against me," Kuzuku teased, blocking another kick aimed at his face. Trunks landed back on his feet and was gasping for air.

"Man, can I just turn Super Saiyan at least? It'd be easier if I were to fight you in that state," Trunks complained.

"Sorry, no can do Trunks. It'd defeat the purpose if training is taken an easier route," Kuzuku chuckled. Trunks pouted before going right back at Kuzuku, throwing punches and kicks at every angle he could think of. Mai took a sip of her drink as she watched them go at it again.

"Those two sure have a lot of energy today," Mai noted.

Trunks had grown a little since their last encounter, standing at the age of ten. He's become more insistent on being strong like his father but since he was currently away with Whis again, Kuzuku steps in to fill his shoes each time 21 is asked to help out with Bulma. Kuzuku noticed that something was starting to become...off. He didn't know what but he felt a distortion in the air as he wasn't the only one. The two looked into the sky where they sensed the distortion coming, confusing their observers as to why they stopped training. Then on cue, a series of particles filled the spot before a machine appeared in the sky startling everyone. It descended to the ground, powering down as it accomplish its task. The two Saiyans flew to the glass that seemed to be covered in ashes.

"Who do you think it may be Kuzuku?" Trunks asked.

"I don't know, but considering the ash on this container, he must of went through something pretty drastic," Kuzuku muttered, wiping some of it off the get a better look. It was a man who wore a blue vest and red scarf, holding a sword on his back with blue hair similar to Bulma. Kuzuku started to examine to contraption and saw that it was a Capsule Corp model.

"Capsule Corporation?" Kuzuku muttered. He then heard footsteps fast approach them. It was Bulma and 21 who came to see what was going on as 21 sense the distortion as well. Bulma caught a glance of what the machine looked like and instantly started to worry, running faster than she thought was possible for herself to do.

"Kuzuku! Is there a boy with Blue hair in there?!" Bulma asked.

"Yeah what of it?" Kuzuku blinked twice.

"Quick! Get him out of there and bring him under the gazebo so he can rest!" Bulma commanded. Kuzuku brought the young man as well as a large book field with sticky notes that were on the floor out of the machine and laid him onto the lounge chair with a blanket covering him under the gazebo. He seemed badly injured and was breathing in and out heavily. But what was most intriguing was the fact that he looked like Trunks but older. Bulma quickly called Whis as every stood there in ignorance.

"Hello Bulma, how may I accommodate you today?" Whis greeted.

"No time, I need Vegeta and Goku back here pronto!" Bulma spoke with haste. The two Saiyans mentioned stepped forward on the staff.

"Guys, we need you to see this, look! Trunks is back and he seems pretty battle damage!" Bulma panicked.

"He's back, no way!" Goku and Vegeta said.

"Yeah so now hurry on back because we don't know what happened to him," Bulma demanded. Goku and Vegeta nodded before nudging Whis and Beerus to grabbed on. They could sense Kuzuku's energy and teleported to it with ease. It was a good thing the hero of Earth had a senzu bean, saving a trip to Korin is always a good thing. Goku ran over and gave Bulma the senzu bean for Trunks to swallow. Once he did, everyone waited for him to regain consciousness. After some time, he began to open his eyes slowly. Trunks later began to look around, wondering if he made to the past as he intended but the first sight he saw was none other than Goku who stared at him cluelessly. His face morphed into anger as he pushed the covers off quickly and charged at him, throwing a punch in hopes to get the first shot but Goku caught his arm with a perplexed expression.

"You bastard!" F-Trunks spat, leaving everyone confused. Bulma walked up to him and smacked her future son in the back of his head.

"Get a hold of yourself Trunks! You're safe so no need to fight!" Bulma scolded. Trunks blinked a few times, taking a glance at her mother with sorrowful eyes of regret. He came to a quick realization and took a look at Goku from up and down.

"Goku? I thought you were dead after the fight against Cell? Plus, I'm sorry for attacking you out of the blue like that," F-Trunks said.

"Well a lot has happened but all I can tell you is that I am one hundred percent living!" Goku chuckled with his typical goofy smile. Trunks smirked at his successful travel to the past and turned to face his father Vegeta.

"Dad...," F-Trunks whispered. While the reunion was happening, those who were unaware of what was going on were trying to dissect the situation into a more comprehensible form. Kuzuku eventually had enough and decided to ask Bulma directly rather than trying to make assumptions.

"Bulma, mine telling me exactly what's going? You call that man over there Trunks, why is that?" Kuzuku questioned.

"Oh well that's a simple question to answer. The Trunks you see now is the one from the Future. He came back to the past using a Time Machine that I've invented in the Future," Bulma answered. Everyone went into a complete dumbfound state, well everyone except 21 who was fascinated and Beerus who was a but annoyed. F-Trunks noticed Kuzuku and examined his tail freely out, taking note that he was someone unfamiliar to him.

"I'm sorry, I've never met you before so may I ask who are you?" F-Trunks said, walking up to the Saiyan.

"The names Kuzuku Ayoma, a Saiyan that landed here of Earth way back after Goku defeated Buu. I don't remember exactly what happened since I only heard stories," Kuzuku greeted.

"Well tits nice to meet you and I also couldn't help but take notice an extra unfamiliar faces as well. It's great to see that the past is looking great as ever," Trunks smiled. 21 walked up to Kuzuku giving him a unexpected hug from behind.

"Oh and this is my girlfriend, 21," Kuzuku smiled.

"21 huh, well nice to meet you," F-Trunks nodded. Vegeta had enough of the chit chat and decided to cut right into the case.

"Trunks I don't think you've come here simply for some little reunion. Tell us, why did you travel back in time again?" Vegeta scuffed. Trunks looked at him for a moment as he recalled why he was hear and grew serious. He looked down towards the ground and thought hard, recalling the memories of what had just happened.

"All I can say is that the Future is in trouble again and things have completely gone downhill," F-Trunks started.

"Is it Majin Buu?" Goku asked in which Trunks shook his head no.

"No, I've already taken care of Babidi and Dabura before they could revive him with the help of the Supreme Kai. But this threat is far worse than Buu could ever be. He arrived on Earth one day with the exact same body and face of you Goku," F-Trunks revealed.

"What!" Goku exasperated in shock.

"On that fateful day, he told this to the rebuilding population of Earth 'And now, I will annihilate the Earthlings of this planet for the sake of justice'. I went to confront him one on one in an attempt to prevent anymore deaths but he was too powerful for me to defeat on my own the first time. From then on, we were lock in constant back and forth battles for a whole year until...," F-Trunks paused and looked up with eyes that were fill with sorrowful anger.

"He managed to find our lab before we escape to even get close to the time machine, he killed mom! But before she died she sacrificed herself for me to escape by pushing me through the doors before the lab exploded! All just for me to head back to the past and come back with reinforcements!" F-Trunks yelled in frustration. Bulma walked over to her future son and patted his shoulder.

"There is no need to frustrate yourself over things. We'll head back to the past and beat that...uh what's his name?" Bulma comforted. F-Trunks stopped shivering and calmed down before going back to his serious expression. He wasn't going to lie but it felt good to let out all of that pent up emotion.

"We called him Black. But I don't think we'd be able to travel back to the past since we are out of fuel," Trunks said. Everyone was in deep thought for a moment as that was going to be a dilemma as no one knew what fuel the time machine runs on until Kuzuku remembered what he picked up, taking it out and holding it up in the air.

"I think I've found the solution to that problem. I've have time to look through this book that I found in the time machine and apparently it looks like Bulma's notes or well Future Bulma's notes. I could tell since they are mostly chicken-scratches to me," Kuzuku chuckled handing the book to Bulma before getting a glare for the comment. The Brief scientist skimmed through the book and found out that Kuzuku was indeed correct and what was even better was that these were all the plans and notes specifically for the time machine.

"What a great find Kuzuku! With this, we'll be able to go back into the past and avenge Future me!" Bulma cheered.

"Looks like I get to defeat a future evil version of Kakarrot," Vegeta smirked.

"Oh come on Vegeta you know that's not really me, just a guy that looks like me," Goku corrected.

"Hey, who said you can get a crack at him first Vegeta, what if I want a shot at him?" Kuzuku complained. The mood seemed lightened up by the Saiyan trio's competitive spirit. Kuzuku then had a thought come to mind and turned towards the F-Trunks.

"Hey Trunks, do you mind sparing one on one with me for a bit? You say that you were able to fight off this Black guy for a year so if I were to fight against you, maybe I can gauge his power," Kuzuku asked.

"Uh, sure thing," F-Trunks replied. The two walked out into the garden and stood face to face before flying high into the air. Whis and Beerus sat in lounge chair as they ate fruit to watch the fight commence. The angle lifted his staff into the air and generated a force field around the Saiyans.

"This way, the two can fight all out without holding back," Whis notified. Kuzuku nodded and waited for him to make the first move. F-Trunks didn't waste any time and charged right at Kuzuku who smirked at him. Almost instantly, the Saiyan rammed his knee into the future warrior, stopping his charge dead in his tracks before punching him hard across the face. F-Trunks stopped himself from crashing into the barrier walls and rubbed his chin.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" F-Trunks roared, turning into a Super Saiyan 2. Kuzuku was impress at how strong he was as he charged at him once more. Kuzuku crossed his arms, blocking the barrage of punches that were coming at him, slowing backing away to regain some ground in the fight.

"Trunks sure have come a long way huh. Even Kuzuku's getting pushed back." Goku smiled as usual. Kuzuku saw a gap through his barrage and caught both of his fist and kicked him away, causing him to clutch his stomach.

"Not bad Trunks. You sure are powerful in just Super Saiyan 2," Kuzuku praised.

"Thank you but this power was nothing compared to Black. Each time I face him, he'd seem to get even more power than he was before, it was as if his strength was growing so much that he dwarfs his previous self!" F-Trunks said.

"Well if that's the case then how about I crank up the heat!" Kuzuku smirked, powering up even more until he seemingly pushed F-Trunks away with his force alone. Without even seeing him move, F-Trunks watched as he already transformed into a Super Saiyan and was above him with his fist ready. The future warrior didn't have time to block as he was punched hard in his stomach, sending him rocketing towards the ground like a cannon. Kuzuku deformed and flew down to help him up.

"Nice spar Trunks, I am impress on how strong you are," Kuzuku complemented, giving him a hand.

"Yes but...," F-Trunks mumbled as he was hoisted off the ground and onto his feet.

"Black is a whole lot more powerful than what I displayed right?" Kuzuku finished his sentence.

"Precisely and the funny thing is that he didn't even go Super Saiyan once," F-Trunks affirmed.

"Wow, then this guy is definitely no joke huh? I don't know why but I can't shake off this feeling of excitement for some reason," Kuzuku chuckled. Trunks blinked a few times and smiled at his enthusiasm

 _ **Meanwhile In The Future**_

The scenery was completely filled with darkness as destroyed building of once a luxurious and peaceful society years ago filled the land. People were yet to be seen as they were hiding out underground while the being known as Black ran a muck across the globe. The being was floating in the sky after the apocalyptic fire that was summoned by him dialed down. He floated there in deep thought as he recalled seeing F-Trunks in some sort of machine disappear right before his eyes and evading his Black Kamehameha. Not only just that but his Ki as well.

"Trunks where could you have possibly gone!?" Black muttered firing various Ki blasts around the debris to hopefully snuff him out of hiding. That was when he remembered that he disappeared completely from that specific spot. Black flew over to where he left and noticed that his ring was reacting to it. He motioned it forward as it let out a beam of light that began to open a rift with in the sky.

"Heheheheheh...HAHAHAHAHAHA! Trunks, you may of thought you could escape my justice through exploiting some hidden escape route but know that no matter where you hide, I will still pursue you to the end of the Earth," Black laughed, flying into the void created. As he was gone a lone figure in a blue overcoat seemed to be limping away, trying her best to make it back to her fellow comrades in one piece. She was pretty much clinging on to her strength and her hopes for F-Trunks to return back to the future with some help

 _ **Back In The Past**_

Kuzuku and Trunks had a little small talk before getting ready to walk back to the other until they stopped completely when they noticed something off. They weren't the only ones that caught whim of the ominous feeling and turned back towards the sky. Everything grew cloudy as a purple rift opened with raging energy all around it. The flashes of light dialed down to reveal the villain in all of his glory. His black and dark gray Gi and his appearance were indisputable.

"What is this place that Trunks escaped to?" Goku Black muttered to himself, catching a glance of his original standing by, watching him intently with a serious stare. He smirk smugly and let out a amused sound from catching on to what had happened.

"So you're Son Goku. Let me introduce myself as Goku Black, the one who will bring justice to the universe," Black claimed as the two stared off to each other.


	67. Goku Vs Black! A Villain Of Mystery!

The clouds seemed to have parted from its glooming appearance earlier, bringing back the sunny day that was previously there. The observers with in the garden seemed to be staring at the figure known as Black for quite some time, analyzing what was going on and trying to digest the situation. Black merely smiled that he had the opportunity to finish off the mortal known as Trunks again but he was also happy for another reason.

"To think that I still would find you here of all places Trunks. Its like fate wants me to put an end to your pitiful existence or maybe your soul is calling me to reap you from this world," Black mused.

"Oh yeah, well how about you try me!" F-Trunks spat but was held back by Vegeta before he could do anything.

"Don't Trunks, you're not strong enough yet," Vegeta suggested. Before anyone could even react, Goku flew into the air with an excited glee.

"Sorry guys but first comes, first serves is my motto of the day," Goku chuckled as he met face to face with Black. The two stared at each other like they were some long lost twins or something. Kuzuku walked beside 21 and the other, ready to protect them at any moment. He couldn't shake off the feeling that this Black guy was going to be nothing but danger. His eyes seemed so, devoid of life and was filled with a abyssal darkness that was beyond comprehension, totally contrasting to the Goku everyone came to love.

"Wow, you really do look exactly like me," Goku awed. Black let out a small laugh that was nothing but pure amusement.

"Yes, I do indeed and I've always wanted to square off against you in this body, Son Goku. It's almost too good to be true," Black laughed.

"Huh, what do you mean by that?" Goku asked.

"You don't need to worry about that. For now, let's just do things that we do best...," Black smirked evilly. From the palm of his hand, he fired a powerful Ki blast at Goku that came at him almost too fast. Goku smirked and kicked it into the air, impressing the doppelganger. Goku looked at him, still holding his expression strong and unwavering.

"Sorry Black, but you're going to have to try harder than that," Goku said, flaring his energy. He charged at Black with immense speeds and started to attack him with a barrage of punches. The villain had no choice but try to defend against the punches that were pretty much endless, so much so that his body was beginning to take damage in which that was what he wanted. Eventually Black ducked under a right hook and kicked Goku hard in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Black leered as he was ready to throw another punch at Goku's face but before he could, Goku had already vanished behind him with a elbow aimed downwards. Black noticed this and quickly blocked the blow, but he was still sent flying into the ground like a cannon, leaving the hero of Earth to float above and wait with anticipation.

"Whoa, I can't believe how much I've slacked off. If I had to guess it, Goku is as strong as my base form now. I should really hit up those training sessions with Whis sometime," Kuzuku awed. As soon Kuzuku said that, Black flared his dark Ki, alarming those who his substantial power increase. He looked down at his hands and started to laugh with excitement of his new power coming to life.

"Magnificent, I can't believe all this power that I've obtain in a mere couple of exchanges. Its exhilarating!" Black enthused, powering up even further. He dashed behind Goku with an overhead kick ready, catching the Saiyan by surprise and kick him hard across the face. Goku rocketed towards the ground and crashed with enough force to create a large gust of debris and wind, shaking the area upon impact. Black snickered evilly as the rift seemed to get wilder for some reason. Before Black knew it, Goku had turned Super Saiyan and kneed him hard in his stomach, having him practically gasping for air. Goku retracted his knee and unleashed a barrage of punches, pummeling his look-alike all over his body before roundhouse kicking him a great distance.

"Had enough yet? Come on and unleash all of your power," Goku said.

"Heheheheheh...graghh! Don't worry Goku, in do time you will feel my wrath soon enough. You just have to keep coming at me like that and hurt me even more because this pain only makes me stronger!" Black laughed.

"Ummm...okay, but just to let you know that I am totally not into those sort of things," Goku said dumbfounded by his statement. Black smirked and powered up even more, unleashing a blinding light that all too familiar. When it dialed down, it revealed he was something that was all too noticeable. His hair and eyes were undeniably a Super Saiyan. Kuzuku's sinking feeling seemed to be becoming a reality right before his eyes.

"This is bad, I don't know what he's doing but this guy Black is growing almost too fast. To learn Super Saiyan just like that is simply incredible," Kuzuku noted and wasn't alone since Vegeta was started to get annoyed by Black's absurd growth. The two charged at each other, exchanging blows one by one until Black landed a powerful elbow in Goku's stomach.

"Gaghhh!" Goku gasped before getting sledgehammered towards the ground. Black quickly generated a yellow and black Ki ball and fired it at the descending Goku. On contact, the blast exploded, rupturing the residence area and shaking the ground below as Black merely watched the light show. When the dust clear, Goku was revealed to be slightly damaged and staring up at him with electricity flowing around him and slightly straightened up hair.

"Alright then, how about Super Saiyan 2...," Goku muttered. The hero of Earth charged in and punched Black across the face, sending him several flips away in the air before he was gone again. In mere seconds, the villain felt a sharp pain in his ribs as Goku had already kicked him in his side. Black coughed out blood before being high kicked in the chin, stunned him long enough for another one to the gut. Goku finished off his assault with a punch to the face so hard that he nearly went right back into the portal but stopped himself.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrr...heheheheheh!" Black growled in pain before charging up even more of his Ki.

"No way...," Goku whispered as he watched his look-alike turn into a Super Saiyan 2 as well. In almost a mere instant, Black had delivered yet another powerful overhead kick that broke right through his guard and sent him flying enough to leave Goku wide open for a punch from above. Goku gasped for air as Black's fist rammed right into his stomach, sending him rocketing into the ground. The villain smirked evilly at his outstanding growth.

"I can't believe that even Goku is getting overmatched by him! He was strong in just base but now as a Super Saiyan, he's becoming unstoppable!" F-Trunks worried.

"No, it's not just that," Kuzuku muttered, catching the attention of everyone but Whis and Beerus since they noticed it to.

"Yes, Kuzuku is on to something and I think he and I are thinking the same thing. This Black character seems to be adapting as he transformed into a Super Saiyan but yet also getting even more powerful in the process. Remember, our Super Saiyan forms are mere multipliers to our power but Black isn't just doing that but also seems to be getting exponentially stronger as he fights. I don't know what exactly he is doing but if this continues, he could be proven to be dangerous," Vegeta explained. Kuzuku nodded as that was what he was exactly thinking until Black came to overhear their conversation from above.

"It doesn't matter how much you think, I will only continue to get stronger until I've achieve enough power that satisfies me! Now come Son Goku! Fight me more so I can further evolve my evolution, so that I can reach that godl-Graghhhhh!" Black was cut off when he felt a force, pulling on him. A gust of wind came from nowhere, alarming everyone that something unexpected had happen. The rift was seemingly the cause of this and was trying to pull Black back into it. While Black was distracted, Goku had already turned Blue and charged at Black before he could realize he was punched hard in his stomach, sending him flying further towards the rift. Goku quickly deformed and stared at the look alike, silently cursing that he didn't finished him with that punch.

"What's going on?" Bulma wondered. As she said that, the powerful gales that were running wilder, knocking over the time machine and hopefully not causing any major damage yet. F-Trunks looked over with worry that something might have gotten damaged.

"Crap, someone turn the time machine into a Capsule before he notices," F-Trunks commanded but it was too late. Black smirked sinisterly and let out a stray Ki blast to destroy the machine, setting it ablaze. Trunks gritted his teeth in rage at what the Goku copy had done while Black smirked before getting pulled back into the rift. The rift then closed for good and the highly pressured winds subsided quickly as the ordeal was settled with no conclusion. Trunks walked over to the fire that engulfed the time machine created by his late mother.

"Damn it! I made it back to the past and everything was going so well! Now it's all up in flames!" F-Trunks damned as everyone stood silent. That was when Bulma remembered something that she had forgotten about a long time ago.

"Wait hold on, I think I have a solution for this!" Bulma claimed as she scavenged through her pocket and pulled out her case of many capsules. She looked through each one as all eyes were on her. The Brief scientist's face glowed as she finally found what she was looking for and through the capsule onto the ground, exploding and materializing a something all too familiar. A similar time machine too the one that had just been destroyed but with a large hole in it and seemed to have collected some moss.

"Mom, you kept the time machine Cell used?!" F-Trunks astonished as Bulma giggled.

"Of course I did Trunks, did you think that I would let someone this ground breaking slip out of my fingers? The best thing is, with the notes that my past self made, I can definitely make repairs in no time," Bulma smiled.

"Good then until you're finish, I will be off training and no one shall get in my way!" Vegeta said, storming off towards the gravity room.

"Vegeta never changes huh? Well then since everything is settled, how about we all train together. It's been awhile since someone threatening came along and to think that it's someone with my face makes things more exciting!" Goku enthused. Kuzuku nodded in agreement at the suggestion and took the opportunity at hand.

"Alright, I'm down. Its been a while since both you and I sparred Goku .21 had already left with Bulma to work on the time machine. She seemed a little too happy," Kuzuku chuckled seeing that Bulma was walking away with her notes and 21 was following but only beaming at the notes held in the scientist's hands. With that, everyone decided to go off and train like no tomorrow but Trunks couldn't help but take a glance at Mai who ran pass him with her gang, to put out the fire. He decided to not say a word and followed Kuzuku and Goku anyways, leaving the god of destruction and his angle to themselves.

"Whis, you sensed that interesting fellow known as Black right? His Ki seemed to be Goku but yet not Goku, how strange," Beerus said, sipping his juice.

"Yes, strange indeed though we should warn them about the fact that messing or traveling through time is illegal," Whis replied.

"Yes, these mortals are too ignorant of the consequences it may have for their future or even the universe," Beerus scorned

"Hmm no, not exactly that Lord Beerus, its actually for another reason. Have you forgotten about her?" Whis said.

"Oh don't remind me, I don't want to ever think about that time ever again!" Beerus disgusted from a terrible memory that he had experienced in the past.

 _ **Back In The Future**_

Goku Black reemerged into the Future world as his time was up. He looked around to confirm that he had indeed returned back to the timeline he was previously in.

"It seems I do indeed have a limit but I at least absorbed some of Son Goku's being into me, making me even more powerful than befo-Graghhhh!" Black grunted in pain as the last blow Goku landed on him was more damaging than he'd thought. He couldn't keep control of his Ki for long and crashed towards the ground as he lost altitude. As he laid flat in the ground, he started to laugh.

"To think that the great Son Goku would be so hasty to unleash his godly power. Yes I can feel it slowly engrave itself into me," Black said as he was getting up. He punched the air, creating a gust of wind that destroyed several buildings. The villain looked at his hand for a moment a chuckled.

"This movement...it suits this body well," Black muttered, flying into the sky as he generated a energy ball in his hand. To test his new found strength, Black threw the ball at the ground, creating a large wild fire that engulfed the deserted buildings.

"Now that Trunks is gone, I can finally go forward with my plan without any interruptions! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Black laughed. But Black wasn't satisfied with this and decided another idea that would only further his evolution.

 _ **Back To The Present/Past**_

 ***CRASH!***

Kuzuku, had landed a firm and powerful kick in F-Trunks stomach, sending the future warrior into the side of a wall. Goku had already left since he was asked to go with Whis and Beerus to investigate, leaving the two of them to train. Straying away from that thought, F-Trunks had gotten up from the ground quickly, gasping for air but was ready for more. The two had been training for what seems to be hours on end, both in their Super Saiyan 2 states which actually astounds Kuzuku that F-Trunks had gotten that much stronger in such a rate. He couldn't tell what was more frightening, Goku Black or Trunks until he realized something completely out of the blue.

"Wait, I think I've got him figured out!" Kuzuku suddenly shouted. F-Trunks lowered his guard and walked closer to see what Kuzuku was talking about.

"What did you figure out?" F-Trunks asked.

"The secret to Black's power and why he seems to grow so much stronger in such a short amount of time," Kuzuku said

"Really?! Come on spill the beans!" F-Trunks enthused.

"Well, think about how we trained so far. How did you do at the start of training?" Kuzuku asked.

"Well both you and Goku were pretty much destroying me each time we were to spar. But what does that have to do with anything?" F-Trunk blinked with confusion.

"I remember one thing that Vegeta and Elder Kai told me. One way us Saiyans get stronger is the fact that when we recover from a near death experience or overcome a great struggle in battle. We call those power ups Zenkais. It's why our race is so feared and powerful since any injury given to us in battle will only make us stronger. What Black is doing is exploiting the Zenkais to further his strength. It's also the reason why you've pretty much already adapted so much that you are able to fight me in Super Saiyan 2," Kuzuku explained.

"Wait, if that's the case then why don't we just do the same?" F-Trunks asked

"Probably because its not that simple. As we know, we can't power-up through self-inflicted injuries and there is a consistency problem with this trait as to how potent a power-up may be or when it occurs. Plus its not like we have unlimited senzu beans stored up so nearly killing each other is not the way to go. Another thing is that we can't forcefully know when our bodies would have a breaking point and the fact that there is a possible limit to our powers as a Saiyan through Zenkais. This limit could only be broken through sheer training, thus making Zenkai unreliable up to that point. A Zenkai that shatters our limits are rare in some cases," Kuzuku said.

"But there is another way for him to probably exploit the Zenkais," Kuzuku added, catching F-Trunks attention.

"When God-Ki is incorporated into the mix, a Saiyan's ability seemingly become nearly endless in power. I am sure both Vegeta and Goku felt it to as well as I. When our bodies receive damage, we can always feel strength come back as we fight and our wounds seem to recover faster than normal. I theorize that this is what Black is doing but to a much further extreme. He not only abuses the Zenkai to a degree that I don't quite understand but one thing is for sure. If his growth was that rapid, then he must have God Ki, otherwise he wouldn't have recovered so fast," Kuzuku hypothesized

"I see, so there is no way to take away that insane boost from Black?" Trunks noted. Kuzuku shook his head to answer his question. Trunks smiled and jump back to power up even more.

"Then we just have to get stronger and surpass Black with everything we got! So come at me!" Trunks claimed. Kuzuku smiled and charged right back at Trunks, training him so he could fight the menace that dares to threaten his future.

 _ **Dinner Time**_

Everyone sat at tables on the balcony as they ate a large feast that was made by Bulma. The food was absolutely delicious and the desert was obviously good since 21 was eating them all. The sound of the door opening however caused those on the balcony to stare at the return of the two Saiyans that were training out somewhere. For some reason the younger Mai dropped her giant piece of food and blushed slightly, confusing the younger version of Trunks. Speaking of Trunks, the future one had changed his clothes to a more suitable stature such as a green sweater and new pants to match. The two sat down with everyone and began to eat. F-Trunks had begun to think that this was indeed the first time he'd genuinely sat down in peace without being on his toes at all times.

"So, how did training go? I can tell you two didn't go easy on each other since Kuzuku is all dirtied," 21 asked with a hint of care.

"It went well, right Trunks? I can't believe that you've gotten this strong already, you might be able to take on 21 or at least my sister," Kuzuku complimented.

"Well, it's all thanks to you Kuzuku and I don't think I would of gotten this strong by myself," Trunks smiled. There conversation was interrupted with the crash landing of none other than Whis and the two battle lovers. Everyone sighed as Bulma decided to walk towards the ledge of the Balcony.

"Did you guys find out who it was or was it just a dead end?" Bulma asked.

"No, I'm afraid not. Apparently it wasn't the apprentice Kaioshin from universe 10 after all. His Ki seemed similar but it definitely wasn't Black's Ki," Whis answered as he flew up with the other two following. Every went back to eating as they prepared for the next day.

 _ **A/N: Now you may be wondering about the Grand SSJ4 transformation and why couldn't Kuzuku just Zenkai boost himself into the form. The reason for this was because it was a Saiyan's limitation but a transformation limitation. In this chapter I mainly want to explain how Zenkai's work in this story since Zenkai's are inconsistently thrown around throughout the original dragon ball anime. For instance there are certain moment in the show that Saiyans don't gain a boost after recovering and moments when characters like Black get a Zenkai every single second. In a sense, I wanted to note that the best way for a Saiyan to get stronger, with or without god-ki , is through training rather than abusing physiology, as shown when Vegeta bodied Goku Black at one point, after he got out of the time chamber. Another note for this is because Black is a natural at God-Ki so his Zenkais are far more potent compared to any other Saiyan, hence why he is going to be formidable in this arc.**_


	68. Black's Transformation Of Despair!

_**The Next Day**_

Kuzuku and 21 woke up around the same time in the morning with little of what they remembered about last night. After some time observing, they recalled that they decided to sleep over Bulma's since 21 wanted to work overnight and Kuzuku was there to help with the coding and programming a bit. As Kuzuku got out the shower, 21 was already dressed in her lab coat and in her majin form. She let out what seemed to be the cutest yawn, startling the Saiyan a bit but smiles anyways. The two walked out of their guest room together and made their way down the halls for breakfast.

"21, how long do you think it would take for you guys to finish the repairs on the machine?" Kuzuku asked.

"Hmm, I think tonight if we are lucky. If not, it should be done by tomorrow," 21 answered.

"Oh alright then, but please don't pull a all nighter again. Like this time, you slept so hard the I think your tail slapped me hard across the face about ten times in a row," Kuzuku said.

"Hey, its kinda pay back since your tail can't seem to stop tickling me when I sleep," 21 countered.

"Eh, I don't have control over it," Kuzuku chuckled.

"Well neither do I," 21 pouted cutely. The two finally finished their conversation as they walked out onto the balcony where everyone had already started eating. Bulma couldn't help but stare at the couple with amused face.

"Aw, they truly are a couple. Arguing is always a good sign," Bulma cooed in her mind. The two sat down next to where F-Trunks was eating, earning a stare from him. As they ate, Kuzuku couldn't exactly shake it off and decided to aid to his curiosity.

"Alright what's up? You've been staring at 21 and I for quite a long time," Kuzuku gave in.

"Well, I didn't expect for your girlfriend to be...pink," F-Trunks muttered.

"Is that it? Well she was actually modified to be that way since majin cells and various others were implanted into her. To be frank with you this is her true form," Kuzuku briefed.

"Oh, that explains it," F-Trunks awed. 21 simply giggled at Kuzuku's cute approach to defending her from stares. As they continued to eat, F-Trunks had a thought that came to mind as he remembered that he was now in the past.

"Mom, do you think I can bring Gohan with me into the future?" F-Trunks said while chewing on a pancake.

"I don't think he can come this time Trunks. As of lately, he's been piled up with work so he hadn't even had anytime to really do anything else but train for a while and eat dinner with his family," Bulma informed. F-Trunks looked down in thought until Kuzuku decided to ask a uncomfortable question.

"Say, Trunks, what happened to everyone else in the future? Aren't they fighting with you as well?" Kuzuku asked. Bulma grimaced at the mistake he made on asking that question as it would only darken the mood. F-Trunks let out a deep sigh as he prepared to explain his back story to him. Trunks listened intently as well, knowing that he wanted some answers of his own.

"Well long before all this, Goku had already suffered from a heart virus and died shortly after I was born. Around that time the androids you know as 17 and 18 were brutal, killing everything and causing destruction. They were too powerful, killing most of the Z-Fighters including my father but they only left fighter alive who became my master when I was growing up. It was Gohan," F-Trunks said with a hint of regret and sadness. Kuzuku's felt a sort of connection with him since Gohan was also his master as well.

"But one day, when the androids attacked the city, Gohan knocked me out so I wouldn't die in vain. He rushed towards the fight with only one arm and fought them to the death eventually losing his life in the process. That was what lead me to take a chance through traveling to the past in hopes to change the future by preventing Goku's death. That was what lead to the birth of your timeline," F-Trunks added.

"Birth of this timeline? What do you mean by that?" 21 intrigued.

"After going back to my world, I discovered that time isn't as linear as we thought but each changing event made in the past will not affect the future in anyway. The androids were still alive thus bringing about another theory that is evident of time," F-Trunks paused.

"Alternate realities?" 21 realized as the future warrior nodded.

"Yes and that's precisely the case. It could be noted that this was the reason why I never knew about you 21 nor Kuzuku since our timelines are different. To me, I am simply an outcast that has nothing to do with your timeline. After the event of Cell, I went back to the future and defeated the androids with the new power I acquired from training with everyone here. This leads us into today," F-Trunks concluded. Kuzuku processed things for a moment and smiled.

"I guess that answers my question. You're what heck of a guy to travel back in time and return back to a desolate world. That shows that your hope is unwavering despite all of that. By the way, I can understand why you want to see Gohan again since he was my master as well," Kuzuku chuckled.

"Really? Did he punch you into a river and forced you to try and fly up?" F-Trunks asked with a brightened up expression

"Yeah, did he make you fight him with only your hands while upside down?" Kuzuku enthused.

"Wow, despite different timelines, Gohan is still Gohan. He's never been easy when it came to training especially with the sparing upside down thing. That was the worse," Trunks laughed with Kuzuku as well. As soon as the laughter dialed down, everyone started to finish eating first before heading back to work. Kuzuku and F-Trunks stood face to face in the garden

"Alright! Let's get back to training so we can beat that Black sucker!" Kuzuku encouraged, turning Super Saiyan 2 on the whim. F-Trunks did the same, staring at him with hope in his eyes that everything was going to be alright. Trunks merely watched intently at his future self with something that his father always spoke of. Pride was what he liked to call it.

 ** _Somewhere In A Rocky Wasteland_**

At the same time as Kuzuku was helping Trunks train, Goku and Vegeta decided to work on their own training before the time machine was completed. The two clashed blow for blow in Super Saiyan Blue, neither showing signs of fatigue. Eventually the two cross-countered, landing an effective blow to each other that destroyed the environment surrounding their spar. Both Saiyans leaped back to gain some distance but were thinking the same thing.

"Damn it, we are getting nowhere like this! We need to maintain that level of strength. Its as if we instantly lose it!" Vegeta frustrated.

"I get what you mean Vegeta, we can both feel it when we transform but how do we keep it going? Hmmmm I can't wrap my head around it, but maybe Whis mentioned something one time but I can't remember," Goku sighed.

"Tch, never mind that, lets just keep on going! I won't be satisfied with mere draws!" Vegeta yelled. Goku decided to not think too much and go back to what he does best and charged at his rival once more.

The Following Day

The day had finally arrived for Kuzuku, Goku, F-Trunks, and Vegeta to head out to the future so they can confront Black. They all gathered around the time machine as they waved their goodbyes.

"Be safe, and make sure you win," 21 hugged Kuzuku and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Come on already, stop being all lovey with your mate and get on board! We don't have all day!" Vegeta commanded as he was already inside with Trunks and Goku who was laughing at his rivals temper.

"Don't need to be so grumpy Vegeta like geez, I don't know why your mad today," Goku chuckled.

"Maybe it's because a certain someone went off with Whis when I was about to win!" Vegeta spat.

"You know that was because Whis called on an emergency so I had no choice," Goku defended. Vegeta gave him his typical shunning pose which made Kuzuku chuckled. He hopped on board as he gave his last farewells.

"Alright now I must warn you that things may get bumpy," F-Trunks said.

"Bumpy? How so," Kuzuku asked.

"Can't say but all I can tell you is that please try to hold in your entrails until we exit the machine," F-Trunks warned, pulling the lever and activated the machine. It flew into the sky as it was powering up before transporting itself to the future.

 _ **Trunk's Future. Note: From this point, F-Trunks will be referred to as just Trunks.**_

The time machine appeared and landed itself gently on the ground. The hatch practically flew open as the three Saiyans from the past leaped out of the machine and began puking their wastes out while Trunks exited the machine and turned it into a capsule.

"God, how do you bare with that?!" Kuzuku asked while wiping his mouth of saliva.

"You'll get used to it. I did after my first time traveling," Trunks said. Everyone looked around at the destroyed cities. The sky seemed dark and cloudy, only illustrating the seemingly depressing future. Trunks looked around for a moment as he could of sworn Mai's body was still around. But she was nowhere to be found. While trying to process what had happened, Goku decided to walk around to get a better look of the place.

"Man, you weren't kidding Trunks. Black sure did a number and didn't waste any time wreaking havoc," Goku awed. His amazed expression soon morphed into confusion as he noticed red dots plaster all over his face.

"Fire!" A voice shouted out. About five rockets were aimed at Goku's face, causing him to be perplexed. Trunks ran pass him and quickly leapt into the air, cutting the missiles before they hit their target. If you were to be watching closely, you could see Vegeta smirk a little at the display. In mere moments, the two were confronted by several soldiers with their guns ready to fire.

"This will be revenge for all the people you slaughtered! Prepare to di-,"One Soldier claimed before getting cut off by Trunks.

"Wait! This person is not Black!" Trunks informed as he approached his men. They took their helmets off in awe and respect.

"Commander, it's so good to see you alive!" The soldier said as he bowed with respect.

"Yes I am alive and well. The people you see before you are allies so no need to harm them, especially the one that may look like Black but truth be told Black merely is posing as him," Trunks explain.

"That's wonderful news commander Trunks! That means you've made it back to the past and recruited some one to aid us!" He cheered. Trunks was shocked for a moment that he knew about the plans to travel back in time to get help. Only two people knew about that meaning...

"Anything the matter, Trunks?" Kuzuku asked with a smile, knocking his new friend out of thought. Trunks shook his head.

"No, just thinking. Let's head back to base, I need to check something," Trunks said.

"About that commander, we've relocated so please follow me and we'll take you there," his ally alerted.

 _ **About 40 Minutes Later**_

When they arrive at the base, they were met with a saddening sight. Numerous of soldiers and civilians were injured, some with missing limbs and bleeding out as we speak. Everyone looked completely exhausted as they walked past them. Trunks was looking around in hopes to find someone until he caught glimpse of her.

"Mai!" Trunks called out. The raven haired girl who had just finished treating a soldier's injuries turned around to face the hero of this world. Her face glistened as she called his name.

"Trunks!" The sound of his name caused everyone to get up and crowd the hero with acknowledgement. As they all were catching up, Vegeta yet again showed his rare smile but this time it didn't go unnoticed as Kuzuku and Goku were staring at him with a stupid grin on their faces.

"What!" Vegeta snapped.

"Who's a proud daddy? Is it you Vegeta?" Kuzuku teased. Vegeta glared at the younger Saiyan with murderous intent.

"I want you to remember those words you said Kolard, cause you will regret them," Vegeta muttered, catching Kuzuku off guard.

"Huh? How do you...," Kuzuku said.

"Your father came from otherworld and helped out against Kugeki. I just so happen to overhear your real Saiyan name, which reminds me Kakarrot," Vegeta said, catching Goku's attention.

"Your father also came from Otherworld as well. He wants me to tell you that he and his mate are waiting for you," Vegeta mumbled as he walked past the two. When he found a cleared area, the Saiyan prince pulled out a capsule and threw it to the ground, summoning a array of food for everyone to eat. As the survivors ate, Trunks walked over with Mai.

"Guys, I'd like for you to meet Mai. She's been an important piece in helping me keep the rest of humanity safe," Trunks introduce.

"Mai? Wait that means she is the future version of the Mai in the past," Kuzuku noted.

"You are correct. I thought I've noticed the similarities from the Mai I saw in the past," Trunks confirmed as he nodded. Mai stepped forward and bowed to the three Saiyans who came to the future.

"I am sincerely grateful for your willingness to help us in the fight against Black," Mai said. Goku let out a chuckle at the formality and scratched his head.

"No need to thank us, the quicker we get rid of Black then peace will finally be restored to the future," Goku said. Mai looked up and nodded with hope in her eyes. The resistance girl lead them through the new base and eventually made it outside, where it was still gloomy and dark but the sky seemed to be in the day time.

"Trunks, are you going to fight as well?" Mai asked.

"Yes, and we'll put Black down this time," Trunks said.

"No he'll only be observing as well as the other two. I will be the one to defeat Black!" Vegeta claimed.

"But dad, this is my world and I should have the right to protect it!" Trunks argued

"No, besides you have that girl. If something were to happen then you should get into the time machine and head to the past. Perhaps repopulate," Vegeta ordered, causing the two to blush.

"Yeah, I didn't think you've mature this much Trunks. You already have a girlfriend in times like this," Goku teased.

"Wha-What are you two talking about! We are not in that type of relationship!" Trunks denied with Mai agreeing with him. Kuzuku patted their shoulders and let out a sigh.

"Its okay Trunks so don't bother trying to reason with them. They did the exact same thing when I was with 21," Kuzuku said. Vegeta had enough of the teasing and decided to get back on to task.

"Enough messing around, lets move out! The faster we get this done, the quicker we can head home for dinner!" Vegeta order, flying off to find Black. The three Saiyans looked at each other before following his majesty at high speeds, leaving Mai to look off as they disappeared like a shooting star.

 ** _Somewhere In The City_**

Black had returned from the wherever he went with the time ring. He had been experimenting as to say, in hopes to acquire new strength in which he had successfully did. He looked around and started to laugh as his Ki seemed to have grown to a new level of beauty as he were to call it.

"Heheheh, magnificent. This new power I have acquired through my countless experimentations is simply. JUST. MAGNIFICENT! Just you wait, Son Goku, Trunks, I will have your heads by the end of the day," Black laughed.

 ** _Around The Same Time, In A Squared Plaza_**

The four warriors landed in the center of the Plaza in mere moments. Vegeta decided to alert their presence by raising his hand into the air and fire a energy wave into the sky. They waited patiently for his arrival as sounds of thunder could be heard. That was when electricity started to rage around the sky, notifying the fighters that he has arrived. A dark green cyclone emerged into the sky before dispersing, revealing the Goku look-alike with his hair flowing. He looked down with a smug expression on his face.

"So the mongrels returned to face me? I saw your signal to summon me and I must say it was quite the light show. I didn't know that mortals were capable of begging for their death in such a creative way. Though I don't know how you got here if I recall that I destroyed your time machine," Black mused.

"Hmph, enough chatting because I got something to show you," Vegeta smirked, turning Super Saiyan Blue. His aura flickering blue electricity as he pointed to himself with his thumb.

"This is what we like to call, Super Saiyan Blue," Vegeta said. You'd expect Black to be frightened but yet it was the total opposite. He was literally smirking at them, causing Kuzuku to become curious.

"He just witness a transformation that he had never seen before, yet he's smiling as if its something of pure amusement? What's he up to?" Kuzuku wondered. Black started to clap his hands and laugh at the mortals transformation.

"Excellent, so this is what the Saiyan race looks like when they are cloaked in the magnificent Ki of the divine? Of course, one of god's beautiful creations would be something as like this," Black praised.

"Quit talk-," Vegeta was about to say something until Black instant appeared in front of him with his fingers lifting the princes chin. Everyone, especially Goku and Kuzuku were caught off guard by his speed.

"You've train well to reach such divinity but in the end, you are nothing more but a mortal," Black said. Vegeta leaped back to gain some distance, watching his rival's look-alike with shocked eyes as he smirked at him.

"Something's definitely off about him. His speed was nothing compared to what he is now and that's evident as he passed through my guard so easily, despite me being in Super Saiyan Blue," Vegeta pondered but narrowed his eyes.

"But still, you are nothing compared to Super Saiyan Blue!" Vegeta shouted, charging at Black who was still smiling at him, punch him hard as he blocked the blow that sent him flying through several walls. Vegeta chased after him and started to unleash an onslaught of punches as he crashed through walls and various debris. The Saiyan Prince eventually broke through his guard by kicking him in the stomach before vanishing behind Black and kneeing him into the air. Vegeta appeared above him and sledgehammered the fake Goku into the ground, creating a crater in the process.

Vegeta wasted no time and rammed his fist into Black before unleashing a barrage of punches on him, pummeling so hard that the crater began to expand even more. Black seemed to be emotionless as his eyes were closed throughout the beatdown that Vegeta was unleashing. Vegeta was now sure that he was just overreacting when Black broke through his guard until he opened his right eye and smirked. Vegeta felt an ominous danger lurking for some reason and leaped back from the now large hole in the ground.

"The hell did I just sense? Just what is he hiding...?" Vegeta gritted. Black slowly walked out of the hole, only to stop for a moment to dust off the dirt that was now on his Gi. He didn't even utter a word as he dashed almost unexpectedly and kicked Vegeta hard in the stomach.

"Gaughhha!" Vegeta let out sound that can only be described as pain. The Saiyan prince was sent flying through several debris before he skidded across the ground, eventually slamming into a destroyed wall that was in the plaza. The dust cleared to reveal that Vegeta was still standing but more on his guard than ever.

"Vegeta was pushed back even in Blue?" Kuzuku thought as he watch Black approach them slowly. Goku was a bit surprise by what he had just witnessed but kept his cool as Black merely stood there, taking in the outside world.

"I think I've stalled you all long enough. Maybe I should show you...the beauty that I have stored for you. Consider it an award for a mere mortal such as yourself to reach such a level that would earn praise from the gods," Black rambled.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Black powered up, flaring his dark Ki that began to shake the environment. His Ki ruptured the sky as it began to grow darker than it normally presumed. The area seemed to glow purple as lightning raged around.

"No, it can't be!" Kuzuku caught on quickly.

"Raghhhhhhhh!" Black roared, flaring a large, wild pillar of a dark red aura that transitions into a faint pink and purple in the inside. Everyone stared in shock as Black had completely transformed. His hair was a pastel pink with faint, white highlights while his eyebrows matched with his hair. His eyes were pink as well while a dark purple glow, covers his body while his aura was present. As everyone stared in shock, Black began to chuckle as he opened his arms as if he was the personification of glory himself.

"Are you shock? It's to be expected as to see such a majestic color like this right? Only someone divine such as myself can achieve this power when surpassing a Super Saiyan God," Black said while letting out a soft laugh at the expressions he was getting.

"Considering that you all can't respond, I'd take that you can't comprehend the vastness of my ascension. Yes my ascension into what I like to call, Rose. Yes Super Saiyan Rose is the most magnificent name to call it," Black mused as he motioned his fingers to the side of his forehead, smirking at them with satisfaction.

"Super Saiyan Rose!?" Trunks repeated. Black started to laugh as he flew into the air.

"I've finally managed to evolve myself to a level that is on par with the great Son Goku. No...a level that far surpasses him, one that is only achievable through true divinity!" Black chuckled darkly as he looked down on everyone. He turned his attention towards Goku who was looking at him with confusion and smirked.

"Son Goku, just look at me. You should be proud that you are able to reach the peak of beauty in this way. I must thank you because without you, I wouldn't have been able to make it this far," Black complimented.

"I don't even have a clue on what you are talking about," Goku replied.

"Of course you don't understand, because in the end you are still mortal. You can't possibly comprehend the level of my proud words nor my philosophy. Yes I will bring about the day of reckoning with the power of Son Goku on all that is here," Black rambled.

"I am starting to believe that this guy has some screws loose Goku," Kuzuku added.

"Yeah, your right about that. He's a pretty weird guy," Goku agreed. Vegeta was starting to get irritated and clenched his fist in front of him.

"Black!" Vegeta called out, gaining Black's attention.

"Where are you looking?! Your main opponent is right here and he is getting annoyed from you trying to delay you death!" Vegeta said.

"Don't you understand mortal? Your time has finally come to an end as I am not interested in you anymore," Black replied, looking down at the Saiyan prince.

"What did you say?!" Vegeta growled.

"You are nothing more but the appetizer for the main dish. You should know your place before you do something you will regret," Black taunted.

"Cut the crap and fight!" Vegeta roared as he charged at Black who smirked at him and sidestepped his punch. He smiled at the opening and was ready to sent the Saiyan prince to the ground with a punch of his own but Vegeta caught his fist before he made contact, startling him a bit. Vegeta smirked as he kicked Black in his ribs before unleashing a barrage of punches before uppercutting Black in the chin.

"Now it's time to give you a one way ticket to hell!" Vegeta shouted as he pulled his fist back to deliver the finishing blow. Black was seemingly stunned until he smirked for a split second.

"Vegeta no!" Kuzuku warned as he caught noticed of Black plotting something.

"VEGETA YE-GAGHHH!" Vegeta was about to yell again until he stopped the moment he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He looked down to see a Ki blade lunged right into his lungs.

"Ho...How! Gaghhh!" Vegeta muttered as he coughed out blood when Black retracted the blade out of his chest. The Saiyan Prince fell to the ground and deformed from his Super Saiyan Blue state.

"I thought I told you that you were nothing more than an appetizer. Now look what you got yourself into," Black said landing on the roof of one of the buildings.

"Father!" Trunks worried, running to Vegeta's side as he was injured. If it wasn't for Super Saiyan Blue then he would of died from that strike. Goku looked up at Black who licked his lips, ready to get the next victim.

"I must thank you as well Vegeta. The warm-up you provided me was beneficial as well. It only made me stronger. Now come up here and face me, Son Goku," Black demanded.

"Damn it, how about you try m-," Kuzuku was cut off when Goku stepped forward.

"Alright!" Goku said, transforming into Super Saiyan Blue as well.

"Super Saiyan Blue at the start? Goku let me fight to, together we can take him down," Kuzuku said.

"No, we need you to be at full strength. Black seems to be at a level that's stronger than I could ever imagine. If all goes down hill for me then you can at least instant transmission us to another location," Goku said.

"But that's all the more reason for us to fight together! No matter how strong he is, if I were to transform into Grand Super Saiyan 4 then he wouldn't stand a chance if we rush him from both sides!" Kuzuku argued.

"No, we mustn't be so hasty. We don't know exactly how strong Black has become and revealing our trump card could be costly. For now, take care of Vegeta," Goku countered. The hero of Earth flew into the air to combat Black one on one. The two stared face to face as their contrasting auras raged around.

"Is this what you wanted? A one on one match between me and you?" Goku mused.

"Right now, I am at a level that no mere mortal can reach. Yes a level that only a deity such as myself can achieve. This power, do you want to try and go up against this overflowing strength of mine?" Black asked, pointing his Ki blade at Goku.

"Yeah, bring it on!" Goku replied by throwing a barrage of Ki blasts at Black. With one fell swoop, Black cut the Ki blast, causing them to explode. Noticing this, Goku took the opportunity to attack through the smoke and but Black managed to block the punch with ease, retaliating with a swing of his sword in which Goku narrowly dodged. The two clashed around like streams of light fighting for dominance, each time leaving shockwaves that shook the already destroyed and deserted buildings. Goku then narrowly avoiding a slash to his stomach, leaving his Gi slightly cut before he was kicked to the ground.

"Goku!" Kuzuku and Trunks worried in union. Goku was slowly getting up from the ground as Black landed on the roof of a destroyed house. He retracted the Ki blade back into his aura and prepared what seemed to be a black energy ball with a red outline.

"Kaaaaaaa...meeeeeeee...haaaaaa..." Black chanted. Goku's eyes widened as he braced himself for what was about to come next until.

"You can stop now Black. I shall not allow anymore unauthorized fights," A voice said. Everyone stopped even Black at the sound of someone talking. A light seemed to create a hole in the sky as someone descended right next to Black. His green skin and white spiky mohawk was a dead give away. Especially the attire he was wearing as well as the earrings.

"Zamasu!" Goku exclaimed. Zamasu smirked at the Saiyan who was shocked to disbelief.

"It's nice to see you again, Son Goku. I have come to send you to the afterlife for your atrocities against me back when you challenged me to a duel," Zamasu said. Kuzuku gritted his teeth as now there was one more enemy that they have to deal with and he could already tell that thing are about to get messy.


	69. The Difficult Duo To Defeat!

_**Continuing From Where Last Chapter Left Off**_

The situation had was now at a standstill for a moment as Vegeta was definitely down for the count while Black seemed to be allied with Zamasu. Goku could only look up as he saw who was scheming with Black this whole time. The two snickered at the face of those who oppose them and their godly might.

"Zamasu, you fiend. Your working with Black this whole time!" Goku growled as he got up from the ground. Zamasu merely chuckled at his remark, showing how little he cared of the Saiyans opinion.

"You call me a fiend? I am merely working side by side with a comrade who understands my ideals. We are merely doing righteousness for the universe," Zamasu corrected.

"Yeah, killing a whole race of people who didn't do anything wrong is definitely something a sane person would label as 'righteousness'. I am sure you'd fine more people who can agree with you on that. I mean the universe sure is a big place, am I right?" Kuzuku growled sarcastically.

"Cheeky way to put it but of course you fail to understand the path I chose," Zamasu glared.

"Yup and it sure is a questionable one," Kuzuku muttered.

"All I am doing is creating a utopia. One that will cater to the gloriousness of the god and in that world, humans are simply not needed hence why they should be eradicated," Zamasu proclaimed while clenches his fist.

"Just what are you on about?!" Goku snapped while getting into a stance.

"Hmph, in this just world I am aiming to create, mortals shall simply not exist is what I am implying," Zamasu smirked.

"Not if I can help it!" Goku roared, charging at Zamasu with his Ki powered up. The Kai blocked the punch that generated a gust of wind. Goku noticed that the Ki radiated from his hand seemed darker. More sinister and with the tendency to emit murderous intent.

 _"Something is different about him? He's definitely gotten more sinister,"_ Goku noted

Goku and Zamasu began to exchange blow for blow with Goku having to avoid and block deadly strikes from the evident Ki blade in his hand. Zamasu eventually slipped through a punch and maneuvered around Goku with a devious smile across his face.

"Most of all, you Saiyans are unrefined, so much so that you'd dare raise your fist against a god. For that alone...you must be particularly unneeded in my utopia!" Zamasu said as spun around and attempted a swing at Goku's neck but the hero of Earth blocked it with ease. Pushing his Ki enhanced hand off, Goku proceeded to unleash a barrage of kicks all over Zamasu's body before the Kai had enough of his so called "atrocities". Zamasu dodged one of his kicks and aimed to penetrate Goku's chest with his Ki blade but the Saiyan was quick enough to defend himself, resulting in him to be sent flying into the streets of a destroyed sitting.

Goku looked back for a moment before flipping himself up right as his feet landed on the cracked ground. As soon as he looked up, all he could see was a barrage of purplish Ki blast launched right at him, forcing him to perform a series of flips to evade. As soon as Goku avoid the last of the assault, he caught glimpse of a shadowy figure moving through the smoke. The smoke dispersed quickly as it revealed Black ready to slash the hero of Earth. Goku quickly moved out of the way as the Ki blade struck the ground so hard that it created an eruption of debris. Goku landed back on his feet only to noticed the building behind him crack and crumbled at the excess force that Black unleashed.

"He tried to strike me down from my blind spot. Clever bastard!" Goku uttered. Black chuckled as Zamasu landed next to him.

"I thought we established that Son Goku would be mine to kill?" Zamasu said.

"Sorry but this body can't hold itself back any longer. It want him right now and I can't seem to help myself," Black smirked, pointing his Ki blade at the Saiyan.

"I suppose it was unavoidable. If that's what your desires are then I shall allow it, but...let's put an end to the Saiyan know as Son Goku together!" Zamasu smiled sinisterly, charging at the Saiyan with Black at his side. Goku was debating on who was going to strike as he noticed Black was beginning to accelerate faster than Zamasu, indicating that Black was going at him first. Goku was ready to advance until he caught whim of his look-alike slowly down, letting Zamasu go in for the swing first. He was able to dodge the Ki blade by a hair but that pretty much left him wide open for Black to strike him down. Goku could only watch as he saw the blade fast approaching until Black was suddenly kicked into a building by someone. Zamasu cursed as someone else came to his aid before he was suddenly blasted away by a energy wave. The wave pushed the Kai through several buildings before exploding. Goku blinked for a moment as he finally noticed that Kuzuku had kicked Black while in Super Saiyan 3 while Trunks covered him with a Final Flash. Before Goku could even utter a word, Black had powered up even more while Zamasu returned back to the fight without a scratch. The three remaining Saiyans face back to back as their enemies surrounded them from both sides.

"I thought I told you to stay back, Kuzuku?" Goku muttered.

"Sorry, but standing around was never my strong suit. Besides I am technically not doing what you asked. I am saving my trump card like you asked," Kuzuku replied.

"Actually I think we better stop pulling our punches and go all out now. I've gotten a pretty good gauge on how strong they are now so it's about time you let loose," Goku smirked. Kuzuku didn't say a word and simply nodded as his power suddenly began to skyrocket, startling both Black and Zamasu. Trunks could only look back in awe at what was about to happen. Without warning a pillar of amber energy erupted into the sky, causing orange particles to fall down upon them. Kuzuku grew fur that had turn dark red and his became more spiked out, indicating that he had transformed. He opened his orange eyes as the orange bio-electricity flickered like fire.

"Alright you two, I hope this is what you wanted. Because in mere moments, you guys are not gonna want what I am. From here on out, things are about to get ugly," Kuzuku warned, emitting out a power shockwave that startled Black and Zamasu.

"What is this transformation?" Zamasu grunted. The two seemed infuriated by the power Kuzuku was emitting but Black quickly regained his composer and started clapping.

"Magnificent, I didn't expect that the Saiyans would come this far without the use of a divine transformation. How unsettling that it would be something as vulgar and primal as that but its power is definitely worth noting. You have my praise, really but that transformation is nothing compared to my divinity," Black mused. Kuzuku merely smirked at what was about to happen next.

"Alright then, here I come oh almighty god," Kuzuku said, punching several times so hard that the air would release a gust of wind. Black went on to kick away each of the air pressure attacks away before Kuzuku instant transmission himself next to Black, catching him off guard before ramming his fist into his stomach. Kuzuku wasn't done there as he unleashed several Kiai that pulsed through his body before punching Black hard in the face, sending him crashing into a building so hard that it created a giant hole.

"You underestimate us Saiyans too much. Assuming things like that will only get you killed," Kuzuku said. Almost instantly, Black flared his Ki back to life and flew back to face the Saiyan.

"Oh I definitely felt that one Saiyan, I must applaud you for the experience. Its not everyday that you get to encounter strength like this," Black smirked, charging at Kuzuku with somehow greater speed than before. Kuzuku dodge and stab from Black's Ki Blade.

"Sorry Black, but your gonna hav-," Kuzuku stopped mid sentence as he notice the blade somehow turned itself into a Ki blast that was aimed towards another target.

"Goku! Move out of the way!" Kuzuku warned but he was too late. Goku turned around in mere moments before he was blasted from behind. The explosion was so grand that, Trunks was blow away by the sheer force of it. A gust of wind blew the smoke away as it revealed a stunned Goku who was shivering in pain before he fell to the ground, deforming from Super Saiyan Blue. Kuzuku and Trunks watch in horror as that makes another comrade down for the count and the three on two advantage was now plunged down into the abysmal sea of despair. Black smirked devilishly as his Ki blade returned to his hand.

"Now that we got him out of the way, I don't have to worry about anyone coming to your aid." Black said, turning towards Kuzuku who was already helping Goku off the ground.

"Goku, Goku! Say something!" Kuzuku panicked. Goku gritted in agony before letting out a few words.

"Damn it! I really should take Whis's advice more seriously. I let my guard down," Goku cursed. Kuzuku was sweating as he was now stuck on a two on two. He quickly locked on to Vegeta's faint energy and teleported Goku to him before coming back quickly enough to aid Trunks. The two were now face to face once again with both enemies pincering them from both sides.

"Kuzuku, what now?" Trunks asked.

"Don't worry, we still got this. All I can say is that this fight isn't going to be easy," Kuzuku replied. There was a dead silence as the heroes waited for the villains to make the first move. After what seemed to be a moment of eye contact, Zamasu and Black fired simultaneous Ki blast, forcing both Saiyans to leap into the air. Without warning, Zamasu charged pass Trunks and aimed at Kuzuku with a Ki blade, distracting him from Black who landed a knee in the stomach. Kuzuku winced in pain before blocking a slash at his should but this left him open to be kicked in the neck. Black threw Kuzuku around a bit with his leg before getting thrown towards a building.

"Kuzuku!" Trunks cried, chasing after to aid his ally but Zamasu intervened by attempting to cut down Trunks who blocked with his sword. Trunks kicked Zamasu away in hopes to gain some distance but the Kai wasn't having it and charged back at him.

Meanwhile, Kuzuku flipped himself onto the building, only to bare witness to Black coming at him with his Ki blade ready, smiling as he unleashed a barrage of reddish pink Ki blasts. Kuzuku glided on the side of the building, avoiding each blast with great haste. Through one of the smokes that were created from explosive debris, Black lunged forward as his blade sliced the building vertically. Kuzuku saw an opening and used instant transmission to allow Black to pass by, eventually destroying the top. Black was shocked that the Saiyan disappeared from his sights, only to see Kuzuku teleport behind him with his fingers on his forehead.

"You're wide open," Kuzuku noted darkly before attempting to land a decisive blow on Black. Black smirked as he quickly brought his fingers to his forehead before teleporting away from the kick. Kuzuku's eyes widened as Black reappeared behind with a Ki blast ready in hand. Kuzuku was too late to turn around as he was blasted clean in the stomach. The blast pushed Kuzuku towards the plaza, crashing and destroying the debris around him. The dust cleared to reveal the Saiyan in a crater with pretty bad bruises.

"Damn it, I didn't expect him to know instant transmission as well," Kuzuku grunted. He slowly lifted himself off the ground as Black smiled at him.

 _"This isn't good. I didn't expect his Rose transformation to be this powerful. It's as if he has no drawbacks when transformed. But that strength is overshadowed by his quick decisions and adapted fighting style. Despite me still having a power advantage, he's manage to outwit me through forcing me to defend his Ki blade, landing strikes in-between so he can hopefully slow me down for the killing blow. It doesn't help that he also abuses the Zenkai's better than any Saiyan,"_ Kuzuku thought.

As Kuzuku pondered on what to do next, Trunks was fighting Zamasu in a heated battle. Zamasu dodged the onslaught of slashes from Trunks's sword, before he felt a rock tip his balance. Trunks noticed this and took the opportunity.

"Now take this!" Trunks yelled, lunging his sword into Zamasu's gut. Trunks smirked as he thought he won until Zamasu literally grabbed the blade and pulled into out of him. Trunks was stricken back with shock as he leaped away, as Zamasu laughed evilly. His wound seemed to heal itself right before the future warriors eyes.

"His wound...healed itself that fast!" Trunks awed. Black took the chance and blasted Trunks sword away. With nothing to defend himself, Black attempted to attack Trunks until he felt someone coming his way.

"I'm your opponent Black!" Kuzuku yelled. The two began to exchange blows almost evenly, with Kuzuku gaining the edge. While distracted, Zamasu leaped into the air, ready to slice Trunks in two but the half-breed was quick enough to catch his hand before it made contact. The two stared at each other with hate and intensity.

"You foolish, primitive mortals who was blessed with the wisdom of god, use that wisdom for your own gain! You must be purged!" Zamasu criticized.

"How dare you try and claim it as personal gain! Don't try to insult us mortals based on your self-centered standards!" Trunks roared, twisting Zamasu's hand before kicking him in the face. While he was stunned, Trunks rammed his fist into Zamasu's stomach before reverse side-kicking him in the stomach. Kuzuku smirked at what he saw as their training paid off before deflecting a punch downwards from Black. The faker's eyes widened as he was punched down towards his comrade that was getting up slowly from the ground. Trunks quickly ran over to grab his sword and placed it back into his sheath before preparing the finishing blow.

"FINAL FLASH!" Trunks roared firing the energy wave at the enemies who had just slowly gotten of the ground. Zamasu stared emotionlessly as he stepped in front of Black, taking the hit for him as it exploded. Without knowing, Kuzuku landed next to Trunks as the dust was beginning to clear. The two watch intently in anticipation as they waited for the dust to reveal the after effects of the attack. But that never happened as it only revealed Zamasu who was unscathed by the attack while Black was behind him.

"What!? That's impossible!" Kuzuku dumbfounded. Zamasu began to laugh under his breath as he glared at the two Saiyans sinisterly.

"This immortal body that can only be blessed to a god...is beneficial to me," Zamasu said darkly.

"An immortal body...," Trunks muttered

"Yes, Trunks. Thanks to you Saiyans, I have come to the conclusion that I need a body that is immortal," Zamasu confirmed.

"That explains everything. The time when Trunks landed a direct hit from his Final Flash while in Super Saiyan 2 but yet he wasn't damaged at all. The fact he was stabbed point blank and then was blasted once more with the same attack. It was because the bastard is immortal!" Kuzuku gritted.

"How observant of you, Saiyan. I must admit you are deemed worthy of me asking for your name," Zamasu said.

"Its Kuzuku," Kuzuku answered blatantly with an unwavering glare.

"Well, Kuzuku...Trunks, for your atrocities against god. You shall receive absolute retribution for your actions!" Zamasu exclaimed. Kuzuku narrowed his eyes until he noticed that Black wasn't behind him anymore. He quickly turned around to see Black at point blank range with a Kamehameha already charged up.

"Trunks! Quick, grab on before h-," Kuzuku was cut off as Zamasu quickly grabbed the two Saiyans while they were distracted. Black smiled devilishly before he let it rip.

"Ha!" Black said as he fired his Black Kamehameha. The wave engulfed the two Saiyans including Zamasu before it exploded, rupturing the area with its force. The dust cleared quickly, unraveling a unharmed Zamasu holding two defeated Saiyans. The Kai threw them to the ground like garbage and started to laugh maniacally as they ached in pain.

 _"I can't believe it, despite having four of us, they still...,"_ Trunks cursed. The partners in crime flew into their air as Kuzuku had already deformed back into base.

"Let's finish off these mortals before they cause problems later," Black said.

"Yeah," Zamasu replied as the two raised their hands into the air. Both of them created two contrasting orbs before it combined into one that was enormous in size. Kuzuku cursed under his breath as the situation had come to this.

"Not good...," Kuzuku muttered. The Kai and the faker took one last look at the Saiyans before they had decided to end it.

"Its Over Saiyans!" They yelled in union but before they could throw the energy ball, a combined wave destroyed it, startling the villains. They looked down to see a near-death Goku and Vegeta in their Blue forms. But it was short live as the two were pretty much out of stamina and fell to the ground. Zamasu and Black landed on their feet as they stared at them.

"Tch, to think that these mortals still had that much power left," Zamasu noted.

"No matter, they are now completely out of energy. Nothing can save them now," Black smirked. But he was dead wrong as what seemed to be a smoke grenade, landing in the middle of the plaza. It detonated, catching the two deities off guard.

"What is this!" Zamasu yelled as their vision was blurred by the gas. With great haste, the four Saiyans were swooped away by two vehicles that made the run for it. Zamasu and Black leaped into the air as the gas was beginning to sting their eyes, unknowing that the four Saiyans have been evacuated to safety. When the gas clear, Black and Zamasu were floating above as they had lost sight of their prey.

"Where have they gone," Zamasu said.

"No matter, they couldn't have gone far. We just have to sense their Ki though it may be faint and hard to read," Black noted as he closed his eyes and focus on finding the four runaways.

 _ **Somewhere With In the Destroyed City**_

After sometime, a vehicle made it to the center of a space that was surrounded by rubble in the city. Trunks and Kuzuku rolled over and fell to the ground as they exhaled with relief.

"Thanks Mai, I owe you one," Trunks said.

"Mai? Trunks how could you confuse me for her?" A voice replied. Trunks's eyes widened as the familiarity of the voice was something that he could never doubt. He looked up with teary eyes, only to see that it was none other than someone that he had thought died.

"Mom!" Trunks cried as the woman smiled at him.

"I'm glad your well Trunks," Bulma smiled.

"But mom, how are you alive?! I saw the lab get destroyed right before my eyes!" Trunks asked as he hoisted his body up a bit.

"There is no time to explain Trunks. Do you have the time machine?" Bulma asked. Trunks nodded, handing the capsule that contained the machine to her. She pressed the button and threw the capsule to the ground to cause the machine to appear. On cue, Mai had follow suite with both Goku and Vegeta.

"Right on time as usual Mai," Bulma complimented.

"Sorry it took so long, I had to take a detour route," Mai said. The two woman quickly placed the Saiyans into the machine. Bulma then quickly started to punch in the coordinates as she was impressed that her past self was able to fill the tank with more than enough fuel to make the trip back. After placing the machine on auto-pilot she leaped out of the machine as the hatch closed.

"Mai! Mom! Come on, I can't leave you here! Hurry!" Trunks begged. The two only watched with a smile on their face as they waited for him to take off.

 _"Sorry Trunks but we got to stay behind and help the others survive,"_ Mai thought. The light went green on the panel, signaling for the machine to take off into the sky.

"MAI! MOM!" Trunks shouted as the machine left them behind and was ready to transport. Black and Zamasu caught glimpse of the device and made an attempt to charge but they were too late as it had already taken them back to the past to recover.

"Tsk, damn Saiyans," Black uttered.

"No matter, they will return and once they do they will meet their end in our newly reformed utopia. All we need to do is wait," Zamasu assured. The two woman sneakily made their way back to the base as they watched them fly back to their cabin that resided in the woods.

 _ **Back In The Past/Present Note: F-Trunks Is Back**_

Trunks was lounging around in the chair as he was enjoying the sunset until he bare witness to numerous particles swirling around in the sky. In seconds the time machine appeared once more, signifying that his father and the others had returned. But the machine descended towards the ground roughly and tipped over, only to have the hatch fly open and spew out the four Saiyans.

"Dad!" Trunks worried. He quickly saw that Vegeta had a stab wound in his chest, while Goku, F-Trunks and Kuzuku were completely battered.

"Dad! Hang in there!" Trunks cried. The sound of Trunks panicking summoned Bulma and 21 along with the Pilaf gang.

"Trunks, what's the matter?" Bulma asked. The sight horrified her as she just witness our heroes laid across the ground in utter defeat.

"Quick, bring them inside, we have to get them some senzu beans before it's too late!" 21 ordered. With that, they each helped carry the Saiyans inside so they can hopefully recover from their defeat against Black and Zamasu.


	70. Reflections and Unraveling The Truth

The gang were hanging around the living room as they fed each of the battle damaged Saiyans a senzu bean. In mere moments, the four of them woke up groggily with everyone looking at them with relief.

" Man, I can't believe that we are alive right now," Kuzuku said while rubbing his head.

"Still, how could we have lost so badly?" Vegeta said. Goku pushed himself up as he felt like a new man.

"Alright, I'm ready for the rematch. This time, we'll win for sure!" Goku chirped. Bulma then became shrouded by an ominous aura as her temper flared.

"Rematch huh? Maybe you guys wouldn't be needing a rematch if you were to take the senzu beans instead of leaving them in the bathroom!" Bulma scolded.

"Easy there mom," F-Trunks said trying to calm her down.

"Oh so that's where I left it? I could of figured that I left it there since I went to the bathroom before we left. I guess it kinda slipped my mind," Goku chuckled.

"To think we could of died because of a bathroom break...," Kuzuku muttered. After settling down, the gang decided it was best to review on what had happened in the future.

"So to start things off with the obvious, despite you four heading into the future to fight Black, you guys still lost?" Bulma asked

"Yeah, and we weren't just fighting Black," F-Trunks responded, gaining the curiosity of those who were unknowing of the situation.

"He's got an ally now? But who could it possibly be?" 21 said.

"It was Zamasu and we had to fight both of them at the same time. Another dilemma was the fact he is immortal," Trunks answered.

"Immortal!?" The pilaf gang grimed.

"That's not all, it seemed Black discovered a new level of Super Saiyan that is able to compete with my Grand Super Saiyan 4. He calls it Super Saiyan Rose," Kuzuku added.

"Rose? That's a weird name to give a transformation," Bulma noted.

"Wait but something doesn't add up here. You guys still outnumbered them four to two and had Kuzuku who is at least comparable to Black," Trunks interjected.

"That's the thing, despite our numbers and power, Black and Zamasu had seemingly impeccable teamwork as in they were able to not only take down Father but remove Goku from the equation before we were able to make use of our advantage," F-Trunk replied.

"Also, despite the fact that I still had a power advantage, their fighting style is something that is hard to deal with. They used Ki blades to force me on the defensive, making it a tough time dealing with a fighter who abuses Zenkai's beyond that of a normal Saiyan," Kuzuku gritted.

"So I was right? That bastard Black is abusing the potential of a Saiyans ability to get stronger but faster than we could ever do it. But how?!" Vegeta cursed

"It's probably because of his unique god Ki. Think about it, all three of us weren't born with godly Ki and merely trained for it or in Goku's case through a ritual. It doesn't take someone with a brain to notice that we can heal and survive injuries that would normally kill us, for instance the whole in your chest from Black was still damaging but you were able to survive a direct stab to the lungs. If what Black calls himself is true then that must means that he has a natural God Ki, one that allows him to not only have a form that has little to no drawbacks compared to Super Saiyan Blue but have a quicker regeneration than us. This makes his Zenkai's more potent," Kuzuku theorized.

"So basically we have to take down Black quickly before he somehow recovers quick enough to get another power up?" Goku asked.

"Pretty much though I don't think it will be easy now," Kuzuku confirmed.

"Why's that?" Trunks said.

"Because of how our Zenkai's work. Remember, the more damage we receive in battle, the stronger we become. Kuzuku just recently combated Black in his strongest form, a form that has enough power to even overpower Black for a bit but now that the bastard is recovering from this fight, he's probably gotten another Zenaki that puts him leagues above us, despite gaining a Zenaki of our own," Vegeta said.

"To sum things up, Black has now become the hyper offensive fighter that could deliver extraordinary attacks while Zamasu is the ultimate shield when things get to dicey for them. A dangerous duo is the best way to describe them. We weren't beaten by raw power but simply by superior strategy, exploitations and skill," F-Trunks concluded. There was a dead silence in the room as the there was pretty much no redeeming factor on this lost.

 _ **Several Moments Later**_

Everyone decided it was best to take it easy as earlier as they thought of a plan on the balcony. F-Trunks then had a thought that came to mind and decided to walk over to where his mother from the past sat while the pilaf gang were eating dinner with Trunks.

"Mom I have to tell you something. You to Mai," F-Trunks spoke seriously, gaining their attention.

"Mom, all I can say is that you are alive in the future and Mai is as well," F-Trunks informed.

"That's wonderful ne-wait there is a Mai in your world as well?" Bulma awed. The little girl blushed as her mind was going through numerous phases of processing information.

"Yes, she was a key role in our resistance against Black. Whenever I was injured or busy with fighting Black on the front lines, she was the one that helped me organize things along with my mother from the future. It was because of them that we were able to escape from Black and Zamasu's clutches," F-Trunks informed. He closed his eyes before opening them again to reveal a new found determination.

"I swear that I will return back to the future and return the favor. They helped me return back to the past twice now," Trunks claimed. Everyone present smiled at Trunks motivational speech until they felt a presence arrive. They all turn around to see Beerus, Whis, and the Supreme Kai himself.

"Hey guys, did you find anything interesting," Goku greeted.

"On the contrary, we have. Apparently someone went to our good old pal Zuno asking not only about the Super Dragon Balls but also about you Goku," Beerus said as he walked over to the already placed smoothie on the table and began sipping it.

"So he's already made his move," Kuzuku muttered.

"What do you mean by that, Saiyan?" Beerus interrogated.

"Apparently that Black was actually working with Zamasu this whole time and he's gotten way more powerful, so much so that he has even turned into something called Super Saiyan Rose," Goku answered.

"Super Saiyan Rose huh? Seems he's gotten stronger in such a short amount of time," Beerus said nonchalantly.

"But if what you say is true, then why are Zamasu's and Black's energies so much alike when they are two separate beings," Beerus added, taking another sip of his smoothie. Whis began to walk towards the railing as he looked out towards the distance.

"Considering what we now know, Zamasu was a prodigy Kai with a natural talent for combat but yet he was defeated by Goku. If we are right to make assumptions then Zamasu was the one who went to Zuno to ask questions about the Saiyan along with the Super Dragon Balls. But why would he do that?" Whis said. Everyone thought for a moment until a thought came to mind from someone unexpected.

"I know, he must of used the Super Dragon Balls to wish for a clone of me that he calls Goku Black," Goku said. Everyone was shock, not because of the answer to the question but the fact Goku came up with something that was actually pretty smart.

"You may be right Goku but there is one flaw in your theory," Whis said.

"Huh? What's that?" Goku said with a hint of disappointment.

"It's the fact that we still don't know why Black's and Zamasu's Ki are so similar but yet different," Beerus said. Goku let out a sigh of defeat as Bulma patted him on the back for his efforts. Kuzuku was now left thinking for a moment until...

"Wait, their Ki's are similar right? If that's true, maybe Black isn't a copy of Goku but someone else who molded their being into something totally different," Kuzuku suggested. Everyone turned their attention to the Saiyan that introduced the theory.

"What do you mean by that Kuzuku?" Whis said, narrowing his eyes.

"Think about it, Black's personality being completely different to the Goku we know. It goes back to what he said before we went to the future. He said he always wanted to fight Goku in this body. Black can't be a copy of Goku since that would insulate that he and Goku are the exact same person but that isn't the case," Kuzuku explained.

"Then what exactly are you imposing?" Vegeta snarled.

"That the wish Zamasu made with the Super Dragon Balls was not to create a second Goku that would serve under him but for him and Goku to switch bodies. It may sound crazy but that explains the slight difference in Ki's since Zamasu's original conscious would mold itself into what we are dealing with today. Black is just Zamasu's mind and philosophy but in Goku's body, thus becoming an entirely new person. It explains everything such as to why his transformation is Pink rather than Blue. Why his God Ki is different to ours. And why his teamwork with the other Zamasu is so perfect that its scary...," Kuzuku concluded.

"You may be right, almost too accurate to say the least," Whis praised. Everyone clapped at Kuzuku's analysis as the Saiyan was still serious.

"Now, that also answers the following question about the time ring. He must of killed the current Supreme Kai of universe 10 and travel to another timeline and recruited the second Zamasu. After that, they used to Super Dragon Balls again and wished for the other Zamasu to be immortal. Eventually I could guess that the other Zamasu was from future Trunks's timeline." Beerus concluded.

"Wait then that means the universe 10's Supreme Kai is in danger as we speak?!" Supreme Kai claimed.

"I am afraid so, Goku would you mind coming with us? We need your instant transmission for the job. Kuzuku could come to if he would like," Whis offered

"Sure thing Whis! You coming Kuzuku?" Goku agreed.

"Yeah, I'll come for extra back up. How about you Vegeta?" Kuzuku asked. He didn't even get an answer as the Saiyan prince walked back into the house. Kuzuku chuckled nervously before turning back around.

"Looks like he's in a foul mood," Kuzuku said. 21 walked over to Kuzuku and wrapped her tail around the Saiyan. Kuzuku turned around and blinked a few times, wondering what she wanted. She seemed to have her face hidden before she looked up with worried eyes.

"21, I know what you're think and we've been over this," Kuzuku muttered.

"Yes I know, but I just want you to be safe, okay," 21 whispered. Kuzuku didn't say a word as he leaned down to kiss her on the forehead. She looked up only to see the Saiyan smiling at her.

"Don't worry, I'll always try my hardest and we'll save Trunks's future!" Kuzuku chirped with a comforting smiling. 21 was astonished for a moment as his cheerful expression never gets old. She nodded with a now gleeful face as Kuzuku chuckled happily. Both Goku and Kuzuku grabbed onto Whis's shoulder, along with Beerus who placed his hand on his back. With the mere tap of his staff, they were instantly flown into space before the eye could see, leaving Earth to head over to universe 10 for investigating.

 _ **Universe 10's Supreme Kai World**_

Gowasu was simply patiently waiting for is apprentice to return. Zamasu was gone for hours without so much of showing himself. That was when he was startled by the sudden arrival of Whis and his God of Destruction, along with the two Saiyans.

"Whis, Lord Beerus, what brings you here to universe 10 again," Gowasu got up quickly and bowed.

"Never mind the silly formalities, have you seen Zamasu?" Beerus asked with a hint of malice.

"No sire, he's been gone since this morning. I've been making sure he was a proper Kai since he has a problem that I've been trying to resolve," Gowasu noted.

"What type of problem?" Whis asked with curiosity.

"Well, Zamasu's been struggling to get used to accepting the role of a Supreme Kai. He thought several contrasting ideas. Why do mortals commit acts of wickedness? Why do us gods see those acts and overlook them? What is the purpose of mortals in the universe? He's never been one to understand those concepts but I've help mold him into a Kai that is worth of the title Supreme," Gowasu answered. On cue the large doors opened, causing everyone to turn around to see who it was. It was Zamasu smirking like normal but had his tea tray and snacks ready for his master Gowasu.

"Sorry that I am late, Gowasu-sama. And I see that we have some guests. I apologize for not greeting you all sooner. Whis, Lord Beerus and his Supreme Kai Shin. And... Goku if I recall but who is that extra face that I don't recognize?" Zamasu said.

"This is another Saiyan that goes by the name of Kuzuku. He's pretty capable in battle and he couldn't help but overhear that you were such an amazing opponent against our Goku. He wanted to see it for himself," Beerus explained. Kuzuku caught on quickly and simply didn't say a word. Goku was about to say something until Kuzuku quickly smacked him in the back of his head before he'd get the chance to speak.

"Ow! What was that for?" Goku whispered.

"Shhhhhh, don't say anything," Kuzuku replied.

"I see then if that's the case, like a good host we should cater to our guest's needs. Come along, I'll simply spar against you, Kuzuku. I won't let my guard do-," Zamasu was speaking until Beerus caught off his monologue.

"No that's fine, it seems we were interrupting your tea time and it would be rude of us to continue on to the fight. For now we will be taking our leave," Beerus assured.

"Before we go, I'll have Whis leave you something," Beerus added, having Whis point his staff and summon a box of dumplings. Without anymore words, the four took off towards space and stopped in the middle where Whis had already form a barrier. He pointed his staff upwards and created a ball that displayed the yellow Kai eating with all his glory.

"So what now? We wait until Zamasu kills Gowasu?" Goku asked.

"That's precisely it, we can't know for sure unless we have absolute proof that he is going to commit the deed. Have patience and we'll have our answers," Whis responded. Every nodded to each other and watch what was going on. Gowasu was choking of someone of the delicious food that Whis left behind and what someone could assume to be a murder strike, Zamasu simply patted Gowasu's back to help him gulf it down. He took a sip of tea as he exhaled deeply but while doing that you could see Zamasu's eyes narrowly darkly. Without warning, Zamasu lifted his hand with his energy blade ready, startling his observers from a distance and quickly struck his master in the back, causing every but Whis and Beerus to be awestruck.

"Seems we have our proof," Whis uttered as he tapped his staff three times. Time seemed to have become frozen in place before quickly rewinding. Once it stopped Kuzuku blinked a few times before looking at the angel with questionable eyes.

"I totally forgot you could rewind time Whis," Goku chuckled.

"Lets not waste anymore time. We've already got our proof so time to exact his punishment," Beerus demanded. Goku and Kuzuku wasted no time at all as they quickly locked on to Zamasu's energy and teleported them both to the realm. Before Zamasu could even deliver the killing blow, he materialized a mitten on Zamasu's hand, causing him to simply pat the back of Gowasu. The yellow Supreme Kai turned around with a confused expression.

"What do you think you are doing Zamasu? Is that a new way to provide massages?" Gowasu asked. Zamasu backed up gingerly, trying to come up with some sort of excuse to get out of this situation. But he was clumsy and back right into the god of destruction.

"Beerus-Sama?! How long have you been here?" Zamasu frightened.

"Quite long enough to know that you just played yourself," Beerus replied. Zamasu looked over the cat like god's shoulder, seeing the people that were with him.

"What brings you back here Beerus-sama? I thought you'd left already?" Gowasu questioned.

"Well we had to go check up on somethings and what was about to happen confirmed our suspicions. Your little apprentice there tried to commit an act of murder," Beerus answered.

"What?! That can't be?!" Gowasu exasperated

"I am afraid that what we say is true. If it wasn't for that Ki sealing glove wrapped around Zamasu's hand then you would be making a one way trip to the afterlife," Whis said, signaling for the glove to split in half, revealing the Ki blade around Zamasu's hands. Gowasu turned to his pupil with disappointed eyes.

"I thought that you would change your ways and see the truth behind your position, Zamasu!" Gowasu scolded. The green Kai simply back away and closed his eyes in deep thought before reopening them again, revealing the darkness that was hidden.

"What do you mean? I've never thought of changing my ideals, master," Zamasu revealed.

"The universe has been polluted with these...lowly vermin that tainted the perfect beauty of the universe with their wicked hearts. I was simply going to bring justice to all evil in the universe, no matter how I do it," Zamasu said. Kuzuku stepped forward with a angry expression.

"So you think that heading to the future and killing innocent people along with destroying the society that they placed their hopes into rebuilding after suffering countless losses is something you deem justice?!" Kuzuku growled. Gowasu's eyes widened in shock at what he had just heard.

"You've traveled to the future," Zamasu awed.

"Yes and in matter of fact, you most likely would of taken the time ring and switch bodies with Goku to gain even more power thus turning yourself into someone you call Black or Goku Black. Right after that you'd most head to one of the future worlds and recruit the Zamasu from that one to help aid in killing all of humanity. All for the name of your self-proclaimed justice. Children and even the ones that haven't even been born yet, all lost their lives to someone who has a single minded viewpoint rather than an objective one," Kuzuku glared into his eyes. Zamasu didn't falter one bit, in fact he was laughing.

"Hmph, so the future me was able to accomplish his goals. That's just one more reason why I shouldn't fall here!" Zamasu smirked before raising his hand into the air to slash Kuzuku with a Ki blade. But before he could, Beerus caught his hand and gripped it tightly.

"You really thought you were about to accomplish something after being totally outmatched here? No matter, I will end you myself," Beerus said darkly, extending his hand out towards Zamasu. The two had a stared down before the fateful event had happened.

"Hakai," Beerus muttered. In a flash Zamasu felt something strange before he was forced to witness his body started to fade away through purplish particles. He screamed in horror at what was happening to him before he was turned to nothing, marking the end of the Zamasu in this timeline.

"What did you do?" Goku asked, walking up to Beerus who turned around with his hands behind his back.

"I merely erased him from existence with my Hakai. Through the use of this technique, Zamasu should be erased from all of time, never to be seen again," Beerus answered.

"All of time? You mean that Black who is part of our timeline will cease to exist, meaning that everything will return to normal since he wouldn't be able to come into contact with the Zamasu from Trunk's timeline," Kuzuku questioned.

"Yes, that should be the case. Changes made by a god through the use of Hakai is the only way to alter the timelines in that manner," Whis concluded. As they chatted, Gowasu merely stood their as he could feel as if he failed as a master. One that created a monster that was his former student, Zamasu.

 _ **Back On Earth**_

Everyone was sitting around on the balcony as they waited for the return of the return of their love ones. On cue, Whis had appeared before them with the Saiyans who tagged along. 21 quickly ran over and hugged her boyfriend as these past few hours has been stressful. As the two shared a loving moment, Bulma walked up to Beerus to get a relay on what happened while they went of to universe 10 while Vegeta merely leaned his back on the wall.

"So did you guys accomplish the job?" Bulma asked with a snarky tone.

"Well of course. Did you really think that Zamasu could be any of a threat to me? I've erased him from existence with my Hakai so Black should be erased as well," Beerus replied with pride.

"I don't think that's the case, Lord Beerus," F-Trunks said as he walked up to him. Kuzuku was startled as F-Trunks was still around.

"Trunks? How are you still here?!" Kuzuku asked with concern.

"Huh? I'm lost what's going on? Why is everyone so uppity," Goku questioned as he was confused as to what was happening. Beerus decided to glare at Kuzuku, urging him on to explain the situation to everyone.

"You see, if what we know is true and that Trunks came from another timeline then that means he isn't from here, if I recall. Though Beerus erased the Zamasu from our timeline, the very same Zamasu that we presume to have become Black. If that were the case then why is Trunks still among us or why do we even still remember who Black was in the first place if Zamasu never existed?" Kuzuku pondered.

"Are you telling me that Black is still alive and he is running a mock in the future still?" Goku said.

"Yes and that's most likely the case," F-Trunks said as he already caught on.

"Well isn't this a turn for events. At least I took care of a threat in this timeline so it shouldn't bother me anymore," Beerus said catching everyone's eye.

"You're just going to abandon us!?" Bulma shouted.

"I mean if what they say is true then that would mean Black is somehow unaffected by what happens to him in the past. I can't travel through time and easily erase him since I am restricted on doing so since Gods of Destructions are prohibited for strict reasons. You guys can handle it yourselves. Come on Whis, lets head back for now!" Beerus said nonchalantly. Whis bowed to everyone before taking his lord home without hesitation. Everyone stood silent for a moment until Goku punched the palm of his hand.

"Alright then we'll just have to head back to the future and take care of things ourselves from here on out!" Goku claimed. Kuzuku smiled at 21 and decided to follow the Saiyans who were already making their way towards the time machine. He waved goodbye as 21 had her hand placed on her chest, praying for his safety as she watched them hop in the machine and take off to the future, ready for round two against Goku Black and Zamasu.

 _ **A/N:More Of A Recap Chapter**_


	71. Pure Rage! Saiyan Emotions Erupts!

_**The Future World Of Trunks Note:F-Trunks Is Now Just Trunks.**_

The time machine returned back to the future in a timely fashion. Kuzuku looked out of the window only to see that his assumption was correct. The cities were still destroyed just as they left it. Though Trunks looked down and couldn't help but think that their arrival couldn't be any better since Mai and Future Bulma were already there to greet them with pretty serious injuries as they were in bandages. The machine landed and the four Saiyans leapt out of it to confront Bulma and Mai.

"Trunks, it's a relief that you're back," Mai said as she watched them approach.

"Yeah but what happened while we were gone? You guys are both injured this badly tells me something didn't go so well," Trunks concerned. Mai looked down and started to weep as she recalled the memories that had happened. Bulma hugged her to try and calm her down, looking at her son with disappointed eyes.

"They attacked the new base, forcing us to relocate once again but there were still so many casualties," Bulma informed until she caught glimpse of Vegeta. The two stared at each other for what seemed to be an eternity.

"Vegeta...," Bulma whispered as she felt like she was about to tear up. Vegeta closed his eyes and smirked as he walked up to her, bringing her head to his chest as she weeped. Nothing was said as Bulma was having a series of emotions from the reunion.

"You have no idea on how much I missed you...," Bulma choked as she cried.

"I know, I am irresistible," Vegeta jokes. She looked up and smiled as she missed her husbands amusing one-liners. The whole reunion was short live when the Saiyans sensed the expecting enemy coming towards them.

"Bulma take these capsules back to your new base. They contain food and medical supplies from the you in my world as well as the time machine for us to head back home," Vegeta said as he had no choice but to let go. Bulma and Mai looked at each other and nodded before hoping on their capsule bikes and drove off. On cue the two killers showed up with their typical grins, most likely happy that they get another chance to kill them again.

"You've returned yet again mortals, though as one such as myself would deem it as to be unwise," Zamasu said

"Alright I want some answers. How are you still alive Black or should I say Zamasu! Beerus erased you from the present timeline meaning that you should be gone as well!" Kuzuku asked.

"Oh, so they figured out who I really am? Seems these mortals do have an inch on intellect after all. As a reward for your deduction, the answer to your question mortal is the fact that I have this time ring on my finger in which it protects me from any changes in the past," Black mused.

"Lucky bastard," Kuzuku snarled under his breath.

"What happened to the Gods in this world?! There is no way you beat all of them!" Goku asked.

"Oh those poor excuses of gods that can't enact divine justice? I merely killed all the Supreme Kais thus killing the God of Destructions as well. Don't think about using the Super Dragon Balls since after we were done we destroyed them," Black smirked. Everyone became shock at what they heard as those acts would mean that no one but them was here to stop Black and Zamasu.

"Now I do appreciate that you've return back to this timeline Goku since that would mean I can become even stronger. Yes strong enough to exact my vengeance upon you and all the other wretched mortals that polluted this universe with its impurity. All this was done for our grand plan to return the beauty to the universe," Black snickered.

"And what plan is that?!" Goku demanded. Black closed his eyes, opening his eyes for the grand reveal of his so called genius.

"The-Zero Mortals Plan. A project that is to eradicate all mortals in the multiverse thus returning it to its original beauty where only we alone shall rule," Black and Zamasu revealed as they spoke in union.

"Tch, sounds pretty lame if you ask me. You're telling me that you are going to kill every mortal in the multiverse and so call 'rule' over pretty much nothing? What will be left for you afterwards? You'll be all alone and have nothing else to do but wait for the end of time! Is that what you want?! Eternal solitude! Don't you even have an ounce of compassion to spare innocent people!" Kuzuku said.

"Hmph, you are nothing more but a mortal and can't possibly comprehend this beauty that we are trying to construct," Black deluded.

"Oh I can't comprehend what you are going on about? Then please, enlighten me on what gives you the authority to commit such acts? Just because you are a god? You're too blind to really see that you gods have a certain role. If I remember, Kais are meant to be overseers and are not even supposed to even think about killing mortals that they deem toxic, only a god of destruction can. Without mortals, how do you expect society to advance? How can the universe truly move forward with just you in it? You who is trying to assume that role and proclaim it as justice is the prime example as to why you were chosen as a Kai and not a destruction god, a being who can make the right decisions on destroying something threatening so it won't disrupt the balance! Even in the Gods of Destructions case, they are flawed but at least they try their hardest to rule out certain planets and overlook most actions! What you're doing is nothing more but mass genocide!" Kuzuku argued further, flaring his energy before transforming into Grand Super Saiyan 4

"Is that all? How dare you question a god's motives. No matter what you say mortal...I WILL ENACT JUSTICE UPON THIS WORLD STARTING WITH YOU!" Black shouted, transforming right into Super Saiyan Rose. while powering up. Goku and Vegeta quickly transformed into Blue while Trunks went straight to Super Saiyan 2 as they all knew that after the clash of ideals, things were really about to get heated. Both Kuzuku and Black went straight at each other, ready to strike but Zamasu got in the Saiyan's way and kicked him firm in his stomach, stopping him dead in his tracks. While he was contemplating over the pain, Black appeared above him in the most flamboyant way possible to kick Kuzuku straight towards the ground, crashing with deadly force. Goku decided to charge in but Black saw him with ease, landing a quick kick to the stomach and punch to the face that would send the hero of Earth flying through the sky to where it allowed Zamasu to sledgehammer him to the ground. To keep him busy, Zamasu went on to fire a barrage of Ki blast at Goku, forcing him to try and evade a direct hit. Now it was Vegeta's turn to charge in with his typical enraged nature. Black smirked at his feeble attempts but complied to amuse himself by blocking the barrage of punches with the palm of his hands. After satisfying his desire of musing taunting, Black caught Vegeta's wrist and brought it down to his waist and punched the Saiyan Prince hard in the gut before letting out a energy burst that rocketed him into a tall building. In retaliation for his father, Trunks didn't hold nothing back as he appeared behind back, ready to knock him to the ground. Unfortunately Black was too powerful for him as the fake Saiyan used instant transmission and got behind the future warrior, kneeing him in the back of his neck before spin kicking him into the same building where Vegeta was slowly recovering from. The Saiyan prince could only watch as his son slammed right into him before Black fired a large energy ball at the building, destroying it along with several others. The strong winds created hindered Goku's movements for a moment as he finally got away from Zamasu.

"Oh no, Vegeta! Trunks!" Goku cursed. As Goku was looking at the damage done, Kuzuku charged at Black and began to unleash a barrage of blows. Black was actually starting to get pushed back a bit but he smirked, knowing that even this strength wouldn't be enough for what he had become. He simply maneuvered around Kuzuku's fist and was ready to cut the Saiyan down with his already generated Ki blade. The Saiyan grimaced before catching the blade between the palms of his hands which was what Black wanted as he retracted the blade and overhead kicked Kuzuku through several pieces of debris.

"Kuzuku!" Goku cried before Black came out of nowhere, startling the hero of Earth. Goku was quick to defend against the kick that sent him sliding across the ground. He looked behind him to see the faint figure of Zamasu with his Ki blade ready to puncture a hole through him. In order to dodge it, Goku flipped over the Kai and began to unleash a barrage of Ki blast at the immortal and his counterpart. Zamasu twisted his body as his feet were skidding across the gravel and fired Ki blast from his blade to counter. The energy attacks neutralized each other with several explosions that blinded Goku's vision. In mere moments, two contrasting Ki's sprung out of the smoke, catching the Saiyan off guard. Black smirked as he attempted to stab Goku quickly, causing him to dodge it and kneed him in the stomach before he could get away. Goku coughed out some blood before Zamasu went in to punch him hard across the face, so hard that it sent him flying into the air. The doppelganger than instant transmission to his target while his partner appeared right next to him. The two smirked as they both fired a combined Ki blast that pushed Goku straight to the ground.

"GRAGHHHHHAHHHHHHHHH!" Goku screamed as the explosion engulfed him completely. Kuzuku watched in horror as that makes Goku's second defeat against Goku Black. The hero of Earth tried to get up after the devastating attack but it was useless as he deformed back to base and collapse to the ground.

In a timely fashion, Mai and Bulma had returned back to the war zone only to witness some of what had happen. It was enough to see that Goku was now down for the count which was starting to make them worry. As Kuzuku was pondering on what to do next, Black caught the Saiyan off guard with a sneak attack from behind. Kuzuku turned around with little time to evade, allowing Black to stab him in his right rib cage, pushing it in deeper as Kuzuku was eventually slammed into a wall. The Saiyan coughed out blood as he could feel his skin burn from the blade's heat. He glared into the villain's hollow eyes as he smirked at him. Nothing but daunting rage filled his eyes as he snickered.

"See, this is where talking to a god with such disrespect got you. A energy blade lunged right into your ribs and slowly killing you as we speak. You question our motives and even point out the very thing as to why we believe that this universe is impure. The gods of destructions are also unneeded in our Utopia. Befriending mortals and even going as to far to coexist with them through teachings is yet another thing I despise about this world created by imperfect beings. Forming relationships with you mortals would only lead into disaster," Black smugly said. Kuzuku thought back to Kugeki and Beerus as the words processed through his mind. The way those two end up and what happened when Kugeki couldn't understand Beerus's true position and motive.

"You're wrong! You simply just try and work things out, then mortals and gods can coexist peacefully! Sure, there are some that can't seem to understand on both sides but eventually we form those bonds. You can't just kill planets simply because of the minority seems to be deemed unworthy in your eyes! Yes even if that goes the same way for the majority being the way you claim they are, that only means that you have to simply look for those kind of people and make them better so that they can someday help the society of their worl-GAGHHHH!" Kuzuku was cut off when the blade was pushed further.

"And that's where you are naive, mortal. Every last one of you have impurities in your heart and that's why you all must be exterminated. A perfect Utopia must have no wicked hearts in it and the only pure person in this multiverse is a one true God," Black countered as Zamasu landed just behind him. Kuzuku gritted his teeth as he tried to endure the pain and opened one of his eyes to get a glimpse of Black's face.

"If that the case, then what are you now? You threw away your divine body and traded it in for a mortals body which has superior strength," Kuzuku muttered.

"What? Stop talking nonsense," Black growled.

"Admit it, just look at 'yourself' over there. It's funny how you both think the same but your powers and personality are different. You say mortals are impure but yet you reduced yourself to a Saiyan body, one that is designed for battle. Have you even thought about how much you've changed. Getting excited each time you fight Goku or your desires to simply become stronger through battle. You're no longer 'Zamasu' but what you call yourself now, Black!" Kuzuku chuckled. Zamasu narrowed his eyes at the Saiyans words before Black continued to press further. The Saiyan screamed in agony as Black got closer to his face.

"You've got a smart mouth don't you, Saiyan. I've merely taken this body that was blessed by the gods and made it my own. You could say that I have changed but my ideals haven't. I merely became one step closer to becoming a god that rules over this impure world and that is through my newly divine power. Now I will let you in on a secret," Black slyly said.

"I've also done a little world seeing myself," Black muttered. Kuzuku's eyes widened as he gave Black his full attention.

"Its contradictory, I know. As you know I already obtained Goku's body and I killed his pathetic wife and his copy of a son. But in order to awaken that power deep inside of me, I had to challenge all the fighters from the other alternate worlds. But those weren't enough so I went back to this world's past and killed Trunks when he was a kid, enraging someone known as Gohan to push his limits to kill those androids. Once I used the time ring again to travel to the new timeline's future, I merely told him that it was me that killed that wretch and had him push my limits and that's how I managed to become Super Saiyan Rose, the form that a true god can only achieve. But there was more...," Black mused.

"There was a girl that I encountered. She seemed battered and I was mused by her expression of despair from most likely wandering the plains of the already destroyed Earth. She was the end product of what mortal kind was like. Driving people like her to the point of insanity. I merely did her a favor as she begged for the life of another despite trying to hold back her wicked heart. Her screams were music to my ears and her crying face was nothing more but a bliss. Do you want to know her name, Kuzuku?" Black asked. Kuzuku's was sweating as he could feel the dark aura emitting from Black.

"Her name was Android 21," Black said. Kuzuku's eyes dilated as he could feel his fur straighten up with boiling heat. Black looked at him with a amused expression as he knew this would trigger him. The Goku doppelganger didn't even think that there was more of what Kuzuku could do since he had him pinned down against a wall, until the Saiyan grabbed the bladed hard, startling Black a bit. He could see the sizzling amber aura start to ooze off Kuzuku's body. In a instant, Kuzuku crushed the energy blade with his bare hands before his aura flared to life, pushing Zamasu and Black away. His face was hidden by his bangs, hiding his expression so that no one can tell how he was feeling. Black could feel the energy spike coming off from Kuzuku and was smiling like a maniac.

"You took Goku's body and murder his family with his own hands while killing many innocent people based on your justice. You've even killed Gohan...but most of all you killed 21 despite her pleas while respectfully holding back her hunger for your safety and you took it for granted with such contempt. I don't care what the consequences may be but I swear to you something, Goku Black. I WILL KILL YOU!" Kuzuku roared. His Ki erupted so large that it was comparable to a whole building. Debris flew around as the gales generated leveled the area. Both Zamasu and Black stared at the Saiyan as his Ki was still there. His eyes were filled with murderous intent that is being fueled by rage.

Before Zamasu, could even process what had happened, Kuzuku dashed behind him and slammed his fist right into Black's gut. The bastard gasped for air before he was roundhouse kicked in the same spot, sending him flying through several builds. When Zamasu had finally processed what had happened, he turned around too late as Kuzuku had already kicked him into the air. The Saiyan looked up as he used instant transmission to teleport above Zamasu so that he could sledgehammer him into the ground. The collision had so much force behind it that a shockwave traveled several hundred miles across the destroyed city. Black recovered quickly and tried to avenge Zamasu but Kuzuku sidestepped his punch and kneed him hard in the stomach. While Black was dazed, Kuzuku literally grabbed his head and rammed him to the ground before proceeding to slam his head three times, creating a larger crater with each slam. Black had enough and kicked Kuzuku across the face, breaking his grip so that he could hopefully gain some distance. But Kuzuku's rage was too strong. He used his tail and wrapped it around Black's neck to stop him from running away. His tail squeezed harder, choking the life out of him but that wasn't enough to satisfy him. Kuzuku went on to unleash a barrage of punches on Blacks face before letting his grip go and uppercutted him in the chin. Black levitated for a moment before Kuzuku wrapped his tail around again and threw him across the gravel. Black got up slowly and attempt to throw a punch at Kuzuku but the Saiyan blocked it with ease and landed a high kick to the face and another kick to the chin before ramming a energy ball into Black's gut. The blast launched Black into the sky and a building where he was left to be indented into it. Meanwhile Zamasu was getting up and bare witness to Black getting destroyed but it was short lived as Kuzuku teleported in front of him and back hand him without looking.

Kuzuku flew up to where Black was and stood over his seemingly unconscious body. He stared at him, with hateful eyes. Kuzuku gritted his teeth as he was engraving in his mind to remember, especially after what he did to 21.

"Tch...RAGHHHH!" Kuzuku roared, throwing a punch at Black but to his surprise, Black was still conscious and snickered as he looked at him. Kuzuku's eyes widened in shock as one thought crossed his mind.

 _ **"He got another Zenkai...,"**_

Black placed his and on the large stab wound he gave to Kuzuku and fired a energy wave through it, causing Kuzuku to float away as he let out a sound of pain. Black quickly got out of the building and looked at his hands as he felt a new surge of power flow through his body. He started to laugh as he powered up.

"HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAH! Thank you Saiyan, now I feel simply rejuvenated. I got so much power now that it isn't even funny! So let me thank you further by giving you a taste...," Black laughed before generating a Ki blade at his side.

"OF MY BLADE!" Black shouted with enthusiasm, dashing forward before firing a barrage of energy needles from his newly long Ki blade. Each one penetrated Kuzuku's body as he screamed from the unbearable pain. Black performed a beautiful flamboyant dance before it the energy spikes exploded above the destroyed city. Mai and Bulma could only watch as Kuzuku fell to the ground, deforming from his transformation. He hit the ground hard as smoke was oozing off his body and he was covered in bruises and dirt. Black stood above everyone else and started to laugh at how much stronger he has gotten.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! This power is just marvelous! I can't believe the amount of potential this body has...no I HAVE!" Black exclaimed as he was drunk on power. Zamasu merely floated as he watched his partner's newly found strength manifest itself through his Ki. Trunks and Vegeta were the only one's left to fight as Goku was still struggling to get up and Kuzuku was out of commission. Trunks looked at Black who was now looking at him as Zamasu flew next to him. Vegeta and Trunks stood side by side after getting out of the rubble and regaining their stamina in base form.

"Why?! Why do you keep doing this?! Is genocide all you want?! Do we all truly deserve this?!" Trunks asked.

"Trunks, you are the main reason why I wanted mortals exterminated in the first place," Black said.

"Huh?" Trunks muttered.

"Don't play dumb or have you truly forgotten that you've committed a taboo that even the gods aren't allowed to transpire. You've went back in time to prevent Goku's death who was suppose to succumb to a heart disease. Those interactions split the timelines and created your world as a separate possibility!" Black scolded. Trunks's eyes grimmed at what he was hearing.

"Yes it all begins with your meddling in time! So don't try and place all the blame for our righteous judgement as your meddling affected time so much that the reality itself has yet gained another unnecessary world which is yours," Zamasu added.

"If you were to never save Goku back in the past then I would have never desired this body in the first place and maybe your people would be alive right now!" Black said.

"So now open your eyes and accept your death as you are nothing more but a vile sinner!" Zamasu said.

"You helped inspire us to launch the Zero-Mortals Plan due to your atrocities and that is why you all must be exterminated!" Zamasu and Black said in union. Trunks could feel his Ki erupting as he was about to transform into a Super Saiyan 2 once more.

"So next time when you remember those people you call innocent, just remember that they are dead because of you!" Black insulted.

"All I've been doing my whole life is trying to save people from walking nightmares like you two!" Trunks roared, rushing at Black as he turned Super Saiyan 2.

"Wait Trunks!" Vegeta called but he was ignored and blocked by Zamasu. Black dodged his punch easily and grabbed Trunks by the neck from behind. He smiled as he placed a energy ball on Trunks's side and blast him through his ribs, causing him to revert back to base form. The future warrior fell to the ground, catching the concern of Mai and Bulma.

"TRUNKS!" Bulma and Mai called as they ran to his aid. Trunks looked up as his vision was getting dreary but the feeling of boiling hate was still in his body.

"Don't come closer!" Trunks shouted, causing the two females to stop in there tracks. He got up on one knee and punched the ground hard in frustration from his weakness. He was breathing heavily as his eyes slowly darted to Black who floated in the air. Vegeta landed on the roof of a building as Zamasu went back to Black's eyes.

"It like Kuzuku said, you can't build some Utopia by hunting down people and killing them through proclamations of justice!" Vegeta said.

"And that's why you are another addition, especially that Saiyan down there. Its beyond the limitation of your mortal comprehension," Zamasu chuckled. Trunks, listened at those words and gritted his teeth. He felt his air spike up as his energy flared once more.

"If you gods condemn me to be damn and nothing more than a vile sinner for protecting the people that are simply innocent in all of this...," Trunks muttered, gaining the attention of Black and Zamasu.

"Then...I WILL BECOME THE DEVIL HIMSELF! RAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Trunks roared as he powered up. A large shining pillar of light shot through the sky as the future warrior howled with rage. His pupils seemed to fade as electricity flowed around the city. He felt his body bulge before compressing itself, shooting out more electricity than before. Black and Zamasu awed at the sight that had unraveled before them. Trunks's energy dialed down but it was still flaring with life. His aura remained the same color but similar to Super Saiyan Blue but yet inverted as blue energy wrapped around his body.

Electricity raged around while his hair seemed slightly more spiked out. He began to slowly walk towards Black and Zamasu, each step shaking the Earth as he was totally done with arguing with them.

"Black...this ends right now. I"LL KILL YOU BOTH MYSELF!" Trunks roared as the three of them stared off at each other.

 _ **A/N: Sorry for the long update. I mean it's been four days but I simply have been busy with playing Smash Ultimate and preparing for a concert for band that is coming up while at the same time getting ready for my track meet. Yeah, I've been busy :P.**_


	72. A Second Crushing Defeat Of Anger

_**Continues Where the Last Chapter Left Off**_

Everyone stood at a standstill as Trunks glared up at Black. Zamasu flew near Vegeta so that he wouldn't intervene between them. You could practically feel the area tremor from the energy being emitted from Trunks. Black started to chuckle as he didn't care less about this power up.

"You think you got power now? Please spare me your last ditch heroic efforts and fall like the other two mongrels," Black said. Trunks wasn't taking any back talk this time and roared with rage, his Ki increasing exponentially before he rushed straight towards Black, leaving several sonic booms behind him as he left the ground. Black smirked sinisterly and took advantage of such a narrow-minded approach and threw a direct punch at Trunks forehead. To his surprise, the angered Super Saiyan took the punch head on without any restraints and slammed his whole arm into Black.

"Impossible GAGH!" Black uttered before coughing out some blood. Zamasu merely stared as Black was getting a flurry of punches thrown his way. The faker was struggling a bit as the punches were getting more and more difficult to parry. Before Trunks could exploit the faint opening, Zamasu quickly escaped from Vegeta's sights and landed a firm kick in his stomach, sending him crashing to the ground.

"That's some impressive power you got there but this is the end of the road, Trunks!" Black said as he and Zamasu fired an enormous energy blast at the future warrior. Trunks got up quickly and placed his hands together in front of his face.

"MASENKO!" Trunks shouted, firing his energy wave to counter their combined attack. Zamasu and Black were impressed that he could hold back an attack of that magnitude on his. The future warrior could feel his hands starting to burn as the blast pushed closer and closer until he was now attempting to push it back with his bare hands.

"Maybe I am nothing but a sinner but I don't give a damn! I will protect this world with every last ounce of strength that I have!" Trunk claimed as his pupils returned to his eyes. He roared with all his might and pushed further beyond his own ascended capacity. Eventually, through his unwavering persistence, Trunks deflected the blast into the sky in which it exploded afterward. Zamasu was shocked at what he had just witnessed, so shocked that he was given narrow time to block a kick aimed at his chest and was sent through several pieces of debris.

Trunks then turned towards Black and unleashed an array of punches at the bastard, even going as to far to overwhelm him a bit. Zamasu tried to go to his partner's aid but Vegeta kicked him into a wall as he already transformed back into Blue. Zamasu looked up at the Saiyan prince as he heard him chuckle at the fact that his son was fighting toe to toe with Black. Meanwhile, Trunks deflected a punch and delivered a strong one of his own in Black's gut before using his other hand to palm his face and push him straight into the ground. Trunks quickly flew above Black and glared at him as he was still recovering from the damage he had received.

"This is the end of the line for you and your plans, Black!" Trunks claimed as he fired a Ki blast that erupted like a pillar of lava. The future warrior flew back to gain some distance as he watched the pillar fade away, in hopes that he killed the menace once and for all, though it was short lived as soon as he saw a shadow within the smoke. He could hear the chuckles of the villain echo throughout the air. In mere moments, Black emerged from the smoke with slightly tattered clothes and blood that had trickled down his chin. He wiped the blood away with his thumb as he smirked at the enraged hybrid.

"I must admit, Trunks. I didn't expect you to reach this level of power but to be frank with you, I wasn't even considering you as a dish before but now..., you are nothing more but the perfect dessert," Black chuckled as he vanished from Trunks's sights. The future warrior suddenly felt a sharp pain in his ribs as Black punched him hard from behind. While he was stunned from the pain, Black kicked Trunks in the same area, sending him flying just above the ground before Black teleported above him and kicked him again, this time right into the gravel. A large crater was formed as Black was beginning to showcase even more of his power. Trunks choked out some blood before Black flew just above him and was ready to fire a devastating Ki blast until Zamasu was thrown right at him, forcing him to catch his partner. He looked up to see Vegeta flying at him. Black smirked and pushed Zamasu forward, halting the Saiyan princes assault before he kicked Vegeta hard in the stomach. Zamasu regains composer quickly and vanished behind Vegeta so that he could get a little revenge shot by kneeing him towards his son. Vegeta recovered quickly and flipped himself to slide next to Trunks who was now standing strong.

"What a lovely sight to see here. The sinner and his father fighting side by side, how amusing," Zamasu taunted as he saw Bulma and Mai coming towards them fast. They had Kuzuku over their shoulders and on cue, Goku managed to regain some stamina and teleported to their location.

"Oh, now the whole party is here. Now I get to kill all of you. The woman who created the time machine in the first place. The vile sinner and his companion. The arrogant prince of a species that are nothing more but vessels for a true god. And most of all, the two prime examples of mortals who dare raise their hand and defile the territory of the gods!" Black ranted as he powered up further.

"I thought I told you, enough of your damn rambling!" Trunks roared as he charged at Zamasu and Black. The two dodged the punch quickly until the future warrior turned around with his hands ready for another blast.

"MASENKO HAAAAH!" Trunks shouted, firing the blast at both Zamasu and Black. Zamasu smirked as he got in the wave's path that was aimed for Black, push them both towards the ground and reduce the damage on Black significantly. But Vegeta was ready for that and fired his Final Flash to follow up Trunks's attack. Both Zamasu and Black were blown into a building before it exploded, as both father and son landed next to each other and began to unleash a barrage of Ki blasts. Vegeta looked back at Goku who was ready to hop in on the action once more.

"Kakarot! Take the time machine and head back to the past! Go and find a new power to beat these guys once and for all!" Vegeta commanded as he was still firing.

"What! But we can't just leave you guys. Besides I don't know the coordinates!" Goku argued.

"Don't worry, I've had the coordinates fixed to your timeline already! We'll hold them off, so grab Kuzuku and get him out of here fast! We have the senzu beans so we'll be fine!" Trunks assured. Goku nodded as he knew that this was probably their last chance to find a way to defeat them.

"Bulma, you have the capsules right? Get the time machine ready!" Goku said. The future Bulma nodded and threw the capsule to summon the machine. The two women placed the wounded Kuzuku on in the pilot seat and Goku hopped right in with them. Bulma pressed the button and activated the machine as they both quickly got off.

"You two aren't coming!?" Goku asked as the hatch closed.

"No, our place is here and we won't abandon our loved ones! You two better come back and be safe!" Bulma shouted as she waved them goodbye. Black took notice that the time machine was starting to leave and fired a Ki blast before it takes off the ground. Trunks intercepted the blast and blocked it with his sword before being blown back onto his feet.

"Oh no, you don't!" Zamasu shouted as he fired two Ki blasts at the time machine that was now in the sky but Vegeta countered him with his own, destroying it before it even touched the escapees. Goku looked out of the hatch as he saw all four freedom fighters smiling at him.

"You guys better hang on. We'll come back as soon as possible, I promise...," Goku muttered to himself as the time machine transported him and Kuzuku back to their timeline.

"So they've escaped, how unfortunate," Zamasu noted as they stared at the father and son duo.

"You sure you didn't want to go with them, father?" Trunks said.

"Oh please, why would I live you here to fight off these bastards by yourself. I've got some payback to dish out and besides, I thought you want to get some father-son bonding going," Vegeta mused. Trunks let out a chuckle at the little joke.

"Yeah you're right and lets do that by taking down these two!" Trunks smirked as he and his father charged into a fight that wasn't in their favor but yet, their Saiyan blood pushed them forward.

 _ **Back In The Past/Present**_

Trunks was standing outside of his house, along with Bulma and the Pilaf gang who were somewhat getting tired. Bulma sent 21 off to bed as she said she would call her when they've returned...or if. It's been several hours since they have left and there was no sign of them returning yet. Their moment of anticipation was interrupted when they heard some touch down behind them. Bulma and her son turned around to see that it was none other than Riley, Zugo, Hudo with an angry Chi Chi. Trunks's face lit up as he saw Riley and ran to her, giving the Saiyan a hug.

"It's been awhile sport and you've grown a bit," Riley chuckled. She looked as if she had gone out on a date with Zugo since she had on a nice navy blue vest and was actually wearing a skirt to match. It didn't look like it went well as Zugo seemed pissed. Hudo chuckled, displaying his involvement in it. Riley rustled Trunks's head and looked up to Bulma who was approaching her.

"Hey Riley, what brings you here?" Bulma asked. The female Saiyan scratched her cheek nervously.

"Well, we were close by and saw you guys standing outside for some reason. Is everything all right?" Riley asked.

"Actually to tell you the truth...," Bulma paused as time particles swirled around in the sky to where it instantly summoned the time machine.

"Their back! Trunks quick, go wake 21 up and tell her that he's back!" Bulma commanded. Trunks nodded and quickly ran inside and woke 21. She seemed tired so the young boy dragged her by her tail as the machine descended.

"Okay, Okay! You can stop dragging me now," 21 pleaded. Trunks let go quickly and helped her off the ground. She turned and saw that the time machine had landed on the ground and her face lit up with glee. Riley, Zugo, and Hudo were confused as to what was happening as they watch the machine power down. The hatch opened and let out smoke that hid the Saiyans in the pit. Bulma and the others walked over to greet them with open arms.

"Welcome Back! I knew you could do it!" Bulma greeted. The first person or rather the only person they saw was Goku who was badly tattered and his signature serious expression spread across his face. Everyone stopped dead in their tracks as they didn't see the others.

"Where's everyone else Goku!?" Bulma worried. Goku took in a deep breath as he didn't know what else to tell them. He could feel their eyes beam at them with nothing else but the desire for answers.

"Trunks and Vegeta stayed behind to fight Black. There was no other choice but to retreat," Goku answered.

"What! Then what about big bro Kuzuku?!" young Trunks asked. Goku's eyes widened as he nearly forgot about Kuzuku. He was sure that he made sure his safety was the front of his mind but he guessed that because of Vegeta and F-Trunks's sacrifice, he got distracted.

"Oh yeah, how could I forget. Could you bring him to the infirmary or at least give him a senzu. Vegeta sorta took the last of them for his fight against Zamasu," Goku said as he grabbed Kuzuku by the Gi and threw him to the ground, revealing him to be completely battered. Especially since he had a hole in his side.

"*Gack* Come on Goku, you know I am in lots of pain here. Could of at least gently thrown me rather than just toss me like a bag of dirty clothes," Kuzuku complained as he coughed out blood. Everyone, especially 21 looked in horror as they saw Kuzuku's condition. The Pilaf gang had already come with a stretcher and lifted the Saiyan onto it and proceeded to bring him inside. 21 followed them as her face was filled with nothing more but worry.

 _ **After Several Minutes**_

Kuzuku laid on the couch as a blanket was placed over him while 21 began treating his injuries. They were in the living room along with Goku and everyone else. Zugo, Hudo, and Riley looked pretty pissed after what had happened to Kuzuku and now they want some direct answers as to what is going on.

"Alright now spill the beans. What's been happening lately?" Zugo demanded as he was looking a bit annoyed.

"Well, to start things off, Trunks or as to say future Trunks came from the future seeking for some help," Goku answered.

"Future Trunks? So time travel or something like that?" Riley questioned.

"Yes, and the person he's been fighting was incredibly powerful. He called himself Goku Black and killed millions of innocent people. Goku, Kuzuku, and even Vegeta all went back to the future with Trunks to fight him but not too long afterward, they came back, only to be found to be completely defeated," Bulma added.

"What! All four of them were beaten!?" Hudo astonished. Kuzuku began to shake as he was trying to speak.

"That's not all...we went back a second time to fight him as we discovered Black was merely the apprentice Supreme Kai of Universe 10, Zamasu who stole Goku's body. His power only grew stronger with every blow we gave him and the worse part is he teamed up with another version of himself and made him immortal," Kuzuku grunted while he was getting treated by 21.

"Yeah, and their teamwork is remarkable. The fact they are one person explains a lot and apparently, Black wasn't erased due to him holding a time ring," Goku praised a bit. Kuzuku turned towards Goku with a serious expression.

"Goku, I have to tell you something. We have to get those bastards back!" Kuzuku said with a hint of malice. Everyone turned towards him as that was unusual for even him.

"He took your body Goku and killed your family. He killed Goten, Gohan, and yes...even Chi Chi. He didn't even show them mercy for a second and just mercilessly slaughtered them with your own hands. He told me himself!" Kuzuku informed. Everyone turned to Goku who's eyes were widened with shock. His expression quickly morphed into rage as his Ki leaked out a bit, shaking the room. Kuzuku could tell he's struggling to hold in his anger as he felt the same. Kuzuku looked up to the ceiling and narrowed his eyes in anger as he remembered what Black had said.

"That bastard Black...he even killed 21. He even had the audacity to kill her when she was holding back her hunger. I will never forgive him... **never**!" Kuzuku gritted while adding emphasis on the last word. 21 looked at her boyfriend with concerned eyes. She hadn't seen him like this in a long time. The last time he had this much hatred for someone was against Aereos.

"Bulma, when will the time machine be ready to travel again?" Goku asked silently as he was about to exit the room.

"Umm, it should be ready by tomorrow, but where are you going? You know Chi Chi's been looking for you?" Bulma said. Goku paused at the door as he didn't say a word.

"Tell her that there is something I need to do and I won't be home for who knows how long," Goku replied as he walked out of the door. Everyone in the room could tell that he was pissed and needed some space. Bulma looked over at Kuzuku and knew that he needed some space as well. Sensing the tension in the air, Riley and her company waved their goodbyes as they returned home to process everything that was explained to them. Bulma offered Kuzuku to rest here as his injuries healed quickly and was already wrapped up in bandages. All he needed now was rest. The lights went out in the living room as Kuzuku was still staring at the ceiling.

 _ **Several Hours Pass**_

Kuzuku opened his eyes to the same dark room in the night. He couldn't get any sufficient sleep as the thoughts of what happened today kept recurring in his dreams, angering him even more. His thoughts were then abrupt as he noticed something in the corner of his eye. He turned to see 21 still sitting by the couch with a solemn face. Kuzuku slowly sat up and took a closer look at 21 with perplexed eyes. He tried to hide his feelings and put on a caring expression.

"21, what are you doing up so late? Shouldn't you be in bed or sleeping somewhere comfortable," Kuzuku chuckled. 21 didn't say a word as she wasn't buying the fake facade that Kuzuku was trying to put on. Kuzuku was now trying to come up with something better until he was startled by the feeling of 21 caressing his hand. He looked down to take a quick peek as he saw her tender, pink hands grip tighter. He looked up to see her trying to keep her composer as her body was shaking. Her shaking stopped as she looked up with determined eyes. Without warning, 21 kissed Kuzuku with such force that the Saiyan was startled. It was becoming rather too erotic and forceful as the Saiyan fell off the couch with 21 now on top of him. She retracted the kiss and sat up as her expression was hidden by her bangs. Kuzuku was stunned by her sudden action.

"21...what's with this all of a sudden?" Kuzuku muttered. 21 didn't answer and pursed her lips at what she was about to do next. She grabbed the lower waist of her sweater and hesitantly started to pull it up until Kuzuku quickly noticed and grabbed her hands before things gone too far. He knew that this wasn't what she wanted and what she was trying to do.

"21, you and I know you don't want to go there. You don't have to do this...," Kuzuku answered. 21's eyes widened since she couldn't help but let her tears flow downwards. Kuzuku's face softened at the sound of her sniffles.

"I can't bare it...," 21 sniffed.

"What do you mean by that?" Kuzuku whispered.

"I can't bare seeing you being like you were earlier. There has to be something I can do to help you since I know that Black is far stronger than I can hope to compare with, so seeing that you were angry, I...," 21 paused as she didn't want to say what she was about to do.

"21, you know that I was only angry because of Black. He's killed so many people and I've tried convincing him but he wouldn't listen. Besides I am not only angry at Black...," Kuzuku admitted as his voice trailed off to a whisper.

"You're not? Then what are you also angry about?" 21 asked as she dried her tears.

"I am angry at myself. I am angry that I couldn't be there for you when Black killed that alternate version of you. Yes it may sound silly but...the fact that I could lose you the way the other you in a alternate reality made me furious. I was really ready to kill him. Every punch, every kick, every attack was meant to put those bastards down for good," Kuzuku answered as his eyes seemed hurt. A male Saiyans one weakness is when he couldn't even protect his soulmate from being killed so all of those feelings simply burst out into rage and when he failed to essentially avenge her then his pride gets struck. It was evident here and it only manifested itself with Kuzuku. He could feel his body begin to shiver as he tried to control his emotions until he felt 21 wrap her hands around him.

"You are too thoughtful to me Kuzuku but please, don't let yourself get consumed by anger and act out in revenge. I want you to use that power to protect people rather than personal grudges. It hurts to see you like that," 21 smiled slightly as she felt Kuzuku calm down. The two pulled back as their feelings for each other seemed to brought some closer. 21 decided to lighten up the mood with some of her rambling.

"Now, maybe after all of this is over, I could bake you a extra special cake or maybe make that dish you always like. Oh, how about some of my signature muffins. I know you've always liked them ever since we've watched that movie you starred in and I think they are going to make a sequel or something like that," 21 rambled as Kuzuku sat on the ground and smiled as she talked so cheerfully.

"Then maybe we coul-Mmmmph," 21's talking was stopped with a sudden surprise kiss from Kuzuku. Her eyes widened before she accepted the invitation with glee. Kuzuku in the mitts of them kissing could only think about how lucky he was to have a girl like her.

 _ **Meanwhile, Back In The Future**_

Vegeta and Trunks had escaped from their battle against Black and are now recovering in the new hideout. The two were damaged but thanks to the senzu beans they've made a quick recovering and were able to train in the time chamber for a bit and coming up with a new strategy. As they sat by the fire, Bulma was sitting by with Mai and seemingly enough, she couldn't help but stare at Vegeta for a while as memories started to flood back. She was waiting for her opportunity to have a nice chat with him and that chance revealed itself as Trunks decided to walk off somewhere and Mai followed him, leaving the two alone. It was an awkward silence until Vegeta decided to speak up.

"Alright, tell me what's wrong...," Vegeta blatantly said.

"Huh?" Bulma uttered as that was her only response. Vegeta let out a sigh as he wasn't good with the concept of patience.

"I can tell when you're troubled by something. Trust me, living with your past self has made me adept to your emotional patterns," Vegeta explained. Bulma nodded as she forgets that this was the Vegeta from another world so she should of figured he'd find something was up. She look straight towards the fire as it flickered around.

"Its just ironic you know? Seeing your dead husband again and have no idea what to say. But the feeling of seeing you again...it somewhat pains me," Bulma muttered.

"Pains you? Hmph, I guess that's to be expected. We did fight a lot...," Vegeta said. Bulma let out a soft giggle and smiled.

"No, I think you got it all wrong. Its not resentment or anything but loafing to be with you again, despite the fact you were hard headed and overly prideful. Seeing you now, you've changed a lot compared to the Vegeta I knew," Bulma corrected. There was a long silence between them after that sentence. Vegeta decided to smirk a bit.

"I guess you're right about that. I am still prideful but my family back home has made me fond of them. I guess I've become less selfish to say the least. Of course you still are a nag but even then I guess you're still tolerable and though my son is still young, he continues to train in order to make me proud. Trunks even tried to train with me at times but as of recently, in these past few years, I try to keep him away from battle for the time being and just let him be a himself. But I still try to have him train so he doesn't become soft," Vegeta smirked. Bulma looked at the Saiyan prince with a surprise look and looked back at the fire and smiled. She closed her eyes as she wonder if the androids never shown up, would her future be like theirs and would Vegeta open up like this. It was probably too late for that now but it was always good to wonder. All she could do was form a smile as they sat in silence.

 _"Yeah, I guess I am,"_ Bulma thought. It didn't take long for Trunks and Mai to return to the sight of Vegeta and Bulma sitting next to each other. Trunks smirked for a moment until he decided to inform Vegeta it was time to head out again.

"Father, it's time," Trunks said, alerting the Saiyan prince of his presence. Vegeta turned to Bulma and nodded without saying a word, only to get up and follow Trunks and Mai out the hideout for their next battle against Black.

 _ **A/N: Note that I won't have Gohan, Hudo, or the other Z-fighter come along to fight Black as right now, he is currently leagues above them. Piccolo and Zugo would only be a little bit of help but not enough to make a difference but don't worry, I am saving everyone's spotlight for T.O.P. I left Vegeta behind since I thought it was pretty dumb that Trunks was able to take on both Black and Zamasu in the anime so I fixed that issue real fast. Black is only continuously getting stronger in this story to make up for Vegeta staying behind.**_


	73. God's Wrath and New Hope

_**With In The Forest**_

Vegeta and his team that consisted of just Trunks and Mai maneuvered through the thick forest that seemed to be rather moist considering that the ground below that it seemed squishy. They moved aside various bushes, eventually stumbling upon the sight of a wooden cabin from a distance. For those who could sense Ki, it was rather easy to tell who lived in it. Mai, who didn't possess the ability to sense Ki, took out her binoculars and scanned the cabin for life. There she saw the targets sitting at a table outside of the balcony while enjoying a cup of tea.

"I see them, their relaxing on the balcony so their must guard is down," Mai noted. While they were waiting for the proper time to strike, Black took another sip of his tea and glanced at his time ring as he was in a happy mood.

"Everything seems to be going according to plan and soon enough we'll exterminate the rest of those mortal garbage once we get rid of Vegeta and Trunks," Black said

"Don't forget the little mices that escaped back to their time. I am sure they will return to face us once more," Zamasu warned. Black let out a chuckle as he could still feel the power coursing through his stolen veins.

"It doesn't matter since I've become stronger than ever. Eventually I will overwhelm them as well and take their heads as trophies," Black smirked as he actually couldn't wait to fight Goku and Kuzuku again.

"I've never understood why you didn't simply wish for yourself to be immortal," Zamasu admitted as he took another sip of his tea. Black got up out of his chair and emitted some of his dark Ki, creating a gust of wind that shook the trees nearby.

"It's because I have no use for such nonsense. What use is immortality if it will disable me from getting even stronger. Making this body invulnerable to pain will hinder me from gaining any more power. Yes, this endless and unlimited amount of potential is what I need in order to complete the Zero-Mortal plan," Black claimed with a sinister smile spread across his face. Zamasu merely placed his cup down on his saucer and folded his hands in front of his face, giving off a curious glare at his so called "counterpart".

"I see, but I must admit that what that primate said was quite intriguing. We share the same ideals and the same state of mind but our personalities and concepts of what a god is may be different," Zamasu admitted. Black narrowed his eyes at that notation.

"What are you trying to imply?" Black said dangerously.

"I am merely saying that you believe that a god should have ever increasing power that should be enough to enact justice. Yes, indomitable justice and that is why you stole a mortal's body that you deem one of our creations but yet it nothing more but a mortal's body in the end. You indeed have reduced your status so may-," Zamasu was cut of as he saw a Ki blade past his face. He was shocked and actually frightened that Black had turned Super Saiyan Rose with such haste. His aura seemed dark and the fact that he was not even hesitant on shutting Zamasu up is...unusual.

"How sad that you've became slightly poisoned by that mortal's assumption. You think I've lost my godly status because I switched bodies? You're dead wrong if you think that. The color of my Ki is proof enough that I am nothing like those Saiyans and that I am what they call a true god. You shouldn't speak so freely, **Zamasu**. I can still disintegrate you to literally nothing despite your immortality, so don't get carried away. Consider this a warning and focus on the task of achieving our dream," Black said darkly as he deformed. Zamasu could tell that he was different. His personality and his aggressive lust for more power was nothing like him. Especially with the fact that even he wouldn't throw away his divine body. His partner was no longer **"Zamasu"** however something darker than even he couldn't grasp. But he knew that Black was right as his strength would be needed to accomplish their goal. In the mitts of his thoughts, he was distracted enough for a random energy wave to bypass their vicinity. Black however caught notice and quickly flew above, dodging the wave as it destroyed the cabin completely. When the smoke cleared, it revealed that Zamasu was slightly dirty and laid out on the ground as he looked up at the sky from now being awoken from his trance. Black looked up to see the two Saiyans that dare destroy their cabin. The Saiyan Prince Vegeta and his future version of his son, Trunks.

"I didn't expect you to be the type to resort to sneak attacks Vegeta though I must say, it was a step for you," Black mocked. Vegeta didn't say a word and transformed right into Super Saiyan Blue.

"Oh aren't we eager today?" Black mused as he turned Super Saiyan Rose. Zamasu got up and flew next to his partner without saying a word. He'd would have to worry about Black's mental state later and focus on killing the mortals that stand before him.

"Enough talk Black, we're going to end this senseless bloodshed right now! RAGHHHHHHHHHH!" Trunks roared as he powered up in Super Saiyan 2 first before his aura changed into the same one he used to fight off Black. The four of them squared off as Trunks's aura raged around with anger.

 _"Father knows as well as I do that their tag team is impossible to overcome. Meaning that we got to separate them for the time being. This way we can have the chance to defeat Black. Once we get that chance then it's up to one of us to hit him with an attack that would finish him in one hit or otherwise he'll get another Zenkai,"_ Trunks thought as he glanced over at his father.

"Which one will you fight, Trunks," Vegeta asked as if he read his son's mind. Trunks looked at the enemies if front of him to weigh his options. He knew that the key to pulling this off is to stun Zamasu long enough to move him out of the way. Problem is that he doesn't pain let alone can you inflict pain on him. But during Trunks secret training before heading out, he thinks that he developed a technique that may be able to hold him off long enough for both his father and him to unleash a devastating combine attack. He just needed to time it at the right moment and hit the right area so that was why...

"Enough time wasted, I came to a conclusion!" Trunks shouted as he charged right at Zamasu at full speed. Both Black and Zamasu were shock since usually they try and take down best offensive fighter first but this time they are attack the shield? Trunks wasted no time to punch Zamasu hard in the stomach to where a stream of gale passed right through Zamasu's body. Trunks didn't let up as he spun kicked him in the same spot and sent him flying a great distance away from Black and chased him down. The Goku look-alike quickly tried to go after the future warrior but he was stopped as Vegeta punched him hard in the fast, causing him to float back a bit. Black glared at Vegeta as he smirked at him with a smug face. Without warning or even a hint, Vegeta dashed towards Black with what could be called pure speed. As the so called god saw the linear approach he decided to go in for a punch until he realized that Vegeta had already closed the gap between them, forcing him to defend the two punches that were coming at him. After successfully blocking his strikes, Black decided to throw a high kick but the Saiyan prince was swift enough to duck under him. The Goku look-alike was shocked again as that was a second time Vegeta outplayed him in this engagement. In the mitts of his contemplation, Vegeta landed a kick in Blacks's right ribs and another one that planted itself into his lower gut, sending him flying through the sky.

 _"He's increased his strength by this much?"_ Black noted as he flipped himself into a full stop. But the bastard didn't get any room for breather as Vegeta was right on his tail and was ready to kick him to the ground. Black quickly put up a guard and blocked the kick, resulting Vegeta to proceed to push him to the ground himself. Black's back slammed into a uncountable amount of trees, traveling such a great distance in a short amount of time that they made it back to the destroyed city. Zamasu who was now in the situation of blocking Trunks's sword noticed this in the corner of his eye.

 _"Black's getting pushed back by Vegeta despite the fact that his power has increased by that much?"_ Zamasu worried. The Kai slipped through Trunk's slash and dash straight towards the city. It didn't take him long to get there but like Black said earlier, it doesn't matter if you're immortal if you aren't strong yourself. This was evident as the sinner caught up to him with ease and kneed him to the ground, causing him to crash with great force. Black gritted his teeth as Zamasu was being preoccupied while he was getting pushed through buildings. He pushed the Saiyan prince's leg off him and attempted to quickly skewer Vegeta with his Divine Lasso while he gained some distance but his target seemed to be too fast to be hit as he dodged every single one of them while debris was falling all around them. Vegeta quickly grabbed his hand from firing any more needles and punched him square in the face. Black felt some blood leave his mouth and punched Vegeta in the ribs as he was left wide open. He smirked for a moment until it completely faded away as Vegeta tanked the blow rather easily. The Saiyan prince retaliated with a knee to the stomach as he grabbed Black's hand to prevent him from running away. Each time Black was kneed, he could feel himself getting pushed back and his feet were sliding against the ground while intense winds kicked up debris and dust with every blow landed. After having enough, Vegeta kneed him one last time before kicking him through several buildings.

"Grragh!" Black coughed out blood as he stopped himself mid air. He saw Vegeta coming and had enough of getting beaten around by this mortal. He quickly charged at Vegeta and punched him hard across the face, stunning the Saiyan prince. He smiled devilishly as he finally got him where he wanted and attempted to deliver the killing blow with his new blade but to his distraught, Vegeta blocked the blade with just his arm, causing Black to morph into another shock expression. Vegeta looked him dead in the eyes as his blue aura flared to life once more.

"Do you want me to tell you where you miscalculated, Black?" Vegeta said as he grabbed Black's hand and moved him out of the way to punch him hard in the gut, knocking the wind out of him.

"That body...down to it's very last corner of its cells!" Vegeta continued as he punched Black again in the stomach before grabbing him by the face and rammed him straight through the roof top of a building. Black was getting slammed through floor to floor as Vegeta proceeded to continue his explanation

"They were made by Kakarot's long and hard battle history that he worked years to hone! For you, it's just a borrow vessel to use but not master!" Vegeta noted as rammed through the last floor and threw Black to the ground. The fake Goku's body bounced as it hit the ground, creating a crater before Vegeta punched him back into it. He proceeded to unleash a barrage of punches, pummeling Black with unrelenting speeds.

"Only a numbskull like him could possibly use that body's cells to its fullest potential!" Vegeta shouted as he powered up his last punch before ramming it right into Black chest, causing a large eruption of blue aura to destroy the building completely. A large gust of wind shook the area as the force of the Saiyan prince was equal to that of his pride. The dust cleared as Black was revealed to be battered by a great amount.

"How...is there such a great gap between our power levels?" Black shivered in pain. Vegeta picked Black up by his pink hair and looked him dead in the eye.

"Because you are a fake...," Vegeta answered blatantly as he head butted Black before kicking him in the gut. Black skidded across his feet as Vegeta's aura flared with pride.

"And I am the Prince of All Saiyans. PRINCE VEGETA!" Vegeta roared, his aura flaring even greater than before. Zamasu looked over as he was getting up from another attack from Trunks to see that Black was most certainly in trouble. He knew this not because he could sense Vegeta's somehow increased strength but also because of the overly prideful feeling he could clearly see from a distance.

 _ **Back In The Present/Past**_

It was close to dawn and Goku was out meditating on a rock in the middle of the waters of shore while in Super Saiyan Blue. He's been there since he left capsule corp and hasn't moved since. Goku was in the middle of intense and continuous concentration. He could never forgive Black for what he had done to his wife and sons thus making it his mission to put an end to his tyranny. He focused harder as his aura flickered around until he felt something that signaled that he was near to achieving his goal. He never told Vegeta this due to trivial rivalry but he had been doing this same kind of training for a while now in which he knew the Saiyan prince would be mad if he ever found out. Now, as the hero of Earth was doing this, Kuzuku had actually arrived to where Goku was meditating a while back, after just sneaking out of the living room where him and 21 were sleeping together in. He knew that he should probably get some training done so he decided to ask Goku if he wanted to spar for a while in order to aid Trunks and Vegeta.

 _"What is he doing? He's been like that for a while now,"_ Kuzuku wondered. Goku then felt it was time to take a chance and got up to stand on top of the rock as waves of the ocean crashed on it. In almost a instant, Goku's eyes flew open as his aura seemingly disappeared yet a huge shockwave pushed the waters away. Kuzuku was shocked at the power spike that Goku just had and it seemed...constant? The hero of Earth looked up at the Saiyan as he was aware of his presence for quite some time.

"Hey Kuzuku, mind sparing with me for a while? We have enough senzu beans for now but I need to perfect this new strength further," Goku asked. Kuzuku was taken out of his trance and smirked.

"I'd thought you never ask," Kuzuku replied as he flew down to face Goku, transforming into a Grand Super Saiyan 4 to begin training for the rest of the night.

 _ **Back To The Future**_

The fight between Vegeta and Black was becoming more and more one sided as Vegeta had the upper hand, Meanwhile Trunks was holding off Zamasu from helping. The plan so far seemed to be going well so far and it was only getting better as Trunks landed a swift kick to the stomach, pushing Zamasu back a great distance. The Kai saw his partner get punched in his stomach repeatedly by Vegeta's onslaught and tried to fly to him for support but Trunks's speed was still overwhelming him as he charged at him with his sword ready in hand. With immense force, Trunks threw his sword right at the immortal before punching the hilt push it further.

"You've gotten cocky and left yourself wide open!" Trunks said as he flared his aura while pushing Zamasu through several buildings. Zamasu didn't care as he would simply recover from this until he felt something pulse through his body. He didn't know what but eventually he slammed into a wall with the sword holding him in place. Trunks leaped back and proceeded to fly towards Vegeta to help him finish off Black.

"Foolish mortals as usual. Did he forget I was immortal?" Zamasu muttered as he tried to take the sword out of his gut but for some reason he couldn't move. He thought that it was a fluke the first time he attempted to move his arm but after some thought, he started to panic.

 _"What is this?! What did he do, wait...,"_ Zamasu pondered until he remember him feeling a pulse through his body. A image of something passing through Trunks's fist and into the hilt so that it can travel through his blade came to his mind. That was when he realized that the sinner was clever than he had initially thought. He gritted his teeth as he didn't think he would fall for something as blatant as that.

 _"That impure scum! He threw his sword into my stomach on purpose and punched it deep into me, just so that he can channel some of his Ki and convert it into a electricity so that he can send it through his sword. He did all this so that he can paralyze me for just a moment!"_ Zamasu cursed. While Zamasu was trapped, Vegeta ducked under a kick from Black and grabbed his leg before spinning him around like a trash bag. Black grimaced at what was about to happen next as he was thrown straight into the air. He wondered why the Saiyan prince would do the until he felt a scrutinizing pain in his abdominal area. He looked down to see a fist wrapped around golden and blue aura planted firm in his stomach, causing him to cough out blood.

"It's over Black, now take this!" Trunks said as he delivered a second punch in the same area, this time his Ki past through the Goku copy before sending him rocketing throughout the sky. Vegeta appeared quickly behind him and kicked him further into the air so that Trunks can roundhouse him in the ribs. Black was stunned as the pain was starting to get to him. As he was gliding across the sky, Trunks and Vegeta rushed at him together with both of them preparing a family exclusive attack. As soon as the two closed the distance and were practically in front of Black's stomach they shouted in union.

 **"GALICK GUN!"**

The purple, electric energy wave pressed against Black stomach before pushing him a great distance. You can here his scream of pain as he flew above the sky where Mai had just re-entered the city to see such a glorious sight. Black crashed through a building while Vegeta and Trunks were putting more and more power into this attack. They hope to finish him off with every ounce of strength they've got, thus meaning this was meant to be the killing blow.

"RAGGGGHHHHHHH!" The father-son duo roared in union as the Blast hit ground. Black was screaming in agony as the wave consumed him completely before exploding into a large ball that destroyed the surrounding buildings along with gust of winds flowing all around. Zamasu watched as his partner was blasted into oblivion by the attack and here he was, unable to do anything about it because he was stuck there. He gritted his teeth with anger at the thought while Trunks and Vegeta were floating in the air, waiting to see if they finished him off for good. Vegeta tried sensing his Ki for a moment and smirked.

"I think he's dead. That makes one down," Vegeta said.

"That's awesome, now we just got to take care of Zamasu and the future will be safe!" Trunks relieved. In the mitts of the smoke laid the body of Black covered in debris. If you were to look closely, you could see his lifeless eyes as he stared into the dark dust of debris that hid his body. He couldn't help but wonder.

 _"Damn those Saiyans! How could they get the number on me when I have such godly power? How!?"_ Black damned as he thought back to what Vegeta said was true.

 _"Is what Vegeta said true? Am I not able to fully use this body's power to its maximum potential. No! This body that has boundless potential was crafted by the gods and was given by the gods! Yes, I know...if I am a god in a mortal's body then I will simply make it my own and change it's entire being,"_ Black smirked as he felt his power returning to him. Vegeta paused as he was about to turn around, alerting Trunks that something was wrong.

"No, it can't be...," Vegeta muttered as he was sweating bullets.

"Father, what's wron-," Trunks didn't get to finish his sentence after feeling the all too familiar pressure but it was even darker than before. Without warning a large eruption of the Super Saiyan Rose Ki formed a menacing face. The two Saiyans were shock at his increased power as he walked slowly out of the rubble. Black looked up at them for a moment and with untraceable speed, flew right in front of them as he gave them a smug expression.

"What's with the look, Prince Vegeta," Black teased as Vegeta couldn't help but be stunned.

"Ho...How did you...," Vegeta struggled to ask the question as he couldn't get over the fact that he has become this strong.

"How did I achieve such strength you may ask?" Black said as he looked at his aura.

"Let me guess, you got another Zenkai," Trunks spat. Black's expression morphed into a fit of laughter at the assumption as the future warrior had no idea what he had done.

"You are partly right but you still have no clue as to what I've done. It's just like you said Vegeta, I've manage to unlock the fullest extent of this body," Black mused.

"That's impossible you faker! You can't master Kakarot's body because you don't have the battle experience to use it!" Vegeta accused. Black let out a chuckle at his statement.

"You're right Vegeta, I don't have the battle experience so that's why I had to evolve myself beyond this body's experience and change it forcefully to my liking. This body has no longer become one that thrives for Son Goku but one that befits me and me alone. I am now no mere Saiyan nor do I think of myself as a Kai anymore. I am now the physical manifestation of a god's anger, yes an anger that has indomitable hatred for mortal kind that would commit vile acts repeatedly and the gods that chose to ignore those acts," Black speeches as he generated his Ki blade in hand and held it up to his face while smiling.

 _"So that's what happen. He not only got a Zenaki but he manage to somehow adapt Kakarot's body to the very last cell into something that is more beneficial to him. Now that barrier between him from using a Saiyan's power to its fullest potential,"_ Vegeta gritted as he finally realized what had happen.

"Now let me enlighten you about my anger towards all of you, Saiyan. The anger that consist of my endless and unfathomable amount of hatred for mortals and the gods that have appease their actions for so long. But let me also express my anger towards myself for not realizing my potential sooner and allowed myself to be nearly killed by your efforts," Black said as he pointed his blade into the palm of his hand and proceeded to stab himself, burning his hand as it seemingly began to disappeared. He started to laugh as he was in pain but yet he knew that he would get even stronger. Black then grabbed his hand and begin to pull on his energy.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Black shouted as he eventually pulled out what seemed to be a scythe that consisted of his energy. Vegeta and Trunks were taken back by what they saw as Black examined his new power.

"It seems I've got a new power Saiyan. I can dedicate this new found strength to my transformation into the personification of the wrath of a god. If anger is also the source of you Saiyan vermin's strength then my anger for all of humanity and the failed gods must put me at a level that is beyond your own." Black said as he pointed his scythe at the two of them. He cocked it back, ready to slice the two who were still frozen down to their very core. Vegeta quickly snapped out of it and turned towards Trunks.

"Trunks we got to move!" Vegeta warned but his son was still frozen in fear.

"TRUNKS!" Vegeta shouted again but it was too late as Black smiled at their bickering.

"Now, feel this wrath for yourself oh Prince of all Saiyan, Lord Vegeta-sama," Black muttered as he swung his scythe one time, unleashing a large energy slash the was too fast for them to dodge. Vegeta turned around and attempted to push Trunks out of the way but he was too slow as the wave consumed them both.

"GRAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They screamed in union as the energy slash engulfed them both in it's destructive might. The wave expanded outwards and let out a shockwave that sliced many buildings in half horizontally before exploding in what seems to be filled with nothing but pure rage. No...not any type of rage but the anger that had been left behind from the former god, Zamasu who was now reincarnated as Black, the executioner for the true gods.

 _ **Back In The Present/Past**_

It was now early morning as the light shined through the window of the living room. 21 shivered for a moment as she felt the light shine upon her and opened her eyes slowly. She blinked for a few moments as she was wondering if something was missing. That was until she quickly realized that Kuzuku was missing and shot out of bed. She looked around to scan the room rapidly with no signs of her Saiyan boyfriend. She quickly got off the couch and got dress as she ran through the hallways, scanning door to door as she wondered where Kuzuku was. Eventually she was lead outside where Bulma had just finished the last touches on the time machine. The blue hair scientist jumped down and greeted 21 with a smile.

"Good morning 21, did you have a nice sleep?" Bulma chirped.

"Yes and thank you Bulma but have you seen Kuzuku?" 21 asked with worry.

"What? Kuzuku wasn't with you this morning?" Bulma astonished. On cue two footsteps landed on the ground causing the two scientist to turn to them. It was none other than Kuzuku and Goku who seemed to be freshly clean but Kuzuku still wore his Gi that had a hole in it as well as replacing the bandages.

"Sorry did we keep you two waiting long?" Goku asked with a goofy smile.

"No, actually you are just in time. I just got done with the final touches for us to leave," Bulma said.

"Hold up us?" Kuzuku raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, you think that I am just going to sit here and wait for Vegeta to return without being there for him? I'm coming to as well. Plus what if the time machine gets damaged and you guys don't have the necessary equipment to repair it?" Bulma said.

"I guess you're right," Kuzuku said as he scratched the back of his head. 21 pursed her lips but step forward.

"I'm coming to!" 21 exclaimed, causing Kuzuku to turn around to look at her.

"You can't be serious," Kuzuku replied.

"Yes, I am. I know I won't be of much use but I still can support you especially with healing your injuries," 21 said

"But it's way too dangerous and Black killed you once already. I don't think you should come," Kuzuku argued causing 21 to pout.

"Kuzuku, I've made up my mind and that's final!" 21 snapped as Bulma and Goku looked at the love quarrel before them. Kuzuku folded his arms as he had to think for a moment. He knew that swaying 21 when she was like this was nigh-impossible so he let out a sigh.

"Fine, but please try not to step in and fight. Black is very powerful, more powerful than Kugeki was," Kuzuku deflated. 21 nodded as she was now happy that she convinced Kuzuku to let her come with him.

"Alright are you two love birds done arguing, cause I mean come on. You two aren't even engage yet, let alone married and you two are already having this many lover's quarrels," Bulma teased, causing them both to blush while Goku chuckled at their reaction. He turned towards the time machine and fist bumped the air with excitement.

"Alright guys, lets go!" Goku cheered as he was not only ready to avenge his love ones but also to finally put an end to Black's reign of terror in the future. Everyone else cheered as well and boarded the machine before taking off into the air. Little Trunks watched from a railing as they instantly disappeared from this timeline and headed off to the future as at the moment, they were the future's last hope in defeating Black and Zamasu once and for all.

 _ **A/N: I am not gonna lie to you all. I made Black's personality more frightening than I let on, though it did make up for a badass scene with the scythe aka Sickle of Despair to do some work.**_


	74. Goku's Answer! Reveal The Complete Blue!

_**Back In The Future**_

The resistance hideout was thrown into a deadpan at the silence that was covering the area. They've heard countless sounds of battle going on above them but now that it was completely quiet. All they could do was hope for the best scenario after dealing with so much hardship throughout the years. F-Bulma was hugging the two children that cared for Trunks during his recovering before coming to a decision. She looked over to a familiar and old friend that was hiding under cover as he was afraid of the battle above.

"Yajirobe, could you please watch over the children for me? I got to go see what's happening above ground, F-Bulma asked. Yajirobe looked at her as if she was insane.

"Are you crazy?! You can't go up there, you'll be killed!" Yajirobe stammered. Bulma nodded as she didn't care. She couldn't just sit around and be totally oblivious to the battle above. She needed to support Vegeta, even if he was a version of her husband from another timeline. Yajirobe sighed and pulled the kids close for protection. The scientist hurried and maneuvered through the crowd before finally making her way to the staircase that lead outside. Quickly, she moved up the stairs and opened the latch, exiting the hideout successfully before throwing down her capsule bike and rode off to the war zone. As she was driving, she spotted Mai laying down over a pile of debris with her binoculars covering her eyes. She picked up speed and stopped just behind the resistance leader and returned her bike to capsule form, gaining her attention as she smiled at her.

"Bulma? Shouldn't you be inside of the hideout?" Mai asked, watching the blue haired scientist lay down beside her.

F-Bulma turn to look at her and gave her a small smirk, "Sorry, but I couldn't sit around without knowing anything.". Mai quickly understood the real reasoning why she came and it was the exact same reason as to why she was still watching the fight unfold before her. She was only there to support Trunks, knowing that she is pretty much powerless to do anything to the god that rampaged throughout the planet. As those thoughts crossed her mind, F-Bulma stared into the black smoke that covered the area after Black's attack successfully landed on his adversaries. She could faintly see the dark aura within it and the figure that owns that aura was holding his scythe in hand. Without any doubt, the dark debris that hanged in the air was blown away but the sudden winds, revealing Black who was examining his weapon with admiration.

Mai could only look up with frustration at what she saw until she looked over with concern. She could only muster a whimper as she try to call his name, "Trunks...". The future warrior was laid out on his back as he father was not too far away, both revealing that they were critically damaged from that last attack. Zamasu who was still trapped in the wall manage to regain control over his body and pulled the sword out before tossing it to the side, so far that it landed right by Trunks, waking him up from his unconscious state.

"Fa...Father, are you alright?" Trunks murmured as it was pretty hard to talk at the moment. Vegeta didn't even bother replying to the question as was trying to get up but his arms felt like jello as of right now. It'd probably didn't even matter if he managed to push himself onto his feet since he can barely feel his legs. The Saiyan could only struggle to look up and embed the image of his foe in his mind. He watched intently as Black chuckle darkly at his new marvelous power.

"This power...it is just, simply, astounding. One swing from my scythe was able to cause so much damage that even I can't possibly comprehend it's power. I mean just look over there, isn't it magnificent!?" Black astonished. Trunks and Vegeta turned their heads to what Black was referring to. Their eyes were dilated at what appeared before them. A seemingly endless void of dark energy appeared in the sky and raged around as if it was hungry enough to consume everything in sight.

Vegeta muttered as he couldn't fathom what it was, "What the hell is that?". Black began to chuckle as he stared into the void with amusement.

"Perhaps it is another universe, or a distant future. Maybe it could be the past or maybe it is the representation of my anger. Yes, it would make sense, a dimension generated through my endless rage, so endless that it shows no end nor any beginning. This goes to show that my evolution as a god has no bounds, no limits, and is unknowable to even the wisest beings," Black gloated, as he watched the tear in the sky disappear. When it dissipated, Black looked down at the two Saiyans that were laid out below him, both looking up at him with frustrated eyes.

Black closed his eyes and smirked, "I think it is about time that I sent you two on your way. Yes, may your impure souls be sanctified with death as you both will pass on into the afterlife.". He looked down upon them again and raised his scythe in the air. Almost immediately, F-Bulma and Mai ran in front of Vegeta and Trunks and formed a body wall in hopes that they could defend them.

"Wh...What are you two doing? Get out of here!" Vegeta groaned.

F-Bulma looked back at Vegeta and shook her head, "No, we can't let you two just die right in front of us. You guys can do so much more than anyone here currently, which is why you must live. You're this world's hope, there last light that shines in this thick fog of darkness.". As she finished her motivational speech, Black bursted out into laughter at their feeble efforts and pointed his scythe at the mortals beneath him.

"You think that you two are enough to shield them from me? No matter, I'll just simply send you all to Otherworld in one go!" Black exclaimed, quickly slicing horizontally again and unleashing another energy wave at them. All for of them closed their eyes as they braced for impact while Black looked down, waiting with anticipation for their demise until he felt a power suddenly appear. With untraceable speeds, a two figures managed to grab the four of them before the wave connected and teleported out of the way, leaving it to only obliterate the ground below. Black gritted his teeth at the fact that his glorious finale was interrupted so abruptly. His frustrations were soon turned into satisfaction as he couldn't believe things could of gotten better for him.

There they stood, the two Saiyans that he loathed the most to fight. Kuzuku was holding Vegeta and Trunks while Goku had the girls over his shoulder. Kuzuku looked down at Trunks who was looking back up at him and gave him a proud smile, "Well, that was close. If it was a moment later, I don't think you guys would be alive right now.".

"Yeah, no kidding and we really could of used your help earlier," Trunks smirked. Kuzuku nodded as he gently placed them both on the ground while Goku did the same for the girls. Not even seconds later, 21 and Bulma came to their side. They looked up to see the bastard's Super Saiyan Rose form for the first time.

"So, that's what he looks like huh? I must admit the pink does suit him well," Bulma noted. Black did nothing more but landed on the ground as Zamasu soon followed up as well. The villain duo stood side by side as they stared off at their new challengers.

"You've return sooner than I expected, Son Goku and Kuzuku. I see that you brought some witnesses for your demise? Especially a familiar one over there," Black mused as he referred to 21. Kuzuku glared at him as he emitted some of his Ki dangerously until it settled down.

"The only one that is dying today is you, Black. Don't worry, we brought a container to put your ashes in though. We did buy it from the dollar store," Kuzuku threatened. Black chuckled at his joke.

"You've got a pretentious mouth, primate. How about we skip the chit-chat and skip right into the main dish?" Black smirked as he got into a fighting stance with Zamasu.

"Alright then, let's just get this over with. Dinner starts in a few hours," Kuzuku agreed, taking a stance as well. Black took notice that the time machine was still out in the open and quickly fired a energy blast at it, catching it on fire again.

"The time machine!" Bulma worried as she took out the fire extinguisher from her capsule and began to spray it down.

"Now you can't escape back to your own time, meaning this place will be your grave," Zamasu said darkly.

Kuzuku chuckled at his claim and didn't even bother to reply. Their intense moment of silence was interrupted when they heard the sound of teleportation. They all turned to see both Supreme Kai's from universe 10 and 7 from the past, standing before them. Black could feel his blood boil at the sight of his former master.

"Supreme Kai of universe 10 and Shin? Why are you two here?" Kuzuku asked. Gowasu revealed his time ring to them, explaining everything to them. The yellow Kai looked over and gave a disappointing look to his former student.

"I've heard everything, Zamasu! Truthfully, I am deeply ashamed of you for doing such terrible things!" Gowasu informed. Black didn't even bother displaying any other emotions except for confusion.

"Zamasu? Bwhahahahahahah!" Black laughed sinisterly, catching every except Zamasu off guard. When he settled down, he let out a musing hum and smiled at his former master.

"Gowasu, I've long abandon that name and my being. I am now a personification of the god Zamasu and now I serve as a bringer of justice for him. I am his anger! His rage! His wrath! And most of all, HIS DIVINE JUDGEMENT in the form of a mortal that possesses a strength that only the gods should have! Now that I have that power, all I need to do now is eliminate all mortals from this world so it can be pure and then the one, true god Zamasu, will rule over the new era of the multiverse!" Black claimed.

Gowasu shook his head with even more disappointment, "I can't believe that you have fallen this much. Have you gone completely mad?". Black chuckled darkly and looked at him, showing that nothing but darkness is left of him.

"On the contrary, I've never felt better," Black answered. Without warning, Black and Zamasu fired a Ki blast at the two Kai's. The explosion made it presumably that the two villains killed the Kai's, until it was actually misleading. When the smoke cleared, Kuzuku and Goku had already transformed, shielding the defenseless Kais from their demise.

"You two done making up? Listen Gowasu, he is too far gone. I've tried every possible way to convince him but nothing has worked. At this point, he needs to be put down for good...," Kuzuku noted.

"Say Shin, why did you come along?" Goku asked.

"Gowasu insisted that I'd come along since this is a matter between our two universes," Shin replied, meanwhile Gowasu didn't give up on his pupil.

"It's not too late Zamasu! You can use the dragon balls to reverse all the damage you caused to the world. It isn't too late to repent," Gowasu said. Black didn't bother arguing against his masters ideals and got into fighting stance.

"Don't bother Gowasu, they destroyed the dragon balls thus making it impossible for anyone to be revived. I suggest that if you want to stay, that you should go over there since it will be safer," Kuzuku informed, pointing over where 21 and everyone else were. Gowasu was shocked for a moment until his expression became solemn.

"Very well then, I shall stay here along with the Supreme Kai of universe 7. I must since it was my fault for failing to raise him better. I shall bear witness to my foolish pupil's end with my very own eyes," Gowasu muttered. The two got up and flew over to the spectators area so they can watch the fight unravel before them. The amber and blue aura's raged around together as they stared down the villains that have no future left for them.

"Goku, which one are you taking?" Kuzuku asked. Goku thought for a moment before his eyes darted over to Black. He remembered what Kuzuku said to him before and narrowed his eyes on him.

"I'll take Black, holding off Zamasu should be easy for you. Besides, I have some payback of my own that I must attend to. Don't worry, I'll take him down for the both of us," Goku replied. Kuzuku nodded and glanced at Zamasu.

He smirked for a moment before dashing in front of Zamasu, catching them off guard, "Then, I guess I'll take the immortal one.". Zamasu had little time to prepare himself as Kuzuku punched him hard in the gut, sending him flying through the air before smashing him down with a sledgehammer punch that would unleash a gust of wind all over the place. Kuzuku then teleported next to Zamasu and kicked him in his ribs as he bounced off the ground, sending him through several buildings before chasing after him. This left Goku and Black to square off against each other. Vegeta and Trunks had been healed by 21, allowing them to get up to observe the fight.

"Goku's going to take him on alone? But Black should be way stronger, so shouldn't Kuzuku be the one taking him on?" Trunks asked. Vegeta didn't bother to respond to his question since he couldn't tell what Goku was thinking either.

"You're going to take me on with Blue again? Haven't you learned that your transformation is no match for mine?" Black chuckled. Goku said nothing but closed his eyes and began to enter into a state of deep concentration. He let out a sound of deep breathing as he clenched his teeth before his blue aura completely faded away.

"Phew...," Goku sighed as he finally accomplish what he needed to do. Black raised an eyebrow at what Goku did and pondered on what the mortal was up to. Vegeta smirked as he caught on quickly on what Goku did, "Look closely, Trunks. This is Kakarot's answer to all of this."

Black smirked at the unnoticeable changes that Goku perform, "Is this really all you got? I am a bit disappointed, Son Goku. I guess you were just trying to hope that your silly bluff would make me misstep during our fight.". Goku didn't say a word and just got into a offensive stance that would cater to him charging at full speeds.

"Here I come," Goku murmured, dashing right at Black without fear. The faker smirked, catching the Saiyan's punch until he noticed something that he definitely didn't expect. He was being pushed back, so much so that despite catching his fist, he felt his feet slide against the gravel. Goku followed up with a high roundhouse kick to the head, forcing Black to block it with his forearm before, swinging his scythe towards the Saiyan's neck. The hero of Earth saw it coming and duck under the strike, catching Black completely off guard and punching his square in the face. Trunks was bewildered by Goku's accomplishment of landing a successful strike against Black who had already defeated both him and his father. It didn't end there as Black skidded backwards but was unleashing numerous slashes from his scythe. Goku dodged each and every one of them, allowing them to slice the ground and various rubble. The mortal quickly noticed that there were rips of time and space appearing each time he sliced and decided that if this were to continue then things would get worse. The moment Goku landed back on his feet, he rushed straight towards Black with intense speeds. Goku's increase strength and awareness was further displayed as he caught glimpse of numerous arms coming out of the portals that were throwing punches at him. He quickly blocked everyone one of their attacks before getting pushed back by a random power punch that was thrown between them. Black wasted no time and took the opportunity to swing his scythe diagonally at the hero but Goku's reflexes were too fast as he dodged the energy slash that cut deep into the Earth before using one leg to leap in front of his copycat, elbowing him hard in the stomach before kicking him right in his chin. Black spit out some blood as he bounced several times off the ground. The spectators were simply amazed by Goku's feats so far in this fight.

"Goku sure is amazing! He's fighting toe to toe with Black and he is winning!" Trunks awed.

"It's because he sealed the overflowing power of Blue in his body," Vegeta revealed, gaining the attention of everyone around him.

"What...?" Trunks muttered.

"Super Saiyan Blue is a form we take on in order to access our divine power to it's fullest. But that fullest extent always revealed itself for a short amount of time. No matter how much we build up our stamina, we couldn't seem to hold it for very long. Basically, the fact we couldn't output our actual full power for a very long time was Super Saiyan Blue's biggest weakness, but Kakarot tackled it head on and overcame it, thus gaining a tremendous boost to his power," Vegeta explained.

"So...you mean...Goku is...?" Trunks paused, unsure whether he is correct or not.

"Yes, Kakarot is now fighting at a constant rate of 100% of his full power. He's finally perfected it and completed the Super Saiyan Blue transformation," Vegeta said. With the end of that sentence, Black had gotten up off the dirt and wiped the blood off his cheek. Goku smirked at him as he gained the upper hand in the fight so far.

"You know, wielding a scythe and all gives you tremendous striking power but it has a weakness. You leave yourself wide open long enough for me to attack in-between. But I got to give you credit though, the random punches coming out of those voids were quite clever on keeping your distance," Goku said. Black didn't say a word but chuckled at the analysis that Goku gave him.

"How cunning, the transition into morphing this body into my own style had blinded me from experiencing such a blatant weakness. Let me change things up a bit and get a little more physical," Black amused as he retracted his scythe back into his aura. He looked up at the Saiyan and charged at Goku, throwing a punch in the process. Goku quickly blocked it with his forearm until he felt a sharp pain pass through his arm. It's as if Black sent a sharp-shock through his arm like a needle. Black smiled sinisterly and threw a array of punches. Goku blocked each one but he kept on feeling the same sharp pain that penetrates through areas that Black had stricken. The mortal caught on quickly as to what was happening.

 _"He's channeling his Ki the very same moment he strikes, sharpening his punches and kicks as if they had spikes on them,"_ Goku noted. The two started to exchange a series of blows with Goku not caring about the repercussion of taking this approach to combat Black. All he knew was that he needed to end this fight quickly as he didn't know how long he would last in this state. Meanwhile Bulma decided to convert the time machine into a capsule and made her way back to the group.

"21, we should go. The time machine is gonna need repairing," Bulma said. 21 looked over to Bulma and nodded as this would be a good chance to recover some of her energy that she spent on healing Trunks and Vegeta. Bulma turned towards her future self and Mai, giving them a glance of assurance.

"You two should come to. It looks like things are about to get heated over here and we would only get in the way," Bulma smiled. The two future inhabitants looked at each other and nodded, getting up and summoning their capsule bikes. Before they left, Bulma walked over to her husband, gaining his attention. She placed her fist on his chest and smiled.

"Be safe and make sure you don't get yourself killed okay?" Bulma said. Vegeta merely scuffed and turned back to watching the fight, allowing Bulma to make her way onto the bike as they took off towards a secluded area. Black got distracted as he saw them leave, allowing Goku to land a swift kick across the face so he can gain some distance. The Saiyan wasted no time and fired two Ki blasts that hurled at the villain, forcing him to jump up and dodge the attack. It all went according to plan as Goku was already there to meet Black, punching him hard across the face and rocketing him to the ground. Goku quickly descended and landed back on one foot, only to charge right back into the fight before Black could recover. Though, that was probably a mistake since the Super Saiyan Rose managed to recover quick enough to fire a Black Kamehameha at the hero of Earth. Goku stopped dead in his tracks and pushed against the wave with his bare hands.

"Graghhhhk!" Goku gritted his teeth as the wave seemed to be stronger than it let on. Black was pushing more and more power into the attack, causing Goku to slowly loose his footing. Vegeta then noticed something dangerous that was happening. Goku's arm seemed to flare blue energy and became overstrained by the sudden emergence of energy. However, it quickly subsided and Goku deflected the blast into the sky, shocking his lookalike at his display of strength.

"DRAHHHHHHHHH!" Goku roared, almost instantaneously punching Black hard in the face and sent him flying through numerous buildings like a cannonball. Goku was gasping for air before his arm began to become cover in Blue energy again, causing him unimaginable pain before he forcefully pushed it back in. He could see the smoke oozing off his fist as sweat dripped down his arm. His body was constantly hot and if you look closely, he always seemed to be emitting steam.

"Father, what's happening to Goku?" Trunks asked as he noticed something was completely off as well.

"It seems it was a little too early for Kakarot to be using the complete version of Super Saiyan Blue. As of right now, he's pushing his body beyond his limit. He can't seem to keep the overwhelming power of Blue in his body and as it builds up, it gets released whenever the slightest amount of concentration is lost. Even just a tiny bit of energy being released could cause immense pain," Vegeta answered.

"Then that means the real question is how long can he last before his body gives way?" Trunks muttered. As they were talking, Goku flexed his fist a few times as he was trying to get over the excruciating pain. Black shot out of one of the buildings and landed in front of his opponent, revealing that he was tattered but still standing.

"Damn, cut me some slack already and stay down will yah?" Goku jokes as he kept up his guard.

Black chuckled at the Saiyan's distraught situation, "Sorry to break it to you but you're going to need more than that to take me down, Son Goku. I must commend you that despite my exploits in changing my fighting style, you seem to have the upper hand somehow, so let's see if you can handle me when I am becoming...unpredictable.". Black dashed at Goku with little time to waste. The hero ducked under the kick and threw a punch in which it was blocked rather easily. Goku gritted his teeth as he struggled to contain the energy of Blue inside himself, throwing a desperate high kick to the head. Black's quickly blocked the kick with his forearm but the blow was so powerful that it went through his guard, damaging his forearm a bit. Black grimaced but quickly generated his scythe once more and swung at the Saiyan after leaping back a bit. Goku didn't expect this from him and crossed his arms as the energy slash pushed against him, crashing into a small house before it exploded. Black sent a few more slashes his way in which Goku maneuvered around them, leaving them to make numerous of holes in the sky. Goku looked around him as numerous hands came out of the hole, firing various Ki blasts at him. As the blast fast approached, Goku crossed his arms together, tensing his body before let out a loud shout that blew away all the blasts. There was a large smoke that clouded his vision but he sensed Black coming from behind, ducking from his scythe in just a nick of time. However, before he could turn around and retaliate, Black did a flamboyant overhead kick on the back of his neck, hurling him to the ground below. Goku recovered in the air and placed his hands together before bring them to his waist.

"Kaaaaaa...meeee...haaa...meeeeee...," Goku chanted, catching Black by surprise.

 **"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** Goku roared, unleashing his attack without restraint. Black was unprepared for this but he had no choice but to retaliate with a Kamehameha of his own, firing a Black beam that clashed with Goku's. The two fought for dominance before it exploded, blind everyone in the vicinity. When the shockwaves settled, the two rushed at each other and engaged in high-speed combat, throwing an onslaught of deadly strikes. Black landed a clean blow to the gut, causing Goku to cough out blood but the mortal was persistent by punching Black in the chin. The two then exchanged punches across the face, sending them both a great distance away from each other. They sat on the ground as they straightened their selves up, both huffing and puffing for air. Goku was the first to get on his feet but he was shaking as he was struggling to contain the energy of Blue. This was evident as Blue energy seemed to be spewing out every now and then. He watched Black get up off the ground, looking pretty pissed but was still smiling.

Black began to laugh, "Isn't this a turn of events, Goku! What a marvelous battle that would only further my strength even more!". Goku was still gasping for air and the form was starting to get to him as his vision was getting blurry for a moment.

"Damn, I don't have long before but there is no way I can just sit here and let you stall until your body heals!" Goku shouted while unleashing a gust of blue streams of energy, rushing at Black with even more speed then he displayed before. At this point the battle will come down to how quickly can both Goku's finish each other off.

 _ **Meanwhile With Kuzuku**_

On Kuzuku's side, it was pretty much a one-sided fight in favor of the Saiyan. Zamasu didn't have the power to combat against a fighter of his caliber as it was demonstrated when Kuzuku kneed him in the stomach before land two punches across the face before grabbing him by his tail and threw him into another building. Zamasu got out slowly as if nothing happened as Kuzuku folded his arms, glaring at him as he will not let him out of his sight.

"Do you really think that you and your mortal friend stands a chance against Black? He is probably dying as we speak," Zamasu noted.

Kuzuku smirked at his claim, "I think Goku will be just fine. Matter of fact, I think we could see for ourselves in just a few moments.". With that said, a nearby building was destroyed, gaining the eyes of the Kai and the Grand Super Saiyan 4. What they saw was the two fighters engaged in combat. Black was kicked hard in his chest causing him to slide across the ground. Zamasu was shocked that his partner was being beaten like this.

"See, what did I tell you," Kuzuku cooed. Zamasu gritted his teeth and tried to fly over to Black's aid but Kuzuku had other plans as he kicked him into another building, preventing him from interfering with the fight at hand. Black slowly got up from the ground, his clothes torn in all places and was bloody. Goku wasted no time and teleported behind him, kicking him in his back hard enough to send he rocketing into a pile of debris. In seconds, Black moved the rubbled off him and glared at the mortal that struck him. He felt a vein starting to pop as he was infuriated by being outclassed.

"You...ACCURSED SAIYAN!" Black roared, flaring his Ki once again and blown his Gi completely off, exposing his broad chest. The force of his Ki eruption was enough to blow the remainder of Goku's Gi, leaving him only with the undershirt. Goku felt his body begin to ache in pain.

"Damn, I don't have much stamina left to hold this form. This means that this attack will be my last," Goku murmured. He opened his palm before clenching it into a fist, enveloping it with his blue aura that was stored inside. Streams of energy swirled around as he stared down the enrage lookalike.

"Looks like this will be the deciding clash," Kuzuku noted. The two warriors charged at each other, screaming at the top of their lungs as this final exchange will be the last of their battle. Goku read Blacks linear, enraged movements and dodged the punch to where it grazed his cheek, causing the lookalike expression to morph into shock.

"Take this, **Super God Fist!** " Goku roared, landing a direct hit to the face. Black spew out blood before getting rammed into the ground so hard the a large crater covered the area before erupting into a large explosion of Goku's Ki. Kuzuku quickly flew above to avoid getting caught up in the collateral damage and merely watched the destruction unfold before them. Vegeta and Trunks, along with the two Kais could practically feel the shock wave from where they stood and saw the upcoming wave of debris coming their way. The father-son duo braced themselves for impact as they shielded their eyes from the after effects. After several minutes, the dust cleared, revealing Goku's fist still on Black's face. He seemed to be unconscious from Goku's perspective. The hero of Earth's transformation faded as he reverted back to base form due to the lack of stamina.

"Phew, now that was a tough one," Goku chuckled tiredly. Kuzuku floated above the area, smiling that Goku defeated Black once and for all. Goku was about to deliver the finishing blow as he generated another Ki blast in his hand but he was interrupted as Zamasu came out of nowhere and kicked the Saiyan away. Goku flipped back onto his feet and rubbed his face, glaring at Zamasu.

"Crap I forgot he was immortal!" Kuzuku cursed, dashing at the Kai but before he could get close, Zamasu placed his hand on Black's chest and teleported them both somewhere else. Kuzuku stopped his approach and quickly placed his fingers on his forehead, hoping to sense where the Kai was but he must of been concealing his Ki since it was hard to find him.

 _ **Somewhere Else In The City**_

Zamasu teleported into a alleyway that resided in the city. He laid Black down on the side of the wall and began treating his injuries with a healing technique. It didn't take long for him to essentially reawaken but he was pretty furious.

"Damn that wretched Saiyan! I can't believe he got the jump on me!" Black shouted. Zamasu merely stood there in silent as he, himself was powerless against them on his own. They figured out several counters to their strategy and now that both Vegeta and Trunks were healed along with Kuzuku who was still at full strength, there would be no way for them to survive. Black settled down and quickly regained his composure, chuckling at the idea that came to his mind.

"It seems we must use our trump card early? To think that they would push us into a corner to where we had to resort to something like this." Black muttered, showing the earrings.

"Yes, I must admit that we may have the contrasting ideas of godhood. But if we combine your idea of godly power and my immortal body that will be amplified by the power of potara then we will become unstoppable," Zamasu smiled sinisterly. Black got up onto his feet and smirked devilishly at the thought.

"Then let's go back and pay them a proper tribute for forcing us to resort to this," Black said. With hat the two quickly went to on to return back to where the battlefield was.

 _ **A/N: Just want to wish you all a merry Christmas for tomorrow or today depending on where you live.**_


	75. Praise Him! The Corrupt God, Zamasu!

_**In A Random Area In the City**_

Bulma and her team were working hard on the time machine while hiding inside of a hangar. They seemed to have accomplished a lot in such a short amount of time, especially since you have not only the original creator of the device but also her past self along with another world renowned scientist. Bulma made one last push and turned the last bolt she needed to tighten. She wiped the sweat off her forehead and smiled, "Looks like we're done here! Now all we need to do is wait until they defeat Black and this whole thing is over."

"Yeah, I am impress past me. You've manage to have even better quality equipment and generated enough fuel to make multiple trips compared to my equipment. It'd normally take me a whole year to just get enough for one," F-Bulma complimented.

"Well you know me, if you have to deal with Vegeta constantly breaking things then it'd be no problem at all to have the top-notch material," Bulma giggled. 21 felt several power levels appear in the hanger. They all turned around to see Kuzuku and the rest of everyone else standing in front of them. Goku seemed pretty beaten and was out of commission for now. Vegeta laid his fellow Saiyan on the floor so he can be treated by their respected Supreme Kai. 21 wasted no time to show her compassion and hugged Kuzuku, nuzzling her face into his chest as if she hadn't seen him for god who knows how long.

"I can assume that everything is fine now?" Mai said with hope in her voice. Trunks shook his head as he had no choice but to bring the bad news.

"No, Black and Zamasu are still alive. They somehow managed to slip through our fingers and escape somewhere else. We couldn't sense their Ki so we assume they must be suppressing it," Trunks answered. Mai's hopeful look dropped at the news but Trunks walked up to her and patted her head.

"Don't worry, we can still win this," Trunks smiled. Kuzuku looked up after burying his face into 21's hair and taking in the scent.

"Yeah, Black may have recovered but I doubt he will be back at full strength. The moment he regains full strength, all of us will be ready for him," Kuzuku assured. Everyone smiled as this was about the first time they had the upper hand in this battle against the deities. Kuzuku chuckled until he, Goku, and Vegeta suddenly felt two huge powers coming their way. Kuzuku let go of his grip on 21 and turned towards the exit.

"It seems they've returned faster than we thought. But why? He should be nowhere near full strength yet," Kuzuku said. Goku was quickly healed and got up to follow his three comrades out the door. Bulma and everyone else followed suit. They all stared at the sky, waiting for the two self proclaimed gods to show their ugly mugs. In no time, Black and Zamasu appeared before them, smirking as they had something up their sleeve. Black still was topless and judging by his current energy output, he was nowhere near to full power despite already transforming into Super Saiyan Rose on the way there.

"We have returned, mortals," Zamasu said.

"What brings you two back so early? You two do realize we outnumber you and I can still take on Black myself?" Kuzuku asked.

Black chuckled at the Saiyan's words, "We are well aware of that you wretched mortal.". Kuzuku raised an eyebrow. Things weren't making much sense to him. Why would they come back if they knew they were outmatched? Is it suicide? Have they given up? These thoughts clouded Kuzuku's mind as he pondered what they may be up to.

"I have return to finally bring about your judgement. No...not I but someone else. Someone that I used to be a part of. Someone who is the ultimatum of this world, this universe, this multiverse...," Black mused.

"And what is that suppose to mean?" Vegeta spatted. Black and Zamasu didn't say a word as the green Kai simply took off the earrings that were on their ears this whole time. The Kais eyes widened at the sudden realization of what they were about to do.

"We are merely going to return back into one singularity. It's time for my reign and judgement to descend upon all of you," Zamasu said darkly, smiling at everyone at what they were about to do. Zamasu quickly placed the earring on his opposite ear, snickering at what was about to happen.

"QUICK! DON'T ALLOW THEM TO PLACE THOSE EARRINGS ON!" Goku shouted. Vegeta was the first one to react as he knew full well on what was about to happen. The Saiyan prince quickly turned Super Saiyan Blue without hesitation and dashed at them with great haste. But his efforts were in vain as both Black and Zamasu flew at each other and collided bodies, spinning in circles before a powerful light blinded everyone.

"Damn it!" Vegeta cursed as he landed back on the ground. Everyone covered their eyes as they heard the new fusion begin to speak. His body was enveloped in the white energy that threatened to cause everyone to become blind. His figure was slowly being unraveled as the light seemed to disappear. He was seemingly surround by a rainbow like energy that hugged his body while his outfit was similar to Black but more traditional towards the Supreme Kai's garbs. He had his arms opened up, as if he wanted everyone to marvel at his image.

"My form is justice...My form is the whole world. I am the almighty, the one true god that will be the one to cast absolute judgement upon this impure multiverse. Revere me, Praise me! For I am the noble and beautiful...most powerful and immortal god, Zamasu!" Fuse Zamasu prattled. Everyone stood bewildered at what they just witnessed. They couldn't fathom how much trouble they were in. Only Goku, Vegeta, and the Kais knew the dangers that is now before them.

 _"They merged?! Almost like the fusion technique! No, this seems way more dangerous than even that!"_ Kuzuku worried. Zamasu closed his eyes as he smiled at his new found strength.

"I can feel it. Two powers in this body, dissolving and merging into one with in me," Zamasu said. In a mere instant, his Ki began to rage around like a gale of wind, shaking the Earth with it's mere pressure alone. It then burst quickly and took the form of a halo that floated behind Zamasu's back. Gowasu was shocked at the amount of power that his former pupil had, so much so that he couldn't even comprehend it.

"His power...it's off the charts! We've fought many foes, but no one comes close to this monstrosity!" Kuzuku gritted, looking up as the god gives off a smug look.

"Heheheheh, this power that fills my body...yes. This is true justice!" Zamasu claimed, firing two purplish, lighting blasts at them. It struck the ground, brushing past them as they shielded their eyes. From that attack alone was enough for them to be weary of his strength.

"Trunks! Get your mothers and your friend out of here! His power seems well beyond our understanding!" Vegeta commanded. Trunks nodded as he went over to the hangar and turned it into a capsule before grabbing the three of them. The future warrior took off into the sky and flew them somewhere safe, leaving the remaining fighters to face off against Zamasu.

Kuzuku looked at 21 with concerned eyes, "21, I think you should go to. He's too powerful for even us three.". 21 shook her head and looked back with an expression that only showed determination.

"No, I'll stay here for support. I still got enough energy to heal you guys along with the Kaioshin," 21 replied. Kuzuku knew it was no time to argue and simply went with it, turning his attention back at the fusion.

"Then let's get started shall we?" Kuzuku muttered, turning right into Grand Super Saiyan 4. Vegeta and Goku quickly transformed into Blue. Vegeta became intrigued as to why Kakarot didn't go straight into Complete Super Saiyan Blue.

"Kakarot, why aren't you using that power you used before?" Vegeta asked.

Goku let out a chuckle as he knew the answer was rather simple, "To be real with you Vegeta, I am just simply burned out. I haven't perfected this method to where I can use it while weakened like this so it'd be too risky.". Vegeta let out an irritated sound and simply glared at Zamasu.

"Fine, then we will just have to make good with what we have!" Vegeta roared, being the first one to go in for an attack. Zamasu unleashed a barrage of purple lighting, causing the Saiyan prince to dodge around it with caution. Vegeta was sure that he summoned lightning from the halo from behind him, meaning that possibly, the only direction he could summon his attacks from was forward. But he was mistaken as he quickly took notice of the lightning from the sky itself strike him straight into the ground below. Vegeta slowly got up, ignoring the pain that washed all over his body. Zamasu smirked as he fired another beam of lightning at the Saiyan but Goku and Kuzuku stepped in and countered his attack with energy waves of their own.

"Yeah, I suggest you guys over there to move! We don't know how much longer we can hold him back!" Goku grunted. 21 and the two Kai's quickly took his advice and moved somewhere else while they held back Zamasu's attack.

"How sad that you mortals continue your endeavor to defeat me. But all you are doing is wasting your time," Zamasu claimed, putting more power into the attack. Kuzuku and Goku were easily beaten as the lightning struck the ground, causing an explosion that blew the three Saiyans back. Kuzuku flipped back onto his feet and fired several energy waves at the fusion, each one seemingly colliding with him and exploded. The dust quickly cleared to reveal that Zamasu was unharmed by his attack, causing him to mumble curses under his breath. Zamasu smirked as now he wanted to get a little more personal, teleporting in front of Kuzuku before unleash a Ki burst from his palm, sending the Saiyan crashing into a wall. Goku and Vegeta was shook by his speed but took the chance to land a punch across the fusion's face but Zamasu simply twisted his body to avoid the punches and blew them both away with a Ki blast. The fusion then flew into the sky once more, glaring down at the mortals that defy him.

" **Blades Of Judgement!** " Zamasu shouted, firing several red spikes into the ground while the three Saiyans were struggling to get up. They quickly noticed that the spike were glowing read but they were too late to react to the sudden explosion that erupted from them. They all screamed in agony from the sudden pain inflicted upon them. Zamasu waited for the dust to clear and so have it, revealed the three Saiyans still conscious as they slowly got up from the ground.

"Damn he's strong! It's almost unbelievable!" Vegeta noted.

Zamasu was still giving them the almighty look, "You Saiyans still stand before my power? Very well, then let me give you a further demonstration.". A giant, purplish bird formed behind him. They looked up in astonishment that he was able to create something that massive that contained so much power.

"Now, **Absolute Lightning!** " Zamasu said, firing a large, purple lighting blast at them. They could only stare in shock as the blast collided against the ground, enveloping them in it before it exploded.

"How marvelous! You mortals can now see that your power is pointless. You'll never be able to match up with my stature now as it should be for a god such as myself. Now I shall reshape this pathetic and tainted world into a Utopia!" Zamasu boasted, firing more lightning blast wildly. The world was getting ruptured by the mere presence of his immense and dense Ki. Earthquakes shook the Earth, storms and tornados raged wildly, thunder could be heard striking the ground. Even lava and flames painted the scenery with it's apocalyptic hellfire.

 _ **Meanwhile Somewhere In The Chaos**_

Trunks had just dropped off his moms and Mai on the plateau that was far from the city. He returned to a disgusting sight of the city being completely destroyed by the Fused Zamasu's rampage. He looked down, noticing that the girl Maki was currently on the ground, soon to be crushed by a broken pole that was on fire. The future warrior that everyone put their hopes in, swooped down and grabbed the little girl, moving swiftly out of the way.

"Are you alright?" Trunks asked. Maki simply looked up and gave him a happy smile. Trunks smirked before seeing Yajirobe and Haru running towards him.

"Maki! I am glad you are alright!" Haru shouted, hugging his little sister for dear life. Yajirobe stopped running and gasped for air while Trunks got up and walked passed the bearded man.

"Yajirobe, take everyone to that plateau. It's safer up there and has a shelter for everyone to at least hideout in," Trunked ordered.

"What about you?" Yajirobe asked.

Trunks paused for a moment before looking towards where his father and the others are currently fighting, "I'm going to go help out my father and the others. This time, we will prevail!". With that Trunks flew off, leaving the survivors to continue their escape.

 _ **Back At The BattleField**_

Zamasu stood above as the large wild fire was burning the land as we speak. He noticed that the Saiyans who have been defying him this whole time were still there but laid out across the dirt while being in base form from taking too much damage. He closed his eyes and smiled as he was still basking in his own ego.

"Now this world is finally over and we can start a new age that will be known as Zamasu...," Zamasu said. Hearing this, the three Saiyans slowly got up, aching in pain but ignoring it so they can continue to fight.

"Not yet...It's not over yet Zamasu!" Goku hissed. Vegeta was up on his feet once more as well but barely.

"Who said we were done you bastard? You sure do...underestimate us!" Vegeta stammered. Kuzuku punched the ground before getting up on his feet. He looked up as his hair covered his eyes but it was noticeable that he was giving the god a glare.

Zamasu chuckled at their persistence, "You Saiyans don't know when to admit defeat...perhaps blowing you to pieces may quench your desires to continue fighting. You all should know your limits."

"Just shut up already! You of all people should know that Saiyans don't have a limit!" Kuzuku insulted, transforming back into a Grand Super Saiyan 4.

"He's right so quit rambling! Your voice is making my head hurt!" Vegeta spatted, turning into Blue in a instant.

"Alright, here goes full power!" Goku shouted as he transformed as well. Zamasu simply placed his hand on his forehead and shook his head in disappointment as he watched the three Saiyans dashed at him with full speed.

"You mortals never cease to learn from your mistakes. So take this as another lesson, **Absolute Lighting!** " Zamasu smirked sinisterly. The three Saiyans were hit dead on with the attack but shockingly enough, they persevered through the attack. The trio charged right into the God's divine bird and roared with all of their might. They eventually pushed far enough to completely destroy as they shattered some sort of crystal inside of it.

"How preposterous!" Zamasu awed as he watched his divine creation be destroyed by the Saiyans might. Goku and Vegeta were the first ones to come out of the smoke that used to be the divine bird, roaring at the top of their lungs as they went in to punch the God from both sides. However, Zamasu was swift enough to catch their fist, shocking the two of them as he saw it coming.

"Your greedy nature to even think of laying your hands on a God...it is nothing more but the worse kind of sin..." Zamasu muttered as he gripped their fist while emitting his dense energy. The energy pulsed through their arms, causing excruciating pain on them. They screamed with torment in their voice as Zamasu held onto them while his halo began to glow.

"A god is meant to look down on mortals. Their flesh is not to be touched so casually but yet despite that, you try to reach them, hoping that you would equate to being their equal. That alone is a humiliation and against me...It is a sin worthy of death!" Zamasu said, throwing Vegeta and Goku to the ground like missiles.

"Don't forget me! **Dragon Imperial Claw!** " Kuzuku roared with his fist ready to strike. Zamasu extended his arm out with the same energy and caught his punch. Wild electricity raged around, destroying several buildings as they clashed. Zamasu's eyes widen as he felt Kuzuku pushed his hand back while gritting his teeth. He hissed before sidestepping the Saiyan's punch and kneed him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him before kicking him through several buildings where his scream of pain could be heard. Zamasu turned back around, hearing the sounds of buildings being demolished and looked at the other two warriors who were about to get up.

" **Blades Of Judgement!** " Zamasu smirked devilishly, launching more of the same energy spikes into the ground before it exploded, unleashing a shockwave that blew away the fire that shrouded the area. The dust cleared to reveal that both Goku and Vegeta were laid out on the ground. Zamasu floated above them with smirking with satisfaction from delivering the devastating blow to the Saiyans. He began to chuckled at his so far dominance in this fight.

"Hahahahah, righteousness shall reign over the cosmos with me, Zamasu leading the way to this knew chapter of the universe," Zamasu smirked until he sensed a all to familiar power coming his way. Trunks arrived to his father and Goku's aid. He was filled with all sorts of emotion from seeing them hurt.

"So another lamb wishes to be slain for the sake of God's justice," Zamasu said. Vegeta looked at his son with one eye open, seeing his expression began to morph into pure rage.

"Trunks don't...," Vegeta muttered.

However, Trunks didn't listen as he began to power up even more as he let out a roar, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!". He quickly turned Super Saiyan 2 before his body bulged before reverting back to normal size with the blue aura inside his yellow one. He gripped his sword that was on his back and quickly unsheathed it in front of him with force enough create a gust of wind that blew away some dirt.

"You're facing me now, Zamasu!" Trunks claimed as he charged right at the fusion.

"Blasphemous mortal! How dare you continue after witnessing my decree and continue to commit such sacrileges against my authority! I shall grant you death!" Zamasu roared, firing numerous Blades of Judgement at the future warrior of hope. Trunks quickly slicked sliced them away before attempting to cut the fusion in two with his sword but Zamasu generated the same dense Ki in his hand and caught his blade with ease.

"You and I can both agree on one thing...this world, this universe can be paradise but not one where you can satisfy your overgrown ego. It shall be one where kinship and peace will can happen for mortal kind!" Trunks shouted, pushing his blade further. Zamasu gritted his teeth at the so called ludicrous words he was spouting.

"Impudent mortal, your ignorance is what spell doomed for your Earth! Can't you see that!" Zamasu countered by snapping Trunks's sword in two before blasting him right in his stomach. Trunks let out a scream as he crashed into the ground with force. Trunks didn't give up as he got back up on his knees with his resilience intact, "I am not done yet!".

"I commend your constant resistance against your fate, simple as it is. But this is the end of the road for you and the mortal kind on this planet...," Zamasu said as he looked down upon him, generating a sun-like energy ball in the palm of his hand. Trunks quickly got off the ground, standing his ground as his hope didn't waver.

"I will not let that fate happen! As long as their is still breath in this body then I will keep fighting!" Trunks claimed, ready to continue with everything he's got.

"Tch, then die along with your kind...by my great and divine power...! **Holy Wrath!** " Zamasu roared firing the energy ball at Trunks in which it expanded into a larger size. Trunks placed his hands together and charged his purple energy as images of everyone he is fighting for crossed his mind.

"My power! Be an unwavering shield that protect this world that us mortals strived so hard for! I'll put everyone's wishes that I hold dear to my heart into this one attack! Now shield us, Galick...GUN!" Trunks roared, firing his large energy wave to counter Zamasu's attack. Shockwaves blew against the ground, causing debris to wildly kick up into the air. Just behind them, the remaining survivors were hurrying towards the shelter. Maki, who was among them saw Trunks sword and quickly grabbed it before running off back to the group. Meanwhile Trunks was pushing as hard as he could, hoping to by enough time and shield Goku and Vegeta from the attack. Zamasu let out a mused sound as he put more energy into the attack as he was playing around with them this entire time. The future warrior could feel his feet slide against the gravel as he gritted his teeth out of frustration.

"This is where you lose, mortal!" Zamasu claimed.

"I won't ever...GIVE UP!" Trunks shouted as he pushed harder. He heard footsteps walk towards him slowly.

"That's right, Trunks!" Vegeta said as he walked next to his son, gaining his attention.

"Father?!" Trunks said. Vegeta placed his hands together as he began to power up as well. He glared directly at the God, not caring of his his immense power.

"Zamasu! Don't ever underestimate the possibilities of Saiyans...no mortal kind! You don't have the right to decide our limitations! Now take this, GALICK GUN!" Vegeta said as he fired his own attack to aid Trunks's. Zamasu's attack was getting slightly pushed back as the father-son duo combined forces to defeat the God's pursuit. Zamasu hissed under his breath at their senseless persistence.

"No matter how many of you mongrel mortals gather to defy me, you will never be able to overcome my divine and righteous light!" Zamasu claimed, putting more energy into the attack. They felt themselves getting pushed back by the increase pressure the fusion was giving off.

"Give everything you got and go beyond! Trunks!" Vegeta ordered. Trunks nodded as they both pushed out even more power than before. Zamasu let out a "what" as he felt his all mighty attack being overpowered by the Saiyans. His attack eventually dissipated into nothing and was now trying to push against the blast, frustrated that he held back his strength this much.

"This is the power of mortals working together, ZAMASU!" Trunks roared as they made one lash push. Zamasu cursed under his breath as the blast consumed him before exploding, unleashing a gust of wind that shook the destroyed city. Trunks and Vegeta collapsed onto their knees after exerting too much energy into their last ditch efforts.

"Did we get him?" Vegeta gasped. The smoke cleared to reveal that the deity was unscathed but rather angered by what had just happened. Vegeta let a sound of annoyance escape his lips from seeing the bastard still being unharmed by his attack.

"Of fucking course not...," Vegeta uttered as he remembered he was also immortal.

"You unsanctified mortals...Disappear!" Zamasu shouted, firing a bolt of lightning at them.

"Trunks!" Vegeta shouted, getting in front of Trunks to defend his son from the attack. He took a direct hit, shocking the future warrior as he slowly fell into his arms. Trunks looked at his father, grateful that his armor did something to protect him but he still took heavy damage. Goku was still laid out on the ground and still recovering from the attack earlier. The effects of Complete Super Saiyan Blue haven't exactly fully worn off and the damage he received fighting Zamasu wasn't helping. Zamasu looked at them with frustration.

"Cursed mortals...," Zamasu hissed as he got ready to fire another attack of that scale until he sensed someone behind him. He turned around, quickly realizing who it was.

"Ku...Kuzuku!" Zamasu cursed, seeing the Saiyan gasping for air. He regain his breathing and brought his hands to his waist as he glared at the godly entity.

"Zamasu! I will erase all of your so called 'righteous light'! Now Mystic...!" Kuzuku said, making Zamasu even angrier.

"Foolish mortals, it is your light that shall be extinguish from this world!" Zamasu argued.

"Kaaaa...meeee...haaaa...meeeee...," Kuzuku chanted.

"Pierce the evil that dares to go against my justice! **Holy Wrath!** " Zamasu yelled, unleashing his devastating attack once more. Kuzuku stared straight into the sun-like energy ball.

 **"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** Kuzuku roared with power. Their blasts collided in a great power struggle of titans. Shockwaves, were being emitted and the Earth felt like it wanted to crumble away under their immense pressure. Kuzuku was now feeling what Trunks and Vegeta had to deal with but he wasn't going to go down so easily, unleashing even more of his power to push against the blast. Zamasu became frustrated by his defiance, gritting his teeth and even revealing a fang among them.

"Don't think you can best me, mortal!" Zamasu shouted, expanding his attack to where Kuzuku was getting pushed back. 21 along with the two Kai's watched the spectacle unfold before them. 21 could feel that Kuzuku was the one currently fighting against his might. She couldn't help but let out a few tears.

"Don't lose, Kuzuku!" She suddenly shouted. Kuzuku didn't hear it but he could feel her support...no everyone's support giving him strength. Kuzuku gritted his teeth before roaring, **"HERE IS MY FULL POWER!"**

The Saiyan's amber Ki flared to life as his beam grew large before penetrating the sun like orb. Zamasu could only look in shock as the wave came through the other side, engulfing him completely as he screamed from be hit by the attack. The orb levitated into the air before completely bursting into a large explosion. With great haste, Trunks picked up Goku and Vegeta and brought them over to where the Kais and 21 were watching. The smoke seemed to have covered the area, hiding the results of what happened.

"Did he do it?" Goku muttered as he tried to move. The smoke first revealed that Kuzuku was still floating in the air while being covered by his Ki. He seemed exhausted after that attack but it was remarkable for him to be still standing strong against Zamasu after that.

"Look guys, he's alright! " Trunks cheered.

"No Trunks, you shouldn't celebrate yet. Remember he is still immortal so its going to take more than that to finish him," Vegeta corrected. Kuzuku looked up at where Zamasu was. The smoke seemed to reveal that the fusion was still, indeed standing but something caught Kuzuku's eye. Half of his face was covered in purple glob as he seemed dumbfounded by what had happened. He gritted his teeth that the damn monster was still standing but he must of did some damage somehow. He looked at his arms for a second and noticed that they were limp but ignored it anyways, glaring right back at Zamasu who was still shocked.

"What wrong?!" Kuzuku scuffed charging right at the fusion. Swiftly, Kuzuku landed a kick to the face before unleashing a barrage of kicks all of his immortal body. Kuzuku then kicked the fusion across the face, sending him hurling towards the ground.

"Kuzuku's arms...they went limp!" Shin noted. Kuzuku didn't waste no time as he chased after Zamasu, not letting up his assault for a second. Zamasu quickly recovered and grabbed Kuzuku's leg, startling him a bit before unleashing a pulse of Ki into his leg. Kuzuku screamed in agony as the pain washed all over his body but he slowly but surely ignored it.

"This is risky but I don't have time to think about my safety...KAIOKEN!" Kuzuku roared. Zamasu became shock as Kuzuku's power double from the added Ki. The Saiyan broke his foot away from his grip before kicking him hard in the face, rocketing him into the ground and destroyed his halo that he proudly admired. Kuzuku floated in the air as his Kaioken quickly wore off. He felt the after effects of using such a technique and fell to the ground after deforming back into base. Everyone became worried and went to his aid despite 21 being the first one there in a blink of an eye. She rested her lover's head on her lap, checking up on his injuries. He had two shocked arms and one leg that seemed to be broken from the vibrations sent through it.

"Kuzuku, are you alright?" 21 concerned. Kuzuku shivered for a moment before giving her a weak smile.

"Yeah and I am never doing that ever again. Where is Zamasu?" Kuzuku asked. His question was quickly answered as a loud shout was all that was needed, causing everyone to turn as they heard a loud shout.

"AYOMA! KUZUKUUUUUU! RAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHH!" Zamasu roared as he flew right back into the sky. His power dispersed as he raised his hand towards the sky, his anger boiling over. Everyone helped pick Kuzuku off the ground and carry him to a destroyed shelter nearby to watch his tantrum from afar.

"Light of divine justice! Strike me now! A cowering and weak god that appeases evil mortals can never prevail in creating a utopia!" Zamasu yelled aimlessly. The sky unleashed a purplish thunder as he began to snicker sinisterly. Out of nowhere, purple lightning struck Zamasu all around, granting him unimaginable power. He screamed in pain for a moment but began to laugh. His arm contorted in many places before bursting into a large, purple blob arm.

"What's happening? Why isn't he healing?" Vegeta asked.

"Zamasu's body is immortal but remember this is nothing more but a potara fusion of them. They've gain an incredible boost in power but they didn't compensate for the fact that Black wasn't immortal and was still mortal," Gowasu explained.

"You're telling me that Black's mortal body is having an effect on his healing?" Kuzuku grunted.

"Yes, which means we still have a chance. If the balance between Zamasu's soul and body is currently unstable then we may be able to finish him off for good. But for that to work, we may need an even greater power than Kuzuku's attack. Zamasu finished his transformation and fell to the ground. His large bulking arm seemed to drag itself as he began to search for the mortals that defied him. Goku quickly realized a plan that would most definitely work but if not then the future and everyone else may be doomed.

 _ **A/N: Pretty much the same outcome in the anime where Zamasu bodies the protagonist. It was to be expected since they used Potara so the fight wouldn't really be all that different with Kuzuku there.**_


	76. Mortal's Hope Gather! Unleash A Miracle

The area seemed to be covered in a thick, dark fog of reddish energy that blocked everyone's vision. In the middle stood the fusion who proclaimed himself as an almighty god, breathing heavily after the painful transformation he had gone through. He opened his left eye that resided on the disoriented form he took on, opened as it shined bright red with rage. He began to laugh, revealing his sharp and potent fangs while letting out some energy from his mouth. From someone else's standpoint other than his own, they would pretty much view him as a demon that came from the far depth of hell.

Kuzuku hissed as now the situation had grown even more dire, "Damn, and here I thought things couldn't get any worse. He's gotten even more powerful than before. Things are now proven to be more difficult."

"There is a way and I think that it's our only option left," Goku said, gaining everyone's undivided attention.

"What are you on about Kakarot?" Vegeta asked as he had a bad feeling about this. Goku gave him his goofy smiles as the thought came to mind.

"We counter fusion with fusion!" Goku insisted with glee. Vegeta became shock as he remembered the last time they fused.

"What a great idea! How could I possibly forget that we have earrings of our own!" Shin chimed.

"No way! No, No, No! I made a vow to ever not join bodies again with you, Kakarot!" Vegeta spazzed.

"Come on Vegeta. You know this is our only option left. Besides this won't work unless I do it with you," Goku complained.

"Huh? Why is that?" Trunks asked, blinking a few times.

"That is because the potara fusion works best we two compatible bodies fuse rather than just anyone. Vegeta is my best fit so it's reasonable for me to fuse with him since it will result into a greater power than before," Goku smiled before turning back to his reluctant friend. Trunks felt that they should be at full power and took out the remaining senzu beans and handed them to Goku.

"So, are you up for it? You know you have to?" Goku teased, grabbing two of the last senzu beans and handing one to him. Vegeta pursed his lips, trying to go with his pride but eventually he gave in.

"Fine! I'll do the stupid fusion but mark my words, this will be the last time!" Vegeta exclaimed, eating the Senzu bean and quickly getting up onto his feet.

Gowasu walked up to them and decided to inform them on something, "I must warn you that because you two aren't Kai's in spirit, the fusion will only last an hour."

"That explains what happened last time but no matter. An hour is all we need to take care of this trash," Vegeta scuffed. Both Saiyans placed an earring as they stared at the oblivious Zamasu. The God quickly noticed them staring at him as the light reflected off their earrings. The two began to become drawn towards each other before creating a large pillar of light that blind everyone.

"Alright!" shouted a new figure that leaped out of the light before landing of on top of a destroyed building. The light simmered down, revealing the new Saiyan that had been born. His blue Gi with an orange shirt under it while wearing white gloves and boots were evident that he was none other than the infamous fusion of Goku and Vegeta. His dark to reddish brown hair flowed in the wind as he gave Zamasu a smug look.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Zamasu grunted.

Vegito closed his eyes and smiled, "Oh come on now. You should no the answer to that question since you two decided to fuse as well. We're a fusion just like you, a combination of Kakarot and Vegeta. You could call me Vegito".

"And this is something new. Vegito...BLUEEEEEEEEE! RAHHHHHHHH!" Vegito roared with power, transforming quickly into a Super Saiyan Blue. Zamasu looked in awe at the immense pressure that this Saiyan fusion was generating. He seemed infuriated by the fact that he possess such strength.

"You may be more powerful now but you are still not a god!" Zamasu said as he fired another one of his Holy Wraths at fused Saiyan. Vegito merely smirked at the sudden attack and caught it with one hand. He let it push against his palm to try and gauge it's power but he knew that this was nothing to him as he simply dispersed it with a simple squeeze. Zamasu watched in shock as his divine might was so easily countered in such a manner. Vegito smirked as he dialed his energy back into himself in a similar manner to what Goku did previously.

"So, this is the power of father and Goku as a fusion. They are simply incredible!" Trunks noted.

"Yeah...plus his control and concentration seems to be off the charts. He managed to use Complete Super Saiyan Blue with such ease just now. It's like its second nature to him," Kuzuku added.

Zamasu was shaking in anger until he dialed down his rage and began to chuckle, "How sad that this mimicry has no end. You pitiful mortals always try to imitate the divine. Why is that? Is it because we gods are so beautiful and wondrous? It's understandable but you must realize that mortal endeavors are doomed to become wicked while God's actions are undeniably pure. That is why you all commit sins th-."

"You're wide open!" Vegito shouted, cutting the deity of his rambling and punched him square in the face before kicking him across the ground. He landed back on the ground and gave him a smiled.

"Ha! Sorry to be rude, mister god but your squabbling was starting to bore me. Now come on and give me everything you've got. If you want me to kneel and bow at your feet then quit the meaningless preaching and force me, oh almighty god." Vegito taunted as he beg him to come at him.

Zamasu got up in some demonic fashion that well suited his current condition, "I don't need to hear your prayers mortal, I just need you dead!". Almost not realizing it was coming at him, Vegito narrowly dodged the large Kiai that was sent flying his way. He let it past as it destroyed the ground below him and several buildings along the way. He awed the destructive might for a second before quickly realizing the Zamasu was charging at him already. He quickly blocked the punch as it pushed him to the ground and through several buildings in the destroyed city. Vegito brushed his fist off of him as they were pushed further into the city. Without wasting time, the Saiyan fusion dashed behind a building before engaging in hand to hand combat at untraceable speeds. Zamasu managed to slip a uppercut in, forcing the mortal fusion to dodge it but it left him wide open for a kick to the stomach that would send him flying a bit. Zamasu then spun around, unleashing his scythe quickly to unleash an energy slash at him. Vegito quickly dodged it before charging at him with a kick leading the way. With little to no options, Zamasu blocked the kick as Vegito flipped backwards to go at him again. With immense force, Vegito went in for a roundhouse kick that was coming at the God with absurd speeds. Zamasu decided to try and block with his scythe again but the mortal's kick proven to be stronger as it broke right through it, allowing a direct hit to the face. Spinning back around, Vegito kicked Zamasu in the face again with his other leg before unleashing a barrage of kicks all over his body.

Vegito ended his barrage with a kick to the back before grabbing him by the face and slamming him into the ground with enough force to create another crater. He held him there as he grabbed his arm to prevent him from moving while taunting him, "What wrong? Is you're so called divine power this underwhelming?"

"Repent for your insolence...!" Zamasu grumbled as he opened his eye, revealing that his dark energy was beginning to erupt. Vegito grimaced as he noticed it too late. Zamasu unleash a eruption of energy that blew him off before roaring at the top of his lungs. Vegito was sent fly but landed back on his feet, skidding across the ground as Zamasu was rushing at him. Vegito didn't waste anytime as he dashed back at Zamasu, leaving trails of Blue electricity behind him. The two crossed paths before coming to a full circle. Once they met in the middle, their fists that were enveloped in their aura clashed with extreme force, both yelling for control in this struggle. Zamasu grew tired of clashing with him and blasted his other hand on Vegito's stomach. The mortal fusion didn't realize quick enough as he was blast dead in his stomach. He let out a cough of blood before being rocketed into a building. Zamasu noticed the Saiyan laid out on the ground with rubble covering him and quickly teleported above him with a energy blade ready to penetrate him.

"This is the end!" Zamasu shouted as he went in for the kill but he was stopped when a sharp pain in his chest distracted him. He looked down to see a yellow Ki blade penetrating him and looked up at the mortal who was smirking at him.

"Did you really think this little trick was unique to you? For the record, we used it long before you did," Vegito noted. Zamasu was stunned so much so that he didn't even so much of a respond to Vegito's notation.

"Awww, are you hurt mister God?" Vegito teased.

Zamasu quickly snapped out of it before snickering, "This is nothing a God can't handle, mortal. I am invincible and soon enough this world will meet it's end. ". He leapt backwards to gain some distance as both their blades disappeared. Vegito started to become annoyed by his flamboyant body language.

"Tch, don't you realize it yet? You're no longer immortal anymore nor will your plans come to pass like you said," Vegitio said, gaining Zamasu's attention.

"You'll never be able to reduce the number of mortals to zero because you contain something that will be forever apart of you. The being that you not only loathed so much but also the person you come to be obsessed over because of his power and that person is named, Son Goku! He'll always be in your being thus mortals will live on as long as you exists. How hypocritical, that you accuse us of trying to imitate the gods but yet you need the power of a mortal to even compete with us," Vegito explained. Zamasu stood silent before chuckling, causing the Saiyan to raise an eyebrow.

"You think that is a revelation to me, ignorant mortal? That because the being of Son Goku is inside of me? That is because I wished it to be like that. You Saiyans are mortal but yet you gain divine power that is enough to surpass even that of most deities. How can one call themselves gods if their very own creations surpass them so easily? One who can't control the whole world can't be given the title of a God thus making the Saiyans the ultimate disgrace and evidence to the failure of the Kais!" Zamasu laughed as he emitted his Ki while flying up into the sky.

Zamasu looked down upon Vegito as his face began to waver, "By incorporating Goku's being into my flesh, I have taken in the sins of mortals and the failure of the previous gods! That is the duty of a true god!"

"Seriously? Do you even think before you speak? I guess that is what happens when you think you have an answer for everything," Vegito complained as he couldn't believe someone this crazy could exist.

"Of course! I do this for the cosmos...for creation!" Zamasu cried as he let his tears flow.

"Are you really crying?" Vegito disgusted as he couldn't believe that he couldn't become even more delusional.

"Yes, I am! And proudly I shed these tears so I can purify this ugly world!" Zamasu claimed as his Ki began to rage even more. His size began to grow bigger as well as his power. He landed on the ground, creating a slight earthquake that shook the ground before revealing his eyes to be glowing red.

"Now, let this would be sanctified by the hand of Zamasu!" Zamasu smiled devilishly.

"Not if I can help it!" Vegito said as he got back into stance. Only his blue flames with purple electricity that seemed to be covering his body, intriguing even him for a bit but quickly didn't care. All he knew that he had to finish this psycho quick before his prattling gives him a headache.

 _ **Meanwhile**_

Kuzuku along with everyone else were watching the fight intently. 21 had just finished healing Kuzuku's injuries but he couldn't shake the fact that something was off about Zamasu. He looked closely to see pieces of Zamasu falling off his face and hitting the ground, "Zamasu...he isn't healing anymore but falling apart?"

"That ugly form." Gowasu muttered, earning everyone's attention.

Gowasu narrowed his eyes at his former apprentice, "Zamasu's emotions have became manifested into what we see now."

"His emotions?" Shin whispered.

"Yes, Zamasu's obsession on the constant contradiction between gods and mortals plagued his mind for years. Why do mortals continue to make the same trivial mistakes and fight each other? Why do the gods forgive the mortals? Why do mortals and gods share the same form and body structure if one is supposed to be supreme? Should gods even feel compassion at all? Those thoughts have intoxicated his rationality and lead him to what he is now. A form that is only filled with rage and confusion. Is that what he desired? A crusade on mortals across the cosmos to where he is the only one residing in it? Will that quench his anger?" Gowasu explained with solemn in his voice. Kuzuku and Trunks looked at Gowasu, knowing full well that at this point, this fight had been nothing more but a conflict between one's self doubts. Zamasu was complex, so much that he had completely lost himself in his own rage and ideology. Their thoughts were interrupted when they heard the sound of the time machine descend upon them.

"Trunks!" Mai called out to him as she exited the machine along with both Bulmas. Trunks turned around as the three of them came to a full stop. He noticed the broken sword that he wielded for so long.

"Oh, Maki said give this back to you," Mai smiled, handing him the sword with care. Trunks accepted the broken blade and looked into the reflection of the blade. There he could faintly see the images of all the people cheering him and his allies on in this fight.

He powered up his Ki as he began to think about how far he's come, _"That's right. I can't give up my hope. I'll make this promise...No, I am done making those. From now on it will be an oath to my fallen master and the remaining citizens of Earth. I'll protect, not just the world but humanity's future. It doesn't matter if darkness is along the way. All I know is that beneath that abyss lies a light that reveals a possibility for everyone to be happy. That's why..."._ Trunks raised his sword in the air as it shine brightly. The blade seemed to have reformed completely but yellow. Everyone awed as this was the hero of the future's new resolve.

"Trunks..." F-Bulma whispered.

"Mom...Mai, I am going to finish off Zamasu," Trunks said. The sound of feet moving against the dirt caused Trunks to turn around.

"I am coming to. Don't think that I'll let you face him...alone," Kuzuku stammered as he was still in pain.

"But Kuzuku..." 21 muttered as she knew he wasn't ready to fight again. He nearly died the last time he stood against Zamasu. She felt a hand cup her cheek, causing her to look Kuzuku in the eyes.

"I'll be okay. Thank you for all that you've done so far, 21. Without you, I wouldn't be able to stand back up again and to that I am grateful. For now, let us finish this fight," Kuzuku said with a stern face.

21 shed some tears and let out a whimper but she gave her complete faith in him and complied to his wishes, "Okay.".

"Alright, let's go!" Trunks commanded as the two Saiyans flew back into the battlefield where the fight between Zamasu and Vegito was.

 _ **Back With Vegito and Zamasu**_

Zamasu was silently cursing himself numerous times. He couldn't conceive that a mere mortal was overpowering and completely forcing him on the defensive with an onslaught of punches that seemed to have no end to them.

Vegito smirked at the so call deity's bewilderedness while he continued his beatdown, "What's wrong, God? How can you proclaim such things with your rambling if you can barely keep up with my own power? Pathetic, your are just full of contradictions!"

"I didn't say that you could speak, mortal!" Zamasu roared throwing a punch, but Vegito swiftly dodged it with minimal effort.

"Who said I asked for your permission?!" Vegito shouted as he landed a clean kick to the stomach. Zamasu was stunned for a bit as his body was struggling to heal, leaving him wide open for a punch across the face and an uppercut to the chin. Vegito didn't let it end there as he stab him with a larger Ki blade and lifted him up in the air before slamming him over his head. Zamasu gasped for air as he felt his back hit the ground hard and bounce off it. The mortal smirked, charging in and kicking the deity hard in his stomach, hurling him into the city. Vegito leapt back with his feet skidding across the ground while preparing his most powerful attack.

"Now take this, **FINAL KAMEHAMEHA!** " Vegito roared, firing the large energy wave right at the stunned deity. Zamasu crossed his arms and tried to block the attack but it overwhelmed him, exploding with force as it consumed him completely. The buildings surrounding him were completely disintegrated, leaving nothing left but smoke and debris. Vegito then saw a figure pop out of the smoke and silently cursed from seeing the bastard is still alive.

"My power is perfect!" Zamasu claimed as he revered himself in the sky. Vegito placed his fingers on his forehead and teleported above Zamasu, catching him completely off guard. He clenched his fist and brought it back, ready to deliver a finishing blow.

"Then be perfect in hell!" Vegito roared, slamming his aura covered fist across Zamasu's deformed face hard. That until something unexpected happen as both Goku and Vegeta instantly diffuse back into their original state. All the watcher's face turned into fear at what had happened.

"What happened? I thought they had an hour of fusion?!" Shin worried.

"It's probably because they ran out of time due to their overwhelming power causing the fusion to become unstable!" Gowasu inferred. Zamasu smirked devilishly at the opportunity and quickly punched both Goku and Vegeta straight into the ground, knocking them both out of commission for a minute.

"Now, time to take care of you two! Die!" Zamasu said as he was about to strike them both down for good with his Ki blade but someone managed to stop his advances with his own sword. It was none other than Trunks himself in his Super Saiyan Rage.

"Back again, Trunks?!" Zamasu yelled as he went in for another slash but he was cut off when he felt a sharp kick to the face that sent him flying. He was caught off guard as he didn't notice that Kuzuku was with him in his Grand Super Saiyan 4 form. His immortal body slammed into a piece of debris as he began to get up slowly to fight again. He felt his Ki blade dissipate and was confused for a moment.

"No...I am everlasting! It doesn't matter how many of you cockroaches come out of hiding, justice will still prevail!" Zamasu shouted frantically. Goku recovered quickly enough and got off the ground, stumbling a bit in the process from the blue he was given earlier.

"Guys, can you hold him off for me? I got a plan but you're going to have to buy me some time," Goku stammered.

Trunks and Kuzuku looked at each other for a moment and nodded, turning to face the crazed and corrupt God in front of them. Goku raised his hands into the air, calling upon the vast energies of the planet Earth. From a distance, they could hear the cheers and wishes of the people that they were trying to protect. Those wishes seemed to have unconsciously send some of their faint but yet pure energy to Goku. Vegeta didn't think twice but gave the last of his remaining energy into the attack that was being developed. Zamasu unleashed his Ki blade again as he was ready to prevent whatever they were trying to do.

"Are you ready...Trunks?" Kuzuku asked as he stepped forward, creating a cyclone of wind that enveloped them both. Zamasu's eyes widen in shock at the fact that such force was generated with one step. Did they get even more powerful? No it wasn't just that. That cyclone wasn't just a display of strength but their will to defeat him. This will didn't make him angry but scared. Was their determination this strong to begin with? Zamasu couldn't seem to grasp their drive as he watched Trunks step forward as well, sword ready in hand at his side. His eyes were close as he was mentally preparing himself for what happens next. The large orb in the sky that was none other than the Spirit Bomb formed and was still being charged.

"Yeah...let's go!" Trunks shouted. The two started to walk side by side before getting faster and faster with each step. Eventually they took off into a full sprint towards Zamasu with unwavering determination. Zamasu was contemplating with great difficulty as both Kuzuku and Trunks were moving around him in every direction, throwing off his decision making. Kuzuku caught him off guard from his blind spot land a kick to the face, send him sliding back a bit. Zamasu shook his head in an attempt to pull himself together but Trunks was already above him, ready to cut him into two. With great haste, Zamasu brought his Ki blade above to block his attack.

"Where will you go now Trunks? Will you escape to the past to call upon more pathetic allies? Or will you go into the future? How long do you think you can avoid my jusitc-Gaghhh!" Zamasu coughed as he felt his sharp pain from his stomach. Kuzuku had used Dragon Imperial Claw to ram his fist into the preachers gut.

"Can you just shut up already!?" Kuzuku shouted as he and Trunks spun around and kicked him in his chest. Zamasu gasped out blood as he was rocketed through several buildings. The tag-team didn't let up as they chased after him, eventually catching up to Zamasu. The immortal fusion landed on his feet as they were yet again in the middle of the city but Zamasu was being surrounded with constant movement.

"We aren't ashamed of being mortal! Because that we are mortal, we are able learn and acknowledge our flaws because that only makes us stronger everyday! I strive to protect those who aren't capable of defending themselves and they help me to push forward, that's just who I am! That's who we are! That is the way us mortals live!" Trunks roared as he sliced Zamasu from every direction. Zamasu was stunned for a moment until his pupils disappeared as he recovered his injuries quickly. The corrupt God let out a angry roar as he generated numerous Katchin blocks and threw them frantically at the two Saiyans. Both Kuzuku and Trunks evaded the barrage as they glided across the ground with immense speeds. Kuzuku stopped his dodging and turned towards one of the blocks and dashed towards it.

" **Dragon Fist!** " Kuzuku roared, punching through the block as he was enveloped with a golden dragon. Zamasu was astonished as he felt the attack push him back when Kuzuku's fist collided with his gut.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kuzuku screamed as he gave everything he had into this strike. Zamasu grimed before the attack exploded like a thousand nuclear warheads. A large pillar of light erupted, clearing the sky of it's darkness and allowed the stars that look like beckons of hope to reveal themselves. Zamasu floated above, his back facing the ground as numerous parts of his body were blown to pieces and sent towards the ground. Half his face was blown off but he was angry at the Saiyan who was falling towards Earth in base form. He quickly reformed his body and dashed right at the Saiyan with his Ki blade ready to finish him off.

"I'll start with you!" Zamasu shouted. Kuzuku was falling towards the ground with barely one eye open. He was completely drained and he didn't seem to have enough Ki to move out of the way.

"Damn it, I am out of energy...," Kuzuku mumbled while watching the corrupt god approach him. He snickered as he felt it was about time for this to be over. He tensed his body as he decided to call upon the saviors name.

"TRUNKS!" Kuzuku shouted. Zamasu stopped his pursuit, noticing that the sinner had leapt from building to building, eventually jumping high into the sky where the spirit bomb resided. Trunks became encased by its energy as he felt the power flow into him.

"This is it Zamasu, everyone's hopes poor into this blade of mine! This feeling, these energies, these dreams that we are desire for will be the one to put you down. They are what makes this **Sword Of Hope!** " Trunks claimed as the blade grew larger and turned blow. His Ki morphed from yellow to blue as he absorbed the Spirit Bomb into himself. Trunks wasted no time and kicked off the air, leaving a sonic boom as he went right towards Zamasu.

"RAAAAAAAAAGHHHH!" The corrupted god screamed out of rage, throwing a large Katchin block in hopes to slow him down. But the future warrior had grown too powerful, slicing the block in half and closed the gap between them. Zamasu attempted to cut him down but Trunks dodged it easily, leaving him enough room to land a slash along Zamasu's shoulder. It pushed further in further as the energies begin to sink right into Zamasu's body.

"But I am a god?! I can't be defeated!" Zamasu screamed.

Trunks gritted his teeth as he decided to talk some sense into him before his demise, "I don't give a damn that you are a god! We believe in something that is bigger and that, the power of believing in something other than just you! It doesn't matter whether you are god or mortal!"

Zamasu grabbed the blade and tried to push it out of him, "You dare to retaliate against Justice!? You ignorant littl-."

"Screw you and your so called justice!" Trunks roared, cleaving Zamasu into two different pieces. Blue energy cut straight into the ground from the mere force of the blow. The corrupt god's screams of agony echoed throughout the world, signaling his defeat before Blue energy dispersed all around, destroying Zamasu's body into numerous pieces...

 _ **A/N: Zamasu didn't just lose cause they got stronger. His obsession with contradictions and his rage blinded him from countering properly. He was overwhelmed by their drive and their will. Also have a great New Years!**_


	77. Mortals And Gods

A particular Saiyan couldn't stop grinning for some reason. It was most likely because the bastard that they've been fighting for so long had just been sliced right before his eyes. Though, the bad new still lies in the fact that he was currently falling towards the ground with little to no Ki left.

 _"This is gonna hurt,"_ Kuzuku thought until he felt someone catch him before he hit the ground. He looked up to see who had grabbed his hand, only to see his majesty himself with half of his armor blown completely off.

"Thanks Vegeta. It really would of hurt if I fell any further," Kuzuku smiled while the Saiyan prince didn't bother to look his way. Trunks and Goku were already huddled up with the gang who were waiting by the time machine. Vegeta took his time to fly over there, dropping Kuzuku on his butt and landing on his feet.

"Ow! Looks like I stand corrected," Kuzuku yelped, rubbing his aching butt until he was quickly hugged by 21. He smirked and hugged back as well while looking at Trunks. Vegeta was given the typical proud smile from his Bulma and weird enough, F-Bulma was doing it as well. It kinda made him blush a bit, earning a chuckle from the carefree Goku.

"This is great! The future is finally free of Zamasu's terror and now...we can all live happy lives!" Mai cheered. They all nodded, happy that everything was finally over...or were they? Kuzuku felt something was off and turned his head towards the crater, only to be completely and utterly confused as to what he saw.

"Guys...we beat him right?" Kuzuku mumbled.

"Yeah, isn't it great! We'll finally have time for peace!" Trunks cheered.

Kuzuku began to sweat as they may have been dead wrong, "Well then, care to explain what I am currently looking at?!". Everyone turned to see what Kuzuku was looking at. There they saw the corrupt god was alive and well but returned back to his normal state. They were so frightened as it took literally everything they got and yet he was still alive.

"How! I sliced you in two to where you exploded! You shouldn't even be alive right now!" Trunks asked.

Zamasu began to cackle loudly, "You're right mortal, you did slice me in two but you forgot that I am immortal. I merely regenerated and that's not all...". The fusion pointed his finger to another Zamasu that landed next to him.

"Two Zamasu! But how?!" Goku exasperated.

"Simple, you exploded my various body parts and now, due to my regeneration power, we were able to duplicate **ourselves,** " Zamasu smirked devilishly. On cue, an army of about a thousand Merged Zamasu came out of the crater. Eventually they surround them from all angles, leaving them nowhere to run. Kuzuku got back up on his feet and stood along with Goku, Vegeta and Trunks. The four of them were determined to continue fighting, despite that all of them are one foot in the grave right now.

"You know, I am getting real tired of this self righteous, preaching egotist coming back to life," Vegeta pants.

"Yeah, if there were only a way for us to simply erase him from existence, then maybe we'd get out of this mess," Kuzuku mumbled. Goku was rubbing his chin until his brain finally access those extra brain cells that he didn't know he had. He quickly scavenge through his pocket and found what he had been looking for.

"Yes! It's still here!" Goku chimed, taking out a purple button that seemed ridiculously small for Goku's hand.

"Goku, what is that?" Kuzuku questioned, his face filled with curiosity.

"The solutions to all of our problems," Goku smirked as he pressed the button carelessly. Without any time wasted, a new figure appeared between them all. He had a child-like stature and was wearing luxurious clothing with a wield symbol on his shirt. His head had different shades of Blue and was shaped like a football. Gowasu and Shin were stunned but quickly ran over and got on their knees in respect.

"Lord Zeno-Sama, we are please to make your acquaintance!" They praise in union. Kuzuku was confused for a moment and looked at Goku with questioning eyes.

"Mind telling me who is this guy, Goku?" Kuzuku asked

Goku smiled at him and his curiosity, "He's the king of everything, Zeno! With his help, we can definitely defeat Zamasu!". Zeno was completely confused and looked around at the destroyed world.

"Wow, this place looks pretty bad. Did you do this?" Zeno awed and pointed at Goku for the question. Goku shook his head and looked up at the sky where all the Zamasu's were fearing for their life.

"Nuh uh, the person who did all this was him. If he's gone then everything would return back to normal," Goku answered. Zeno tilted his head and smiled.

"Should I erase this world?" Zeno said. Goku quickly grimaced at the thought of Trunks's world getting erased and quickly pleaded, "No, No, Zeno! Hehehe, all you need to erase are all of those guys. I promise if you do that then I will take you to someone who will be loads of fun!"

Zeno processed what he said and nodded, "Very well then...he looks annoying.". Zeno began to fly into the sky and raise his hands into the air, creating two blue orbs in his hands. All of the duplicated Zamasu's tried to take off in full speed, hoping to somehow escape destruction, but it was all futile as in just a instant, they were all erased from existence. Everyone besides Goku and Vegeta along with the Kais stood dumbfounded by what had happened. The person that they had so much trouble with was literally erased right before their eyes by a small child-like entity who is presumably the King of Everything. They were seriously considering this to be a big joke and waited for Zamasu to return, but he never did. Zeno landed on the ground and looked back at Goku.

"Done, now you can take me to that someone you speak of!" Zeno cheered.

Goku gave the little man the thumbs up while giving him a wink, "You bet!". Vegeta scuffed at the victory, though he would of preferred if they settled the matter with their own strength.

"Well this was an anti-climatic ending huh? At least the future is now safe and all can be set right again." Kuzuku chirped.

"I guess so, however, with Zeno-sama presumably coming with us due to Goku's influence, there would be no gods to govern the universe in which chaos from those who are wicked shall spread through the cosmos. Especially since the Kugeki and Aereos in this timeline are still around, they are free to do whatever they , the Grand Priest may be in commission but it will take a while to restore the balance by finding new gods of destruction," Shin noted.

"That's alright," Trunks said, gaining the Kai's attention.

"Despite the lack of gods due to Zamasu's rampage, we mortals that have hope for the bright future ahead of us will never give in to those two. I will make sure of that!" Trunks claimed with determination. Kuzuku smiled and walked over to him, patting his shoulder.

"I like that and you better brace yourself because those two are no easy opponents but with your new found strength, I believe you could pull it off," Kuzuku encouraged. Trunks nodded as his three love one's walked up to his side, smiles spread across their face. Bulma had already set up the time machine so they can leave. She handed F-Bulma a set of supplies to help her technological advances in hopes to support her in making another time machine.

"Trunks, be safe for me okay? I know I am merely your mother from a different timeline but still...," Bulma whispered before she felt a hug from his future son. Trunks closed his eyes as he took in what would probably be the last time for a while.

Trunks hugged a bit tighter and whispered, "Yeah I will mom...,". With that, everyone from the past hopped into the time machine with the future king of everything, waving their goodbyes to their allies from the future. The time machine started to power up before flying into the sky. Everyone looked out of the pilot pit, seeing the people they protected cheer for them from a distance. Trunks who was still waving his hand, remembered his promise with Gohan. He felt Mai and F-Bulma hug him as he was struggling not to cry.

"Don't fret it too much Trunks. I am sure he...no everyone in Otherworld are proud of your efforts in protecting our world. You will always remain as the **future's hope,** " F-Bulma comforted. In no time, the time machine disappeared as soon as the hero of the future let out all of his emotions with a long and hard fought cry. Maybe now, he can get some rest and rebuild his destroyed world along with those that carried the same concept of **hope**.

 _ **Back In The Past**_

Now in the past, Trunks along with everyone of Goku's and Kuzuku's friends gathered in the backyard of his home. They waited for what seemed to be like hours until the many particles of light began to swirl around before revealing the time machine in it's full glory. Numerous facing brighten up as soon as the hatch opened to reveal the heroes still alive, hoping out of the machine one by one. Chi Chi along with Goten hugged Goku as they were worried for quite a long time. Goku stood stun for a moment but did the unusual, hugging back with more of a caring nature as they shed their tears into his tattered clothes. Trunks grabbed his father's hand, dancing happily for his safe return while Bulma watched, smiling at her excited little boy. Kuzuku was silent, watching as everyone talked with no care in the world while he sat on the grass. He heard footsteps approach him and turned to see Gohan sitting right next to him. He looked distant as he watched his wife and 21 along with Riley, chatting away.

"So...is Trunks alright?" Gohan asked. Kuzuku looked at him for a moment before looking up at the sky. It seemed to be getting late which goes to show how long they were gone for.

"Yeah...he was amazing out there," Kuzuku answered.

Gohan smirked, "That's nice. Now tell me, what's on your mind?". Kuzuku looked with surprise before looking at his now folded hands. He took some time to process his words before releasing what he had on his mind. Kuzuku smiled a bit, somewhat tender and comforting yet also held acceptance.

"To tell you the truth, I have thought about everything that has happened up to this point. The conflict with Aereos, the fight against Kugeki, and now even Zamasu. It all seemed so...bitter. As if everyone of them had represented the constant conflict between mortals and gods. The hatred that seems to brim from that, even the hatred that I used to feel," Kuzuku said, looking up at 21 until he heard two people approach him and Gohan.

"You have something special about you, Kuzuku. Something that most mortals or even deities don't realize," Beerus called out, gaining the attention of the two Saiyans. Whis was walking beside him with a plate full of food and began chowing down.

"Beerus...," Kuzuku muttered as he watched the god of destruction stop in his tracks.

"Gods and mortals coexist in this world, only to share one difference between them. One who is supposed to govern over the other and is left with the responsibilities to bring about advancement throughout the universe," Beerus said.

Kuzuku looked back at the ground, "Yeah, however, despite giving it your all on improving the universe, the prayers and hopes that we all share will not reach even you nor will it reach that of Zeno.". Beerus closed his eyes for a moment, letting out a deep sigh before looking back into the sky.

"I guess you're right. It was evident with Kugeki...in all honesty if I had known that those with hearts such as hers were around on that planet, then maybe I could of done something different. Despite me being a god, I had always felt the need to do more with my strength," Beerus muttered, catching even Whis off guard. Kuzuku blinked a few times and took a glance at 21 who was laughing. His eyes seemed to burn with a fiery passion.

"No, it's not your fault, Beerus-sama. I think that most people expect too much for god or some sort of salvation to aid them through rough times. Those like Kugeki, expected gods to be strong and have the ability to do anything through sheer force. Zamasu believed that gods were all powerful and should be revered by everyone but despite his contradictions, he wanted mortals to be perfection itself in a way. Aereos had wanted to improve the universe in his own twisted way while being a god himself. Each one had a different paths but, I believe that the correct path is...," Kuzuku smirked as he closed his eyes before reopening them.

"Mortals shouldn't be placing all our hopes on gods to correct our wrongs and mistakes. If we become tired of living with regret, then we should take steps towards acknowledging those unchangeable scars and stop pretending to be okay. All in hopes to become a brand 'new' person that is better than the last. We all can't be strong all the time and neglecting this side of one's self will only lead to your downfall. Although we will worry, little by little, we'll all be alright and live on." Kuzuku speeches as the wind blows his hair. Whis finished eating a piece of cake on his plate and smiled as he wiped the food off of his face.

"So, Kuzuku, what will you do to keep on pushing forwards?" Whis asked, as if there was only one right answer he could choose. The Saiyan thought for a moment until he gave him a warm smile

"I'll keep on living with the things most precious to me, holding them tight and never letting go of what I have now. Looking back at it now, I always asked myself how long ago was it since that day and how much have I progressed. But I'm certain that the future resulting from those days are evident here. Those words I remember from since then always been pushing which each step leading to another," Kuzuku said. Gohan grinned warmly at Kuzuku before getting up off the ground and throwing his work jacket over his shoulder.

 _ **"It seems that he's finally matured..."**_ Gohan smirked as he walked over to his friends and family with Kuzuku following him. It was a tender yet sweet conversation with many unexpected notation but all they know for certain that both Gods and Mortals must pull their own weight for the future that everyone ideally desires.

 _ **A/N: Just a small chapter. I may also add that next week, there might be no update due to me being extremely busy during that week.**_


	78. The Long Awaited Question

_**Approximately Three Months Later**_

Three months flew by fast after the conclusion in the battle for the future and our heroes had time to gain some relaxation since then. Everything seemed to be going smoothly as nothing bad had turned up yet. Goku was back working on the field with the privilege to go train every now and then, though, he's been around his house more as of lately which was rather unusual. Vegeta went out to go train with Whis, probably hoping to complete his SSB transformation as well since he doesn't like to be one up by Goku. That just left Kuzuku to spend some relaxing training at his house since he didn't want to get into some serious training for quite some time. I guess he just needed time to clear his mind due to everything that had happened so far. Speaking of the Saiyan, he was currently outside, performing movements with his hands and striking every-now and then. Though he was training diligently, he couldn't help but recall everything that has transpired thus far. Things been crazy and dangerous, having numerous times where he nearly died but yet he manage to fight through all of that. He remembered how he looked at 21 after the battle against Zamasu. That feeling of protecting her and the thought of not being able to imagine a life without her..., it lingered for months.

After getting in one last punch to ending off his daily workout, he entered his home, noticing how empty it was. It was just him and the silence that followed with him. Sure it was nice to have a quiet and peaceful home but he couldn't help but constantly having the need for her to be here with him. He's never had the desire before, in fact, he was fine living by himself with 21 living in her own respective home. Kuzuku went over to the fridge to grab a sports drink, only to sit down on his couch and turn on the T.V.

 _"Man I sure wish 21 was here...,"_ Kuzuku thought. He shook his head to try and purge the thought from his mind. But it was a futile attempt as he couldn't stop himself from wishing that she was here with him. That was until a commercial on television gave him the most wondrous idea. Every single event that 21 and Kuzuku shared together flowed through his mind like raging river.

"That's it! I should of thought of this sooner but what will she think?" Kuzuku wondered as he suddenly shot up off the couch. Without a second thought, the Saiyan quickly rushed over to his room and got changed into some suitable clothes. He flew out the window in a hurry as he was going out to do some shopping of his own for once.

 _ **A Calm Grassy Field By A River**_

Sounds of inhuman like blows could be heard throughout the area. To the normal person, you could probably assume a earthquake was going on or some strangely large animal was running rampant. Though, that wouldn't be the case as numerous dinosaurs could be seen fleeing the area in a hurry. As to why that is so, it was obvious really. Training as of right now were Hudo and Zugo in their stage one states. The two seemed to not be holding anything back, throwing deadly strikes at all angles in hopes to catch the other off guard. Hudo saw one of Zugo's punches coming and caught his whole arm before proceeding to try and throw his friend over his shoulder. Zugo hissed from letting himself get caught in such a technique and broke his arm away. The fellow Astack vanished before Hudo could turn around and face him once more. His friend was shock at his speed before getting kicked in his back. Hudo rocketed to the ground, slamming into it and creating a small earthquake that shook the ground. The smoke cleared quickly to reveal Hudo still standing.

He cracked his neck a few times and began circling his left arm, "You got me there but don't think that is enough to take me down for good."

"I hoped it didn't and besides, we need to continue training at this intensity in order to keep ourselves from falling behind," Zugo smirked.

"You're right about that. Say, how long have we been training for?" Hudo asked.

Zugo noticed that the sun was already way in the sky by now so he assumed it was at least noon, "If I had to take a wild guest then I'd say about six or seven hours. I sure do wonder what Riley is doing right about now?"

"Worrying about your wife already?" Hudo teased. Zugo merely laughed lightly at his question. It was true that about a month ago, the two finally got married, way before his monkey brother-in- law did. It was a blissful wedding as to say and the fact that the gang was there could already tell you enough on what happened. Zugo looked at his wedding band and smiled before transforming into Solus.

"Perhaps, but how about we kick things up a notch? I hope you're ready for this," Zugo said.

Hudo transformed into stage 2 and looked up with anticipation, "Why wouldn't I be? This is the first time you use that power against me so I am curious on how much stronger it made you.". Zugo narrowed his eyes at his friend as he has no idea on what he is capable of right now but how insignificant it was. That and the fact that he remembered back when Goku Black was causing trouble. Was he really that useless that he wasn't even able to go to the future with Kuzuku and the others? Granted, many people were left out, such as Piccolo and Gohan but still...was the gap really that huge? Could he never catch up to Kuzuku after his battle against Kugeki? Those question plague his mind for months, however, he did feel that he still had a chance.

"Then get ready! HAAAAAAAAAAA!" Zugo roared. The two dashed at each other, both ready to engage in training once more. Hudo went in for a punch as Zugo did as well but their attacks didn't necessarily hit their targets but another. The two were stunned as they saw who it was before he was essentially sent flying into the river, creating a geyser of water. The Astacks flew down and ran over to the lake where the interrupter crashed into while reverting back to base form. After waiting for several minutes, the Saiyan emerged from the waters and made it back to solid ground, coughing while he tried his best to regain the oxygen that he had lost.

"See, this is what you get when you teleport like that out of nowhere," Zugo scorned. Kuzuku looked up to see the blue haired man tower over him.

He chuckled before rubbing his cheek, "Sorry, Aragh! I was in a hurry and needed some help so I teleported here as fast as possible. Aside from that, you two sure throw one hell of a punch. I could of sworn if you two were out to kill each other then my head would of been completely blown off.".

"Hmph, you're lucky then. Here, take this cloth and wipe the blood that is going down your jaw," Zugo insisted, tossing him a rag to dry his face. Kuzuku took it and wiped his face quickly and got back onto his feet. He saw that Zugo was sitting on a rock with his arms folded while Hudo leaned against another rock. He was already drinking water for the first time in hours.

"Okay, so what bring you here, monkey? Normally when you teleport out of no where, something bad is probably going on. Is it that you finally require our help?" Zugo asked.

Kuzuku blinked a few times, wondering what the serious tone was about, "Huh? Oh no, nothing like that. I just wanted to ask you about something important to me...or well to her.". Zugo grunted for an unknown reason but decided to hear him out.

"Then what is it?" Zugo snapped.

Kuzuku scratched his head and blushed nervously as he did not know how to muster enough courage to reveal what he was planning out loud. He could on curse at himself, _"Why is this so difficult to say?"._ Zugo narrowed his eyes as his patients was growing thinner by the second. Hudo merely kept on sipping at his water, confused at Kuzuku's unusual behavior.

"Well, the thing is...," Kuzuku muttered.

Zugo scrunched his eyebrows as he was not going to deal with this "beating around the bush" act today, "Will you just spill the beans already! I don't have all day!"

"Fine! Geez, this is not easy to say so no need for you to yell and shit!" Kuzuku shouted back before casting his eyes towards another direction. There was a deafening like silence that filled the air. The sounds of winds could be heard, only adding to the suspense.

"I need help...on asking 21 a question. I don't know what she will think," Kuzuku muttered.

"A question? Come on Kuzuku, having difficulties on asking a simple question is definitely silly isn't it?" Hudo chuckled.

"It's not as easy as you make it out to be! I'm serious here, the idea was great at first until I thought about the various possibilities and repercussions!" Kuzuku defended.

Zugo pinched his nose at the fact that the person he strives to surpass is acting like a baby, "*Sigh* This is why you're almost intolerable at times. She's your mate right? You should be comfortable on asking her on about anything. I mean, what type of question are you trying to ask her?". Kuzuku's mouth was open for a moment until and his face was soon filled with embarrassment, causing the two Astacks to burn their gaze into his very soul.

Kuzuku let out a sigh as he finally gave in and admitted, "Alright...I was going to propose to 21.". There was a dead silence that now filled the air. Zugo was bewildered, his eyes never taking themselves off the now flushed Saiyan. The silence was cut short when Hudo sudden burst out into laughter and instantly wrapped his shoulder around the Saiyan.

"Holy cow! I thought you'd never ask her! Literally everyone's been wondering when you were going to propose to her!" Hudo enthused.

"Re...Really?" Kuzuku squeaked as he felt stunned at his sudden action.

Hudo grinned as he looked at his Saiyan friend, "Hell yeah, I mean whenever I visit Bulma when Chi Chi is there, they never seem to stop talking about when you were going to propose to her. It's like they are your mother or something!"

"You don't say, heheheh," Kuzuku chuckled nervously at that new information. Though it been a long time since they first got together, Kuzuku couldn't help but noticed that he's sure has been keeping her waiting. He couldn't help but wonder if 21 felt left out as Ryusika already has a kid, Ace and Liz were already married a month prior to the events with Black, and just recently his sister and Zugo got married a month ago. Zugo hopped off the rock and walked over to the Saiyan, gaining his attention.

"Now I can see why you were so hesitant, despite it being childish still. Before I give you some advice, I must ask you, what brings you to this point? Why are you proposing now?" Zugo questioned. Hudo let the Saiyan have some room for breather. Kuzuku gave him a determined look that had a hint of somber.

"Truthfully, this sort of thing never crossed my mind. I wasn't exactly sure if our bond was strong enough for something like this. Actually, we both agreed to take things slow and not to get all hasty with things. But, ever since Goku Black, those feelings only grew stronger. I nearly let myself go, succumbing to probably a **darker** side of myself that was shown when we confronted Aereos," Kuzuku expressed.

"Darker side? How so?" Hudo asked.

Kuzuku merely smiled weakly as this was the first time he's been able to come clean, "It's hard to explain. It's not like its split personality or anything but I sometimes get overwhelmed with the desire to kill out of hate. Aereos was a prime example of this. My hatred for him, for killing someone precious to me...it made my blood boil. It was the same thing when Black told me he killed 21 from another timeline. I was trying to kill him in the worst way possible and after that my tone changed. I am sure you guys heard it as well.". Hudo and Zugo knew what he was talking about. When they all met up in Bulma's living room, Kuzuku's tone and anger was evident. He seemed cold, willing to take the head off Black whenever he could. They nodded in agreement.

Kuzuku let out a sigh, "I guess it was because of the fact that I am Saiyan. Our emotions can sometimes take over and my strongest emotion could possibly be wrath, especially when I transformed into a great ape. But out of both of those times, I was saved by 21. It made me wonder, if she wasn't there, what kind of person would I be? If I didn't help her, what type of person would she be? It made me realize that she was more precious than anyone to me and has helped me through so much. Just like Vegeta says sometimes, she is my soulmate and I just want her to be happy in anyway possible.". Zugo smirked and turned around as he began to walk away. Kuzuku raised an eyebrow in confusion as Hudo followed.

"Hey, aren't you going to give me some advice?" Kuzuku asked. The two Astacks stopped in their spot. The blue haired one turned around and gave him a rare smile. This is probably the first time he's seen it. He's only displayed it to Riley and Hudo but that was just about it.

"Yeah and all I have to say is take her out on a date and at the end of that, ask her yourself. Take her someplace special that you feel is right. Other than that, you already have everything else you truly need," Zugo replied. Kuzuku's face lit up as he grinned happily.

"Great and Thanks! How come I didn't think of something so simple!" Kuzuku chirped.

"Maybe it is because you overcomplicate things?" Zugo muttered.

Kuzuku merely flipped him off, causing him to laugh. The two gave each other a smirk before the Saiyan flew off to prepare to enact his plans, leaving the two Astacks to continue training without worry.

 _ **After Some Time Later, At 21's Lab**_

21 and Riley hanged out in 21's room. The two had just finished training together as Riley was the one to suggest it. They were drenched in sweat and were pretty tired afterwards so they were chilling on the bed as 21's tail waved around happily. Riley let out a satisfying sigh after gulping down a whole bottle of water, "Man, we sure got in a lot of gains today! I mean, I feel a lot stronger than I was before!"

"I'm glad I could help, Riley. I must say that I've been slacking myself so when you came to me today, I was happy to get the opportunity to train with someone. Though I wonder what your husband may think," 21 smiled.

"Oh don't worry about Zugo. He's been out training since this morning and hasn't been home since. It was only fair that I did some training of my own on my off day," Riley scuffed. 21 giggled at her comment, only to be interrupted with her phone suddenly buzzing. She picked up her phone as Riley scooted over to see what the text said. It was obviously from Kuzuku in which it made 21's heart warm up. She read as follows.

 _"Hey 21! It's been a while hasn't it? Well maybe a week but still, I hope you are doing great so far. I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date tomorrow. We haven't been on one in ages so I think it'd be the perfect time to go out and enjoy some time to ourselves. So, are you in?"_

Riley snickered at the text, "Typical Kuzuku, are you going to accept his request 21? I mean he is right, you two haven't had time to enjoy some quality time together for a while now.". 21 smiled warmly and replied back to his text, accepting the offer with glee. You could see her blushing under her pink skin when she sent the text.

"Of course I will. I think having some time to ourselves would do us good. We've been through a lot now lately," 21 replied. Riley chuckled at her response but she also couldn't help but ask her majin friend a question.

"Say, how did you fall in love with my brother? You've never really gotten around to telling me all about it," Riley asked. 21 gasped before smiling halfheartedly which cause the female Saiyan to become alert of the sudden change in atmosphere. 21 looked down at her hands, remembering what she was and what she is now. How much time has past since then? It seemed to past by fast.

"I wasn't originally part of the Z-fighters, Riley. In fact I nearly killed your brother once," 21 admitted.

Riley was shocked at that revelation, almost to where it was unbelievable for her. Especially since her brother loved this woman so much. All she could essentially muster was, "Why?". 21 giggled at her simple response as it was to be expected.

"Why indeed but I do have an explanation for this. As you clearly see and know, I am not only majin but also have numerous cells inside of me that make up my being. The majin cells along with my Saiyans cells mutated to where it caused me to become nearly insane. I used to turn people and eat them to further evolve my power. I hated it...I hated it so much during my struggles to retain some of my humanity. At one point I even cursed my humanity at some point," 21 explained while referencing to her past as a human. Riley could sense the uneasiness in her voice but didn't say a word.

"However, when I met your brother, he showed me kindness for the first time in my life. He even managed to sympathize with my urge to feed, dragging me from the abyssal place known as insanity. I was really going to give way but his simple act of kindness helped me realize that I still had a chance to live the life I want. When he used the dragon balls to relinquish my hunger, I felt...relieved. It's as if he reached out into the darkness and pulled me out of it. From there, I fell in love with him and as time went on, he reciprocate those feelings," 21 grinned tearfully.

Riley looked painfully as her stupid question made her majin friend cry, "Look 21, you don't have to continue if it's too hard for you.". 21 shook her head and wiped the tears from her eyes. She was always the emotional type.

"It's okay, I just get a little bit emotional when I talk about these things but it feels good to talk it out. Kuzuku would always listen to what I had to say, its just how he is. He's helped me through so much and supported me through times when I was about to give up. That's why whenever he loses his way, I will be there to help him to not forget who he is as a person. Even if I feel undeserving of his love, I can't deny that he is the person that I fell in love with," 21 chirped. Riley blinked a few times before snorting from trying to hold in a laugh.

She couldn't help but smile and think, " _Damn, these two couldn't be anymore perfect for each other and if they are then I'll be damned. Well, Zugo and I aren't much better so what the hell."_

 _ **A/N: I think I've dragged this on long enough and that the time has finally come. 21 and Kuzuku had been through so much throughout the story and I think that their bond had been strengthen enough to be ready for such a thing. Yes, as of right now, Bulma will be revealed to be pregnant at this time so the T.O.P will be coming after a few chapters since this will be the filler arc. Also to add, I was currently suppose to be busy this week but things changed due to me just recently receiving a hamstring injury that took me out for the week so I am contemplating whether that was a good thing or a bad thing lol.**_


	79. The Long Awaited Answer

_**The Following Day**_

Mornings are usually spent however you want to spend it. You could sleep in entirely and wake up later than usual. You could enjoy a nice breakfast with some friends or by yourself. Or you could even just simply relax that whole part of the day without any worries. But for Saiyans, mornings are no different than them spending a whole day training their lives away. In fact, I think that is the norm for the species to incorporate such a daily routine in their schedule. Kuzuku and Goku as of right now is a prime example of this...well more like Goku suddenly showing up at Kuzuku's house in the morning and begging him to train with him for a while. The two didn't seem to hold anything back, training in their strongest form until one would give way to the other. Kuzuku dodged a punched that narrowly struck his face, retaliating with a kick to follow up with. Goku blocked it with his forearm and skidded across the ground. He didn't have time to realize that Kuzuku was still pursuing him after that blow, leading him to be kicked in his stomach. Goku gasped for air before getting another kick placed firm across his face and rocketing him through several pillars of rocks. The hero of Earth flipped himself onto his feet, only to quickly block the punch that was intended to finish him off. A powerful shockwave blew away the area and created a crater beneath the Saiyans. They stared at each other with serious and stern eyes. One orange and the other blue. Two contrasting colors going toe to toe with each other until they both powered down. Kuzuku retracted his fist and let out a sigh.

"I think that is enough for today, right Goku?" Kuzuku smiled.

Goku placed his hands on his hips and smiled as well, "Yeah, I suppose so. Despite me completing Super Saiyan Blue you still have the edge on me in that form of yours.".

"Maybe so but I've noticed you've never used Kaioken in that form. I'd figure that it'd be easier for you to overpower me if you used it in that state since you've completely gotten over the Ki strain of Complete Super Saiyan Blue. You should be used to the concentration problem by now to where it's second nature," Kuzuku noted as he fell onto his back and looked up at the sky. Goku sat down next to him as the two stared off into nothingness. Kuzuku felt a calm feeling wash over him. He closed his eyes, smiling at this feeling. Enjoying the outside world like this and sitting next to someone who's saved the Earth and put his life on the line countless times, without ever so much asking to be rewarded for his efforts...it feels refreshing. The breeze pressing against his skin and blowing his hair in numerous direction and the fact that the only sound they could hear was plant life being rustled and birds chirping.

"You're probably right but I don't feel all that comfortable trying it in sparring yet. Maybe when I get the full hang of this state I could use it actual battle," Goku chuckled.

Kuzuku reopened his eyes at that notation, remembering the main event that was suppose to happen today. He got up quickly and stretched his legs, causing the hero of Earth to blink his eyes in confusion and ask, "Why'd ya get up so suddenly?"

"I have a date with 21 today and I should get ready. I told her I will come by to pick her up at around 12:30 so I better go and get dress," Kuzuku replied.

"Oh, alright. Thanks for sparring with me today, it was must appreciative. I'd normally train in-between work but that type of training isn't enough to satisfy me. I need some serious training or I might get rusty," Goku chuckled.

"Yeah, I feel ya on that one. I've haven't been able to get in any serious training as well. Bulma's been slamming piles of work for about two months since she deemed my team 'incompetent'. I've just now got back into it since I just got everyone back on track," Kuzuku synthesized.

"You to huh? Well, I think I've held you up enough so good luck on your date!" Goku enthused. Kuzuku simply nodded and took off towards his place in a hurry. He was nervous but still, he had already decided that he was definitely going through with this.

 _ **Meanwhile With Riley**_

Riley was at her kitchen counter, chopping up vegetables and preparing breakfast as normally. She smiled and peeled the potatoes happily until she was startled when someone suddenly wrapped their arms around her. She chuckled as she felt the familiar Ki, instantly knowing who it was. Riley looked up and smiled, "Catching me off guard and startling me will not earn you seconds, Zugo"

"Oh? Then will my deepest and most humble apology make amends for what I did?" Zugo teased. Riley turned around and smiled lustfully, the two inching closer and closer to each other while becoming unaware of their surroundings.

"I don't know. But I do know what will...," Riley murmured seductively before placing her lips onto his. The two kissed passionately, becoming unaware of the footsteps coming towards them. Hudo walked in scratching his head while yawning. His hair was pretty messy and he could of sworn that there was still crust fresh in his eye. He rubbed it in order to adjust his eyes to the world.

"Morning guys. What's for breakfast because the food smells goo-," Hudo stopped mid sentence as he saw his friend and his wife making out on the table with one hand beneath each other's shirt. The couple practically froze on spot, unable to make a sound as Hudo stared at them for a moment. He snorted before bursting out into a fit of laughter. Zugo and Riley quickly separated from each, blushing at the fact they were caught in trying to do the deed. Hudo's laughter dialed down as he rubbed a tear out of his eye.

"Sorry guys, *Snorts*. But you two really should learn when it is right to do those things when no one is truly around. Even so, at least get a room," Hudo snickered.

Zugo folded his arms and looked towards the ceiling, "Whatever, she is my wife after all so we can do whatever we want!"

"Sure, so are we gonna eat or not? At least you guys didn't actually do it, otherwise I wouldn't be asking," Hudo asked with playfulness in his voice as he sat down at the wooden table. Zugo grumbled before sitting down with him as Riley finished preparing the food. When she was done, she placed down three plate of hash and eggs on the table, numerous kind meat and rice balls. They began eating, enjoying the food and savoring the taste. Zugo looked at the clock that was on the wall as he chewed his food.

 _"It's almost time already? Well monkey, good luck to you and make sure you don't fuck it up..."_ Zugo thought encouragingly. Riley was confused at the sudden smile that had formed on his face as he sipped some coffee. Hudo was about the only one who knew what he had been talking about.

 _ **Now At 21's Lab**_

Kuzuku had already gotten dress and was now about to land in front of 21's lab door. He was dressed in a white button down shirt that had sleeves that reached all the way to his wrist in which one of them had a silver watch wrapped around it. His pants were gray while he also had on some black dress shoes to go with it. All in all, it was a simple outfit but it was still nice enough for a date. He checked his pocket for the box, making sure that it was there and smiled when he felt it. In no time, he made it to the lab door and ranged the buzzer. He waited patiently, remembering everything that he had planned for them today. In no time the door flew open, revealing what 21 was going to be wearing.

"Did I keep you waiting?" 21 asked with a teasing smile. She was in her majin form, probably because she's become a popular scientist and is rather well known among the public so she transformed into it to avoid any interruption. She wore a black sweater that had a diamond pattern to it. Her skirt went down to her knees while her legs were covered with black leggings. 21 also wore small, black heeled shoes to match while she wore a white, glistening necklace around her neck. Her black purse was in hand as her tail twitched around aimlessly. Kuzuku smiled with tenderness at her playful question.

"No, we're actually early a bit. Shall we get going?" The Saiyan asked, extending his hand out. 21 was taken back with his new approach and placed her hand hesitantly on his, blushing at the gentleman like nature. Kuzuku chuckled at the expression on her face. He pulled her in close, wrapping his arms around her waist in which it earned him a yelp that escaped from her mouth.

"Nervous are we? I'd expected you to be comfortable with me by now," Kuzuku teased.

21 instantly turned her face towards his sly face and stammered, "I am! It's just that...y...your not usually like this you know!"

"Yeah but I think today just got me into a good mood. Come on, let's not waste anymore time. We've got a long day ahead of us," Kuzuku snickered at her reply. In no time, Kuzuku and 21 flew into the sky, viewing the luscious vegetation that was beneath them. Eventually they made it to the city and landed in an alleyway, exiting into the streets that were flooded with people. 21 looked around to see the various stores that surrounded them. It was almost overwhelming but at the same time excited her. She felt a nudge on her shoulder before she turned to face Kuzuku.

"Want to go check out the museum over there? I've heard it was the number one science museum in the world, containing all sorts of information and inventions," Kuzuku offered. 21 saw where he was pointing to and nodded, giving him a happy, yet cute smile.

"You bet!" 21 chirped. The two began walking, with 21 wrapping her tail around Kuzuku's waist, which was new to even him but he let it slide. As they entered the museum, it didn't take long for them to be wondered by the marvelous attractions that were inside. The numerous models that have explanation of various theories created by many bright scientists. The inventions that essentially were groundbreaking and life changers were displayed among the vast hallways of the building. The history of those scientist that were written down of stands for those who were wondering about the type of life those brilliant minds had. It was interesting for the two as they walked around aimlessly after paying for the visit. 21 was marveled by it all while Kuzuku was intrigued as well but didn't want to be anywhere near the biology section for personal reasons. Time passed quickly as they enjoyed each other's company but before they left, 21 stopped in front of a particular painting of one of the historical scientist in this world. Kuzuku stopped next to her and looked up at the painting as well, instantly recognizing who it was.

"Hilbert Collenstein...," Kuzuku muttered, gaining the attention of his girlfriend.

"You know of him?" 21 bewildered that anyone would know of this particular scientist. Kuzuku nodded as he continued to stare at the portrait, recalling all the information that he knows about him. 21 let out a breath, turning her glance back towards the portrait as well.

"He was a once in the life time scientist. A genius among most of his colleges and was regarded as the father of all knowledge. Though he was a oddball and socially weird, he never stop his pursuit for knowledge," 21 noted. Kuzuku already knew where she was going with this. He read about this man once and his life story was tear jerking. He also knew that the moment that 21 looked at his portrait that it was going to bring up some bad memories about herself and make her depressed again.

"However, the government used his brains to invent what would be known as the most powerful force on Earth at that time. A missile that generated a absurd amounts of kinetic energy through the use of power vibrations generating inside of the device while splitting a atom in two. The destructive force was catastrophic to the world and was the sole reason for numerous deaths during the time of war. He was heartbroken from what he created. He never expected that his knowledge would be used to cause so much death and destruction, eventually driving him to become mad. His family scrutinized him for continuing his work on creating deadly devices eventually leaving them to abandon him along with taking his daughter away...," 21 murmured. Kuzuku gritted his teeth, his eyes narrowing with a pain expression on his face.

21 felt a few tears linger but held them in, "After realizing what he had been doing, he tried his best to repent but no matter how much he tried, it didn't work. His family ignored him and he had nothing left but his research. It lead him to...". She was interrupted when Kuzuku pulled her into a hug. Her eyes widen as Kuzuku forced her to bury her face into his chest.

"21 please...don't compare yourself to him. You're passed that remember?" Kuzuku whispered.

21's was shivering, cursing herself for becoming depressed over a portrait. She couldn't stop herself from saying, "But...". In one fell swoop, Kuzuku grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the museum. She couldn't help but notice that it was dark out. Were they really in there for that long? Faster than the eye can literally see, Kuzuku flew them both into the sky and directed them towards a specific location.

21 was confused by his sudden action and was waiting to see where he was taking her. They landed at their destination in no time, a hill that was surrounded by flowers of various colors. The sky seemed to be clear as the stars were clearly visible. 21 was so lost by her surroundings that she didn't notice Kuzuku standing towards the edge of the hill. She quickly snapped out of her trance and motioned her way towards him, only stopping just behind him. She didn't know what, but she became hesitant, as if she was unworthy. Kuzuku sighed and looked up at the sky, the wind blowing his hair that was hiding his expression.

"21, do you remember the conversation we had after the feast that took place after the whole Janemba thing?" Kuzuku asked, calmness filling his voice. 21 knew full well of what he was talking about but didn't answer his question. Kuzuku turned his attention towards the numerous flowers that were moving around happily as the wind continued blowing.

"Yeah, you were so distraught that day because of a certain someone causing you to remember what you used to be...similar to what is happening now. I made sure that wasn't a problem anymore but now, I don't think that's really is the case, is it?" Kuzuku said. 21 was confused as to what he was talking about. Does he see something that she doesn't know about herself? Kuzuku turned his body to face her with determined eyes.

"21...you remember the question you asked me before right? You asked me whether or not you're entitled for forgiveness or not. I think that question isn't what you are truly seeking but the real question was whether or not your deserving of happiness at all. Or perhaps...are your actions in the past inescapable." Kuzuku revealed, stunning the majin. Did she really think that way? Was it really about softening up her guilt in a way so that she can feel deserving of happiness? Did she really want to try and run away from her past entirely? Could she even become a new person like she said she would? She's couldn't stop but think about the worse case scenario for her. That's why the question she asked before was whether or not she was entitled for forgiveness. She'd hope that would clarify things but forgiveness doesn't equate to her real question.

Kuzuku took a step forwards, startling the girl a bit, "In reality, those actions of your past will stick with you forever, no matter how much repenting you do.". Her eyes widened with pure shock. She just heard what she feared the most being said by the one she loved.

"But, just because you can't escape from it, doesn't mean you can't strive towards happiness. If you repent but also constantly worry about what you did prior to that then can you truly move on? Even if that weren't the case, you've saved many lives and helped countless people with your knowledge. You helped us in many battles before and never showed fear despite the situations we are in. All you need to do is focus on the you that is standing here now and on what you desire now." Kuzuku asked.

"Yes but...," she was cut off yet again when Kuzuku walked over to her and pulled her into another hug. It was calming, so much so that it stopped her from shaking.

"Remember this, your past action don't truly determine your future. I won't let you drown yourself with your guilt because we've been through so much since we've gotten together. You've supported me through times that I thought I'd eventually would become another person. You comforted me in times where I thought that I would never get over my trauma. 21, you are easily the most precious thing to me and the thing that I will never surrender, even it costs me my life. Without you, life would probably be lost to me...," Kuzuku confessed. He pulled back to see her expression bewildered yet lost in his words. She was blushing indeed but also on the verge of crying. Kuzuku didn't back down though as he knew this was the right time to ask her. He smiled as he got onto one knee, confusing her.

"What are you...?" 21 muttered.

Kuzuku reached into his back pocket and pulled out the box as he spoke, "21, if you take my advice seriously and strive for happiness then I want to be there for you. I want to stay by your side for as long as we exist. So may I ask...". He showed her the box and opened it, revealing a ring that had small, amethyst crystals in it. It reflected off the moonlight as 21 was shocked at what he was going to say next. The next four words came out slowly as her mind was processing the situation.

 _ **"Will you marry me?"**_

She stood frozen, not even realizing that the ring was already placed onto her finger. She looked at her hand, admiring the design of the ring with a surprise expression. Kuzuku blushed slightly, rubbing the back of his head at what he had possibly done to the girl but he stopped as he was starting to get worried that something may be wrong with her.

"21, are you okay? If you don't like the idea, we could...," the Saiyan stopped mid sentence when he heard a sob coming from her. Her tears were overflowing as her eyes started to well up. She held her ring hand towards her chest, as if her heart was threatening to explode. Kuzuku was wondering if he had upset her until he realized they were tears of joy when she gave him the most warm and loving smile that'd he will probably see in his life. She laughed in-between sobs as she tried to wipe the tears away.

"Yes...my answer is yes...*Sniffs* Kuzuku!" 21 sobbed. Kuzuku's heart felt like the weight of the universe had finally lifted itself of it's shoulder. He could only smile at her uncontrollable sobbing before he got up and pulled her into a hug.

"You don't know how happy I am right now. I'm...overjoyed," 21 muffled.

Kuzuku closed his eyes, taking in the success in the air as he rubbed her back, "I know, I'm pretty happy myself.". The two pulled away from each other, staring into each other's eyes before kissing deeply. It's been a long journey for them and hardships stood in their way but now...that journey is over and it's time for them to embark on another one. It was a long wait but safe the say that their relationship from here on out will be one of happiness down the road.

 **A/N: It took literally seventy-nine chapters but aye, they've finally are engage. About damn time though :P.**


	80. The News Is Out

The room was dark, almost pitch black until the curtains suddenly moved aside, allowing sunlight to pass through. On the bed laid two sleeping figures that couldn't seem to separate for any reason. They were attached as if a red string wrapped around their bodies and connected them together. Such a invisible force can be easily the most power bonding in the universe, unmatched by many foes to the point where it nigh-impossible to defeat. Though, I believe the time was drawing near for them to get up and begin their day. Kuzuku shifted around in his bed, only to open his eyes to see 21 sleeping next to him in some baggy, pink pajamas. He smiled when he caught that she was still wearing her engagement ring. He couldn't believe that he did it, he finally proposed to her. It was satisfying, almost exciting for him. He brushed aside some of the hair that was covering her face. Her expression was so...serene. He couldn't help but pull her head closer and place his lip on her forehead. She shivered from the feeling before waking up as well. 21 quickly processed what was going on and took notice of the Saiyan smiling at her. She blushed and smiled as well.

"Good morning," 21 said, sweetness and bliss in her voice.

Kuzuku felt warmth that he'd never felt before. Don't get him wrong, it wasn't as if he never felt warm and fuzzy inside before but this warmth was stronger than before. All he could do was reply to her willingly, not quite understanding why his feelings felt amplified but speaking with the same amount of affection she shows him, "Morning...21". After the warm mornings, the two got dress rather quickly for today. Kuzuku, already sitting at the table drinking one of his protein drinks that was poured into a mug. He sipped the mug as he watched 21 walk into the kitchen in some new clothes. She changed into a silk skirt while wearing a white long sleeve shirt in which it confused the Saiyan because he doesn't remember having spare clothes for her.

"Where'd you get the clothes? I don't recall you dropping off any spares," Kuzuku asked, playfulness filling his voice as he rested his cheek in his hand. 21 sat down at the table and rested her chin on her now folded hands, smiling at his tone of voice.

"Before we went to bed, I made sure I went back to grab some spare clothes while you weren't looking," 21 answered.

Kuzuku laugh softly, "I see, that takes a lot of concentration in terms of suppressing your Ki to do that so fast.".

"Thank you, not just for the compliment just now but also for everything you've said last night...," 21 replied, genuinely and tenderness enveloping her voice while she was examining her engagement ring. Kuzuku was surprised for a moment before a smile formed across his face.

"Kuzuku, since we are engaged now, I think I should move in with you from here," 21 said, knocking the Saiyain out of his trance.

Kuzuku scratched the back of his head and grinned happily, "Really? That's great! I'll help you move your stuff in and you don't have to worry about room size since my room is big enough. Though, I might have to order a larger bed for the both of us!"

21 giggled at his enthusiasm, "You're right about that one. I don't think I want to constantly get pushed out of bed on almost a daily basis.". Kuzuku and 21 laughed at the joke they shared together. The majin couldn't help but look over towards the clock that showed that it was close to noon. 21 pushed the chair back as she stood up from the table, earning a raised eyebrow from the Saiyan.

"I think we should tell everyone the news. It'd be rude if we kept it a secret from them right?" 21 insisted.

"Yeah, let me call everyone and tell them to meet up at Bulma's. I bet they will be excited when they hear the news," Kuzuku agreed with his fiancee. Kuzuku pulled out his phone and began calling all of his friends to do exactly that, telling them that he has some important news to share with everyone. After he did that, the couple would simply talk about some plans before they would head out to tell everyone.

 _ **Moments Later, At Capsule Corp**_

Mostly everyone gathered in the garden under the gazebo, waiting for the people that called them to meet them here in the first place. It consisted of Piccolo, Vegeta, Goku and his whole family, Riley with Zugo and Hudo, and lets not forget Kuzuku's school friends. Roshi was suppose to be their instead he was out doing some "business". Vegeta was getting impatient since he still was trying to achieve the same state that Goku had acquired and he was now sitting here in a pink shirt.

"Damn, how long do they intend to keep us waiting?!" Vegeta muttered in frustration. Just as he said that, the two appeared in the middle of the gazebo.

All eyes were locked on them, some filled with curiosity as to why they were summoned here. Gohan, the Saiyan's master, was the first one to speak up, "Alright Kuzuku, why'd you called us here? It's not like the Earth is in trouble again right?". Everyone waited for the Saiyan to answer the question. Two in particular already knew what was going on and were grinning like crazy. Riley even noticed their behavior and was questioning whether or not if she'd had to get them a psychiatrist or something. Kuzuku let out a deep breath, putting the words on what to say in his mind.

"Everyone, I need to tell you something important and no the Earth isn't in danger...," he paused in the middle of his sentence, closing his eyes before reopening them with a smile on his face at the sight of all eyes on them.

"21 and I...are engaged. We'll be getting married in about two months time," Kuzuku revealed. Silence filled the air and for any male that had a wife that wasn't 18, they were quick to cover their ears. In a matter of seconds, the loudest and highest pitched squeals you'll ever hear filled the air. You could even swore that a dog from the other side of the world could hear it...nah screw that, a dog in the future is a better comparison. In no time, 21 was crowded by the wives in attendant, shocking her and even causing her to become fearful for a moment.

"Oh my god, congratulations! I can't wait to see your wedding dress! Ooooooooh, I know you'll look beautiful!" Chi Chi cheered, excitement and happiness filling her voice.

Bulma squeezed her way through, moving Chi Chi out of the way a little, "Come on, show us your engagement ring? I bet it looks absolutely beautiful!". 21 didn't know what to say, her mouth left agape with no words coming out of it. However, she showed them the ring, gaining some awes from the girls.

"Wow, it's more than beautiful, it's gorgeous! To think my brother actually has some taste," Riley commented. Kuzuku felt a little tick by that statement from his sister but today was suppose to be a happy day, not one with bitterness so he let it slide. As the girls were huddled up together, Kuzuku felt a pat on his shoulder. He turned to see Gohan, smiling at him with pride.

"Congratulations on your engagement Kuzuku. To think the kid from all those years ago would be getting married at this point is simply astonishing," Gohan said.

Kuzuku merely smirked before Zugo and Hudo came up to say their congratulations as well. Hudo wrapped his arm around his Saiyan friend and chuckled uncontrollably "This is good for you Kuzuku. I was wondering if your proposal went well or not!". Zugo merely nodded and didn't essentially say a word. More as to give him a look that pretty much summarized what he was going to say anyways. Vegeta was caught leaning against the pillar, a smile forming on his face. Of course his rival walked over towards him and decided to comment about it.

"You're happy for him as well, am I right Vegeta? Come on, you should congratulate him on his engagement!" Goku chuckled. Vegeta didn't so much as to respond to his teasing, only flipping him off before taking off into the sky, leaving behind his casual clothes as he was already changed into his armor. Kuzuku didn't bother to keep in his laugh. It was always amusing to see Vegeta getting teased by Goku. It was as if it was a common gag between the two. The Saiyan stopped laughing once he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to face his school friends.

"Hey guys! It's been a while hasn't it?" Kuzuku greeted.

"It sure has but never mind that. We're happy for you and your engagement to 21. I know she means a lot to you," Ace said.

Kuzuku looked over to 21 who was still be surrounded by the girls. He smiled unconsciously, "More than anything...". He then noticed Vincent and Kize surrounding him as well.

"Dude congratulations! Literally everyone was wondering when you were going to propose to her and here you are! So, who's going to be best man? I bet it's me since I'm your most reliable friend!" Kize boasted.

"Hell no, I'm best man! It's pretty obvious isn't it?" Vincent argued. Kuzuku chuckled and waved his hand nervously, hoping to prevent a fight right away.

"Actually, I was going to have Ace be my best man..." Kuzuku revealed. In a mere instant, Vincent and Kize froze in place before slumping down in disappointment. Ace was surprise at what Kuzuku said. Him...best man?

"Ace, you've been my friend outside of the Z-fighters for a long time, so it's only right for you to be best man," Kuzuku noted. Ace was bewildered until he heard the sound of his own wife.

"Come on guys! Let's head inside! Bulma said we're going to have a little party to celebrate the occasion!" Liz shouted as everyone was already gathered into a group. Ace was still stunned until he felt Kuzuku pat his back and smiling at him. He turned to the Saiyan, still trying to process the situation.

"Come on! Shall we get going?" Kuzuku chuckled. Ace grinned and nodded as his friend lead the way towards the group of friends. Kuzuku couldn't help but also noticed that Piccolo was standing on top of the gazebo. He smiled before turning back towards the entrance of the Capsule Corp home as he knew how Piccolo felt about the whole thing. Kuzuku turned around before having an idea coming to mind, though it would have to wait until after they were done celebrating.

 _ **Some Time Later, After The Party**_

The party was filled with laughter and happiness as per usual but just as life has it, all good things must come to an end eventually. Everyone made their way out of the house, saying their goodbyes and last congratulations to the engaged couple. Kuzuku and 21 stopped just outside of the gate and were standing on the sidewalk. 21 was confused as to why her fiancé had suddenly stopped walking. Kuzuku turned and asked, "Hey 21, do you mind us stopping by to see someone real fast. I want to tell them all about the news. Don't worry, it won't take long...".

"Of course, we can. The day is still young so we have plenty of time," 21 replied. Kuzuku motioned her to wrap her tail around his waist. Once she did, the Saiyan placed his hands on his forehead and teleported to the target in a flash.

 **-Instant Transmission SFX-**

In a flash, the two were transported into a unknown grassy terrain. 21 was unfamiliar with the place but couldn't seem to get over the numerous fighters that flooded the area. Kuzuku was confused as well as he sworn he teleported to the right Ki signature until he felt the familiar Ki spike above them. It was Karroto and Bardock training hard as per usual. The two seem to be going at it pretty hard in their Super Saiyan forms, so much so that they were unable to sense the two newcomers. Kuzuku smiled and decided to call out to them, "Hey Dad!". Karroto stopped punching for a moment and took notice of his son. He smiled before getting a fist slammed into his gut. Kuzuku winced as he knew that would definitely hurt as he watched his father crash to the ground like a asteroid. Karroto deformed and got out of the crater, coughing out the debris that clogged his throat. In no time, Elery and Nana were at his side, helping him out of the whole. Bardock touched the ground, snickering at the Saiyan's naiveness on letting his guard down until he felt someone smack him in the back of his head.

"Bardock, you knew he was distracted so you didn't need to go in for a cheap shot!" Gine scolded.

Bardock deformed as he rubbed the back of his head, "It's his fault for letting his guard down. A elite Saiyan warrior must always be on his toes.". Gine glared until he heard chuckling coming from Kuzuku who was walking up to them. In no time, the five dead loved ones ran up to greet the living visitors.

"Kolard, you've come back to visit, seeing that you don't have a halo and all," Elery noted, hugging her son and his fiancée with sincerity. The two hugged her back before pulling away after they had enough. Kuzuku took notice of Nana who also went in for a hug.

"I was wondering when you were going to return," Nana sniffed, longing to see her little Kuzuku again. Kuzuku rubbed her back and smiled genuinely at the person that pretty much raised him.

"Yeah and I came because I have some news to tell you. I thought it'd be rude for me to not inform you guys at all," Kuzuku noted.

Nana raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? What kind of news would bring you to a world that was literally dedicated to the dead?". Kuzuku backed up and stood next to 21, his tail unconsciously slipping out of his pants and wrap itself around hers and he pulled the majin into a hug. They both seemed happy as they smiled at the confused group.

"Well since you want to know so badly I'll tell you. 21 and I are getting married," Kuzuku revealed. Nana was about the only one who let out a squeal as the Saiyans were clueless on what that was. The Codian practically leaped onto the future husband and wife, crying tears of joy for them.

"I thought I'd never see the day that the little boy that I raise would grow up this much!" Nana sobbed. The couple didn't say a word as they expected this sort of reaction. Nana turned to the Saiyans who weren't quite familiar on what was going on.

"Aren't you guys happy for your son? He's getting married to the love of his life!" Nana complained, tears still lingering. Bardock and Gine didn't know what to say since this wasn't their kid. Elery let out a chuckle as she had to be the one to admit it.

"Umm, Nana. We don't exactly know what this marriage thing you are speaking of," Elery said.

Nana facepalm after she let go of her hold on them and decided to explain, "It's the similar to how you Saiyans have soulmates though it's more traditional. It's a union between two people both officially and spiritually, signifying their relationship. Normally it is celebrated with a whole party and ceremony.".

"Wow that sounds wonderful. Us Saiyans basically mark each other to show our official union," Gine awed.

"Well now you know so aren't you going to congratulate them?" Nana said, bitterness filling her voice. Everyone nodded and decided to congratulate the couple on their successful engagement. They stayed a while, talking about things that had happened over the year. However, for Kuzuku and 21, they couldn't get one thought out of their mind. The wedding that will take place in two month and cement them into a lifelong commitment of living together.


	81. The Long Awaited Day

_**Two Months Later...**_

Something was completely different with today? Everything seemed...cheerful. More cheerful than it'd had ever been before. The grass seemed to be dancing around happily. The flowers allowed their petals to flow beautifully with the blowing winds. The birds sang their songs as they glided happily in the sky. The weather was absolutely perfect for anyone to simply go outside and enjoy the fresh air while experiencing the marvelous rays of sunlight that seemed to glisten more than usual. Why was that? What made today more special than any other normal day? Oh, how could we forget, today was **the** day. Now inside of a cathedral, sat a particular Saiyan who was already finished getting ready for the ceremony. He was dressed up in his gray suit with a black tie, a black leather watch wrapped around his wrist. He couldn't say he wasn't nervous but at this point, he felt that he had to do this. There was no turning away from this and he definitely didn't want to. Kuzuku exited the dress room, only to meet face to face with Ace who was waiting outside for him. His best man smiled at him, "You ready for this dude? Today is the big day.". The two began walking side by side with Kuzuku having to let out a stress relieving sigh.

"Yeah, just a little overwhelmed that's all," Kuzuku muttered.

"Having any regrets?" Ace asked teasingly. Kuzuku smirked at his friend's attempt to lighten up the mood.

"No, not at all," Kuzuku replied, certainty filling his voice. The two made it to the main hall where everything was going to happen. Kuzuku saw that everyone were already chatting with one another. Goku who was trying to loosen up his tie to where it would be comfortable to him, caught a glance at the groom. He smiled and jogged over to him to say hello.

"Hey Kuzuku! You ready for your big day! I mean, you get to eat plenty of food afterwards which is the best part!" Goku cheered.

Kuzuku laughed nervously as Goku didn't quite get the actual purpose of marriage but that was just who he was. He was a Saiyan who didn't think anything big on occasions like these, though he does show his love and affection to his family in his own way, "Well Goku, I can't say. I am a bit nervous but all in all, I think I can manage."

"Oh, well good luck to you then. I know you'll pull through. So, you said there will be visitors from Otherworld coming to the wedding right? I don't see them anywhere," Goku said. Kuzuku had asked Supreme Kai to convince King Yemma to let his love ones from Otherworld come back for the day, though he was most certainly not happy at first. Originally, he sought to revive them with the dragon ball but a certain pervert found them already and wished for the softest pair of panties in the world, a submarine, and some magazines. It was hilarious but yet also nerve racking at the same time. When Bulma heard about it, she commented that it was nostalgic for some reason. The doors open, leading five new unfamiliar faces into the room. Everyone looked confused and stared at the newcomers who all had halo hovering over their heads. They were all dressed in suitable wedding attire. The men wore similar black suits while the Saiyan women wore dresses that stopped at their legs, one pink while the younger one wearing red. The only odd one among them was a Codian who wore a lavender dress that matched with her biological appearance. They caught glance of the Saiyan groom and made their way towards him.

"I thought I would never see the day that you would be wearing a suit," Nana said as the group stopped in front of him.

Kuzuku chuckled at the comment, "You don't say? Though trust me on this, the first time I wore a suit was easily one the most uncomfortable experiences in my life.". Bardock and Karroto's faces contorted at his words as they could relate to what he said just now. Goku moved in a bit closer, brushing Ace aside a bit and went over to Kuzuku's ear.

"Sorry to bud in but who are these people?" Goku asked with a whisper.

"Oh, well you've haven't really got the chance to meet them since you guys never went to Otherworld. Let me introduce you to-," Kuzuku was cut off abruptly when the sound of his sister's footsteps was faster than he could speak. Riley leaped onto his father and mother, hugging them tightly.

"Mom! Dad! I can't believe you're back!" Riley cried. Goku looked up, surprise but yet confused until he finally processed what was going on. Kuzuku laughed lightly at what had just happened.

"Well there's the answer to your question. The two you see here are my parents, Karroto and Elery," Kuzuku said, pointing directly at them.

Goku straightened himself up and walked over to the groom's Saiyan parents and extended out his hand. The two were confused as Riley was still holding onto them, "Well then I better introduce myself. Hi there! I am a Saiyan that was raised here on planet Earth. My name is Son Goku or better known by our race, Kakarot!". Riley let the two go so they can shake the hero of Earth's hand.

"Oh, so you are the person Kolard told us about. It's nice to meet you after all this time," Elery greeted. Karroto couldn't help but notice that he looks awfully like Bardock and looked back to see his training partner's expression. Both him and his mate were shocked, almost to the point where they looked like statues. His suspicions were correct that the man he was currently shaking hands with was indeed their son Kakarot.

"Umm, are you alright...errr Karroto?" Goku asked, not sure if he got his name right. Karroto turned instantly and nodded.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you Kakarot. I can sense your power lives up to your reputation," Karroto commented.

Goku grinned stupidly, chuckling at the compliment that was fighting related. After a long wait, Bardock and Gine walked up to greet their son for the first time. Goku caught glanced and waved at them, ignorant as to who they are, "Oh how, could I forget about you two. Are you Kuzuku's grandparents or something?"

"Kakarot..." Gine whispered. Goku's enthusiasm dialed down, wondering if he said anything to upset them. He felt a slap on the back of his head from Chi Chi which actually hurt since his guard was down again.

"Ow! What did I do?!" Goku complained.

Chi Chi folded her arms and let out a huff, "You should be more considerate about how people feel Goku! It's not everyday that someone is comfortable on meeting someone new!"

Bardock stepped forward and intervened in the scolding, "Actually, he's not someone we haven't met before. In fact, we are not Kuzuku's grandparents.". The Son couple turned to the Goku look alike, examining his facial features and quickly realizing that he was indeed telling the truth. He looked nothing like Kuzuku's father, in fact, he looked like Goku but with a more stern face and a scar that was placed on his cheek. Goku then felt hands wrap around his waist. He looked down to see Gine hugging the Saiyan.

"I thought I would never see you all grown up Kakarot...I'm glad your son told me everything about you and your journey. No, we are both proud of you," Gine muffled. Goku was confused enough to be unaware of Gohan placing his hand on his father's should with Videl holding Pan next to him.

"Dad, I'm gonna be the one to break it to you but these two are actually your parents. I've already told Videl about them when I came back from Otherworld," Gohan informed. The hero of Earth looked back at his father. Everything was so clear to him now and nearly a million thoughts were going through his mind. Those thoughts were instantly interrupted when Chi Chi sudden got all up into Bardock's space bubble.

"Oh my god, how couldn't I realize it sooner! I'm so sorry for not piecing things together, errr..." Chi Chi said.

Bardock grimed at his personal space being invaded, "It's Bardock."

"Yes, Bardock! Let me introduce myself, I'm Goku's wife, Chi Chi! Your son has been a bliss in my life and I'm proud to be married to him. It's always been my dream to meet his parents in person! Oh let me call my second son! Goten! Come quick, you get to meet your grandparents!" Chi Chi enthused. Like a typical kid, Goten responded to his mother's call and was instantly at her side.

"Really! Hello there, my name is Goten!" Goten chirped, doing his father signature salute in a cute manner. Gine let go of her son and hugged Goten, causing him to giggle at the affection he was receiving. She couldn't believe she would see another miniature Bardock in her life.

"I can't believe how lucky I am today! I get to see another mini Bardock!" Gine said. Chi Chi and Gine were easily becoming friends, leaving Bardock to stand by Goku who was still trying to process everything that was going on. Bardock couldn't help but look at Goku and smile with pride.

"Kakarot...I'm don't think I can say anything else to you, seeing that I missed so much of your life. I can sense that you've grown strong but the amount of comrades that are here today is what make me want to say that I am proud of you," Bardock said. His son looked at him, blinking his eyes a few times before snorting from trying not to laugh with joy. This was the first time a father would ever say something like that to him and he must admit, it felt good. Everything was going well as everyone was catching up on each other's lives while they waited for the ceremony to start. The room was filled with a similar glow comparable to a Super Saiyan. Beerus had arrived at the cathedral rather late with Whis who was going to be the pastor. Then, as time would have it, the ceremony was signaled to begin.

Kuzuku could only mentally think, _"Here we go..."._ Everyone took their seats, leaving Kuzuku to stand alone with Whis who was ready to begin the wedding. He was nervous and nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Gohan beginning to play the organ and flower petals began to slowly fall from the ceiling. He could tell this was Bulma's doing as she likes to go all out on weddings. Kuzuku calmed himself and relax. He's prepared himself for this very moment for two months straight. He made sure he showered perfectly, brush his teeth, fix up his hair to make it shine a bit, practice his lines over and over again to where he memorized them. Hell, he even did some extra training just in case if some evil alien were to try and interrupt their special day. What could he possible haven't prepare for? The doors opened, revealing a bright light that overshadow the bride whose figure was becoming more visible the closer she walked. The answer to the previous question was answered with something that he didn't input into the equation. His future wife's potential beauty during the wedding. At first glance, he felt his heart was ripped out of his body and was blasted with every known attack that he'd ever experience. The Final Flash, Kamehameha, Special Beam Cannon, and Kienzan are just a few of the many possible examples. Everyone looked back to see her wearing a frill wedding gown that had a pink flower pattern around her waist. Most of her arms were covered with the typical white wedding sleeves, only to expose her shoulders. Her tail was mostly hidden by her dress and her white hair had a pinkish, flower hair band. Around her neck was a silver necklace that had an amethyst crystal in the center. She walked down the aisle, her hair covering her face as she held onto the bouquet of roses. Eventually she made it to the altar and stood across from Kuzuku, the two facing each other. Kuzuku's heart skipped a beat as he blushed when looking at her. She was blushing as well but the smile on her face and the tears threatening to escape from her eyes that seemed to be glowing was all too real. He relaxed and smiled genuinely as well. Why was he nervous? He was going to spend the rest of his life with someone as wonderful as her. He should be happy, ridiculously happy!

Whis smiled and cleared his throat, ready to begin, "Ladies and gentleman. Friends and family...we gather here on this marvelous day to unite these two wonderful people in marriage. A commitment that they shall publicly declare to the world as a signification of their love for one of another. It takes a lot of bonding and balance for one to take this next step in their lives. One must be devoting, faithful, loving, unselfish, and most importantly, willing to spend the rest of their lives together. Their dreams, hopes, passions, and responsibilities shall be entwined as they each make their vows. Now may the bride and groom hold hands as they say their vows of love.". The two held hands, gazing into each other's eyes, their feelings for each other growing each passing second. Kuzuku closed his eyes before exhaling. He had just dig deep down in his heart, putting the words that he wanted to say together. He reopened his eyes, staring into 21's with determination.

 _ **"21...we've been through a lot. We've experience our fair share of pain and anguish. But we always managed to support each other. We always managed to create memories that would strengthen our feelings for one another. However, to me, you've brought me joys that I don't think I would ever have known about if I had never met you. Everyday I wake up, I always think about you. Everyday, I couldn't wait to see you. And everyday...I couldn't wait to love you. It makes me extremely happy that you accepted my proposal. That you were fine with taking this next step with me. I promise...no, I vow that I will stay by your side and continue loving you for eternity. You are the most precious person in the world to me, someone that I will protect in anyway possible,"**_ Kuzuku finished his vow with a sincere smile with the seemingly golden light illuminating his face.

21 couldn't hold back the tears and let it flow down her face but her smile didn't waver at all as she said her vows, _**"Kuzuku, I vow as well to care for you to the best of my ability. To me, I felt undeserving of your love for me. I didn't feel it was right for me to be with someone like you. But your love always pushed those thoughts away. When you proposed to me, it was as if the thoughts completely faded away into nothing, never to return again. I felt completely free...free to love you as much as I want. I vow to give my all to you for the rest of my existence. I hope that everyday brings us joy. I hope that everyday brings us hope. I hope that everyday is a successful day. Most of all, I hope that everyday our love would grow a little stronger as time moves on and that we will never be separated by negative emotions that may come along the way. You who was so kind and tender, your courageousness and unselfishness, your personality and smile, and your love for me, are the reasons why I fell in love with you and will always be in love with you."**_

Kuzuku felt what was easily the warmest his chest ever was. He smiled, genuinely at her words as his feelings for her were soaring to newer heights. Whis smiled as they concluded their vows. The angel signaled the Goten and Trunks to bring the wedding ring forward and handing one to the bride and groom.

"Now, Kuzuku, do you accept this commitment. Do you accept 21 as your faithful wife, one that you shall cherish towards the end of time? Will you give you all to her?" Whis asked.

Kuzuku's gaze never left 21 as he slipped on her wedding ring, **"I do."**

"Very well, now 21, will you commit yourself to being with Kuzuku? Will you put everything that you have into living with him day by day? Are you willing to devote yourself to him and love him equally. Will you be comfortable saying 'I do' and signifying that commitment?" Whis asked again.

21, didn't think twice, the tears drying up as she smiled when placing the wedding ring onto Kuzuku finger, **"I do"**. Whis smiled and simply closed the book that he had been hold and raised his staff into the air, letting out a sparkling effect that filled the room.

"Then may your love be eternal for as long as you two exist! I wish you the best of luck on your new journey together as husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride!" Whis cheered. Kuzuku couldn't hold himself back any longer, neither could 21. The two held each other close before kissing each other deeply and placing all of their pent up feelings into one kiss. They could hear the applause and cheers that filled the room. Vegeta stood by one of the pillars with Piccolo smirking, before turning towards the exit. Kuzuku and 21...their journey to this point has ended, however, their new one starts now and in do time, will become closer than ever before. And that wasn't just true for them but also for all of their wonderful friends. A new adventure begins now, new foes to face, new obstacles to overcome, new hardships that must be conquered so they can all continue to enjoy happy moment like these. All they could do now is simply wait and prepare...

 _ **A/N: So...it finally done huh? 80 something chapters and they finally gotten married. I must say, it's quite fitting. I tried to make the wedding more magical and have emotion in it. Not saying I am the best at writing this kind of stuff but I couldn't leave the wedding chapters out. We will now be approaching the T.O.P**_


	82. Krillin vs Kuzuku! A Valuable Teaching!

_**Four Months After The Wedding**_

Four months had passed since that fateful day of their wedding. Everything resumed as usual though Bulma did reveal the fact that she was indeed pregnant again which was a shocker. The scientist had given birth early to a healthy baby girl she named Bulla, leaving Trunks to becoming what many would call a overprotective brother. It was understandable since he was a only child for so long and was longing for a sibling to call his own. 21 had moved in with Kuzuku shortly after the wedding. Kuzuku made sure that 21 would still have a laboratory to continue her work in and helped her program her entire lab into a portable form. This took ages to do but with pure will power, he was able to keep himself sane from doing it. Her lab was placed just outside of the house though connected with a long hallway that lead into it. Aside from that, the two lived quite comfortably together and had many moments that just made their days memorable. As of now, 21 was humming in the kitchen, preparing food just for them. Once she finished, she opened the door to call Kuzuku for dinner. Of course she had just walked into the Saiyan training as usual. She smiled as she could never get over seeing him train. She didn't know why but it was astounding to watch to her, "Kuzuku dear, lunch is ready!"

The Saiyan finished one last punch before glancing over to his wife. Kuzuku was wearing a new Gi that was a wedding gift from Bulma. She designed it to essentially fit Kuzuku comfortably when he fights and was less restricting on his movements. As for the appearance, it closely resembles modern karate Gi's without the long sleeves, though it was light gray for the most part besides having a lapel that was dark orange to where it extended all the way down to his waist. His black sash was tied into a knot on the side of his waist along with his pants matching with his Gi while he wore black kung-fu shoes with orange stockings similar to that of Gt Goku. He had orange wristbands on and on both his chest and back of his Gi, the kanji "dragon" was engraved on it. It was also noticeable that he wore a weighted black shirt underneath his Gi for training. Kuzuku wiped the sweat off his face and smiled, "Coming hun!"

The Saiyan followed his wife inside to enjoy a nice breakfast as per usual. As they ate, 21 decided to strike a conversation.

"How's training been for you these days? I've noticed that these past few months you've been a bit on edge," 21 asked. Kuzuku chuckled at the fact she hit the mark on how he was feeling. It was true that training was starting to annoy him.

"Well, you're right about that one. Don't get me wrong, I've gotten stronger and all but something seems missing. Like despite having raw power, I need something more to balance myself but I don't quite know what," Kuzuku admitted.

21 took a sip of her coffee before placing it back down on the table, "I see, maybe you need new techniques. You know, like different ways of using your Ki.". Kuzuku's eyes widened before slapping his forehead in disbelief. How come he didn't think of that. It was so obvious that even Goten could figure that out. 21 giggled at his reaction from her suggestion.

"You're adorable when your frustrated. Oh by the way, 18 asked us to come and stop by at her place later. Something about catching up on a few things," 21 said.

"Heheheh, then I'll go get ready later then. I haven't exactly seen Krillin in a while so I wonder what's he been up to. Here, let me take this for you," Kuzuku chuckled, getting up from the table and grabbed 21's finished plate for her. He began washing dishes, letting her to be the first one to get dress.

 _ **At Krillin's Home**_

Kuzuku and 21 landed at the home of Krillin and 18. It was nice and modern with a little yard in the back for their daughter to play in. Kuzuku knocked on the door and waited for one of them to open it. After waiting for some time, Kuzuku decided to knock again, hoping that the second time would make them aware of their presence. It wasn't until they heard playful cheers coming from the backyard which caused the married couple to fly over the house and see what was going on. Obviously the playful laughters and cheers were coming from Marron but what they didn't expect was 18 and Krillin training out in the open. The two seemed pretty focused on not letting the other getting the upper hand.

"You go mommy! Don't give up!" Marron cheered until her attention was turned towards the two people who landed next to her. She looked up and smiled happily.

"Uncle Kuzuku!" Marron marveled, causing the couple to stop their spar. Kuzuku gave them a greeting salute as they stared at them while 21 was playing around with their daughter.

"Yo Krillin! How's it been?" Kuzuku greeted. In no time, everyone was inside enjoying some quality snacks as they watched Marron play with her toys. Kuzuku let out a satisfying gasp as he finished drinking some tea. He placed the cup on the table and looked over at Krillin, "So, how's being a police officer going for you? I bet it's tiring stuff to be out on patrol all the time, especially with the constant robberies that seem to be a trend in this city."

"It's been going fine actually. Especially after Goku and I had a little training journey together," Krillin replied.

Kuzuku raised an eyebrow at that comment, "Training journey? Is that why you've been sparring and practicing martial arts again?". Krillin nodded as his assumption was right.

"Yeah, I've noticed that my body was going soft and I was even starting to take damage from bullets, though they barely tickled. I know that you Saiyans are way stronger than me but I want to pull my own weight somehow in the future, no matter how strong they are. That's why I've began training again and I must say it feels pretty good to be back in my old Gi. 18's been a big help in that department," Krillin explained.

Kuzuku smirked before teasing, "Is that also why you shaved your head bald?". They all shared a laugh together before settling down.

"Now, enough about us, how's the married life been for you guys so far?" Krillin asked. 21 interjected before Kuzuku could really utter a word.

"Oh it's been wonderful! We've had many moments together and they've been memorable ones. Especially the funny one's!" 21 giggled.

"Yeah, and our jobs aren't all that stressful. Bulma has been taking it easy on me as of lately, leaving me with plenty of time to train as well as relax," Kuzuku added.

21 then remembered something, "That's right, Kuzuku. Maybe you could train with Krillin for a bit? You could learn a thing or two from him."

"Wh...What!" Krillin stuttered.

"Oh yeah, weren't you a pretty skilled martial artist back when you were younger? I heard from Goku that your technique is rather exquisite and your ability to improvise is nearly unrivaled," Kuzuku complimented.

Krillin chuckled nervously, blushing from the compliment that he had just received, "Su...sure thing. We could head out right now if you want since I am off duty for today. I have some techniques I wanted to try out anyway."

"Alright, you gals can stay here and chat while Krillin and I head out. We'll be right back!" Kuzuku enthused. In mere moments, the earthling and Saiyan were out the door, flying towards a deserted area.

 _ **At A Grassy Field**_

Kuzuku and Krillin landed on top the flat top of a small mountain and began stretching. As they stretched, Kuzuku couldn't help but look over at his human sparring partner. From what he could recall about Krillin's past, he was a great rival to Goku when they were kids. He trained with him since the beginning under master Roshi. The Saiyan couldn't deny that he was curious on what skills does this seasoned martial artist possess. Krillin had just finish stretching and changed right into his old martial arts Gi. He looked calm and confident, which was new to him. The two made sure they were a good distance away from each other before starting the match. Krillin rubbed his wrist and looked up at the Saiyan with a smile, "Alright Kuzuku, we're going to set some rules. For one, this whole platform we stand on right now is the ring. If you head out then you are the loser of this sparring match. You can use any tactic to gain an advantage, understand?"

Kuzuku nodded before getting into a stance, "Alright, sounds fair to me. I can't wait to get this started.".

Krillin smirked as he was already ready to show him what he's got, "Then I hope your ready!". The bald martial artist charged in first with a punch ready to be fired. Kuzuku dodged his fist and caught glimpse of the follow up kick in which he ducked under in a nick of time. Krillin was able to touch the ground fast enough to unleash a barrage of punches that kept Kuzuku on the defensive. The Saiyan noticed that he was going to fire a Ki blast at his fist in the middle of his barrage and dodged it narrowly, letting the blast pass by. This was his chance to hurl a punch of his own, but Krillin caught his fist and tried to strike his legs with a low kick. Kuzuku was able to block the kick by tensing his muscles to absorb the blow easily.

"You shouldn't be pulling punches in a sparring match Kuzuku. For instance..." Krillin smirked devilish before bending his fingers backwards. Kuzuku was confused for a second before the same Ki blast he fired before came back around and crashed into his back, stunning the Saiyan just enough for Krillin to punch him in his gut. Kuzuku winced a bit before he was kicked back a bit. He didn't have time to comment as Krillin was on the full offensive and launched several Kienzan at the Saiyan. Kuzuku dodged two of them by sidestepping each one and leapt over the two that were aimed at his legs. He noticed another one was coming towards his head so Kuzuku fast fall to the ground and kept his balance with one arm, successfully ducking under the last energy disc. Using his arm as a propellant, Kuzuku lunged forward and aimed a powerful kick that forced the seasoned fighter to leap into the air, leaving him to create a crater in the ground. Kuzuku instinctively looked up to see that Krillin was hovering in the air with the sun behind him.

"Now try this on for size! **Solar Flare x100**!" Krillin shouted, generating a blinding flash of light that seemed to grow brighter by the second. Kuzuku shielded his eyes as the light made it impossible to see.

 _"What a technique! I can't even see anything!"_ Kuzuku awed. Krillin quickly vanished and proceeded to begin striking Kuzuku from all sides. First it was a elbow to the back which caused him to stumble a bit. Then it a punch across the face before a low kick that nearly tripped the Saiyan. Kuzuku tried sensing his Ki but it was heavily suppressed to the point where it was untraceable.

 _"Damn, he's got me cornered. I better find a way to track him or I might be rung out. I know, if I can just...,"_ Kuzuku thought as he scrunched his eyes and focused. He wasn't exactly looking for Krillin but something else that no one has really thought of before. Once Kuzuku got a sense of what he was looking for, he kicked backwards and to his success, he landed a firm kick in Krillin's stomach, sending him flying across the ground and nearly off the ledge. The light dialed down and Kuzuku's vision returned just in time to see Krillin fire a energy blast. Kuzuku leapt into the air, only to catch glimpse of the energy disc from before coming from behind. He turned around quickly and caught the disc with his bare hands but that was him playing into Krillin's hands as the disc turned into a cage of energy that engulfed the Saiyan, trapping him into one spot.

"Looks like you weren't expecting that, now time for another new technique!" Krillin said, raising his hand into the air and generated a large energy ball. He threw the ball at Kuzuku before it scattered into countless smaller energy blasts.

Kuzuku could only watch as he struggled to break free from his spot, though it didn't matter since he was now surrounded with energy blasts that were circling him from all sides. Krillin smirked before roaring, " **Scatter Tempest Ball**!". The blast then all circled rapidly before slamming into the Saiyan and causing a large explosion in the sky. Krillin smirked as he watched Kuzuku fall out of the smoke. The Saiyan landed on the ground with his clothes slightly tattered and he was a bit bruised from that attack. Kuzuku couldn't help but chuckle in pain a bit. He was praying that he wasn't becoming a masochist like Black. Dear god that'd be a guilty consciousness.

"Not bad Krillin! That attack would of done me in if I didn't use a small Kiai to lower the damage. You've gotten stronger, a lot stronger," Kuzuku praised, getting back onto his feet.

Krillin chuckled at the Saiyans commendation, "Thanks, but how did you sense me through my Solar Flare? Not even Goku can sense me when I suppress myself."

"That's simple. I didn't try to sense you but the change in Ki that surrounded us. No matter how much you suppress yourself, movements will always influence the Ki that is external to us. It kinda all boiled down to a guessing game at that point and can be easily countered if someone were to take advantage of that through influencing the area with their Ki. In your case, you just didn't take that into account," Kuzuku explained.

"I see, you're adapting pretty well to this style of fighting," Krillin commented, gaining Kuzuku's curiosity.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Kuzuku asked, hoping that he'd learn something from him.

Krillin laughed at his ignorance despite him being so much stronger, he still lack experience compared to him and Goku, "Kuzuku, I'll admit this bluntly. You are simply stronger as an overall fighter compared to me. Speed, agility, power, Ki reserve, and the fact you can transform makes you have an overwhelming advantage along with that in just your base alone, if you were to fight seriously then I would of been toast in five seconds. But power isn't everything. You got to apply different forms of Ki manipulation and technique into your arsenal. You can be strong but you must also be smart and use strategies that throw off your opponent."

Kuzuku's eyes widened in realization at his words. It explains everything. Why back in the future, Black was able to go toe to toe with him despite him being weaker and why Krillin was able to hold his own against him. Krillin smirked as he knew the Saiyan was finally getting it, "Now you get it, don't you? Remember this Kuzuku, fighting with your wits will always bring way better results than using brute force. For instance...". As Krillin said that, the ground beneath Kuzuku started to slide off. Kuzuku noticed quickly and leaped into the air and landed back on the ground, astonished that he nearly lost to a ring out without him knowing.

"Rats, so close!" Krillin snapped.

Kuzuku looked back to see that the ground was sliced but he couldn't quite make out when. After some thinking, he remembered the several Kienzan Krillin threw before. He looked back at the frustrated bald fighter and smirked. The sky grew cloudy and rain drops started to pour.

Kuzuku closed his eyes and smiled, "Thank you, Krillin. You've taught me a valuable lesson but now...let's finish this shall we?". His eyes reopened as he instantly turned Super Saiyan. The pressure was overwhelming, causing Krillin to instantly be on guard. He could hide it, he was shaking with fear but he stood his ground. The rain pattered the ground as the two stared off at each other, neither wanting this sparring match to end without a winner. Kuzuku and Krillin both thought the same thing, placing their hands together and generating a small blue Ki orb.

"Kaaaaaaa...meeeeee...haaaaa...meeeeee," They chanted in union. Krillin could only think of giving it his all without giving up while Kuzuku only wanted to reward him with a challenge of his own. He wanted to test Krillin's resolve and see how far is he willing to go. After several minutes of anticipation, the two roared, " **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**!"

Their beams collided, one being smaller than the other but yet was putting up one heck of a fight. Kuzuku was holding back but still was impress by the midget's determination. Krillin let out a scream, trying his hardest to win the power struggle and even succeeded in pushing Kuzuku's beam back a bit. However, the Saiyan wasn't about to let him win as he put more energy into the blast, overwhelming Krillin to the point where his blast was completely beaten. Kuzuku's Kamehameha exploded, destroying the ground beneath Krillin and sent him flying off the edge. Krillin tried his best to stop himself but failed, resulting in him hitting the ground like a cannonball. The sky started to clear with Kuzuku deforming a flying down to help the human off the ground. He grabbed his arm and placed it around his neck. Krillin seemed damaged by the attack but he was alive. Alive because he gave it his all in that spar. Alive enough that he could only laugh at his accomplishment of lasting this long against someone so much stronger than him and teach him something that will be essential to his growth. For the first time, Krillin felt as a master to a student that will be moving up in the world and that his teachings today would be a part of his life. He could only think about a certain someone who could relate to this feeling the most.

 _"This is what master Roshi probably felt with Goku and I...,"_ Krillin thought, smiling as Kuzuku teleported him back home.

 _ **A/N: Even the strongest fighters will have trouble with strategy. This marks the beginning of the training chapters before the actual T.O.P so that Kuzuku along with the others, can develop their skills. Currently, I am already writing some of the tournament chapters and I am about ten chapters ahead from this one. Trust me, this tournament is going to be long and hard.**_


	83. A Tournament With High Stakes! TOP

_**A Week Later**_

Kuzuku and 21 were currently doing some training together. Initially, 21 had offered to help Kuzuku test out some new techniques after that fateful sparring match against Krillin. Though she wasn't too happy with Kuzuku going overboard and nearly blew Krillin into dust so getting the chance to knock some sense into her husband was a bonus. This also was an opportunity to satisfy some of those Saiyan urges that stemmed from those cells inside her, making this another added bonus to add. As for how the training's been going, Kuzuku was focusing more on 21's overall improvement in holding that transformation of hers. Still don't know what to exactly call it but they'll come up with a name eventually. 21 threw a powerful punch that Kuzuku blocked in Super Saiyan 3, the force generating a powerful gust of wind pushed the Saiyan back . a bit. 21 landed back on her feet, panting heavily as she was reaching her current limit. Kuzuku deformed back to base, not wanting her to push herself too far, "I think that's enough for now 21."

21 deformed and returned to normal before sitting down on the grass. She was gasping for air, only to be startled by a water bottle being offered to her. She took it gratefully and gulped down half the bottle. She let out a cute sigh in which it made the Saiyan chuckled as he sat down next to her. 21 couldn't help but look towards the sky with a giddiness but also frustration, "I don't think I can possibly force you to full power, even if I were to master that form. No matter how hard I try, I can't even beat your Super Saiyan 3."

Kuzuku unconsciously wrapped his tail around hers, comforting her on her frustrations, "Actually, that's not entirely true. I've noticed that while your in that form, your power output tends to fluctuate from time to time. It's as if your attack vary in strength and that may be because of your stamina issue. I think that once you've overcome the stamina problem, you'll be able to be pretty formidable.".

"You always have to try and cheer me up, don't you dear?" 21 teased. Kuzuku let out a soft chuckle until he sensed someone about to appear before them. In a matter of second, Goku teleported in front of the love birds in his typical Gi. 21 and Kuzuku weren't even shock by the sudden appearance since...well they use the technique as well.

"Hiya, how have you two been!" Goku saluted.

"We've been great Goku but what brings you here? Come to spar again I suppose?" Kuzuku asked.

Goku scratched his head nervously, not sure on how to put this to them, "Not exactly, I've actually come to ask you something very important. I don't think I can really hide this from everyone so I need your help.". Now Kuzuku was feeling worried. If Goku was needing of help and seemed pleading then you know something bad is going on.

"What is it? Did something happen?" 21 feared, not knowing what was exactly going on.

"It's about lord Zeno. He remembered the promise we made back at the universe 7 vs 6 tournament and decided to start another one. The rules are simple, it's a 10 man team for each universe and it will be a free for all. Only the strongest get to battle it out and the winner gets one wish from the Super Dragon Balls but the cache is that the losing universes will be erased!" Goku revealed. Kuzuku's worst fears could never match up with what he had just heard. He got up quickly, knowing what he must do.

"Say no more, I'm in. Who else knows about this?" Kuzuku asked, sounding serious. Goku looked at him, giving him a stern expression before answering his question.

"So far, Gohan, Vegeta, Piccolo, and you two are the only people I've told so far. We need to assemble the strongest team we've got so we can have the best possible chance of winning. As of right now, their will be a Zen exhibition match that will be taking place soon and I have Gohan along with Vegeta trying to recruit Zugo, Hudo and Riley soon, which leads us the remaining to partake in the exhibition match." Goku explained.

Kuzuku turned to 21 who was still processing the news. He hugged her, causing the majin to look up at him as he spoke, "21, I don't know how this will turn out but promise me that you will stay here and take care of yourself. I need you to work on your stamina for now, okay?". Kuzuku let go of her and motioned his wife to head home to get some rest. As she left, Kuzuku turned back towards Goku, letting out a sigh.

"Goku, that only makes potentially nine of us on the team. We still need one more people to join. Who could we possibly add?" Kuzuku asked.

"We'll figure that out later, for now we must meet up with Beerus and Whis. The exhibition match starts in a few minutes now." Goku replied.

Kuzuku was surprised at how fast things were moving along. He grabbed onto Goku's shoulder before they were teleported to where Beerus and the others were waiting.

 _ **-Instant Transmission SFX-**_

The moment the two appeared, Whis, Piccolo, and the god of destruction himself all turned to face the Saiyans that had arrived. The two walked over with Goku curious on how the younger Saiyan was feeling about the whole thing, "Kuzuku, how you feeling? I can imagine a normal person would be shook at this sorta news."

Kuzuku chuckled, "You kidding me? After all this time, I've grown used to this type of pressure though this is on a whole other level. I can't lie that at first, I was scared but my Saiyan instincts have proven to be stronger than ever. A tournament with 10 of the strongest from each universe participating is something that would get any Saiyan pump. I can hardly wait.". Kuzuku expression then shifted into a mixture of seriousness and excitement.

"We're gonna have to win this thing. With everything we've got, alright?" Kuzuku added. Goku nodded and grinned stupidly at his reply.

"You bet, we'll take them all down!" Goku cheered, fist bumping with the Saiyan before Whis took them to the Zeno exhibition arena.

 _ **Tournament Exhibition Ring**_

The participants from universe 7 were the last one to arrive at the arena. Kuzuku looked around to see that the other universes were already there. He couldn't help but notice all the staring they were getting though his attention was later directed towards a short male that looked like Whis but had slick hair. Goku noticed Kuzuku's curiosity and leaned over to whisper in his ear, "That guy right there is the strongest angle and Whis's father. The Grand Priest.". Kuzuku nodded in understanding and looked back up the Priest who was floating just in front of the two Zenos. He cleared his throat and began to speak, "Greetings everyone. I am honored that you mighty warriors will be the first to represent your universe in the Zeno Expo. As you know, the tournament of power will be the deciding factor of your universe's fate but we assemble here today to give our little majesties a taste of what's to come. You see, they were inspired by the tournament between universe 7 and 6 and decided to host a tournament of their own but on a grander scale.". With that said, all eyes were locked onto both universe 6 and 7. Kuzuku could only guess that they now had a target on their back which didn't bother him the slightest. The more challengers the better right? He could only think that his Saiyan instincts are really the dominatrix right now.

"Now, the two universes selected today are two of the lowest mortal levels. Just note that universe 1, 5, 8, and 12 have been excluded from participating in the tournament due to having a mortal level above seven. So without further to do, Universe 7 with 3.18 and Universe 9 with 1.86, please send out your first fighter for today!" Grand Priest announced.

Kuzuku blinked a few times, wondering what he heard was true, "Wait, we are the second lowest? Does that mean...". He looked over to Whis for answers, the angle smiling at his shocked expression.

"No, it's not what you think Kuzuku. Mortal levels are determined by the number of above average warriors and societies in the universe. If a universe have strong warriors and advance societies with suitable living conditions then they will have a high mortal level. The trick is finding a balance in that as not enough strong warriors could lead to low mortal levels and not enough social advancements could lead influence it as well." Whis said. Kuzuku understood what he meant completely. So it wasn't exactly just universe 6, 7 nor Goku's fault that this happened. It was a group effort that lead to them to this predicament. Piccolo step forward, gaining the attention of his team.

"That's good to know then. We'll just have to show them what universe 7 is really capable of," Piccolo said, already stretching in his purple demon clan Gi.

"Yeah, you go get em! But don't go showing all of your trump cards just yet Piccolo!" Goku encouraged. Piccolo gave him the thumbs up before leaping down onto the ring. He looked up to see his opponent already in the ring. A red furred wolf that had a black muffler, black gloves and red shoes on his feet. Kuzuku heard laughter coming from the wolf's team. He could tell they are the nasty and snarky type of universe.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH! Get ready to be crushed by the renowned member of the Trio de Dangers! He is known for his destructive kicking style which is why he was earned the nickname, Basil the kicker!" Ro, the Supreme Kai of their universe boasted. Piccolo could hear Basil snicker and sighed that this is the opponent that he had to face. He unfolded his arms and took stance that resemble more of the tiger.

Basil put up a guard as well and smirk, unknowing how strong the Namekian really was, "No hard feelings but your universe is sorta the reason why we are in this mess. I'm going to enjoy kicking you around."

Piccolo smirked at his comment, "You know, you and your universe talk a lot. Let's just get down to business so I can give everyone here a taste of what universe 7 has to really offer.". The Grand Priest looked at both fighters and smirked.

"It seems that our fighters are ready to go. The rules for this Expo are as followed. You win either knock out or if your opponent can't continue any longer. The matches with be best 2 out of 3! Now let the match begin!" He declared. With that, Basil disappeared from Piccolo sights and unleashed a flurry of kicks. The Namek dodge each one and deflected some of his strikes to the side. Piccolo took advantage of his taekwondo style of fighting which actually leaves him open for any kind of attack and punched him hard in the face. Basil slid back, his hand hovering over his face as it ached in pain. He looked up to see the grinning Namekian and roared. His speed seemed to increase several times over as Piccolo wasn't able to trace the sudden kick that placed itself in his stomach. He let out a inaudible sound that can only be described as pain before Basil disappeared again. Piccolo tried sensing his Ki but to his surprise, he felt nothing. Not even a hint. The Namekian felt another kick to the back of his head, causing him to lunge over a bit. Basil leapt into the air and smirked sinisterly as he channeled his into his foot.

" **Shining Blaster**!" Basil roared, unleashing a barrage of energy spheres at Piccolo. Piccolo crossed his arms as the spheres collided into him. He gritted his teeth and decided that he was done holding back. The spheres were dispersed as soon as he raised his Ki, stunning the red wolf in his track. In a flash, Piccolo was already above him before chopping him right into the ground. Piccolo landed on both feet and started to walk up to him slowly, scary him a bit as he tried to pull himself together.

"I'm most certainly not losing this fight!" Basil exclaimed. He started to unleash a desperate barrage of Ki blasts at the Namek but to his dismay, Piccolo deflected each and everyone one of them without much struggle. With it going nearly unnoticed, Piccolo extended his hand out and fired a large energy wave that engulfed Basil's Shining Blasters, shocking the wolf to where he was unable to move. The blast collided with great force, the arena shaking due to the pressure with a large dust cloud covering the arena.

"Well that's all she wrote for that guy. He was interesting though, we couldn't sense his Ki but he nearly push Piccolo into transforming. Perhaps all the guys over their have the same trait," Kuzuku noted.

"Yeah, that only makes things all the more exciting. Think about, if guys from other universes have special abilities that we haven't dealt with before then this tournament will be even more interesting. I can't wait, I am filled with goosebumps right now!" Goku enthused.

Beerus smacked the Saiyan in the back of the head and began to scold him, "This is no time to be admiring the enemies! We have to focus on winning and surviving till the end!"

"I know that Lord Beerus but you didn't have to hit me," Goku complained, rubbing the back of his head as it ached in pain. The smoke cleared, revealing that Basil was indeed unconscious. The Grand Priest smirked before raising his hand in the air to signal the end of the match.

"Basil seems to be unable to continue so the winner is Piccolo from team universe 7!" Grand Priest declared. Piccolo returned back to his teams post as the two similar members of universe 9 went over and picked Basil up and brought them over to their pit. The Supreme Kai, Ro, was left in utter shock that one of his universes best fighters was just defeated so easily. He didn't even have time to give him the power-up. Meanwhile, Kuzuku and Goku were congratulating Piccolo on his victory.

 _ **After Grand Priest Repairs The Ring**_

"Alright, I'm up next!" Kuzuku enthused, leaping into the ring before Goku even had a chance to argue. The hero of Earth let out a defeated sigh as he watched Kuzuku land into the ring. Kuzuku looked up, revealing a calm expression on his face as he looked over at universe 9.

Kuzuku couldn't help but smile, "Hey, bring me your strongest fighter here! It looks to be that guy with the scarf! You looked pretty calm and observant after you watched your friend get demolished!". Sidra and Ro's eyes widened at that statement.

"How dare you! You'll be fighting me, Lavender! You don't deserve the right to fight my bro and I will k-," Lavender was cut off when Bergamo gestured him to back off. He walked up and stared down at the Saiyan calling him out.

"You seem pretty confident. I will honor your request since we are down 1 to 0 against your universe. I'll make you regret your decision in challenging me," Bergamo said, jumping down onto the stage to face off against Kuzuku.

"Good, because your brother wouldn't really make much of a warm-up. I can smell the poison he has inside of him from here and to tell you the truth it wouldn't make much of a difference," Kuzuku commented.

"Quite the observant monkey you are. Tell me your name?" Bergamo asked.

"The names Kuzuku and I would take that they call you Bergamo," Kuzuku answered.

Bergamo got into a wolf like stance, "Kuzuku...I will show you the power of Bergamo the Crusher...". Kuzuku got into a stance of his own, ready to experience the power of a fighter from another universe. The Grand Priest felt that the introductions had been done and over with and smiled.

"Now that the talking is out of the way, both of our fighters seem to be ready to start. Now, let the second match begin!" Grand Priest announced. With those word said, Kuzuku was the first one to charge. Bergamo took advantage of the frontal approach and threw a punch right but he was shocked when his fist passed right through an afterimage. In mere seconds, Kuzuku revealed himself to be behind him, kicking the mutt in the side of his ribs. Bergamo could feel his bones crack as he was sent several steps away. Bergamo didn't give up and recovered quickly and charged at the Saiyan once more.

The two began to exchange blow for blow, with Kuzuku landing in strikes in-between exchanges. Bergamo then leapt over a punch and unleashed a barrage of kicks on Kuzuku's right side. The Saiyan blocked each kick which lead him open for a spinning front kick to his gut. Kuzuku slid back a bit from absorbing the blow and watched Bergamo pursue him. Kuzuku narrowed his eyes and saw that he was going for a jab at his face. Cleverly, he stepped into the attack and evaded it by tilting his head to the side, leaving a little scratch mark on his cheek. He then grabbed his arm and pushed Bergamo's arm downward, disrupting his balance before kneeing him hard in the stomach. Kuzuku could see that he cough out blood before he retracted his knee and kicked him across the face with his opposite leg. Bergamo slid across the ground and groaned in pain. Beerus couldn't help but cheer, "Yes! That's my boy!".

Goku and Whis couldn't help but chuckle at the god of destruction's sudden outburst, causing him to feel embarrass. Beerus snarled at the Angel and Saiyan, causing them to laugh even more. Goku stopped laughing and turned back towards the match, "Kuzuku is simply amazing. It not just his overall ability in terms of power and speed but also his observation and skill in terms of Ki has improved."

"Yeah, the most difficult thing about fighting these guys is the fact that we can't detect their Ki which isn't all that difficult if they are weaker than us. But Kuzuku is able to not only see their movements but know how to trace them without using up his Ki," Piccolo added.

Whis let out a laugh as he knew how Kuzuku was accomplishing such a feat, "You two are catching on quick. He is not relying on his own Ki nor is he relying on his opponents Ki. He is using the Ki that is all around us to track where his opponent may be next. It's the same principle of the instant transmission but to a higher degree. It takes a lot of skill to accomplish something like that but also is a high risk against opponents who know what he's doing. Bergamo's can't exploit this as his Ki can't be detected, giving Kuzuku the advantage.".

Back to the fight at hand, Bergamo slowly got up from the ground and saw that Kuzuku was looking stern. He groaned for a bit until he startled to chuckle, earning him a eyebrow raised from the Saiyan. He smirked once he was fully on his feet, "Amazing, gah! Heheheheh, this power of yours had only made me stronger. HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!". Bergamo let his Ki rage, his hand glowing red as his size grew as well.

"Stressing your power level won't help you win this match. I'll finish you right now!" Kuzuku declared, charging at the wolf with great force that broke the ground beneath him. In a instant, Kuzuku was in front of Bergamo, his fist ready to strike him down. Kuzuku roared before punching him hard in the face, a great shockwave causing a crater in the arena with Kuzuku's Ki blinding the observants. When the light dialed down, Kuzuku's eyes widened in shock as he saw Bergamo nearly unaffected by the blow and tripled in size.

"Bad move, now have a taste of your own power!" Bergamo shouted, uppercutting Kuzuku hard in the gut. The Saiyan spewed out some blood as he was sent hurling into the air. Bergamo was so large that he was able to punch Kuzuku in his back without jumping, sending him rocketing towards the ground. Beerus let out a gasp as he watched his fighter get ragdolled for a moment.

Ro started to laugh, "HAHAHAHAH! That what he gets for be cocky! He should have never underestimated Bergamo the Crusher!". As he was laughing, Kuzuku got up from the rubble, shaking in pain from the two blows he had just received. He looked up at the oversize wolf man and smirked.

"I see, so you can increase your power base on the amount of damage you take. Not only that but due to you increasing in size, you are able to take more hits as well. However...," Kuzuku paused, clenching his fist at his side as heat began to circulate beneath him. The area started to shake the more his power skyrocketed. Kuzuku eventually let out a powerful roar before transforming, engulfing the area in a golden light. Bergamo was taken back by what the Saiyan had done. The two Zenos made sounds of admiration at the beautiful sight.

"What's that?" the two Zenos asked in union, referring to the spiked up hair Saiyan with hair reflecting to his aura and emerald eyes.

"That is what we call a Super Saiyan my lord. When transformed, they are able to multiple their power level to new heights." Whis answered. The Zenos moaned in excitement at the display. Kuzuku's eyes remained close, his hair flowing ever so elegantly due to the emitted pressure.

"If you are able to increase your strength and size then that's fine by me. You've grown to where my base form would be eventually not be able to match you so let's see if you can take a Super Saiyan on for size," Kuzuku said, his eyes reopening and his aura growing even further. Bergamo bared his fangs at the Saiyan in irritation.

"Don't think that little change would be able to defeat me!" Bergamo shouted, throwing a punch directing at Kuzuku. Bergamo didn't even see him move let alone from the fact that the Saiyan had already kicked him hard in the stomach. He gasped for air as Kuzuku disappeared yet again, only to reveal that he was behind him. The Saiyan kicked him in the back of his neck before dodging a random swat from the wolf. Kuzuku flew back to the ground and kicked the back of his leg, forcing Bergamo to his knees before uppercutting him in his chin, stunning him long enough to follow up with an rolling axe kick to the forehead. While the wolf was complaining about the pain, Kuzuku leaped backwards and charged back in with a barrage of punches that pushed him backwards slightly with each connection. Bergamo continued to slowly grow in size but was unable to defend against the barrages.

"You may grow in size and power but due to that, your speed also drops by each attack! Your size doesn't help either as you now have many openings!" Kuzuku noted in the middle of his onslaught. When he finished his sentence, Kuzuku kicked him away, causing him to stumble a bit before he felt a sharp foot in his stomach. Kuzuku was sent hurling into the sky as Bergamo recovered, extending his hand out.

"I don't need your pity!" Bergamo shouted, firing a barrage of Ki blasts. Kuzuku stopped himself and maneuvered around each of the spheres that were coming at him. It didn't take long for the Saiyan to proceed in flying around and beating the wolf senseless from all sides. Bergamo was defenseless as he was slowly getting pushed off the stage. It didn't take him long to reach the edge to where he nearly fell out of bounce. Bergamo collapse to his knees once more as the Saiyan floated in the air with his arms folded.

"Is this your limit? I would of thought that you could still get stronger after all of those attacks." Kuzuku teased.

Bergamo was starting to become enraged, "Damn you!". Kuzuku smirked as he flew backwards to avoid the punch. He unfolded his arms as he felt that his opponent had reached his limit.

"Looks like that is your limit. Let's finish this, shall we?" Kuzuku said, powering up even further. His golden aura flared even brighter, electricity spewing all over the place. Bergamo looked up to see that the Saiyan's hair grew longer and his eyebrows were gone. Kuzuku placed his hands together and began to charge his attack.

" **Kaaaaaaaa...meeeeee...haaaaaaaaa...meeeee...** "

Bergamo grimaced at the amount of power that attack had and extended his arm out to catch what was about to come.

" **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** " Kuzuku roared, unleashing the energy that he had build up into one large Kamehameha. Bergamo caught the energy wave for a second but he was beginning to be overpowered by it until Kuzuku let out a roar to overthrow him. Bergamo slipped, allowing the blast to consume him completely as he screamed in agony. A large blow explosion that resemble a tidal wave covered the arena, shaking the area as both Zenos marveled at the sight. The dust cleared from a sudden gust of wind, revealing the destroyed stage. Kuzuku noticed that Bergamo is still in the ring so he landed back on the ground to confront him. The wolf man looked shocked and distraught by all the damage he had just received.

"What's wrong? That pressure you emitted earlier is all gone now? Can you still continue?" Kuzuku asked, knowing that Bergamo's ability had worn off for him. Bergamo's eyes widen with shock at that question. He couldn't comprehend that the Saiyan was still holding back more of his power and most likely couldn't fathom how strong he was.

"Universe 7! Wh...What monsters!" Bergamo gasped before collapsing to the ground. Kuzuku reverted back to base and looked back to his team who were proud of his victory. The Grand Priest coughed once before looking around at everyone.

"The match has met its conclusion! With Kuzuku's victory, team universe 7 has won today's Zeno Expo! That will conclude the matches for today as Lord Zeno should wait to experience the real battles in 48 hours from now," Grand Priest voiced. Everyone was silent as Kuzuku began to walk back towards his team until.

"Kuzuku!" A voice called out. Kuzuku paused as he watched a caped man who was rather large in size land in the arena. He turned around as the man took off his cloak. In a mere instant, Goku teleported next to Kuzuku, ready to back him up or better describe "Hey, if this guy gives you problems, let me take care of him since I didn't get to fight!". The man revealed to have brown skin with a large build. His arms seemed oversized and his legs contrasted perfect with his arms. He had slitted eyes and his mustache was pure white. He was bald as his veins on the top of his head were noticeable.

"My name is Toppo, the proud leader of the Pride Troopers of Universe 11! I want to ask you something and I hope you answer truthfully! If not, fight with me so I can see for myself!" Toppo introduced. Goku stepped forward, emitting some of his Super Saiyan Blue Ki but yet he didn't transformed. Toppo noticed this and became intrigued, further urging his desire for his question to be answered.

"Tell me these two things, are you the strongest warrior in Universe 7 and do you have any evil intent?" Toppo asked. Kuzuku turned towards him, emitting his own unique transformation Ki. His amber aura showing him hints of how strong he really is.

"I wouldn't say I am the strongest. In fact, the man right here is definitely stronger than I am right now. Don't let his current Ki fool you, he's stronger when he decides to really go all out. His name is Son Goku and just know that no one on our team showed their true strength," Kuzuku answered as he turned to walk away. Goku smirked and gave Toppo a salute before following Kuzuku. The two paused as Kuzuku remembered to answer his second question.

"Also, I don't know if my intents are evil or not nor do I really care. I have someone who I need to protect despite my desires to fight those who are strong. You can deem me evil under your subjective viewpoint but know that my drive will not change," Kuzuku said before walking back to his universe's post.

Toppo let out a curious hum before calling out to them, "Kuzuku! Son Goku!". The two stopped again to see what he wanted this time.

"For your generosity in answering my question, I shall warn you that despite me being the leader of the Pride Troopers, there is someone out their who far surpasses even me in my universe. He goes by the name of Jiren the Gray, a long time friend of mine," Toppo warned.

"Jiren...the Gray?" Goku murmured as he watched Toppo return to his universe. Once the two Saiyan made it back, Kuzuku decided to ask Whis a particular question.

"Whis, who is that Toppo guy? It was feint, as if he was suppressing it but he had a hint of a Ki that I most certainly remember," Kuzuku asked.

"That man right there is the next candidate for God of Destruction in his universe. You must of compared his Ki to Kugeki which explains the similarities," Whis revealed. Kuzuku nodded and was now a bit more excited, along with Goku. Someone out there in Toppo's universe is far stronger than him but that feeling of excitement also filled them with a hint of nervousness. Those mixed feelings would stick with them on their way home.

 _ **A/N: With the Zeno Expo concluded, our heroes in universe 7 have showed that they are indeed a universe to not be taken light off. But, despite their strength, there are still many unknowns that could take hold. The various abilities and overall strengths will be revealed to be a tough struggle for victory and the potential threat of someone being stronger than a candidate for god of destruction will be their biggest challenge yet.**_


	84. A Long Awaited Rematch! Kuzuku vs Zugo!

_**Back**_ _ **On Earth**_

Everyone was gathered at Bulma's balcony, already informed about the news that had been bestowed upon them. They were serious and waited patiently for the three team members that went to fight at the Expo in hopes that they would gain some information on what they are up against. After a long wait, a pillar of light came from above and descended itself in the middle of the balcony. It dispersed, revealing the Supreme Kai, Whis, Beerus, and the three fighters. Wasting no time, the people who went to the Expo were soon crowded by everyone present. Zugo folded his arms and asked, "Alright, we know about everything so tell us, what are our chances?"

Goku kept a stern expression before answering, "I don't exactly know our chances, Zugo. We were able to win the Expo against one of the universes but we were the only ones that fought."

"Yeah, they didn't prove to be too difficult but our real troubles is that there is a guy who could be as strong if not stronger than Kugeki at least," Piccolo added.

Everyone let out a worried gasp. Though they have all gotten stronger than before, the fact that someone out there is potentially stronger than Kugeki is a frightening thought. Kuzuku also decided to add something as well, "Don't forget Piccolo that not only he is a god of destruction candidate, he also mentioned someone far stronger than him. Universe 11 is definitely not going to be an easy match up I'll tell you that much.". There was a dead silence that filled the air. Everyone didn't know how to process the news that was given to them until a certain someone spoke up.

"Enough sulking and worrying about what we have to fight! All we have to do is simple and that is to eliminate the competition so we can survive!" Vegeta said in his own way of encouragement.

"Yeah, you've all gotten way stronger so we should have more confidence in our abilities!" Riley encouraged as well. Everyone smiled and had a moments laugh before getting back to the topic at hand.

"Alright, so let us go over the rules one more time so everyone knows what to prepare for. The tournament as you know is a 10 man team for each universe and will be a battle royal. Teamwork is most likely key so we all should pair up in groups of 2 or 3 in the battle. Well most of us besides our three powerhouses that consist of Father, Kuzuku, and Vegeta," Gohan explained.

"Wait why are they the only ones separated? Shouldn't they be in pairs as well?" Hudo asked.

"It's because of the fact that their strengths are good enough to take on multiple adversaries at once. Kuzuku and father most likely displayed more power than they should have, making them a big target in the tournament while they will quickly realize that Vegeta is a big threat as well. Since 21 will be participating in the tournament, we have a healer but we should keep her in a group of 2 or 3. People will realize what she capable of." Gohan explained. Everyone looked with agreement until Zugo decided to point something out.

"The plan seems well constructed, however, we are still down two members in the tournament. We need to find extra participants before we could actually start forming formations," Zugo said.

Kuzuku looked over at him, curious with what he had just said, "Wait two members are missing? Don't we have nine?"

"No, because Riley can't participate. She's pregnant with my kid. We just found out today," Zugo answered. Kuzuku took a moment to process what Zugo had said, his eyes shrank with not anger but confusion. It didn't take that much longer till he finally replied.

"What!? Why didn't you tell me!" Kuzuku shouted, shock at what he had just heard. He was happy for them but also kinda worried since this meant one more member is out of the equation.

"Uh, we just did. Weren't you listening bro?" Riley said, a calmness filling her voice. Everyone was secretly congratulating her on the news but also thinking about the fact that two members are seemingly missing for the tournament. They had two days to come up with something, otherwise, they will be at a disadvantage when it's finally time. Goku rubbed his chin until he thought about someone he'd definitely consider to join.

"I got a great idea, hey 18! Do you perhaps know where number 17 is? If I strictly remember, he should be revived due to the fact that we used to dragon ball to bring back those who were killed by Cell!" Goku asked, enthusiasm filling his voice.

"If I remember, he should be patrolling an island out towards the west. He's become a ranger and has been fighting poulterers ever since. I can see why you want to recruit him since he was modeled to be superior to me," 18 replied, smiling at the rare cleverness coming from Goku.

"Great! Then I'll fly there right now! For the second guy, I'll head to Otherworld and see what I can do. This tournament is looking like we are going to need heavy fire power," Goku assured, giving everyone a thumbs up. Gohan looked at everyone before sighing. He smiled as he felt that they could most certainly win this tournament and live another day.

"Then everything is settled, we shall meet back here in two days. For now, I suggest that you all train hard and prepare for the remainder of your time as the other universes are still unknown to us. Just know that I will be cheering you guys on till you meet your demise somehow. I pray that you all win!" Whis encouraged. With that, everyone went their separate ways and flew home to get some rest. They knew that first thing in the morning is going to be endless and hard training for the next two days. Kuzuku couldn't help but have a smile plastered on his face and punch the palm of his hand, causing 21 to giggle at his excitement.

"Aren't you a little too happy for the possibility of us all being erased?" 21 teased.

Kuzuku looked at 21 and gave her a wide grin, "I guess you could say that but just thinking about the strongest opponents from each universe is exciting! We're going to take them all down!"

"Awwww, your optimism and seriousness are just way too adorable at times," 21 commented. Kuzuku let out a chuckle as they passed over a mountain, the stars in the sky contrasting with the seriousness of the situation.

 _ **The Following Late Afternoon In A Rocky Biome**_

It was the next afternoon and universe 7's strongest fighters have been training hard around the globe. At first, everyone was kinda nervous about the tournament but now, from all the training that they've done now, they just couldn't wait. It was getting close to complete darkness but two figures seemed to be training despite that. Eventually one was kicked backwards, clutching his gut as he was a bit overwhelmed by the blow. He looked up to see his wife placing the leg that she had just kicked him with on the ground. She wore some new clothes that were more suitable to her. She wore a black spandex Gi with pants to match the color. Around her waist was a white sash that went well with her hair and she wore gloves that allowed her fingers to slide right through. Her boots were similar to that of Vegeta since it was a wedding gift from him, as strange as it was. She was just glad that she found some use for them. Kuzuku wiped the blood that trickled down his mouth and deformed back to base, smiling at 21 who calmly deformed as well, "Looks like you're getting a hang of that transformation. You've close the gap and surpassed me in Super Saiyan 3. That latent potential is starting to show itself."

21 let out a relieving sigh and smiled, "Really? I guess it's because of the tournament pushing me to train harder.". The two shared a laugh together before a familiar power level came their way. In no time, it showed itself to be Zugo with Hudo just trailing behind him. The two Astackians landed on the ground and walked over to the couple.

"Hey guys, how's training going for ya!" Kuzuku greeted.

Hudo gave him a thumbs up and a wink, "It's going smoothly. In fact, we've haven't stopped training since this morning."

"Really? It's been the same for us as well. We've even skipped breakfast," 21 added. Kuzuku couldn't get past the fact that Zugo's been staring at him for a minute now. He knew something was up and looked towards Hudo for answers.

"Oh, how could I forget! Zugo wants to spar with you Kuzuku. He's just gotten the full hang of something that will surprise you!" Hudo noted.

Kuzuku looked back at Zugo with confusion in which he was only able to mutter one word, "Spar?". Zugo narrowed his eyes, the atmosphere changing so much that it caused the other two who were present to tense up a bit. Something told them that this "Spar" was going to be more personal than that.

"Kuzuku, I want to gauge my absolute true power against you. If I am to take part in this tournament then I need to accurately gauge my current full strength and you are the best opponent to test that," Zugo explained. Kuzuku looked at him sternly, knowing that there was more to his motives but he couldn't put two and two together. He smirked, relishing the fact that he was potentially in for one heck of a fight. 21 and Hudo backed away as the two flew backward. Kuzuku made sure to eat a senzu bean, recovering himself back to full strength and got into a stance. Zugo's serious demeanor had never faltered, begging the question as to why he was so serious. In no time, the group was joined by another who was wondering how her husband had been doing. She seemed tired but nevertheless, she still came. Riley caught the eye of the watchers, causing her to walk over to them. She quickly analyzed the situation at hand and pondered on it.

"So my brother and my husband are going to spar? This is a first," Riley muttered, noticing the two were oddly serious about a little sparring match. She remembered how Zugo described his relationship with her brother and understood what was going on.

"This is more like a rematch rather than a simple spar. It has been a long time since they faced off against each other in a one on one," Hudo noted, the atmosphere growing thicker by the second. 21 couldn't help but wonder about how this battle would unfold. She remembered their first matchup back at the tournament. It was gruesome and one of the most intense matches she witnessed. Zugo closed his eyes, focusing with simple breathing exercises.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Zugo roared, flaring his energy to new heights. Kuzuku merely stood tall as he watched the Astack's hair turn white and his pupils were ocean blue with a black sclera as usual. Kuzuku couldn't help but marvel at his Stage 2 form and couldn't help but notice that Zugo had raised his base power considerably.

"Starting off with Stage 2 I see? Then let me reciprocate! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kuzuku shouted with excitement in his voice. He quickly transformed into a Super Saiyan before pushing even further. He generated strong gales that pushed the Astack back a bit until it dialed down and condensed into a smaller form. Kuzuku's electricity raged around as he completed his transformation into a Super Saiyan 2. Zugo couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

"This takes me back you know? We've haven't squared off like this since the tournament, it's almost nostalgic. However, you've grown stronger, stronger to where I had difficulties catching up with you," Zugo admitted.

Kuzuku smirked at his words, understanding where he was going with this, "Is that so? The multiverse is vast and large with plenty of strong opponents. That would excite anyone, regardless of the circumstances...". Kuzuku got into a stance that looked as if he was ready to charge.

"But to me..., fighting against you, Zugo..., IS SOMETHING I ALWAYS LOOK FORWARD TO!" Kuzuku exclaimed, charging right at the Astack. Zugo charged in to, roaring with all of their might before they met fist for fist in the center with both of their energy raging around like lighting. The three observant leaped back off the mountain they had been standing on before it was destroyed beneath them. They each landed on another pillar that was far from the battle. The light simmered down to reveal that Kuzuku had already landed a roundhouse kick to the gut. Zugo gasped for air before quickly realizing that another punch was coming towards his face. He ducked under the intended strike and threw a punch at Kuzuku's torso.

The Saiyan caught the punch before they burst out into a clash that unleashed shockwaves with each passing punch. Kuzuku managed to slip a kick in the back after pushing one of Zugo's fist to the side. Zugo groaned in pain before Kuzuku delivered another kick, this time to the face. The Astack flew through the sky for a bit before coming to a full stop in order to catch the Ki blast that Kuzuku fired shortly afterward. Zugo struggled to push back but he knew he had to push himself. He lifted the blast into the air before kicking it upwards. By the time he looked down, Kuzuku was already in front of him with a punch ready to send him flying again. Zugo avoided the strike, shocking his Saiyan rival before kicking him in the stomach. Not letting up, the Astack landed another powerful kick to the ribs and followed up a knee to the chin. Kuzuku was dazed for a moment until a barrage of front kicks that trailed all over his body forced him back into reality. After regaining his full composure, Kuzuku grabbed him by the leg and dragon throw him across the sky, separating some distance between them. Zugo's balance was disrupted, leaving an opening for Kuzuku to teleport behind him and knee him in his back before teleporting again. Zugo looked around aimlessly until he felt another strong punch slugged him across the face. He flew back a bit until he quickly sensed a punch coming from behind, quickly turning around to catch the Saiyan's fist. Zugo struggled to hold the punch as his temporary foe was pushing more and more by the second. Kuzuku thought he was getting nowhere with this and smacked the mutt with his tail, causing him to cough out some blood before being rocketed to the ground. Zugo tried to hoist himself up but the Saiyan was relentless as he kicked him firmly in his stomach, launching him through several rocks before he was embedded into the side of pillar. He moaned as he gained several new scrapes on his body. He opened one eyelid to see that Kuzuku was charging at him once one. Breaking his arms free, he began to power up even further, knowing that the moment of truth had arrived.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHH!" Zugo screamed with power, emitting pressure that halted the Saiyan from advancing further.

"What the hell?" Kuzuku hissed, shielding his eyes from the powerful winds. Once he felt it was safe, he glanced at the Astack's new appearance. He finally showed the mutt side of his but also had marks that covered over his eyes and parts of his face while his hair was notably longer than it was before and more wild.

"Is this the new transformation Hudo mentioned?" Kuzuku smirked, not believing how much stronger he's become. Zugo seemed calm, calmer than he has ever been. He faced the Saiyan as the power winds blowed his hair around with the bio-electricity dancing like flickers of a candle.

"Yeah, truth be told I didn't feel confident in this form's power but now that I have manage to manifest its true power I can safely say that this is indeed my current maximum," Zugo said.

Kuzuku crossed his arms before letting out a roar, his energy flaring even brighter until his hair grew longer. He smirked, wondering how far can that form of Zugo's can push him, "Then let's see what your maximum is capable of against my Super Saiyan 3!". The Saiyan charged in a speeds where the air was being ripped around him. He stopped in front of Zugo, ready to send him flying to the ground but disrupted his timing by dashing around him to strike him from the rear. Zugo tracked down his movements pretty easily and turned quickly, blocking his kick that was supposed to be a punch. Kuzuku followed up with a punch but Zugo was fast enough to catch his fist. The Saiyan gritted his teeth and went in for a axe kick but even then that was the wrong move since it gave his opponent enough time to sidestep the kick. Literally the force of the strike had enough to create a crescent air pressure that cut a pillar in half. Zugo smirked and punched Kuzuku hard in the gut, causing him to cough out blood from the force of his punch. He grabbed Kuzuku by the Gi and threw him over his shoulder before creating several large blocks of ice from the cold air. He use telekinesis and threw rocketed them at the Saiyan her was currently hurling to the ground. Kuzuku grimmed at the sight of numerous Ki enhanced blocks of ice coming at him and flipped himself so his feet would touch the ground first. He skidded backwards and raised his hand in the air, generating a Kienzan in his hand. With an rapid pace, he launched an equal amount of Kienzan at the rocks, slicing them him smaller pieces for him to easily disintegrate with a large energy wave to follow. Zugo saw that the wave was coming at him and sledgehammered it into the ground. Immediately after he did that, Kuzuku teleported above the Astack, ready to roundhouse kick him from a blind spot but Zugo was ready for that and dodged behind him. Kuzuku got punished for his mistake as he was punched square in the face and sent hurling through the sky before getting kicked in his back, send him towards the ground. Kuzuku landed back on his feet, cracking the ground beneath with Zugo on his trail. Kuzuku smirked as the Astack was falling right into his trap. As soon as he got into range, Kuzuku clenched his fist, signaling for the Kienzan that was just above them to coming crashing towards him. Zugo noticed quickly and fired a Ki blast to stop his plans until he realized it passed right through it since it bursted into miniature energy spheres.

"Tch, clever monkey!" Zugo muttered. He was now surrounded by numerous energy spheres and had no way out. Kuzuku smirked and gestured the spheres to close in on his target. Zugo crossed his arms and shielded himself from the onslaught of attacks. A large explosion illuminated the sky, causing it to change color for a minute. Out of the smoke, Zugo fell onto his knees before getting up, his clothes tattered a bit. He saw that Kuzuku was rushing at him still and proceeded to block the barrage of punches that were sent his way. He was backing up at a quickening pace since Kuzuku was still pushing with each punch in hopes for him to lose his footing. The mutt eventually had enough of his assault and brushed one of his fist aside and punched him in the stomach. Kuzuku coughed a bit before Zugo unleash a Kiai compose of cold air to pass through his stomach. The monkey boy was sent skipping across the ground before crashing into a wall. Zugo smirked as he got back into a stance, waiting for his rival to return. About thirty seconds later, the pile of rocks that buried the Saiyan was blown off along with the pillar, revealing the Saiyan to be still standing strong.

"Don't you think you should stop messing around and use your full power. I think you are reaching your limit in that form!" Zugo mocked, rushing the Saiyan once more. Kuzuku didn't have time to defend himself, earning him a knee in his stomach before being uppercutted into the air. Zugo chased after him, not letting up until he's pushed him to use his true power.

"Damn it Kuzuku, unleash your real power! Do it now!" Zugo ordered in frustration. This was all the encouragement he needed as he stopped himself immediately in the air.

"HRAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHH!" Kuzuku roared, the sky being plastered with his amber ki. Zugo didn't stop chasing him though, accepting the challenge that was floating above him. It's as if Kuzuku's new found strength was the pinnacle goal for him. Kuzuku's cloaked figure was soon revealed to be his Grand Super Saiyan 4 state, causing his rival to smirk with satisfaction. Kuzuku got ready to finish this as he watched his opponent come ever so closer.

"HERE IS MY FULL POWER, KUZUKU!" Zugo roared, cloaking his fist in an attack similar to before. Kuzuku didn't utter a word and dashed straight at him with his fist ready to deliver the finishing blow. Inevitably the two aura clashed, unleashing one gigantic eruption of Ki that seemed to be a mix of two colors. The area shook from the great collision and the observers merely awed at the fight that unfolded before them. However, the light simmered down, signaling the end of the light show and revealed the two warriors on the opposite side of one another, their backs facing as if they were parallel. Their auras were still visible until one faded away and deformed back into his base. Kuzuku toned down his Ki before turning to catch the Astack but felt some fighting spirit left in him. Just as he expected, Zugo let out a last ditch scream before aim a punch that stopped in front of Kuzuku's face. The Saiyan didn't even flinch as he knew it wouldn't have much effect, letting him pass by him and fall towards the ground. Riley gasped, worried for her husband who took a substantial amount of damage but her brother quickly grabbed him by the hand and put his arm over his shoulder. They descended slowly, touching the ground before the Saiyan rested his opponent on the ground. Hudo and Riley rushed over to Zugo's aid as they saw Kuzuku deform. While they were checking up on him, 21 flew over to Kuzuku, her expression kinda curious yet concern. Curious on how Kuzuku was feeling and concern about his energies to add specifically.

"That was a great fight, but didn't you think you two took it too far?" 21 commented.

Kuzuku looked back at the unconscious Zugo and smiled, "No, I think we've had a mutual understanding on each other now. He's strong and forced me to use more power than I'd expected. I even put more power than I anticipated on that last blow but he still stood strong.". 21 blinked a few times, confuse as to what he meant until she caught glimpse of something she'd never thought she see. Zugo, who was unconscious and exhausted, was smiling out of satisfaction. She stared for a moment before she felt a hand placed on her shoulder. Kuzuku smiled genuinely at her.

"Come on, let's go home. We've had a long day," Kuzuku insisted.

21 smiled cutely at her husband, "Alright!". The two said their goodbyes to their family and took of flying towards their home, ready for the last day of training before the Tournament of Power starts. With their rematch settled, Zugo and Kuzuku had gain a respect that only they can possibly comprehend. With Zugo displaying strength that could have potentially surpass a Super Saiyan, universe 7 takes yet another step into preparing for the tournament.


	85. Gather, Warriors Of Universe 7!

_**The Following Day...**_

It was sunny outside, rare for this time of the year. Well, it was probably because of the location since it was in the middle of nowhere. Only a small island resided in the vast waters with a pink house that was in the center. The waves crashed on the shore, the waters splashing all over the sand and making it moist. The owner of the house, better known as the former master of martial arts that trained a being that saved the planet on numerous occasions was sitting on a lounge chair, reading one of his magazines. His sunglasses reflected an image of a tail waving around. Roshi simply turned another page but stared at the young man who was sitting on his grass. That young man was Kuzuku who was meditating pretty hard as of right now. He was here training his mind to prepare for the tournament mentally. Roshi sniffed before clearing his throat, "You won't be able to focus your mind if you keep worrying about possibilities. Empty your anxieties and focus on what happens before you. If you were to go up against someone who has the ability to disrupt the mind or mess with your senses then you'll have no chance in winning."

Kuzuku scrunched his eyebrows before taking a deep breath. He exhaled calmly, letting his body loosen up a bit. He paid attention to the air around him and the Ki that flowed with it. His mind eventually became serene, clear of any interruptions. He tried his best to engrave this feeling into himself before getting up from his spot. Roshi couldn't help but look at the young man who had just finished some morning mental training. Kuzuku had come to him looking for training that was able to prep him for things such as mind control and illusions in which he must admit, it was worth the time. Kuzuku turned to face the old man and gave him a smirk, "I think I've mastered this mental training. Thanks a lot for the help master Roshi!"

"Uh huh, Now get off my island, I am trying to read here!" Roshi scolded. Kuzuku snickered before taking off, leaving the old man to enjoy his magazine in peace. The Saiyan couldn't help but admire the old man's knowledge though. He was what one would describe as a true master in the arts of fighting. He probably had an endless amount of techniques and skills to throw off his opponents despite him being considerably weaker than most fighters in the universe. I mean, he did train Goku, Krillin, and Yamcha to where Goku would pass down his turtle style to his kids and later Gohan would teach him the same style with a mixture of his own. Kuzuku even developed his own fighting style which only added to his arsenal but he couldn't compare himself to someone like Goku just yet. Someone who had numerous ways to throw off his opponent with just sheer hand to hand combat while ever so slightly creating a million of other possibilities along the way. It was simply a wonder to watch him fight at times and Kuzuku wanted to be closer to his skill. As the Saiyan's thoughts rambled on, he made his way over to where Gohan was. He seemed to be meditating as well, his Ki emitting ever so gently. The half-breed seemed to be trying to work on his Ultimate Form. Kuzuku couldn't help but awe at his master though he had moved away from Gohan's teachings, he will always be his teacher. The Saiyan looked a bit closer, his Ki seemed to flicker into a different color that he couldn't make out.

"What was that?" Kuzuku whispered. Gohan scrunched his eyebrows, hoping to push past his limits but failed in the process, his Ki dispersing as he gasps for air. Kuzuku was worried and flew directly towards him, hoping that he was hurt in any way. Gohan quickly noticed Kuzuku land in front of him, offering him a hand. Gohan smiled and took the offer, hoisting himself off the ground.

"Thank you, Kuzuku. What brings you here?" Gohan asked.

"Oh, uh...I was wondering if you wanted to get in some last minute sparring, you know for old time sakes," Kuzuku answered, nervousness clouding his voice as he chuckled softly.

 _"Still the same as always..."_ Gohan thought.

Kuzuku stopped laughing and decided to ask a particular question, "Say Gohan, what sort of training were you doing. It didn't look like any other meditation training I've seen."

Gohan sighed, "To answer your question Kuzuku, I visited the Elder Kai yesterday to see if I could become even stronger. He mentioned that I had already reached my full potential and the only way for me to surpass my current limit is for me to access something that had been hidden inside. He described it as a mixture between that of my Saiyan genes and my Ki when I turn into my Ultimate form. A state where he calls it an **'alteration'**."

"Really? Then that's all the more reason we should spar right?! I can push you to enter that so-called form of yours," Kuzuku enthused.

Gohan looked at him with shock before smirking, "Thank you Kuzuku, for taking it upon yourself to help me reach my goal though it's kinda ironic in a way."

"What kind of goal are you talking about?" Kuzuku asked, tilting his head to the side.

Gohan let out a muse chuckle before answering his question, "Well, I wanted to achieve an Ultimate form that no Saiyan has acquired before. Something similar to your Grand Super Saiyan 4 and my father's Super Saiyan Blue. That is my goal, to separate myself and create my own path."

"I see, then let us get started shall we?" Kuzuku said, leaping back to gain some distance. Gohan couldn't help but laugh a little at how things have changed. He remembered when Kuzuku was just a novice despite being a natural and that he would be the one training him. Now, Kuzuku had surpassed him and is now trying to help his teacher the same way in hopes for him to surpass his limits. Gohan got into a stance, thrilled at the thought that crossed his mind. Kuzuku slowly got into a stance as well.

"Alright, here we go!" Gohan shouted, the two rushing at each to begin their long day of sparring.

 _ **After Quite Some Time Passing**_

After some last minute preparations and training, the time had finally come. So far, Vegeta, Zugo, Hudo, Piccolo, and 21 were at the meeting spot with Beerus, Shin, and Whis. They waited patiently for the rest of the team to arrive in which their long wait was rewarded when two figures appeared before them. They looked over to see who it was, revealing Kuzuku and Gohan to be slightly damaged. 21 was the first one to run over to see if Kuzuku was right but stopped when Kuzuku gestured that he was fine. Piccolo walked towards them with a smirk across his face, "You two have a lot of nerve coming late."

"Sorry Piccolo. We just had a last minute spar before we got here. It was a good thing we had senzu beans or we would have been exhausted," Gohan laughed. Kuzuku snickered with him and turned to Whis.

"Hey Whis, mind fixing us up a bit? Kinda don't wanna head to the tournament with torn clothes," Kuzuku requested.

Whis cupped his chin and smiled, "As you wish". The angel raised his staff into the air before commanding the staff to materialize new clothes that were the exact same ones that they had before. Kuzuku gave him the thumbs up until someone landed behind the group, alerting the team members of his presence. Kuzuku pondered on how he didn't manage to sense his approach. The man who appeared before him looked vastly similar to 18 but had black hair without the side bang. He wore a white and dark green shirt that said "MIR" on it while wearing an armband that said ranger. His gloves were black and his jeans slightly covered his shoes. Piccolo walked over to greet him as if he knew him personally.

"Long time no see, to think that we went from nearly killing each other to allies is something that even I didn't expect," Piccolo greeted.

17 simply smirked calmly, "Yeah, how funny life can be. You guys are lucky that Goku had informed me about the tournament. I see some new faces which goes to show that the times have definitely changed. Though Vegeta is still around."

"Piss. Off." Vegeta grunted. 17 took first glance at Kuzuku and 21, analyzing the two as if they were an endangered species. 17 quickly caught on and walked over to the two.

"You must be Kuzuku and the pink girl must be that bio-majin experiment from the old man. 21 isn't it?" 17 said.

Kuzuku didn't know what to make of this guy but judging from his appearance and the similar emotionless expression he makes is a dead give away that this guy is indeed 17. Kuzuku simply shook his hand, "You guessed it but how did you know about us?"

"Come on, my sister couldn't stop mentioning you two. Something about a wedding and how you both always stuck your neck out for others. Especially 21 who is a famous scientist after all. By the way, the names 17," 17 explained, shaking his hand.

"I see, so even 18 can be a bit talkative at times. That means you already know about Zugo and Hudo as well," Kuzuku assumed. 17 nodded his head, confirming his assumption to be right.

"Then welcome and thank you, 17," Kuzuku smirked. As soon as he said that, he felt Goku had returned with potentially the last member since he heard sounds of teleportation nearby. Everyone turned around, only to be shocked at what they were seeing. Quickly, everyone became on guard, not believing what they were seeing. Side by side but glaring at each other, were Goku and Frieza approaching the group. Kuzuku noticed that the evil tyrant has a halo over his head, illustrating that he was still dead but that didn't change the fact that this bastard will be their teammate. Frieza took a look at Kuzuku once more and smirked devilishly.

"I thought I'd never see you again, boy," Frieza said with a mocking tone.

Kuzuku gritted his teeth but smirked, "Yeah, the feelings mutual. Goku, did you have to pick him of all people?"

"He was about the only one I could convince. Cell was being restricted into a lower level of hell in which Yemma didn't allow me to enter in, Kugeki was nowhere to be found which was odd and that Aereos guy was definitely no go according to your book along with the history you two share. I was only able to convince Frieza since he was the easier one to get to and the only one King Yemma allowed me to see," Goku said.

Kuzuku rubbed his chin for a moment, processing the words he had just said. He would say recruit his father or Bardock, assuming that Goku didn't take that into account yet. But, if they wanted the best chance to survive then they had to work with Frieza. Even if it is unbearable. Kuzuku lowered his guard and walked towards the frost demon and looked down on him, as if he was giving him a warning, "If you try anything funny then I'll make it my personal mission towards sending you back where you came from.". Frieza chuckled, confusing the Saiyan until he punched him hard in the gut, knocking some wind out of him.

"I don't take orders from you nor anyone. I am simply here to do a little job that requires to get my hands dirty so I can be revived. Once that happens we are enemies, understand?" Frieza smiled evilly. Kuzuku formed a smile on his face and returned a punch to his gut as well, implying that he is far stronger than the last time they had fought.

"Crystal," Kuzuku muttered. Frieza pulled away displaying obvious pain but soon a smile when he was caught looking over at Vegeta.

"Oh, and how could I forget my second favorite monkey? Shall I greet myself to you? I mean, we haven't seen each other in a long time," Frieza teased.

Vegeta scuffed at his feign sincerity, "Try that little sneak punch shit on me and I will send you flying into the sun."

"Oh my, scary as usual I see but I may ask you, do you still cry like a bitch?" Frieza mocked, causing Vegeta to nearly pop a vain but calmed himself down and bared with the sight of seeing him. Everyone soon heard the sound of Whis's staff flashing, signaling that it was time. The team was now solidified to be Goku, Kuzuku, Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo, Zugo, Hudo, 17, 21, and now the tyrant himself, Frieza. They all huddled around Whis before a bright light engulfed them.

"Remember everyone, if we are going to fight individually at times then remember to back each other up and rely on teamwork," Gohan insisted. With that said, everyone was transported into the sky before disappearing completely from the inhabitants of Earth's line of sight.

 _ **In The World Of Void**_

Team Universe 7 arrived at the main arena where all the other universes were present. The world they were in was infinite in size but devoid of any life. The stage was large as they stood in one of the many spots that resided in it. Kuzuku couldn't help but look around, somewhat marveled by his surrounds, "Say Whis, I was just wondering since we can only eliminate a fighter via knocking them off the stage, wouldn't that prove to be difficult since everyone could just fly?"

Whis laughed at his question, knowing the answer was rather simple, "You could say that but in this tournament, all fighters will have the ability to fly removed from their arsenal.". As soon as he said that, Goku leaped into the air to test his theory and short found out that the angel was indeed telling the truth. The hero of Earth landed back on his feet with a look of understanding of what was going on.

"He's telling the truth, we can't fly," Goku confirmed.

"That's right but those who's biology allows them to do so are allowed to fly," Whis added.

Kuzuku couldn't help but laugh nervously, though he wasn't concern at all, "Well that's good to know, just means we have to be a little more careful. Besides, I'm sure everyone knows air dancing pretty well so even if we can't fly, we can stay in the air for a long time."

"Then you all should have nothing to worry about, also to make things fairer, you all will experience the same weight of your natural home planet thus evening the odds," Whis added. The gang then heard footsteps approach them, causing the Saiyans to turn first.

"Master?! How have you been Master Vegeta!" A boy with similar hair to Gohan but was shorter called out. He wore armor that seemed to resemble the old model of Vegeta's.

"Don't call me, Master in front of these cretins," Vegeta said, slightly embarrassed. Kuzuku was confused at the friendly greeting from some unknown stranger but he could sense that he was indeed one hundred percent Saiyan.

"Oh, Cabba it's been a while hasn't it? I can tell that you've improved over the years!" Goku greeted until he heard three more pairs of footsteps approach them. Two being females who had the same kind of energy as Cabba and one was a purple man who wore a cloak, his red eyes seemingly peering into his opponents soul.

"Hit! I've been urging to fight you again!" Goku smirked, his Saiyan pulses tingling to get this tournament started. Vegeta couldn't help but notice the two girls behind Cabba. One had long, wild yet spiky hair while the other had her hair in a ponytail with a single bang on the side of her face. She seemed nervous but Vegeta could tell she was indeed Saiyan.

"Cabba, tell me, are these two Saiyans?" Vegeta asked.

Cabba perked up before answering his question, "Why yes Master Vegeta! The one in the harem pants is Caulifla and the one behind her is Kale.". Goku let out a giggles of excitement.

"Wow so more Saiyans from universe 6? It's nice to meet you guys for the first time! We're Saiyans from universe 7, the names Son Goku!" Goku squealed like a child at a candy store.

 _"Universe 6? So that means this Hit guy is the one Goku mentioned to me one time? Something about his ability to time-skip,"_ Kuzuku thought, finally catching on what was happening. Goku extended out his hand for a handshake until Caulifla swatted it away rudely.

"Caulifla!" Cabba scorned.

"Zip it Cabba! I don't need to be buddy-buddy with someone of a opposing universe even if they are Saiyan! We are in a tournament to decide who is the strongest," Caulifla spatted. Goku merely laughed which caused Kuzuku to smile. Typical Goku, not getting angry or upset when someone disrespects him.

"That's a good mindset you have there! It's almost just like me!" Goku chuckled. Caulifla didn't take her gaze off the Saiyan from universe 7. Cabba was hoping to ease the tension in the air but was distracted when he saw Kuzuku, mainly because he had a tail.

"Uh, Master Vegeta, who is this with you? He has a tail and seems to be friends with you...well that's obvious since he is your teammate after all," Cabba asked.

Vegeta smirked at his interest in Kuzuku and complied to answer his question, "I'm glad you asked. Meet the remaining member of universe 7's Saiyan race. He's pretty much the only one that kept his tail and I wouldn't underestimate him. He is slightly stronger than me for now and is slowly catching up to Kakarot in power.". Caulifla's attention was diverted to what Vegeta had said and examined the Saiyan he was boasting about. Kuzuku step forward, gaining the eyes of everyone before introducing himself.

"Hi, it's my pleasure to meet everyone. My name is Kuzuku and I hope we all get to fight each other in the tournament," Kuzuku smiled.

Caulifla scrunched her eyebrows, glaring at the Saiyan, "Get real! Obviously I'm going to defeat you all! None of you come close to beating us!". Kuzuku was about to say something until the three Saiyans of universe 7 sensed something large appear in the ring. It wasn't just them but also the entire team sensed something powerful. Everyone except for Frieza but you get the point. In a flash of light, the members of team universe 11 appeared. Toppo was among them with a person who resembled Beerus a little stood beside him. But the most stand alone guy was the person in the middle. A tall man who had gray skin and eyes that resembled a hypothetical alien. He wore the similar red and black out as his team and had a glare that said something about him. Caulifla couldn't help but laugh in ignorance.

"What's wrong, cat got your tongue?" Caulifla mocked. Kuzuku's mouth was left agape, not believing the amount of power that this guy had and his speed was almost unbelievable. Why you may ask? Because without most of them realizing it, aside from Hit, Goku, Vegeta, and Kuzuku, Jiren was already behind all three Saiyans from universe 7. Caulifla was confused for a moment until she realized what had happened, startle a bit from the realization. Jiren was merely standing behind them, as if he got closer to gauge his opponents.

"I see...so Toppo wasn't lying about your strength...but you're all far from where I stand," Jiren mumbled before instantly returning back to his universe. The three of them stood frozen, unable to get over his ability to bypass them before they could even react. Kuzuku's agape mouth soon turned into a smirk before he began snickering, gaining the attention of universe 6's Saiyans and assassin. Goku and Vegeta smiled as well, feeling the exact same way Kuzuku was feeling.

"So that's Jiren...what amazing strength and skill. I can't even get mad that he got the jump on us before the tournament began, in a matter of fact, it's exciting. Caulifla was it? You asked if I was speechless? You are so confident in your strength that you are sure that your team will win. That doesn't make me...no us afraid, in fact you fueling our determination and will to fight. Team universe 7 is ready and I can honestly tell you this...I can't wait for this tournament to start!" Kuzuku enthused with a shout. His Ki erupted, alarming the other universes of his strength. Jiren looked at the group...no universe 7 as a whole. How could a universe have such a low mortal level but yet gain the attention of everyone fighting in the tournament? It was simple really, mortal levels didn't matter to them but their strength together and individually was what made them strong. He scrunched his eyebrows, making them his target to get rid of during the tournament. The respective Kai's, Angels, and Gods of Destruction all flew to their respective stands as the Grand Priest floated near the two Omni Kings her was waiting with thrills edging them on. Each universe took their spots, separating each other a fair amount of distance, everyone stretching and preparing for what was going to take place. Grand Priest smiled, more excited than he thought before raising his hand in the air.

"I am sure that your respective gods have told you all about the rules. Just a reminder that the tournament will be 48 minutes long so without further to do...Let the Tournament Of Power, Begin!" He declared, signaling the battle for survival and breaking their limits to being!

 _ **A/N: Originally this chapter was suppose to be posted yesterday but I accidentally fell asleep before posting it LOL. Anyways, the Tournament of Power is now on its way!**_


	86. Commence Tournament Of Power!

The arena was instantly flooded with explosions and sounds of battle. Team universe 7 stood huddle together, somewhat awed at the series of hard battles going on between competitors. Gohan couldn't help but comment, "Things sure kicked off pretty hard, don't you think?"

"Yeah, but that only makes things more interesting. Let's not get caught lacking shall we!" Goku exclaimed, dashing into the chaos that was standing before them.

"Wait, Father! We should remember teamwor-," Gohan was caught off abruptly as he watched Kuzuku dash pass him as well.

"Sorry Gohan, but I can't contain myself as well!" Kuzuku exclaimed before disappearing from his sight. Gohan rubbed his head out of frustration before letting out a sigh, knowing that there was no stopping a full-blooded Saiyan, especially one who was from universe 7. 17 couldn't help but look over to 21.

"Hey, we should probably partner up together since your husband went off to fight on his own," 17 offered.

21 smiled and nodded, "Sure thing, I know Kuzuku wouldn't want me interrupting with some of his fights but can we at least stay close by so I can keep watch?". 17 shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, I guess we could, beats fighting and it gives us the numbers advantage if we stay low," 17 said. The two androids simply took off on their own, staying close by so they can protect each other from harm. Vegeta could be seen walking away while Frieza was moving the opposite direction. It was apparently obvious that they prefer to work alone, leaving the rest to choose.

Hudo patted his friend's shoulder and snickered, "Alright let's go take some guys out Zugo!". He took off into a full sprint with Zugo following him without uttering a word. Gohan and Piccolo walked off to hopefully find someone that would challenge them thus scattering team universe 7 to other areas of the arena.

 _ **With Kuzuku...**_

Kuzuku was currently walking along the devastated battlefield, hoping that he would run into someone eventually. He walked aimlessly until he sensed someone coming at him from behind. He chuckled as he turned around instantly, shocking a gargoyle that goes by the name of Rozel, "Hehe, about time someone tried to attack me!". Kuzuku shocked Rozel, causing him to stop his approach before kicking him hard in his ribs. The gargoyle cried out in pain as he was flown across the arena before crashing right into the stands. A few fighters that were nearby stopped fighting, scared at how much power he put into one kick.

"Rozel from universe 9 has fallen out of the ring," Grand Priest said. The Zenos each clicked his name, confirming that he was out of the competition. Sidra went over to check on his fighting, hoping that he was killed so he can have Kuzuku eliminated but to his disarray, Rozel was still breathing.

"Damn it! One of our members taken out just like that!" Ro cursed. As soon as he said that, Goku had reverse roundhouse kicked an amphibian-like creature that goes by the name of Comfrey, sending him hurling over the ledge. Sidra and Ro panicked as yet another fighter met them in the stands. The Omni Kings had yet again confirmed another fighter to be eliminated right then and there. Kuzuku and Goku fist-bumped each other, congratulating them on their first elimination.

"Nice kick, Goku. You sure showed him," Kuzuku complimented.

Goku chuckled at the comment, "Thanks but your kick was definitely better though I didn't think you needed to kick him that hard.". Kuzuku laughed before sensing a disturbance in the air. He didn't feel their Ki but it was most certainly them. The two Saiyans turned around to see the Trio De Danger all together. Kuzuku couldn't help but smirk as explosions went on in the background.

"Came back for some more didn't ya? Have you improved from last time?" Kuzuku asked.

Bergamo growled at his calmness, "Last time you managed to overpower me but now, things will end differently. I have my brothers with me and throughout universe 9, we are feared because of our teamwork! So get ready universe 7, we'll eliminate you runts first!"

Kuzuku and Goku both got into similar stances, both smiling at the claim. The two eventually cloaked their body in their Ki to shield themselves from Lavender's poison. There was a dead silence between them, sounds of battle from the other universes were the only thing they could hear. After a random pebble dropping to the ground, all four of them sprung into battle. They moved around the arena, clashing blow for blow and left shockwaves wherever they went. Kuzuku was currently fending off against Lavender and Basil's onslaught. Kuzuku smirked as they attacked relentlessly before kicking lavender hard in the stomach, sending the slim yellow wolf skipping across the ground. Basil muttered some curses under his breath, throwing a kick at Kuzuku's head but the Saiyan ducked in time to avoid a direct hit. Kuzuku retaliated by unleashing a barrage of punches towards his stomach that forced him to block with his knees. The Saiyan caught on quickly and landed a punch to the face, causing him to spew out some saliva. Kuzuku took this chance to land in some strikes and punch him hard across his face so his feet could slide across the ground. Basil came to a full spot next to his brother but saw that Kuzuku was about to land another punch until a dragon-like creature known as Chappil came between them and took the blow for them. Kuzuku awed for a moment, wondering how hard this guy's skin is made out off, "Hmph, my skin is one of the toughest in my universe. You won't be able to break my defenses so easily."

"Oh yeah? Then how about this!" Kuzuku shouted, unleashing a barrage of punches. Chappil smirked until he began to feel pain in his abdominal area. He felt the pressure increase gradually each punch that connected with his body. The dragon-like creature's body began to slide back as he was beginning to give way.

"Now, your mine!" Kuzuku roared, ready to deliver the finishing blow until someone leaped in out of nowhere and attempted to slice the Saiyan's chest. Kuzuku flipped several times back, avoid the strike, landing on one of his knees to stop himself from going too far. He looked up to see a woman who had elongated claws who went by the name of Hopp. Lavender and Basil had enough time to lift themselves up off the ground. Basil stared at the Saiyan who got back into his stance, "Thank you...Chappil, Hopp. Could you hold him off for a bit while we go help out, bro?"

"You leave it to us, we will not let him pass us!" Chappil assured.

"Oh really, I beg to differ..." Kuzuku muttered as he was instantly in front of the two universe 9 fighters that got in the way with his fight. Basil and Lavender were about the only ones that noticed the two Ki orbs placed on their stomachs, leaping out the way to avoid getting caught in the two large energy waves that sent Chappil and Hopp out of the ring. Universe 9 were panicking on the side at the fact that four of their fighters were quickly dispatched one by one. Lavender and Basil landed a great distance away, frustrated at how the fight was turning out so far.

On Goku's end of things, Bergamo was slowly getting outclass as the Saiyan began to display his true power. Bergamo's only hope was to not give him room to counterattack but the hero of Earth saw an opening and punched him across the face. The wolfman predicted a follow-up punch to the right but Goku faked him out as he landed a hook to the opposite side before uppercutting him in the chin, stunning him a bit. Goku noticed his abdominals were wide open and punched him hard in that area, forcing some spit to leak out until he was kicked across the face and sent hurling towards the out of bounds area. Bergamo flipped himself onto his feet before coming to a complete stop. He saw the Saiyan who was clearly having fun standing there. Goku smirked, showing some of his teeth in his smile, "Is that all you got? I expected more.". Bergamo let out a roar, allowing his Ki to rage on even more. Goku was slightly pushed back, curious as to what he was doing. His body mass seemed to have increased and his eyes turned red. Kuzuku who was dealing with his Brother had felt some insane pressure coming from where Goku was.

"I didn't want to use my trump card this early but I have no choice in the matter. I swear that I will crush you universe 7!" Bergamo roared, his fangs and claws seemingly had grown larger with his body. In literally less than a picosecond, Bergamo disappeared from Goku's sight before kneeing the Saiyan hard in his gut. Goku coughed out some blood before he was rocketed into the large timer that stood in the middle of the ring.

"What the hell! He got insanely fast despite the change in his mass!" Beerus yelled. He heard waves of laughter coming from the stands where universe 9 resided in. He looked over to see what was so funny.

"You universe 7 bastards don't stand a chance now! Bergamo has entered his Crusher Mode. A state where he takes channels all the lingering stored energy from his Crusher ability from over the months and condenses it into his physical power! He doesn't lose speed nor does suffer power lost!" Ro explained, venom filling his voice as he talked. Kuzuku happened to eavesdrop on his rambling while block a kick and a punch from Bergamo's siblings. Kuzuku kicked them both away to gain some distance and stared at them with a now serious expression.

"To think that you guys are capable of such a dangerous ability. I'll finish you guys off quickly for now..." Kuzuku muttered before back-fisting a large humanoid rock alien known as Hyssop and kicking the giant through several rocks. Lavender and Basil were shocked by the fact the Saiyan was able to touch his body with instantly freezing his hand. Hyssop tumble against the ground, only to land near a certain someone's foot. He groaned in pain before looking up to realize it was prince Vegeta looking down on him. He was sweating as the prince's glare was menacing, causing Vegeta to become disgusted with his cowardliness and blasted the giant off the stage.

"Damn it!" Lavender cursed, as that makes five fighters eliminated from universe 9. The two charged at Kuzuku from both sides, unleashing a barrage of Ki blast and they circled him. The Saiyan leaped into the air only to be met with a red-skinned man known as Oregano. The man extended out his arm and shot a strong yet sticky web at Kuzuku, forcing him to instinctively block. The web wrapped around his hand successfully, linking the two together.

"HAHAHAHAH! Now you have nowhere to run! I'll drag you out of the ring along with me!" Oregano proclaimed as the two floated in the air for a while.

"Oh yeah, just try it!" Kuzuku shouted, pulling Oregano towards him. The man screamed with panic in his voice before getting punched hard in his gut. His web broke into pieces as he was rocketed into the ground. Lavender and Basil charged right at the descending, unleashing a barrage of strikes in hopes to overwhelm him. Meanwhile, Goku freed himself from the wall he was embedded into and saw Kuzuku still holding his own.

"Looks like Kuzuku is having fun. I better step things up, I didn't think I let my guard down that easily," Goku muttered to himself, glancing over at the enraged Bergamo. Goku gritted his teeth before unleashing his Ki. It erupted into a golden light, revealing that he had indeed transformed into a Super Saiyan. Kuzuku knocked his opponents towards their brother's back and saw that Goku was done holding back.

"Oh, Super Saiyan. I forgot we could do that...," Kuzuku said before letting out a battle cry. His Ki erupted into golden light as well, revealing that he was in his Super Saiyan form. Things were most certainly heating up between these two and the tension would only increase when the sounds of Oregano and a rabbit girl named Sorrel were blasted out of the ring. Everyone looked over to see that Frieza was the one responsible thus leaving the three wolf brothers the last ones for universe 9.

"Brother, these guys are displaying way more power than they did at the Expo. It's as if they are a completely different person!" Lavender noted.

"Don't worry, I'll still be able to take care of them!" Bergamo roared, charging at Goku with his fist ready at hand. As soon as their fist collided a loud boom echoed throughout the arena. Electricity seemed to be generated as they struggled for dominance. Eventually, the two broke out into a clash that broke the ground beneath them. They disappeared after every few punches and relocated into another spot. They stopped clashing for a moment and reentered a stance as they squared off against each other, however, as soon as they stopped, the generated force of them pausing created a shockwave that created a crater beneath them. Bergamo went in for another punch as Goku did the same, both slugging each other in the face causing their auras to flare. Bergamo didn't waste any time and kicked Goku in the stomach before blasting the Saiyan in his stomach. Goku flew back several feet away but came back for some more, kneeing him in the gut before dodging a counter punch that was intended to make him lose his lunch. Bergamo quickly blocked a barrage of kicks aimed at his face until he felt a sharp kick strike his ribs. He grunted when another kick met his chin and stomach, pushing him back further against the ground and to the edge of the ring. He wiped the blood off his face until he felt his body start to ache in pain.

"Damn it!" Bergamo mumble in frustration. Goku landed on the ground and smirked at him still, his Super Saiyan aura not even at his peak.

"You've grown considerably stronger in that state but from what I heard, the power you've gained is nothing but lingers of your Crusher ability. Even then, Kuzuku didn't necessarily give you his true power and the fact that your body isn't accustomed to such a change in mass is what lead you to this point," Goku noted. As soon as he said that, Lavender and Bergamo were knocked right next to Bergamo. The blue wolf looked back to see the endless pit that awaits to get a taste of them. He stared furiously at the Saiyans who were now standing side by side, frustrated that they have been cornered.

"LAVENDER, BASIL, WE'RE USING IT NOW!" Bergamo barked. The two knew what to do and lined up information, all three of them charging to their maximum power. Bergamo smirked devilishly, almost insane looking from others perspective that is not from team universe 9 members.

"NOW TAKE THIS!" Bergamo roared.

" **TRIANGLE DANGER BEAM**!" The brothers roared with their last amount of strength, unleashing an energy wave that consisted of yellow, blue, and red. Goku and Kuzuku looked at the beam, neither showing signs of backing down. They placed their hands together as they looked directly at the attack.

" **KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAAA**!" They shouted, unleashing a blast of their own. The two waves struggled for control, neither wanting to give in to the other. Goku and Kuzuku knew that they need one last push and transformed into Super Saiyan 2 to end it quickly, shattering their opponent's energy wave. The three brothers watched in horror as the Kamehameha consumed them completely before carrying them off the stage. The three brothers teleported back to their universes stands, meaning that ten fighters from their universe have been eliminated from the tournament.

"No...that means..."Sidra muttered in fear before looking up at the Grand Priest who had his eyes closed and his hands behind his back.

"All ten fighters from Universe 9 have been eliminated. That means...Universe 9 shall be erased at once." Grand Priest announced. Both Zenos giggled as they raised their hands. The fighters of universe 9's body glowed as they panicked.

"Lord Zeno-Sama! Please Wait!" Ro pleaded.

"Squish!" the Omni Kings clutched their hands, ignoring the Supreme Kai's plea. In a blink of an eye, universe 9 and its fighters had been erased from existence. The tournament had a moment of silence at what had just happened but all they knew, they weren't messing around and were true to their word. If they lose, they'll all be erased just like universe 9. Kuzuku and Goku deformed, knowing that there was nothing to say. They had a responsibility and that was to survive with every ounce of strength that they got.

"Kuzuku, how's your stamina?" Goku asked.

Kuzuku looked at the hero of Earth with assurance, "I'm good. I am nowhere near to getting tired just yet. We didn't really put all of our power until we got towards the end."

"Yeah, you're right. I'm gonna go head out to find my next opponent if that's fine by you?" Goku informed.

Kuzuku laughed a bit, "Hey, we just happened to be close by. Don't act like we both didn't desire the need to fight by ourselves. But anyway, I'll be searching around for my own opponent to fight."

"I see...then the best of luck to you. See ya!" Goku said, leaping into the air and leaving Kuzuku by himself. Kuzuku looked around him, seeing the various fights going on. He couldn't help but smirk and run back into the battlefield to see who he would fight next.

 _ **Meanwhile, With Hudo and Zugo...**_

Zugo landed on his feet as he had just eliminated a fighter who had a fighting style comparable to a sumo-wrestler that went by the name of Napapa. He let out an unimpressed sound as went on to walk away. Hudo managed to kick away several machine-like opponents from universe 3 until he caught whim of something approaching to where they were. Zugo stopped walking to see who decided to challenge him. The man wore a dark cloak, his hair was short, hazle in color but had small spikes sticking out. His skin was brown with a few spots on his cheek along with his eyes. He had a scar over his right eye and seemed to always hold a stern expression.

"And who might you be?" Zugo asked. His seemingly fated challenger stopped walking several feet away from him. His expression remained stern, unwavering from the fact that he stands in front of someone as strong as Zugo.

"The name is Vyrian. You must be a warrior from universe 7 am I right?" Vyrian asked.

Zugo narrowed his eyes from sensing something unusual about this guy but he couldn't seem to put his finger on it, "Yeah, so what of it? Are you going to fight me and get things over with.". The man's expression finally shifted into a smirk after examining Zugo's Ki for a bit. The Astack raised an eyebrow for a moment, wondering what he was smiling about. Zugo felt a hand place on his shoulder and turned to Hudo who seemed to be serious.

"Zugo, do you sense something oddly familiar with this guy? His Ki, it's similar to our own but different," Hudo noted.

Zugo took a closer look at the man and examined his Ki's attributes, thinking to himself, _"Hudo's right, his Ki is indeed different but similar. Perhaps a different quality? But that would mean..."_. Zugo after some thinking decided to ask the deciding question to confirm his assumption.

"Oi, what is your race?" Zugo asked.

Vyrian smirked before answering his question, "Well that's a simple question to ask, I am Astackian just like you two are. I thought our Ki's were similar in a way."

"Tch, I knew it. So there are other Astackians in other universes or perhaps your universe just so happens to contain Astacks as well." Zugo cursed.

Hudo stepped forward, still wondering something else that had yet to be answered, "But wait, his Ki is slightly different from ours. How is that?"

"That's because he's a different type Hudo. Both you and I have demonic traits that correlates to animals such as a wolf remember? This guy feels like the complete opposite to us in almost every aspect in our demonic trait which means he's...," Zugo stopped his sentence when he realized Vyrian had disappeared from his sites. Both Hudo and Zugo turned stage 2 and leaped out of the way of a devastating punch that broke the ground that they were standing on. Once they got a close up at Vyrian's stage 2 state, it was clear on what he was. The complete opposite to their wolf like demonic traits. Vyrian's hair was now pitch black with his bangs remaining the same color as they were before. His eyes were the same color instead of the black sclera like any stage two state, however, the main difference was that his hair grew more wild and those spots that covered his cheek turned into claw marks while the insignia of a dark brown sun was on his forehead. Zugo could remember it vividly on who he was as his father described this kind of Astackian when he was younger. Hudo and Zugo landed on their feet as they saw Vyrian get covered in smoke to where his feet and hands were similar to that of the king of beasts.

"Zugo, what is he? His stage 2 state is far stronger than anything I've felt before!" Hudo panicked.

Zugo gritted his teeth, not believing that he actually existence, "Father told me once that every ten thousand years, their will be a Astackian that would represent the strongest of their type. They are said to possess a stage 1 and 2 state that far exceeds a normal Astack. Normally, they are hard to find since they don't reach full maturity until a certain age which could be their early 20's or even right when they are about to die but this guy is no mistaking it," Zugo explained as they watched Vyrain disperse the smoke.

"Wait, I think I know what your talking about! You mean that's...," Hudo said, exasperation overcoming all his other emotions.

"Yes, he's the opposite to us while being that legendary Astackian. He's probably the one from legends written down in those folktales we get told about as a kid...The Lion of The Black Sun or in other words, the King of Beasts." Zugo revealed. Vyrian flared his newly black Ki with a hint of brown in it, his lion-like hands being shadowed along with his feet. Zugo couldn't help but smirk but also curse himself for running into someone this strong this early. All he knew was that they were going to be in for a long fight as the first two minutes of the T.O.P had already started off strong.

 _ **A/N: It looks like Goku and Kuzuku didn't waste anytime. Sorry for the rather late upload. I was busy with the random load of homework that I randomly received. Good thing I am finally now on break ;D!**_


	87. Hudo's and Zugo's Desperate Assault!

_**The Tournament Continues**_

Vyrian stared down the two Astackians as his aura dispersed after relaxing his body. He seemed calm and focus, as if his mind was completely cleared from any negative thoughts. He began taking steps forward, causing the two Astackians from universe 7 to stay on guard and hold their ground. Zugo could feel the sweat trickle down his neck from the mere anticipation of battle. The now inverted hair Astack waited for any sudden movement, hoping to see the first attack coming. After what seemed to be an eternity, Vyrian scrunched his eyebrows, alerting Zugo of his intent, "Here he comes!". After Zugo's warning, Vyrian charged at the two with speeds that made it seem as if he teleported. Hudo quickly crossed his arms and block the punch that was hurling his way, though the blow was more than he had anticipated since he pushed quite far from his previous position. Zugo didn't have time to stop Vyrian from chasing after his friend, in fact, The Lion of The Black Sun was already behind Hudo who was sliding across the ground. Hudo looked back with shock before he was delivered a powerful elbow in his spine, causing him to skip several times before crashing into a ice pillar that Zugo created in order to prevent him from falling out of bounce. Vyrian looked up with a blank expression at the ability that had just been displayed and mumbled to himself, "I see, so the white haired one apparently is able to manipulate the temperature of his surroundings to the point where it's freezing and enhance his creations with his own Ki. The fact he was able to create a large pillar out of nowhere was because he manipulated the moisture in the air as well.". Just as he said that, Vyrian felt his feet begin to sink a bit before realizing that the ground below him was turned to sand. He attempted to pull his leg out but struggled to do so before looking up at Zugo who was ready to strike him down. The universe 4 Astack merely smirked and applied more energy to his legs, so much that he dash right out of the quicksand and landed a devastating gut punch that would cause Zugo to keel over before getting rocketed away with a reverse roundhouse to the face. Zugo flipped himself over and touched the ground with his feet, creating a large wall of ice to stop himself. He tried to straighten himself up but that kick made him dazed a bit to where his vision went blurry but he could still see Vyrian standing between them.

"Damn, his speed is off the charts! He managed to get out of Hudo's quicksand that was composed of this stages durable rock with such ease," Zugo grumbled. Vyrian looked back at the quicksand and analyzed the substance.

"So the other one is a rare type of manipulation. He can change anything that is related to the ground, whether it's minerals or the strongest rock in existence, he can freely manipulate it to his liking. Impressive, universe 7," Vyrian noted to himself. 21, who was currently fight Ganos, was currently observing the fight from her peripherals. This sort of annoyed Ganos a bit and caused him to charge at her in anger.

"You shouldn't look away from your opponent! My teammate will take care of your's quickly!" Ganos roared. 21 turned around to continue her fight until she saw Kuzuku come out of nowhere and kick Ganos through several rocks.

"Miss me?" Kuzuku teased, earning him a playful laugh from his wife.

"What type of question is that? I always will miss you," 21 replied. Kuzuku chuckled a bit before suddenly turning serious after catching a glimpse of the power he sensed. He looked over at Vyrian and couldn't help but feel the urge to fight him but he knew Zugo wouldn't have wanted that. Speaking of said Astack, Zugo dashed back into the area and stopped just several feet towards Vyrian. Hudo soon followed suite as he stood from the opposite side. The two nodded at each other before dashing straight at Vyrian with immense speeds. Vyrian looked both ways before making his move. He was ready to dash straight at Hudo until he felt his foot slip against the ground, shocking him and causing him to panic a little. With little time to think, all he could do was block the two punches before he felt a foot from each Astack implant themselves firming in his gut, sending him flying a bit. Vyrian flipped himself onto his feet and examined the ground below him. He realized it was completely frozen with ice.

Vyrian scrunched his eyebrows at his predicament, _"So they limited my speed output by freezing the ground."_. After that thought had passed, Vyrian was immediately put on the defensive as Hudo went in with a onslaught of punches that pushed him back step by step. He couldn't fight back due to the ground restricting him from his usual speeds, leaving him to eventually be kicked in the gut. He winced in pain before getting a punch across his face and chest. Hudo felt he had the momentum as he kicked Vyrian to the special spot that they planned to finish him off at. As soon as Vyrian stopped himself, he was prepared to counterattack until he felt himself become completely restraint. He look around to see several spikes of ice surround his arms and legs. He glanced over at Zugo who was smirking slyly at him before hearing him say, "NOW, FINISH HUDO!". With that said, Hudo dash at him at full speed by creating a more non-slippery surface beneath him and raised his fist in the air, generating a dark green spiral of energy in his hand. Hudo watched as Vyrian expression was hidden by his bangs, as though he has given up on this fight.

"Tch, **VORTEX RAVE**!" Hudo roared as he was near approaching his target. He was ready to strike until he sensed something...heat up. The air around him seemed to have grown hotter and hotter by the second. He was confused as to what was happening. Was it someone from his team coming to his aid? Or was someone from another universe trying to kill two birds with one stone? The answer was neither as Zugo heard Vyrian speak after seeing him reveal his expression.

"I must admit, you two are unique. I've never really trained in my life and was born with this absurd strength. Not once I had to use my ability in battle...until now," Vyrian praised, scorching hot fire that was a more darker color close to brown began to surround him. The ice that was restricting him was beginning to melt away along with the frozen floor beneath them. The answer was simple, if Hudo can manipulate any ground based substance and Zugo can manipulate ice and the temperature in the air to freezing, then Vyrian is what someone could say a direct counter to Zugo.

 _"_ **He can manipulate heat! HUDO GET OUT OF THERE!** _"_ Zugo panicked but was too late.

"Now, be punished by my brilliant, apocalyptic hellfire, **Black Flare**!" Vyrian roared, signaling for his attack to ignite. Hudo crossed his arms to defend as a brownish flame erupted and melted the ground beneath them before bursting into a eruption of heat. The Arena shook from the force of the attack as Hudo was somewhat engulfed by the explosion before is settle down. The Omni King let out an exciting squeal as Beerus was worried for his fighter's well being. Zugo could only look at the large pillar of smoke that was created. He waited for a sign, something that would reveal Hudo's status. Then suddenly, a figure flew out of the smoke and revealed itself to be a scorching hot Hudo with burn marks on his arms. He crashed into a ice wall before falling onto his feet. He seemed to be gasping for air as Zugo came to his aid.

"Hudo, are you alright?" Zugo concerned.

Hudo didn't respond and merely watched the universe 4 Astackian walk out of the smoke. His glove seemed heated as he looked menacing as he walked. Hudo couldn't believe he survived that attack, even going as far to say it was one of the strongest attacks he's taken, "Yeah, I'm fine but we better be on our...ugh!...toes.". Hudo tried to stand up, his legs wobbling from the strain he was putting on them. He managed to put somewhat of a guard up and catch his breath. Zugo glared at Vyrian who was waiting for their next move and gave him a snarl. In a mere instant, Zugo transformed quickly into Solus, shocking Vyrian a bit.

"Another transformation? How odd? He must be...," Vyrian awed with interest. Hudo looked over at his friend, questioning his intentions a bit as he knew that form was his best trump card. Despite gaining true mastery over the form, Zugo still loses stamina with each use, thus making it quite risky.

Universe 7's audience were now intently watching this fight unfold, especially Beerus who was a bit anxious, "Tch, that universe 4 fighter is definitely someone we must eliminate early. I didn't think that little rat over there could have such a strong fighter on their team".

"What'd you say, Beerus? I think I can hear you whimpering with your tail caught between your legs!" Quitela mocked.

"Nobody was talking to you so shut up!" Beerus shouted before turning his attention back to the fight. Zugo slide his feet forward, waiting for the perfect time to strike. Hudo was ready to follow up with support as they take on Vyrian in this two versus one situation. The anticipation in the air grew thicker and thicker by the second until Vyrian noticed something was off. Instantly, he turned around and extended his heated hand out to melt the ice shards that were hurling at him. Steam clouded the area and blocked his vision but he could hear his two opponents charging at him by the sound of their footsteps. Vyrian stayed calm and searched aimlessly for the first one to strike until he sensed one of them approaching from behind. The universe 4 Astack quickly turned around to strike whoever he sensed down, only to find out that it was nothing more but a pillar of rock that he so happened to melt with a touch. His eyes widened before he felt a punch across the face. He stumbled a little and searched relentlessly for whoever struck him, only to see nothing was there. Not too long after, another blow to the black nearly made him lunge over before feeling a uppercut to the chin.

Vyrian rubbed his chin as he caught on to their plan, _"Using the smoke to hide your visual presence while distorting my senses with your creation that are enhanced by your Ki...clever, very clever. However..."_. Vyrian crossed his arms with his palms open and focused for a moment. Zugo and Hudo who were constantly moving around in the smoke, came to be curious as to what he was planning. Vyrian smirked before muttering, " **Flickering Sol Bombs!** ".

Zugo's couldn't help but wonder what he said until he saw sparks began to flicker. His eyes widened as those weren't ordinary sparks. They were caused by Vyrian Ki and the fact they were becoming more rapid could only mean...

"Damn it, jump bac...!" Zugo couldn't finish his sentence various yet sudden explosions spontaneously happen all at once before blow the two Astacks away. Zugo became slightly damaged as he leaped out of the smoke but Hudo was seen tumble across the ground, gaining scrapes all over his body before coming to a complete stop at the edge of the ring. Zugo panicked and tried to fly over to his friend's side but was quickly kicked down by Vyrian who flushed them out. Zugo grunted a bit before flipping himself up right to land on his feet. He quickly blocked the follow up punch that was sent his way, the shockwaves causing the ground to break beneath them as bio-electricity raged around. The two stared each other down before breaking out into a clash of blows. Zugo managed to duck under a punch and slip in a right hook to the face before jumping in the air to land a roundhouse kick to the head. Vyrian stumbled back a bit before getting a barrage of punches. Vyrian gritted his teeth, tripping and disrupting Zugo's balance with a low sweep. The universe 7 Astack couldn't help but mumble a curse as his feet slid way to the side. He looked up to see a punch coming straight for him and ducked right under it before delivering a high knee to the chin off of just leaping off one foot. Zugo smirked as he was gaining the upper hand and kicked Vyrian in the cheek, rocketing him away. The lion-like Astack didn't give in though and stopped himself by using his claw like hands against the ground.

"That form...it contains way more power than what I am used to," Vyrian muttered.

Zugo relaxed his muscles through inhaling and exhaling deeply, "So far, so good. Despite him being born with tremendous power, my Solus form is still far stronger than his current strength."

"Tell me, that must be your final stage isn't it? How did you achieve it?" Vyrian asked.

Zugo looked curiously at his sudden demeanor change, "So you know about this state as well? Why do you want to know?"

"I will tell you if you would explain yourself first," Vyrian immediately replied. Zugo was starting to become suspicious. He seemed to be a rather knowledgeable man, learning to counter their abilities and seeing through their combo attacks.

"I achieved it a while back, almost a year ago. I had to overcome some rough times and this form was the result of my success," Zugo said.

Vyrian smirked, "I see, so you are the one.". Zugo raised an eyebrow from his comment. What could he possibly mean by that?

"How rude of me to not further explain that notation. You are the same as me. A Astackian that appears every ten thousand years for your universe. You just haven't noticed it yet," Vyrian said.

"The hell do you mean by that? I can't be as our power difference in stage 2 was too huge to be true," Zugo snapped. He hated being seemingly read like a book. He was agitated by how this guy speaks and how he acts.

Vyrian couldn't help but chuckle at his denial, "Why so uppity about it? Do you know that the form you are in now is only achievable by those type of Astackians? Didn't it occur to you that your final form was different from the others? You must of seen it before, yes someone close to you, right?". Zugo thought back to when his father showed him this state once. He's right, it was completely different, not in appearance but in Ki quality. Don't get him wrong, they were blood relatives like any father and son, but the potency of demonic Ki wasn't nearly as much as when he would transform.

"Our powers in stage 2 was only because you haven't reached complete maturity yet. In fact, compared to me, you are but a infant even in your final state," Vyrian added. Zugo was trying to process the information that he was given. He couldn't help but doubt his words but a thought came to mind. What would he get out of lying to him? It just didn't seem like his personality to do so from a first impression. Could he be right? Is he truly like...?

"Hmph, now that you've decided to calm yourself down, let us continue this fight from where we left off. I will show you all my true power!" Vyrian roared, unleashing his dark orange yet fiery Ki onto the stage. His hair changed into a more dark orange color but glowed brighter, as if it were on fire. His markings seemed to stretch over his eyes and all over his body as he bared his fangs. Zugo was pushed back by the mere pressure of his transformation, fathomed by the amount of power this guy had. With in a blink of an eye, Vyrian dashed passed Zugo before kick him in his back. Zugo cried out in pain as he felt his spine nearly shatter from the attack. He flipped himself upright until he found that Vyrian had already placed his hand on Zugo's stomach before blasting him away with an explosive Ki blast. The universe 4 Astackian's feet skidded across the ground until he was nearly out of bounce. He was breathing heavily, thankful that he was quick enough to freeze his abdominal area with ice before the blast hit. Vyrian didn't waste no time and proceeded in unleashing a unrelenting amount of punches at Zugo, forcing him to defend with every ounce of strength he has left.

"What's wrong? Have you've finally realized it yet? I can understand why that you would come to deny your own being, I mean, I've already came to give in and accepted that fate a long time ago," Vyrian said, still not letting up on his attacks. Zugo knew exactly what he was talking about but didn't want to say it himself.

Vyrian narrowed his eyes, getting even more serious, "It's because it would mean that the current 'you' is not the real you. **We** are more prone to eventually give way to our demonic heritage and give in to our evil side, leading us to possibly kill those around us. It's a frustrating fate, I know, but I came to give up and accept that as my true fate after some unsettling events,". Zugo felt his feet slide against the ground beneath him as he drew closer and closer to falling out until someone who was completely battered, kick Vyrian away and send him several feet backwards. Zugo felt himself collapse onto one knee to only see that Hudo was still standing but barely.

"Hudo...," Zugo mumbled, remembering what Vyrian said. Hudo looked back at his friend who was hiding his face with his elongated hair.

Hudo sighed before saying his little words of encouragement, "Zugo, I managed to eavesdrop on most of what he had just said. Tell me, did you at least knew about this sooner or did you actually just found out about yourself today?". Zugo's in-immediate reply already sold him out.

"I guess I got my answer...Zugo. Don't stress yourself about what may come in the future, in matter of fact you shouldn't be worried at all!" Hudo chirped, gaining a surprise reaction from the Astackian behind him.

Hudo chuckled a bit from his reaction and smiled, "Just think about it! You've come a long way from the day you were born! You've become my best friend and made many more allies along the way! Will all that really change because of something such as giving into the darker side of our race? I think we're past that part, right? You are you and your desires will remain unchanged changed unless you want them to change! What are your desires?". Zugo thought for a moment before forming a smile. He got back up on his feet and walked next to his friend and gave him a playful smack on the back of the head.

"Ow, still hurting you know? You didn't have to hit me!" Hudo complained.

Zugo looked forward, his gaze unwavering with determination, "You asked what are my desires? Well, let this be one for now. Let's take this guy down!". Hudo nodded and got into a stance, ready to go back at his foe once more. The two roared with all their might, charging at Vyrian with tremendous speeds. The universe 4 Astackian was on guard the whole time as he watched them pincer attack him from both sides. He quickly caught their fists that generated enough force to create a crater below him. Zugo retracted his fist and went in for a low sweep at Vyrian's leg, effectively tripping him to lose his balance. Vyrian quickly stopped himself with one arm but wasn't fast enough to block the pillar of rock that shot up out of the ground. As soon as it slammed into his gut, he was sent hurling into the sky until Zugo came from above and kicked him straight to the ground. Vyrian hissed before flipping himself up right, only to see that Zugo was going right back at him. He prepared his Black Flare in the palm of his hands but as soon as he was about to strike, Hudo came in to kick his arm away. He cursed under his breath as he watched Hudo smugly look at him before Zugo punched him hard in the face. Vyrian was stunned for a moment before he received another kick to his gut that sent him flying towards almost to the slightest edge.

Vyrian clutched his gut as he coughed up some blood, _"Are they getting stronger? Zugo, he seems to be maturing faster than I anticipated. I have to end this now..."._ As soon as finished that thought, the ground below him began to crumble before shattering into pieces. He looked straight into the void and back at Hudo who was smirking at him.

"You think this is another to beat me!" Vyrian roared, using Black Flare with one arm to keep him levitated. However, above him was none other than Zugo who had already prepared a energy blast to finish him off.

" **NEBULA BURST**!" Zugo shouted, firing his dark blue energy wave at Vyrian. The universe 4 Astackian quickly blocked the blow with his free arm by using Black Flare again. Zugo was pushing with just about everything he's got but Vyrian was pushing harder than Zugo, so much so that he was even pushing the wave back towards Zugo. Vyrian smirked as he still had the power advantage until...

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Hudo roared, dashing right at Vyrian and scaring him a bit. His fist was swirling around with green energy with bio-electricity, signaling that he was going to use Vortex Rave to deliver the finishing blow. With no other options, Vyrian had no choice but to tank the punch to the gut, their aura raging all around as all three of them were giving it their all. Hudo knew what he had to do and force himself pass his limits. He could feel his vain begin to pop as he let out a blood rushing scream. At last, Hudo manage to break through his defenses and push him straight out of bounce but he knew what the consequences were. He couldn't help but smile and look back at Zugo who was bewildered by what he had just done. In order to take down universe 4's strongest fighter, he had to sacrifice himself for the team and face elimination. In a matter of seconds, Vyrian and Hudo were teleported back to their respective team pits in defeat.

"Universe 4, Vyrian and Universe 7, Hudo have been eliminated from the tournament!" Grand Priest announced while the Omni King registered them as eliminated. Hudo let out a sigh before clutching his thigh that ached in pain.

"Sorry, that was just about my limit there...," Hudo muttered before passing out from exhaustion. Beerus didn't say a word as even he had to admit that it was commendable effort in eliminating Vyrian. Quitela was secretly trying to not let his rage boil over from Vyrian defeat which was amusing to the cat. Kuzuku had just elbowed a fighter known as Zium towards 17 who easily fired a Ki blast that rocketed him out of bounce, eliminating him from the tournament. Kuzuku paused for a moment and looked a Zugo who seemed to be lost in his thoughts. The Saiyan heard the sound of 21 and 17 walking up to him, causing him to turn around.

"We should all keep moving," 17 said blatantly.

Kuzuku smirked and nodded, "Yeah, you're right. Let's continue giving it our all.". With that, Kuzuku scattered from his two allies and continued the fight for survival as a total of five minutes of the tournament of power had just passed and something tells him that things are only going to get more intense from here.

 _ **A/N: Sorry for the delay, was busy studying for my learners permit. Now we get a closer look at Astackian origins, and trust me, more will be revealed as the story goes on but I want to savour the mystery with this OC race I created ;). Btw, I finished the first part of Jiren vs Goku chapter and now moving onto UI-Omen Goku vs Jiren. I've decided to separate the two since I want the ending of the first part of round 1 to end with suspense.**_


	88. Universe 6 vs 7! Kale Rampages!

The battles so far were growing more intense as time went on. The competitors weren't letting up their intensity, especially Piccolo who dodged a strike from Nink before kicking him in the chin, causing him to stumble back a bit. Nink didn't seem to care however, in fact, he was smiling during his fight. Piccolo scrunch his eyebrows, wondering what he could possibly be smiling about until darkness seemed to cloud his vision. Piccolo looked around, wondering what was going on until he saw a women with light-violet skin with mint hair known as Decori from universe 4. She began to laugh as the Namekian fell right into her trap, "Seems your luck ran out, green man. You've let yourself get caught up in my illusion and now you will suffer for it!". Her power seemed to increase as she boasted about her plan succeeding. She threw her arms down, unleashing various fire balls at the Namekian but she became shock as soon as she saw the Namekian being calm as usual. The fire balls seemed to pass by him as he didn't move an inch, causing Decori to become scared.

"Hmph, you think that little tricks like this would cause my senses to be distorted? Everyone one of our fighters have prepared for any sort of illusions that you could possibly come up with so don't think that it will work on us!" Piccolo smirked before ducking under a kick from Nink. Piccolo jumped before kicking Nink hard in his abdominal with a roundhouse kick, sending him flying towards the stands with great force. Decori shivered as she saw the Namek land on his feet. Piccolo extended his hand out with a Ki blast ready to be launched, his expression stern the whole time.

"Now get out of my sight...," Piccolo muttered before firing his energy wave at Decori. She screamed in panic as the blast collided into her and exploded. Out of the smoke came Decori who was flown out of the ring before she was transported into the stands with her team member. Piccolo let out a sigh before sensing a Ki blast coming straight towards him before he deflected it towards the sky. He looked around aimlessly, wondering who fired the blast at him before sniffing the air for a presence. Almost immediately, he vanished from where he was standing and appeared right behind a green humanoid with wrist cannon known as Hemilia and his partner Prum, shocking the two universe 2 fighters without so much of making the intent to attack.

Piccolo cracked his knuckles and his neck, "Did you really think I wouldn't find you two lurking around? I can hear your frustrations after you missed your chance to land a sneak attack from a mile away.". Piccolo then proceed to kick to two off the stage, thus making four eliminations for him so far in the tournament. After he did that, he dusted off his hands before starting to walk off in order to find his next victim until someone called out to him.

"Hey! You're Namekian, right!?" A voice called out, gaining the attention of Piccolo. He turned around to see another Namekian standing before him. He was more blue rather than green, and he had yellow claw marking along his cheek. He wore a brownish-red Gi with white pants along with typical Namek shoes. Piccolo became instantly intrigued and narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah and it looks like I am not the only one. What universe do you come from?" Piccolo asked.

Not too long after he said that, Gohan landed next to him and quickly analyzed the situation to where two more Namekian showed up along side the other one. The air became tense as they stared down in the middle of the arena.

"The name's Troc and the two beside me are Saonel and Pirina. We are Namekians from universe 6," Troc stated.

Piccolo folded his arms, processing the information that was given to him before speaking up, "Universe 6 Namekian huh? I'm a Namekian from universe 7, the names Piccolo. I suppose it makes sense for universe 6 to have more of us just like how you guys have Saiyans as well.".

"Yeah, I guess it does but you know why I am here. This is a tournament for survival and we must defeat you guys in order to survive, however, I wish to fully see how powerful a Namekian from universe 7 truly is!" Troc roared, charging at Piccolo with his fist raised. Piccolo countered his punch with his own, creating a shockwave that caused Gohan to leap backwards. In almost an instant, Piccolo was surrounded by Saonel and Pirina who were ready to strike him down. He let out a grunt before kicking Troc away before ducking under a kick from Saonel. Before Pirina could take advantage of Piccolo's vulnerability, Gohan managed to blow him away with a Kiai from the palm of his hands while Piccolo began exchanging blow for blow with Pirina. As they clashed, the universe 7 Namekian couldn't help but notice something strange about these two so he kept himself on edge for the majority of the fight. Pirina let out a roar as he punched Piccolo away, forcing him to slide his feet against the ground. He came to a full stop as soon as he saw Troc coming right back at him. With quick reflexes, Piccolo dodged another punched intended for his face before placing a Ki blast to the stomach. The blast exploded, blowing him a great distance away until he landed back onto his feet, revealing that he was unscathed by that attack. In a mere instant, Pirina was ready to ram his fist into the universe 7 Namek's back until he was stopped with an elbow to the stomach and a uppercut to the chin that made him cough out blood. He stumbled backwards until he felt another kick on his spine that sent him flying towards Saonel who caught him. He helped his ally up and the two got into a stance that said they were ready for more action. Gohan walked towards them, stopping right behind Piccolo who was staring down Troc who seemed to be ready to charge at him at any moment.

"Gohan, I'll be the one to take care of this guy. You take care of the other two for now. Be careful, their Ki seems off, almost like they are merged with various Namekians," Piccolo informed.

Gohan remained stern and strong in his father's Gi, "Thanks for the warning and good luck on your fight.". With that Gohan dashed towards the two Namekians at full speed. His fist was raised into the air before in connected with Saonel's cheek, slamming him straight into the ground. Saonel grunted in pain before pushing off and unleash a barrage of punches with his arms extended. Gohan was forced into the defensive as he tried to parry each blow until he had his guard inevitably broken. He felt Saonel's hand wrap itself around his neck and saw the Namek coming towards him as he retracted his arm. Gohan flared his Ki trying to break free but failed to do so in time when he felt a powerful knee that forced him to cough out some blood. Saonel then sledgehammered him to the ground, stunning him a bit until he flipped himself upright to block a kick aimed at his face from Pirina. To retaliate, Gohan attempted to hurled his fist at Pirina, only to have it clash with the Namek's own attack. The force of their collision generated a powerful shockwave that shook the arena. Gohan gritted his teeth, struggling to gain dominance in the power struggle before realizing that Saonel was coming down towards him with a yellow Ki blade. With quick haste, the half-breed kicked Pirina in the stomach and caught Saonel's hand that pushed the two straight to the ground. Gohan landed on his feet, still holding onto Saonel's Ki Blade as the ground had a small crater in it due to the force of the blow.

"HAAAAAAA!" Gohan roared, pushing Saonel's hand to the side and decking him hard in the face. But suddenly, Pirina came out of the smoke and rammed his foot into Gohan's gut with a gale of wind to rage around as well. Gohan gasped for air before punishing him by slugging him across the face before blocking a knee from Saonel. There was a slight pause before the three would break out into a clash of blows that would only grow more intense as time passed by.

Meanwhile, Troc and Piccolo were going head to head with their own exchange of blows until they locked arms for a moment. They both stared into each other's eyes, electricity forming ever so slowly from them both emitting more of their power. The build up energy eventually burst, causing them to jump back a great distance and re-enter a stance. Piccolo couldn't help but notice the fight between Gohan and the other two Namekians, "Those two are strong but somethings not right about them. Just what are they?".

"So you can sense it," Troc muttered.

Piccolo didn't let his stance falter and questioned further, "Sense what exactly?"

"You keep questioning the strange Ki coming from Saonel and Pirina, right? You are probably sensing the Namekians that have sacrificed their lives to ensure the survival of our universe," Troc explained.

"You mean they used that technique!" Piccolo shouted with disbelief.

"Yes, the entire Namekian race sacrificed themselves to the Namekian fusion technique to amplify their power to new levels. As for me, I didn't need such a technique...," Troc confirmed. Piccolo narrowed his eyes as he sensed a power beginning to emerge from Troc. Troc's Ki began to grow larger and larger, emitting a bright yellow color before he let out a powerful roar that caused it to erupt. Piccolo could only watch with disbelief at what he was seeing, baffled by the absurdness of what had just happened.

"Im...Impossible. He's...," Piccolo stammered. Troc revealed to have dark blue skin with red pupils and black sclera. His aura became a darker shade of yellow with outlines that glowed the same color. Gohan blocked a punch that sent him sliding across the ground for a bit until he came to a full stop. He sensed the ridiculous Ki spike that came from where Piccolo was and awed at it.

"Wh...What is this power!? That guy's Ki just skyrocketed like crazy!" Gohan wondered.

Saonel landed next to Pirina and decided to answer the half-breed's question, "That's just Troc unleashing his full power. He's become a Primal Namekian and is the only one among our race to achieve such a form."

"A Primal Namekian? The same form that Piccolo uses...," Gohan replied.

Pirina narrowed his eyes as he had his arms folded, "So, your Namekian can wield that power as well? Then it just means that it's a even match-up between them. However, we shouldn't worry about such things and continue our battle!". Pirina roared charging at Gohan along with Saonel. Gohan instantly got back into a stance and was ready to engage them once more.

As for Piccolo, he couldn't help but stare seriously at the new reveal. Mainly because of the fact that Troc had the exact same form that he possesses. Piccolo felt the strong gales blow against his Gi as he stood firmly. Piccolo had finally spoken up, "There is no mistaking it, he's definitely ascended into a Primal Namekian."

"So you do know about this form and it's power?" Troc said.

Piccolo clenched his fists as he stood sideways yet facing his opponent, "Yeah, and that's not all...HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!". Piccolo let out a powerful roar, allowing his Ki to flare and rupture the ground beneath him. His aura became orange, as pure as it can be before he complete transformed into his Primal Namekian form. Troc's mouth was left open for a moment before it turned into a smirk.

"How coincidental things can be. To think that I'd fight a Namekian that has achieved this state as well. I had a feeling you were strong," Troc chuckled lightly.

Piccolo took a stance while his aura was still surrounding him, "Do I meet your expectations?". Troc's smile faltered before taking a stance as well. Not too long after, his smile returned as his aura was dancing along with Piccolo's.

"Do you meet my expectations? No, you most definitely far surpass them!" Troc exclaimed, charging at the universe 7 warrior with absurd speeds so fast that he actually managed to get behind Piccolo. Piccolo noticed quickly and block a punch with his forearm but despite that, he was still sent flying away from his original position. The universe 7 warrior landed his feet on the ground but he was still sliding from the absurd force. He quickly noticed that Troc was coming straight at him which was why he fired multiple Ki blasts that went towards him. The universe 6 Namek dodged the first five blasts, allowing them to hit the ground and explode on contact before he felt it was futile to dodge. With that in mind, he deflected each one of Piccolo's blasts in which it caused him to miss his chance on landing another blow since Piccolo came to a full stop. After deflected a countless amount of Ki blasts, Troc noticed that the ones that he did deflect were hovering all around him while he was preoccupied.

"Crap!" Troc cursed from witnessing Piccolo motion his arms together. The Ki blasts that were hovering all around him came crashing down on the universe 6 Namekian, exploding a countless amount of times that seemed to have no end. Piccolo watched the fire works from afar until he was suddenly grabbed by the leg. He looked down to see a hand before he was tugged right into the smoke. In mere seconds, Troc came running out of the smoke and socked Piccolo across the face. Before he could get sent flying, Troc grabbed Piccolo's leg to prevent him from getting away and rammed his fist into his gut. Piccolo gasped for air before getting decked in the face once more. His feet slid against the ground, but his strength was still strong. The universe 7 warrior stopped himself completely and uppercut Troc in the chin before landing a punch across the face. Troc attempted to retaliate with a punch of his own but Piccolo prevented his arm from getting any momentum through knocking his arm away before landing a gut punch that dazed him for a moment. Piccolo then grabbed him by the throat and extended his arm out, wiping it around so that Troc can crash into the timer.

"Graghhh!" Troc gagged. He felt his adversary's gripped still wrapped his neck and extended out his hand, firing several Ki blasts through the smoke. Piccolo noticed them quickly and slapped them to nonexistence before he felt a foot placed firmly in his gut. While he was confused by the fact that Troc's leg could extend as well, several more Ki blasts collided into his face, causing him to lose his grip and stumble back a bit. As soon as the now free universe 6 fighter touched the ground, he wasted no time to rush at Piccolo and slugged him across the jaw with a right hook and again with his left until it became a repeating barrage of punches. Piccolo was spewing out blood from each blow until he finally manage to catch both of Troc's arms and headbutt him hard on his dome before kicking him away in the stomach. After his opponent was a good portion away, he raised his hand into the air and generated a large orange orb.

" **Primal Extinction Wave**!" Piccolo roared, unleashing his attack at full ferocity. A attack that resembled that of a tidal wave came rushing at Troc. He stood amazed by the power that was being exerted but quickly shook it off and extended his hands out to block it. He let out a roar, unleashing a powerful energy wave that countered Piccolo's to the point where it effectively neutralized it. Troc couldn't help but notice that the Namkian of universe 7 was looking annoyed at the fact that he countered his attack.

"It was a nice attack but due to it's wide structure, if I am just able to disperse just a small portion of it then the whole thing would go with it," Troc commented.

Piccolo grunted, "So you saw through it? That still doesn't matter!". The two Namekian warriors dashed right at each other, clashing with an array of kicks and punches. Both warriors were unable to prevent stray blows from landing, accumulating damage as time passed.

 _ **Meanwhile, With The Other's Situation...**_

Vegeta had just been launched straight through a cloud of smoke, sliding as soon as his feet touched the ground. He looked up to see the culprit, revealing a robot known as Magetta with Botamo standing on top of his head while covering his ears. It didn't take long for him to hear cocky laughter from Botamo, "Hahahahah! You might as well just jump off the stage now that you can't exploit his weaknesses!". Magetta rushed at the prince, ready to strike him down with a powerful metal blow, however, Vegeta caught his fist. Botamo was startled when he saw Vegeta's irritated facial expression.

"You think just because you managed to cover this tin can's ears would mean that would give you the advantage?! Well think again!" Vegeta insulted, transforming right into Super Saiyan 2. He pushed Magetta's fist aside and landed a clean punch that made the giant stumble a bit. Botamo was freaking out as Vegeta unleashed a barrage of punches that pushed the metal man closer towards the edge. Vegeta paused his assault, channeling a large amount of his Ki into his fist.

"Now take your sorry asses off the stage!" Vegeta shouted so loud that Magetta heard it through Botamo's hands. He began to cry and lose the will to fight as Vegeta's fist sent him flying off the stage along with Botamo. The two universe 6 warriors teleported back to the stands, causing Champa to become frustrated a bit.

"Tch, damn it!" Champa murmured.

Beerus began to snicker and mock, "Well don't you look at that Champa. Looks like my fighters are still far superior to yours after all!". Champa was about to shout until he decided to mind his tongue in order to prevent his brother from getting the satisfaction. As that was going on, Kale, the passive Saiyan from universe 6, was currently blocking punches from Methiop. She seemed to be struggling as she was advancing backwards with each blow. Eventually she mustered up enough courage to strike back, landing a punch in the face.

"I...I did it!" she smiled before her feeling of accomplishment was short lived when he wrapped his tentacles around her fist.

"What type of punch was that? It didn't even tickle," Methiop mocked. Kale was shocked and tried to free her fist from his grip but it was useless, the universe 10 bastard landed a clean gut punch that knocked the wind out of her. She stumbled back, clutching her gut in pain until she felt two arms slip under her's. She looked up to see Mulithim holding her tight, preventing her from escaping.

"Good now hold her there while I unleash hell on her!" Methiop demanded. With his extended arms, he punched Kale once more in the gut, her eyes dilating due to the pain. The menace went on a barrage of punches, using the poor girl as a punching bag as she cried out in agony. Eventually, Kale seemingly fell unconscious after enough brutal punishment.

"Huh? She fell unconscious. How pitiful," Mulithim insulted.

Methiop cackled at that fact, "Well then, no need to keep her around any longer. Bye Bye No-". He was cut off abruptly when he felt a strong kick digging into his thigh. His eyes bulged as tears seemed to leak out of his eye sockets before he was rocketed off the stage and out of bounce. Mulithim was stunned before he felt a knee from the same person connect right in his face. He dropped Kale to the ground due to the aching pain, leaving him wide for another kick to the stomach which made him lay flat on his back. Caulifla landed on her feet and rushed to her protege's side and lifted her head to check on her condition.

"Kale! Kale are you alright?!" Caulifla worried. The protege struggled to open her eyes but managed to do so with a smile of relief.

"Si...Sis...," Kale murmured.

Caulifla smiled before looking back at the bastard who helped hurt Kale. She let Kale lay on the ground and rest for a bit, "Kale you stay there and rest for a little, Okay?". After saying that, she proceeded to walk towards Mulithim who seemed to be ready for action. She gave him a threatening glare.

"You know, I don't appreciate you beating up on my protege," Caulifla snarled.

Mulithim got into a stance and smirked, "Well, if your protege wasn't so weak then she wouldn't have ended up in that state."

"Weak eh? Then try doing the same thing to me you cheeky bastard!" Caulifla roared, transforming straight into a Super Saiyan. With absurd speeds, she dashed right at Mulithim and uppercut him right in the jaw before decking him across the face. Caulifla landed on her feet and unleashed a barrage of punches in the monks gut. He seemed to be gagging with pain traced all over his voice. She ended her barrage with a quick kick that caused him to levitate in the air and followed up with another kick to the chin that sent him hurling into the sky. She raised her hand into the air and generated a small red ball of energy.

"Now try this on for size!" Caulifla shouted, unleashing her large energy wave in the sky. Mulithim was shocked and crossed his arms to block, however, the wave was far from what he could possibly handle, even with a hundred years of training.

"ARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!" Mulithim screamed when he was consumed by the waves might. It no time, the attack dissipated, leaving the universe 10 monk to fall out of the ring with smoke emitting off of his skin. Caulifla quickly deformed and rushed back to Kale's side, helping her up off the ground.

"Th...Thank you...Sis...," Kale thanked, her voice deflated with confidence as she tried to avoid eye contact.

Caulifla forced her to look at her, "Kale, why don't you use your true power from before?". Kale didn't know what to say as it could only be obvious that she can't. Caulifla's expression softened and turned into a small smile.

"Kale, you are definitely capable. All you have to do is believe in yourself just like how I believe in you. So let's keep going, Okay!" Caulifla chirped.

Kale simply nodded with a smile and replied to her wishes, "Understood!". Caulifla snickered, allowing Kale to stand on her own two feet before pointing towards a particular someone.

"Good, then let's go try and take care of him next!" Caulifla insisted. Kale was wondering who on earth could she be pointing at, only to realize that it was the Saiyan that confronted them before. Kuzuku was in a stance, dealing with a troublesome Yardrat from universe 2 known as Jimeze. The Yardrat was teleporting all around the Saiyan, smirking each time he appeared and disappeared.

"Can you tell where I am? I bet that you are having trouble," Jimeze mocked. Kuzuku day dream was interrupted by that question, his face turning into one of innocent confusion.

"Huh? Oh sorry, was dozing off there. Here, let us fight already," Kuzuku chuckled, performing instant transmission as well and kicked the Yardrat off stage, eliminating him quickly. Jimeze appeared back to his team, baffled on what had just happened.

"Yo...You can use our famous teleportation technique as well!?" Jimeze exasperated.

Kuzuku snickered at his reaction and gave him the thumbs up, "Yeah, I bet you thought you were the only one!".

"Hey!" A voice called out. Kuzuku turned around to see the owner, only to find that it was Caulifla with Kale behind her. The universe 7 Saiyan was perplexed on what they wanted, but if he had to guess, it was probably another fight. As he guest it, Caulifla quickly transformed into a Super Saiyan and stared him down.

"You're fighting with me next!" She informed.

Kuzuku placed both his hands on his hips and looked unsure, "Well if you say so, I guess a two on one is fair enough for me."

"Two on one? Nah, Kale isn't needed to take you down! I will be fighting you myself!" Caulifla claimed, rushing right at Kuzuku. The universe 7 Saiyan smirked and caught Caulifla's fist, however, he was surprised when he felt himself slide back a bit.

 _"This pressure...there is no mistaking it. She's master Super Saiyan which means...,"_ Kuzuku noted before sidestepping her attack, allowing her to pass by. Caulifla skidded across the ground until she came to a full stop and dashed at him once more. Kuzuku effortlessly dodged to the right, forcing her to pass by again.

"Tch, quick bastard!" Caulifla cursed before rushing him again. Kuzuku dodged yet again but this time he blocked the follow up kick that came his way. He looked at her frustrated expression before breaking away to gain some distance.

"What's wrong, afraid to fight me?" Caulifla taunted.

Kuzuku didn't pay much attention to her insults, instead, he was analyzing the situation at hand, "Tell me, how long ago did you achieve Super Saiyan?"

"Huh? If you want to know, I transformed a day ago? It was simple really, all I had to do was focus on this tingly feeling on my back," Caulifla answered with a snarky tone in her voice.

 _"A day ago huh? She must be a natural if she's this strong. This may not be needed right now but I guess I will test how far her potential is,"_ Kuzuku depicted. After some thinking, he smirked for a moment.

"Thank you for answering my questions, now...HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kuzuku muttered before powering up. Caulifla covered her face as the gust of winds were growing stronger by the second. In a mere instant, Kuzuku's aura turned golden with electricity raging around. His hair was spikier with thinner bangs over his forehead. Caulifla marveled at the sight of seeing his Super Saiyan 2 form again.

"Let's see you try and achieve Super Saiyan 2," Kuzuku smirked.

Caulifla snapped out of her state of shock and became excited, "That form! It's just like the one I achieved before! I was able to do it once but I've struggled to do it again!". Kuzuku was confused for two reasons, one because of her change in demeanor is similar to Goku's and two was the fact she managed to achieve Super Saiyan 2 as well in a day. Kuzuku couldn't help snort at that thought and laugh.

"You don't say! Well, if what you say is true then try to remember the feeling you had before. Remember the power that came out like an explosion and stayed there constantly. Try and replicate that analogy," Kuzuku instructed.

Caulifla backed up for a bit and clenched her fists, "Replicate that huh? Seems easy enough...Hngh!". Caulifla's Ki flared, growing larger and larger as she screamed from trying to push past her boundaries. But then, after one last push, Caulifla managed to transform back into a Super Saiyan 2. She looked at her arms as the power flowed through her.

"How does it feel? To wield the power of Super Saiyan 2?" Kuzuku asked with a smirk.

Caulifla looked at him with a cocky smile as she cracked her knuckles, "It feels amazing!".

"That's good, now let's get right down to business shall we? I want to see what you're made of," Kuzuku smirked, getting into a stance. Caulifla did the same and was ready to fight. Without warning, Caulifla charged at the Saiyan and attempted to deck him across the face but her punch was caught as if it were to be expected. Kuzuku keep smiling as she did as well. Caulifla smirked and attempted to blast Kuzuku in the ribs with a Ki blast, however, the universe 7 Saiyan countered her's with one of his own, resulting in an explosion that creating a cloud of smoke.

In the middle of the smoke, both Saiyans were exchanging blow for blow. Caulifla was pushing harder as Kuzuku kept on the defensive and smirked. When he felt it was right, Kuzuku threw a punch in which it was dodged quickly when she vanished from his sight. Kuzuku thought for a moment before vanishing out of the way when Caulifla went in for a kick to the face. Caulifla stood confused for a moment until she notice Kuzuku was behind her. She turned around quickly for the two to clash elbows which resulting into a powerful shockwave that dispersed the smoke. The two struggled for control until Kuzuku pushed her arm away and landed a clean kick across the face. She stumbled back a bit before getting decked in the cheek and had her balance thrown off by a low kick to the calf muscle. She grunted in pain before getting a powerful punch rammed into her gut. Caulifla went flying, crashing into a rock as her bounced off it. She opened her eyes just a bit to notice that Kuzuku was coming straight towards her but despite knowing this, she couldn't prevent him from ramming his foot into her gut so hard that the large rock broke behind her. Out of the cloud of debris came Caulifla who landed on her feet and skid across the ground, only to stop right next to her protege, Kale.

"Sis, are you alright?!" Kale worried. Caulifla let out a satisfying exhale with a smile on her face as she watched Kuzuku walk through the debris. Caulifla got back onto her feet, still smiling as she began to walk.

"Let's keep this going...," Caulifla suggested.

Kuzuku took a stance once more and nodded. The female Saiyan warrior took off into a full sprint towards Kuzuku before proceeding to clash arms once more. They broke out into an exchange of blows. Kale watched intently, seeing that Caulifla was taking more hits that Kuzuku. The male Saiyan dodged a punch and kicked Caulifla across the chin before decking her on the opposite side of her face.

"Si...Sister...," Kale whimpered. As she murmured that, Kuzuku spin kicked her away, causing her to crash into another rock. He landed on his feet and waited for her to come out and after some time, she managed to move aside a large piece of rubble. Caulifla gasped for air before smirking.

"Lucky shot, but don't think this is over yet!" Caulifla snarled.

Kuzuku let out a short chuckle, "Is that so then...huh?". Kuzuku stopped mid sentence to turn towards a large power spike that seemed to be occurring behind. He turned to see Kale looking frustrated, her Ki fluctuating uncontrollably.

"Sto...Stop hurting sis right now! HRAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHH!" Kale screamed, her Ki erupted enough to alarm multiple fighters near by. Kuzuku looked around to see that the area was blue due to her raging Ki. Kuzuku became a tad bit more serious from this new turn of events.

"Her Ki...it's rising at an exponential rate," Kuzuku muttered. Eventually, her aura burst outwards, turning the area red and then green until the color scheme reverted back to normal. Kuzuku stood patiently until the smoke finally cleared, revealing that she was larger now, her hair was light green while her pupils weren't even visible. She had bulging muscles and her facial expression was what one would call a beast. Kuzuku scrunched his eyebrows, curious of the reveal.

 _"Another variation of Super Saiyan? Its power is definitely far beyond the normal Super Saiyan transformation. Could it be a mutation?"_ Kuzuku thought curiously.

"Whoo hooo! See what did I tell you Kale!" Caulifla cheered as she moved her feet out of the rubble. Kale didn't respond due to her being focus on Kuzuku who was glaring right back at her. She growled, almost as if she couldn't wait to lunge at him at any moment.

 _"Her Ki also seems to be rising uncontrollable and judging by her facial expression, she seems to have little to no control in this form. One thing's for sure, her aura feels sinister and menacing...more accurately described as a berserker,"_ Kuzuku added to his thoughts. As soon as he finished that thought, Kale's fist was already near Kuzuku's face. With swift speeds, Kuzuku managed to block the punch that sent him sliding back a bit to where he fell onto one knee. Kuzuku looked up to see Kale slowly walking towards him, each step causing cracks in the ground.

"Ku...Kuzuku!...Kill...Kuzuku!...Kill...KUZUKU!" Kale roared, running towards him at scary speeds. This would be the third scariest thing Kuzuku would ever witness in life. A monstrously large female who looks like she went through two billion years of muscle training coming at him with insane speeds along with her mindset fixed on ripping his head off. Yeah, pretty scary. Kuzuku jumped backwards to avoid a punch that went through the ground. Kale growled from watching him dodge and land on his feet, only to lunge at him repeatedly with the same attack. Kuzuku continued to leap backwards to avoid a direct hit but he didn't expect a energy blast to form in front of her chest. He crossed his arms to defend before he was blown back by the sneaky attack. Kale rushed through the smoke with another Ki blast in hand, her face looking angry as it could be. Kuzuku thought quickly and teleported behind her to get out of the way, kicking her in the back in which it caused her to slide against the ground...like two inches away. Kuzuku was shocked but tried to deliver another kick to the neck but just like before it worked to no prevail. Kale grabbed his foot and proceeded to slam his back into the ground, causing him to cough a bit until he was slammed again, and again, and again, until he looked like a stuff toy being thrown around by a child throwing a tantrum.

"Okay, time to try Goku's plan," Kuzuku grumbled. By Goku's plan, he meant by putting more power into his kick to the neck. Kale growled in pain, releasing Kuzuku from her hold. The universe 7 Saiyan landed on his hand before performing several flips backwards to gain some distance. He placed his hands together and began to chant.

" **Kaaaaaa...meeeee...,** ". Kale recovered quickly to realize that Kuzuku was preparing his Kamehameha though she didn't care and went on to literally walk towards him. You could see steam escape from her mouth as she approach slowly.

" **Haaaaaa...meeee...,** ". Caulifla soon realized the situation at hand that Kale was indeed going berserk. As much as she wanted to see her fight, she couldn't help but worry about what would happen if she accidentally killed someone during the tournament while in that state.

"Kale, calm down! You gotta get a hold of yourself!" Caulifla shouted, however, at this point she was far gone from comprehending words. Kuzuku waited for a moment before unleashing his attack.

" **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** ". The wave fired at blind speeds, encasing the berserk female giant in its light. Kuzuku felt Kale push against the blast and put a bit more power into it in hopes to finish her off. But, right when he thought he accomplished his goal, a hand came THROUGH his blast and grabbed him by the mouth. His wave dispersed into nothing as it was revealed that Kale tanked the Kamehameha from point blank range. Kuzuku tried to kick her away but before he could, he was kicked right in the gut before being thrown into a rock nearby. Kale then launched a Ki blast at the newly pile of rubble, exploding upon contact and creating a cloud of smoke. She began to breath heavily as smoke emitted from her body. She let out a powerful roar, her aura erupting even more as a pillar of rock until she unleashed a barrage of Ki blasts all over the stage. Everyone went on to dodge each one with great haste as she continued to go berserk. Goku stood behind a rock, watching the ordeal happen from afar.

"Whoa, she's definitely one tough cookie isn't she?" Goku awed. On ground level, Hit stood on a destroyed piece of rubble with his hands crossed next to Caulifla.

"How troublesome. She's totally out of control," Hit noted. At last, the rampage dialed down and Kale jumped from the pillar she was standing on and landed on the ground. She was walking around aimlessly for Kuzuku, growling as she searched through the desolated arena.

"Kuzuku...Kill...Kuzuku...!" Kale repeated until suddenly she felt a energy rope wrap around her. She turned around to see one of the pride troopers, Vuon.

"Your rampage stop here!" Vuon stated.

Kale growled, instantly shattering the rope that bound her. Vuon looked with fear at how easily his technique was beaten. He could only watch helplessly as Kale rushed at him with her fist, inevitably striking him across the face and rocketing him like a missile. Vuon crashed right next to his god of destruction, Vermoud. Kale stopped moving and let out a roar that shook the stage.

"Her voice alone is this powerful as well," Toppo noted, standing next to Dyspo and Jiren who were watching as well. The smoke cleared, revealing Hit to be near Caulifla. Kale became enraged by the thought and charged right at him but before she could even get close, she felt a Ki blast get rammed into her stomach before she was blasted off into the sky. She could only see the sight of one man and one man only, Jiren. The gray warrior extended out his hand and closed it before turning around with his eyes closed and hands crossed.

"It's over," He muttered, the energy blast exploding in the sky and destroying several pillars of rock. Kale fell to the ground, only to be caught by Caulifla. She examined her protege to be unconscious and glared at Jiren.

"That does it, Ima...!"

"No!" Hit cut her off abruptly, staring at Jiren who was looking back towards them.

After coming to a conclusion he knew it wasn't best to confront him now, "We'll not fight him yet, for now we'll retreat and wait for your friend to recover.". Caulifla let out an irritated sound as she finished tying back Kale's hair. The two retreated into the smoke, successfully avoiding a direct confrontation with a being that had just displayed tremendous strength. Kuzuku watched the whole thing happen through the rubble and was only amazed that such a capable fighter existed.


	89. Universe 11's Troopers Strike!

Kuzuku laid beneath the rubble in base form as he watched Jiren stand there seemingly unaware of his presence. He didn't take his eyes off him for a second, feeling that if he were to do so then it would cause him to be knocked off somehow. He gritted his teeth as he waited for the pride trooper to pass by and whispered to himself, "He's strong. I don't think he was even trying to eliminate Kale because if he did then he would of done it all ready. It looks like he hasn't noticed my presence yet so maybe...no if I were to confront him now then it'd be too risky as I don't know what he is truly capable of. I should regroup with the others befor-". His murmuring was caught off when he noticed several Ki blasts coming right at him from above. Kuzuku quickly blew the rubble off himself and leaped into the air, dodging the array of red Ki blasts. Jiren looked at Kuzuku who landed on his feet. It didn't take long for Toppo to land next to him, his red Ki emitting like smoke from his fingers from firing his justice flash.

"I flushed out a sneaky mice for you, Jiren," Toppo informed.

Kuzuku looked at the two warriors, sweat trickling down his cheek but he stayed calm despite the situation. Toppo glared daggers back at him and then turned to his ally, "Jiren, let's go. I've assigned several warriors to take care of this one along with the two girls. We need to rest and conserve our stamina.". Jiren didn't say a word and vanished away from Kuzuku's sight.

"Oi, where do yo-," Kuzuku was about to speak until he was caught off by Toppo who unleashed his Justice Flash. Kuzuku quickly crossed his arms and blocked the onslaught that went on to push him through various rubble. Toppo stopped firing and disappeared from the battle, leaving Kuzuku to crash into rock after rock until he came to a complete stop by colliding into a wall. He gasped for air before his feet hit the ground. The Saiyan could definitely feel that one on his arms, indicating that the rumors on Toppo weren't just rumors after all.

"Tch, at least I didn't have to fight them both at once," Kuzuku muttered.

"Hey!" A voice cried out. Kuzuku turned around to see Caulifla standing in front of Kale who seemed to have recovered and returned back to normal.

"Talk about the devil's luck. To think I'd find you two again," Kuzuku noted.

Caulifla glared at him and got into fighting stance, "I see that you come for revenge after Kale had just got done thrashing you around huh? Well if you want to get to her then you have to get through me first!". Kuzuku looked confused for a second until he fully understood what she was getting at.

"What? Why would I want revenge? Don't get me wrong, she's strong and has an unbelievable potential but despite her hidden power, all she manage was to get rid of a few aching cramps that I've had for a while," Kuzuku assured.

Caulifla narrowed her eyes in suspicion, "Are you implying that you were holding back, even when you were endanger of getting killed when Kale went berserk?". Kuzuku cracked his neck as he thought of something else for a split moment.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. I did use more power than I expected though. I can still fight perfectly fine now so...," Kuzuku stopped his sentence, only to deflect a Ki blast into the air when he turned around. A smirked formed on his face as he saw five warriors dressed in red and black standing before him on top of a rock formation.

"I think we'll be able to take care of these guys pretty easily," Kuzuku continued.

Casserale, a well known figure in universe 11, stepped forward with confidence, "You are quite perceptive, Universe 7's Kuzuku. You saw that sneak attack quite well.".

"It took some time to sense you guys. I had to search pretty hard for any shifts in Ki due to the lack of it in this environment," Kuzuku smirked.

Casserale chuckled at his explanation on how he found them, "I see, so you possess that acute of Ki sensing. Such skill could only be achieve through great awareness and concentration. Now to get down business, by the orders of my sworn comrade, Toppo, we shall eliminate you three at once!". Kuzuku took a stance and got ready for action.

"Looks like we have to call it truce for now," Kuzuku groaned.

Caulifla looked at him angrily for a split second, "What do you mean truce? I still have a score to settle with you! This is the tournament of power right, so give me one good reason why I should help you?!"

"Tsk, because if you don't then you two might as well jump off the ledge right now. This is the best option we have. Think about, if I were to fight all five of them then my stamina would be wasted and I won't be able to save you or your friend from elimination. With your current strength, you won't be able to take all five of them on with their coordinated attacks and will eventually lose. Assisting me in this fight will benefit both sides. You and your friend will be able to continue in the tournament while I don't have to waste my stamina," Kuzuku explained.

Caulifla thought for a moment before asking, "How do you know if they are as strong as you think they are?"

"Because that is part of their plan. They'll use tactics to either restraint me or force me to exert more of my stamina. I remember what their leader said. He told that Jiren guy to conserve his strength for later, meaning that they are planning to target the toughest fighters that they currently are aware of and waste their stamina on petty battles only to finish them off later. It flatters me though that they would target me first and I feel stupid for falling for such an obvious trap," Kuzuku answered with a small smirk.

Casserale looked at the Saiyan with an impressed expression, _"He's more intuitive than I thought. He's figured out our plan with just a little bit of information provided."_. Caulifla looked at Kale, giving her a small smiling.

"Kale, rest easy here for a while, kay?" Caulifla ordered softly. Kale nodded as she watched her sister walked up to the universe 7's Saiyan side.

"Alright, then I guess we'll call it truce for now...let's just take care of these bastards quickly," Caulifla said.

"You two seem pretty confident that you will prevail in this fight," Casserale noted.

Kuzuku chuckled, "Heheheheh, there are two reasons for that. One that implies to the both of us and the other is something entirely different.". Caseserale raised an eye brow at the comment.

"We're both Saiyan so these type of situations are kinda exciting for the both of us and the second reason...," Kuzuku paused his sentence as he instantly maneuvered around the general, shocking him with his speed.

"You guys missed one factor and that is calculating on what I am truly capable of!" Kuzuku shouted, jamming his fist right into the general's thigh and rocketing him to the ground. Kuzuku smirked before Tupper attempting to deck him across the face. Swiftly, Kuzuku blocked the punch, however, it apparently had more weight behind it in which it sent him flying towards the ground. The universe 7 Saiyan skidded his feet against the ground as he looked up to see a large tornado picking up various rocks that were the hardest substance in the multiverse.

"Is that all? Haaaaaaaaaah!" Kuzuku asked before firing a energy wave at the tornado. The wave collided with the giant wind structure, struggling to overcome the powerful winds. Kuzuku felt that it was futile and stopped firing, leaping into the air to dodge a stray rock that was meant to crush him. Eventually he traveled high enough to see through the top of the tornado and caught a glimpse of Zoiray spinning in the center. Kuzuku was about to dive in until he got hit by stray debris. He groaned a bit before realizing a energy attack coming his way. Quickly, he dropped down into the storm, avoiding being sliced in two. Zoiray looked up and saw that the Saiyan was falling towards him and stopped spinning all together in order to jump out of the way, allowing him to land on his feet. Kuzuku looked up to see various large rocks of debris about to collapse all over him. Without a second thought, he extended his hand towards it with a blank yet focused expression.

" **Quantum Breaker!** " Kuzuku unleashed his light blue energy wave, this time larger than it normally was. The attack incinerated the debris into nothing but ash before is disappeared all together. Kuzuku watched as his three opponents reassembled in front of him.

"Three on one...? Hmph, I like those odds there," Kuzuku said, cracking his knuckles as well.

"I wouldn't get cocky if I were you! Now **Justice Saber!** " Casserale snapped, generating two yellow Ki blades on his hands. Kuzuku raised an eyebrow as he was having a serious case of deja vu right now. Casserale rushed at him with both blades in hand, unleashing a onslaught of strikes that were easily being dodged. Kuzuku soon was able to see an opening and deflected his arm to the side before kicking him firmly in the gut. The general gasped for air as he was flown backwards. He landed on his feet as he retracted one of the Ki blades and turned it into a large energy ball.

"How about this! **Justice Bomber!** " Casserale roared, throwing the sphere at the Saiyan. Kuzuku landed on a rock and extended his hand out to block the attack. It exploded upon contact, seemingly hitting it's target successfully in which it caused Casserale to chuckle a bit until the dust revealed the Saiyan to be unscathed. He gritted his teeth out of frustration as he stared at his opponent.

"So, you use you energy to make weapons that are versatile in battle? It's too bad that I've become quite adapt to fighting opponents who use such a tactic such as generating weaponry," Kuzuku smirked.

Meanwhile, Caulifla was unleashing a barrage of punches at the fighter known as Kettol who seemed to not be struggling on dodging her attacks. Caulifla was starting to get annoyed, she would transform but that would only play into their hands and deplete her stamina faster as the fight dragged on. Out of frustration, she went in for a roundhouse kick in which the frog like pride trooper leaped backwards to avoid the attack. Caulifla growled after another missed hit, "Tch, slippery bastard...".

"You should pay more attention to your surroundings, otherwise you'll end up being eliminated before things get fun," Kettol warned, pointing towards the sky. Caulifla looked up to see that she was surrounded by various blue Ki orbs that were emitting electricity every few seconds. Kettol motioned them to attack, the orbs rushing Caulifla from all sides. She had no choice but to cross her arms and brace for impact. The spheres rained on her like an actual rain shower, exploding collectively and damaging their target greatly.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Caulifla screamed in agony, so loud that her protege heard her cry. Kale felt tears begin to formulate but she tried her best to be strong.

"Sis, don't worry I'm comi...!" She was cut off abruptly when she felt trapped in a dimensional cocoon. She looked up to see a women dressed in the same outfit, her name was Cocotte.

"Sorry but you're going to have to wait here. Don't worry, your turn will come soon after my comrades finish off your friend and that other warrior," Cocotte informed. Kale was beginning to panic, banging against the sphere that binds her desperately.

Kuzuku heard the sounds of Caulifla's scream again, the explosion from afar generating winds that was enough to blow his hair a bit. Kuzuku was still dealing with the three fighters in front of him, weary about their move. Casserale rushed straight at Kuzuku with his Ki blades in hand once more. The Saiyan went on the defensive, parrying each hit as he advanced backwards. Casserale's mechanical eye glistened, "Now Tupper!". With his command, Tupper sprung out from the ground below as his general jump backwards in order to get out of the way. Kuzuku was caught off guard, inevitably walking right into their trap. In one fell swoop, the Saiyan was trapped in a bear-hug hold with arms wrapped around his neck and legs wrapped around his waist. Kuzuku groaned a bit as Tupper's grip tightened as time went on.

"Sh...Shit! Get off!" Kuzuku spat until he felt an immeasurable amount of weight on his body. He looked backed as Tupper was now covered in rock and his body glowing with red around him.

"So, you can manipulate your weight huh? Gragghhhh!" Kuzuku groaned as Tupper's weight increased even more.

The rock-like Pride trooper chuckled at his predicament, "About time you figured it out. A little too late due to the predicament your in. General, this is your chance!".

"Right! Zoiray, let's finish this!" Casserale ordered. Zoiray smirked smugly before performing his tornado technique. The general smiled, generating a long energy whip that wrapped around the tornado, creating a energy tornado that contained destructive force. The attack was approaching further and further with each passing second. Kuzuku was trying to move but with his arms and legs being restricted, he knew that he wouldn't break free in time. But, in the middle of him contemplating on what to do, two energy wave passed by him and clashed with the tornado, dispersing it instantly and forced Zoiray to jump backwards.

"Who would dare...!" Casserale snarled at the fact that his strategy was interrupted. Kuzuku looked back to see his saviors.

"Kuzuku, are you alright?!" 21 concerned, standing beside 17.

The Saiyan's face lit up like a Christmas tree, "Yeah, thanks to you!". 17 stepped forward, his expression still devoid of much emotion. He was calm and collected the whole time and not showing any sign of backing down.

"I think it's about time for you to get rid of that extra weight. It must be uncomfortable," 17 suggested.

Kuzuku smirked at the suggestion, "Yeah, you're right. I think he's been kinda clingy anyways!". The Saiyan let out a roar, his Ki erupting just enough to startle Tupper. Kuzuku started to break free with sheer force, the arms and legs around him losing their grip overtime. Eventually, Tupper couldn't hold on any longer and lost his grip, allowing the Saiyan to be free before he was thrown over his shoulder. 21 then extended her hand out and fired a energy wave that sent the rock man flying passed his comrades and through several rocks.

He looked down to see the vast void below him in a instant, "Oh no! Araggghhhhhhh!". Tupper screamed in fear as he was plunging into the void before getting teleported back into the stands. Casserale looked frustrated as he was now in a three on two situation. He watched the Saiyan dust his hands off and turn towards him with a smug smile.

"One down, two more to go," Kuzuku said, now with 21 and 17 at his side. Casserale could feel sweat pass down his cheek from analyzing the situation.

"Zoiray, get ready to regroup. We'll have to formulate another formation to take down these three," Casserale ordered.

Zoiray nodded, "Yes sir!". With upmost haste, Zoiray proceeded to spin at rapid speeds, creating winds strong enough to cover both him and the general. Kuzuku was about to rush at them but he was too late as the winds dispersed, revealing that they were gone already.

"A strategic retreat? They couldn't have gone far...," Kuzuku muttered. He turned towards 21 and 17 who seemed to be waiting for him to make a decision.

"Thanks again for the help you guys. They couldn't have gone far so we should track them down before they come up with some other strategy," Kuzuku insisted. With that, the three split up to hunt their opponents down, little did they know that they were after someone else.

 _ **Now, Onto Caulifla's Condition**_

Caulifla performed a series of flips, evading the barrage of Ki blasts that were coming at her. One of the explosions were enough to blow her backwards, forcing her to skid her feet across the ground in hopes to slow herself down. She stopped right in front of Kale who was watching with tears in her eyes. She felt helpless, almost to the point where it was going to consume her. Kettle landed next to Cocotte who was smirking at their progress. But, their moment was interrupted when a tornado crashed down next to them, revealing Zoiray and Casserale together. Casserale was relieved that at least one part of their plan was going well, "Everyone, new plan, we'll take care of these two first and think of another strategy later."

"What happened to Tupper?" Kettle asked.

Zoiray hissed, frustrated at the lost of his comrade, "They got him, we've misjudged their strength and were careless.".

"Tch, damn it! I swear we'll avenge him as soon as we are done with these two! Cocotte, maximize your zone!" Casserale ordered.

"Right!" She replied, raising her hand in the air and emitting her energy in pulse. Caulifla looked up with curiosity as to what she was doing. Her surroundings were turning into whitish purple as she and her adversaries were encased in a barrier. Outside, Kuzuku quickly noticed what was going on and leaped onto a pillar to get a better view of the dome structure. Goku soon followed up and found himself standing next to the Saiyan.

"Kuzuku you alright? What is that?" Goku asked.

Kuzuku awed at the structure, "I'm doing fine. I don't know what but if I have to guess, it may be some sort of barrier.". After he said that, he tried firing several Ki blasts at it, hoping to destroy it but it seemed invulnerable to regular blasts.

"Looks like we are going to have to hit it very hard...," Kuzuku added. Goku tried sensing any Ki signatures inside with his instant transmission but it was futile. He didn't sense a single thing, no matter how hard he searched.

"Instant Transmission seems to not be working as well. I can't even get a signature no matter how much I concentrate," Goku informed.

Kuzuku quickly realized what exactly it was, "If what you say is true then that would mean it's a self- made dimension that is closed out from the outside world. ". The two agreed on that assumption and decide to wait for someone to exit.

Back inside, Caulifla dodged several Ki blasts from Kettle but one of the explosions damaged her from behind, tumbling her to the ground. She slowly got up, gasping desperately for air from all the damage she's taken. The first thing she saw was Casserale's facial expression, it was deadpanned while watching the spectacle. He unfolded his arms from watching the sight before him, "What a shame that it's come down to this. As a warrior myself, I'm normally unwilling to use such tactics to win a fight, however, this is a tournament for survival and if I must use such a detestable strategy then so be it. Zoiray! Finish her so we can move onto the next target!". Zoiray saluted before performing his tornado technique. Caulifla hissed, dashing right at the approaching tornado and unleashed a barrage of punches in hopes to stop it. With each clash, electricity spewed out but the small little effect didn't contribute much as Caulifla was instantly blown back towards her trapped protege.

"Sis!" Kale cried, worried for her safety.

"Kale...," Caulifla murmured, getting up off the ground hesitantly. Kale blinked a few times, noticing that a smile crept onto Caulifla's face. The winds grew stronger and stronger by each second, breaking the ground and causing debris to levitate in the air. Caulifla looked up to see several rocks heading towards her and fired a barrage of Ki blast's to counter them. Smoke clouded her vision for a second until the tornado blew the smoke away. Caulifla looked back, giving Kale an comforting look.

"I'll protect you no matter what...You're my protege after all, right? So sit tight, this won't take long," Caulifla assured with a smirk. Kale was stunned watching Caulifla dash at the tornado once more. The brave Saiyan tried her best to counter the tornado with her barrage of punches but it worked to no prevail. She was instantly rocketed into a pile of rocks. Kale felt tears run down her cheek as her sis was getting up slowly once more. Caulifla, clinched her arm, watching Zoiray move towards her once more.

"I hate this...I hate myself being so helpless! I hate that since is getting hurt because of me! I hate who I am!" Kale screamed out of frustration, her Ki erupting into a yellowish-green aura and turning her hair into the same color it was when she became berserk. Everyone looked back to see that the orb that Kale was trapped in had shattered into pieces, revealing her to slightly taller. Her build had a increase in muscle mass yet smaller compared to her berserk state and her hair was slightly green. She looked at herself, shocked that she managed to transform and remain aware of her state.

Caulifla ran over to her with a happy expression plastered all over her face, "You did it Kale! You finally transformed without going crazy! Your energy seems to be in control as well!". Kale looked at her with confusion before smiling, causing Caulifla to giggle. Their moment was interrupted when they heard the pride troopers assemble all together.

"Damn it! It doesn't matter, all she did was change her hair color! Let's finish them off now!" Casserale demanded. They all charged their attacks with each Ki sphere having a different color.

" **United Justice Stream!** " They roared in union, unleashing a energy wave that combined into one and turned orange.

Caulifla transformed into a Super Saiyan as the two powered up, "Let's go Kale! We'll show them our combine power! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!". The two fired their respective energy waves, one being red and the other yellow. The two waves clashed, generating powerful gusts of winds and kicked up dust. Neither side was backing down for a second, both giving it their all. The pride troopers roared in union, putting all of their strength into the wave and pushed back the Saiyans attack. They were gaining ground, even causing Kale and Caulifla's feet to skid slowly.

"Kale, unleash everything you have! You're my friend, and it will stay that way, got that!" Caulifla said. Kale felt a tear about to leave her eye before screaming with even more power. Her Ki turned green and the pupils on her eyes faded as her muscle mass grew.

"What!" Casserale shouted, seeing that Kale had reverted to her strongest state. Her energy wave turned green as she roared at the top of her lungs. Caulifla couldn't help but smirk at her protege's progress.

"That's it Kale! Unleash every ounce you got left and I will do so as well! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Caulifla encouraged, transforming into a Super Saiyan 2. They both screamed together as their waves merged together into a red and green spiral. The pride troopers looked in shock, seeing that their attack was beaten. The Saiyans wave came towards them too fast, leaving them unable to block. The four pride troopers screamed in agony as the blast engulfed them and pushed the group into the dimensional barrier before breaking right through it. From the outside, Kuzuku watched as numerous rays of energy begin to seep through before destroying the structure, allowing the wave to extend fully out of the ring. Vermoud looked to his right, seeing four pride troopers land next to him as the wave disappeared.

"Tch, we're down to four fighters left," Cae muttered.

"It doesn't matter, let them have their little victory. As long as we have Jiren...Then no one in this tournament stands a chance," Vermoud assured.

Cae chuckled and regain composer, "You're right, I keep forgetting. Jiren's power is unrivaled.". Kuzuku and Goku landed on the lower ground and waited to see who would emerge out of the smoke. They could hear their footsteps draw nearer, eventually revealing Caulifla and Kale still transformed. Caulifla smirked at the sight of the two Saiyans.

"Sorry, but we got to them first. We knocked off all four of them," Caulifla said.

Kuzuku smirked and crossed his arms, "Oh, well that's good for you. Hey, you sure she is okay in that state. I don't want to be thrown around again by my leg."

"Kale? She's fine! She's got her awesome and cool power under control! Isn't that impressive!" Caulifla bragged. Kale attempted to smile at her compliment before deforming. She was about to fall but Caulifla caught her in a nick of time, bring her arm over her shoulder to make it easier to carry.

"Looks like she tired out. Probably because the form she was in takes up too much stamina," Goku noted. Caulifla moved Kale onto her back and turned to walk away before giving the Saiyans from universe 7 one last glance.

"Are you really just going to let us go?" Caulifla asked.

Goku gave her a goofy grin and answered her question, "Why not? You and your friend their showed some promising power! Besides, you sort of helped Kuzuku in a way by getting rid of those fighters for him."

"Eh, he's sorta right, besides, I still think you two could get even stronger. We'll meet again and from there, our real fight starts! How about that?" Kuzuku smiled. Caulifla eyes widened, unconvinced at the situation.

She smiled at the two and started to walk away, "Alright, I trust you! Don't blame me if it comes back to bite you later.". With that, Caulifla quickly rushed into the smoke to find someplace to hide and recover. Kuzuku and Goku smirked before walking off to find their next challenge. From here, the tournament would only continue with more battles to come.

 _ **A/N: Fun Fact, I thought I had this updated yesterday but apparently my oblivious self forgot lol.**_


	90. Pushed To The Edge! Namekian's Endeavor

_**With In The Spectators Area**_

Whis and Beerus were watching intently, somewhat pleased by universe 7's progress despite the loss of one of their team members. Shin and Elder Kai were silent to until they felt a sudden shift of movement behind them. The two Kais turned to see that Hudo was waking up before he fully opened his eyes. The Astackian looked around, wondering where he was before remembering that they are in the middle of a tournament. He straightened himself up, holding his head, "Uhhh, how long was I out?".

"Long enough to miss some of the action. Your teammates seem to be doing rather well down there," Elder Kai answered.

Hudo looked down to see that numerous of fights were still going on, "I see...sorry guys, I know I could of stay in longer.".

"Don't sweat it, you manage to help take down one of universe 4's strongest fighters and now they are in a desperate situation because of you. Rest easy for now and trust in your comrades," Beerus assured, blatant with his statement to the very end. Hudo nodded and continued to watch. Whis couldn't help but eye his lord, intrigued by how much he has change since encountering these earthlings. Especially after his conversation with Kuzuku after the Goku Black ordeal. The angel's thoughts were interrupted by the sudden flashes of his staff. He examined it closely, poking the orb that hovered slightly above the tip. The orb projected an image of Bulma who seemed a tad bit distress.

"Oh Bulma? What a lovely time for you to call! What do you need?" Whis asked, gleefulness in her voice.

"Well Whis, I've gathered everyone to tell them the news about this whole tournament of power thing and now they all want to sit and watch. I tried to tell them that you guys already left but they didn't listen to me so now I need you to help me with that," Bulma said, revealing the numerous friends and family behind her. It consisted of Master Roshi, Krillin, 18, Videl, Hercule, Chi Chi, Ace, Ryusika, Vincent, Liz, Kize, and Riley. Goten and Trunks were playing around in the background with Marron and Pan.

Whis cupped his chin, he could tell by the looks of their faces that they were anxious to watch, "Hmmmm, I see that you weren't kidding. I can easily create a projection that will display the fights at hand. I bet that will satisfy your desires if my Lord allows it.".

"Go right ahead. At this point, we have no time to worry of such things," Beerus muttered. Whis chuckled to himself, a smiling forming on his face.

"Very well, things might get bright so I suggest you all cover your eyes!" Whis warned, commanding his staff to activate. Bulma on the other side of the call, shielded her eyes from the bright light coming from the object in her hand that she used to call Whis. Everyone did the same thing until the light faded, revealing several large rectangular screen in the middle of their backyard. They could see the fights clearly now. Riley looked around, before noticing something that made her smile.

"Hey look! Kuzuku and Zugo are still in the tournament!" Riley noted. Everyone turned to see the Saiyan looking around while on the other screen while Zugo had just knocked off Ganos, eliminating him from the tournament. Videl looked to see that Gohan was still in the middle of an intense match between Saonel and Pirina while Piccolo wasn't fairing much better against his opponent.

 _ **Now In The Arena**_

Piccolo dodged a chop aimed at his neck and kicked Troc away several feet. The universe 7 Namekian brought both hands to his waist, generating two Ki orbs before firing both right at him. Troc crossed his arms, hoping to shield against the blast, however, he didn't expect them to pass right behind him. The two energy waves came back around and rammed themselves right into his back, exploding upon contact. Troc gagged as before he could land on his feet and recover, Piccolo gut punched him hard in the stomach, rocketing him into a nearby rock.

"Nice one Piccolo!" Hudo cheered. Piccolo jumped back, getting into a stance and waited for him to come out of the rubble. He breathed heavily, feeling the obvious blood trickle down his chin. An abnormal amount of time passed and his opponent has yet to show himself. He was beginning to wonder if he knocked him out with that blow until suddenly, a arm came right below him and grabbed him the throat. Piccolo gagged as he was lifted into the air. The ground shattered as soon as Troc revealed himself by shooting up from below, charging at him by retracting his arm. In no time, Troc's knee connected with his stomach, stunning him just enough for him to follow up with a sledgehammer punch that sent him crashing into a pile of debris. Piccolo laid there as he watched him land on his feet. He got up, brushing off some debris and glared at the Namekian.

"He got me there. I'm not going to lie, that attack winded me a little." Piccolo muttered. Troc didn't waste time, rushing right towards the universe 7 warrior. Piccolo was ready to defend but Troc fainted his initial attack and jumped behind him only to dive in for a kick at his spine. Piccolo noticed this and quickly turned around with a energy ball in hand. Troc's eyes widened at the sight, unable to prevent himself from being caught in a explosive energy wave that sent him crashing in a pillar. The universe 7 Namekian began gasping for air, waiting once more for him to re-emerge. As anticipated this time, Troc moved a large piece of rubble. He displayed fatigue as well but he still was able to continue fighting.

"This fight is going nowhere, you know that right? We'll eventually tire each other out to the point where we won't be able to continue fighting," Troc warned.

"Is that so, lucky for me my team has someone who can heal our injuries and stamina as part of their natural ability. I can't say the same about you," Piccolo noted.

Troc was taken back a bit by the new information but regained composer, "Is that so? Then I better finish you off and take care of that healer of yours now. I didn't think I needed to use this technique but I have no choice now, do I?". Piccolo became curious and stayed on guard on whatever he was about to do. Troc extended his hand out and started to generate an energy ball that consisted of the same color of his Ki but it was constantly erratic, almost unstable. Piccolo was confused but he could definitely sense the energy build-up before he fired.

"Now, tear him to shreds, **Rendering Flash!** " Troc murmured, unleashing a large erratic yet static energy wave that went straight towards his adversary. Piccolo's had no time to dodge nor counter so he crossed his arms and placed most of his energy into a energy barrier. He was confident on blocking the blast but he was quickly convinced that this attack was unique in it's own way. As soon as the wave made contact, it completely shattered Piccolo's defenses and collided right into, pushing him through several boulders before crashing it one that was ginormous in size. As soon as the wave detonated, that boulder was obliterated into nothing, erupting a large amount of static electricity across the arena.

"Piccolo!" Hudo panicked. The spectators from Earth sweated from what they just saw. There was a large mushroom cloud in the arena and Piccolo's status was currently unknown. Eventually the group finally gain a visual on the Namekian who was revealed to be covered in bruises with half his Gi blown off.

"So that's it...," Beerus muttered.

"What is it?" Shin asked.

Whis decided to step in and speak for Beerus as he was too busy watching the spectacle, "That energy wave was more than just a massive build up of Ki. Just remember the form it took. It seemed to be static, almost wild to the point where it couldn't take a perfect form. Some may say that is a sign of imperfect Ki control, however, that attack had generated an absurd amount of power from being the complete opposite from others expectation. Even the tip of the wave contained a spiral that made it impossible to defend, even if you were to create a powerful defense.".

"But, that attack looked like it should of been a one hit move. Just look," Beerus added. Everyone on Earth and in the stands turn to see what Beerus was talking about. Troc was currently wobbling, struggling to even muster up the strength to stand. He looked up and mumbled curses under his breath at the fact that Piccolo was still standing. Master Roshi took off his sunglasses and quickly caught on.

"It seems that attack was a double-edge sword on his part," Roshi noted.

Krillin looked over to his master, curious of what his wisdom has come across. Roshi began to scratch his beard, "It's true that the Ki wave he used seemed to contain destructive force that is beyond imagination, however, to wield such uncontrollable power and to generate enough energy to create an attack of that magnitude, he must of sacrificed a lot of his Ki in hopes of ending the fight right then and there. I will give him credit, the Kamehameha wave most certainly doesn't come close to that sort of destructive force but yet it is more stable and versatile in use.". Everyone marveled at the old man's explanation and took his words to heart. They all turned back to the projection, seeing that Piccolo had finally mustered up some strength to fight. Piccolo looked towards his opponent who seemed to be breathing heavily as well and narrowed his eyes.

"That attack took a lot out of you, from the looks of it," Piccolo commented.

Troc slowed his breathing as sweat trickled down his face, "That attack was passed down from generation to generation. It was created when our planet was destined to be destroyed by a cataclysmic comet and since that day, only the strongest warrior of our race could wield it. You are probably the first to have take a direct hit and still be conscious.". Piccolo chuckled at the compliment, smiling a bit from the honor.

"I guess that makes me feel a little bit better, despite the numbness I am feeling. I can't help but feel that this is one fight that I can't lose," Piccolo said as he watched Troc get ready to charge.

"That's some resolve you got there. Let me relieve you of that pressure by knocking you right off the stage!" Troc roared, dashing at speeds that ruptured the ground beneath him. Piccolo predicted a punch from his right but instead he left himself wide opened for Troc to deliver a devastating chop to his neck. Piccolo staggered a bit, regaining his balance quickly and threw a kick at his head. Troc blocked the kick with his arm and punched Piccolo clean in the face, sending him flying. He chased him down as he watched the universe 7 Namekian flip himself onto his feet. The two clashed fist for fist but Piccolo was beginning to feel the effects of the attack earlier. He felt a sharp punch collide with his ribs before he was kicked away in the face. Piccolo flipped a few times, placing his finger on his forehead before firing as soon as his feet touched the ground.

" **Special Beam Cannon!** " Piccolo shouted, unleashing his signature and favorite attack. Troc turned around and saw the piercing beam coming straight towards him. Catching Piccolo by surprise, he slapped the beam to the side, leaving it to crash into the timer before rushing towards him. Piccolo stumbled back a bit, hoping to get away but failed as he tripped on his foot. He cursed mentally, allowing himself to be socked hard in the jaw with an elbow that sent him crashing through several rocks. With absurd speeds, the universe 6 Namekian appeared behind him and kneed him into the air before jumping above him in order to kick him in the jaw. Piccolo gagged as he was sent hurling to the ground near the edge of the ring like a meteorite, bouncing off it and creating a small crater. His eyes seemed to be faded a little, as if he was about to lose consciousness.

"Get up!" Beerus demanded, worry plaguing his voice.

"Way to go Troc! Now finish him off so that will be one less fighter we have to deal with!" Champa cheered. Gohan noticed the situation was getting drastic after he had just got done kick both Saonel and Pirina away.

"Piccolo!" Gohan called out with worry, attempting to rush towards his master's side. But it didn't take long for his opponents to come back and kick him right in the gut. Gohan's feet skidded across the ground, clutching his gut and glaring at the two Namekian warriors.

Saonel and Pirina stood side by side, cracking their knuckles, "Sorry but you gonna have to deal with us first!". Gohan growled at Saonel's words and took a glance over towards Piccolo who seemed to be getting up. Gohan could tell that he didn't have much left in him. The Namek's eyes were tired and he was looking like he was about to pass out at any moment. His body shaking from trying to stand and audible heavy breathing was apparent. Gohan kept his eyes on his opponent, knowing that he shouldn't let his guard down. He couldn't help but remember the moments shared between him and Piccolo. The memories that they made during their time training together. That's why...

"Piccolo!" Gohan yelled, gaining the Namek's attention, though he didn't turns towards his student, he was listening.

"Don't give up! I know you can win! I believe in you!" Gohan shouted.

Piccolo didn't know where he was getting at. Sure it was some encouraging words but something seemed different in his voice. Almost as if it had a sense of trust and compassion hinted in it. Gohan inhaled before continuing, "You remember the days we shared?! The days where we'd train for a whole year when I was little?! The days we will spend nights under the stars around a fire and have small talks while eating meals?!". Pirina and Saonel rushed towards Gohan, forcing him to block the onslaught of punches and kicks. Gohan grabbed Saonel's hand and flipped him over his shoulder and kicked Pirina in the gut, pushing him away. Saonel rolled onto his feet and landed a swift punch, stunning Gohan a bit until he felt a Ki blast push him towards a boulder. Saonel looked back and hissed before erupting his Ki to destroy the blast, stopping himself from crashing. Pirina dashed right at Gohan and headbutted him in the face. The Saiyan skidded across the ground but straightened himself, ready to fight some more. Piccolo was in the middle of processing what he said. The memories of those times reoccurred in his mind like rekindled flames.

"Those times...I will never forget. They were some of the most memorable parts in my life. As I grew older from there...As I continued to grow stronger...As I continued to mature...I learned to not be a coward, a weakling. The person that supported me in that regard was my father and one more person...," Gohan paused, adding emphasis to his words. He smiled looking up as his opponent came rushing towards him.

"It was you...," The Saiyan admitted, powering up his ultimate form even further, pushing the two Namekians back with his immense Ki. Saonel and Pirina backed away, somewhat scared of approaching any further.

"You were that second role model in that aspect of life, the person that pushed me into the fighter that I am today and even then, after I became an adult, you continued to teach me lessons that I was ignorant of. Lessons that no textbook could teach me about. I eventually took your teachings and implanted them into Kuzuku's life as well. I made sure that he not only learned the way of the turtle or demon, but also to forge his own path that he must follow. I believe in your teachings and I most certainly still believe in you. So fight! Fight with the same way I admired years ago!" Gohan roared, rushing into battle once more. Pirina and Saonel were shocked by his speed before the three broke out into a three way clash.

As they exchanged blows, shockwaves were generated each time they moved to a different location, destroying pillars of rock. Piccolo's mouth was left open, trying to formulate words to say to Gohan before he went straight back into battle. He smirked at a funny thought that came to mind, _"No use in telling him. I am bad at expressing such type of things."_. He looked up, his eyes glowing with a new light. Troc wondered for a moment, inferring that the universe 7 warrior has some sort of trick up his sleeve but by the looks of it, that wasn't the case. Piccolo was tired, exhausted beyond repair. Even if he's gotten to 21, she wouldn't be able to restore him back to full strength so why was he smiling? He should be worrying shouldn't he?

"It's ironic how things come full circle. I used to loathe the kid for being Goku's child but yet, over the years he was the reason I changed so much and became a Z-fighter," Piccolo rambled, confusing Troc in the process. Piccolo let out a an amused sound before shrugging his shoulders.

"But now, seeing that he's grown up, I can proudly admit that he's become what I could say, the greatest friend I could ever have," Piccolo admitted, getting into a familiar stance. The same one where he was at his peak at one point. He smirked as this attack was one of the strongest he's produced at one point. He brought his hands together in front of him and roared with all his might, his remaining energy erupting along with his orange bio-electricity raging around his body. Troc looked at him with surprise at what he was doing. Their surroundings were becoming levitated due to the amount of power being focused.

"What is Piccolo doing? This mass concentration of Ki...it's enormous!" Hudo wondered. Beerus was actually impress by the Namekians power but continued to watch with silent. Kuzuku from afar could sense the mass energy build up coming from where Piccolo was.

"So Piccolo going all out. You go get him...," Kuzuku muttered. Gohan flipped himself onto his feet after being knocked straight to the ground. He watched as Saonel and Pirina combine their respective Ki blasts, ready to fire with the intent to finish him off. Gohan brought his hands together and motioned them to his waist.

" **Kaaaaaaaaaa...meeeeeee...haaaaaaa...meeeeeee...!** " Gohan chanted, his blue energy sphere forming in his hand while creating rays of light. Piccolo's sphere formed as well, creating a static yet concentrated ord of energy that was orange in color with a red tint. Troc leaped backwards and extended out his hand in a claw-like fashion, preparing his **Rendering Flash.** All of the participants could notice that things were about to reach a conclusion. As soon as a pebble hit the ground, the five warriors decided to unleash their attacks.

Piccolo's eyes widened, feeling that the time was now, " **Primal** **Light Grenade!** ". A large high-power sphere with orange lighting spewing out, shot right towards Troc. The universe 6 Namekian finished charging his attack in time and commanded with power.

" **Rendering Flash!** " Troc countered, unleashing his wild energy wave. Meanwhile Saonel and Troc decided to unleash their attacks as well.

" **Aggrandize Explosive Wave!** " They shouted in union, firing a large solid energy wave at the Saiyan.

At the sight of that, Gohan let out a power roar, " **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** ". All four attacks clashed with immense force, causing unparalleled shockwaves to shake the arena. Piccolo could feel his feet begin to slide closer off the edge in silhouette to Gohan losing ground. Troc, Saonel, and Pirina shouted louder in union, putting more energy into the blast. Gohan gritted his teeth from seeing that their wave was gaining more ground over his while Piccolo was struggling to hold on himself.

"Grahhhhhhh!" Gohan screamed, adding more power into his wave and pushed back against Saonel's and Pirina's. Piccolo noticed Gohan giving it his all. He could feel his arms start to give way with purple blood spewing out of his veins from over exertion.

"It's over! Give it up!" Troc shouted, pushing even further. Piccolo groaned in pain from the extra force being so overwhelming. He looked ahead into the light with one eye open, noticing a particular image of a tailed boy who used to where a hat with the four star dragon ball on it. His eyes glowed, shocking Troc a bit. With perfect union, Both Piccolo and Gohan screamed, making one last push for victory, " **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** ". Their auras erupted into two fiery pillars, Gohan's showcasing a hint of the same light purple in his Ki before their attacks both broke through the universe 6's Namekians. Saonel, Pirina, and Troc let out sounds of panic before they were all consumed by the blasts. Troc couldn't help but be stunned, shock that they have been defeated. In the midst of being engulfed, he couldn't help feel the other feeling that comes with defeat.

"Well done, universe 7...," Troc thought before the three were blown complete off the stage. The attacks faded, leaving Saonel and Pirina to fall on one side of the arena and Troc to fall off on the opposing side. They were teleported back to where Champa and Vados sat. The three Namekian looked disappointed but they plunged that feeling down as they were content with defeat.

"Forgive us, lord Champa...," Troc apologized. Champa crossed his arms and huffed, trying to hide signs of compassion.

"No matter, you three fought well. If we win this, just remember that you owe me some sort of compensation," Champa said, looking back onto the stage. The three nodded, accepting that kind of punishment gratefully as Vados chuckled in the background. Meanwhile, the inhabitants who were watching on Earth were cheering for their victory.

"Alright! Gohan and Piccolo did it!" Krillin cheered.

Roshi's sunglasses glistened as he noticed something was off, "I wouldn't speak so soon yet. It seems that pushing that hard has come with a consequence.".

"Huh?" Everyone muttered, wondering what he was talking about. Back at the tournament arena, Piccolo stood at the edge of the ring still. His arms were limp and he could barely move a muscle. He looked up to see Gohan land in front of him, his pupil's face stern. He couldn't help but chuckle, aware that Gohan could tell what was wrong just by looking at him.

"Heheheh, Looks like I am unable to continue. Forgive me, Gohan," Piccolo chuckled, knowing that the amount of damage he received was too great to heal to where he could be much use. 21 would exhaust all her stamina trying thus bringing the team down in the process.

"There's no need for you to apologize, Piccolo. Your fight inspired me to push further. Thank you, Piccolo," Gohan replied.

The Namek was frozen for a moment before a smirk slowly creep on his face. His aura was fading away as he deformed back into his normal state. He looked up and smiled, somewhat happy of this outcome. As he felt the ground below begin to break, he gave Gohan one of his rare, comforting smirks, "I'm glad that I still push you to be better...". At the end of his sentence, the ground broke, sending Piccolo plummeting into the void before he was teleported back into the stands. Gohan stood emotionless before turning back towards the battlefield. He couldn't help but think to himself about the last words he said.

 _ **"Yeah...more than anyone..."**_


	91. A Powerful Foe From Universe 11!

The tournament of power continued it's usual course after the battle between universe 6 and 7. Piccolo sat in the stands next to Hudo, feeling perfectly fine due to Whis healing his injuries. The Namekian knew that the next best thing was support his allies from afar. He sat in silence until he heard someone call out to him, "Piccolo, how you doing?". He turned to find the source of the voice, only to discover that it was coming from Whis's staff. He looked closer to see Krillin along with everyone else standing near him.

"Krillin...?" Piccolo muttered, wondering why he asked such a question.

"Whis found a way for us to watch the tournament so we saw what happened in your fight against that other Namekian. You were amazing out there!" Krillin complimented.

Piccolo smirked at the kind gesture, "Hmph, you don't need to pity me, I'm doing fine. For now, focus on giving the others your support. There are still many warriors that could possibly give us a hard time. Especially if that guy over there is still in the tournament.". Everyone wondered who Piccolo was talking about until Whis showed them an image of Jiren standing alone with in the arena. They all imprinted the image of the warrior in their mind as just simply looking at him gives off an intimidating feeling.

"He's also not the only one we must worry about though he does give off the most dangerous vibe out of all the other fighters," Beerus added turning his attention somewhere else. One of the fighters from universe 3 who goes by the name of Narirama stood at the edge of the ring. In front of him was none other than the assassin of universe 6, Hit. His coat was flowing in the ring as he stared down his enemy with his red eyes.

"Jump off the ledge and save me the trouble of trying to not kill you," Hit ordered. Narirama didn't reply, only charging at the assassin with a linear approach. Hit closed his eyes, activating his time-skip before delivering two powerful blows to the joints that held the machine's arms together. He moved back to his spot the moment his time-skip deactivated, leaving the machine to collapse onto its knees.

"Don't think that just because Narirama's arms are gone that you've won. He still has his trump card by focusing all the energy to his core and unleashing his most powerful attack," Ea, the Supreme Kai warned. Just like he said Narirama began charging his attack, ready to fire at the assassin as a last ditch effort. But before the machine could process what happened, Hit had already appeared in front of him, knocking him off the stage with a flick of a finger. Ea was shocked, practically speechless as to what happened. All he could do was watch Hit turn to walk away to find his next target.

He placed his hands in his pocket after passing by a rock, letting out a scoff, "What a wasted effort. It should of heeded my warning.". The occurrence on Earth could only awe at his skill.

"I forgot about him...Hit was the assassin from universe 6 that was able to defeat both Goku and Vegeta during the tournament between universes," Bulma noted.

"He's that strong?" Ace asked, finally engaging in the conversation.

Bulma nodded, "Extremely, he's definitely not gonna be one easy opponent to beat.". As they were talking on the other side, Whis couldn't help but smirk at his universes progress.

"It seems that our universe is pulling their own weight as well," Whis pointed out. 21 was unleashing a barrage of punches on Maji Kayo, pushing him back a bit with each blow. Eventually she managed to slip in a kick that launched him into a large piece of rubble and unleashed a barrage of Ki blast his way. The jelly-like creature had no choice but to quickly cross his arms and defend against the onslaught. The blasts exploded upon contact, creating a cloud of debris to conceal his presence. 21 stopped firing and dashing into the smoke in attempts to not allowing him to recover. She had fought him long enough to realize that he could regenerate so she couldn't let up for a second. However, that was a mistake as Maji Kayo reformed behind her and caught her in a hold with his body. She gagged as she felt tightening around her throat, the dust clearing in the process and revealing the situation she's gotten herself into.

"Oh no, 21!" Riley panicked, seeing that one of her best friends was in trouble. 21 tried to pry off Maji Kayo's grip around her neck but struggled to do so. She could only look up at the universe 3's sadistic warrior with frustration as he smirked at her.

"My, my, I caught myself a pretty pink butterfly. I bet you be getting all the attention back on your planet but I wonder what would happen if I rough you up a bit," Maji Kayo threatened. 21 scrunched her eyebrows from annoyance, her temper gaining more control over her comforting side. Maji Kayo snickered for a moment until he felt his limbs that restraint 21 grow hot. He looked down to see the majin's hair spike up a bit along with a golden aura start to surround her body.

"So, you want to rough me up a bit huh?" 21 muttered darkly, her aura growing rampant, so much so that Kuzuku who was somewhere else could recognize it perfectly as it gave him shivers. Maji Kayo began to become frightened, unconsciously backing away from her as she transformed. 21 turned around and gave him a glare that he's never seen in his life.

"Then how about you try that while I am roughing you up!" 21 shouted, charging at him with a Ki blast in hand. Maji Kayo panic before the energy ball was rammed into his gut. 21 screamed, unleashing her attack into a full-on energy wave that extended out of the ring, destroying several large pieces of rubble in its path. Maji Kayo screamed with anguish in his force as he was being blasted out of the ring. Once the light faded, Maji Kayo had already been teleported next to his universe. 21 dusted off her hands and returned back to normal, her temper declining fast.

"Serves him right for being sadistic," 21 muttered. Out of the smoke behind her came Preecho and Nigrissi who were ready to strike her down.

"You left yourself wide open! Now take thi-," Nigrissi was cut off by a sudden Ki blast that blasted both him and Preecho off the edge of the ring, eliminating them as well. 21 turned around to see 17 land behind her, looking nonchalant as usual. 21 smiled gratefully at the support.

"Thank you, 17. I can't think what would happen if you didn't take those two down for me," 21 said.

17's expression didn't change, focusing on his surroundings, "Don't sweat it, though if I had to guess, you'd probably smack them with your tail.". 21 giggled at his little attempt of a joke though he intentionally meant it as an observation. 21 and 17 were about to take off and find their next opponent until they were interrupted by a unknown figure.

"It looks like the time has come, universe 7! You two will be our first victim!" A voice claimed, gaining the attention of the two androids. They both looked up with curiosity at the three figures who were standing on top of a pillar. All three were wearing rather feminine clothing of three different colors for a martial arts tournament, one being blue, the other yellow, and the one in the middle pink.

17 placed one hand on his hip and asked, "And who might you be?". The pink dressed girl with green hair chuckled at his question.

"We are warriors from universe 2, Brianne de Chateau. The other two beside me are my faithful and lovable comrades Sanka Ku and Su Roas" Brianne introduced, confidence filling her voice. Kuzuku landed on a rock near by to see how 21 and 17 were doing. He saw that they were about to square off and decided to watch to pass the time. 21 noticed Kuzuku smiling at her and smiled back before turning towards her opponent.

"So, now that we know your names, will you stop standing around and try to look cute? I'm ready to fight and get this over with already," 17 said, ready to get right into the action.

Brianne scoffed at his eagerness, "How impatient girls. No matter, let's show them the power of universe 2. Commence Formation!". With her commanded, a bright light erupted, illuminating the arena with it's glow. 17 folded his arms as he watched them do their little transformation, the audience seemingly urging them on with a Pell, the Supreme Kai of their universe blushing uncontrollably. Jerez couldn't help but smirk at the spectacle, fully aware of what her fighters were capable of and placed her confidence in their abilities. As the light faded, it revealed that all three girls have transformed, changing their appearance.

"Now behold, universe 7, the power of the maidens of universe 2. Ribrianne who is universe 2's beckon of love, Rozie who is our fist of love, and Kakunsa who is the wild beast that roars with love filling her lungs!" Jerez boasted. Kakunsa had gained teal skin and claw-like features along with fangs. She wore a black mask over her eyes along with a dark blue bodysuit. Rozie wore a yellow martial arts Gi that was button up top to bottom along with purple leggings. However, despite their changes, nothing comes close to Ribrianne who gained weight along with a teal skin. Her dress had a thick petticoat with a cap that covered her head as well as having an antenna on her the top of her head.

"So this is their big transformation, honestly, I felt like I was about to throw up from watching the whole thing," Beerus muttered, though it didn't go unnoticed by Jerez.

"Silence and watch! My maidens of love will show you the beauty of their power!" Jerez assured.

17 scoffed, "About time the light show was over. Looks like their little transformation wasn't just for show.". Ribrianne laughed at his comment and let out some steam from her nose.

"You'd be wise to be cautious, otherwise you'll slip up by the power of our love!" She boasted.

"Power of love huh?" 21 muttered, suddenly remembering Kuzuku. She smiled at the thought of him and took a stance.

"Well, then let's show them our power, right 17?" 21 insisted.

"Fine by me...," 17 muttered before instantly dashing towards the three female warriors. Rozie was prepare to block, only for Ribrianne to jump in the way to take the blow. 17 was a bit surprise that she took a direct hit and still stood strong.

"Do it, Rozie!" Ribrianne cheered, moving to the side in order to allow her ally to attack. Rozie smiled, unleashing a barrage of punches that went on continuously to no end, forcing 17 to block. At first, it was easy to defend against her barrage but it didn't go unnoticed that her punches were grow more and more powerful as time passed on until it got to the point where one of the strikes rocketed 17 back to the ground. He landed on his feet, skidding across the ground until he came to a full stop.

"Don't get comfortable yet!" Ribrianne warned, chasing after him with her aura flaring and fist ready to strike. 17 instinctively jumped backwards, dodging the attack while analyzing their abilities at hand. The magical girl smiled, and shaped her fingers into a heart.

"Pretty Machine Cannon!" She yelled, unleashing a barrage of heart shape energy blasts at him. 17 placed one hand in his pocket and deflected each one with ease, crushing the last one into nothing.

Ribrianne leaped into the air, laughing as she was about to prepare her next attack, "Now take the force of a Maiden's Charge! Hohohohoh!". The magical girl proceeded to rotate vertical, almost turning into a humanoid boulder before charging straight towards her opponent. 17 scoffed and created a barrier that blocked her attack completely, the shield generating a shockwave that sent her flying backwards.

"Looks like 17 is holding his own quite nicely. That Rozie girl seems to be using a fighting style that allows her fist to grow sharper and faster with each blow," Kuzuku noted to himself. 21 was dealing with Kakunsa who was slashing wildly with her claws. The majin dodged elegantly, narrowly avoid who attacks as her opponent continued to go wild.

"You can't escape now that I've made you my prey! You'll be knocked off by me in no time!" Kakunsa exclaimed, missing yet another attack as 21 sidestepped it and allowed her to pass by. Kakunsa skidded her feet before lunging at 21 again, missing in the process. She smirked, landing onto another rock in order to get another chance of lunging at the universe 7 majin. 21 went on a streak of avoid blows until she realized that Kakunsa was moving around rapidly, almost unpredictable.

"She's using the rubble to further increase her speed and unpredictability in her attacks. She will be hard to track if she doesn't do something," Piccolo said. 21 began to feel slight scratches appear on her body. Her silence was abnormal, almost too the point where Kuzuku was thinking she was actually having trouble. But the Saiyan didn't bud in due to seeing a glisten in her eye the moment Kakunsa came from behind.

"You're mine!" Kakunsa yelled until she felt herself stop mid-air. She was confused, shock as to why she suddenly stopped. She looked down and saw that 21's tail had wrapped around her waist, gripping her tightly before she was thrown through the air. She let out a panicking cry before 21 teleported next to her.

"Don't strain yourself on the way out, okay?" 21 said with a smile on her face before smacking her hard with her tail, sending Kakunsa hurling further towards the edge of the ring.

With no solid ground for Kakunsa to use, Beerus couldn't help but blurt out, "Nice work, 21! You're not Kuzuku's wife for nothing!". 21 felt a blush form on her face as she floated in the air for a moment. Though, their moment of victory was short live when they saw a winged humanoid girl who's eyes glowed purple catch the blue magical girl, allowing her to dash right back at the distracted 21. The majin from universe 7 couldn't help but cross her arms at she bit down on her, pushing her to the ground and causing her to skid on her back. Kakunsa then leaped away to avoid crashing into a wall.

Beerus was left shocked a bit while Jerez laughed mockingly at what had just happened, "Looks like she let her guard down at your little compliment, Beerus!". Kakunsa landed back on her feet and smiled at her ally.

"Thank you, Vikal. If it wasn't for you, I would of been eliminated but leave this to me, she is my prey to fight," Kakunsa said with a reassuring smile.

"Anything for you Kakunsa-san! I will be here to support you all the way!" Vikal replied happily. Meanwhile 21 was getting up off the dirt, dusting herself off until she heard footsteps approach her. She turned to see Kuzuku walking up to her with his hands behind his back, whistling teasingly and chuckled.

"That was some hit you took there. Need any help?" Kuzuku smirked.

21 finished dusting herself off and returned the smile, "No, I think I can handle these two for now. I just got distracted by what Beerus said.". Kuzuku tilted his head in confusion, blinking a few times at what she meant by that.

"Huh? What did Beerus say?" Kuzuku asked, wondering what the god of destruction could of said to make her distracted.

21 giggled and looked towards her opponents, "Nothing to worry about. You can leave this to me, okay?". Kuzuku was going to probed her further but smiled and nodded anyway. He began to turn before giving her a small gesture of goodbye.

"Alright then, be careful and don't overdo it. Love ya!" Kuzuku chirped before leaving his wife to take care of her business. Kakunsa got ready to pounce again, growling as her beast side was taking over.

"You should of kept him around so this would at least be a even 2 on 2. Though, I guess universe 7 could only cower against the roar of love. Especially him," Vikal snickered.

21 narrowed her eyes dangerously, "That "coward" is actually my husband so don't talk so freely about him. At first, I was taking you lightly but now...it's time for me to get serious". As she said that, she disappeared with blinding speeds, leaping from several pieces of rock before striking Vikal across the chin and causing her to flip several times in the air. 21 didn't let out as she went on to strike her from all angles before kicking her onto the stands, shocking Jerez and eliminating her from the tournament.

"Those movements...!" Kakunsa sputtered with disbelief. She watched as 21 landed onto her feet, causing her temper to run wild.

"How dare you do that to Vikal! I'l-," Kakunsa was cut of when she suddenly felt a foot implant itself in her gut and pushed her across the ground. She opened one eyelid, the first thing she sees was 21's penetrating stare as she was continued to be pushed by her kick.

"It was the most logical option to go for the one that could fly first. This way...the next time I send you off stage you won't be coming back," 21 explained, adding a threatening tone towards the end of her sentence. Kakunsa growled at her words before she broke away, unleashing a barrage of slashes. 21 effortlessly exchanged blow for blow before the two disappeared from the audiences sights. Faint but yet visible, images of their movements could be seen raging around the arena, leaving numerous shockwaves in their path. However, the contest between speeds was broken when 21 was starting to gain the upper hand. It was apparent that Kakunsa was beginning to slow down, so much so that 21 was able get behind her.

"What!" Kakunsa shouted before she was kicked in her back, sending her flying into the air. 21 quickly landed on one of the pillars of debris and charge right back at the beast maiden, striking her from all angles as she continuously leaped around. Kakunsa gagged in pain before she felt a kick plant itself in her stomach, pushing her towards out of bounce. Her eyes were closed while she ached in pain before reopening them to see that 21 had her hand right in front of her face. 21 still had her foot on her stomach as she smiled.

"Thank you for the fight, your fighting style was indeed worth studying!" 21 chirped before blasting Kakunsa with a powerful reddish-pink energy wave. The beast maiden screamed in agony as she was pushed right into the void before getting teleported back into the stands, revealing that she was in base form. 21 landed on her feet and let out a relaxing sigh, turning to see that 17 was still combating Ribrianne and Rozie. The three squared off against each other, however, the fact that Kakunsa had fallen spited some inner rage with in the two universe 2 fighters.

"Kakunsa...we'll avenge you! I swear on the name of love!" Ribrianne said, her eyes burning with furry.

17 got ready to fight, "Looks like you made them angry.". 21 did the same as well and powered up, ready for them to charge right at them. The two universe 2 maidens then sprung at them to unleash their pent of anger of losing their roar of love, Kakunsa.

Meanwhile With Team Universe 11

"So far the battles have been pretty fierce, right Toppo...," Dyspo said, his arms crossed as he stood next to his ally. Toppo looked upon the battlefield, observing to competition at hand. After some thinking, the god of destruction candidate had came to an conclusion.

"I think it's about time for us to make our move. We'll start by having you reduce the most troublesome team's numbers," Toppo said.

"Can I go with him as well?" A voice asked. The man was wearing a pride trooper uniform, his pitch black hair was as long as a Super Saiyan 3 but not as spiky. He had a single bang over his nose and what also was noticeable was his ruby eyes. He had a muscular build that of a seasoned martial artist and his skin tone was pale in comparison to others. He had a scar over his right eye and his face seem somewhat bored, most likely do to him sitting around.

Toppo rubbed his chin until he conceded to the idea, "Yes, your assistance could be put to great use.". Dyspo folded his arms and hung his head low in frustration.

"Tch, now I have to work with him...," Dyspo muttered, disapproving of the idea of sending him to fight as well.

"Don't worry about it speedy. I don't intend on helping you out anyways," He insured.

Dyspo scoffed and began to turn away as he couldn't stand his presence any longer, "Whatever, just don't come near me when I am fighting.". With in a blink of an eye, the ultra speed warrior was gone from their sights. Toppo let out a sigh, questioning himself of many things.

"Why can't you two just get along?" Toppo asked.

He let out a musing laugh and shrugged his shoulders, unknowing of the reason himself, "I don't know, I guess he can't accept being fourth rate compared to me. Also, some things just don't mix well and the two of us are a prime example. Anyways, I'm off to go do what I was told. I wonder when Jiren will finally make his move? It's been a while since I've seen him fight."

"Jiren will strike when Lord Vermoud gives him the order. For now, he'll remain stationary," Toppo assured.

"Still calling him "Lord" even though you are next in line?" He said with a hint of cringe in his voice.

Toppo furrowed his eyebrows as he was starting to get annoyed with his aloof attitude, "You should hurry and get going.". The man laughed a bit at the tone of his voice before waving him off.

"Yeah, Yeah, let me go before you get angry oh warrior of justice," He mocked. Toppo let out a sigh, cooling his temper down before he accidentally does something that would jeopardize their chances of winning.

"No matter, just make sure you don't go overboard, Barabatos. Avoid confrontation with Son Goku and Kuzuku Ayoma as they are meant to be targets for only Jiren and I." Toppo warned. Barabatos looked onto the battlefield for a moment, examining the arena thoroughly before smirking, revealing his fangs. His eyes started to glow.

"Understood, Toppo...," He murmured before leaping right into the chaos that was taking place in the tournament of power.

Now With Zugo's Situation 

Zugo was walking aimlessly through the stage, wondering who would sneak up on him next. But the Astackian stopped walking as soon as he saw someone slowly walking towards him. He examined him carefully, assuming that he was a fighter from universe 11 judging by the attire. He was smiling, seemingly humming a tune to himself before stopping dead in his tracks. He looked up a Zugo, his smiling unwavering, "Looks like I found someone that could be entertaining.". Zugo raised an eyebrow before looking down to see what he was holding. It was a red fighter who wore only shorts with bandaged up hands and feet known as Murisarm. He looked pretty battered and was breathing slowly.

"What happened to him?" Zugo wondered, his shocked eye never taking itself off the poor fighter from universe 10. The man noticed this and lifted him to shoulder level so that Zugo could get a better look at him. He smirked smugly, placing his hand over his stomach while his glance never took itself off Zugo. The Astackian began to become concern at what he was about to do as he saw a black energy blast with a white outline form, shadowing the man's face.

"No, don't!" Zugo cried but it was too late, Murisarm was already blast in the stomach and launched off stage. The universe 10's warriors along with the other universe's look with horror as he flew off stage. The poor guy was teleported back to the stands where he was quickly surrounded by his teammates. He was breathing but barely, thus meaning the bastard who did this to him wouldn't be disqualified.

"What ruthlessness...he's definitely no ordinary fighter," Roshi commented as the audience back on Earth saw the whole thing unfold. Riley was getting a bad feeling about this. It was a feeling that was hard to rid of. Zugo on the other hand was now on full alert as he now has to face a dangerous foe.

"Now that he's gone we can start our little match. I am a warrior from universe 11, Barabatos. I take that you are Zugo of universe 7?" Barabatos greeted with a sly smile.

Zugo grinned his teeth and asked, "Why? Why did you do that?! He was already defeated! It was unnecessary for you to add insult to injury, he could of died!". Barabatos looked at him with a confused expression before he burst out into a fit of laughter while tilting his head in confusion.

"Bwhahahahah! You ask me why I simply dispatched a weakling? Honestly unexpected, so much that it's funny!" Barabatos cackled. Zugo felt an ominous yet dangerous vibe coming off him. It felt, threatening, yes that was the best way to describe it.

Barabatos's laughter dialed down, returning back to his aloof nature, "Now that I got that out of my system. Let's just fight, my body has been sitting around for far...too...long...". Zugo watched as he got into a stance and faded away like nothing. At first, he assumed this was some sort of technique until he realized that his was nothing more but pure speed. He turned around, anticipating that was where he was going to be but the Astackian only further displayed that he couldn't track him down when Barabatos revealed to be simply charging at him. Zugo hissed, slipping his hand over his shoulder to block the punch. He could hear his sinister laughter before he felt a pulse of energy blow him away. The Astackian turned around, ready to land on his feet, however, he felt a sudden tug on his body. He was sure nothing had grabbed a hold of him but for some reason, he felt a irresistible pull that dragged him towards Barabatos. He looked to see that the universe 11's warrior's hand was out and it was encase in his dark Ki that seemingly was the source of the problem. With quick thinking, Zugo slammed his foot into the ground and froze his leg in order to hold him in place. Barabatos smirked at his cleverness but wasn't worried in the slightest.

"I'm afraid that won't work," Barabatos muttered, breaking the ground beneath him through merely rushing right at him. Zugo tried to move away but he forgot that he froze his foot in ice, thus slowing him down. By the time he broke free, it was too late as Barabatos landed a direct hit across the jaw, sending him hurling through several pillars of rock before crashing into a wall. He was embedded in the wall while groaning in pain until he saw Barabatos diving right towards him, smiling with his fist ready to strike. Zugo quickly transformed into stage 2 and broke free from the debris so he could fall to the ground, allowing Barabatos's fist to destroy the structure behind him. Zugo landed on his feet, jumping backwards to avoid another crushing punch that destroyed the ground upon contact. Barabatos snickered, chasing after Zugo with a barrage of punches. The Astackian, countered with an attack of his own, successfully decking him in the face and leaving him stunned a bit. Taking advantage of the opportunity, the universe 7 warrior jumped into the air and prepared one of his signature attacks.

"Take this, Nebula Burst!" Zugo roared, unleashing his dark blue energy wave at his opponent. Barabatos looked up with a blank expression that quickly morphed into a smirk before the attack had collided, exploding into a large dust cloud that had flickers of Zugo's Ki in it. The Astackian fell back to the ground, landing on one leg before standing tall. He stared into the smoke waiting to see the damage he might have caused to him.

"Alright! Zugo got him!" Krillin cheered. Zugo peered closer into the smoke, trying to make out his current condition until something shocking came to place. In the middle of the smoke, though barely visible, was a half a dome of dark energy shielding him. Eventually the smoke subsided and showed that Barabatos took literally no damage and was grinning madly.

"A barrier of dark Ki?" Piccolo muttered. On the other side of the stands was Vermoud who didn't seem surprised. Cae cleared his throat after watching the fight so far, knowing that sending him out to fight was something they didn't want.

"Barabatos, a powerful but yet frightening pride trooper. An enforcer and vanquisher for justice against those who's evil hearts are beyond saving. He was born with the unique Ki to manipulate and control the power of pure darkness energy hence why his aura is as black as the void itself. His capabilities have earned him the number three spot among the pride troopers, even placing him ahead of our speed warrior, Dyspo," Cae explained.

Vermoud covered his mouth as a small bead of sweat went down his cheek, "Tch, to be honest, I didn't necessarily want him to enter the tournament due to his tendencies and personality. He's grown into the role of a vanquisher so much that he's lost all sense of control and his pity well is all but low. That aloof and carefree persona is nothing more but a outer shell that hides his dangerous side.". Everyone supporting universe 7 in both the stands and on Earth gasped, worried for the safety of their comrade. Zugo watched as the dark energy barrier disappeared, revealing his full figure.

Barabatos scoffed, "You're most certainly not half bad. So far this fight has been entertaining.". Zugo clenched his fist and got into a stance, preparing himself for his next attack. The Astackian's hastiness made him chuckle a bit, angering Zugo enough for him to growl at him.

"This guy took one of my best attacks like it was nothing. I might have to transform into Solus again but is it worth it? I know I've haven't fully recovered from the fight against Vyrian but still...," Zugo contemplated in his mind, thinking of the best option he could resort to. But thinking too much could have proven to be a mistake as he heard a voice behind him whisper in his ear.

"Now what could you possibly be thinking?" Barabatos teased, causing him to jump backwards. Zugo felt some sweat trickle down to his chin, watching Barabatos smiling at him as if this were a game.

"How did he manage to sneak up on me without me feeling his presence?" Zugo pondered. Barabatos smirked, dashing right at Zugo with his dark aura surrounding him. Zugo saw the linear approach and unleashed several pillars of ice to crash into him. Barabatos sneered devilishly before dispersing into nothing but darkness and left the pillars of ice to crash into each other, shocking Zugo as he reformed behind him. The Astackian caught whim of his movements and turned around quickly to throw a kick, proving to futile when it simply passed through him.

"That won't do!" Barabatos said, decking him across the face and causing him to stumbling. The universe 11 warrior would continue to smack Zugo around from all directions, making him stumble all over the place with each blow.

"What's going on? Zugo can't see to get a read on him!" Hudo asked with worry filling his voice. Whis cupped his chin, quickly understanding what was happening.

"It seems that Barabatos is using a form of martial arts known as Umbrakinetic Combat. A form where the users uses aspects of darkness in order to create a devastating fight style of indirectly and directly attacking the opponent. Through surround his body with his dark Ki, he is able to not only enhance his fighting power but also evade attacks with minimal effort by making his body deform for a split second in order to avoid being hit," Whis explained.

"Damn it, not only that, he's able to simply hide his Ki very well. What a troublesome fellow...," Beerus muttered. As he finished that sentence, Barabatos had kicked Zugo across the chin, causing him to stumble back a bit before regaining his stance. The Astackian was breathing heavily after the beat down and watched Barabatos reform into his normal state.

"You should probably jump off the ring now and save me the trouble. As lame as it sounds, I wouldn't really want to put anymore effort into this fight," Barabatos mocked. Zugo's eyes glowed, his body emitting a threatening aura that even made Barabatos froze. The air seemed to grow colder as Zugo glared at him.

"Me? Jump off the ring? What a joke?" Zugo chuckled darkly, his Ki rising by the second.

Zugo narrowed his eyes, installing a feeling that Barabatos hadn't felt in a long time, "Sorry pal, but if you think I'll comply to your demands then you better get a reality check cause this isn't over until I drop out of the ring! My comrades believe in me to not give up till the end, knowing this, do you think I'd just roll over for you? HAH! Don't make me laugh!". In that instant, Zugo transformed straight into Solus, causing a storm of energy to swirl around the arena. Barabatos stepped back a bit, sweat actually trickling down his face.

"What the!? Where is all this power coming from?!" Vermoud asked.

Cae's mouth was left open in astonishment, "I can't believe what I am seeing. Barabatos is actually afraid?!". Zugo brought one arm back, placing all of his remaining energy he had into this one attack. His entire hand became surrounded by crystal-like energy, growing larger by the second.

"What's he doing?! That attack contains way too much energy for him to use, he'll exhaust himself in the process!" Piccolo shouted.

"Zugo, he knows he's at his wits end and seeing that Barabatos is a potential threat to universe 7, he's decided to take him down with one last attack. Sacrificing himself so that the rest could survive...that is Zugo's resolve in this fight," Hudo explained. Meanwhile Barabatos continued to back away until his back hit a wall, signaling that there was no way out of this.

Zugo glared at him with dilated eyes and clenched teeth, his fangs noticeable, "I'll go out in my own way without anyone telling me what to do! I'll survive and live the life that I want! That is just simply my way to live! Grand Splitter Fang!". Zugo roared at the top of his lungs, unleashing a energy wave that took the form of a wolf's fang. Barabatos crossed his arms to defend before he was consumed by the blast that destroyed the wall beyond him, extending pass the artificial sun that illuminated the stage. The arena shook from the attack's might, settling down as soon as the wave disappeared. Nothing but excess smoke clouded the part of the arena where the energy wave had passed. Zugo deformed, using up all the strength he had left in that final attack.

"H...He did it. He actually got him that time. He couldn't move out of the way in time to dodge and the blast was too large to materialize into darkness," Piccolo muttered. But he was dead wrong. The smoke dispersed, revealing that Barabatos was still standing but completely different. His body turned pitch black with a white star-shape tattoo over his nose. His hair seemed to turn grey while his eyes faded, only leaving a white ominous glow. His out was partly torn though it didn't seem to bother him much. Zugo couldn't help but smirk at what he was seeing.

"Damn, I knew you were tough but you were holding back some more power?" Zugo chuckled tiredly. Barabatos appeared in front of the Astackian, his facial expression now completely serious.

"I definitely felt that one despite me using about 60 percent of my full power to block. Yet I still took damage from your attack," Barabatos noted.

Zugo let out a huff and smirked as he hang his head low in defeat, "60 percent huh? At least I now know that you'll not be much trouble for Kuzuku, Goku, and Vegeta."

"I don't have to worry about them as Jiren and Toppo shall deal with two out of three that you mentioned. If what you say is true, it doesn't matter if a third one is around the same strength," Barabatos said, placing his hand in front of Zugo's face, forming a small black and white energy ball in his hand.

"This fight has not only been enjoyable but also one that taught me humility. Now, sayonara, universe 7's Zugo...," Barabatos muttered darkly, firing his energy wave at point blank range. Zugo groaned before he lost his footing, hurling him into the air. All the remaining universe 7 fighters could see the Astackian fly through the sky, parts of his tattered clothing ripping off. They watched with disbelief and horror from seeing him fly off stage.

"ZUGOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kuzuku yelled with worry. But his call was pointless, seeing that Zugo had teleported back the to stands already, making this universe 7's 3rd eliminated fighter. Barabatos deformed back to his base and instantly made his way back to where Toppo was.

"Back after eliminating only one fighter?" Toppo asked.

"I guess you could say that. I'll be chilling hear for a while as I gotta recover my stamina. He was stronger than I expected," Barabatos replied, shocking the god of destruction candidate a bit at his humbleness.

Barabatos's expression turned serious, "Universe 7, they are strong indeed, stronger than I expected them to be. If Zugo isn't their strongest fighter then we may have to be extra cautious on how we proceed from here.".

"You're normally not this serious, Barabatos. If you are suggesting things like this then they are indeed a universe to be feared...," Toppo commented. Barabatos smiled at the observation.

"Perhaps some things just make you humble. It was the same way how you would train me at times, especially with your long boring lectures," Barabatos chuckled.

Toppo scoffed a bit playfully, "Speaking of lectures, we are going to have to have a long talk about what you did before the fight. I thought I told you to not get carried away!". Barabatos sneezed before letting out a loud groan as he knew where this was going.

A/N: Yeah, I had to keep universe 2 around. Initially, I wanted to eliminate them right off the bat along side with universe 9 but then I remembered the epic pretty black hole scene from DBS. I could of eliminated all three magical girls this chapter but I felt that I needed to wait a bit before eliminating them for good. Now, the main point of this chapter was to introduce Barabatos, the replacement of the Kunshi as a more suitable fourth member. This way it sorta balances things out between universe 7 vs universe 11 in the long run as his abilities are most certainly tricky to deal with. Now a disclaimer for Zugo, he was still fatigued after his fight against Vyrian thus making him a easy target. Of course he still put up a fight and pushed Barabatos to use more than half of his full power thus making him redeemable. The damage Zugo dealt will actually be a detrimental part at keeping him at bay from attacking universe 7 fighters in the tournament.


	92. The Ultimate Universe Tag-Teams!

_**Continuing From Last Chapter**_

At one particular spot in the stage, the air was thicker than it normally was, indicating that an intense battle was about to go down. In the center of the area stood two figures that were looking at each other eye to eye. One being the assassin himself, the other the speed warrior of justice from universe 11. From another rock came two observers of the battle at hand, revealing them both to be Barabatos and Toppo. Barabatos looked closely to see who Dyspo was fighting, "I think I know that guy, yeah, isn't that Hit?".

"Precisely, that is indeed the legendary assassin from universe 6. He is mostly known for his ability known as Time-Skip," Toppo admitted. In a matter of seconds, Jiren appeared between the two, gaining their attention quickly. Barabatos turned back to Hit who was ready to attack at any moment.

"He must be one hell of a fighter if he's got Jiren coming to spectate his fight. This is going to be interesting," Barabatos noted. An eerie silence started to take over with neither fighter making a move yet. Through the rubble was Caulifla and Kale resting easy as they were ready to back Hit up if things get dicey.

"Sis, don't you think we should help?" Kale asked.

Caulifla turned her glance towards her protege and smiled reassuringly, "Don't worry, Hit will be okay. He won't lose to that guy. If things go south I want you stay here and rest easy while I head in for support.". Kale didn't protest against the plan and nodded, trusting in Caulifla's judgement. Without wasting more time, Dyspo charged in first, putting the assassin on guard. Hit started to activate his time-skip when Dyspo got close but before he could, he was struck across the face, causing him to spin around in the air. Once he hit the ground, Dyspo reappeared on the opposite side with a smirk.

"Gaaaaaagh! How did he manage to land a blow on Hit!" Champa panicked. Hit got up again and took the same stance he took before. This time he dashed at the same time Dyspo did, his body ready to activate his time-skip again until he was delivered another blow across the face that made his feet skid across the ground. The assassin fell onto one knee before rubbing his cheek. He could hear the cocky laughter coming from the speed warrior, causing him to glare at him.

"How in the hell? That guy managed to land two clean strikes on Hit without us even seeing him move!" Caulifla hissed. Hit began to think for a moment before standing back up.

"I see...," Hit muttered, causing Dyspo to become curious as to what the assassin had came up with.

Hit let his hands lay hang limply as he spoke, "Right when you're about to charge in for attack, your speed increases dramatically to the point where I couldn't process the initial attack.". Dyspo placed his hands on his hips and smiled mockingly.

"Well done! You figured it out! I can increase my speed thousands upon thousands times over in a instant, thus making it hard for those to process my movements. Let me guess, you're probably think how I can match the timing of your time-skip with my ability to increase my speed?" Dyspo said.

Hit smirked, already knowing how to get the answer to that question, "I think I know how to get the answer to that question.". Dyspo's happy going demeanor morphed into a comedic disbelief until he instinctively blitzed Hit once more, knocking him into the air before kicking him upside down into a boulder. The speed warrior landed on his feet while smiling with cockiness.

"Looks like you thought you could sneak in a time-skip without me noticing? Too bad that it didn't work," Dyspo mocked further. Hit moved the rubble off him, his body aching in pain a bit before he chuckled a little.

"Not really, it was all to test a hypothesis," Hit smirked.

"Eh?" Dyspo blurted out while looking even more confused.

Hit stood up again and cracked his shoulder before looking at the speed warrior of universe 11, "By sound...that's how you are able to accurately pinpoint when I am going to use time-skip. Through depicting the specific frequency of when my body tenses up to use the technique, you increase your speed in that decisive moment.". Dyspo stood silent for a moment before clapping.

"Right again, I must say, I didn't expect you to figure it out!" Dyspo applauded.

Toppo let out a impress sound, "Hmmmm, he's mighty perceptive. He was able to breakdown Dyspo's strategy with only three attempts. However...". Dyspo got ready to charge and snickered.

"However, you may have figured out that part but that doesn't change the fact that you can't use your little time-skip as long as I know when you are going to do it!" Dyspo claimed while charging Hit. Hit took a defensive stance and went on to try and block Dyspo's onslaught of punches and kicks that were coming from all angles.

"Sigh, looks like Dyspo is as oblivious as ever. His fighting style is so predictable and straightforward that he doesn't realize that Hit is slowly adjusting to his speed as we speak," Barabatos complained.

Toppo scoffed in agreement, "That doesn't go to say that his opponent isn't incredibly skilled. He's avoid fatal and damaging blows while adapting.". At the end of his sentence, Dyspo managed to connect a powerful front kick that broke through the assassin's guard, causing him to skid nearly off the edge of the ring. Hit had little time to look up to see that Dyspo was already closing in with his fist.

"Time to send you packing!" Dyspo claimed until he was soon stupefied by the fact that he fazed right through the assassin. He let out a scream of panic before he began falling towards the void.

"Take this pain of defeat down with you!" Hit said as he watched his opponent fall further into the void.

Barabatos sighed, "Tsk, Tsk, looks like I have to save him from his own stupidity.". With that said, Barabatos used his Ki and formed tendrils of darkness to quickly wrap around Dyspo before he was eliminated, pulling him back onto the stage and next to the remaining fighters of universe 11. He dropped the speed warrior harshly as he gagged for air from the near elimination experience.

"This is why you gotta be careful. I expect a thank you after this is all over," Barabatos muttered, glaring right back at the assassin who was staring at them. Toppo noticed Jiren starting to walk away and went to follow suit.

"We'll leave him to you two. Be sure to not fall off at all cost," Toppo ordered before disappearing with Jiren. Dyspo had positioned himself next to Barabatos, though it did sicken him to his stomach, he didn't have much of an option in the matter.

"He's not only strong but also tricky. He hasn't been using his full power, probably in order to conserve stamina. He probably think that he doesn't have to since he purposely led you to the edge so he could pull that little phasing trick of his. If I had to guess that was another application of his time-skip that allows him to move through pocket dimensions," Barabatos analyzed with thought.

Dyspo looked at him with an raise eyebrow, "It's not like you to analyze your opponent like that. Have you finally gotten serious for once?".

"Perhaps, this tournament seems to finally showcase opponents that are actually potential threats to us. But even then, if we were to fail, we'd have to put all of our trust in Jiren," Barabatos replied.

Dyspo clenched his fist in front of him, "Ahhh, then we better just suck it up and deal with being near each other for now!". The speed warrior then dash pass Hit with blind speeds, only to turn around and unleash a barrage of punches and kicks that forced Hit to be pushed back. The assassin tried his best to keep his footing while also throwing in some punches of his own, eventually finding an opening to slip through and get away. But before he could get a reasonable distance away from Dyspo, Barabatos came from and axe kicked towards the ground, allowing Dyspo to drop kick him in the gut, launching him towards the center of the stage. Hit skidded across the ground, straightening himself when he came to a full stop until he felt something grab a hold of him. He looked around his body to see numerous tendrils of darkness clinging onto his body, restricting his movements completely.

"No where for you to run now!" Dyspo shouted, unleashing a barrage of punches on Hit's face. Universe 6 was beginning to panic from seeing their assassin get pummeled like a living punching bag. Dyspo pulled back and snickered before raising his fist once more to deliver the finishing blow.

"Now like I said before, it's time to send you packing!" Dyspo roared, hurling his last punch to finish him off. But, from out of nowhere, a red-fiery energy crashed down between them, shocking everyone who was watching and fighting during that match-up. Dyspo felt his fist being clenched hard by fearsome grip, leaving him confuse on who could possibly be this strong. The light soon dialed down to reveal who it was, the revelation being a surprise in of itself.

"Son Goku...," Barabatos muttered, quickly realizing that the situation was now tens of time harder than it was before. The Saiyan revealed to not be at his Super Saiyan Blue form but yet his Super Saiyan God form. His hair was the same as it's always been but red, the exact same color as his eyes. Goku smirked at Dyspo as he forcefully pulled the speed warrior in before kicking him hard in the stomach, sending him flying a great amount of distance before he was caught by Barabatos.

Hit placed his hands in his pocket as he stared at the Saiyan who saved him, "I didn't require your help, Son Goku.". Goku turned around and gave him a smirk.

"I wasn't here to help you, Hit. I just couldn't sit by and watch this match of yours from afar, my body was itching for battle. Besides...," Goku paused, turning his glance at Barabatos. He narrowed his eyes on him and gave him a small glare.

"That one over there eliminated one of my teammates. I'm just going to repay him the favor," Goku finished. Hit stepped forward, standing next to the Saiyan and watched his opponents get ready to fight again.

"Alright, but remember that the one with the long ears is my prey," Hit muttered.

Dyspo growled under his breath, "Tch, interrupting my finishing blow...". Barabatos placed his arm in front of Dyspo to stop him from rushing in recklessly.

"Dyspo, let me take that Hit guy while you deal with Son Goku. It doesn't matter how strong he is, he can't match your speed so easily," Barabatos suggested.

Dyspo glared at the bastard who interrupted his fight, "I was planning on taking him down first anyways!". He let out a roar, running towards him with speeds that make him nearly invisible. Goku crossed his arms and blocked the punch, his footing staying firm as he was pushed through numerous pieces of rubble. Goku broke the punch and started to exchange punches and kicks with the speed warrior, though he was still getting pushed backwards. Dyspo shouted, landing a punch across Goku's face as he skidded across the ground.

"What speed, maybe it'd be best if I...," Goku didn't have time to finish that sentence as he was decked in the face again, causing him to stumble back a bit.

Goku gritted his teeth in pain and grumbled, "No time to use instant transmission either, but...,". Once Dyspo closed in again, Goku quickly switched right into Complete Super Saiyan Blue and kicked him across the chin. The speed warrior flipped several times in the air before landing back on his feet, groaning from the blow he took. He looked up to see that Goku deformed back into Super Saiyan God and was smiling at him.

"Tch, how in the...," Dypso muttered.

Goku sneered and chuckled at his confusion, "Your speed is impressive but your movements and attacks are far too linear. For me, it's easy to read.". Dyspo growled at the comment and dashed towards him once more, this time increasing his speed even further. Goku smirked and did the same thing he did before, quickly transforming and striking Dyspo in the stomach before kicking him in the face. He then used instant transmission to get behind him and kick him in the back, launching him through several pieces of rock as he deformed back into Super Saiyan God.

"That's our Goku for you...," Beerus said, his arms folded with a slightly impress expression on his face.

"He's truly mastered the art of his god forms. Using the serene and godly aura of Super Saiyan God to recover his stamina faster while at the same time using it's fighting style of predicting and dodging his opponents blows before switching to Blue to maximize speed and power. A brilliant strategy that allows him to be offensive while not wasting his stamina with each transformation," Whis noted. On Hit's end of things, he stood around as he watched Barabatos move around him swiftly with his darkness abilities. Barabatos soon vanished behind him, landing a kick on his back that made him hunch over before appearing in front of him to unleash a barrage of punches. Hit stumbled back as each blow connected before using his time-skip to get away. Barabatos sneered at him before deforming once more until he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. It didn't take long for him to notice that Hit was already in front of him with his fist rammed into his stomach before he was kicked away. Barabatos groaned loudly, flipping himself upright to land on his feet. He quickly transformed, his dark Ki erupting and blowing the debris away.

Hit was about to step forward to continue his assault until he quickly noticed his surroundings, "That transformation isn't just a overall power increase, is it?". Surrounding him were numerous tendrils of darkness that were ready to strike at any moment. Barabatos snickered at the situation he was in, knowing that there was no way for him to approach.

"Perceptive as always. My transformation not only increases my battle power but also my ability to create darkness increases as well. These attacks are far stronger than they normally would be without costing me much strain," Barabatos explained with confidence.

"So there is a limit to how much you can use that ability of yours. But, I don't need to approach you at all," Hit said, extending his hand out with two fingers extended, leaving Barabatos confused. The assassin's eyes glowed red, clenching his hand into a fist and shooting a invisible energy blast that pass straight through the field of darkness tendrils before penetrating through Barabatos ribs.

He gagged in pain as he collapsed to his knees, "An invisible energy blast?!". Hit was about to walk move closer until something came shooting out from a rock. The person flew pass him until he skidded across the ground, stopping right next to the assassin. Hit looked down to see Goku kneeling next to him and noticed Dyspo smirking at them.

Goku rubbed the dirt off his cheek and stood up, taking a stance once more, "That guy over there is extremely fast. I can tell that the other one is strong to.".

"Son Goku, switch places with me...," Hit muttered, taking off before Goku could so much as protest against the idea. Dyspo smirked, dashing right at the assassin, ready to strike him at any moment. But something unexpected happened as Hit rammed his fist into the speed warrior's gut causing him to gagged in agony from the blow to one of his vitals.

"WHAT IN THE!" Dyspo shouted.

Hit looked down on him, his fist still implanted firmly, "It's like what Son Goku said. Your movements are too linear and easy to exploit. I used the same frequency for my time-skip to force you to come in blindly. Just as predicted, you walked into the trap foolishly."

"You bastard!" Dyspo growled. Goku blocked a punch from Barabatos who was chasing him down. He couldn't help but smirk at Hit's accomplishment, "Impressive as always Hit...".

"Tch that idiot let himself get carried away. No matter, I'll have to take care of you quickly!" Barabatos roared, creating numerous tendrils of darkness to come flying at him. Goku stopped moving and grinned excitedly at the challenge.

"THEN I LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY! HAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He roared, transforming right into Complete Super Saiyan Blue, streams of blue energy faintly raging around like water. He charged in recklessly, alarming Hit of what he was doing.

"Careful, they are far more powerful than usu...!" Hit warned but didn't get to finish his sentence.

Goku didn't care and shouted, "I DON"T CARE! RGHAAAAAAAAAAH!". The Saiyan roared, unleashing a barrage of punches that completely destroyed the onslaught that was coming towards him. Barabatos looked with complete shock at how his ability was completely overpowered. He tried to turn into darkness to avoid the punch but for some reason it was proven to be useless, the blow connecting regardless of what he did. He cried out in pain before he was suddenly launched through several large pieces of rubble. The observers from Earth could only cheer at Goku's successful blow.

"Ouch, I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of that punch," Krillin jokes, chuckling to himself. Whis was amused by the display of power that Goku showed.

"Seems that Goku put so much power into that punch that it allowed him to completely overwhelm Barabatos's darkness," Whis commented. Meanwhile with Hit, Dyspo attempted to punch the assassin in the face until he felt a sudden blow to his gut without him realizing it. He stumbled back a bit with one eye open.

"Time-skip this time!?" He asked.

Hit took a stance, ready to deliver another blow to his opponent, "That's right. What will it be next? Will it be a time-skip or would it be just a bluff? You hold your speed and hearing to a high regard so listen carefully and try to keep up...". Hit's voice was threatening, giving Dyspo the chills. Hit started to move at absurd speeds that made it hard to make-out what he was going to do next. Dyspo panicked, leading him to be struck from all angles with purple streams of energy coming out of his body. Hit appeared one last time in a flash, his time-skip activated already. He let out a low roar, delivering the final blow in Dyspo chest as his time-skip deactivated. Dyspo coughed out some blood before he was sent flying through several pieces of debris, eventually hovering over the out of bounce.

"Dyspo!" Vermoud shouted with panic in his voice until dark tendrils shout out through the rubble, catching the speed warrior and bringing him back onto the stage. Barabatos leaped out of the rubble and grabbed his comrade in mid air. He glared down as Goku and Hit stood side by side, staring at them as they waited for them to descend.

"Son Goku, Hit, they are stronger, far stronger than I predicted them to be. We have to retreat for now," Barabatos muttered, cloaking both him and Dyspo in darkness before disappearing completely. Goku deformed back into base and looked over to Hit who seemed relax.

"So what now? They ran off to recover which just leaves us two. Do we fight?" Goku asked, hoping that the last part of his question is the answer yes.

Hit mused and placed his hands in his pocket, "Perhaps but for saving me, I'll hold of on fighting you for later, Son Goku...,". Goku smirked though a bit disappointed that they couldn't fight now. He only nodded as he watched the assassin disappear from his sight, leaving the Saiyan to go about his future battles as well.

 _ **Back With The Audience**_

Krillin took a sip of one of the many cans of juice that were laid out for everyone. He looked onward, as he sat next to his daughter and wife, watching the tournament progress as time moves on. Meanwhile Riley sat anxiously from watching, not because of the consequences of what happens when they lose but mainly due to the fact that she was missing out on all of this action. However, the sounds of baby laughter filled the air and she couldn't help but turn and smile at Ryusika who was holding Nozomi while Vincent massaged her shoulders. The superstar football player looked ahead with sweat on his face, "We haven't seen Kuzuku anywhere so far. I wonder how he is doing?". Ace and Liz were also wondering the same thing.

"You're right...but I doubt that he's in any trouble right now," Ace assured, somewhat certainty filling his voice. Bulma cupped her chin as she overheard the small conversation but before she could ask, someone else spoke.

"Well, you don't have to wait much longer. I am sure something is about to turn up," Whis said, speaking through his staff with a smile. Everyone peered onto the screen, waiting to see whether or not that the angel was right about that.

Back to the tournament at hand, a stray Saiyan with similar hair to Gohan wandered the arena. Nothing but smoke clouded the area as he walked along the paths but he sensed that two warriors were about to strike him from both sides. With impressive and complementary speeds in terms of skill, the Saiyan ducked under the first punch and performed a low spinning kick to distort his balance. The warrior stumbled forward to reveal that he was indeed a fighter from universe 10 known as Jilcol before he quickly did roundhouse kick to send him flying off the stage. The Saiyan landed on his feet to quickly catch the second warrior's fist and throwing him over his shoulder so hard that he went through the smoke and crash into another fighter from universe 4 that goes by the name Majora who was just simply standing by and waiting for someone to attack. While they were trying to recuperate, the Saiyan brought both of his hands together and moved them to his ear before firing a energy blast that is exactly identical to the Galick Gun. Major and the soon to be revealed fighter, Jirasen, looked up in horror before the energy wave blasted them both right off the stage as well, thus making it three eliminations in total. The smoke completely cleared, revealing the Saiyan to be none other than Cabba. He let out a sigh, "Phew, so far so good I suppose. I can't let up now. I should go find where Caulifla and Kale are hiding and regroup.". He was about to turn around and walk away but the sudden shaking from the ground below made him enter into high alert. Not even five seconds in, a giant android from universe 3 who's name was Viara had already came behind him through shooting out of the ground. His fist was already hurling towards him which made him panic a little.

"Crap!" Cabba growled, turning around quickly and shielding his arms to block the punch. But before it could make contact, some unknown figure came out of nowhere and kicked Viara hard enough for his legs to skid across the ground. The android came to a full stop but it didn't recover in time for it to see a second powerful punch that cracked his armor before sending him hurling off the ledge. Cabba's eyes widened from seeing who saved him from the sneak attack, though he was grateful. He watched him land on his feet as he stared in the direction where he sent Viara flying off the stage.

"Uhhh, thank you for saving me, errr...Kuzuku," Cabba chuckled nervously.

Kuzuku turned towards him quickly, his expression stern in which it confused the Saiyan from universe 6. Kuzuku started to walk towards him, causing Cabba to quickly take a stance as soon as Kuzuku switched into a sprint. He was about to lunge towards him as well until he saw Kuzuku leap over him to kick a stray Ki blast into the air. Cabba shivered as Kuzuku landed, the universe 7 Saiyan's foot seemingly creating a large crack in the ground with heat coming off it. Cabba stuttered again, this time weary of his movements, "Thank you again, I guess that makes it twice now.". Kuzuku looked back at Cabba, finally giving him some attention.

"I didn't save you as if it were intended. It was just coincidental that not only I saw an easy prey but also found the person who I was looking for. You were just a bonus from looking for this guy the whole time," Kuzuku explained, turning his gaze back at the opponent he was looking for. Cabba blinked a few times in confusion before looking pass the Saiyan's hip to see who it was. He was a man of average height, wearing a black turtleneck sweater under his white, open sleeveless jacket. He wore black gloves that had red X's on them along with black Gi pants with white buckle down boots. One of his eyes was blood red while the other was a normal black along with the single bang that hanged over his forehead. The rest of his hair was white was moderately spiked out though mostly straight with several parts of his hair sticking out of the side. His skin was slightly pink along with his eyes being pointed.

"Is that the guy you were looking for?" Cabba asked, seeing that Kuzuku was smirking.

"Yeah, and it seems he's got buddies as well," Kuzuku replied with a smile. In no time, two more warriors join in on the confrontation, both revealing to be Rubalt and Obuni.

Obuni examined the warrior the Saiyans at hand, "Looks like you found quite a catch, Gyex.". Kuzuku became on guard, clenching his fists at his side as he stood tall. The winds seemed to blow as the atmosphere grew more intense.

"We are the only ones left, so in order to survive we mustn't make any mistakes. Got that?" Gyex warned. The two nodded and took a stance, causing Kuzuku to take one as well. Cabba thought for a moment before quickly getting back onto his feet and got ready for battle as well. Kuzuku looked at the him with questioning eyes.

"You sure you want to help me? That could of been your chance to flee and regroup with your team," Kuzuku said.

Cabba smirked, remembering something that he's taught himself in the past, "Yeah...if I were to abandon you to fight them alone after saving me not once but twice, then my pride as a Saiyan might as well be nothing.". Kuzuku chuckled at his answer, instantly figuring out who influenced him.

"Alright then...but if you get eliminated then it's not on me," Kuzuku added, earning a agreeable "Hmph" coming from Cabba.

"Tch, Beerus's lackeys are teaming up with one of my warriors again..." Champa muttered.

Vados gazed at the two warriors, her eyes never taking off them for a second, "Are you angered by that, Lord Champa?". Champa scoffed at her question and didn't bother to reply. Meanwhile, universe 7's audience were now gluing their eyes to the screen.

"About time Kuzuku's gotten into a fight. But too bad it's three on two," Kize noted.

Liz pouted at that statement, "Three on two is far from fair. This is a bad matchup between them!". Roshi's glasses shined a bit, his many years of martial arts experience coming into play, "I wouldn't put down Kuzuku yet.". Everyone turned yet again to hear the old man's wisdom and knowledge.

"Yes, you may call a three on two a disadvantage but you must remember that this is a tournament for survival. There will be times when you are put in obstacles that seem **impossible** and **unfair**. But we can't forget that Kuzuku is a not only a Saiyan but a trained martial artist. We live and breath these kind of moments in which these moments will only evolve Kuzuku further. It's one of the most important things that I grilled into Krillin and Goku's head when they were just children," Roshi speech, earning another wave of gazes that depict the feeling of acknowledgement for his intuition.

As that had just been said, Kuzuku moved one foot closer, pondering who to go for first. He analyzed the situation, depicting who was the more dangerous opponent. After looking at Obuni and then to Rubalt, Kuzuku decided it was time to strike. With one motion, the universe 7 Saiyan fired a energy blast right at the three universe 10 warriors. They were ready to block until the blast crashed right into the ground, exploding in order to create a cloud of dust. Gyex shielded his arms effortlessly before catching glimpse of a golden aura coming right towards him. He quickly jumped backwards to get out of the way, avoiding a powerful blow that shatter the ground beneath them. Now there was a huge cloud of smoke, however, in mere seconds, Kuzuku and Gyex shot out of the smoke, revealing them both to be immerse in combat. Kuzuku's Super Saiyan 2 aura flared a bit as he kicked Gyex across the face, sending him hurling to the ground like a meteorite. The Saiyan didn't let up and chased after him but was shocked to see a barrage of red energy blasts coming towards him. Kuzuku didn't have a way to escape due to him being in the air so he had no choice but to create an energy barrier to shield against it. It collided with great impact, a large horizontal explosion of blood red energy. The light dialed down quickly in which Gyex noticed a faint figure coming out of the smoke and touched the ground. It was Kuzuku, who had landed on one foot before lunging towards the universe 10 fighter. Gyex spun around his frontal kick and elbowed away across the face, making the Saiyan do several flips to regain his balance. Kuzuku came to a stop and knelt down, rubbing his cheek. He looked at his hand to see that their were slight stains of blood that came from that part of his face.

"Looks like I'm going to have to try harder," Kuzuku murmured. Once his sentence was finished, Gyex had already closed the distance between them, shocking Kuzuku a bit. The Saiyan swiftly ducked under the kick and retaliated with one from the same leg, sending him flying into rubble. It didn't take long for him to come back for more until they would evidently exchange fist again. Gyex dodged one of Kuzuku's punches and landed a clean uppercut that made Kuzuku do a flip in the air. The Saiyan quickly landed on his feet, skidded back a bit though his guard was down which left him wide open to be kneed in the chin. Kuzuku grunted a bit as he was flown back a little, however, he quickly gained his footing again and dash back at Gyex. The universe 10 warrior's red eye glistened, intriguing the Saiyan as he came at him. It a mere instant, Kuzuku saw something that caught his eye and dodged out of the way in time of the X-like energy blast that came towards him, leaving a blood red explosion behind him. The Saiyan skid for a moment before stopping, kicking up dust that faded quickly.

The two looked at each other before disappearing, clashing at speeds that were untraceable to the normal eyes. Meanwhile, Cabba had transformed into a Super Saiyan and was currently combating the likes of Obuni and Rubalt. He swiftly brushed a punch off to the side and decked Rubalt with a swift kick to the face before leaping into the air to throw two energy slashes with his feet. Rubalt looked up with shock plastered over his face as he crossed his arms to block the attack. There was a slight struggle, his feet sliding across the ground as the energy slashes tried to overthrow him. However, he his guard wasn't enough and the energy slashes landed a direct hit, exploding with enough force to send him hurling over the edge before he was eliminated.

"One down, one more to go!" Cabba muttered but he was soon knocked to the ground with a gut wrenching kick. He cough as soon as his back hit the ground, only noticing in a nick of time that Obuni was coming down fast with a axe kick. Cabba leaped backwards with great agility, avoiding the crushing blow that broke the ground. The Saiyan took the opportunity to dash at Obuni, throwing a punch right towards his face, but something unexpected happened. Cabba's fist faded through Obuni as soon as he seemingly split himself into numerous versions that varied in color.

"Wha-GAGH!" Cabba groaned as he was suddenly punched in the stomach. Obuni took advantage of the stunned Saiyan and circled him, delivering blows that made him stumble and confuse as to where he was. Cabba tried his best to cope with the pain until the universe 10 warrior reappeared in front of him, delivering a powerful uppercut to the gut that sent him flying into the air before crashing onto his back. The universe 6 audience started to worry at the blow he had just received but were somewhat relieved when they saw him trying to stand again. The Saiyan felt fatigue start to take over and sweat trickle down his face. He wiped some of the blood on his mouth and charged in again.

"What's going on? Cabba can't read his movements!" Champa worried alongside with his Supreme Kai.

"It seems that by shifting his internal energy, Obuni is able to render the natural instinct of sensing Ki useless against him and making it difficult to read his movements." Vados explained, watching as the fight hadn't progress in their favor. Cabba was taking blow for blow from Obuni without landing so much of a direct hit. First a punch across a face, then a kick to the ribs, and another punch to the chin. Cabba stumbled a bit from that blow before getting another one to the gut, causing him to gag in pain. Obuni was about to retract his fist to deliver the finishing blow but before he could, Cabba had already grabbed onto his fist and smirked, catching him off guard.

"Now I got you! Haaah!" Cabba shouted, kicking Obuni right in the gut. The force of the punch was enough to send him flying through several pieces of rubble. He breathed heavily as he tried to control his breathing but he wasn't out of the woods yet due to the Obuni dashing almost immediately at him. The Saiyan wasn't ready as he took a devastating punch to the jaw that made him skid far enough to crash into a boulder, the rocks soon tumbling on top of him. Obuni soon stood tall, waiting for his opponent to come out before continuing the fight. That was when he heard a roar coming out of the rubble and then rays of golden light started to erupt until it eventually did, blowing the rubble to ashes. The warrior of universe 10 gaze upon the Saiyan whose clothes were tattered and seemingly had a slightly different aura as compared to before. Electricity raged around his body, empowering him with strength that he had never felt before.

"So, Cabba has broken past his limits as well and ascended. Now things are a little bit more even," Vados commented. Meanwhile, Obuni didn't care about the power-up due to the fact that he has no other choice but to win at this point.

"You've may gained a new power through our battle, but I won't go down so easily! Universe 10 will survive!" Obuni exclaimed before rushing at the Saiyan again. Cabba dashed in as well, engaging in a battle of endurance. Meanwhile, Kuzuku was getting pushed back by Gyex's barrage of punches. Kuzuku's shaking legs from the force of each punch didn't go unnoticed until his guard was completely broken. He skidded across the ground a bit, exhaling and relaxing a bit before looking towards his opponent. He looked up quickly to notice that Gyex's eyes glowed again, instinctively making him cross his arms again before the X-like energy blast collided with him once more, blowing the Saiyan from universe 7 into rubble.

"Kuzuku!" Hudo panicked as that was pretty much a hit that was greater than he had expected. After what seemed to be a long time of anticipatory silence, there was a powerful eruption of golden Ki that blew the rubble off the Saiyan, the smoke covering the Saiyan's appearance until he stepped forward. He was most unscathed by the attack, only having bruises along his arms that emitted some sizzling smoke. Gyex looked impress at the Saiyan's display of endurance, almost excited that he got to fight someone this strong.

"I'm impressed that you managed to not only detect my **Cross Flashes** , but also take a direct hit with little to no damage," Gyex complimented as Kuzuku stared at him.

His expression seem blank and replied simply, "So that was what those were? That eye is tricky to deal with if you can launch energy blasts of that strength with it. But, comparing the first time you used it and the second time, you managed to make adjustments to where it was able to become more accurate. It wasn't just the blasts but almost everyone of your strikes and dodges seemed to become increasingly more accurate as well. I would have guessed that you can get stronger as time goes on like us Saiyans but that isn't the case is it?". Gyex became serious once more at the Saiyans intuition. He had most likely figured out what his ability was so it wouldn't be much of a secret much longer.

"Your analysis was correct, I don't have the ability to increase my power nor do I have the ability to provide me accelerated progress. My eye grants me the ability of precognition or some sort in a sense of reading my enemies movements and coming up with the most efficient way to either defend or strike. That's not all but I can detect my opponents habits, natural reflexes, their rhythm when fighting, and of course their next action before they could possibly make it themselves. However, it's different with you...," Gyex confirmed with a slight pause. He pointed his finger at Kuzuku who was wondering what was so different.

"No matter how much I try to predict you with my eye, you...no possibly you Saiyans in general, were able adapt increasingly to my precognition. Eventually, my ability to perceive your next move will be utterly useless, leaving me only to merely predict your next move with my enhanced vision. But that's not why I don't hold the advantage here...," Gyex added.

Kuzuku knew full well what he was talking about, "Yeah, there is a power difference between us right now that seems evident as this fight drags on.".

"Precisely...your power still doesn't match up to mine and will eventually lose to me along with my superior abilities to help," Gyex revealed. There was a brief silence between the two until Kuzuku smirked at that **"revelation"**.

"You're partially right, my current strength won't be enough to defeat you even if I take it to the next level. I would have to actually use my true power but that would be revealing too much before I would have to deal with a certain universe," Kuzuku chuckled, shocking Gyex by what he had just said. Kuzuku slipped out of his Gi, allowing it to fall over his waist so that he could have only his undershirt on. He quickly returned to base form, smiling at what he was about to do next.

"Why did Kuzuku return to base? Shouldn't he be transforming into his Grand Super Saiyan 4?" Krillin wondered. Roshi had a **hint** at what was going on but remained silent to keep the surprise ripe for the others to see. Meanwhile, Gohan had been watching from afar and knew what was happening as well.

The half-breed smirked, "Going to use that now are we, Kuzuku. I guess you were waiting patiently to test it.". With that said, Kuzuku began to power-up, his Ki growing into the normal Super Saiyan colors until it turned white before finally revealing a creamy-yellow color with white tints and round particles flickering inside. Kuzuku's hair spiked up and grew in a similar fashion comparable to his Super Saiyan 3 form, with there being the two signature bangs that also flowed with his Ki. Kuzuku's eyes iris turned into a more gold color with a black pupil while also maintaining his eyebrows.

"What is this?" Gyex muttered through awing at the sudden change in transformations.

Kuzuku chuckled, revealing that his demeanor has changed a bit, "I'm glad you asked. Knowing that the tournament of power was coming around the corner, I've trained hard to try and prepare myself for any scenario. I've trained physical and mentally, hoping that I'd find a new form of power that was just enough to deal with foes without going all out. That was why I've developed this form. I had the concept in my head for about six months so trying to complete it in time for the tournament wasn't all that difficult. Once I did however, I've gained a power that is still a vast increase but inferior completely to my other form. I call this the completed evolve version of a Super Saiyan 3.". The universe 7 audience all gasped with amazement from the sudden new transformation Kuzuku unraveled. Whis sat with a smile on his face, intrigued by the sudden appearance of a new form.

"I see, so Kuzuku forged his own path with his own methods. Instead of achieving Super Saiyan God, Kuzuku found a way to surpass his limits as a Super Saiyan 3 and achieve a gap between Grand Super Saiyan 4 through tapping into a state that channels his energy from his Oozaru state. Or perhaps the more reasonable explanation is that he channeled the temporarily dormant, sleeping evolution of the Oozaru state known as Grand Super Saiyan 4 to his Super Saiyan 3 state, resulting in this form due to the two different kinds of Ki's mixing into one. One that contains the power of the Super Saiyan transformation while the other is a ascension of the Super Saiyan forms that contain the **primal** power of the Oozaru," Whis commented.

Beerus smirked with his arms folded, "Interesting, Kuzuku Ayoma. You managed to developed your path to make new possibilities such as this. This new power is quite fearsome, not as much as a Super Saiyan God but close enough to generate such pressure.". Kuzuku let his aura settle down, allowing the cream yellow and white Ki shroud his body, allowing it to shine. Gyex's shivered, his glance growing shaky until he regained his resolve to continue fighting.

"Tch, don't think this fight is over. Universe 10 won't go down so easily, we will SURVIVE!" Gyex shouted, charging at the Saiyan with his full power. Kuzuku took a defensive stance, his face turning from a aloof expression to calm in a matter of seconds. The Saiyan twisted his body and deflected the punch to the side before blocking a kick from Gyex's right leg. The universe 10 warrior became shock until a clean punch hit him square in the face, sending him flying away. Kuzuku didn't let him have any breathing room and rushed him down quickly, appearing above him before punching him hard in his stomach. Gyex gagged, coughing out blood as he was rammed into the ground, shattering it with bone-crushing force. Kuzuku leaped up into the air, ready to come back down for another blow but noticed several X-like Ki blasts coming right towards him. The Saiyan didn't flinch, extending his hand out and generating several barriers to encase the blasts that were coming towards him. The barriers condense quickly, nullifying the attacks completely. After successfully countering that, Kuzuku looked around frantically for his opponent before quickly sensing him from behind. Quickly, he turned around to kick Gyex across the face, however, the universe 10 warrior saw it coming way before hand and blocked it completely. His eyes stayed calm despite that and blocked the punch that sent him hurling to the ground, landing on his feet before skidding back a bit. Kuzuku watched patiently as Gyex came right back at him with his fist raised in hand, colliding it with Kuzuku's elbow before breaking out in a clash of blows.

"Looks like universe 10 are no pushovers. Despite Kuzuku's massive increase, he can still keep up," Piccolo muttered. But as he said that, he would be corrected when his Saiyan teammate kicked Gyex across the face, stunning him enough to go on a barrage of punches in the stomach along with landing two kicks, one to the left rib with his right leg and another to his neck, launching him a great distance away to the edge. Gyex grunted in pain, flipping himself up right and using his arms and legs to slow himself down, just enough so that he didn't fall off. Meanwhile his opponent was breathing heavily with his battle against Cabba who had quickly took numerous of blows. Obuni felt his feints begin to fade, his original body becoming more noticeable enough for Cabba to go in for a attack. Obuni watched with shock as the universe 6 warrior launched to air pressure attacks from his legs before charging his finishing move in his hands. The immense air pressure hit Obuni directly in the gut, rocketing him closer to the edge before he heard Cabba shout.

" **GALICK GUN!** " The large energy wave rushing towards him in a short amount of time. Obuni screamed as he was consumed by the attack that broke part of the ledge off and plummeted him off the stage, eliminating him successfully. Gyex looked with worry spread across his face and was distracted enough to not notice Kuzuku was charging his attack as well.

" **Kamehame...!** " Kuzuku chanted while charging the beam in the air. Gyex looked up, stunned and glued to his spot like a helpless child. Kuzuku narrowed his eyes before roaring.

" **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** "

The rather large, blue energy wave closed in quickly on Gyex who was helpless to dodged. He could only just stand there until the blast connected, dishing out agonizing pain as he was being shot out of the ring and into the void below. It didn't take long for him to eventually teleport to the stands alongside with his teammate. Kuzuku landed back on the stage and stood tall as the victor, though he knew what was going to happen next.

"Gyex and Obuni from universe 10 have fell out of the ring. This means that universe 10 shall be eliminated and will be erased!" Grand Priest declared.

Universe 10 as a team looked down with shame for a moment, waiting for their pending demise. Gowasu and his god of destruction Rumush sat side by side, knowing that the fate of their universe had already been decided. They didn't utter a word but yet smiled at their warriors that fought for their behave. Gowasu closed his eyes, imprinting their faces in his mind one last time, "Thank you, everyone, you've fought well but it seems this is the end.". Gyex looked lost, nearly emotionless through the whole thing until he felt a hand placed on his shoulder. He looked up to see Obuni smirking at him.

"It was an honor to fight by your side. For now this is goodbye, my friend," Obuni comforted. Gyex began to shiver before casting his head down, smiling from the words Obuni had said. Their bodies began to glow, before their erasure, though Kuzuku couldn't help but notice the small tears coming out of Gyex's eyes until...they were gone, nothing left of them could be seen other than their Angel, Kusu who was looking depressed. The Saiyan noticed a locket that was still on the stage. In contained a picture of Gyex and Obuni standing together along with what seems to be Obuni's family in it. Kuzuku felt a sympathetic feeling as he deformed, however, he knew that there was no other choice but to keep fighting...

 _ **A/N: You know, this chapter was longer than I expected. Originally, I thought that it would only be 4,000 words long but I guessed wrong since it was twice as much than I anticipated. FYI, this new version of Super Saiyan 3 is confirmed to be weaker than God form with also having the inability to heal like SSG in which it doesn't speed up the recovery process. Just to keep things balance between Kuzuku, Goku, and Vegeta. You could call this new state a Excelled Super Saiyan 3 as it far Surpasses its predecessor with the method explained in this chapter and yes...this version is actually stronger than a regular Super Saiyan 4.**_


	93. Awakening Battle! Jiren vs Goku!

_**Continuing From Last Chapter**_

The stage continued to be splattered with endless explosions of battle, shaking occurring every few instances. All the universes's audience could only spectate the battles in silence, especially after the fact that two universes had just been erased. Truth be told, it made them anxious due to the possibility of the same fate happening to them as well but their curiosity in how the fights would unfold buried that feeling. Whis was no exception, observing the battles carefully and analyzing everyone's fighting style and abilities. One fight in particular made him smile, "Look over there, Beerus-sama. It seems both 21 and 17 are gaining the upper hand in their fight.". Beerus took Whis's word and looked over to where 21 and 17 were fighting. He saw that Kuzuku's wife was unleashing a barrage of punches that pushed Ribrianne back while 17 was effortlessly defending against Rozie's fists with his barrier. Realizing this wasn't working, she decided to rush around the android in hopes that their would be some sort of gap in his defenses. 17 tracked her down as she circled him and smirked, letting his barrier down to rush straight towards her. Noticing that this was her chance to strike, Rozie unleashed a barrage of energy blast from her fist before he had a chance to counter. However, 17 knew this was going to happen and quickly dashed past her array of blasts, closing the distance between them rather quickly. As normal, Rozie was taken back by the sudden appearance of the android and stumbled back a bit but before she could get away, 17 grabbed her hands and emitted some of his Ki. Rozie inferred that he was trying to unleash an attack that would damage her from close range and went in for a kick to prevent that from happening. But she was mistaken as that was nothing more but a decoy for her to let her guard down, resulting in a knee in the stomach. She gagged a bit as she felt 17 let go of his grip. Before she could recover, 17 then placed four Ki orbs from all angles, trapping her in one spot so she couldn't attack or dodge. Rozie at first was confused when she saw this until she quickly realized what was going on with 17 landing in front of her.

"It took some time for me to analyze that fighting style of yours. I assume that if you don't have enough space to move then you can't generate those attacks that only get sharper and faster over time. Am I correct?" 17 asked, his expression still emotionless as ever. Rozie didn't respond with words but a snarl from being trapped like this.

17 got his answer from that and extended his hand out, "Then I guess you could say this is checkmate? Your fighting style was worth analyzing.". With that said, 17 unleashed his energy wave, launching the magic girl into the sky with screams that were loud enough to attract the attention of her teammate Ribrianne.

"Rozie!" Ribrianne shouted with worry while still blocking the barrage of punches from 21. She quickly broke away and leaped into the air to catch her ally before she could be eliminated. The two landed on the ground near the edge of the stage with Rozie still in pain from the attack she had received.

It was evident that the attack was more damaging than she'd expected, leading her to be concern, "Rozie, can you still stand? If so, we need to find a place to rest.". Rozie looked at her weakly and nodded, signaling her to let Rozie's feet touch the ground. Ribrianne wrapped her arm around her waist and grabbed her arm to hang over her shoulder, but before they could even attempt to escape, 21 had already tracked them down through sensing their Ki. Ribrianne growled at the fact that 21 had found them so easily.

"Don't think you'll get away that easily," 21 claimed, ready to finish them off. Ribrianne gritted her teeth and began to think hard about a plan to get herself out of this situation. That was when an idea came to mind and caused a smile to form on her face. She raised her hand into the air, confusing the majin for a moment until she noticed a heart-shape energy blast float above her palm. Ribrianne chuckled for a moment before shouting.

" **Love-Love Shine!** ". A powerful flash of pink light was suddenly emitted, blinding and distracting 21 long enough for the two to escape. 21 shielded her eyes with her arm, not noticing that the they've escaped her grasped and fled to safety. Once her vision came back, 21 looked around aimlessly and even tried sensing their Ki, only to be proven futile as they were suppressing it pretty well. She soon relaxed herself and let out a sigh.

"They got away. Apparently they were capable of more than I expected," 21 muttered to herself. It didn't take long for 17 to arrive and figure out what had happened. He could only shrug it off as something that was beyond their control. That or he simply didn't care as long as they were in the lead.

"We shouldn't worry about them. For now, let's just focus on staying in the ring," 17 insisted blatantly. 21 nodded and began replenishing some of her wounds before they would head off to find somewhere to hideout until the tournament was over. As they leaped from rock to rock, they managed to come across Kuzuku who was just walking the area for someone to fight. They decided to group up with the Saiyan and see how he was doing, landing in front of him.

They took notice that Kuzuku had minor scrapes and was a little damage from his fight against Gyex but he was still moving around well enough. He smiled at the sight of his wife, "You guys finished your fight that fast? I'd actually expected you two to be still fighting those girls from universe 2 or whatever.".

"We were, but they managed to get away. You look like you went through a rough fight of your own," 17 replied with one hand on his hip.

Kuzuku looked at himself to notice the bruise he had on his arm, "Yeah, those guys from universe 10 were pretty tough.". 21 quickly rushed over to his aid and began healing the damage he had received. Kuzuku could only smile at her hastiness to help him and once she was done, he gave her a quick peck on the forehead in which it caused her the jump a bit. He chuckled at her reaction.

"Cute~" Kuzuku teased, earning him a playful punch to the shoulder.

17 smiled at the couple, "You know this is no time for you two to be flirty. We are in the middle of a tournament right now.". Kuzuku's chuckle settled down before getting a whole lot more serious after sensing something big was about to happen. 21 was confused at the sudden change in his demeanor and searched his face in hopes to gain an answer.

"Kuzuku, is something wrong?" 21 asked, giving up quickly on trying to read his thoughts. The Saiyan looked at his wife with a serious expression on his face.

"Well, I just have a feeling that something is about to go down. We should probably head over to that rock to see what's going on. It's pretty high up so we'll get a clear visual on our surroundings," Kuzuku suggested. The majin and android had no clue on what he was talking about but complied to his suggestion anyways and followed him to the rock that he pointed to. Soon enough, they would find that what he was talking about would be the turning point of this tournament.

 _ **With Goku Situation...**_

Goku had just been jumping from rock to rock, hoping to find another opponent to face. His fighting instincts were beginning to grow more anxious by the second as he was ready for action, "Man, everyone's got an opponent to fight but me. My muscles are starting to get a bit sore from the constant searching.". As he complained, he suddenly felt a presence that screamed dominance against those in it's vicinity. The hero of Earth paused to see where was this feeling emitting from, only to quickly turn to the source of this dominant presence. There he stood with his arms crossed, his eyes closed as he trained his mind mentally. Goku felt single trickle of sweat roll down his cheek, only staring at the fighter known as Jiren. The gray warrior stood tall, only to soon hear the voice of his God of Destruction talk to him telepathically.

 _"Jiren... can you hear me?"_ Vermoud asked in a mental state of mind.

 _"I can hear you...,"_ Jiren replied, his voice filled with a calm yet serious tone.

Vermoud smirked mentally, _"It's about time for you to stop saving your strength and take charge. Assert your dominance through taking down the one they call, Son Goku..."._ A visual of Goku in Super Saiyan Blue appeared in his mind before being completely destroyed into nothing.

Jiren took a moment of silence before replying, _"Understood"._ He opened his eyes to glare at his designated target that was staring back at him. The gray warrior noticed that some audience had arrived, revealing them to be Kuzuku, 21, and 17. He ignored them, only focusing on his current objective and began to walk slowly towards Goku who had jumped down to face him. The air had grown thicker as the two were about to face off. Something was notably off and it was clearly evident that it had to do with Jiren's power.

"You feel that? The arena is shaking a bit...No, the whole World of Void seems be quivering from his presence alone...," Kuzuku muttered. 21 looked around, seeing that everyone had stopped fighting to spectate this fight from afar. She wasn't the only one to realize how important this fight was but also the audience back on Earth seemed to pick up on the sudden tension.

"This fight between these two is going to prove who really is in control of this tournament...," Roshi noted, gain the attention of everyone once more.

The old man cleared his throat and explained, "Goku is most certainly our strongest fighter so far and definitely our most experienced. He's mastered the turtle style and improved upon it for many years while picking up trump cards such as the Kaioken. Through countless masters and opponents, Goku is the pinnacle of Universe 7's warriors along with Vegeta and perhaps Kuzuku even.". Whis decided to add on to the old man's statement and noted.

"Universe 7 also has the most amount of fighters left. If Goku loses here then it would set the tone that we aren't in control of this tournament and the other universes would eventually lose their will to fight knowing that the strongest fighter in universe 7 was defeated. That is what I assume to be their reason to send him out to fight now," Whis commented on how important this fight was. Krillin looked over to Chi Chi who seemed worried for Goku. Even Goten, who was clenching the bottom of his mother's dress seemed worried as well.

"We're counting on you...do your best Goku!" Krillin whispered.

That said, Jiren stopped walking as they face off. The silence provided a powerful anxious feeling that only furthered everyone's anxiety on the match. Goku felt his body tense for a bit before getting into a stance, a single bead of sweat beginning to trickle down his face, "So, you've finally decided to fight me one on one, huh?"

Jiren stood tall, his form unwavering from the pressure of the fight alone. When the time was right, Jiren's eyes widen as he let out a grunt, "Hmph!".

A powerful gale was suddenly generated and raged around the arena like a storm, shocking everyone who was present. Goku felt his feet begin to slide back as he shielded against the immense pressure he was emitting. Beerus was even shock at the amount of power Jiren had just unleashed and was slightly scared.

"Is this really the power of simply one warrior?!" Beerus muttered, beads of sweat forming on his face. Kuzuku's eyes widened at the pressure as well, unbelieving that someone was strong enough to generate such force without any real effort.

"This pressure is insane! It's nothing like anything we have faced before!" Kuzuku grunted, shielding himself from the winds as well. As soon as it dialed down, the two warriors faced off in silence with the tension only growing more thin by the second. Jiren remained firmly tall, not moving an inch from his position. Goku, however, was trying to formulate the best approach he could think of, cautious with every move that he makes from here. The display of power made him weary of his decisions and it was a definite fact that...any mistakes will result into an immediate defeat. The Saiyan slid his feet forward, hoping to gain an reaction with his slight advance but it amounted to nothing, not even a twitch. Goku couldn't help but sweat a little, feeling a little intimidated but that feeling was overwhelmed by sheer excitement. And that was why he decided to start things off big.

" **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**!" Goku shouted, firing his Kamehameha quickly at Jiren. Everyone looked closely to see if his attack would do any damage but it was quite the opposite. Actually the complete opposite as Jiren stood there at the blast didn't even reach him due to the fact that he was being shielded by his immense Ki alone. The wave quickly dispersed, allowing Jiren's vision to become clear again and free from the blue energy wave. The gray warrior's quickly noticed that Goku had disappeared, only to find him with his fist aimed at his face from above. Jiren didn't flinch, allowing the punch to proceed with its course to where it was stopped with his radiating Ki. A powerful emission of red Ki dispersed and sent Goku flying backwards, quickly flipping himself back on his feet as he clutched his hand.

The Saiyan looked down, noticing that his fist was bruised from merely making contact with Jiren's Ki. He let out a small snarl before turning straight into a Super Saiyan and dashed towards Jiren at full force. He attempted to throw another punch, this time connecting with Jiren's body but without having any effect. Goku growled under his breath, "So Super Saiyan isn't enough to make you budge, Huh? Then how about this!". Instantly, the Saiyan transformed right into Super Saiyan 2 and threw a kick to the neck, this time actually gaining some sort of success as his neck moved slightly.

Goku smirked, "Let's see how many you can take! RRAAAAGHHHHHH!". With amazing speeds and footwork, Goku maneuvered all around Jiren, unleashing a barrage of punches at every single angle he could think of. Everyone watched as the Saiyan from universe 7 went to work with his attacks but they were still amazed that not only Jiren hasn't budged from his spot but his expression hasn't changed in the slightest.

"Why doesn't Goku just go Blue right off the bat?" Hudo wondered.

The Astackian sat until he felt a sudden shift in movement behind him and received the answer to his question from the source, "He's feeling him out...". Hudo turned to see that Zugo had finally regained consciousness, immediately feeling relieved.

"Zugo, how long have you been up? And what do you mean by feeling him out?" Hudo asked, observing his friend straightening himself to get a clearer view on the fight at hand.

"Not too long, though I can feel a headache it's not as bad as the pain from earlier. What I meant that he's not going all out at the start because he wants to get a definite feel for Jiren's power. That's why he's going up the stages of power in hopes to find the best way to combat him without losing too much stamina," Zugo replied, now focusing on the Goku and Jiren.

Whis nodded a few times as well, "Goku-san is not only trying to feel Jiren out as you would say but he wants to bring out the best in Jiren. Deep down, Goku is a martial artist and when two martial artist fight one another they try to bring out their opponents power to the fullest.". Beerus folded his arms, gritted his teeth from the nervous feeling he was getting. Of course, this was ticking him off.

"Tch, you better not fall off...Goku...," Beerus muttered. With that said, Goku appeared in front of Jiren once more throwing a punch at Jiren's face and just at the last second, his aura flared fiery red. This sudden change caused Jiren to block the punch with one finger, allowing a powerful shockwave to destroy the ground beneath them. He noticed Goku had transformed into a Super Saiyan God, though he was still unimpressed by it's power.

Goku roared, "Nice one. You saw through that little trick but don't think I'm giving up just yet!". Looking like a blur, the hero of Earth proceeded to unleash a barrage of unrelenting punches, each one being blocked with one finger by Jiren. Each time they connected, it created a enormous gale that shook the arena with it's might. Goku felt as if he was beginning to go nowhere before he was suddenly blown away by a shockwave, hurling him into a random boulder nearby, causing Beerus's face to contort into worry as Jiren still hasn't moved from that spot. The gray warrior merely stood there, still emotionless from the action at hand until he quickly noticed a blue aura shooting out of the smoke. Easily, he simply dodged a punch aimed at his face, still standing in his spot. He looked straight at Goku's frustrated expression as he was already in Super Saiyan Blue and still couldn't land a direct hit on him. He then decided to go in for a reverse roundhouse kick to the opposite side of his punch but Jiren merely ducked under the attempt. Goku quickly planted his foot into the ground and unleashed another kick, and then another. Until it turned into a flurry of all kind of kicks, each one being avoided with ease.

 _"Damn, not even Super Saiyan Blue is making him flinch! At least I'm making him use a bit more of his power with each transformation but it seems he's still holding back a bunch."_ Goku thought as his kicks were hitting nothing but air. He let out a small roar, connecting one of more powerful kicks at Jiren's forearm. The force generated echoed like a ripple of water, shaking the arena with its immense pressure. Goku's expression was stern, almost like Jiren as he returned into a standing position. There was silence, nothing to be said from the display.

Goku breathed inward, taking in the air and exhaled to relax himself. He closed his eyes and concentrated, steadying his Ki and his mind to the point where it became serene. The blue, electric aura that was at first flickering like wildfire soon settled down until it completely vanished into thin air. Goku reopened his eyes, the blue aura now emitting off him like steam as he stared Jiren in the eyes, his fist clenched to his side. Kuzuku along with everyone else, watched intently, not even thinking to blink due to the fear of missing some of the action.

"Goku's finally decided to bust out the big guns. So far, Jiren hasn't even attempted to fight, only blocking and avoiding Goku's attacks with ease," Kuzuku noted. Now that Goku had finally transformed into Complete Super Saiyan Blue, the arena started to shake rapidly, illustrating the power that is being emitted.

A sudden gust of wind came, blowing away some of the debris surrounding them before suddenly, Goku disappeared from Jiren's sight. Those who could actually track his movements noticed that Goku had dashed behind him, his fist ready to strike. Jiren noticed this quickly and turned around to face the Saiyan's hurling fist. Before his arm could extend fully, Jiren deflected the punch to the side and instantly put his guard up to block the spinning axe kick coming from above. The Saiyan flipped back onto his feet and lunge forward, sending a powerful punch towards Jiren chest in which he defended with both arms, though it didn't prevent him from being sent flying into a pillar. As soon as the gray warrior's back collided with the rock structure, it created a small crater before it turned into a gigantic hole when Goku pushed Jiren back with a flying frontal kick. Now inside the rock, the two broke out into a clash of fist with Goku being on the offensive for a few seconds until he felt a firm fist get rammed right into his gut, causing him to cough out some blood before getting decked in the face. Jiren maneuvered around the stunned Saiyan, kicking him hard in the back to where he was rocketed from the large pillar they were inside of. Goku came out almost like an explosion, his body covered with smoke until he stopped himself by landing on another rock pillar. He looked up and saw Jiren shooting out of the smoke that he had just left, coming towards him with frightening speeds. Quickly, Goku leaped into the air, dodging the punch that completely obliterated the rock he was standing on and fired an array of Ki blast at Jiren in hopes that it would slow him down. The gray warrior saw this by the time he managed to land on another boulder and countered by merely leaping into the air, tanking the blasts without sustaining any damage. Goku noticed this and kept his distance by avoiding punches as he leaped from rock to rock, firing Ki blast as he dashed away. Jiren didn't let up his pursuit, destroying rock by rock with his powerful punches. He simply had enough of the Saiyan's running and rushed at him with incredible speed while Goku was still in mid air. Unable to dodge, let alone seeing Jiren even coming towards him, Goku was dealt a knee to the gut. He gagged in pain, unable to cope with the blow given to him before he was sledgehammered to the ground. Goku crashed like a nuclear warhead but quickly dispersed the smoke by emitting more of his steam-like Ki. He looked up to see Jiren ready to stomp him out and quickly jumped out of the way as the ground was shattered from the force. The Saiyan took the opportunity to strike back and dashed at Jiren who didn't have his guard up, though it didn't matter as even the flurry of punches he unleashed missed their mark completely due to the proud warrior's agility and reflexes. Goku didn't even manage too many punches off as he was instantly uppercut after missing the first few. Jiren then dealt two strong punches to both sides of Goku's cheeks, causing him to stumble back a bit and almost falling onto his back. Goku looked down behind him, shock that he nearly fell due to only taking two blows. Though he didn't think long when a shadow hovered over him. He turned to see Jiren's fist ready to fire again.

"Uh oh, **Kaioken!** " Goku panicked, avoiding the punch by jumped to the side and allowing it to implant itself into the ground. In a short instance, the ground exploded with red Ki, blowing the Saiyan back a bit with shockwaves. Goku didn't let that intimidate him in the slightest and rushed at Jiren once more. The two exchanged blow for blow, this time an improvement from the last time they clashed. Though, it was proven to be not by much as Jiren dodge a few more punches after adjusting to his new speed and punched him square in the face.

Goku groaned as he was sent through several large pieces of rubble, his mouth leaking blood as he was hovering above ground. It didn't take long for Jiren to appear behind Goku, kicking him into the air once he got into range and appeared above him again in order to unleash another combo of punches. He then did a strong frontal kick that sent Goku crashing into the ground back first, his Kaioken aura with the blue steam fading almost entirely. Jiren landed next to the Saiyan who was levitating in the air for a few seconds and grabbed him by the foot. Goku grim as he was being spun around and roared, regaining his Kaioken aura and increasing it even more. Quickly, he kicked the gray warrior in his neck and broke free from his grip. Jiren turned towards the Saiyan, noticing that he had already generated another blue Ki orb in the palm of his hands.

" **KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAAAAA!** " Goku roared, unleashing his wave at full force. However, Jiren deflected it with ease, shocking Goku quite easily until he decked him in the face again, launching him through more rocks before crashing into a wall. Goku fell onto all fours, panting heavily as he tried to regain his breathing. Though shortly, he could hear footsteps coming towards him. He knew it was Jiren and the sharp pain on his back was most definitely him stomping his foot down on him. Goku groaned in agony as Jiren put more weight on his leg. The gray warrior huffed, taking his foot off Goku's back and grabbed him by his blue hair, lifting him to eye level so he could glare the Saiyan right in the eye. Goku glared at him as well, hoping that he could somehow burn him with his eyeballs or something but it only earned him a gut wrenching punch in his stomach. He gagged from the feeling of having the wind knocked out of him, only to notice that a red glow was covering his face. He looked down to see Jiren's hand in front of his stomach with a red orb ready to fire. He looked back at Jiren to see his expression unwavering.

"It's over...," Jiren muttered, blasting Goku right in the stomach. Goku screamed in pain, crashing into mountain sized rocks while leaving gigantic holes in them before the wave. He was seemingly hurling towards out of bounce at high speeds and Jiren merely turned around to start walking away, assuming that the universe 7 warrior was finished.

That until he noticed the sound of raging Ki still in the air. He turned around to see if Goku was still in the ring. After looking more closely, there was a hand covered in red Ki while emitting blue steam was hanging on the edge, obvious on who the owner was. Goku hoisted himself back onto the stage, landing on his feet as he stood strong, his eyes fixated on Jiren, "Where you goin'?".

Jiren turned fully to face the Saiyan, only watching him roar with even more power. Goku's red aura flared even larger, contain some red electricity with the steam from his body circulating at rapid speeds. Goku then gripped his foot to the ground, his stance twisted as though he was ready to charge at full speed. Jiren didn't move so much as an inch, only waiting for him to make his move.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Goku roared, his body instantly disappearing from his position and completely destroying the ledge he was standing on. Goku was practically right in front of Jiren in an instant, his fist ready to strike him down. The gray warrior didn't move and merely widened his eyes, "Hmph!". Shockingly, Goku was shot down immediately with an invisible array of blows to his stomach and chest before getting rocketed with a blow to his right ribs.

"GRAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHH!" Goku screamed, his body hurling through more pillars of rock before he skid across the ground. Everyone was amazed at how easily Goku was shot down, almost frightened at that. Vegeta watched the fight himself, not believing that someone this strong actually existed.

"Tch, I couldn't even see a damn thing! He's a straight up abomination of power!" Vegeta hissed, clenching his fist out of frustration. Kuzuku couldn't believe it himself and he was completely speechless at that. He knew that this was literally everything that Goku could muster and it did absolutely nothing to Jiren. He wasn't the only one speechless as the audience on Earth were silent as well until someone spoke up with some form of hope.

"We can't count Goku out just yet! He should be completely use to his Super Saiyan Blue form by now and Kaioken's effects is even easier than before for him now. Goku's still got his trump card, the Kaioken x20!" Krillin claimed, injecting some form of hope in everyone and even made them smile with assurance. However, he was instantly proved wrong as Whis shook his head.

"No, I'm afraid this is everything that Goku-san could possibly pull out right now," Whis noted, gaining everyone's attention.

Krillin stepped forward a bit, not believing him for a second, "What do you mean Whis? Goku still has the Kaioken x20 and you know that as well. He still has a chance, right?". His voice was unsure at that claim but he clung to hope regardless. Beerus growled at his frustration, wanting to believe that but he knew full well that Goku is practically out of options.

"The problem isn't Goku's inability of using Kaioken x20...It's the fact that he's already used Kaioken x20 in this fight and that it proved to be ineffective against him!" Beerus revealed, shocking everyone at the revelation. The revelation that despite Goku being at 100% full power in his Super Saiyan Blue state while using Kaioken at times 20 was proven to be nothing more than a cakewalk for Jiren. On another note, Kuzuku had revealed that to 17 and 21 as well, earning some silence of his. He knew this the moment when Goku jumped back onto the stage and powered up that he was using times 20. Even when Goku broke away from Jiren's grip, he knew that at that moment he used times 10. It was easy due to the fact that he uses the technique as well.

"So, you're telling me that Goku wasn't even able to track Jiren's movements at Kaioken x20 and took substantial damage?" 17 asked, trying to get some form of confirmation.

Kuzuku nodded and looked to where Goku was. He was breathing heavily and looking down at the wounds he had received from taking those blows. His face was filled with worry for his fellow Saiyan, "You guessed it. If Goku wasn't in Kaioken x20, he would of been eliminated right then and there. He barely was able to take that barrage just now and Jiren didn't even move.". That said, Goku picked up Jiren's presence and turned around to face him, still clutching his gut from damage he received. Goku backed up a bit, still groaning in pain before snickering to himself.

"Am...Amazing, Jiren, I'm actually in a pickle right now. Not even my Kaioken x20 is able to damage you, let alone keep up. I get it now...you're strong...," Goku admitted, deforming back into base. Gohan who was standing on a pillar across from Frieza who was merely amused by the fight took notice of that. He could only think of one last move his father could try, "Dad, are you...?". Goku straightened himself out and glared at Jiren with eyes of determination.

"Now, I'll show you my trump card!" Goku claimed, leaping onto several rocks before reaching the tallest one. Jiren followed him and waited patiently for what Goku was about to do. He saw that Goku's hands were raised into the air as he stared down out him. Kuzuku instantly picked up on what Goku's plan was.

"The **Spirit Bomb!?** " Kuzuku shouted, forgetting the technique that was used to help defeat numerous of foes that were too strong to beat alone.

Goku looked to the sky and called out to his allies, "Everyone, please lend me your energy!". Kuzuku motioned 21 and 17 to raise their hands into the sky with white aura representing them giving their energy to Goku.

"Here! take all that you need, Goku!" Kuzuku shouted, a smile creeping onto his face. Gohan smiled as well, raising his hands into the air to give some of his energy to his father.

"You can do it, Father! I'm putting all my trust into this final resort of yours!" Gohan shouted, white particles leaving his hand as well.

Frieza's chuckles could be heard at the terrible nostalgia he was getting, "OHOHOHOHOHOH! To think that I would be seeing the same attack that gave me such terrible nightmares once more? Fine then monkey, the Emperor Frieza shall lend you his aid as well!". The emperor raised his hands, lending Goku his energy as well. Piccolo, Zugo, and Hudo were already giving their energy already, hoping that this attack would do some sort of damage to Jiren.

"This better work! We're counting on you, Goku!" Zugo warned, his face nearly forming into a scowl. Vegeta knelt down on a rock and scuffed at the display as he watched the Spirit Bomb grow larger and larger by the second. He growled at it, not even think once of giving his energy to the Spirit bomb, "You're on your own on this one, Kakarot! I won't subjugate myself to helping you in this fight!". The blue orb grew larger and larger by the second, though not nearly to Goku's liking.

"Damn, it's not ready yet! If I could just get a few more seconds!" Goku snapped, frustrated at the rate it took to charge it. Though his worries were washed away as he heard Jiren speak.

"I'll wait!" Jiren said, gaining Goku's attention. His expression remained stern throughout the whole time.

"I said I'll wait. If this is your trump card then I want you to come at me with everything you've got so I can crush all hopes of winning!" Jiren demanded, seriousness filling his voice but yet still kept at a low tone.

Goku chuckled, somewhat amazed that he's letting him charge one of his strongest attacks, "That's generous of you, heheheh...". The audience at Earth were dazzled by the beauty of Goku's trump card. Even Chi Chi and Goten were smiling brightly as this was the first time they get to see Goku's trump card in person.

"So he's gonna just let Goku charge his attack? What a cocky bastard," Riley muttered.

"But we can't complain, this is Goku's only chance at victory. Do it, Goku!" Krillin cheered, rooting for his best friend with excitement filling his voice. 18 smiled at her husband's enthusiasm while Marron cheered as well. Atlas, Goku formed a wide grin on his face as the Spirit Bomb reach full size.

"Thank you so much everyone! Now here goes our **Universe 7 Spirit Bomb!** " Goku shouted upon its completion. The large orb dispersed some of it's magnificent Ki, it's radiating blue light giving off hope for his victory. Goku smirked as Jiren stood there, his face still unchanged.

"Jiren, don't go regretting on giving me time to charge my attack! Now have a taste of our combined power, **Spirit Bomb!** " Goku roared, throwing the bomb right at Jiren. The gray warrior didn't move an inch, only waiting for the attack to reach its designated target. Everyone was sure of Goku's victory as the power emitting from the Spirit Bomb was overwhelming for even some Gods of Destruction. Once it connected, a powerful gust of wind began destroying the area with no sign of Jiren...

...Until the gales suddenly stopped. Goku looked closer, wondering what was going on until he saw literally the unimaginable. His eyes widen with complete shock at the sight before him. There he was, pushing the Spirit Bomb back with literally one hand and little to no effort at all.

"Impossible! He's pushing the Spirit Bomb despite Goku having more than enough stamina!" Kuzuku shouted, his eyes filled with worry and disbelief.

Vermoud snickered as he watched Jiren's feat, "It doesn't matter, all your efforts are merely futile. You could have an army of warriors, you could have the most powerful of abilities, you could have the strongest attack possible that could even rival that of a God of Destruction. But, none of that matter to Jiren. He will crush anything that you throw at him and fill you with complete despair due to his enormous power.". Jiren pushed harder with his Ki, sending the Spirit Bomb hurling back towards Goku. The Saiyan was pushed back by the sheer force but regained his composure.

"It's not over yet! HAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Goku roared, turning right into Complete Super Saiyan Blue. The Spirit Bomb reversed its course back on Jiren until the universe 11 warrior decided to use two hands to exert more force. Goku felt another wave of pressure push him back as the Spirit bomb was now still being sent back towards him. He struggle to push any further, wondering how Jiren was so strong.

" **X10 KAIOKEN**!" Goku roared, activating his Kaioken times 10. He gritted his teeth as he attempted to stop the bomb from coming any closer, though he had no success in pushing in back. The pressure shook the arena, rupturing parts of it with ease as the Omni King's squeals could be heard.

Goku growled, desperately taking the risk for victory in this struggle, " **KAIOKEN X20!** ". His red aura flared with the blue steam raging around along with the Spirit Bomb. The attack was now directed towards Jiren as it was originally intended to be, however, Jiren wasn't having none of that.

"Haah!" Jiren shouted in a short burst. The sudden burst of power sent the Spirit Bomb back at Goku, this time with nothing to prevent it from reaching it's new target. Goku tried desperate to push back but it was useless. The Spirit Bomb was no longer under his control and was approaching him fast. The rock he was standing on was obliterated and he was pushed further into the sky by the mere force of his own attack. Goku made an attempt to push back but Jiren, who now put both his arms down, emitted more pressure than he did. The Spirit Bomb condensed for a moment but expanded even more than it originally was before. Goku was pushed back even further, slowly losing his grip in this battle. The bomb generated black, lined particles that shook the arena with it's force. Everyone could only stand and watch the battle from afar, the rubble slowly being disintegrated in the process.

"Looks like Goku is at the limit of his limit while Jiren is far from his full power," Whis noted, causing Beerus's face to contort with worry. Kuzuku could only stand with disbelief, knowing the result of this fight was inevitable at this point.

"Jiren...He's far stronger than literally everyone that we have ever faced before. He's just strong, and it's as simple as that," Shin muttered.

Whis looked away and turned back towards Jiren who was now effortlessly pushing the Spirit Bomb back, "I daresay that he's just like a God of Destruction. Perhaps, even surpassing it.". The struggle continued further, with one not daring to let up, though his power was at its wits end.

"UWWHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Goku roared in hopes that his tenacity would hold out for a miracle to come. The bomb continued to expand due to the clash between energies, turning into a pure white orb that was threatening to explode at any moment.

"Isn't this getting a little too dangerous?" Champa asked, sweat trickling down his face. Jiren merely stood there as he watched the Saiyan struggle until he made one last push by sending a shockwave to finish Goku off. The Spirit Bomb stopped moving for a moment before instantly compressing into a small size to where it became a black orb in the center. The particles started to draw nearer towards the orb before getting smaller than it was previously. Goku's eyes went blank for a second, almost hollow but was still conscious of the fact that he was falling towards what was formerly his attack. His Kaioken aura completely faded, leaving him helpless to stop himself.

"GOKU!" Krillin cried as he was left to watch his best friend fall prey to his own attack. Chi Chi and Goten watched with tears, seeing that Goku was going to be defeated in such a way. Gohan clenched his fist, nearly leaping in to save him foolishly until he quickly realized that it would only get him caught in the bomb as well.

"FATHERRRRR!" Gohan called out, hoping to get through his father's limp state in time but it was useless. Goku had already fell into the orb, consumed by darkness until a white light began to overtake him. The Saiyan felt his body threatening to be rip to shreds by the energy, his eyes completely faded to white as he struggled to resist. After that, nothing was left but complete white as the Spirit Bomb exploded, rupture a good portion of the arena with it's white light. From a distance stood Toppo, Barabatos, and Dyspo who seemed to have recovered a bit. Toppo watched the spectacle from afar with his arms crossed, knowing the outcome was going to be exactly like this.

"You are now Victories, Jiren," Toppo muttered to himself as the light completely faded. White particles covered the arena, amazing the Omni Kings.

"So pretty!" Zeno awed.

"What incredible power!" F-Zeno noted as well.

The Grand Priest nodded in agreement, "Yes, indeed it was something to marvel. I'm glad the arena wasn't completely destroyed by the fight. However...". The Omni Kings looked over to see what he was talking about, only to see a large crater that took up a good portion of the stage. 21 and 17 let down their barrier's that shielded them from the shockwave, only to be met with the sight of the damage that had been done. Kuzuku looked closer, hoping to see if Goku was still on the stage but...There was no trace of him. Nothing but blue electricity that lingered around the crater.

"Did he lose?" Zeno asked. Meanwhile, Beerus stood up with nothing but worry and shock. His expression was hidden though it was clear as day that he was frustrated.

"Where's Goku? I don't see him anywhere on the stage," Krillin asked, his voice full of panic.

Piccolo looked around him, trying to see whether or not that he had been transported back to the stands. But, he was nowhere to be found. The Namek's eyes widened, his head snapping back onto the stage as he quickly tried to sense his Saiyan comrade's Ki. Nothing...There was...nothing. His mouth fell open at the results.

"He's not there...He's not here...Son..." Piccolo murmured.

Elder Kai quickly caught on and decided to reveal the unfortunate results, "Goku, he took an attack of that magnitude at point blank range. It's highly possible that he was vaporized and killed in the process.". This revelation got an reaction out of Beerus, though small but also noticeable.

"Goku...it can't be. Tch!" Kuzuku muttered, his fist clenching with anger.

"Hold on! If he's dead, then that should mean Jiren should be eliminated right!?" Champa assumed.

Vados cleared her throat and explained, "Not exactly, Lord Champa. Goku-san was vaporized by his own attack, not by one of Jiren's. You could count it as self-destruction.".

"That's right, so that means Jiren shall receive no penalties and the tournament will resume its course. There is still not even half of the time left, so all fights will proceed as normal," Grand Priest stated. Jiren stood in the middle and looked around, noticing that all the other fighters were still ready to fight. He merely huffed at their persistence and didn't pay them no mind, believing that they weren't close to defeating him. Toppo, along with Barabatos and Dyspo landed next to Jiren.

"Not a bad display there, Jiren. It's been a long time since I've seen you fight and it was worth the wait. That universe 7 guy was really tough but still nothing to you though," Barabatos congratulated. Jiren didn't even respond and kept his arms folded.

The two Zeno's were moving their fingers towards Goku's button, ready to deem him to be eliminated as Beerus gritted his teeth with frustration, "Is this really the end for you...Goku! Krrrk!".

 **"Son Goku!"** Beerus repeated with a whisper. The arena grew dark for a moment before a sudden rumble shook the stage, stopping the Omni Kings from moving for a moment in order to see what was going on. Everyone was confused as to what was happening, while Vegeta quickly noticed the air was vibrating with numerous pebbles beginning to rise. He smirked proudly, knowing full well what was happening.

"Kuzuku, you feel that?" 21 asked.

"Yeah, not just the fighting stage but also the world of void seems to be shaking as well...," Kuzuku replied.

The pride troopers were now on guard as well while Jiren remained stationary. He opened his eyes and stared at the crater in front of him, waiting for some sort of emergence. Toppo looked around, trying to see whether or not this was someone else's doing, "Where could this shaking be coming from?". Frieza smirked, catching on as well.

"I'd expect nothing else. If I was unable to kill that monkey so easily then I doubt he'd die from that," Frieza mused.

Beerus looked closer, some form of hope filling his eyes. Whis smiled as well, knowing full well on who it was, "Beerus-sama, do you have anything to say?". He knew he was oddly silent for the majority of the time, most likely trying to cope with the possibility of Goku being dead. He wouldn't admit it, but Beerus formed a bond with the mortal. The God of Destruction calmed himself, closing his eyes to get a read on Goku's Ki. In the midst of the rubble that covered a unconscious body whose eyes seemed to be hollow. The body radiated a strong Ki as it was surrounded by darkness. It didn't know how much time had passed nor did it care. It...No, he felt that enough time had passed for him to jump right back into the fight. The fight...The fight..., nothing else was on his mind other than continuing the fight. His mind, his body, his spirit, his... **Instincts** were focused on challenging the fighter that managed to overwhelm him completely. That was when his eyes glowed a different color, and his body was covered in a complex of silver, blue, and purple aura, rippling like fire as it clung to his body. As soon as the light faded, he closed his eyes, focusing on this new found strength. Beerus could feel it as clear as day, a tenacity that he felt during the first time he fought against him. The God of Destruction opened his eyes, complying to his Angel's question and muttered.

 _ **"He's Coming."**_

A few flashes of particles glimmered before shooting out a large pillar of white in the center. The pressure emitted was enough to shake the entire void with it's might, the white light drawing anything close by towards it. The gales spiraled like crazy, evident that this was something grand. Toppo, Barabatos, and Dyspo shielded themselves from the gales while Jiren looked closely into the pillar of light. There, a shadow could be seen standing up slowly, straightening itself out before opening its eyes to reveal white glowing from them. He began to walk forward, ready to take down whoever it was as the light faded away. He was met with a rippling cloud of smoke that would clear away rather fast as he saw a faint blue light in the center. There he stood, in his new aura, his hair slightly spiked up, the orange part of his Gi completely blown off to where it only left his blue undershirt. His pants were dirtied and torn as he stood. The awaken warrior turned around slowly, ready to reveal himself as a new fighter. A fighter that would shock even the gods. Kuzuku couldn't believe his eyes before smirking, sweat rolling down his cheek at how unbelievable he was, "You just keep coming up with surprises, huh? This is just your second wind, aren't I right...?". The warrior turned fully, revealing who he was. His eyes were silver and his expression completely stern.

 **"Goku!"** Kuzuku finished his sentence the moment he turned around.

 _ **A/N: I think we all knew Goku was pretty much going to get bodied hard this chapter...**_


	94. A God-Shocking Warrior Awakens!

_**Continuing Last Chapter...**_

The arena remained quiet, not sure what to make of what had occurred. The arena floors were coated with a strong, yet calming smoke, one that was emitted by the one who had emerged from his short slumber. The silence was so thick that you could even hear the faint sound of a pebble falling to the ground from a distance. The area where the Spirit Bomb had exploded was darkened due to the lack of light being present at the moment, so dark that even the shadow of the mighty warrior known as Jiren couldn't be present. The gray warrior only stood at the edge of the crater, peering intently at the warrior he seemingly defeated. He stood hunched over, his arms loose on both sides and his head low. It seemed he was trying to process everything that had happened and shortly after remembering, the warrior from universe 7 looked up to see Jiren. His eyes were overshadowed by his hair but the defined, silvery eyes were easy to pick up on.

Beerus sat down on his seat, looking closely as the others were confused but more so relieved. Piccolo held a unreadable expression, "Looks like we were all worried for nothing. But...".

"It doesn't seem like he managed to survive that explosion by sheer luck. Plus, he seems different...," Zugo said, finishing the Namek's train of thought for him. Kuzuku stood there alongside 21 and 17, now curious as to the strangeness emitting off Goku.

"Somethings most certainly changed. Despite looking as if he is in base form, Goku's emitting this vibe off him. A heat that I had never felt before," Kuzuku noted.

"You're right, his expression seems clear and serene. What could of possibly happened while he was knocked out?" 21 asked.

Kuzuku looked at where Goku was standing, his body somewhat covered by darkness but the glow making him somewhat visible. Toppo along with his remaining allies stepped forward to see Goku's revival at first hand. Toppo gritted his teeth under his mustache and muttered to himself, "Son Goku, just what are you? Why do you keep standing back up?". Goku didn't so much as move, nor did he bother to speak. The people around him seemed to have faded away, only leaving one left. The light began to return to the stage as Goku narrowed his eyes, zoning in on his target that was slowly being revealed by the light. His large figure, his stare, his...dominant Ki were all unraveling themselves before he disappeared suddenly from everyone's sights. The participants were all left in under confusion as to where Goku had went. Even Jiren's allies were stunned, unknowing of what really happened. Though, it didn't take long for them to realize it and by the time they turned to figure out what Goku did...It was beyond what they could ever think. There he was, his leg hovering over Jiren's back as the gray warrior ducked under the kick intended for his face. Goku looked down, staring at Jiren emotionless as he did the same. Goku then flipped backwards, generating a shockwave that stunned Jiren's allies with it's pressure.

Jiren quickly went in for a punch at Goku's chest, however, the Saiyan spun around his fist with afterimages following him. By the time he came around, his fist was already in motion to launch at Jiren. The gray warrior quickly countered Goku's punch with one of his own, the force of their two fists collided creating a high frequency sound. The ground beneath them shatter into a small crater before exploding from the delayed shockwave, blowing away Jiren's comrades. Goku leaped backwards, avoid the sudden Ki blast Jiren had planted in his stomach. He landed back where he was previously standing, only to look up and see Jiren come shooting out a cloud of smoke with his fist ready. Goku scrunched his eyes, dashing past him so fast that it look like his body just teleported, the afterimages being the only significant evidence of him move. Jiren turned around after his fist created another hole beneath his feat, revealing that there was a small graze across his cheek. He wiped it away with his thumb casually as he knew Goku had landed a blow while dodging his attack.

Piccolo eyes narrowed at the exchange, "He managed to graze him even though his attacks while in Blue had little to no effect on him before.".

"Yeah, it's strange. Even the Spirit Bomb while using Kaioken x20 didn't even do a thing yet a mere punch was able to graze this guy," Zugo added, agreeing with the Namek's statement. Hudo couldn't contain some of his enthusiasm, only letting it all out at once.

"Who cares! Let's go Goku!" Hudo cheered.

Kuzuku was know curious as well after observing the fight as well, "His movements...It's not just his speed that has somehow increased but Goku's movements are completely different now. We all couldn't even sense him attack, as if he didn't show any intent on doing so.".

"You're right, and it's the same way he dodges as well," 17 commented at Kuzuku notation. Vegeta stood with his arms folded, intrigued by Goku's new found strength as well.

"I can see what Kakarot did with my own eyes but those actions and reflexes he is exhibiting is unreal. Just what happened to you, Kakarot...," Vegeta muttered. Goku sensed something coming towards him and turned to see three fighters sliding down the side of the crater.

"You just don't know when to give up, Son Goku! It's over, now fall off!" Toppo roared, rushing Goku from his right side with his about to strike. Barabatos and Dyspo attacked from the front and left, leaving Goku seemingly no options...or so they thought? Unbelievably, Goku ducked under the flying front kick from Dyspo, allowing him to fly over his head. Next, the Saiyan managed to hoist himself over Toppo's fist by using it as leverage, kneeing the God of Destruction candidate in the side of his cheek and sending him flying away. Barabatos was shocked as he was unable to see Goku even move fast enough to instantly have his elbow in his gut. He gagged in pain before a follow up reverse roundhouse kick sent him right into Dyspo, resulting in both of them crashing into the side of a wall. Toppo managed to catch glimpse of this and growled in frustration, flipping himself back on his feet and allowing them to slide against the ground as he skid up the wall. He extended his five large fingers, his face fierce with fighting spirit.

" **JUSTICE FLASH!** " Toppo roared unleashing a barrage of energy blasts at Goku who didn't seem to be paying attention. You would think that they would have finally got him but they were dead wrong.

Without even so much as looking, Goku simply turned around slowly, avoiding the barrage completely. Jiren starred as Goku proceeded to walk calmly towards him, not even caring that Toppo was continuing to fire at a rapid pace without slowing down. Each step he took was him avoid a energy blast, occasionally deflect one to the side as if it were nothing. The audience on Earth watched this feat with there very own eyes, hope returning to Goku family's eyes.

"Okay, now that is most definitely not normal even for Goku. Just what the heck is going on?" Roshi said, this time his wise mind not having a single clue on how Goku was casually dodging Toppo's attacks.

"His reaction speed and his accuracy when he moves...it almost perfect to where it's instantaneous!" Krillin awed, his latent fighting knowledge kicking in. Whis sat next to Beerus with his fingers cupping his chin, trying to figure out what happened to Goku as well. One thing was for sure, Goku was simply amazing right now.

Jiren knew that Toppo was going nowhere with his attack and held his hand out for him to stop. The candidate complied to Jiren's wishes, only taking one last look at the Saiyan, "It seems that I'm not needed...Son Goku...". Goku continued to walk, his mind devoid of any thought at the moment before rushing right at Jiren. The gray warrior's eyes glimmered before unleashing what seemed to be an onslaught of untraceable punches that unleashed a stream of wind. Goku closed the distance and maneuvered around Jiren's fists gracefully, dodging with his attacks with the least amount of movement possible in that situation. Finally, Goku broke free from his barrage and unleashed one of his own, forcing Jiren to block his punches as he didn't let up himself. With each blow, shockwaves were generated, shaking the arena with it's might. The gray warrior felt his feet slide against the ground and took action by dodging Goku punches, allowing him to behind him. Before the Saiyan could land, Jiren went in for a roundhouse at Goku's gut but the hero of Earth used his leg as leverage for a axe kick aimed at Jiren's head. Impressively, Jiren spun back around in time to cross-arm block the kick before it made contact, the force emitting a ring of blue electricity across the stage. They stared each other in the eye, eventually disappearing from everyone's sights and leaving a upside-down, L-shaped trail of shockwaves as they took to the sky. The two reappeared, both trading blows without landing a single hit. Jiren dodged the first punch and deflected the second one diagonally, retaliating with a uppercut to the chin that missed its mark. Goku threw a spinning elbow that was stopped by his forearm, following up with a small flurry of punches that all missed as well. The Saiyan didn't let up and went for a roundhouse kick next in which it was ducked easily, however, lead into a low-sweeping kick at Jiren's left leg. The gray warrior moved his leg in time to avoid the blow just in time for them to land back on solid ground. Goku quickly came around and lunged forward with a another fist hurling towards Jiren's chest. He sidestepped the punch, allowing the Saiyan to pass once more.

Jiren took the chance to aim a punch at Goku's chest but with his new found reflexes, he blocked the punch's full force to where he only went flying towards a rock. The Saiyan flipped himself onto his feet, landing on the rock sideways before leaping towards Jiren who was pursuing after him. The two dodged each other's fist with Jiren taking the intuitive in throwing another punch at Goku's face who swiftly weaved to the side of the punch. Goku countered with an uppercut of his own but Jiren dodged as well and left him to hit nothing but air. His opponent decided to respond with a right jab which forced the Saiyan the block in hopes of distracting him. Goku then dodged the roundhouse kick by ducking under it, countering with another low kick a Jiren's exposed leg, this time actually landing it to where he lost his balance. With an act of flexibility and strength, Goku twisted his body upside down in order to follow up with a kick upside-down, landing a successful blow on Jiren's face. The universe 7 warrior then flipped himself back onto his feet and went in for a elbow to continue his assault but Jiren stopped it again with his forearm until they broke out into a short exchange of punches and kicks. The exchange ended with Goku going for a sliding low kick to get behind Jiren. Before he could even have a chance, Goku went in for two strong punches that force Jiren back by blocking until he took the opportunity to go on a barrage of punches and kicks of his own. The universe 11 warrior moved backwards slowly, blocking his strikes one by one until he avoided a uppercut at his chin and punched back, this time landed a small hit. Goku leaped backwards, unfazed by the blow as he proceeded in dodging Jiren's onslaught of punches and kicks as well. After ducking under a kick, Goku looked up to see Jiren ready to stomp his head into the ground in which he leaped high into the air to avoid it. The stomp was strong enough to make those in a Shaolin quiver when it formed a large crater beneath it. Jiren looked up and chased after Goku, throwing a elbow that was blocked with his knee. Instantly, the two burst out into a clash until Goku caught his arm by hooking it, pushing his weight downward to throw Jiren's balance off and punching him square in the face. Jiren landed on his feet, the force creating more electricity that presumably came from Goku's Ki. He looked up to see Goku rushing straight towards him and decided to meet him along the way by jumping towards the Saiyan as well. When the two titans met, a bright light shined before a flurry of short shockwaves filled the air. The shockwaves would only grow higher and higher as the two fighters were fighting so fast that they were literally levitating off the ground, breaking all rules of physic in their wake.

Kuzuku watched intently at the battle, still dazzled by something that he has never seen before. He couldn't help but awe at the power of their punches, skill, speed, technique, you name it. Everything was just a wonder to him in which he couldn't help but be amazed, "They are really going at it.". 17 tried to look closer to see who was winning, only to find that both fighters were neck and neck.

"It seems that neither of them have an advantage over the other. One thing's for sure, Goku overcame the vast power difference and is now fighting toe to toe with Jiren. But...," 17 said with a pause.

"Yeah...even now, Goku only continues to evolve, his strikes become more define and sharper along with being faster as the battle goes on. It's as if his overall combat abilities and techniques are improving with each block, each attack. Like he's trying to reach something that would make him complete," Kuzuku agreed, knowing what 17 was going to say anyways. Vermoud looked frustrated and was close to pulling his hair out.

"Ho...How!? How is someone able to even keep up with Jiren like this!?" Vermoud asked with disbelief. A few stands away from him was Beerus who was standing in disbelief after coming up with the only possible scenario. It took him time but after analyzing Goku's movements, his demeanor, how he reacts, it became all too clear for him. The Grand Priest's eyes widened, figuring it out at the same time that Beerus did. It's been a long time since anyone has been able to achieve **it** so it was easy to forget.

"How is Goku doing that? It's amazing right?!" Zeno cheered while asking.

"Very, Very Amazing indeed!" F-Zeno chirped.

The Grand Priest cupped his chin, "Perhaps...". Before he could speak, Whis became all excited after figuring out himself.

"Perhaps Goku-san has achieved **that** power! Right, Beerus-sama! To think that a mortal would be able to access it is simply magnificent!" Whis said with excitement filling his voice. Hudo looked at Whis with confused eyes, even confusing the audience on Earth with his excitement.

"What do you mean by that Whis? What happened to Goku?!" Bulma asked, tired of being left in the dark on what was happening despite it occurring right in front of her but on a screen. Whis smirked and let out a mused hum.

"The reason why Goku was able to come back and stand against Jiren is because he's managed to awaken a state that not even most deities can achieve!" Whis answered, his voice loud enough for all to hear though still leaving her in the dark. Beerus watched as Goku continued to fight, trying to see if there was any evidence to prove his assumption wrong but it was evident that he did achieve it. All he could do was muttered the name of the state Goku has entered.

 _ **"Ultra...Instinct..."**_

The very name of the technique shocked every single divine being present, causing them all to suddenly stare right at the Saiyan who is claimed to achieve such a state. Now that they all took a closer look, Beerus was indeed correct as it was no mistaking it. Goku, was in the state known as Ultra Instinct. Piccolo turned to Whis with questioning eyes, "Okay Whis, care to explain what that is to everyone? What is this, Ultra Instinct?". Whis closed his eyes, formulating a proper explanation for what the state was. Once he reopened them, they were shown to be serious which was rare for the angel.

"Ultra Instinct, it's most technical term known as Self-Indulgence of The Secret or Key of Egoism is a highly advance and rare state that not even most gods can achieve despite their years of training. Once entered, the user is able to react immediately to any dangers without so much as thinking while also attacking at perfect accuracy, disregarding the ability of reaction entirely and leaving their body to do it for them. This allows them to multitask in the middle of fights and come up with effective strategies to counter with, thus maximizing offensive and defensive capabilities." Whis explained.

There was a moment of thought until Zugo spoke up with a question of his own, "If that were the case then how does it explain Goku's increase level in power? The way you explained it means that even if Goku's body were reacting on it's own, Jiren should still have the upper hand in this fight?". Whis's eyes turned its attention back to Goku and Jiren. He saw how Goku was trading blows with the gray warrior and came to the only assumption and the answer to his question.

"You're right, even with Ultra Instinct, Jiren should have the upper hand in this battle. From what I've seen so far, Goku's state is incomplete, similar to Beerus. He's only got the defensive attributes but can't seem to capitalize on attacks as he still thinks when he attacks. But to stray away from that, Goku's increase in power has something to do with the Spirit Bomb...Yes I can sense the energy of the Spirit Bomb lingering around Goku. Perhaps that is the trigger for his Ultra Instinct to emerge." Whis replied.

"Are you saying he powered up from absorbing the Spirit Bomb?" Hudo asked.

Whis shook his head as he continued to watch the clash, "No, I believe not. The Spirit Bomb's energy must be acting as a source of power in order to keep his already depleted body moving. Yes, the true reason why Goku's strength has increased by this much is because of something else that happened.".

"Something else, like what?" Zugo said, giving the angel a glare for not getting to the point.

Whis nodded in response to his persistence and complied, "It was at the moment when Goku fell into the Spirit Bomb. In the explosion, the raging and unstable power of the Genkidama entered Goku's body, threatening to tear him apart. Out of an act of desperation, Goku-san most likely mustered in tremendous will power to resist the energy and beyond that clash...Goku managed to shatter his limits and achieve a potential that was dormant deep inside of him. The transformation you see before you is most likely the result of that and Ultra Instinct was merely a bonus part of his unlocked potential.".

"That explains the power-up. It isn't just Ultra Instinct but a transformation that allows him to use it," Beerus muttered, now fully grasping on what really happened.

Whis smiled for a moment after finishing his explanation before remembering one small detail, "Now that's all well and good, However...I'm completely unsure about this heat that is radiating off Goku.". The two titans stopped punching for a moment, staring each other down before Goku instantly was back on the offensive. The two exchanged a countless barrage of punches that were pretty much nigh-invisible to most of the participants. The shockwaves grew more frantic as they went faster and faster by the second. Bolts of lighting raged around the stage, destroying random debris that had the misfortune of being it's target. Kuzuku, after over hearing what Whis was talking about, peered closer at his Saiyan teammate. His eyes were still calm until it suddenly flash back to normal before returning to it's defined, silver color. Goku grunted, quickly realizing that he doesn't have long in this form of his.

"RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHH!" Goku roared, his voice being overlapped with the sound of an Oozaru. Immediately, Goku dealt a direct knee to Jiren's stomach, stunning him a bit and shocking everyone around aside from most of the gods and angles. Hastily, Goku blasted Jiren away while pushing himself towards the large timer in the center of the stage. The gray warrior landed firm on his feet as he watch Goku land on the timer. The Saiyan positioned himself nicely before instantly leaping off the timer and towards Jiren at full speeds, his final attack ready to deal a finishing blow. Jiren watched him approach, waiting patiently for him to come.

Goku let out one final roar as he closed in, his Oozaru voice clearly filling the air. In a matter of seconds, Goku unleashed his final punch that would seemed to have collide with Jiren. A large explosion of blue and red Ki erupted like a torrent before settle down to nothing, leaving only smoke to covering up the results of that final attack. However, within the smoke, Goku's eyes widened as they were returned to normal, his new found aura faded away completely. A red light illuminated their faces as they were still covered by the smoke cloud that surrounded them.

"Saiyans. You are quite interesting creatures, but..." A voice said with seriousness in it's tone. The smoke cleared at that moment, reveal Goku's last attack to be stopped completely by Jiren's palm, his aura emitted as to show that he had yet again let out more of his power.

"This heat... was simply your limit, Son Goku!" Jiren stated, sure that this fight was over. Immediately, Jiren blasted Goku away, engulfing him in a energy blast that sent him crashing into the ground, forming a large crater in it. The proud warrior was about to go after him so he could finish the job but he was stopped when someone tried to sneak attack him through the dust. Quickly he blocked the punch, revealing the attacker in full light.

"What do you think you're doing, assassin?" Jiren asked, curious as to why he would try something so futile.

"I'm simply doing my job," Hit blatantly replied. The majority watched with disbelief at the results of their battle. Despite gaining a immense power through breaking his limits and achieving a form that allows him to be in a state that even Gods can barely achieve, Jiren had defeated Goku and claimed total victory in round 1.

Goku lied in the crater, completely battered from that attack as he had nothing left to give. He could only chuckle weakly at his situation, "Heheheh, amazing. My body doesn't even want to move right now.". The Saiyan was sure that he was screwed at this point until he felt someone give him some energy to which his body felt rejuvenated enough to move around. He was confused, wondering who could possibly give him energy besides 21. He got up slowly, weary of pushing it since this was his only chance to find 21 for some healing, though he doubts he'll be back at full strength.

"Hmph, I guess you are able to move around quite well now. Am I right, Goku?" A familiar, malicious voice asked. Goku turned around to see his nemesis smiling at him.

"Frieza...," Goku murmured until he was cut off abruptly.

"Don't take this the wrong way, I only helped you because of what you did on Namek. Consider that, settling the score," Frieza added.

Goku nodded, somewhat grateful that he didn't have to say "Thank you" to someone like him. Frieza began to walk away before stopping to tell the Saiyan one more thing, "Also, the power you displayed earlier is apparently rare even among gods. They call it Ultra Instinct.".

"Ultra...Instinct?" Goku whispered loudly, having no clue on what he meant.

"Hmph, just remember that power because in order for us to win, I need you to take care of that monster Jiren for me so I can be revived with the Super Dragon Balls. Now hurry along, I don't got time to keep you company since you'll be a primary target soon. Just make sure you don't get knocked off on your way to that other monkey's wife," Frieza warned before leaving Goku to himself. The Saiyan pondered on what Frieza had informed.

"Ultra Instinct, whatever it is, I'll need it in order to win this tournament otherwise we'll all be in trouble...," Goku muttered before taking off as well.

 _ **A/N: Sorry this was a bit late. My track meet lasted longer than usual**_


	95. The Chaos Continues!

_**The Tournaments Continues...**_

Kuzuku and 21 were both trying their hardest to search for Goku's Ki in hopes of instant transmissioning directing to him to save time. 17 watched the two, confused at what they were trying to do but before the couple could essentially get a read on his Ki, Goku had already beat them to the punch and teleported before they could. The took notice of this, noting to themselves that they still weren't as good as Goku when it comes to instant transmission. Though, that thought was instantly snapped when they saw Goku nearly collapsing to the ground. Kuzuku rushed over quickly and caught Goku before he could fall, knowing that using that technique probably took it's toll on whatever was left in him. The hero of Earth looked at Kuzuku with one eyelid open and gave him a weak smile, "Thanks, I didn't expect instant transmission to take the last of my stamina but it was at least worth it.". Kuzuku shook his head and grinned as well.

"Don't sweat, besides, you were simply incredible out there. You gave us a scare but still, achieving something that even the gods couldn't reach is an achievement in of itself," Kuzuku complimented.

Goku chuckled a bit but groan from doing so, yet he couldn't help but keep that smirk on his face, "Thank you again, Kuzuku. I don't really know how I transformed into...uh, what was it again?".

21 giggled at his denseness and answered his question before anyone could, "It's called Ultra Instinct.".

"Right, I'm gonna have to figure out how to transform into Ultra Instinct again in order to fight Jiren again," Goku admitted, his face now slightly serious.

Kuzuku nodded in agreement alongside with 21, "You're right about that one. But first we gotta get you healed up.".

"Yeah, though it might take me sometime for me to heal you and just for your information, you won't be running around at full strength, most likely not even seventy percent judging by the damage sustained," 21 warned, walking over to Goku as she prepared to heal him.

The Saiyan nodded, taking her warning to heart, "Alright, but no need to worry about my power output. I'll be able to recover my stamina as long as I am able to move and by sometime. I can use Super Saiyan God to speed up the process if am backed into a corner.". Kuzuku's worries were about to be flushed down the toilet at how well things were going so far, though, he couldn't help but notice the sounds of battle from afar. He looked over in it's direction, noticing that it was indeed Jiren who was fighting someone else. He checked to see if anyone else could sense it as well, getting his answer immediately as he noticed Goku and 21 looking in the same direction. The only one to not notice was 17 who couldn't really sense energy but he could feel the tension in the air to know something was going on.

"It's Hit, he's most likely fighting Jiren right now...," Goku said.

"Can he win? His time-skip is rather difficult to counter after seeing him use it in battle a few times," Kuzuku asked, hoping that the assassin would take Jiren down somehow.

Goku shook his head, "I don't know but after fighting Jiren one on one, he'll most likely go down if he slips up for even a second. There's also the danger that despite me gaining that unknown power, I could still tell that Jiren was merely holding back a bunch of his power. We've barely even begun to see what he can do.". Kuzuku gulped from that statement but soon relaxed. He quickly turned around and picked up on something that was approaching them.

"Alright then 17, I need you to take 21 and Goku somewhere else so she could finish healing him. If you're going to watch Hit's fight, make sure you find a spot that's safe and try to avoid confrontations," Kuzuku insisted.

17 nodded, "You can count on it, but why though?". The android's question was answered right then and there as he saw someone walking towards them. He wore a black spandex shirt along with black Gi pants with a white belt. His sky blue buckled boots were fastened tightly, and over his outfit was a sleeveless brown vest that was buttoned enough to only show his abs. His black padded gauntlets extended just past his forearm. The new warrior's hair was slightly wild and long enough for some of it to drape over his shoulders with four short bangs covering parts of his forehead. His narrow eyes that matched with boots were slit like a cat and he had a small beard on his chin. He appeared to even have light-gray skin with noticeable small fur. 17 looked over to Kuzuku who was now completely serious: he could tell this guy was someone not to take likely and that's saying something. 17 looked over to 21, signaling her that it was time to go. She nodded and helped Goku up from the ground and onto his feet. Before she could follow 17, she heard Kuzuku call out to her.

"21!" Kuzuku shouted, gaining her attention. 21 paused, turning to see what her husband wanted.

Kuzuku glared at the new fighter, "I know that after healing Goku you'll be exhausted due to the vast difference in power. Try not to push yourself after that, okay?". 21's eyes widened, before giving him an assuring look.

"You got it, please be careful dear," 21 said before taking off with 17, leaving her husband to deal with this new threat. Kuzuku smirked to himself, ready to take on this new adversary head on.

"Understood...," Kuzuku muttered at the sight of the warrior stopping. The two faced off with no one around to intervene. Kuzuku could feel the pressure this guy was emitting, though it wasn't as thick as Jiren it was enough to keep him on guard.

"I assume you thought that you could somehow take advantage of Goku's vulnerable state and knock him off before we could even sense you?" Kuzuku asked, already figuring out what this guys plan may be.

"That's right, but I wouldn't have been satisfied with knocking him off that way but that would make my job easier. He isn't the only one that everyone in this tournament was after," He admitted. Kuzuku already knew what he meant by that and took a stance immediately. It was obvious to him not only did Kuzuku reveal that Goku was stronger than him back at the Expo, he also displayed power that was rather impressive. He was pretty much deemed a threat at that point and it didn't help that before the tournament started, he emitted some of his true power after getting all excited. He was pretty much targeted right from the start. The man folded his hand into a fist and brought it in front of his face, his eyes displaying a ferocity that Kuzuku had never seen before.

"Kuzuku Ayoma! I'll be your opponent from here! I'll be the one to pave a path for universe 4's victory, Stark Civen!" Stark proclaimed, generating a powerful gale of white Ki with a blue outline. Kuzuku covered his eyes from the strong winds as he tried his hardest to stay on his feet. Zugo from afar noticed this similar Ki, his eyes dilating from the mere pressure.

"What in the hell? This Ki is unbelievable! How did someone this strong go unnoticed until now!?" Zugo exclaimed with worry. Meanwhile, Quitela was snickering to himself at the power generated from his warrior and beside him was Vyrian who didn't looked surprised.

His hands were folded as they were placed in front of his mouth, "To be honest, we were suppose to conceal him for last but I guess it couldn't be helped." Vyrian looked over to Hudo and Zugo who were shocked by Stark's strength and he couldn't blame them. His eyes then turned towards Kuzuku who was still standing before his might, his eyes still filled with the will to fight.

"Zugo, Hudo, you're friend will have to be on his toes from here. The person he's fighting here is probably the strongest universe 4 fighter in existence. I can confidently say that he's even stronger than me...," Vyrian muttered.

 _ **Meanwhile with Hit and Jiren...**_

"Graaaaaaaaaaaaghhhhh!"

Hit screamed as he was dealt another blow that sent him through a rock or two. He flipped onto his feet, coming to a full stop as he got ready for his opponent's next attack. Just as expected, Jiren had already closed the distance and appeared right before him with another punch ready to send him flying even further. Hit hissed, using his time skip to avoid the blow and move behind the gray warrior. For a moment, it looked as if Jiren didn't notice but the assassin noticed the sign of reaction and used his ability to get some distance. Guessing correctly resulted in Jiren missing a side-chop aimed presumably at Hit's neck. The universe 11 warrior saw Hit had already jumped away, though he didn't quite sense any movements in the air.

"So this is the legendary assassin's Time-Skip? Interesting...," Jiren muttered, now realizing how Hit was evading his seemingly heavy attacks. Champa was caught snickering cockily at how well his ace was holding his own against Jiren.

"Heheheheh! It doesn't matter how strong you are if you can't get pass Hit's Time-Skip! Now knock him off, Hit!" Champa cheered loudly, displaying is bad manners in front of others. Hit stood up on his own two feet and took a stance, his hands balled up into a fist with one closely defending his right side. Immediately, the assassin used his Time-Skip once more, this time to take the offensive by closing the distance and throwing a jab at Jiren's face. However, the gray warrior quickly dodged the punch once the time-skip had expired. Hit's eye's widened before he was dealt a painful counter-punch to the face that made him stumble back a bit. Before he could have a chance to chase him down, Hit used his Time-Skip as well as his speed to maneuver behind his target with another fist ready but just like last time, Jiren was able to read his intentions again, flipping over his punch and kicking him in the back of his head. The assassin most certainly felt that one, stunned a little by the damage from that kick but regardless, he was ready to use his Time-Skip once again but before he could, Jiren was already throwing a onslaught of punches. With no other options, Hit crossed his arms to shield himself from a direct hit. Hit could feel his arms grow numb with each time Jiren's fist connected.

Jiren gave him a frown at his persistence and ended his assault with powerful front kick that broke the assassin's guard. Hit flew back a bit but used his Time-Skip in hopes of catching him off guard through deception. Though, it was proven futile yet again as Jiren turned around and decked him in the face, causing him to disappear again. The gray warrior's eyes moved to the very spot Hit would show himself, spinning around and reverse kicking the assassin in his ribs. Hit grunted, clutching his ribs after that attack before he was suddenly grabbed by the face. Jiren practically dragged Jiren through the air after leaping towards a domino of rocks that were lined up perfectly. Forcefully, he rammed the assassin throw them, gaining some loud groans of pain before coming out of the last rock with his palm still gripping on his face. Jiren then threw Hit onto the top of another rock with a flat surface, causing him to bounce on top of it before stomping down on his stomach with both feet, causing the structure to be completely destroyed. For a second, Jiren had though he ended it with that attack just like he thought with Goku until he noticed that Hit was no longer beneath him. Before he could touch ground, he noticed Hit was coming from his side, kicking him across the face in which he saw him use Time-Skip again. Jiren huffed, "It's useless...". The very moment he said that, dodged the punch from above and grabbed Hit's arm, throwing him over his shoulder. The assassin landed on his feet, disappearing once again with his Time-Skip to avoid being stomped on. Jiren quickly foresaw this, immediately landing a back fist directly on his jaw.

"Tch!" Hit hissed, using his Time-Skip yet again. Jiren caught him again with another kick to the opposite ribs, earning some gags before he used his technique again. The gray warrior was beginning to grow old of the same attack over and over again, turning around quickly and punching Hit dead in his chest. He coughed uncontrollably as he was sent hurling into a rock, the impact creating a shockwave that swept away some dirt. Jiren stood firmly, not moving an inch until Hit makes another pointless move.

Champa's mouth was as wide as it can get, "Are you kidding me? Why is Jiren able to know where Hit is going attack from?! Isn't his Time-Skip suppose to make him undetectable?!". Vados thought for a moment in order to answer her lord's question.

"If I had to guess, Jiren didn't just adjust to Hit's movements but also his ability known as Time-Skip. Somehow, Jiren is able to sense Hit's movements and attacks despite them being in a separate space," Vados answered. Coincidentally, the audience from universe 7 heard this clearly and couldn't believe how ridiculous this guy can be.

"Tch, what a complete monster. He's literally out of this world that it's not even funny!" Zugo grumbled.

"No kidding, it's like this guy is a walking cheat code," Hudo commented.

Piccolo crossed his arms, though his initial expression is stern he is still baffled by Jiren's capabilities, "But why does Hit continue to use something that he knows that doesn't work?".

"Perhaps it's because it's the only thing keeping him in the ring...," Whis unconditionally replied, gaining the attention of the three eliminated fighters.

Whis placed his staff on his lap and explained, "If you think about it, Hit has been gathering information through fighting his opponent and learning their habits in hopes of getting an opening for the perfect time to strike. At the same time, Hit has avoided detrimental blows that would of knocked him off a while ago thus buying him some time so he can find that opening that he desperately needs.".

"So the real question is, how long can he hold out?" Beerus muttered.

Jiren, saw the assassin free himself from the rubble and fall onto his feet. He gave him a questioning glare before sensing another battle from afar. Hit noticed this and looked towards where Jiren was looking, "Hmph, focusing on someone else's battle rather than the one in front of you?". Jiren darted his eyes at the assassin's comment.

"Don't you worry, assassin. You'll be dealt with in due time. I'm just curious as to where this other power came from, that's all," Jiren replied.

Hit raised a eyebrow, not sure as to what he was talking about. Sure, the two powers are enormous enough to give him trouble but the overall statement showed that Jiren had expected one of them to be this strong, "What could you mean by that?".

"It doesn't really concern you, especially in the situation you are in. But, let me indulge you before I knock you off. You should of been aware that there was another Saiyan, a rather young one who is strong enough to pose a possible threat just as the other two. But there is currently a power that stayed hidden that I was not aware of, probably because he's been masking it until now," Jiren explained.

Hit smirked an bit, "Are you worried? You don't seem like someone to be distracted by something as trivial as that,". Jiren crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"Worried? Why should I be? As far as I have seen, no one in this tournament stands a chance against me. Now, it's time that I escort you off the stage...," Jiren replied, his tone serious and his eyes revealed to be narrowed.

 _ **Meanwhile, somewhere with Goku...**_

Goku leaned his back steadily against a wall as he watched 21 heal him. They were surrounded by rubble which concealed their presence from enemy fighters. 17, who really didn't mind at all, was keeping watch nearby for anyone approaching. The hero of Earth took a glance at 21's expression, noticing that her face was filled with worry while sweat was beginning to fall down her face. He could only assume that not only is she concern for her husband but healing him to even a suitable amount of strength was going to take a toll a lot faster then it should. Goku smiled a bit and placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up to see what he wanted, "You're really that worried about Kuzuku, aren't ya? He'll be find, he's strong enough to even rival me.". 21 smiled weakly, appreciating the tender comfort a little.

"Thank you, Goku. Hearing that means a lot," 21 said, gratitude in her voice.

Goku chuckled lightly until he turned a bit serious, "But...I do get why you'd be worried. This power is not only one to be excited about but also intense.". 21 nodded, not denying that statement at all and continued to focus on healing Goku in the meantime.

 _ **Now, with Kuzuku and his fight**_

"Whoa, too close!" Kuzuku panicked, ducking under a punch aimed towards his face. The Saiyan saw a kick coming from below and weaved to the side to avoid it, unaware of the fact that it was just a decoy. This lead him wide open for a low kick to his legs, sweeping his feet off the ground completely. Kuzuku worried for a moment and grimaced when he saw another fist coming straight towards him. Quickly, he placed his hands together to block the punch, the force sending him flying through several rocks before he came to a stop once his feet found ground again. He looked at his hands to see them to be shaking from the blow, indicating that his punches were no joke at all. The Saiyan didn't have much time to complain when as soon as he looked up, Stark was already chasing him down. Kuzuku scrunched his eyebrows and turned straight into Super Saiyan 2 in order to brush of the next punch to the side. As he allowed Stark to pass by, Kuzuku leaped backwards to launch a few Ki blasts at his back. The universe 4 fighter turned around as soon as they were nearly approaching. His face showed zero signs of worry and extended one finger out and muttered.

" **Rinkaku Arts: First King's Radiance, Primary Flash Cannon!** "

In an instant, a large and stable energy wave that matched the color of his ki, shot right out of the tip of his fingers and consumed the blasts fired from the Saiyan. Kuzuku's eyes widened before dodging it completely by fast falling on a rock. He looked behind him to watch the wave explode in mid-air, it's force shaking the arena effortlessly. He was left in shock, the thought of that attack landing giving him some shivers on his back. He turned his glare at Stark who seemed to be still, probably thinking of ways to take Kuzuku down.

Kuzuku began to think, _"Okay, looks like this guy is more dangerous than I thought. I should've guessed it by that display of Ki earlier but still..."_. Stark placed his finger down and stared at the Saiyan, waiting for him to make a move.

 _"That attack was way too powerful for him to be standing there without any signs of fatigue. There has to be a secret to...huh?"_ Kuzuku's thoughts stopped immediately when all of a sudden, he lost sight of Stark. His brain went into a frenzy of panic for a moment until he felt a hand placed firmly to the side of his skull. His eyes slowly darted to his right to see Stark glaring at him calmly.

The words that came out of Stark's mouth were almost in slow motion, " **Rinkaku Arts: Second King's Radiance, Impact Burst!** ". In a split second, Kuzuku felt a energy pulse bang itself against his head, his ears ringing as he was flown through several pieces of rubble. He groaned loudly before crashing into one last pile of debris like a car colliding into a wall with numerous piles of rocks tumble down on top of him in the process. Stark landed back on his feet and waited patiently until instantly, Kuzuku shot out of the smoke, closing the distance between them just enough to throw another punch. Stark closed his eyes and placed his hands in his pockets, swiftly kicking Kuzuku in the stomach hard enough to not only knock the air out of him but also disperse the dust around them. The Saiyan gagged before he was delivered a quick punch to his stomach that sent him rocketing into the pile again. Stark placed his hand back in his pocket and stared, looking a tad bit unimpressed.

"Uraggh...," Kuzuku groaned, moving a piece of rubble of himself. He noticed Stark standing there with his expression unchanging. From that fact alone, Kuzuku forced himself out of the rubble and dashed out of the pile, only to stop a few feet away from his opponent. He dusted himself off before looking at him dead in the eye.

"I can see that you aren't really serious yet...," Kuzuku noted, knowing it was such an obvious assumption based on his facial expression.

Stark merely gave him a taunting gesture, " Honestly, not even close to it yet. At least give me some resistance before I defeat you.". Kuzuku smirked at that comment, his Gi that was hanging over his waste blowing due to the wind while he undershirt of was a tad bit scratched.

"Alright, then how about I turn up the heat!" Kuzuku shouted, raising his hands into the air before forcefully bringing them to his waste. Instantly, he transformed into his **evolved** Super Saiyan 3 state, breaking the ground beneath him with his immense pressure. The same creamy-yellow ki with the white particles danced in silhouette to the greenish lightning that has now been added. Kuzuku's now Super Saiyan 4 like eyes never took its eyes off it's target who now seemed more intrigue with the fight.

The Saiyan's cracked his knuckles before taking a stance, "Is this what you asked for?". Stark didn't say a word and nodded, taking the unfamiliar ferocity that was now part of Kuzuku's aura seriously.

"Alright, then don't blame me if I hurt you...!" Kuzuku warned, dash past Stark's defenses. The universe 4 warrior's delayed reaction was long enough for him to plant a afterimage for which when he realized Kuzuku was gone, he turned around to throw a kick which completely phased through it. Left in shock, Stark didn't see the kick that would soon slam itself into his head, sending him hurling throw several rocks before flipping himself onto his feet. He looked up to see Kuzuku coming at him in a zigzag motion. Quickly, he formed his hand into a karate chop and swung downwards.

" **Rinkaku Arts: Third King's Radiance: Radiating Slicers!** " Stark roared, unleashing three energy slice that vibrated at immense speeds. Kuzuku's eyes widened at the amount of attacks he had to deal with, only to quickly evade two of them while placing a Ki blast on the side of the last one in order to cause it to explode: resulting in a cloud of debris to form and conceal his presence. This didn't help much as it was clearly visible that Stark could still track his movements through the smoke, quickly turning around and deflecting his surprise punch to the side while throwing a kick in the process. The Saiyan saw this coming, ducking under his leg in order to counter with a Ki blast from below, however, Stark manage to regain ground and grab his hand before he could fire. Kuzuku looked up, meeting him eye to eye until he smirked for a moment, causing his opponent to become confused. He looked down to see his other hand with another Ki blast ready to fire. Instantly, a large explosion separated the two, giving both fighters some distance with smoke coming off them both. Stark clutched his ribs before looking at Kuzuku who was snickering to himself.

"Cheeky maneuver but also risky from point blank range," Stark commented, his face somewhat displeased.

Kuzuku stopped his snickering but a smile was still clear on his face, "You're right, but it was better than nothing in that situation.". Stark frowned, getting back into a stance as he prepared to continue the fight at hand.

"Those rash plans are going to cost you and you will soon learn that in just a few...," Stark warned, powering up as he began to get more serious.

Kuzuku did the same as well, smiling as if he was going to have the time of his life, "Oh really, then let's see how long I last then, shall we?". In a flash, the two lunge at each other, colliding instantly and causing a bright, blinding light that could only be generated from the force of their forearms locking onto each other until it instantly disappeared to reveal them clash at absurd speeds. Neither seemed to be letting up their attacks as everyone else in the tournament continued their own battles.

 _ **Somewhere Else In The Arena...**_

Caulifla and Kale maneuvered around the rubble and shadows for quite some time now. Luckily enough, both fighters had actually recovered enough to continue fighting again but through an unusual suggestion from Caulifla, they decided to stay undercover for a while. They took each step carefully, hoping to not make too much noise so that someone nearby could hear them. The Saiyan gang leader looked back to her protege, seeing that she was getting a tad bit tired from walking, "Kale, let's stop for a second and rest. It doesn't look like anyone has found us yet". Kale looked up as if she was about to protest but no words came out of her mouth. Instead, the two walked quickly towards a rock and hid behind it in order to avoid detection. Kale let out a sigh and decided to turn around towards the direction she presumed her sister to be hiding in so they could have a small opportunity to talk, however, that thought was destroyed the moment she felt that she had bumped into someone's back accidentally. The Saiyan girl jumped for a second, only to get into what could be described by Vegeta, a pitiful excuse of a fighting stance.

"Huh? Oh Kale, you're okay?!" The person said in a lone tone of relief. He turned around, revealing his face so that she would drop her hostility or what little hostility she had.

Kale's eyes widened a bit, "Cabba?". Her voice was kinda mixed with relief and slight bitterness. She still remembers the time when she became rather furious at him which led her to transform but also nearly killing him in the process. And to think it was simply because she thought that he was gaining some of Caulifla's affection. Honestly, now that she thinks about it, it's rather funny.

"Cabba? Why are you here?" Caulifla asked in a lone tone as well while she slowly crawled her way to the two.

Cabba gave a small wave and explained, "Well, I was looking for a place to rest since I just got done with a fight of my own. I can assume you two are doing the same and it was just coincidental that we all gather here in this one spot.".

"I see, so now that you are here, I can assume that you actually won your fight right? Who was it against?" Caulifla wondered. She pretty much was only asking since she needed to pass the time with some talking.

Cabba rubbed his shoulder, remembering what happened, "Well, it was against universe 10's Obuni. He was really powerful and he forced me to push pass my limits and transform even further.". Caulifla blinked a few times, inching a bit closer towards his face which startle him for a second.

"You achieved Super Saiyan 2?!" Caulfila asked with little excitement in her voice.

Cabba laughed nervously until a thought came in mind, "Wait, Super Saiyan 2? So you came up with a name for it?". Caulifla shook her head, remembering the person who actually taught her how to transform into that state.

"No, that Saiyan from universe 7 told me about it. He even taught me how transform into again like last time," Caulifla corrected.

Cabba thought for a moment on who it was, _"Hmmm, Master Vegeta is probably the first one to rule out, knowing that his personality plus Caulifla's direct and rude approaches towards things definitely wouldn't mix so well. If anything, Vegeta would of probably done the following. Glare, Grunt, extend hand out, fire, and next thing you know, Caulifla is sent flying off the stage in a heartbeat with Kale chasing after her. Yeah pretty accurate if you ask me. Then...,"_

Cabba then looked up, his hands now cupping his chin with one arm folded, "Hey Caulifla, was it Kuzuku or Goku?". The Saiyan gang leader blinked for a moment from the question.

"Uhhhh, Kuzuku? Why ask?" Caulifla wondered, not sure where he was going with this.

"Nothing, just curious that's all. It seems that he's helped us both out in some shape or form. During that fight against Obuni, Kuzuku decided to take the stronger one in universe 10 by himself, saving me the trouble of a 2 on 1 fight," Cabba explained.

Caulifla went silent from the new information bestowed upon them. She couldn't quite get the reasoning. If they wanted to, they could of eliminated them from the get-go but for some reason, they decided to help them out by fighting side by side and teaching them new ways to gain power. Was it because they were fellow Saiyans? Was it pity? Or did they have an alternative motive that would eventually give them the victory? Caulifla shook her head, confusing her two teammates. She decided not to dwell on this topic any further, knowing she has to focus on the tournament.

 _"Who cares what their motives are? We'll just have to blow every single one of them off the stage and win,"_ Caulifla encouraged herself. Just as that thought passed by, a loud sound of explosions shook the trio Saiyans. Immediately they decided to huddle up together and peek around the rock they were hiding behind of.

"Wait is that?" Cabba muttered, not believing how funny fate can be.

"HRAAAAAGHHHHHH!" Kuzuku roared, decking Stark hard across the face. The Saiyan didn't let up as he followed up with a firm knee to the stomach, only to spin around to kick him in his face with his heel. Stark was stunned a bit, nearly collapsing to the ground until he stop himself with one arm. He then twisted his body, kicking the Saiyan across his cheek, blood spewing out of his mouth for a moment. Though, he recovered from the blow quickly and grabbed his foot with a mighty grip. Kuzuku roared, spinning the warrior around before throwing him into a large pillar of rock but just as soon as it seem to have exploded, Stark dashed out of the rubble immediately. Just like that, the two were clashing blow for blow yet again, their punches only grazing each other cheek before the Saiyan blocked a punch with his knee. Kuzuku growled, spinning again to launch another reverse roundhouse kick at his neck. Stark saw this, blocking it with his forearm. The universe 4 warrior pushed his foot off him, disrupting his balance before getting ready to throw another punch.

Kuzuku gritted his teeth in panic, " _Crap, I won't have enough time to dodge this!_ ". Immediately, Stark's fist went crashing into his stomach, the pain resembling to something continuously ramming itself into his gut.

" **Rinkaku Arts! Fourth King's Radiance: Furious Roaring Gun!** " Stark shouted, the final blow of his continuous-singular attack resulting in a burst of energy that sent Kuzuku flying throw several pillars. The shockwave generated, leveled parts of the area as well, creating an absurd and unhealthy amount of dust that would clear in due time. Kuzuku howled in pain, crashing into what seemed to be a large rocky wall, his back bouncing off it as he coughed out blood. His knees didn't take long to touch the ground as blood from his mouth begin to drip onto the floor.

Kuzuku groaned, "Graghh...it felt like I was blasted constantly in my gut by Vegeta. I should careful about this guy's techniques. After getting hit by them a few times, I think I understand the principle by now.". In meantime, the stands were silent as well simply because of studying the fight so far while they also watched Hit dealing with Jiren.

"This is rather interesting...," Whis muttered, finally understanding the technique Stark was performing.

"You've noticed it to? Well that's not surprising since you are an angle after all," Zugo commented, his eyes still glued on Stark. The whole time, his eyes were fixated on his fighting style, his technique, his habits and movements. Everything seemed so familiar to him as if he read about it before.

Whis grabbed his staff, straightening itself up right so he can check something real fast. He peered into the blue orb for a second and looked back at Stark, only to let his staff float again, "Yes, and I guess our assumptions may be correct. Stark is using an ancient and sacred fighting arts that were lost long ago. The Rinkaku style or better known as the Ten King's Grateful Radiance.".

"Ten King's Grateful Radiance?" Hudo repeated, curious as to how Zugo knows about it.

Whis decided to continue on with his explanation, "Well, I am not sure how this applies to other universes but in universe 7, the Rinkaku style was taught to the highest authority next to the king of planet Zertex in the earlier years of Beerus's rule. Interesting enough, Beerus-sama during his early years of training decided to go visit the planet from time to time for it's food in which I came with him along the way.". Beerus turned around instantly and gave Whis a glare for giving away too much information in the presence of the Grand Priest. Whis could help but laugh at his lord's reaction and continued.

"While Beerus-sama was having his fill, I've watched the art being performed before through the wielder during that time. The concept was to manage to draw out a special kind of Ki that doesn't appear in many people. In fact, most people I sensed with this quality of Ki are hard to detect and for most part, are completely unaware unless they are taught by another," Whis said.

Hudo tilted his head, willing to listen, "What's that? Is it something genetically geared towards their people? Is it like god ki?".

"Not quite, it could be in any mortal. This special Ki that isn't bestowing you the presence of a god nor does it give you it's qualities. This Ki is more specifically known as Rou and it's qualities are what makes it effective in battle when paired with Rinkaku. The style draws out Rou which has the quality to synchronize and amplify normal Ki to levels that make their predecessors look feeble in comparison. After the amplified Ki has reached a certain point, it reaches a state of purity or what Rinkaku describes as King's Radiance. Each have a designated level reaching up to ten with each one perform a different action and some being more powerful than the others. But, it takes a tremendous amount of focus and concentration to perform while in battle and you have to be quick with your thinking otherwise you'll end up slipping," Whis explained, seeing that Kuzuku was straightening himself out.

The Saiyan looked beyond the smoke, hoping to catch a glance of Stark so he can at least know his position. It didn't take long for him to notice a odd light appearing in the smoke. He scrunched his eyes to try and get a clearer look until they shot wide open from realization on what it was.

" **Rinkaku Arts! Fifth King's Radiance: Relentless Flash Cannons!** " Stark roared, unleashing a barrage of energy waves at the Saiyan. The dust cloud instantly dispersed as numerous energy waves were coming at him dangerously fast. Kuzuku powered up quickly and dashed forward, taking the attack head on by dodging continuously until he closed the distance. Stark didn't bother to move and only kept on firing a barrage of energy-waves from his fingertips as he watched the Saiyan evade.

Kuzuku growled, " _Damn, just how long can he keep this pressure up? Doesn't he get tired from fire all of those at this pace?_ ". Kuzuku looked to see if there was any signs of Stark becoming tired or restless but to his dismay, there weren't any.

"Find then, I guess I'll just have to force you!" Kuzuku shouted, his Ki flaring before he dashed between the onslaught of energy-waves. The Saiyan was so fast as he appeared just next to Stark who seemed unaware of the fact that he's broken through his barrage until Kuzuku kneed him in the cheek, his jaw nearly breaking due to the force. Kuzuku retracted his knee and spun around, delivering a spinning back-fist to the side of his head before vanishing in front of him, his fist already ramming itself into his stomach in which it caused him to keel over. Stark gagged in pain as the Saiyan retracted his punch to immediately deck him with a spinning elbow to the face. The blow sent him flying back a bit, only for him to land back onto his feet as he skidded across the clutched his chin, his breather staggering from the damage but still he stood strong. He saw Kuzuku staring him down, obvious but yet small bruises he received from dashing straight ahead into his barrage.

Kuzuku spit out some blood and smirked, "There's the fatigue I was looking for. I knew there was no way you could continue that barrage without getting tired.". Stark wiped the blood from his mouth and gave Kuzuku a mean look.

"I think I got your technique figured out. Each time you used one of those 'Rikaku Arts' were in situations where you had time between our exchanges or when we weren't combating at all. I'm not entirely sure how you do it but one thing's for sure, they aren't immediate and takes time to charge." Kuzuku said, sure that his guess was correct.

Stark stood up, tearing off a piece of the loose shoulder part of his clothes, "You're correct, however, that not really much of a problem for me. Now let's continue...,". The universe 4 warrior took his stance, his Ki erupting in sync with his fighting spirit. Kuzuku did the same as white electricity raged around.

Cabba watched everything, though he had trouble keeping up with their tremendous speed, "Looks like Kuzuku found a troublesome match-up of his own. He's even able to go toe to toe with him in that form he used against Gyex.". Meanwhile, Caulifla was slightly frustrated as Kale was trying her best to calm her down...scratch that, she was trying her best to hold her back so she didn't blow their cover.

"That bastard, he was holding out on us. Keeping us in the dark so he can dwindle his power over us!" Caulifla complained and accused.

Kale held on tight, her grip on her sister's arms were becoming looser and looser by the second, "Sis, I sure that wasn't his intention.". Her plea trailed off into a whisper and most certainly didn't come anywhere close to reaching any sort of reasoning. That until said Saiyan sensed danger coming and quickly grabbed Kale as she leaped out of the pile. Cabba followed as well, the two looking down at the explosion as they land on another rock nearby.

"Alright, who has the nerve to attack us while our guard is down?!" Caulifla shouted, not caring whether or not Kuzuku and Stark can hear her. The Saiyan girl heard some snickers below, causing her to looked down at the source. It was none other than Ribrianne and Rozie.

"Hahahah! You think you can just sit there and hide from our love? Who would of thought universe 6 Saiyans would be such cowards while everyone is fighting?" Ribrianne mocked.

Caulifla felt a vein twitch. Immediately she let Kale down so she can stand on her own and cracked her knuckles, "Kale, you stay here. I'm going to blow off some steam...". The clear danger in her voice already said that there was no stopping her. Cabba sighed, knowing there was no turning back from this as well and took steps to stand next to her.

"If you're going to fight now then I'll just simply join you," Cabba offered.

Caulifla's head snapped towards him, giving him a snarl in the process, "Hell no, buzz off wimp! I don't need your help!".

"It's not a matter of your wants Caulifla. I'm simply ensuring that you don't fall off the stage somehow. These fighters are tricky you know?" Cabba assured.

The Saiyan girl wasn't really in the mood right now to argue and simply comply, "Fine but don't get in my way too much! Kale, you stand up here and observe from afar, you'll be safe up here since you'll be able to see everything!". She then jumped down with Cabba who was following suite, the two landing in a synchronized fashion.

"Hmph, such tomboyish attire, honestly, you are far from a maiden in universe 2's standards!" Ribrianne cackled.

Caulifla smiled darkly, her fist clenching tighter and tighter with each passing second, "Keep talking and laughing fatty, I'll make sure to send you flying all the way back to your universe soon enough!". Instantly she turned Super Saiyan while dashing right at the maiden with a energy blast in hand.

 _ **Moving Onto Vegeta's Status...**_

The Saiyan Prince was currently standing on a pillar as he observed all the fights so far. Currently he was holding onto the arm of a fighter from universe 4, a similar species to Majora. He was possibly related and his name was Shosa though judging by his condition, he was looking all too great right now. However, the fight he was most closely observing right now was Hit's who seemed to be having trouble still since he was dealt another devastating blow to the gut in which it sent him crashing into a pillar again. Vegeta growled at that, "Tch, the damn assassin is losing! To think someone who's bested me once before is getting throttle around so easily that it's infuriating!". The sound of Vegeta's yelling made Shosa groan a bit in his unconscious state thus reminding Vegeta about him.

"Oh, how can I forgot about you. I'm sorry but your time here is done, goodbye...," Vegeta said while lifting the warrior to face level. Effortlessly, the Saiyan prince released his grip only to kick Shosa hard in the stomach. The werewolf creature flew across the stage and out of bounce in an instant while the Saiyan prince proceeded to dust off his shoes. Vegeta then stopped from sensing something approaching towards him. He turned around and walked to the opposite side of the ledge where the source was coming from. The prince looked down and saw who it was. His face instantly turned into a scowl at the sight of who it was. His resembles to someone he knew was simply uncanny and indisputable.

Vegeta huffed in annoyance, "You didn't learn you lesson from last time didn't you? I thought you would at least learn from before but I guess it runs in your race's blood, Frost.". The frost demon chuckled as he stood amused at the sight of such an old foe.

"Oh, I am flattered that you would remember someone like me. It's been a while and I can't tell you how much I've wanted to see you. I still remember the embarrassment you gave me back at the tournament...," Frost said, his voice trailing off into a menacing tone as he squeezed tightly on something. Vegeta raised an eyebrow at the sound of something in pain.

His reaction didn't go unnoticed by the frost demon, chuckling a bit before revealing what he had in his hand, "Curious? I caught this little guy myself and I must say he was a pesky little rascal. But after some minor adjustments and time, I've got him in my grasp now and he's been quite the plaything as I waited out the tournament till the timer ran out.". The thing that was in his hand turned out to be Damon of universe 4. He was small but he looked pretty damaged and worn down to the point of him not being able to flee.

"But like all play things, they lose their worth after some time," Frost shrugged, tossing the insect into the air and slapping it directly out of bounce with his tail. He reopened his eyes, glaring at the prince who was simply unimpressed.

He growled in anger, "Now, I'll enact my revenge on you Vegeta! Now that I've been offered a chance of redemption and freedom from being outlawed, all I need now is to deliver some payback!". Vegeta remained silent until he burst out into a fit of laughter, angering him even more.

"Bwahahahaha! I can't even believe that I am hearing this from your mouth. You know, it's ironic that someone from the same race as him would hold such a grudge against me! It's hilarious...," Vegeta said, his laughter dialing down.

The most devious grin formed on the princes face, his eyes foreshadowing his pent up aggression, "You'll make up for the perfect punching bag for someone that looks just like you later. Don't worry, I'll make sure I don't kill you.".

 _ **Now, 21, Goku, and 17's Situation...**_

21 heard another explosion from where Kuzuku was, her heart pounding in worry. She couldn't help but worry. I mean, she was his wife after all and although this is pretty much a inter-universal martial arts tournament, worrying for his safety had always been on her mind. But those thoughts were instantly drowned after finishing up on Goku who seemed to be looking over his shoulder most of the time. She let out a sigh before smiling, "All done Goku!". The Saiyan looked bewildered for a moment, as if he was lost in something until someone finally snapped him out of it. He gave the majin a glance and smiled.

"Thank's 21! I feel a whole lot better now! But are you going to be okay after healing me?" Goku chuckled with his stupidly ear to ear grin.

21 continue to smile, the grin and expression reminding him of Kuzuku's, "No sweat, I've built the stamina to heal better than before. I can at least do two more large doses of healing at your level before it actually starts to affect my ability to fight. Remember, I don't recommend you trying to take on strong opponents right off the bat.". Goku gave her the okay sign as he chuckled some more, his goofy nature really lighting up the mood.

"Got you, you've at least gave me enough stamina to turn Super Saiyan God which is impressive in of itself. I think you should rest here as I bet Kuzuku will be dead tired after his fight," Goku said. His smile soon faded until he turned back to what he was looking at. The majin was a bit confused until she heard...

 ***Crash!***

What she saw was yet another pile of rubble collapse from the overwhelming force of Hit being tossed around like a rag-doll. The assassin pushed the rubble up quickly and clutched his ribs while closing his eyes in hopes of coping with the pain easier. Though, the moment he opened them, the first thing he saw was Jiren's fist colliding right into his stomach.

He gagged, keeling over a bit until another punch decked him in the face, rocketing him through several pieces of rubble before crashing into a large rock, the debris clouding his status. Jiren didn't take long to land on the ground as he stood firm in his position. He waited patiently for the assassin to make a move but at the same time, he was growing increasingly annoyed by his feeble attempts. Meanwhile, Hit laid in the crumbled debris, pushing the objects off him as he tried to get up. His vision was mostly blocked by dust clouds but he knew one thing for sure.

 _"Krrk, I can't keep on taking damage like this. It doesn't matter how much I avoid fatal hits, his punches will take its toll in no time. But, The smoke is probably concealing my movements along with the fact that multiple pieces of rubble of blocking his way. From what I can tell, he has a habit of landing in the previous position of his opponents after dealing a strike. Probably because he doesn't see me as a threat and his tendency to wait for his opponents next move in terms of approach. Which means...,"_ Hit thought to himself, seeing the opportunity before him. He slowly raised his arm and extended it out into a fist, channeling some of his Ki to be put into this last assault.

Hit gritted his teeth and focused his aim, "This will be my only chance! Haaaaaaah!". The assassin fired an invisible energy wave similar to before. The wave traveled through numerous objects before reaching the area where it's intended target was. As ridiculous as it sounds, Jiren saw the intangible blast somehow and blocked it with one hand until it dispersed into nothing. Little did he know, Hit used his Time-Skip and dashed behind him when he got the chance. The moment Jiren realized what had happened, he turned around, ready to knock the universe 6 fighter down once more but, he was too late.

In pretty much a half of second, Hit managed to deal the swift punch that he needed on the right side of Jiren's chest, his Ki passing through him like a shockwave. The gray warrior merely stood there, slightly impressed as this was the first time that the assassin managed to land a blow in this fight. Hit narrowed his eyes, "This is the one hit that I've been waiting for. Now you will be put at bay!". The assassin let out a small roar, pushing the warrior back with one final thrust to where he went flying through several pieces of rubble.

"Jiren!" Vermoud shouted with a hint of actual worry.

The Pride Trooper's feet touched the ground and skid to a full stop towards the edge of the ring. Jiren looked down to see the small dent in his chest until it quickly healed itself, "Hmph, what a futile little attack...". That was until he felt a pulse encase him, his body being wrapped around in a purplish aura as he stood at the edge of the ring.

"What is that?" 21 muttered, curious of the new development in this fight. Hit landed on top of another rock, his hand extended out as it to, was shrouded in purple Ki. Jiren tried to move, clenching his fist tight in an attempt to overpower it. He slowly managed to look at Hit who was focusing rather hard in seemingly holding him at bay.

"This is Hit's trump card...a attack that binds his opponent in a cage of time similar to the principles of his Time-Skip. With it, it must feel like time itself is holding you down," Vados explained. Champa snickered excitedly and raised his hands into the air in celebration.

"Nice Hit! Hold him there until it's all over!" Champa shouted.

Vermoud clenched his fist in annoyance, "Jiren, move! This is nothing compared to your absolute power!". Hit tightened his grip on Jiren, as if this was for dear life.

"It seems Hit is putting all of the power he has left into this attack. He really does intend on holding Jiren until the end. He's probably asked himself: What must be done to ensure universe 6's chances of victory? Being such a solitary assassin throughout his career and after seeing Jiren's power first hand, he must of decided at the beginning that things were going to be this way. For the first time, Hit is placing his trust in others to help him carrying out a goal and his unwavering resolution on holding Jiren down is a sign of that...," Vados commented, sensing the resolve that the assassin had build up.

Champa took another look at Hit after now just understanding his plan, "Hit! Hold him frozen until the end!". Jiren heard those words and the tone of the god's voice.

 _"That tone...does this god really have hope? For someone like him...tch!"_ Jiren thought with annoyance. Forcefully, the gray warrior began to break through Hit's attack, taking steps towards him ever so slowly. The assassin was pushed back by the sudden force, his grip on him loosening. Jiren didn't seem to stop moving as well, in fact, he was slowly moving faster and faster with each passing second.

Hit hissed in a low tone, "What a monster! I should of known that I wouldn't hold him out till the end. If that's the case, I'll put everything I've got into this last attack and gamble it all on this. Though it's not very assassin-like of me to do...". Hit raised his hand and gathered the remaining energy he had stored into the palm of his hand, forming a detonating energy ball in the process while hold Jiren at bay. Immediately he leaped into the air and plunged towards Jiren with not only his attack, but his resolve as well.

"This is it, Jiren! For universe 6, defeating you is a must in order to protect it even if it gives us only a slight chance! That is the job given to me by universe 6 and I'll place my pride as a assassin on the line in order to complete it!" Hit proclaimed, lunging his final attack towards the warrior. Just like that, the energy ball collided, bursting out into a purple eruption of energy. The audience were blinded by the light from the assassin's final assault and couldn't really tell what was happening. Hit closed his eyes, accepting that he may be blown off the stage in the process in his final act of desperation. But, he felt something was off, something was just not right.

That was when a familiar voice filled his ears with fear, "Assassin pride... for protecting others? What rubbish!". Suddenly, the purple energy was dispersed by flaming red, Hit's eyes shooting wide open to see that his energy ball didn't detonate itself and that Jiren was still standing. Goku was about the only one on the stage to realize what had happened.

"He...He stopped it with just his glare!" Goku said, bewildered completely by the feat.

Jiren slowly moved his had towards the purple energy ball and grabbed it. With tremendous force he crushed it along with the time cage that bound him before violent grabbing Hit by the face. He squeezed hard, earning some screams of agony before slamming him right into the ground, the red flaming aura dispersing into a shockwave as a large crater formed beneath them. Jiren squeezed hard and pressed Hit's face into the ground as he glared at him, "Someone like you, a assassin, shouldn't be talking about things such as pride and protection. You're mere existence is meant to kill for profit. Not only that, it doesn't matter how much resolve you build up, if you are weak then it will be easily crushed just like this. To take pride in that...is merely an insult to those who are worthy!". Jiren then picked Hit up and kicked him hard in the stomach, rocketing him into numerous piles of debris. All the while, Caulifla and Cabba were locked in battle, both somewhat winning in their Super Saiyan forms against the two universe 2 maidens until they sensed someone coming fast.

Without warning, the rock between them shattered, revealing Hit to be flying passed them in what seemed to be slow motion to them. Cabba's eyes widened with fear, "Hit!". He was too late to catch him, his body moving too fast as he crashed landed into a large pile of debris. The assassin tried to get up but staggered doing so. It didn't take long for Jiren to appear in front of him and knee him in the gut. Hit gagged until he had his throat grabbed by Jiren choking the life out of him. The gray warrior didn't even bother giving him any remorse or mercy, only placing a large Ki blast in Hits stomach and blasting him off into the sky.

He then turned around and crossed his arms, the blast detonating in mid air and exploding with a large impact on the stage. The smoke clouded Hit's status until he was shown flying out of the smoke and off the stage, eliminating the assassin from the tournament. He teleported back to the stands and landed back first, his body showing the clear injuries he had received from fighting this monster. Everyone was left stunned, so much that they couldn't say a word. Literally the whole arena stopped fighting from the power displayed and for Kuzuku who saw the whole thing happened before his eyes while stopping his fight with Stark, it was most certainly a breath taker.

"Unreal...," Kuzuku muttered.

Stark regained his breathing, his reaction no different from the others, "I must commend that assassin for taking on such a beast. In all honesty, he's the one fighter I sensed that I don't even want to attempt to fight.". Jiren opened his eyes as soon as Barabatos, Toppo, and Dyspo landed next to him.

"So, Jiren, think you went a little overboard?" Barabatos asked. The gray warrior didn't say a word and merely walked towards the center of the stage.

The Grand Priest cleared his throat and announced, "Pardon the intrusion everyone, I would love to announce the Tournament Of Power is nearly half over now! So how about we change the scenery?!". While he said that, the omni-kings squealed happily as the World of Void turned green. Jiren sat down and crossed his legs, closing his eyes as he was about to begin meditation.

"Jiren...," Toppo muttered.

Jiren nodded and gave one last glance to Goku who was watching him like a hawk, "I leave the rest to you, Toppo. The warriors that I thought I was needed for are no longer any interest to me...". He closed his eyes and began to meditate, his red aura levitating the rocks around him. and shattering them. Goku's expression didn't change. He only understood the memo that Jiren was throwing out there. That...no out there is worthy enough of his time.

 _ **A/N: This Chapter was packed with so much action that I spent at least two hours typing this. One of the goals I am trying to make with this arc is giving Jiren more influence as the final boss by adding some conviction to his character. Unlike the anime where he sits around and does nothing the whole time with his dialogue having little to no conflict between them until...you know the final showdown (UI Goku and LB Jiren). In this story, Jiren will show more hints and dialogues that will actually tie into what his character was supposed to be in Super with the proper execution added to it (Well hopefully). I am doing this due to the fact that this was what he was mainly bashed for: A bad antagonist of the T.O.P arc. Jiren is one of my favorite characters and hopefully I can do him right in this story. Also, press F for Frost. Shouldn't have revealed himself because of revenge. Also, if you are wondering why this was late, I literally came back at 11:45 today.**_


	96. Fighting As A Duty!

_**Continuing From The Previous Chapter...**_

The battles continued as usual, signifying that everyone still had a will to fight after witnessing the elimination of Hit. Goku didn't move from his spot, only staring at Jiren and his allies all huddled up in one area. He clenched his fist, wanting another crack at Jiren once more but restrained himself from doing so. He knew that in his current state, he wasn't even going to make Jiren think that he was even worthy of looking at and that wasn't a opinion...it was just the facts. The hero of Earth soon felt a hand placed on his shoulder. He turned, seeing 21's serious expression and instantly knew what he must two soon got up and leaped out of their hiding spot and landed next to 17 who looked bored from keeping watch. The park ranger uncrossed his arms, "About time you two are finished. I was beginning to become impatient.".

"Impatient? I didn't think you would be that type 17?" Goku admitted.

17 shrugged as he closed his eyes, "I never knew either. Besides, I think we are about to have company in a few.". On cue, the trio were surrounded by four new fighters. Interesting enough, they were all machines with only one of them being cyborg. The cyborg eyes were completely green in color with mechanical linings tracing over them and down towards his chin. His skin was white and on his arms were two crystal like gems embedded in them. His head was shaped into two tentacle that stretched down his back. His gray skin was covered with white armor that pointed from his shoulders and green outlines while his boots only matched the color scheme.

"Allow me to introduce ourselves, universe 7. I am the strongest cyborg created by the great doctor Paparoni, Bell. The three here are my modified comrades, Koitsukai, Panchia, and Bollarator...," Bell snickered as his allies gathered. Goku was about to take a stance until 21 and 17 step in front of him.

"We'll take care of this, Goku. You go try to recover the rest of your stamina while we keep them busy," 17 assured.

Goku blinked a few times, "Are you sure? You know if I leave it will become a four vs two?". 17 merely turned and smirk at his question of concern. Goku quickly realized how sure he was on this and nodded before leaping away. The robots tracked the Saiyan down with there radar and fired a combined energy wave at him. The attack was fast approaching until someone slapped it away into the sky. He landed next to his comrades and glared at the new opponents before them.

"If you want to fight my father then you'll have to defeat us first," Gohan claimed. The four universe 3 warriors didn't utter a word and simply got ready to fight. Gohan took a stance along side with 21 and 17 as things were about to get heated.

"So Gohan, where exactly did you come from anyways?" 17 asked.

"I was just simply following my father energy and tracked him all the way over here only to find him being attacked," Gohan replied.

17 nodded and turned his attention back to his opponent, "Well, you arrived just in time to lend us a hand. We can't sense these guys energy but the smell of oil and machinery is definitely strong with them. I guess all these years fighting as a park ranger does pay off.".

"I see, then we'll have to fight with our other senses rather than relying on our Ki. I've recovered my stamina after a whiles worth of rest and I also feel stronger than before. The trickiest part will be dealing with cyborg since he is mostly organic like you 17," Gohan decided.

"Mind if I take the cyborg?" 21 asked.

Gohan looked at her with confusion, "You sure you can handle him 21?". 21 nodded, her tail wagging around in anticipation.

"I'm sure. You two can probably deal with the three robots as from what I can tell by their design, they aren't going to appear to be too difficult if we split them up to at least two at a time. Due to the majin cells inside of me, I'll be able to take hits while recovering at a rate faster than Majin Buu can perform. It's the best comprise in this situation," 21 explained.

Gohan rubbed his chin for a second until a thought came to mind, "But what if you use up too much power? Will you still be able to heal afterwards?". 21 shook her head, unsure on how to answer that.

"I don't know, but if we can finish this quickly then I am sure I can still heal afterwards," 21 answered.

Gohan stared blankly until he re-entered his stance and smirked, "Alright then, we'll just put them down quickly!". All seven of them charged at the same time, the collision resulting into a large eruption of energy of various colors.

 _ **Back On Earth...**_

"So, Goku's already ready to fight once more already. It's a good thing 21 was there otherwise, things could of been worse for us," Krillin commented, taking a bite out of potentially his last cheeseburger if they lose.

Riley stared closely as she sat on the railing of the balcony, her eyes glued to the screen as she searched for her brother, "I wonder how's Kuzuku doing with his fight? We haven't been able to see him for quite a while now.". Whis heard the Saiyan girl's question and went on to change the images they were seeing to something else. At first it looked to be nothing but a empty area with no one around until two unrecognizable figures seemed to have clashed in the center, the ground beneath them shattering into a crater. The dust cleared, reveal both Stark and Kuzuku locked in a hand to hand struggle with bio-electricity dancing around their body.

"The two seem to be going at it pretty evenly. Who ever that is, he's pretty formidable," Roshi mumbled, his sunglasses reflecting the light of the moon. Ace stepped forward in order to get a closer look. His wife took a few steps in order to stand next to him, wrapping her hands around his strong arms in order to comfort him.

Liz gave him a genuine smile as he looked at her, "He'll be fine, it's Kuzuku we're talking about. After everything we've seen, we should have faith in him.". Ace gulped nervously, nodding in acceptance as the two went back to looking towards the screen.

"I sure hope you're right, Liz...We're counting on you, Kuzuku. Don't you dare fall off just yet...," Ace prayed silently.

Just as he prayed, Kuzuku and Stark instantly broke free from each other, their fist colliding immediately afterwards with great force. Kuzuku smirked as the two stared into each other eyes, causing confusion in his adversary's mind. The Saiyan grabbed his arm before he could even realize it and tugged him in close for a gut wrenching knee to the stomach. Stark gasped for air before another kick connected with his chin, forcing him to stumble back a bit. Though Stark recovered quick enough to block a kick aimed directly towards his gut, the force was strong enough to pass through his guard, damaging him just a bit. Kuzuku could feel his posture beginning to crumble and continued on with his barrage of kicks, starting off by delivering a low-kick to the back of his right calf. The pain stunned him long enough for a jumping high-knee, though it was blocked it most certainly forced him to lean backwards but due to the pain he was now feeling on his calf muscle, he was forced to one knee on the ground. The Saiyan's feet touched the ground as swiftly as it can be, his other leg already delivering a roundhouse kick to Stark's gut. The universe 4 warrior was knocked off his feet and was now hurling towards the large timer in the middle of the stage. Kuzuku chased after him so he couldn't get any breathing room but seeing this, Stark brought two hands out and unleashed a barrage of Ki blasts towards the Saiyan. He watched them evade each one elegantly without a scratch and pressed on with his pursuit. But that was pretty much all apart of his plan and he couldn't help but smirk to himself. The Saiyan noticed this strange expression he was giving off and looked around him, his eyes widening at the realization. He was now surrounded by a half-dozen Ki orbs of around the same size. The mere energy they were emitting could already tell you that they were definitely something to not get hit by.

" **Rinkaku Arts: Sixth King's Radiance, Grateful Energy Bombs!** " Stark shouted, commanding his six orbs to collide into Kuzuku one by one. The Saiyan had little time to dodge as the orbs rammed themselves into them. At first he was about to brace for impact, waiting for the explosion to consume him. But instead of an explosion, he felt a painful electrifying shock across his body. He howled in pain as his body soon became heavier and he was instantly dragged straight into the ground, crashing like a one-hundred ton weight that was dropped a few stories above the ground. Kuzuku felt a great pressure hold him down as he tried to get up through raw force. He slowly managed to lift his head from the gravel beneath him and looked up into the sky. His eyes widened, seeing several large orbs but this time they were more violent. He was sure these would explode with devastating force this time.

" **Rinkaku Arts: Seventh Radiance, Seven Heavenly Binds!** " Stark roared, unleashing seven energy blast at the restricted Kuzuku. The Saiyan growled under his breath, his Ki flaring so bright that it completely destroyed his restraints. Immediately, Kuzuku leaped into the air, dodging the attacks just like he did before and left the blasts to explode behind him. Stark flipped onto the timer he was hurling towards and used it to lunge himself towards Kuzuku. The two clashed fist, leaving a loud sonic boom to echo throughout the arena. Both their energies flared in contrast to one another, their fists pressing hard against the other for dominance. Kuzuku gritted his teeth, having enough of using brute force to win this struggle and teleported behind Stark without him being aware. The universe 4 warrior was left in the air for a moment until he felt Kuzuku reappear behind him. By the time he had turned around it was too late, the Saiyan had kicked him hard in the gut and pushed him through several large pieces of rubble before kicking him again win the same leg. He went crashing into one more large piece of debris, his body just embedded on the side as rubble fell to the ground.

Stark opened one eyelid and groaned, "Now that was foul...". Before he could even think of another strategy, he sensed Kuzuku behind the rubble, charging a Kamehameha in the process. Hastily, Stark broke free and powered up to brace himself for the blast that disintegrated the rock that bound him. He tanked the blast rather easily and was ready to fire his Primary Flash Cannon once it faded but Kuzuku kicked his hand away, disrupting the channeling of Ki. Stark grunted as he was kicked to the ground once more, his feet used to create friction in hopes to slow himself down. Once he came to a complete stop, he looked up to see Kuzuku charging towards him with frightening speeds.

"Enough of this shit...!" Stark grumbled, dodging the Saiyan direct punch with a sidestep. The universe 4 warrior took advantage of this opening by subsequently kneeing him hard in the stomach. He then went to uppercut him in the chin along with two punches across the face before grabbing him by the shirt and throwing him over his shoulder. Kuzuku flipped himself onto one leg but he wasn't fast enough to prevent Stark's next attack.

 _ **"Rinkaku Arts: Eighth King's Radiance, First Palm Cannon!"**_

Stark fiercely thrush his palm forward, generating a powerful ring of pure energy around his palm before it unleashed a seemingly invisible attack that struck Kuzuku directly in his stomach. The Saiyan proceeded to be barrage with a countless amount of those, eventually fall to his knees as the barrage seemingly stopped. He breathed heavily after taking all of those direct hits, "What were those? I couldn't even see the attack approach, I can sense it but yet it's approach was too fast to see.". Kuzuku got up slowly and got ready to charge in.

"If that's the case then I simply have to predict the flow of energy and it's direction before it's fired!" The Saiyan roared, dashing in by moving side to side in hopes to make himself a harder target. Stark's arms began to move rapidly, a onslaught of the same attack from before coming straight from his palms. Kuzuku's zigzag movement were actually proving to be effective along side of predicting Stark's each attack though it was proving to be a task in of itself as he had to concentrate pretty hard. Though, his intense focus would prove to be his downfall in this situation. The Saiyan had unfortunately stepped on a wet spot after dodging yet another energy wave, his balance becoming completely disrupted.

 _"Shit!"_ Kuzuku mentally cursed to himself for making such a easy mistake. With quick thinking, Kuzuku stopped himself with one arm and used instant transmission to teleport behind Stark in hopes of catching him off guard. The Saiyan raised his leg for a diagonal kick to the back of his skull, however, he froze when he noticed the universe 4 warrior's gaze had already locked onto him. Without hesitation, Stark kicked him right in his stomach and then kicked him two more times across both sides of his face, leaving the Saiyan stunned for a bit. Once his composer was replenished, Kuzuku went to block the last kick, though his guard wasn't enough to neutralize the attack entirely as his feet skidded across the ground until he came to a full stop.

 _"He thinks at least one step ahead of me every time. It's a good thing I can overwhelm him in this form but it seems he's adjusting to my speed and power quickly so he's pressuring me into making mistakes for openings that would wear me down,"_ Kuzuku thought, clutching his arm to ooze the tingly feeling it now has. Just as his thought finished, he was distracted enough for Stark to deck him across the face though it didn't do enough damage to rupture Kuzuku's stance by much. This was evident as the Saiyan returned the favor with a gut blow that caused him to levitate for a second. Kuzuku quickly retracted his fist and went for a high kick to the side of Stark's skull but nonetheless the universe 4 warrior anticipated the attack and blocked it with his forearm. He then delivered a firm punch to Kuzuku chest before landing another blow towards his face that would unassumingly knock him off his feet, but the Saiyan flipped himself onto one hand with a mere act of flexibility. The next thing Stark knew, Kuzuku's tail was wrapped around his neck in a tight hold: leaving him vulnerable for a barrage of kicks to his face while he stood upside down. He then finished up with a blow to his ribs, earning a gag from Stark before he flipped himself upright while throwing the warrior into a pile of rubble. The collision was similar to that of a plane crashing right into a mountain, debris flying everywhere and smoke covering the results until

 _ ***Zrrrrrks! Zrrrrks!***_

Kuzuku noticed the sudden sound of static electricity and looked closer to see stray bolts of lighting flickering inside of the debris. He stayed on guard, wondering if this was one of his techniques that would unleash another devastating attack. But moments later, a large flash of energy shot out of the rubble and the smoke surrounding it completely disappeared. Kuzuku crossed his arms, shielding his eyes from the blinding light and the powerful gales that came with it. Kuzuku looked closely as the light dialed down and saw that Stark was shrouded in a new Ki that was different from his previous one. It became more jagged, spewing out turquoise electricity. His hair became more spiked up, only loosely leaving a few strain of hair that covered his face. Nothing much changed other than the fact that his entire body glowed as soon as his aura calmed down.

Stark muttered calmly, " **Rinkaku Arts: Ninth King's Radiance, True King's Radiant Battle Form...** ". His eyes glued onto Kuzuku who was still processing his new appearance. He glared, his facial expression and overall tension thickening.

"You deserve a pat on the back, Kuzuku. You forced me to bring out one of the most difficult yet powerful techniques in the Rinkaku arts." Stark complimented, clapping his hands in an attempt of applause.

Kuzuku lowered his hands, though, he usually remains diligent on his defenses: it was a big mistake, "You shouldn't let your guard down for even a second, especially in battles like these.". Kuzuku's eyes darted behind him, catching a glance of Stark's back face. Immediately, Kuzuku was struck right in his ribs, his body being flown into a large rock with his back bouncing hard off it. He coughed out some blood, falling to his knees before he slowly got back up. He saw Stark simply standing in his previous position before he was practically thrown meters away. The Saiyan clutched his ribs and grunted, eventually regaining his stance all the while making sure he didn't make the same mistake.

"Tell me, what do you think about kings?" Stark asked, gaining the Saiyan's attention.

Kuzuku blinked for a moment but stayed on his toes, "Why ask me that question? Aren't we in the middle of a fight?". The Saiyan didn't get a direct answer, merely another glare to peer pressure him into answering. He sighed, knowing this was something that he wasn't going to let down.

"Well, kings are suppose to be loyal to the people and be advocates to the citizens that live under their rule. But in many cases, they come in many forms, many being mostly greedy and unjust while some being down right righteous and noble," Kuzuku answered with a sigh in his voice.

Stark smirked, "That would normally be the case, something that i'd expect from you.". Kuzuku could feel a temper coming along.

"If you knew the answer then why ask the question?" Kuzuku muttered dangerously, annoyed by his simple yet generalized question.

Stark became serious once again, "Well to tell you blatantly, I am actually the current king of planet Nurak. Long ago, a civilization with rather advanced technology split it's faction into two with one traveling to universe 7. They settled on a planet that would come to be known as Zertex but from what I read in books, the planet seemed to have ceased to be.". Stark looked up into the void, remembering the faces of the citizens that would surround him with smiles.

"The Rinkaku arts are usually taught to those second to the king in an act of loyalty and servitude...," Stark commented halfheartedly.

Kuzuku raised an eyebrow for a second, his previous expression softening "If that's the case, how come you are using those techniques if they are meant for someone to be your bodyguard?". Stark started to chuckle at his question as it was to be expected as a normal reaction. His laughter dialed down as he recalled the events.

"Originally, I was that said bodyguard to the king. We were close, almost like twin-brothers. The king and I were together literally since birth as my mother was an attendant in the castle. We grew up and he had everything that life had to offer yet...he was so kind to everyone around him. I chose to follow him and eventually I came to be his sacred guardian in the highest degree...That was until," Stark paused, the memories flashing in his mind like a film.

He opened his mouth, his words coming out with nothing but solemn, "He was killed right before my very eyes without me being able to do a single thing. It was an assassination against him in hopes of taking over the planet. As he died in my arms, he told me that he entrusts the safety of the country and its people to me and not too long after he took his last breath, war broke out and I had to lead them through it all. Eventually I overcame it all and became the next king in order to honor my dead friend's wishes.". His story gave Kuzuku a slight pain in his chest. The Saiyan could tell that he was only fighting in order to not only protect his friend's legacy but also the people he was entrusted with. In this tournament, everything was on the line.

"Judging by your face, you can see the reason why I am fighting? I guess you could say I also have a selfish cause to obtain the Super Dragon Balls in order to revive my friend. But, as of right now, protecting my people is my number one priority!" Stark exclaimed clearly, determination now filling his tone.

Kuzuku nodded his bangs shadowing his face, "Yeah, I can understand your drive. Honestly, I can't lie that fighting in this tournament is a blast right now. Meeting so many strong opponents in one place is simply exhilarating and it's something I can't help because of who I am. But that all just a bonus for the end goal...". The Saiyan clenched his fist, his amber aura beginning to take over his Excelled Super Saiyan 3. The various images of all the people he had called friends and family came to his mind, ending off with the image of 21 smiling happily. He looked up with a face full of similar determination.

"Everyone of us on universe 7 are fighting to protect something! So seeing someone like you fighting for a similar cause and putting everything on the line here and now...I have no choice but to respond!" Kuzuku roared, powering up considerably. His amber aura flared brightly, leaving a large towering flare that could be seen from anywhere in the arena. Caulifla, along with her other fellow Saiyan who had to momentarily stop their fight because they were trying desperately to shield their eyes. Meanwhile, the remaining fighters all sensed the sudden skyrocketing energy that was all too familiar to them. Goku who was moving towards a more secluded spot, paused for a moment to take a look at the flare of energy.

The older Saiyan stood still, simply amazed at the aura, "Kuzuku...is this really you?". Gohan kicked away Bollrator, landing on his feet as he saw the light.

"Go get him, Kuzuku. Show him your matured power," Gohan muttered, blocking a blow from above. The ground beneath him shattered, though he didn't waver. The Saiyan roared, flaring his Ki in order to push the robot off of him.

Stark stood there completely dumbfounded by the display. The aura dialed down to make the Saiyan visible to him. His darkest red fur glistened along with the amber Ki and orange particles. The flame colored bio-electricity flickered from time to time and the orange glow from Kuzuku eyes aided his stern glare in melting his opponents will. His elongated Super Saiyan 4 hair flowed along the gales that emitted off of him. As his tail flowed around ever so slight, Kuzuku took a step forward, the flaring energy surrounding him dispersing, only leaving the amber Ki to shroud his body with faint signs of orange electricity. His eyes narrowed in on his opponent, "At this moment, right here and now, I am currently at my maximum: This forms absolute height in power. Due to events prior to this, I trained hard, hoping to become stronger in order to prevent things that seem inevitable. Time and time again, we stop tragedies one by one. Time and time again, we made sacrifices. Time and time again, we were put to the test. After all that, it didn't stop us on making it this far. This strength you see now...It's proof of how far I've came. So come, I'll respond to your **cause** by clashing against it head on!". Stark listened carefully, his tone, his posture, his expression, his eyes...It was made rather clear. He took a stance, his aura meeting the same quiet intensity as his opponent.

"Very well, I wouldn't want you to take it easy on me anyway. To expect an easy path through an obstacle that may seem impossible simply doesn't exist. The only way to test my metal and prove it's worth is against you!" Stark exclaimed.

Kuzuku slowly morphed into a stance, "Then come get some...,". Behind the scenes, Caulifla and Cabba were able to see the new form due to the rock dividing the two areas between them was blown off completely.

"What is that form? He's hairy...," Caulifla commented, her attention turning away from Rozie and Ribrianne for a second.

Cabba cupped his chin, hoping to figure it out with observation skills that he picked up in his time in Sadala's army, "Maybe it's a diverged form that is different from master Vegeta's and Goku's Super Saiyan Blue form. Or it can be something that's unique to him like Kale's.". His suggesting didn't go undermined as Caulifla's eyes were focused in on the universe 7 Saiyan.

Unbeknownst to them, to their far right, a certain someone who had been going incognito the majority of the tournament had just turned his interest towards the Saiyan's new transformation. His lizard like tail at least slapped the ground once or twice as he leaned in closer to get a clearer look. He mused, cupping his chin at the new Saiyan form to where he silently hid the fact that it made his blood boil to it's very core, "Yet another Saiyan transformation. This time being more revealing of their disgusting monkey image. Honestly, how vulgar. But..., this violent and dense pressure he emits is something to take note of. It's quite interesting.". Frieza hummed some more, his thoughts slowly taking in this new form as if he was coming up with a way to use it to his own advantage.

"What the hell are you doing Frieza?! Are you just going to lounge around like the lazy bastard you are?!" Vegeta shouted, landing behind the tyrant with his arms crossed. Frieza turned around and shrug nonchalantly. He chuckled, knowing that it was probably the time to kill the boredom.

The villain stopped laughing and ignored his angry questions, "Oh, it's so good to see that you're still around Vegeta. Tell me, what brings you here?". Vegeta felt twitch on his forehead. His hatred for this guy coming back around to ring its ugly head.

"Stop trying to play dumb and simply answer what I asked!" Vegeta spat loudly.

Frieza chuckled, "Oh, well I am just waiting patiently for the timer to run out. There is no need for me to partake in this battle just yet. That said, what have you been doing Vegeta?". The Saiyan prince felt his temper dial down a bit: now that he got what he wanted. He crossed his eyes though his glare didn't dare to leave Frieza's menacing eyes.

"I was chasing a little mice that seemed to have gotten away. Have you seen him? Never mind, why would someone as incompetent and pathetic as you would know?" Vegeta muttered darkly.

Frieza unfolded his arms, lifting his finger to point towards the Saiyan. Vegeta didn't move and simply stood there firmly. The tension grew immensely, the air growing thicker and thicker by every passing second that went by. Then, Frieza's aura flared golden, the pressure of his Ki evident of being countless times greater than before. He grinned with sinister intent, "You know Vegeta, I hated you with each passing second. It was incredibly difficult taking you under my wing as I simply couldn't stand your presence.". Vegeta remained silent at his harsh words.

"That's why, I should just kill you here!" Frieza roared, firing a large energy wave that was about the same size as a normal Kamehameha. Vegeta stood firm, his eyes closed as he waited for the attack to approach. Once it got close, his eyes shot open, revealing that they had turned blue along with his hair. Immediately, his body flickered before vanishing out of the way, leaving the blast to fly pass and colliding straight into the ground. The impact erupted a large volcanic pillar of energy, the shockwaves shaking the arena easily. Frieza looked up, seeing Vegeta clearly in the sky as the light from his wave shadowed him. He floated there long enough for the light to fade, revealing that he was indeed in Super Saiyan Blue but with no aura. To Whis and Beerus, it was clear as day that he completed the transformation.

"Seems Vegeta is nearly adapted to the Complete Super Saiyan Blue...," Beerus muttered, biting his nails nervously.

Whis nodded in agreement, "Yes, but I wonder why Frieza would attack Vegeta with such an attack of that magnitude. Surely, he isn't thinking of betraying us?".

"Who knows, Frieza is as evil as you can probably get. Knowing Vegeta, he probably said something that pissed the bastard off," Piccolo grunted. Vegeta started to descend to the ground, his eyes staring back at Frieza's. He waited, slowing his descent as he approached ground. The Saiyan prince then smirked, confusing the audience until he turn around in mid air and kicked an unidentifiable object in the gut. The ambiguous object went flying, crashing in the ground with force while at the same time Vegeta had touched ground. The dust cleared, revealing a coughing figure.

Vegeta smirked, appearing right in front of his target and stand over him with a smug look, "You thought you could challenge me without facing the consequences? Especially when you made such a bold statement earlier, Frost.". Frost looked up with hateful eyes.

"Shu...Shut up!" Frost growled. Just as he said that, Frieza appeared next to Vegeta with a mused expression. Frost hateful look immediately turned into one of desperation.

"You'r...You're just like me right?! We should work together and kill that trash and after that, we can use the Super Dragon Balls to rule!" Frost stammered, smiling as he tried to sway Frieza's mind.

Frieza's eyes went wide, blinking a few times until he smirked devilishly, "Me? Work with you? Ohohohohohoho! You're nothing but an amateur compared to someone like me. You wouldn't even be worthy of being a slave under my rule let alone rule with me!". Frieza's tail shot out towards the universe 6 warrior, relentlessly beating him continuously across the face before he was picked up by the throat.

"You know, we both may be similar and every word I said to this monkey right here is what I truly feel towards him. But, what I hate more that a monkey...," Frieza paused, letting his grip go in which it allowed Frost to fall to the ground. But before he could, the tyrant thrust his fist into his stomach with a red orb in hand. Frost met his red glowing eyes, his face completely contorted with devilish satisfaction. Out of many things that came to his life. Out of many things that he'd had to endure ranging from his biggest fear to his hardest hardship, nothing came close to the terror he had felt looking directly into Frieza's eyes. He could see it all. The cruelty, darkness, the very souls that long for this tyrant's complete destruction. Everything was something that even he couldn't grasp. That's why the words came out slowly to him.

" _ **And that is weaklings who beg to be under my wing...,**_ " His voice as cold and heartless as a blizzard that could take you to absolute zero. Just like that, Frost felt himself get completely consumed by red, his body burning as his scream of agony echoed throughout the stage. The blast carried him so far into the sky that once it faded, he fell directly into the stands, his body scorching from the impact. Champa looked to his side to see if he was still breathing and he was: but barely noticeable.

Frieza chuckled, deforming back into his base form as Vegeta did the same, "Looks like our little ploy worked. Now that your prey had been eliminated, you can focus on surviving am I right?". Vegeta didn't say a word, glaring at him with his usual expression.

Frieza sighed, shrugging his shoulders, "Nothing satisfies you, honestly. I understand that you are a greedy monkey but we don't have the time to simply stand here and try to burn holes into each other. I'll take my leave for now so don't go get yourself eliminated.". Frieza began to walk away before pausing.

"Oh yes, how could I forget. I have to remind you to not get too comfortable...," Frieza said, amusement still filling his voice. He turned around, giving one last grin towards Vegeta.

"Or later down the road, it might cost you your life!" Frieza warned, disappearing from the Saiyan's sights. Vegeta scuffed, taking his leave as well. He couldn't help but look towards the ground, his mind wandering a bit at a rather repulsing thought.

 _ **"Tch, asshole..."**_

 _ **Back With 21, 17, and Gohan...**_

 _ ***BOOOOOOOOM!***_

One the side of 21's predicament, the majin clashed forearms with the cyborg from universe 3. The two stared each other down as electricity flicker due to the power struggle. 21 thought ahead, using her tail to grab Bell's foot in order to throw him to the ground. The cyborg crashed, exploding the ground that he had collided against while 21 landed on a rock, only to dash straight towards him with impressive speeds. Little did she know, the cyborg had already maneuvered behind her and right when she turned around, she was already struck across the face. As she hurled towards the ground, Bell fired several Ki blasts at the majin before unleashing a large energy ball with a kick. All the while 21 flipped herself onto her feat, she looked up to see the danger that was fast approaching her. Cleverly and swiftly, she leaped forward: performing several acrobatics in the air in order to avoid the smaller energy blasts. Once she got pass those, she grabbed the larger one with one hand and teleported it behind the cyborg before he could even realize what had happen. With one simple push from a Kiai, 21 rammed his own attack in his back. The explosion caused a green light that blinded the area for only a second. Smoke covered 21's surroundings as the tried her best to maintain aerial ground.

"Did I get him?" 21 muttered, curious as to whether that was really it or not. However, her answers were soon realized when she saw a faint green flash of light. Before she realized it, the energy wave dispersed the smoke and was already near it's target in seconds. Only to be described as quick reflexes, 21 crossed her arms to shield against the wave, the attack pushing her further into the sky. She passed just above the timer and towards the similar dark void that surrounded the arena. She groaned in pain, her arms burning against the energy wave until she finally had enough. Her eyes turned golden and the several bangs that happened to cover her face pulled back until there was only one. What also seemed to have change the tips of her hair turned yellow, signaling the new control she has. With a mighty roar, she dispersed the blast into countless energy particles with her energy flaring brightly.

Bell let his hand fall to his waste as he stared up at the majin's form, "Now what do you call this? I can tell by the mere pressure that you've grown several times stronger.". 21 calmed her Ki, allowing it to settle down to a more serene form. She landed several meters away from the cyborg, his implants still reflecting the light of her ki.

"Before, I didn't have an exact name for this but for now, just know that I am way stronger this way. A while ago, I achieved this form through desperation in saving friends from death. At first, it was beyond my capacity to control and stabilize this form but now I am confident in maintaining it," 21 explained, her tone a bit more serious.

Bell chuckled, "Quite the boast and confidence. But don't think that will be enough to defeat me!". With his claim made loud and clear, the cyborg flared his dark green Ki and dashed towards 21 with frightening speeds. Predictably, 21 blocked the punch from behind and kicked the cyborg in the side. Bell gagged in pain, only for her to dash behind her in seconds. This only lead into another blow, this time being an elbow in the gut. He hunched over, leaving him wide open for an uppercut to open up his lower body for two punches in his abdominal. At this point, 21 took control of the engagement, delivering three kicks, two to his ribs and one to his face. The cyborg stumbled backwards into another kick to his spin before getting his legs swept from under him with a swift low kick. Before he could even hit the ground, 21 quickly stood up and fired a Kiai from her palm, rocketing the cyborg away. 21 placed both fingers on her forehead, teleporting behind the flying cyborg warrior in order to immediately sledgehammer him into the ground: His back bouncing off it as he groan in pain. 21 didn't let up, grabbing Bell's face and throwing him away while following up by firing several Ki blasts along with a energy wave to follow. The cyborg growled, roaring and flaring his aura in order to stop himself. He landed on his feet, seeing the blasts coming towards him. At untraceable speeds, he deflected each blast one by one with his hand. After that, the Bell impressively stuck his hand out, the implants glowing a bit as he somehow condensed the wave into a Ki orb before nullifying it completely.

"Alright, now that was unexpected...," Bell muttered. Not too long after, he turned around to block the kick aimed at his neck and caught her fist before it could even make contact with his face. Though, this left him wide open for a knee but to her surprise, her initial strike merely faded through him. 21 was confused for a second until she felt a sharp kick strike her back. She stumble forwards, wondering about what had just hit her. The moment she straightened herself up, she got her answer. Surrounding her were flashes of numerous movements, trails of green energy that kept moving faster and faster.

She could hear Bell snicker as she surrounded her, "How do you like my speed now? By focusing the power output from my implants towards my legs, I can move at unimaginable speeds compared to before.". His boasting didn't faze her as she only stood calm, her eyes close to the constant movement. She focused hard on the little things. A cut on her left ankle. Another one on her cheek and one more added to her left cheek. With every passing millisecond, new cuts appeared as she took damage overtime. After searching long and hard, 21's eyes shot wide open and threw a kick from behind her, landing a successful blow to the cyborg's stomach. He gagged, coughing out some saliva as he rocketed into a wall. 21 placed her leg slowly on the floor as she watched the cyborg fall to his knees. He breathed in and out heavily but not too long after, he looked up, giving an angry look at 21.

"You witch! You'll pay for that one, mark my word!" Bell spat.

21 slowly felt a smirk come along, her confidence coming to her, "You can try..."


	97. Battle Of Intensities

_**Continuing The Battle Between Kuzuku and Stark...**_

Kuzuku and Stark didn't move from their positions as carnage filled the background behind them. They waited for each other to make a move first, hoping to predict it correctly in order to punish accordingly so they can gain an advantage. It was nerve racking, the hairs are many of the audience's backs standing up in anticipation. Kuzuku took a chance and darted his eyes towards where he can sense his wife fighting. He had to admit, he is a little concern but from what he can tell from that distance: she is winning so far. He smirked, turning his eyes back at Stark, "You better gather all the power that you can muster. From here on out, things are about to get rough!". The Saiyan cracked his knuckles while slipping out of his shirt and letting hang along with his Gi thus revealing his full muscular build.

"Are you trying to intimidate me? Don't think that a mere show of muscle will help you win this fight," Stark warned, taunting as he stood firm and well on his guard. Kuzuku chuckled in a low tone, his voice giving off a slight cocky sound to it.

"If that's the case, get ready." Kuzuku replied, his fist drawn back for a punch. Immediately he punched the air, unleashing a pure stream of air pressure toward his opponent. Stark leaped backwards, avoiding the immense air pressure as it broke ground like a grenade had exploded. But this lead him playing into the Saiyan's hands, allowing him to teleport behind him. With quick reflexes, Stark turned around swiftly and threw a counter punch to which it was blocked easily with the palm of his hand. It didn't take long for a pain to begin to settle into the universe 2 warrior's gut when Kuzuku kneed him directly in his stomach. He then punched him across the face while also leading two kick across the opposite side, only to wrap his tail his neck in order to toss him through several boulders. Kuzuku waited for a moment to where it was long enough for him to spot a few sparkling lights in the smoke. Readily, he moved out of the way: anticipating the barrage of energy waves coming towards him. However, within the concealing cloud of dust, Stark muttered, **"Rinkaku Arts Variation! Fifth Kings Radiance: Pursuing Relentless Flash Cannons!"**.

Just immediately after he uttered those words, a barrage of energy waves came flying out of the smoke, dispersing it so that it could be clearing visible for all. At first, it looked as if they were going in a straight line until Kuzuku noticed that they were beginning to bend towards his direction. His eyes widened with utmost realization, _"Shit they are homing!"._ Hurriedly, his feet began to pick up pace as it struck the ground rapidly. He ran faster and faster as the waves chased him wherever he went. Kuzuku looked back as he saw them getting closer and closer. He cursed under his breath once he was forced to flip over one of the waves that nearly struck his foot. Once he regained ground, his feet skid, allowing him to gain enough time to place both fists on the ground. He looked up at the pursuing energy waves and began to vibrate his Ki rapidly.

 **"Kami's Dragon Tremor!"** Kuzuku roared, the vibrating Ki dispersing against the ground with a momentary pause in not only the aftermath but also Stark's relentless energy blast. In mere milliseconds, the energy waves and ground both shattered into nothing, a violent earthquake shaking the arena with it generated force. Kuzuku breathed in relief once it all settled down but he wasn't out of the clear just yet. He looked towards the air, noticing that Stark had already taken the high ground. The universe 2 warrior fired numerous energy blast at the Saiyan, hoping that he didn't notice his aerial advantage but little did he know that he did take notice. Kuzuku avoided the several energy blasts with a series of flips, retaliating not too long after with several Ki blasts of his own. Stark began to fast fall to the ground immediately, performing several aerial flips in order to avoid a direct hit. Once he landed on the ground, he noticed quickly that he was surrounded by several afterimages of Kuzuku each one performing a different movement.

"You think that's enough to trick me?" Stark asked, not believing for a second that this would be anywhere near close to catching him off guard. He began frantically firing several Primary Flash Cannons at the afterimages in an attempt to draw out the real one. But once he fired the last one, he soon realized the predicament he was in, especially when he looked upwards. The thing he saw was a pouring rain of light before it came crashing down on him, explosions happening continuously as they clashed against the ground. Meanwhile, Kuzuku floated above it all, his body slowly descending to the ground as flight was disabled. At first he thought he got him with that little trick he just pulled. From someone who knew Goku long enough, they knew that was similar to the move he used to pull when he was a kid in those tournaments long ago. Despite that, his moments of success was short live as out of nowhere, Stark had kicked him in his back, pushing him through several pillar before blasting him with a energy wave. Kuzuku howled in pain, colliding into a rock structure that would soon collapse on top of him. Stark landed not too far from the collision sight, only to have the debris get blown off the Saiyan before his very eyes. Kuzuku dusted himself off and straighten himself while spitting out some blood in his mouth.

"Now that was impressive speed...," Kuzuku complimented, cracking his neck as he was now stiff in some areas.

Stark let his aura emit a bit, "Now you see the trouble you're in? I was already strong before but thanks to the complete master of the Ninth King's Radiance, the flow of Rou has drastically increased thus amplifying my power to new heights.". Kuzuku chuckled, crossing his arms at his statement.

"Don't think I am giving in yet...," Kuzuku warned.

He uncrossed his arms and powered up some more, startling Stark with the sudden gust of wind, "You'd be surprise, this is nowhere near my limit!". Kuzuku roared, power up his aura to where it first double and then tripled in size. The ground began to shatter each time before he got ready to dash. Stark's eyes widened, side stepping just before the Saiyan took off towards him. His speed blew the dust away to the side as he passed by, leaving the universe 2 warrior to stare at the Saiyan who stopped abruptly. His eyes darted back at the warrior, the orange glow oozing off some light.

"All I need is one fatal opening and it's all over!" Kuzuku claimed, the tone of his voice growing even more serious. Instantly, the two vanished, only to appear to have clashed fists. A large ball of energy enveloped them both until it revealed them to be exchange blow for blow at high speeds. Having the advantage of instant transmission was handy in this situation as Kuzuku teleported behind Stark in order to kick him away while firing several energy waves. Stark flipped himself several times, the blasts missing by a slight hair due to his flexibility until he landed back on his feet to unleash another energy wave. He extended out his finger, this time a slightly static energy ball appearing on it.

 _"_ **Rinkaku Arts Variation, First King's Radiance: Merciless Primary Cannon!** _"_ Stark roared, firing a larger version of his previous incarnation of that attack. Not only that, it was also unbelievably fast for some reason, forcing Kuzuku to do nothing else but cross his arms in hopes that it doesn't hurt to much. The wave collided, pushing the Saiyan back through several pillars of debris and exploded in a straight line. Stark watched the dust clear slowly, it suddenly bursting away due to the immense flare of Ki that erupted. It was faint but he could tell who it clearly was. He was bruised most definitely but he still had a lot of fight left in him.

Kuzuku relaxed his muscles while also calming his Ki, "Now that hurt, but you better hope that wasn't your strongest attack.". Without warning, Kuzuku closed the distance between them, his fist already near his face. Stark quickly blocked the punch with his forearm, the ground breaking due to the impact. The Saiyan smirked, pushing his arm to the side and locking hands to create some sort of struggle. Stark growled, throwing another punch but it was easily caught, the excess energy shattering the ground again. Kuzuku then took the opportunity to smack the side of his ribs with his tail, causing him to keel over to the side a bit to allow him to uppercut him in the chin. While he was stunned, Kuzuku side kicked him in his stomach to get some distance to continue the rush. Little did he know that Stark had flipped backwards while preparing an attack of his own.

" **Rinkaku Arts Variation, Third King's Radiance: Radiating Tempest Shredders!** " Stark shouted, kicking his legs upwards to unleash more violent energy slicers. Kuzuku grumbled, jumping side to side to avoid the first two while leaping over the last one. He landed back on his feet, blocking the upcoming kick aimed to the side of his head. Brushing off his kick to the side, Kuzuku took the chance to deal in some blows, decking him twice in the face before kneeing him in the chin while getting him a few times in the stomach with a couple of side kicks. Kuzuku spun around once he dealt the last kick, unleashing a powerful shockwave with a Kiai that sent him flying back a bit. He then teleported behind him with instant transmission, blasting him in the back to where he was flown into the air. Kuzuku chased him, not letting up his assault for a second. But it was short lived once Kuzuku felt his arm being grabbed before he had even thrown the punch. He caught a glimpse of Stark's glare before he was thrown to the ground, crashing like a meteor falling from the sky.

He groaned, the smoke covering his vision slightly, "Okay, now that's a new wake up call...". He knew that this wasn't going to be an easy fight but he'd didn't expect it to be this chaotic.

 _ **Back With Gohan And The Others...**_

Gohan and 17 didn't have much of a struggle dealing with their match up. For instance, Bollarator attempted to launch a rapid fire of punches at the Saiyan but none of his attacks made it's target, leaving him open for a strong jab at his metal body. The robot tumbled backwards, leaving some distance between them. Gohan's eyes darted behind him, noticing that Koitsukai was behind him, the green eye shining blue. The half-breed noticed this quickly, dodging out of the beam he had fired. The beam exploded on contact, forcing Gohan to shield with his arms crossed, though, not too long after: Bollarator jumped through the rubble with his long arms spinning in a rapid motion. Without much time to prepare, Gohan was dealt continuous blows to his guard, his posture nearly faltering. The half-sayain closed his eyes to bare with the pain until he roared, breaking the robots attack with his sheer power. Gohan's eyes shot open, his face turning into a scowl, "Now it's my turn! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!".

He unleashed a relentless barrage of punches that pushed him back before kicking him right into a wall. To maintain control of the fight, Gohan rushed towards him with speeds that would dwarf how he was moving before, his leg ready to make a dent in the robot. But unexpectedly, Bollarator moved out of the way, almost predetermined on what Gohan was going to do. His eyes widened, his leg crashing into the wall that Bollarator was previous leaning on with no trace of him. As the rubble fell around him, Gohan looked around desperately, his hearing at high alert. It didn't take long for him to turn around to block the punch from behind. His feet skid, trying to hold back the robot from pressing further. That was when he forgot about his friend, only noticing him when he felt a burning sensation on his back. He howled in pain, looking behind him to see Koitsukai continuously blasting him in the back. After a dozen or so shots, Gohan decided he had enough.

"I'VE. HAD. ENOUGH!" Gohan roared, flaring his Ki to even higher levels. The mere shockwave blew them both back as he powered to new levels. 17, who was fending off Panchia with his barrier, noticed the son of Goku getting all fired up in the heat of battle. He smirked, knowing that it was just like father and son. He turned back to his opponent, his face going from a easy-going expression to a serious, deadpan one. His barrier deactivated, leaving him to leap over one of Panchia large punches before disappearing from his sights. Panchia looked around aimlessly, unaware as to where 17 went. One after another, without rest, 17 began to leap from rock to rock in almost untraceable speeds. The robot couldn't seem to perceive what was happening until it's body collapsed to one of its sides. It looked down to see that it's leg was scraped. Then it's left torso, and then the side of it's head, until it finally dawned that it was being attacked from all angles. 17 was so much faster on his feet that it didn't notice at first that he was continuously moving around the open area, abusing the rubble and dealing in blows without it noticing. It didn't take long for the robot to fall to both of it's knees, allowing 17 to leap forward with a Ki blast in hand. At first, you'd think it'd be over with just that until Panchia miraculously deflected the attack to the side, shocking the android a bit before he was knocked away with a punch to the gut. 17 crashed into a wall, the rubble and debris falling on his head. He moved it out the way to see Panchia standing in it's previous position.

He paused, taking in on what had just happened, "It countered, even when the metal body was damaged greatly. It didn't seem like it could keep up with my speed but it waited for a moment where it could strike and dodge with minimal movement.". Panchia took a step forward, it's eyes displaying something weird. 17's mouth became agape a little bit before he smiled.

"I get it now...," 17 muttered, getting up and dusting his sleeves off. The two dashed toward each other, a blind clash erupting from them both. On another side of things, 21 was dealing with the cyborg with a flurry of punches. Bell through some back but he had a slight difficulty keeping up which was why he went for a roundhouse kick to her thigh. However, 21 flipped over him in time, managing to get his behind him with his back wide open. The cyborg grunted, turning around just in time to cross his arms and block the flurry of punches again. With each blow, his feet moved progressively backwards until he was now stuck in a corner. 21 smiled, believing that she had victory in her grasp. With one last push, her fist hurled towards his face. However, her eyes were shocked when he managed to weave out of the way. The rock behind him shattered as the two locked eyes, one completely bewildered and the other gaining a smug look to it. Within a fraction of a second, 21 felt a energy pulse rocket her through several boulders before she collided into a pillar. She gagged, not knowing what had exactly happened. Piles of rubble laid beneath her as she tried to hoist herself up. Once she managed to do that, she saw Bell coming towards her again. Believing that it was a fluke, she dashed in carelessly, exchange blow for blow with the cyborg. This time, she was now having difficulty keeping up, her punches and kicks either missing their target or countered with utmost precision all the while taking in hits to open parts of her body. Bell snickered, side kicking her in the gut and knocking the wind out of her. She gasped for air as she flew back a bit, clutching her stomach to ease the pain. She landed on her feet, looking up to reveal blood leaking out of her mouth while one eye was closed while trying to cope with the pain. At first, 21 obviously noticed the satisfied face that Bell was wearing, but, she noticed that his eyes had various symbols as the green implants began to glow. She was confused, until she figured it out herself.

21 couldn't help but mutter in realization, "An analytical/data interface implanted in the eyes?". Bell's face turned into a surprised look as to how she had figured that out so quickly.

"You're quite observant," Bell noted, her observation skills still leaving him in awe.

21 stood up, clutching her arm but she never took her eyes off him for a second, "Well I am a scientist myself. But from what I can assume, the fact that you were able to somehow counter effectively and keep up with my speed without getting much stronger was because you were gathering data. Data on things like habits, body language, movements, eye coordination, strength and weaknesses, anything that allow you to gain an edge of your opponent.". Bell paused for a moment before applauding sarcastically. He even laughed a little, annoying the majin a bit with his attitude.

"Bravo! You've figured it out! The implants I've received not only made me stronger but also I am able to collect data on my opponents through observations. The three creations of the great Paparoni also have this function and they relay the fight data to each other as well," Bell explained, his amused demeanor dialing down. He looked to the side, noticing that despite that, Bollarator, Koitsuke, and Panchia were still having trouble dealing with Gohan and 17.

Bell shrugged, "But it seems that despite that, those two are well beyond their capacity. I'll just have to finish you quickly!". Bell took a stance, getting ready to charge in until a voice called out to him from behind.

"There will be no need for that, Bell!" The mysterious voice commanded. 21 peered up to who was talking. What she saw was old man with purple skin and pointed eyes holding a staff. His white hair was curly with a matching goatee. His white business suit and red neckerchief all went well with the fancy look he was going as his monocle reflected the light to where his right eye was barely visible.

Bell turned around and got on one knee, bowing in respect at the scientist before him, "It's a pleasure to be in your presence, Doctor Paparoni.". Paparoni twirled his staff before placing the wooden end on the ground, snickering with utmost confidence.

"You're humbleness always oozes my heart Bell. You'd need not to worry about my three prideful creations. They are capable of one last thing. Behold!" Paparoni exclaimed, raising his staff into the air. The blue orb shined brightly, gaining the attention of Gohan and 17 who had kicked away their adversaries. They looked up in union, wondering what exactly was going on until the three robots flew into the air with their jet rockets. First Panchia retracted it's limbs and connected on top of Bollarator before Koitsuke finished the transformation on top. Upon completion, a powerful tornado formed, covering the robot's new appearance as it landed on the ground. Gohan and 17 felt their feet slid against the ground as they shielded themselves from the winds, only catching a glimpse of a green light coming out of the tornado. The wind structure dispersed, revealing the combined form of the three robots.

"What is this?!" Gohan wondered, troubled by the combination they had just witnessed.

Paparoni began to laugh maniacally, "Behold the creation formed by combining my three, brilliant masterpieces together. Now, Koichiarator! Show them why you should be feared!". Koichiarator's eyes shined, taking off in a dash towards the two warriors of universe 7. His speed took them off guard, leading them before to be arm slammed through several piles of debris. Gohan and 17 groaned before simultaneously blasting the robot in it's ribs, losing its grip so they can break free by leaping into the air. The two landed individually on separate rocks, both observing the robot turn around to look up at them. Koichiarator then fired a green energy beam at the two, forcing them to jump out of the way. They watched the rock they were previously standing on get disintegrated into nothing but this left 17 wide open for a attack from behind. Koichiarator displayed speeds that you would commonly misjudge for its size, sneaking up on the android and smacking him to the ground like a volleyball spike.

"17!" Gohan cried, unaware of the fact that he was struck across the face with its giant fist. The half-breed hollered, rocketing through several pillars as his back sound slide across the ground. He impacted into a red boulder, the smoke covering his status and condition but from what 21 could tell: that attack definitely hurt. She watched as the robot inched closer and closer to where Gohan was. A Kamehameha shot out of the rubble, colliding into Koichiarator and pushed it back a bit before exploding. The smoke surrounding Gohan faded, revealing some scratches on his body. Meanwhile, Koichiarator was also revealed to be fine as well.

He growled, gritting his teeth from the results of his attack, "He's now got a sturdier body as well. This is most certainly not going to be easy.".

"Well, we never expected that it was going to be easy at this point of the tournament now did we?" 17 replied, landing next to him almost unscathed. Gohan could only assume that he managed to put up a barrier for a split second in order to minimize the damage.

"Yeah you could say that again...," He muttered. They watched Koichiarator take step by step towards them, the cloud of smoke covering its feet.

Gohan took a stance, powering up even more, "I guess we'll just have to fight him straight up with no tricks!". The two dashed at him at the same time, their fists instantly colliding with the robot's enormous ones. In less of a second, they broke out into a all out clash, neither side letting up the aggression. Paparoni watched the spectacle, snickering to himself in amusement.

"Everything is now going accordingly. Bell, I'll leave this to you. With your victory, universe 3 will be one step closer to victory!" Paparoni proclaimed, leaving them to go observe Koichiarator's fight more than his. Bell smiled darkly, cracking his knuckles. 21 didn't change her expression, only popping her shoulder back into place before getting ready to fight again.

 _ **Now With Caulifla and Cabba...**_

"RAAAAAAAAAAAGH! Take this!" Caulifla roared, kicking Ribrianne in the side of her stomach with bone crushing force. Ribrianne cried in pain before landing on the side of a rock, leaping back towards Caulifla who was chasing her down. The two clashed in the middle, their arms generating enough force to break the surrounding rubble.

The two broke out in a clash within the smoke with Caulifla gaining the edge. In one fell swoop, she deflected a punch to the side and decked the magic girl in the face. She rocketed to the ground, falling hard enough on her back to create a crater. Without giving her much time to recover, Caulifla rammed her foot into her stomach, causing her eyes to bulge before kicking her upwards so that she can kick her again into a wall. Ribrianne groaned, her back sliding against the rubble a bit before she looked up to see a red energy wave coming towards her. She quickly jumped out of the way, leaving the wave to disintegrate the pillar behind her but before she could realize it, she noticed it heading straight towards Rozie who was gasping for air.

Her eyes widened with shock and she shouted at the top of her lungs, "Rozie, move out of the way!". But it was too late, by the time she turned around she was already doomed. Cabba was quick enough to react, jumping over the wave as it pushed Rozie across the arena. She screamed, unable to do anything about her current situation. There was nothing left she could do, leaving her to fall off the stage to be eliminated. Ribrianne landed back on the ground, tears filling her eyes from her friend's demise. She turned around, scowling at the female Super Saiyan.

"How dare you! In the name of love, you'll pay for that dearly!" Ribrianne shouted, rushing towards the Saiyan women with her pink fiery Ki. Caulifla smirked until she felt herself get grabbed from behind. She turned her head to see a old man with dressed in a red hero suit and white cap.

He glared daggers at Caulifla, "You'll will not hurt our mistress!". Ribrianne smiled happily that he was still around, holding her adversary down so she can get in a free hit.

"Thank you, Zarbuto! We'll avenge Rozie together!" Ribrianne cheered, spinning around rapidly until she looked like a bowling ball. Caulifla struggled to get free and almost succeeded until someone came out of nowhere to interrupt, kicking Zarbuto out of the way and allowing her to leap away. Ribrianne rolled past her and the mysterious warrior who saved her target, stopping to see who it was.

"Sorry, but he just left himself wide open," the man said cheerfully as he watched Zarbuto fly across the stage and out of bounce. Caulifla turned to see who it was, her eyes widening a bit. His spiky hair and blue shirt along with the orange pants were all too familiar.

Caulifla step forward to confirm her suspicions, only to have it to be true when his black eyes turned to her, "It's you!". Goku chuckled, scratching the back of his neck as he was found out right away. Cabba, who was not too far away, awed at the Saiyan's entrance. So much so that he didn't notice Zirloin and Rabanra trying to attack him from behind.

"Move you idiot!" a voice cried out, warning Cabba of their presence. In one swift motion, the Saiyan ducked under the punch aimed at his head and kicked Rabanra in the gut while spin kicking Zirloin into him. He flipped backwards, firing his Galick Gun at the two, blasting them both off the stage with ease. He sighed with relief of the fact that he could of been eliminated right then and there. He heard footsteps and turned around to see who was approaching, only to meet eyes with the prince himself.

He ran over, stopping in front of the prince of Saiyans, "Master, were you the one who warned me about those fighters. If so th-!". His sentence stopped abruptly as soon as he felt a knee placed firmly in his stomach. Cabba gagged, coughing out saliva and wheezed heavily.

"Pathetic, don't you dare go letting your guard down like that again! You hear me!" Vegeta scolded. Cabba groaned until his facial expression morphed into a smile. He chuckled, despite the harsh treatment he received he knew that this was his way of training him.

"Righ...Right! Master...," He groaned, getting himself up from his knees. He stumbled a bit, the effect of the blow taking its toll but still he stood strong. Vegeta huffed, turning his back to walk away. Cabba became confused. He wanted to run after him but he know he couldn't. In fact, he didn't have to. Vegeta stopped momentarily and turned towards his so called "student".

His gaze was something of a wild animal, one with enough determination and will to achieve what it wants, "Remember this Cabba. Until the very end, fight. Fight with every ounce of strength you have left, win or lose. Just know that when all this is over, I'll obtain the Super Dragon Balls and revive your universe so you can keep the promise you made to me.". With that said, Vegeta disappeared, leaving the young Saiyan to soak in his words.

Back with Caulifla and Goku, the two shared a moment of silence as they waited for Ribrianne's next move. She was all alone, and at this point she might as well jump off the ledge. Caulifla was perplexed, unknowing as to why Goku had returned. It was almost annoying, "What do you think you're doing! I don't require your help with this, I had it all under control!". Goku chuckled again, point his finger at Ribrianne who was glaring daggers at the two.

"If that's the case, mind taking her down for now? Then after that, I'll explain why I am here." Goku pointed, reminding her that Ribrianne was their last fighter. Caulifla was about to protest before complying with his request, firing a large energy wave past Goku and towards the remaining fighter of universe 2. Ribrianne panicked, unable to move away in time as the blast consumed her. She screamed in agony as she flew off the stage, thus becoming the last elimination. Pell and Jerez looked with shock at the fact that in a span of seconds, their last five fighters fell one by one. The Grand Priest cleared his throat and raised one hand into the air.

"Universe 2's 10 fighters have been eliminated. Thus meaning they are now going to be erased from the tournament." He declared, signaling both Zeno's to commence the erasure. As their bodies began to glow, they sat in silence as the 3 magical girls were reverted back to their normal 's eyes were locked upon the fallen universe her were getting ready to say their goodbyes.

Ribrianne's expression was blank, her hair shadowing her face but yet, a smile formed, "Everyone, I guess this is as far as our love will take us. Thank you, for fighting alongside me in the name of love.". Rozie and Kakunsa looked at her comrade with teary eyes and hugged her, the three of them crying as fate would have it but smiling to be together one last time before...

 ***Whoosh!***

They were gone, nothing left of them. But judging by their facial expression, they at least got erased with a clear conscious. From what had just happened, it showed that even having numbers meant nothing to someone or something that had overwhelming power. In a fraction of a few seconds, a universe's team was dismantled. In a fraction of a few seconds, a universe was erased. But despite all that, the remaining fighters continued to hold on to their fighting spirits, hoping that they'd make it out of this alive.

Caulifla then turned to Goku, her eyes tempting him to answer her question now, "Now tell me, why are you here.".

"Well...," Goku said in a low tone, turning his attention to a sudden explosion nearby. The Saiyan women also did the same, realizing the real reason why he was there. Somewhere else, away from their own battle was another one that became raging hot with intensity that could be felt miles upon miles away. A battle between two people who had the will to keep on fighting to protect something they cared about.

 _ **A/N: Well at least universe 2 is finally gone. You could say they met a quick end with pretty much a few blasts and punches but the point was to show how fast a situation can turn for the worse. Not only that, I don't think you guys would of wanted to see fights with Ribrianne of all people and I originally wanted to add the pretty black hole scene but I felt that at this stage, it wouldn't have mattered considering Vegeta or Frieza would of taken them out considering how active they are.**_


	98. A Burden Carried Along With Others!

Vegeta wandered around after leaving Cabba by himself. He wasn't one to be mushy and comfort his pupil with nice words. In fact, he'd rather die than say anything remotely close to that. As he walked, he sensed something coming from above and leaped out of the way. When he landed on his feet, all he could see was a large, round women with green skin and indigo hair. Her yellow suit clung to her body as her white belt flowed to the side.

She snickered, pulling her leg out of the ground, "Nicely dodged! But don't underestimate Monna of universe 4!". She powered up considerably, her lower body expanding large enough to look like an oversize cannon ball. Vegeta merely stood there, his arms folded as he was unimpressed by her transformation. Even when she charged directly at him, he remained still until a random red energy blast slammed itself into her ribs. She gagged, the blast pushing her high into the sky before it exploded, shocking Quitela that another one of his fighters were down. The large women fell into the stands, stunned as to what had happen. Meanwhile, Vegeta watched the spectacle and turned to his left to see who fired that attack.

"Now who are you supposed to be?" Vegeta asked, his tone signaling that his opponent's presence is unwanted.

"I'd take that you are also Saiyan like Son Goku and Kuzuku Ayoma," Toppo assumed, his glare staring him down.

Vegeta unfolded his arms, immediately sensing his battle prowess. He smirked, finally getting a decent match-up, "You're correct except you missed one small detail. I am Vegeta, prince of all Saiyans and the strongest fighter you'll ever meet.".

"Strongest? I don't recall Jiren ceasing to exist already?" Toppo taunted by feigning to be dumbfounded.

"Jiren? That's right, the one who defeated Kakarot. How about you move aside and let me take him on. I am not interested in dead weight." Vegeta insulted, a smirk creeping onto his face.

Toppo closed his eyes, unfazed by his insult, "Dead weight? That's tough talk for someone who hasn't had any real opponents. But I can sympathize as I'd much rather fight Son Goku.". Vegeta felt a vein pop, his blood boiling to an incalculable level.

"You'd rather fight Kakarot!? If you think that clown is more of a challenge than me you're dead wrong! Come see for yourself! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Vegeta roared, turning Complete Super Saiyan Blue instantly. Toppo powered up as well and charged in at the same time Vegeta did.

Their fist clashed, creating a continuous ripple of shockwaves that shook the area before dispersing into a large explosion of Ki.

 _ **Moving Onto 21's Situation...**_

In one part of the arena, it was silent for a moment. But it wasn't silence that was comforting and safe. In fact, it was a momentary pause in the battle before something big would happen. In a split second, several shockwaves pattered the sky, each one appearing in a random location before stop in mid air. In the center, 21 and Bell clashed arms before the majin threw a kick towards his head. Bell ducked, avoid the strike as he soon decked her across the face after. She was stunned a bit, however, due to her recuperating abilities she manage to maintain composure. Retaliating, 21 decided to hammer him down to the ground with a barrage of Kiai's from both arms. Each time they collided, Bell inched closer and closer to the ground before he was overtaken. He rocketed at high speeds but he somehow managed to land on his feet in order to stop himself. The cyborg watched the majin experiment land on a pillar, raising her hand in order to make a large reddish-pink energy ball. At first he thought she was going to throw it at him but what he didn't anticipate was the fact that the energy ball dispersed into numerous ones that rained upon him at all sides. He looked around, accessing the situation before making his moves. Through his eyes, calculations were made in a less of a second, each one coming up with the perfect way to get out of this. His eyes shined a straight green line across as a signal that the calculations were complete.

"Is that all? This is nothing!" Bell smirked, leaping backwards to avoid the first three coming towards him. He then spun around, kick numerous of them into nothing before creating a large barrier that evaporated all the energy waves. A enormous dome of Ki surrounded him before diminishing, revealing him to be unscathed. Bell was confident for a second after escaping such a attack until he felt something placed on his shoulder.

He turned around, seeing 21 smirking directly at him, "You feel for it. It probably didn't dawn to you that I can teleport as well by using my own energy blasts as the target.". Instantly, she transported them both into the air before teleporting away. Bell was confused for a second until he looked around him to see three energy blast surrounding him from all sides. With no time, they collided into him, exploding upon contact. 21 appeared not too far away from the explosion as she wasn't sure of her victory. She turned around to see a large aura flare violently enough to blow away the smoke. In the center was Bell who looked pretty battle damaged but he was still strong.

 _"Power Output Restriction Relinquish: Authorized!"_ A computer like voice said. Immediately, Bell roared, his power increasing greatly compared to how it was before. Despite 21's gaze being completely on him, she couldn't even track down Bell's movements, so much so that he completely got behind her. Her eyes widened, realizing just now that he had rushed pass her. Quickly, 21 turned around, blocking the barrage of punches as her best hope of defense. With each punch, the weight on her arms increased as they began to grow weak. It got to the point where she was so caught up with defending a blow to the face that she forgot to defend her abdominal area to which she paid dearly for it with a sharp side kick to her stomach. She keeled over a bit, gritting her teeth to bare with the pain until another kick landed right in her chin before blasting her away in the gut. Bell chased after her, not letting up his assault for even a second. The majin flipped herself upright and powered up even more.

 _"I better wrap this up fast. I can't keep taking damage while I am in this form or I'll lose stamina," 2_ 1 noted thoughtfully to herself. She caught bell's fist, kneeing him in the stomach as punishment for making such a direct move. As he was stunned, 21 punched him twice across both sides of his face before kicking him across the stomach back and forth. She then tripped him with a low kick to his right leg, swatting him down with her trail as he bounced off it a bit and letting out a shockwave that sent him fly. She took off into a sprint, running past him enough to catch him in a binding energy ball: condensing it to a smaller size in order to submit him under pressure. But it proved futile as her very own energy ball began to turn green as he tried to break free.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHHH!" Bell roared, destroying his binds while blowing 21 away. She skid back for a few seconds until she was immediately grabbed by the face and rammed through various pillars. After having his way with slamming 21 from rock to rock, he threw her to the side of a boulder. She collided, breaking it in two before coming out of the other side. 21 could feel the scrapes coming along and the friction of her feet sliding against the ground heating up her feet. She came to a full stop just in time to block a frontal elbow: the force of the passing behind her as it scorched the ground beneath them. 21 broke his posture with a swift kick to his stomach, allowing her to deal in some extra blows such as another kick across his face and two body blows. After getting in some hits, she blew him away with a Kiai, only to place both her hands together in front of her similar to Vegeta's stance for the Final Flash.

" **Plasma Storm!** " She shouted. Continuously, 21 unleashed a barrage of thin energy waves at the recovering cyborg. However, the universe 3 warrior managed to flip himself onto his feet, power up so much that his foot sunk into the ground a bit before taking of towards her. In what could only be described as a stream of green light flashing pass the countless energy waves, Bell managed to close the distance between them punch her in the gut with a fist coated in his Ki. Faintly, a pulse of Ki channeled to his already enveloped fist, signaling for a large energy to cover the majin before exploding into a energy wave that pushed her a great distance away. 21 cried in pain as she wave engulfed in the explosion. She flew out of the smoke, tumbling across the scorched ground as everything behind her was obliterated.

She groan, the smoke oozing off her body and her clothes were torn all over though it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. The most that had happened was two wholes on the knee area of her pants and the thigh of her shirt was ripped. Besides that, all she really cared about was coping with the pain somehow in order to continue the fight. She tried to stand, each attempt making the pain worse. The majin groaned loudly, persevering through the pain by managing to at least stand up on her own two feet. Her knees were bent, showing how fatigue she is after that attack. 21 tried to get her breathing under control, only to see Bell walk out of the smoke.

He looked serious though it was evident that he was tired as well, "You're...finished. I can tell you don't have much left in you.". 21 stopped breathing heavily for a moment, only to continue to exhale again. She was still transformed but barely maintaining it for the time being. She watched Bell get ready to charge again, this time dealing the final blow.

"Looks like you've lucked ou-GRAAAAAAAAAGH!" Bell's sentenced stopped abruptly before he could even make a move. Without warning, the energy waves from before had turned around, slamming themselves into his back: exploding continuously upon contact. He howled in pain, falling to one of his knees. He tightened even fiber of organic muscle in his body, holding out until the barrage finished it's assault on him.

All while this was happening, he could hear the majin talk to him, "You're the one who had lucked out. I thought ahead, knowing that there would be a possibility of us ending up at this point. You liked to use calculations in order to fight your opponent but knowing that won't help you predict the future let suspect something like this.". Bell gritted his teeth after baring the last of her energy waves, his temper rising through being outplayed.

"Damn...YOU!" Bell snapped, cursing out of frustration. He fell to his knees, the restrictions that he had uplifted before now taking its toll as he can't sustain his output for much longer. 21 felt a hint of relief in her chest, however, at the same time her knees were threatening to buckle down on her.

She fell to one knee as well, clutching her fist from trying to not collapse completely, _"I'm barely holding on to this form. But now, it looks like I have the stamina advantage. I need to maintain it in order to win against him."_. She watched Bell get up from his feet, getting ready to charge in again through sheer will power. 21 did the same as well, grunting a bit but still pushing her body pass it's limit.

 _"I won't be able to recover enough in time which means...I have to win with what little power I have left!"_ 21 told herself, rushing towards Bell at the same time he dashed towards her. The two met in the middle, both of them locking eye to eye with each other for a brief moment before throwing out their last attacks. Simultaneously, their foreheads slammed into each other. In what can only be described as after shock, the area around them first became inverted in color until a shockwave blew everything away. They both rocketed, passing by various rubble. But fortunately for one of them, they crashed into a boulder thus stopping them from nearly falling out of bounce while the other was flown off stage his green implants shining as he fell till they vanished back into the stands...

 _ **Back With Goku and Caulifla...**_

The two were staring at the sounds and explosions of battle that was not too far from where they were standing. Suddenly, Goku took off running, leaping from rock to rock before finally making it to the top of a large pillar. Caulifla merely stood there, her arms folded until she leaped to where Kale was. The young Saiyan looked up at her big sister, happy to see her okay but she couldn't hide the confusion on her face. At first she was afraid to speak but somehow, she mustered up the courage to do ask, "Sis...why didn't you take him out when you had the chance? Why did you...let him go." Her voice trailed off to a whisper, the courage she mustered diminishing as the sentence approached it's end.

Caulifla placed her hands on her hips and sighed to the side, "It just didn't feel right, not right now that is.". Kale looked up at her and tilted her head as she watched her sister turn her back on her. She peered down at the battle that Goku was observing not too far from her.

"We technically owe him for the help. The least we could do is wait for his teammate to finish his battle and let him watch from afar. After that, we'll take him out along with the rest of his team." Caulifla explained, her eyes now gazing upon the battle completely. In the midst of the surrounding rubble, streams of both amber and white-blue Ki clashed in various knots before the amber one was punched hard in his stomach. Kuzuku flew through various pillars as Stark chased him down, the pillars melting due to the sudden extreme heat of their Ki. Kuzuku flipped himself onto the side of another pillar and leaped upwards to avoid the devastating pun from Stark. The universe 4 warrior chased him all around the cylinder rock before reaching the top. In a split second, the two broke out into a clash of punches once again, neither caring about the damage they were taking. Unpredictably, Kuzuku maneuvered around his roundhouse kick, gaining his back and dealing a powerful back fist the side of his face.

His universe 4 adversary rocketed to the ground, breaking several sound barriers in the process. His feet skid uncontrollable as he tried to maintain his balance. Stark's eyes immediately diverted behind him, sensing something coming from behind. He faintly caught glimpse of a stream of Kuzuku's Ki coming towards him. Swiftly, he turned around, trading punches across the face with the Saiyan. There was a slight pause but after a short instance, a power shockwave blew away the surrounding rubble along with making a decent size crater. The two were dazed a bit but not too long after they separated, leaping back a good distance away. Stark was the first to touch ground and notice that Kuzuku was still flying backwards. To take advantage, he pointed his finger out, " **Fifth King's Radiance: Relentless Flash Cannons!** ". Kuzuku's eyes widened at the sudden barrage of energy waves coming towards him. To touch ground faster he flipped backwards, using his hands to perform acts of flexibility to avoid the waves. As they past by, he felt them brush the side of his ribs and arms. He grunted but bared with the pain any way. When the last one finally passed, he managed to land on his feet while already gather two red energy orbs to his hands. He combined them together forcefully and brought them to his side.

He roared loudly, " **X10...KAMEHAMEHA!** ". Now it was Stark's turn to be shocked, the large red energy wave coming towards him so fast that he barely had any time to react. All he could do was shield his arms to defend against the attack and hope that it doesn't over power him. The wave collided, wrapping itself around him as it extended out of the arena. He tried his best to resist the blast, desperately holding his footing against the ground. But it was futile, the Kamehameha eventually overtaking him and pushing him along the stream. He howled in agony as he was flown to a undetermined distance.

Eventually, the wave pushed him to the edge, detonating into a impactful explosion that shook the ring. However, it is undecided whether or not that attack was deciding factor in finish their battle.

 _ **Meanwhile With Cabba...**_

Cabba had wandered off on his own in base form, thinking about what Vegeta had said to him. He pondered, becoming somewhat grateful for his master's assurance of his universe's revival at the end of the tournament. At this point it was almost stress relieving to the point where his desire to fight was almost diminished. But, remembering his teacher's words made a fire to light up in his eyes.

 _ **"Remember this Cabba. Until the very end, fight. Fight with every ounce of strength you have left, win or lose. Just know that when all this is over, I'll obtain the Super Dragon Balls and revive your universe so you can keep the promise you made to me."**_

He unconsciously clenched his fist, a smirk forming on his face, _"Master is right. If he's gonna fight with everything he's got to revive us then I'll fight the same way so that I can someday keep my promise by bringing him to Sadala."_. As he thought to himself, he stumbled upon a small figure, accidentally bumping into it. He looked down to see it looking up. At first he was confused for a second until he realized that it was yet another fighter who had somehow survived. He was blue with numerous spikes coming out of his head and had red circles on his cheeks.

"Well I wonder what I little guy like you is doing here. I guess it doesn't matter so I will blast you off without much pain, okay?" Cabba smiled, patting it's head as it gave him a quizzical look. In a split second he blast the tiny man off the stage, eliminating him without much effort or pain. Quitela looked to the side with shock as that would mean Stark is the last surviving fighter for his team.

"Graaagh! Shantza what the hell were you thinking! Why did you just let him knock you off?!" Quitela scolded. Shantza didn't reply, only tilting his head in confusion.

Cabba chuckled until he felt someone approaching him from behind, his amused laughter giving him chills down his spine. He turned around, feeling the ominous vibes coming off this new opponent who seemed to be cupping his chin, his tail accidentally striking the ground. His uncanny resembles to Frost was clear and his red eyes already spelled danger. He immediately took a stance, transforming into a Super Saiyan right from the start. That only earned him more mused laughter from the demon at hand.

Frieza's laughter settled, giving off a sinister grin, "What a merciful way to blast him off stage. Honestly, I can learn a lot from you.". Cabba didn't say a word, only inching one foot closer at a time.

"Hmmmm? Ah, yes. You are Vegeta's so called 'pupil' so you must not be much of a talker when it comes to me. He must of at least told you how his planet got destroyed, right?" Frieza chuckled, appearing in front of the young Saiyan. Cabba stumbled a bit from being caught off guard but it didn't take long for Frieza to wrap his tail around his neck and begin to squeeze the life out of him. He squirm, amusing the emperor even more with his struggles.

He brought his face closer and smiled smugly, taunting him as he struggled, "You know, I really loathe you Saiyans. After I am through with you, I'll take care of those girls as well and after this is all over and my revival is complete: I'll simply head over to universe 6 and turn it into fireworks. Just like I did to Planet Vegeta...". Cabba's eyes widened at that realization, his temper growing hotter and hotter until it practically boiled over.

"Like hell you will!" Cabba roared, his Ki flaring suddenly as electricity covered the area. He broke free from Frieza's grip and began to unleash a flurry of punches all over Frieza. To is distress, none of them landed a direct hit as Frieza blocked them with one hand as he peddle backwards. Eventually he got annoyed, roaring and powering up even more, so much that he caught Frieza by surprise. He threw a powerful punch that broke through the emperor's guard, rocketing him away a bit before leaping back in preparation for a devastating attack. Frieza landed on his feet and peered down at his hand, noticing a tingly feeling coming along. He looked up to a purple glow, electricity springing around like a wildfire.

"Now take this, **Galick GUN!** " Cabba shouted with ferocity, unleashing a large energy wave at Frieza. The universe 7 villain merely stood there, unmoved by his attack until it collided with full contact. The explosion created a large cloud of smoke that covered his body, leaving the target's condition unclear.

Cabba panted, wondering whether or not if that defeated him, "I...know I felt it hit. There's no way he'd survive that.". But he was dead wrong. It was like time froze or something comparable to a horror scene in some movie where the protagonist or victim believes that the whole thing wasn't real until they get a wake up call.

What caused this was the villain's aloof voice, "Ah, how touching. One time, that impudent monkey you call 'master' did the same thing when he was younger. Obviously...". Before he could even process the pain, Frieza shot a death beam at Cabba's ribs. He cried out in pain until two more went right into his right shoulder and left leg. Once the smoke cleared, all he could see was Frieza's golden form smiling at him with his finger pointed towards him. He'll never forget that evil grin he wore, his eyes glowing red as he began to laugh maniacally. Before he knew it, a flash of countless death beams struck his body. He howled in pain, the beams not penetrating him but were enough to cause antagonizing pain at the point where it won't kill him. The barrage stopped, leaving him to deform and collapse to the ground through exhaustion. Cabba's body was visibly shaking and not too long after, Frieza's foot was now crushing Cabba's head.

"You know, I could eliminate you right here but I want to know if your will to fight has been crushed complet-" Frieza stopped talking for a moment, noticing Cabba's hands trying to pry his foot off his head. He sighed, realizing that he had already got his answer. With his grip still strong and lifted Cabba with his foot and dropped him, kicking him hard enough to send him crashing into a boulder. Frieza then extended his hand out, firing a large energy wave that engulfed Cabba and the boulder completely.

The explosion sent him flying off the stage, leaving him to be helplessly eliminated. Frieza stood firm with his hands behind his back, deforming back into his base form in order to conserve stamina. He sighed disappointingly, "What a waste of my time. But at least I hope I managed to spite that monkey Vegeta. I love torturing these creatures.".

 _ **Returning Back To Kuzuku and Stark...**_

Kuzuku listened to the explosion behind him, knowing full well that it was something caused by Frieza. Though his mind was really focused on 21's condition as right now, he could sense her power drop but yet she was close enough for her to be in the ring. Either she was losing or she had just won her fight were his only assumptions. This made it all the more for him to finish this fight so he can go check on her. The gut wrenching feeling of nervousness was all he could feel right now. He peered closer into the smoke but it wasn't needed as it cleared up for him. From what could be hope was soon shot down as Stark revealed to be still standing. His brown vest was completely gone, only showing his chest and the obviously blast markings showed that he indeed took damage. Stark uncrossed his arms, his posture still strong through his will. He was silent, almost as if he was plotting something. At first he was going to dash in and continue on with the fight at hand until he heard a voice coming from the stands, "Stark! Finish him off quickly, you're our only fighter left! At all cost, you mustn't fall off!".

The last universe 4 warrior turned to Vyrian, his expression now serious. Stark gulped, closing his eyes as he turned to face Kuzuku. He clenched both his fist, raising them to his sides as he tensed his muscles.

"Very well, for my people...I CAN NOT AND WILL NOT FAIL!" He roared, powering up to the point where eyes glowed blue. Kuzuku crossed his arms, shielding himself from the winds generated. In a instant, they both disappeared all around the area, their clashes generating numerous shockwaves before one was punch straight to the ground. Kuzuku felt his feet skid across the ground, the friction create small flames until he came to a stop. He fell to one knee, his stamina beginning to drain just a bit. Kuzuku took a moment to think, only dodging the kick from above by leaping away. Stark glared at the Saiyan, throwing another kick at his face to which he blocked it with his forearm. Accordingly, the universe 3 warrior vanished behind the Saiyan, kicking him in his back before appearing in front of him with a uppercut to the gut. Kuzuku groaned, only to have two more punches dealt to him on both sides of his face. Stark was far from done, kicking him twice with a double roundhouse across the stomach while also unleashing a barrage of punches all over Kuzuku's body before blowing him away with a Kiai. Not too long after that, he fired several energy blast, dashing along with them in order to throw him off. The Saiyan landed back onto his feet, kicking away the energy blasts that pursued him while also clashing fists with his opponent. Then they clashed opposite knees, and then kicks until Kuzuku spun around and fired a point blank Kamehameha in the face. However, Stark pushed through it decking him in the face so hard that he rammed into three large stones.

Tracking his movements down, Kuzuku looked above him as he was already ready to back fist him to the ground. Quickly, the Saiyan used instant transmission, and teleported behind him with a Kamehameha ready to fire. Stark flipped onto his feet and crossed his arms, blocking the Kamehameha that was stronger than the one before. Forcefully and uncrossed his arms, breaking the wave while flaring his Ki even more. Kuzuku flew backwards, skidding a bit from the force created.

The Saiyan caught a glimpse of his facial expression as more power began to build up within him, _"He's beginning to become desperate. As the last survivor of his team, he's pushing himself beyond what should be impossible for his body to handle. The veins on his body and the intensity of his Ki is evident of that."_.

"Mark my words, Kuzuku Ayoma! You will fall here!" Stark roared, dashing past the Saiyan to where it shocked him. Kuzuku stumbled a bit trying to get away but for some reason he couldn't. He looked down to see his legs somehow bound, his mind going through numerous scenarios to figure out when that had happened. Snark growled, " **Rinkaku Arts Variation, Seventh King's Radiance: Heaven's Judgmental Binds!** Now there is no where for you to run!".

Stark opened up both of his hands into a claw-like gesture and placed them together in front of Kuzuku's stomach, " _ **Ultimate King's Tenth Radiance...!**_ ". His hands began to glow into a full on ring, generating pulses of Ki as he began to charge up. Kuzuku's eyes widened, now panicking from what he was about to endure.

 _ **"TEN RADIANT CANNONS!"**_

What had happened was something that could only be described as pure devastation. A large, yet noticeable passed through Kuzuku's gut, stunning him to where he couldn't even make a audible sound of pain. The shockwave appeared to be whitish blue in color and the force it generated was just massive, destroying whatever was behind the Saiyan into complete nothing. If Kuzuku were to describe the pain, it was like having a continuous amounts of every attack that he's dealt with up to this point ramming themselves into him nonstop. The shackles, binding Kuzuku to that very spot shattered, leaving the Saiyan to fly across the stage as a large pulse of Ki blew him away at the end of the attack.

"Kuzukuuuu!" Zugo cried from the stands as he watched the Saiyan crash from rubble to rubble. He couldn't see where he landed, only waiting to see if he was eliminated or not. Beerus along with Piccolo and Hudo were now starting to become worried, especially after seeing the aftermath of that attack. When the smoke was beginning to clear, it revealed that every single large piece of rubble ranging from just a small boulder to a ginormous ones were completely disintegrated. The ground was completely covered in blast markings and the radiating heat was enough to leave lingering effects of the attack to be known. For a moment, there was no sign of the Saiyan, leaving not only the universe 7 team worried but also the audience at home worried as well.

Krillin began to sweat some bullets, "Oh no...Kuzuku...".

"He took a direct hit from a attack of that magnitude with little time to prepare...I don't even think that even Goku or Vegeta would walk out of that unscathed," Roshi commented.

Bulma slapped the old guy in the back of his head, "Stop putting in some bad thoughts in our head and be a little bit more optimistic will yah?!". Roshi rubbed his head furiously as his bald head burned with pain. Riley clutched her shirt, hoping for her brother to be okay.

 _"Come on, you know something like this won't take you down Kuzuku. Just show me that you are standing...,"_ Riley prayed alongside with Kuzuku's friends who were standing beside her.

Meanwhile, Stark panted heavily from the overexertion of Ki. He stared closely at the damage that he had caused, accessing whether or not that the Saiyan had survived his last attack. The blue glow from his eyes dial down though still visible yet dim enough for his pupils to be seen. He walked slowly, searching for the Saiyan's body as it seemed he wasn't eliminated yet, _"I didn't think he would force me to use the Tenth King's Radiance. But I doubt he would survive that attack with enough will to continue fighting. By creating a ring of Ki with all ten fingers, I can circulate Rou to amplify the attack to extreme levels. The problem is that it's draining due to the user having to push out enough Ki to maintain the ring to reach the necessary output."._

 _"After this I gotta find a place to rest so I can recover and think of a plan to deal with Jir-!"_ His last thoughts stopped from seeing something unfathomable.

Suddenly, a large Ki blew away the remaining clouds that shrouded the area. The light was so great that it covered the owner's figure as he walked towards him. It was noticeable that his pants were torn and the Gi around his waist was withering away a bit. Stark could tell who exactly that was, his eyes widening with disbelief and fear, "Just...what in the hell are you?!". Everyone who was watching from universe 7 began to cheer at his return. Kuzuku took one step out of his own aura.

"I'm...just a Saiyan from universe 7!" Kuzuku answered, stepping out completely, revealing himself completely.

Kuzuku placed his fist onto his chest where his heart is located, remembering everyone from Codia, Otherworld, and his friends back home, "And it's my duty to protect it!". He roared, the small amount blood in his mouth spitting out as he claimed profoundly for everyone to here. Stark's eyes eyes widened before they scrunched into a angry scowl. He took a few steps for, slowly transitioning into a full on run.

"It doesn't matter, you've already lost so call it quits already!" Stark roared, disappearing from the Saiyan's sights to where his movements could only be portrayed as a stream of light. He then completely disappeared, only to strike Kuzuku from all sides as the Saiyan shielded himself from his onslaught. His expression was emotionless until Stark saw a glimpse of his orange eyes. Without warning, the Saiyan delivered a powerful gut wrenching punch to his gut causing him to spew out blood as he was blown back. He stumbled, almost losing his balance. Stark clutched his stomach glaring at the battle damage Saiyan. The scars, the blood leaking from them, the obvious blast wound in his stomach, all those signs would define someone to be on the verge of defeat. The point of the battle where they are at the utmost weakest. Yet despite that, the Saiyan remained strong. Despite that, his eyes remained stern, unwavering with determination. He couldn't help but grit his teeth, powering up to his utmost maximum: spewing out electricity everywhere to which it destroyed anything in sight. Kuzuku watched, not even budging an inch as he stood near the ledge, the lightning bolts passing by him almost too close.

As he levitated, he roared, "I swear I'll defeat you! Releasing all of my Rou and Ki at once into this last attack!". With that said, a large ring at the size of his body appeared in front of him, his two fist ready to strike. He didn't waste any time, already thrusting his arms forward to strike the ring.

" _ **Final Ultimate Tenth King's Radiance: Collapsing Heaven Cannon!**_ " Stark roared at the top of his lungs, unleashing a powerful white and blue energy blast at the Saiyan. Kuzuku scrunched his eyebrows and readied his fist.

He watched the attack come closer and closer until it was now in range. His fist soon came to enveloped with orange Ki with static bolts raging around it, "Then I'll gladly respond. **Raging Imperial Dragon's Explosion!** ". His fist collided with the blast, unleashing a stream of orange shockwave that split his attack in two. Stark was in complete shock, the attack striking him in the stomach while Kuzuku merely stood between the blast that he had fired. Eventually, it faded the aftermath scaring the battlefield.

Kuzuku stood tall, though he felt a tinge of pain wash over his body. His body glowed, deforming him back into base in order to preserve stamina. He looked up to see Stark hovering in the air, his body motionless until it collapsed to the ground. He crashed, landing near the edge of the arena in defeat with little to no power left. He stared into the sky, trying to process what had happened and what will happen next. It didn't take long for Kuzuku to teleport in front of his laid out body, staring down at him with empathy. Stark chuckled, "I've lost didn't I?".

"The fact that you are still conscious is amazing. You should try and speak too much though..." Kuzuku warned, his Gi and shirt blowing in the wind. Kuzuku sighed and began to walk away a bit in order to create some space.

He paused, turning his head slightly, "You are really strong, I bet your team is very proud.". Stark chuckled weakly a the comment.

"I...doubt it. They are...probably mad at me for failing them. I failed my people, my planet, my home. Some King I am...Hehahahah..." Stark muttered.

Kuzuku didn't reply right away, only looking to the sky as he rubbed his head, "Maybe that is true, you did fail. But in my opinion, as long as you tried your best for them. If you didn't give up till the very end and you kept your determination strong, wouldn't that at least amount to you being a hero in their eyes? Isn't knowing that you tried your best is enough?". Stark opened his mouth slightly, trying to formulate a response but he was prevented from doing so. A smile was what prevented him from doing so and he kept smiling as the edge broke beneath him, sending him tumbling into the void.

Stark transported back to the stands, marking him as the last warrior to be eliminated from universe 4. He looked around, the smiling faces of his team comforting him. Hell even Quitela was somewhat proud but his back was turned away from showing it. Vyrian helped him onto his feet, smirking at him, "You fought well...".

"I guess I did, but...I didn't win," Stark replied halfheartedly.

Vyrian patted his head hard, "Who cares, really? It's not like we did much better right? We were all in this together so if we lose, it's everyone's fault. You shouldn't place all the blame on yourself.". Stark couldn't help but shed some tears his eyes covered by his hair. Their bodies glowed as the Zeno were getting ready to erase them. Vyrian turned to universe 7's bench and shouted, "Zugo, Hudo!". The two Astackian turned to the universe 4 warrior they fought at the beginning of the tournament. Vyrian smiled, closing his eyes as he thought of his last words carefully.

"I wish your universe the best of luck...," He said, disappearing along with the rest of his team.

 _ **A/N: Sorry for the long wait, last week was probably the busiest I've been all school year. With exams around the corner, the work piled for some reason so I was a tad bit behind and had to delay on releasing a chapter before starting up again.**_


	99. Universe 6 Last Stand!

_**Proceeding From Last Chapter...**_

Kuzuku took a glance at the remaining particles of universe 4. He didn't say a word, only walking a tad bit away from the edge of the ring. He looked around, searching for a particular Ki before anyone finds him. He clutched his gut, feeling another wave of pain take over. Stumbling forward a bit, he managed to keep himself straight all the while finding what he was looking for, _"That last attack really did it's damage all right. If I didn't create a barrier around myself in the last second then I would of been done for."_. Kuzuku placed two fingers on his forehead, teleporting to the Ki that he was locking on to. He found himself in a area that wasn't much different to the many other parts of the ring. Destroyed rubble, the smell of smoke and explosion polluting the air, scorched ground, nothing felt any different. He looked around, wondering if he made a mistake and teleported to the wrong place. His eyes darted left and right, searching to the point where it looked like he was looking for nothing. That was until he spotted a person embedded in a boulder. Quickly, he ran over to her in no time. With care, he pulled her out of the rubble, wrapping his arms around her body before gently laying her on the ground.

Kuzuku cringed at the damage he saw. Numerous bruises that had nearly fade due to her accelerated and the trail of blood streaming across her nose and face though It seemed that the wound had dried up. Kuzuku cupped her cheek, forcing a little bit of his Ki at a time to wake her. Slowly, her eyes began to open from his warmth. Once his figure was full visible to her, she shot up with wide eyes. Kuzuku nearly fell back a bit but without hesitation he hugged her back despite the pain he was feeling. They pulled away, looking into each others eyes, smiling at the fact that they were not in any serious danger.

"I'm glad you're alright 21. At first, I thought you weren't judging from the injuries you received but the energy you just displayed was all the proof I needed," Kuzuku noted.

21, pouted at his words, "You doubted my capabilities? I would have you know that I can recover faster at short periods of times.". Kuzuku chuckled rubbing his head at the lightness of their conversation.

"Sorry, but isn't it just natural for me to be worried about you?" Kuzuku asked, trying to justify his concerns. 21 was about to argue back until she noticed Kuzuku's condition. Her face dropped, confusing the Saiyan as to why until he caught her staring at his stomach. The severe wound was so obvious to anyone who've been in the medical field.

The Saiyan looked at 21 nervously, "Oh, this? Well, that guy I fought was really strong and I let my guard down for a second. Don't worry, it doesn't hurt as much as it looks and it was completely my fault.". 21 didn't buy into his self-blame, only beginning to heal the most amount of damage that she could at this moment. She placed her hands on his stomach and focused, a pink glow easing the pain while accelerating healing.

"21, what about you...?" Kuzuku muttered, while waiting for her to finish.

21 gave him a smile of assurance, "I'll be fine. I'm just making sure I heal this wound of yours first before you are forced to fight again. I won't be able to restore your strength the same way I did with Goku but at least you'll be capable of holding your own.". With that said she was finished, taking a deep breath from the energy she expended. Kuzuku placed his shirt back own though leaving his Gi at his waist line due to it being unwearable in its condition.

"Thank you, 21. If you'd like, I can give you company until you are good to fight again?" Kuzuku offered.

She shook her head, denying his request respectfully. The majin got up, placing a fist at her husband's chest, "It's fine. I'll just be monitoring the fights from the shadows. You should go and help the others if needed but if things get too drastic, you need to get out of there.". Kuzuku nodded, only to step pass her with a smirk on his face.

"You'd need to worry about me in terms of fighting. Thanks to you, I can at least transform into Super Saiyan 3 Excel but not at full power at the moment. I'll take care of myself if you do the same for me," Kuzuku replied.

21 caught him looking at her from behind, his eyes searching for an answer. She nodded, signaling the Saiyan for him to take off running, leaping into the air before disappearing from her sights.

 _ **Now With Gohan and 17 Fight With Universe 3...**_

Gohan and 17 stood side by side from each other as Koichiarator stood before them. Gohan rubbed the sweat off his face as he was becoming increasingly annoyed with this thing, "This thing is becoming increasingly more difficult as time goes on. At first, we were able to at least get some hits in but now it's like it knows our every move.".

"Probably because it does. It's most likely designed to analyze at extreme rates as the battle goes on," 17 commented.

Gohan grunted, "Really, so how are we supposed to beat something that has complete battle data on us?". Gohan raised his Ki even higher as he said that while 17 got ready to fight again.

"I don't know, but we'll just have to draw this battle out till we figure this out," 17 replied, charging in alongside the half-breed.

 _ **Back At The Previous Area Kuzuku Fought In...**_

Goku sat crossed leg style, trying to gaze closer into the smoke in order to see what had happened. He let out sounds of concentration until it was interrupted by the sound of someone teleporting and landing behind him. Goku panicked, nearly falling off the rock he was sitting on before catching himself. He turned around to see Kuzuku smiling widely with his hands placed at his hips. The older Saiyan laughed, getting up to face him, "You've took long enough. I was almost sure you'd been done in that fight. By the way, that last attack was another variation of my Dragon Fist right?".

"Yeah, though it was more like me putting all the power I had left into a punch. It didn't have anything special to it other than me putting everything I have into one strike," Kuzuku noted. The two shared a laugh at how simplistic it was. Their laughter stopped at the sound of two people approaching them. They turned in union, catching glimpse of the sassy Saiyan women and her shy pupil trailing behind her.

Caulifla looked serious, her eyes burning with the itch of battle. She inhaled deeply, transforming into Super Saiyan 2 immediately, "Oi, I don't care if you two are already battle damaged! I'm going to knock you bastards off the stage myself now that I am running on full power now thanks to whole commotions!". The two male Saiyans blinked a few times, looked at each other, and then back at Caulifla. Her eyes narrow, her Ki flaring even more pressure than before in a mere instant. Kuzuku and Goku felt their feet slide back a bit, only now realizing how strong she's gotten.

"We've lost our Namekian Trio along with Hit and Cabba. Not only that, only me and Kale are the remaining fighters for our team which means we bare the burden of our universe on our shoulders now. But for us to bare that burden, we need to get stronger, much stronger. For that to happen I need you two to help me go beyond two and achieve that form you used against that guy before." Caulifla explained, taking a fighting stance.

Kuzuku crossed his arms, nodding a few times as he understood her resolve, "Well, that's understandable except part of what you say may be impossible.". Caulifla's face first became confused before it morphed into a scowl.

"Now what's that supposed to mean? Are you implying that I am incapable!?" She shouted at him, accusing him of looking down on her.

Kuzuku shook his head and looked her dead in the eye, "I'm not doubting your abilities. You are strong and have lots of potential still untapped. What I am saying is that achieving the forms that we've displayed is impossible for you unless you meet the conditions for it.". Caulifla softened, now listening to understand what he was talking about.

"As you know, we are all Saiyans here, full blooded ones at that. What makes us different is the fact that every Saiyan from universe 7 was born with a tail and that when we look at the moon we transform into a large ape. Goku from what I heard had his tail chopped off at a young age and Vegeta lost it in battle." Kuzuku commented.

He raised on finger in the air, twirling it around as he was getting his point across, "But despite that, over the years they managed to unlock Super Saiyan, mastering the form to where they unlock the level known as Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 3. At first they believed that was a Saiyan utmost limit in terms of power until they discovered the power of God Ki.".

"God Ki?" Caulifla questioned, wondering if that has any relations to Champa.

Now it was Goku's turn to explain, "You see, one day Beerus came to our planet in search for the Super Saiyan God and threatened to destroy it until I fought him in that form by performing a ritual. After that, I learned to utilize my God Ki to transform into a state that surpasses a Super Saiyan God which is what we call Super Saiyan Blue.". Kuzuku nodded his each time, confirming what he had said was true.

"But that wasn't the only way as some people possess latent God Ki such as Vegeta and I but, it had to be drawn out with intensive training in a realm where time is faster and it was made specifically with the pressure of a god. But even then, achieving Super Saiyan Blue was difficult for me and I simply couldn't transform into the form like Goku and Vegeta can. I later focused more on my abilities as a Saiyan which lead me to stumbling upon the fourth level." Kuzuku added.

Caulifla was now intrigued, now getting as to why she couldn't transform into Blue but still not as why that Super Saiyan 4 form he speaks of. Kuzuku unfolded and smirked at all the training he's done up till now, "At first, my Super Saiyan 4 transformation was incomplete until I've had it's full power unlocked by Elder Kai. That's when it became its most powerful, succeeding that of a Super Saiyan Blue even in it's completed state. But, the reason why you can't gain this form is not because of skill or potential but our physiology. To achieve Super Saiyan 4 you need to master the great ape state to which it requires a tail to transform. After that, you must apply the principles of Super Saiyan 3 and dig deep down until you find a complete mix between the two and focus on it until it explodes into a new evolution of power. Without a tail present, you won't be able to obtain such a power and even if you did, gaining and mastering it to its fullest will take time. You can possibly achieve Super Saiyan 3 but even mastering that won't be as easy as it sounds despite your potential.".

Everything made sense now. It wasn't that they were dwindle or holding out on her. It was the fact that each of them worked hard to achieve these higher levels of power to where they perfected to its most purest form. It didn't matter if she had the same transformation, it wouldn't measure up to something that has been practice for so long.

"But, that's not to say that is the only path. At first, we believed Super Saiyan Blue to be the pinnacle until Kuzuku found a form comparable to it. And your friend Kale over there has such a unique Super Saiyan transformation that it's scary on how strong it is. I also remember a certain someone I know gaining a power that allowed him to fight alongside us as an equal," Goku chuckled, earning a blush from the shy Saiyan.

Kuzuku let out a small chuckle while Goku took a stance, "Plus, it doesn't matter all that much. What I said was just the practical and analytical stuff. In truth, Saiyans don't have limits, and our power will just grow stronger and stronger. If we fight now, I am sure you'll find the strength you need and if not, you'll definitely get a heck of a lot stronger.".

"In fact, if you can defeat me somehow then I am sure you'll achieve Super Saiyan 3 by accident or something." Goku challenged, trying to provoke her into pushing herself in their fight. Caulifla's eyes lit up with passion, taking a stance in as her eyes locked onto Goku. Kuzuku knew what Goku was trying to do and took a few steps back.

Kuzuku sighed, "It looks like you got this under control Goku. If things get out of hand then I'll jump in.". Goku turned around, giving him a okay gesture with his fingers while winking.

"Thanks for the support but I got this. I'd prefer to fight them myself, it will be a real challenge. You go rest up a bit since you'll need it," Goku assured.

"Alright, but make sure you don't underestimate them. Their strong and they learn pretty quickly," Kuzuku warned, leaping onto a higher rocky surface to avoid being caught in the fight.

Goku smiled at his statement, "If what he says is true then this fight will show some promise. Come at me with all your power!".

"You sure you don't need his help?" Caulifla asked confidently, the electricity of her Ki flickering.

"Yeah I am sure, I can take you both on without much trouble if I am careful," Goku replied cockily.

Caulifla smiled at the playful sound in his voice, "Oh really, then why aren't you transformed? Are you handicapping yourself?". Goku chuckled, confident in his strength.

"Hmm I wouldn't say handy capping but as of right now, I don't feel like I need it just yet. Maybe you two can convince me?" Goku taunted, trying to provoke her even more.

Caulifla gritted her teeth, a smile still present on her face, " **'You two'** you say? I think you are overestimating your boundaries old man cause it will only take me to push you to transform!". Caulifla charged right in throwing a right punch at Goku's jaw. The older Saiyan smirked, catching her fist without hesitation. A powerful gust of wind came from the clash, only to be accompanied with more gales as Caulifla unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks.

Her attacks were relentless, so much that it didn't give him room to breath. Despite that, Goku held out pretty nicely, blocking each attack and deflecting them to the side without much effort. As this was going on, the gales were fierce enough to make its way to the stands where universe 6 watched intently.

"Why can't Caulifla hit him? Is she still fatigue from her fight previously?" Cabba wondered.

Hit knew exactly why, answering the Saiyan's question, "It's not because of fatigue or stamina. She had ample time to recover.". Cabba looked at him, blinking with utter confusion.

"Caulifla may be in Super Saiyan 2 but it is clear that Goku is by far a better fighter. Martial Arts is different from just an all-out brawling style. Rhythm, tempo, calculating the distance and anticipating your opponent's movements. All that is taken into account when trying to find an opportunity to strike at the right time," Vados explained as Goku managed to block a powerful kick from the Saiyan. Caulifla cringed, spinning around for another kick but to her dismay, Goku took advantage of this by leaping over her and kicking her in the thigh. They female Saiyan flew, attempting to flip herself up right but ended up crashing into a wall. She crawled out of the rubble as the smoke before her cleared, revealing the Saiyan to have both hands on his hips casually.

Goku couldn't help but taunt some more, "What's wrong? You're going to have to be a little bit more tricky than that. Fighting me straight forward is ineffective.".

"Tch, shut up!" Caulifla spatted, dashing right back at him with a barrage of straight forward attacks. Goku remained on the defensive, dodging and blocking her onslaught without worry. His body language was calm as he avoided danger, anticipating what her next move will be before she could even make it. His eyes suddenly narrowed, seeing the opening he needed. Quickly he grabbed Caulifla by the foot, catching her off guard a bit till she received a hard punch to her stomach. She gasped for air, only to soon dealt a jaw breaking elbow that stunned her a bit. Now that her posture was broken, Goku took the chance to deal her a flurry of a dozen punches to her stomach, ending it off with a power kick that hurled her into the air. She groaned, flipping herself onto her feet as she skid. Her teeth remained clenched, absorbing the pain she's been dealt in order to continue the fight.

Kuzuku whistled, impress with her tenacity, "She resilient that's for sure. Though, her fighting style doesn't seem to be fit for fighting a true martial artist like Goku. Unless she changes things up, Goku might not even have to transform to match her.". Champa was now getting worried of the current status of the battle, pull his ears to cope with his frustrations.

"Caulifla, get out of there and retreat! Wait the tournament out and hide until the vast majority of eliminated!" Champa order.

Caulifla let out a gruff, "Can it, I'll fight how I want and when ever I want!". She rushed in with a frontal punch only to have it ducked under by the older Saiyan. Goku then went in for an uppercut but this time, Caulifla saw it coming, leaning away to where she landed on one harm and roundhouse kicked him across the face. Goku was stunned for a moment, allowing Caulifla to deck him with a right hook that made his feet slide. Kuzuku was surprised along with everyone else as they watch the hero of Earth rub his cheek. He chuckled at her expression of success.

"Not bad, you adapted well," Goku complimented.

"Hah, I'm not the type to fall for tricks like that twice!" Caulifla gloated loudly.

Goku got ready to charge, thinking about what technique he would use next to throw her off. He chuckled to himself at how exciting this battle will get, "Heh Heh, if that's the case how about this!". Goku dashed right towards the female Saiyan disappearing from her sights. She was confused as to where he gone until she felt a presence behind her. She turned around, throwing a kick that fazed through what seemed to be Goku but it was just an afterimage. Her eyes widened, feeling a sharp punch strike her in the back. Tumbling forward and regaining her balance she looked around to see that she's been surrounded by numerous Goku's.

"What the hell?! You never said you can multiply!" Caulifla roared. She looked around aimless, picking which Goku she should target. Mistakenly she lunge forward, throwing a punch through another afterimage.

Goku appeared right behind, smiling at her confusion, "Right here!". In one motion, before Caulifla couldn't even perceive it, Goku kicked her hard in the chin, crashing her into another piece of rubble. Goku crossed his arms as he watched her come out of the rubble. She clutched her head while she stood up to fight some more.

"Grugghhh! Hey, using cheap and funny attacks is totally cheating! Fight me fair a square!" Caulifla accused.

Goku was slowly being amused by all this, "Hmph, if you can't see through my afterimage, then that means you don't possess the capacity to learn Super Saiyan 3. Fighting isn't just about throwing punches and kicks but also the use of various techniques to gain the edge over your opponent. For example...!". Goku teleported from her sights, causing her to look around again aimlessly. This time there were no clones but just Goku teleporting all around her. The older Saiyan appeared kicking her from behind, twirling her around enough for him to unleash a barrage of punches on her stomach while kicking her twice in the face. It didn't take long for Goku to disappear again, leaving her daze for a moment. The moment he reappeared, she caught glimpse of him to where she flipped over his kick to counter with a barrage of side kicks to his ribs. Being caught off guard by this, Goku didn't realize that he was punched across the face. He stumbled back a bit, only to catch glimpse of the pursuing Caulifla. The Saiyan women kneed him in the stomach, causing him to keel over a bit giving him a strong left hoof across the face: jumping and twirling to land to kicks to the face.

Goku slid back on one knee, coming to a full stop before by using his arm to charge back in. The two clashed blow for blow, moving across the ground at absurd speeds. It was fun to watch to say the least as they both disappeared and reappeared with attacks that would be avoided by each other. They both eventually landed a kick to a chin at the same time, vanishing again to continue their exchanges of blows. Kuzuku's eyes moved around constantly as he was easily able to keep track of the fight. He sighed, knowing full well that something like this would happen, "I tried to warn him to not underestimate them. Their potential and growth is just outstanding but I guess I can assume he's having the time of his life right now.".

Meanwhile on Earth, everyone watched the fight carry on, impress with the sassy women who was combating with Goku. Goten was cheering on his father, shouting out praises and worry at the same time along with Chi Chi. Riley was getting into it as well with Kuzuku's friends while Marron happily cheered in 18's arms. Out of everyone there, Krillin and Roshi were analyzing the fight closely, catching glimpse of faint but yet obvious blows Caulifla was landing on Goku. Back at the stands, Piccolo, Hudo, and Zugo also noticed this to.

"He's slowly losing ground. I guess taking her on in base form was a mistake," Zugo commented.

Whis hummed at his words, "You may be right. It seems that Caulifla is adapting into Goku's or as to say a martial artist's way of fighting. She must of had quite the combat potential and probably practice before but not to where she's become a expert at it.".

"I thought you said Goku would have the advantage and have no problem fighting her Whis!" Beerus spatted. As he shouted, the two crossed punches, landing a blow on each cheek but due to her being transformed, Caulifla tanked the hit and punched him in the ribs while following up with a spin kick to the same spot. As he skidded back she extended out her arm and channeled red Ki to her palm, "Now take this! **Crush Cannon!** ". Goku's eyes widened as she fired several red energy blasts at him. He crossed his arms to tank the energy blasts before they made contact.

The explosion reached across the stage, the red Ki still lingering around. Once the smoke cleared, it revealed Goku to be fine with smoke oozing off his body. The rubble behind him was destroyed a bit yet not to absurd levels. He uncrossed his arms, revealing smirk at the fact he pulled off such a feat. He watched Caulifla take a boxer-like stance as she smiled, "Don't you think that you are holding back too much? You should transform, otherwise sooner or later, I'll knock you off before you even get the chance.". Goku chuckled at her statement filled with confidence.

"Perhaps you're right but, I hope you don't go regretting your decision! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Goku clutched both his fist, power up to a higher level. Electricity began to spew out of his body, surrounding him as his hair began to straighten. The rubble levitated from his aura being emitted along with the faint yellow Ki arising. With a mighty shout, Goku transformed completely into Super Saiyan 2, the pressure and eruption of Ki pushing the female warrior back. The gales were strong enough to blow away all the surrounding rubble to make a clearer fighting area. Caulifla uncovered his face, awing at the power generated by Goku from merely transforming.

She couldn't help but feel nervous but that Saiyan nature of hers took over, unconsciously taking her into a stance, "No Super Saiyan 3, yet? You've gotta be mocking me?". She smirked, still getting goosebumps from his overwhelming strength. Goku took a more loose variation of his usual stance more oriented, chuckle at her feign disappointment.

"Sorry, but in the state I am in, I can't afford wasting stamina. Super Saiyan 3 is a taxing transformation and even transforming into it is troublesome. If I must admit, Kuzuku and his sister are about the only ones to perfect the form while Kuzuku even bringing it to higher levels than I thought possible." Goku openly admitted.

Caulifla pouted at that statement, "Really, then how about I fight him instead? He'll show me how to access that form if he's mastered it.".

"Sorry, but you saw his fight before. I rather let him rest so he can get back to full strength. He may be able to transform into it again but his power is still drained." Goku chuckled.

Caulifla powered up even more at his words, "If that's the case then I'll just defeat you quickly!". She rushed in, trading blow for blow with Goku until she saw a unforeseen fist coming straight towards her. She crossed her arms to defend but her guard was broken in a instant, sending her flying backwards. Caulifla groaned, noticing Goku rushing in with another punch ready. To stop him, she tried throwing a out of the blue kick but the universe 7 warrior ducked under her strike, uppercutting her into a complete stop before side kicking her in the stomach. Caulifla went hurling through the air, flipping herself up right to fire a barrage of energy blasts until she touched ground. Goku re-positioned his feet as he was somewhat taken back by how many their were. That was until he smirked, relishing the challenge with a fist outward. He took off into a sudden run through the raining energy blast that attacked as meteorites. Explosions were all around him, some close enough to blow him away yet all he could do his smile as he charged in. Caulifla saw how easily he was avoid her energy attacks and fired a few more towards him in order to make his advance more difficult. Goku widened, stopping in the middle of the raining energy blasts to avoid the ones coming straight towards him. Flexibly, he step side to side to dodge the first couple, leaping over the one that was also aimed for his legs as well. He caught himself with one arm and to further display his skill, he completely kicked the last two into nothing all the while avoid the remaining energy blasts from above. Caulifla cringed, annoyed at how he was dodging her attacks. With little to no option left, she charged in at the same time Goku did, their fists colliding with great force.

With their clash came a large dome of energy that shook the arena, encasing the rubble in it's light before it subsided: revealing Caulifla and Goku to be in a power struggle. They both growled at each other for dominance until they simultaneously went into a barrage of punches until Goku snuck in a palm strike to the female Saiyan's stomach. Caulifla gasped for air, retaliating not too long after with a hook to his liver before kicking him in his chest. Goku skid back, aching in pain from those two revenge blows she dealt. He looked up to hear her chuckling a bit as she was having fun. Goku did the same taking a stance once more, "Not bad, I didn't think your Super Saiyan 2 powers to increase by this much Caulifla. Truly, I am impressed.".

"Heh, Heh, are you regretting your decision now old man?" Caulifla mocked.

Goku snicker at her comment, "Nah, in fact this is exactly what I wanted. I think I am ready to really cut loose so how about having Kale join in and come out of hiding!". Just as he shouted that last part, Kale emerged behind one of the rubble, confused as to how he knew she was watching the whole time. Caulifla smirked, turning to her pupil.

"That's right, come on Kale! If we join forces, we'll definitely be able to wrap things up faster so we can go fight Kuzuku! Then we'll learn Super Saiyan 3 and become a lot stronger!" Caulifla offered.

Kale smiled and nodded, "Okay, sis!". Kuzuku was now a tad bit more intrigued as to what would happen next. He sat on the rock crossed legged as his tail move around freely. He couldn't help but smile at the action that took place and the unknown expectancy that awaits anyone watching this battle. Kale transformed right into Super Saiyan-C type, her aura being so different that it caught Kuzuku's eye.

 _"So 2 on 1, huh? This will be interesting. Caulifla alone was adapting and progressing enough to keep Goku on edge a bit but with Kale now added to the mix, things will get heated. I wonder if she'll display that raw power from earlier. This transformation she's taken now seems to not hold a candle to that buff form of hers. So...what will you do, Goku?"_ Kuzuku thought to himself. Goku looked at the two Saiyan women before him, debating which one would strike first.

Caulifla and Kale stood side by side, Kale smiling because she gets to fight alongside her big sis. Caulifla extended out her hand, smirking as she knew what to do, "Let's go, Kale!". Goku saw her hand motion for his legs, jumping into the air before she could fire the blast. Just as he anticipated, Caulifla fired, the explosion beneath proof of his prediction. But, what he didn't think about was Kale being right above him with a downward kick that sent him flying towards the ground. His feet landed with force, shattering the ground enough to make a crater. Goku was revealed to have his arms crossed, indicating that he blocked the surprise attack without getting caught off guard by much. He looked between his crossed arms to see Caulifla rushing towards him with a barrage of punches and kicks. Step by step, Goku began to get pushed back and maintain on the defensive. As Goku was getting pressure, he got glimpse of Kale coming from the side with a punch. He ducked under it, almost having his face meet directly with Caulifla's kick yet he flipped over it to where it left him wide open for another punch to his stomach. Goku moaned loudly from being pushed away by the blow while Caulifla smiled at her protege, "Nice follow up, Kale!".

"Thanks, sis!" Kale replied, the two chasing after their opponent. Goku flipped himself upright and began to unleash a barrage of energy blast in order to slow them down. He watched, planning and contemplating on how he was going to counter them as they avoid his attacks. His eyes trailed on their movements until they seemingly split up, pincering him from both sides. Caulifla was the first one to close in, forcing him to duck with a flying kick to the head. This action was consequential, earning her a foot to strike her chin to which it left her daze a bit until she smiled. Goku raised an eyebrow until he turned around from remembering there was two of them now. By the time he turned towards Kale the first thing he saw was her fist before it had struck him across the face. Goku felt some saliva spit out with the following pain from his left rib do to a flexible kick from the other Saiyan women. The hero of Earth didn't take long to recover, crossing his arms quickly to block another punch to the face until the shy Saiyan kicked him away in the abdominal. Goku's back landed on his feet in no time, stumbling a bit until he hit a wall.

He could hear the sassy Saiyan yelling, "Now there's nowhere to run! You're mine!". Goku noticed her closing in, leaping out of the way as her fist pulverized the boulder behind him. The moment he touched ground, Caulifla was already on his tail, unleashing a flurry of punches. This time, he didn't try to defend, finally getting a grasp on their habits together.

The two exchanged blow for blow, shockwave shaking the area as they went at it. Goku's eyes turned behind him, quickly kick Caulifla out of the way and blasting the expecting Kale. The blast connected, exploding on contact and dealing some damage to the girl and crashing her into a wall. Clearly, it didn't do enough damage to prove any significance, as she still had more than enough fight left. Goku smirked triumphantly, "Don't think that the same patterns will work twice. You two are a great team but you'll have to be a lot more deceptive than that.". Kale smiled at his statement.

"If that's the case, then it's all according to plan Goku-san...," Kale smiled, her force still polite.

Goku blinked for a few moments, unaware of what she was talking about. That was until he felt several Ki blast rammed themselves into his back, exploding and encasing him complete while his screams echoed throughout the stadium, "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!". Caulifla leaped over the smoke and landed next to her protege, patting her on the back for buying time.

"Good job, Kale! You stalled him long enough to drop his guard. He wasn't expecting me to blast him from behind when he kicked me away!" Caulifla praised. The smoke cleared, revealing the Saiyan to be wrapped around a barrier. He seemed okay, but he did take some damage from that sneak attack.

Goku dropped his energy barrier and smiled, "Not bad, I take back what I said. You two are something else with these combinations.".

"Hmph, One-on-One is fun and all but fighting together like this is not half-bad either," Caulifla smiled.

"Is that so? Then, I'd better keep on toes from here," Goku admitted, taking his stance once more.

Caulifla did the same along with Kale, "You better! Come on, Kale!". The two dash forward before separating again. This time, Goku tracked them both down, blocking their punches simultaneously. The three of them then broke out into a exchange of evenly distributed punches with occasional kicks to throw each other off.

"Goku is actually holding his own despite the disadvantage. At first it looked like he was having trouble but he's managed to adjust," Zugo noted.

The audience at Earth were also impressed on how Goku was fending off two opponents at once, their cheers evident of that. Master Roshi thought for a moment, blurting out his theory, "Could it be that thing he displayed earlier?". Whis managed to pick up on the old master's question and brought the staff closer to him.

"I'm afraid that's not possible, Roshi-sama," Whis confirmed.

Hudo turned around along with the other, "What's not possible?". Of course, he knew who he was particularly talking to but he was curious still.

"What's not possible is Goku-san using Ultra Instinct in the middle of this fight. It's a rare but also extremely difficult technique that even the God of Destructions can't easily achieve. Even for someone as talented as Goku-san, achieving it for a second time even though temporarily would prove to be difficult," Whis explained.

Hudo thought for a moment, turning back to the fight, "Then, how? How is he fighting them off by himself?".

"One would assume that it's the power difference and skill that allows Goku to stand a chance. Not only that, as the fight progresses, Goku's senses are being sharpened by Caulifla's and Kale's combination attacks. Fighting with a handicap while in such a state of fatigue, all the while improving himself is a feat in of itself," Whis answered.

As he said that, Goku continued to block everyone of their punches until they attack together in union, pushing him away with their combine force. By the time Goku had regain posture, he looked up to see them both fire a large energy blast side by side. With little options left, Goku took the forefront decision and began to power up considerably enough to put the two attacks at a halt. He roared as his Ki flared, his aura growing larger and more static. Kuzuku narrowed his eyes as this power was all too familiar to him, "So, they finally brought it out of him. Honestly, they are incredible in their own right.". Goku's Ki eventually destroyed the two blasts, the explosion shocking the two female warriors. They both stared into the smoke, wondering what he had done until they notice static electricity rage inside the cloud. The dust slowly cleared and unraveling his figure, exciting Caulifla slowly as if it was a Christmas present.

"This tremendous power...there is no mistaking it, that's..." Caulifla muttered.

"Super Saiyan 3!" Caulifla muttered as the smoke cleared to reveal Goku's compete form. His eyes were stern, the nostalgic feeling coming back to him.

"Fighting you two has been a blast. Throughout the course of the fight, I felt a boiling power accumulate inside me and I got carried away by transforming into what I am now," Goku admitted, before deforming immediately back into Super Saiyan 2.

The two female Saiyan's were confused by his action, causing the Saiyan to laugh, "Heh, I forgot how taxing this power can be. It's honestly been a while but right now I don't have the stamina to maintain it for long. It's not good for lone battles you know and I doubt I'll knock you both off fast enough before I deplete my stamina.". Caulifla pouted, her mood being spoiled.

"Oh come on! That's just not fair!" Caulifla shouted with complete disappointment.

Goku clasp his hand together in an apologetic fashion, "Sorry but hey, at least you got me to that point. I'll tell you what, the secret to achieving Super Saiyan 3 is to dig deep inside yourself for a power that is well beyond a Super Saiyan 2. It'll take time but you'll get it, though, I do know Kuzuku has a way of mastering it to the point where he has it. Honestly, his version is way stronger than mine.".

"Is that so, then how about we pay him some of our time?" Caulifla suggested.

"Hmmm, maybe after this is all over you can come and visit Earth some time for some training. But for now, let's wrap this up," Goku smirked.

Kale looked over to her sister, her face determined to get stronger, _"Sis, is trying to get stronger and stronger. If she's thinking that way then I'll do the same!"_. She clutched her fist, her aura shrouding her body and catching Goku's notice. She began to power up, the arena shaking as her Ki rises. The arena began to change color a bit before it stopped at a dark blue color. Caulifla took notice of this quickly and leaped away before her Ki erupted, breaking the ground and hurling debris everywhere. Goku merely watched, casually slapping away a rock as she completed her transformation. The area's color returned back to normal, the smoke unraveling the female Saiyan's now enlarged figure, her hair turning completely green and her eyes losing their pupils. Her teeth grinding on each other as power flowed through her. Goku merely watched as she stepped out of the smoke. One step was enough to blow away the remaining dust the surrounded her as she locked eyes with the hero of Earth. Goku didn't budge despite knowing that the power he feels now are going to make things more difficult.

 _ **A/N: Updates are going to be slower for a while due to these exams coming even closer and closer with each day (Though my term for slow is two weeks while most stories take months to update xp). I am surprise I managed to actually got to the universe 11 vs 7 part of the story in time before June. Now this chapter is basically me not only trying to stay true with Caulifla's character but also humble her and give her a broader understanding one how far she has to go to become as strong as Goku and the others. I'd admit, at first, I found her to be annoying but after re-watching Super a bunch of times she kinda grew on me. Which is why, I hope to improve her alongside with Jiren in terms of character and what better way to do that is by showing her that their is no easy road to power and eventually that there must be a reason why she is fight in order for her to proceed forward. Now honestly, Kale is a bland character for now but I hope to mesh her out in the future to become more than just someone with a sister/inferiority complex who is just loyal to Caulifla. Maybe I can simply make her more open minded and independent as that is what Caulifla simply wanted for her. Anyways, there is not much to say about this chapter as this is just to give you guys this fight without skipping it or rushing it out the window.**_


	100. The Indomitable Goku Returns Again?

_**Continue The Fight From Last Chapter...**_

Goku, watched the seemingly enraged Saiyan glare at him. Her eyes shook with anger before she let out another roar of power while Caulifla leaped away again to get more distance between them.

Her loud screams created a immense gale that forced even Goku to shield his eyes while he watched her Ki flared larger and larger by the second while electricity flew pass him. It eventually exploded into a large dome of energy that obliterated it's surroundings. The arena shook like a level 10 earthquake, rocks tumbling over from her ever so increasing power. Goku leaped away from the expanding destructive energy, punching away some rocks before he landed back on his feet.

He took a defensive stance, weary of any danger approaching him while she powered up. Her power didn't go unnoticed by the other participants either, first catching the prince's attention. Toppo was also curious as to what he was distracted by, noticing the all too familiar Ki. He could never forget it ferocity, "How unsettling that she would go berserk again. Her power is even swelling up even bigger than last time. Proves that you Saiyans are not to be underestimated.". Vegeta smirked amusingly, short humming to his comment.

"If that's the case then you would rather be on guard from here. Among all Saiyans, I stand at the top!" Vegeta claimed.

Toppo gruff at his self-proclamation, "How arrogant, painting one's self to be superior to others i-". Toppo stopped talking when he realized he was punched right in the stomach. He watched Vegeta smirk as a energy blast slowly generated in front of his gut until it suddenly exploded. As the explosion happened from a distance, Kale had finally settled down and swung her arm to the side, blowing the smoke away. She stepped out of the crater she made for herself and took a few steps towards Goku, growling at him as veins were visible around her body. Kuzuku watched intently, the power emitting from her catching his eye.

 _"Goku might be in some trouble but, I also worry for her. That form has given her tremendous strength even beyond that of a Mastered Super Saiyan 3, however, it's unstable. It looks as if her body is struggling to cope with the uncontrolled power,"_ Kuzuku noted.

Caulfila ran up to Kale with a happy expression plastered on her face, "Amazing Kale! What amazing energy!". Kale turned, glaring confusingly at Caulifla's words.

"I knew you could do it! You've finally gain the ability to transform into that state on your own!" Caulifla said, extending her hand out for a high-five. Kale stood confuse as if the gesture was completely foreign to her. She growled, intertwining her hand with Caulifla and pressing forward in order to crush her. But it didn't work. Caulifla prevented her from doing so by reinforcing her arm with her other hand.

They struggled for a bit until Kale stopped at the sound of Caulifla's voice, "Can't you recognize me? The sound of my voice, the feel of my skin? Don't tell me you've forgotten and lost control to the point where you'll hurt your own comrade?". Kale soften a bit, her consciousness slowly coming back to her.

"You surpassed yourself over and over, pushing beyond your own limits to where you even risked your own well being. I can't imagine how far you're going to go. But, that's what is so amazing about you, Kale! That's why you are my protegee!" Caulifla said, looking up gleefully at her friend. Kale's mouth fell open, her expression showing that she's taking in her words to heart.

Caulifla turned around to face Goku while still holding her hand, "Maybe I can't defeat him alone. Not as how I am now, but, if we unite our strengths I think we can go as far as we want to go, right? You're the only one who is capable of doing that with me, Kale. As not only my protegee but also...being the best friend I've ever had.". Kale froze, the tears flowing down her face. The last sentence echoed through her head as if it were a long hallway. Her quivering lips turned into a smile, her pupils fulling returning to her.

"Of course, sister!" Kale exclaimed, her green Ki suddenly enveloping her completely into a spiral. Goku and Kuzuku were taken back by this new change, and the ever so increasing of her power catching them off guard.

Kale's Ki dispersed, revealing her to be taller than usual. Her hair was also now a solid green with the usual curled up bang falling to the side of her face. She held Caulifla's hand, smiling at her new found power "Sorry for losing control, Sis.".

"No problem, now let's take care of the main dish!" Caulifla smiled with confidence. Goku couldn't stop shaking, even going as far to take a look at his hands. He smirked, looking back at the two her were staring back at him.

He smirked with slight excitement, "Not bad. Her Saiyan instincts and power got me so excited that I can't stop shaking.". Meanwhile, Kuzuku was accessing the situation at hand. The new appearance and power was something he definitely didn't expect. Even if he did, he wouldn't have anticipated it to be this drastic.

"Goku, you want me to step in?!" Kuzuku shouted with concern.

Goku turned his head, smirking as he gestured a denial of his assistance, "I'm fine, Kuzuku! I still got some tricks up my sleeve if things get too hasty. I want to test that new power of hers myself but I guess it's understandable that you would ask. I bet your anxious to fight her after feeling that kind of power.". Kuzuku folded his arms and looked to the side in denial though he was bad at hiding it. He definitely wanted to get in the action as well. Goku chuckled at his reaction, only to face the two female warriors.

"I'm ready when you are! Come at me with your best shot!" Goku shouted.

Caulifla along with Kale took a stance, smiling at Goku's slight enthusiasm and impatience, "Are you sure you can handle us by yourself still. You seem overly confident despite all that you went through.". The hero of Earth felt a single bead of sweat trickle down his face, chuckling at himself for being so eager to fight after what had just happened.

"To tell you the truth, I ain't confident at all. Just the fact that you both continue to grow stronger like this is making me even more eager to fight!" Goku roared, dashing in with his golden Ki. Kale took the initiative, rushing in first to intercept his punch with one of her own. There was a slight struggle until Goku's punch was completely overpowered, blowing him away with great force. The hero of Earth let out a cry before flipping himself onto his feet. Just as his foot touched the ground, he caught glimpse of Caulifla appearing behind him to which he instinctively blocked a kick aim towards his face. The sassy Saiyan smirked after getting him to open up his guard around his stomach as Kale quickly came in and roundhouse kicked Goku in the stomach. He keeled over, gasping for air before receiving two punches to the face from each female. The hero of Earth went flying for a bit, but was stopped when he felt a muscular knee strike him in his back. He gagged for a short moment, a uppercut interrupting him as saliva spew out of his mouth. Goku's eyes darted at the smiling Caulifla, only to turn their attention towards a fist coming at his sides. With what could only be described as pure reflexes, Goku somehow ducked under the punch while catch himself with one arm. With his other hand, he managed to strike Caulifla a couple times in the stomach, before kicking her away. The Saiyan smirked triumphantly for a second, forgetting that Kale was still on the offensive.

"You hurt, Sis! You were suppose to be sent flying!" Kale shouted, kicking the defenseless Goku hard in the stomach. Goku groaned, crashing into large pillar after large pillar before skidding onto his feet onto knee. Quickly, a placed one finger on his forehead, focusing on Kale's Ki signature for a surprise attack.

Caulifla took notice of this, her eyes picking up on the gesture, _"He's going to disappear again!"_. Just as she thought that, she extended her hand out and pre-fired a energy blast behind Kale before Goku teleported. Due to being unaware of this, Goku teleported right into the blast thus colliding into him with unexpected impact. The Saiyan howled in pain as he tumbled and rolled against the ground before coming to a complete stop. The hero of Earth ached all over, groaning a bit as he struggled onto his feet. He heard the two female warriors regrouping next to each other as they watched him struggle. Once he was fully tall and over the pain, he chuckled while placing one hand on his knee.

"So that trick won't work on you anymore? As I am right now, I probably don't stand a chance in this form. That power-up from Kale is really something, however...," Goku mumbled, straightening himself up fully. He smiled, taking a glance at the two as to what was about to happen next. His eyes were now red, glowing as the crimson and fiery aura surrounded him. He let out a roar, the aura engulfing him before dispersing to reveal his godly status with his reddish pink hair that had returned back to his normal style.

Goku relaxed, his expression showing a confidence that was completely different to how he was before, "Let's see how you measure up against a Super Saiyan God.". The winds began to grow more frantic from him merely speaking, pushing the two female warriors back with his presence alone.

 _"So he's been forced to even use that form. Didn't think he would resort to using Super Saiyan God. I guess judging from the new form Kale received, if he didn't stop pulling his punches then things would of been messy,"_ Kuzuku commented. The winds settled down, allowing some pressure to ease off the girls for a second. They retook their stance, and got ready to fight.

Caulifla couldn't help but feel a tint of excitement, "So he's starting off with the red form. I guess things are going to get pretty heated from here on out.".

"Red or Blue, it doesn't matter. In the end, as long as we are together then we can beat him up, right Sis?" Kale said, smiling with a confidence that she never felt before.

Caulifla laughed patting her on the back with pride, "That's the spirit, Kale! I couldn't have said it better myself!". They both soon took their stance, readying themselves for the storm. The tension in the air thickened, the temperature suddenly rising slowly as time went on. Goku smirked, raising his two fingers into the form of a pistol. Caulifla took notice of this and dodged out of the first shot, the beam only grazing and cutting her cheek. She smirked, before taking off into a full dash alongside Kale.

Goku merely continued to smile, firing a endless wave of blast from his finger tips while accessing how the two coordinately move together. They both soon disappeared though, Goku's eyes still managed to track them down as they appeared from both sides. Kale threw a kick while Caulifla went in with a high punch. Easily, the godly Saiyan blocked their attacks with one arm each, brushing them off to the side. The female warriors regained ground, unleashing a barrage of attacks from both sides. Their attacks proved to be futile as Goku was handling them both with one arm for each of them. In one motion he deflected Caulifla's fist to the side and kicked her away while also ducking under another kick aimed at his face from Kale. He leap back a bit to give himself some room but the muscular female proved to be persistent: chasing him down without letting him get away.

Goku smirked as they began to clash with their fists across the area. They soon stopped in one spot with Kale getting a kicked in the gut. The godly Saiyan then followed up by slugging her across the face, causing her to stumble back a bit. He was sure that would have done her in a bit but she managed to come back for more with a flurry of punches. While Goku was busy deflecting her blows one by one, Caulifla came in roaring from behind with a flying kick. Quickly, Goku blocked the kick and pushed her away while continue to fend off Kale's onslaught.

As soon as Caulifla touched the ground, she dashed right back at him. Seeing this, the universe 7 hero brushed off Kale's punch with his arm and kicked her across the face, twirling her around long enough for him to avoid the punch from behind. Caulifla leaned forward after missing the opportunity, immediately earning her a firm punch to the gut. As she lingered in pain, Goku spin kicked Kale into the side of a boulder but before he could touch ground, Caulifla somehow recovered fast enough to kick his feet to the side in order to disrupt his balance. She leaped away, smirking at the opening she created, "Now, Kale!".

As she commanded, Goku turned to where he embedded Kale at, coming face to face with a large energy wave before it engulfed him completely. Kale and Caulifla smiled before they saw a shadowing figure moving through the beam. Shockingly, Goku came out of the wave with his fist ready, "Nice try but put some more power next time!". Kale watched in shock as Goku slugged her across the face with his strong fist, hurling her through the rock and into another one.

"Kale! You bastard!" Caulifla roared, dashing right at Goku who turned towards her so casually. Goku avoided every punch and kick that she threw at him, only to catch her arm and judo throw her to the ground. She gagged in pain from her back impacting with the ground before she was practically thrown through several pillar with a dragon throw. Caulifla staggered, stumbling a bit as she tried to slow herself down to prevent her from getting any closer to the edge. But, she was too focus on that, not noticing the following energy blast coming towards her. In a split of a second and what could be interpreted as a last ditch effort, Caulifla channeled all her Ki into a energy barrier before it made contact. The explosion extended out towards the stage, shaking the arena a bit before settling down. The smoke clouded the damage that had been done but it was evident that it most certainly hurt for the receiver. As the smoke cleared, Kale moved off some rubble. Her body shivered for a moment and she slowly opened her eyes. She looked to her right, noticing that there was a large cloud of smoke next to her. It soon cleared, revealing a laid out Caulifla on the ground.

Her eyes widened with pure shock, "Sis!". She rushed over to her side, lifting her head off the ground with worry.

"Sis, are you okay?! Please speak to me, Sis!" Kale panicked as she held her close.

Goku landed on one of the many high pillars, gaining her attention as he stared down at them, "You two are did a good job but you both are still rough around the edges. After the tournament, I'm sure that we can do this again someday.". Kale snarled at him, placing Caulifla on the ground.

"You think this is over?!" Kale snapped.

Goku nodded, his expression blank to her attitude, "Judging from the few exchanges, I managed to finally learn your movements together while also recovering my stamina slowly at a time. Plus, just look behind you.". Kale paused for a moment before turning her head. Caulifla was trying to stand but she tumble back onto her knees shortly. She was in no condition to continue fighting and her body was threatening to collapse onto the floor.

"Tch, how pathetic. Being done in from one single blast like that," Caulifla groaned lowly. She looked up at the Saiyan for a bit before hiding her expression as she went into deep thought.

Caulfila sighed heavily at the last idea, "Kale, you remember those things that the old fart gave us? I think it's time for us to take them out.". Kale's eyes widened and nodded nervously at her sister's small smile. Goku remained confused as to what they were talking about and Kuzuku who was on standby was wondering why Goku hadn't finished them off. To prove him wrong, Goku began to bring his hands together: bringing them to his waist as he prepared to fire.

" **Kaaaaaa...meeeee...haaaaa...meeeee,** " Goku chanted. The girls both stood up next to each other, both holding an object in their hand. Kuzuku looked closely to see what it was but had trouble seeing from the distance he was at, all the while Goku was his wave to maximum levels.

The hero of Earth's eyes widened, his attack ready to finish this. He let out a mighty roar, unleashing his destructive wave all at once, " **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** ". The beam was large in size, indicating that Goku had no intention for allowing any room for escape. The blast was drew closer towards them with each passing millisecond and as it did, Kuzuku's vision on the object they had in their hand got clearer until...he was in shock as to what they had once they put it on.

"No...they didn't...," Kuzuku muttered, his expression now full of worry. As he said that the wave destroyed the ground beneath them and seemingly engulfed the girls. As the destroyed rubble exploded off stage and began to fall, a large light of green electricity spew out all over the place, confusing the happy audience of universe 7 and the other participants except for universe 6.

"Yes, it about time they used it!" Champa cheered, knowing full well what they had done. Goku remained stern, curious as to what had happened. He was so focus on seeing any surprises that may come his way that immediately he saw the largest piece of rubble going off stage shatter into pieces as something was coming straight towards him. He leaped backwards, allowing the mysterious figure to destroy part of the rubble he was standing on as he touched the lower ground. He looked up as the green rays shadowed the new warriors figure. Once it stood up, she revealed to have spiky hair tied up into a ponytail, her clothing resembling that of Kale's except tighter. But what gave Goku a clear shock is the earrings she was wearing as she turned around smiling at him, her face showing more Caulifla overall.

The new fusion folded her arms, taking in her creation all too well, "So this is how it feels, huh? I didn't think it would be this amazing but I guess it's better than nothing. Let's see, if Kale and Caulifla come together as one then I guess that makes me...Kefla!".

"Darn it, they used the Potara earrings and merged!" Piccolo cursed, knowing the full dangers of the objects.

"Merged, you mean just like the fusion technique?" Zugo asked.

Whis nodded in Piccolo place as he was too busy going through a series of damnation in his mind, "Yes, the fusion you use is similar to that but the gods also have their form of fusion as well. The Potara earrings don't require a series of dances to fuse and the two components of the fusion doesn't require the same power level and depending on the compatibility...,". Whis paused before being interrupted by Beerus's complaining.

"Wait a minute, isn't the use of objects cheating!?" Beerus shouted. Both Zenos looked at each and smiled, turning back towards the arena while raising their hands.

Grand Priest chuckled at their response, "It seems that both Omni-Kings approve of this.". As Beerus was left dumbfounded, Kefla inhaled some air and hummed. She took in her surroundings, feeling the power inside her rise inside as she began to grow more excited. She gritted her teeth and clenched her fists as her elbows were locked in before letting out a roar, flaring her Ki while creating tremendous gales. Goku and Kuzuku's eyes widened, their feet sliding the ground as they covered their face.

"This Ki is unbelievable! It's so fierce that I can hear my bones ringing due to the pressure!" Kuzuku complained. Kuzuku wasn't the only one who was completely dumbfounded by Kefla's power. Gohan and 17 both took a momentary pause in their fight to take in the sudden gales.

Gohan soon snapped out of it and leaped out of the way of a crushing punch from the robot, however, his mind never strayed away from the power he was feeling, _"This tremendous power near dad is almost suffocating. I better hurry and wrap this up!"_.

The Ki settled down just a bit as Kefla began to look like she was about to dash, "Time to see how far has this power taken me!". Hearing this, Goku immediate took a stance and waited for her to move. He stood for a moment until he realize he was staring for quite sometime before soon realizing, he was looking at nothing.

He slowly turned around with shocked eyes, as Kefla had already blitzed pass him without him being aware. She turned around with a sly smile, "Whoops, I guess I am not used to this type of speed yet.". The moment Goku turned around, she disappeared behind him, forcing him to turn again for a hard punch across the face. The blow rocketed him through several walls before tumbling against the ground. Once he managed to hoist himself onto his feet, Goku caught glimpse of the fast approaching Kefla with her fist ready. Quickly and hurriedly, the hero of Earth slightly moved to the side, allowing her to pass by him and shatter the ground. She snickered at the Saiyan's worried expression, vanishing from his sights once more before appearing again with a kick towards the ribs. With tremendous speeds, Goku blocked the kick with his lower forearm, reinforcing his arm with his other hand. His arm shivered with pain pulsing through it from failing to completely neutralize the blow that had also managed to deal some damage.

Goku grunted, mumbling with a hint of pain in his voice, "Even when I blocked her strike, it still had much more power behind it!".

"Hahahahah! Don't go falling for me now!" Kefla cackled, unleashing a flurry of punches and kicks at Goku's guard. The universe 7 warrior struggled to keep up with her relentless attacks, her punches and kicks growing more fierce by the second. It eventually got to the point where Goku had to keep himself from dropping his arms but soon after one powerful kick he was sent flying back a bit. His feet touched the ground sloppily, disrupting his balance as Kefla was chasing him. He cringed, bracing himself for pain as she drew nearer until he saw a figure come between them. The person managed to catch her punch that generated gales upon impact, his arms being reinforce with his other hand similar to how he had before. Once Goku regained balance, he finally managed to figure out who it was.

"Damn, I didn't expect them to grow this strong when they merge! Grragh!" Kuzuku complained, his Excelled Super Saiyan 3 aura staggering from holding Kefla back. The female fusion let out a roar, launching the Saiyan away with a firm kick to his stomach. Kuzuku flew, crying out loud before being caught by Goku with his instant transmission. The two settled down just a few feet away from their opponent, the younger Saiyan deforming to conserve his stamina.

Goku let go of Kuzuku, allowing him to catch his breath as he stood, "Kuzuku, you okay?". The younger Saiyan regained his breathing and nodded.

"Yeah, she just kicked me in a bad spot that's all," Kuzuku assured. Goku smiled before growing serious again as he turned back to Kefla who was laughing under her breath.

"Seems your pal finally wanted to jump. Too bad it's not going to be enough cause all this power swelling up inside of me is unbeatable! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kefla roared, powering up even more while shaking the arena with her pressure. Kuzuku and Goku shielded their faces before it all settled down.

Goku could feel the bead of sweat trickle down despite the smile on his face along with the uncertainty in his voice, "Hey, do you think you can transform in Grand Super Saiyan 4 again?". Kuzuku thought for a second, gaging his current stamina reservoir at the moment before giving him his answer.

"No, I still need more time. As of right now, I can only muster Super Saiyan 3 for now but judging from how she had just kicked me just now, I don't think I'll be of much help. I barely intercepted her from simply hitting you," Kuzuku replied admittedly.

Goku hummed with acceptance, "I see, then I guess I'll just take things from here. How much power have you regained?".

"I'd say a little over half maybe more. Do you have a plan on facing her in your state?" Kuzuku answered.

Goku smirked, the nervously slowly washing away before being replaced with excitement, "No, I will just have to do this the old fashion way. RAAAAGHHHHHH!". With a roar, he flared his red Ki large enough to see from a distance. His fist grew more clutched together while the flaming aura show tints of blue before flickering multiple times with the all too familiar Ki. Goku's eyes shined, gaining a blue color with the light refracting off them in a horizontal line: his arms crossed before breaking them apart towards his waist to complete the transformation. The flaming aura soon turned into a solid calm, yet fiery blue ki as it shrouded around him. Beerus became intrigued at this, wondering if this has something to do with his current state.

"Now what is this? I thought his Super Saiyan Blue form lost it's aura?" Beerus wondered.

Whis took a moment before smiling, "Seems Goku-san has finally reached his full maturity in his Super Saiyan Blue form to the point where he can produce an aura. I must say, he's stronger in this form now than any other time he had used it. I guess from being pushed time and time again by Caulifla, Kale, and now Kefla, must of drawn out his complete godly potential". Kuzuku stood up, amazed as to how Goku had managed to regain enough stamina to not only transform back into Blue but also produce an aura in his full power state.

"I...didn't know you had enough stamina to do that," Kuzuku muttered, still impressed at the hero of Earth.

Goku smirked, "Well, just fighting someone under these conditions just gets me pumped up. I may be not as strong as your form in just this state but this is probably as far as I can push Super Saiyan Blue. I suggest you hurry and get out of here, I have a feeling this battle is going to be hectic.". Kuzuku nodded, leaving immediately in order to stay out of his way to where Kefla started to laugh loudly.

"Hahahah, your friend must be scared after taking that blow! I guess it can't be help when going up against all this power!" Kefla mocked.

Goku chuckled under his breath, "Nah, I just didn't want him to help me in this fight. Trust me, us Saiyans get excited and more eager to fight against foes stronger than us but I guess you already figured that out, right?".

"Heheh, you couldn't be more right. HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kefla roared, transforming into her Super Saiyan Berserk. Both Saiyans Ki's flickered around at the same height as they stared off at each other, neither showing a hint of animosity or fear but faces that can only be described as readiness to do battle. Goku shook his arms, loosening them up a bit as he closed his eyes while inhaling and exhaling some air. Eagerly, Goku move his arms into a more offensive stance, his feet more forward in terms of approaching faster. As he finished, his eyes shot open with slightly dilated pupils. In a instant Goku rushed towards Kefla who was slightly taken back by his speed. She quickly put up a guard, blocking the charging elbow as she felt herself get pushed back. She peeked through her arms, noticing a right hook coming towards her: instinctively moving her right arm to defend. However, it was all a faint, a decoy to force her to open up her abdominal for Goku to ram his fist into her stomach. She gagged for a moment, her body fly back a bit. Kefla smirked as she realized the blow wasn't as bad as she thought and it was evident of this as she landed on her feet firmly enough to dash back at him decking him in the face hard enough to perform a full back flip onto his feet. When Goku touched ground, he weaved from a punch aimed for a face and began to unleash a flurry of punches resulting in a countless amount of exchanges with a random kick from Goku to create a pause before starting up again until he landed a roundhouse kick to her stomach rocketing her into a pillar. Goku chased after her immediately, caring little of the smoke screen until it dispersed from a barrage of green energy blast. The Saiyan paused, placing his fingers on his head and teleported numerous time to avoid the attacks.

Soon after he got done teleporting, Kefla charged at him with a fist ready. Quickly, Goku deflected the punch to the side, the force destroying the rocks next to them. He then ducked under a left hook, retaliating with a kick aimed towards her face. She weaved out of the way, smirking for a moment before Goku used one leg to leap into another kick with the back of his heel: striking her and sending the female fusion flying. The godly warrior planted his feet on the ground, dashing right at her before she could recover. But, he was too late as she flipped herself onto a rock and leaped back at him.

The two clashed fist, releasing shockwave that destroyed the area while shattering the ground. The dust cleared again, revealing the two going back and forth with a onslaught of punches. In the middle of the clash, Kefla smirked, "How do you think of my power now! I bet you are on your wits end Son Goku!".

"I'll admit, you two are extremely strong when merge together but don't think I'll lose!" Goku roared, kicking her away with a commanding kick. Kefla's feet skid across the ground until she came to a stop.

She cackled, raising both her hands up to generate two energy balls, "That kick stung quite a bit! You are definitely worth defeating, Son Goku!". Kefla roar, throwing the two energy balls at the godly Saiyan. Goku gritted his teeth, knowing that he can't drag this out any longer. He clenched his fist as the blasts approached him and roared.

" **KAIOKEN!** " Goku shouted, the red aura overlapping his new blue aura. The Saiyan dashed pass the two blast with frightening speeds compared to before. Kefla's eyes widened, crossing her arms quickly to block the punch aimed for her chest. The blow sent her flipping through the air before she forcefully touched ground, embedding her foot to make a full stop. She groaned, her arms sizzling from the heat of his punch.

She chuckled slightly from her arms shaking. "Amazing, so this is him getting serious! My arms are numb from blocking!". She looked up to see Goku preparing an axe kick from above. She leaped backwards, allowing his heel to strike the ground, shattering it completely while flinging debris everywhere. Kefla then dashed right back at the hero of Earth with a firm punch ready for his face, however, Goku was swift enough to weave to his left with a smirk on his face: leaving her in complete shock. Before she knew it, Goku had punched her hard in the stomach, the shock passing through her as she gagged for air. Kefla let out a cry of pain when she was sent hurling into a boulder, the impact creating a shockwave strong enough to destroy the surrounding pillars.

"Alright, nice hit Goku!" Beerus cheered. Back on Earth, Bulma and Chi Chi were clapping hands together in celebration of Goku successful counter attack while Master Roshi danced around with Japanese fans.

"I think that attack might of done it guys. Looks like there was nothing to be worried about," Ace commented as he was now sitting with 18 and Krillin.

Krillin gave him a hopeful look, "Yeah, that's Goku for you. No matter what situation he is in, he'll always find a way to bounce back.". Riley walked closer to them, noticing something that they didn't think of yet.

"I don't know about that Krillin, looks like using that extra reserve of power took its toll," Riley noted. Everyone heard this and turned back to the screen to see what she was talking about.

Goku let out a breath, releasing his Kaioken state in order to get a breather. His breaths was unbalance for a second until he regained control, "Phew, that punch should of done it. I didn't expect her to take this much out of me. I should drop her off quickly and find a place to rest or something.". Goku walked forward for a second, confident that he knocked the fusion out with that punch. His guard was dropped, catching Whis's attention to the point where he face palmed before the tragedy could happen. Kuzuku, who was nearby also couldn't shake off this feeling as he hid behind cover to avoid combat.

 _"Something doesn't feel right? She seemed strong enough to hold her own longer than that. Did we misjudge her strength?"_ Kuzuku thought. As he finished that thought, Goku made it to where she landed, the smoke clearly ever so slowly. He waited to see whether she was conscious or not, however, his eyes dilated in surprise as the smoke revealed that she wasn't there.

Immediately, she appeared behind him, catching him off guard completely while smiling, "You're wide open, Haaaaaaaah!". Goku turned too late to even muster up a defense, resulting in him being kicked in his neck. The Saiyan flew a few dozen meters away, tumbling against the ground as he groan in pain before coming to a complete stop. Everyone supporting universe 7 froze with fear as they watched him deform back to base. Kefla stood triumphantly, smiling at her clever sneak attack.

"Looks like I win old man. I wanted to keep fighting you head on but this is a match for survival and I am the last person standing for my team. I'll knock you off now!" She said, until she paused for a moment. She watched Goku struggle on the ground for a moment until he proceed to stagger while trying to get up. He soon got back onto two feet, his arms loosely hanging at his side with his hair cover his face. She smirked at his determination in the face of defeat.

Goku clenched his teeth as he spoke, "Not...yet. This ain't over yet!". Kefla chuckled at his persistence in continuing the fight.

"Did I hear that right? **'This ain't over yet'** you say? Admit it, you've lost but if you want to insist on fighting then I'll send you flying myself!" Kefla roared, generating and throwing a series of energy orbs from both hands. Goku stood there as he waited for the blast to approach. He run through every solution, every movement, every scenario that would allow him to avoid defeat at this moment. His focus dwindle for seconds, milliseconds, until he finally came to a singular conclusion. He was going to place his faith on his...instincts...

Faster than the eye could even perceive, Goku managed to somehow avoid all the blast, leaving them to pass by him without a scratch. They exploded, destroying the rubble while Kefla was left in shock. Beerus narrowed his eyes at Goku's new demeanor and the energy build up was undoubted.

The god of destruction smirked, "Whis...,". The angel smirked, knowing full well what type of confirmation his master wanted.

"Yes, Beerus-sama. He's somehow achieved it again...," Whis said as he watched the familiar aura surround him.

He looked up, the aura bursting to life as he opened his eyes to reveal the familiar silver color with visible pupils. Kefla took a few steps back as all the gods of destruction stared with awe. Kuzuku's eyes widened, shock as well at the new turns of events. All he could mutter was what Goku had become, "He's regained it once more... **Ultra Instinct**..."

 _ **A/N: Hey there! I know you all may be wondering how and why Goku's Complete Super Saiyan Blue has an aura now. As you all may notice at times in the anime, the Super Saiyan Blue transformation always had a yellow lining in it's tint. In this story, it has always been there, signaling that the Super Saiyan Ki had still lingered prior to Super Saiyan Blue's completion. As of now, the aura produce is completely God Ki, giving off a more blue color that is dark in the hue with purple electricity surrounding it faintly (To signified it being compared to a G.O.D). To make the description and visualization easier its the same type of Ki you see in the Broly movie to symbolize the true Complete Super Saiyan Blue. Now for Goku, this was achieved after obtaining Ultra Instinct for the first time, and this was hinted back in the Goku Black arc with Vegito's fight against Zamasu. One thing I've tried to emphasize in the T.O.P is mastery of their strongest forms before achieving a level beyond that. For instance, I've had Goku note Kuzuku's GSSJ4 form had change drastically, almost unrecognizable in terms of power when compared to before. Kuzuku was also shocked at Goku's aura in CSSB, the power also being completely different to before. I like to compare this concept to real martial arts. One doesn't simply learn the technique but they truly refine their technique and mold it until it can't be molded anymore. The same concept applies to these transformations. When Kuzuku achieved SSJ4, he first gained the basic power up. Not too long after, he figures out a way to make it stronger with Full-Powered SSJ4 until he eventually stumbles across GSSJ4 and even then he still works to perfect it. Soon, Vegeta will gain an aura similar to Goku and surpass them both with obviously SSBE.**_


	101. The Revived and Fierce Ultra Instinct!

_**Continuing From The Previous Chapter...**_

The arena was dead silent, the air vibrating from the aura emitting off the awakened Saiyan. Goku stood motionless as he stared at his opponent, his expression stern and calm. Kefla grunted, holding herself back from charging in blindly, "Tch...the bastard managed to get that power again...". Goku leapt backwards onto a large pillar and stared down the female fusion. He clutched both his fist, tensing his body to where he began to feel a large power building up. His body began to emit steam as an indication of him beginning to heat up.

Eventually the steam turned into a spiral around his feet until he let out a roar mixed with an Oozaru, "WRAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!". Fiercely, a large spiral of energy flared into the sky, generating hurricane level winds across the stage. Kefla shielded her face from the gales along with everyone nearby. Kuzuku hid behind the rock for cover, trying his best to keep himself from being blown away until he noticed a rock coming towards him. Quickly he leaped into the air, landing on a rock nearby while shielding himself with one arm, "This heat he's generating...did he get stronger?". All battles stopped as soon as the winds came, gaining everyone's attention. Vegeta who was looking for Toppo paused to look at the pillar from a distance.

"Kakarot...hmph, seems you've manage to pull it off again after all," Vegeta smirked.

Just a few feet ahead of him was Frieza who was watching the spectacle. His arms were crossed as he laughed at the display, "Oohohoho, the monkey just keeps getting stronger. Wonderful, keep progressing, I'll need you to take care of Jiren for me later!". On the other side of the arena, Gohan and 17 also felt the pressure as well as soon as they kicked away Koichiarator simultaneously. They both landed at the same time, staring at the pillar as well.

"This erupting Ki, it must be father's...," Gohan muttered.

Back at the battleground, Kuzuku watched as Goku calmed himself, his erupting Ki still generating a crushing pressure. He heard a voice call out to him from behind, "Kuzuku!". The Saiyan turned to see 21 leaping from rock to rock: climbing them until she finally stood next to him.

"Do you know what's going on? I was recovering most of my strength until I felt an uneasy pressure erupt," 21 asked, curious to know where this power is coming from. Kuzuku nodded, turning back towards the godly Saiyan with her, "Goku's managed to achieve Ultra Instinct again. It seems this time he's even more powerful compared to before.". As he said this, Goku looked down at the female fusion who was smirking at him.

"As I am right now, you can't defeat me...," Goku muttered.

Kefla blinked a few times before bursting with laughter, "HAHAHAHAHAH! You must be full of yourself! I must admit this heat you are generating is amazing! This must be that Ultra whatever!?".

" **Ultra Instinct...,** " Goku corrected causally.

Kefla uncrossed her arms from her face and smirked, "Hmph, even so...,". The female fusion leaped onto a pillar facing him. She clutched her arms as well and powered up tremendously, creating an equal size pillar of energy of her own with static electricity.

"I won't lose no matter what power up you have, RRAAAAAAGH!" Kefla roared, transforming directly into a Super Saiyan Berserk 2. Both Saiyans pillar of energy rivaled one another, generating equal winds that shook the whole world of void. Kuzuku and 21 got down and held onto the rock for dear life.

"This storm of energy! I guess they don't care about keeping some moderation!" 21 complained.

One of the pieces of debris came flying towards universe 7 until Zugo blew it to ashes with an energy blast, "Sheesh, at least keep some of the pebbles on the stage will, yah?".

"Well I think it would be hard to do that with that kind of power, Zugo," Hudo noted.

Whis agreed, adding in some information on what was happening, "As much as I want modesty, I'd have to agree with Hudo-san. Prior to this, the trigger to Goku shattering his limitations again was Kefla who contained power enough to rival the Spirit Bomb that he bathed in. Combating such a power not only affected his Super Saiyan Blue form to reaching maturity but forced him to break through his shell again.". As he finished talking, Goku finished powering up as he watched Kefla generate red energy orbs in her hand. They spiraled around as she began to snicker, her green electrifying aura enveloping her.

"Are you finished with powering up?" Kefla asked, in a mocking tone.

Goku took a stance, his body shrouded with his Ki, "Yeah...this is enough for me.".

"Well then, how about I send you off before you even get to do a thing!?" Kefla shouted, dashing right towards Goku as the orbs merged into one. She closed the distance quick, their eyes locking onto each other. Kefla smirked as she was about to ram her blast into him until she noticed Goku disappeared from her sights. She became bewildered, thrusting pass him and nearly falling off the rock he was standing on. She balanced herself as she already threw the blast into the void before regaining two feet on the ground. She turned to see Goku standing with his back turned to her, not even giving her a glance. She growled, charging in with a kick to his head, missing completely as he ducked under her leg without looking. The female fusion grew even more frustrated, landing on her feet quickly to unleash a barrage of kicks. Goku looked to his left, his vision already tracking down the multiple kicks coming towards him. His body moved accordingly, moving out of the way of her attack with ease before stepping to the side casually.

However, his opponent was insistent on striking him down, unleashing a barrage of punches all aimed for his face. The godly Saiyan weaved all her strikes, moving in circles around the rock as she chased him with relentless attacks. Kefla began to get even more frustrated by each second, "Stay still and quite mocking me! Graaaagh!". Her attacks began to grow more rapid but despite that, Goku continued to dodge before stepping out of the way again and tripping her with his foot. She flipped herself upside down, throwing 10 energy blast at him before she landed on her feet. At first, they went towards him before separating: circling him from all angles first before flying towards him. Swiftly, Goku dodged each one, leaping away from the last two that crashed onto the ground beneath him. As he jumped backwards off the rock, he backwards dive towards the ground with Kefla pursuing him with more energy blast hovering at both her sides. He stared at her angered expression, waiting for her next move.

"Don't try and run!" Kefla shouted, throwing more blast at him. Cleverly, the Saiyan planted his feet on the side of the rock and flexibly bent his back to dodge the attacks. Due to this, he descended slowly enough for Kefla to catch up with him, their eyes dead lock on each other.

Kefla realized the predicament she was in quickly, _"Crap, I am in the air, I can't defend!"._ Goku's eyes glowed before delivering a powerful double punch to her stomach. She gagged as she rocketed throw several pillars before crashing to the ground. Goku flipped himself onto his feet and turned to the destruction, his expression calm as ever.

"Unreal, those movements are so unreal. Ultra Instinct sure is amazing...," Krillin muttered.

Goku looked down at his fist before he heard the sound of rubble crashing to the ground. He looked up to see Kefla coming towards him, stopping to land on a pillar just in front of him. She punched her palm with a smirk, "What type of punch was that?! With impressive moves like that, those punches were pretty wimpy! Don't tell me that's all you got, Son Goku!". Goku stared back at her, thinking back on his attack before. He took another look at his fist before looking back at her.

"I think I am starting to get it. This, Ultra Instinct thing that is...," Goku muttered, flaring his Ki even brighter than before.

 _ **Meanwhile With Jiren And The Other Pride Troopers...**_

Barabatos and Dyspo sat on a separate rocks that were in between Jiren, bored out of their minds from being forced to look after Jiren. Barabatos let out a sigh, "Why do we have to stand on standby. Isn't Jiren strong enough to flick anyone out of the ring with his pinky?".

"Because Toppo told us to. We are down to four of us left so we can't take any risks. If by any slim chance that Jiren is not enough, he'll at least be able to have back up." Dyspo argued.

Barabatos leaned back with his legs crossed, "Still, we could of at least watched some of the fights. I bet one spectacular fight is going on right now...". Just as he said that, he noticed another eruption of silver mixed Ki. It looked more like a splash of water that covered a large area but the pressure it was generating was no question to who it belonged to.

"See, what did I tell you and we are mission out on the action," Barabatos complained, pouting with disappointment. That was until he felt a familiar energy move.

"Barabatos, Dyspo, let's move...," Jiren muttered, walking pass the two and leaping into the air. The two nodded, following the gray warrior that had landed on a pillar close enough to see. The other two followed suit, glancing around Jiren's body to see what he was staring at.

 _ **Now Back To The Fight At Hand...**_

Goku inhaled and exhaled, calming his Ki to a subtle level. He looked up at the fusion with glowing, serious eyes. Though, Kefla didn't exactly remain oblivious to the expression, "Now what's with that face? Caught an attitude I see? Was that display before just to scare me or something?!". Goku remained unfazed by her mocking, prompting her to boast more.

"Don't worry, I'll start pummeling for sure this time. You can't beat me with those wimpy attacks of yours, so get ready!" Kefla claimed.

Goku turned to her before dashing pass her so fast that she didn't even have much time to react. By the time she turned around, her mind began to race, _"What in the hell is with this speed!?"_. She caught a glimpse of his eyes shining again, this time more fierce than before. Her eyes then trailed to his fist that seemed to be steaming, before it rammed itself into her stomach.

Before she knew it, she was pummeled with a countless onslaught of punches, each one causing agonizing pain to wash all over her body. The last punch that connected destroyed the pillar below them, her pupils dilating as she groan in pain. Goku stared at her emotionless before kicking her firmly in the stomach before unleash eight more kicks to the same area.

He then ended off his brutal assault with a power kick to her stomach, rocketing her so hard that she broke several sound barriers before crashing to the ground. Her back slid, colliding and shatter from pillar to pillar before being stopped by a large boulder. The dust around her cleared quickly, revealing her to be struggling to get up while she clutched her stomach. She didn't even have time to contemplate with the pain as she spotted Goku coming after her with another fist ready. Hurriedly, she got onto her feet and blocked the punch with her right forearm, the force blowing away the debris surrounding them. Goku got closer to her face, clearly seeing the slight contortion of pain evident there, "What's wrong? Is that pain that you are feeling? I thought my attacks were too wimpy to beat you?".

"Grrrr, Shut Up!" Kefla roared, through a desperate kick at the godly Saiyan. Goku quickly maneuvered around this and kicked her across the face, hurling her towards some rocks. He clenched his fist and fired a shockwave from it with a mighty roar, the force ramming itself into her stomach. She cried in pain as she was flown harder into the piles of rubble, however, Goku grunted in frustration for some reason. In a matter of seconds, a flare of Ki blew the rubble away as the female fusion leaped out of it and onto a large rock. She panted heavily, gasping for air from having the wind knocked out of her.

"She still got up from an attack like that? Just how tough is she?" Hudo commented.

"That's not it...," Whis said, gaining the other attention except for Beerus.

The angel continued to stare into the arena as he spoke, "It's true that Kefla is more persistent than any normal fighter but, Goku hasn't been able to fully utilize the offensive side of Ultra Instinct. The evident panting and fatigue on Goku's face could mean that he needs one more attack to finish this fight, otherwise, he'll likely run out of stamina.".

Goku took one step forward, regaining his breath while glaring at Kefla, "Know this, Kefla... **I'll finish you with this next attack.** ". Kefla eyes widened at his words. The tone of his voice, the expression on his face, he made it seem as if it were a certainty that what he said will happen. This thought angered her, cursing at the situation she was in.

"Damn it...! Not yet, I will not lose here! Hraaaghhhh!" Kefla roared, powering up far beyond her limits. Her green electric aura flare larger and larger every few seconds. She glared daggers at the Saiyan, his expression still calm as ever.

"If that's what you think will happen then I will do everything in my power to defeat you! **I WILL KNOCK YOU OFF, SON GOKU!** " Kefla exclaimed, roaring even louder. Her Ki raised to the point where it transitioned slowly into a red color until it burst outwards into numerous lasers that began to slice the arena up. Goku wasn't fazed by the whole thing, only standing their as the gales raged all around him. Kuzuku and 21 leaped out of the way from one of the blasts that destroyed the rock they were standing on.

They landed on another one close by with Kuzuku sweating bullets from getting hit by those, "Her energy is swelling up even more. If Goku gets hit by one of those then he's done.".

Kefla shouted at Goku, swinging her arms for her unstable beams of energy to strike him, "Say Goodbye!".

The god-like Saiyan narrowed his eyes before taking off running towards the enraged fusion. He began leaping side to side, dodging with utmost accuracy. He saw two coming from his sides horizontally and did a side spin in mid air, his arm only grazing the flat part of the beam until it passed by. Goku looked up to avoid a vertical rain of beams coming above, flipping several times before dashing towards her once more. She was slightly shocked that he was still pursuing her, unleashing an unimaginable amount of desperate blast at him to where it surrounded him from all angles. Goku's eyes widened at how many there were, however, his body reacted on its own, leaped into the air enough to perform numerous acts of flexibility to avoid being hit. Shockingly, Goku dodged all of them as he was soon seen to have landed on the side of a rock while the attacks pursuing him exploded beneath him, the light shadowing his face and only leaving those silver eyes visible.

"Impossible...tch, GRAAAAAGH!" Kefla roared out of annoyance, swing more beams at him desperately. Goku leapt from the rock, leaving it to be destroyed behind him. In mid air, he brought his hands together and began to chant.

" **Kaaaaaaaaa...,** "

As he charged, he avoided more beams by using the rubble as stepping stones to get closer. Each one he leaped from was destroyed in an instance, reminding him that there was no room for error.

" **Meeeeeeeeeeee...,** "

Kefla, roared even louder, firing two beams side to side as if at this point she was running out of ways to strike him. Goku spun around, kicking two of the falling debres to intercept the blast while leaping off the last of them towards her. The explosion clouded the Saiyan until he rocketed through the smoke with tremendous speeds.

" **Haaaaaaaa...Meeeeeeee...,** "

Kefla smirked as an opportunity finally presented itself. She extended both her arms to her sides in a 45 degree angle, generating numerous Ki orbs in her hand before they spiraled together to form two swirling disc of green and red energy. She cackled loudly in triumphant, "You can't dodge in mid-air! **I WIN, SON GOKU!** ". She fired her enormous energy wave of green and red energy at the Saiyan. Everyone panicked, believing that there was no way out of this situation until Goku did the unthinkable and it was premeditated from the slight smirk that Goku made.

In what could only be described as pure skill, Goku twisted his body enough to use the Kamehameha to surf up Kefla's wave towards her in a matter of seconds. The female fusion looked up with absolute shock, baffled at the feat he just pulled off.

" **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** " Goku roared, blasting Kelfa directly in the face. She cried in pain as the wave pushed her towards the ground and eventually across the stage until the edge completely shattered to pieces. She still howled in agony before her potara earrings shattered, defusing the two Saiyans as they teleported above the stands, leaving the energy wave to plumet itself beneath the stage. They floated for a moment before comically crashing to the ground on top of one another. Goku stopped firing, diminishing his attack all together before landing on top of a rock nearby: standing victories from all the struggle while the reminisce of his attack exploded beneath the stage.

The arena shook from the violent tremor until all of a sudden it stopped, silence taking over, the universe 7 team from the whole ordeal. Whis looked over to his god of destruction, "Lord Beerus-sama...". Beerus sigh heavily, as if he was holding down something he didn't want to let out. That was when the Grand Priest spoke, his words seemingly premeditated.

"Kale and Caulifla have fallen out of the ring. Meaning that Universe 6 has been eliminated and now will be erased!" He announced. Cabba went over to Kale and Caulifla to help them off the ground.

"Are you two alright?" Cabba asked.

Caulifla groaned, giving him a thumbs up as she tried to stand, "Yeah, don't think something like that will hurt me...Grraaagh!". When the two female warriors stood up they were surrounded by their team members, all of them smiling with pride.

"You two did well, thank you for fighting alongside us," Troc complimented.

"Trust me, it's our pleasure. Hey, you guys were pretty strong as well, let's fight!" Caulifla cheered turning Super Saiyan 2. The three Namekians cringed, running away from the battle maniac Saiyan. As she laughed she caught a glimpse of Son Goku staring at them, causing her to stop.

She deformed form and went over to the edge, "Oi, old man! Don't think this is over! We'll defeat you someday you can count on it!". Goku nodded turning his back towards them. He had no words to say, nothing left for him to express. If he did, he'd probably sound like a broken record. The two Zeno's raised their hands, the glow emitting off all of universe 6's bodies. Cabba walked over to where he could see Vegeta standing, as if he already knew what was about to happen.

"Master, I wish you luck! I'm sorry that I was unable to survive but don't give up! I believe in you!" Cabba shouted. Vegeta didn't even turn, however, he smiled anyway.

Champa unfolded his arms, turning towards his brother, "Oi, Idiot Beerus!". The slim version of him turned to face his brother, waiting for his last words. Champa grinned widely, placing both hands on his hips before sticking his tongue out at him in a goofy fashion.

 ***Whoosh!***

And just like that, they were gone, leaving their twin universe to continue their fight alone. Beerus stood in front of the rest of the team, muttering quietly to himself, "At least say something...".

 _ **A/N: Hey there, sorry if the updates are becoming irregular compared to before. As an update on my current situation, I've completed two out of the four regents exams which means I am halfway free from the nightmare we call school. I've been busy studying so I can pass which is the reason why updates been slowed. Now, as for this chapter, it was short when I made it as I have to admit, I wanted to get to the universe 11 and 7 fight quickly as that's what many of you wanted to witness. I summed up Anilaza in one go for you guys since: one he didn't present much in the anime and two, again I wanted to get to universe 7 vs 11. Don't worry, I made the ending a tad bit more exciting for you all to enjoy. In conclusion, I have to admit, I made Goku a bit more cocky towards Kefla mocking.**_


	102. Universe 3's Ultimate Creation!

_**The Tournament Continues...**_

Goku turned back one last time to see the remaining particles of universe 6 diminish, turning away to only focus back on the fights in the future. The aura surrounding him faded, forcing him to fall to his knees while gasping for air. His eyes grew dreary for a moment until he heard the sounds of two footsteps landing next to him. He quickly lifted his body casually as he sensed who it was, "I'm fine, I have more energy than I expected to have,". Kuzuku frowned, knowing it was a bluff. He glanced at 21 who was already looking at him. They both nodded, immediately holding hands while 21 placed her other hand on Goku's back. In just an instant, Goku felt some of his power return for a moment before it stopped abruptly. He turned to the couple with a dumbfounded face while they smiled at him.

"Feeling better? I gave 21 some energy to use in order to heal you enough to fight functionally again," Kuzuku informed.

Goku chuckled a bit before showing him an innocent concern look, "That's nice and all but what about you? Aren't you exhausted?".

"There is no need to worry, 21 managed to regain most of her stamina back and I gave her only a little bit. I can still fight pretty well," Kuzuku assured.

Goku smiled proudly, "That's good. Say, where do you think the other are?". 21 cupped her chin before remember her fight before.

"If I can recall, Gohan and 17 were fighting a separate opponent from universe 3. They should still be fighting or be close to finishing it as we speak," 21 remembered, the two Saiyans nodding at the new information. They all stood in a moment of silence until they heard another person land near them. They all turned to see the prince himself walking towards them, his expression showing he was in a foul mood.

"Hey, Vegeta! Glad to see you still in the ring!" Goku cheered with his typical happy going expression.

Vegeta stopped in front of them, "Did you really think I would be knocked off, Kakarot? Last time I checked, you were nearly defeated twice now.". Kuzuku got in-between their conversation, curious as to why he had such a grumpy tone in his voice.

"Hey, what's with the attitude? Did something happen?" Kuzuku asked.

Vegeta grunted at his ignorance, "I was fighting some fat bastard and he got away...". Kuzuku blinked a few times, processing at what he just said until Goku stepped forward as soon as he recognized who it was.

"Oh, you mean Toppo?! Man, you must be strong to make him run away from your fight Vegeta!" Goku said as loud as ever.

The Saiyan prince gritted his teeth, a vein popping in his head, "I'd hardly call it that. I noticed he was holding back so I decided to hold back as well. I'll be honest, he was a decent match up.". Kuzuku smirked slyly, taking the opportunity to tease him a bit.

"Wow, I didn't think Vegeta would acknowledge someone else as a rival besides an actual Saiyan," Kuzuku mocked playfully.

Vegeta's face turned into one that would describe embarrassment, "Wh...What do you mean by that?! I am the Prince of all Saiyans, I can admit when someone is impressive as well!". Kuzuku laughed alongside Goku, dial down moments later as they got daggers glaring at them from the prince. Vegeta sighed, bringing up a bigger question.

"So...universe 6 is now erased. You three do know we can't avoid fighting them for much longer...," Vegeta revealed, his tone full of seriousness. The three caught on quickly, understanding on what he meant by "them".

"Universe 11 and Jiren. They aren't going to be an easy one to defeat," Goku said, punching the palm of his hand in a mix of excitement and nervousness.

21 thought for a moment, suggesting the first idea that came to mind, "Why don't we hide and wait till the timer runs out? I know you Saiyans may not like that idea but we have the numbers advantage, don't we? If we wait for the timer to reach 0, it doesn't matter how strong they may be, they'll lose the match regardless.". Kuzuku shook his head, immediately seeing what's wrong with that plan.

"It's a good plan but it won't work," Kuzuku argued. 21 turned to her husband, curious on what his take on the idea may be.

Kuzuku felt Jiren strength nearby along with the other Ki signatures of his team. He could tell that they were waiting and watching all the fights up till now, "It doesn't matter if we try and hide because they can sense our energy. We can't out run them and if we drop our guard for even a second, they'll eliminate us. Especially since they have someone like Jiren who hasn't even showed us his true power. We have little to no choice but to fight them head on.".

"Even so, it's not going to be as easy as it sounds. Like Kolard said, they all have been watching the battles up till now, gaining data on who or what our weakest link may be. I bet that even that Toppo guy only challenged me in order to get an idea on how strong I was." Vegeta added to Kuzuku's point. They all stood in contemplation, mentally preparing themselves for what was about to come.

Goku stepped between the three of them as they finished collecting their thoughts, walking ahead before stopping at the ledge of the rock they were standing on, "If that's the case then we don't have time to waste. The remaining four from universe 11 are all very powerful. For now, let's find 17 and Gohan so we can think things through from there. That's if they aren't still fighting that is...". When he finished, all of them vanished, immediately heading towards where their allies were fighting.

 _ **Now, With 17 and Gohan's Situation...**_

Gohan and 17 the two lengthy arms of Koichiarator by leaping backwards to gain some distance. They watched as the ground shattered from there previous spot before leaping back in with two kicks of their own. The robot's feet skid across the ground, but soon came to a complete stop: revealing no damage to be done with it. They both looked with surprise as it fired an energy wave that forced them to separate with Gohan performing a cartwheel before unleashing a barrage of energy blasts. However, the Koichiarator analyzed its trajectory and with surprising speed, avoided the blast without a scratch. Gohan cursed under his breath as Paparoni laughed at his dismay, "It's useless! Koichiarator's speed and processing is far superior to your own abilities. You'll soon be eliminated by my great invention!. Koichiarator let out a robotic roar, rushing towards the half-breed with speeds enough to leave him little room to dodge. He leaped backwards once more, evading another strike narrowly. But, for some reason Gohan's eyes glistened as if he saw an opportunity.

"Now, 17!" Gohan said, landing on one of the many pillars. With his swift legs, the android rushed in and placed a hand on Koichiarator's leg. He smirked, generating a barrier around it's leg to where parts of the barrier embedded itself into the ground. Koichiarator, unaware of this, attempted to strike the android though he missed completely and due to his balance being thrown off: 17 had ample time to do the same thing to his other leg before getting out of the way.

Gohan smiled, bringing his hands together to deliver the finishing blow, " **Kaaaaaa...meeeee...haaaa...meeeeee** ". Paparoni's eyes widened at the situation his creation was in and how the tables turned right before his very eyes.

"Koichiarator, counter attack now!" Paparoni commanded in desperation. The robot turned it's head and fired a massive energy wave at the half-breed.

The universe 7 warrior smirked, leaping above it to gain higher ground and fired, " **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** ". The wave came crashing down on the robot fast, enveloping him before it detonated into a large eruption of Ki that exploded with great force. The winds were enough to cause a wave of debris to wash over the arena: destroying anything not durable enough to survive the shockwave. Once it settled down, Gohan landed on the solid ground as nothing but a dust cloud of smoke was in front of him as 17 walked right next to him.

"You think that attack did it?" Gohan asked.

17 shrugged casually, though he was impressed, "I think so, you did drop a massive bomb shell on him after all. I'd be more worried if you killed him.". The two waited until the smoke cleared, only to soon hear someone call out to them.

"Gohan!" Goku shouted, leading Kuzuku, Vegeta, Kuzuku, and 21 towards them. They all landed one at a time before jogging towards them in order to regroup with the android and the half-Saiyan. Gohan, along with 17 turned to face the group as they slowly came to a stop.

"Father, you sure you should be out in the open like this?" Gohan asked.

Goku chuckled at his concerns, "Yeah, 21 healed me enough to keep on fighting so no need to worry. Besides, I can see you two just got done wrapping things up over here.".

"Yeah, we're just waiting to see if he's still standing. After that, we'll knock him off for good," Gohan informed but, a loud cackle coming from the smoke said otherwise. They all turned to see a purple light emit from the dust cloud, a figure slowly coming out as the laughter got louder. It didn't take long to figure out who it was as the doctor Paparoni came out in full glory, his clothes tattered a bit, "HAHAHAHAH, you think you've won universe 7! I still have some fight left in me, right Koichiarator!". On cue the robot swung both it's arms, blowing away the dust with it's gales. Paparoni snickered like a maniac as he watched universe 7's faces of surprise.

"Now it's time to reveal my trump card! I swear on my life I'll drop you off, universe 7!" Paparoni declared, jumping onto the front of the robot. Everyone watched as he snickered, a light emanating while he began to slowly merge with the machine. In a burst of energy, Paparoni was fully absorbed, a dome of Ki wrapping itself around the robot as loud growls began to show. Everyone leapt back as it began to expand and grow large to a size that towers over the many pillars.

"Just what in the hell did he do?!" Vegeta said. On cue, a large arm came out of the dome, followed by another before the whole thing shatter into a pulse of energy. The universe 7 team shielded their faces from the gales as the transformation was complete, soon catching a full visual of what they were up against. Towering over them was a large bio-mechanical life form, it's head containing a red gem along with two on it's arm. It's white layer was mostly part of his chest and facial area along with his lower being black. His purple legs and hands look large enough to crush boulders casually and his solid pink eyes with his grin could intimidate anyone.

Bell began to laugh, not believing the sight he was seeing, "I can't believe that I'd live long enough to see it! Universe 3's forbidden and most powerful fusion of technology, Anilaza!". The purple aura shrouding Anilaza clung to his body, his eyes staring down at the warriors that he was meant to destroy.

"Well isn't he a pretty big opponent? Guess this is what we get for not putting them down for good." 17 said, readying his guard for any surprises.

Gohan grunted, cursing himself for not finishing the job, "Sorry, guys. I should of been more diligent and made sure I took him down.". Goku shook his head, taking a stance while getting ready to fight as well.

"Don't worry, besides his size should leave him with more openings," Goku pointed out with optimism. Just as he said that, Anilaza roared: rushing towards them at frightening speeds.

Kuzuku along with the others braced themselves, "Here he comes!". Shockingly, Anilaza proceeded to slam his fist towards the universe 7 warriors, forcing them to scatter out of the way. The destruction left behind was almost scary to think about as it shattered the ground beneath them. The large weapon turned towards Goku, firing an energy blast from its mouth. The hero of Earth saw it coming, landing on a rock before turning Super Saiyan God to leap away.

"Everyone, strike it from all sides. It can't track down all of us!" Goku shouted.

Vegeta landed on a rock as well, transforming into a Super Saiyan God as well, his crimson hair dancing along with his aura, "Don't you think I know that! Just don't screw things up!".

"Let's not get left behind, 21! We'll jump in as well!" Kuzuku said, transforming into Excelled Super Saiyan 3.

21 nodded in agreement, turning into her own transformation "Alright, let's attack him together!". They all charged in simultaneously with each one of them attack a different part of the body. Goku went in for the side of it's ribs along with Vegeta going for the opposite side while 21 and Kuzuku went for it's leg, leaving 17 and Gohan to go for the face. They all closed the distance quickly until 17 caught a glimpse of both of the green gems on it's elongated ears glow. In one swift movement, Anilaza struck all five of them quickly, launching them into 5 different directions with each of them crashing into either a wall or rock.

"That monster has a surprising ability to locate people at that speed, huh?" Hudo said, impressed but also slightly scared.

Zugo bit his thumb nail nervously, "It also accurately hit six targets while they were moving at that speed...". As that was said, team universe 7 slowly got themselves out of the rubble, pondering on how in the hell did Anilaza managed to best all six of them at once. Kuzuku moved one piece of rubble of him as he caught a glimpse of 21 doing the same next to him.

"Okay, now that was a surprise. I guess we should of guessed that it can actively sense energy signatures like us," Kuzuku groaned.

21 grunted before correcting her husbands assumption, "I don't think that's the case. Its more like it's using ultrasonic waves like a bat does.". They both got up as they notice everyone else coming towards them. It didn't take long for them to all regroup as 21 explained the situation. However, they didn't have much time for a strategy to be formed as Anilaza appeared began walking towards them. They all took their guard, only to see that the monster had stop approaching.

"What now? Does it intend to use energy blast from that distance?" Vegeta grumbled, agitated by being bested early. Anilaza raise a hand in the air, gaining some questions at first until Kuzuku caught on after having flashbacks from Janemba, "Everyone stay on guard! It's going to attack now!". Just on time, Anilaza punched so hard that it warped the space around it to where it's punch transported above Goku. The hero of Earth looked up with shock, the punch ramming into his gut and slamming him into the ground: forcing out a cry of pain. Kuzuku watched with wide eyes at the force of that punch.

"I can't believe it, he did it with just sheer power...!" Kuzuku muttered. Goku proceeded to get up slowly as he ached with pain. He looked up at the sound of snickers coming from Anilaza whose hands were ready to pummel space-time. In rapid movements, his arms unleashed a barrage of punches that warped space, pounding all the universe 7 fighters simultaneously. Their cries overlapped each other, each one of them tumbling against the ground in separate directions again. Kuzuku felt his back crash into a wall, his body temporarily unable to move. He groan for a bit, only to look up with shock when he saw a fist flying towards him. He was about to brace himself for some more pain until he saw a figure come between him. His eyes dilated with pure shock and worry, leaving him to shout out desperately, "21, get out of the way!". Instantly, the majin put up a barrier to prolong the punch from reaching its course: statically electricity erupting due to the friction between it's fist and 21's barrier.

"Ngraah, I can feel myself slipping...!" 21 groaned, trying her best to hold on.

Kuzuku tried to get up, stumbling a bit in the process, "21, just move! You don't have to do this!". 21 smirked, turning back at Kuzuku with a comforting and loving look. His eyes widened as she shook her head.

"If I move now, you'll take the full front of the attack. Judging from this distance, you'll be knocked off and eliminated from the tournament. It's better for it to be me and not you," 21 explained. They Saiyan's face contorted into a one that looks like a hurt puppy, causing her to giggle a bit, "Don't give me that face, besides, if I stayed any longer I will just become a burden in the future. Here, allow me to do you this last thing.". 21 extended her hand out and focused, sending a pulse of energy at Kuzuku. The Saiyan looked at his hands as he felt more power return to him.

"That should be enough to restore your stamina. I'm placing my trust in you," 21 smiled.

Kuzuku tried to move, hoping to stop her but his body didn't listen, as if it were automatically complying with her wishes. He couldn't help but mutter, "Why...?". 21 looked straight ahead as her barrier began to crack.

"Because we are husband and wife after all...," 21 replied quietly as her last line of defense shatter. In one fell swoop, she knocked Kuzuku out of the way and took the punch head on. She groaned loudly, flying through the air with a slight smirk on her face until she fell out of bounce, eliminating her from the tournament. The majin teleported back to the stands to sit along with her teammates, her mind thinking about the decision she had made. She felt a hand on her shoulder, causing her to turn towards Zugo who's expression was blank but she could tell he was fully supportive of protecting the monkey. 21 turned back to the stage, praying in her mind, _"It's up to you know. Do your best everyone!"._

Meanwhile, Kuzuku stood up before hearing the sound of footsteps landing next to him following with some laughter, "Oooohohoho, what a loving display of self sacrifice. Though, I did wish for you both to be eliminated.". Kuzuku snapped his head furiously at the frost demon who said that, his eyes burning with hate.

"Now, where in the hell were you...?" Kuzuku asked darkly.

Frieza noticed the tone in his voice, chuckling at the amusement he was going to get out of this, "I was just watching the battle afar and I must say you all are in such a pickle. This new opponent you are facing is most certainly problematic.". Kuzuku stood up straight, clenching his fist as his gaze burned onto Frieza.

"If you knew all that then why did you stand idly around and watch us get butchered by this thing! Don't you want to survive! Don't you want your wish to be revived back into the world of the living you bastard!" Kuzuku shouted.

Frieza chuckled even more, "Now, now, no time to be angry. Don't you see the enemy drawing closer?". Kuzuku turned his body to see Anilaza coming closer and closer with each step while his remaining allies were struggle to get up from the rubble. The Saiyan calmed himself a bit, though still pretty pissed off. He glanced at the frost demon's smug expression, grunting before taking a few steps forward.

"You know what, I don't have time to deal with you right now. We got better things to take care of but just know after this is all over, we're enemies," Kuzuku muttered, powering up as he got ready to fight. Frieza did the same, smiling from the amusement he got from provoking him, "I couldn't have said it better myself.".

Kuzuku charged in first, leaping from rock to rock before appearing just above the monster's head. Anilaza looked up, punching his side to send a warp punch from Kuzuku's left. Through his experience, Kuzuku hoisted himself over it's fist and launched himself towards the mass weapon. He closed the distance quickly, kicking the monster hard across the face hard enough for him to tumble backwards. While it was trying to regain it's balance, Frieza ran under its legs and kick the back of it's knee, forcing it to nearly fall on itself. It didn't take long for the other members to realize, joining in on the onslaught. Vegeta leaped into the air, barraging Anilaza with flurry of energy blasts. While it was distracted, Gohan went in for it's stomach, pummeling it with punches and kicks that made it fall on it's butt. It groan in pain as all of a sudden, 17 and Kuzuku were striking it from all sides, punching it across the face and landing it small blows to the rib and stomachs. The monster's eyes remained closed as pain washed over its body, only managing to open one eye as sweat trickled down it's face. It let out a roar, blowing away the android and Saiyan simultaneously before unleashing another barrage of warping punches. 17 landed on a rock, his eyes widening before getting punched to the ground: the barrage of punches pummeling him endlessly. For Kuzuku, he flipped himself up right and lunged straight towards them, dodging each one narrowly enough to only take minimal damage. Impressively, he managed to break through it's assault but not too long after he did that, Anilaza crossed his arms before raising them into the air to unleash an explosive wave. The Saiyan stopped dead in his tracks and shielding himself from the mass wave of energy. His feet slid slowly but eventually he gave way. Everyone who had attack so far had been blown away by Anilaza explosive wave, rocketing them in all directions with some going through several pillars before stopping. Anilaza began to snicker as its body stopped emitting destructive energy until it noticed someone above.

"Hey! Don't you dare let your guard down! Kaaaaa...meeeeee...,haaaaa...meeeee" Goku shouted while bring his arms together for a Kamehameha. Anilaza looked up at him, opening his mouth to reveal energy building up inside. Goku's gritted his teeth, doubting that he'll be able to counter this fully but in his mind he told himself that he has to at least try.

" **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** " Goku roared, unleashing his attack with force while Anilaza did the same. Their wave collided into a beam struggle that unleash shockwaves across the arena. Goku groaned from pushing himself beyond his limits to hold of Anilaza, his Kamehameha getting pushed back ever so slightly. The monster from universe 3 snickered, roaring as it put more power into its attack to where it was easily overpowering Goku's, eventually shattering his wave like it was nothing. The hero of Earth watched in shock as it got closer and closer, bracing himself for a world of pain. In the nick of time, Vegeta shot out of the rubble in blazing aura and kicked Anilaza hard in it's leg. The monster keeled over, losing its balance to where the attack missed Goku completely and exploded in mid air: the force hurling Goku to the ground. He flipped himself onto his feet along with Vegeta leaping next to him.

They both watched as the monster was contemplating what had happen, neither taking an eye of it for a second. Goku felt sweat trickle down his cheek, wiping it along with some blood leaking out of his mouth, "Thank for that, Vegeta. If that hit then I would of been a goner.".

"Don't thank me until we are out of the waters," Vegeta scolded. It didn't take long for the rest of universe 7 to regroup, landing next to each other one by one until all of the remaining 6 were present. In the meantime, Anilaza stood up, his face contorting with rage after being rudely interrupted in almost finishing off Goku. He roared loudly, his screams rupturing the stage with it's powerfully generated waves. The universe 7 team collectively stood their ground, shielding themselves from it's roar before it seemingly enough erupted red Ki. It hovered in the air as it sprouted wings that blew away the pillar of Ki with another gale.

Gohan grumbled at the sight, "It just evolved in such a short amount of time. We don't have time to waste on something like that!". Anilaza growled, raising its hands in the air to generate a large, flaming energy ball above itself. The ground began to shake from the pressure, concerning the audience of universe 7 all together.

"So it's trying to take us down along with the entire fighting stage! Cocky bastard, I'll show him a Saiyan's true power! RAAAAAAGHHH!" Vegeta shouted, transforming into Complete Super Saiyan Blue. Gohan powered up along with 17, his Ki shrouding him with the similar tint compared to before in his fight against the universe 6 Namekians. Frieza raised both his arms, extending them fully with tightening both legs together, his body beginning to shroud in golden Ki before dispersing to reveal a golden form.

Kuzuku frowned, "Guess we have little to no choice, Haaaah!". Immediately, he transformed into Grand Super Saiyan 4 while Goku went into his Complete Super Saiyan Blue state: intriguing Vegeta for a moment before infuriating him.

"Hold up, Kakarot! Why does your form have an aura and I don't?!" Vegeta asked, a vein threatening to pop. Goku look at him confused, noticing the change himself. He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, I just got it after fighting Jiren.". Vegeta was about to say something, until he heard the monster roar one last time. He grunted, turning back to the enemy before them all, "Whatever, we'll continue this later!".

"Alright, then let's wrap things up everyone!" Goku shouted, smirking while Anilaza was about to throw the gigantic energy ball. Goku and Gohan placed there hands together to create the iconic blue energy orb in his hands while Vegeta clasped his hands together to create the familiar static energy in his palms. Kuzuku did the same as 17 and Frieza started to charge there attacks as well.

Kuzuku narrowed his eyes, fixating on a singular point and muttered "Mystic...".

"Kaaaaaa...Meeeeee..." Goku muttered.

Gohan readied himself, sweat trickling down his face as well, "Haaaaaaa...Meeeeee". Anilaza chuckled dangerously at universe 7's last stand against itself. It roared, throwing the fully powered energy sphere at the remaining fighters of universe 7. Kuzuku's eyes widened, taking no chances on any form of hesitation.

" **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** " Kuzuku roared alongside the rest of his team. Simultaneously, they all unleashed their strongest energy waves, each on colliding against the energy ball to where large shockwaves boomed throughout the arena. The rubble surrounding them instantly disintegrated from the clash between two different forces, worrying even Beerus for just a little bit. Anilaza growled, the red gem on it's head shining brighter as it poured more power into the sphere. It grew larger in size to which it pushed universe 7 back, their feet threatening to lose ground.

Zugo sat up, sweat of nervousness coming down his face, "That thing still has that much power left!". Kuzuku groaned loudly, planting his feet into the ground in hopes to prevent himself from being blown away. 17 caught on what was happening, knowing that he has to take the risk for them to claim victory.

"Oi, hold it off for as long as possible! I'll give us an opening!" 17 demanded, stopping himself from firing his wave in order to form a barrier. He leaped towards the energy ball, forcing himself inside of it before it encased him. Everyone looked in shock at what he just did, believing that he was dead for a moment until he came out of the other side with static electricity bouncing off his barrier. Anilaza's eyes widened when he saw the android, his body tattered with bruises from pushing through it's attack. The barrier shattered apart the moment 17 closed the distance between the red gem on its head: raising his fist that was soon wrapped in one of his energy barriers.

He spun around, gaining momentum before slamming his fist onto the red gem. There was a slight pause as 17 howled in pain from being shocked by the energy emitted. He clutched his fist as he began to fall from the air, causing Gohan to become worried, "Oh no, 17!". The android struggled to open one eye open before shouting at them.

"This is your chance! Finish him off while you still can!" 17 screamed, encouraging them to finish this. Gohan was confused before he realized after looking at the now howling Anilaza. He seemed to be in pain but it was soon to be revealed that their android ally made a detrimental crack in it's reactor. The half-breed understood this quickly, putting in more power in his Kamehameha. Everyone else followed his lead, forcing the blast back with their collective might. They pushed the destructive ball of energy back towards Anilaza before shattering it completely. The ultimate weapon of universe 3 watched in shock as their attack combined into one. It roared, desperately placing it's hand out to generate a red, disc-like barrier to block the attack. Their combined might pushed hard against it, their energy wave slowly being pushed back while chuckles of pain escaping it's mouth escaping Anilaza's mouth

"No way, it's still got this much strength length?! If that's the case then how about this, **Kaioken x4!** " Goku roared, increasing the attack potency of their combined wave greatly. Gohan roared as well, the almost whitish-purple Ki slowly becoming more clearer for those to see.

Piccolo looked closer, curious as to what it was, _"What is that? Gohan's aura is changing..."._ No one else seemed to notice besides Whis who was smiling. Meanwhile, their attack had yet to break through. They all knew that they couldn't keep this up. It had to be finished now or else they won't have strength left to continue fighting. Suddenly, Kuzuku released his blast and got ready to charge, catching Goku's attention.

"Wait, what are you doing Kuzuku?!" Goku asked.

Kuzuku glared into the wave, knowing full well what he must do, "We got to end this now. It's only going to hold us until we are drained!".

"Then what are you going to do?" Vegeta asked, slightly concern but not to the point where it was visible on his face.

Kuzuku gritted his teeth, his eyes shining an orange glow, "I'm going to take him head on, because...IF I DON'T WHO WILL?!". He roared, leaping into their energy wave: using it was a way to guide himself towards Anilaza. The ultimate weapon of universe 3 snickered before catching glimpses of something fast approaching. It looked closer to see what it was, only to be shocked to see Kuzuku rushing at him with his fist raised. The Saiyan growled, roaring with his primal instincts at full effect, "There is no where for you to run, now...Dragon Fist, Explosion!". He lunged his fist forward, his body and Ki exploding into a form of a golden dragon that collided against Anilaza's shield. The monster began to panic from the extra force added while the four universe 7 warriors made on last push. Eventually, the shield shattered into pieces, the blast along with Kuzuku enveloping him completely before he was forcefully deformed as the explosion covered the sky. The light faded, revealing the three robots along with Paparoni plummeting into the void before they were transported to their team.

Kuzuku landed back onto the ground, deforming back to base as he tried to catch his breath. He stood up, hearing the sound of 17 towards him with a thumbs up. Kuzuku smirked, doing the same until he heard the Grand Priest speak.

"With the fusion of the reaming 4 members of Universe 3 that means universe 3 shall now be erased from the tournament," Grand Priest announced. The two Zeno raised their hands together before squeezing them, the light enveloping all of universe 3.

Paparoni sighed, "Sorry for letting you all down.". The Supreme King, Ea smirked, shaking his head in disagreement.

"No, you did a splendid job doctor. Now let us accept our fate, shall we," Ea suggested. Mosco opened his machine that he was placed in and turned to his angel with a smile, "Thanks for all of your support by the way.". With that said, they all disappeared, their acceptance to the whole predicament leaving even their angel bewildered.

 _ **A/N:Yo, long time no see. I am proud and glad to announce that the school year is finally over! I am free! Well...for now at least but free nonetheless. I changed up the ending of the Anilaza fight to make it more of a team victory than the anime. With this chapter now in the history books along with 21 now eliminated, I've set up the scenario for both universe 11 vs 7 to start. Now, just to give a heads up, each chapter so far has ranged from 5k-10k words long. Yeah, it's gonna get pretty action heavy. I'm gonna admit that I am a little behind since I've truthfully been exhausted from editing some of the previous chapters at the beginning of the story. Honestly, some of the edits somehow increased the chapters length by like 8k words so I guess that explains it. You can check it out early on wattpad if you want to see it before I post it here along with Kuzuku actually visualized through Xenoverse 2 with a few mods in play. Other than that, until next time!**_


	103. The Last Two Universes! U7 vs 11 Begins!

_**Continuing The T.O.P Arc After Some Time Passing...**_

It was now silent in the World of Void, the air growing thicker from the tension between two opposing universes: the result being from the witness of not just universe 3 but also many universes before hand being erased. The two gods of destruction couldn't help but take a glance at one another from time to time, both looking away just in time to avoid eye contact. Meanwhile, Kuzuku and 17 had already regathered with their remaining teammates, taking in a small breather. The youngest Saiyan out of them all couldn't help but sigh with relief while he sat on a rock, "Another universe down, just one more to go...".

"Yeah, we're so close to winning. I can't lie, all the opponents we faced up till now we're really strong but our next fight is going to be our toughest yet!" Goku commented, excitement filling his voice.

"Father's right, our last opponent is no pushover. Especially their ace in the hold is astronomically powerful. We at least had enough time to recover from our last fight with universe 3," Gohan warned.

Vegeta crossed his arms as soon as he sensed a few signatures starting to approach them, "Looks like you spoke too soon. I guess they are done preparing themselves for this fight...". Everyone soon sensed it as well and faced the same direction. Kuzuku leaped down from the rock he was sitting on, his facial expression becoming serious. First, Dyspo touched ground, then Barabatos, until Toppo landed behind them: overshadowing the two with his figure. The three pride troopers soon stood up straight at the same time Jiren had gently landed in front of them, his eyes closed while he crossed his arms. When he opened his eyes, he found himself staring at the universe 7 team, his adversaries glaring back at him. The tension only grew between the two teams, making both universe's audience anxious to see what would happen.

"With exactly 17 minutes left in the tournament of power along with 2 universes surviving, I shall now make the seating more compact!" Grand Priest declared, raising his hand in command to push both of the stands that universe 7 and 11 were using together. The benches slammed into each other, bring both eliminated members of the teams closer together. It was awkward, especially since the loser would be erased and being apart of a team that caused such a thing to happen to the other is definitely noteworthy. Though, they could guess that feeling would be drowned out by the constant anticipation. It was no different back on Earth. The waiting, the patience for something to happen was enough to bring everyone witnessing to the edge of their seats.

"This is it, the final battle. I must say, nothing so far comes close to the amount of anxiety I am feeling," Roshi admitted, sipping a cup of orange juice.

Krillin nodded in agreement, "Yeah, up till now, they've been narrowly and desperately avoiding defeat. The opponents they are facing are all strong and dangerous...".

"Come on you guys, I know you can win this. You always pull through in the end, right Goku?" Chi Chi whispered, holding her hands together in prayer while Goten clutched her dress. Riley glued her eyes to the screen, caressing her stomach, "It's all or nothing. You only got one shot Kuzuku.".

Jiren began to walk forward, right at the same time as Goku did. The two never took their eyes off each other: stopping in the middle to stare each other down. Goku peered into his pitch black eyes, hoping to see something that he couldn't quite understand. Silence took hold, the sound of wind faintly to be heard. Suddenly, Goku transformed right into Complete Super Saiyan Blue, his aura shrouding him. He gritted his teeth as he began to build up power.

"Raaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!" Goku roared, flaring his Ki even higher. Jiren remained stern, unaffected by the sudden increase in strength. Everyone watched them raring to go as soon as one of their two aces swing the first punch all the while Goku continued to roar with power. Even the likes of Frieza was getting impatient to where he was biting his thumb. Then suddenly, Jiren noticed a single twitch from Goku's hand, readying himself prior to the hero of Earth making his first move. In a blink of an eye, an explosion happened, creating a dark cloud of smoke from where they were standing causing everyone to leap into action as soon as they saw two figures fly out of the smoke. Goku and Jiren began swapping hands as they glided across the sky. As they traded punches, Jiren noticed Goku smile, intriguing him enough for him to raise an eyebrow, "Tell me, why do you seek even greater power Son Goku...?".

"Heheh, I don't really know. I just wanna be stronger that's all. I guess you could say it's in my blood," Goku replied.

Jiren narrowed his eyes throwing a stronger punch than before. The Saiyan was quick to block, the punch forcing him to touch ground first before leaping backwards to avoid being slammed to the ground by his fist. By the time Goku's feet touched the ground again, Jiren closed the distance, throwing another punch towards his face. Swiftly, Goku weaved out of the way and countered with an elbow aimed at the gray warrior's shoulder, however, he blocked the elbow easily as he stared into Goku's eyes, "So you have no clue. For me, I wish to seek what lies beyond my strength and where it would lead me.". Goku couldn't help but grin.

"I see, so we both want to become stronger," Goku chuckled.

Jiren let out a short puff, speaking in a low tone "But I also have a purpose for it, a reason for why it's necessary. In order to enforce justice and fairness, absolute strength is needed: that is what I seek!". In one movement, Jiren kicked Goku across his stomach, rocketing him across the ground and into a wall. The gray warrior landed as he watched the Saiyan struggle to get up. Once fully on his feet, Goku began to chuckle at the blow he was given, gritting and groaning from the pain.

"Looks like I eased off too easily. His punches are way stronger than before so I guess this means we should begin round 2, shall we?!" Goku smirked. He was about to rush back into the fight until he noticed a blue blur rush pass him. In mere seconds in front of him, Vegeta was already rushing towards the gray warrior by himself, glaring at him with a look of a man on a mission, "Kakarot, if you're not going to fight seriously then get lost. I will defeat Jiren myself!".

"Hold on, Vegeta! I was fighting him!" Goku complained comically.

At the same time, Kuzuku along with Gohan and 17 were taking on Toppo after the large explosion that signaled them to commence fighting. Kuzuku leaped upwards, quickly transforming into Excelled Super Saiyan 3 while avoid a ground shattering punch from the pride trooper. He watched as debris flew everywhere, passing him by as he descended onto a rock. He let out a sigh of relief before hearing someone shout loudly, "Now don't get too comfortable now, I want to fight to!". He looked up quickly to see that Barabatos was flying right at him with an ever so increasing kick. The Saiyan crossed his arms, blocking some of the force before he was rocketed through several pillars. Kuzuku flipped himself upright, landing on his feet in time to stopped the following elbow. The force of the collision blew away any dust surrounded them as they stared into each other's eyes. The two disappeared, trading blows as they trailed across the stage. Every previous spot they were in erupted in an explosion of debris as the kicking of their feet of the ground grew immense. Barabatos snickered punches flew pass his face while the Saiyan continued his attacks while avoiding any strikes coming his way. The universe 11 warrior's eyes glistened, throwing a vertical chop at speeds that even shocked Kuzuku. Hastily, the Saiyan spun around the devastating strike, leaving it to make a deep cut across the ground while spin kicking him across the face with his heel: leaving him stun long enough to wrap the same leg around his arm. With a great display of strength and wits, Kuzuku hoisted himself high enough with Barabatos's arm and kneed him right in the chin. The pride trooper crashed into a wall as Kuzuku landed on his feet, his leg somewhat shaking from dealing such a blow to a seemingly hard surface.

 _"I can see why Zugo lost to this guy, he's dangerous. He probably would of needed all of his stamina to fight this guy but most likely lost through lacking the stamina after fighting that guy from universe 4,"_ Kuzuku noted.

As the Saiyan was thinking, he heard a shout from the crowd, "Kuzuku, don't drop your guard!". The Saiyan heard Zugo's voice, confused as to what he was talking about until he felt a presence sneak up from behind him.

"Didn't I tell you not to get too comfortable?" Barabatos whispered in Kuzuku's ear. By the time he knew it, Barabatos decked him hard in the face, hurling him through several pillars before appearing below him by using the shadows on the ground. He snickered, kicking Kuzuku in the back and sending him flying into the sky with howls of pain escaping his mouth. The Saiyan groaned, "Di...Did he just get stronger? No, I didn't sense his power increase at all at that split second when he revealed himself.". Just as he finished that sentence, Kuzuku felt Barabatos's foot plant itself in his stomach, earning a squeal of pain from the Saiyan who was now sent hurling towards the ground. Kuzuku groaned before noticing Barabatos falling with him, the two staring at each other upside down. Barabatos smirked at the Saiyan's expression of pain and confusion, "You know, besides Jiren and Toppo, I am about the third strongest on the team. Truth be told, I only became a Pride Trooper far later than the rest of my allies. But, do you wanna know why I am rank number three?". Kuzuku gritted his teeth, his eyes hoping to burn some holes through him until he noticed two hands placed along his stomach. He quickly accessed what was happening, clenching his fist to focus his strength on making a barrier.

"I was always a quick learner and great at fighting different kinds of opponents. Especially when I have an ability such as mine...," Barabatos smirked, the energy orb slowly forming to a decent size in front of Kuzuku's stomach, "This won't be as difficult as last time.". In a matter of seconds a large explosion detonated in the sky, shaking the arena violently with a white and black light shining upon it.

As soon as the light faded, Gohan maneuvered through a series of rocks: avoid Ki blast with his smooth movements. The half-breed landed onto his feet, the cloud of smoke making any oncoming attacks hard to see. Suddenly, Gohan caught glimpse of Toppo shooting out of the smoke and rushing towards him with a sledgehammer punch ready to bury him. He grinned slyly at the Saiyan, "My fists of justice shall smash you to pieces!". While Toppo was fast approaching, 17 came out from the side of the smoke and fired a Ki blast to slow his descent. The pride trooper groan in annoyance as the blast disrupted his balance in the air, "Tch, interfering are we...wait...".

He turned back to look towards Gohan who was already in his stance, his eyes glowing a tint of a grayish light, " **Kaaaaaaaa...Meeeee...Haaaa...Meeeeee...!** ". Quickly, Toppo crossed his arms, putting up a firm guard before bracing for impact. The area became illuminated with blue lighting as the orb formed in between the palm of the half-breed's hands.

" **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** " Gohan roared, unleashing a large energy wave right at Toppo. The mustache warrior grimaced at what he saw before he was consumed by the light, his guard slowly faltering. He groaned through his struggles to fend off the attack, the veins on his forehead becoming visible until he let out a blood curling roar. Forcefully, he uncrossed his arms in triumphant, breaking the Kamehameha into nothing but mere particles: leaving Gohan and 17 to stare in shock while he landed on the ground, shattering it with his weight alone. He looked up at the Saiyan and his partner with his cat-like eyes that seemed to show streams of purple, "That was a good attack, but let me show you why I was chosen to be a candidate for god of destruction!". The two scrunched their eyes, realizing how difficult winning against universe 11 can be. They took their stance, readying their resolve to combat such a force.

 _ **Meanwhile With Frieza and Dyspo...**_

Frieza stood in the center of another spot of the arena, firing numerous energy blast from the tips of his fingers at the Beerus look-alike. He was beginning to feel like this was starting to become his daily target practice rather than a tournament fight for survival. He fired one more blast to which it was once again avoided by Dyspo's incredible speed. He frowned in annoyance, his eyes darting behind him as Dyspo reappeared with his arms crossed along with a smug smile on his face, "What's wrong? You're not going to beat me if you can't hit me. But I guess that what you expect since I am the High-Speed Warrior of Universe 11.". Frieza chuckled, turning to face his confident opponent.

"Hmph, so what you're saying is that you specialize in running away?" Frieza chuckled, cupping his chin in amusement.

Dyspo's face grew serious, "So, I guess you want to throw your life away, huh?". With his immense speed, the speedy warrior dash right behind Frieza with a sly grin on his face, his fist ready to slam Frieza's face to the ground. He roared, hurling his fist as fast as he moves at the frost demon until it was stopped abruptly by Frieza's tail, leaving him in complete shock. Frieza turned his head, chuckling at his expression.

"My, my, I thought he already told you. Your moves are linear and easy to read that I don't even have to think about it that much, especially when I have a tail as useful as mine," Frieza taunted with amusement filling his voice. Dyspo let out a cry of pain as he tightened his grip around his wrist, groaning for a bit until giving off a painful looking smirk.

"Well, mind if I borrow then?" Dyspo muttered with slight pain in his voice. Frieza was confused for a moment until suddenly realizing what was about to happen. Before he knew it, Dyspo grabbed onto his tail and took off running: dragging the frost demon towards a wall before slamming him into it. Frieza gagged, coughing out some saliva while catching a glimpse of Dyspo's grin. The pride trooper then grabbed his face and dragged him across the rubble till he finally threw him into boulder. He straightened himself pridefully, laughing in success, "How's about that, Frieza?!". Frieza got up quickly and blew the smoke away, dusting himself off nonchalantly before giving him a menacing glare.

"You know, I was considering making a bargain with you but now, I'll make it my personal mission on knocking you off!" Frieza shouted, rushing right at Dyspo who was smirking at him. He unfolded his arms, dashing in to confront the frost demon. The clash erupted a large dome of energy, illustrating that the battle was only going to get far more intense from there.

 _ **Now, Back With Kuzuku and Barabatos...**_

Barabatos walked around the arena, humming a tune to himself as he searched for his prey. His facial expression was totally aloof at the given moment until he caught glimpsed of a shadow in his peripherals. He quickly turned around he fired an energy wave in it's direction, forcing the unknown figure to leap out of the way and roll onto its knees. He chuckled, "Come on now, I thought you were far stronger than this? Aren't you going to at least make an attempt to fight me?". Kuzuku felt a drip of sweat roll off his chin before smiling. He stood up, dusting himself off before stretching out both his legs.

"Well, I was hoping to beat you without exerting myself that much but I guess that is not an option for me, isn't it? You're strong, especially with that ability of yours," Kuzuku admitted, finishing his stretches casually. He clenched his fist and let out a roar, his body being enveloped in amber before bursting into Grand Super Saiyan 4 state immediately. The gales were strong enough to push the pride trooper back, forcing him to cover his face from the winds until it settled down. Barabatos looked down at his hands, noticing that they were shaking from the pressure alone.

Kuzuku took a stance, readying himself to strike him at any moment, "So, I'll just have to finish you off quickly and go help aid against Jiren!". The Saiyan rushed towards Barabatos with speeds that left him frozen in place, unaware of the fact that he closed the distance between them in an instant. Before he could possibly realize it, Barabatos was struck across the face with a hard elbow, causing him to fly backwards a bit until Kuzuku's fist firmly placed itself in his stomach. The universe 11 warrior gagged, coughing out an excessive amount of saliva: the feeling of vomiting threatening to overtake him. Immediately, without giving him much time to recover, Kuzuku withdrew his fist quickly so that he can follow up with a hard back fist across the face. The blow stunned him long enough for the Saiyan to follow up with another kick across the chin, rocketing Barabatos into rubble as he finished his assault. Kuzuku waited patiently, his eyes twitching as soon as he sensed something odd. Immediately, he ducked under a right hook, shocking the universe 11 warrior with a firm uppercut to counter attack with followed up with a strong straight punch in his chin. The blow caused him to flip several times in the air before forcefully coming to a stop: revealing the blood leaking out of his mouth. Kuzuku glared at him with a smirk on his face.

"Heheh, guess I've figured out how to counter your ability. There's always a slight movement of dark Ki that is somewhat difficult to see but if I look closely enough I can tell where you will go next by simply tracking your Ki. All I have to do is make sure I don't lose track of you," Kuzuku commented.

Barabatos was surprised by this before smirking, "Touche', I guess I am in trouble.". The two had a moment's pause before instantly clashing forearms: the force generating a shockwaves that sliced the rubble surrounding them into pieces.

 _ **Heading Back With Goku and Vegeta...**_

"Graaaaaaaaaaaaagh!" Vegeta roared at the top of his lungs while throwing a kick aimed towards the side of Jiren's head. The gray warrior just stood there, allowing his mere Ki to stop the kick before it even reached his face. Vegeta growled in frustration, retracting his kick before unleashing a flurry of punches and kicks. Jiren didn't so much as flinch from his blows, his Ki brushing off the prince's punches with ease. Vegeta was slowly starting to realize what he was dealing with as his fists started to feel some weight to them, _"Damn, how thick is this guy's energy? It's both strong and heavy as well!"_.

"But, I'm going to crush you and obtain the Super Dragon Balls! I will show you the pride of the Saiyans!" Vegeta proclaimed, throwing a powerful punch enveloped in blue streams of energy. Jiren scrunched his eyes, weaving out of the way and uppercutting the Saiyan prince in the chin. Vegeta was dazed for a moment, leaving him wide open for a right hook across the face before he was kneed in the stomach: causing him to keel over for air. The strongest universe 11 warrior then elbowed him in the back of his neck before tossing him to the ground. Vegeta tumbled onto his stomach, groaning in pain while Jiren was about to fire an energy blast to finish him off until a pure blue stream of energy kicked him in his stomach. When he skidded to a stop, he looked up to see Goku running towards him.

"Now it's my turn, Jiren!" Goku shouted. Jiren ignored his proclamation and proceeded on launching a barrage of seemingly endless punches, forcing the hero of Earth to cross his arms to defend against. Goku groaned loudly in his struggle to maintain ground, his feet sliding back from each hit. When his guard loosened a bit, Jiren took full advantage and hurling a powerful punch to break his guard: launching him high into the air before he was kicked hard across the face. Goku crashed back first, a crater forming beneath him while he gasped for air. He opened his eyes, flipping back his feet with premeditation as Jiren attempted to stomp onto his stomach. However, the gray warrior didn't let up his pursuit, chasing Goku like a dog. The two clashed elbows so hard that a dome of electricity spiraled around them before Jiren roundhouse kicked him in the stomach before elbowing the top of his head. Goku was left stunned, his body temporarily prioritizing with the coping against the pain rather than fighting.

Jiren was about to finish him off until he sensed Vegeta's punch from behind, kicking Goku hard in the stomach quickly before back fisting the prince casually. While the hero of Earth crashed into a rock, Vegeta quickly regained ground and lunged towards Jiren with a straightforward punch: earning him a swift knee to his gut once more before his leg was grabbed with a firm grip. The gray warrior threw him through into a pillar, causing it to collapse on top of him, though, it didn't prove to stop him as much as Vegeta immediate lunged out of the smoke. Jiren became slightly annoyed with his attempts, "Tch, persistent much?". Jiren pulled both of his arms to his side before unleashing another barrage of punches. Vegeta watched carefully, smirking to himself while avoid each of his punches carefully.

 _"I can see it...everyone of your attacks!"_ Vegeta encouraged, closing the distance after he maneuvered through numerous punches. He smirked, punching Jiren hard in the gut: leaving everyone shocked at his accomplishment. Jiren looked down at him with widened eyes, the prince smirking at him smugly and confidently, "I finally landed a hit on you, Jiren...". Jiren clenched his teeth, throwing a right hook towards his smug face. Vegeta ducked under his punch, continuing to smirk at him before throwing a high knee towards the gray warrior's chin. Jiren quickly blocked the knee, his demeanor showing signs of annoyance as he blocked another kick aimed towards the face. He could faintly see Vegeta's confident expression on his face, the mere fact of it pissing him off a tad bit more.

In a matter of seconds, Vegeta went on to throw an onslaught of punches at all sides, forcing the pride trooper back while he blocked each of his strikes. With punch, Vegeta continued to pick up momentum, gaining ground in the fight rapidly. Vermoud could believe his eyes, "What wrong, Jiren?! How is he forcing you on the defensive?!". Even the universe 7 team couldn't seem to believe their eyes.

"Perhaps...," Whis muttered, gaining the attention of his sister and Beerus.

Vados gave him a curious look, "Perhaps what, brother?". Whis smiled as he watched Vegeta fight. His movements and the way he dodges those feints but yet noticeable punches from Jiren is all too clear.

"Perhaps, he's trying to obtain that state while fighting Jiren," Whis presumed, his words making sense after watching the fight closely. Beerus stared curiously, "So he's trying to obtain Ultra Instinct? It makes sense, the way he tried to dodge those attacks earlier...". Whis nodded, though noting something that would disprove his own theory.

"Yes, the way he tried to dodge earlier is evident of that. However, I believe it may be far more difficult for him to reach that state as he is now compared to Goku-san," Whis commented, gaining some questioning glares.

As that was said, Vegeta spin kicked Jiren in the stomach, forcing him to slide backwards. He looked up to see Vegeta was immediately gone before noticing him appearing behind him. Forcefully, Jiren attempted to back punch the Saiyan prince, however, he disappeared once more only to land a firm side kick at Jiren's ribs. Vegeta glared at him, his eyes showing a glowing blue color, "What's wrong, you were much faster and stronger when you fought against Kakarot! Are you trying to take me lightly out of pride? If so then I will have no problem on crushing you and your strength!". Jiren scrunched his eyebrows with anger, slugging the prince hard in the face. He flew back, flipping a few times before firing his Galick Gun at his pursuer.

Jiren continued to run towards him, slapping the wave into nothing before ramming his fist right into his stomach: causing he to gag uncontrollably while Jiren proceed to deck him across the face. His eyes burned with a slight tint of red, "Your quite cocky for someone who landed a couple of hits. Don't think that you can win now!". Immediately, Jiren elbowed him across the face, punching him on the opposite side of the face while he was contemplating over the pain. He then went on to uppercut him in the chin before grabbing him by the hair, lifting him harshly before blasting him in the stomach. Vegeta gurgled in pain as he was forcefully pushed towards the edge of the ring.

"Vegeta!" Goku shouted, hoping to give him some form of encourage to stop the blast. Vegeta struggled to lift his hands to try and condense the blast, his body fighting against the feeling of shutting down. His eyes grew dreary, only to shine once more as he struggled to push past his limits. He looked back to see the edge of the ring, hurrying his attempts of successfully stopping the attack. With a roar, he pressed his hand together hard about a mile away from the edge of the ring.

The explosion shook the arena, blowing numerous debris all over the place as the smoke clouded a good portion of the ring. Goku watched in shock, running towards where he can still sense Vegeta's energy while Jiren landed a few feet in front of them. The smoke slowly unraveled Vegeta to be damaged in his base form, his eyes grown weak from the exhaustion. He looked up to see the gray warrior glaring at him, causing him to smirk at how unbelievable he was, "Even after all that, he's not even out of breath! Tough bastard!". Jiren raised a fist while universe 11 snickered collectively at his strength.

"You won't be able to defeat me...," Jiren claimed casually, his eyes reflecting the Saiyan's expression at his words. Vegeta's eyes shot wide open before morphing into slightly furious eyes, his tone showing hint of danger "What did you just say...". Jiren clenched his fist harder, recalling how it felt on the receiving end of Vegeta's attacks.

"You're too arrogant. I can feel it in your fists, there is only a speck of sand of purity in the way that you fight. Your mind is clouded in self-righteousness and glory." Jiren explained, aiming his fist towards the Saiyan. Vegeta was slightly stunned, his face shadowed to the point where only his mouth was visible. Jiren waited for a reply, only getting a smirk from him as he stood up straight to reveal his smug expression again: his eyes closed as he collected his thoughts.

"Is that really all you got to say?" Vegeta asked, causing Jiren to become more attentive on what the prince had to say to him. Vegeta opened his eyes, turning right back into Complete Super Saiyan Blue, "Indeed, I am arrogant. I will be the first one to admit that out of everyone.". As he spoke, a similar pure blue aura surrounded him just like how it did with Goku. Everyone looked closely as they watched it slowly flare up, until becoming a raging storm of blue Ki that would force Goku to leap away from the pressure. Jiren however, didn't move from where he was standing.

"But, to me, that's exactly how my pride of being a Saiyan is built on. I am the representation of Saiyan lineage and as there prince it is my duty to set the example!" Vegeta roared, moving both his hands to his sides as he began to power up. At first, yellow bio-electricity flickered all around him before turning into a mixture of yellow and green while he brought his hands together inadvertently. He glared at the pride trooper's serious expression, " **'I'll never defeat you'** you say! Don't make me laugh! I can never throw away who I am, my pride is something that is apart of me! That bastard Kakarot can have his damn Ultra Instinct!". Vegeta's Ki flared even larger, turning into a torrent of blue energy that destroyed the surrounding rubble.

"A-Amazing Vegeta! Your power is flaring up even bigger than before!" Goku praised, shocked out how strong Vegeta was getting.

"How! How is his power far greater than when he was fighting before! Are Saiyans really able to progress this much in a short time!" Vermoud shouted, confused at the inexplicable power increase.

"Jiren provoked Vegeta's pride, he managed to not only tap into maturing Super Saiyan Blue but also awakened a dormant power within himself!" Piccolo noted, amazed and slightly scared at how strong he was getting. Bolts of lighting passed by them, almost hitting the stands directly: making them instinctively duck for cover.

Vegeta noticed Jiren wasn't budging one bit from his spot, "So, after all that you've said to me, you're not going to try and dodge this aren't you, Jiren!". The gray warrior didn't reply immediately as he stared into the storm of energy.

"Come..." Jiren muttered.

"Now do it, Vegeta!" Zugo shouted with encouragement. The Saiyan Prince's eyes widened, letting out a power roar as he screamed his power attack's name, "Don't blame me if this hurts, **GAMMA BURST FLASH!** "

In what could only be described as seconds, a violent, golden energy wave shot out of Vegeta's palms and towards the gray warrior. The static green and blue electricity surrounding it as it fast approaches. The gray warrior realized quickly on how strong the attack was, crossing his arms in order to defend before being engulfed by it as soon as it rammed itself into him. Shockingly enough, the wave extended itself off stage and above the stands, shaking the arena violent after the landing a direct hit. It eventually faded, the wave extending into the vast void before detonating flash of energy. Goku, looked up to see the damage before him while Vegeta stood not too far away. He was laying flat on the ground due to the fact that the blast knocked him down with the sheer force alone.

All the fights stopped after feeling such a violent tremor with Kuzuku stopping his punch in mid track as both he and Barabatos looked in the direction of the fight. Barabatos was shocked, actually fearful for Jiren's safety after analyzing the power of that attack, "Jiren...".

Meanwhile, Vegeta gasped for air: the newly acquired pure blue aura surrounding him. He looked closely, wondering if he was finally able to defeat the prideful bastard. As the smoke cleared, he caught a glimpse of the pride trooper's body laying flat on the ground. He giggled for a bit, his eyes staying locked onto the seemingly knocked down Jiren. His giggles turned into laughter before turning into a full on cackle of success, his fists clenched with happiest and joy while he closed his eyes "Hahahahahahah! How about that!? The strongest in all of the universes is the Saiyan pri-!". Vegeta stopped mid sentence as he noticed the body was gone, his eyes widening with fear. He looked down to see a hand coming out of the smoke that still hadn't cleared up.

"Vegeta, move out of the way!" Goku warned, shocked as well.

But he couldn't, he was too much in shock to do anything. The smoke cleared up in dramatic fashion, revealing the pride trooper in full glory with a red energy orb placed firmly in front of the prince's stomach. Jiren got close up into Vegeta's face, "Your attack wasn't half-bad. The force was actually pretty good, however, that was all you had to offer...". Vegeta's face morphed into terror, an orange light slowly illuminating his face until he complete enveloped him into a case of red destructive energy. He cried out in pain as the attack threatened to crush every bone in his body, the static electricity spewing out all over the place.

Jiren's eyes reflected the light of his own destructive attack before he clenched his fist to signal it to detonate into a large explosion that towered the entire arena. The smoke cleared, leaving Goku to watch with complete shock as he was now on both hands and knees. The prince of Saiyans was standing in the middle of a crater: deformed while looking towards the sky as his body oozed off smoke, while Jiren was just a few feet away from him with his arms crossed. Shortly, Vegeta's body collapsed hard, making a thumping sound after taking such a blow. Goku could see his eyes grow fade, signaling that he was practically defeated. He looked up at the gray warrior, frustrated at how strong he was. Jiren stared back at him, knowing full well the expression on his face says that he won't give up, "I suppose you won't forfeit after seeing your ally get dismantled.".

Goku stood up, taking a stance while he got ready to fight him head on, "You bet, this fight has only just begun, Jiren!".

 _ **A/N: So the fight between universe 7 and 11 commences. This chapter is more focused on Vegeta and Goku since each chapter I try to diverge the battles into segments. Just know that next chapter is more action packed than this one. I think after this one, none of the chapters are below 7k words with one reaching up to 13k at the moment. Currently, I am writing Goku vs Jiren round 2 with some extra stuff to it.**_


	104. Escalating Heat In The Face Of Survival!

_**The Fights Continue In This Chapter...!**_

Kuzuku and Barabatos remained staring in the same direction as soon as the explosions and sounds of battle simmered down. The Saiyan's eyes were wide, filled with worry and surprise while he sensed the battle from afar, _"Something must have happened. At first, Vegeta's energy skyrocketed to unbelievable levels. But,...now it just dropped like a heavy ball falling off a cliff. Just what in the hell happened!?"_. In the middle of Kuzuku's stunned state, Barabatos snapped out of it, realizing what most likely happened and began to laugh a bit: gaining his opponent's attention.

"Well I'd be damned. I was worried for a second but I guess Jiren is far stronger than we give him credit for," Barabatos grinned, giving Kuzuku an eye. The Saiyan scrunched his eyebrows in seriousness, intriguing him to the point of innocent amusement, "What's with that facial expression? Don't worry, you won't have to worry about those two who are fighting Jiren right now. They will be taken care off quickly.".

"Don't underestimate them, they are easily some of the most resilient warriors you'll ever meet," The Saiyan warned while slowly taking a stance. Barabatos chuckled, grabbing onto his damaged uniform while smiling with his eyes closed. In one fell swoop, he tore off the top of his own Gi, the shredded parts flying off as he released his grip. Kuzuku stayed on guard, sharpening all of his primal senses in an assumption of his opponent plotting something. However, Barabatos merely stood there, his eyes opening to reveal ruby red pupils that he contained in his base form. His smile was aloof, while his eyes seemed to be distant, almost as if he wasn't there. The Saiyan raised an eyebrow, _"What's with this guy? Is he giving up? No, that can't be. But he must clearly recognize the clear power difference between us now."._

"May I ask you a question?" Barabatos said, shocking the Saiyan with the sudden inquiry. He didn't reply, rather, he didn't seem to say any words to his opponent's question. Instead, he listened, waiting patiently on what he may want to know. Barabatos smirked, "Do you have any clue on what it is like being an orphan?". Kuzuku's was completely taken back by this, his eyes widened for a second while processing the question. The Saiyan shook his head up and down, keeping his composer in check during his reply.

"Yeah, my parents sent me to another planet before they died and I was too young to remember. From there I was taken in by an orphanage until it was pillage and burned to the ground," Kuzuku replied simply.

Barabatos tilted his head towards the sky, remembering something about his childhood, "I see, so yours was different from mine but yet so similar. We both didn't have an easy time. For me, I was also born unaware of who my parents were or what family ties I had. All I knew was that I was me and I was alone.". Barabatos grinned at him, giving Kuzuku a cold chill for a split second.

"But, that solitude and loneliness taught me one thing. The power to survive on your own is what matters most in this world. If I needed food, I needed speed and agility to steal. If I needed to fend myself from beast, power was necessary to fight back and if my life was ever in danger of being killed by someone...then I need strength to kill." Barabatos elaborated, his tone dark and sharp while his eyes narrowed and glowed red. The Saiyan was disturbed, almost cringing at his words as he went back to his aloof expression. He twirled his finger around nonchalantly, "Now that I look back then, I was a rather violent person. Eventually I grew so strong that not even the military force on my own planet could stop me and I took over the whole rock with my strength alone. I had a powerful and unstoppable gang with money, wealth, and power at such a young age. It was as if I was living every fool's dream...". The universe 11 warrior looked down at his hands, clutching them into a fist while finding the words to put together.

"It soon turned out that it wasn't satisfying. Everything got so damn boring, my life losing all meaning to the point where my attitude towards things seemed so damn lifeless. I just wanted to end it all until that one fateful day...," Barabatos quivered, only to look up at the Saiyan with a smile. "Because of my gangs accelerating growth, I eventually gained the attention of the pride troopers. We fought, my side nearly succeeding to push them back until those two came...". Kuzuku knew who he was most likely referring to. There was no other universe 11 warriors besides him and his allies that posed a great threat. However, the Saiyan figured full well that there were two obvious choices that came to mind.

"Toppo and Jiren, the two most destructive and powerful forces of justice that universe 11 has ever seen. In a matter of seconds, my first combat division was wiped out and by the time an hour had passed, everyone was completely defeated. While I was the last one surviving, I couldn't help but feel excited! The feeling of being pushed to my limits and forced to struggle for survival and freedom was what electrified my spirit again!" He said, his facial expression revealing a smirk forming on his mouth while his eyes shook with excitement. Kuzuku could feel his power grow, startling him a bit as he listened to him talk. Barabatos chuckled under his breath from that reaction, "Through that battle, I've been pushed to the brink of death over and over, coming back several times in order to become stronger by the end of it. I eventually lost myself in violence and managed to push back Toppo for a second. But, it was all for nothing due to the fact that Jiren was so overwhelmingly powerful and through that defeat I learned to appreciate that there are still those who can bring excitement in my life. I idolized those who come to be stronger than me, with Jiren becoming the pinnacle of strength. He was the physical manifestation of who I strive to be. It gave me a new goal to reach for!". Barabatos, flared his Ki, blowing the Saiyan back with it increasing rapidly. Kuzuku looked up to see what exactly was happening, curious as to where all this power came from. Meanwhile the audience itself, was try to comprehend the same thing Kuzuku was trying to understand.

"Where's all this strength coming from? He wasn't nearly as strong as when he fought me and I could of taken him if I was at one hundred percent," Zugo asked, sweating a little from how fast his power was growing.

Whis's demeanor grew serious, knowing full well as to what was happening, "When someone is on the verge of life and death or rather most appropriately, their safety is threatened to the point to where their potential could be awakened in the most dire moments.".

"So that's it, huh? The bastard is forcefully drawing out his hidden strength!" Beerus wondered, annoyed with the new predicament.

Whis looked up to get a clearer look at the situation, "In some cases, some beings obtain even greater power compared to how they were before. At this moment, after being pushed to the edge by Kuzuku's own power, Barabatos has finally gained the opportunity to release all of his survival instincts in one go. I could tell by the boy's eyes, the sharpness told me that he was holding this back for years and was completely unaware of his own potential.".

Kuzuku watched as black lightning struck the ground next to him, shattering it into pieces. The Saiyan caught glimpses of his opponents new transformation. His hair spiked out into all directions, flowing along with the gales that he emitted. White, glowing crack-shaped markings began to cover all over his body, forming an upside down triangle in the center of his pectorals. His knuckles hardened into what seemed to be steel that shined with the light. When it all settled down, Barabatos revealed a new form in full glory, his body seemingly shining as if it was lustrous. He seemed to be smiling at the Saiyan slyly, looking at his hands to see the new markings and glow. He laughed, almost as if he was becoming drunk on strength, "So, I have finally reach this strength that **he** was talking about. This power is overflowing.".

"Just what are you talking about?" Kuzuku asked, irritated at the fact that he was simply talking too much.

Barabatos chuckled and decided to humor him, "Nothing, nothing at all. Just recalling a faint memory during training. For now, let us enjoy this battle to the fullest!". He let out another roar, his Ki flaring even larger than before. Kuzuku's face grew serious as he watched his opponent grin, baring fangs as he snickered.

"The time has come!" Barabatos shouted, charging directly at Kuzuku with his Ki enveloping all around him before disappearing completely. The Saiyan's eyes widened, quickly realizing what had happened and leapt away off one leg before he could reappear again. In a mere instant, Barabatos manifested with his fist already striking the ground: a slight pause being present before the surface shattered into a large crater between them both. The shockwave was powerful enough to blow Kuzuku backwards, his feet practically touching the occasionally before transitioning to him back peddling between the rubble. In the midst of this, Barabatos chased after him, closing the distance quickly while hurling his energized fist towards the Saiyan. Swiftly, it was blocked with one arm, a shockwave blowing the rubble surrounding them. Barabatos snickered, the power giving him overwhelming strength and tenacity, "Nicely blocked, but how about you try this, **Phantom Rampage!** ".

Kuzuku became shock at what happened next. The universe 11 warrior's body seemingly split into countless other copies of himself, each one readying their fists to strike at different angles. At first he thought they were afterimages until he blocked the first punch while feeling pain in his ribs at the same time. Knowing this, he crossed both of his arms and tightened his muscles, tanking and blocking blows from all sides before Barabatos cocked his final punch back to break through his defenses. Kuzuku, was launched back, his arms tingling in pain as he landed on his feet, skidding while he watched his opponent continue to chase him. He noticed he disappeared into a black smoke again, anticipating immediately for another attack from the side. His arms came up quickly to defend, putting an abrupt halt to a right hook to his side while leaping away once more. Then, he sensed another attack coming from his left, blocking the kick aimed at his head while also leaping over a low sweep. He looked down, noticing that he had disappeared again and instinctively looked up to see him coming down to sledgehammer him to the ground. The Saiyan placed his arms up and defended against the heavy strike, peering into Barabatos's eyes at the same time while they rotated upside down. The Saiyan caught glimpse of a kick going for his stomach, countering it with a knee strong enough to rocket them both into two separate pillars only for them both to immediately charge back at each other. The clash sent sparks of energy across the ground, rupturing it before it settled down at the same time they both touched ground: their backs facing each other. Barabatos turned around, feeling a slight pain in his ribs as he watched the damage he did on the Saiyan. It was evident that he was hurt, however, he seemed to be holding his own despite him powering up this much. He couldn't help but smile, "Even though I've gain access to this hidden strength, you are still able to keep up.". Kuzuku turned to face him, his expression showing clear signs of sweat along with blood leaking from the side of his mouth.

"Now that you have obtained this level of strength, what do you hope to do with it?" Kuzuku asked, his tone displaying sternness in it. Barabatos gave him a quizzical look, wondering what begs him to ask this question.

Kuzuku's glare intensified, his orange eyes beginning to glow, "I said, what do you hope to obtain with this new found power of yours!?". Barabatos paused for a moment, thinking about how he wanted to answer that question. He thought hard, harder than he ever could recall in his life. But nothing, nothing came to mind. Why did he want to reach such higher levels of power. It's not like he's a battle maniac like the Saiyans and he didn't suffer any trauma in the past to push him. He was just an orphan, a small boy in the world that was just trying to survive and once he finally gained the strength necessary...what does he have left. He remained frozen, his inability to answer the Saiyan's question frustrating him. Kuzuku sighed, his expression hidden by his bangs.

"Maybe, power wasn't what you were seeking. You were already strong before, you survived on your own without anyone's help. Something that most people can't even hope to achieve in a situation such as yours. Not even I was capable. But...aren't you seeking a reason why you exist rather than searching for excitement?" Kuzuku questioned, his eyes revealing to be sincere. Barabatos was taken back by this. His expression drawing a wall of perplexity as he stared into his eyes. For the first time in his life, someone has shown...empathy towards him. He began to lower his guard, gaining the attention of not only universe 7 but also his own team.

"What's going on? Why did they stop fighting?" Hudo asked.

Piccolo merely smirked, folding his arms as this was typically what Kuzuku does, _"I guess it can't be helped. The kid was always one to empathize with others despite his emotions taking the lead over his actions."_. Kuzuku watched as Barabatos remained frozen at his question, believing that he most likely hit the mark. He was about to say something to snap him out of it until he heard someone scream from afar.

"What in the hell are you waiting for, continue the fight Barabatos!" Vermoud shouted, a vein clearly threatening to pop at any moment. The universe 11 warrior turned to see his deity's expression, unable to put up that aloof facade in front of him. Vermoud gritted his teeth before shouting at him again, "Hurry up and knock him off the stage. Block out anything that he has to say. Strength and victory is all that matters for survival, you hear me?! Survival! If you lose then that's one step closer for us all to be doomed!". Barabatos's eyes widened, the word **"Survival"** echoing in his head numerous times until it trailed off into nothingness. His spiked bangs covered his face, shadowing his facial features as his body shook. Kuzuku instantly took guard, knowing full well what was about to happen. The universe 11 warrior's body began to shake as a smirk formed on his face.

Slowly, he looked up, revealing hungry eyes for battle, "Heheh, what an idiot I was, falling for your small talk. I forgot that this was a tournament for survival. It should of been simple from the beginning. Heheh...HAHAHAH! All I simply have to do was just knock you off! I mean, I am a pride trooper now so consider that a reason why don't ya?!". He curled his fingers into a fist, powering up again as Kuzuku did the same.

"I think it time for this chit chat of ours to come to an end. From here it'll be nothing else but our fists!" Barabatos roared, dashing towards Kuzuku with frightening speeds.

Kuzuku growled, figuring that there was going to be no other choice in the first place, "Fine, us Saiyans preferred it that way anyways!". Immediately he lunged forwards as well, clashing fists with the universe 11 warrior. Suddenly, a large explosion erupted in the middle of the area, rocking the arena for a second before the smoke settled down. Both warriors glared into each other's eyes before breaking out into a clash of blows, each strike intended to leave a fatal wound on the other. Each time their punches would so much as to graze each other, the ring shook with ferocity. Barabatos growled, fading away into darkness to avoid a straight punch. The Saiyan quickly anticipated it, however, he reacted too late as he already reformed behind him: kicking him hard in the back. The Saiyan stumbled forward before getting another blow dealt across his cheek and stomach before two more strikes connected from the opposite side. Kuzuku groaned, having enough of the sneak attacks and focused even harder. He closed his eyes for a moment, only to turn around to slug Barabatos hard with a left hook. The universe 11 warrior was left dazed for a second until he earned another blow to the chin, this time being an elbow. He flew, hurling towards the pile of rocks before making a complete stop by flipping himself onto one of them. He extended his hand out, a static dark energy orb forming in his palms, " **Phantom Eraser Missiles!** ". In a fraction of a second, numerous energy blast shot out from his hand, disappearing into nothingness as they made their way towards Kuzuku. The Saiyan stayed on high alert, ready for anything coming his way. Though it proved to be useless due to the fact that he could seem to sense the blast let alone see them coming. He blindly leaped into the air, only to feel the pain of one of the attacks ramming into him. He flew backwards a bit, crashing into another blast that sent him forward. He groaned in pain, the blast markings oozing off smoke while two more blast collided into him from both sides, eventually turning into a series of explosions as more soon followed up. Everything erupted into a giant dome of dark energy before sizzling down with Barabatos smirking at himself.

"What are you smiling for?!" A voice asked, startling him enough to turn around with pure shock. Before he could catch glimpses of the Saiyan, Kuzuku had already socked him hard across the face, rocketing him through several pillars and into the air. The moment his foot touched the ground, he proceeded on chasing after him, his aura shrouding him to increase his speed. In mere moments, he found himself above Barabatos: sledgehammering him to the ground so hard that the impact caused an explosion of debris while his feet touched solid ground again. He waited for the smoke to clear, only to have his eyes catch a glimpse of a faint figure rush out of it. He put up a guard quickly, blocking the jab from the elbow to where it only made his feet slide back a few feet. Barabatos screamed with power, kicking him hard with a point blank roundhouse. While he was stunned, the universe 11 warrior followed up with a high kick to the chin, launching him towards a rock at high speeds. Kuzuku gritted his teeth, flipping himself several times in mid air before leaping off the side of the rock and towards Barabatos with a flying kick, shocking him with his tenacity. Barabatos weaved to his right to avoid the kick but what he didn't expect was for Kuzuku to twirl around in mid air to land he blow to his jaw with his leg coming from below. He was so stunned by the feet that he didn't notice the following knee to the side of his skull, the blow hard enough to send him crashing into a boulder in that direction while Kuzuku flipped himself onto one leg with his knee still raised. He looked over to see if any moments were coming through the smoke, although, he didn't suspect an attack from behind when he felt tendrils grab onto his arms and legs. He looked around, struggling to free himself until he felt a sharp pain in his gut. The Saiyan looked down to see Barabatos smirking at him, blood clearly leaking out the side of his mouth as well, "Didn't expect that didn't you?".

Immediately, he went on to pummeling Kuzuku all over his abdominal area. The Saiyan gagged from each blow, gritted his teeth occasionally in order to bare with the pain. He balled his fist, his amber aura sizzling off of him before he let out a roar, blowing the tendrils along with Barabatos away. The universe 11 warrior was taken back a bit, shock that he still had this much power left before he felt Kuzuku's fist strike him in the jaw. Left dazed, Kuzuku followed up with a hard knee to his liver before kicking him directly in his stomach and chin. Barabatos stumbled back a bit, regaining his control over his body quickly until he saw Kuzuku place his hand out, his expression stern and serious: almost cold looking. Before he knew it, Kuzuku unleashed a Kiai to blow Barabatos a good distance back, forcing him onto one knee from tanking the technique. He looked up, panting heavily with bruises covering his body. His expression was slightly angered, frustrated with the look that the Saiyan was giving him and growled at him, "Don't...think this is over!". He stood up and began to power up even further, forcing his own body to output more power than it's use to. Kuzuku was impressed, shielding his arms from the gales while he was impressed with how far Barabatos was pushing himself.

"He's amazing, truly. Despite unleashing his full potential, he's still trying to push his body further! If I am not careful, he might eliminate me...," Kuzuku complimented all the while debris flung pass him.

 _ **Now Back With Goku and Vegeta...**_

Goku could hear the violent sounds of Kuzuku's battle from afar while he kneeled down next to Vegeta, learning that the young Saiyan was indeed too busy to come and help at the moment. He took a glance at Jiren who was merely waiting patiently for his next move while Vegeta laid flat on the ground. The Saiyan prince's conscious slowly came back to him as he struggled to pick himself up, only collapsing again when his body refused to move. All he could do was glare daggers at the gray warrior's eyes.

"I commend you for your efforts, warrior...," Jiren muttered, giving praise to the prince's last attack.

Vegeta growled at his comment, taking it as pity more than a compliment, "Tch, cocky bastard. I'll...show hi-...him!". He groaned in pain, before Goku assured him to stay put with a small gesture. Goku took a few steps forward, taking a stance as he got ready to fight.

"Vegeta, get some rest for now. I'll buy you some time," Goku assured, his tone serious with a bead of sweat trickling down the side of his cheek. Jiren didn't show any signs of concern, his demeanor remaining calm and still. He was unfazed by the Saiyan's bravery when he watched him slide his feet closer inch by inch.

Zugo watched intently, the aftershock of what happened the moments prior fading away, "Now it's Goku's turn. I wonder what he will do after witnessing Jiren tank such an attack of that magnitude.".

"There's probably not much he can do other than try his best to create an opening for him to knock Jiren off. That monster just took an attack stronger than Vegeta's Final Flash without a scratch," Piccolo added.

When Goku entered the vicinity for an on front attack, a heavy gust of wind emission from the pressure between their auras. The wind ruffled the audience's hair, signaling that things will only get heated from here. Hudo couldn't help but gulp down some saliva out of nervousness, "If that's the case then taking him on would definitely mean that there is no room for error. Kuzuku's gotta finish his fight fast so he can at least come and help.".

Goku scrunched his eyebrows, flaring his pure blue Ki with purple electricity all in one go before charging straight in. In fractions of a second, Goku and Jiren's eyes were dead close to each other before the hero of Earth disappeared from his sights. The gray warrior remained unimpressed, ducking under the kick aimed for his head easily and elbowing Goku hard in the stomach. Goku gagged for quick second, baring with the pain to throw another kick at point blank range. Foreseeing this, Jiren leaped backwards to avoid the kick with Goku quickly touching the ground to pursue after him. The gray warrior caught the hurling fist he threw and got ready to counter attack with one of his own. Predicting that he was about to hit him again with another one of his heavy blows, Goku retracted his punch out of Jiren's grip and quickly performed a step vanish backwards to gain some distance. Jiren pulled his punch back, seeing how Goku decided to take the defensive and smart approach by running numerous circles around him. He tracked him down, disregarding the afterimages he was creating. He watched carefully, noticing that he had teleported behind him with instant transmission. In one motion, Jiren step to the side to avoid the straight kick aimed at his back and grabbed Goku's foot, tossing him towards a pillar rock.

"Tch, direct attacks are not going to work on this guy. I have to try something different," Goku muttered, flipping himself onto the rock while firing several Ki blast at the gray warrior. Jiren stood there without budging an inch, his eyes glowing red in order to unleash an invisible attack to destroy the blast before they even connected. Smoke shrouded his vision like a fog. He listened closely, hearing the Saiyan's footsteps that were as light as a feather. First he ducked under a right hook while kicking the Saiyan in his ribs. Then after that, he brushed off a punch to the side and rammed his fist into his gut: sending the Saiyan back into the smoke that surrounded him. He waited again, sensing an attack from behind this time and grabbed Goku by the throat and tossing him away like he was a rag doll. Jiren was beginning to grow tire of this until he sensed several blue energy blast coming from above, forcing him to leap into the air and out of the smoke as they crashed like a bunch of comets. The explosion blew the dust away while the gray warrior landed onto his feet, his expression still calm as usual while Goku was standing on a rock from above.

Vegeta laid on the ground, watching the fight with one eye lid open, "Damn! That bastard is most definitely holding back his strength! All of those tricks and attacks aren't even making him winded!". Goku clenched his fist and rocketed himself forward, tossing a elbow strike towards his skull. Jiren blocked the blow with his forearm, kicking the Saiyan hard in the face and launched him into another boulder. Immediately, Goku shot right back at him with a barrage of punches that were deflected effortlessly with subtle movements. In one swift movement, Jiren kicked Goku hard in the chin, causing him to flip several times in the air as he was flown backwards. Goku stumbled a bit, losing his balance when he touched ground. He looked up to see Jiren chasing after him with a fist already picking up winds as it made its way towards his face. He ducked under it quickly, staring into the warrior's eyes before vanishing from his sights. Jiren looked up to see a similar series of movements, this time being a triangular pattern rather than a circle.

"How about this, Jiren!" Goku shouted, firing a barrage of energy blasts from all directions. Jiren started to weave at lightning speeds, avoiding the barrage of Ki blast narrowly. His movements were impressive, causing the Saiyan to become slightly frustrated with his flexibility before smirking as soon as he stopped firing, "All according to plan.". Jiren was confused a bit until he noticed something rather peculiar. He looked around him to see numerous energy blast colliding into each in coordinated fashion until they all eventually hurled towards him from all sides. His eyes widened with surprise before for the blast rammed into him one by one, a series of explosions detonating as if they were a chain reaction.

Vegeta was watching the fight from afar while he slowly picked himself up onto one knee, _"Using a barrage of energy blasts to bounce off of each other in order to fully close off any room for escape. Leave it up to Kakarrot to pull something off like that, but..."_. The smoke cleared to reveal Jiren to have little to no damage on his body, only staring at the Saiyan while waiting for his next move. He extended his hand out, firing a casual energy blast to force the Saiyan to jump onto a large rock, the explosion resulting in the creation of a crater below. They continued to stare into each other's eyes, the Saiyan out of breath from all of the moving around. Jiren scrunched his eyebrows and took a step forward as he was getting ready to was until numerous Ki like explosions detonated beneath his feet like landmines, shrouding the area below with smoke through the countless explosions.

"Landmines? When could he have placed that down?" Krillin wondered.

Roshi thought for a moment before replying, "He must of have done it through all of the moving around. Also when the energy waves he used to attack with continuously exploded, they must of been intended to fling tiny balls of explosive energy to the ground: only detonating when it detects Jiren's energy.".

"I see, so that's why he charged straight in. I guess Goku has to resort to such tactics when dealing with someone this strong," 18 commented.

Meanwhile, Goku stared down into the smoke, hunting for signs of faint movement in order to prepare for some sort of defense. After some time of waiting, he placed his fingers on his forehead and teleported next to Vegeta in order to regroup, thinking that he had bought enough time with that strategy, "Are you alright, Vegeta?".

"Tch, focus on your fight. Even if you managed to catch him off guard, that won't defeat Jiren!" Vegeta scolded.

Goku nodded, knowing he was right about that, "Yeah, but I planted several more bombs for him to deal with. That should buy us enough time to think on strategies to deal with this gu-". He didn't even get to finish his sentence as the sound of numerous explosions detonated from a distance, the gales blowing his hair a bit to gain it's attention. The hero of Earth ran up to get a closer on what could possibly be happening, only to be left completely shocked at what he was seeing, muttering with pure disbelief, "You gotta be joking, he's literally coming through the Ki mines!".

In a few moments, Jiren popped out of the smoke, revealing to be casually walking towards him with blazing red Ki shrouding his body. Vegeta was also stunned to see him step on another mine with any care in the world, showing how little Goku's well planned attack did to him, "Th-That monster!". By the time the last mine diminished, Jiren stopped walking, pausing to stare at the Saiyan's perplexed face. In a matter of moments, Jiren rocketed towards Goku, his body already in motion for his fist to connected his Goku's face. The Saiyan had little time to process what had happened before he had a thunderous right hook across his face, flinging him away while Jiren chased after him. What soon followed after was a detrimental kick to his stomach, gaining some gags before he was uppercut hard in the chin in which it caused the hero of Earth's feet to slide until his back hit the wall. Small cracks formed behind him as he groan from the pain. He looked up, his facial expression almost growing pale as Jiren leaped into the air to throw another punch. It was so frightening that Goku's feet instinctively leapt into the air to avoid the punch.

The punch made a larger indent in the wall, showing how much force was behind the punch. Goku flipped himself onto his feet, only to lock faces with Jiren again in mere seconds. The gray warrior's speed was seemingly impeccable, out pacing Goku with his punches that almost seemed like a blur. Goku struggled to keep up, blocking blow for blow with narrowly getting hit in almost every moment. Eventually, he saw an opening and purposely fell backwards the avoid a punch while firing a kick with both legs from below. The blow connected, a pulse of Goku's Ki emitting off Jiren's chin. Goku was about to smirk until he felt his legged grabbed, a feeling of worry washing over his body. Jiren glared at him, seemingly unaffected by the attack as he hoisted Goku into the air.

In no time, Jiren lifted him over his head and slammed him hard enough create another crater in the ground. The Saiyan gagged, losing some oxygen from that. As he laid there, Jiren stepped on his stomach, gaining more moans of pain before raising his fist into the air, his eyes showing clear intent to pulverize Goku into dust. Quickly the Saiyan placed two fingers on his forehead and teleported away just in time, leaving Jiren to further destroy the crater with his absurd strength. Goku stumbled a bit, the pain slowly making his body tumble a bit while he felt the area grow hotter. He looked up to see Jiren turn around, flaring his Ki into a large pillar that emitted gales that would make the typical hurricane look like an infant. Goku was taken back by this, almost losing his footing from the initial shock. Jiren stared at him, his body shrouded in his heavy Ki while he teammates were left in awe.

"What fierce and heavy Ki," Cae, the Supreme Kai of universe 11 commented.

Belmod took a closer look, his eyes reflecting Jiren's energy. A smile formed on his face, "I can feel Jiren's Ki slowly erupting. I haven't seen him like this in a long time!".

Goku gritted his teeth from the pressure. Even though it settled down, it was still enough to make his body weigh a ton, "Amazing, Jiren. You're power is almost suffocating, however, that only makes me want to try even harder!". With one hard push off the ground, Goku propelled himself towards Jiren at high speeds. By the time Goku got into striking distance, Jiren was ready to counter. A loud boom overtook the arena, their fist colliding with such force that the ground beneath shattered under their might. They stared into each other's eyes, disappearing without a trace before reappearing again to trade blow for blow. Goku ducked under a punch, throwing a heavy right uppercut towards Jiren's chin. The gray warrior saw this, putting up a guard to protect that area, however, the fist seemingly vanished without a trace, as if it was all an illusion. From the corner of his eye, Jiren notice Goku was behind him with a kick ready to strike the side of his head. Swiftly, he shifted his guard to block, the kick causing him to actually slide a bit. Goku mumbled under his breath, touching the ground with one leg quickly and chased after him. In a blink of an eye, Goku managed to land a blow on Jiren's stomach, pushing him through several pillars before delivering another powerful kick across the chest. Despite that he was still standing, the two blows he taken sizzling off his body, though his expression remained unaffected. Goku was about to rush in again until he felt someone take his back. Immediately he ducked under another punch as it was none other than Jiren with his tremendous speed. The Saiyan was slightly impress, crossing his arms high to prevent his head being smashed in by a Karate chop. Goku could feel his feet sink into the ground, his arms shaking from the blow.

"Why continue to fight it? Do you truly believe you can win at the level you are now? My power far exceeds yours," Jiren muttered, getting real close into Goku's face.

Goku scrunched his eyebrows, slightly annoyed by what he just said to him, "Is that what you think? Just know that I am not the only one fighting here. In do time, we'll eventually catch up to where you stand!".

" **'We'**? Don't think you can defeat me by completely relying on your allies. You can only reach to where I stand by yourself, no one else. That's what it means to gain absolute power," Jiren argued, kneeing the Saiyan hard in the stomach. Goku let out a cry of pain, the wind exited his body all at once as he flew just a bit above the ground: his back skipping a few times before flipping himself onto his feet. He panted, gaining his breath as blood dripped off his chin. He looked up angrily at the calm warrior.

Jiren stared him down, "For justice to be achieved you need an absolute and unstoppable power. One that lies beyond what common people would call 'strength'. I trained for years to hone my skills to get closer to that level, without relying on others advice as they would only get in the way. A set path is only acquired by your own means and I will make you understand that, Son Goku...". Goku got up, flaring his aura even higher. Jiren's words and his whole attitude seemed to tick him off for some reason. He couldn't stand hearing them and he couldn't find a reason why. He clenched his fist, lunging forward at the same time his opponent did. The two clashed in the center, creating an explosion of blue and red Ki mixing together. The light immediately diminished as soon as the first blow connected, revealing Goku to be struck hard across the face with an elbow. His eyes flickered, almost fading until he regained consciousness and charged back into the exchanges. Fists flew pass his face in a fraction of a second, his fighting instincts and reflexes narrowly avoiding Jirens fists as they flew by.

 _ **On Another Area Of The Arena...**_

Meanwhile, an explosion from afar erupted into a giant cloud of smoke. It was completely random but was also evident that another fierce battle was going on over there. In the epicenter, two fist clashed into each, blowing away whatever was surrounding them in a single blow. Gohan struggled fighting off Toppo's giant fist, his strength wavering as time went on. The large pride trooper snickered, putting more pressure into his punch with confidence, "Don't tell me that all the will power you've got!? I'd expected more from universe 7.". Gohan growled at the commented, powering up even more while pushing back Toppo's fist with his own. The force between the two started to spew electricity around them. Neither of them were giving way to the other, showing how much resolve they had on winning. Gohan smirked, finally putting himself in the position he needed to be in.

"NOW, 17!" Gohan shouted, alerting the large pride trooper of what was happening. On cue, 17 leaped out from behind a piece of rubble with both arms raised above his head. Static, dark green electricity formed between his palms before roaring as he unleashed his attack, "Nice work, Gohan! Let's see if you tank this big guy, **Super Electric Strike!** ". In one motion, 17 fired two arcing energy blast at Toppo, causing worry to be plastered over his face. While he was distracted, Gohan broke the struggle and reverse roundhouse kicked him across the face with his heel while also kicking him a few times in the stomach before leaping out of the way. Toppo was left dazed a bit, his eyes opening to the energy blast instantly. With no time to dodge, Toppo extended both his hands outwards and pushed against the blast. He groan as he struggled, his hands growing hot while his feet skid across the ground so hard that it left trails indented into it. Sweat poured over his face, his cat like eyes dilating as he drew closer to the edge by each passing second, "DRAAAAAAAAAAAGH!". From Toppo's palms, two flat energy blast started to press against the blast, his fingertips gripping it so that he could attempt to tear it apart.

"Don't think this will be enough to knock me off!" Toppo shouted, his hands beginning to tear the wave apart. 17 and Gohan looked with shock, his sheer power alone impressing them both. Toppo screamed to the sky, tearing the wave into nothing and causing numerous flickers of green energy to disperse. He smiled widely, looking straight at his opponents with triumph on his face, "Impressive attack but it was all for naught.". Gohan landed next to 17, sweat of nervousness trickling down the side of his face from the feat Toppo displayed.

"Don't worry, we'll just have to try something different," 17 assured, his fighting stance taking a more offensive position. Gohan did the same, flaring his Ki as a signal of powering up.

 _ **Meanwhile, With Another Fierce Battle...**_

Behind them was numerous eruptions of debris, this time coming from the clash between Kuzuku and Barabatos. Their punches and kicks destroyed the rubble around them, sometimes even when they missed. Kuzuku weaved under a jab, vanishing from Barabatos sites so fast that a chunk of the ground was destroyed from the force alone. The universe 11 warrior's eyes widened, just noticing that the Saiyan he dodge his punch. Before he knew it, a hard elbow rammed itself to the side of his head. Barabatos skipped off the ground a couple of times, only to land on the side of a pillar and propel himself back at the Saiyan. Kuzuku got reach and blocked a firm straight punch aimed for his jaw before blocking another kick at his right side. Barabatos was about to grit his teeth out of annoyance until he saw an oncoming knee from below. Quickly he caught the knee while also catching a punch aimed at his face. The two stared at each other, adrenaline taking over before proceeding to break out into a flurry of punches and kicks: each strike having sparks of their Ki flying everywhere. Suddenly, Barabatos vanished, startling the Saiyan for a moment until he noticed the lingering dark Ki from the corner of his eye. With premeditation, Kuzuku ducked under the side chop with ease before vanishing from beneath him. Barabatos groaned, sensing him coming from his side and disappeared again to avoid a kick. Now it was the Saiyan's turn to be annoyed, vanishing for a second to where it left them both seemingly gone from the arena until they caught each other's opposing fist in the middle.

There was a slight pause due to the pulse of shockwaves traveled across the ground before it shattered completely. The rubble and debris levitated into the air for a second, falling to the ground after a moment's pause while they struggled for control. Barabatos gritted his teeth, pushing Kuzuku back step my step while snickering, "Come on, let go. I can feel you slipping any moment now.".

"Tch, don't get ahead of yourself!" Kuzuku warned, breaking his grip on his fist by twisting his body. Barabatos was left perplexed from losing his balance, unaware of the back fist that Kuzuku delivered to his right cheek. He hopped on one foot for a bit in order to maintain his balance, though, the Saiyan wasn't through with him as he landed an explosive high knee to the same spot. He was sure that he would of sent him flying with that blow, however, Barabatos managed to flip himself as if he was a barrel and land a hard kick to the side of Kuzuku's ribs. The Saiyan cringed, blood spewing through the cracks of his gritted teeth before he was sent hurling into a boulder.

Barabatos landed on his side, getting onto one knee in the matter of seconds before charging towards where the Saiyan had landed. But, his eyes widened as soon as he saw a barrage of energy blast come towards him, causing him to suddenly pause abruptly with his approach to cross his arms to shield. He watched as all the blast fly by him, curious as to why none of them hit until he felt a gut wrenching pain in his stomach. He was confused for a moment, gagging without knowing what had happened until he noticed glowing orange eyes stare into his. What seemed like a good minute was only a fraction of a second as Barabatos was sent flying. Kuzuku's face was serious the moment he touched the ground, muttering with a low tone "Watch your back now...". As soon as he said that, the Ki blasts before turned around and combined into one and rammed itself into the universe 11 warrior's back, exploding with cries of pain to go with it. The Saiyan watched as the light simmered, the smoke blowing away due to the gales of a sudden flare of Ki. He noticed Barabatos breathing heavily, his eyes dilating from baring with the damage given.

"Is tha-that all you got?!" Barabatos mocked. Kuzuku was about to move until his body cramped up for a moment. He nearly fell to the ground but he bared with it while he smirked at him with his face contorted with pain, "Nah, I still got plenty of strength left.". They both rushed in, going back at it again with their deadly blows, neither wanting the other to seize victory.

 _ **Back At The Stands...**_

The eliminated forces of both teams watched the battle grow more heated with their very own eyes, awing at the tenacity of all the remaining fighters. Both Gods of Destruction sat quietly, Beerus having to be paranoid while Vermoud was confident in Jiren's strength. Though, he was shocked at how much Barabatos has developed so it was pretty much an added bonus to assure victory.

"All these battles are growing more and more chaotic by the second. At this point, they are disregarding safety and prioritizing on defeating the enemy," Zugo commented.

Piccolo watched with sweat across his face, his expression however remaining stern, "But, Jiren has yet to show any signs of slowing down. It looks like our victory won't be assured until he's defeated.".

"Meanwhile, Kuzuku is having trouble with that Barabatos guy. It is almost like he is taking everything Kuzuku is throwing at him and pushing through it all with no care in the world," Hudo noted, concerned for his Saiyan friend.

21 looked at him for a moment and turned towards Kuzuku's fight, the faint signs of his physic moving across the arena as he clashed with the universe 11 fighter, _"It's up to you now, Kuzuku. Don't give up..."_.

As they analyzed the situation, Goku continued to fight off Jiren as best as he could, blocking a flurry of punches that seemed almost untraceable. The hero of Earth was slowly getting overwhelmed, forced to quickly teleport behind Jiren again to break out of his assault. Goku clenched his fist together, blue energy with purple electricity surrounding it. By the time Jiren turned around, Goku hurled his charged fist forward, the aura shrouding his entire arm with Ki as it made its way towards Jiren's face. At first, it almost looked like there was no way for Jiren to avoid the attack until shockingly enough, he caught Goku's charged punch in the palm of his hand and kicked the Saiyan hard in the stomach. The hero of Earth flipped several times through the air, landing on his feet while clutching his gut. He was dazed a bit, sensing the oncoming danger immediately to where he took a stance in a hurried fashion. But, strangely enough, the danger he sensed wasn't the gray warrior pursuing him to land another strike. No, what he saw was him taking a typical stance meant for strong punches. He watched his fist get shrouded with his blazing red Ki, the heat causing smoke to emit from them. Goku was left perplexed at first until he felt the danger he sensed before come again.

What happened next was pure devastation. Goku, by pure reaction, tilted his head to the side the moment Jiren threw his punch. A pure beam of red shockwave flew pass Goku's fast, grazing it barely enough to leave a scratch. But...what was truly shocking was the results that happened after it passed Goku's fast. In a fraction of a second, all of the large pillars behind the Saiyan were eradicated into nothing, not even dust remained. The sheer force of the punch extended towards the end of the stage, only diminishing into the ends of the void. Everyone was left perplexed, shocked, and even flat out baffled at the sheer power behind it. The strike even left those watching back on Earth stunned, mouths agape and their food falling to the floor with disbelief. The hero of Earth looked behind him to see a widespread of nothing, only a few pieces of shattered rubble remaining. His eyes were dilated with what could only be described as a bewildered man seeing something that he couldn't even fathom to be possible. Goku turned back towards Jiren, his body shrouded in blazing red aura while his expression was calm. Unconsciously, Goku backed away a few steps, deforming from his Complete Super Saiyan Blue State out of just pure, unrelenting fear. There was nothing else to describe it as.

"Ju...Just what in the hell was that?!" Hudo sputtered, terrified of such an attack was possible with just a type of strike. He began to hear snickers from his right, turning his attention along with the other confused warriors of universe 7. Vermoud stopped laughing, amuse at their confusion, "He's finally showing a hint of his real power. For Jiren, that was just him punching normally.". Everyone turned to stone for a second, processing what the God of Destruction just said. Did he just say...normally. It wasn't a punch with added power to it. It wasn't a special technique or what not. No...this was literally Jiren's unfathomable **simple and normal punch**. Hearing this would leave anyone stunned to the point where they seemed to be frozen by Medusa or something. It was just unbelievable.

Goku stood there as Jiren remained tall and stern, his eyes glaring into his. The gray warrior clenched his fist, trying to recall the feeling of the last time he's had to actually exert this much energy while looking at the Saiyan's face, "You're strong, but do you see the difference between us? My strength is what tilts all favor in this battle to universe 11, do you understand?". Goku was unable to respond, the shock paralyzing him from speaking or so much as moving. Jiren closed his eyes, clenching his opposite fist before punching in a similar fashion like he did before. Before Goku knew it, he was dealt a hard blow to the gut, causing him to gag and choke on his own saliva. The Saiyan stumbled backwards a bit, catching himself from falling while baring with the pain.

"Futile...," Jiren muttered, unleashing a barrage of punches at Goku. The Saiyan cringed before getting pummeled relentlessly with blow and blow. His body twitched around as he was blown back towards a rock. His back collided with it, cracks forming as he was forced to be held there by the force of Jiren's punches. The gray warrior narrowed his eyes, pausing his punches to channel more strength into his right fist while he watched the Saiyan slowly fall to the ground. With no remorse or hesitation, Jiren threw his punch at air, unleashing a powerful shockwave that rammed itself into Goku's gut and intangibly passed through the other side: shattering the rock behind him completely. He coughed out some blood while everyone from his team watched with horror and shock plastered over their faces. By the time the shockwave diminished, Goku was standing hunch over, his bangs hiding his expression while his stomach oozed off smoke. He tried to take a step forward, only causing himself to begin falling towards the ground. It was happening in slow motion from the Saiyan's perspective. His vision was beginning to fade as his body was starting to fail him.

"Oh no, he's done for...!" Shin commented, grabbing his head in panic.

Beerus stood up from his seat immediately and shouted, "Don't you dare fall, Son Goku!". The sound of his voice reached his ears, causing part of his consciousness to comeback to him. His eyes shot open, commanding his body to slam one foot into the ground in order to stop himself from collapsing: shocking the audience who was watching while also impressing Jiren a bit. The hero of Earth clenched both his fist at his side, forcing himself to stand tall while raising his head towards the sky with a relieving gasp, his arms now growing limp in the process. He could see the greenery above him, the light of the artificial sun shining on him with its heat, _"Amazing, I...I've never felt such heavy punches before in my life..."_. Jiren watched as the Saiyan stood in the same position emotionless. He was curious to whether he was knocked out or if he was going to achieve that state again, leaving him to ask, "Are you getting it now, Son Goku? Do you understand what you need to do to even compete against me?".

After his question, silence took over between them. Not even an immediate response or a sign of one was present. The only thing that was happening what Goku's thoughts recapping on everything that has transpired and determining what his chances are. Jiren was about to ask again, believing there was no way he could be knocked out until he heard a small chuckle.

"Heheh...HAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Goku chuckled shortly before bursting out into a fit of laughter. Jiren was now left confused, though, his face didn't seem to show it. The Saiyan continued to laugh, only settling down after getting it out of his system. He was starting to believe he was crazy, insane even. Goku finally stopped looking towards the sky and now glanced at Jiren, a smile brightly forming on his face with blood leaking from both sides of his mouth, "You're really amazing, truly. I've never been pushed this far against the wall before to the point where I considered giving in...". Goku paused to let out the last bit of laughter's before his smile formed into a serious expression.

"You can try and goat me into giving up but, I ain't going to back down now! Not that I've come this far!" Goku claimed. As he said that, footsteps began to come behind him. Jiren looked up to see who was walking behind Goku, revealing himself to be Vegeta who had seemingly recovered just a bit as he was still clutching his arm. The Saiyan Prince stopped next to the hero of Earth that he battled long ago, now facing an adversary that able to push them both to the limits of their capabilities with such ease. Vegeta glared at the gray warrior, clutching his arm harder, "Kakarot is right. We are all well aware of your strength. Even so, I still have to defeat you in order to obtain the Super Dragon Balls! In order for our universe to survive we must...!". Jiren closed his eyes in thought, reopening them after understanding things from their perspective.

"If that's the case then struggle to fight against the inevitable...," Jiren muttered.

Goku took a step forward along with Vegeta, both breathing in the air in union. Their eyes were shut, as if they were mentally preparing for battle before they shot open, revealing fierce determination in them as they shouted together, " **LET'S DO THIS, JIREN!** ". Simultaneously, they both powered up directly into Complete Super Saiyan Blue, their aura flaring in sync. Jiren stood unaffected by the gales generated from their Ki, their combined might currently leaving him unworried. He listened to them pushing towards higher levels of power continuously, his eyes scrunching seriously as he sensed a rise from Goku. The hero of Earth balled his fists hard, purple and red electricity mixing and dancing together to create a magenta color.

" **KAIOKEN X20!** **RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!** " Goku roared, his aura now shrouded in blazing static red with the magenta lightning dancing in a spiral around his feet. Beerus was folded his hands nervously, "He's unleashed everything he's got in one go! If this doesn't work then he'll...". Meanwhile Vegeta was pushing himself hard beyond his limits, his hair shining as he began to recall his promise to Cabba. The flashes and images of the face of his supposed student flickered through his mind.

"I have to keep my promise...if I don't how can I keep my pride as a Saiyan?!" Vegeta grumbled. He clenched his fist hard, his aura growing more wild and turning darker than normal, "That's why, I must find my own way to defeat you, otherwise, how can I call myself the prince of Saiyans!".

The Saiyan prince let out a screeching roar, his aura now flaring in full blast. The rubble was disintegrated around them, his strength overflowing with new light. The gales grew wilder than ever, forcing Jiren to actually take this a tad bit more seriously from the power he was sensing. Meanwhile everyone was confused as to what was happening, in fact, rather than confuse they were unsure but had some guesses. Zugo looked closely to see Vegeta become crystallized with his Ki, "Look, something's happening to Vegeta!". Whis smirked, now realizing what truly was happening.

"This boundless energy...seems as if Vegeta has finally broken out of his shell and focused on a power beyond that of a full powered Super Saiyan Blue." Whis commented.

With one final roar, Vegeta flared the last bit of energy that he had left to offer, shattering his crystallized state and unraveling his new transformation. His hair was spikier than normal while his muscle mass shown some increase. His eyes were similar to that of Ultra Instinct while his aura was now dark blue with the similar glistening particles of Ultra Instinct as well. He glared at Jiren with his new eyes, his aura ferocious and displaying a new glint that came with its strength, "This is all I have to offer, Jiren! From here on out, the real battle starts!". Jiren remained unfazed, only staring at the two contrasting aura stood before him. He watched as both of them started walking towards him with new found confidence. His body began to become shrouded in his own Ki as well, his fist clenched hard from feeling their power. His narrowed his eyes, his expression showing more seriousness than normal.

"Then, come...," He simply muttered, prompting them to charge at him...


	105. A Struggle For Victory Against U11!

_**The Final Battle Between Two Universes Continue...**_

 _ ***BOOM!***_

The ear rattling sound of a collision echoed throughout the void, almost as if the vibrations spread out endlessly until it settle down to a faint whisper. The cause of this would normally be described as two unimaginable forces crashing into each other unexpectedly. However, the real cause was the clash of Goku, Vegeta, and Jiren's fist at full speed. The two on one brawl was what everyone would have expected. Both Goku and Vegeta were unleashing a flurry of punches and kicks while Jiren continued to be on the defensive, landing in some blows when he would catch whim of one of them trying to maneuver around him. For instance, Goku vanished and appeared behind the gray warrior with a karate chop aimed at his neck. Before he could throw it, Jiren back fist him right in the nose before kicking him hard in the stomach while catching Vegeta punch without looking. Goku skid back a bit, though, through pure tenacity, he dashed in and slid beneath Jiren's feet, kicking one of his legs off balance. The gray warrior tilted for a second, opening up his guard for the Prince to hurl a thundering punch shroud in his aura towards him. He crossed his arms, blocking the punch while energy shrouding the Prince's fist flared upon contact. Vegeta groaned, his fist not even making a budge against Jiren nigh-invulnerable defenses until some extra force was added. Immediately, Goku flipped himself onto his feet, his motion turning and twisting into a punch that would ram itself into Jiren guard as well. Now, there were two aura flaring side by side of each other as the Saiyans roared in unity. Jiren gritted his teeth, his feet sliding against the ground before he lost his footing.

Before he knew it, the gray warrior was rocketed through numerous boulders, the faint energy trail fading as an after effect. Vegeta clenched his fist and flared his aura even more, squatting as he got ready to chase him, "Don't let up, keep on the attack, Kakarot!". The Prince rushed in straight ahead with no attempt of letting up on offense.

"Right!" Goku agreed, rushing in behind him. As they close the distance, Jiren blew the smoke away with a strong wave of his arm and began unleashing a barrage of energy punches. Goku and Vegeta's eyes widened before morphing into one of determinations. Coordinately, the Saiyan duo swiftly dodged each of the energy punches without bumping into each other until they eventually closed the distance completely. Jiren caught on quickly, blocking the roundhouse from Vegeta that was coming from the left side. While occupied with that, the gray warrior caught Goku punch that was also going for his gut, however, at the last second, he saw Vegeta's other leg coming towards his chin. Narrowly he dodged by tilting his head backwards, the kick only grazing his chin slightly. While he was distracted, Goku and Vegeta spun around and threw two symmetrical side kicks towards Jiren's gut. The prideful universe 11 warrior groaned a bit, blocking the two kicks that would push him back a considerable amount. His feet skid and for once, Jiren actually felt a slight ting in his arms, "Their strikes are more sharp and define...". All of a sudden, Goku and Vegeta leaped into the air, gaining the two warrior's attention.

Goku brought his hands together quickly, the blue orb forming immediately and roared as he fired it, " **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** ". At the same time Vegeta did the same, his eyes glistening as he took aim at his target.

" **FINAL FLASHHHHH!** " Vegeta roared loudly. Their beams were fired side by side before combining into a larger one.

Jiren clenched his fist as his eyes reflected the light of the blast coming towards him. Intensively, he focused his energy into his fist, causing them to glow a flaming red before he straight up punched the blast into a large explosion that would cloud the area. Unknowingly, Vegeta and Goku landed next to each other, their auras calming down while they tried to access whether or not the attack landed or not. Slowly, the dust would reveal that they were far from done. Jiren remain standing without a scratch on his body and no signs of fatigue showing while his fist oozed off flaming red steam. Vegeta spit some blood to the side, "Tch, tough bastard. Even after all that he's still not out of breath."

Everyone watched with intense focus due to the fact that the fight was getting harder and harder to track by each second. Zugo crossed his arms and let out a sigh, "These new power-ups are at least making it look like they can contend for a bit. In fact, maybe they could actually win this...".

"Hmmm, I beg to differ...," Whis disagreed, gaining the attention of everyone else. The angels eyes reflected some light for a second as he gave his intuition, "Goku-san and Vegeta-san are both exceptionally experienced and gifted warriors. That and added the fact that they both have now powered up considerably would make mostly anyone quiver under the pressure alone. However, the only reason why they are able to put up such a fight was because of their team work.".

"Wait, are you saying those two on one spars actually forced them to work together?!" Beerus spatted, not believing that the pointless training that he watched over the years actually paid off.

Whis nodded, "I guess so, though it was a means to overcome their weaknesses they actually managed to develop chemistry in terms of fighting together. This would mean that they both could make up on what the other lacks when put against absurdly powerful opponents. However, in this situation, I don't think that strategy would last long in this type of scenario.". The angel's eyes narrowed, giving off an ominous, serious vibe to eat that made everyone sweat for a second. They all turned back to the arena to watch, hoping to catch a glimpse of what he might be hiding.

Meanwhile, Goku began to stretch his arm and shoulder as he began to get ready for round two while Vegeta stood beside him, ready to charge in whenever he saw an opening. Jiren cracked his neck casually, his eyes curious of what his opponents were thinking at this moment. He thought about it for a second and then reconciled that it was obvious. They made it clear that they weren't backing down and that the only thing on their mind was defeating him. As if he was a testament or wall that must be knocked down. He blinked once, his eyes soon reflecting the image of the two Saiyans before him, "I'll admit, you two have drastically improved. But, that won't be enough to defeat me if that's as far as you can go...". Vegeta stepped forward, raising his clenched fist before pulling it to his waist, his aura flaring as a signal for Goku to get ready to charge.

"Is that so? Well then, you won't be disappointed then cause we can still go even higher!" Vegeta roared, charging in alongside Goku. Jiren did the same, lunging towards them until they inevitably clashed in the middle so fast that a blind light enveloped that section of the stage.

 _ **Somewhere Near The Blinding Light Of The Fight Between Jiren And The Saiyans...**_

Dyspo watched the clash first hand while he stood on top of a desolate rock, the light fading to reveal nothing as it was replaced with loud booms from different parts of the area. He smirked, having confidence in Jiren's ability to take on two of the strongest fighters in universe 7, "Looks like things are getting heated on Jiren's end. I better wrap things up so I can have a bit of chill time.". Frieza stared up at him, just faintly overhearing what he just said.

"Did I hear you correctly? If you want this to be done and over with then just jump off the stage and save me the trouble," Frieza suggested coldly, not taking much of a likely to be so easily forgotten.

Dyspo eyes him dangerously, smirking even despite being in front of someone as evil as Frieza, "I'm sorry, but I don't take orders from someone as vile as you!". He rushed at the emperor with his blind speed, the distance between them dissipating faster than it took for a heavy ball to hit the ground. In a blink of an eye, the two exchanged fists at rapid speeds, the afterimages of their punches coming and going as they engaged in speedy combat. Dyspo eventually punched Frieza's away, the force being nullified due to his quick reflexes to block. The light speed warrior snickered, chasing him with a trail of smoke left behind him. Before he got close, he changed his direction to circle around him, forcing Frieza to stop himself so he doesn't get struck in the back. The emperor looked around him to see a ring of afterimages surrounding him, his eyes searching for the real one. Slowly, the afterimages began to glow until suddenly it started to close and grow small. With little time to react, Frieza was inevitably caught in the ring as it wrapped around him: squeezing his arms together tightly. In that instant, Dyspo stopped running circles around Frieza and stopped momentarily in front of him.

"Now how about that? Looks like I am not all simple minded after all, huh?!" Dyspo mocked, unleashing a barrage of punches all over Frieza's body. The emperor gagged in pain, the pummeling he was receiving causing him to cough up some blood. Dyspo then kicked him hard in his stomach, crashing him into the side of a boulder with enough force to crate a large crater behind him. Instantly, he was back on top of him, punching him over and over as he indented him deeper into the rock. He flipped away, laughing at how much fun he was having. The moment he landed on his feet, he extended his hand in front: spreading them out in fours as a pastel blue slight accumulated in front of him.

"I'd feel bad but since your evil and all, I really don't. Time for you to take a nap, **Flash Cannon**!" In a flash, his energy waves fired, rushing it's way to where the emperor was leaning and engulfed him in a destructive, dome-like explosion. The shockwaves blew multiple streams of dust in all directions while Dyspo watched the sight with folded arms. He was feeling confident that he defeated him with that attack, being cocky as he believed he had the upper hand in throughout the fight. But, he was proven dead wrong as the dome that supposedly encased the bastard glowed gold, a firing outline surrounding it as if it were the flames of the sun itself.

Dyspo's eyes grew wide, unable to fathom at what was going on, only muttering under his breath out of confusion, "What the...". Before he knew it, the dome grew larger for some reason, the flames spewing out with enough pressure to push Dyspo back. He shielded himself with his arms, regaining his footing to the ground as he stared into the bright, gold light. Inside the shadow that was somewhat unidentifiable but he knew that no one else could take his place. He knew that it was still Frieza who somehow survived such a brutal beating. Frieza took one step, causing the dome of energy that enveloped him to dispersed so violently, that the golden pulse of energy sent Dyspo flying along with the rubble around them. He crashed into a pile of debris, winded from the shockwave that hit him without warning. Quickly, he pushed the rubble off him to see what he had done. What he saw was something he'd etched into his mind, the smug and evil smile, his golden body as his skin turned purple. The red, glowing eyes burning onto him. And the immeasurable, menacing pressure he was emitting was something that most certainly couldn't have gone unnoticed. It was impossible. He stared, somewhat afraid of the power before him but stood his ground anyways, his heroic pride motivating him to keep on fighting. However, the moment he took his eyes off him, the moment he stood up and blinked, Frieza was gone. He searched around blindly, trying to figure out where he could of gone until he heard a voice from behind, "Peek-a-boo...".

The tone sent chills down his spine, his panicking habits instinctively turning around to try and slug him across the face but all he was met with was a fist bashing him hard in the area he was aiming for. Dyspo was sent flying, his back facing the ground until he flipped himself onto his feet. His face stung irritably, he eyes scrunching towards the ground due to the pain. Though, the image of the ground were soon replaced by the burning eyes of Frieza. Fear struck him once more as he felt him ram his fist into his gut. He gagged before being blown away through various sized pillars with a pulse of dark red energy that emitted from his fist. Dyspo screamed in agony, crashing into a dark green pillar that stood several feet away from where he was previously. He coughed out blood as he slowly raised his head, observing the bastard to be dusting off his arms and legs as if it were a piece of cake. After dusting himself off, he turned his eyes to the irritated pride trooper who was stumbling to his feet. He smugly mused at this, enjoying his struggles every second of the way, "How disappointing. All that talk earlier, that... bravado was put down in just mere seconds. How sad can you be to boast about your speed but you fail to keep up with me.". Dyspo growled, vanishing from his sights to try and strike him from behind. However, by the time he reappeared, Frieza was gone.

"Looking for me?" Frieza whispered into his ear. Instinctively, he leaped away, trying to keep his distance as he felt it was dangerous to approach him in close range combat. That was until reality hit him like a truck, quite literally. Frieza was already on his tail, smirking while he watched his expression morph into complete disbelief. With no time to dodge, simply because he wasn't fast enough to do so, Frieza grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the ground before tossing him into the side of a rock. Universe 11 watched in horror, seeing that the light speed warrior was not only getting outclassed in this fight but in speed as well. The speedy warrior struggled to stand once more, his eyes closed in deep thought. Frieza couldn't help but chuckle, "Still standing I see. You most certainly have a hero's heart. Now, go on, show me what little trump card you have left. I'll be sure to crush it as well.". Dyspo remained speechless, his anger seemingly coming to a boil.

"You want to see me at my best, right...?" He muttered, a fiery purple aura beginning to shroud him.

Frieza raised an eyebrow at the sudden change but waved it off with a smirk, "Did I stutter? Well, if your going to be in direct about it then I will just send you off!". He raised his fist with an evil grin on his face, his eyes burning into the speedy warrior as his arm soon plummeted towards his face. From the emperor's perspective it was all over until something shocking happened. Processing it slowly, his arm was deflected to the side, his eyes widening since he couldn't even perceive what happened for a second. Dyspo slowly looked up, his glare showing his visible anger rather bluntly.

He growled, biting his teeth while cocking his arm back, "Then how about I show you then!". With violent speed, Dyspo slammed his fist into Frieza's face, the golden emperor slide back a good amount of distance before coming to a stop. He was more confused than hurt, distracted enough to receive another blow to his stomach. Gagging, Frieza hunched over as Dyspo retracted his fist before uppercutting him in the chin, stunning him long enough for him to leap into the air to roundhouse kick him across the face without letting him touch the ground. Frieza hovered with his right arm facing the ground as he seemed to be hurling towards something, his mind somewhat stunned from trying to perceive his movements. In little time, Dyspo maintained the pressure and chased after him, grabbing his tail so he can take off sprinting again. Before Frieza knew it, he was slammed through numerous rocks over and over until he finally snapped out of his confusion and kicked the speed warrior in the chin. The blow was strong enough to set him free from his grasp, flipping upright before leaping away to gain some distance. Frieza roared, firing a bunch of energy blasts from his index finger. Though, this proved ineffective due to Dyspo's increased speed, his movements swiftly avoid the blasts until he got up close. From there, Frieza had no choice but to engage in hand to hand combat. The strikes came out quickly, revealing that this was no mere speed increase in terms of movement but also in combat speed as the emperor noticed his hands were coming out more blurrier than it was before, _"What a nuisance...!"._

They both disappeared from where they were standing, moving across the stage with rapid moves as they clashed blow for blow, eventually coming to a standstill as the ground shattered beneath them due to their sheer speed and power. Both of their fists were raised, ready to strike the other with deadly force but instead, they rammed into each other with immense friction. Several shockwaves echoed, becoming subtle until the ground was once again ripped apart. What caused this wasn't just that but also the following uppercut that connected with Frieza's chin. Now it was Universe 7's turn to be absolutely worried, though faintly, Frieza smirked. Meanwhile the Vermoud was chuckling at the turn of events, "I guess even the mighty Frieza is having trouble dealing with Dyspo when he is like this. I mean, not many people can keep up with Dyspo when he enters this state.". They all listened to what he said, somewhat taking it with a grain of salt at the tone he was using.

"They're so fast that it's almost impossible to keep up," Hudo noted, 21 nodding in agreement as she too was having trouble keeping track of the fight. Piccolo and Zugo sat in silence along with Beerus, noticing how odd it was for Frieza to smirk after taking such a heavy blow.

"He's up to something...," Piccolo noted with a muttered, his arms folded together while he watched closely to see what he was smirking about.

In the midst of the commotion, Frieza took the defensive almost purposely as Dyspo continued to pursue him with his endless barrage of quick punches and kicks. Frieza felt his feet move backwards one step at a time and with each step, his punches grew faster and faster until it reached its maximum, remaining at a constant pace so that Frieza wouldn't have any room for a counter attack. All eyes were glued onto what was going to happen next, none of them daring to look away though Vermoud was confident that Dyspo was going to win. Eventually, Frieza found himself backed against the wall, leaving him nowhere else to run. His expression was impassive, almost too calm at the predicament he was in. He took a glance at the light speed warrior rushing at him, his fist raised as if he was going to deal the finishing blow, "It's all over, I hope you like sitting in the stands!". In a flash of light, Dyspo's body was immersed into a stream of energy moving at immeasurable speeds. In a blink of an eye, the light closed the distance between them and seemingly collided into Frieza, causing a destructive and thundering explosion to echo throughout the arena. A large, mushroom like cloud of smoke blocked everyone's view, the climax of the fight hidden beneath it. Silence was the only thing to be heard as everyone in the arena stopped fighting to see what was going on. The moment seemed like an eternity, as if the secrets to the universe was unraveling before their very eyes. For universe 7 it was hope, the and odd kind as they were somewhat praying on Frieza victory, though they weren't going to lie that it was a disturbing thought. For universe 11 however, it was mostly patience on celebrating a victory due to their confidence in their ally. Their patience were soon rewarded as the dust cleared slowly. As it got clearer, they leaned forward to try a peek a faint glimpse of the results and what they saw was just breathtaking.

The first image that came through was the red stream of Ki, then the figure of Dyspo who looked hunched over until finally, the entire scene unraveled as Frieza's fist rammed into his gut with a red stream of Ki passing through. Everyone watched in shock, not sure as to what had happened besides the angels. The red energy faded as soon as Frieza extracted his fist from the speed warrior's stomach. His knees were shaking, threatening to buckle over on him as his eyes were wide with both surprise and pain. Frieza couldn't help but grin, laughing almost at his futile struggles to stand since it didn't take long for him to fall to his knees, "How unfortunate of you. That last attack looked like it was supposed to be a pretty heroic finishing move.". Dyspo slowly raised his head to shoot a glare at him, blood leaking out of the side of his mouth.

"Ho-How?!" Dyspo gagged, trying to speak over the pain he was feeling.

Frieza chuckled at his ignorance, " **'How'** you ask? Oh there are many answers to your question but let's start with your flaws. I thought I told you, your moves are too linear and easy to read. In fact I wasn't the first to tell you this, remember?". Dyspo growled at him since he was pretty much repeating himself.

"Get to the poi-GRAAAAGH!" Dyspo howled loudly, clutching his leg as Frieza shot a death beam into it.

"You should really let me finish, It's rude to interrupt. Now secondly, you foolishly believed that you had the upper hand this entire fight but failed to realize that I was leading you in to use your own speed against you. I tripled the damage since you were blindly rushing towards me with little to no strategy that it was as predictable as a children's book. All I had to do is wait," Frieza explained. Dyspo could only sit there and glare at him, not even muttering any remarks or arguments against his statement. I mean just look at him, he got outplayed pretty hard despite him having a speed advantage.

Frieza smirked, the last part giving him some amusement, "And lastly, you never had a chance the moment I decided to use 100% of my true speed in that one moment. This entire time I was faster than you in every shape of form.". Dyspo's eyes widened slowly at his words, the flashes of the battle becoming all to clear to him. He had to be lying, bluffing to try and get the satisfaction in making him angry. But, recalling everything up till now, if Dyspo was truly faster than Frieza then there would of been no way for him to dodge that last attack unless...he was. Dyspo looked up at the emperor's red eyes staring down at him, sweat trickling down the side of his face. Frieza couldn't help but start cackling loudly.

"Ohohohoh, do you finally get it?!" Frieza questioned him mockingly. Dyspo's temper flared, his body seemingly vanishing from the emperor's sight and moving behind him with his flaming purple aura. Frieza smirked, muttering to himself, "How boring...". Before Dyspo knew what hit him, Frieza rammed his elbow into his gut once more, this time incapacitating him to the point where he fell face first to the ground. He then picked him up by wrapping his tail around his neck and stared at his defeated figure.

"I used to have a subordinate who claimed to be the fastest in the universe. Though, he was naive because it was the only thing he could boast about. I didn't bother putting some sense into him because I would someday enjoy his suffering when he finds out the real truth that speed is not everything. You kind of remind me of him and I thank you for giving me memories of my glory days," Frieza smiled, his feign happy expression contrasting with his actions. He held his hand above Dyspo's stomach, generating a dark red energy blast that loomed over it. Dyspo started to squirm, desperately hoping that he could slip through somehow. But...it was pointless.

"Sayonara...Light speed warrior, Dyspo-sama..." Frieza said darkly. Dyspo squeaked in terror before he was blasted by the dark-red energy wave that extended across the arena. The sound of Dyspo's screaming echoed through the stage and silhouetted with the explosion that came soon afterwards. A large cloud of smoke extended out towards the edge of the ring, only to spew out the damaged warrior in a matter of seconds as he plummeted into the void: instantly teleported as soon as he reached a certain depth. Frieza dusted himself off, and smirked at his own handy work, "Now, time to see what the other monkeys are doing. I wonder if I can entertain myself some more...heheheh...".

 _ **With Kuzuku and Barabatos Current Situation...**_

Kuzuku was looking at the damage that Frieza had caused, deadpanned at the destruction caused, "Your friend seemed to have lost to that scumbag over there. It kinda makes me sick that I was actually hoping for him to win despite him nearly killing me last time.". Barabatos placed his hands on his hips, oddly leveled headed from the results.

"Eh, what do I care? Just to let you in on something, me and him don't quite get along very well. It's not my fault that he wasn't strong enough," Barabatos noted, his expression seemingly nonchalant.

Kuzuku eyed him closely, trying to figure out why he was so calm about the situation, his orange eyes shining a bit due to his battle senses beginning to ignite once more, "I see, but that only spells trouble for your team. The less people you have, the more reinforcements we can send to fight against Jiren.". Barabatos looked at him weirdly before chuckling to himself.

"Now who said we were all going to be taken out? Did you just write me off of your checklist without me actually being sent out of the ring...?" he smirked, his tone growing darker as his stance began to reform. Kuzuku noticed the aura starting to shroud him, taking his own position as well since he knew that the fighting was going to start up again. Barabatos soon had a wide smirk, baring his fangs as his eyes grew feral, "You and I started the same but walked down different paths. So I am wondering which of us is stronger now. The one who walked the path by relying on others, or the one who did everything in the means for living the next day. Don't you think it's rather exciting to find out, Kuzuku!". He cackled loudly, his hands shaped like claws at his sides before rushed forward. The Saiyan didn't back down, taking a quick step in to intercept him. By the time they both met each other, hands were being thrown, fists flying at inhuman speeds while each of them weaving under punch after punch. Trying to throw him his opponent off, the universe 11 pride trooper grinned widely, disappearing from the Saiyan's visuals as he dematerialized in his dark energy. In a matter of seconds he maneuvered his way behind the Saiyan, taking his back as he spun around to wind up a powerful roundhouse kick aimed towards his skull. However, once he showed materialized himself to hit the attack, Kuzuku had already noticed him, seeing that his orange eyes were locked on way before he even showed himself. With swiftness, Kuzuku ducked under the kick, hooking his hand around his adversary's leg to prevent him from turning completely around. Barabatos's eyes widened, quickly realizing that he was wide open when Kuzuku was getting ready to hurl a fist towards his chest. Hastily, he leaned his spine backwards, dodging the punch narrowly while flipping himself backwards to gain some distance. His feet soon planted on the side of a pillar, his hands touching the surface as if he were an animal on all fours. Ferociously, he leaped around the Saiyan by using the pillars that acted as a designated boundary. Kuzuku's eyes tried tracing him, trying to not lose track of the universe 11 warrior for not even a second.

 _"His movements and patterns have changed. It's like he's a completely different person now...,"_ Kuzuku noted mentally. Though, being distracted in his thoughts left him wide open from behind as Barabatos was soon behind him in no time. He was surprised at how quickly he dropped his guard, turning quickly to put up a guard as he saw numerous punches flying at him at once. Barabatos cackled loudly, clearly enjoying himself in this fight for survival, " **Wild Phantasmal Gatling!** ". The punches seemed to come one after another, each at a different angle than the previous one. Kuzuku felt his arms go numb, his lower body seemingly getting hit at times due to the unpredictability of his attack. There was a momentary pause in the barrage as Barabatos pulled back to wind up a powerful punch, his eyes glowing pure white like his fangs. The Saiyan quickly realized the danger in this next punch, his brain trying to tell his nervous system to command his muscles to move immediately. But, it was too late. The punch was flying at him at speeds that would make even Dyspo shiver a bit, it's force proving to be deadly. Once it connected, Kuzuku felt his arms starting to grow numb from the initial contact, his body seemingly pushed as Barabatos clearly was using the force of his fist to ram him into a wall, shattering the rock structure into pieces. The smoke cleared, revealing Kuzuku to have successfully fend off the punch.

"Amazing, you're just full of surprises!" Barabatos praised. They both broke away, leaving a shockwave behind. They both slid backwards, their feet used to stop them from moving any further via friction. The fight was fast paced, neither seeming to want to give the other room as they dashed at each other once more, a loud boom echoed throughout the arena as area was covered in smoke due to another explosion.

"Damn, it's just one thing after another. That guy, he's getting used to his new power fast," Zugo noted, sensing the ever so increasing power of Barabatos.

Whis nodded, somewhat impressed that he was able to notice, "It's to be expected. Normally when someone reaches a new plateau of power, they must train or experience it multiple times over to get the feel of it. But, Barabatos seems to have an automatic comfortability in his strength, probably because he's been through this process before...". The angels eyes darted over towards the god of destruction who was smiling despite his speed warrior suffering defeat next to him.

Meanwhile, numerous explosive debris erupted across the stage, revealing it to be the two warriors as they appeared in the above the arena. Barabatos smugly smirk, firing a barrage of energy blasts that forced the Saiyan to dive towards the ground, his body twisting to avoid any direct hits. Once he touched ground, Barabatos was chasing after him with a sadistic face, his fist plummeting towards him as it picked up wind. Kuzuku leapt away, allowing his punch to crack the ground beneath them. He smirked, his feet instinctively chasing him down before he could get away, "Trying to escape are we?!". In an instant, he re-used his **Wild Phantasmal Gatling,** his fist rushing at him before splitting into multiple counterparts once more. Kuzuku grimmed, the initial punch socking him so hard across the face that blood spewed out of his mouth. However, before the following barrage of punches could even touch the Saiyan, Kuzuku retaliated with a jaw breaking palm strike across the side of his chin through using the force from the blow he previously took, stunning him a bit.

"Looks like I lured you in!" Kuzuku shouted, spinning around to back fist him. Though, he widely miss as Barabatos disappeared below him, his sinister grin showing his fangs as his fist was clutched at his side. Dangerously, his fist hurled itself towards Kuzuku, the image of it reflecting off his eye as it drew closer. With quick thinking, Kuzuku lifted his knee high and pushed his arm away as soon as it got half way towards its course. Then, he took advantage of Barabatos's balance being disrupted from bringing his body's center of gravity upwards for the uppercut, leaping off one leg so he could roundhouse knee him in the side of his neck, Barabatos crackled in pain as his body was slammed hard into the ground as Kuzuku spun full circle to maximize the force. Once he came around, he was preparing a back breaking axe kick to finish him off, though, he soon noticed numerous tendrils shooting out of the ground. Before he could get caught, he kicked one of them away and used it to leap backwards.

The distance between was enough to get out of the potential hold, however, for some odd reason the area's floor was beginning to become covered in a black fog. The tendrils soon disappeared as the universe 11 warrior was stumbling to his feet. Kuzuku took his guard, though, he noticed that the last blow he'd given him was taking its toll. Barabatos glared at him, his eyes no longing shining white but the smirk was still there, "You're really giving me a hard time here, aren't ya.". Kuzuku remained silent, learning that dropping his guard for a second was going to bite him later. Barabatos shrugged, his eyes closed as he chuckled.

"I think I remember the reason as to why I wanted this power...," Barabatos muttered, his eyes revealing a deep sympathetic look to them that wasn't anywhere close to what he normally is. Kuzuku raised an eyebrow, though he didn't want to drop his guard as he might be trying to deceive him. Barabatos glanced down at his hands, "We're both orphans, right? So you must understand how it felt when looking up to higher ups in society, how they abuse their status to justify unjust actions. For me, I just wanted to drag them down off their pedestal and return the feeling back to them. That was also my motivation at that time. I took their wealth and power just so that I can make it my own. But, when I met Jiren and Toppo, I think I changed from there. That my way of doing things was plainly wrong and that the true way to enact justice is to become an unstoppable force that enforces it. That's why, I can't afford to lose until I reached that state!". His ki flared, the black fog growing thicker and thicker by the second. Kuzuku stared at him, crossing his arms to shield himself from the pressure. Once it settled down, he looked up to see Barabatos's hand extended towards him, his expression impassive.

"I'll only say this once, there is no use in running away from this attack. The width of it is wide enough to block out all escape routes...," Barabatos warned. Kuzuku reacted with a skeptical face but didn't want to take his statement lightly. His tone was contradicting with a bluff anyways. Suddenly, Barabatos's Ki flared, his hand being shrouded and black and white energy as static electricity of the two colors spew out everywhere. His other hand gripped his wrist as he was getting ready to fire his ultimate technique, a smirk spreading across his face, "Also, so that you won't die. This attack is also undetectable similar to me dematerializing!".

Kuzuku's eyes went wide along with everyone else who heard what he said. Vermoud grinned at their shock, knowing full well what this final technique is capable of, "You all should be grateful to witness his most powerful technique. It's what made his name in the first place after all. An undetectable but yet devastating attack that fades into complete darkness, becoming invisible to the eye...".

"If Kuzuku can't detect his attack nor can he see it, then how is he supposed to dodge it?" 21 shouted with worry.

Piccolo gritted his teeth, thinking that there was no way out of this, "That's the point...he can't.". 21 looked at him, her eyes full of 100% worry for her husband's safety. She turned back to look at him, his expression seemingly distress as he tried to come up with a solution. All she could do was pray, her eyes closed as her hands unconsciously folding together.

The Saiyan's mind was racing fast, going through every option he could think of. Nothing came to mind, his frustrations making him want to punch the ground out of spite. He stared at Barabatos's victory smile as the attack drew nearer to completion. Kuzuku clenched his teeth, eventually closing his eyes to try and calm himself down, _"Don't panic, if you do then defeat is almost a certainty. If his attack are undetectable through Ki sensing, and it becomes invisible when fired, then I gotta focus harder and push my senses to the limit."_. The Saiyan let his arms fall to his side, his tail calming itself down along with him. Barabatos looked confused as well as everyone else who was watching. Though, he didn't think too much on it, only grinning at the sudden change, "Giving up now are we?! I expected more from you, but oh well! I guess I'll put you down with this! **PURE PHANTASMAL SHREDDING SHOWERS!** ". In an instant, Barabatos's attack unleashed it's fury at the Saiyan, disappearing into nothing but shadows as it became invisible to the eye. The universe 7 team grew pale, seeing that Kuzuku was just standing there without moving a muscle, wondering if he was just accepting his fate. On Kuzuku's end, his mind and senses were rising to the pinnacle of what he could conjure up, his ears listening, his nose sniffing the air, his body feeling the vibrations as they drew near. His tail starting to twitch as if it were a signal that danger is coming. Through all that, he remained calm, "This sound...it's more than one blast but what is the length and width of each one?". Kuzuku waited, everything happening in slow motion for him. The sound of the blast getting closer was his indicator for when to process the timing of the blast. Once it got louder, his ears picked up on the closest one, his body moving to the side to avoid a direct hit, the blast only grazing him. He smirked, finally getting an answer to his previous question: the use of the heat generated and his peripherals quickly catching a glimpse of the hole made into one of the rocks indicated that the multitude of attacks were about 7 cm in both length and width.

 _"I've figured that out, now it's time to put my body to the test...!"_ Kuzuku thought, his hands beginning to move upwards, taking the form of a dragon's claw. Everyone noticed this, their eyes widening at the spectacle before them. The Saiyan's arms moved quickly, orange Ki emitting to resemble two waving streams of energy as if they were the body of a dragon. Barabatos was at first bewildered, before noticing the sparks of his attack being diminished each time Kuzuku's hands made contact with them. He was in disbelief as the Saiyan was deflected everyone of the invisible energy blasts without a direct hit landing on him. The only thing that was happening was the small cuts appearing on his legs, torso, and arms but nonetheless, Kuzuku's rapid hand movement was defending against an attack that many would deem unblockable. The Saiyan opened his eyes, his body straining itself to keep up with the barrage of energy blasts, _"I knew this was going to be difficult but my body is starting to feel like it's about to cramp up on me. But, I must break through this if I'm gonna have a chance of winning!"_.

Planting his feet into the ground, Kuzuku channeled energy into his legs, pushing them forwards so that he can dash towards Barabatos without letting up on deflecting the blasts. He closed the distance between them in an instant, stopping in front of him so hard that the rubble below levitated. The universe 11 warrior's eyes looked downward as he noticed the Saiyan was now under him, his surprise clearly displayed by his expression. Taking the opportunity, Kuzuku gripped onto his arm and forcefully pulled it down, dismantling his attack automatically while Barabatos's center of gravity was falling towards the Saiyan. The Saiyan's eyes seemed to ooze off an orange, steaming glow, his free hand taking the shape of a dragon's-claw once more to deliver a hard palm strike to his stomach: the blow lifting him into the air as he gagged out some blood. He didn't stop there, relentlessly unleashing a series of about twenty more palm strikes coming from both hands, each one delivering a lethal blow to the core and chest area of the body while keeping his center of gravity low so he can keep Barabatos from touch ground. After the twentieth hit, Kuzuku allowed him to fall freely before channeling the last blow in his hand, " **Imperial Dragon's Dance: Ascending Combinations!** ".

With one last blow, Kuzuku rammed his fist into the center of Barabatos's pectorals. The universe 11's warrior's eyes dilated before fading to white as energy pulsed through him like a beam had pierced a hole in him. The fog along with the debris were blown away by the last strike, clearing the area freely of anything that may conceal the outcome. The entire audience section were just left in complete and utter shock, the outcome still not surreal enough until someone blurted it out.

"Holy cow...Kuzuku just won...he won!" Hudo exclaimed, his expression shifting from bewilderness to out right joy. Everyone from universe 7 let out a collective sigh of relief, still surprised that he pulled through despite the odds against him.

Zugo smirked, folding his arms out of acknowledgement, "I have to admit, he just pulled off something totally unbelievable. I don't quite know how, but it must of been something that could be deemed nearly impossible.". Beerus somewhat nodded, agreeing to that as he understood how he might of pulled it off.

"The kid got spunk. He just keeps getting stronger and stronger every second," Beerus complimented.

Whis giggled at his comment, "Oh, do you think he might surpass you and take your place, Beerus-sama?". Beerus nearly fell out of his seat before turning to give his attendant a glare.

"Of course not, what do you take me for?! I can't give credit where it's due without you assuming that for at least five seconds!" Beerus snarled, the angel laughing at his tone. He stopped, smiling as he took a look at the Saiyan who's fist was still implanted in Barabatos's chest.

"I can't blame you for seeing the potential in him. He used all of his other senses in order to depict aspects of the attack and countered effectively with precise deflections. Using the heat emitted and vibrations he felt, Kuzuku must have also figured out the speed that the technique was moving at while also determining the length and width probably from taking a glance at the hole made behind him. But, all of this was possible because he was in his most powerful state. He probably doesn't realize it, but he surprisingly has incredible adaptability to many scenarios during battle. His body adjusted to the ferocity of the attack well enough to be able to compensate for such a drastic change in the battle," Whis explained.

21 on the other hand felt like a great weight was lifted off her shoulders, wiping away a few tears as she smiled warmly at his victory. Kuzuku retracted his fist, allowing Barabatos to stumble backwards and struggle to hold himself upright. His breathing was erratic as he felt power fade from his body, deforming back to his base due to exhaustion. He looked at his hands, tingling out of both frustration and panic. He tried moving, only stumbling backwards even more despite him telling his body to move forward, _"What in the...?"_. Inevitably, he stumbled far enough to find himself at the edge of the ring, the void waiting for him to plummet into it. He cringed at thinking about losing like this, his eyes darting back to the Saiyan who was walking towards him. He growled, his defeat not coming clear to him just yet.

"Don't think this is ove-argh!" He shouted, forcing his body to move in for a punch. His shouting however was cut off when he felt an excruciating pain in his core area, his body nearly falling to the ground due to it. He tried to move, but for some reason, he couldn't: leaving the majority confused as to why. Whis cupped his chin, coming up with the reason as to why on the fly.

"It looks like the damage to the core parts that allow his body to move have been damaged so much that his muscles are having trouble to act out his commands. Those series of palm strikes were meant to exert enough force to cause tears in the core muscles so that it'd make difficult for fighters to move in for powerful strikes. The last punch sealed his fate as his breathing is now distorted." Whis commented.

Kuzuku stopped a few feet away from him, seeing that his struggles was getting him nowhere, "Stop it. It's over, I've rendered your body immobile. If you move, it will only hurt more.". Barabatos glared at him, refusing to listen to what he said.

"Shut up! I refuse to lose! To lose means that I am weak and that my ideals are impossible to achieve! I refute this fate, I absolutely refute it!" Barabatos shouted.

Kuzuku stared at him with soft eyes, understanding his frustrations. For most of his life, all he did was relied on strength and power to push him forward. He deluded himself in the concept enough to believe that in order to grant fairness in the world that an absolute power must be there to enforce it. To lose and accept that is something that would make him a hypocrite, a liar. The Saiyan's took a step forward, causing his opponent to back away a bit and closer to the edge, "You're right. Your ideals are impossible to achieve. But, they are a goal that is worth striving for in order to make you better, right?". His opponent's eyes widened, his perception on things seemingly deluded.

"Everyone wishes to be strong along with the desire to bring peace in their own way. But, trying to shoulder all of it alone isn't the right thing to do. It will only lead you to your death someday," Kuzuku said, his tone reflecting the majority of the enemies he fought so far.

Barabatos stared into his orange eyes, instantly seeing the many battles he's went through. He couldn't muster up much of a response, only repeating his words in his head. His thoughts went on for what seemed to be a long time, a smirk soon forming on his face, "What the hell. Didn't you already beat me enough today?".

His eyes grew dreary as he blacked out into unconsciousness, falling backwards until he found himself off stage and back into the stands. Vermoud looked at his unconscious figure, his signs of frustrations visible before settling back down as he remembered Jiren and Toppo were still in the tournament. Kuzuku let out a sigh and turned around until the pain in his hands made him stop. He looked down to see blood leaking from them, only huffing at them before walking away, "They'll heal eventually. I better get some rest and go help Goku and Vegeta as soon as I feel ready.". He heard sounds of battle from the distances, large eruptions of debris towering the numerous pillars surrounding it: signifying that the last two fighters of universe 11 are indeed the toughest one's to deal with.

 _ **A/N: Interesting Disclosure here from yours truly. The way Kuzuku won this fight is not a form of Ultra Instinct or anything. As stated, his transformation heightened his ability to adapt since it's the most potent Saiyan transformation that utilizes the main aspects better than the race (Yes, even more so than SSB and SSG since those are god forms). Fun fact, this wasn't really me adding it in as a power-up or random special power the form had. Actually, the normal Super Saiyan 4 transformation displayed something similar to this when Goku fought Eis Shenron in GT. He was able to memorize his moves and defend against him perfectly and even combated against Syn Shenron when he was blind due to this unique aspect to the form. And the thing is, I kinda checked in on some of the many debate sites to confirm this and apparently it's approved in a way. So, in simple terms, Grand Super Saiyan 4 contains the same adaptability though he can get overthrown or down right outplayed if it's too difficult for his body to understand or if he's not giving his 100% focused on the fight to where his mind is clouded with other possibilities. Also, fair warnings, next chapter is gonna be a big reveal.**_


	106. GOD Wrath! A Explosive Ascension!

_**The Tournament Of Power Continues...!**_

Everyone on Earth glued their eyes to the screen, right now having a pretty shit eating smile on their face after witnessing Kuzuku's victory first hand. They were so happy that Bulma decided to give everyone an ice cream sundae to celebrate, even giving the kids some despite it being past their bedtime. Meanwhile, the eliminated fighters of universe 7 seemed anxious because they were still aware of Jiren's power. His strength after observing him from afar is just massive: to the point where victory isn't truly achieved until he is defeated and at this point it's become a definite fact.

"Kuzuku better hurry up and go aid Goku and Vegeta. There's no telling what he might do next with time winding down to zero," Zugo noted.

As soon as he said that, a loud boom erupted, shaking the arena even more as multiple shockwaves followed with it. Out of one of the shockwaves came a red figure, his feet sliding against the ground while look straight ahead at his pursuers. Two contrasting auras, rocked straight towards him, their fists ramming into his guard and pushed the gray warrior through the rubble behind him. He pushed their fist off him, exchanging a few punches between both of them before socking the prince in the jaw. Goku looked to his left, seeing that Vegeta was sent flying: doing numerous flips in the air before slamming into the boulder behind them. He gritted his teeth, continuing on with his assault without his ally's help. The hero of Earth roared, throwing to helicopter kicks towards Jiren's head, forcing him to duck under them in order evade. Knowing this, Goku quickly regained ground, throwing a series of kicks with in between back kicks to try and throw him off. Noticing this, he began deflecting the strikes accordingly, growing slightly annoyed by the Saiyan's ploy. Punishing him like numerous times before, he grabbed his ankle and hoisted him over his head. Goku's eyes widened, his surprise turning into pain quickly as he was slammed into the ground, "GAAAAAAAGH!".

He gagged, coughing out some blood before realizing the position he was in. Ignoring how much his body was hurting right now, Goku used his free leg and kicked Jiren hard in the neck: the blow having enough effect to set his captured leg free from Jiren's grasp. He then flipped himself onto his legs, his eyes noticing something approaching from the side. Once he caught a clear visual at who it was, he leapt backwards to get away of what would happen next. The gray warrior turned slowly until a Kamehameha crashed into him, the attack erupting a large explosion that engulfed his entire body. The shockwaves blew Goku further before he came to a complete stop, his one knee hovering above the ground in squat position.

"Did you get him?" Goku asked as Kuzuku teleported next to him.

Kuzuku watched the light dial down, waiting to get a visual of him. The smoke cleared rather quickly, revealing universe 11's strongest with no damage on him. Kuzuku couldn't help but look annoyed, already feeling the frustration that Goku and Vegeta had to go through, "Nope...". Jiren glared at them before hearing a voice came from behind.

"You're mine, Jiren!" Vegeta roared, his fist hurling out towards him as it picked up speed. Jiren caught the blow, the gust of wind generated from it ripping through the ground easily. They stared into each other, one impassive while the other aggressive. The prince spat growled, kicking him away before chasing after him. Kuzuku and Goku followed, the three of them now rushing Jiren from all sides. Fists were flying from Jiren from nearly impossible angles, though, he was deflecting them with ever so increasing annoyance. His face showed it, indicating that his mind was getting at least irritated from dealing with the three of them at once. Noticing this, Kuzuku maneuvered behind him, his fist already hurling a wind shredding hook towards Jiren's head. The gray warrior huffed at this, ducking under the strike while kicking the Saiyan hard in the chin with a back kick. At the same time, he brushed off Vegeta and Goku's attack before kicking the prince to the side. By the time Kuzuku had recovered, he noticed Vegeta preparing his signature attack once more, the yellow and blue energy raging from his palms. He got ready to leap away, only to have Goku wrap his arms under his in order to hold him in place while Kuzuku leapt far enough to get next Vegeta. His hands came together, forming a red energy orb in his hand as well, " **X10...!** ".

Vegeta's eyes grew wide, his attack now fully charge as he roared it's name, " **FINAL FLASH!** ".

" **KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAAH!** " Kuzuku shouted along with him, unleashing his energy wave as well. The yellow and red beams meshed together, the dangerous pressure destroying the pillars of rock that it passed by without so much as touching them. Jiren growled as he watched it draw closer to them. Out of spite, he broke free from Goku's stranglehold and slammed him into the ground before clenching his fist. Red blazing aura surrounded it once more, his punch increasing in strength as he punched the blast into oblivion with it's shockwave. Both Saiyans watched with shock until the shockwave hit them so hard that they were blown back a bit by the pressure.

Not too long after, Jiren kicked Goku towards them while sending an energy blast into his gut: accelerating him fast enough to ram into Kuzuku and Vegeta before it exploded. All three of them rocketed through pillar after pillar, their speed only coming to a complete stop when they crashed into a thicker one. The impact left a huge crater on the side, the smoke diminishing to reveal the three Saiyans indented into it side by side. The sound of a pebble falling made them wake up from their two second nap, the pain washing over their bodies to remind them about how they got throttled in a short amount of time. Kuzuku broke his arms free from the rubble, "I've only fought this guy in less than a minute and he's already proving to be far more difficult than anyone I've met.". As just to prove his point, Jiren blew away the wall of rubble with just a flare of his Ki: walking towards them slowly as he was just taking his time.

"Tch, the bastard is still not out of breath!" Vegeta growled.

The three straightened themselves up, the rubble covering the rest of their bodies falling along the crater. Goku chuckled, amused at how strong of a fighter he was, "That's what makes him amazing, Vegeta. We both knew this wasn't going to be easy.".

"You could say that a hundred times and I'd agree with you. At least he got rid of the cramps in my hands after my fight against Barabatos." Kuzuku agreed, cracking his neck in an attempt to loosen himself up.

"Oh, you're injured? Maybe you should take a rest in the back along with Kakarot while I take Jiren on my self," Vegeta suggested coldly.

Kuzuku smirked, "Nah, I'm good. I'm far from reaching my limit.". He peered down at Jiren, his eyes burning with a desire to defeat him. His Saiyan love for battle was taking into effect, jumping down alongside his seniors to combat this overwhelming force. Now, it was a face off between the three. The heat in the air seemed to have increased, the winds growing wilder from their presence, and the ground seemingly shaking. However, despite all this, Jiren eyed Kuzuku with curious eyes.

"So, the third Saiyan has finally decided to join us...," Jiren muttered.

Kuzuku cracked his fist, the wounds from his previous battle have already closed, "Yeah, sorry it took me so long. I had to deal with your student who was being difficult. He was extremely powerful.".

"I see, I should of expected defeat from someone who lacked discipline. I should of been harder on his training so maybe he wouldn't have lost in such a pathetic way," Jiren said, his tone harsh and blatant. It seemed like he didn't care about how hard his pupil fought, nor did he even compliment him on his strength. Kuzuku was sure he notice his power spike, so why...

The young Saiyan's eyes narrowed in on him, "That's pretty harsh to say. At least have a little encouragement for him fighting so hard.". Jiren eyed him with confusion, unable to understand what he was talking about.

"Why should I? He lost, which means he was just too weak. I drilled it into his mind that strength and power is all he needed, nothing more, nothing less. He had that drive since he was young but all I did was bring it to the surface. If you lose, then that just means you were weak and that you have no choice but to get stronger on your own," Jiren theorized, his tone remaining the same throughout his explanation.

Kuzuku felt his temper start to rise, his words for some reason having an effect on him, "Are you insinuating that true strength is acquired without help or trust?". The gray warrior's facial expression didn't show any signs of denial.

"Precisely it, if you are able to shatter those connections and focus on becoming stronger, then you'll find an even greater strength than your current state. Close connections will only get in your way and may sometimes bring you to your downfall...," Jiren said, getting ready to fight as he noticed his opponents do the same.

Kuzuku eyed him dangerously, wearing to prove him wrong with not words but his fists, "If that's what you believe then I'll show you just how strong you can become when you believe in the side that goes against your ideals!". That said, the three universe 7 warriors charged in all together, the three different color Ki ramming into universe 11's strongest fighter head on. A bright light shined until a series of shockwaves erupted, revealing the four of them engaging in high speed combat. Their fists were flying at increasing speeds to overwhelm the titan's defenses. However, before they could reach that point, Jiren let out a shockwave by merely flaring his Ki: blowing them all away into three different directions. He looked around, waiting for one of them to charge back into combat. Just as expected, Kuzuku rushed in with a straight punch aimed for his chest. He sidestepped it, back fisting him in the nose before kick him hard in the stomach. While he was dazed, the gray warrior also back kicked him away and turned towards the already approaching Vegeta. Before his fist could even connect, Jiren grabbed his hand and pulled him inwards, socking him hard in the gut as he soon tossed him to the side. Now it was Goku's turn, coming in with multiple flying helicopter kicks that forced him to backpedal in order to evade it. Swiftly, Goku touched ground, using the momentum of his spinning body to hurl a chop towards the side of his neck. He blocked it, brushing it off along with two extra punches that followed. The gray warrior glanced down below, noticing that Goku was trying to aim for his legs. Cleverly, he blocked the calf kick with his shin, his arms still deflecting the Saiyans strikes that were aimed at his core. His awareness was impeccable, catching a glimpse of Kuzuku coming from behind somehow. Seeing this, he weaved under Goku's punch and reverse roundhouse kicked him across the face before kicking him away with a firm side kick. Following this, he then flip backwards, bicycle kicking the Saiyan in the back of his head before using a crescent kick to wrap his leg around his neck, slamming him to the ground in the process. His body was warming up, handstand flipping away from sensing an attack aimed at his back. Once his feet retouched ground, he was met with the fierce eyes of Vegeta who was readying an uppercut towards his chin. However, before he could even do it, the universe 11 warrior literally caught his fist before he could do it and socked him once in the jaw: the single blow soon turning into multiple punches to the face before he was sent flying with a powerful right hook. Kuzuku heard the crash from where he was laying, mentally frustrated by his opponents strength.

The Saiyan pushed himself up, swiftly going for a low sweep to trip the warrior before him. Though, he jumped over his leg, his battle senses seemingly in overdrive. Kuzuku used the motion of his kick to bring him back onto his feet, his body now throwing a flurry of punches that were blocked effortlessly. Seeing that this wasn't exactly working, he decided to go for a palm punch aimed for his gut, the amber Ki bestowing it even greater power. But the blow didn't connect as Jiren stopped it with his forearm: the impact causing a powerful shockwave. Kuzuku's eyes widened, feeling his body shift towards the ground, _"He kicked my leg without me realizing it?!"_.

Before he knew it, he was first struck with a back fist across the face with a palm strike across his face until he was blow away by two hard punches to the chest. His feet skid backwards until he fell onto one knee coughing up blood. Jiren was about to proceed further in the beating until he noticed several energy blast fly towards him. He turned around, weave pass each of them only to notice Goku's fist nearing his face. Quickly he put up a guard, blocking the punch but failed to prevent it from pushing him back a bit. He dropped his arms slightly to see the Saiyan's moving side to side until he closed the distance. Immediately, Jiren went on to brush his heavy attacks to the side. The Saiyan started out with a low gut punch which was stopped by the grabbing of the wrist. Using his free hand, the hero of Earth hurled another punch at his face, only to have it get brushed off by the wave of Jiren's forearm. In order to not lose momentum, Goku kicked Jiren in the stomach, using his foot as a well to propel his arm free from his grasp by performing a flip on his opponent's stomach. He landed on his hands, twisting his body in order to throw a roundhouse kick at Jiren's ribs while upside down. He blocked it with his knee, a shockwave sound coming from it while he saw Goku flip onto his feet: nearly getting behind him in the process. He turned into a flurry of punches that came in a matter of seconds, his arms deflecting them and pushing them to the ground with skill. Seeing an opening, Jiren struck him with a palm strike to the chin: spinning around shortly afterwards to side kick him away. Goku groaned loudly, tumbling to the ground a couple of times as he gained new scrapes along his body. Shortly, a dark blue stream of energy shot out of the smoke and made its way towards Jiren dangerously.

"HRAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Vegeta roared, firing a barrage of Ki blasts while rushing at him. Jiren sighed, turning his back to him before disappearing from his sights. The prince stopped in shock, his blast hitting nothing but an afterimage. He didn't have much time to think about it since Jiren was already in front of him in no time. His fist turned red, socking Vegeta across the face left and right before ramming his fist into his gut. The prince gagged, losing some oxygen in the process until the sight of a blazing red fist sent him flying through a boulder once more. Jiren huffed, already sensing Kuzuku come from behind and try to kick him in his skull. It was useless as he sidestepped his strike easily and punished him with another punch to the stomach. Kuzuku levitate in the air for a moment, pain clearly visible on his face. Before he knew it, Jiren punched him twice in the stomach, uppercutting him immediately after before socking him twice across the face. The moment the sound of Kuzuku's feet touching ground was heard, the gray warrior bashed him hard in his chest again and sent him flying into rubble with a barrage of invisible energy blasts that came from his eyes. His shining red eyes simmered, now looking around to see that Goku was getting up from the blow he just took while Vegeta was walking back into the field. His face was deadpanned, the sound of Kuzuku coming out of the rubble not changing his expression.

"Come...," Jiren muttered.

The cockiness and confidence emitting off him made the prince angry, his aura flaring as he got ready to charge, "You don't have to tell us that, bastard!".

He rushed in with a flurry of punches that didn't meet their mark in the end as Jiren weaved under his punches with little movement. Kuzuku followed up from behind, hoping to get a blow in but Jiren seemed to be quick enough to not only grab Vegeta by the arm and sock in the face but he also managed to turn around in time to kick away is arm while delivering six blows to his stomach and ribs. Knowing he was going to be left stun long enough, Jiren turned back towards Vegeta and gave him a few quick jabs to the face: grabbing by the head and so he could knee him in the stomach before he could stumble away. Swiftly, while the prince was left struggling with the blow he was dealt, he avoided Goku's karate chop that was aimed for his neck, punishing him with a bone breaking elbow to the stomach along with an uppercut to go with it until he grabbed his arm and tossed him at Vegeta like a human weapon. Immediately, he jumped spinning into the air, only to generate enough motion to side kick Kuzuku in the face. The young Saiyan felt his feet skid across the ground, the blow definitely causing some blood to spew out. He touched ground once more, still unimpressed by their efforts. They each straggled to their positions with Goku helping Vegeta up off the ground. All three of them then disappeared from Jiren's sight, annoying him a bit as he could still track their movements despite going at that speed.

"Impudent gnats, it's futile..." the gray warrior muttered, disappearing along with them. From afar, the whole field was littered with explosive debris erupting from the ground, signifying that the battle was growing to be intense by the minute. Everyone watched in awe, marveling the battle from afar.

"Damn, Jiren is still unaffected by their attacks despite Kuzuku being added to the mix. He's an amazing guy that's for sure," Hudo commented. Whis observed the fight as clear as day, the three unleashing a barrage of punches at Jiren collectively while the gray warrior was slowly beginning to show his annoyance to it. He smirked, feeling that there might be nothing to worry about but things could still go south if they aren't careful.

 _ **Now Moving Onto Gohan and 17's Fight With Toppo...**_

Gohan flipped backwards a few times as if he were trying to get away from someone. That someone would soon be revealed as Toppo as he was diving towards the Saiyan from above with folded hands. Noticing this, leaped slightly backwards to allow his sledgehammer punch to smash the ground into multiple squares. Impressed by his raw strength, Gohan was going to leap away again, however, the shattered ground delayed his jump due to the unbalanced flooring. The half-breed rattled from realizing this when he felt his foot twist in another direction. Though, he didn't have much time to dwell on it as his eyes darted towards Toppo's fist that was fast approaching his face. At this point, he thought he was going to be in for a world of hurt until he heard 17 shout from behind, "Move out of the way, Gohan!". His body reacted to his command, swiftly ducking under the pride trooper's fist and dashed over to the side as fast as possible.

"Don't think you'll escape, Son Goha-!" He shouted until a barrage of energy blasts pummeled his body. He crossed his arms to defend, his feet sliding against the ground ever so slightly as 17 was barraging him endlessly with attacks. Gohan couldn't help but marvel at the sight, the infinite Ki the android had was astounding. 17 roared, his Ki output reaching its maximum in order to guarantee that his pressure wouldn't let up. The pride trooper growled, annoyed by this as his eyes glowed yellow.

"Don't think this will be enough to hold me, universe 7!" He shouted in a long yell. His reddish aura flared, mixed with a hint of purple as he easily destroyed the barrage of 17's attacks. The two universe 7 warriors were shocked at what he had done, the sheer power leaving even Beerus slightly impressed. Toppo lowered his head to face the two warriors, his cat-like eyes glaring at them intensively, "I grow tired of this, I will use all the justice within me to send you both off! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!".

His claim would prove to be not a bluff as his aura erupted, his hands extended outwards as two energy orbs with spiraling purple energy formed in his hands. It's wild, red electricity crackled a few times in front of him to display the eminent danger that awaits them. Gohan didn't think twice but got into his stance for a Kamehameha. His arms came together quickly to form the iconic blue orb in his hands while 17 prepared his own energy wave as well: extending his hand out in all fives with a worried expression on his face. The pride trooper huffed at their attempts to stop this attack, "Hmph, nothing you can do will stop this, there is no use running! HAAAAAAAAAH!".

In a span of seconds, the pride trooper unleash a devastating, flaming red energy wave shrouded in purple Ki at them. The ground shattered apart as it drew closer and closer, fear slightly installing itself into them but their courage overridden immediately as Gohan was the first to fire back with 17 following him, " **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** ".

" **PHOTON FLASH!** " 17 roared, their green and blue attacks slamming into Toppo's without remorse. They struggled, the pressuring winds forcing them back inch by inch as the pride trooper continued to apply more power into the wave. The ground was slowly breaking around them as the soles on their shoes were starting to lose ground. Eventually, they got to the edge their shoes made tracks against the ground, the void wait for them both to fall into it. Toppo chuckled as victory was in his grasp.

"It ends with this! Now fall off, universe 7-GRAGGGH!" He growled, feeling an excruciating pain coming from behind. He turned around to see who would even dare to have done that, only witnessing another blast strike his back. He let out a cry of pain, the sizzling feeling faltering his attack enough so Gohan and 17 can push it back a bit. The wave of pressure from the added force nearly made him tumble over, his footing struggling to regain ground as another blast hit thigh. Finally, after some heavy breathing, he turned to see who his attacker was, revealing himself to be none other than the galactic emperor of universe 7 himself, Frieza. He growled, not saying a word as he tried to focus on the predicament in front of him.

Frieza chuckled at his inner frustrations, "Oops, did I come at a bad time for you, warrior of justice? Pardon me, but I heard of your deeds and I must see you in person...". He fired another three death beams into his back, earning some muffles of pain as a reward. He chuckled and continued to mock him some more.

"Impressive, you really do fight to the end. It sooth my heart knowing that more people like you are in the universe. I at least can sleep comfortably knowing that there are more people like you I can torture!" Frieza cackled, unleashing a barrage of endless Death Beams into the pride trooper's back. The warrior of justice groaned even louder as the pain continued to pile up, his energy wave losing strength in the process. Gohan and 17 noticed this and roared, pushing Toppo back without knowing about Frieza's meddling. Toppo felt his feet slide backwards, his resolve forcing him to maintain ground at all cost. Seeing this, Frieza stopped with the Death Beams and spread his hands wide in order to produce a more powerful attack. He grinned with sinister intent, "I think I'll put you out of your misery with this last attack. Promise me something, don't die from this okay?". In one fell swoop, the diabolical emperor fired a blood red energy wave into his back, the pain unleashing his cries of agony as his blast was inevitably consumed by the Saiyan and Android. Despite that, he remained determined: tightening his muscles as he pushed against the force in order to lessen the damage as much as he could. All he could see was the a blue light until everything exploded around him. The large explosion was destructive enough to rattle the arena with his blast wave, worrying those of universe 11 for his safety.

The dust quickly cleared, etched in trail extending as far as to the edge where 17 and Gohan were standing. They stared in awe as the warrior of justice was still standing, battered but showed enough strength to keep himself from falling. He was staring at the ground as the clothes he wore as a symbol of his justice fell off, revealing his large figure. The warrior was emotionless, his expression seemed to be hidden while Frieza vanished in front of him, his amused grin widening at the sight, "How unsettling, you look as pathetic as the tattered clothes that you hold so dear on ground. I guess it couldn't be helped as tattered clothing that is worn by someone who holds such weak justice deserves to be put in the trash bin after all.". Toppo was expressionless, not even bother to respond to his trash talking.

"Hmph, not even going to retaliate? Then I'll stop talking and proceed into knocking you off gently. How's that as a sense of mercy?" Frieza mused, chuckling at his own feign act to try and anger him some more. However, he soon realized something was off, the mood suddenly changing into an ominous warning.

Unexpectedly, Toppo clenched his fist hard, startling the emperor a bit, "Justice...it's worthless right now...I've...made up my mind!". His body grew tensing as purple aura began to shroud him dangerously. Frieza instinctively jumped over him to get away, flipping in the air a few times before landing a few meters apart from the justice warrior. He turned slowly, revealing pure glowing purple eyes that seemed to be glaring angrily into his soul.

Meanwhile, while the Goku, Kuzuku, and Vegeta were fighting Jiren: all four of them sensed the change in the air as a skyrocketing energy caught their attention. They all separated, coherently trying to figure out what was going on. The gray warrior glanced in the direction of the source of this new power, quickly realizing who it was, muttering "You've finally made up your mind, Toppo". The three Saiyans on the other hand, realized what type of energy this was as they dealt with something all too familiar before.

"You guys feel that? It's not only massive but...," Goku asked, looking at the other two Saiyans for confirmation. They both nodded, having no doubts that this energy is identical to him.

Kuzuku couldn't help but have a flash of the entity in his mind, "Yeah, there is no doubt about it. I know it's not from anyone from our team so it has to be Toppo.".

"Tch, that damn bastard was holding out on something this big huh? Well, according to you guys I guess we should of expected that much since he is a candidate for a God of Destruction. Just like Kugeki," Vegeta spat, the memory flashing that man's sinister grin.

Toppo turned towards Frieza, growling at him while his body seemed to bulge even larger. Lightning began to rage around him as a yellowish glow illuminated his surroundings as he roared while powering up. His roar soon erupted into a pillar of yellow Ki, the pulses of energy destroying anything in its path. Frieza merely stood there, his arms folded as he watched the light enveloped him. He was unimpressed, amused even since he wasn't frightened by the slightest any more. He observed his body growing darker, changing into a dark brown color while his body became more proportionate and slimmer. His eyes were closed shut as he tried to gain the power under his control, eventually making the red symbol that represented his universe appear on his chest. When the light dispersed into energy particles, his full figure was revealed to be extremely muscular, hardened as if he were made out of stone. The purple aura shrouded him, becoming clear as to what he was when he opened his eyes, the cat-like pupils becoming shrouded by his purple sclera. Gohan was shocked, panicking at the turn of events, "Not good! He's...!". Out of nowhere, Vermoud started laughing under his breath, gaining the attention of those surrounding him.

"Won't you look that, Toppo finally decided to show the results of his training," Vermoud laughed, knowing full well as to what he's become.

"Yes, it seems he's cast aside his justice and decided on focusing on survival...," Cae noted.

Zugo was confused as to what they were talking about, noticing the frustrations in Beerus's eyes. The god of destruction of universe 7 couldn't help but mutter, "Whis...". The angel already knew what he was thinking, simply nodding as he stared at Toppo's figure.

"Yes, Beerus-sama. There is no doubt about it that he's using the powers of a god of destruction. His power far surpasses Kugeki in every way," Whis confirmed. Everyone quickly understood what was going on. That form Toppo took wasn't just a mere transformation. In fact, the feeling was all too familiar to them anyways. He was using the power of a god of destruction at levels far greater than Kugeki.

Frieza stared at him before laughing at his new appearance, "I'm sorry but is that supposed to scare me? You're but the least of intimidating. I've dealt with one of your kinds before and to say, I was very disappointed.". Toppo remained impassive, only extending one hand out before uttering the words that sealed Frieza's fate.

" **Hakai...!** " the new god of destruction muttered, a dark purple and black orb of energy flying out of his hands in an instant.

Frieza chuckled at it, dealing with a similar technique before and merely put his hands out to stop it, "Really, this again? How boring.". The orb stopped the moment it made contact with Frieza's hands, an immense pressure raging around due to the friction between the two. Frieza cackled, believing that he stopped the attack completely in the palm of his hands like he did last time against Sidra.

"How's that? This just proves that not even the power of a god of destruction is capable of harming m-WHAT!" Frieza began to mock until suddenly the Hakai orb began to encase his arm. He started to feel the excruciating pain in his arms, struggling to pull away as he was being sucked in, telling himself numerous times "It isn't capable of beating me! Don't think that this will be enough! It's meaningless I tell you! Meaningless!". But, in no time the emperor was consumed by the blast, his body being dragged into the air as his screams of terror filled the air. The orb lingered there, symbolizing itself as a dark sun that illuminated the stadium.

Eventually, it expanded, bursting out into a white and black explosion that encased the arena with it's light. Everyone was forced to shield their eyes, as it condensed for a moment before exploded once more, this time enveloping the entire void in the process. The angels had to put up a barrier as the force grew more intense than it seemed. Once it settled down completely, everyone un-shielded their eyes to see that the void had change color again, this time becoming a space field with multiple shades of purple. They were left in shock that his Hakai alone warp the entire space into a different color with its energy alone. However, the carnage wasn't done there as the arena seemed to have been shaking violent until it literally split in half from an eruption of Ki trailing along the middle: settling down till it finally ended. Now, floating in the World of Void was the tournament stage split into two and floating rubble surrounding it. Kuzuku couldn't help but be impressed by the feat.

"Okay, maybe comparing him to Kugeki is an insult. He's just a straight up monster!" Kuzuku noted.

Gohan and 17 watched him turn his attention towards them, his impassiveness showing that he's done messing around. The android could feel the beads of sweat coming down his face, nervous at the pressure he was feeling, "So, he didn't just get stronger. He's become terrifyingly more destructive than he was before, great.".

"Tsk, you're right. If what I heard was correct then this guy is far beyond what we can deal with alone. We have to coordinate our attacks in order to fight him," Gohan planned, gaining a nod of approval from the android. He took a stance, his resolve not backing down from this fight. With incredible speeds, 17 and Gohan both dashed towards the candidate without any fear holding them back. Toppo initially took guard until he noticed them both split in opposite directions. His eyes traced them, noticing that they were both about to unleash a barrage of energy blast. Knowing this, he dropped his guard seeing that at this point, stuff like that would be futile against him. To prove it, they both unleash an energy volley of both blue and yellow Ki, each one seemingly doing nothing as Toppo merely stood there and watch them disappear before him. Noticing that their attacks were working, Gohan put an abrupt stop to his endless attacks and decided to settle for a more powerful one. His hands together, quickly forming an energy orb in his hands. With amazing footwork, Gohan took Toppo's blind spot so that he can land a direct hit, " **KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAH!** ".

His roar unleashed the powerful stream of energy towards his back, the blast rupturing the ground below. The candidate merely closed his eyes, point his hand towards the wave while he was still getting bombarded by 17.

"It's useless, Hakai!" Toppo muttered, creating a sphere of destruction out of nothing and used it as a shield. The wave collided into the blast, only to be shredded into nothingness through contact alone. Gohan's eyes widen through surprise seeing that one of his best attacks was beaten so easily. Toppo then pushed the sphere forward, destroying the wave completely while also hurling it towards the half-breed. Remembering what happened to Frieza when he tried to take the attack head on, Gohan slid to right, allowing the wave to pass without so much as touching it. The sphere destroyed the rubble behind him but for some reason, despite it's direction initially going straight. This didn't go unnoticed, the half-breed only thinking of one thing. After coming to a conclusion, he went back on the offensive and started running around Toppo so he wouldn't have an easy target: placing his hands in front of his forehead to prepare another attack. His hands glowed yellow electricity as he got ready to fire, " **SUPER MASENKO!** ".

He thrust his hands forward, unleashing a powerful yellow and orange beam of energy as it collided into Toppo's body. This only confirmed his suspicions as continued to run around him while keeping up the pressure, "17! Don't let up, he may have gotten far stronger than before but he doesn't have full control of the power he holds! He needs time to charge up for those sphere of destruction!".

"If you say so then I am most certainly up for the job. HAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" 17 shouted, unleashing his maximum output without worry. The pressure intensified, the attacks somewhat holding Toppo down in that one spot.

Beerus smirked, impressed by their strategy, "Goku's son is something to behold of himself. He quickly understood that Toppo needed time to charge his Hakais and planned a counter strategy in no time. But, attacks like those won't be able to damage him, which means he's...".

"Yes, he's trying to stall until the timer runs out. He's placing his hopes on Goku-san and the others to hold off Jiren while they deal with Toppo," Whis said, finishing his sentence.

Hearing this, Vermoud got up from his seat to yell at his candidate for destruction, "Toppo, just what are you doing?! It's about time that you started to fight back!". His loud tone was enough to wake Barabatos from his nap, his eyes opening to the image of the god of destruction candidate. He smirked, finally being able to see the power that Toppo had been hiding from him before.

Toppo's eyes glistened as he roared loudly, his Ki flaring to the point where the pressure alone was able to completely diminish their barrage. He turned his leg towards 17, dashing towards him so fast that he didn't even have time to react as he was punched hard in the gut. He gagged as he flew through the row of pillars lined up for him. Gohan gasped with worry, "17!".

The moment he said that, Toppo had already appeared in front of him: his Saiyan instincts already forcing his body to put up a guard against his barrage of punches. He groaned, feeling the limpness in his arms starting to weigh him down. Eventually, he saw an opening to escape and dashed to the side in order to get some breathing room. But, Toppo was too fast as he caught up to him quickly. Their eyes met, each one staring into the other. Gohan couldn't help but grit his teeth out of frustration, his fist clenching as he was getting ready to engage.

"So I can't escape you, huh? Well, then I'll just have to fight you the old fashion way!" Gohan roared, his body stopping suddenly as his fist flew towards Toppo's chest. The candidate did the same, his large fist picking up speed as well until they met midway. The shockwave ripped itself through the ground, digging a deeper crater for the two to stand on. Gohan's eyes showed a clear struggle as his arm was shaking to win control, the sleeves on his Gi ripping from the increasing force. Toppo huffed at his attempt, shouting shortly as he applied more power into his punch. Gohan's eyes widen from the sudden change in force that would send him flying into the air. He let out a cry of pain, his arm nearly crushed from the applied pressure. While he was in the air, Toppo vanished above him and sledgehammer him to ground hard. His body bounced off the floor leaving a cracks beneath him until Toppo stomped him into the ground. The half-breed howled in agony, his screams settling down to somber. Toppo kept him down by his foot until he felt an energy blast hit him in the back of his head. He was about to turn around until a barrage of more energy blast followed with it. He watched them get erased before his eyes while also noticing 17 who was circling him again, "You didn't learn from last time, did you?". He was about to take a step forward until Gohan kicked his leg off balance and rolled away from under his foot. Once he got into a good amount of distance, he decided to try a different approach.

"17, we gotta make our movements harder to read otherwise he'll chase us down!" Gohan suggested. 17 nodded, the two now leaping onto each of the rocks surrounding them before using them to circling him similar to how Kakunsa would. In seconds, the candidate was hit with an onslaught of more energy blasts from all directions, though he only stood there and watched as they were being erased all around him. Toppo's eyes began tracking their movements carefully, noticing how they changed them up in a short amount of time and trying to figure out the pattern as fast as possible. Once he did, he premeditated: rushing towards the spot where 17 was going to be before he could even get there himself. However, the android noticed this, pausing himself mid-air as Toppo rammed his fist into the pillar he was going for next and shattered it in one go.

 _"He figured out the pattern and rhythm to our movements that quickly?!"_ Gohan panicked. 17 sucked his teeth and fired an energy wave to propel himself upwards in an attempt to get away, however, Toppo had already leapt on top of another pillar with his fingers pointing towards him, " **Justice Flash!** ".

17 nearly went pale from the barrage of energy blasts rushing towards him, his instincts already telling him to put up a barrier in which he did. However, as the blasts splattered hard against his barrier, he noticed how much stronger his energy blast truly got until his shield shattered before his very eyes. Using the force that had blown him backwards, he twisted his body in order to avoid a direct hit, landing on one of the floating rocks in order to use it as a shield instead. The moment he saw this, Toppo turned his aim on Gohan: the half-breed already dashing towards him in the process. Gohan watched him fire his Justice Flash at him, his body and mind steering itself to the left in order to temporarily get out of the way until he dash again, this time closing the distance with a single step. He aimed for his calf muscle first, kicking it so he'd be off balance enough to drop his guard, though, Toppo just simply used his other arm to hold himself up right enough to side kick him in the stomach. Gohan groaned as he was sent flying towards rubble, flipping himself as blood leaked out of his mouth. He didn't have time to wipe it away as the first thing he saw was a sphere of destruction orb rushing towards him, forcing him to leap above it in order to let it pass by. However, Toppo read this and predetermined where he was going to flee to next and kicked him hard across the face without him being aware of him. The half-breed rocketed like a missile, impacting the ground so hard that it shattered the surface into squares before exploding due to pressure. The smoke covered his status as the candidate landed on the ground once more, waiting patiently to see if the half-Saiyan was down for the count or not. That was until he felt a familiar type of energy blast hit his destruction aura from behind, the beam disintegrating as usual.

"So, you survived that attack without getting eliminated? Impressive," Toppo muttered, turning towards the owner of the energy blast. His tail slapped the ground, revealing himself to be Frieza who had numerous scars on his body, his breathing heavy and his left eye weak from absolute exhaustion. In his state, he looked like he couldn't continue fighting.

He growled, infuriated at the warrior of justice who inflicted the damage onto him, "So what you're a equivalent to a god of destruction? I'll destroy just like how your worthless title implies you bastard!". Toppo merely turned to him, his face remained unthreatened by the enraged emperor.

"Just what can you do in your feeble state? At this point you are making empty threats in order to blow away some fumes. I'll indulge you and allow you to come at me with everything you got left," Toppo said coldly, his face showing no signs of interest but rather wanting to beat the arrogance out of him.

Frieza laughed, raising his hands into the air as a sun-like energy ball formed between them, "Ohohohohoh, you will regret that you'd ever cross me! I'll destroy you with the power to destroy a solar system a thousand times over in an instant! You're the one with nowhere to run!". The energy ball grew larger, it's pressure weighing Frieza deeper into the ground. At this point he looked insane, almost as if rage had completely taken over his rationality. Toppo didn't even bother, merely closing his eyes as he waited for him to just throw the damn thing.

"What rubbish, especially when you know exactly what your up against," Toppo muttered.

"Now, disappear!" Frieza roared, throwing the sun-like orb at Toppo with visible anger on his face. Toppo merely stood their with a tiny sphere of destruction in his hand, Without hesitation, he balled his hand into a fist and flicked it into the blast, vaporizing it into nothing back harmless particles. The emperor watched with pure disbelief, his eyes shaking from the sight. In no time, the wave became nothing, revealing Toppo to be causally standing there without a single bit of damage dealt to him.

Before Frieza could even react, Toppo rushed at him with frightening speed, his enormous body bestowing absolute fear in Frieza's eyes. Without mercy, he rammed his fist into the villain's gut, earning some hard gags as he coughed out blood from the blow. His eyes contorted with pain nearly fading into complete white until the candidate of destruction grabbed him by the face and rammed him through a pillar: slamming him hard against the ground. His eyes glared at him and his twitching body, lifting him up by his head as he squeezed hard enough to earn his screams of torture. He didn't look the least sympathetic for his situation, " **A power to destroy a solar system a thousand times over?** That's nothing against me even before I used this power. I could have easily destroyed you with that Hakai blast earlier but that would mean I would of been disqualified.". He squeezed harder, the screams coming from Frieza intensifying significantly until it became but a faint whimper.

"What did you say before again? Trash belongs in the trash bin, was it not?" Toppo asked, dropping him to the ground like a used up wash cloth. Frieza shivered in pain as he lay on the ground while waiting for his demise. Harshly, Toppo kicked him hard in the gut, rocketing him into the air as he crashed through numerous pillars of debris before tumbling all over the ground, rolling until he reaches the edge of the stage. His body lingered there until he inevitably fell off, unassumingly indicating that he's been eliminated instead he merely just feel on top of a cliff below the stage. Unaware of this, Toppo could sense he was still there, annoyed that he didn't completely fall off and decided to walk towards the edge of the ring in order to finish the job.

He continued his march towards him for about thirty seconds until he felt an energy blast hit him from behind. He turned noticing the android standing there with an emotionless expression while he dusted off his hands, "Now where do you think you're going?".

"Don't you see that it is pointless to fight me?" Toppo asked, his sense of justice still trying to stir him away from pummeling the android into the ground. 17 clenched his fist, powering up to his maximum to give a clear indication of his resolve.

"Sorry, but we don't really understand the concept of giving up just yet," 17 retorted.

Gohan stirred against the ground next to him, groaning as he felt his muscles torture him with cramps, "17, do-don't do this! He's too strong to engage right now!". Toppo closed his eyes, raising his hand into the air to generate a larger energy blast that was far bigger than Frieza.

"So be it, I'll knock you both off in an instant. Just like how it was supposed to be before," Toppo proclaimed, danger filling his voice. Without a second thought, 17 formed the strongest barrier he could put up at the moment while also wrapping one around the half-breed. He looked back at Gohan, giving him a reassuring smirk.

"I know that, Son Gohan. But, leaving someone who is supposed to be my comrade behind isn't like me. Hmph, I think it was the same for 16...I-I like that human that is," 17 said before turning his focus back on Toppo.

The god of destruction admired his will to fight, only silently closing his eyes as he decided to put an end to it, "Now, fall off with your pride intact!". He unleashed the energy ball at the two, the android bracing himself for impact as Gohan watched with worry and shock. Once it met his barrier, the immense pressure became absolutely clear to him that he didn't have the strength to keep it up but as long as he can buy Gohan a little time then it was worth it. He groaned loudly, the force pushing his body back as the sleeves on his arms began to tear. Just when he was feeling comfortable from holding the blast despite nearly slipping numerous times, another gust of wind hit him out of nowhere: his barrier beginning to crack little by little. He fell to one knee, still holding on as much as possible despite knowing it was inevitable.

Gohan stared helplessly at the android, the feeling of uselessness bringing him back to memories of his childhood, _"Again, I couldn't win...I wasn't able to do a thing. I was useless...Damn it! Did I not progress from last time. Why does someone always have to sacrifice themselves for me?! Damn it!"_.

Gohan balled his hands into a fist, pushing against the ground as he tried to get up. His aura flared white for a moment before turning into now a lavender purple, the gray electricity raging all around him as if it were a spiral. His body was slowly but surely gaining strength as he rushed forcefully broke through 17's barrier and rushed to his aid. Everything was happening in slow motion, the barrier shattering as 17 was getting engulfed in the blast. His eyes widened along with his mind starting to race over one hundred miles per hour. However, it all came to a singularity, one thought and action coming to his mind, _"_ _ **Save him...otherwise it'll be just like 16….**_ _" ._

The moment that thought passed, the explosion happened, blinding everyone with it's light. When they uncovered their eyes, all they were met with was the giant cloud of smoke that extended far above the time itself. They all watched in horror, worried that they were critically injured or worse. Piccolo couldn't help but stand from his, shouting out his pupil's name in hopes that he will get a signal, "GOHANNNNNN!".

His echoes reached the end of the void before it returned to nothing. He clenched his fist in frustration, now believing that there was no way they could have survived that. All they could do was wait for them to fly out of the smoke since they doubted that Toppo would actually kill them. But, the waiting took forever. They were all confused, now fearful of the fact that he actually did do it.

"Don't tell me...?" Zugo muttered, looking around to see whether or not they've teleported or not. Nothing, absolutely nothing was there. He growled, feeling a bit of anger towards the candidate if he really did kill them. When he turned to glare at him, his face soon morphed back to perplexity as the god of destruction candidate seemed to be bewildered by something towards his left.

"What's he looking at?" 21 wondered, noticing his expression as well. Piccolo soon caught on as well, turning his attention towards the direction where he was facing. His eyes went wide, unable to fathom the power he was sensing himself. It was similar but also different, his mind not quite believing it despite the facts presented before him. He was at a lost, so much that he didn't notice both Old Kai and Supreme Kai stand up in disbelief. The elder looked closer, using his enhanced vision to get a clearer view so he can confirm it, "I don't believe it. He actually managed to pull it off!". Beerus eyed the old man, seeking answer immediately.

"What do you mean by that, old fart?" Beerus asked.

Old Kai didn't bother giving him the eye, only staring at the sight before him, "Before this tournament, the boy came to me seeking advice on getting stronger. I told him that he had to access a power deep within himself that was far from my own reach. But, this is something I didn't expect.". The smoke started to clear slowly, revealing the flowing, torn Gi along with ripped pants: a lavender Ki flickering around him while a grayish-purple electric aura coated the body. Below him was 17 who was passed out after suffering major damage from being engulfed in the blast.

"A mutation? No, more like a combination. His Ki has morphed into something similar to that of a Kai but also contains Saiyan attributes. But, how is that possible?" Shin wondered, cupping his chin as he began to think.

The Old Kai couldn't help but smirk, "It must of been from that ritual I did on him a while back. It really wasn't just for mortals but also it was used to find and recruit new Kais into the ranks of Supreme. I didn't think it was possible and it was only in theory but if gods of destruction can train mortals to have the power of a destruction god then in vice versa, this may be the very first time a mortal has trained to have the power of a Grand Supreme Kai!".

As he said that, the smoke fully cleared to reveal Gohan's new form. His body was laced with gray, glowing markings resembling a saber tooth. It traced his pectoral with what seemed to be three claw markings while his abdominal had to long claw markings going upwards while in the center of his stomach was a diamond. Adding to this, his chest bore the universe 7 symbol in the center and horizontally, a rectangular line passed through the center of his palms. His eyes were similar to that of a Super Saiyan 3 but gray in color like his eyebrows. As for the half-breeds hair, it seemed to have grown long, similar to that of a Super Saiyan 4 instead he had two long bangs draping over his forehead. He was topless, turning his battered body that was leaking blood from its wounds toward Toppo: his expression steel and showing strength. His Ki flared, revealing more power than it initially let on. Everyone covered their faces from the raging winds emitted until it settled down, leaving Old Kai even more impressed. Whis smirked, finally figuring out where all this power was coming from, "This form, it's not just a combination of the Ki of a Supreme Kai and Super Saiyan abilities but also his Ultimate Form that unlocks his potential. This must mean that by transforming into this state, he's not only gain a power increase but now he's finally gain access to a deeper potential with in him that not even you could see, Old Kai-sama.".

Gohan carefully lifted the unconscious 17 and placed him on the side of a rock where it was safe. Once he made sure he was comfortable, his eyes glared at Toppo, "Let's go, Toppo...We both have something we are fighting for and we know that there is no avoiding this. But, I won't sit here and allow someone to get hurt because I wasn't strong enough. I can't throw away my will to try and protect them just like you did to your codes of Justice...". Toppo stared at the Saiyan, the last part of his speech getting to him.

"That so...then I'll show you how meaningless it is to believe in anything else right now but survival," Toppo declared, his voice laced with danger. Their eyes glared into each other, neither daring to look away as a means to show how serious they were.

 _ **A/N: Fair warnings, the last few chapters are packed heavy for the sake of lessening chapter space. There are only three chapters left for this arc before it comes to an end. Also, I've had a pretty neat SSJ4 design that I have no clue to do with. Perhaps I can use it later down the road if I ever make another grade or something to compete with KKX20 or Blue Evolution. For now, it'll be in the air...for now...**_


	107. Conflict of Beliefs in The Time of Peril

_**The Tournament Battles Continue...**_

Gohan and Toppo continued to stare each other down as their two shades of aura seemed to surround them calmly. Everyone couldn't help but feel the anxiety, the waiting absolutely killing them slowly. Everyone watching back on Earth couldn't even eat or enjoy their food as they saw the entire thing unfold before their very eyes. The fact that Gohan and 17 were nearly eliminated while Frieza was down for the count brought them back into reality despite the two victories prior to this. However, Krillin continued to be mesmerized by Gohan's new found power, "I don't know what happened to Gohan but...whatever he's become saved 17's behind. I can't tell whether or not to count this as luck or a miracle.".

"Probably, both if I had to say. I just hope he's become strong enough to fight that guy on his own," Riley muttered.

The stage started to shake violently, the growing pressure emitted off of their auras indicating that the showdown was going to commence. Gohan slowly formed into a stance, his back foot moving just enough so the it's behind his front as if he was ready to charge. His legs squatted slight, causing his aura to flicker a bit while he balled his fist closest to his back foot while his hand closest to the front curled it fingers as if they were claws. Combined with his body tilted more towards an angle to where his front leg is always facing it's opponent, Gohan had solidified a stance that compliments both his father and Piccolo's style of fighting. All he needed to do now was focus on his opponent and anticipate his moves accordingly as he felt this fight would be decided by whoever gains the upper hand first. Once he mustered up his resolve he decided to make the first move, "Here I go...".

The half-breed took only a single step in order to close the distance between them, his overall speed shocking the god of destruction a bit as he saw his leg raise towards his head at frightening velocity. With seriousness, he used his forearm to defend, allowing the Saiyan's leg to crash into it with bone crushing force. Their was a momentary pause before the aftershock came, the ground cracking beneath them as they stared into each other's eyes. Without warning, they broke out into a short flurry of punches and kicks before disappearing from where they were previously standing. They moved swiftly across the stable part of the broken stage and tried to out pace the other in a contest of speed. Each time Gohan would have seemingly taken the universe 11 candidate's blind spot, his blow would be met with one of his own before vanishing again. In vice versa, Toppo would try to catch the half-breed slipping, however, Gohan seemed rather perceptive, catching whim of his feints rather easily and effectively countering with quick jabs to the stomach.

They weren't effective, but it showed clearly that a contest of speed was not the only thing being fought here. Now growing tired of this little game of theirs, Toppo swung with a right hook aimed at his torso in an attempt to make him back away. But, due to his large size, the half-breed simply leapt into a high knee to the chin, stunning him a bit as he tumbled backwards in pain. The barrage didn't end there as Gohan delivered another quick knee to the same spot before dropping down below his waist in order to sweep one his his legs off the ground with a swift kick. The giant god of destruction became off balance enough for his body to start fall towards the ground, though, he wasn't willing to fall into a position of vulnerability and prevented his fall with the support of his hand. Using his free hand, he pointed at the half-breed who became shock at what he was about to do, " **Justice Flash!** ".

Gohan recoiled at the sight as he crossed his arms in order to defend. He felt the energy pellets push him far away into a boulder, shattering it as it barrage him enough to cause many spontaneous explosions. Toppo kept his fire going, feeling as if he had the advantage now that he's pinned him down with his Justice Flash. But, it was short lived since the smoke suddenly dispersed to reveal the Saiyan blocking the barrage with what seems to be an energy disc emitting from his right hand.

"Is that all you got?!" Gohan shouted, his Ki forcing the disc to encase his body like a shield while it flared to life. He forcefully kicked against the ground, rocketing through the energy volley as if it were nothing. Toppo growled, now extending both his hands out in order to not only double the amount but also the power as well. But, it was proven to be useless the moment Gohan closed the distance in a heart. The god of destruction candidate took a glance at him for a moment, surprised that he blitzed right through his volley of energy blast until he felt the half-breed ramming a barrage of punches into his stomach before uppercutting him in the chin. The blow caused him to stumble back a bit before he regained his composure and grabbed onto his arm while he was still in reach. Immediately, he retaliated with a front kick to the stomach: knocking the wind out of the Saiyan so that he can deck him twice across the face with his large pair of fists. He then went in for a more power punch that would of smashed the half-breed into the ground but from seeing the dangerous speeds that the fist was traveling at, Gohan's body reacted in time to weave under the punch while deliver several strong jabs to his stomach. Toppo stifled for a moment until, nearly keeling over in pain from the blows he received. But, Gohan didn't let up, turning his back towards the candidate so he could grab a hold of his enormous arm. With a mighty roar, he lifted his giant body only to slam him into the ground so hard that it literally shattered into squares. Toppo groaned from the aching feeling in his back before snapping out of his distraught state, flexibly kneeing the half-breed from universe 7 with his large leg. As he was blown away by the blow dealt to him, Toppo flipped himself before the half-Saiyan could even recover and began to charge his destruction orb.

By the time he stopped skidding against the ground was when he realized what he was about to unleash on him, " **Hakai!** ". Gohan grunted as he saw the blast come at his fast. He didn't have time to dodge so he did the next best thing that came to mind: he channeled an absurd amount of his new found power and punched the blast head on. His fist collided with the destruction orb with great force, causing crackles of purple lightning to spew out and strike the ground. He groaned, the strain from keeping this up starting to get to him. But, he knew he had to do this, which was why he pushed himself a little harder, shattering the orb as he did one last thrust. Toppo stared at him with pure shock, unable to coherently fathom what just happened.

"Im-Impossible!" Toppo sputtered as that was his only response to the feat. Meanwhile, Gohan was wheezing for air from exerting himself. He quickly caught his breath as he knew this was no time to be tired. Without warning again, he dash towards Toppo despite the feeling that he had in his arm. The god of destruction candidate only stared at him for a moment, baffled that not only he destroyed his Hakai Sphere with nothing but raw power but also was willing to continue fighting. The thought repeated itself several times in his head until he was socked hard in the jaw by a thunderous right hook that made his feet slide back a few feet. The strike forcefully made he stare into the sky for a moment until he started to get angry, instantly lowering his head to glare right into the person responsible. He watched him charge right towards him, deciding that he to would meet him in the epicenter of attack. They both roared, forming their respective energy balls in the palm of their hands: Gohan's being a lavender color while Toppo summoned another Sphere of Destruction in the palm of his hand. Once they met, they launched their arms forward at the same time, the orbs colliding to summon for an eruption of two contrasting shades of purple.

The two growled at each other, neither allowing the other for dominance in this clash of raw power. Inevitably, the power struggle came to an abrupt end as the force generated turned into an explosion of Ki that separated them while digging a deep crater into the ground. Both of their hands were sizzling, smoke oozing off of the surface of their skin. They ignored it, focusing more on their opponent over their own well being. Before Gohan could make another move, Toppo fired a barrage of Hakai's, forcing the Saiyan the dodge side to side in order to avoid being hit. Little did he know that it was all a decoy because not too long after avoiding about nearly 50 of them, Toppo took the opportunity to dash in and grab him by the face while he was distracted. The candidate slammed him into the ground and dragged him across the gravel, ramming him through several small buttes of rock in the process. Gohan gagged continuously as the gravel prickled against his skin. He slowly opened his eyes before they shot open as if he had gotten another surge of strength. The half-breed grabbed his arm that was holding his face and roundhouse kicked Toppo so hard that he stopped moving long enough for him to land another kick to the chin: this one rocketing him into the air as if he was a toy rocket. Then, while the candidate was busy recovering from being airborne, Gohan flipped himself onto his feet and unleashed a barrage of energy bullets to chase him. By the time Toppo managed to land his feet on the side of one of the floating rocks, he noticed the energy barrage coming towards him, his current rational forcing his body to create a Hakai sphere as an act of protection. He held it out with both hands supporting it and had it erase the energy bullets one by one until he pushed it forward so it can hurl itself towards Gohan at frightening speeds.

The half-breed caught a glimpse of the fast approaching destruction ball and leapt into the air before it could even approach him, leaving it to erase a good portion of the ground beneath him. However, Toppo used this as another distraction as by the time the Saiyan looked up, the god of destruction candidate had closed the distance between them. He stared into his purple eyes in shock before noticing his leg starting to rise for a roundhouse kick. Seeing this, he prevented it by knee his leg in order to stop it from rising high enough for the strike before sending him flying with a kick across the stomach. The candidate crashed into the floating rock he was previously standing on, the rubble seemingly holding him in place as he groaned a bit. He looked up to see Gohan descending to ground level rather slowly, his anger slowly rising as he was losing the battle thus far, _"I've cast aside everything unnecessary for the power needed for survival! Even my own justice...yet, he still holds his own against me without sacrificing everything that made him who he is?!"_.

"Tch, I refuse to believe it...Like hell I will!" Toppo shouted, flaring his Ki uncontrollably. His power skyrocketed, surprising everyone with how ferocious it has become. Gohan was wondering what came over him until he was bashed hard in the face. He was dazed, almost falling unconscious until the god of destruction candidate kicked him hard in the stomach. He gagged as he impacted the ground hard, his feet sliding far enough to nearly meet the edge of the ring. He fell onto one knee, seeing the obvious scorched ground created by the friction of him skidding against it. He didn't have time to think too much about it because the moment he got up, at least five large Hakai orbs were hurling towards him.

Grunting, he dashed forward, narrowly dodging each of the orbs until he turned his body to face his opponent that was hovering above him while he was still in motion. He placed his hands together and aimed directly at him, " **Consecutive Nuclear Masenkos!** ".

As if his hands were a machine gun, Gohan unleashed an unfathomable amount of Masenko's at Toppo, however, the god of destruction candidate roared in defiance, his aura seemingly cloaking him in a barrier of destruction energy. Rapidly, the energy bullets were being vaporized in an instant as the barrier surrounding Toppo was growing larger and larger by the second. Eventually it became large enough to encase some pillars of rock before dispersing the rest of Gohan's attack. The half-breed stopped himself from moving by flipping himself onto his feet, but, by the time his feet touched the ground, Toppo was already closing in on him. With little time to dodge, he caught Toppo's fist head on while throwing a punch of his own only for it to immediately have it caught in his ginormous hands as well. They both growled, struggling for dominance until Toppo didn't show any mercy and rammed a Ki blast in the half-breed's stomach. Gohan felt air leaving his body that was soon launched into a pile of rubble that exploded open impact. In a matter of seconds, he slid himself out of the smoke, his one knee on the ground as he was trying to regain some oxygen.

Kuzuku who had narrowly dodged a punch from Jiren noticed this, his concern being evident by his facial expression, "Gohan!". The half-breed heard his pupil's voice and decided to struggle to stand up, his knees nearly buckling from even attempting. The smoke cleared, revealing the glowing, furious eyes of his opponent. He extended his fist out, flaring his Ki so that he can assert how much stronger he is. His eyes bore into him, his dark purple particles that emitted off his energy flickering around him in a spiral.

"Survival is all that matters! And for survival comes strength! To gain strength means to sacrifice something in value! Without doing that then you have no hope in defeating me!" Toppo stated boldly, his tone serious and dangerous at the same time.

Gohan slowly took a stance, flaring his Ki as well. He analyzed the situation carefully, _"He's completely cast aside everything that he stands for...All for the sake of power?! What he says may be right but I personally don't know. Because...my family and my friends are what I am today and I refuse to cast that aside!"_.

Gohan clenched his fist and let out a blood-rushing roar, his lavender Ki flaring even larger than before while the gray-electric aura shrouding his body seemed to grow thicker. He charged in with his fist already in front of him, his eyes displaying a new resolve in them. The candidate for destruction grunted in annoyance and met his fist with his own, believing that he would overpower him easily. However, he was instantly mistaken the moment their fists connected. The ground rumbled beneath them a bit before cracking under the pressure with both of their energy emitting from the cracks. At first, Toppo had the upper hand as he managed to stand his ground until he felt his feet start to slide. He was confused, pondering on where all this strength was coming from. The half-breed clenched his teeth, grating in his own struggles until he finally pushed Toppo's arm back enough where he made him lose his balance. While he was still in shock, Gohan spun around and kicked him across the stomach hard enough to make him stumble backwards in agony. He coughed, blood hitting the ground at the same time he received another blow to the stomach: this time a hard gut punch that left him speechless. The half-breed didn't let up on the pressure by kicking his opponent hard across the face and launched him through the air while he was still dazed. Toppo hovered above ground for a bit, his mind trying to wrap around where this strength was coming from until it dawned to him that he was getting thrashed around. He gritted his teeth and forcefully slammed his feet into the ground in order to stop himself, almost immediately pointing his open palm out towards the Saiyan.

" **Hakai!** " Toppo shouted, firing a barrage of destruction spheres at Gohan with malice laced behind them. The son of Goku glared for a moment before making his move, narrowly dodging and weaving around the orbs before kicking the last to that made his way towards him. In no time, he closed the distance between them and unleashed a barrage of punches all over his body. Eventually, Toppo had enough, almost harshly slapping aside Gohan's fist before attempting to kick him across the face until he used his leg as leverage in order to retaliate with a roundhouse knee to his neck. The blow left Toppo dazed long enough for another kick to send strike him across the side of his skull, rocketing him into a pile of rubble as the Saiyan landed on his feet again. He waited for a moment until he saw Toppo shoot out of the rubble and onto a rock above him.

He was visibly angry, the veins on his head threatening to pop any second, "I've had enough! I'll send you plummeting into the void no matter what!". Toppo widened opened his arms, generating two abnormally large Spheres of Destructions in the palm of his hands before bringing them together to form a ginormous orb. Gohan stared up at it, somewhat nervous at how much power was behind that single attack.

 _"He's putting all that he has into that one attack, plus, this power is slowly fading and seems only temporary. Probably because I didn't unlock it through training but only through emotion. The only way for me to counter is to use up every bit of energy I have left!"_ Gohan thought, knowing full well that this will be their last clash that would decide the match. To meet his attack head on, Gohan powered up all the way to his maximum, his Ki flaring to unimaginable levels. The rubble surrounding him levitated as his aura continued to increase in pressure until hitting a constant standstill. Once he figured that he reached his max, he brought his hands together on his forehead for a moment, his arms generating a whitish-purple glow before he motioned them into a spiral: eventually meeting together to form the iconic stance that his father was known for. He brought his arms to his waist, prepared for anything that would happen next, " **Heavenly...!** ".

The words acted almost as a command for the whitish-purple energy orb in the palm of his hand while he chanted the name of his attack, **"Kaaaaaa...meeeee...!"**. The orb grew into a more complete form as it emitted comforting rays of light from it. Toppo growled, seeing that he was still going to continue to persist against him. His Sphere of Destruction had become complete, destroy all of the rubble around him as well as crumbling the platform he was standing on slowly. He wasted no time since he didn't wanted Gohan to unelash his attack before he could.

"Now fall, Son Gohan! **HAKAAAIII!** " Toppo roared, unleashing his enormous attack without a second thought. Gohan only stared at it as it slowly descended upon him due to its rather large size. His eyes narrowed as he bored into the spot he was aiming to hit.

" **Haaaaaaa...MEEEEEEEE!** " Gohan shouted, the glow of his build up energy growing more intense. From a distance, it could only be described as the beginning light that a big bang emitted, only that it was purple. Everyone on Earth prayed for him to survive as they could tell the intensity of the situation from merely looking at it. The suspense was killing them, wondering if he would really make it out alive or not. However, Videl, along Pan seemed to still believe in him wholeheartedly, their faith giving him support despite them being in different realms. With the thoughts of his wife and child in mind, he poured everything out in one final attack.

" **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** " Gohan roared with all of his might, unleashing an almost ferocious but yet calm Kamehameha. The wave crashed into the orb of destruction, acting as a direct counter to Toppo's energy. The shockwaves emitted were enough to force the angels to put up a barrier out of safety while also forcing the allies from both sides to take cover...well except for Jiren who merely watched the spectacle from afar while the Saiyan rushed for safety. The ground beneath Gohan began to shatter, his arms giving way as he felt his power begin to drop quickly. He gritted, pushing himself far pass him limit for victory. With one last roar, his prayers for more strength was answered, the wave seemingly pushing puncturing a hole before shattering the orb of destruction into nothing. Toppo's eyes widened at the sight of the energy wave approaching him dangerously fast. He tried to push it back with his hands but it was proven to be futile as it was too large in size to hold down. It enveloped him completely, his screams of agony and disbelief echoing throughout the void before he became completely engulfed by the blast. Below him was Gohan who was still pushing despite winning the struggle. The ground holding him onto the stage disintegrated completely, leaving only the void to await him after he was done. But he didn't care. He had to to make sure that he finished this for good. With that thought in mind, he made one last thrust that caused the wave to turn into a catastrophic explosion of great force. Compared to the Hakai made on Frieza, the explosion was multitudes stronger than even that, illuminating the void completely with its light as it blew both fighters off the stage. The shockwaves rattled the arena even more, nearly taking the other half of it with them in the process.

Eventually, explosion subsided and along with it came the bright flash of light that blinded them. Everyone uncovered their eyes, only seeing that the half that didn't have the timer on it was divided into even small portions due to the explosion. The smoke made it hard to tell who won thus leaving everyone in the dark. Hudo wiped some of the sweat off his forehead, worried that he might of been obliterated if it wasn't for the angels. He sighed with relief before asking the big question, "So, who won?". As if it were a comical thing to ask, his answer was given when both Toppo and Gohan teleported back to the stands, both landing on the respective sides of their teams. They were reverted back to base form, battered and out right tired from the fight. The Grand Priest cleared his throat over the sounds of the Omni-Kings giggles of excitement.

"It seems that Son Gohan of Universe 7 and Toppo of Universe 11 have fallen out of bounds! Thus meaning the battle between the two has ended in a draw!" He announced with the cheers of the Omni-Kings still hovering over his voice.

Piccolo instantly rushed over to Gohan's aid and lifted him off the ground for support, "Gohan, are you okay?!". He stirred a bit before opening his eyes. They darted slowly at the Namekian that had been a close uncle to him ever since he was a child and smiled.

"Yeah...how did...I do?" He nodded weakly, his voice clearly showing how tired he is.

Piccolo smirked with approval, "You exceeded all our expectations. You were amazing out there.". Gohan nodded quietly, accepting the compliment without saying anything else. Meanwhile Toppo was instantly healed by Marcarita along with Barabatos who saw the whole fight unfold before his eyes. They didn't even notice he was awake until Toppo's enormous body landed on top of him. The candidate of destruction straightened himself and faced Vermoud with guilt.

"Forgive me, Lord Vermoud. I was too weak," Toppo apologized, the feeling of defeat ruining his mood. Vermoud didn't say a word and only looked at him for a second before staring back at the Saiyan who was being healed by Whis.

"I guess it couldn't be helped. We'll just have to count on Jiren to win this on his own," Vermoud said with confidence in the warrior's ability.

One by one, the remaining three Saiyan crawled out of their bomb shelter and gather around the pillar Jiren was standing on. Each one of them stared up at the proud warrior as he looked down on them, knowing full well that at the moment they were the ones standing in his universe's way for survival. He turned to glance at Toppo who was watching from the stands in disgrace, his only words for the warrior of justice being harsh, "How pathetic. To cast away your principles for tremendous strength and still suffer in defeat. I expected better from you, Toppo.". Toppo flinched at his words but settled down back into disgrace as he knew he was right. Goku couldn't help but intervene after hearing that.

"Hey, how can you say such a thing! I thought he fought pretty hard against my son!" Goku shouted.

Jiren merely huffed at his question, "And what did he get in the end? He casted everything that he stood for just so he can gain even greater power and then lose. I will congratulate your son on defeating Toppo without casting aside who he is. Well done!". The three Saiyans glared at him as he started to smirk at them. He balled his left hand into a fist in front of him as he felt it was necessary for him to start taking the tournament more seriously.

"Now feast your eyes on a power that far surpasses what Toppo became earlier..." Jiren muttered, the air around him growing thicker. He started to power up, his energy almost reaching multitudes of levels compared to how it was before. They all stared in shock at how strong he was getting as the pressure emitting off him was staggering. They could only stare and watch him power up as his level was already surpassing Toppo and was still growing. In small flickers, Jiren's Ki began to spark around him, as if they were ignitions to what came next. Eventually, he roared as his aura ignited into a bright fiery flame pillar that nearly blew the Saiyans away from where they were standing. They all crossed their arms in hopes that it would help them maintain ground as they watched him power up before their very eyes. Eventually, the flaming red pillar subsided to reveal Jiren descending the ground slowly, his body enveloped in a blazing hot Ki. The moment he touched ground, his aura unleashed a bone chilling pressure that sent trails of flames pass the three Saiyans.

Just standing near the flaming trails of his Ki was enough to emit enough heat to cause Kuzuku to sweat. He wiped some of the sweat off his face before it could drip to the ground, "Just what kind of monster is this guy? His power is unreal.". Goku flinched a little as one of the streams of his Ki passed by his legs.

"He was hiding this kind of power this entire time?" Goku muttered. At least Jiren calmed his raging Ki and drew it back into his body to where it now kept a constant pressure emitting off of him. He stared at them for a moment, seeing that two of them were in shock at his strength until he heard muffled laughter coming from the third. They all turned to Vegeta who had his arms folded with confidence, his eyes closed after processing the situation at hand.

He soon reopened his eyes, glaring daggers at the proud warrior with his dark blue eyes, "So you finally decided to get serious? Isn't it kinda late since all your friends are gone? Cause all we have to do is defeat you and we win, isn't that right?!". Jiren stared at him before huffing in amusement because of his claim. It seemed blasphemous in his eyes.

"Don't make me laugh. Even with you three together, you still don't stand a chance. My strength alone had already sealed your fate," Jiren boasted, clearly confident that he will be able to fodder all three of them at once.

Vegeta growled at his boasting and flared his evolutionary Ki, roaring as he charged at him with veins popping, "I don't care how much power you have in your disposal, Jiren! I'll surpass you in no time!".

"Vegeta, wait! We have to-" Goku called, trying to stop the Saiyan prince from being reckless. But, he was already out of reach as he was closing in on the proud warrior.

Kuzuku groaned, flaring his Ki as well, "Looks like we're doing this the old fashion way. Not like we had much of a choice anyways...". He charged in as well while Goku followed with his Kaioken X20. The three warriors of universe 7 rushed Jiren from all sides, however, before they could even realize it, he was already behind them. Shocked by his speed, Kuzuku turned around only to receive a hard kick across the face that launched him through several platforms that hovered above the stage. Goku and Vegeta watched with shock as they too were stunned by his raw speed. He was far faster than Dyspo could ever hope to be and his strength was nothing to laugh at. Before Goku's body could react, Jiren decked him hard across the face before spin kicking him into the timer that reads approximately 12 minutes left in the tournament.

Vegeta gritted, unleashing an onslaught of punches out of retaliation while Jiren caught every single one of his fists with ease. With a mighty roar, the last surviving warrior of universe 11 pushed Vegeta's arm to the side so he could break his guard before elbowing him hard in the stomach. The prince howled in pain, the feeling of oxygen leaving his body leaving him speechless as Jiren practically pushed him with his elbow and rammed him into the broken half of the stage so hard that it forced it to become lower than the larger half. He laid there, twitching in pain as he tried to regain his breathing while Jiren hovered his hand over him.

"Say goodbye...," He muttered until he noticed Kuzuku from the corner of his eye. He turned to block his punch that caused power gales to shred the ground surrounding them. Jiren stared into his eyes that were laced with shock, "That's a pretty good punch. I can see why you were able to defeat Barabatos. But compared to the other two gnats, your current power wouldn't make much of a difference.".

Kuzuku didn't give much of a warning as he threw a roundhouse kick towards the side of his skull. Skillfully, he blocked it with his forearm as it sent him hurling towards the upper part of the stage while Kuzuku chased him down with a flurry of punches. The two practically glided above ground until they land on the side of the stage. His fists continued to fly at Jiren without leaving him any room to even breath, however, he was easily shut down by a simple back fist that nearly sent him flying. He took advantage of his stunned state and kicked him hard in the ribs, rocketing him up the side of the stage and into the air only to kick him towards the ground. His screams were heard until he impacted the ground hard, his body tumbling over the gravel before crashing into a pile of rubble. Jiren wasn't one to let up on his opponents as he touched ground quickly so he can chase the Saiyan down. But, he stopped as he heard Goku coming at him from behind, turning quickly while putting up a firm guard to defend against his barrage of punches. It didn't take him long to see an opening, uppercutting the hero of Earth in the chin while also kicking him away in the chest. Goku was left breathing heavily from the blow, thus becoming a perfect opportunity for Jiren to dish out more punishment until he leapt away from the flurry of energy blast that came from above. He looked up to see Vegeta coming at him, his face full of anger.

"You're mine, Jiren!" He yelled, his fist outward as he prepared to ram it into his face. Jiren growled, his eyes shining bright red as he emitted pressure off his Ki to stop the Saiyan dead in his tracks.

Vegeta was both shocked and confused as to what had happened, "Wh-What!". Before he knew it, Jiren channeled energy into his fist, causing it to glow as if it were a heated piece of metal before shoving it into his stomach. The torrent of energy passed through Vegeta and knocked the wind out of him as well as completely shattering his armor. The prince let out a cry of pain as he reverted back to base form until he was sent crashing into the boulder behind him by another punch to the stomach. Goku watched in horror as he saw Vegeta laid out in base form.

"Vegeta! Tch, damn it!" Goku cursed, charging in on his own without much thought behind it. He saw that Jiren's fist were still blazing red which caused him to worry as he thrusted his fist at him with enough force to send a blazing hot shockwave at him. Cleverly, he placed his hands on his forehead and teleported above the warrior. He was caught by surprise, seeing that he somehow teleported above him without him realizing it initially, but he knew that his strength was what still gave him the edge. Goku quickly brought his hands together in one motion, his palms quickly accumulating the energy for his signature attack, " **KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAAAH!** ".

Jiren snarled at the attack, his fist burning brighter than ever as his body became shrouded in his fiery Ki, "Is this all you three had to offer? Pathetic!". He roared while throwing his fist up for an uppercut that collided with the blast. In what could be described as just sheer power, Jiren literally shredded Goku's Kamehameha with a single punch as the shockwave splitted the wave in two before diminishing into nothing. The shockwave inevitably struck Goku in the chin and hurled him to the ground. Everyone was left in shock at the sight of all three Saiyans laid out on the ground in such a short amount of time.

"I can't believe he erased Father's Kamehameha with just an uppercut." Gohan commented.

Piccolo nodded, astonished by how ridiculous this guy can be, "Yeah, he's simply just unbelievable!".

Jiren paid them no mind and stared at the hero of Earth who was glaring at him as he groveled against the dirt. He didn't say a word and only walked towards him so he could finish him off. But, he dropped his guard too soon as 17 came flying out of nowhere and wrapped his arms around Jiren to prevent him from getting away. The proud warrior glared at him, wondering why he wasn't able to sense him until now.

17 smirked, pulling one of his arms back to generate a power energy blast at maximum output, "Hi there, I've got something really special just for you!". Without hesitation, the android slammed his blast into his back before it encased them both in a dome of static energy. There was a slight tremor before it exploded large enough to force Goku to quickly get up and leap onto one of the platforms above ground. Vegeta and Kuzuku were lucky enough to be far away from the blast zone as they watched the area become demolished before their very eyes. The light soon faded, leaving everyone in question on the status of the android from universe 7 rather than Jiren himself. As a pebble hit the ground, the answer to their questions would be clear. The smoke surrounding the android revealed him laid out on a pile of rubble as he was blown away by the explosion, his back stinging from the impact he made. On the other hand, Jiren was revealed to be visibly irritated as a hole formed on the back of his shirt to reveal a wound.

"Impossible, they actually managed to wound Jiren?!" Vermoud shouted, surprised that he'd even see the day that the proud warrior was shown even the slightest bit of damage.

Jiren overheard his shouting, recoiling at the word "wound". He was supposed to be this unbreakable wall, a force that would have no equal and stand above all who opposes justice. Strength was his drive, his motivation, his reason for existence. For him to get injured was contradictory to his image of absolute power. He snarled at that thought, turning to glare at the very person who was responsible for this, "Curse you!". 17 groaned at the sound of his irritation as he tried to stand up, only to fall to his knees after suffering tremendous damage from getting caught up in his own blast but he couldn't help but chuckle.

"Is that anger I hear? I don't get why you're mad because the **damage** look kinda suits you. Though, I'm the one to talk since I did something as reckless as nearly blowing myself up," 17 said, his chuckles mixed with both satisfaction and pain.

Jiren clenched his fist, his eyes throwing daggers at the android, "I'm about to make you wish Toppo eliminated you, bastard!". Now enraged, he charged in so fast that 17 didn't even have time to process him moving. Immediately, he received a rib shattering gut punch that simply left him in utter agony before Jiren formed an energy ball in his fist. He roared, unleashing the blast into 17's stomach without remorse and rocketed him into the air. 17 muffled in pain as the blast carried him into the sky before exploding right in front of him, hurling into the piles of buttes that laid across the stage. He tumbled, the wounds that he previously received beginning to burn as he came to a stop. He struggled to get up for a moment until Jiren busted right through one of the rocks next to him and grabbed him by the face before throwing him like a rag doll.

The android had to at least went through eight rocks before he was saved by Goku who quickly maneuvered through the floating platforms in order to catch him before he fell out of bounce. They both landed back on the stage near the proud warrior who seemed to have calmed down a bit. Goku helped the android to his feet while 17 clutched his arm in pain, "Thanks for that, Goku. I barely made it out of that.".

Goku gave him a nod and smirk, "Yeah, you're really impressive. Thanks to you, I think I've got an idea on how to damage Jiren.". Just as he said that, Kuzuku and Vegeta came out from the rubble they were in and regrouped with their team. Now, Jiren was face to face with four separate opponents, each one taking a stance as they were ready to get back into the fight.

"Listen up everyone, we need to create an opening for us to hit him with a massive attack that is stronger than the one 17 used. If he's unguarded then we should be able to damage him." Goku explained, as his eyes bore into the titan before them.

Vegeta clenched his fist as he didn't even second guess his plan, "You don't have to tell me twice Kakarot! If it will give us the win then so be it!". With a newfound fierceness, he transformed right back into Super Saiyan Blue Evolution. The gales generated sliced the surrounding rocks in two, creating a smooth surface as the top layer was disintegrated. Goku then turned to Kuzuku, his eyes showing how much trust he had in the Saiyan.

"Kuzuku, Vegeta and I will try and get Jiren's attention. Once he's distracted, I need you and 17 to hit him with the strongest attack you can muster right now. You can jump in if things are looking hairy for us." Goku insisted.

Kuzuku nodded, powering up as well, "Got it, I'll be sure to hit him as hard as possible.". Jiren couldn't help but get impatient, his fiery aura bursting to life to represent his emotions. He glared at the group as he took one heavy step forward to which it caused the ground to tremor violent.

"Are you done scheming up a plan to beat me?" Jiren asked, his tone low but yet dangerous at the same time.

They ignored his question as they counted down the seconds. The silence was deafening, so much that they could hear the sound of a pebble falling off a cliff. The moment it touched the ground, it acted as a signal for their plan to be set in motion as Kuzuku raised his hand to provide a diversion, " **Quantum Breaker!** ".

In record time, his light blue energy wave shot out of his hand and made its way to Jiren at tremendous speeds. The proud warrior was unimpressed, disintegrating the blast into nothing but light particles with only a glare. However, Goku and Vegeta had already closed the distance between them, their fists rushing towards him at the same time as they picked up speed. Quickly, he raised both his forearms to block the punch until he notice Goku getting below his waist so he can sweep one leg off the ground with a swift kick. He grumbled at how he allowed his balance to be shaken, though, he focused on the defensive and blocked the double kick aimed at his stomach before he was rocketed through a pillar. They chased him endless with a barrage of punches and kicks since they didn't dare to let up on the pressure. Jiren watched them carefully, eyeing at the younger Saiyan who was watching the fight from afar. After some thinking, he brushed off both Vegeta and Goku's kick and took to the air, drawing the Saiyans with him in the process.

In a blink of an eye, they disappeared, their movements only being displayed with rapid shockwaves that covered the sky. Despite this, Kuzuku kept track on their movements carefully, waiting patiently for the opportunity to strike while he wasn't looking. After seeing countless images of them fighting, he finally found the opportunity he was looking for as Goku and Vegeta covered his vision while Jiren was about to throw a shattering kick at them. His eyes widened as he quickly brought his hands to his waist to charge up his attack, "17, fire in the direction I am shooting! Do it, now!". The android nodded, aiming his energy wave at where Kuzuku was looking.

" **Photon Flash!** " 17 shouted, unleashing his blue destructive wave while Kuzuku was about to do the same.

The Saiyan gritted his teeth before roaring his attack out loud, " **Mystic Kamehamehaaaaah!** ".

In a flash of light, Kuzuku unleashed his clear sparkling energy wave to help assist 17's attack. The two beams combined into one, forming a larger attack than they were separately. Goku and Vegeta smirked, noticing that the attack was coming until they simply moved out of the way to leave Jiren to deal with it. He crossed his arms to defend before the attack encased him with its light, the feeling of the combined attack somewhat giving him a burning sensation on his arms...but that was about it. His aura started to return, shrouding his body as he was starting to overcome the pressure.

"Silly tactics like this will only work once!" Jiren claimed, breaking the energy wave into nothing but useless energy.

Vegeta and Goku looked back at the proud warrior in disbelief. They were just simply baffled, especially Vegeta who could of sworn his right eye was twitching, "Impossible, he took that attack head on without even a scratch.". As he said that, Jiren dashed around the numerous floating platforms before rocketing himself towards the owner of the attack with an impassive expression on his face. Seeing this, 17 quickly put up a countless amount of barriers in hopes to slow him down but Jiren simply shredded them to pieces with just his fist alone. The two noticed this and leapt away to avoid being hit. They watched him slam into the ground like a nuke leaving a desolate crater in its wake. To not waste anymore time, Jiren waved his arm to the side in order to blow away the smoke so he can get a clearer visual on his targets. He pointed his blazing hand towards them and fired a large energy wave that rivaled the size of the one used against him.

"Crap, we gotta move!" Kuzuku shouted, his feet quickly landing on a small chunk of floating debris before kicking off it to avoid the blast.

17 did the same just in the nick of time, the wave seemingly passing by them as it blew them away with its pressure alone. The Saiyan flipped onto another platform and looked over to Goku in order to gain his attention, "Goku, force him to the center rock between all of us! We'll have to overwhelm all at once!".

The hero of Earth caught on quickly and did exactly what he was told while Vegeta got into position. In an instant, Goku teleported behind Jiren before kicking him toward the rock above. The proud warrior flipped himself onto the chunk of rubble while Goku leapt onto a platform that surrounded him. Without hesitation, the four warriors of universe 7 prepared to unleash their most powerful attacks at once. Kuzuku powered up as he was already premeditated his attack before hand, " **X10 Mystic Kamehameha!** ".

" **Photon Flash!** " 17 howled along with him, their attacks being set to hold Jiren in place as he formed a powerful barrier around him.

While he was occupied, Goku and Vegeta powered up as well, the hero of Earth seemingly reaching his maximum as he generated his own attack as well, " **KAMEHAMEHAAAAAH!** ".

" **Gamma Burst Flash!** " the prince roared as both of their attacks joined in on the assault. Now surrounding him were four of their most powerful attacks pressuring from four different angles. The proud warrior's barrier started to shrink a bit until he decided to unleash more of his power, slowly but almost inevitably pushing the attacks back with just the sheer pressure of his aura alone. Despite this, they continued pressing on their attacks, hoping that they would wear him down enough in order to break his barrier. The shockwaves ruptured the ground below, causing more chunks of rubble to float upwards as Jiren continued to defend. He was starting to get annoyed and decided it was best to put an end to their struggles in one fell swoop.

His eyes glowed brighter along with his fiery aura, "My power is without rival!". He roared loudly, unleashing an explosive wave of energy all around him so powerful that it disintegrated all four of their strongest energy blasts in one go. They all watched in horror as the supernova like explosion consumed them with its light. They were left dumbfounded, screaming in agony as they were blown away by the explosion of Ki before it dispersed into nothing. Everyone watched in complete shock as the three Saiyans crashed into the ground near each other in base forms while 17 was launched through a pile of debris.

They were practically gasping heavily for air, their stamina drained to the point where they didn't feel like they had the energy to move. Goku laid groveling against the ground, coughing a bit as he felt almost completely depleted, his voice almost deflated due to exhaustion "He's...so strong! He just beat our coordinated attacks just like that?".

Meanwhile the audience back at home were at a disbelief that the strongest warriors in their universe were taken down so easily by one man. Krillin couldn't help but slammed his fist on the table.

"Damn it, that was literally their best attacks wrapped into one and it didn't even damage him!" Krillin cursed, knowing full well that was everything they had. They all stared at him, the color leaving their faces coherently at how dire the situation was.

Piccolo clenched his fist out of pure and utter frustration, "Even with an enhanced version of Vegeta's final flash it was still not enough! Even the very same finishing move Kuzuku used to defeat Kugeki was useless against him! What now?!". 21 couldn't help but become worry, her eyes staring at her husband who had his back laid out on the ground as he tried to regain some oxygen. She then eyed Jiren, seeing that he was staring down at the three with contempt, as if they were something that he absolutely despises. She was confused, unable to understand why he was giving them that look as everyone else seemed oblivious to it.

"Why...what drives Jiren to be this strong?" 21 muttered. Vermoud was surprised at her words, picking them up faintly due to his acute hearing. He looked at the majin who seemed to be busy watching her husband struggle and decided to answer her question.

He sighed, remembering everything he could recall about Jiren's past, "You ask what drives him to further his strength?". They all turned towards the god of destruction except for Toppo who already knew the story. Only they knew his backstory as they were the only ones he talked to.

"When Jiren was a child, a mysterious being attacked his planet while he was out exploring in the woods. He was young and still maintained his innocence until he came home that fateful day to see his parents...his family killed right before his very eyes," Vermoud revealed, gaining the attention of everyone including the battered warriors on the ground.

The god of destruction fumbled with his hands as he pressed on with the story, "Before he was killed, he was rescued by a man known as Gicchin who would be later known as Jiren's master. From their, he would train with his master as his strives for further strength while following his teacher's path for the sake of justice. And down that path, he acquired many new companions that would fight alongside him. But, those times were ended quickly as soon as the very same villain from before returned. They fought valiantly against it and leaving Jiren to believe they actually stood a chance. But, reality hit him harder than it should have. One by one, countless of his new companions died before his eyes...even the very same person who lost his life: the person he consider a father after the lost of his parent...". Vermoud closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before continuing on with his past.

"His suffering didn't end there as even when he tried to rise again with his remaining comrades, none of them wanted to stand with him. He was betrayed, believing that they didn't want to fight alongside him because he wasn't strong enough to protect them. It led to this one belief: **The weak could do nothing but obey the strong.** That marked the beginning of his solitude." Vermoud said, eyeing the proud warrior as he continued to look down on the warriors of universe 7 as they listened to his past.

He cleared fixed his position as he remembered the day he met Jiren, "He realized that trust was worthless and that strength is justice and absolute. Nothing else matters but winning. If you win then you'll gain everything that you desire. Emotions and compassion aren't necessary for victory. His drive to become stronger so he can become the pinnacle of strength through his own means was what drew me towards him...".

They were all silent, now understanding where his drive was coming from. 21 now understood him, he was betrayed and with that betrayal came solitude. He trained endlessly in order to acquire the strength he has today. But, she still doesn't know why he seemed agitated when they were fighting.

Jiren remained silent, leaping down off the rock he was standing on so he can personally escort them off the stage, "That's enough talk, Vermoud...". He took a single step forward until he heard something moving next to him. He turned, noticing the android who seemed pretty calm after hearing his story.

"So, that's what happened to you, huh? Which means the wish you want with the Super Dragon Balls is to undo everything that happened in the past, right?" 17 assumed, dusting his hands as if he knew things were about to get ugly for him.

Jiren slightly recoiled at his words before blasting him without a word, his screams echoing as he stumbled back from the blow. The android smirked as another thought came to mind, "You're a pretty human guy, but, if what they say is true then does that mean you were just using them just to get what you wanted?". Hearing this, Vermoud got visibly angry at his accusation.

"Shut your mouth! You don't know a damn thing about Jiren!" The god of destruction shouted.

17 ignored him as he noticed Jiren respond slightly to his observation, "It also sounds like you live obsessed with what happened to you in the past, am I right?". Jiren gritted his teeth, his tolerance running very thin at his words. He vanished in front of the android and kneed him hard in the stomach before kicking him hard across the face, launching him just in front of the remaining warriors standing in his path. Without much time wasted, he jumped onto a rock above, bring both his hands together in order to form a blazing energy ball in-between them.

"Me, obsessed with the past? Tch, why should I be?! Strength is absolute and forgives all! Even the past! As long as I stand at the pinnacle, then something that meaningless has no correlations to me! Because...something like that will never happen again!" Jiren roared, raising his blast into the air so it can expand to an enormous size. The energy ball emitted dangerous waves of heat that melted the chunks of rubble around him. 17 got up slowly, his resolve still pushing him forward into not giving up. Kuzuku noticed this, struggling to move in order to at least provide some contributions to his efforts but he body was acting against his will.

"1-17! Do-don't, do this! I know what you're thinking but he's too strong!" Kuzuku warned.

17 smirked at his concern, "Perhaps, but I don't think we have much of an option left anyways.". He powered up to his maximum despite feeling excruciating pain coming from his injuries. With all his might, he wrapped around a separate barrier for each of the Saiyans before creating a triple layered shield in front of him. Despite seeing this, Jiren remained impassive, only thinking of it as nothing more but a failed attempt to delay the inevitable.

"Lament for your own weakness while you plummet towards the erasure of your existences, **Overheat Magnetron!** " the proud warrior shouted, unleashing his devastating energy blast as it hurled towards the android. 17 braced himself for impact, the collision producing a shockwave powerful enough to blow his sleeves off completely as he nearly buckled over from the initial force. His struggles were evident and proven to not last long as in a short amount of time, his first two layers were shattered with ease. He muffled sounds of distress, his arms threatening to give way as he tried desperately to hold off the attack himself. But, after realizing that he wouldn't last much longer, he quickly wrapped a barrier around each of the Saiyans as he awaited his demise.

"There, that should protect you while you get enough rest," 17 muttered.

Goku stirred against the ground, his eyes laced on the android as he could only sit by and watch him in his peril, "N-No! 17!". The android could hear the sound of the Saiyan's voice and smiled as he stared into the energy blast before him. His last barrier started to crack as the thoughts in his mind began to race.

"Oh yeah, how could I forget. When this is all over, tell Gohan that I said thank you for saving me back there against that big guy. It's a comforting thought, sacrificing myself for the sake of everyone's survival. I kind of like how human that is..." 17 admitted, his final barrier shattering to pieces. He smirked before roaring as he enveloped himself in Ki before commencing his own demise through self-destruction. His explosion was grand enough to act as a shield while Jiren's attack exploded along with it. The light produced a blinding effect that covered the entire arena, leaving almost everyone clueless as to what had happened. Once the light faded, they saw nothing but piles of rubble from where the explosion occurred and among the destruction laid three Saiyans with barriers still wrapped around them until they shattered, allowing them to stand up slowly after receiving the short rest that they needed. But, what stricken them wasn't their survival but the sign of no Android 17 thus making their worst fears into a reality. 18 couldn't help but shed a few tears, the little girl in her arms wondering as to why her mother was crying.

"That idiot, he sacrificed himself to keep us in the tournament! He should of ran when he..." 18 cried, her tears settling down as soon as she felt Krillin's hand on top of hers. He couldn't bare to see her sad as it was rare for her to express such an emotion. He could only listen to her sniffles while turning back to the display of the last remaining fighters of universe 7 standing before the titan of the opposing universe.

The Grand Priest simply announced a disclosure before anyone could assume, "As you may have all witnessed, 17 of universe 7 had sacrificed himself willingly through self-destruction. This doesn't violate the rules as Jiren wasn't responsible for directly killing him as this was nothing more but a suicide attempt. Which means, the tournament of power shall continue from where it left off!".

Jiren stared down at the three warriors that were glaring at him, "You should be grateful that he sacrificed himself to protect you from your own weakness. But, because he was weak, he ended up dying in the process.". Goku growled at him until he felt the strength in his legs leave his body as he collapsed to the ground with heavy gasps.

 _"Damn, the aftereffects of overexerting Kaioken X20 is starting to take its toll. My body is refusing to listen to me now,"_ Goku damned as the effects of over using the Kaioken had weakened him considerably.

Jiren noticed this, huffing out of disappointment, "And just like that, we are down to two. Your only hope in defeating me is now on the ground, groveling over his own weakness. But, that is what my strength has lead me. I am now, triumphant.". Kuzuku balled his hand into a fist, his Ki sizzling off his body as he took a step forward alongside Vegeta.

"You think this is over, Jiren? As long as our bodies are still on the stage then this fight isn't far from done yet!" Kuzuku said. They both tried powering up into Super Saiyans but failed due to lack of stamina. With frustration, the two Saiyans cursed at their own depleted forms for not being able to transform.

Jiren on the other hand was amused at this, "And just like that, your beloved transformations have left you. I'll start with you, Kuzuku Ayoma!".

Without warning, Jiren rushed in front of him and delivered a gut wrenching fist to his stomach that caused him to cough out blood. He stumbled back, clutching his gut before attempting to retaliate with a punch of his own. Seeing it as futile, the gray warrior indulged in his efforts by catching his fist before jabbing him hard in the face so hard that he flew into the side of the pillar behind him. Without mercy, Jiren raised his hand as the Saiyan laid against the wall in pain, unleashing an energy wave in an attempt to knock him off. Kuzuku's eyes widened as he felt imminent danger lacing behind the attack.

"Shit!" Kuzuku cursed, crossing his arms while also creating an energy barrier to shroud his body. Before he knew it, the wave exploded, detonating with unimaginable force as he was flown right into the timer nearby. His back hit the solid surface so hard that he gagged out blood from the impact alone. The Saiyan was lucky that he was indented there but due to the punishment he was just dealt with, his body was now refusing to function at all as he felt all his nerves shut down at once.

Jiren sucked his teeth as he noticed that he was eliminated yet, "Tch, looks like you are a persistent one as well.". The gray warrior turned to Vegeta who was ready to continue fighting despite how weakened he was. The prince slid his feet slightly forward before dashing in with his punch ready to strike. His opponent was unfazed by his approach as he knew he had no power left, catching his fist with utmost ease before retaliating with a hard uppercut to the chin before kicking him through several boulders. He chased after the prince himself, his speed allowing him to gain the high ground as he drop kicked him into the dirt, earning agonizing gags from the arrogant warrior. While he was down, Jiren kicked him hard in his stomach, his body sliding against the dirt until he came to a stop. Vegeta felt his body ache in pain, telling him that it was best to call it quits while he is still functional. However, the commands of his own body was outweighed by the voice that came to his head.

 _"Vegeta..."_ the voice said, instantly waking the Saiyan from his state of weakness. He groveled against the dirt, struggling to stand on his own two feet as he recognized the voice immediately. Everyone watched with awe at how determined he was, his resolve almost inspiring as he set the example for all Saiyans before him. The prince raised his fist slowly, his face clearly drowsy, "It's not over till it's over, Jiren! I swear that universe 7 is going to win!".

"Hmph, what rubbish. You can hardly talk in the state you are in now," Jiren retorted.

Vegeta spat some out of his mouth, ignoring his factual statement completely, "Don't underestimate a Saiyan! A punch like that will never be enough to take us down in a single hit!".

He roared, charging in recklessly at the titan with nothing but adrenaline keeping him going. The gray warrior remained impassive, side stepping his punch easily before bashing him away with a hard blow to the face. His back skipped against the ground before nearly falling off the edge of the stage, causing everyone to worry whether he was okay or not.

"Vegeta!" Piccolo cried, hoping that would wake him up from his injured state. With the sound of the Namekian's voice in mind, he slowly staggered to his feet, revealing a black left eye from the blow he was dealt. He was wheezing, his fatigue only growing more intense as he continued to keep his body awake. He slowly made a fist, his feet stumbling towards Jiren with the little strength he had left.

"It's...not over yet!" Vegeta roared, swinging his fist forward in an attempt to strike the titan. However, he missed widely as Jiren merely stepped backwards to avoid the punch. Relentlessly, Vegeta was punished with a barrage of punches to vital points in his body, each blow becoming heavier than the one before. Eventually, he was dealt a thunderous right hook to the side of his skull that nearly made his body tumbling over to its side. His open eye was wide, showing how distant he was as he was getting ready to pass out. That was until the voice popped in his head, _"Vegeta! What are you doing?!"_.

The light in his eyes returned immediately at the image of his wife popping into his head, his feet slamming into the ground in hopes to prevent himself from falling. Jiren was now intrigued by his resolve as he went in for another punch aimed towards his face. With a simple weave, he dodge to strike and returned it with a firm back fist to the face. He flew backwards a bit, only to flip himself onto his feet as he placed his hands together for one last attack.

" **Final Flash!** " He roared, unleashing his golden energy wave at Jiren. He merely stood there, taking the full-front of the blast head on as it exploded. Vegeta was left gasping for air as he watched the smoke reveal the proud warrior to be standing without much of a scratch. His face became contorted with frustration from the results of his attack while Jiren stared him down as he towered over him.

"Tell me, what motivates you to go to such lengths when the fight is already over?" Jiren asked, curious as to what drives him in particular.

Vegeta chuckled before attempting to throw another punch at the pride troopers face, only to have it caught before it even made it halfway. He glared into his eyes, seeking the answer that he wanted while he continued to smirk at him, "Who knows? Even if I told you, an emotionless bastard like you wouldn't even begin to grasp the concept...on what it means to fight in order to protect!". Jiren's eyes widened at the last part of his words before becoming impassive again.

"I see, I'll acknowledge that you have great pride, but now it's over!" Jiren declared before bashing the prince hard across the face. Everyone watched in horror as the Saiyan prince was flown off stage and into the void. But, before he could so much as disappear he couldn't help but damn himself.

 _"Forgive me...Bulma, Bulla,...Trunks, and even you to Cabba. I wasn't able to keep my promise...,"_ Vegeta lamented in his thoughts while he struggled to raise his hand towards his rival. A small energy ball came out of it as he fired it at the Saiyan, _"Kakarot...Kolard, I leave the rest up to you two. Somehow, you must win this for universe 7. Don't let me down...!"_.

In a blink of an eye, Vegeta was transported back into the stands. The moment he landed in the stands, the energy blast he fired before transferred itself to Goku, restoring a bit of his stamina as he watched his rival's demise.

Kuzuku was struggling to move, now infuriated after watching Vegeta get decimated in seconds, "Dam-Damn it! Did that attack really do me in so easily?!".

While Kuzuku was beating himself up about his current state, Goku stood up and readied himself to fight. He balled his fists at his waist, instantly transforming into Master Super Saiyan Blue with the little energy he had left. The gray warrior merely stared at him, sighing as he knew that it was futile to even try against him.

"Thank you...Vegeta. I'll be sure to try to get the job done!" Goku shouted, his feet kicking off the ground: propelling himself towards Jiren at about half his speed. His opponent side stepped, brushing his punch off to the side as he rammed his fist into Goku's stomach. The hero of Earth keeled over, his eyes dilating in pain before he received another punch across the face. Then one to the left and another, and another. Until the scenario turned into Jiren using Goku as a punching bag. Little by little, he was pummeled non stop, each blow striking him across his jaw in hopes to knock him out. Then out of the blue, the titan kicked the hero of Earth in the chin, launching him onto the platform above as he was knocked out of his transformation. The kind-hearted Saiyan tumbled against the ground, the gravel digging into his skin until he hoisted himself up quickly. By the time he got back on his feet, Jiren was already towering him, his eyes glaring into his shock expression before continuing his beat down. Punch and punch, Goku's body was slowly becoming shattered.

Jiren paused for a moment, his fist glowing red as he was going to hit him harder compared to the previous punches, "Haaaaaah!". He roared, slamming his fist into his stomach hard enough to nearly cause him to fall off the platform they were standing on. The audience watched with racing hearts as Goku was literally the only one left standing that was able to fight. Kuzuku growled, clenching his fist as he watched the hero of Earth struggling for air.

 _"He's done! His legs aren't even moving at this point! He's far too exhausted to continue! I need to think of something quick, but what can I do? My body is refusing to move for me as well after taking that blast head on. Even if I went down there, it's not like I was going to make a difference! Is this really how it is all going to end...?"_ Kuzuku thought, his brain moving at a hundred miles per hour as he tried to think of a way out of this. But, nothing came to mind that was guaranteed until flashes of Goku's limit breaking form came to mind, _"I guess we have no choice, we have to bet it all on that if we are going to make it out of this alive..." ._

With that thought in mind, Kuzuku struggle to free his right arm from the rubble and pointed it towards the hero of Earth. He focused for a moment, drawing out every inch of energy that he had left to give at the moment and generated a small energy orb similar to Vegeta's.

"Goku, take this! It's all that I can muster but it will at least get you back on your feet!" Kuzuku shouted, firing the small orb of energy at the hero. Goku's left eye open as the orb hit him directly before shrouding his body in a bright light, his energy slightly being restored despite his drowsiness.

Kuzuku smirked as sweat was visible on his face due to sacrificing his remaining resources for Goku, "You better win...otherwise Chi Chi is going to be pretty pissed at you...". His eyes slowly faded in color as his body fell to the ground, landing in a pile of rubble as he drifted away to unconsciousness. From his sacrifice, Goku balled his fist as he slowly picked himself up, his eyes still drowsy until they were closed shut.

"Kuzuku...thank you...," Goku muttered, his arms loosely hanging from his sides. His head was cast down towards the ground, his hair covering his expression as he was left in deep thought. Despite the extra dose of energy, he still felt weak, his body only responding to him momentarily due to the donation of Ki.

Gohan couldn't help but be frustrated as he noticed Kuzuku's sacrifice wasn't enough to give him enough strength to move, "Even with Kuzuku giving up his energy, Father still doesn't have the strength to keep going...!".

Meanwhile, Jiren walked up to the Saiyan, knowing full well that the outcome was going to be the same no matter what they did. He raised his fist, a red aura surrounding it as he glared into his defeated form, "The end has come, Son Goku. In the end, your trust begets you nothing!". He roared, twisting his body so he can maximize the force in his final punch that would decide universe 7's face. In that moment, Vegeta's eyes opened, seeing the sight of his rival on the verge of elimination. Out of desperation, he sprung up out of his seat and tried to call upon some sort of miracle.

"KAKAROT!" Vegeta shouted, his voice making the Saiyan twitch a little.

Goku's mind suddenly went into deep thought, the flashes of images of what would happen if he were eliminated. The faces of fear and sadness, the tears of his family and friends as their bodies are erased from existence. His wife and his two sons huddle together as they vanish before his very eyes, eventually leaving him isolated, alone as everyone else had gone with them before he would join them in nothingness. The thought irked him, almost becoming unbearable to even think about, _"Chi Chi, Goten, Gohan, Videl, my granddaughter Pan, Krillin, Master Roshi, Kuzuku, Vegeta, 17...and everyone else who's been with me up till this point. I can feel your trust in me even in this moment. Because of that, I..." ._

In that decisive moment, Goku made up his mind. His body and soul responded immediately as Jiren's fist was only but an inch away from his face. From there, one would believe the fight to be over until a shocking surprise would leave everyone baffled the sequence. Before Jiren's eyes was his fist seemingly going through an afterimage of the hero. He was confused for a moment as the afterimage dispersed into nothing but Ki. The gray warrior stood there, his fist still extended outwards as he was left in utter confusion until he felt a sharp pain in his abdominal area. He clutched his stomach, wondering where or when did he get hit by a blow. He looked around for a moment as nothing seemed to be in front of him. Eventually, he caught a glimpse of a trail of blue Ki flowing behind him. Seeing this, he turned around to see a shadow as the other half of the platform seemed to be covered in darkness. He squinted, trying to make out where the trail of energy was coming from until he saw silver glowing eyes pop open. Jiren instantly knew who this was, his eyes narrowing in on the owner of the Ki as it grew tremendously more powerful by the second, "So, you've finally decided to go beyond once more, Son Goku...".

The moment he heard his name, the Ultra Instinct aura shrouded his body as the darkness surrounding him faded back into light. His hair was slightly pointed up as he stood there with a deadpan expression on his face while steam seemed to circulate his body. Everyone watched in awe as a literal miracle unraveled before their very eyes. Whis couldn't be more pleased, "I've never thought that he'd enter that state for the third time! Especially in a moment like this!".

Beerus smirked, cracking his knuckles as a great weight lifted over his shoulders, "It took him long enough though. He was giving us all a heart attack in those final moments. But I guess it doesn't matter now, let's have a look at it once more...his Ultra Instinct!".

The area surrounding the two warriors started to shake, the rubble levitating from the pressure emitting between the two. As they stared each other down, Kuzuku couldn't help but stir in his unconscious state, smirking as his body was able to sense the power as clear as day. From here, it will be a battle between the two strongest fighters of their respective universes and with 9 minutes left in the tournament of power, the victor of this fight will decide it.

 _ **A/N: Alright, so this chapter took a minutes and honestly, I didn't expect it too be this long. At first, it was literally going to be the Gohan vs Toppo fight which was originally 4,000 words in total. However, I'd figure that it wasn't enough so I got a little carried away and decided to add in the four vs one scenario against Jiren since it's basically a chapter of them getting bodied in order to showcase how strong Jiren is (He tanked and overpowered a X10 Mystic Kamehameha that actually made Kuzuku stronger than Goku in that moment while also holding off three powerful attacks.). In regards for the massive long break, I was getting ready for college visits and my senior year in high school along with a bunch of other stuff. That and I needed a break since I literally posted on average 3 or 4 chapters a month which was draining. Other than that, Gohan's transformation isn't going to be something he can easily tap into as stated. It really only came out as an act of desperation similar to Ultra Instinct. Why I made it this way? So it would bring some balance since we won't have another person at SSBE level or even greater since that would probably be unfair for future villains. As for the name of this form, I've been thinking along the lines of Transcended Mystic or something along those lines. Maybe if a better name comes to mind then I'll use it in later chapters (Main reason as to why I didn't give it a name in these two chapters.).**_


	108. Shattering And Going Beyond The Limit!

_**Continuing From Where Last Chapter Left Off...**_

The tournament took an intermission from the unexpected turn of events. Standing on top of one of the many floating platforms were the two surviving warriors that represented their respective universe. Everything around them began to shake as the one with the eyes of silver stared deeply into the one of voids. Nothing seemed to happen, however, it was clear that things were escalating towards the explosion that was meant to come. The real question was: **when?**. The audience sat back on their seats, some sweating while others were oddly curious on what was going to happen next. The god of destruction of universe 7 watched the Saiyan intently, his hands folded in front of his face as he fixed his eyes on him, "Whis...Can he really do it this time?".

He questioned his faithful angel as he could sense Goku's strength in this state is farm greater than the last time. Whis took this into account as well, a sudden gale of wind blowing all around him as the two fighters were getting ready to fight.

"It's uncertain, Beerus-sama. But, Goku may already be aware of this. The deeper he dives into the power of surpassing his limits, is substantially greater as he enters the state of the gods. Knowing this and that no one is left to help him nor can he heal means that the next time that glow leaves his eyes...is when everything will be decided," Whis explained.

Goku closed his eyes slowly, clearing his thoughts as this was most likely his last chance in order to defeat Jiren. He clenched his fist tightly, steeling himself to fight. Without much thought, his eyes reopened, his body already sprung into action as he lunged towards Jiren with his fist ready to strike while leaving behind a trail of his energy. The proud warrior watched him approach him, his fist forming as he got closer. They both stared each other down, ignoring the eyes watching them as both warriors focused on what was in front of him. Once they were in range, they both unleashed their fists at full speed, their respective strikes colliding into each other so hard that it unleashed a dense pulse of energy that encased the entire tournament stage.

There was a slight pause as a star flickered a few times before all of sudden a spontaneous explosion happened between them. The blast-waves emitted from the explosion disintegrated any rock formation that was unfortunately too close. In the center of the explosion was the two warriors trading blow for blow. They were moving incredibly fast, so fast that the speed in their strikes were enough to make them levitate as the platform they were previously standing on was destroyed from a single strike. Goku avoided a few punches, his new reaction time allowed him to dodge attacks accordingly as he planned out his next strike. Without hesitation, he blocked Jiren's roundhouse kick that was aimed for his head with his forearm and countered with a Kiai emitted from his palm. The proud warrior went flying, crashing through rubble after rubble until his feet finally slowed him down. He was still calm, his eyes instantly darting towards the Saiyan who was now rushing towards him from above. Seeing this, he fired a few energy waves at him since he was in the air. He wanted to test something seeing how naturally being in the air would make him vulnerable due to the ability of flying being restricted.

Goku watched the waves closely and almost impossibly, he twisted his body in a way that he maneuvered around each and every one of the energy waves as they exploded behind him from colliding into each other. Jiren took note of this and got ready to block the moment Goku got in range. However, Goku thought a little more ahead as soon as Jiren put up a guard. As soon as he got close, the hero of Earth channeled his Ki to his right foot before letting out an energy burst that sent him to the left. Jiren's eyes followed him, impressed by his little shifty maneuver that allowed him to circle around him, _"He let out a slight burst of Ki so he can change direction in mid air..."._

Now that he took his back, Goku quickly touched ground and hurled a spinning heel kick towards his head. With his own reaction time, Jiren quickly blocked the blow before it could connect even though the force wasn't entirely negated. The proud warrior was still sent flying into the sky as Goku chased after him once more. He didn't want to let up as he didn't know when this power will fade again. The two met again in the sky, their fists flying at absurd speeds as more spontaneous explosions occurred all around them. They eventually started to circle each other, as if it were a dance in the air with flying kicks and punches mixed in it. That was until Jiren had enough and unleashed a barrage of shockwaves generated from his mighty glare. Instinctively, Goku crossed his arms to defend before he was blown back towards the lower half of the destroyed stage. He did a whole flip backwards before landing on the solid ground. He looked up and saw Jiren diving towards him fast. With no delay, he caught Jiren's punch, the force behind it shattering the ground as they stared into each other eyes once more. Instantly, they broke out into a clash of blows, their blows leaving pulses of Ki behind as they maneuvered across the stage. Their speeds were nearly impeccable. Each time their feet would kick off the ground, the force generated would caused the rubble to exploded while the aura shrouding their body's would move to another spot for a short amount of time. Suddenly, the blue stream was sent flying into the air as the red one maneuvered around him in triangular spiral in hopes to throw his opponent off. Once they met, their aura burst into nothing as they traded blows again, this time lightning spewing all around them as it struck the ground with absurd force.

Having enough, Goku let out a Oozaru roar, hurling a punch with immense force behind it. Seeing how threatening it was, Jiren weaved to the side, allowing the punch to literally destroyed the array of rocks behind him in one go. Despite that, Jiren kicked the Saiyan back towards the ground only to face him with a barrage of blazing red punches the very moment he landed hard on his feet: the ground cracking upon impact.

Goku was forced back on the defensive as he was getting pushed back while he allowed his body to avoid fatal blow after blow. Seeing the Saiyan losing his ground a little made Beerus worry, "Tch, even when his movements are sharper than ever, he's still struggling to land a decisive blow.".

"For once I agree with you," Elder Kai commented.

Whis looked forward as he paid attention to Goku's body language, "It's the same time when he fought Kefla. He's still letting his thoughts restrain himself when he is attacking. Goku's limit breaking power is tremendous but it seems that since it utilizes Ultra Instinct, all his attacks won't have the proper impact that they should have until he learns to let his body move on it's own. He needs to hurry up and land a decisive blow otherwise he'll overwork his body on it's defensive capabilities and his stamina will drain.".

Goku grunted before firing an energy blast at the largely wide pillar behind him. He leapt into the air, separating himself from Jiren's onslaught as he used the falling rubble to get even higher while using them for defense. Wasting no time, he brought his hands together since he knew that he couldn't waste anymore time, " **Kaaaaa...** ".

A blue energy orb formed between his palms, it's light spiraling rays of blue as he started to dive towards Jiren while using the rubble to shield him.

"He's using the same attack he used against Kefla!" 21 commented, remembering the similar assault from before since she experienced it up close.

Jiren noticed this and lunged his fist forward with such force that it sent a shockwave towards Goku. The Saiyan moved to the side, landing on the falling rubble while the rock behind him shattered into nothing but dust. His eyes shined as he focused directly on his target, " **Meeeee...** ".

The orb in his hands grew larger due to the concentrated energy being applied to it. The proud warrior stayed on his pursuit, unleashing a barrage of shockwaves from his glare. Swiftly, the Saiyan leapt from falling rock to falling rock, his attack growing more powerful by the second since he was free to charge it through the little defense he put up.

" **Haaaaa...Meeeeeeeee...!** " Goku chanted, the distance between them closing rapidly. Jiren watched him draw closer and closer with each second. Everyone watched with great anticipation, seeing that this was likely Goku's chance to finish the fight.

Piccolo couldn't help but stand and give him an energy booster, "Finish him now, Goku!". The Saiyan heard his request, his eyes widening as he was in perfect firing range. He didn't hesitate when the opportunity presented himself.

" **HAAAAAAAAAAAH!** " Goku roared, unleashing his devastating attack at point blank range. Jiren seemed to have stood there and take the full front of the attack head on without even flinching. The wave dig deep into the ground, spring up numerous pillars of energy throughout that part of the stage while stray rays of Ki sliced the side of the upper half. The Omni-Kings marveled at the sight while everyone watched with blank expressions on their faces since it wasn't over unless it was for certain. The light was blinding and it made it hard to make out what had happened. They all waited for it to settle down a bit until it eventually revealed the results.

Goku's eyes were wide with shock as Jiren held out a ball of Ki in front of him to act as a shield against the blast. Toppo couldn't help but be impressed, _"Jiren...with just experiencing a single fight and by observing the battle with Kefla, he managed to gain an understanding on Goku's natural movements in such depth that he must have predicted that he would go for such an approach."_.

Jiren stared up at the instinctive warrior before closing his extended hand into a fist. The energy channeled throughout his body and towards the other fist below his waist as he soon thrusted forward.

In a mere moment, everything went from blue to red as Goku was hit with a devastating energy wave generated by Jiren's fist. The Saiyan groaned as he was blasted towards the sky before it exploded with destructive force. The stage was illuminated by it's blazing flare that seemed to emit scorching hot heat until it faded completely. Descending from above was the Saiyan who took the blow head on with a barrier wrapped around him, his Kamehameha diminishing as he collapsed in mid air. Universe 7 watched in horror after witnessing their hero was diving head first towards the ground after such an attack. Krillen was shivering at the sight as despite him unlocking Ultra Instinct again, it might not be enough, "Goku, you can't...".

"He used the flow of his own Kamehameha to form a barrier. It was his best option so he can avoid a direct hit, but...," Roshi muttered.

Meanwhile, the sudden plummet in strength caused another sleeping Saiyan to stir in his sleep until he woke up in the same spot he has fallen. He groaned, struggling to move a bit until he finally mustered the strength to stand. He rubbed his head as he couldn't help but mutter to himself, "Man, my body feels like it just got trampled. At least I am standing on my feet now. I guess I have the nap to thank for that.".

As he tried to take in his surroundings, he noticed a shining light fall from the sky. He looked closer, only to find it to be Goku plummeting towards the ground while Jiren was standing below him.

"Goku?! Don't tell me that..." Kuzuku feared, seeing how he was sure that Goku's limit breaking form would have been enough. He tried to rush in to save him but his legs just weren't well enough for him to move just yet, his knees buckling and falling to the ground. He had no choice but to sit and watch which made him punch the ground out of frustration, cursing to himself, "Damn it...",

On the other end, Vermoud couldn't help but snicker. His tone was filled with cool and collected cockiness, "There was nothing to be afraid of after all. Even if he obtained Ultra Instinct again, he's only capable of maximizing his defense. In this situation, without a proper offense then he'll always be doomed to fail while his defenses will eventually crumble away. Ultra Instinct or not, defense isn't everlasting and will always have a flaw to it.".

"You're right about that, Vermoud. It seems universe 11's victory and now but guaranteed" Cae commented.

The clown god of destruction laughed, "Of course, what did you expect? An incomplete Ultra Instinct is nothing more than a futile resistance in an attempt to delay defeat.".

Beerus stayed silent, blocking out his cackling as he watched the Saiyan fall towards the ground. He wanted to say something but he knew that the situation was dire and that he must continue to withhold his faith in the Saiyan's abilities. Silence lingered between the two respective universes until a certain someone decided to speak out.

"Hmph, what wishful rubbish..." Vegeta commented, gaining the attention of everyone as he stood in the back row. His arms were folded as all eyes were on him. He didn't seem the least bit scared, even by the glare Vermoud was giving him.

He walked down the steps until he reached the edge of the stands, his eyes closed as he wondered how ignorant he can be, "You say that his Ultra Instinct is incomplete, right? That just means there is something even far beyond his current power that has yet to be revealed. Ignoring that and deciding the outcome based on assumptions that he'll never reach that strength just shows how hasty the gods can be at times.".

"So, what is your point? You're insinuating the possibility of him mastering Ultra Instinct and surpass Jiren?" Cae asked, slightly annoyed at how he talked about deities.

Vermoud sniggered at his statement, "He's right, in vice-versa, what makes you think that he'll actually break that limit and master Ultra Instinct? Talk about rubbish, am I right?". He continued to laugh until Vegeta chuckled in a manner that made him stop. It was a dark chuckle as he recalled the memory of when he fought Goku for the first time.

"If you are saying that then you have no clue on how strong us Saiyans can get when the conditions are met. Throughout this tournament, in a span of 48 minutes...Us Saiyans have shattered our limitation time and time again and reached new levels of power that even we thought were impossible. You can't lie because I know you are not blind. You must have seen the trend too, right?!" Vegeta glared, causing the god of destruction to dart his eyes back at the falling Saiyan.

Vegeta took it as a response to his question and continued, "And that blundering idiot right there is no exception. He's a rarity among Saiyans. He was born nothing more than a low-class warrior with a below average power level. But, time and time again, he's shattered his limits to improve himself, to get stronger. I've seen it enough to believe it, that he'll do it right here on the grandest stage that has been currently held!".

Vermoud saw a flicker of the Ultra Instinct aura shroud Goku's body. He growled, starting to grow irritated at the prince's prattling, "Jiren, hurry up and put an end to this! Knock him...Knock Son Goku off now!".

Jiren narrowed his eyes at his command, his blazing red aura enveloping him as it made his fists glow. He planted his feet into the ground before launching himself towards Goku with such force that the area he was previously standing on became scorched.

The Saiyan prince grabbed the ledge, closing his eyes as he started to fixate on Goku's Ki. Once he took a deep breath, he shouted everything that he needed to say at this very moment, "Kakarot! Are you really going to accept your defeat here?! I've placed my faith...my pride and my promise in your hands. You are carrying the energy of **two** Saiyans in you so don't even think about ever giving up! From here, your defeat is unacceptable, you hear me?! You must surpass him! Step over the state of the Gods and defeat Jiren!".

His words echoed throughout Goku's head as if it were some divine entity speaking to him directly. He was right, everyone has placed their trust in him. They all worked so hard to make it up to this point and both Kuzuku and Vegeta sacrificed their own strength to continue fighting to him. All so that he...no they can defeat Jiren. Slowly, heat began to rise around him as his aura returned, this time becoming slightly closer to white while Jiren was coming closer.

With his resolved reawakened, Goku flipped himself up right and roared, his voice showing faint traces of his Saiyan heritage. His aura let out a powerful, pulsating shockwave that blew away Jiren's blazing aura while also stopping him dead in his tracks. They all watched his raging aura settle down into a calm simmer as he loosened himself while in mid air. His eyes calmly bore into Jiren's as he took in a deep breath. It showed a new light that has never been seen before, as if he had somehow fought against his own body's fatigue and pushed his power to new heights.

After some time, they both started to fall towards the ground, their eyes locked onto each other with no emotion displayed between them. In time, Jiren landed on the ground hard, the force of his descent becoming so forceful that it caused all the rubble to levitate around him. The Saiyan squinted his eyes, his body twirling around for a roundhouse kick. Aware of this, Jiren blocked the kick with his forearm. There was a slight pause that came afterwards as a shockwave of red Ki traveled slightly above ankle level. The moment the shockwave settled, the surface below shattered due to the delayed explosion from the collision. They were both blow away, however, Goku stayed low on his feet as they skid against the ground. His silver eyes stayed on his opponent until he kicked off the ground with the use of all four of him limbs.

Noticing the dangerously fast warrior, Jiren crossed his arms to block the straight forward punch. The moment it connected he could feel the bones in his arms start to bend as he was pushed through numerous pillars of debris. Eventually, Goku broke his guard with a powerful kick that launched him into the sky until he flipped himself onto one of the floating rubble. He leapt a few times on several more rocks until he found a flat platform that towered above the stadium. After getting himself into a stance, he looked down to see at least a trace of his opponent but, he was nowhere to be found. Unexpectedly, Jiren sensed him from above, his body dive and twisting towards him with a spinning axe kick. He grunted, sidestepping while pushing his leg to the side so he can avoid a direct hit. Once swiftly dodged, Goku was left to strike nothing but the rock he was standing on to where he literally splitted the platform in two. They both stared at each other for a moment as rubble flew between and all around them until Goku's momentum forced him to the ground at high speeds while Jiren leapt off the platform before it crumbled away. Now in mid air, the proud warrior fired a barrage of energy blasts at the descending Saiyan who flipped himself onto the side of a pillar. He looked up, his silver eyes processing things in slow motion while his body reacted to the danger. With blinding speeds he rocketed between the energy blast, leaving them to obliterate the pillar behind him as he made his way towards Jiren who too was rushing at him after leaping off the side of the upper part of the stage.

In a fraction of a second, they both clashed in the center that separates both halves of the stage, the explosion of unparalleled energy encasing them both as the speeds of their strikes kept them airborne. With each blow came another burst of energy that would become hazards as the raw, untamed Ki struck the ground like lightning. But, it didn't matter to those who were fighting as their strikes continued to grow faster. Everyone watched the light show, their expressions showing worry and anxiety rather than marvel due to the tension between the two grew. They could tell, the constant explosions occurring from their blows and the destroyed rubble due to pressure would get most people riled up. Hudo wiped some of the sweat off his face due to the heat, "Well, looks like that speech Vegeta gave him worked out. He's back to holding his own again."

"You're right, the situation hasn't improved. We're practically back to square one again...," Zugo commented.

Piccolo folded his arms as he continued to observe the fight, "Yeah, plus that war cry...it's similar to how he lost to Jiren the first time. If he doesn't end this, then...".

Whis sat silently, tuning out their worried bickering while he watched the Saiyan closely. He was trading blow for blow while brushing off Jiren's attacks to the side. He caught an elbow and returned a punch that was deflected to the left. With an immediately response, Jiren went in for a right hook but had it blocked with his forearm until they both spontaneously unleashed a flurry of punches. Despite that, neither seemed to even land a blow, only continuing a trend of missing a fatal hit when presented. However, the angel noticed something peculiar about Goku's demeanor throughout the exchanges.

Through all the dangerously powerful punches that were flying pass his face. Through all the bone shattering kicks that were aimed towards his ribs with the potential to shatter them like glass. Through the menacing glare and vibe that was emitted off his opponent. His expression...it remained both steeled and calm, as if he didn't focus on anything else but the fight at hand. The two warriors vanished, both descending towards the ground at high speeds until they continued their high-speed combat. They maneuvered across the stage and around rubble after rubble until they both met above ground again: their fist cocked back in preparation to strike the opposition. Their fists collided, blowing away all of the rubble around them in one go. However, in that moment was when Goku closed his eyes and blacked out all of the things around him that would be a distraction. He flipped backwards as he felt his body get blown away from the collision before leaping back into the fray.

Distinctively, the god of destruction notice something odd as Goku's aura seemed to have flared around him. Seeing this, Whis couldn't help but close his eyes and smirk, "It seems that our worries were for nothing...".

All the mortals turned towards the angel, wondering what on Earth he was talking about. He reopened his eyes to continuing watching his pupil fight this tremendously powerful foe.

"I can feel it as clear as day. An accelerating rise of energy not from confusion but from his pure impulse developed from his years of martial arts. He's focusing all of his heart and soul that has been hardened through his countless battles on the fight itself: resulting in himself to heat up wildly and intensely," Whis commented, his eyes laced on how Goku's aura flared even larger again, "The fear of his universe being erased. The difference in power between them. The panic he feels from the pressure placed upon him. All of it turns into nothing as it is incinerated by the flames. And from that...all he can feel is the very fight itself until he becomes so hot and fast that even those perceptions would become dim and fade from his psyche, eventually diving into a state that deeper than instinct to where he finds the answer...".

They listened to his wise words, allowing them to sink deep into their minds as they observed the Saiyan. The way he was fighting at the moment was proof of what Whis said as the Saiyan only continued to get faster and faster with each strike that sharpened with it. Noticing this, Vermoud growled before shouting his demands at Jiren, "Jiren, don't let this drag on any longer and finish him!".

The proud warrior heard his command, his eyes shining red as he blew the Saiyan away with a shockwave: causing an abrupt stop to the explosions. Now that Goku was a good distance away, Jiren threw a punch that unleashed an energy wave from his fist that forced his opponent to block with crossed arms. The universe 7 warrior was pushed back onto one of the platforms until Jiren quickly came from above and stomped the the large chunk of rubble towards the void below. Luckily for Goku, the platform stopped just below the same level of the lower half, however, Jiren immediately unleashed an unfathomable amount of shockwaves with his fist. Without even realizing it, Goku's body seemed to form a barrier to shield him from the rain of shockwaves that were destroying the platform that he stood on. Everyone noticed the sight of a rock that Goku was standing on was practically starting to crumble away slowly.

"He's in trouble! Jiren's attacks are becoming more ferocious while pinning him down to one spot that will eventually crumble away!" Piccolo noted.

Gohan balled his fists on his lap, his face obviously showing signs of concern, "And with all those shockwaves unleashed at such a large scale, Father is only left to defend in that one spot! His footing won't last long!".

"Goku, you need to get out of there! Now!" Hudo shouted.

"He can't Hudo, his hands are too full on defending. He can't use instant transmission nor can he move," 21 informed.

The Astackian deflated back into his seat, seeing how dire the situation has become. Beerus sighed, crossing his arms as he stared at the cornered Saiyan, "You lot, just shut up and watch.".

They all stared at him for a moment before turning back to the fight at hand.

Kuzuku on the other end was panicking, seeing how their final hope was cornered so badly that it looked absolutely hopeless, _"This is not good, Goku's cornered and here I am just watching him get pummeled! I have to do something but my stamina hasn't recovered enough to make a difference! If I go out there now then I'll just get caught up in the shockwaves and get eliminated along with him! But there has to be a way..."_.

His mind raced as fast as it could, struggling to come up with a plan to get out of this situation. He could try and strike Jiren but the proud warrior was too high into the sky for a sneak attack. Leaping in front of the shockwaves would prove ineffective since the scale of the attack was far too wide to even make a difference. Instant Transmission was a no go since his stamina is drained at the moment and even if he did, his would have enough time to get Goku out of there. They've run of options, it was as simple as that and yet, Kuzuku still struggled to try to find a way. However, his thoughts were interrupted when he noticed something odd. He looked closer to try and make out what it was but for some odd reason, he could of sworn he saw something among the shockwaves. He wasn't the only one, Toppo noticed something to. The god of destruction candidate waited for it to happen again until suddenly, the sight of a spark among the shockwaves infiltrated his vision. At that moment, both Kuzuku and Toppo made out what it was, only muttering what exactly it's name out loud.

 **"Sparks...?"**

Vermound looked at him confused, "Hmm? What are you talking about, Topp-?!".

He was cut off by a sudden sound that filled his ears. Slowly, he turned around towards the direction of the sound, only to see more sparks fill the air. His eyes widened, realizing what they were immediately as Toppo continued to stare. The god of destruction candidate's eyes were shaking, sweat trickling down his face as he couldn't believe his eyes, "Those sparks are the result of the force of fists clashing against each other! That could only mean..."

"Son Goku's movements are starting to switch from defense to offense?!" Toppo revealed. As he shouted that information out to everyone, Goku's arms were clearly vibrating as more and more sparks filled the air. The instinctive Saiyan began to raise his arms slowly, the sparks appearing more frequently as Jiren was starting to get overwhelmed. His head started to raise, the bangs of his hair shadowing his eyes while the sparks eventually turned into what looked like an unlimited show of fireworks. The sudden increase in punches made the proud warrior grunt as he tried to maintain pressure, however, Goku closed his eyes as he felt a rise in him that he'd never felt before. It was dark, nothing seemed to surround him nor worry him. It was just him and the red-blazing Ki that was above him. He dug deeper and deeper, trying to match...no, surpass that level of intensity that the red Ki was generating. That's when it happened, an unexplainable heat appeared in his mind. A heat that would grant him the wish that he desires.

Before he knew it, his eyes shot open while his body seemed to have sent a power shockwave with a single punch towards Jiren, striking him directly in his stomach as the force dispersed upon impact. The proud warrior gagged as he felt the blow push him a bit further into the sky, his eyes noticing Vermoud's bewildered expression. He hissed between his teeth as he growled down at the Saiyan who was looking up at him. Goku closed his eyes once more, remembering the feeling he had expressed with unleashing such a forceful punch while Jiren flipped himself onto the timer, clutching his stomach while his glare was still locked onto the Saiyan. After a small moment, the heat appeared before him again, this time more intense than before. His Saiyan side seemed to have been excited from the feel, the heat granting him excitement as he strives to dig deeper for that power.

Now motivated by this boiling strength, Goku's eyes shot open, his hands curled into fists as he let out a mighty roar. With that roar came a tremendous rise of energy, the aura shrouding around him bursting with such intensity that it took a shape of a mini-galaxy below the stage. Everyone awed at how his Ki has transformed, especially when it was so magnificent that Goten couldn't help but watch his father with wide eyes, "Wow, look at dad, mom! His aura is so cool!".

Chi Chi didn't say a word since she was only marveling the pretty light show before her. Meanwhile, Kuzuku struggled to stay on the ground from the pressure he was emitting, his feet sliding backwards as he watched the hero of Earth stand in the center of the galaxy disc.

"It's so hot...and it's only growing more intense by the second," Kuzuku grunted. Goku exhaled deeply, clearing his mind even further as the white energy oozing off his galaxy like aura started to swirl and draw into him. It was something to watch but, Jiren couldn't wait any longer. He could feel Goku growing more intense, his heat becoming more noticeable that even he was impressed.

He smirked, taking his hand off his stomach, "Son Goku, that define strike...and this immense heat you built up with your resolve to defeat me. I must admit, I am impressed that you've gotten this far with your own power. I guess...I'll have to respond.".

Like flames, his aura spiraled around him, causing his body to glow red until it bursts out into a large uncontrollable flame. The pressure emitted was greater than that of Goku's current output, however, the instinctive Saiyan remained calm, his eyes closing as he focused on the rising heat within himself. Jiren extended his hand out, commanding his energy to generate a wildly static energy ball in his hand.

"I've never felt Jiren emit this much pressure before!" Barabatos commented, shielding his eyes from the dangerous wind.

Cae grunted from the immense pressure, agreeing with his comment, "This force, it's going to crush us as well!". Vermoud was about the only one from his team that wasn't even concerned with it, only slamming his foot on the ledge since he didn't care what would happen.

"Who cares about our safety as long as we win?! Jiren, crush this Saiyan and put an end to this with your unstoppable and invincible power! **DEFEAT, SON GOKU!** " Vermoud shouted, his demand reaching Jiren's ears loud and clear.

The proud warrior raised his strength to the maximum, the blast in his hand increasing so much in size that it dwarfed Buu's planet buster. It didn't remain that size for long since it condensed down to a reasonably large size as Jiren was getting ready to fire, his blazing aura only covering the sky with it's color. His eyes widened as he felt it was time, "It end with this, Son Goku! **Overheat Magnetron!** ". With all of his might, he fired his destructive energy blast that erupted into flames.

In that moment, the heat that swelled up in Goku had burst into a new light. His eyes shot open, now catching a glimpse of the blast that was hurtling towards him at frightening speeds. Without giving a thought about it, Goku's feet planted itself further into the ground before he rocketed himself off the platform he was standing on. Everything happened so fast that the audience couldn't even perceive what happened, only picking up on the fast trail of white light until it disappeared as soon as it came. From there it was silent, not even a single sound. The audiences and bystander's eyes were just frozen and locked onto one spot, their breaths robbed at what had unfolded before him. Even Jiren was just speechless, his arm still extended out in the same position he fired the blast. After a short amount of time trying to snap himself out of it, his eyes darted behind him towards the very thing that has gained everyone's attention.

Standing behind him with his back facing towards the proud warrior was the Saiyan himself, his body coated in white that made him shine to the point where his features were unrecognizable while the Ultra Instinct aura shrouded his body. In the palm of his hand was Jiren's attack that he unleashed before. With a simple wave of his fingers, the blast vanished into nothing as if it were insignificant to the level he's reached now. He turned around and began walking towards Jiren calmly, clearly noticing how stunned he was at his new found power. The proud warrior grunted at the look he was giving him, turning around immediately before rushing at the instinctive Saiyan. His fist hurled towards his opponent's face but before it could even connect it was deflected to the side while at the same time he felt three blows hit him in his core area. Jiren gagged, his eyes showing visible pain as he nearly stumbled off the timer. He steeled himself, now glaring at the Saiyan before unleashing several shockwaves from his eyes. It was useless. With blinding and untraceable speeds, Goku merely waved his hand to the side and deflected them with ease before they all exploded: destroying whatever rubble was floating around them.

After seeing all of unfold before them, all of the remaining gods of destruction who were watching the tournament stood up from their seats out of respect. Beerus was about the last one to stand, his hands clenching not out of rage but out of excitement. Noticing that literal god of destruction were standing for his opponent ticked Jiren off enough for him to charge in with much of a plan. He roared, unleashing his blazing aura that cloaked his body. His fist tightened and hurled itself towards Goku with no remorse and filled with fury.

Unfortunately for him, in just a fraction of a second, Goku had dashed passed him and disintegrated his aura without much effort. He was stunned and darted his eyes at the Saiyan's back before noticing that he had his arm extended out towards his right. The disbelief of what just happened shocked him so much that he couldn't help but mutter, "W-Wha...!".

The proud warrior couldn't even complete his own sentence as suddenly he was hit with a barrage of strikes from all sides before he was finished off with a single blow to his ribs. He spat out blood, coughing due to that fact that he had the wind knocked out of him before he was rocketed right into the lower half of the stage. Now, it was clear as day to Beerus that he has indeed made it, "Whis...".

"Yes, Beerus-sama?" Whis replied with his eyes closed towards the ground.

Beerus cracked a large grin, "Goku has reached it hasn't he?".

Whis looked up as he watched the Saiyan move towards the direction where JIren was launched. The proud warrior cough out some dust and moved the rubble off him, glaring back at the Saiyan who dealt him such a powerful blow. The angel smirked, "Yes...it's exactly what you think my lord...".

"Honestly, this guy is just unbelievable! To think that the first time in history a mere **mortal** would reach this **state**!" Beerus muttered. Slowly but surely, Goku's body began to unravel itself for everyone to see. His hair was now turned completely silver while his silver eyes glared down at his opponent. Beerus chuckled, now seeing it for himself with his own eyes, "That form...that glow...There is no mistaking it, he's has completed... **Ultra Instinct!** "

Goku continued to look down upon Jiren who was fumbling through his thoughts angrily. He felt uneasy for the first time in forever, seeing how someone with enough strength to potentially defeat him stood before him. With his flowing hair and silver eyes, Goku felt this new found heat that has finally emerged itself. He noticed how Jiren picked himself off the ground and glared back at him, knowing full well that the fight wasn't over until it was actually done, "The real fight starts now, Jiren.".

"Son Goku...," Jiren growled, his eyes shaking with frustration.

Goku didn't say another word, his feet sliding against the ground before he dashed pass Jiren with god-like speeds. The proud warrior's eyes widened at the feeling of a slight cut forming on his cheek before the rubble behind him exploded from the mere force of Goku's movements. He turned around in time to see the smoke unravel the instinctive warrior staring at him, his eyes passive but stern. He couldn't contain his growl any longer, "What's with that look? Don't get cocky just because you've received some power up!".

He rushed at the Saiyan with bitterness driving him. First, his fist missed its target as Goku merely sidestepped him without much thought. He growled, only to then turn around immediately to try and deliver a hard karate chop to his head but the instinctive warrior flipped himself backwards out of the way. His strike slammed into the ground, causing a visible crack to spread across the floor. The proud warrior raised his head in anger after missing two attacks in a row, his eyes only to be met with a sudden punch in the face. He stumbled backwards, the blood leaking out of his mouth slightly before he wiped it away out of annoyance. Goku continued to stare and wait for his next move, though before he knew it, Jiren rushed at him with more ferocity than before. With his heightened reaction time, he clashed blow for blow with the titan while his expression remained calm. Though, his demeanor didn't go unnoticed as Jiren pushed harder and harder. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't land a single blow and the more attempts he made came equal and instant responses to his attacks. Each time he tried to block and deflect one of Goku's kicks, he could feel his arms start to grow numb. Suddenly, Goku's eyes shined a bit from noticing an opening between Jiren's fist, his body automatically responded to what he saw by literally stopping Jiren's punch by pushing hard against his shoulder joints before reverse side-kicking him in the stomach.

Jiren was blown away by the blow, his feet nearly cross over each other as he skid to a stop. He grunted, leaping into the air with both his hands raised: immediately generating a large energy ball above him. The proud warrior roared as he tossed it towards the Saiyan opponent. The blast was traveling dangerously fast, however, Goku didn't seemed to be bothered by it. He slowly raised his hand as the blast closed the distance between them in seconds but, with a simple emission of Ki, Goku managed to successfully neutralized the blast before it made contact and caused it to explode in front of him. The shockwaves sent shards of rocks everywhere until it settled down eventually, the aftermath leaving only blue streams of Goku's energy before him. Jiren's eyes widened with shock, "He nullified the blast?! Tch...!".

Without warning, Goku rushed behind him and elbowed him in the back of his neck, rocketing him hard to the ground as a result. The proud warrior groveled against the dirt, cough up some of the unhealthy dust that lounge his throat. Fueled by his increasing temper, he watched Goku land on the ground and out of blind rage, he fired an uncountable amount of energy blasts at the Saiyan.

Goku didn't waste time and took off into a full on sprint towards the proud warrior despite the numerous energy blast hurling towards him. His increased speed and reaction time allowed him to sprint pass them without warrior while also avoiding a direct hit in the process. Every time he would leave one spot, the ground would explode as an energy blast missed its mark. Before Jiren knew it, Goku was already in front of him with his silver eyes locked onto his. Out of a sense of danger, Jiren crossed his arms as Goku unleashed a barrage of jabs upon him. He could feel his feet slide against the ground each time the punches connected with his arms and he was simply struggling to essentially keep up, _"Grraaagh, I'm taking damage through my guard?! Damn...!"_.

Then, the instinctive warrior seemed to have paused his barrage of jabs as he readied a powerful punch with his other hand. The time Jiren realized what was about to happen was when the punch connected with his defenses, shattering it with so much force that Jiren was sent through numerous pillars in the process. His back soon hit a wall so hard that he coughed out some blood but there wasn't much time to cope with the sudden pain since Goku had rushed in and closed the distance fast enough to slam his fist deep into Jiren's gut. He keeled over, the wind exiting his body with one single gasp before he was pushed through more chunks of rubble until he was slammed into an abnormally thick one that would soon crumble away on impact.

Goku leapt away before it could encase him as well, his fist still clutched at his side while he waited for Jiren to emerge. In due time, he did, blowing away the rubble with an angry short flare of Ki. The proud warrior panted heavily, gritting his teeth the moment he saw his adversary before him. The universe 11 team couldn't believe their eyes at the sight of their strongest fighter being demolished in such a way. He was clearly outclassed at the moment and that reality sunk in quickly after just watching the exchanges.

Kuzuku on the other hand was just as amazed as his own team, only commenting to himself on Goku's strength, "Wow, Goku's really giving Jiren a beating. This mastered version of his limit breaking power didn't just increase his strength but his technique and reaction time has improved tremendously. He's dealing far more powerful punches than he ever has before.".

"Tch, I'd hate to admit but that Saiyan's power may be far beyond Jiren's!" Cae cursed.

Hearing this with his acute hearing sent Jiren over the edge. The fact that his own allies were seeing him battered was enough but now they are believing that he was too weak against his enemy. The very same enemy that he's pummeled and brutalized over and over again throughout the tournament. The same enemy he's deemed far below him in every aspect of fighting but yet...now he stands above him. What? All because he is driven by those who put his trust in him, that believed in him? And now here he is, mastering a technique that was nigh-unreachable for the gods because he felt it was a sense of duty to live up to that **trust**? Those thoughts and question were just enough to cause his temper to flare, "What nonsense and ridiculous rubbish! Him, stronger than me? I won't let such a thing stand, I will not lose to someone like him! I **can't** lose to someone like him!".

He flailed his arm to the side with a balled fist out of anger. The Saiyan on the other hand continued to stare at him and waited for him to at least calm down. The proud warrior let his anger fists fall to his side, his eyes narrowing deeply into his opponent.

"Strength is justice! Strength is absolute! Everything will be meaningless without victory! To be defeated means to lose everything and to betray everything that I stand for!" Jiren shouted. In the midst of his flaring temper, the arena began to shake violently as rubble began to levitate off the ground. The red aura began to shroud Jiren's body as he remembered his tragic past one by one until he hit present day, "That's why...! That's why...! **If I lose, then it will all result to what happened back then!** HUURRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!".

With a loud yell, Jiren's blazing aura flared wildly to the point where everything around him started to get heated, the pillars closest to him melting away from the pressure alone. His was exerting so much power that the top portion of his uniform was blown off. The gales he generated rated made almost everyone startled, even Goku. He continued to roar as loud as he could, his limits shattering little by little until his aura burst into an even brighter flame that encased the entire stage: the streams of flame-like Ki melting anything that it came into contact with. When it was all settled, the state that the arena could be described in was something exactly comparable to that of an active volcano.

Goku lowered his arms from covering his eyes when he noticed everything calmed down. He looked ahead, instantly noticing a shadowing figure with increased muscle mass walk towards him while the rubble around him crumbled. Once he came into view, Goku's eyes narrowed as he could clearly see the steam oozing off his body. Now standing strong with the remains of the top portion of his uniform flowing, Jiren glared daggers at Goku while being shrouded in a crimson red aura that sparkled around his body.

Kuzuku was stunned, barely keeping himself on the ground by hanging onto a piece of rubble, "I can't believe this...he's managed to increase his power dramatically!". Meanwhile, the universe 7 team weren't as worried but were taken aback by this new turn of events.

"It seems that being cornered by Kakarot probably made him recall his past trauma and what he stands for," Vegeta commented.

21 instantly understood, agreeing with the prince, "That most likely the case. Those raging emotions from being overwhelmed by someone stronger must of awakened a terrifying hidden power that was within him.".

Both Jiren and Goku stared each other down, their heat rising so much that it made the flames around them pale in comparison. Without warning, Jiren charged at the instinctive warrior and forced him into a clash of blows. Their fists and kicks flew at dangerous speeds, each one exerting enough force to destroy the rubble around them. Goku stopped his punch with his knee and hurled a powerful roundhouse kicked aimed towards his head. Now with his own limit breaking power, Jiren was fast enough to block the kick before hurling another flurry of punches. His fists were coming at him so fast that his instincts forced him to weave under them. The onslaught of punches were relentless as Goku was slowly losing momentum but with enough patients, he was able to see an opening. Taking the opportunity when it was presented to him, Goku leapt over Jiren and kicked him hard in the back of his neck. The blazing-crimson warrior nearly stumbled but he still stood strong and turned around immediately to back fist Goku across the face so hard that he did flips in the air. After being sent nearly ten meters away, Goku flipped himself onto his feet and unleashed a barrage of shockwaves from his fist. Jiren's eyes widened with shock since he wasn't really expecting such a thing from his opponent. He crossed his arms to defend, the shockwaves rocketing him into a wall as the barrage held him in place. He was being flattened against the rocky surface by the force of Goku's punches alone but he knew he couldn't afford to lose, not with his philosophy at stake. He balled his fist and roared loud, producing a raging crimson flame that incinerated the rock he was confined to while destroy the shockwaves that assaulted him.

The instinctive warrior's eyes widened at how much power he was unleashing. Immediately, Jiren kicked off the ground and dashed at Goku with speeds that dwarfed his previous level effortlessly. He cursed mentally, his body reacting fast enough to catch the blazing-crimson warrior's fist just in time and planted his feet deep into the ground. The sudden stop sent Jiren's aura to disperse into a wild storm of energy that caused the ground beneath him to heat up. He growled, his eyes showing his visible anger and frustration to his opponent, "To lose is a sin against everything I've built till now! No matter what, I will never...". He paused for a moment to focus a pulse of energy into his fist that caught the Saiyan off guard as soon as steam started to emit from it.

" **...LOSE!** " Jiren shouted, unleashing an explosion from his fist that sent his enemy flying and tumbling against the ground. The instinctive warrior groaned as he picked himself off of the dirt until he heard a bloodcurdling roar from the titan. He looked in his direction only to see him thrust a blazing energy wave that spewed dangerous purple sparks at him. Instinctively, he leapt out of the way as the energy wave to allow it to slice the ground with a trail of explosions. The force emitted from the explosions pushed Goku high enough to back flip onto a platform above the stage. He watched the light show below him until he noticed a crimson stream of Ki fly above him. He looked up, noticing the energy orb that was raging around in Jiren's palm.

" **Heatwave...Magnetron!** " Jiren roared, unleashing a highly-powered energy wave down towards the Saiyan.

After judging the speed, Goku's body automatically knew that it didn't have time to dodge it so he decided to bring his hands together to form his signature technique. The blue orb in his hands glowed brightly before he countered with a mighty howl, " **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** ".

The two opposing waves clashed with tremendous force that heavily shook the arena. The thin, red beam ever-so-slightly began to push the Kamehameha back with it's insane power that caused the instinctive warrior to try and hold his own against it. However, the blazing energy wave only continued to grow stronger, it's purple sparks spiraling around it erratically so it can increase in strength. Inevitably, Goku's most reliable energy wave was crushed by it's might, his eyes widening at the sight of a red doom crashing towards him while Jiren closed his hand into a fist, "This is the end, Son Goku!".

The instinctive warrior could only watch with clear panic as the blast started to press against his hands before pushing him towards the ground. He let out a painful cry as his body crashed into the upper half of the stage before the blast detonated into a large dome-like explosion that engulfed him whole. The destructive left Kuzuku horrified at the sight as the wave incinerated everything in it's path while Jiren merely descended slowly towards the ground. He simply stared at his own handy work with a serious and stern expression.

"Goku took that attack head-on...tch!" Piccolo hissed under his breath while Beerus was left both worried and shocked at the same time. The god of destruction could of sworn that he felt his eyes twitching for a good moment.

In the center of the blast was Goku's limp body. No one could see what was happening but he seemed conscious but unable to move as his body was being pressured. He grunted, the heat stinging his skin while the pressure of the wave started to crush his bones little by little, _"Gragh, I can't believe that he's gotten this strong! But..."_.

The inferred images of horror and worry of his friends and family popped into his mind, distracting him entirely from the predicament he was in until he snapped back into reality. He growled, gritting his teeth as his body began to resist the force pressing against it. Little by little, his muscles expanded, his Ki becoming more defined and solid from the rise that was happening within him. He let out a powerful roar, exerting his energy forcefully so much that it flared into a raging eruption of blue and silver Ki. The rise in power didn't go unnoticed with Jiren becoming totally distraught at the sudden power up he sensed. Soon, rays of Goku's Ki started to shine and break through Jiren's explosion, showing evident signs of the Saiyan's resistance. With one last battle cry, Goku finally managed to break free, destroying the blast that encased his with indomitable will power and strength while allowing his aura to rage with freedom.

"Im-Impossible! He broke free with just sheer power!" Vermoud cried, his eyes shaking out of surprise.

Goku looked up to the sky, inhaling the air before letting out a satisfied sigh. His aura calmed down, settling to merely shrouding it's owner's body with a stronger glow. Goku then lowered his head and darted his eyes towards the shocked Jiren, muttering "Looks like I still had more to offer, Jiren! This fight isn't over just yet!".

Jiren could hear his words flow through his head but yet he was still baffled at seeing him still standing after such an attack. He landed on the ground, his eyes shaking out of rage and confusion.

"How...? HOW?! Just how in the hell are you still standing after that?! HOW ARE YOU ABLE TO KEEP STANDING AFTER BEING BEATEN SO MANY TIMES?!" Jiren asked, his voice in total outrage by the sight.

Goku looked at him impassively, the answer becoming rather simple to him, "Kuzuku, 17, Vegeta, my wife, my sons, and everyone else who's praying for my victory is what keeps my drive going. I swear on that faith alone that I can't ever back down now until I am completely defeated, until my body is shattered to the point where I can't move!". Jiren growled, somewhat expecting that exact answer before it was given to him.

"Trust...? Faith...? Tch, such a thing will only disappear and can be easily erased! Especially since it is all meaningless before my power!" Jiren roared.

The two didn't say any words after that, only dashing towards each other with intent on proving the other wrong. With rage, Jiren lunged a punch towards Goku, however, he sidestepped it and countered with a hard uppercut to the chin before back-kicking him in the stomach. The now irritated warrior growled, vanishing from Goku's sights only to shortly sock him hard across the face. Blood spew out of his mouth, but Goku's determination seemed almost boundless, his body responding to his will by immediately kick his opponent in the neck with twice the amount of force. Jiren was left stunned, his body leaning towards the side for a wide open punch across the face before another punch slammed into his chest. He gasped for air, stumbling backwards a bit until the instinctive warrior kicked him hard enough to rocket him into a pile of rubble. Though, he didn't stay there long since he blew away the rubble and melted the ground with his Ki. He panted a bit and shortly gritted his teeth as the mere sight of Goku irked him. Motivated by his rage, Jiren rushed towards him as Goku did the same, the two clashing blow for blow with neither wanting the other to gain the edge. However, overtime, Goku only grew hotter and faster, each strike somehow becoming sharper than the last despite his body seemingly reaching a limit.

"How can this be?! How is Jiren getting overwhelmed?!" Vermoud asked.

Piccolo let out a huff since Goku already explained it clearly, "You still don't get it, do you? Goku isn't fighting for himself. He's bearing the hopes of everyone here who has put their faith in him. None of us on universe 7 came into this tournament with the intent on betraying the faith our friends and family placed into us. Many people in this tournament didn't but you guys are the only ones who neglected it.".

Toppo's eyes widened, now realizing the lack of trust and teamwork with universe 11. Really, it was just four of the four of them to essentially take down the power houses by themselves, yet, they didn't think of working together in the slightest unless they felt the other was in imminent trouble.

"Piccolo's right, Goku has people to help raise and lift each other up to become better with each passing day. I don't even think that for a second Goku believes he's made it this far himself and our existence is what keeps him going," 21 added.

Gohan nodded, "And one's to say that it's because of father that we are all standing here together to this day. I know that when we first met, we either fought each other or became enemies right off the bat. But, eventually, we all became allies together and place our trust in one another.".

Zugo couldn't agree anymore since everything he said was correct, "Yeah, and he's been a real influence on others and draws people towards him. It's simply just who Son Goku is...".

"Yeah, and universe 7 is simply lucky enough to have another person almost exactly like him! But, I guess it's pretty obvious on who it is if you simply known him long enough," Hudo chuckled, referencing another Saiyan who was watching the fight with a smile on his face.

Back towards the battle at hand, Goku and Jiren continued to unleash a flurry of punches until the proud warrior reverse roundhouse kicked Goku into the air. The Saiyan let out a cry of pain before flipping onto one of the platforms above, only to catch a glimpse of Jiren diving towards him from above. He leapt out of the way, allowing Jiren to stumble the platform into nothing but shards of rock with his immense force, but, this left him wide open. Taking the opportunity, Goku unleash a barrage of shockwaves from his fist that rammed into Jiren's stomach continuously until he was slammed into a chunk of rubble. He groaned as he was embedded into the solid substance while Goku landing on a rock just beneath him. He rushed in, only to be met with a desperate barrage on energy blasts. With almost perfect accuracy, Goku leapt from rock to rock, avoid the blast without sustaining any damage. By planting a small burst on energy on his feet, he manage to boost himself fast enough to close the distance between them, shocking the proud warrior with his speed. The two clashed fists, only to bursting into two streams that clashed across the stage before they reappeared above the ground.

The two were locked into high-speed combat until the instinctive warrior socked him in the jaw. Jiren groaned unleashing a barrage of punches that were merely weaved effortlessly by the Saiyan. After seeing an opening, Goku ducked under Jiren's fist and unleash a rapid barrage of punches upon his gut that caused him to keel over for a wide open uppercut that sent him further into the air. Excited by the sight of the Saiyan winning, Vegeta stood from his seat and balled his fist in the air in front of him, "Go, Kakarot! This is your chance to defeat Jiren once and for all!".

Goku responded to his request the moment he touched ground on top of a solid platform. His aura flared, wrapping his fist with a silver glow before he kicked off the ground with godly speed. His body became a stream of energy as he rushed towards Jiren who was defenseless in the air. His eyes widened the moment the timing was perfect for him to deliver the final blow, " **SILVER DRAGON FLASH!** ".

The Saiyan's fist rammed into his gut with godly force that was enough to earn a prolonged howl of pain from the proud warrior. His eyes widened as an absurd storm of silver energy rage within the sky, enveloping the void with it's bright white light momentarily until it settled down. They floated in the air for a moment until Jiren, who was wrapped in silver energy, fell toward the ground while Goku landing on a platform with his back turned. He closed his eyes and breathed so he can catch his breath.

"He's...finished...," Goku uttered as soon as a white and blue, spherical explosion erupted behind him.

The blue streams spread throughout the arena like a calm storm until it settled down back to nothing. It was at this moment that universe 11 was starting to give up hope and accept their fate until the smoke cleared to reveal Jiren still standing with his blazing, limit breaking aura. But, he was damaged beyond belief and was clearly shown to have not enough power to keep up the fight against Goku any longer. The Saiyan turned around, noticing his slightly defeated but irritated face, _"Amazing, he's still has this much fight left in him...I better finish him before his power grows to surpass mine again..."._

With little to no time to waste, Goku dashed off the platform and stood a couple meters away from Jiren who was glaring at him with malice. The Saiyan merely stared at him with a deadpan expression on his face, "Do you get it now, Jiren? I'm sure a guy like you already realized it, right?".

Jiren looked to the side after hearing that. It irked him, knowing full well what he was implying.

"Tch, so what? It doesn't mean a damn thing and only proves my point! You were simply stronger, plain and simple! That is the only reason why you were able to win! Your victory was only because you obtained even more absolute strength!" Jiren retorted, putting up his last argument against the Saiyan. He was so caught up in that belief that he was far too blind to realize that he still had strength to continue fighting but yet he's accepting his own defeat right before his very eyes.

Goku sighed, "You may be right, I was stronger and you were simply weaker. This victory may not change your view point, but it will become something you have to reflect on.".

"Save me the words of pity and just finish me. You won, so just do it," Jiren muttered, giving way to his buckling knees. He fell to the ground on all fours as Goku walked towards him with a sad look on his face since he knew at this point, Jiren wasn't defeated physically but was just accepting a fate that his own ideal support: even though it wasn't true. Now standing above him, Goku stared down at Jiren's closed eyes, his limit breaking aura still shrouding his body while he waited for the finishing blow. He lifted his hand, generating a yellow energy blast that will decide the winner of the tournament. The glow shined brighter and brighter as it gained enough energy to complete the task.

"Farewell, Jir-GAUGH!" Goku muttered until he suddenly felt an excruciating pain that caused his attack to disappear. Everyone, even Jiren watched with confusion as to what had happened. The Saiyan dropped to his knees, his face drenched with sweat as dark electricity started to emit off his body. His silver hair and eyes disappeared from the sudden shock of pain that washed over him. From the pain came his agonizing screams that filled the void, the dark electricity growing more wild as it ruptured Goku's body.

"What happened?!" Piccolo asked

Whis stood up since he somewhat expected such a thing to happen before hand. For the first time in a while, he was worried, "Goku's limit-breaking power that rivals the gods is taking its toll due to Goku's lack of development. He hasn't trained his body enough to handle such a strain of maximizing his output of defense and offense at a constant rate.".

"But, Goku won! He put in all that effort and won!" Beerus complained.

Vermoud was stunned but didn't put much thought into what was going on, only taking into account the perfect opportunity that was presented for them, "Jiren, what are you doing?! This is your chance, knock Son Goku off right now!".

Jiren snapped out of his stunned state after noticing Goku was collapsed in front of him. His emotions were mixed with both relief, disappointment, and guilt but, he knew he had a duty to complete and that in a tournament of survival, anything goes. He stood up, towering over the Saiyan as he pointed an energy blast at him, "Proud warrior, Son Goku. It is not my wish that my showdown with you should end this way. But, even though you will cease to exist along with your team, just know that I will hold your name in memory,".

Goku groaned, his attempts on trying to move his body was proving to be futile.

"Farewell...," Jiren said, destroying the ground enough to create a large hole that would swallow the Saiyan. He leapt away so he wouldn't fall as well while Goku started plummet towards the void. Everyone watched with horror, the feeling of being cheated creeping up towards their backs as they couldn't do anything about it. The fallen instinctive warrior looked to be a fallen star that was about to fade at any moment, a star that was the symbol of hope for universe 7.

All seemed lost at the moment, until a blazing amber blur of Ki leapt from rock to rock before knocking the Saiyan onto one of the platforms near the stands. In that moment, everyone was confused to see Goku still in the game but he was clearly face down against the dirt. Jiren was both angry and confused, wondering what else stood in his way of victory, "Just who in the hel-!".

Instantly, the amber Ki crashed onto the ground in front of him, his back facing towards Goku that was groveling against the dirt. The hero of Earth turned his head to the pillar of Ki and smirked.

"Heheh, your timing couldn't be any better. I really have to thank you later but right now, I am unable to move," Goku muttered weakly.

The pillar of light dispersed, revealing the savior to the audience. His orange eyes glared at Jiren with a determination that clearly showed that this fight wasn't over just yet, "It took a while but I was finally able to gain enough Ki to at least transform. Sorry Goku, I had to rely on you and pray that you could finish the job. But by doing that, you've overworked yourself so it's about time I'd pick up the slack.". Kuzuku continued to stare at Jiren who was giving him a mug look, clearly annoyed by his entrance.

Beerus couldn't help but let out a deep sigh of relief, smiling at the fact that there was still hope, "That kid sure does know how to make a dramatic entrance! He really saved our bacon."

"Yes, but even though Kuzuku-san is back in the fight, he still lacks the necessary power to challenge Jiren. Especially when Jiren obtained power comparable to Goku's," Whis noted.

Piccolo growled, "But, it's better than nothing! We have to place our trust in him now that Goku's out of commission.".

Vegeta continued to smirk since throughout the whole time, he knew that he'd make a comeback somehow if Goku were to fail. He did place his faith not onto one, but also two for insurance. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Zugo was actually happy to see him up and going again, "The monkey finally woke up from his nap. I have to say, he left us all shook for a moment.".

"Yeah, but can he last long enough for the tournament to end?" Hudo pondered. On the other hand, while everyone was bickering among themselves on whether or not Kuzuku would even last long enough to fight Jiren, 21 was left in tears, happy that he was okay while also worried for him.

Kuzuku and Jiren continued to stare each other down with the Saiyan wheezing for air. Despite him retaining Grand Super Saiyan 4, he knew the gap was probably absurdly large between them and it didn't help that his strength wasn't at full power just yet.

The proud warrior cracked his knuckles, "Hmph, so you came back for more? I admire your persistence but it's over now that your ace in the hold has left you. With your power, nothing will change and the end result will only lead to the same outcome.".

Kuzuku took in some short gasp before smirking, "Heheh, you may be right. I can't possibly hope to take you on as you are now. But, if I can stall you long enough for another miracle to happen then I'll gladly put more of my well being on the line.".

Jiren gritted his teeth, his philosophy resembling the same as the Saiyan who was laid out behind him, "So, even in moments like these you lots still believe in trust? How many times do you have to be beaten to the ground to realize that it is nothing but a waste of faith!"

Kuzuku didn't respond with an equal tone, only giving him a calm response, "Jiren, you only believe that so you can hide the fear of being alone and betrayed by those close to you.".

The proud warrior was silent from hearing such a thing said point blank. No one has ever pointed that out in his entire life, not once. He tightened his fists, his temper flaring after repeating the sentence a few times.

"First, it was the trust bull crap and now you lots are saying that I am afraid? Me? Expressing fear? Something like that is impossible for me! Strength always destroys such meaningless concepts! Strength forgives the past and makes it irrelevant! If you are strong then all those connections should disappear! For me to be afraid is blasphemous to even say!" Jiren roared. He began to power up in attempts to prove his point, displaying even greater power than he did before.

Everyone was left shock as Kuzuku struggled to hold his own against such powerful gales. Jiren at the moment was beyond something that could be described as mere anger. He was just flat out furious and Kuzuku knew that from perspective, _"He's not thinking clearly now. His raging emotions are what keeping that absurd power going and he's stronger than he was before. But, I know deep down he's lying to himself because...we were in the same boat at one point. With one wrong move...I could of became him."_.

Kuzuku steeled himself, though he wasn't confident in how long he would last against him as his storm of energy was enough to deteriorate him. He started to form the best stance he could at the moment, something that would compensate for his stamina issues and waited. However, he was interrupted by a voice that called out to him, "Kolard!".

The primal Saiyan blinked for a moment and turned around for the source of the voice, only to find Vegeta standing up from the stands to look down at him. He was stern, his arms folded enough to flex his muscles, "I know you aren't intending to fight him the way you are now, right? This isn't the limit of your Saiyan power!". Kuzuku blinked a few times, confused as to what he was talking about.

"Vegeta...wh-" Kuzuku muttered until he was cut off.

"Don't you dare think of backing down for a second or you will betray the very power you build up all this time!" Vegeta shouted, catching him off guard.

The Saiyan prince thought back through all of his training since he arrived on Earth up till now, "Kakarot and I are different and chose to diverge from our Saiyan ropes and became more god-like beings to gain power. It was because we believed that we were reaching out limits and that in order to catch up to Beerus, we needed a greater strength. But, that all changed when you came along.". The flashes of all of Kuzuku's moments of obtaining new strength came to everyone's mind, quickly understanding what he was talking about.

"But you Kolard are proof of our misconception. Time and time again, you made use of our Saiyan power to it's fullest capabilities! You've even found a strength that surpasses that of a Saiyan who became stronger than a Super Saiyan God! Now, it is the time to do it again and shatter that limiter once more!" The prince explained, giving off an even more stern of a glare.

Kuzuku's eyes widened until he came to a doubting thought, "Thanks but, what am I supposed to do? I've pushed this power to as far as I can go and I still couldn't find something deeper. There isn't enough time for me to simply come up with something at the moment.".

"Hmph, that's because that form isn't like any other transformation of ours. This time, you have to dig deep into your Saiyan heart for the answer," Vegeta replied.

Kuzuku stared at him and smirked, only to turn around towards Jiren who was still powering up. Their conversation was short, but it was enough to give him encouragement to at least try, "Alright, I'll take your word for it. In order for this to work, I'll have to risk breaking myself if I fail but it's better than nothing.".

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes to focus, blocking out the dangerous Ki in front of him. They shot open, revealing his amber eyes to glow a bit. He clenched his arms and flared his Ki as he raced towards his maximum.

"HRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Kuzuku roared, the amber aura flaring brighter and brighter by the second. The shockwaves he emitted stretched throughout the entire stage, eventually stretching throughout the entire void the moment he reached his maximum power. From there, he focused on pushing pass that power, his body expanding in muscle mass in every area in his attempts.

Vegeta took a step forward, instantly seeing what's wrong, "Kuzuku, you won't be able to push pass your Saiyan limits by merely just powering up! Think about it! The people that are putting their faith in you! You must dig deep and search for that power! Search for the wild and primal power that has yet to be unleashed!".

 _ **Kuzuku's Psyche/Mind...**_

Vegeta's words echoed through his mind, almost as if he were a divine being that was leading him down a road to success. Kuzuku focused harder, this time not on completely raising his Ki but on a boiling power deep within. His focus was blank, only seeing darkness for a moment until he reopened his eyes. He was confused, only seeing a dark, pitch black void in front of him. He looked around, only to hear a Oozaru's sorrowful cry from the distance. For some reason he turned around to see a flame, one that was weak and frail, "What...is that?". The primal Saiyan walked forward, his dark red tail raising itself up as he got closer. He reached out to touch it until he saw something appear in front of him that made him stop.

"Wh-What are you guys doing here?" Kuzuku muttered, seeing the sights of the people on Codia standing before him. They were all smiling with Kashu standing in the middle. No words passed between them, only a nod before the illusion faded away into an orange dust, "Wa-Wait!". But it was too late, they were gone, revealing only a small boy crying on the ground as he replaced the kindling flame that stood before him.

His eyes widened, the scenery changing into an inferno the moment he realized who the boy was. It was him...The scars he endured covering his body and the obvious tears streaming down his face as it reflected the flames. His eyes were hollow but hurt at the same time while his tail laid against the ground. They stood several feet apart, silence between them along with sniffles in-between. The primal Saiyan's expression was hidden by his bangs but it was clear that he was pained by this, _"That's right. It was obvious that it would all come to this. That it all would return back to me and who I am. That crying boy there is the weak me, the version that I regretted being long ago. The one that I cursed over and over again with my own self-doubt...the one I deemed as a monster..."_.

He looked around for a moment, noticing the numerous dead bodies laced around them as they crumbled away within the fire. He was silent, emotionless at the sight before turning his attention to himself. He stared at the boy who was crying, giving off a somber look as one thought came to mind, _"But now that I think about it, everything is so clear now. Deep down, I hated them, along with this Saiyan side of me due to the misfortune it gave me. But, I couldn't blame them nor my heritage. Even during the flames, during the massacre, I couldn't help but feel sorry. I couldn't help but wish that I had enough strength to at least save one of them. I wasn't ignorant, I knew that even if I've became stronger, there would be no certainty for me to protect them all. And knowing that, I felt that I owed it to the people that died that day, especially the world that this me in the past lived in. If I allowed everyone to become wiped out, to simply disappear because of my weakness, then the sacrifices, their deaths and memories would all become meaningless."._

He took a step forward as the flames turned into nothing but fleeting flickers that surrounded him, the dark void finally morphing into a scenery that made him comfortable. From what he could guess, it was most likely the Saiyan's home planet, barren and left to be a wasteland. But what lied before him was the very same boy, but now he was a Great Ape laying pathetically on his side before him. He reached out, touching it's fur and caused it's eyes to widened as he noticed Kuzuku's smirk, his eyes still full of sadness before looking up at it, "Heh, aren't we a sorry pile of mess. You've been suffering here all this time, alone and neglected by not only the villagers where you were still pure but also me. I've may have accepted what happened in the past made things changed for the better but, I've never really reflected back on you, haven't I? The wild Oozaru trait that has been laying here in this wasteland pathetically in anguish. Your pain must of grew as I morphed into who I am today, right?".

Kuzuku's eyes shivered as the other him was giving him the hurt animal look. He knew that it was still hurting, the part of his soul that forever carried the weight of the scars he had on that day. He may have moved on and focused on the now, but he knew that it will linger as long as he didn't forgive not only the villagers that resented him but the Saiyan characteristics that simply caused it all. But thinking back, without the Oozaru here then he would of probably died back on Codia when he was getting his revenge. He drew strength from this power and found a new form that allowed him to forcefully tap into an evolutionary power that has never been seen. And doing that gave him a better understanding of his background a bit more than normal Saiyans and now that he is pretty much face to face with it, he's realized that in reality he's been neglecting that half while forcefully claiming the power for himself. The him known as **Kolard**.

"I'm...sorry. Sorry that I've pushed you aside for all these years and left you here to rot with bitterness. I was selfish for ignoring you, despite you helping me ever since Aereos. You were always there, the Saiyan me that's saved not only my life but also gave me the strength to protect what I have now. You were mostly there back when I was a child, weren't you? Looking back then, my behavior are quite understandable now that I look at it...," Kuzuku apologized, recalling all the memories of his wild-child life and abuse. The ape's eyes widened before narrowing themselves into a deep sleep.

His body began to fade into golden and orange particles as a single tear ran down it's furry face. Kuzuku smiled, "I have to admit, even though we were practically abused, we still had fun. In fact, you were the main reason for that. But, now that I can meet you face-to-face, I think that it's time to put an end to it all. You can finally become me and experience the life that we've built for all these years. The friends, the rivals, and our wife. I know it sounds selfish on paper, you have to give up your own individuality but at least you won't have to suffer any longer. We're one anyways and I can't deny that. At the end of the day, no matter how much I try to change we are still pure-blooded Saiyans. So now, I accept you fully and not just a power source that I draw from. We'll protect those things we deemed precious to us while also acknowledging that instinctive drive for battle because…, those characteristics are what truly makes us who we are.".

Kuzuku watched his ape self fade but before he could, he noticed the faint smirk that he gave him before completely disappearing. The orange and yellow particles flowed pass the Saiyan while the sunset seemed to dwindle down into night. The emotions that his ape self had build-up over the years flowing into him, causing him to close his eyes in order to brace himself. They entered his body as he took in the extra feelings. The shrill cries of those who died entering his mind until they completely vanished into nothing, just as it would with in the flames. He opened his eyes, revealing a yellow glowing emitting from his pupils, _"I hope you can be at peace, along with everyone else..."_.

In that moment, everything burst out into an explosion of white that covered the mental plain but before Kuzuku could return back to reality, a voice filled his mind that sounded like the collective thoughts of those who died on Codia that day, _"Thank you..._ _ **Saiyan**_ _..."_.

 _ **Now Back In Reality...**_

His eyes shot open, his roar growing more ferocious as his Ki seemed to have increased considerably. Everyone turned their attention to him, even Jiren who had stopped powering up to see what was happening. Vegeta unfolded his arms, grinning wide as he gave the last push of encouragement, "THAT'S IT! NOW RISE AND BREAK THROUGH, KOLARD!".

Kuzuku raised his arms above his hand before forcefully bring them curled up at his sides, his amber Ki exploding into a bright new light that encased the entire void. The force was enough to force everyone to take cover similar to Toppo as the arena was threatening to crumble away while the void was violently shaking from the pressure. Eventually, it all settled down, the light fading away as everything went dark for a moment. The Omni-Kings and even the Grand Priest himself were surprised by the development along with the remaining universes. The sight was something that was breathtaking. The Saiyan prince stared in awe since he wasn't expecting his power to grow this much while Goku chuckled against the dirt, smirking at the sight before him. The proud warrior was shocked, baffled by the transformation that his new opponent had undertook.

Standing before him was the very same Saiyan, however, his fur turned into a dark gray color while his hair seemed to be a mixture of Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta and Super Saiyan 3 but it turned white. His eyes shone yellow with a black trim around it as he glared at Jiren, his orange aura shrouding him like the flames akin to that of Ultra Instinct while his gold Ki overlapped it, creating a two-toned aura. He took a step forward, startling Jiren a bit until he steeled himself back into the stare down. Kuzuku looked at his hands, catching a glimpse of the orange and yellow electricity wrapping around it until he dispersed it with a mere clutch of his fist, "This power...It's staggering.".

"Tha-That's Kuzuku's limit breaking power?" Hudo stuttered.

Whis smiled, "Well this is something I didn't expect. That is quite the power he just achieved and honestly, it's left me impressed, beyond impressed to be exact.".

Kuzuku stopped staring at his hand and glared at Jiren. His expression was stern as the surrounding rubble began to levitate around him before crumbling away from the pressure. He flared his Ki once more, displaying a power that left Jiren shook for a moment, his eyes displaying a new power to them that only a Saiyan who didn't stray from his path can obtain, and with only about 7 minutes in the tournament, there was only one thing left for him to do as long as he had this power now, "It's time to finish this, Jiren.".

 _ **A/N: Atlas, Kuzuku's limit-breaking form: Super Saiyan 5 has appeared in the moments of despair. Geez, this chapter took a while and tbh, I didn't want to rush the MUI Goku vs Jiren fight since most fanfics I read would constantly do that which honestly destroys the wow factor of the form itself. So I decided to combine both Omen-3 and MUI into one chapter while also setting up Kuzuku's fight for the next chapter. In total, this chapter came out to be 14k words long and took a while to finish but dear god, I am glad I've made it to this point of the arc without breaking my fingers.**_


	109. The Climax Of The Grand Tournament!

_**The Final Bout Of The Tournament Continues...**_

The air grew more intense along with the tension while the World of Void continued to shake violently as two immense powers began to square off against each other. On one end, was a prideful warrior who only believes in his own strength and resents the trust of others: believing that it is something meaningless based on all his past experiences. While on the other hand, standing before him was a Saiyan warrior who has seemingly shattered his limits and achieved a new form that broke the boundaries of Saiyan transformations all together because he was put into a situation that forced him to draw it out. All because he needed to protect, because he had people counting on him. It was a fitting match-up and with another chance at victory presented to them, Kuzuku was determined to make good use of it seeing how Goku was down for the count. Everyone remained silent, waiting anxiously for the fight to commence. The Saiyan watched his opponent shift into a stance, his back hand down by his waist in a shape that resembled him gripping onto something while his other hand was up by his face for defense. Kuzuku took notice that this was more of a defensive stance as he notice his body was twisted more sideways than normal. The Saiyan decided it was best for him to shift into a more suitable style that would counter his, shifting his body to be more frontal as he pushed his hand outwards to reveal it to resemble that of a dragons claw while his fist was around hip level. Seeing how they took their positions, it was clear that the fight was about to start. Kuzuku took a breath, exhaling softly before making his move, "Let's do this...".

The moment he finished his low tone sentence, Kuzuku lunged forward as Jiren did as well. Their fists clashed, causing everything around them to momentarily stop completely, but not for long as suddenly a gale of their two contrasting Ki started to rage all around them. The warriors's fists shook against each other as they struggled for control, however, Kuzuku managed to overpower him and push his attack away before kneeing him hard in the stomach. Jiren keeled over to the side with more blood seeking between his gritted teeth. The proud warrior reinforced his legs so he can be close enough to retaliate with a strike of his own. His arm swung into a ground-shattering hook aimed for Kuzuku's head but he missed completely as he ducked under his strike. Swiftly, the Saiyan retaliated with a hard uppercut to the chin that made him stumble backwards continuously. Unfortunately for him, his universe 7 opponent wasn't letting up as he dashed towards him, elbowing him hard in the stomach before kicking him in the chin. The proud warrior groaned his temper growing just like his aura. Out of spite, he fired an energy blast to force Kuzuku to jump backwards to avoid it. Now that he was airborne, the blazing warrior vanished above him and sledgehammered him towards the ground: earning shrill cries of pain from the Saiyan. The primal warrior steeled himself in the air and flipped onto his feet just so he can quickly glimpse Jiren diving towards him. Without much of a thought, Kuzuku put up his left forearm to stop a side elbow, the force ripping the ground as if it were paper. They glared at each other before separating a good distance away. After sliding his feet into a stop, Kuzuku sent Jiren flying with a powerful Kiai shockwave from his hand and chased after him immediately, socking him hard across the face the moment he closed the distance. The Saiyan was relentless and pummeled the proud warrior blow after blow as his fists ripped through the air.

Although, Jiren didn't take the punishment lightly and grabbed his arm so he can headbutt him in the face in order to stop his assault. Kuzuku stumbled backwards, only to receive a gut-wrenching punch in his abdominal. The Saiyan coughed up some blood and quickly caught Jiren's fist before it could connect again. Seeing how Jiren was wide open, Kuzuku took the opportunity to strike and placed his palm in front of his lungs, _"Sorry Gohan, but I'm gonna have to borrow this move for a moment," ._

He channeled some of his Ki through his arm and into his hand and unleashed the built up energy into a torrent of Ki that passed through Jiren lungs. The gray warrior staggered from the blow, dazed as he tried to stabilize his breathing. While he was immobile, Kuzuku took the chance to deck him hard in the frontal part of his jaw, rocketing far away from where he used to be standing. With a powerful kick off the ground, he vanished just above him and rammed his fist into his stomach so hard that he practically slammed him into the ground, shattering a good portion of it into but large chunks of squared blocks. Jiren gagged as Kuzuku pushed his fist further into his stomach until he had enough. In order to create separation between them, he formed a red energy orb in his hand and rammed it into his stomach before blasting him into the sky. Jiren then stood hoisted himself up with a clear expression of irritation and fired a barrage of destructive energy blast at him. That was the first thing Kuzuku saw when he opened his eyes, his body oozing smoke as the blast started to hone in on him. Cleverly, the Saiyan fired an energy wave that propelled him far enough to the left so that they can miss their target. All together, the blasts rammed into each other and detonated into a large explosion that covered the sky. The light faded away quickly as Kuzuku flipped himself onto the side of one of the floating rubble and dive immediately towards the ground while landing on his knees. He pressed his right hand against the hard surface and channeled Ki into it so that it can vibrate violent, " **Kami Dragon Tremor!** ".

With a powerful pulsating shockwave, Kuzuku caused the ground to shake violently until it shattered into more floating pieces of rubble that blocked Jiren's vision. The proud warrior took a stance and readied his guard for any unexpected approaches.

 _"This is nothing more than a distraction, a useless ploy to try and throw me off,"_ Jiren thought. He searched aimlessly for any signs of his opponent. In short notice, he sensed something coming from behind and instinctively turned around with a kick that sliced the air. To his surprise, he hit nothing but an afterimage that faded upon contact. His eyes widened, realizing too late as he was roundhouse kicked across the back of his head. He was sent flying through more rubble, tumbling against the ground a couple of times until he came to a stop. Kuzuku landed on his feet short before chasing after him with his newly immense speed. The moment Jiren stood up, all he was met with a firm blow to the gut before he was chopped hard in the back of his neck along with another knee to his chin that sent him flying. He slid face first against the ground and flipped himself back onto his feet.

He panted heavily as Kuzuku glared at him. Without saying much, the Saiyan rushed at him with a barrage of punches and kicks that force him on the defensive. Though, it didn't last long since the proud warrior managed to slip through one of his punches with an afterimage of his own and socked him across the jaw: causing him to stagger a bit backwards long enough for him to unleash a flurry of energy waves at him. The universe 7 warrior's eyes widened with fear as they rammed into him all at once, blowing him back enough to where he slammed into a wall. Seeing how he was leaning against the wall, Jiren took the chance to rush towards him and grab him by the face. With force, he pushed Kuzuku deep enough into the rock that they both came out the other side before he practically dragged him across the ground. The primal warrior of universe 7 groveled against the dirt, however, he put a halt to Jiren using him as a rag to wipe the floor with and kicked him hard enough in the stomach that he stopped dead in his tracks. Then, while he was hunching over in pain, Kuzuku followed up with another kick to the ribs with his opposite leg.

"GRAAGH!" Jiren howled, his grip loosening on the Saiyan's face enough that Kuzuku was able to flip himself onto his feet. Noticing that he was stunned from his blows, Kuzuku rushed forward and slammed his fist into Jiren's chest. His cries of pain echoes throughout the void as he flew through various pillars at high speeds before crashing into a pile of rubble. The Saiyan retracted his fist, although, he noticed an intense agonizing pain throughout his body that nearly made him tumble over. He steeled himself breathing heavy for a moment until he settled himself down. He continued to stare towards the direction he sent Jiren, his face stern as his body tilted sideways.

Meanwhile, everyone was awestruck by how strong Kuzuku's new form was. They didn't expect it to be this powerful as he was not only holding his own but he was winning the farce so far. Piccolo was impressed for the most part since he couldn't help but smile at how far he's come, "Looks as if Jiren can't keep up with Kuzuku in this form but he's still able to hold his own.".

"Yeah, I guess we had nothing to worry about, Kuzuku's got this from here," Zugo noted.

Despite the obviousness that's unfolded before him, Whis couldn't help but notice something strange, "Indeed, Kuzuku-san's limit-breaking power has proven to be far more powerful than we thought. However, it does look like he's struggling to unleash its full power as his Ki keeps fluctuating. It's as if the form itself is a wild animal that is difficult to tame under his control. But, I guess that is to be expected due to this being his first time entering such a state.". Vermoud on the other hand couldn't stand seeing Jiren getting pummeled to a pulp. He stood up from his seat and started to yell out some encouragement that would make him try harder.

"Jiren! Don't just lay in the pile of dirt and fight! You have to prove that your power is absolute!" Vermoud demanded.

In the pile of rubble came a blazing Ki that shone through the cracks. With a single burst, Jiren blew the rubble away with his Ki, his roar ripping through the air before he settled back down to a glare. His crimson aura shrouded him more intensively while Kuzuku stared at him coldly. The proud warrior gritted his teeth as his look was similar to Goku's earlier, "I told that Saiyan before and I will say it again. No matter what, I will never... **LOSE!** ".

He charged in with rage fueling him before leaping into the air above in order to throw Kuzuku off. The Saiyan followed him with his eyes as he dived towards him with a crimson fist that heated the air around him. Easily, Kuzuku simply leapt backwards to avoid the punch that collided against the ground, however, the destruction it caused upon impact was frightening. What he saw was Jiren's punch not only shattering the ground but it melted it into a large and deeper crater that emitted immense heat. Slowly, Jiren raised his head, his eyes reflecting the light of the flickers surrounding him before he kicked off the ground with blazing heat. In no time, he closed the distance between them, his speed catching Kuzuku by surprise before he crossed his arms to block whatever came next. Showing little remorse, Jiren slammed his crimson fist into his guard and rocketed him towards the ground while he soon leapt off the side of a floating chunk in order to chase after him. With his own determination, Kuzuku flipped himself onto the ground, his feet skidding against it until he came to a full stop. His arms sizzled off smoke as he peeked between them to see any oncoming attacks that he may have swung his way, immediately noticing the danger that was coming towards him.

He jumped backwards in order to get out of the way while he watched Jiren slammed into the ground so hard that the mere force of it's impact unleashed a pillar of crimson red Ki that pulsated shockwaves across the ground. Kuzuku stumbled back onto his feet and side stepped to the left as Jiren relentlessly attempted to plummet his fist into his chest. The proud warrior spun around on his toes and hurled his other heel towards the side of Kuzuku's face. Thinking quickly, Kuzuku placed his fingers on his forehead and teleported behind him in which it caught him by surprise. The moment he turned around, the Saiyan had slammed his knee into his chin. He nearly fell backwards, yet, he managed to somehow sneak in a punch to the side of Kuzuku's rib. His primal opponent gagged in pain before he slugged him across the face hard enough to send him flying towards rubble. For once, Jiren cracked a grin until he saw the primal warrior flip onto the side of the rock and ricochet towards him. His face contorted into a disbelief panic as he was soon elbow right in the nose. His body flew across the ground before his back crashed into a pillar that collapsed on top of him.

The Saiyan continued to breath heavily as he felt another excruciating shock wash over his body, this time becoming noticeable to the audience as his face contorted to show visible pain. He nearly fell to his knees and coughed up some blood that splattered against the ground. His condition was enough to raise concerns, especially with 21 watching. The majin covered her mouth, her eyes hurting at the sight before her, "What's going on?!".

"It seems to me that this power is far beyond what Kuzuku-san's body can handle. The constant fluctuation in his Ki along with irregular sharp increases in strength that seems to grow stronger over time must be tearing his body apart along with the added toll the form naturally takes," Whis commented, showing his own concerns.

Beerus growled at yet another situation of do or die, "Kuzuku's gotta finish this quick, otherwise his stamina will run out similar to Goku's.".

The Saiyan straightened himself as he watched Jiren come out of the rubble. The two glared at each other before rushing in, their hands lace around the other as they struggled for dominance. Electricity crackled around their bodies, taking the color of their respective auras as the area shook violently from the pressure. Kuzuku pressed further, pushing the proud warrior back as he continued to stare into his eyes as if he was looking for an answer. Jiren couldn't help but become irritated at the look he was giving him and pushed him back, "Just give it up, you can't win against my power!".

"When will you learn that I'm not just fighting for myself?! I won't give up until I know that I did everything I could!" Kuzuku roared, pulling him into a knee.

Jiren gagged but the Saiyan didn't let go and continued to glare into him, "Just because those who forsaken you in the past doesn't mean it relates to the friends you acquired now. You may think that you're fighting for yourself but really, you're just trying your hardest to stay strong for them! Because you feel that it is your duty to stand as a pillar of support so they won't abandon you! That is your fear: the fear of losing everything again, just like before!". He paused, taking in a breath as he gave him a pitiful look. His tone and breathing seemed to calm down despite how wild and ferocious his Ki was.

"The only reason why you're able to keep going on like this is because you've become so adept at killing your own heart. Can't you see that it's a clear indication of your own sadness," Kuzuku added.

Jiren's eyes widened until it turned into an angry scowl, retaliating with a knee of his own that knocked some wind out of the Saiyan, "Just, be silent! What the hell would you know?!".

He roared, breaking free from the struggle before socking Kuzuku hard across the face. The Saiyan's feet skid back for a moment until he suddenly dashed in front of the proud warrior and returned a punch of his own. His enraged opponent stumbled back a bit as well before throwing daggers at him, noticing the obvious trail of blood leaking off his chin. Kuzuku rubbed his jaw and felt the blood immediately. He gritted his teeth, repeating the words Jiren said in his mind.

"What the hell do I know, you ask? My parents were killed when I was just a baby and I never knew them for literally the majority of my life. I watched numerous people die before my very eyes and worst of all, the one person to take care of me when I was a child died right in front of me and you think I don't know already!" Kuzuku shouted, ramming his fist right into his stomach. Jiren's face contorted with a mixture of pain and confusion as his adversary beat his feelings into him with another punch across the jaw.

The primal warrior gritted his teeth and uppercutted him vertically in the chin, his eyes glowing as the aura shrouding his body seemed to grow, "But, throughout my life, I've come to meet people along the way that I have come to place my trust in. That I can rely on when things are tough. Those connections are what brought me to where I am today and those memories are what drive me forward. In order to protect what I've acquired, I'll have to fight with everything I've got, even if I become broken in the process because of the trust placed upon me by others and not just by myself. I can face defeat at times, but I can't just admit it without much of a fight!".

He kicked Jiren hard across the face, the pain spreading through his body like they were electrified volts that tore his muscles one by one. He knew he had to finish this soon. Without wasting any more time, he palmed punched Jiren hard in his chest and sent a pulsating shockwave that sent him flying. The Saiyan planted his feet into the ground, his golden Ki flaring around the orange aura shrouding his body before rushing towards the crimson warrior. Jiren saw him coming, tossing his hand in front of him while unleashing a desperate barrage of energy blast. However, Kuzuku's speed was tremendous as he maneuvered around the waves so fast that they practically all missed their target completely with each one exploding behind him. Before he could he give his reaction, Kuzuku slammed his fist into his face and sent him flying further before continuing his pursuit. The proud warrior clawed his fingers into the ground, shredding it with just his nails until he came to a stop. By the time he looked up, he was met with another punch across the face while another one slammed into his gut, only to be sent flying once more with a roundhouse knee to the side of his head. The Saiyan didn't show signs of letting up, his speed proving it's worth when he dashed behind Jiren just so he can sock him in his jaw which made him come to a pause once more. Now came the flat out pummeling as Kuzuku unleashed a barrage of punches on all angles of Jiren's face, each blow leaving him more dazed than before. He then kicked Jiren into the air and rushed at him with a fist cloaked in gold. The blazing warrior groaned for a while, coming back to his senses as soon as he spotted him rushing at him. Jiren flipped himself onto one of the platforms and got ready to punch him back towards the ground. At the moment Kuzuku got close, he hurled his fist with shattering speeds, only to have it stopped before it could even hit his target. His eyes widened in surprise as the Saiyan's grip on his hand tightened. Kuzuku growled, "There's nothing you can do now!".

With a mighty roar, Kuzuku slammed his fist into Jiren's stomach, the force cracking the platform the two were standing on with gold energy spewing out of his, " **DRAGON FIST, EXPLOSION!** ".

By his command, the platformed burst into nothing but dust as Kuzuku's body was enveloped into a golden dragon that dragged Jiren through the sky. The proud warrior screamed in pain while the dragon turned it's course for the ground. With bone shattering force, Jiren was slammed into the ground with a rounded-yellow pillar of Ki spewing out of the ground. Everyone was mesmerized by the sight as Kuzuku leapt out of the explosion and got a good distance away. The light dispersed completely, the smoke clearly immediately to unravel a battered Jiren staring towards the sky. The ground beneath him was scorched and the cracks seemed to have lava leaking into it. Universe 11 watched with disbelief as they never saw Jiren like quite like this before. After a small moment, Jiren weakly lowered his head to at least glare at the Saiyan.

"It seems that this fight is over, Kuzuku's got him right where he wants him," Whis noted.

Beerus stood up from his seat since he didn't want him to make the same mistake, "Now's the time, kid! Finish Jiren off before you lose the chance!". Kuzuku knew what had to be done as throughout that entire barrage, he could feel his muscles become torn with each blow. His eyes were closed, concentrating on the remaining power he had left. Once they reopened, they revealed a yellow glow while his face darkened.

"I know, it's time to finish this...," Kuzuku muttered. His golden Ki flared with the orange flames that shrouded his body growing more intense along with it to the point where several rings of his Ki started to surround him with greenish-blue electricity. The Saiyan's hands twitched, emitting a blue aura around them with light-blue electricity. Slowly, he brought his hands together in a spiral motion and dragged them to his waste, the trails of Ki representing as a guide to how he moved. He focused his eyes on his target, the shining-blue orb forming in his hands while it spew out the lightning from before, " **True...! Roaring...!** ".

The ball of energy started to grow larger and more erratic as it grew in power. Jiren tried to move but he was frozen in place, the damage from the Dragon Fist clearly taking it's toll while the pressure Kuzuku emitted was enough to make things harder.

" **Kaaaaaa...meeeee...,** " Kuzuku chanted the closer his attack draw towards completion. Jiren started to stumble backwards, panicking for the first time in a while. His Saiyan adversary's glare was petrifying and reminded him of all the images he's experienced in the past. All the while the beam continued to grow in strength tremendously, so much that it started to emit rays of Ki that sliced the rubble around him, " **HAAAAAAAAA...MEEEEEEEEE...!"**.

At this point, everyone's eyes were glued onto the outcome of his attack, anxious to see how much power is being put into things. Vegeta balled his hands into a fist in order to keep his patients in check, though, it would prove to be short live when he felt Kuzuku's current suddenly stop growing: signaling that it was ready.

"HERE IT COMES, THE FINAL BLOW!" Vegeta shouted. Kuzuku's eyes widened, his attack now fully charged and ready to end things here.

" **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** " Kuzuku roared, unleashing a ginormous, light-blue energy wave with greenish-lightning laced around it. It was jagged at first until it straightened into one clean, piercing wave that made its way towards Jiren. The power was so great that the energy pulsing from Kuzuku's hands came out as an endless torrent as it pushed out more energy: even generating some purple electricity in the process. The gray warrior looked in horror at the size and speed that the wave was traveling. All he could do was simply hold both his hands to generate a barrier around himself in hopes to stop it. But, it was futile as the wave seemed to break down his defenses with just a single touch and started push his body back. His loud screams filled the air from the feeling of having his body getting crushed and burned at the same time. In due time, his body became completely submerged in the wave. It then extended past the rubble, obliterating them without so much as touch while it extended off the stage and into the void. The shockwaves generated shook the entire space as it shrank into but a thin line, eventually fading into nothing but particles filling the air.

As the last bit of shockwaves settled down, Kuzuku let his arms fall to his side as his body threatening to fall over. The smoke in front of him made things unclear for him to see and his tired eyes weren't making it any easier for him. Suddenly, he felt various cramps and tears throughout his body that caused him to fall over face first. His body glowed as he immediately reverted back to base. Everyone was silent, seeing how Kuzuku was now out of commission. Whis cupped his chin while the others waited, "That last attack took everything he could muster. Kuzuku-san must of been trying to finish things quickly before the form itself took everything out of him.".

The smoke slowly unraveled, revealing a completely battered Jiren who was pretty much half-way towards the edge of the stage, which was a shocker for everyone since they thought that attack would of done it. Though, it wasn't too much to worry about considering how he was barely moving and his limit-breaking aura had faded. Kuzuku chuckled weakly as he peeked through one eye, "Heheh, this guy's willpower is astounding. Honestly...". Eventually, Jiren snapped out of his distraught trance and growled.

"Aragh...don't think this is the end, Kuzuku Ayoma! I can still knock you both off with the little strength I have left...!" Jiren exclaimed, taking one step forward until he felt something grab him from behind. He nearly felt one of his veins pop as his head snapped down towards whoever dared to grab him from behind and was met with a smug smirk.

"Miss me? I know, I gotta be the worse suicide bomber ever...," 17 said, catching not only Jiren but everyone else completely off guard. The android wrapped a green barrier around them both before detonating a power explosion that shattered it immediately, blowing them both quite a good distance away. 17 tumbled against the ground and rolled onto his stomach as he watched the smoke clear. Jiren stood with a less threatening glare than before, his body falling to his knees after such an attack. The mere sight of him being weakened by this much left universe 11 in just utter shock, their eyes shaking with denial.

"Jiren is..." Vermoud muttered, his voice shaky.

17 tried to stand so he could finish the job, but his legs wouldn't move at the moment. At this point it didn't matter since Jiren couldn't muster the strength to continue to eliminate the remaining warriors in the little time they had left while dealing with any form of resistance. It was pretty much certain victory four universe 7 as they simply just had to wait for the timer to run out. Though, their luck was proven to be even more impeccable as the sound of laughter came from behind one of the rocks, "Ohohohoh, what a sight to see. The mighty Jiren the Grey is on his knees in defeat? Honestly, I have to give it up to you monkeys for taking care of him for me.". Every soul present turned to see who it was and was met with the sight of the evil emperor himself, Frieza.

"Grragh...now he wants to come out of hiding, huh? I guess getting throttled by Toppo really did him in for a while...," Kuzuku groaned while Goku just laid on the rock above him with a smirk on his face. On the bright side of things, they would be able to go home earlier than they expected. The emperor walked casually towards the defeated, proud warrior: immediately transforming into his Golden Form so he can guarantee the kill. After a few more steps, Frieza stood over the pathetic sight that Jiren was showing and raised his finger towards him.

Frieza smirk as the red energy ball formed from his fingertip, "How sad that your resolve and pride has been shattered so much that you reverted to a sorry state of being the weakling you once were. It's a shame, honestly.".

Jiren didn't say a word as the glow grew brighter. He was tired and broken at this point. His resolve on continuing further becoming meaningless as he could barely move his body. It was easier for him to just sit there and wait for defeat to take him. I mean, it was okay, right? If he loses here now then all it would mean was that he was just simply weak. That thought was comforting at first until the thought of his team, the pride troopers, being erased came to his mind, _"Tch...just what the hell? It's over now, there is no need to carry such useless thoughts right now..."_.

Jiren closed his eyes and simply waited for defeat until a familiar voice called out to him, "What are you doing, Jiren?!". He reopened his eyes and looked towards the owner of the voice, noticing that it was Toppo, the very same person who he called pathetic earlier. His eyes were strange to him, as if he had some sort of hope in them.

"Don't tell me you are going to kneel before an enemy even though you can still fight?! Is that really how you're going to go out?!" Toppo asked, his tone both serious and encouraging.

The proud warrior wasn't moved by his words just yet, though he did feel something. However, he was still bent on giving up and didn't bat him an eye, "Enough...it's over Toppo. I've lost...". Barabatos gritted his teeth and stood from his seat as well.

"What are you talking about, Jiren?! Get up, I know you still have some fight left in you because you are the person I admire the most!" Barabatos shouted with Dyspo nodding in agreement. Eventually, all of universe 11 were cheering him on to stand one more time, even if he didn't want to.

Frieza chuckled darkly at the little act of compassion in a time of imminent doom, "Your friends are quite obnoxious, don't you think?".

"I don't have any friends...I have no trusts...," Jiren muttered.

Toppo wasn't having it anymore and put everything he had to say in one breath, "If that's the case, then what have you been building your strength while trusting no one for?! If you lose now, then everything will be for nothing! Fight for your pride, Jiren! Even if you don't believe in us. If you deem us unworthy of your trust, then so be it. But, just know that we all **believe** in your strength. Until the very end...you are strong...stronger than anyone!". Jiren's eyes were shadowed, though the slight twitch of his hands balling into a fist said it all. On the other hand, Frieza felt like he wanted to puke.

"Honestly, can I just live without a moment of such petty talk when I am about to finish someone off for one second," The galactic emperor complained.

"Shut up...," Jiren muttered, his tone now laced with ominous that startled the remaining fighters. His body became shrouded in his blazing aura once more as he stood up slowly. The sudden return of energy shocked both Goku and Kuzuku while Frieza back away as soon Jiren stood over him, "You should be the last person talking, you impudent gnat...!".

"Get out of there, Frieza!" 17 shouted. With a powerful swing of his arm, he unleashed a powerful tidal wave of blazing Ki right when Frieza leapt away. The galactic emperor skidded back towards 17 and got behind his barrier as the wave collided. The two put in as much energy as they could in order to hold it off since if they didn't, all four of them will be eliminated. 17 groaned as he was trying to hold it off, "No matter what, increase your energy!"

"Don't tell me what to do, android!" Frieza shouted, his feet scraping the ground.

Beerus started to panic, shouting at them with desperation, "Hold on you two! If you guys slip then it's all over for us!". Hearing this motivated them to push harder, reaching their maximum output in an attempts to hold off the blast. Meanwhile, Kuzuku and Goku struggled to get up, both Saiyan pushing themselves to at least move. They screamed in unison, the muscles that were already torn becoming more painful by the second. Little by little, the barrier started to crack quickly as the emperor and android were losing ground fast.

"Increase your power even more, Frieza! I'm at my limit here!" 17 shouted.

Although, what could only be described as bad timing, Frieza's golden form faded away with his power leaving him, "I thought I told you not to tell me what to do!".

Their energy was dwindling quickly as Jiren began to push harder. The blazing Ki crumbled the barrier bit by bit with each passing second. Victory was in universe 11's grasps as they knew that Jiren's out of a blue second wind was gaining ground rapidly. It was only a matter of time, "The time for you to fall is here, Universe 7!".

The explosive wave pushed harder, shredding the shield to the point it was becoming an ant in comparison. All seemed lost as they witnessed the destruction with their very own eyes until suddenly, a powerful blue barrier supported them in just a nick of time. They were dumbfounded as the gale passed by them, wondering as to what could have possibly saved them.

"Man, sorry that we left things to you two..." A voice said. They both turned, their eyes widening at the most unbelievable sight. Standing side by side with only one hand extended out, Goku and Kuzuku stood back up once more and teleported behind them with Instant Transmission. The universe 7 team watched with disbelief at how resilient they were while the two Saiyans began to join 17 and Frieza in the resistance.

17 watched as they came to a stop next to them, his eyes still not understanding what was going on, "You...You two can still move with your injuries?".

"Heh, yeah, I guess you could say that. I'm not gonna try and lie here but I feel like I'm going to keel over. Besides, you're the one to talk Mr. **'I failed to blow myself up twice'** ," Kuzuku teased, his left eye weak while he made such a joke.

Goku chuckled, "He's not alone on that one, but we'll continue to fight with you guys.". Frieza huffed at his little claim since it was another act of trust that he didn't take much of a liking to, considering who he was working with.

"Are you sure you want to do that? I think you monkeys should stay behind," Frieza said, mocking the Saiyan in his current condition.

Goku glared at him, knowing full well that staying back is not even an option, "You gotta understand Frieza, if we don't work together now, universe 7 will be erased!". The galactic emperor stared into his eyes for a moment he sighed, knowing full well that he was right. Before he could even mutter another word, Jiren interrupted their conversation with his own smile.

"Kuzuku Ayoma...Son Goku. Yet again, you Saiyans decide to stand in my way...how admirable! RAAAAAAAGH!" Jiren roared, flaring his Ki even more. The destructive wave pushed against their barrier even harder, nearly causing the four warriors the loose their grip initially. They steeled themselves as the red light grew more intense. The universe 7 audience couldn't believe their eyes at how persistent Jiren was now.

"Where is all this energy coming from?! He's building up such a large storm of Ki in his condition!" Zugo asked.

Vegeta stared in disbelief as well, amazed at how he's gain such strength once more, "Jiren...the bastard managed to get over his issues and dig deeper into his power reserves!".

Goku chuckled, the shining star in the midst of the raging Ki shining in front of him, becoming a symbol as to how far he has to go, "Jiren really is amazin'...He's gotten this strong by himself all this time. Even all of us together might not be able to beat him...".

"Tch...so what, have you forgotten your promise to resurrect me?" Frieza muttered.

The hero of Earth stared at him with a perplexed expression, "What...?". Frieza's temper started to flare at how oblivious he was being.

"I'm asking if you still remember?! If you're so bent up on doubting yourself then use that promise as motivation!" Frieza shouted. The three heroes stared at the angered villain for a moment until Goku smirked.

"Of course I remember, Frieza. I'll keep my promise as long as you keep yours. You know that better than anyone. So in your own words, use that as motivation will ya?" Goku retorted, his smirk turning into a sly smile.

Frieza recoiled at that statement before transitioning into a smirk of his own after a deep sigh, "Hmph, good. That naive part of you is what makes me want to vomit but right now, I am grateful for it.".

"Ugh, can you two just focus on the match. Hearing this conversation between enemies is making me want to jump off the stage," Kuzuku groaned, his opinion in working alongside Frieza of all people still strong.

17 nodded with him, "Yeah, if you're going to kiss and make-up then do it after we finish this, alright?". Frieza growled at their little comments.

"Tch, we'll make up over my dead body!" Frieza shouted.

Kuzuku gave him a sly grin, "But, you're still dead so I guess that counts right?".

"You know what, take your own advice and shut up! Just focus on what's in front of us, monkey!" Frieza shouted.

The four remaining warriors of universe 7 roared together in union, unleashing a combined effort of energy to overcome the titan of universe 11. Jiren watched as his blazing aura shifted into a blue color, his large body standing on a rock while he waited for the perfect time to start. The blue wave began to crack his own barrier that his Ki put up until everything shattered into sparkling remnants of Ki that flowed passed him. On his face was one of his rare smiles that not many get to see in their lifetime, his eyes directed and focused on what was in front of him. He observed the very same warriors who gave him such a rough time, their faces filled with determination as they glared back at him with their own smiles. The proud warrior closed his eyes, huffing at the sight, this time not out of annoyance but joy and amusement. His feet shifted to the left as he was getting ready to charge while he slowly reopened his eyes half-way. In his mind, this was gonna be the final showdown and he was gladly going to give it his all in the means for universe 11's survival. Because...he had people counting on him.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Jiren roared along with the two Saiyans. In just seconds, the howling warriors all kicked off the ground and charged into each other. There was a blinding light upon impact but it faded quickly to reveal the three fighters blown away a bit. Jiren groaned for a moment until his face twisted into a wide grin while Kuzuku and Goku's eyes went blank, their nervous system going into a temporary shut down. Shortly, both Saiyans steeled themselves, their eyes returning back to normal as they hurled their left fist towards the titan's gut, only to have it counters with both of Jiren's punches. There was a slight pause, however, they immediately broke out into a flurry of punches and kicks. Kuzuku managed to slip under a kick and uppercut Jiren in the chin but it was ineffective as he recovered quick enough to back fist him across the face while also punching Goku in the gut. Noticing how the young Saiyan was dazed, he went in to slam his fist down on Goku until he felt a hard elbow strike him in the nose. He staggered backwards a bit until he sternly forced his legs to stiffen to keep himself from falling. He looked up, glaring at Frieza who was smirking at him. With a loud roar, he rushed in at the three who seemed to be on guard until they coordinately leapt out of the way. His eyes widened, seeing that 17 had both his wrists together. He quickly crossed his arms to defend, only to be blasted towards the sky far enough to where 17's voice was but a whisper to him, "Now's your chance, don't let him recover!".

Taking his advice to heart, Goku, Kuzuku, and Frieza started running towards Jiren while 17 unleashed three more energy waves traveling alongside them. As planned, the waves took the charge and hurled themselves up towards the proud warrior, each one slamming into him and pushing him even faster than before until he crashed into the timer. He groaned in pain, his eyes tracking two faint images of fighters maneuvering from rock to rock until they both punched him in both sides of his ribs. He gagged, coughing up some blood as he shut his eyes to Frieza and Goku. Jiren growled, instantly reopening his eyes to unleash a flurry of shockwaves that pummeled them all over. They let out cries of agony as they were immediately slammed into two chunks of rubble that surrounded them while Jiren rushed towards 17.

"Where do you think you're going!" Kuzuku shouted, immediately drop kicking Jiren in the air. The proud warrior stopped momentarily until he grabbed Kuzuku's leg and spun him around. Upon release, he tossed Kuzuku hard enough to rocket him onto the top of the timer: the impact exploding into a cloud of dust while he used the momentum of his swing to continue towards pursuing the android.

Desperately, 17 continued to hit him with a barrage of energy blast that did nothing to Jiren since he was practically a tank diving at him which made him start to worry, _"What's with this guy...damn it!"_. Meanwhile, Goku and Frieza recovered in mid air and followed Jiren's path, however, the proud warrior was just simply too far ahead. They had to think of something fast or 17 was done for.

"We won't make it in time!" Goku shouted.

Frieza groaned at the idea in his head since it meant working with him, "Just toss me at him!". Goku stared at him dumbfounded until he remember an attack back on planet Namek.

"That's right, let's go Frieza!" Goku agreed, flipping himself upright. His feet skid across the side of the timer, his fists balled together so Frieza can land on them. He flexed his muscles as he began to launch Frieza with boosted force, "Here goes, it's up to you!".

With all his force, he boosted Frieza in speed and hurled him towards Jiren. The galactic emperor's Ki flared as he increased his speed even more while he dived towards him with he arms extended out. To Jiren, he remained oblivious as he attempted to stop the android into the ground but 17 managed to sidestep him barely as the ground shattered beneath them.

"Move out of the way, idiot!" Frieza warned. 17 and Jiren both stared into the sky until a purple trail of Ki slammed on top of the proud warrior while blowing 17 away. The smoke cleared, revealing Frieza hugging on tight to Jiren as they both started to dive towards the void.

Seeing how someone as evil as Frieza perform such a selfless act was shocking to literally everyone. Hell, the sight even made Krillin drop his fork, "I can't believe what I am seeing! Frieza's trying to take Jiren down with him!".

The proud warrior growled at the sight of the out of bounce area growing closer in sight, "You think you've won?!".

In an act laced with haste, Jiren shifted his body so they both can start to hurl towards the lower half of the stage, eventually crashing into the ground with enough force the blow away any rubble surrounding him. The smoke made it hard to see but it didn't stay for long as Jiren started to shake around in attempts to throw Frieza off him but he was holding on for dear life.

"Tch...where are you with your miracles, monkey?!" Frieza complained. As if it were a response to his question, Goku came rushing off the side of the timer and rocketed himself towards Jiren. He slammed his fist into his stomach with force enough to push him across the stage. Jiren groaned in pain but he steeled himself, tightening the muscles around his abdominal while planting his feet deep into the ground. Goku's eyes widened at the sight as they were slowly down drastically as Jiren smirk at him.

"Damn, he's still holding his own after all that?! Goku's current power isn't enough to knock him off!" Zugo complained.

They all watched as they started to nearly come to a stop, however, something caught everyone's eye. They turned their attention to the cloud of smoke as a small flicker of golden Ki spark amidst the cloud. Suddenly, something shrouded in golden Ki came shooting out of the smoke, unraveling itself to be Kuzuku yet he was still in base form, "JIIIREEEEEEN!".

The proud warrior's eyes widened at Kuzuku's fist impacted into his stomach as well and began to push along side with Goku. The trail of smoke grew larger, immediately dispersing as two golden flares of Ki replaced it. The Saiyan warriors screamed in union, both pushing their broken bodies to their utmost limit. Their hairs flickered from yellow to black along with their bodies tearing in almost every area while the soles on their shoes created friction with the ground. 17 hung from the ledge of the rock, "You're almost there, don't let up!"

"KUZUKU! GOKU!" Beerus shouted, standing from his seat.

Everyone from universe 7 stood up from their seats to cheer, "FINISH IT!".

Kuzuku and Goku managed to push Jiren off the ledge as Jiren stared into their eyes, finally coming to an understanding, _"So this is... the power of universe 7's trust...?"_.

The Saiyans growled before roaring in union, their Ki's flaring as they transformed into a Super Saiyan one last time. In an instant, their Ki took a form of a bird before exploding into a large pillar of Ki that expanded across the edge of the stage: obliterating anything in its path. The light towered the stage until it faded into falling white particles of Ki that glittered around everyone while 17 hoisted himself back up on the main stage.

There was an anxious wait in silence as to what the results may be until the four fighters teleported back to the stands with their respective teams. Vermoud stared in shock and worry, rushing over to him along with everyone on universe 11, "Jiren!".

While they waited for Jiren to wake up, Kuzuku slowly lifted himself to lean on the side of the seats since the position he was in was just uncomfortable.

"Ugh, I've never felt so sore in my entire life...," Kuzuku complained.

Goku was helped up by his son, his body feeling a similar pain as well but he smirked anyways, "No kidding, but we managed to pull things off...right Frieza?".

"Hmph, I know that look. Don't start thanking me now. I'll be satisfied as long as you keep your promise and besides, I like to sleep peacefully tonight without your words of appreciation in my head. Unless, you want me to become more motivated to killing you?" Frieza threatened.

Whis smiled pointing his staff at the frost demon, "I don't think he needs to do anything, Frieza-sama.". With that said, his body began to glow before it faded back to normal. He looked at his hands, wondering what he had done until he noticed that his halo was gone. Whis chuckled at his shocked expression.

"Consider that a gift from Lord Beerus-sama for all your hard work," Whis explained.

Goku didn't say a word, only chuckling as thanked Whis for doing the job for him. At least he gets to save a whole day of searching for the dragon balls. He turned his attention on the universe 11 team. They were huddled around the proud warrior who was resting in the large hands of Toppo. He shifted a bit, his eyes weakly opening as his vision returned to see everyone huddled around them with small, yet saddened smiles on their faces. The Grand Priest smirked at the outcome, "Jiren of Universe 11 has been eliminated, thus, Universe 11 shall be erased.".

Their bodies started to glow as they were about to disappear from this world. Toppo sighed, and smiled warmly at Jiren who seemed dazed, "Thank you...Jiren. We're all proud that you did your best.". Jiren looked up at Toppo and then took a glance at everyone else once more. His eyes narrowed with a rare sadness to them.

"Why? I treated you all with contempt during this tournament. I called both you and Barabatos pathetic so...why?" Jiren asked, his guilt coming to surface for everyone to see.

Goku smirked, using the ledge to lift himself up and walk over to Jiren and weakly called out to him, "Jiren!". He turned his eyes towards the battered Saiyan, wondering what he wanted with him.

"I think you still fully don't understand now, don't ya? But, it's something new to you because of your solitude for so long. I think you'll grow to understand one day," Goku said, a smirk forming while the light shined upon him. The particles of Ki flickered around them and faded away to nothing, painting the scene to be more beautiful than it was, "I know we just got done fighting but, I still haven't had enough yet. I know you'll probably dislike the idea for now, but I think we've both gotten stronger during our battle, don't you think. Every single one of us did...". Goku paused as Jiren's final moments were approaching. He said most of what he wanted to say but he still had one thing left. He smiled brightly at him, the words flowing through his mind clearly.

"I wish to see you again someday! And I am not the only one but everyone else wishes that to," Goku admitted. Jiren's eyes widened, understanding what he meant by that. He watched universe 7 all smile at him which only backed up his claim. The proud warrior relaxed into a smile before him and his team vanished from the stands in a blink of an eye, the light fading as everything returned back to the previous scheme. Goku looked out onto the stage as the wind blew against his hair.

"He was quite impressive..." Vegeta commented, standing next to his rival.

Goku chuckled lightly, "Yeah...! I really do hope we see him soon...".

17 stared at the scene from afar until his attention was foiled by the Grand Priest who came down to great him, "No.17, have you decided on a wish as the victor of our grand tournament?".

The android turned towards the powerful entity and stared for a moment until he was surprised by what was rising behind him. Everyone stared along with him in disbelief, the glowing, enormous orbs towering the stage with their might. The Grand Priest floated into the air and started chanting the language of the gods to summon the dragon from the Super Dragon Balls. With tremendous power, the dragon shot out of the balls with immense golden energy before taking form and towering the stage.

"Now go on and make your wish," Grand Priest offered.

17 stared at him as the particles flowed with his hair and smirked, "Actually, I don't think my wish is required for this dragon. I'll allow someone else from my team to do it for me.". They all stared at him with confusion.

"What?! What are you talking about, 17?! You won so it's your wish!" Goku said, wondering what has gotten through his head.

17 laughed a little, "I know, but it doesn't feel all that earned. Besides, I can get that cruise ship with the use of the dragon balls on Earth. Don't you think that it'd be a waste of a wish? If I am going to wish for something then I rather ask someone else what they would wish for, you know, as a team collaboration.".

Goku stared at him before backing away from the ledge. He scratched his head since everything that the android said was true. They could just wish for a cruise ship that 17 can use for his family. Heck, Bulma could literally buy him a cruise if she wanted to. The whole giving his wish to someone else was just merely an act of humbleness which he couldn't argue with.

"Man, but I don't know what to wish for either. I just wanted to fight all the strong guys," Goku muttered. He was in deep thought until Kuzuku said something out of the blue.

"If that's the case, then I have one in mind that will benefit everyone," Kuzuku insisted. They all stared at him while Gohan helped him off the ground and walked him to the ledge.

Goku stared at him for a moment before smiling, having a guess as to what he wanted to wish for. He patted the young Saiyan's shoulder while giving a smirk, "Alright, I think I know what you have in mind but are you sure? I mean, you could revive your dead family or something.".

Kuzuku nodded, giving him his answer, "I'm sure, it's better this way.".

"If you have your wish made up then speak it out so everyone can hear, Kuzuku Ayoma," Grand Priest suggested.

Everyone stared at the Saiyan as he waited for his answer. His hair flowed in the wind alongside his companions as he collected the words in his mind. Taking a deep breath, he smiled widely, "If possible, I wish for all the universes and its inhabitants to be brought back with the power of the Super Dragon Balls!".

The vast majority of them stared at him in disbelief, wondering if he hit his head harder than they thought. The two Omni-Kings came down from their throne with a quizzical look and stared at the wish-maker.

"Are you sure?" Zeno asked, his innocents coming to no surprise.

Kuzuku chuckled a little and nodded, "Of course I am. Think about it, there are so many people, so many unknowns throughout the universe that even the gods are unaware of. There could be fighters out there that are even stronger than Jiren, plus what's to say that everyone else can't improve overtime? They can become even more amazing, right?!". His enthusiasm made the two giggle at his reasoning.

"Very well, then the wish that shall be granted will be the revival of the erased universes!" Grand Priest announced. Super Shenron's eyes glowed, commencing at the beginning of the universal revivals. His body shined before bursting out into a golden glare of light that shone upon the stage. One by one, the warriors that had fallen started to materialize back into existence, confused as to what had happened. They looked at each other, some dumbfounded while some were happy. The light faded, leaving a peaceful breeze that was rather soothing.

The Grand Priest cleared his throat and decided to be the one to explain what happened, "If I may have everyone's attention, the winner of the first ever Tournament of Power is team Universe 7! Out of an act of kindness, they wished that you all would be revived!".

Everyone stared at the team as 17 joined them, each one of them smile together as if they were one big family...well except Frieza and Vegeta of course. Jiren watched the sight of the team that defeated him, a small smile on his face as it was quite a sight to see. He felt someone grab his shoulder and turned to see Toppo and Barabatos smirking at him. No words passed between them, only leaving Jiren to smile as he looked up towards the dragon flying away above. Everything was silent until the Omni-Kings gathered in front of Kuzuku and Goku. Zeno looked leaned closer innocently, "Will you come back someday?".

"Yeah, I want to see you all again!" F- Zeno added.

Both Goku and Kuzuku looked at each other, blinking before giving them a toothy grin. Goku extended his fist out in a fist bump along with Kuzuku, "Sure thing, I'm sure our paths will cross again!".

"Yeah, if we ever hold another tournament, I just ask that we don't add the whole universe erasing thing!" Kuzuku chuckled in the midst of his sentence. The two Omni-Kings looked at each other as well before returning the gesture, bumping their fists with the Saiyans that grinned at them.

"Alright!" They shouted in union.

With that said, everyone started to glow as they huddled around their respective angles. It was a long and tiring fight for survival but it all worked out in the end. They all had their fair share of experiences. Some learning new things. Some becoming stronger than before. And some simply had a good time. No one could disagree that they didn't walk out of this survival tournament stronger than before. Kuzuku smiled at 21 as they stood side by side together before turning towards Jiren, "Hey, Jiren!". The proud warrior turned his attention at him as well, curious as to what he had to say.

"I hope to see you again someday as well to hang out sometime! Even if it's just a little! But, until then, I'll be waiting!" Kuzuku shouted. The last thing Jiren saw was his friendly grin before they were all transported back to their homes to get a good night's rest from the hardships they had to endure.

 _ **A/N: Finally...atlas the Tournament of Power Arc is complete. 20+ chapters and it is finally done. The only reason for that is because I didn't want to rush things along and deal with all the important fights without neglecting them in terms of impact on the story. Don't worry, this isn't the end. There are more adventures to come and new foes to face. Speaking of the power scale, I will probably post a guide chapter based on the probably daunting questions that may have occurred during the Tournament of Power Arc but with that said, I hope you guys enjoyed this arc with it's ups and downs along with twists and turns! Until then!**_


	110. Just A Mini Guide

_**Yo, it's me again! I would love to present the complete Tournament of Power guide chapter on some of the strongest fighters during the final battles! This chapter will aim and reflect on the most important characters between universes that you may be wondering who's stronger than the other as well as the events that had transpired throughout the tournament! I wanted to do this since the arc is indeed the longest arc I've committed to and had a ton of fights loaded into it with OC's that made things even tougher for universe 7 to claim victory! Now, with no further to do, how about we kick things off with some of the most important events that happened between the universe 7 fighters: starting off with...**_

 _ **Important Details As For Post-T.O.P...**_

 **Son Gohan:** Gohan has been one of the frontiers during the tournament of power, proving that despite being Goku's son, he can be a powerhouse in his own way. He's fought many battles throughout the tournament while keeping the team together until the final fight between universe 11 and 7. There, when he was on the verge of elimination, Gohan managed to transcend his own potential and access a power that far surpasses his Ultimate form. In this state, he was able to completely overwhelm Toppo while in his God of Destruction State and ended up winning the farce despite them both being eliminated. It is noted that during initial release of this form, Gohan's power seemed to become the direct contrast of a God of Destruction and actually starting healing 17 a bit with the cost of Gohan's stamina to become drain overtime. As of right now, he is unable to access this strength and remains at his normal power but now he knows he can push himself further.

 **Prince Vegeta:** Not much is needed to be noted about Vegeta other than the fact that you shouldn't provoke his pride. He fought to the end alongside Goku during the battle against Jiren and any other opponent not worthy of his time was dispatched in a heartbeat. Eventually, he unlocks a power that goes beyond that of a Mastered Super Saiyan Blue in it's complete state and surpasses that of Goku's Kaioken x20. It's a wonder as to how strong Vegeta is compared to that of Gohan but just know that neither has complete control over the power of their new found forms. But, since Vegeta can access this Super Saiyan Blue Evolution at will, he still has the edge of the majority of his fellow Saiyans and will most likely draw that transformation to even greater heights.

 **Son Goku:** Goku during the tournament has been one of the primary targets for all of the universes. Though knowing this, the cheerful and goofy Saiyan seems to relish the challenge and would take on any opponent no matter who it was. Unfortunately, he was the first target from universe 7 to face Jiren head-on which lead him to awakening the god-surpassing power within him while unlocking the technique known as Ultra Instinct. Throughout the tournament after the first fight with Jiren, Goku continued to grow in strength and eventually became the first one to complete his Mastered Super Saiyan Blue state to which it gained a pure blue aura with purple electricity around it while also entering Ultra Instinct-Omen for the second time against Kefla. At that point, Goku's far surpassed himself during the first fight against Jiren and continued to grow stronger from there which lead him to obtain and master his Ultra Instinct form in the final moments. In this state, he's managed to overpower Jiren even when the proud warrior broke his limits and finished him off with a new technique: the **Silver Dragon Flash** a technique conjured up to give an even greater temporarily boost than Dragon Fist but little did Goku know that it drained his body even faster. In the end, Goku loses this power and is nearly eliminated until he is saved just in time but it's proven that with this strength that he is capable of overwhelming Jiren.

 **Kuzuku Ayoma:** The main character and third pure blooded Saiyan during the tournament of power. Aside from Goku, Kuzuku was also targeted by some of the strongest from each universe. He dealt with immensely powerful and tricky foes such as Gyros, Barabatos, Stark, and even Jiren. Throughout those battles, Kuzuku proves his worth and exceeded his limitation in the worse condition and eventually furthered his **Grand Super Saiyan 4 state** to deeper levels ( **Hint? Perhaps...I'll indulge you with the abbreviation "FP".** ). But, it was proven ineffective against a mighty foe like Jiren which pushed his body to the point where he shattered his barrier and reached the state of ultimate Saiyan power: **Super Saiyan 5**. In this form, he gains comparable power that surpasses Limit Breaker Jiren and nearly reaches the domain of Ultra Instinct. However, the form is taxing and dangerous as the toll is even greater than Ultra Instinct which left Kuzuku desperately trying to end the fight. Not only that, he can't release the full power of this state due to the wild Ki that he has yet to control which was why he couldn't put an end to Jiren with his **True Roaring, Kamehameha** a more powerful Kamehameha that has more destructive power than his **x10 Mystic Kamehameha**. It can also be noted that while in this state, Kuzuku's body adapts quicker during battle. The power boost of Super Saiyan 5 at its maximum is unknown for now but one thing for sure is that it is one of the most powerful transformations to date.

 **(Another Hint: Also, not a grade but the true-full power of GSSJ4. Now Combine the two...also I am doing this since one of my friends actually requested it _. Originally this was never planned so you have him to thank for what's to come.)**

 **Jiren The Grey:** Jiren, the main threat to universe 7 during the tournament of power. He's strong, plain and simple. Not much can be said about him since his feelings are left up to your interpretation on how I presented him. Though one things for sure, when he's pushed against the wall, he unlocks a fearsome power that gave both Ultra Instinct Goku and Super Saiyan 5 Kuzuku trouble. His **Super-Blazing Warrior mode** was enough to knock down Goku temporarily and forced Kuzuku on the defensive. It is noted that despite suffering his defeat twice in a row, Jiren only continued to grow even stronger and actually surpassed them both at the end of the Tournament of Power thus solidifying him as the absolute known image of strength throughout the universes.

 **Barabatos:** The wild and most violent member of the pride trooper's himself. He's very powerful, so much that he ranks even higher than Dyspo while also going toe to toe with GSS4 Kuzuku after evolving his transformation and powers. Throughout the tournament, he presented a more laid back personality but during battle he's fierce and enjoys taking down people who seem to be stronger than him. His tricky abilities to turn himself into a shadow made him difficult to fight

 **Stark:** The current King of planet Zertex and wielder of the Rinkaku arts. Stark was one of Kuzuku most fearsome foes and more frightening than Barabatos in terms of raw power. He's a noble man and fights with utmost honor against any opponent he comes across. His Rinkaku arts come in ten forms that unleash attacks of different variations that use the concept of a special Ki that can only be found in a few individuals: Rou. With it, Stark could perhaps overwhelm the likes of Hit in a one on one fight.

 **Kale & Caulifla: **Kale and Caulifla, the shy and fierce female Saiyan duo of universe 6. Their power compared to U7 remains relatively the same compared to the anime, however their potential shows that they are capable of reaching outrageous heights. At the moment, Kale shows a greater potential with her unique Perfect Berserk form while Caulifla is shown to be a natural fighter even among the strongest Saiyans in her class.

 **Troc:** A Namekian from universe 6 that was spared from the absorption of their race due to his tremendous power of being a Primal Namekian. He was able to rival and beat down Piccolo at one point while his ultimate attack: Rendering Flash, was an attack that was passed down through the generations of Namekian warriors that were proven worthy of using it.

 **Toppo:** The second strongest and proud member of the pride troopers while also being the candidate for god of destruction. His power in base alone was strong enough to take on Ultimate Gohan who didn't slack off on training with a limitless powered android at the same time. When he transforms into a god of destruction, his power increases so much that he effortlessly blows them away with their power while also crushing Golden Frieza with one Hakai blast while holding back. It wasn't until Gohan ascended that he was defeated due to the result of a double knock-out. In a sense, he'd most certainly give the likes of Evolved Vegeta a run for his money or even a Kaioken x20 MSSB Goku

Now that I got the important part out of the way, how about universe 7's rankings in terms of power?!

 _ **Universe 7 Power Rankings (With limit-breaking forms of course)**_

1\. Goku

2\. Kuzuku

3\. Vegeta

4\. Gohan (Via his limit-breaking form and could possibly tie with Vegeta for 3rd)

5\. Frieza (Mastered his Golden Form to where it has no train and is actually relative to MSSB Goku and Vegeta prior to completion of their forms)

6\. Piccolo

(Zugo is relatively even with Piccolo)

8\. 21 (21 is stronger than 17 thus meaning she is relative to a regular SSB Goku while she is at full strength)

9\. 17

10\. Hudo

 _ **If you have any questions like how well one character may fair against another then feel free to ask. I will gladly answer them since...well I am the author after all. Also, I feel that I should start the next chapter in a freshly new book since it's more as the second half of the story. This isn't final but I am most likely planning on doing it due to this book being 110 chapters long. Anyways, see you all next chapter!**_


End file.
